Kasumi: The Last Signer
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Kasumi is the daughter of Yusei Fudo and Aki Izinski. At the age of ten she is kidnapped, and finds herself on the doorstep of Kakashi's house who takes her in as his daughter. Can Kasumi use her psychic powers to avenge her family's murderer Orochimaru.
1. Prolouge: The Birth of Kasumi!

Kasumi: the Last Signer

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh 5ds. I do own Kasumi and her deck (Which is based of Fire Emblem Characters.)

Prologue: The birth of Kasumi.

It had been one year since the Signers defeated the Dark Signers. Things had changed for the Signers. One thing was that two of the Signers, Yusei Fudo, and Aki were married. Yusei Fudo had spiky black hair, blue jacket over a black shirt and blue pants. He also had a mark on his left cheek. His wife Aki had dark violet hair, wore a red corset with short, light green puffy sleeves with a high collar, long black gloves, long black stockings with red high heals. She was sitting alongside her husband as they waited for the three other signers to walk in. One by one the Signers managed to come into the room.

The first Signer to walk into the room was a red spiky haired boy. He wore clothing similar to Yusei but different colors. Like Yusei he also had been marked…Several times. He was known as Crow. The second Signer to walk in were twins, one girl and one boy. The girl was the Signer. The twins both had green hair. The girl had her hair in two long pony tails, she wore a red shirt and light purple colored shorts. Her twin brother looked similar to her but wore a blue shirt with black and blue shoes instead of his sister's black and pink shoes. These were Ruka and Rua. The last Signer was a blond haired man, he wore a white shirt and white pants. He wore earrings which were in shaped of the letter A. This was Jack Atlas, Yusei's friendly rival.

The Five Signers looked up. The group was happy being together once again.

"So Yusei" Jack began "What brings us all together again. More Dark Signers?"

"Not this time!" Yusei assured his friends "In fact, Aki has something she has been dying to tell us."

"What is it Aki?" Ruka asked.

"Well…" Aki began "Well…I'm pregnant. Yusei already knows this but I felt like telling you all."

This was really great news and Jack couldn't help but let out "So Yusei…You've finally done it with Aki."

"And what about you and Carly?" Yusei countered.

"We are just seeing each other" Jack said trying to keep his cool.

"Yeah, yeah…Sure Jack" Crow began "You have been slacking off on your duties. But anyway…Congratulations Yusei! If you need a baby sitter you know whose face to look for."

Aki blushed as Ruka congratulated her as well "So…Aki when are you due?"

"May thirtieth" Aki said.

"So that is" Rue said "That is in five more months!"

"Do you know the gender of the child?" Crow asked.

"Well Aki had her first Sonogram. But we still don't know what the gender is and won't know till next month" Yusei said.

Aki nodded as Crow asked "So what are you going to name it?"

"We haven't really thought of that yet" Aki said causing everyone to fall onto the floor "I want to be sure what gender the baby is. And…"

Everyone was silent as Aki said the word 'and', they knew what it was about. Before Aki had ever became a friend to the group, she had been involved in the Arcania movement under Divine's leadership and dawned the identity as the Black Rose. This was all due to her troubled past of her mysterious but dangerous ability to inflict real damage to her opponents.

"But you're afraid of the child having your powers" Ruka finished for Aki whom sadly nodded.

Yusei nodded as he wrapped an arm around Aki's neck "Aki…Believe me. I will not abandon our son or daughter if he or she has your powers…The child will need us to help them out in a time of need."

Aki smiled "That's true Yusei. I won't abandon them ether."

"Uncle Crow won't let the child be teased" Crow proclaimed "A crow always defends its nest."

"Let us know what the gender is" Rua said as the group broke up.

**Five months later **

The five Signers were at the hospital room. They were anxious to see what the new girl would look like. Aki's second Sonogram predicted that the child would be a girl. Though now Yusei passed around nervously.

"Relax Yusei" Crow said "You're making me nervous now with this passing."

"Crow…Do you think I'll be a great father? I mean I really didn't know much about my own father and because of this don't know how to be a parent."

Crow watched Yusei some more "Yusei…You will be a great father. Aki seems pleased with you. I mean there is nothing you can know about becoming a father or mother for your wife's case. You can bet that I'll be there ready to help you two out in raising the girl. Heck with it I'll even teach her how to duel."

"That is if Aki doesn't teach her first" Yusei said grinning at Crow "Oh and thanks for the advice Crow."

"You're welcome Yusei" Crow said.

Jack walked in the room and playfully slapped Yusei's shoulder "So Yusei…Think you can handle it?"

"I can handle anything Jack" Yusei said.

A few hours later while every other signer except for Yusei and Aki were in the hospital's waiting room, the baby was born. As the Sonogram predicted, the child was a girl.

Hearing the baby's cries made Crow walk into the room followed by the other Signers and Rua. They saw Aki holding the baby girl in her arms like a lovingly mother. The baby had stopped crying for a moment and looked around the room. So far the child looked like her father but had her mother's eyes.

"So Yusei" Aki said to her husband "What shall we call her?"

Yusei paused as everyone now looked at him "Well Aki…How about for her first name we call her Kasumi"

Aki beamed with pride "I think that's a wonderful name for a girl. Kasumi Aki Fudo."

"Nice middle name" Crow said "Matches her mother's first name."

The baby looked up as her mother gave her to the father Yusei. Yusei held the baby in his arms and spoke out his daughter's name "Kasumi…"

The nurse Martha came into the room and then gently shooed everyone away "Go, now mommy needs her rest and so does the baby."

"Oh Yusei please make sure she visits her grandmother."

Yusei nodded "Off course Martha."

The group then separated leaving Aki to her rest and the rest of her mother duties.

**End of chapter**

A short chapter I know. However Prologues are supposed to be short. So what did you think of Kasumi's birth? The next chapter will be a long one Chapter 1: Ten years later. The crossover part won't happen till the second or third chapter so keep with me. Oh and just to let you know this story will be presented as Kasumi's point of view starting the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

Chapter 1: Ten years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck (which is a female Fire Emblem based deck)

A/N: Starting this chapter I will be introducing one Yugioh card ether made up or real at the end of each chapter.

(**Kasumi's POV)**

I woke up that morning, and walked over to a mirror after taking a shower. Drying myself off I began to come my hair whihc was a mixture of my mother's violet hair. Unlike her I like my hair sholder length and straight. This was the day I had been training for. Both Uncle Crow and my mother had been teaching me how to duel over what I have been told was ten years. I wrapped a towel around my waste and walked into my room, I closed my door and put on my clothes. I wore long white socks simular to my mother's black stockings. I then placed a violet skirt and a nice white shirt, the colar on the shirt was purple. Then I put on a black bowtie over my chest. Finally finished with dressing I walked out of my room and down stairs where my parents along with my Uncle Crow looked up.

"Here's the birthday girl" my father Yusei said.

My mother Aki smiled at me "Morning Kasumi."

I smiled back "Morning mom, morning dad" I said.

"Ready for your first duel today?" my father asked me.

I smiled "You bet!"

Uncle Crow smiled and handed me a gift " Here Kasumi it's a new deck that no one knows what is in it. I believe I stool it from the Sector Security HQ."

"You would do that" my mother mumbled.

"Hey what can I say?" Uncle Crow asked as he gave me the small gift "Sector Security is easy to steal from."

"Yeah" Yusei told him "But has that deck been confiscated by someone?"

"No" Uncle Crow replied "Because I ran a scan check on it. No one owned it."

"No one" I replied as I opened the gift sure enough it was Duel Monster deck "But me!"

My father handed me another gift "This is yours too Kasumi"

I opened up the gift. Inside it was a small violet circle disk. A duel disk!

"Thanks daddy!" I said to him.

"Now you are a duelist starting today" my father said "But be careful Kasumi."

"I will be" I said, I noticed my mother's eyes narrow and began to wonder why she was narrowing her eyes on me.

Even though I knew she loved me she always narrowed her eyes when I said something like that...Maybe it was because I tended to get into alot of trouble when I was younger with friends at my grandma Martha's Foster Home...Boy did I get in so much trouble but Martha only scolded me once cause most of the kids in the home teased me due to being born in New Domino City.

However something told me this was not the case. What ever was bothering my mother this time, I didn't know "Mom what is it?"

My mother's eyes returned to normal "It's nothing."

"Aki" my father spoke up.

"Sorry it's really nothing" my mother said "Nothing at the moment."

My father nodded but I also felt his eyes narrow and finally knew that something was wrong with my mother and he knew it as well. However he wasn't about to tell me what she was worried about.

My father turned to me "Are you ready for your first duel?"

"You bet father!" I shouted.

My father smiled "Alright then follow me."

I followed my father outside the house where I finally got to see his bright red Duel Runner. You see I usually ride on the back of my mother's or Uncle Crow's Duel Runner to go to my grandmother's house. Usually my Uncle Crow takes me flying out on his Duel Runner but this was the first I ever set eyes on my father's Duel Runner.

My father got on the Duel Runner "Coming Kasumi? I'll take you to your duel"

"Yes, father" I said as I ran over to his Duel Runner.

Carefully he picked me up and placed me behind him "Hold on tight Kasumi."

My mother watched us carefully and smiled "I'll be there watching you Kasumi. Have fun with your father."

I nodded "Right!"

With this my father pressed on the gas on his Duel Runner withme holding on tight to his chest. Halfway to the duel arena, my father and I were stopped by no other than Officer Trudge.

"What now?" my father asked him.

"Nothing" Trudge said as he smiled at me "So this is the little bundle you and Aki are raising...She's cute just like her mother but she has her father's looks."

I blushed a little bit it always made me blush when everyone compared me to my parents. However I could see why they did so I do have my mother's hair color but everything else everyone stated was that I had my father's looks and eyes.

"Thank you Officer Trudge" I stated while stammering a little bit.

"It's okay Kasumi, you are my daughter and I won't let Trudge take you away."

"And why would I want to?" Trudge asked my father.

"Cause she's the daughter of a Satellite" my father said "After all you chased me around millions of times when I was at least her age."

"That's because you got into all sorts of trouble and had no family" Trudge said "It's different for Kasumi cause she has a mother and a father."

"Just don't chase her around" my father said "She's too young to be getting into trouble with the law."

"I get in trouble with Martha due to the other kids teasing me due to me being born here at Martha's" I stated.

"Martha's had a talk to them" my father told me "And come to think of it so did I and Crow."

"But today is your first duel" he added on "Trudge, I have no time to talk, Kasumi must show off her dueling skills."

"Agreed, I was just watching you along with a young girl, and wondered who it was. Now that I know she's your daughter you are clear to go."

"Thanks but why stop me?" my father asked.

"It could be nothing but many young girls around Kasumi's age are beginning to disappear, we don't know what is going on. That is why I wanted to talk to you about, I knew you had a daughter and wanted to warn you about the disappearances.

"Thanks for the warning" my father grumbled and I could tell by his voice he was going to be protective of me from now on... Oh Thanks Trudge, now he won't let me out of his sights.

Officer Trudge took off and still with my arms around him, my father and I drove off towards the Kiba Dome. Once inside my father was giving me some fatherly daughter tips from dueling.

"Just remember to respect your opponent" My father told me "Just for the record, the person you fought against has far more experience than you."

"Okay daddy" I said.

"Kasumi...Be careful" my father warned me, "If anything were to happen to you...I don't want to think what your mother would do to me."

"I'll be safe" I said to him.

"I'm staying down here till you are called up" he told me "I can't let anything happen to you on my watch.

Once more another thought appeared in my mind _Thanks Trudge._

So I was stuck with my now protective father thanks to that Officer Trudge! I sometimes wondered why my father was overly protective of me at this time...However when my father always was overly protective of me, the same was which for my mother. The two would never let me alone, every two hours they would keep an eye on me making sure I was alright. I asked Uncle Crow once why they were like this and he answered "Kasumi, they are your parents...They care for you because they love you. And your father was always protective of his friends so it won't make since on how he wouldn't him to be overly protective of you."

Once my mother joined my father and me, I sighed once and after about an hour, which felt forever I heard the words I wanted to here "Alright folks! It's time for a new duelist to show her skills! It's the daughter of New Domino City's champion Yusei Fudo and the daughter of the Black Rose! It's little Kasumi!"

I felt the stadium shake beneath my feet and then bright sunlight was flashed in my eyes. Raising my hand to my eyes in order to protect them from the light, I heard the crowd scream and shout encouragement to me as they saw me alongside my parents.

"Show us your skills girl!" a young girl around my age shouted down to me.

I gave them a thumbs up and smiled.

"Dueling her is the Amazing Rua!" the announcer shouted.

One of my father's friends and another uncle of mine with green bluish hair appeared on the opposite end of the field. He wore a blue shirt with gold markings. He had a light blue jacket and shorts. He had dark blue shoes on.

"Hey Kasumi" Uncle Rua said to me "My sister and I haven't seen you ever since you were a baby girl. Now look how you've grown."

I smiled and pressed my hand around my hair and laughed casully "Thanks Mr. Rua."

"So are you ready to duel me as your first opponnet Kasumi?" Uncle Rua asked bringing up his Duel Disk.

"Yes" I said bringing up my own small Duel Disk that my father had gave me for my birthday "And I plan to win this Duel."

"Fat chance on that Kasumi" UncleRua said to me trying to reason with me "I mean this is your first duel against a seasoned opponnet, normally that means the seasoned Duelist would win."

"We'll see" I said to him "My mom, and Uncle Crow have been teaching me things about Dueling! So this might be my first duel but I know how to duel thanks to them."

Rua smiled at me and activated his Duel Disk "Then let's Duel"

"Right" I said activating my own Duel Disk.

"Let's Duel!" both of us shouted.

(**My Life Points LP: 4000**)

(**Rua's LP: 4000**)

"Since this is Kasumi's first Duel" the announcer began "She gets to go first."

Uncle Rua nodded "Go ahead Kasumi"

I took a deep breathe and drew a card.

My hand included Cleric Mist, Swordmaster Mia, Switch, Silencer, Sleep Staff, and Snipper Rolf. This was certainly a new deck as the cards were cards that no one has ever laid their eyes on...No one but me with the exception of the Switch trap card.

I paused looking at the cards in my hand then after a while of thinking of a plan I decided to play the card "I summon Cleric Mist in DEF mode!"

A young brown haired girl appeared she had an orange vest on and a yellow shirt under her vest along with a yellow skirt. In her hands was a huge staff, The monster changed blue as she shifted into DEF Mode. (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

"Nice monster" Uncle Rua stated "But isn't that card a little too weak to start off with?"

"Not really" I replied "Because when Mist is summoned to the field her first special ability comes into play, she automatically increases my Life Points by one thousand!"

I heard Uncle Rua gasp as Mist raised her staff and it glew with a blue light and increased my Life Points by one thousand.

(**My life points: 5000**)

"Impressive" I heard my mother remark.

"Yes" My father said "Any monster that can increase your life points is a monster that you could play."

"And that's not all" I began "From my hand I activate the Spell Card Silencer!"

"What?" Uncle Rua asked "Never heard of that one."

"Well it's real" I stated "I can only activate this spell card when a Spellcaster type monster is on the field, and Mist clearly fits the bill! Thanks to this spell card I can prevent you from activating or playing any spell or trap cards till my next second standby phase that passes after this card's activation.

"You can what?" Uncle Rua asked watching as Mist cast a spell from her staff a triangle attack at his spell and trap card zones freezing them up.

"You heard me" I smirked "I place one card face down and it ends my turn!"

A card appeared on my side of the field.

My uncle, gave me a look which I correctly read as _She's got me here._

"Alright I draw" Uncle Rua said he drew a card.

"Alright now I summon Morphtronic Celfon in attack mode!" he shouted.

A monster in shape of a cell phone appeared on the field (**ATK: 100, DEF: 100**)

"And you made fun of me using a weaker monster" I stated but deep down I knew something was up.

"True he might not beable to destroy your own monster" Uncle Rua stated "But he also has a special ability, while in attack mode he can dial up any number and I get to pick up that amount of cards, if any of them is a level four or below Morphtronic monster I can special summon it!"

I watched as he made a weird arm movement "Dial On!"

"He hasn't changed" I heard my father say and my mother sigh out while smiling "I would be worried if he hadn't changed."

I watched as Celfon's numbers lit up and after a while selected the number two.

"Alright now I draw two cards!" Uncle Rua said he drew his two cards "Alright! one of them is a Morphtronic monster, I Special summon my Morphtronic Magnen in DEF mode!"

A magnet monster appeared in DEF mode (**DEF: 800, ATK: 800**)

"Now" Rua explained to me "When Morphtronic Magnen is in DEF mode you can only select him as an attack target!"

"Interesting" I said.

"Since I can't place any cards down I end my turn" Uncle Rua said.

"Alright" I said "I draw!"

The card I drew was another spell card Armor Slayer.

"Now" I began "Now that my Standby Phase has activated, Mist's second special ability activates in everyone of my standby phases she is out, she recovers my LP by five hundred points!"

Once more Mist's staff glew and increased my LP by five hundred points.

(**My Life Points: 5500**)

"And now I summon Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!" I shouted playing another monster card.

Another female warrior with long purple hair simular to mind but darker purple appeared on the field. She seemed to have wore a red orangeish outfit her arms and hands were covered with long black gloes like my mother's were she also wore long black stockings like my mother under her brown boats. She held a sword in her hands (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000.**)

"Impressive" Uncle Rua stated "But it's not good enough!"

"Oh she is" I stated "And to power her up I equip her with the Equip Spell Card Armor Slayer!"

Mia's sword turned into a curved up steel sword in her hands.

"And now" I explained as I smiled at the changes "Now when my Mia attacks a monster in DEF mode and it's DEF is lower than my monster's attack you take that battle damage, and if Mia battles a machine type monster her attack points rise by five hundred points during the battle phase only."

"Oh-no" Uncle Rua shouted and with 1800 ATK points and Morphtronic Magnen being a machine type monster!" Rua shouted.

"That's right!" I shouted "Your going to take alot of damage! Mia attack Morphtronic Magnen!"

The Swordmaster charged armor slayer in hand and after her attack points rose by 500 (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000**)

"Mia already has the strength to match up to Junk Warrior" my mother said to my father.

"Wow folks" the announcer shouted "For her first Duel, Kasumi already knows how to rock a deck!"

Mia slashed at Morphtronic Magnen and for like the thousandth time I saw the monster shatter, this time I was the one that caused it to be destroyed...I watched as Rua's LP lowered greatly by fifteen hundred points and somehow seemed slightly injured cause I saw scratch marks on his sleeves.

(**Rua's LP: 2500**)

"Uncle Rua!" I shouted "Are you okay?"

Uncle Rua nodded "Yes, I'm okay, man that was a good blow."

"And it's going to be even better because during the battle phase, Swordmaster Mia can attack twice!" I shouted

"What?" Uncle Rua shouted.

"You heard me, now Mia attack Rua's Celfon! With Swordmaster Crictal!" I shouted.

I heard Rua gasp as Mia charged Celfon and struck out with the Armor Slayer by tripping Celfon, then she came right back down slicing Celfon to bits doing major damage, and once again Rua seemed to have taken the true battle damage.

(**Rua's LP: 300**)

"Whoa folks" the announcer shouted "It's only the third round and young Kasumi has sent Rua's LP down to his last few LP can he pull out a win?"

Uncle Rua got up "Of course I can pull off a win!" then he must've thought of something.

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn" I said confidently as Swordmaster Mia's attack points returned to normal (**ATK 1800, DEF: 1000.)**

"Okay my turn I draw!" Uncle Rua said.

"Now I summon my Morphtronic Remoten!" he said after drawing a card.

A monster that looked like a remote appeared on the field (ATK: 300 DEF: 1200)

"A tuner" I mumbled "Something is going to happen."

"You are so right because now by removing one Morphtronic monster from my graveyard I can summon special summon another Morphtronic Monster of the same level so I'll remove Morphtronic Celfon in order to special summon another Celfon to the field!"

Just as he said another Celfon appeared on the field.

"That's okay" I stated "But due to Armor Slayer's effect Mia gains five hundred attack points during ether players battle phase if she battles a machine type monster."

"True they aren't strong enough but I'll use Celfon's ability!" Uncle Rua said "Dial on!"

The Celfon used it's effect again then landed on two causing Uncle Rua to sigh "Okay, I can handle two but why do I have the feeling luck is not on my side?"

He drew those two cards and I held my breathe. Then he smiled "Alright it is a Morphtronic monster to be presiced it is Morphtronic Clocken! And the other is another Morphtronic Magenen!"

He special summoned two monsters that a magnet one (ATK: 800, DEF: 800) and another one that looked like a clock (**ATK: 600, DEF: 1100**) monster and I counted up the total level of monsters on my fingers.

"Okay" I began counting "The two other Morphtronic monsters are level two so that's four and with Morphtronic Remoten a level three then that means-"

"I can summon a level seven Synchro Monster!" Uncle Rua interupted me "I'm tuning my Remoten with Celfon and Clocken in order to Synchro Summon Power Tool Dragon!"

A golden machine dragon with wield tools for arms appeared on the field (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 2500.**)

"It looks like the Amazing Rua is now getting warmed up with Power Tool Dragon!" the announcer shouted "Even with Swordmaster Mia's powerboast it's not enough to protect Kasumi! But due to the effect of the Spell Card Silencer, it makes Power Tool Dragon's effect pretty useless! What can the Amazing Rua be thinking?"

"That's a good question" Uncle Rua admitted to the crowd "But it's an easy answer! Power Tool Dragon attack Swordmaster Mia"

Both monsters normally would've been destroyed but I had other plans "I activate my trap card Switch!"

"Oh-no" Rua muttered.

"Now I can change your monster's attack target to my Mist!" I shouted.

"That is what I wanted you to do" Uncle Rua shouted towards me "Cause now without your healer next round you can't increase your Life Points!"

"True" I said "But I activate my Sleep Staff Counter Trap Card!"

In Mist's hands another staff became visible "Now this trap card's effect can only be activated when a Spellcaster type monster is declared as an attack target, now with one coin toss depends on the results!"

Someone tossed a coin down towards me I didn't need to know who it was it was my Uncle Crow, you know how I knew? It was because the tails side of the coin represented a crow and the heads was of my grandmother Martha.

I then flipped the coin and the coin result landed on heads.

"Alright!" I shouted "The results are in and the coin has decided to land on heads! Thanks to this my Sleep Staff's effect activates fully causing your monster to lose all of it's attack and DEF points depending on the mode it's in and you can't attack with it till your third draw phase! Be warned though I can activate this card's effect two more times before it is sent to the graveyard."

"Oh-no I fell for that one more than you fell for me!" Rua shouted as his monster's attack points dropped down to zero (**Power Tool Dragon ATK: 0, DEF: 2500**)

I nodded "Yes, you did."

"Turn end" Uncle Rua said.

"My turn" I shouted "I draw"

I drew a card "After my Standby phase and Mist's effect activating (**my Life Points: 6,000**), Now I summon my Heron Leanne tuner monster!"

A blond haired girl wearing a white princess gown appeared on the field, she had wings that matched of a heron (ATK 0, DEF: 500)

"That's a new tuner monster" my father mumbled.

"Now I tune my Heron Leanne to my Swordsmaster Mia!" I shouted I then found myself speaking a trance "By the powers of light gifted by the Crimson Dragon, the light will deliver the truth of justice...Come fowarth Michah Maiden of Dawn!"

A silver haired girl appeared on the field she wore a dark purple mage along with long black gloves and stockings just like my mother. Was these black gloves and stockings a trend in my deck? I would have to ask Uncle Crow about this. But the girl had dark blue scarfs and wore light brown boots (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Impressive Kasumi" Uncle Rua stated "But why did you do that I mean you could've beaten me with Mia!"

"Because" I stated "I had other ideas! Such as this, when Michiah is summoned onto the field all monsters on my side of the field including herself gain an additonal five hundred more attack points!"

"Still don't get it" Rua said even as Michiah's ability activated giving her self and Mist five hundred more attack points (**Mist's ATK: 500, DEF: 500, Michaih's ATK: 2900, DEF: 1000**)

I sighed "Because now Michiah will attack Morphtronic Magnen!"

Michiah attacked Morphtronic Magnen and because it was in DEF mode there was no battle damage to Rua's LP.

"Haha" Uncle Rua broke out laughing at me thinking I didn't know any better.

"I wouldn't be laughing" I told him "Because when Heron Leanne is used for a summon of a Synchro monster, that monster gains the ability to attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

"What is it with those monsters?" Uncle Rua asked as I ordered out "Now Michiah finish this with Rex Aura attack!"

Michiah nodded and attacked Power Tool Dragon destroying it and ending the duel (**Rua's LP: 0**)

"It's over!" the announcer shouted "Kasumi wins her very first Duel!"

I jumped full of excitement at the success of my first victory "I-I-I-I did it!"

Then I looked over to Uncle Rua whom was not moving "Uncle Rua what happened?"

Rua stired and I could see that he was almost blinded by something, it must've been from Michiah's light, "Great duel Kasumi, you are a whole bodily experience!"

My mother ran over to him "Are you okay Rua?"

"Yes, I am Aki" Rua said.

My father picked me up and gave me a warm hug "Congratulations Kasumi."

"Thanks daddy" I said.

After making sure Rua was okay my mother turned to me "It's not your fault Kasumi but we need to talk to you once we get home" she told me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're not in trouble Kasumi" my father told me after noticing my confused expression "You're mother was hoping you wouldn't have it. Come on let's go home."

Once at home I was in the room with Uncle Crow, Aunt Ruka, she is simular to her twin brother Rua only she wore pink and red. Alongside them was Uncle Jack Atlas which I despised the most since he and I rarely got along.

"So short stock" Jack said in a teasingly manner.

"I'm not a short stock!" I shouted at him missing the teasing manner.

"Kasumi, there is something your mother and I have been meaning to tell you" my father said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You want to tell her Aki?" my father asked my mom.

My mother nodded and I saw sorrow in her eyes "Kasumi, you have psychic powers like I do."

"What?" I asked.

My mother demonstrated this by pulling out a card and summoning it luckily it was Ivy Wall "I have the power to bring cards to life."

I grabbed a card and summoned Cleric Mist the monster came out without the card ever touching my Duel Disk.

"Which" my mother began "Which you do as well."

I cast an eye on her as she continued "Kasumi, your powers aren't fully developed yet, but once they do they might get out of control. Trust me people called me a monster."

"What for?" I asked.

"For my strange ability" my mother told me "They even called me a witch."

I ran over to her and hugged her while sobbing "I don't want that to happen to me."

My mother wrapped her arms around me "Unlike me your father and I will not let that happen to you. We love you so much."

My father took me in his arms and held me close to him "Kasumi, your mother is right, she is afraid that you will get the same treatment as she did."

"Don't want it!" I wailed.

"Stop crying Kasumi" Jack Atlas snapped at me "A Fudo never cries!"

I looked at him "Yeah but-"

"But nothing Kasumi" Jack snapped at me "We are trying to help you out."

"Easy there Jack" Uncle Crow stated "We are trying to help her but you are making it worse by snapping at her!"

Jack then turned to me "I'm just saying that because of this power she shouldn't fear it. Isn't that what you did Aki and how did that help you?

I looked up at my mother and saw her bit her lip as she spoke up "I did horrible things I wouldn't dream of doing for fearing it's power. Have you heard about the Black Rose?"

"Yes," I said trying my hardest not to cry again "Who was this horrible person?"

I saw everyone gasp and I knew I might've been in trouble as my mother answer "Kasumi Aki Fudo! That was me!"

Great I had to open my big mouth and knew I was now in trouble. When ever my mother or even my own father uses my full name like she had it usaully meant I was in deep trouble with her on this one, what was the punishment this time? I gritted my teeth and tried to stand up straight preparing for her wrath. Last time I did something like that I was grounded for a month. What was it this time?

My mother sighed "This time you didn't know so you're off the hook, but Kasumi you don't want to follow the path I had."

"That's true Kasumi" my father stated "You're powers would make you even more feared if left unchecked. Right now yours aren't very powerful right Rua?"

Uncle Rua nodded "Yeah, the injuries were not as deadly as Aki's was once when I dueled against her.

"Why did you anyway?" Aunt Ruka asked him "You knew of her powers but you decided to duel her anyway? Why did you do that?

"Um well, she hadn't dueled in a while since Kasumi was born and I had forgotten about her ability" Uncle Rua said.

Aunt Ruka sighed "I almost lost you that day Rua."

"Couldn't we get on with this meeting?" Uncle Jack asked impatiently "I have a Turbo Duel soon."

Normally my father would've said something to Jack but he agreed partically "I agree with Jack, this meeting is to help Kasumi out with her powers."

I held my breathe "Where are you going to send me? To the Arcania Movement?"

Another dumb question that would've get me grounded as my parents turned to me along with Uncle Rua, Aunt Ruka and even Uncle Crow did as they stated "NO!"

I backed away since Jack was the only one not to say no and he stated "It could be good for her."

"I was in it" my mother told him "Devine used me! I don't want my daughter to be used!"

"Agreed" my father said "Devine was pure evil! Besides the Arcania Movement didn't help Aki out they used her to their advantage. I will not have my daughter be taken advantage of!"

I heard my Uncle Crow sigh "That's the Yusei I know around his daughter."

My mother finally sighed "I might beable to help her control her powers, I know Yusei helped me out."

My father agreed with her "Of course, I helped you out, why wouldn't I help our daughter out?"

I sighed out placing my head down on the table "I guess if it makes you feel happy I will go along with mom and dad."

My mother and father wrapped their arms around me "Kasumi...It will take you a long time to finally get it down pack."

"Kasumi" my mother said to me as she let me go after a warm embrace "Kasumi don't be afraid to duel others...Just don't hurt your opponnet's too much."

"Okay" I said "May I be excused?"

My parents shook their heads "No Kasumi, there is more to our tale."

I turned back shocked as Aunt Ruka explained "You are a Signer. Someone destined to save the world."

She then went on explaining about the Signer's duties.

"So" I began as my Aunt quieted down "So, I'm one of these Signers that can summon the Crimson Dragon?"

My father nodded and for the third time this day stated in a protectively manner "You are more important to this world, then you think Kasumi, and even more important to your me and your mother. I need you to keep this a secret, your mark has yet to be shown but you are one hundred percently a Signer."

Mom smiled "Whatever your mark is...It has given you the same powers I have. You're father and I will try to help you to control your powers, that way you can control this power. Now you can be excused."

"Thanks mommy" I said as I exited out of the room.

"She's a very pretty young girl" I heard Uncle Crow say as I closed the door behind me.

I didn't know this but that day would be the last I would ever see my parents, my Aunt Ruka, Uncle Rua, and the other two Uncles ever again...

**End of Chapter**

**Kasumi has finally grown up to be a beautiful ten year old girl. What will happen in the next chapter? Well here's a preview!**

_I woke up during the night at the smell of fire! Screaming frantically calling out to my mon and Dad. I ran out of the room with my deck in my pockets and my duel disk attatched to my arm! Suddenly I was surrounded by spooky Mist. Before I could scream I felt two hands grab my own arms then something gag my mouth. Then darkness as something hard hits me in the back of the head._

**This chapter's Card of the week: With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo**

_Kasumi: Ths Chapter's Card of the Chapter is my very own...MIchaih the Maiden of Dawn! This card is a card that has been made up so don't go searching for it anywhere!_

**Michaih Maiden of Dawn**

**Type: Warrior/Synchro Effect**

**Level: Six**

**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**

**Effect: When this card is summoned all monsters on your side of the field gain 500 more ATK points including this card. Pay half of this monster's attack points to special summon one monster from your graveyard, this card can't attack during the turn this effect was used.**

**Reviews please! Also what did you think of Kasumi?**

**Well next chapter is: Chapter 2: Kakashi Hatake!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Kakashi Hatake

Chapter 2: Kakashi Hatake!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck (which is a female Fire Emblem based deck)

For the rest of the night, I was in my room in my pajamas. I was lying on my bed thinking what had just past through. I was a psychic duelist and with my powers I could inflict real damage and even make monsters come to life! At this thought I smirked thinking of all the revenge I could making onto the other children in my Grandma Martha's foster home, then frowned as I knew that would only get me into more trouble and a duelist as my father told me earlier respects everyone around her or him. Looking at my right arm I lifted my pajama top's sleeve only to my upper arm and glanced at it looking for what Uncle Crow, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Jack, my mother and my father stated was the Mark of the Dragon. There was no mark on my arm. I heard a knock on my door sitting up in my bed I turned to the door.

"You may come in" I said.

The door opened and I saw Uncle Rua. He was still in the doorway.

"You may come in Uncle Rua" I stated.

Hesitatingly he came in and looked around.

"Never been in a girl's room before except for my sister's room" he admitted he turned to me and gave me a card "Kasumi…Please take this card."

I took a look at the card it was Uncle Rua's best card Power Tool Dragon.

"Uncle Rua…" I began "I can't take this card…This card is your strongest monster."

Uncle Rua shook his head "No I actually went back to my and Ruka's apartments and saw that I had two Power Tool Dragons. Here I want you to have the second Power Tool Dragon. I think you're going to have an easier time with a Power Tool Dragon than I will."

"Well" I began "If you have two Power Tool Dragons then I'll accept it."

Rua gave me his second spare Power Tool Dragon card and I placed it on top of my deck Uncle Crow gave me "Thanks Uncle Rua."

He turned to go but I saw Aunt Ruka coming towards the door, poking her head inside she looked at me and Uncle Rua "Kasumi, may I come in?"

"Sure Aunt Ruka" I said.

Aunt Ruka came in and sat next to me "Kasumi, you should be proud that you are a Signer."

I looked at her "I am! However I still don't understand my parent's they seem to be overly protective of me!"

Uncle Rua and Aunt Ruka burst out laughing and Aunt Ruka explained to me "Kasumi, we understand you. After all we were once kids ourselves. I'd say enjoy that your parents are protective of you, Rua's and my parents were hardly ever around our home. Yusei and Aki were like a mother and father to us. Parents are supposed to be over protective of times but do you do understand that you are a Signer Kasumi, your mother and father doesn't want to see you killed."

I nodded "Thank you Aunt Ruka."

She nodded and dug into her pocket and brought up three new cards "Kasumi, these are for you as gifts from me after all this day is your birthday"

I smiled as I accepted the cards. I looked at them they were Winged Kurriboh, Winged Kurriboh Level 10, and Transcendent Wings.

"Oh these cards should help my deck out" I said as I placed them inside my deck so now excluding Power Tool Dragon Card, I had a deck of 43 cards. You see in dueling there is a max of cards and that max is sixty so a duelist must be careful with the amount of cards he or she has. The three new cards would certainly be cards that would help me out in a tight spot.

Smiling at me Aunt Ruka gave me a hug and kiss on the cheek then with her brother trailing right besides her left my room leaving me blushing with my own hand on my cheek. I was quite confused right then.

Soon my mother came down "Kasumi…Can I come in?"

"You and Daddy are always welcomed" I stated.

Then my mother sat down next to me and saw me pressing my hand on my cheek "What happened to you?"

"Oh Aunt Ruka just kissed me on the cheek" I said.

My mother chuckled "Don't be embarrassed Kasumi, she is part of the family Kasumi and wanted you to feel better."

I nodded and brought my hand down "So are you going to train me tonight?"

"No" My mom said "Tomorrow morning I will start training you, but for now I am here to give you my gifts."

She gave me four cards of her own they were Copy Plant another Tuner Monster, Thorn of Malice, Phonenixain Seed, and Phoenixanain Seed Cluster Amaryllis.

"Wow these are some pretty powerful card mommy" I stated looking at their effects.

"Yes," My mother smiled at me then she revealed her archcard Black Rose Dragon! No two of them."

"And one more card, it's an extra Blast Rose Dragon card" my mom said as she handed me over a Black Rose Dragon.

"Thanks mommy but why are you giving me one Black Rose Dragon?" I asked.

"Because" my mom stated "It's clear that as a Signer and that you have my psychic powers Black Rose Dragon is also yours."

"Thanks mommy" I said as I placed the five cards so excluding my the third Synchro Monster in my deck so now I had 47 cards.

My mom then asked "May I look at your deck Kasumi?"

"Sure mommy" I said as I gave her my deck.

She took a good look at it and saw the seven knew cards "Not bad, your Aunt Ruka really helped you out, say Uncle Crow has a Synchro monster he wants to give you as a reminder of what you are."

"The plant type monsters should be able to help me out especially when you gave me Black Rose Dragon."

My mom smiled at me "I'm glad you like them."

I hugged her "Thanks mommy."

She smiled and left me in my room looking at the new seven cards and wondering what Synchro Monster Uncle Crow was giving me.

She got her answer when Crow came in "Hey Kasumi, I have three cards to give you."

"I already got 47 I said the more I have the more it will be harder for me to win."

"Then it's a good thing that I'm the only other person going to give you cards Kasumi" Crow said.

He sat down and pulled out two copies of his Synchro Monster Black Wing Armor Master! He gave a copy to me "As a Signer I give you Black Wing Armor Master!"

"But to Synchro Summon this card I need a Black Wing tuner monster" I said then I sighed out "And it's another level Seven Synchro."

"Sure" Uncle Crow said "The point of having so many level Seven Synchro monsters is that you can see which ones would be most useful during a Duel."

"True" I said I looked down at my mother's Black Rose Dragon, Rua's Power Tool Dragon, and now Black Wing Armor Master as I began thinking on a strategy _Let's see Black Rose Dragon can lower the attack of an opponent's monster to zero depending on if I send a plant type monster to the field to the graveyard since I only have four that means I can only activate the effect four times but twice should work since Black Rose Dragon has 2400 ATK points it should be enough to defeat someone in two rounds. With Power Tool Dragon, I can randomly select one equip spell card and equip it to Power Tool Dragon. Power Tool Dragon isn't destroyed and the good thing is I can use any Tuner monster to Synchro Summon it, now with Black Wing Armored Master, it can't be destroyed in battle but to summon it I need a Black Wing Tuner Monster._

"See what I mean?" Uncle Crow nudged me playfully in the ribs.

"I do" I admitted.

Uncle Crow sighed and pulled out two more spare cards "Here Kasumi take Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind as your Tuner monster for Black Wing Armor Master, Black Wing Anchor trap card, Black Wing Sirocco the Dawn, and Black Wing Bora the Spear!"

I nodded "Thank you"

He smiled "Now you add 47 plus four and you get a total off-"

I smirked math was something Uncle Crow was bad at and answered for him "51"

"I don't think I would want any more cards" I said as I accepted the card.

"Oh better change that attitude cause your father wants to give you only a Synchro Monster"

"I wonder what it is" I muttered as I took a look of my now four Synchro Monsters.

Playfully nudging me Uncle Crow left and my father sat down right next to me "So everyone's giving you new cards."

"I can't take any more cards" I muttered "Already have fifty one"

"And I agree" my father said "You don't want the maximum number of cards but Kasumi you can have unlimited amounts of Synchro Monsters."

"True so which one are you giving me?" I asked.

He smiled as he gave me Turbo Synchron "Sorry Kasumi but in order to Synchro Summon the monster I give you, you have to have this Tuner Monster."

Then it dawned on me even before he gave me the card he had given me Turbo Warrior.

I smiled as I got another level six Synchro Monster "Thank Daddy, I always liked this Synchro Monster."

He smiled and hugged me then left the room. I sighed my deck now had 52 cards in it but I understood why, Turbo Warrior had to have Turbo Synchro as its tuner to summon it.

I was too busy thinking of my next battle plan and nearly missed out the next words that I missed from my own father "I wonder what Jack is going to give you…He better give you something good."

Hearing that Jack Atlas was going to come into my room and give me a card made me jump quite nervous.

"It's okay" my father said as he noticed my shaking "I understand that you and Jack don't get along well, so if it is alright I'll stay with you."

Sure enough Uncle Jack came in. He saw me shaking in my father's arms. He smirked at me and taunted at me "Aw, little Kasumi afraid of me Jack Atlas."

"Jack…" My father threatened in a tone that made Jack back off from teasing me.

Jack sighed "Don't fear me Kasumi…Look I know that you and I don't get along well, but I do care for you. I'll admit that that was out of my character to say that but I will give you one more Tuner monster card and another Synchro Monster a level eight Dragon type to be exact.

This got my father's eyes to pop opened "Jack…You can't be serious in allowing Kasumi to have control of Red Dragon Archfiend-"

At the mention of such a powerful Synchro Monster my eyes widened with that type of power no one would be able to defeat me "He's right"

Jack turned to me as I admitted out "Father's right, he's your ace card, I mean I'm only qualified to use Black Rose Dragon."

"No not really" My father said "Jack had control of my Stardust Dragon Kasumi and controlled it quite well."

"True" Jack said he turned to me "That maybe true but I was able to find another Red Dragon Archfiend, look I want her to remember all of us Signers and have something that proves she's not only the daughter of you Yusei and Aki, but also the daughter of us Signers. She's your child and what would happen if all of us Signers were killed and she is the only one of us left alive?"

I gasped as I knelt my head down "He's right father."

"True but the chances of that happening are slim" My father said.

Jack sighed he turned to me "So Kasumi it's up to you do you want an Red Dragon Archfiend in your deck or not?"

I took my time and thought about my decision before nodding "Sure, I'll take it"

"That a girl" Uncle Jack chuckled and he gave me his spare Red Dragon Archfiend.

I looked at the card it was my strongest card with 3000 attack points of the back!

"Thanks Uncle Jack" I said smiling "I thought you never liked me."

Seeing my smile Jack smiled back at me "Short Stock, you are a member of us Signers. Of course I'm going to care for you oh and take Dark Resonator."

That made it my 53 card at this I was sweating but my father tapped me and handed me Hyper Synchron "Take this card as well Kasumi, you have at least two dragon Synchro Monsters, he'll help you out on those two…Trust me"

I nodded he was right and he left the room with my new card total of 54.

"I hope that's all I get."

"It is short stock" Jack teased me but I kicked him in the back at the short stock remark "Stop calling me short stock!"

He laughed "Kasumi, when you get at least ten wins I'll be expecting you to come to me so we can have our first duel together, after all I want to see how the daughter of New Domino City's champion Yusei Fudo defend his title or will you lose it."

I gritted my teeth "You're going to regret giving me Red Dragon Archfiend to me, because of this."

"Maybe of maybe not" he stated laughing "See you then Kasu oh I mean Short Stock."

Hearing this I grabbed a book and threw it just as Jack closed the door. Damn missed!

I calmed down and began thinking of a new strategy if challenged tomorrow and how to win with a deck of fifty-four cards. Thirty minutes later it was then when I heard a mir sound I looked up trying to see what it was.

No one was in my room and my parents were asleep. I was becoming tired myself so after brushing my teeth, I climbed in bed shaking off the sound.

During the night I heard the mir sound again waking up I quickly put my on the clothes I had during my first duel with Rua earlier on me. Making sure my duel disk and deck were attached to my arm I then smelt the smell of fire. Then heard the mir sound again this time Winged Kuriboh appeared at my side.

"Was that mir sound coming from you Winged Kuriboh?" I asked.

The Duel Monster made a short nod "Thanks for waking me up! Now we need to get out of the fire."

The Duel Monster nodded and we were off. The smoke was blinding and was clogging up my lungs coughing and screaming I screamed for my mom and dad. Winged Kurriboh and I were suddenly surrounded my mist.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Mir" Winged Kuriboh stated in a worried tone.

"Yeah" I admitted "I'm worried too."

I wanted to scream right then as fire ranged up towards me quickly pulling my arm away from the hungry flames. I felt myself losing breathe right then and fought the urged to get out of the burning house! Then two strong arms grabbed me before I could scream I felt something come right into my mouth and I then knew what it was! I had been gagged and I was being kidnapped! I struggled and my mind was raging _Let me go!_ Then darkness as I felt something hit me on the back of the head. All I heard before losing consciousness was "Finally got her! Lord Orochimaru would be proud. If he isn't he should be when we raise her as a killing machine."

I don't know how long I was out. I suddenly heard footsteps. Praying in my mind of not having my kidnappers kill me I heard a gentle voice sounding "My have we here?"

Man whatever the kidnapper wanted from me the kidnapper was being awfully nice about it.

I cast a worried look at the person. He seemed like he was a ninja of some sort. He wore some sort of vest, blue pants along with a blue shirt under his opened green vest. His face had a blue mask that covered his left eye and some sort of weird headband. I froze at this _Great I was kidnapped by a Ninja! Oh man the horror I would face_ then I silently hid a smirk _Enjoy torturing me while it lasts my parents will be here to save me and then we'll see who will be laughing then._

I then curled up into a ball when two other ninjas appeared. They wore different headbands.

"There is our victim Orochimaru needs! Quickly grab her and let's give her to Orochimaru!" one of the ninja said.

That is when the ninja that had found me stepped in front of me as I curled up "No, please don't take me! I want to see my mommy and daddy."

The Ninja that had seen me stepped up and looked at the four Ninja "So Orochimaru ordered you to kidnap and innocent girl…I'm sorry to hear that, you have failed your mission."

"So what?" one of the Ninja stated "If you defend her we'll kill you as we already killed her parents and everyone else in her family as the Ninja made a hand gesture towards me.

I froze hearing this then I saw an image of my true home with my parents, Uncle Jack, Uncle Crow, Aunt Ruka, and Uncle Rua slain _No this can't be. This has to be a dream!_

"So is this the truth?" the ninja protecting me asked.

"Yes, it is" the ninja in question stated and the image of my former home and family became sever. I started to curl into a ball and the ninja protecting me looked at the four other ninja closely with dangerous expressions "For some odd reason I believe you and as for that…I can't believe that you did that to everyone but her. Why her?"

"She has power that Lord Orochimaru craves" the sound ninja said "That and part of our mission was to exterminate her family members!"

"That is still sick!" The ninja protecting me said he stood in front of me "As for that you have failed your mission! I will protect this girl with my life, let's see how you match up to me."

The four ninjas that had kidnapped me earlier attacked but the ninja protecting me easily defeated them, no not only defeated them but killed them all with relatively ease.

The ninja protecting me turned to the only Ninja that was left alive "Now it's time to make sure you don't get any other ideas"

I saw some sort of power coming into the ninja's hand and then the ninja charged the wounded ninja "Lighting Blade!"

The good ninja charged and was nearly close to the bad ninja just as the wounded Ninja admitted "Mercy please! We were just under Orochimaru's orders and-"

He didn't get to complete his sentence as the good ninja ran him threw instantly killing him.

"That should do it" I heard the good ninja said.

He noticed that I was still curved up in a ball. It was hard for me to think on what he was thinking of.

"Are you okay?"

I didn't answer as the memory in my mind was growing; the good ninja heard me sobbing.

"Evendentally not" the ninja said I felt him pick me up and whispered as he placed me on his back "There, there, it's okay. I'm taking you to the hospital to check out on your wounds if you have any.

He then noticed my Duel Disk on my arm and this time I heard his thought thanks to my psychic powers _What is that thing? Hmm…Must be a memory from her home._

I was thinking the same thing as the image in my mind became worse and I began whaling as if he knew I knew his thoughts behind him _Most likely._

He glanced at his watch hoping no one else would notice him. No one did as we entered the hospital. Neat less to say the hospital didn't look like a hospital in New Domino City but then again I had the strangest feeling that I was in a Ninja Village so what was I supposed to expect?

A kind nurse turned towards me "Hello Kakashi Hatake whose this?"

"A girl that was kidnapped by Ninjas of the Sound Village. I found her on my doorstep" the ninja that was carrying me stated.

"Since we are not busy I'll see to her injuries if she's injured" the kind nurse stated she pointed over to a bed "Please Kakashi place her down and do not leave!"

The Ninja known as Kakashi sighed and I could tell he didn't like being in the hospital…Not that I blamed him. Personally I hated to be in any medical room but the image in my mind got worse and I curled up into a ball once again.

The nurse noticed me and straightened me up and once then she saw my tears falling down and knew what was wrong at first.

"Oh man" the nurse muttered "One of those Sound Ninja had placed a Genjutsu on her and it seems hardly effective."

"They killed them" I broke down "They killed everyone I knew."

The ninja Kakashi turned to me and I saw the sorrow in his eyes and heard him mutter "Damn you Orochimaru! How could you do this to a little ten year old girl who is not a ninja? Not even I would be do that even if I was paid to do it!"

The kind nurse placed a hand on me and I backed away alarmed and prepared to defend myself but with this so called Genjutsu couldn't.

"It's okay" the kind nurse said "Relax, you are in good hands now."

I nodded if anything could stop what was going on with this image that was growing as the two spoke then I would be still.

The nurse placed her hand on my shoulder and spoke up one word "Release!"

Immediately the image faded and went away. After a while I stopped shivering and took a proper look around then I began coughing.

It didn't take long till the kind nurse knew what I was coughing about.

"She has a lot of smoke in her lungs" the nurse said and I saw her palms glow with some sort of gentle glow she placed her hands over me and I felt the smoke leaving my lungs.

I sighed "Thank you" and it was then Kakashi noticed a small bruise on the back of my neck and head.

"They hit her" Kakashi muttered.

Sure enough the nurse turned and saw the bruise.

"She's lucky to actually survive that and also lucky that it just bruised" the nurse said.

When the nurse was done checking me out for injuries she ran only less expert analysis and allowed me to leave. She excused herself and left the room giving me a thumbs up sign giving me permission to leave.

It took me a while to finally understand it and check myself out. Kakashi was the only one that was with me observing me closely. He watched me take a look at my duel disk then pull out a pack of cards. I wanted to make sure everyone of my cards and the cards my family members gave me were still there.

I gave out a sigh of relief as I saw Winged Kuriboh, Winged Kuriboh Level 10, Transcendent Wings from Aunt Ruka, the Power Tool Dragon from Uncle Rua, Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind, Blackwing Bora the Spear, Blackwing Sirocco the Dawn, Blackwing Anchor, from Uncle Crow, Dark Resonator and Red Dragon Archfiend from Jack Atlas.

I then paused as I saw my parent's cards that they had given me Thorn of Malice, Phonenixain Seed, and Phoenixanain Seed Cluster Amaryllis Black Rose Dragon, from my mother, and then Hyper Synchron Turbo Synchron, and Turbo Warrior from my father.

Faced with this dilemma and the ultimate reality that Jack Atlas was right, I did what any other ten year old would do when she knew herself that her family was dead I bailed out crying.

I saw Kakashi sigh saying "So you're old enough to understand what happened to your family."

I stopped crying long enough to place my cards back together and stick them back into my Duel Disk, and then I bailed again.

Kakashi took his time and walked over to me "I'm sorry to hear what happened to your family, that shouldn't have happened."

"Uncle Jack was right along…Now the cards everyone gave me are memories of my family" I wailed.

Kakashi paused "There, there cry it all out…Um I haven't caught your name."

"Oh!" I stated I turned to him "I haven't caught your name yet ether."

The ninja smiled "You are in good hands now, I'll see to it. I am Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. Who are you dear?"

"I'm Kasumi Aki Fudo, daughter of New Domino City's Champion Yusei Fudo and Aki Fudo" I said.

"Kasumi" Kakashi replied "There is nothing we can do right now…Seeing that you are without a family-"

I then bailed out at this and heard Kakashi mutter "I had to bring that up."

I stopped my crying for a while but I saw Kakashi hold onto me "Sorry for bringing that up Kasumi, however I will not place you in a Foster Home."

"Might as well" I stated "I don't have anyone anymore."

Kakashi shook his head "No come with me Kasumi to the Hokage's tower. For starting today, you will have a guardian."

"W-W-W-Who" I stammered in between tears.

"Me" Kakashi stated "That is if you let me."

Crying in between tears of happiness and sorrow once again I ran over to him "Yes, please take me in!"

Kakashi nodded "Very well Kasumi Aki Fudo, please follow me to the Hokage's Tower and we'll start the official adoption."

I followed Kakashi Hatake to a tower. This must've been Hokage's Tower. With Kakashi at my side we walked up and Kakashi filled out an adoption application.

Then Kakashi took me to place as he explained we will be waiting for someone to get us with the Hokage's decision to allow Kakashi to adopt me. So we picked a nice restaurant. I read the name of it as Ichiarku Ramen Bar. Kakashi told me this was restaurant was the best in Konohagakure, Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves.

"Once I've adopted you Kasumi" Kakashi said "You will be officially enrolled as a civilian in Konoha."

I forced myself to eat a bowl of ramen the day was still young and yet going miserable due to my family's death and me being the soul survivors and being the last Signer. Let's face it, it is not wise to skip meals so I ate the ramen and it was good. It brightened my mood and Kakashi seemed to have noticed as I smiled "Thanks Kakashi Hatake! This brightened my mood."

"I see that" Kakashi said but one thing that puzzled me was how did Kakashi eat with his mask on?

I shook my head then Kakashi asked me as I looked at my Duel Disk "What is that Kasumi?"

I turned to him and nearly broke down crying but this time held back myself "This is a Duel Disk, back home in New Domino City, there is this card game everyone is into. They play it with these disk and a deck of cards of course."

"The cards I saw you look at earlier I presume" Kakashi said.

"Yes" I said "Sadly the Duel Disk and along with my deck are all memories of my old family-sob"

Kakashi noticed my last part, wrapped his arm around me and patted my back "There, there Kasumi, let it all out."

"Is she okay?" an old man asked alarmed.

Kakashi nodded "Yes, she will be Teuchi, she just lost her family and I'm trying to help her out."

"Oh okay" the old man and his own daughter gave me looks that I correctly read which were _Poor girl_

That is when another ninja came into view. This ninja looked wore black clothing with white armor. If this didn't get me scared then what the ninja wore on his face would. The mask resembled a hawk and I saw another one a female one whom wore a mask in shape of a mouse.

I stepped back alarmed.

"It's okay Kasumi" Kakashi said "They are the ANBU, this village's protectors. They mean us no harm."

The female noticed me still hiding behind Kakashi "Kakashi's young one."

"So what are you two here for Raven and Mouse?" Kakashi asked.

The male ANBU whom had the hawk mask answered "The Hokage would like to see you, he has made up his mind."

"That quick?" I asked.

"The paper work was low" the female ANBU stated "So it wasn't long for the Hokage to see find the adoption application."

"Well Kasumi" Kakashi said he smiled as I made sure my Duel Disk was secure on my arm for like the fifth time that day "Let's go, we don't want to keep the Hokage waiting."

"What's a Hokage?" I asked as the two ANBU, Kakashi and I walked out of the restaurant.

"The Hokage is our leader" the male ANBU stated "He is the most strongest Ninja in our village."

"Oh" I stated.

They lead us inside the office of the Hokage. The current Hokage was whom I had not been expecting at all. He seemed to have been an old man. Right now he was wrapped in some sort of white uniform. The old man noticed me and smiled "So what have we here Kakashi?"

"This is Kasumi Aki Fudo" Kakashi said in a matter of fact voice which made me smile happily for once hearing my full name like that and knowing I wasn't in trouble and then he made me smile even more "The Daughter of The Champion of her home New Domino City known as Yusei Fudo and Aki Fudo."

"Hmm…She comes from a long way from home" the Hokage stated still smiling and I believe it is the truth. So Kakashi your adoption application states that you wish to adopt her. May I ask why and how you found her?"

Kakashi nodded seeing as I didn't know much about my kidnapping due to being gagged and knocked unconscious then he spoke up "She was kidnapped, gagged and knocked unconscious."

"Kidnapped" the male ANBU asked "By who?"

"The Sound Ninja I have found next to my house say that Orochimaru ordered her kidnapping" Kakashi said "The reason why I asked for me to adopt her is that Sound is presumed responsible for all of her family member's deaths."

The Hokage frowned "Never liked kidnapping missions only for the ninjas to kill every one of her family members except for her and she does looked terrified."

I had to admit it to the old man he was right I was terrified but I was settling down.

He turned to me and smiled "Very well Kasumi Aki Fudo do you acknowledge Kakashi to be your loving adopted father?"

"Yes, sir" I said bowing to the old man.

The old man smiled "Very well and do you Kakashi recognize young Kasumi Aki Fudo as your adopted daughter?"

"I do" Kakashi answered "I will also protect her."

The old man nodded once more satisfied with the words of both me and Kakashi "Very well, then Kasumi I have made my decision."

I looked up at him as he smiled "Welcome to Konoha, Kasumi. I will allow Kakashi to adopt you."

He brought out a contract and stated to both me and Kakashi "Please read then sign this."

I read the contract as Kakashi wrote down our signatures.

_I Kakashi Hatake pledge to adopt Kasumi Aki Fudo as my adopted son or daughter. I Kakashi will protect Kasumi with all of my power and my life._

After signing the Hokage took the contract and smiled "Welcome to Konoha Kasumi…For safety sake we will have to change your last name. From this point onward you will be known as Kasumi Hatake!"

I nodded and bowed politely to the old man "Thank you Hokage, you have my gratitude and I will change my last name to Hatake, but please allow me to keep Aki Fudo as well."

The old man nodded and smiled "Very well but why do you want to keep your middle and last name?"

"Because" I smiled and brought up my duel disk "Oh just to remind myself not of this sad day but to remember my old family."

The Hokage smiled at me and nodded his head "Very Well Kasumi permission granted but let it be only that they have to find out."

I winked "Took the words out of my mouth Hokage sir."

The Hokage smiled as he remarked "Kakashi, take care of Kasumi…I have the feeling that the village will adore her."

Kakashi nodded "Right."

The Hokage then turned to me "Kasumi, I need the two ANBU to investigate the deaths of your family to see if they are truly dead. Please tell them where they can find this New Domino City."

I nodded and I told the two ANBU members where to go to the city, and I also told them that if they found a Duel Runner that nearly ran them over then they had arrived in New Domino City. I also told them of where my old house was located as best as I could.

After this the Hokage gave us permission to leave. Once leaving I heard the Hokage say to the two ANBU "Go and investigate the deaths of Kasumi's family, she needs to know the truth…It is possible the four Sound Ninja lied and that at least one family member is alive."

Once outside Kakashi gave me a tour of Konoha. Once he showed me the inside of his apartment Kakashi turned to me "Well Kasumi, I almost forgotten that this was the day new Genin start forming squads. Well I better be off, so see you tonight."

I wouldn't let him leave me "I'm coming too Kakashi-papa" I said clinging onto him "I don't want to be left alone for fearing another kidnapping."

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully "Very well let's go."

We walked together and all round me a lot of people started to look at me and Kakashi strangely and some began to gossip.

"Hey is that Kakashi's daughter?" one woman asked.

"I never known him to have a daughter" an older man stated "At least not the way he is."

"No" another voice sounded I looked up to see the Hokage "She is his adopted daughter Kasumi Hatake."

This quitted the crowd but many were wondering something. One guy that caught my interest was a young boy around my age. He had black hair which was tied into a huge tied into a pony tail. He wore a white shirt and pants.

"Hey" the man stated then he muttered "This is going to be troublesome talking to a young girl."

I looked at him with another confused expression on my face and he asked me the question "So who are you and what is that on your arm?"

"My name is Kasumi Hatake" I stated "Starting today Kakashi Hatake has adopted me as his daughter, and this object" I took a look at it and smiled "Is a Duel Disk to remind me of my true family whom were all killed."

The young man backed away as he saw me nearly burst out crying at the mention of my slain family "How troublesome…I'm Shikamaru Nara. So what does that so called Duel Disk do?"

It was at this point Kakashi stopped and looked at me with a look that said exactly what Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, Duel Disk are used for dueling other Duelist in New Domino City in a card game!" I shouted.

Shikamaru sighed "Card game…How troublesome."

I sighed "The card game is not troublesome after all…It is very popular where I used to live and…It is a strategy card game."

Something must've perked up Shikamaru's interest "Card game you say. Hey if you aren't busy sometime this week can you teach me how to do this card game?"

I smiled "Sure! I'd love to…After all I am the Daughter of New Domino City's Champion Turbo Duelist Yusei Fudo and Aki Fudo."

Shikamaru laughed "You aren't like the other troublesome girls I know, so when shall I be expecting you to teach me?"

"How about tomorrow tonight. After Kakashi-Papa test out his Genin team?" I asked delighted that I found some guy that was interested in the card game I was in.

"Okay, meet me near the front gates of Konoha, Kasumi" Shikamaru said then he sighed as he walked off "Great what a drag, I have to meet up with miss troublesome".

I wondered what he meant about this miss troublesome…Who was she?

I followed my adopted father to the Academy. Inside it I heard some talking with someone stating.

"He's a Jounin you dobe, he won't fall for that trick."

_What trick?_ I asked.

Kakashi smiled "Oh nothing bad I suppose."

He opened the door and we peered in, there was a blonde haired young boy wearing an orange jumpsuit and a single thought appeared in my mind _Aren't Ninja supposed to be stealth like?_ I saw another boy with black hair blue shirt, and white pants, there was a girl with long pink hair wearing a red shirt and dark blue pants. Both were watching us as we crept in. Then something fell from the door and hit Kakashi on the head then bounced onto my head and the dust fell onto me.

"Achoo!" I sneezed I put a finger under my nose "What was that?"

"You know" Kakashi stated as the blonde haired man burst out laughing blurting out how Kakashi and I fell for it.

"I can understand the girl dobe" Sasuke stated he looked at me and I looked at him.

We glared at each other as I knew I had met a second Jack Atlas.

"This is just like my first meeting with Uncle Jack Atlas" I muttered causing Kakashi to chuckle.

He then turned to the Genin "My first impression of you three…You suck."

He then turned to them as we were now on a roof.

"My mother and father would have a heart attack" I muttered silently to myself so that my adopted father Kakashi wouldn't hear me as I sat down on the roof top.

"Okay now that everyone is here" Kakashi said "Let's introduce ourselves."

"How about you Sensei?" the pink haired girl asked "Or maybe the girl right next to you."

I nodded at his look and Kakashi answered "I'm Kakashi, I like and dislike a lot of things and I have hobbies."

Everyone gave me a look and Kakashi spoke up "This is my adopted daughter Kasumi, since you are with me she will be joining us every day. Keep in mind she has no ninja skills and be gentle to her."

The Blonde haired boy lifted up his fist "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I plan on becoming the next Hokage…Um Kasumi why are you looking at me like that?"

"Aren't Ninja supposed to be stealth like?" I asked him.

"And what do you got on your arm?"

"Oh this?" I asked raising my Duel Disk I then felt the tears come up into my eyes and whirled around.

"Kasumi?" Naruto asked clumsily.

"You dobe" I heard the black haired boy state "It's clear why the reason why she was adopted, she doesn't want to repeat herself. I know how she feels."

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto" Kakashi stated "Don't press her; she's had a rough day already."

The black haired man spoke up "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't have any hobbies but my I do have ambition, and that is to restore my clan and too kill a certain someone. Just as Kasumi might have."

"Not at the moment" I stated as I took a deep breath "Because Kakashi as far as I know it killed all of my kidnappers and family's murderers."

Then I put my arm to my eyes "I just admitted it again didn't I?"

Naruto was about to nod but I whispered in a threatening tone "Don't answer that."

Then the pink haired girl spoke up "My name is Sakura Haruno. My hobbies are boys and I don't think I have any ambition."

"Okay" Kakashi said to them "So tomorrow meets me at Ground Seven at five A.M. No eating anything or you'll throw up."

Then with me at his side vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**End of Chapter**

**An extremely long Chapter has been added. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm hoping for more reviews. So what is going on in the next chapter? Well it will have Kasumi watching Kakashi test the three Genin and Kasumi teaching Shikamaru how to duel.**

_Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo_

_Kasumi: Hey there folks it's time for another card of the chapter, let's see what it is! It is none other than my Cleric Mist! This card is also made up so don't go looking for it online!_

_**Cleric Mist**_

_**Type: Spell caster/Effect**_

_**Level: Two**_

_**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**_

_**Effect: When this card is summoned to the field this card increases your Life Points by 1000, then after each standby Phase that pass and this card is out, increase your life points by 500 points.**_

Next chapter: Chapter 3: Dueling in the Night

So reviews please!


	4. Chapter 3: Dueling in the Night

Chapter 4: Dueling in the night!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck (which is a female Fire Emblem based deck)

It was night when my new adopted father Kakashi and I were returning home. Despite the fact that he told his students not to eat anything, he allowed me to eat at the same place earlier. The old man running the store and his own daughter smiled as my new father and I had a great conversation. He started to tell me all about his adventures when he was younger. I was suddenly happy that a Ninja that used to be an ANBU himself adopted me. Exiting the building after Kakashi paid for the bill Kakashi heard a familiar footsteps.

"Well there Kakashi what do we have here?" the voice sounded.

Kakashi whispered in my ear "There is a man wearing green behind me with black hair isn't there?"

I nodded and Kakashi turned "Oh it's you Guy."

"Yes Kakashi, so who is that youthful girl?"

Youthful? Well that was better than being called Short Stock!

Kakashi smirked "Oh you haven't heard?"

"Heard what Kakashi?" the man demanded.

I spoke up for Kakashi "I'm his daughter Kasumi Hatake."

Instead of helping Kakashi out it made it worse "What is the meaning of this Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed "She speaks the truth Guy! However she is my adopted daughter."

Guy turned to Kakashi as he heard the word adopted "What happened to her first family?

Kakashi saw me turn away with a sadden emotion "I don't think she wants me to tell you what happened to her family" at this I turned back and small tears formed in my eyes smiling at Kakashi and giving him permission to continue "All I can say is that she had been Kidnapped, gagged and knocked unconscious."

"What cruel youthful villain did this to her?" Guy demanded.

"Orochimaru" Kakashi said.

Guy stepped back hearing the man's name "Well then" he turned to me and stretched out his hand "Might Guy here youthful Kasumi! I hope I get to be your Ninja Instructor when you make the Academy."

I turned and crossed my arms "Nope not going to be a ninja."

Kakashi patted me on the head as Guy looked shocked as if I rejected him and explained to Guy "It's probably for the best Guy. It's been nice chatting with you but I got a team of Genin to train."

"And always fail" Guy muttered as Kakashi and I disappeared.

We were at my new house.

"Kakashi-papa" I began "Do you understand why I don't want to be a ninja?"

Kakashi sat down in a chair "Yes, Kasumi, so what is your plan tomorrow in teaching Shikamaru how to duel?"

I smirked as my Duel Disks popped out a secret compartment of cards.

"Is that your deck?" Kakashi asked me.

"Nope, this is all the cards known as Duel Puzzles. With these I can teach Shikamaru how to duel."

"I see say Kasumi if there is say a duel tomorrow will you be glad to show the village?"

I smiled "Sure will Kakashi-papa! In fact for us Duelist we'd like the attention!"

Kakashi chuckled as I allowed him to pick me up and place me on a bed "It's time for some sleep Kasumi."

I sighed as he tucked me into the bed "Thank you for adopting me."

He smiled at me "You're welcome, but know this might be temporary if there is someone in your family left alive.

I understood "I understand if that is the case whoever I have left will surely want to raise me."

He then vanished as I lay there in the bed. Despite being unconscious earlier I fell asleep with ease! I was awoken brutally by the sunshine the next day. I reached up and muttered "Ever thought of blinds?"

Kakashi was still asleep so I got up gently got dressed and prepared to teach Shikamaru while also trying to come up with a new strategy to win my next duel if I had one.

Thirty minutes later Kakashi woke up. I placed my deck right back into the Duel Disk and we walked over to the training grounds. Along the way Kakashi seemed to have gotten lost on something. I sighed as we finally made our way to the training ground where Naruto spoke up "You two late!"

"Not my fault" I muttered crossing my arms and being a little stubborn from the sun waking me up "I'm new here!"

"Sorry were late" Kakashi said "I got lost on the path of life."

"So that was what you were lost about" I sighed cause I knew it was the truth.

"But now that I'm here it's time for the test" Kakashi said he turned to me "You may find a place to sit down and relax I have a feeling this test won't take long."

I nodded and found a nice shady spot and sat down watching them.

I watched as Kakashi brought up two bells "You're task is to grab these bells."

"Sounds easy" I muttered silently.

"You must work as a team in order to get these bells" Kakashi explained "Those that get a bell get a bell pass, the other one is tied to the pole right besides my adopted daughter Kasumi and has to go on without lunch."

At this I turned and saw the pole _Oh that pole_.

Kakashi continued on with his test assignment but before he could say start. Sasuke and Sakura hid well and I was unable to find where they were but Naruto was standing right in front of Kakashi. Seeing this even I slapped my head.

"Alright Kakashi, you and me, right here and right now!" Naruto shouted.

"You know" Kakashi stated "Compared to the others you aren't very bright."

Then Naruto pulled out a Kunai knife and lunged at Kakashi, Kakashi caught the knife in hands with ease and calmly stated "You know you are quick as ever, I didn't say start."

A moment passed and Kakashi smiled at me as he stated "Begin."

I saw Naruto come in with a punch as Kakashi pulled out a book, from my view I was unable to make out what the title was nor did I want to know when I saw that the rating of the book was rated for Mature audience.

I saw Naruto punch out as Kakashi began reading a book. Kakashi easily stopped this fist, and Naruto tried to attack again, this time Kakashi ducked.

"I'm going to pound you!" Naruto shouted he swung one final punch and Kakashi ducked again.

"Just how do you let your opponent get in the back of you?" Kakashi wondered he positioned his fingers in an odd way.

I couldn't tell what the other Genin thought until Sakura shouted "Naruto! Look out he's going to kill you!"

Naruto shot her a look but I was still puzzled as Kakashi replied "Too Late!"

"Konoha's secret Taijutsu!" Kakashi shouted "A thousand years of pain!"

I watched as a gleam appeared in his eye then Kakashi ran Naruto's butt with his two fingers. The results were hilarious. Naruto made a face then was sent flying into the sky landing right next to me.

I gave Naruto a look of disappointment as I began having second thoughts of having Kakashi as my adopted father.

Naruto got up and charged back using his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Kakashi easily defeated the Clones and tied up Naruto to the pole.

"That was …Impressive" I stated sarcastically to Naruto.

"Kasumi get me down from here!" Naruto shouted.

I shook my head and stuck out my tongue towards him playfully "Sorry it's your test that you are failing!"

"Hey don't leave me up here!" Naruto said then he saw me change my attention to my Duel Deck as if preparing for something he tried to get my attention to free him again "Hey you can look at that later! Help me down!"

I still ignored him, let's face it I had something better than interfering with my adopted father's test. I figured I'd have a major punishment if I did so anyway.

"MIR!" a voice sounded.

I turned and saw Winged Kuriboh and in a worried tone I asked "Are they back to kidnap me again?"

The Duel Monster shook his head as it patted me on the head, I saw Kakashi get ran threw by shriekens. Before I could run out and see if Kakashi was okay then the body turned into wood.

"It's okay Kasumi" I heard Kakashi say as he appeared right behind me nearly scaring me half to death.

He went back to work as Sasuke tried to get all of the bells. The two traded attacks but none connected! Kakashi then disappeared under the ground. Sasuke was searching for him then I saw Kakashi's hand appear underneath Sasuke's feet and Kakashi shouted "Earth Style…Head Hunter Jutsu!"

Shortly after this Sasuke's head was the only thing that came out of the ground. Next was only Sakura whom even I knew she was searching for Sasuke that was until she ran into Kakashi whom used a similar tactic on her and surprisingly it worked on me. The last thing I knew was that Sakura and I saw an injured form of Sasuke begging for her to help him, then she and I screamed and fainted, I understood Sakura already but why did I have to faint right beside her body as well?

I was out for maybe a second cause Kakashi poured water on my face.

"Geese Kasumi" Kakashi said as he gave me a towel "Genjutsu seems really effective on you."

"I'd say already fell victim to it twice" I muttered drying my face off.

It was at this time the Genin were waking up or freed.

"I suppose I have no choice but to fail you" Kakashi said to them.

He then went on explaining on how Naruto was the only one that tried to get the bells, and that the Jerk Sasuke was fighting Kakashi alone, then Sakura only concentrating on Sasuke.

"But Kasumi fell right besides me" Sakura said.

"Not my fault Genjutsu is effective on me" I stated "Not only that but I agree with Kakashi-papa.

"What do you know about teamwork Kasumi?" Sasuke asked me.

"My old mommy and daddy taught me!" I said as I slapped him, Sasuke backed away as Sakura shouted "Why'd you do that?"

Kakashi smiled "Cause Sasuke deserved that! Sasuke you should be more considerate of my daughter. She knows a lot about teamwork for her own true father teamed up with five other people to save the world. So she's been taught a lot about Teamwork."

Kakashi then decided to give the Genin one more try to it. He told them that they could eat but Naruto went hungry. He disappeared as I picked another spot to eat my own lunch.

"Say Sasuke" Naruto whispered to him "I bet that was the first time you were slapped by a girl."

"Shut it Naruto!" Sakura growled.

"No" Sasuke replied "Kasumi had the right to smack me, I was talking to her badly."

"Not only that" I muttered my thoughts "You are acting just like my Uncle Jack."

Sasuke was quit as I added on louder "I hate those type of people! Don't know how many times he got on my nerves."

However I watched as I heard Naruto's stomach growl then grew worried as Sasuke told Sakura to share some of her own meal. She sighed and reluctantly gave Naruto some of her food. That is when Kakashi burst out scaring the three Genin and me a little bit he "You…" he then winked "Pass!"

I then smirked as I agreed with Kakashi he was right. He then went into detail explaining about the life of a ninja and how those that defy the law are lower than dirt but this was all about Teamwork and I agreed.

"Starting tomorrow your missions will begin!" Kakashi said.

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted "I'm a full fledged Ninja now! I'm one step closer to Hokage!"

He then noticed he was tied to a log "Hey I need some help here."

Kakashi gave me a knife and said "Go ahead release Naruto."

I did and then noticed the timing "Well I've got someone to train now."

"Train what?" Naruto asked.

Even Sasuke had to raise an eye brawl. Sakura was also interested only because Sasuke was interested.

Kakashi smiled "Oh, so you do plan on teaching Shikamaru how to duel."

"Duel?" Naruto asked "What type of Duel?"

I stuck out my tongue at Naruto playfully "You'll just have to find out!"

"Ha!" Naruto shouted "I'll find out no matter what believe it!"

"You dobe" Sasuke muttered "She wants us to follow her!"

I winked "You are so right Sasuke!"

I disappeared with all of Kakashi's students on my tail. Sure enough I made it to the front gates where Shikamaru arrived on time.

"Oh hey Kasumi!" Shikamaru said "You don't look like your troublesome self as you were yesterday."

"Only because, I'm teaching you how to Duel!"

Shikamaru was calm "Okay so how do you duel?"

Suddenly a grappling hook came out of nowhere. I ducked it as Kakashi caught it.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kakashi demanded "Show yourself!"

And soon the figure appeared. He seemed to have been a sneaky fellow.

"Why Kasumi Aki Fudo" the figure stated.

I gasped hearing my full name but Kakashi beat me too it "How do you know Kasumi's original name?"

"Why, I was a friend to her mother" the figure said "The Black Rose!"

"You mean Aki Fudo" I told the figure "What do you want?"

"My name is Sayer, the head of the Arcania Movement"

"Sayer?" I asked then I got it "The man that used my mother for nothing than his own needs!"

Sayer sighed "I've come to take you home and take you under my wing."

"No" I stated firmly "I'm not going to make the same mistakes as my mother had done when she was my age!"

"Suit yourself" Devine said he turned to step away but as I turned my back Sayer smirked as he drew a sword out of nowhere "Then if you don't come, then I'll kill you!"

He lunged at me but Shikamaru stopped him from his Shadow "I don't think so Sayer! She like most girls maybe troublesome but she said no!"

Sayer turned "Oh Kasumi Aki Fudo"

I turned and looked at him "What?"

"How about we settle this the Duelist way."

"Duelist way?" I demanded.

"Yeah, if you win the Duel, then I'll leave you alone, but If I win you join the movement."

"You want a duel you've got it!" Kakashi shouted he began charging up the same attack as he had used against the Sound Ninja.

I held up my hand "Then if you want a duel, then come at me!"

Sayer smiled "Got you, you won't last long!"

"Kasumi!" Naruto shouted "Don't do it, even he knows you won't last against him!"

"I have to" I stated "Where I am from it's rude to refuse a Duel!" I turned to Shikamaru "You may let him go."

Shikamaru looked confused "You sure you can handle him? He looks pretty tough."

I nodded "This is personal! I'm going to deliver him justice because he used my mother. I'm going to Duel him, something my mother should've done when she knew she was being used!"

"So you want to do what your mother couldn't" Sayer said as Shikamaru withdrew his shadow.

"Yes" I stated.

"Then let's do this."

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Shikamaru gasped as both Sayer and My Duel Disk turn shape into their duel mode and then lights began to show.

"This is not what I was planning to teach Shikamaru how to duel but let's do this!" I shouted, I then turned to Shikamaru "You better be watching."

"Not only watching but routing for you" Shikamaru muttered.

Sayer smirked "Since I'm a gentleman ladies go first!"

"Very well Sayer!" I shouted.

"Let's Duel!" Devine and I shouted.

Then lights filled the air showing our Life Points.

(**My Life Points: 4000)**

(**Sayer's LP: 4000**)

"What are those?" Naruto asked.

"The basic score in the card game I play in" I stated to Shikamaru "They are known as Life Points."

"And the Duel isn't over" Sayer stated "Until one of Life Points are Zero, or we are unable to draw a card, or a card effect says you lose."

I heard Kakashi gulp at the world Life Points.

"Don't worry Kakashi-papa" I assured him as I drew five cards from my Duel Disk "I won't lose this one."

I turned to Sayer "As you stated ladies first…I draw!"

I drew a card.

**(My hand: Swordsmaster Mia, Copy Plant, Cleric Mist, Thorn of Malice, Double Attack, and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**)

"Alright Sayer!" I shouted "I summon Cleric Mist in DEF mode!"

Mist appeared out of a blue light and turned blue as she was in Defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK:0**)

"Awe!" Naruto shouted "What ever that is! That looks better than Sakura!"

The response from the said female ninja was punch on the head.

"What a weak card" Sayer sneered.

"Don't call my own cards weak Sayer!" I shouted "Because Cleric Mist has a special ability and that ability is this once she is summoned she increases my Life Points by 1000 points!"

Sayer took a step back as Mist activated her ability and increase my Life Points by one thousand.

(**My Life Points: 5000**)

"Nice move" Shikamaru observed knowing now knowing how this card game worked.

"How was that a nice move?" Naruto asked.

"You idiot" Shikamaru sighed "You see the higher one's Life Points are the harder it is to defeat someone."

"Correct Shikamaru" I stated I turned back to Devine "I place two cards Face Down for Later!"

"Very well" Sayer stated as two cards appeared, one right behind Mist and one to the right side of her "I draw!"

"First I activate the Continuous Spell Card Teleport" Sayer said grinning at me.

A teleport station appeared on his side of the field and I noticed the changes _This could be trouble._

"Now if you have a monster on your side of the field and I have none, I can pay eight hundred of my Life Points to special summon a monster from my hand, so Kasumi, meet Krebons!"

A creepy purple robotic like monster came out as Sayer activated the spell card's ability lowering his LP (**Sayer's LP: 3200**) (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**)

"A tuner Monster" I stated out loud "This could get ugly."

"You have no idea on how right you are" Sayer grinned at me "Because that was a special summon I can summon one additional monster!"

Shikamaru growled "That is going to be troublesome for you Kasumi but isn't that against the rules I mean you only summoned one monster."

"Tell me about it" I muttered "And he can do that"

Shikamaru muttered "What a drag."

Then I continued "There are two types of summons Special Summon, and normal summon. Rule state that you are only allowed to Normal Summon one monster. However you can special summon however much monsters you want depending on the card's effect."

"That's scary" Kakashi said.

"We'll what else you've got there Sayer?" I demanded.

"This" Sayer explained "I summon Mind Protector!"

A yellow Psychic monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 2200**)

Seeing how weak the monster was Naruto burst out laughing "How do you plan to defeat Kasumi with that thing? Ha, that can't defeat her own monster!"

"Naruto" I muttered "Quiet he has tuner monster and a non tuner monster and If I know what can happen-"

Sayer smirked "That's right Kasumi! I tune the level two Krebons with my Level three Mind Protector in order to Synchro Summon Magical Android!"

All of the Shinobi had to shield their eyes as the two monsters came together then a bright light came down from the sky and Magical Android was out (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1700**)

"So that's what you were up to" I stated looking at the Synchro Monster, "I should've known."

"Now" Sayer demanded "Magical Android…Blow Kasumi's pathetic monster into the dust!"

"Oh-no!" Sakura shouted "Even with my Ninja skills, even I know that a five hundred defense can't survive against an attack of twenty four hundred! She'll get crushed and Kasumi will take damage!"

"Wrong!" I stated "When a monster is in Def mode when and opponent's monster is attacking that monster is destroyed but my Life Points will be spared! However I need need Mist for my plan! So I play one of my trap cards!"

Sure enough a scrap-iron Scarecrow appeared as I shouted "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow…Thanks to this trap card, I can negate one of your monster's attacks and after activating I get to place this card face down again till next turn!"

Sayer growled as the trap card worked and disappeared.

I smiled at Sayer "That trap card was a favorite of my first father Yusei Fudo."

"Impressive" Shikamaru stated then I heard his thoughts _She protected her monster with one of her face down cards. So there are three card types, Monsters, Spells, and Traps._

"Fine" Sayer stated "But I activate two spell cards Hinotama! Thanks to these two spell cards you lose 500 points of Life Point Damage!"

He played two spell cards which shot out fire sparks at me, actually ten to be exact since two were played at once. The fiery sparks hit me and lowered my Life Points and I felt the damage!"

I leaned down towards the ground catching my breathe "No wonder my parents always told me not to play with fire!"

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

"She's back to normal" Naruto shouted in alarm.

"But for some odd reason" Shikamaru noted "She's actually really burnt."

"You're not a regular duelist are you?" I asked.

"No" Sayer said "Like you Kasumi, I am a Psychic Duelist, which means the damage I deliver to you is real."

I regained my position and looked defiantly at Sayer "Lucky blow!"

He smirked at me "Turn end. But when I end my turn and Magical Android is out…I gain six hundred Life Points per Psychic type monster and Magical Android is a Psychic Type Monster!"

(**Sayer's LP: 3800**)

"Alright then" I stated "My turn I draw!"

"Kasumi" Kakashi warned me "Be careful now that he can inflict real damage, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Kakashi-papa!" I said "Because I've won this duel!"

I turned to Devine "Every stand by phase and Cleric Mist is out she increases my LP by Five Hundred Points!"

"So we both can increase our LP" Sayer said grinning at me as my Life Points rose by 500 points (**My LP: 4500**)

I nodded "I should be thanking you Sayer!"

"Why so?" Devine asked.

"Because I was hoping you play a level five monster! My mother told me about you and how you easily could summon a level five Synchro Monster!" I said "You played into my hands!"

"Why is that?" Sayer asked.

"Because recognize this card!" I said picking up the monster card Copy Plant "I summon the Copy Plant tuner monster!"

A weird Plant appeared onto the field (**ATK: 0, DEF:0**)

At this Sayer gasped "I do, that card belong to your mother!"

"And it comes in handy!" I shouted "Because when Copy Plant is out once per turn I can have his level become any other monster's level! And do you know whom I'm going to copy?"

"No!" Sayer shouted "You wouldn't!"

"I would!" I shouted "Copy Plant copy the level of Sayer's Magical Android!"

Soon enough Copy Plant changed forms and formed into a plant like version of Magical Android!" (**Copy Plant's LV: 5**)

"Wow!" Shikamaru said "That's a nice trick! Man Kasumi is not only Troublesome in a way but she's good!"

"And it's going to get even better!" I shouted "Because I tune my level five Copy Plant with my Level 2 Cleric Mist!"

"That's a" Sayer shouted.

"Correct!" I shouted "A level Seven Synchro Monster! Now it's really time to deliver what my mother should've done to you!"

Copy Plant and Cleric Mist disappeared, Copy Plant scanned the Cleric and I smirked "If you remembered Copy Plant then you'll remember her, I synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon!"

A big red rose dragon appeared on the field in a mighty roar (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800**)

Seeing the Dragon, I turned to see Naruto's expression. The poor Ninja who had been supporting me throughout the duel was now in shock.

Naruto turned to an equally impressed Sasuke and Sakura "Did she really just summon a dragon with just two monsters?"

"Yes, you dobe" Sasuke said "I wonder what it can do, they both have the same attack strength."

"A battle to the death" Kakashi said he then smiled as me as I turned to a shocked Sayer.

"I-I-I-Impossible!" Sayer shouted "That card used to be your mothers!"

"Of course!" I calmly stated "Now let's go back to the past Sayer! By removing one plant type monster in the Graveyard, I can have Black Rose Dragon lower your monster's attack points to zero for one turn!"

Sayer gasped "You wouldn't!"

"Oh I would!" I shouted "I remove Copy Plant from the Graveyard so Black Rose Dragon can reduce the attack of your monster to zero!"

That being said the Black Rose Dragon opened her big mouth and devoured Copy Plant, then it shot out it's thorns and reduced Magical Android's attack points to Zero. (**Magical Android's ATK: 0**)

"Well" Shikamaru stated "Isn't that a troublesome Dragon."

"Next" I began "Black Rose Dragon attacks Magical Android!"

Black Rose Dragon opened it's mouth then I shouted "I activate my trap card, Double Attack which give my Dragon a second attack! Now the monster Black Rose Dragon's attack isn't destroyed in one attack but the second attack works!"

"Oh-no!" Sayer shouted "I underestimated her!"

"No!" I stated "You overestimated your ability to beat me! Black Rose Dragon attack with Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon obeyed and attacked Magical Android and Sayer took the full 2400 points of damage but his monster still stood."

(**Sayer's LP: 1400**)

Sayer's whole body had been sliced but he looked at me "Was that all you've got?"

"Nope because thanks to Double attack Black Rose Dragon can attack again!" I shouted "Black Rose Dragon…End this!"

The Black Rose Dragon obeyed and then forcefully blasted Sayer with a blast of purple flaming pedals ending the Duel against Sayer! (**Sayer's LP: 0**) And now that said person was now lying on the ground in a horrible condition bleeding everywhere the rose petals cut him.

"I win" I stated as the field returned to normal.

"What happened here?" I heard the third Hokage speak out looking at the bleeding heep of Sayer "He needs medical attention."

"Don't give him any" I stated to him "He tried to kidnap me and kill me."

Kakashi nodded "That's true ask my team of Genin I passed."

The Third Hokage nodded and turned to the downed man and grabbed him "Who do you think you are trying to kidnap Kasumi Hatake?"

"She'll pay for humiliating me" Sayer said and I turned to them "Oh, I doubt it, you are lucky my psychic powers I have aren't strong enough, but that should teach you to duel against me!"

"Indeed" Shikamaru said he turned to me "Remind me now to get you angry, or you'll stick that troublesome Black Rose Dragon on me!"

The Hokage turned to the ANBU "Take Sayer out and execute him so he doesn't try to harm Kasumi again."

He caught sight of my burns "Is she okay Kakashi?"

I nodded but Kakashi butted in "You need to check those burns out Kasumi."

"I will" I sighed "First thing in the morning."

Kakashi smiled and patted my head "Okay well weren't you going to teach Shikamaru how to duel?"

"I was" I said I turned to Shikamaru "Are you still up to it?"

Shikamaru nodded and sat down with me. I then explained the whole rules to him. How to Synchro Summon monsters, and to Shikmaru's sake talked about the lazy monsters. I then gave him a few Duel Puzzles. He got at least two out of the five and then Kakashi taps me on my burnt shoulder right as Shikamaru was getting the third Duel Puzzle…A little too hard "Ow!"

"Sorry Kasumi" Kakashi stated smiling at me "Time to go home, you can talk to Shikamaru tomorrow."

I turned to him "Take the remaining three Duel Puzzles and the next hardest Duel Puzzles home to work on.

Shikamaru nodded "Right, man this is a drag, what have I gotten myself into?"

"Hopefully you don't run into a Psychic Duelist" I stated as I left with Kakashi.

Halfway down the Road Kakashi turned to me "So you're a Psychic Duelist, no wonder Orochimaru wants you."

"Who is this Orochimaru?" I asked.

"He's one of the three Sannin and leader of the village hidden in Sound" Kakashi explained to me, he then explained how Orochimaru used illegal experiments and that Orochimaru wanted power.

I nodded "I guess I should've told you about it, so are you going to desert me and call me a witch?"

Kakashi smiled "No, but may I ask what your mother was going to do with you?"

"She was going to train me with my Psychic Powers so I could control them without them getting out of control" I said I sighed "My powers will grow worse when I duel again."

Kakashi turned "Then Kasumi, if there is a way to train you to do that, then I will help you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course" Kakashi said hugging me.

"Thank you, Kakashi-papa. I'd appreciate it."

Kakashi smiled "I'll train you tomarrow after our first mission how's that…Maybe I'll let Sasuke help you."

"No, I don't want Sasuke" I said.

Kakashi understood me, "Very well, I'll train you when you need it."

"Thanks Kakashi-papa" I said then I cried with happy tears at the feeling I would be trained after all.

Kakashi turned as we entered the house "Now have a good rest Kasumi."

I nodded pleased that Kakashi had adopted me as I figured everyone would be alright about it.

**End of Chapter!**

**Kasumi has began teaching Shikamaru how to duel! Question when Shikamaru gets his deck what monsters should he have? **

_Card if the chapter! With your Host Kasumi!_

_Kasumi: Hey there folks! It's time for another Card of the Chapter! This Chapter it's…Black Rose Dragon which used to belong to my mom. This card is owned by the Yugioh 5ds company._

**Black Rose Dragon**

**Type: Synchro Dragon/Effect**

**Attack: 2400, Defense: 1800**

**Effect: Once this card is summoned you can destroy all cards on the field. Once per turn you can remove one plant type monster from the graveyard to switch an opponent's monster to attack mode and lower it's attack of it to 0 until the end of the turn.**

**Next Chapter: The first mission!**


	5. Chapter 4: The First Battle

Chapter 4: The First Battle

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh 5ds, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is a Fire Emblem female deck.

The next few days flew by quickly. Alongside my father, I was trying to control my psychic powers. Kakashi told me that he read in a different book that those that meditated were able to control their emotions. He had taught me the how to meditate and I certainly did feel a little better. I found my circle and sat down meditating. In a couple of hours Kakashi woke up from his slumber and I well stired.

"Kakashi-papa?" I asked.

"How's the meditating?" he asked me lazily.

"It's getting there" I admitted.

"So are you going to dazel our eyes with another Duel before we leave on our next mission?" Kakashi asked.

From the start of my very first duel in Konoha which would've been my second duel all together, the villagers had started to gleam at me and cheer me on like I was this village's champion of dueling. I liked them cheering me on like that but one thing I knew I had along way to go to become Champion.

I smiled at my adopted father and stated calmly "If someone wants to challenge me, I will, it has been awhile since I last dueled."

"True" Kakashi said "But you never know if the meditating I've been teaching you helped you to control your psychic powers..."

By this time we had met up with Kakashi's Genin where I admitted "You're right, I just don't like to hurt anyone?"

"How about Sayer?" Sasuke asked me.

"Well he's an exception" I assured Sasuke, "He tried to get me into his organization in order to use me as a weapon. He used my mother, and no one will use me."

Sakura nodded "So your mother is where your powers come from right?"

I nodded "Yep that's true my mother was the only person whom I could've gotten it from."

Now I left the Genin to their mission which was a tiring one, find the cat. I sat watching as the Genin came into view looking at the cat. They were behind trees and I heard Kakashi say "Is everyone in position?"

"Yes" was the response.

"Okay go" Kakashi said.

The next thing I heard was Naruto yelling as the three Genin appeared from the trees and descended down and grabbed the cat. The cat was clawing at Naruto's face when Kakashi's voice came from the headsets.

"The target should have a tag on it" Kakashi said.

"Confirmed" Sasuke said.

"Okay, find the missing pet complete" Kakashi said as we headed back to the Hokage's Tower "Now let's go back and get our next mission."

Naruto's voice came from the headset forcing me out of my circle as I was mediating while watching the Genin "Can't we have a mission that doesn't involve cats? I hate cats!"

Once there a fat woman thanked us and began saying how she was so worried as she held onto the cat.

Sakura and I felt bad for the cat and I knew that at the next sign of freedom the cat would leave her again.

"Okay" the Third Hokage said as he paid Kakashi and the other Genin their share of the mission. "What should the next mission be? Helping grow crops? Baby Sitting"

"No way!" Naruto shouted as he abruptly turned around "I'm not doing any more missions that involve this boring missions."

Oh boy he was going into what I like to call his stubborn mode. This was going to take a while. I slapped my forehead as Iruka a Chunin explained that all ninjas had to do boring missions at first, he even explained the levels of the missions. Even I a non Shinobi knew the importance of starting off slow and easy. However Naruto was being his stubborn self and I saw Kakashi look down knowing he'd get hell from this later on. However the Hokage smiled "Okay, then perhaps we try out a C ranked mission. The protection of a certain individual."

At this Naruto's ears perked up "Alright, now that's what I want!"

"You may bring him in" the Hokage said.

"What's going on here?" a voice called everyone including myself turned to the doorway to see an old man _Well he is an old man and I can see why he wants protection _"They look like a bunch of wet nosed brats"

He paused as he saw my duel disk then viewed Naruto "Especially... the midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke right? You kids aren't really ninja are you?"

"Ha, Ha" Naruto began not getting that he was being made fun off at first while also looking at Sasuke and Sakura "Who'd you mean? Midget? Which imbeci..."

Naruto then paused looking at the difference in Sakura and Sasuke as the old man rudely then stated "And the Short Stock with the weird object on her arm is way too young to be a ninja."

I heard Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi gasp while looking at me fearfully. They knew I didn't like the words Short Stock cause once during a mission Sasuke mistakenly called me Short Stock...Let's say I sent him to the hospital for three whole days. They all looked at me and Naruto, I looked at him and he looked at me as he finally got the message. We both looked at each other one last time, with Naruto looking more fearfully at me then we looked at the old man, finally Naruto spoke out first pumping up his fist "I'll kill him!"

"Not unless I get him first" I growled evenly almost grabbing a card Swordsmaster Mia and nearly summoning her to attack the old man.

That was until Kakashi calmly placed his hand on me releasing some of my anger and placing another arm on Naruto "Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."

Then Kakashi turned to the old man and told him "I should warn you not to call my daughter Kasumi Short Stock, it's a childhood pepive of hers that really gets out of hand."

The old man looked at my own eyes before continuing "Oh so the youngest girl is the daughter of you, okay then I am Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown...Until I am safely back in my own country where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all except for the youngest girl be expected to protect me... Even if it costs you your lives."

"You know Kasumi" Sasuke said to me "When he called you Short Stock I thought he was already dead, I remember when I mistakenly called you that, you set that furry winged creature on me.

"That's Winged Kurriboh" I told Sasuke glancing down at the duel monster card Swordsmaster Mia which was in my tiny little had "And let me tell you he was lucky Kakashi-papa was right there cause he would've had a worser fate than you had."

A few minutes later we met at the front gates where Naruto shouted "Alright Road Trip!"

"What are you gabbling about?" Sakura asked.

Naruto then stated "This is my first time in my life I've been outside the village!" Naruto said

"Am I really expected to place my life in the hands of this fool?" Tazuna asked pointing to Naruto "And is that daughter of yours joining?

Kakashi sighed "As for Kasumi, she's my adopted daughter she doesn't want to be apart from me, after all her own parents were killed by an ambush, she wants to come with us so she won't have to deal with that ordeal ever again so yes she's coming with us. As for the other thing there's no call for concern I'm an elite Ninja and I'll be along too. But trust me there is more to Kasumi than meets the eye."

"You tell him Kakashi-papa" I said.

I couldn't tell what Naruto was thinking but then Naruto then blurted out how the old man should respect him and how he'd be the next Hokage. For the next few seconds the two were bickering about respect or no respecting him. Finally it ended with Naruto getting really pissed and shouting "You're dead."

It took a hit to his head from me and Kakashi grabbing onto him saying "I said no you little dunce.

"Mir" I heard Winged Kurriboh shout out a warning as we set foot out the village.

I turned to the left but couldn't see anyone there if someone wasn't there why did Winged Kurriboh call out to me. Shaking my head I continued onward not wanting to be left behind.

Half way down Sakura asked the old man if there were ninjas in the land of waves. Kakashi told her no and went on the huge all explanation of the ninja villages and their rules. I lost interest in this one. Kakashi even explained about the Third Hokage where Sakura admitted out "Really? Lord Hokage is so amazing."

"You obviously really don't think so" Kakashi and I stated.

Sakura sent me a confused look but the look wore off when she remembered I was psychic. Which meant I could read minds and do a lot of stuff such as bringing out my monsters to life if needed to.

"So Kasumi and I don't have to be worried about being encountering any foreign Shinobi?" Sakura asked at this output I rolled my eyes trust Sakura to drag me into this.

Kakashi placed a reassuring hand on Sakura's and my own shoulder and stated "Of course not, ha, ha, ha, There's nothing to worry about."

"I wasn't worrying" I muttered "Much."

Kakashi ignored this and continued "You won't face any duels with ninja from other clans while you're handling C level duties."

I missed out hearing a small gulp come from the old man but Sasuke didn't he set the old man a look as we passed a puddle. Kakashi took a quick look at the puddle as we walked passed it.

"Mir!" Winged Kurriboh sent out a warning.

I turned just in time to see two rouge attackers coming out of the water with quick speed the attackers rose and wrapped deadly chains around Kakashi.

"Kakashi-papa!" I shouted in alarm.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

Every other ninja looked in alarm as one of the attackers shouted "One little piggy."

Then the two attackers pulled Kakashi apart. I held back my sorrow and anger as I thought I lost my second father as Sakura shouted "Kakashi-Sensei!"

Then the attackers looked at me and then charged me. I watched as their chains came towards me I reached for a card "Swordsmaster Mia!"

In a flash Swordsmaster Mia came out in a flash of light and with a very sharp sword stopped the chain from wrapping around me.

Everyone was in shock at my output.

"Of course" Sasuke said after a while "If Kasumi can cause real pain to someone while dueling, then she can make monsters come to life at her will!"

"She's amazing" Sakura stated as Mia countered with another sword swipe. I held up a spell card "Please give me something to defend myself with."

As if on cue a purple lethal sword appeared in my hands seeing this the attackers paused as I smirked at them "Oh you two are in big trouble, cause now I wield a Killing Edge."

The two charged at me but Swordsmaster Mia managed to stop the chain once again then I quickly swung the Killing Edge at the closet attacker. The sword barely struck it's target in the chest. Then jumping up I stabbed the other attacker in his leg. The two attackers backed away as Swordsmaster Mia attacked them both aggressively.

The two attackers vanished once again, but this time Winged Kurriboh would be right on cue "Mir!"

I looked back "Naruto watch out!"

Naruto heard my warning and saw the two attackers gaining up on him "Two little piggies."

Before anything else could happen, Sasuke jumped out and flung his Shrurikens pinning the chain to a tree. Then he used a Kunai knife to pin the other end to the tree as well.

"It won't come loose!" the attackers shouted in alarm as Sasuke, Swordsmaster Mia and I advanced on them.

"Next time" I growled out "It won't be a stab."

The attackers then broke free and vanished. Instead of Winged Kurriboh warning Naruto shouted "Yaahh!"

Sakura then ran in front of the old man "Stand back sir!"

Sasuke and Swordsmaster Mia were in front of her while I was advancing slowly on their sides.

Then something grabbed the attackers. It was not something it was someone. Kakashi-Papa was alive!

I sighed out in relief as Naruto and I viewed the area Kakashi had used substitution jutsu.

"I'm sorry Naruto" Kakashi said "I should have moved to help you sooner...Before you were injured. It never occurred to me that you would freeze up. Good Job Sasuke."

He turned to me giving me a wink as he noticed Mia and the Killing Edge sword in my hands "Sorry for worrying you Kasumi but you did a good job yourself never thought you could do that with your deck."

"D-D-D" I began sobbing while wrapping my arms around him as Swordsmaster Mia and the Killing Edge settled on back to their original form "D-D-Don't do that again Kakashi-papa. I was worried I lost another parent."

Sasuke set me one of his rare smiles as I read his thoughts _Kasumi's psychic abilities are amazing she protected herself._

I turned to Naruto whom was still in shock and thinking about Sasuke's actions.

"You okay you big chicken?" Sasuke stated smirking at Naruto.

This did it Naruto sent him a look.

"Naruto!" Kakashi began "There's no time now for fighting. Their claws are poisoned we have to clean that wound as soon as possible."

"If we cut it open more deeply the blood flow will wash the poison away. For now, keep still as possible so the poison doesn't spread."

"Mr. Tazuna" Kakashi stated "I need to speak to you."

Sakura looked at me "You wouldn't have any spell card antidote now would you?"

"Very funny" I stated "But maybe I do."

Then silently I heard Kakashi talking to the bridge builder. He talked to him about the attackers and how they were Journeymen level shinobi of the village of Kirigakura clan mist ninjas. That they will fight on even if it costs them their lives. Which was what I had already seen while they were fighting against me, Sasuke, and thankfully Swordsmaster Mia.

He continued on explaining the situation and his biggest question was who they were after, where they after a ninja, him or worse even me, since Kakashi knew of my Psychic powers other ninjas would try to claim me as their own.

Kakashi explained that the ranking request were for ninjas to protect him from ordinary dangers minus other ninjas. In the end we got the message that this team wasn't good enough for this mission yet.

Sakura asked that if we should quit and get a healer for Naruto's poison.

Kakashi responded "This is complicated...Kasumi is already in over her head but will follow any of my decisions, sadly we placed her in danger as well for if she is kidnapped and doesn't contain her psychic powers...This could be bad for our future. Do we go back now so we can make certain Naurto receives the medical attention?"

At this Naruto stabbed himself surprising all of us as blood poured from his wound.

"Naruto!" I shouted.

"What are you--?! NO!!! Stop that!" Sakura shouted.

She looked over to me as if I could tell her his thought I shook my head as I muttered out "From what I can make out, he's confused."

"No Kasumi, that's a wrong assumption" Naruto said "With this knife I promise you, I...Will protect the old man, reporting for duty Sensei."

"Naruto" Kakashi stated "We needed a free blood flow to clean the poison from your wound..."

"But" I stated "Even I know that You've exceeded the need and I'm only ten years old."

"You could bleed to death I'm serious" Kakashi said.

Naruto set we a look of panic "Kasumi! Get some of your healing monsters like that Cleric Mist of yours! NOOO! Nuh-uh No way isn't gonna happen I'm not gonna die like this!"

"Show me your hand" Kakashi said as I was looking through my deck for the perfect monster to cure Naruto's wound.

I knew Cleric Mist couldn't have healed him. So I continued to look as Sakura asked "What are you Naruto? Some kind of Masochist? Do you get off on pain?"

Naruto and I paused as Kakashi looked at his hand. To our eyes the wound almost healed.

"It's alright isn't it?" Naruto asked "I mean... You know..."

"It looks like you'll be fine" Kakashi stated

"Kakashi Sensei, sir" the old man spoke up "I am sorry to drag your daughter into this mess, didn't know she'd be joining us but aside from that I have something I need to say."

A few hours later we were on a boat.

"Give me Turbo Dueling anyday" I muttered out after a few minutes of silence while looking over at the sides feeling sick as a dog "I still don't feel well."

Kakashi noticed me "Well, some people do get sea sickness Kasumi, so I guess you have a case of sea sickness."

"Wow, this is some fog. I can barely see a thing" Sakura stated after Kakashi spoke to me.

"We'll be able to see the bridge in a minute" another man paddling the boat stated began " On the other side of it is Nami No Kuni, the land of the waves."

"Then hopefully" I said throwing up in the water "My stomach will relax."

It took a while longer as the bridge appeared then Naruto shouted "Whoa it's huge!"

"Saw bigger bridges back at home" I muttered silently"Especially the bridge that connected New Domino City to Satellite."

"Hey! Keep it down" the man paddling the boat began "This mist'll keep us hidden. But from this point on, we have to turn off our engines and row."

"Don't know how much that will-" I began, I never completed my sentence as I threw up yet again into the water.

"We'd be in big trouble is Gato caught us."

Hearing this everyone of us stopped as the information set in. Somehow even my sea sickness stopped for a moment for me to reflect back on things as I remembered what Tasuna had told Kakashi-Papa earlier.

**Flashback**

_"Mr. Sensei sir..." the old man stated._

_ Kakashi and I gave him a look._

_ Tasuna then spoke up "There's something you should know...About the request for help I made to your village..."_

_ I shot the old man a look while Kakashi did the same thing but his look was more waiting for an explanation than being shocked like mine was._

_ As you may have guessed, this job is more dangerous than you and your students were led to believe. Even your own daughter didn't know how dangerous it was...There is a real scary man who wants to see me dead."_

_ 'You just defined the term Dark Signer' I mentally thought in my mind 'to my real father's and mother's knowledge the Dark Signers were just like that real scary men and women.'_

_ " A 'real scary' man?" Naruto asked and I actually caught the way he enfranchised scary man._

_ The old man was silent continued and after a moment's Kakashi asked "Who is he?"_

_ "You've probably heard of him" Tasuna stated and paused as Naruto, Kakashi and I were silent our brains digesting this information._

_ "Mir!" Winged Kurriboh's voice sounded as it was right beside me I nodded and whispered to him " I know I'm having a bad feeling too."_

_ "He's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation. His name is Gato!"_

_ Kakashi's one eye opened "You mean Gato...Of Gato shipping and transport? __**THE**__ Gato? They say he's the richest man in the world."_

_ "I was once rich to Kakashi-papa" I told him "Due to my first father being the Champion of New Domino City and Turbo Dueling. Now look where it got me...Trust me money can do stuff to people...That and greed."_

_ Kakashi nodded "You speak the truth."_

_ Tazuna then continued "Yes, that Gato. ON the surface he looks like a legitmate businessman. The truth is he's a ruthless murdering criminal who employs gangs of Shinobi, and traffics in Drugs and contraband. He starts out taking over companies...And ends up running entire countries. He lives by every low and vicious trade known to man."_

_ 'Again sounds like a Dark Signer' I mentally though 'From my mother and father's view points I hope I never have to face a Dark Signer.'_

_ "It was just one year ago that he set his sights on the land of waves... He came under the guise o f a business venture then the violence began, and in no time at all he'd take over our entire marine transportation and shipping industry, and we were all under his thumb!"_

_ "That sounds bad" I admitted out_

_ "You don't know the half of it Kasumi Hatake" Tazuna said looking at me "I'm already feeling sorry for you, this man might be after you too once he hears about how you summoned out a warrior out of the blue. Trust me he will do anything to see you dead or his slave."_

_ "Already taken care of one person that tried to do that...He used my mother in the past and he tried it on me, he failed big time and the ANBU killed him" I said looking at my duel disk "Besides I have a whole entire deck at my disposle to defend myself with._

_ The old man smiled "You are just like the age of my own grandson Kasumi" he then continued his tail "Gato now has a stranglehold on all forms of transportation the lifeblood of an island nation, and a stranglehold on all the wealth. The only thing he has to fear is that which has been underway for the some time...The completion of that bridge."_

_ "That sounds familar" I said._

_ Everyone looked up at me "That sounded familiar to what happened in my own place. I don't know much of it but there was a meltdown of an Enerdy reactor near Satellite. That melt down caused a reaction separating the wealthy in New Domino City to a poor place which became known as the Satellite. There was a bridge that was beginning to connect to New Domino City, that bridge never came to be until I was born ten years ago. Now that has happened, everyone lives together again with no fear."_

_ Tazuna nodded "So you know the importance of completing that bridge Kasumi."_

_ I nodded "If that is the only hope for people here, then you must complete it."_

_ "I see now" Sakura said "And with this information and as the architect of the bridge and overseer of its construction...You Mr. Tazuna are very much in his way."_

_ "That means" Sasuke stated calmly "That the ninja who attacked us were working for Gato."_

_ Naruto was doing his best to keep up with us. The old man was silent and Kakashi asked "But...I don't understand...If you knew you were the target of a ruthless thug with ninja at his disposal...Why didn't you tell us when you asked for help."_

_ "Poor" I answered for Kakashi "It is the same as my old home one side is still rich but the other side is still poor."_

_ Kakashi nodded at me as he knew this was a sensitive subject for me to talk about my old home as he knew I would begin to weep at the mention of my old home and family._

_ "You're daughter is right" Tazuna said "And somehow knows how much this effects someone. As she has correctly stated Nami No Kuni isn't a real prosperous land. Even our local lords are poor, and I have no money at all. An elite B-ranked bodyguard would be a lot more than I could afford."_

_ "But if you all turn away from me now, then I'm as good as dead."_

_ "But" Kakashi began._

_ "BUT OH well! That's no your concern! You won't be there to see my daughter and ten-year old grandson cry all day like their hearts are breaking."_

_ I had to cover up my ears as this was beginning to even bother me now "Oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred of all the ninja of your village as she lives alone! Heck it's not your fault."_

_ We were all silent but I spoke up the words that my father Yusei Fudo taught me when I was five years old "Back where I come from" I began "My true father taught me that you should never turn your back on a challenge or a friend. And that's what I'm going to say, I will not turn my back on you Tazuna. That is not my way of things."_

_ "But you are too young" Tazuna spoke up "I'd hate to see you killed because you interfered in this."_

_ "My father Yusei did a lot of things that could've gotten him a lot worse than killed" I stated firmly "I will do what he had taught me to do. I'm just speaking my opinion of things."_

_ Kakashi nodded agreeing with me "Well Kasumi's real father was right, and I guess it can't be helped. Just as Kasumi stated we'll continue to protect you, at least until you return to your country."_

**End of Flashback.**

"We'll be there soon!" Tazuna stated.

"Tazuna..." the other man began "So far it looks like we've been overlooked...Just to be on the safe side we'll take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under the cover of mangroves."

"Thank you" Tazuna said.

"Ulp" I began "The sooner we get out of this boat the better." _Wonder which parent I got my sea sickness from. Might be my father._

We took a while to get closer under the bridge's tunnel, where once out Naruto shouted "Ohhh, Wowww!!! Kasumi you've got to see this."

"So far I've been seeing the sea" I muttered uneasily as we reached the port. Once on land I jumped off eagerly to get onto dry land. Everyone followed suit.

I was still standing on the ground regaining my posture as the other man stated "This is as far as I go. Take care of yourself."

"Thanks" Tazuna began "I shouldn't have asked it."

We watched as the man drove off before settling back.

"Okay! Now if I can make it back in one piece."

"Yeah, yeah" Kakashi and I stated.

_There's bound to be another attack... _Kakashi and I thought together and as I was thinking I gripped my Duel Disk tighter and prepared myself for the worse as we continued our thoughts which were as one _And next time, they won't send Journeymen. We'll probably race upper level ninjas. Could this get any worse?_

I watched as Naruto and Sasuke changed glances and I thought _Yes, it is going to get worse._

Naruto then began searching for the enemy ninja. Once he caught sight of something he shouted "Over there!" and threw his Shrunken.

We were all silent for a while. Even Winged Kurriboh whom had poked his head out was silent.

Then I collapsed onto the ground when Naruto stated calmly "I...Uh,guess it was only a mouse."

"**What mouse? Are you out of your mind? There was nothing there, you moron!"** Sakura said "Besides we have Kasumi to warn us...By the way how did you know of the other attack?"

She then gasped as Winged Kurriboh appeared at my side as I answered her with a question of my own as I pointed to Winged Kurriboh "Does he answer your question? HE was also the one that alerted me of my house being burnt down."

"Please" Kakashi begged nervously "Please don't play around with your Shuriken. They can be just a teensy bit dangerous."

"**Hey Midget!! Don't go scaring us! Stop messing with our heads!" **Tazuna stated.

Naruto then began searching around again and then Kakashi and I spotted Naruto's target as he threw more Shuriken.

Sakura punched him in the head "**I told you to quit it!**"

"Mir" Winged Kurriboh stated as I knelt down to the snow shoe hare that had been killed by the Shuriken "Sakura something was here. Winged Kurriboh is sensing an evil presence."

"Mir" Winged Kurriboh spoke out again.

Even now Kakashi was annaylizing the situation and so was I.

"MIR!" Winged Kurriboh responded in warning to me.

Kakashi then shouted "Everyone down!"

We dove for cover as a huge sword came out of nowhere sinking into a tree trunk with our newest attacker. He had a mist village symbol on with a bandaged mask over his mouth and white and black stripped pants.

I had the strangest feeling for this guy as he sent me a glare. Frightened I took a step back and not only tripped over a rock but twisted my right foot in the process talk about a major ow.

"Well, well" Kakashi began as he heard me wincing from my twisted foot "If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left the land of MISTS."

I watched as Naruto began to get ready for a fight. However before he could charge, Kakashi held him back "Don't interfere, give me room, this one is on a different plane from our previous opponents.

I watched as Kakashi thought of something and begin to shift to his covered eye "This maybe a little rough like this."

"Kakashi of the Sharringon eye, I presume?" Zabuza stated "If it wouldn't be too much trouble...Could you surrender the old man and that child of yours?"

I gasped as I knew what Zabuza was getting at But what could I do when my right foot was twisted.

I watched as everyone started to have thoughts about what the Sharringon was, I wondered too but was in too much pain to even think on my thoughts.

"Assume the Manji Battle Formation" Kakashi instructed "Protect Mr. Tazuna and Kasumi."

"All of you stay out of the fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation needs."

Zabuza glared at me and I was once again taken back by fear.

"And now Zabuza..."

"Oh" Naruto said.

"Shall we?" Kakashi said as he uncovered his other eye, in it was this strange eye with three circles in it.

"Ahh...To face the Legendary Mirror-Wheel eye so early in our acquaintance...This is an honor" Zabuza stated.

"Uh one question" I stated as Tazuna helped me back onto my two feet.

But Naruto beat me to it "You keep calling it a mirror eye, a Sharingan, eye...What the heck is that?"

Sasuke answered "Shinobi who have the Sharingan eye, have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu it enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or spell and reflect the power of the magics they penetrate back on those who cast them!"

"And yet there's more about it I presume" I stated.

"Yes, there's more" Sasuke said.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"Heh-heh, exactly. There is indeed more, most formidable of all is the acuity with which the Sharingan...Can discern and then duplicate it's opponent's greatest skill."

Zabuza went on "When I was an assassin for Kirigakure...I possessed the usual bingo book-a kind of who's who of our enemies. It had quite the extensive write-up on you."

He paused including a mention of your impressive record...The man who had penetrated and copied over a thousand different techniques...Kakashi the Copy Ninja."

For a while the two stared at each other and everyone was beginning to have more thoughts about Kakashi and his Sharingan Eye.

"Enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been...The time for talk is over" Zabuza began "I'm on a very tight schedule to polish off the old man. Then kidnapping the daughter that can bring monsters and objects to life from cards."

"Me" I stated glaring at Zabuza as Tazuna gasped.

Zabuza nodded "Oh and rest assured Gato doesn't want you Kasumi, but I will."

"Touch her and you will die" Kakashi said "She's my daughter."

"Anyway Kakashi" Zabuza said "It looks like I'm going to have to kill you first."

Zabuza vanished from sight and so did his sword. Soon enough he appeared standing over the water.

"Over there!" Naruto shouted.

"Is he walking on water?" Sakura asked.

"This is the finest of the ninja arts of the Kirigakura Jutsu" Zabuza stated as he pressed his fingers together. He then vanished.

"He's gone!" Sakura shouted.

I was beginning to panic "Don't worry Kasumi" Kakashi said "He will come after me first. Momochi Zabuza...Of the Kirigakure Assassin corps... Is a famous master of the art of silent killing. Letting your guard down around him buys you a direct trip to heaven. I haven't necessarily mastered every aspect of the Sharingan eye...So all of you stay on your toes."

I can't tell you the fear I felt then as my heart skipped several beats before it began to beat faster as dense fog came around us.

"What's with all this fog?" Naruto demanded.

"There are eight targets" Zabuza's voice stated creeping everyone of us out.

"What?" Sakura demanded "Wha...What was that?"

Zabuza's voice continued taunting us "Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the Jugular vein, the Subclavian artery, kidney, heart..."

"So many choices what vital vulnerable place shall I choose? Heh-heh"

As I was watching from the dense fog I suddenly felt a tremble of fear crawl down my spine as I thought _If this is starting to train me with my psychic powers by myself or battling a dark signer this is far worse._

I watched as Kakashi made a hand signal. The suspense of terrible blood thirst was killing us, which one of us will fall first? Tazuna? Sakura? Naruto? Sasuke, Kakashi, or me?

Even poor Sasuke was beginning to panic at the suspense. Finally Kakashi spoke up "Kasumi, Sasuke, calm down even if he gets me, I'll still protect you."

Even through the dense fog, I saw him close his eyes while forming up a smile "I will never let my adopted daughter get kidnapped or killed or let my comrades die!"

"I wouldn't bet on that" Zabuza's voice came out of nowhere.

"Mir!" Winged Kurriboh shouted a warning. Too late Zabuza appeared right in the middle of us and with one solid move knocked our feet from under us. It hit the ground back first. Groaning I got up and froze at the sight of Zabuza leveling his sword at my throat "Thanks for the warning Winged Kurriboh. But it's too late."

"Surrender girl, I can teach you a lot more, not only to control your powers but to use your powers as a weapon. I don't want to kill a little ten year old girl that knows nothing about us ninja."

I brought up my Duel Disk but Naruto shouted "Kakashi, Kasumi!"

Before anything could happen, Zabuza turned and cut Kakashi in half. Only for the Kakashi to turn into a water before vanishing.

_No way! _I heard Zabuza think _He was able to copy me from this mist?_

I smiled as the real Kakashi placed a Kunai knife right at the back side of Zabuza "Don't move!"

"Game over" Kakashi said calmly "Like I said Kasumi is my daughter now, she'll never join you...No matter how scared you make her."

"He's right" I said then I thought better and grabbed a card "Uh, just for luck and in case you try to attack me again."

I looked at the card in my hand it was a new card, on it was a girl one a green wavern.

"Alright, here it goes" I said "Wavern Rider Jill, defend me!"

Closing my eyes I let loose my psychic energies out of blue light a red haired girl wearing red armor sitting on a dragon while holding a lance appeared ready to defend me. Her eyes glared at Zabuza as if daring him to move.

"That psychic ability sure is coming in handy" Sasuke said almost jealous of my powers.

"Awesome" Naruto shouted "Can't wait to see that card in an official Duel for Kasumi."

I heard Sakura giggle.

"So" Zabuza stated as Wavern Rider Jill shifted her lance then he began to laugh cruely "Heh...You think it's over?"

Kakashi and I gasped but Wavern Rider Jill's reaction didn't change as she kept her mighty pose ready still ready to defend me.

"You just don't get it, it will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape...A lot more.

Kakashi and I were silent.

"Heh-heh, but you are good" Zabuza said, "In that short time you duplicated my water doppleganger technique. And by making your doppelganger say something you'd have said yourself...You ensured all my attention would be forced on it...While you yourself used the Kirigakure technique of hiding in the mist, watching my every move."

"Too bad for you" Zabuza said firmly the first Zabuza exploded water as the real one was right behind my father.

Seeing this Wavern Rider Jill stabbed out with her lance missing Zabuza as she meant to as if warning him not to come near me while she was out.

"Zabuza was a water clone too!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi looked behind himself ducking the huge sword. The sword made it's way towards me but Wavern Rider Jill managed to successfully repeal the sword with her lance.

Sticking his sword into the ground Zabuza landed my adopted father a kick to the back sending him flying. Zabuza was about to charge but saw small spikes in the ground. There was a splash as Kakashi hit the water. Zabuza turned to me "You will be mine Kasumi once this battle is over."

"As if" I said "Under my own dead body."

Kakashi got up but the water felt so heavy towards him for some odd reason. Zabuza appeared right behind him pressing his hands together making several signs "Hah! Gullible fool, Water Style, Water Prison Jutsu!"

In second Zabuza had trapped Kakashi in a watery prison.

"Heh-heh-heh...That prison is inescapable. You're trapped." Zabuza began "You running around free makes it too difficult for my job. I'll finish you off later...After I've dealt with the others and have your daughter in my hands providing that stupid Wavern Rider Jill doesn't interfere.

At the words stupid Wavern Rider Jill seemed to have a mind of her own she nodded as I grabbed an equipped spell card Javelin. I then stated "She's not stupid, I equip her with the equip spell card Javelin!"

In Wavern Rider Jill's hands came out a shorter lance, she still had her own usual lance which was tucked away but now had a shorter throw able lance. With one expert through she threw the weapon at Zabuza. Zabuza managed to serve away "Throw able weapons aren't the way to defeat me girl."

"Worth a shot" I snarled.

He then had his clone talk to Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura telling them how they were not ninja just brats.

Then before he finished the sentence he kicked Naruto away. Naruto was thinking of something even as Kakashi-papa told him Sakura, and Sasuke to run with Tazuna and me. Naruto looked at his hand and charged the water clone. With ease the water clone easily beat him back.

"That was pretty dumb" I stated as Wavern Rider Jill seemed to have sighed while slapping her forehead in Naruto's stupidity clearly embarrassed.

Naruto then stated to Zabuza stating how it was like without eyebrows and that the bingo book would have him as the next Hokage of Konoha.

Naruto then turned to me "Kasumi see if you can summon Black Rose Dragon again."

"To do that, I need a tuner monster. A level three one to be exact" I said then I slapped myself on the head "Never mind I know the monster."

I held out my hand and shouted "I summon Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind to the field to defend me!"

A weird black crow appeared on the field next to Wavern Rider Jill and then glared at her, then with a nod I then told Zabuza.

"How can a crow defeat me?" Zabuza asked.

"Simple" I said grinning "Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind has a special ability, which cuts a monster's attack points in half."

"But I'm no monster" the clone Zabuza stated.

"True" I said "But you are an enemy, so if my monsters are real then so are their special powers...I'm using Black Wing Gale The Whirlwind to cut the real Zabuza's attack in half!

"You wouldn't dare" Zabuza stated.

"Oh I will" I said winking to Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind "Gale the Whirlwind show him what I mean!"

The black wing flew over to the real Zabuza whom swiped at it but Gale flew out of range and brought forward a powerful whirlwind.

The whirlwind seemed to have an effect on Zabuza whom stumbled and glared at me "I want you on my side even more now."

"Maybe" I said "But now your attack is halved so if your attack is halved."

Then Zabuza's eyes widen from his position "Then if my attack is halved then so are my Water Clone's."

True enough the water clone weakened.

"Alright" Naruto said he turned to Sasuke and then to me "Kasumi I want you to begin Synchro Summoning Black Rose Dragon! While you are Synchro Summoning the monster Sasuke and I will go in with my plan."

At the words plan he sent a wink to Sasuke whom nodded and stated "Naruto and I are continuing on you Kasumi to do your part, I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei needs your help as well."

I nodded "Okay but why use Black Rose Dragon?"

"Because" Sakura whispered to me "You can cut Zabuza's attack power to zero."

"But that effect can only be dealt with if I sacrifice a plant type monster, sadly no monster I have already is a plant type" I whispered back.

"Oh do you have another monster?"

I nodded "Tons of them."

"Then Kasumi" Naruto said "Synchro Summon one of them that you think will help us in the situation."

I nodded "On it."

I turned to Zabuza "Now it's time I showed you a technique of my own as a Duelist! I'm tuning my level three Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind with my Level Four Wavern Rider Jill."

"That's means that's a level eight monster" Sakura said.

"Yep and now Zabuza's toast!" I said "I Synchro Summon my uncle crow's favorite card..."

The two monsters disappeared with Gale the Whirlwind disappearing in scanning stars. In the three stars the level four monster seemed to have been scanned.

"What is this power?" Zabuza asked in alarm.

"The power of a Duelist whom refuses to let anyone use her" I declared "Now Zabuza say hello to my Uncle Crow's favorite card, Black Wing Armor Master!"

A black winged armored ninja like crow appeared on the field at my command.

"Wow!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke were already attacking. Naruto perfumed Shadow Clone Jutsu which his clones even with a weakened Water Clone of Zabuza were destroyed I watched them as they were taking on Zabuza's water clone...No not his water clone! Sasuke threw a Demon Wind Shruieken. It tore threw the air with a powerful blast of energy, Zabuza caught one but a second one zoomed right towards him he dodged that one and thin I saw my chance.

"Black Wing Armor Master attack Zabuza now!"

Zabuza's eyes wided a bit as Blackwing Armor Master dove down, he tried to counter the monster but slice it in half.

"What?" Zabuza asked "I struck it hard but yet I still didn't harm it.

"Simple" I said to Zabuza allowing him to turn to me as the second Demon Wind Shrunken transformed back into Naruto whom threw a Kunai at him "One of Blackwing Armor Master's abilities is when he attacks he can't be destroyed in battle."

"What?" Zabuza asked while feeling something pierce his shoulder but not knowing what it was "What type of trick is this?"

"Duel Monster special ability" I said "If the monsters are real then so are their abilities."

Then he gasped as Naruto's Kunai drew closer to him. He saw it coming and at the last second dodged. I then saw Kakashi get free and then notice something attached to Zabuza's shoulder which had been pierced by something. I grinned wickedly knowing it wasn't from a Kunai knife but from Blackwing Armor Master, Uncle Crow surely knew his monsters and they came in handy. So I waited for the right time to activate his ability

Zabuza glared at Naruto "You're dead!"

But then Kakashi's fist rose up stopping the huge Shrunken from being thrown. Then Kakashi smiled and told us how he saw the plan. He even congratulated me on my part of attacking with Blackwing Armor Master.

"Just wait Kakashi-papa" I said "Just wait until I activate Blackwing Armor Master's special ability."

Kakashi nodded as Zabuza related on how Naruto and I made him lose concentration"Can't wait to see that ability. But no Zabuza your spell was broken from without...Just so you know the same technique won't work on me twice. You're move."

Zabuza then separated and then began making hand movements. Kakashi mirrored them all perfectly as they both shouted "Water Style Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Water Dragons began attacking each other nearly drowning poor Naruto in the process as the fight raged on. Despite having his strength drained earlier from Blackwing Gale The Whirlwind, Zabuza was neck to neck with Kakashi holding his own. Though now he was surprised at this outcome. Zabuza began fearing for his life as he looked into Kakashi's eyes as if now knowing Kakashi was somehow reading his mind.

When Zabuza was in the middle of his next attack I decided to speak up and throw him off guard.

"Oh Zabuza!"

"What?" Zabuza asked.

"Didn't I mention Black Wing Armor Master's second special ability?"

"What a second one?"

"Yep, when Blackwing Armor Master attacks a monster or in this case an enemy ninja he leaves a wedge counter on the target!"

"So what are you talking about?" Zabuza asked.

I then smiled "Look at your pierced left arm."

He looked at it and gasped sure enough a wedge was forcefully in his shoulder.

"Now" I began grinning wickedly "By removing that wedge counter I basically make that monster or enemy ninja's attack strength to zero or nothing."

"What?" Zabuza demanded "You wouldn't"

"Oh I would" I said as I snapped my fingers using my psychic powers to forcefully remove the wedge counter.

Zabuza took a step back as Kakashi then finished the jutsu "Water Style, Water Vortex Jutsu!"

Zabuza's eyes widen as I heard his thoughts _No way, outsmarted by a ten-year old girl and her Blackwing Armor Master?_

Kakashi's attack hit home forcing Zabuza back first into a tree defeated.

"That girl of yours" Zabuza stated "She's."

"One of a kind" Kakashi said grinning beneath his mask.

"But how were you able to see my thoughts? What do you see in the future?" Zabuza asked.

"I predict your death!" Kakashi said drawing a Kunai knife.

Before he could complete the transaction two needles came down striking Zabuza in the neck taking him down. Then a new ninja appeared, it looked like the ninja had a very body that someone could mistaken him for a female. He also wore a face mask similar to the ANBU.

_ANBU here_ I thought as Blackwing Armor Master took a defensive stand in front of me preparing to dive down and strike him somewhere and leave a wedge counter on him.

"You're prediction came true" the newcomer said as Kakashi measured Zabuza's pulse.

I just kept my guise at the newcomer along with Naruto who was enraged about how small this ninja was and that he took out Zabuza.

I just kept my guise on the newcomers arm. It looked like a Duel Disk.

_Another Duelist?_ I asked myself in my thoughts _I hope not a psychic one._

The new comer congratulated Kakashi in helping to defeat Zabuza. After a brief conversation with him the newcomer picked up the body of Zabuza and left. Once doing that we returned to our mission at hand.

"Now all we have to do is see Mr. Tazuna home" Kakashi said "Let's put our best feet forward."

Tazuna was laughing "You poor kids except for the" he paused as he saw my death glare which was followed by Blackwing Armor Master "Except for Kasumi, you must be humiliated!! But never mind. You can lick your wounds at my house."

It was at this time Kakashi fell to the ground. I ran over to him as well but as Blackwing Armor Master changed back to his card formation, I too collapsed onto the ground right next to him.

"What?" Tazuna asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted.

"Kasumi!" Sakura shouted "Speak to me."

_Can't move_ _I must've used the Sharingan eye too much_ I heard Kakashi thought _And Kasumi must've used up a lot of her psychic powers summoning those creatures makes since._'

I was thinking the same thing _Too much psychic powers in one day, so little my body could do summoning...Ether that or the Synchro Summoning for real had something highly to do with it._

Neatless to say all I could do was nothing as Naruto picked me up giving me a piggyback ride while the others were supporting Kakashi.

"Dang Kasumi" Naruto stated feeling my weight on his back "For a ten year old you're heavier than you look."

This would've gotten Naruto a punch to the head from me as that was something else I was sensitive on...Heck all girls were sensitive about their wait. Fortinitly I had Sakura doing that for me.

"Never say that to a girl Naruto" Sakura growled "You're lucky she can't summon a creature on you. Or do anything to you."

So we continued onward our journey.

End of chapter.

**This is a long long chapter guys! However I didn't want to have a second part to this chapter. Can't wait for the next chapter?**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ It's time for Card of the Chapter! With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo_

_ Kasumi: Hey guys, this chapter's card is my very own Wavern Rider Jill! This card is made up __so don't go looking for in anywhere_

**Wavern Rider Jill**

** Type: Warrior**

** Level: 4**

** Effect: When this monster battles a monster in DEF mode and it's attack is higher than the monster's defense, your opponent takes the battle damage. If this monster battles a light attribute monster this card's ATK and DEF points are halved.**

** ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600**

Next chapter: Chapter 5 Haku vs. Kasumi

**P.S. To my reviewers should I have Haku one of the Signers since all of them have perished in the attack? Or should Kasumi continue being on the last Signer?**


	6. Chapter 5: Haku vs Kasumi P1

Chapter 5: Haku vs. Kasumi P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto. I do own Kasumi, and her deck which is based mostly of Female Fire Emblem Characters.

A/N Sorry about last question what I meant was should Haku survive his encounter with Kakashi and aide Kasumi since she is the last Signer in order to protect her? Chapter six at the endwill have the final result.

I don't remember when I reached Mr. Tazuna's house. Nor when I came around. All I knew is that once I did my body was still in pain. What from I blamed it on my psychic ability to summon creatures, spells and traps for real. I took a weak glance up and saw another woman. Now I knew where I was, Mr. Tazuna's house! The woman was looking into my eyes.

"So you are awake little one" I heard her say, maybe I wasn't fully awake because I could've sworn she sounded like my mother after trying to sit up but failing she asked "Are you okay?"

"Don't know" I muttered "This never happened to me before."

I then heard Kakashi-papa saying "It's got to be a limit to your psychic powers Kasumi."

I turned to him and so did Tazuna's daughter "Are you awake teacher?

"No, but I will be in about a week" Kakashi replied he turned to me "As for you Kasumi, I don't know how long you'll be out of commission."

"Never summoned monsters without a Duel before" I said.

I caught sign of Naruto's arm coming over towards my Duel Disk which was dislocated off my arm. My guess was probably so Naruto could place me down on the floor.

"Don't touch that" I responded to Naruto making him think twice on his actions "Not unless you want me to send you sprawling into the ocean."

Naruto paused and looked outside then complied to my warning leaving my Duel Disk close to my side.

"The Sharingan is powerful" Sakura said after I allowed her to place my Duel Disk on my arm correctly "But doesn't the strain it puts on your body make you wonder if it's worth it?"

She turned to me "Doesn't your psychic abilities make you wonder if it's worth it to summon those monsters out?"

"Hey without me" I stated to her "Without Blackwing Armor Master and me, you wouldn't have defeated him."

"She's right" Sasuke said.

Tazuna then spoke up "This time thanks with Kasumi's help you took down your strongest foe yet...So we can probably relax for a while."

"That's what I need some rest and relaxation" I said.

"I can't get my mind off that masked kid" Sakura said.

"Me neither" I said as everyone looked at me "He had a Duel Disk. Something I know you Shinobi or any body here has but me."

"Another point for you" Sasuke muttered he then nodded "She's right there was a Duel Disk on his arm."

"So he's an ANBU but also a duelist?" Naruto said he looked at me "Kasumi, if you are thinking about dueling him-"

"She can't duel" Kakashi interrupted him sternly "At least not in her condition."

"I was going to say this" Naruto said "I was going to ask her to train me so I can duel using her own deck in her place."

"No one touches my deck" I stated firmly warning any of the Genin from touching the Duel Disk or deck "For more than the reason that it's mind."

"What other reason?" Naruto asked me and I answered him "My deck is all I have left to remind me of my old family"

When there was silence I added on "The deck I duel with was given to me by my Uncle Crow. The first forty card deck was from him, the other fifty three or fifty four cards were given to me as gifts from everyone in my old family, my mother, my father, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Rua, Uncle Crow, and my least favorite Uncle Jack. They all gave me cards the remember them which is why I won't let anyone else touch my deck."

"Reasonable" Kakashi stated firmly.

"But won't you teach us how to Duel Kasumi?" Naruto asked.

"Not to be rude but you wouldn't be interested in it" I replied to him "Dueling isn't about rushing your opponent, it's all about strategy."

"Something you can't even come up with preparing yourself dobe" Sasuke said.

"Besides" I stated "You have something else to worry about."

Kakashi nodded "She's right. Now about that masked kid and ignoring his Duel Disk,"

Kakashi went on explaining what the ANBU did. At the end everyone looked up to me, I was completely disgusted out.

"So Zabuza's corpse will be dismantled" Sakura said sadden.

"Glad I'm not a ninja" I said "I don't want my body dismantled if I die."

"You might be an exception" Sasuke said "Due to those Psychic powers you posses.

"I won't let them get me without a fight" I said.

I was sleeping trying to get out of my strain when Kakashi's eye popped open with Sakura and Naruto screaming.

Then a whump sound as Naruto fell onto the floor.

"You idiot! Don't be such a klutz! We almost got to see what's under the mask!" Sakura shouted.

I opened my eyes as I muttered out silently "Trust me you won't ever see what is under the mask, even my days living with him I can't even find out what is under his mask."

"Oh Kakashi-Sensei, Kasumi are you two awake?

I could tell Kakashi was thinking of something then after a while Naruto noticed this and asked "What's wrong Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hmm...OF course...The ANBU who manage corpse disposals are supposed to destroy the bodies of those they kill at once, right on the spot."

"So what?" Sakura asked.

I wanted to slap myself on the head as I muttered "Am I the only one here that understands where this is going?"

"Don't you get it" Kakashi began "How did the kid in the mask dispose of Zabuza's corpse?

"Hugh?" was the response from the Genin.

Then Sakura shrugged "How should I know? He took the body with him."

"That can't be good" I stated.

"Yes, he did...Even though all he needed to take home as proof he made the kill was the head. And...There is a mystery surrounding the weapons that the ANBU use to dispatch his prey..."

_Strange __Needles! I thought then I heard Sasuke think as well Senbon Acupuncture needles_.

He was silent then his eyes widen at the thought then he let out "No way!"

"Yes...Way" Kakashi said.

"What the hell nonsense are you all mumbling on about" Tazuna asked.

I myself had to sit up a bit but the strain on my body still lasted but at least allowed me to sit up straight and tighten the grip on my Duel Disk as Kakashi answered "**That it's likely...Zabuza is still alive!**"

At this everyone made gasping sounds as Winged Kurriboh appeared near me and looking into my own shocked eyes.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"**But Kakashi sensei, you and Kasumi checked to be sure Zabuza was dead didn't you?**"

"Me touch a dead body?" I asked I then made a swore face "Gross."

"Okay" Sakura stated seeing my reaction "Kasumi didn't."

"I made sure of it...But...A deathlike trance could have created a very convincing illusion of the real thing"

"Those needles" I stated.

"Yes, the needles are called acupuncture needle" Kakashi said to me then he went on "The acupuncture weapons that ANBU used can be deadly if they hit a vital spot. If not the mortality rate is surprisingly low...And remember they were originally designed as medical treatment tools."

He then went on with his explaining on ANBU then on that the kid's objective was to reascue Zabuza."

"Should've stopped him" I muttered looking at my Duel Disk "I want answers."

"And how are you going to get him to answer you?" Sasuke asked me "Dueling him?"

"That is a way" I said "But who knows where he is now."

"Aren't you two just complicating things by over-thinking them?" Tazuna asked "ANBU are supposed to hunt outlaw Shinobi right?"

"Uuuusually...But ignoring something that smells this fishy is a great first step..." Kakashi stated "To being caught completely unprepared and preparation is a Shinobi's most important skill!"

"I can vouch on that" I said remembering that Ninja were supposed to be stealth like and not seen by their enemies.

"Oh well!" Kakashi began "Whether Zabuza is dead or alive...There may still be more and even deadlier ninja in the service of your enemy Gato."

Kakashi and I paused as Naruto seemed to have been actually pleased at this.

"Sensei you said 'preparation is a shibobi's most important skill,' but right now you can't even move" Sakura said "What are you going to do?"

For the first time Kakashi and I chuckled as I even knew what he was up to "I'm going to increase your training schedule!"

"What training?" Sakura asked as I burst out laughing.

"But Kakashi-Sensei "What will a little extra training now matter with what we're up against?" Sakura said.

"You'll be surprised" I said then she went on "Our opponent is a ninja so powerful that even with your Sharingan and Kasumi's psychic powers he almost defeated you."

"Actually" I told her "Blackwing Armor Master was the one that actually helped him my removing Zabuza's attack strength but yeah I get your point."

"And when I was beleaguered, Sakura...Think about who it was that rescued me...Kasumi and the rest of you three are all maturing, progressing rapidly, your powers are growing exponentially."

"That is what worries me" I stated "How powerful are my psychic powers now in a Duel."

"If you duel someone the injuries are going to more sever" Naruto said to me "I mean when you Duel again it will be your third official duel so the injuries might be more sever but your opponent will live."

Kakashi nodded then turned to Naruto "Especially YOURS Naruto."

Naruto looked shocked then smiled "You've grown the most!!"

I even nodded "Yes, you might be stubborn but without you taking action in the last battle I wouldn't have known what to do and might've lost another loved one."

_Kasumi and Kakashi think_ _Naruto is maturing? _Sakura thought _Well, he seems a lot more grown -up than he used to but..._

"But that being said...The skills I teach you now will be an interim thing only, to tide us over until I recover enough to take over..."

"But Kakashi-Sensei!! Even if Zabuza is alive how can we just train without knowing when he may return and strike again?"

"An excellent question...But once a person has been placed into a near-death trance...It is quite some time before their body returns to its previous state of health and readiness."

"So we'll train while we're waiting!" Naruto shouted happily "Could be fun!!"

"It won't be fun for YOU." a ten year old boy said appearing in front of us all of the sudden. The boy wore a hat, overalls and a small shirt.

_So that's the ten year old grandson_ I thought.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto demanded.

"Inari where have you been?!!" Tazuna said.

"Welcome home grandpa" the boy said as he got closer to us.

"Inari" The woman stated "Greet our guests properly, they're the esteemed ninja who brought our grandfather safely home.

Inari gave me a look then looked at my Duel Disk "But mama, they're all gonna die even the little Short Stock with that weird object on her arm.

"Short Stock?" I demanded silently as I knew I couldn't do anything to the kid due to being strained luckily Naruto solved that problem for me "Listen you little twerp, if Kasumi here was in her prime you'd be wishing you never said Short Stock to her face!"

"No one can beat Gato and his men"

Kakashi, and Tazuna looked worried as they were silent.

"I probably could" I said "If I wasn't strained, I think I know the right monster to use on him."

"YOU brat!" Naruto shouted wanting to harm the little kid.

"Pull yourself together Naruto!" Sakura demanded "He's just a little boy!"

"Right. Hey pay attention, little guy, Kasumi's and I are super heroes! I'll become the most extreme Ninja and Kasumi will become the most extreme Psychic Duelist!"

Hearing the words most extreme Psychic Duelist I blushed a bit and then he added on "My name will be Hokage, the Fire Shadow!"

"Gato? 'Gateau'? This guy's named 'chocolate' you can't seriously expect me to be afraid of that."

"'Hero' you're dumb there is no such thing as heroes"

"Wh-What" Naruto demanded.

"I said quit it!" Sakura said but I sat up and looked at Inari "Actually there are such thing as heroes."

Everyone stared at me even Inari, once I was satisfied I then decided to speak out my second secret the secret I only knew, I didn't care, he insulted my father Yusei Fudo and mother Aki Fudo saying that they were not heroes. I took a deep breath and continued "Back where I come from, my parents often told me about a five thousand year legend. That legend begins with this. Five Thousand years ago there were two armies. One of light and one of Shadow."

Everyone quited down as I continued as the place seemed to have be transported to the conflict "There were massive battles, the army of light was led by an all power dragon known as the Crimson Dragon."

At my words Crimson Dragon a big red lighting dragon roared out and seemed to have been battling against the army of Shadows.

"How are you doing this Kasumi?" Naruto asked "It's like it is the past."

At my look Sakura silenced him with a punch to the head "Questions after the story."

"It has to be a psychic power of Kasumi's" Sasuke said after a while "She's showing us the past. A scary one as I think it is.

"The Crimson Dragon" I began "Had five Followers, five Dragons helping it,"

At this five mystical dragons.

"Stardust Dragon" I stated and the beautiful white and blue dragon monster that was the symbol of my first father Yusei Fudo appeared.

"Red Dragon Archfiend" I continued as a black dragon with two sharp horns on it's head rose next to Stardust Dragon.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon" I called out as a beautiful dragon white blue dragon with fairy wings appeared next to Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend."

"The next one you should know" I stated as Black Rose Dragon appeared "Black Rose Dragon."

"Wait a minute" Sakura said and the illusion paused "The very same Black Rose Dragon you."

I nodded "Yes, the very same Black Rose Dragon that I dueled against Sayer with."

Then I continued "The fifth Dragon is still unknown. But anyway the story continues with the Army of Light defeating the Army of Shadows."

With my words the illusion continued showing everyone the last battle and the five dragons alongside the Crimson Dragon defeating the army of shadows "The army of light trapped the army of darkness away in many strange symbols...But not before taking their own prisoner."

At this the group watched as the Army of Darkness was sealed away but not before Ancient Fairy Dragon was grabbed and brought down with the army of shadows sending chills threw everyone's spines except for mine once they recovered I continued "With the battle won the Crimson Dragon left and the word had been a peace for over the thousands of years."

"Wow" Naruto breathed out believing the story had ended "Some story Kasumi and for some odd reason I believe it."

I nodded "But that isn't the strangest part of the story" I said as the illusion continued "They say that heroes were born and passed on."

The illusion changed to five people standing at a temple their arms glowing bright red.

"What are those people?" Sakura asked me.

"The heroes and heroines of the word all with the powers of the Crimson Dragon" I said "The very first Signers."

Sure enough the marks showed the marks of the Crimson Dragon, two had claw marks, another had a wing mark, the fourth had a head and the fifth had a tail.

"Legend has it that when all five Signers are together the Crimson Dragon reappears to save the day"

At my words the Signers came together and once more the Crimson Dragon rose and glared down at us, glaring at me especially.

"Why is it glaring at Kasumi more than us?" Naruto wondered.

"Why?" I breathed out "Both my mother and father were not only my parents but they were two out of the five Signers. That being said-"

"You are a Signer" Sasuke said gasping.

"Yes" I said nodding my head "The last Signer."

Hearing this Kakashi smiled then asked me "Then those that were slain by the sound ninja were."

I nodded "The other Signers. Please don't hate me after this, I only found out I was a Signer during the massacre."

Instead of them being mad all of Kakashi's student and even Kakashi-Papa smiled at me "Then you are our last hope to summon the Crimson Dragon!" Sakura said she looked at me "Do it now so we can finally end this Zabuza."

Kakashi held his arm down at Sakura "Isn't possible now the sound ninja killed all the rest of them."

I nodded "That and my mark of the Dragon hasn't shown up yet" I said "But I have a feeling I might be able to summon the whole dragon."

"When do you suppose the mark will show up Kasumi?" Naruto asked.

"Well" I said "If I remember what my mother and father said "I have to be really pressed on during one of my duels, like if I have my back to a corner during a duel."

"So" Inari stated "You will do what you can Signer?"

I nodded "My father and mother saved the word countless times before the massacre."

"So Kasumi," Naruto began "Did the army of Darkness ever free Ancient Fairy Dragon? Or get freed itself?"

I nodded "Yes, they did,"

Everyone paused and listened to me with worried eyes as I spoke up "And let's hope they never act up again."

"Who was the army of Shadows?" Sakura asked me as she saw me hang my head as the Crimson Dragon illusion vanished.

"They call themselves the Dark Signers" I said I turned to Tazuna "You think Gato was bad? When you said a dark scary man, you reminded me about what my mother and father used to say to get me to go to bed and be a good little girl. They used to tell me terrible stories about the Dark Signers."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Like the power of a Dark Signer rivals the powers of us Psychic Duelist."

"You mean Dark Signers can cause real damage during a Duel?" Naruto asked.

I nodded "Yes, only if you lose to a Dark Signer, unlike if you dueled me, you'd lose your life."

Everyone gulped as Sakura said "But it was the same for you Signers right? Suppose if a Signer wins the duel."

"The the Dark Signer dies" I assured her "But the Dark Signers I hope have been defeated for good this time, trust me, my mother and father told me that once the Dark Signers show up there will never be an end of them."

I looked at the mark "And if my mark doesn't show by the time there is another Dark Signer, then."

"Were in trouble" Naruto noted.

I nodded Inari looked at me "And you are willing to fight against them Signer?"

"Anyone that threatens others are bad" I said to him "As I said to your grandfather my father taught me to never turn my back on a friend. And as a Signer's daughter, I will not."

"You're crazy to think you can defeat Gato" Irnari said to me as he walked off.

"Where are you going Irnari?" Tazuna asked.

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room."

He then slammed the door Tazuna turned to me and bowed to me knowing on who I truly was now "Please forgive him Ms. Signer."

"Please sir" I told him "Not so formal. Just Kasumi will do."

Surprisingly it was Tazuna's daughter that spoke up "Signer, your story was true, when you showed us the illusion, I knew it was true. Maybe you'll bring us hope."

I flashed a smile "As a Signer I know I will."

Kakashi turned to me as Naruto left something about checking on Irnari and giving him such a hit.

"So that's surprising Kasumi, didn't know you were considered a Signer."

"I didn't know ether Kakashi-papa, like I said I didn't know till I hurt Uncle Rua when I dueled him."

Kakashi turned to Sasuke, and Sakura "Once Naruto gets down here we'll begin our training."

Naruto did something about hearing Irnari cry something about his dad. I got up and turned to Mr. Tazuna "I'll go talk to him, he isn't the only one who lost someone close."

Naruto supported me "You sure Kasumi?"

I nodded as he and I walked up the stair case. Once upstairs I knocked on the door.

"Whose there?"

"It's just me" I said "May I come in?"

"Irnari sighed "Sure."

I opened the door and walked in with Naruto at my side. Seeing me he looked up and tried to sound brave "SO the Signer is here to talk to me about defeating Gato."

"No" I said I sat down next to him and saw the picture of his father. So did Naruto.

At my motion, Naruto stopped from what he was going to do _What is Kasumi up to?_ I heard him think.

Then I myself bailed.

"What are you crying about Lady Signer?" Irnari asked.

"I'm only ten years old myself Irnari" I told him "I understand what it feels like to lose someone."

"But you-" Irnari said.

I turned to him "I lost everyone that I considered was my family. I lost my father, my mother, my Aunt, and three other Uncles. They were everything I had. Sob-"

"Kasumi, Irnari" Naruto said _So if it wasn't for Kakashi adopting her, she'd be alone with no one to care for her._

I nodded towards him and turned to Irnari "Irnari, don't give up hope. Have faith in those that want to help you."

Naruto then supported me as I left the room leaving Irnari to think on what I just said.

Once downstairs Mr. Tazuna gave me crutches and I managed to get out of the door.

Once outside Kakashi turned to his students "Well, we all know that Kasumi is a Signer, which means a world known hero. We must try to protect her-"

"And I will do my best to protect all of you" I said.

Kakashi nodded he turned to me and winked but not before he addressed his Genin telling them his plans "When we get back to our village, I will request a body guard to protect Kasumi from enemy ninjas. As we know her Psychic Powers can help us out but if they are in the wrong hands...They can be devastating."

"Right" Sasuke nodded "So not only are we protecting Tazuna but we have to protect the Signer."

"So" Kakashi began "It's decided the new training regimen begins today"

"YEAH!!" Naruto shouted.

"But first...Let's discuss the basis of your ninja powers...The body energies known as Chakras"

"Uh right" Naruto said blankly "So um...Chakra...What are those again?"

Kakashi hunged his head in shame as I was questioning on what Chakra was in my mind and as Sakura shouted "**And you call yourself a Ninja? Did you sleep through every class you ever took?**"

"Why don't you say I got some really high quality nap time?"

_This is so not good._ Kakashi thought _But understandable from Kasumi._

"All right" Kakashi said he made a hand towards Sakura "Sakura."

Sakura went into high detailed information on chakra. So long was her explanation that I wanted to fall asleep.

"That's Correct"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Naruto began "I don't do so well with long explanations, but if you could just show me my body can learn it."

"It was a long explanation even for myself" I mumbled hoping Naruto wouldn't over here.

He did, oh why do I even hope any more?

"If you are explaining something, do something like Kasumi did! Something that shows visual."

"She's not a psychic" I stated.

"I'm not a psychic!" Sakura echoed.

"But Naruto's right" Sasuke stated "We all already employ the ninja arts and techniques"

"Wrong!" Kakashi stated firmly "None of you yet has a mastery of your chakra and Kasumi hasn't mastered her psychic abilities"

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"True" I admitted "But like you three I'm working on it...As soon as I get out of these crutches I'll be working on controlling my powers."

"Now listen" Kakashi said "As Sakura said manipulation of the Chakra refers to summoning physical and mental energies and combining them within your own body"

He goes into more detail about Chakra and I follow.

"Right now none of you are using your Chakras effectively, no matter how great the amount of Chakra you summon and manipulate...If you can't maintain your balance whatever the techniques...Not only will the effectiveness of your maneuver be cut in half...But you could blunder so badly the jutsu may not be released at all."

I was lost for words as I didn't even know I had chakra in me but remained calm while listening "And because you end up squandering your energies, you not only lack the stamina for a protracted fight...But you also develop significant vulnerabilities."

Somewhere in this speech Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly " So...Uh...What do we do?"

"You learn to control your body through the harshest training...Go out on a limb and learn from experience."

The three Genin looked up while I was getting it and struggled to keep out my laughter as Sakura finally asked "How do we do that?"

"How?" Kakashi asked he turned to me giving me permission to answer.

I burst out laughing the answer "Hehehe, you three climb trees!"

The Genin looked at me as if I was crazy but Kakashi nodded "Right on cue Kasumi."

He then demonstrated how to climb trees the ninja way. This was going to take a while and I knew it. I watched them all trying to do what Kakashi had said. Halfway up Naruto tried to impress Kakashi and I had the feeling me as well. I knew what would happen, as Naruto was hanging upside down like a bat on the nearest tree limb. I would be proven right, halfway up there Naruto began losing his grip, then he caught himself. Finally he fell but before he could hit his head Sasuke caught him.

"Stop trying to impress the little" He paused avoiding my death glare "Girl."

Then Sakura giggled as she made it up the tree smiling and moving her legs about.

This would be down for the next few days. One day I turned to Naruto "Naruto I have the feeling I might have to duel again soon."

Kakashi looked at me "Not in your condition Kasumi."

I nodded "True, but there is a way I can duel without moving."

"Well are you sure you want to do that?" Kakashi asked.

"Uncle Jack Atlas did once and that was one of the things he taught me" I said "That wasn't involved calling me Short Stock so I paid attention to him."

"If you can do that then I will allow you to duel Kasumi" Kakashi told me "With your condition you won't be able to move an arm."

"What do I have to do?" Naruto asked as he heard Kakashi's words.

I then got to him "I might not be able to move Naruto, that means I'll need your assistance to place the cards I call them out. So I guess I'm training you to assist injured Duelist like myself, are you up to it?"

"You bet Kasumi!" Naruto shouted.

I turned to my Duel Disk "In my Duel Disk you will find a separate compartment with Duel Puzzles. Get one of them and I'll explain to you how I'll need your assistance.

He nodded and did what he was told. I then spent the whole time teaching him if a duelist needed assistance during a duel.

I had no idea I would be proven right. During the night I heard a familiar cry "Mir!"

I woke up and saw Winged Kurriboh "It's been a while buddy."

I reached over to my Duel Disk. I knew something was out there and I needed to duel that someone to find out the truth of what was out there. Still on my crutches I placed my Duel Disk back onto my hand and was almost out the door.

"What are you doing up late Signer?" Tazuna asked me.

He noticed Winged Kurriboh right away "So what's he warning you now?"

"Something is out there Tazuna" I replied "And it's not just Kakashi's students. I have to do this."

Tazuna nodded "Okay, just come back safe little Signer."

I nodded "I will be."

Slowly I crept out, luckily Naruto wasn't far behind for he was up still trying his best at the special tree climbing excise my adopted father ordered him to do. He dropped down and landed me.

"That person is here?" he asked me.

"I'm sure of it" I said as he guided me through out the forest. Sure enough two Samurai came out of nowhere "Aha"

I turned to see them "The girl that can bring cards to life, perfect time for a kidnapping."

"I'm not going anywhere" I said but Naruto was in front of me "No way! You want her you have to through me."

He turned to me "Let me handle them."

"Not without a fight I presume" a voice sounded.

I looked up to see the masked kid.

"So you are with them" I stated.

"Sure am" the masked kid said "By the way I'm Haku little girl."

"I'm Hatake, Kasumi" I said.

"And I'm Uzumaki, Naruto" Naruto said

"Not really, you are the young Kasumi Aki Fudo" Haku said.

I paused as Naruto growled "How do you know her true name?"

Haku held up his hand "Well...I heard of your power and knew your mother quite well. Let me see your mother Aki Fudo was once the Black Rose Witch."

He paused at my emotion at the words Black Rose Witch "Don't ever say that about my mother, sure she was shunned upon due to her powers but that doesn't make her a witch!"

"I'll make you a deal" Haku said bringing up his Duel Disk "Duel me."

"Why shall Kasumi duel you?" Naruto asked kunai in hand ready to defend me.

"And we'll play the duelist way." Haku said.

"What's the wager?" I asked.

"Simple" Haku said "Zabuza can teach you to control your powers and a lot more."

"I'll never use my powers to hurt others Haku!" I told her.

"Anyway" Haku said "You lose, you join Zabuza's side."

"And if she wins?"

"If?" Haku asked in between laughter "There is no if she wins, but if she does win then me and the two samurai henchmen will leave her here with you."

"If she refuses?" Naruto asked.

"Then they get me anyway" I said there was no decision I knew the duel that I was going to duel against "Very well."

"Kasumi" Naruto said "The loss to your father!"

I nodded "That is why I don't plan on losing Naruto...Have faith in me...I'll win this one believe it."

Naruto nodded "Right!"

"Quick Naruto" I told him as Haku seemed to have smiled behind his mask then activated his Duel Disk "Activate my Duel Disk."

Naruto nodded "Right!"

He then activated my Duel Disk then with Naruto and I facing Haku the two of us shouted "Let's duel!"

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

**(Haku's Life Points: 4000)**

The lights shown in the air and I was sure that the others in the Tazuna's house noticed this, they did and in a few minutes everyone was there including Tazuna, his daughter and Irnari.

"Kasumi" Sasuke muttered.

"What is she doing?" Irnari asked.

"Dueling" Kakashi said "This is what a Duel looks like."

"But I thought you said she can't duel in her condition" Sakura said.

"She can't" Kakashi said smiling "But she has Naruto at her side...All we have to do is wait and see what happens next. The outcome is going to come soon."

With Naruto's help I drew five cards as Haku did the same.

"I'll go first!" Haku said "I draw!"

Haku drew a card then pointed at me "Alright I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

A weird green and yellow dragon with a spear head appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 0**)

"A monster already with 1900 attack points" Sasuke said.

"That masked kid's on a roll" Sakura said.

"I'll place two cards face down for later" Haku said.

Two face down cards appeared behind Spear Dragon.

"Turn end"

"Alright" I stated "My turn I draw!"

I well Naruto drew for me and turned to me wondering what card I would play.

(**My hand: Thunder Mage Ilyana, Hybrider Nephenne, Hearon Leane, Winged Kurriboh, Transcendent Wings, and Silencer**)

"Continuous trap card activate" Haku said "Fatal Acubbus! Now if a monster on the field has been sent to the graveyard that owner of that monster takes five hundred points of damage."

"That's not good" Sakura admitted.

"What's not?" Irnari asked her.

"The effect of the trap card" Sakura said "If Kasumi loses a monster she'll take five hundred points of Life Point damage. As you can see she has four thousand so she can't take more than eight five hundred points of damage."

"Putting on the heat on me" I said "Interesting."

"Nope because now I also activate the other Continuous Trap Card Ominous Fortunetelling! Now during my Standby phase I get to randomly select a card in your hand then guess that type of card. If I guess right you take 700 points of damage."

This got a smirk come from me freaking everyone behind me and even Naruto out.

"Is she really smiling?" Sasuke asked dumbfounded.

Then I lay out a comment Uncle Crow rubbed on me "Great two trap cards! I was wondering if there was any Duelist that was good out here."

Naruto looked at me "Uh Kasumi, focus on the duel here."

"Alright!" I said "Now that all your trap cards are out on the field, I summon Thunder Mage Ilyana in attack mode!"

A purple haired pigged tailed girl and purple eyes appeared. She wore a white cloak with a purple mage hat green armor and white skirt. She also had long white boots and in her hands was a yellow book (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 500**)

"Um shouldn't she be in Defense mode?" Naruto asked me.

I shook my head "No just have faith in me I know what I'm doing" I said I turned to Ilyana "Ilyana attack Spear Dragon with Thoron!"

The girl opened her book and raised her hand.

"Have you lost it Kasumi?" Haku sneered at me "Spear Dragon has more attack points than Ilyana! She'll end up being destroyed while you take the damage."

I smiled again "I'd double check your math Haku! Because when Thunder Mage Ilyana attacks a dragon type monster her attack points double during either player's battle phase!"

"What?" Haku asked.

Sure enough Ilyana's attack points rose due to Spear Dragon being a dragon type monster (**Ilyana's ATK: 2600, DEF: 500**)

A big electrical circle attack wrapped around Spear Dragon destroying it and Haku stumbled once he felt the battle damage.

"What?" Haku asked as his Life Points dropped (**Haku's LP: 3300**)

"Alright were in the lead!" Naruto shouted as I answered Haku's question in my own question "This your first time dueling a Psychic Duelist?"

"Yes" Haku said as I nodded towards his Fatal Acubbus trap card "Now because Spear Dragon was your monster...You take five hundred points of Life Point damage."

Sure enough the trap card activated and my psychic powers damaged Haku's LP by five hundred points (**Haku's LP: 2800**)

"I see" Haku said causing me to pause "I can see why Zabuza's wants you, to be able inflict real pain during the duel...But I can assure you this I was unaware of your monster's abilities. Now that I know I will not make that mistake again."

"You aren't seriously hurt are you?" I asked.

"I am getting hurt by the attacks" Haku admitted "But the mediating certainly has helped it, so the damage you inflicted on me right now isn't much, even if I drop down to zero which will not happen I will not die."

"We'll see" I said as I nodded to the spell card silencer as Naruto played it for me "From my hand I activate a spell card. This one goes by the name Silencer!"

A staff appeared in Ilyana's hands "I can only activate this spell card when there is at least one spellcaster type monster on my side of the field, which Thunder Mage Ilyana is, now because of her I can prevent my opponent from activating or placing down any more spells and trap cards until my second standby phase after this turn!"

"What?" Haku asked as his two continuous trap cards and the rest of his spell and trap card zone froze up "Not bad."

"Alright" Kakashi said "Kasumi's protected herself for at least two of Haku's Ominous Fortunetelling or his Fatal Acubbus"

"She's amazing" Sakura said "And she's fighting for all of us!"

"No" Naruto said "She's dueling for not only our life but for her safety. Haku here forced her into a duel with no way out, just as Kasumi saw."

"She's a Signer" Sasuke said to Kakashi whom nodded at the words "No one can beat a Signer from what I read on the temple in the vision she showed us."

"No one" I said to Sasuke "But other Signers and Dark Signers. Turn end."

Kakashi nodded "Right and it's understandable...As long as Naruto is doing the movements for her.

"My turn" Haku said "Draw."

He drew a card.

"I set a monster" Haku said "Turn end."

I watched as a monster card appeared on the field in a horizontal position _That could be trouble._

"My turn" I said "I draw!"

Naruto drew for me and his eyes widen as he saw the trap card, it was Double Attack!

"What to do?" I asked.

"I know what you should do" Naruto said "Ilyana attack that horizontal monster!"

"You idiot!" I shouted.

"What did I do something wrong?" Naruto asked as Ilyana attacked the face down monster.

As it turned out, it was Blast Sphere. No damage calculation was made as the sphere attached to Ilyana.

"Yes" I said looking at the results "This could be bad for me next round.

"Why wasn't it destroyed?" Sakura wondered.

Haku answered "When the monster card Blast Sphere is face down on the field, no battle damage is applied, instead the sphere attaches to the monster, then during my next standby phase...It and the monster it attached to goes boom and Kasumi here will take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points.

"You Idiot!" Sakura shouted hearing what the effect was.

"Hold on" I said "I play the Heron Leanne Tuner monster!"

Heron Leanne appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

Haku paused as he saw the Heron tuner monster and I nodded "That monster's effect doesn't go till next turn so, Heron Leanne it's time to give Ilyana a tune up!"

The heron nodded and began to do the Synchro Summoning phase, I began chanting out a special chant, "Bounded by blood of the Crimson Dragon, the light shines upon the truth, Synchro Summon...Michaih Maiden of Dawn!"

Michaih my very first Synchro Summon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

Haku stood looking over the Synchro Monster "That's a new one."

"She sure is new!" I said "Since Ilyana is gone, Blast Sphere automatically goes to the graveyard!"

Sure enough with no monster to attach to Blast Sphere disappeared to the graveyard.

"Thank goodness Kasumi had a back up plan" Kakashi said "Or else she would've been in trouble."

I nodded as Naruto turned to me "Sorry Kasumi."

"It's okay" I said to him "You were only trying to help and didn't know it could be a powerful monster."

I turned to Haku "Michaih the Maiden of Dawn has two special abilities, one of them is that when she's on the field, all monsters on my side of the field including her gain an additional five hundred more attack points!"

"What?" Haku asked as Michaih cast her ability (**ATK: 2900, DEF: 1000**)

"Next I activate her second special ability" I stated calmly "Once per turn I can reduce Michiah's attack points by half to re summon one monster from the graveyard. Trouble is that neither monster can attack if I use this effect during the turn I use it."

I reduced Michaih's attack points by half and re summoned Thunder Mage Ilyana whom immediately gained five hundred more attack points (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 500**)

"Impressive" Haku noted smiling at me "You were able to save your life points and even your own monster."

"Thanks to Michiah here" I said "I can use her effect every single one of my turns. I throw down one card face down and it ends my turn."

"Very well" Haku said "I draw!"

He drew again "Now I shall Summon Amazoness Chainsaw!"

A woman with a chain saw appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF 1400**)

"Now" Haku said smirking at his thoughts _Let's see what you do when I do this_ "Amazoness Chainsaw...Attack Thunder Mage Ilyana!"

The monster charged Ilyana whom seemed to have scurried towards Michiah for protection as I smiled "Fell for that one! When Thunder Mage Ilyana is on the field and there is another monster on my side of the field, she can't be targeted by an attack, the other monster is the attack target.

"Was hoping you do that!" Haku said.

With this the attacking creature charged Michaih.

"Kasumi's going to win!" Sakura shouted "Michaih is at least a thousand times stronger than Amazoness Chainsaw!"

The attacker hit Michaih whom then attacked back destroying the monster but then I saw out of the yellow light attack Michaih had used a chainsaw flying at me, the chain saw hit me and I felt my own monster's attack as my own Life Points dropped.

(**My LP: 2500**)

"What just happened?" Naruto asked as I slowly got up.

"When Amazoness Chainsaw" Haku began "Attacks a monster whose attack is higher than hers my opponent takes the battle damage.

"Ouch" Sakura stated "That was harsh."

I nodded towards her.

"You got that right."

I stared at Haku as he singled the end of his turn. Despite being hurt from his surprise attack I smiled, this going to be my hardest challenge...Secretly I hoped I would be able to beat him.

**End of chapter.**

** Oh left you guys off on a cliff hanger! Hoped you liked it because I liked writing this character. The pole for this chapter is still continuing! Which is this Should Haku survive his encounter with Kakashi's Lighting Blade or shall he perish like he did in the anime? And should he aide Kasumi in protecting her. You may discuss in your reviews who you think is going to win! **

**There is a new pole. Which male character should she have a friendlier/relationship with, Naruto, Shikamaru, Gaara of the Desert (After the attack on Konoha), or for kicks Neji Hyugga.**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_It's time for Card of the Chapter...You're host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_Kasumi: Hey fans! It's time for the Card of the Chapter, and let's see what it is...Oh it's a card belonging to me which is made up so don't go looking for it anywhere._

**Thunder Mage Ilyana**

**Type: Spellcaster**

**Attribute: Light**

**Effect: When this monster battles a dragon type monster, this card's attack points double. When this card is attacked and you have at least one other monster on the field that monster is the attack target instead of this card!**

**ATK: 1300, DEF: 500**


	7. Chapter 6: Haku vs Kasumi P2

Chapter 6: Haku vs. Kasumi P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto. I do own Kasumi, and her deck which is based mostly of Female Fire Emblem Characters.

From the moment I set eyes on my opponent Haku the second time I knew he would give me trouble. Instead of being angry that he had damaged my Life Points I was smiling, this was going to be a fun and long duel. I rechecked the scene, Haku's suicide surprise attack had really cut my Life Points by fifteen hundred. I glanced up checking the scene once more. I was down to twenty-five hundred Life Points left, while Haku had twenty-eight hundred Life Points left. So far he was winning by three hundred points.

"This is bad" Sasuke muttered "Haku's already winning."

"By only three hundred points" Tazuna stated firmly.

"This duel is going to be close" Kakashi said and I saw everyone glance at him before he continued "Seeing that my adopted daughter is actually enjoying herself makes me know that this is going to be a close duel."

"So who's going to win?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi shrugged "Hopefully Kasumi. Let's hope she does."

"It's your move" Haku said as I returned my gaze to him "I want to see what your true face looks like Haku."

"Then let me beat you."

"No way!" Naruto shouted.

"We'll you won't get to see my true face."

"We'll see about that" I declared "It's our turn Naruto, I draw"

Naruto drew for me Haku had two more cards in his hand as Haku's spell and trap card zones were unthawed and Haku reminded me "Now that your Silencer Spell card has worn off you are not immune to my trap cards."

"True" I said "But you are wide open Haku so there is only one thing to do" I said nodding over to Naruto and he smiled back knowing what was on my mind as I told him "Let's finish this duel together Naruto."

"Right!" Naruto said.

We turned to Michiah Maiden of Dawn and together we shouted "Michiah attack Haku directly!"

"What she can direct attack people?" Sakura asked.

"Make since" Sasuke said to her "Of course I believe that she can only direct attack an opponent if they have no monsters on their side of the field."

"Correct Sasuke" I said "But there are some monsters whose special ability allows them to lay a direct attack on my opponent but there aren't many monsters that can do that."

Michiah rose and unleashed her Rex Aura attack at Haku. Haku seemed to have smiled as the attack hit him, do to my psychic powers there was an explosion of light as the attack hit him.

"It's over" Naruto said "Kasumi won."

I then gasped as Haku was standing up completely unharmed.

"What?" Sakura shouted "He's not even hurt!"

"How did he take an attack?" Sasuke asked "And Kasumi won that duel."

I then took a good look at Haku's Life Points which were still twenty-eight hundred and I told the two Genin "Not quite"

Sakura gasped "How was that possible is he cheating?"

Haku smiled as he held up a the Duel Monster card Kurriboh "Simple pinky, hey Kasumi notice this card."

I did and I gave out a groan "A Kurriboh."

"Kurriboh?" Naruto asked.

Haku then answered Sakura's question "This move is lagitemint, you see by discarding the monster card Kurriboh to my hand to the graveyard during an opponent's attack I make all battle damage zero from that attack."

"That's quiet a surprise" I muttered as Sakura and Sasuke gasped silently in shock "Didn't see that coming."

"I see that did surprise you" Haku said.

But then I grinned "Let's try that again shall we?"

"What?" Haku asked "Michiah attack Haku directly again!"

"You can't do that!" Haku shouted "You can only attack with a monster once?"

"Oh I can" I said "It's all due to Heron Leanne's special ability. Whenever she is used for a Synchro Summon of a synchro monster, that Synchro Monster gains the ability to attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

Haku gasped as I stated "This is the combo that I defeat my first opponent with...Funny thing that it's the same combo I'm defeating you with Michaih end this!"

Once more Michiah attacked Haku directly again. Another explosion of light erupted and this time everyone held their breathe.

"It over" Naruto said after a while.

But he was proven wrong as Haku stood with his Life Points still the same he held out the last card in his hand it was another Kurriboh.

"Lucky for me that I have two Kurribohs in my deck" Haku said "Thanks to him I have made the Battle Damage zero."

"Again didn't see that coming" I admitted once more "But I have one more attack coming!"

"You mean two more" Naruto said he then whispered to me "Double Attack."

"Not quite Naruto" I whispered back to him "Double Attack can only be activated during my Battle Phase and when one of my monster battle one of Haku's in attack mode, I can't activate the trap card due to Haku not having a monster on his side of the field."

"I see" Naruto said and then I pointed out "You may have spared yourself a defeat right now but I still have one more attack Ilyana attack Haku directly with Thoron!"

Ilyana used the same attack she had used on Spear Dragon engulfing Haku in a huge cavern of lighting.

Naruto was wincing as he and I heard Haku screaming in deep pain as this attack managed to successfully hit him doing damage to his Life Points."

When the attack ended Haku was on the ground on all fours gasping for breathe.

(**Haku's LP: 1000**)

"Turn end" I said.

I then saw Haku's mask fall off to reveal his true face. He still looked like a girl with long black hair but deep down I knew now that he was a boy. He smiled as he got up "Not bad, but now it's my turn again I draw."

He drew and then announced "Now that it's my stand-by phase Ominous Fortunetelling activates now I will randomly pick a card in your hand and guess what it is, If I am right, then you take seven hundred points of damage."

He then took his time "How about the card on the left..."

I held the selected card and he nodded "That's a monster card isn't it."

"Yes, it is" I said revealing the monster card, it was Halbreder Nephenee.

"Well, told you I'm good and now you'll pay the price!" Haku said.

Ominous Fortunetelling activated damaging my Life Points by seven hundred and this time I didn't flinch as they went down (**My LP: 1800**)

"Now" Haku began "From my hand I activate a continuous Spell Card Mirage of Nightmare."

I looked at the continuous spell card as it appeared on the field as Haku announced the effect "Now I draw until I get four new cards in my hand. But during the end of my turn the four cards go into the graveyard if I didn't use them."

He drew four cards then paused as he studied my area thinking on how to defeat me. He knew I could attack him a total of three times due to Michiah having Heron Leanne for her Synchro Summon.

He then nodded "Alright then I will now summon Blizzard Warrior in attack mode!"

A huge white blue knight appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 400**)

"What is he up to?" Naruto asked me.

"I have the strangest feeling..." I said.

"I now activate the Spell Card Double Summon" Haku said "Now I can summon another monster and I summon out Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield!"

A black wing appeared on the field instead of back a hint of blue in them.

"That was a card that" I began I choked on my tears.

"That belonged to your Uncle Crow" Haku said understandingly "But he wasn't the only one with the same monster."

"That's true" I said seeing the monster "And I also know that the Blackwing monster isn't just an effect monster but it's a Tuner Monster."

This got Naruto to panic as he knew what was up "Now he has the necessary ingredients for a Synchro Summon!"

"Correct" Haku said smiling.

"But to do that" I said to him "To Synchro Summon you must offer the two monsters sort of like a tribute, once they are used to Synchro Summon they hit the Graveyard and Fatal Ababus finishes you off!"

"True" Haku said smiling "Which would be but I have one more card to play Kasumi, from my hand I activate a spell card, it goes by the name Dian Keto the Cure Master!"

He played the last card he got from Mirage of Nightmare "Thanks to this card I gain one thousand more Life Points!" Haku said smiling.

"Then with an extra one thousand" Sasuke said "He-"

"Has enough Life Points to spend and survive" Haku finished for Sasuke as his Life Points rose (**Haku's LP: 2000**)

"Now where was I?" Haku asked he grinned at me "Are you ready to join Zabuza yet Kasumi?"

"This duel isn't over!" I shouted.

"Not yet" Haku said "But you might want to reconsider when I'm through with you, I'm tuning my level two Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield to my level three Blizzard Warrior!"

"That's a total of" Naruto began counting down "Of a level five Synchro Monster!"

"Correct" Haku said as the two monsters began the Synchro Summoning retinue and then he spoke out in a trance "In our journey to become a secret weapon for someone the path will reveal an opening in order to complete the dream...Awaken, Synchro Summon...Ally of Justice Catastor!"

A big machine type synchro Monster appeared on Haku's side of the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

Seeing that the two monsters were sent to the graveyard Fatal Accbus activated doing one thousand points of damage to Haku's LP and thanks to my Psychic powers him as well.

(**Haku's LP: 1000**)

"Besides of getting to the place you started your turn with, that might be a problem" I said as the Synchro Monster took it's position on the field "This is a surprise."

"Sure is" Haku said smiling "Ally of Justice Catastor attack Michiah Maiden of Dawn with Justice Laser!"

"Have you lost it Haku?" I asked excited "Michiah is way more stronger than your Ally of Justice and once it's destroyed I've won the duel."

"We'll see" Haku said grinning as his Synchro Monster aimed it's head. From it's robotic eye it sent out a laser at Michiah, the attack hit Michiah whom tried to attack back but the laser penetrated her in her chest and then she burst apart and Ilyana's attack points turned back to normal (**Ilyana's ATK: 1300, DEF: 500**)

"Michiah!" I shouted out in alarm and I turned to Haku where his Synchro Monster stood on the field unharmed "What happened? And why is your monster not destroyed?"

Haku chuckled "I see you don't know all Synchro Monsters Kasumi, but here is how it happened, whenever Ally of Justice Catastor battles a monster, he destroys that monster without applying damage calculation. Oh and this time you get burned!"

Hearing this I gasped as Fatal Accbus activated taking away five hundred of my Life Points (**My Life Points: 1300**)

"Ready to surrender?" Haku asked.

"Nope" I answered "The duel's not over till the last card is played!"

"How true" Haku said.

From their point Inari asked as he turned to Kakashi "How can Kasumi defeat her opponent when he has a Synchro Monster that can automatically destroy her own monsters when it battles against them?"

"She'll manage" Kakashi said to him.

"Let's hope so" Mr. Tazuna said "Otherwise I might have to be afraid of her."

"That was pretty smart" Sakura said "Her opponent knows how to duel."

"Then" Haku said "Turn end."

"There's got to be an attribute it can't battle against and automatically destroy" I said at Naruto's now concerned look "We'll find it!"

"But you can't last another round!" Naruto said.

"I can" I said "If I play my cards right...I'm not about to give up hope."

Naruto nodded "Okay, if you say so..."

"It's my turn" I said "I draw!"

Naruto drew the card for me.

I looked up at Haku "Since I already know Ilyana is too weak to battle against your monster and that it's not a Dragon-type she can't battle against it so I'm changing her to Defense Mode."

Naruto switched Lighting Mage Ilyana to DEF mode.

"Now I summon Hellbrider Nephene in DEF mode!" I shouted.

A blue haired female soldier wearing blue armor and holding a huge lance and shield appeared on field and changed blue as it turned into DEF mode (**DEF: 1500, ATK: 1500**)

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn" I said.

"Very well" Haku said "It my turn I draw!"

He then nodded "It's fortunetelling time" He declared as Ominous Fortunetelling reactivated "Now since you only have one card left let's check to see what it is...It's a spell card right?"

I sighed out he was right I turned it around and revealed the spell card as I took seven hundred points of damage (**My Life Points: 600**)

"Kasumi!" Sakura shouted as she saw my Life Points "Forfeit!"

I shook my head "I can handle this."

"Maybe" Haku said "But not for long, now also Mirage of Nightmare activates and I get to draw until I get four cards in my hand."

He drew three more cards "Now from my hand I activate the spell card Monster Reborn!"

I gasped and Naruto noticed this "This bad?"

"Yes," I admitted "Cause now he can special summon a monster from any player's graveyard!"

"So right you are Kasumi who else than your very own Synchro Monster Michiah Maiden of Dawn!" Haku shouted.

With the spell card Michiah Maiden of Dawn appeared on Haku's side of the field.

"Not only do I get her" Haku began "But I also gain her abilities...Now all monsters on my side of the field gain five hundred more attack points."

Sure enough Michiah Maiden of Dawn's ability activated and Haku this time had the advantage as the two monster's attack points rose by five hundred points.

(**Michiah Maiden of Dawn's ATK: 2900, DEF: 1000, Ally of Justice Catastor ATK: 2700, DEF: 1200**)

I slowly scanned the two monsters as Haku ordered out "Now let's end this shall we, Ally of Justice Catastor attack Lighting Mage Ilyana!'

"Did you forget about Lighting Mage's Ilyana's special ability?" I declared "Whenever she is the attack target of your selected monster and I have two monsters out I can switch to that monster and I choose Hellbrider Nephenee!"

Ally of Justice Catastor attacked Hellbrider Nephenee blasting right through her shield and destroying her without damage calculation."

"Okay" I stated "So Earth Attributes are automatically destroyed as well" I muttered.

"Not only that but Fatal Accbus activates" Haku reminded me as I took five hundred points of damage (**My Life Points: 100**)

"KASUMI!" Kakashi-papa shouted.

"She's about to lose!" Inari shouted "Please don't!"

"It's over!" Haku declared "You will be defeated by your very own monster Michiah Maiden of Dawn! Michiah attack Lighting Mage Ilyana with Rex Aura!"

Michiah gathered in light energy in her hand and sent a huge light attack towards me.

"Oh-no" Sakura shouted "If that hits it's over!"

"KASUMI!" Sasuke, Inari, Kakashi, and Mr. Tazuna, shouted.

"Do something Kasumi!" Naruto shouted towards me.

"Then I will" I said "I activate my trap card, Scarp-Iron Scarecrow!"

Naruto sighed as he helped me play the trap card. Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared right in time negating Michiah's attack.

"Think again Haku" I said "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negates one of your monster's attacks and once it activates I can place it face down again till next turn! Like I said Haku the Duel's not over till the last card is played!"

"Sparring yourself your defeat" Haku sneered "Very well I activate the last card in my hand which is the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon which thanks to this I will destroy any spell and trap card on the field. So your trap card that was placed down before hand is destroyed."

Sure enough a huge space typhoon appeared and destroyed Double Attack which Naruto and I had to give each other two worried glances at each other.

"Turn end" Haku said.

Naruto gave me one look "This is our last chance, let's make this one count."

I nodded as I turned to Haku "Right, it's my turn I draw!"

Naruto drew for me and it was a spell card! It was the spell card I was hoping for.

"Okay!" I shouted "From my hand I activate a spell card known as Fallen Comrades!"

Naruto played the spell card and I shouted the effect "Thanks to this spell card I get to draw the exact same number of cards for all of my monsters in my graveyard."

Haku paused as the ghostly faces of Heron Leanne and Hellbrider Nephenee appeared on the field, seeing the ghostly image made Naruto's face pail.

"So you only have two monsters" Haku said "Which means you can only draw two cards."

I nodded as I closed my eyes "It all comes down to these two cards...I trust my fate."

That is when I felt pain in my left arm. Gasping in pain I collapsed.

"Kasumi!" Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke shouted as everyone ran over to my aide.

Naruto looked down at me "What happened?"

"My arm hurts" I said then suddenly my arm began glowing a bright red mark blinding poor Naruto.

"That's bright!" he shouted as he shielded his eyes.

Kakashi gasped as the mark developed "It's Kasumi's birthmark...Its her mark of the Dragon!"

I got up ignoring the pain the mark was causing on me "Naruto help me draw two more cards!"

He nodded and as I closed my eyes he drew two cards. The pain was intense as Naruto drew the two cards I opened my eyes hoping for at least one card that could help me sure enough I saw the card I was looking for. Seeing this I smiled and I heard everyone relax at my smile.

"Thanks for the Duel Haku but it's over!"

"First you must get passed my Ally of Justice Catastor!" Haku shouted.

"And I'm going to" I said "I summon the Hyper Synchron Tuner Monster!"

The blue machine type monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1600**)

"How's that going to help?" Naruto asked me.

"Because Hyper Synchron is a level four Synchro Monster" I said "And so is Lighting Mage Ilyana! So now I'm going to tune Hyper Synchron to Lighting Mage Ilyana."

The two monsters began the Synchro Summoning Phase and I closed my eyes recalling my trance "Bounded by blood of the Crimson Dragon, the light shines upon the truth, Defend Synchro Summon...Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Sure enough Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

"Hey isn't that?" Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded "It's one of the five Legendary Dragons that fought against the army of Shadows ten years ago!"

"It's huge!" Sakura shouted as Uncle Jack's monster took my position facing ally of justice.

I then smiled "When Hyper Synchron is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-type monster that monster gains eight hundred more attack and Defense points!"

Hyper Synchron was absorbed into Red Dragon Archfiend's body and gave it more power (ATK: 3800, DEF: 2800)

"No way!" Haku shouted "It's already strong enough to end this duel!" then he sneered at me "But are you willing to the chance of Red Dragon Archfiend being destroyed instantly?"

"We'll see about that!" I shouted "Red Dragon Archfiend send Ally of Justice Catastor to the scrap Heep with Absolute Power Force!"

Red Dragon Archfiend roared out at the top of it's lungs as it lunged down towards Ally of Justice Catastor which tried to retaliate by firing a laser at Red Dragon Archfiend. I crossed my fingers hoping it wouldn't destroy Red Dragon Archfiend, but as the laser hit Red Dragon Archfiend in it's own chest it didn't destroy it and Red Dragon Archfiend brought a powerful burning claw down onto it destroying it and wiping out the rest of Haku's Life Points."

"What?" Haku demanded as his Life Points slowly deputed to zero (**Haku's LP: 0**) "This can't be, I've never lost a duel! How?"

I walked over to Haku with Naruto at my side and answered "I knew that a monster like that can't be that powerful, it had to have one attribute which it couldn't destroy automatically, so it can't destroy dark Attributes instantly."

The two Samurai Henchmen made an attempt to grab me but Haku stopped them by grabbing onto their collar "What's done is done men, I've lost this Duel so you can't kidnap her at all anytime."

"But Haku" one of the Samurai began.

"But nothing, Duelist have their loyalty unlike some Shinobi. Just as she would've followed us if she lost. We can't kidnap her for the rest of this journey...If you put one hand on her I'll kill you."

This stopped the Samurai henchmen as Haku picked up his mask and turned to me "You've dueled well Kasumi Aki Fudo...Now I can truly see why your father was the best duelist in New Domino City, till we meet again Kasumi."

I nodded "Thanks for the Duel Haku!"

We watched as Haku walked away with the Samurai Henchmen and left. Once alone I turned to Kakashi and hugged him "Sorry for worrying you Kakashi-papa."

He hugged me back "It's okay, you've dueled well Kasumi, and Haku was a good opponent for you.

"It's funny" I admitted out "But I actually felt enjoyment in that duel. He was so good that he even though he's an enemy to us now, he has my respect as a duelist."

"Agreed" Sasuke said "He gave you a run for your money. So how's that arm of yours and what does your mark of the Dragon look like?"

I uncovered my arm and sure enough the glowing red mark now had carved the black birthmark of the Crimson Dragon, however for some odd reason the mark wasn't just all one mark. It was all five marks of the dragon forming a miniature Crimson Dragon on my arm."

"You're officially a Signer now" Mr. Tazuna said.

"I suppose I should thank Haku when I meet up with him again" I said "He pressed me on my limits."

Naruto nodded "So anymore duels you'd want me to help you with Kasumi?"

I shook my head "Nope there won't be anymore duels here unless Haku challenges me to a rematch which I doubt that highly. It'll give me plenty of time to recover and in no time I'll be back to doing my mediating excurises to keep my psychic powers at bay.

Kakashi nodded "Well it's nearly getting late, so let's head back to Mr. Tazuna's house to rest for the rest of the night."

I smiled as we walked back to Mr. Tazuna's house. Walking alongside me was Inari whom looked at me.

"Maybe you are right about the fact there are heroes...When that mark was showing I felt a sudden blast of peace and friendship. It made me believe that there are heroes out there."

"Thanks Inari" I said.

He kept silent as he turned to me "Think you can teach me how to duel Kasumi Hatake?"

I gave him a wink "Sure, if you are a good strategist, dueling isn't just about rushing your opponent it's all about strategy, without a strategy I would've lost."

Inari actually smiled back "Alright, I'm going to learn how to be a duelist! Hey Grandpa Kasumi's going to teach me how to duel."

"Well, now that did spark some appreciation in your eyes now" Mr. Tazuna said approving this fact "And it would do you good learning how to duel."

We walked back and then I looked back for a while knowing that Haku and I would meet again one day and it wouldn't be a regular Duel Monster Duel as it was today. I smiled and turned to the night sky where I felt as if my true parents were staring up at me I looked into the night sky announced "I will make you proud mom and dad...Please rest in peace."

I then continued my journey down with my new adopted father. Once in Mr. Tazuna's house we went to bed and slept for the rest of the night.

**End of Chapter.**

** Kasumi won the duel against Haku but Haku nearly defeated her. I've decided on my own it will be a Haku X Kasumi romance in it along with Naruhina. So how'd you think of Haku's dueling deck, he basically has a deck that focuses heavily on inflicting any kind of damage to his opponent such as piercing damage, the effect of blast Sphere and abilterting an opponent's monster.**

_Card of the Chapter with your Host, Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi: Hey fans! It's another Card of the Chapter and this time the card is...Well if it isn't Haku's favorite monster Ally of Justice Catastor! In fact I will have Haku tell you all about it instead of me._

_ Haku: Thanks Kasumi any way Ally of Justice is a card that is owned by the makers of Yugioh. You might be able to find it in Wallmart or any other trading card game store. But it is a rare Synchro Monster card and gives Kasumi plenty of trouble..._

_ Kasumi: It's a pain! But it will give you any sort duelist trouble! So take it away Haku!_

_ Haku: As the lady Signer commands._

**Ally of Justice Catastor**

** Level: 5**

** Attribute: Dark**

** Machine/Synchro/Effect: One tuner and one or more non tuner monsters**

**If this card battles a non-DARK monster, destroy that monster without applying damage calculation.**

**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200.**


	8. Chapter 7: Raiding Sector Security HQ

Chapter 8: Raiding Sector Security HQ

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto. I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem girls.

Inari and I stared at one another. Our life points showed that I had the lead. I had three thousand life points and he was down to his last nine hundred points. Ever since I saw that he was ready and accomplished the Duel Puzzles, Mr. Tazuna allowed me to take his grandson to shop for a deck of cards. It was Inari's turn and he had the Grave Keeper Spear Soldier along with the Field Spell Card Necrovalley. I had Cleric Mist in Defense mode and Michiah Maiden of Dawn along with a face down trap card.

"Now!" Inari shouted "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier attack Cleric Mist!"

I simply smiled "That won't do so much good not that I activate my Switch Trap card which allows me to redirect your attack to another monster, and I choose Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

Inari gasped as his monster's attack was redirect towards Michiah which ended him with his second practice defeat.

He sighed as the forest returned back to normal.

"You're getting good at this Ms. Signer" Inari said "I can't even make much of a lead on you."

"Actually you've really improved Inari" I said smiling at him "But keep in mind that I have been practicing my own dueling skills since I was born...Well not exactly when I was born but more like three."

Kakashi-Papa walked in "And your psychic powers have improved Kasumi...You didn't seem to have harmed Inari."

"Those mediating Exercises work" I admitted to him.

"True but Kasumi...You're psychic powers are getting more powerful as you duel. It's just that when you are in control because by meditating you are controlling your emotions."

"Controlling my emotions Kakashi-Papa?" I asked.

"Yes, think about it, what would happen if you totally lost it."

I did think about it, I thought that once my powers got out of control I would be ending up destroying a house! At this I thought about the time I heard someone say that when my mother was about Sasuke's age or older she had almost destroyed Duel Academy. At this I pailed "Um I didn't really want to think on that but I see your point."

Kakashi smiled lazily at me as he patted me on the head "That a girl. Just promise me you'll keep on mediating...By mediating you should be able to control your emotions so that your powers don't get out of control."

I smiled once again and playfully looked around "So where are the Genin?"

"Oh they are still training again with Naruto and Sasuke still fighting against each other."

"Often reminded me of Uncle Jack and my father" I stated sighing as I remembered what had happened yesterday. It was dinner time and Mr. Tazuna's daughter made us ramen. As Sakura and I were enjoying our share, Naruto and Sasuke seemed to have glared at one another. Sakura whom somehow had became an older sisterly figure to me and I gave each other worried glances as we watched the two boys. Then we both let out a sigh.

"Rivalry" I muttered "That's what it is."

Kakashi-papa gave out a low giggle as I walked out of the house. It had already been a week and by this time we were sure Zabuza would be back. Two days ago we were certain that he'd make a comeback because the two Samurai Henchmen tried to not only kidnap me again but kidnap Inari as well. Naruto protected me and Inari and beat the two henchmen senseless.

So we waited for the upcoming days Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and I went escorting Mr. Tazuna. That is when eerie mist seems to clog our vision and Sasuke easily spotting the enemy Zabuza whom was with Haku.

Haku glanced at me "Kasumi, you shouldn't have came today."

I looked back at him "I'm not the type to sit around Haku. I've gotta be with Kakashi-Papa."

Zabuza chuckled evilly "And yet you are still walking into my hands...I'm more than ready for your psychic powers."

I shook my head "Last time I strained myself, and that won't happen again Zabuza so this time this girl is standing out."

Then there went the two battles Kakashi vs. Zabuza and Haku vs. Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke at first was even but towards the end of the fight Haku managed one strange attack which he called Crystal Ice Mirrors and seriously injure Sasuke. Then Naruto took me completely by surprise. Seeing Sasuke badly injured erupted him into a fiery figure! His body seemed to have been glowing with red Chakra. Seeing this I backed away as this form of Naruto attacked Haku relentlessly. It was somehow this time I had secretly picked up a card from my deck and into my hand and held it close to my body. Naruto easily defeated Haku even when he had used his Crystal Ice Mirrors on him.

I then turned my attention to Kakashi and Zabuza. Kakashi had gained the upper hand and with one move called out reinforcements. Dogs came out of the ground and one big dog held Zabuza's arms so he couldn't move.

"So" Kakashi began "Not only have you threatened Mr. Tazuna but time and time again you target my own adopted Daughter. She will never fall to evil."

Zabuza began laughing "IF only she met me first...If only. I'd win this battle."

Kakashi gathered in chakra in his hand and began charging over towards Zabuza. Luckily I saw Haku step into his ice mirror and then as was about to step out of the mirror when and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow protected him.

"What?" Haku asked.

"Haku" I said "This is my trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I used it to protect you. Don't give your life out for someone that's evil."

He was about to say something but I warned him "Haku...I can only save your life once cause who knows when I might be able to do something to save you again."

Haku took a step back "You've saved my life even though we are enemies."

"We don't have to be enemies" I told him.

Haku turned to Zabuza "Sorry Zabuza I have to think on this matter."

He vanished without a trace to think on the matter at hand while Kakashi-Papa finished off Zabuza. That is when Gato decided to show his ugly face. He stared at me as I stared at him.

"So if it isn't the little girl that everyone in my forces are talking about" He said he turned to the slain corpse of Zabuza "So even he fails me twice."

He took another good look at me "The girl that can bring cards out to life...You'd make a good addition to my team."

"I'll never join anyone evil!" I declared "And neither would my father."

"I see then you really are your father's daughter."

I turned to him "You knew my father?"

"Yusei Fudo right?"

I took a step back as he continued "He put me in my place once he figured out how I tried to take over Neo Domino City."

"Of course that was five years ago!" I said "Yusei did that to protect everyone, you were after Aunt Ruka for her powers and my mother."

"Oh so you do remember that."

"How could I forget that moment?" I demanded him "I was five years old at the time, mother was at work teaching students at Duel Academy, so I was with my father when I witnessed him Turbo Dueling against you."

"He won that duel if you recall" Gato said "And he destroyed my Duel Runner in the process. Now that he's dead I can only imagine what he's face would look like if I killed his daughter."

He was about to signal his men to finish us off when "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Gato looked over towards Haku "So you survived Haku."

"Yes, and I serve Kasumi now" Haku stated firmly walking over to me "She's a Signer Gato, she's a true hero! Her father defeated you with ease and if he was able to she will too but not before I take care of you."

Gato looked at his men but Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were surrounding him and Kakashi stated firmly "Gato you've failed and so it's time to meet your demise...Kasumi since your father seemed to have dueled against him before and won I think you can decide his fate."

I was only to glad to here this I lifted up my arm and exposed my Mark of the Dragon making Gato fear me even more as another card in my deck the Killing Edge assimilated into them "You wouldn't kill me young Signer."

"Normally I wouldn't" I said as I walked up to him with the Killing Edge in my hand as I advanced I pointed the sword at his throat "But for the crimes you did in my old home land and for being the one responsible for everything I'll make another exception!"

He gulped as I leveled the blade at his throat with my arm glowing red "But as a Signer I'm not going to abuse my Psychic Powers by letting them claim your life in a vengeful way. So...Kakashi-papa can finish you off for me!"

Gato seemed to have been frozen with fear as I turned my back away from him "Go ahead Kakashi-Papa do what you must."

Kakashi nodded and with one moment slew Gato. He turned to Haku "So are you on our side now?"

Haku nodded "Yes, please let me join, I'll use my powers for your village."

Kakashi nodded "Very well..."

In about a week the new bridge was built and I felt what my father felt once the bridge was completed.

So after this we went back to the village. Home at last where once there we reported back to the Hokage and told him everything. He seemed to have bought everything but one thing.

"So Kakashi" the Third Hokage spoke up "You're adopted daughter Kasumi Hatake is one of these Signers."

Kakashi nodded "You are having trouble with that aren't you?"

The Third Hokage nodded "Only because you want to protect Kasumi from being kidnapped or killed. I need proof that she is a Signer."

Kakashi and I looked at each other and once more I lifted up my arm and revealed my mark of the Dragon.

Seeing my birthmark the Third Hokage smiled "So Kasumi, you speak the truth."

He then grinned "Very well Kakashi, I accept your request and will give her a team of body guards.

A knock on the door sounded and the Hokage looked up "Come in."

"Count me in Lord Hokage" Haku said to me I turned to him surprised at his words "Remember when I Dueled you I told you I only knew your mother by rumors?"

I nodded and he continued "Well that's a lie...She was my teacher when I enrolled in Duel Academy five years ago. She told me that she had a five year old daughter...She really said a lot of things and knew that I wasn't just a Duelist...She made me promise that if anything happened to her or your Father, and every other Signer...She made me promise to protect you."

"So you had your own reasons of wanting me on Zabuza's side" I stated.

Haku nodded "Yes, you see as soon as if you had lost I would've betrayed Zabuza and looked after you protecting you. You're mother was right about you."

I turned to him "Really what did she say about me?"

"Just how you really took after your father Yusei Fudo's teachings towards you, your friends and more importantly your cheerful personality. She was fearing of your Psychic powers."

"That makes me feel better" I said "At least my mother had a back up plan if something happened to them."

Haku turned to the Hokage and to Kakashi-papa "With all due respects sir I'm merely filling into Kasumi's mother's wishes please allow me to protect Lady Kasumi."

I smiled warmly at him "I wouldn't mind but please not so formal Haku. Just Kasumi will do."

The Hokage thought about his decision before speaking "Very well Haku, if your filling into Kasumi's mother's wishes then you may be one of her bodyguards and as for you. You might want to get used to it Kasumi for word of your powers and you being a Signer will spread around quickly. Soon you will hear everyone call you by your title Lady Kasumi."

Haku turned to Kakashi and my adopted father nodded "Very well Haku, if that is what Kasumi's real mother wished.

Haku held up his hand revealing a rose as he turned to me "That is no lie Lady Kasumi, I'll never forget the time she risked her neck to save me when I got ambushed and held hostage from a person who hated Signers. Aki won the duel of course and killed the guy with Black Rose Dragon and told me that she knew that I wasn't just a Duelist but a Shinobi looking for ways to live."

I nodded bowing politely to him accepting him as one of my bodyguard "Then thank you Haku, if my mother wished it I will not dishonor her memory by declining her wishes."

Haku nodded "You'll need two more Ninja Bodyguards like I stated your mother paid me to protect you if she, your father and the other Signers along with this man named Rua died."

"You'll still get paid to protect her here" the Third Hokage told him "For as I'm concerned you are now a Shinobi of Konoha."

Haku nodded "Thank you Lord Hokage."

The Third Hokage's grin faded as he brought up devastating news that he knew I wouldn't like hearing "Lady Kasumi, The ANBU I've sent to your old home have returned and confirmed the sound ninja's story, your true parents and family have been brutally slain. They didn't go in detail knowing that you cared for them so this is all I have to say.

I paused closing my eyes "Then I'm truly the last Signer. If Dark Signers come looking for me then I'll protect this village...It is what my father and mother would want me to do."

Haku turned to me and spoke up "I know that the Dark Signers can only be defeated by a Signer Kasumi but like I said I've made a promise to your mother and that promise goes. I will fight the Dark Signers alongside you Lady Kasumi."

"Very well Haku" I said "We'll do that together."

"You three can be dismissed" The Third Hokage stated "And Kasumi gets to choose her body guards."

I turned smiling at the Third Hokage "Thank you sir!"

Haku and I walked outside while Kakashi-papa turned to me "Well Kasumi, I'll expect you to be at the house my seven for dinner."

I nodded "I will Kakashi-Papa."

Haku and I walked side-by-side when we ran into Shikamaru whom was alongside a blonde pony tailed blue eyed girl whom wore a purple tunic and leg bands and another fat Shinobi.

"Shikamaru!" I shouted.

Shikamaru heard his name being called and turned to me "Well, well I thought you dropped off the face of the earth."

He looked at Haku "Who's this?"

"He's" I began.

But Haku beat me to it "I'm Haku, one of Lady Kasumi's bodyguards."

"Bodyguard?" Shikamaru asked "What kind of troublesome times have you been getting yourself into Kasumi?"

"Uh just the usual" I said "Everyone seems to want to kidnap me and use me for their own evil purposes."

"What why kidnap you?" the blonde girl asked "And who are you?"

"I was about to ask you the same last question" I said to her.

Shikamaru beat the girl to it "This is Yominaka, Ino she's a teammate of mind...She's a troublesome woman."

_So Ino's the one that was miss Troublesome_ I thought and Shikamaru continued introducing the fat boy "This is Choji!"

He turned to me "Choji, Ino, this is Kasumi Hatake, Kakashi Sensei's adopted daughter."

"Oh" Ino said "So you're the one that Shikamaru does something every night. He calls them troublesome Duel Puzzles or something like that."

"Look fun" Choji said "But when I tried one my brain got stumped trying to solve it...Shikamaru did though, even then I don't know how he did it."

Ino looked at my Duel Disk "What's that?"

Shikamaru smiled "That's a Duel Disk...Something I've been looking for."

"Can't find one?" I asked.

"I also noticed that you have a Duel Disk too Haku" Shikamaru stated "Care to tell me where you found it and more importantly did Kasumi teach you how to duel?"

"Duel?" Ino asked.

"Um Kasumi looks too young to be dueling and I know she's not a Shinobi due to not wearing a head band" Choji stated.

Shikamaru answered "Do you two remember that big huge rose Dragon?"

The two nodded and Shikamaru turned "That was Kasumi's doing."

Hearing this the two Shinobi gasped at me. I looked at them as Ino and Choji both shouted "That little girl?"

I nodded "It was only a hologram that's all."

"Tell that to the guy that you totally trashed in that Duel" Shikamaru stated.

"He deserved that!" I told Shikamaru "He used my mother Aki Fudo and he was going to use me as well!"

Shikamaru then told the two about my psychic powers and the two backed away.

"So Kasumi can dish out real pain just by a game of cards?" Choji asked "That is just totally cool wish I could do that with my potato chips."

Shikamaru turned to Haku "So Haku, care to tell me where you got your Duel Disk, it certainly looks different from Kasumi's."

Haku smiled "So glad you asked me that...Five years ago before I became a Shinobi, I joined this Dueling School known as Duel Academy...I managed to get in and the Duel Disk is given to those Duelist that are accepted into Duel Academy...Anyway the one who taught me how to Duel was no other than Kasumi's mother Aki Fudo."

"What?" Ino shouted "Kasumi's mother taught you...Man she must be one kick ass duelist!"

"She was" I said recalling my mother's duels "But now she's been slain along with everyone that cared for me."

Haku nodded and told the three Shinobi in a serious voice "Her Psychic powers are making her the perfect target from other enemy Shinobi's everywhere. As gratitude for saving my life once Kasumi's mother Aki Fudo knew I was a Shinobi and she told me after she rescued me that if she was to perish along with Kasumi's whole entire family then I was to protect Kasumi even if it cost me my life."

"I see so that's why you are her bodyguard" Shikamaru said he turned to me "You know your don't look like you can be a troublesome girl...But your psychic powers are no laughing matter so Kasumi you're going to need someone that is skilled in protecting you...Count me in."

"What?" Ino asked "You're casting yourself out of this team?"

"You don't have to Shikamaru" I said for his defense which made Ino calm down "I've got Haku watching my back."

"No" Shikamaru said "I want to learn how to Duel Kasumi and you've been teaching with Duel Puzzels isn't there a way you could actually give me a deck of cards?"

"Sorry" I told him "My Duel Disk only has Duel Puzzles, but I might be lucky if I can break into Sector Security and snatch a deck."

"Sector Security?" Haku asked then he turned to me "Kasumi that would be bad...If you are caught sneaking in their headquarters then you'll get into trouble."

"What is this Sector Security?" Ino asked.

"New Domino City's police force" Haku answered for me.

"I know" I said "But with you on my side we might beable to pull it off."

"Why do you want to take on these police officers?" Choji asked.

"They aren't in charge of making decks" I said to them "But lately some program in their HQ is making Duel Decks.

"But if it's risky Kasumi" Shikamaru began "Then don't do it?"

I flashed a grin a habit I got from Uncle Crow "Uncle Crow did that all the time. And he got away with it most of the time."

"Uh Kasumi..." Haku stated "May I remind you your Uncle Crow had a Duel Runner and easily got away after defeating one of them."

"True but what other choice do we have?" I asked him "I mean Sector Security really has taken over the Dueling Deck compounds."

Haku agreed with me "True but that'll take at least three of us Kasumi to do."

Shikamaru sighed "Okay what a drag...But I guess If I want a deck then we have to go into Sector Security's HQ."

I sighed out "Already I'm beginning to act like my father when it comes to my friends...And becoming more like Uncle Crow when it comes down to stuff like this."

"You're mother did say that you were a bit like your father when it came down to your friends" Haku stated.

"But it is risky" I stated firmly "Normally I wouldn't even dream of taking Sector Security on but my father Yusei Fudo had many run-ins with them..."

"Officer Trudge never forgave Yusei for any of those offenses" Haku sighed out "From what your mother stated about him when he was your age he was running into Sector Security every day."

I smiled "Yes, and even when I was born he had some run ins with them most of the time they let him get away."

I turned to Shikamaru "So are you up to it?"

Shikamaru sighed "Kasumi, this is the most troublesome idea I've ever heard from a girl. But if it's the only way to get a Duel Deck then it let's do it."

Now it was Ino's turn to sigh "Well Shikamaru if you get arrested don't come home to me."

"If we get arrested the worst thing they'll do to us is throw us in the detention center" I muttered due to being under age...Well I would...Don't know about the rest of you."

"Then we'll have to plan ahead of time" Haku stated firmly "First things first we must get to New Domino City then we'll think of other plans when we get there."

I nodded "I'll ask if Kakashi-papa can occupy us on our journey to New Domino City and assist us on the special and risky operation."

Shikamaru nodded "If this mission succeeds Kasumi...Then I will be honored to be one of your bodyguards. I will also occupy you on the mission."

"Thank you" I said to him.

"I will too" Choji said "You might need my ninja skills for that mission."

Ino sighed once "Since the boys are going then I'll go to, trust me Kasumi you don't want to be the only girl on the mission."

"If my students are going then I will too" a male's voice sounded.

Kasumi turned to see a handsome young male she assumed he was in his thirtys or in his middle twenties.

"Oh Asuma-Sensei you overheard us?" Ino asked.

"Of course" Asuma said looking over to me "Well I'm sure the Hokage would approve of this mission and you know your team of ninjas that will be occupying you on your journey there Lady Kasumi."

"Did I just miss something?" Shikamaru asked whispering over to Haku thinking I didn't hear him "Why did Asuma just call Kasumi, Lady Kasumi?"

"There's more to Kasumi than meets the eye" Haku said mysteriously to him "Lady Kasumi show us your arm."

Slowly I sighed out and lifted my left arm to show the three Genin Shinobi my Mark of the Dragon.

"What is that?" Ino asked.

However Shikamaru knew "It can't be! Kasumi are you a-"

I nodded "I see you know about the five thousand year old legend...And yes I am a Signer..." I pointed to my mark "This is the proof that I'm a Signer."

"Then your true parents were" Shikamaru stated.

I nodded "They were both Signers."

"Um what's a Signer again?" Choji asked still eating his chips and a single thought came into my mind _How many Chips are in that bag?_

Shikamaru sighed once "This is actually a drag but a good one...Basically there is this five thousand year old ledgend about this army of light and the army of Shadows."

That is when Ino picked up "The Legend that says something about a big dragon leading five other dragons that fought alongside the Army of Light."

Shikamaru nodded "Yes, that dragon is known as the Crimson Dragon!"

"Uh..." Choji began "What does that have to deal with Kasumi here? You telling me she has a dragon inside her?"

I took a step back as Haku answered while in between laughter of his own "No Choji! The Ledgend continues that it was five ordinary people with marks on their arms that summoned the might beasts. These people passed down their traits to others for generations...Those people with what is known as the Mark of the Dragon are known as the Signers...Defenders of the world."

Shikamaru looked at Haku "I didn't know you knew about that part, I thought I was the only one that knew that."

Haku gave out a chuckle "What can I say, I had a great Dueling Sensei, Kasumi's mother Aki Fudo...I often stayed back after class and listened to the ledgend of the Signers...So That is why I know that part of the Crimson Dragon Ledgend."

"So Kasumi is a Signer?" Choji stated "You mean she's destined to save the world?"

Haku nodded "Yes, because of this fact this makes Kasumi quiet famous and automatically receives the title as Lady or Lord depending on the gender of the Signer a sign to respect them."

"Hmm...Mom and dad didn't tell me about that" I said.

"Probably because in your old home land" Haku said turning towards me "New Domino City's bigger and word of all five Signers...Make that six then doesn't spread out too quickly...So because of this factor no body really that your father and mother were Signers."

"Sadly" I said looking at my arm "I'm the last Signer..."

"Then everyone that you considered as your first family were" Ino began.

"Besides Uncle Rua...Were all Signers" I said and I turned "By my mark of the Dragon I will fight against any darkness that threaten this world...And make my father and mother proud of me."

"Just don't try to kill yourself in the process" Shikamaru told me.

"That is why Kakashi-Sensei is requesting a full time Ninja bodyguard" Haku stated "As I stated I made a promise to Aki Fudo my dueling Sensei...That I will protect her daughter even at the cost of my life...That was my promise to her, and I will not break it."

I nodded "So now that you all know I'm a Signer will you three still occupy me on my journey to receive a deck for Shikamaru starting tomorrow that is if Kakashi-papa will let me."

Shikamaru nodded "I'll do more than that Lady Kasumi...If this risky mission is successful I'll join you as a second Bodyguard."

"To tell you the truth" I stated "I'll let you go to your Ninja duties on your other team...It's not like I had a home to go to back there anymore. My new home is here."

"Point taken" Shikamaru said "Besides I'm never going to get better at Dueling on my own...I'd like to be learning this Duel Monster card game so that I may have something to do on my time off."

I smiled "Then you better find another duelist besides me and Haku here because for once."

Shikamaru sweatdroppd "Yeah, that is going to be a drag, if I duel against you, I'd surely lose."

"You don't know that!" Choji said "I think you'd beat Kasumi."

Haku closed his eyes "I was close to defeat her."

Everyone turned to him "But she defeated me with a powerful combo proving Aki-Sensei's theory that only another Signer or Dark Signer could defeat a Signer in a Duel."

"But would that be wise to go to your old home?" Choji asked me "I mean that is where your family lies..."

I nodded "Yes, slain...Believe me I do not want to go there but it's the only place I know where Duel Decks are...There we can also get Shikamaru a Duel Disk."

Everyone understood where I was getting at as I told them a phrase I had been saying since the days I found a friend in Inari "I'm the daughter of Yusei Fudo, a duelist who will gladly put his life for his friends, my father Yusei taught me to never turn my back on a friend so Shikamaru I'll ask this one more time do you want a Duel Deck?"

Shikamaru took his time "It's going to be a drag to get my own Duel Deck but...I do want one."

I smiled "Very well I'll write the mission request down for the Third Hokage to look at once Kakashi-papa agrees to it of course."

I looked up at the clock "Well I guess it's time for me to be going now, I expect that I'll be at least seeing you Shikamaru tomorrow?"

"You bet Lady Kasumi. Just try not to be that troublesome."

"I really wasn't never troublesome" I stated as Haku walked alongside me "But Sector Security might not think of it that way once they get raided..."

Some time later I came to my new house and opened the door.

"You're early Kasumi" Kakashi said as I opened the door.

I smiled at him as I turned to Haku "Thank you Haku! I'll see you tomorrow."

Haku nodded and after bowing to me kissed my hand politely "Of course Lady Kasumi."

He went out to go to his own apartment. I closed the door and turned to Kakashi-papa and ran over to him and hugged him.

"My what's all this about Kasumi?" he asked me.

"I'm going to do something tomorrow that I shouldn't be doing" I said "That is if the Hokage accepts it and you off course."

"Something illegal I see" Kakashi said to me.

"Yep" I looked down at my feet ashamed of myself of making the decision "Um, Kakashi-Papa, I'm going back to New Domino City tomorrow."

"What for?" he asked.

"So I can get Shikamaru a Duel Disk and Dueling Deck..."

"Hmm...No problem there dear"

"Actually there is" I said "Sector Security a police force in New Domino City has control of the Dueling Decks for some odd reason...According to Uncle Crow who often raiden their HQ for cards to give other children and my own Duel Deck, Sector Security isn't letting us have the cards...So."

"You are planning to raid their HQ" Kakashi said correctly guessing my sentence.

I hung my head "Yes..."

He held me close "Well, I can say even if I say no you will do it...I never known your true father but if I can guess I can see part of him in your eyes especially if it comes to friends...So I'll allow you to go..."

I looked at him in shock! Kakashi-Papa was going to let me go raid a police HQ?

He turned to me "Just make sure you don't get caught doing it Kasumi Hatake."

"The Duel Disk shouldn't be hard" I stated "It's the Duel Deck that should be the hardest thing. So I'm asking you to occupy me on that journey."

Kakashi winked at me "That was the only condition I would actually let you go to it dear."

I knew he was serious "If I can't tag along with you making sure you don't get into that much trouble, then I won't let you go."

"Of course Kakashi-Papa" I said smiling at him.

Kakashi-Papa smiled at me and hugged me "You're taking a great risk you know that...You might want to get some ninjas to help you out."

"Already do" I said "Haku is following up to what my mother had made him promise her to do."

"Okay and who's the other?" Kakashi asked "Shikamaru himself."

Kakashi lay back in his chair "Smart thing to do, I hear Shikamaru has an IQ of 300. So he'll manage to help your mission out. So I approve."

I hugged him "Thank you Kakashi-Papa, let's hope this next trip doesn't end me up in the detention center."

I was about to write the mission as Kakashi stopped me "The Hokage won't really accept your mission Kasumi even if you are a Signer, unless an adult writes it."

"Crap!" I muttered silently causing him to chuckle.

"Don't worry Kasumi" Kakashi said "I'm an adult so I'll request it on your behalf."

So after a dinner discussion I got a nice bath and then got ready for bed. As Kakashi left my room tucking me into my bed I saw him hold my mission request sheet. I watched with a big smile on my face as Kakashi's figure vanished.

So the next day came by and Kakashi had told me that my mission request was accepted as I was brushing my wet hair.

"That's good to know."

"Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura have been given a substitute Sensei for the time being" he told me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Kureni, she's a new Jounin" Kakashi stated "She'll look after my own students...Told her I was going out with my adopted daughter and she accepted.

"Passing Naruto and Sasuke to her...Wonder how she'll live up to those two."

Kakashi laughed at my remark about the two "Yeah, those two never quit fighting."

Soon Kakashi and I were at the Hokage's tower waiting for him to request my mission. I didn't hear Haku come in nor did my psychic powers or even Winged Kurriboh since him come in until I felt hands on my shoulder.

I jumped and screamed but then calmed down when I noticed it was Haku "Shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

Haku nodded "So how long is it going to be?"

Soon the Third Hokage picked my mission "Hmm. This is interesting, a normal D-ranked mission claiming a Duel Deck."

He glanced at me and smiled and I heard his thoughts _She's going to do stuff she doesn't like to do but will do it due to the fact that Sector Security won't let her get a Duel Deck._

"This mission's request will go to Team Six" he stated and with those words Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Asuma walked in and accepted the mission.

Without any words said as we knew that this wasn't a surprise we headed out. Half way out Naruto along with his two teammates turned to me "Hey it's Lady Kasumi!"

I watched as everyone in the village turned and looked at me some expressions on their faces were in shock and awe and others we'll I'd rather not say.

"A real Signer!" one of the villagers shouted.

"Our Savior" another shouted.

I tried to hide my embarrassment but Sakura gave Naruto a punch to the head "Stop it you just embarrassed her!"

"You've been doing that a lot lately you dobe" Sasuke stated

Quickly Haku, Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji and I left the gates.

"So Kakashi" Asuma stated after we were at least five miles away from the village's gates which meant there was no turning back now "How long have you been looking after that little bundle of Yusei Fudo's?"

Kakashi turned to him "Since the day we first met which was one of her saddest moments."

After what we thought was four hours we finally made it to New Domino City. Seeing the huge city made the Shinobi gasp.

"Kasumi..." Ino began "Is this your?"

"This is my birth city" I said "This is New Domino City."

"Mir!" Winged Kurriboh shouted becoming visble for Ino to see.

"Oh how cute!" she shouted "Lady Kasumi what's this little creature? He seems quiet attached to you!"

"He's Winged Kurribog a Duel Monster spirit" I said turning to the Duel Monster "He usaully warns me when danger is nearby "So what's up Winged Kurriboh?"

"Lady Kasumi, and everyone else look out!" Haku shouted in alarm.

That is when something roared by and we barely made the path. The dust however got to us causing us to be gasping and coughing at the dust. When the dust settled there was a motorcycle and a man on it.

"Get out of the road!" the man shouted.

"Hey we're walking here! Watch where you're going! " I shouted back enraged at the man and I unconsciously let out a huge blast of energy which wiped the man off his Duel Runner.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked as I then turned.

"That was Kasumi's powers" Kakashi told him "She's a Psychic Duelist remember, that blast was burst of her psychic powers becoming unchecked do to her not controlling her emotions...He's lucky she didn't send him flying."

"Wow!" Asuma stated "That was destructive."

"And that power will get worse" Haku said "Each time Psychic Duelist duels their psychic abilities become more powerful.

Angrily the man got up and was about to charge me when he heard sirens roaring. Panicking he glared at me "You'll pay for that you little witch!"

I frowned at that was this guy purposely trying to get me to loose control of my powers? Well he was making a good impression on that but Haku simply grabbed the guy by his neck and held him close.

"That's enough from you!" Haku shouted "Kasumi isn't a witch, she's a good friend and the daughter of your formal Champion Yusei Fudo. If you know what it right you shall respect her!"

"See if I don't" the man said as Haku but the Sirens drew nearer and nearer.

The man panicked again "No! Not them! Let me go!"

Haku held the man in his hand and was about to stab the guy's throat with a needle "I won't now that you disrespected Lady Kasumi even further!"

"What are you going to do with that?" the man demanded "Stab me?"

"Why yes" Haku said in a matter of factly and he stabbed the guy right in his chest with the needle. The needle punctured the guy's heart and the guy fell backwards nearly killed still with the needle in his chest as the sirens drew closer and then stopped.

"This is Sector Security we've got your surrounded" a man's voice sounded on a loud speaker.

Haku let the man go whom tried to scurry away but then a familiar officer managed to block his path "I don't think so, it's back to the facility in permanent lock down for you."

"Trudge?" I breathed out.

Officer Trudge looked at me "Kasumi Aki Fudo? Is that really you? You're alive?"

I paused nodding as the Officer walked over to me "Well now, that you've helped me catch this criminal I must thank you."

I shook my head "Thank goodness you've came in time, otherwise my bodyguard would've killed this man."

Trudge looked at Haku "Do I know you kid?"

"I know you Trudge" Haku said "After all I was the one that embarrassed you in front of the whole school when you decided to challenge me when I enrolled in Duel Academy once they were taking a field trip there."

Trudge sweat dropped "You're just like Kasumi's father Yusei...That was my worst defeat ever. Then again I shouldn't be surprised at all after all Aki was your teacher for those years."

I smirked "Still losing a lot officer?"

"Don't you start with me Kasumi!" Trudge shouted at me "Trust me you don't want me as an enemy.

_Too bad, that's gonna happen tonight_ I thought.

I smirked "I doubt that you could even defeat me in a duel."

Trudge looked at me "In a Turbo Duel I would...But anyway Kasumi...Watch yourself girl...I'm sorry to say this but your mother and father are."

"I know dead" I said "Knew about them way before Sector Security did."

"Well" Trudge stated as two other Sector Security men escorted the criminal away "I hope you're not as bad as your father was...Then again you are in New Domino City."

He drove away on his own Duel Runner.

"Uh Kasumi..." Kakashi asked me pointing to the retreating Duel Runners and squad cars "What are those?"

"The four wheeled things are vehicles called Squad Cars...The two wheeled thing is called a Duel Runner, used for Turbo Dueling."

"Turbo Dueling?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Another way to duel" I told him "A Duel on those Duel Runners. My father was the champion of Turbo Dueling and Dueling."

"So what do we do now?" Ino asked me.

"First we go find a Duel Disk for Shikamaru" I said digging into my pockets and pulling out a wallet filled with money "So follow me."

The group followed me to a Duel Disk shop where once there everyone stood gasping looking at the different Duel Disks. Shikamaru picked a shiny black one which had the words _Shadow _on it.

I smiled as he turned to me "So uh, how do you put these Duel Disks on Lady Kasumi?"

Still trying to get used to the fact that I was being called formally, I carefully attached the Duel Disk and Shikamaru under my instruction turned the Duel Disk on.

He looked "This fits!"

I smiled "Don't know why I'm saying this but that Duel Disk certainly looks good on you."

"Thanks Lady Kasumi, so now we buy it?"

I nodded "I got the money, actually it's been my money ever since my first ten birthdays, Uncle Crow actually gave me birthday money so I'll buy it for us."

So I bought the Duel Disk for Shikamaru and then were heading over to Sector Security's HQ but along the way somehow managed to find my old house where I finally saw what remained of my true parents. Kneeling down to the body of my slain mother I then took her hand in my own and cried the Sound Ninja had really did her in. However by the looks of things my mother took at least forty of them out due to the fact that in her hand was her archcard Black Rose Dragon...And I knew that could do some damage if summoned for real.

"Kasumi...I know this wasn't part of the plan but how'd we end up here?" Shikamaru asked while Haku knelt down to my fallen mother "Aki Sensei, even though you've died fighting, I've come to do what I've promised you five years ago, I will protect your daughter even at the cost of my life."

"I'll make you proud" I found myself saying to myself "You and father."

I took a good look and saw his Stardust Dragon card _Forgive me father but I can't let our Synchro Dragon cards fall into the wrong hands._

I took the Stardust Dragon card and turned to Kakashi-Sensei "I'd like for the ANBU to pick my parent's body's up and give them a proper barrel."

Kakashi-Papa nodded "That can be arranged they are still here."

Sure enough the ANBU appeared "Lady Kasumi!" Cat spoke out "The Third Hokage has actually decided to allow us to take your parents to Konoha and after a proper funeral bury your fallen parents...If that is okay with you."

I closed my eyes "Please do. That'll give me something to Duel for other than for friends. I'll avenge them somehow."

Kakashi was silent through out this as he knew I was going threw a rough time and Haku strolled up to me "Lady Kasumi, you have the right to avenge your parent's death, only then will your parent's souls rest in peace."

"I don't want this to happen to anyone" I said "I couldn't save them that one fateful day but I will definitely try to stop this from happening to any other person in Konoha...Kakashi-papa already has taken care of my kidnappers but the one that ordered the attack on my family is still at large."

"Kasumi" Kakashi stated "Orochimaru isn't a Duelist, he's a Sannin which means he's more stronger than any ninja of any other village. It won't be easy to take him on."

"I know Kakashi-papa" I said "I know I can't defeat Orochimaru but I can help others that maybe in need right?"

Kakashi nodded "Right."

"And I'll help you Lady Kasumi" Haku stated.

I watched as the ANBU managed to drag my parent's bodies back to Konoha "Well now let's continue onward!"

Deep down everyone knew I was hurting emotionally but right now I wanted to help a friend out...And I was going to do just that. So we finally made it to Sector Security's HQ.

"Man this is going to be our hardest mission yet for a D-ranked mission" Shikamaru said.

I put a hand to my head scanning the HQ "Uncle Crow told me one time that they have many security measures such as cameras someone that has a great speed should be able to distract them and even disable those security measures."

"Leave that to me" Haku declared "I know every inch in their HQ since I dueled Officer Trudge five years ago. I'll be able to override the security systems for a moment...Kasumi I'm sure you know where the decks are."

I nodded "Well from what Uncle Crow said they are somewhere in the card store. Secured. I'll get them.

"Then everyone else will stand guard" Kakashi said.

"I'll be going with you Lady Kasumi if it's only to get a deck."

I nodded "Right,"

Soon we set out plan into action. Haku simply sneaked into Sector Security's control room using his transformation jutsu which made his look like a Sector Security Officer then walked into his unique jutsu. Once Haku managed to give us the okay single through the headsets Shikamaru and I walked into Sector Security HQ. I looked around knowing that there would be lasers which would detect us.

"Okay" Shikamaru stated "So Lady Kasumi where do they keep the decks?"

I picked up Uncle Crow's special goggles and viewed the scene. Haku surly did his job well. With those special goggles I managed to find where the lasers would be "This way hurry."

We or should I say I hurried down the pathway into the Duel Deck room. I cast a look back at Shikamaru whom was walking ever so slowly.

"Shikamaru!" I shouted "Haku's only disabled the lasers can't you move faster?"

"Oh man what a drag" Shikamaru muttered silently "I thought you were not like that troublesome Ino."

"I heard that!" Ino shouted through her headset.

"Should've stayed silent" I muttered.

Soon we managed to get into the Sector Security's card room where once there Shikamaru saw thousands of deck labels.

"So which one should I take?"

"Not the ones that say inmates on them" I said "For adults Sector Security throws you into the Facility a jail. Once in there they take your decks and mark you."

"Okay I don't want a deck someone used that Sector Security took away from inmates."

We looked onward and finally found a deck for Shikamaru. Well he found it and took it from the shelf. That is when the lights turned on and Haku's warning came in "The security measures have been reset Kasumi...Get out of there now!"

I looked around and at the air vent "Well this is ironic" I muttered to myself as Shikamaru and I disappeared through out the vent.

Haku then spoke up again "Lady Kasumi, I'll be monitoring your progress so get out of there as soon as you can."

"Good Haku!" I said as Shikamaru and I disappeared in the vents.

A little more would've done it but I almost lost my balance as I made my way up the boxes next to the air vent as a result I almost fell head first but Shikamaru managed to grab hold of my hand "You may have your troublesome moments Lady Kasumi" he began "But I'm not leaving without you!"

He then pulled me up a little too late cause my left foot got sighted by a red laser and alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked.

"We'll" I stated "Get ready to bail Kakashi-papa, Sector Security reseted their security devices and when I almost lost my balance Shikamaru caught me and pulled me up but I kind of his a security laser."

"Find your way out of there now!"

I looked up through Uncle Crow's goggles "This is going to be a problem...Lasers everywhere."

"Where?" Shikamaru asked and I handed him the goggles.

"Uh geez What a drag" Shikamaru said.

Luckily Haku was still listening while watching Sector Security officers run out with two swiftly entering the place Shikamaru and I were at earlier "Lady Kasumi! Follow just make your way through the first air vent pipe then at the end turn left!"

"Right!" I said as Shikamaru lead me through the maze.

"The intruders are in the air vent's!" I heard a Sector Security Agent shout out as he noticed the boxes were trampled "After them!"

I looked over to Shikamaru whom smiled "Well now Lady Kasumi, I know what we can do."

He turned to me and transformed himself into a Sector Security Officer Trudge and he grabbed hold of my arm "Just follow my lead"

"Um okay" I stated.

He held onto my arm tighter making sure I wouldn't get away as the two officers ran down the vent looking for the intruders. He spotted Officer Trudge "Cheif you've caught the criminal!"

"Her?" Shikamaru asked in Trudge's voice "No, I was just showing her around the compound...She's going to try out to be a Sector Security Officer she told me and I was just giving her a tour."

The two Officers looked at one another then bought it "Okay sir but scanners are saying there were two intruders!"

"Then apprehend them!" Shikamaru ordered out in Trudge's voice "Don't let them escape!"

"Right away chief!" the second officer shouted and the two were off.

"That'll by us some time Lady Kasumi" Shikamaru said as we tore off through the vent. It was sometime later that the two guards had ran into the real Officer Trudge and then finally got it that they were tricked but they were wondering how they were avoiding running into me and Shikamaru. Haku was very helpful buy that time and after waiting for the coast was clear Shikamaru and I burst out of the air vent and into the hands of Kakashi-Papa and Asuma-Sensei.

"That went well" I said "That was scary but fun."

"It's not over yet" Haku said appearing from his Crystal Ice Mirrors "We've gotta get out of the main yard so that they don't think we had nothing to do with it."

"Right!" I said as I lead the group to my burnt down old house.

Once there Sector Security roared by looking for the intruders. Luckily the two Sector Security guards that had seen me didn't get a good look at me so they drove by without thinking that I was one of the intruders. Trudge however stopped his Duel Runner and looked at my house "Kasumi, theres nothing there."

"I know just paying some respects to my loved ones" I said.

He then got into detail of how that I was different from my father claiming that I didn't break the rules as my father did.

_Actually _I thought _I just did break a major rule, I broke into your compound and kind of stole a deck from you...That's two laws I've broken._

Another officer ran up "Chief! We counted the decks in the room and one is missing."

"Missing?" Trudge demanded.

"Yes, like one of those intruders stole the deck."

At my worried gaze Shikamaru hid his the deck of cards as the officer reported in "As you know sir, the intruders got out with ease...They managed to avoid our security systems somehow."

"So you're saying?" Trudge asked and the officer nodded "That it's most likely that we have a traitor in our mist. Someone worked alongside the intruders."

Haku appeared "Something wrong officers?"

"Yes" Trudge said "A deck has been stolen from our HQ."

I silently didn't want to hold it back and brought out the money "Officer Trudge, please take this."

"You're birthday money Kasumi" Trudge said to me "Why this much?"

"Isn't that how much decks are?" I asked.

"Sure" Trudge stated "You mean you did that?"

I nodded "I did, I did it for my friend he wants a deck but you wouldn't easily give them out to newbies."

Trudge thought about this "Well if you did it for a friend Kasumi then I guess you did nothing wrong."

"But Officer she broke into our compound" the officer stated.

"I know but she wouldn't do it all too willingly" Trudge said "Plus she is paying for the stolen deck."

"Cheif?"

He turned to me "Kasumi you may have broken two laws but tell you what I'll do, since I was finally friends towards your father, I will let you off the hook.

"Really?" Kakashi asked him "You don't look like the person who would do that."

"Normally not" Trudge stated "But who are you?"

"I'm Kasumi's adopted father" Kakashi stated "Those attackers kidnapped her and killed her family so I'm her father now."

"I see" Trudge stated "Well I'll let her off the hook but..."

"But what?" I asked.

"Duel her?" Haku asked him.

Trudge sighed "She doesn't have a Turbo Duel deck so due to the fact that she doesn't she'd lose without a Duel Runner and she's way too young for a Duel Runner."

"That's true" I stated gleamly.

"But I do have a ground duel deck" Trudge said eying my Duel Disk he turned to me "I'll let you off the hook if however has the deck duels me."

"Figures" I stated.

Shikamaru turned to me as he stepped up "She did it for me Trudge."

"So you're the man whom wanted the deck" Trudge said "So if you lose you return the Duel Deck and Kasumi goes free with a warning this time and points on her criminal record. If you win she'll still go free without a criminal record."

"Hope that doesn't involve marking me" I stated.

"No" Trudge told me "You only get marked if you are in the facility."

I turned to Shikamaru "Well it's up to you Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed "Very well, I'll Duel with the deck I got with Kasumi's help."

Officer Trudge activated his own Duel Disk as Shikamaru activated his.

"Just remember everything I and the Duel Puzzels taught you" I told him "You should do find."

"Besides he's the easiest person to beat" Haku said giving Shikamaru more confidence.

"Seeing as I lost to Kasumi's father three times, I'd lose to her as well" Trudge stated "So are you ready Shikamaru? Consider this a test."

"Then let this test begin" Shikamaru said "Duel!"

(**Shikamaru's LP: 4000**)

(**Trudge's LP: 4000**)

"I'll go first" Shikamaru stated "Since this is my first duel."

"Agreed that is the respectable thing to do" Trudge stated.

"I draw" Shikamaru said drawing a card.

I heard Winged Kurriboh's silent "mir" and come out as if it wanted to watch the duel as well.

"Alright now" Shikamaru began "I'll start by summoning Tuned Magician in attack mode!"

A white and green magician appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600**)

"Not a bad start" I began.

"Next" Shikamaru began "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn" Trudge began "I draw!"

"I'll start by summoning Blast Hound in DEF mode!" Trudge shouted a big dog came out and changed into DEF Mode (**DEF: 800, ATK: 1600**)

"Turn end."

"Wimpy start" Ino snorted.

"No" I told her "Trudge may have lost a lot but he knows his deck inside and out."

Shikamaru spotted his chance "It's my turn then I draw...Ha, you fell right into my trap! First of all since Tuned Magician is treated as a Gemini Monster I activate his ability allowing me to resummon him but then gains his true special ability!"

At Shikamaru's command, activated Tuned Magician and explained it's special ability "Now this monster is treated as a tuner monster."

"With a very high attack" Trudge stated.

"And it's about over!" Shikamaru explained "Because now I'll attack with Tuned Magician on your Blast Hound!"

Tuned Magician attacked Trudge's Blast Hound and destroyed it.

"Not bad" Trudge stated "But when Blast Hound is destroyed and sent to the graveyard I can resummon another one in it's place!"

Shikamaru nodded "Was counting on that, now I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card Wave-Motion Cannon"

A huge cannon appeared on Shikamaru's side of the field.

"Now that can do some damage" Haku stated to me and I nodded "He's putting the pressure on Officer Trudge" I said as Ino looked at me "What's it do Lady Kasumi?"

I smirked out "You'll see, I don't want to ruin Trudge's surprise."

"Then it's my turn again" Trudge stated "My draw!"

He drew a card "Now I summon the Jutte Fighter tuner monster!"

A small orchestra conductor came out next to the other Blast Hound (**ATK: 700, DEF: 900**)

Shikamaru didn't lift up an eye brawl at this turn of events, it was like he was expecting it as Trudge continued his assault "Now I'll tune my level two Jutte Fighter with my level four Blast Hound in order to Synchro Summon Guro Guardian!"

A big red warrior monster appeared on the field in blast of white light as the two monsters on Trudge's side of the Field joined forces and released it (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1200**)

"That's a strong monster" Ino said she looked down at a grinning Shikamaru "Why is he smiling like he has been expecting that?"

"We'll it's not by a long shot that Officer Trudge would get to Synchro Summon his most strongest monster" I said.

"Now Guro Guardian attack Tuned Magician!" Trudge ordered.

"I don't think so" Shikamaru stated "I activate my trap card Zero Guard!"

Shikamaru began to remove all of his monster's attack points as he spoke out the card's effect "Thanks to Zero Guard...If I remove all of my monster's attack it can't be destroyed in battle!"

"True" Trudge said as Tuned Magician's attack points were reduced to zero (**ATK: 0, DEF: 1600**) "But you're still going to take the battle damage since both monsters are in attack mode and since your monster has zero attack points.

"Was expecting that" Shikamaru stated as his Life Points greatly (**Shikamaru's LP: 1200**)

"Well now" Trudge said "I place one card face down and it ends my turn!"

"Was also expecting that" Shikamaru said smiling as Trudge announced the end of his turn "Because now I play my second trap Card, Dust Tornado!"

A big tornado appeared on Shikamaru's side of the field "Thanks to this card, I can destroy any spell and trap card on your side of the field, so I choose the one that you placed face down."

Trudge gave out a low growl as his trap card which turned out to be Mirror Force was destroyed.

"That was a good move on Shikamaru's part" I stated as Ino turned to me with a questionable look on her face and I answered "Mirror Force would've completely destroyed not one by all of Shikamaru's monsters that are in attack mode...Which upon during Trudge's next turn Trudge would be looking at his first victory."

Ino nodded "So that is why you said it was a good move on Shikamaru's part."

"Now that she's explained that I say it was a good move" Choji said "Come on Shikamaru! You can beat Officer Trudge!"

Shikamaru nodded "And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

He returned his attention to the duel "It's my turn Trudge, I draw!"

He drew and then pointed at Officer Trudge "Now I summon Apprentice Magician in attack mode!"

Apprentice Magician which looked like a purple robed magican came out on the field (**ATK: 400, DEF: 800**)

"Now" Shikamaru announced "I'll be Tuning my level four Tuned Magician with my level two Apprentice Magician!"

"That's a level six Synchro Monster!" Trudge proclaimed.

"Correct" Shikamaru said "Just like your level six Synchro Monster!"

At his command Shikamaru's Tuned Magician began the Synchro Summoning format and Shikamaru began his chant " By powers of stealth and shadows, light eventually shine through this troublesome time...Appear Tempest Magician!"

A big black woman like Magician came forward with a deadly like sythe in her two hands appeared out of the light (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1400**)

"Impressive boy" Trudge taunted Shikamaru "But Tempest Magician isn't strong enough to defeat Guro Guardian."

"That maybe true" Shikamaru stated "But from my hand I'll activate a new equip spell card Stealth Shadow and equip it to Tempest Magician!"

He played the spell card and a shadow formed underneath Tempest Magician's feet.

"Okay, Kasumi what's that do?" Choji asked me.

"Um that has to be a new Spell Card because I don't even know what that does...And trust me at my age and when you are raised by a family that Duels like this, I'm should know every card...But I don't know what that does...Haku?"

"That's a new card" Haku confirmed my theory "Aki-Sensei and I had taught me about every card there is in existence...But this card is a brand new one cause not even I have heard of that one."

Shikamaru answered for us "I can only equip this spell card to a Spellcaster type monster or a Warrior Monster...In this case it's Tempest Magician. It's first effect varies for each of our turns, during my turn and if your monster is stronger than my equipped monster it halves all of your monster's attack points on the field!"

"So that means" Trudge stated as Tempest Magician's Shadow seemed to touch Guro Guardian and cut it's attack points in half (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 2000**)"Since Guro Guardian is stronger than Tempest Magician then-"

"Then your Guro Guardian losses half of it's attack points!"

"Big deal" Trudge stated "Even with half it's strength gone I'll still be able to make a comeback!"

"Talk all you want Officer" Shikamaru stated "Because now I destroy my Wave-Motion Cannon!"

"What? How? You can't do that!" Trudge shouted at him "Not without a spell card!"

"Oh I can do that" Shikamaru stated "Because I can easily summoned this card and also easily destroy it but it's effect varies per turn that has passed and now for every Stand By phase that had passed after this card's activation you receive one thousand points of damage per turn that had passed.

Trudge gave out a gasp as the huge cannon burst apart but not before sending a blue blast at him. The attack hit him and caused his Life Points to lower.

(**Trudge's LP: 3000**)

"Now" Shikamaru stated "I'll activate Tempest Magician's special ability! For every card I discarded you take five hundred points of Life Point damage!"

"And now during my stand by phase I due to Tempest Magician's special ability, I can discard any number of cards from my hand to the graveyard in order to gain that exact number of spell Counters on it." he paused watching Trudge's emotions "So I'll discard the last two cards in my hand to the graveyard in order to gain two spell Counters."

Tempest Magician then gained two Spell Counters.

"Now" Shikamaru stated "I'll remove the two spell counters from Tempest Magician and for each one removed you receive five hundred points of damage!"

Trudge gave out a small growl as Tempest Magician began gaining energy from the released Spell Counters in her sythe but that is when the Shadow underneath Tempest Magician's feet began glowing and Shikamaru explained why "Whenever the equipped monster does any sort of damage by it's effect or battle damage then Stealth Shadow doubles damage!"

"What?!" Trudge demanded "Doubles so I'm not only taking one thousand points of damage but..."

"But two thousand points of damage" Shikamaru said as Tempest Magician fired a blast at Trudge and lowered his Life Points by two thousand (**Trudge's LP: 1000**)

"And now" Shikamaru stated "Those were just effects, now here's the attack Tempest Magician end this with Tempest Scythe Blast!"

Tempest Magician raised it's weapon and attacked Guro Guardian and defeated Trudge due to Stealth Shadow's ability.

(**Trudge's LP: 0**)

"That was a good duel Shikamaru" I said to him.

He nodded "We'll I had a good instructor teaching me how to duel Lady Kasumi."

I blushed a bit as I knew whom he was referring to.

Even Trudge had to admit his defeat "What's done is done."

He walked over to Shikamaru "Keep the deck Shikamaru, you earned it...Kasumi...Take care of yourself and here's another deck for you if any other of your friends want to learn how to duel."

"Thanks Officer!" I said taking the deck and stuffed the whole deck in another compartment in my Duel Disk.

He turned to me "Kasumi, as promised your off the hook and you don't have to worry about your criminal record."

He then turned to the other officer "Let's go back we have more important things to worry about such as bringing justice to the ones that brutally murdered Kasumi's family."

The officer nodded and walked away.

We all turned to Shikamaru "Congradulations on your victory!"

Shikamaru nodded as he turned to me "Well, for once I now know that that wasn't a drag. It was actually fun, and I can see why people love doing this game...I could get the hang of it!"

I looked up "So I guess we can start returning to Konoha so I can finally go to my parent's funeral."

Kakashi nodded "If you wish Kasumi."

We were walking back towards Konoha when Shikamaru turned to me "Hey Lady Kasumi, like I said before since you helped me, I'll be glad to be another one of your bodyguards."

Kakashi approved this "Okay so when do you want to start Shikamaru?"

Even Asuma-Sensei had to agree with Kakashi as Shikamaru spoke up "As soon as I get my mission done tomarrow with my own ninja team"

Ino smiled "Alright so you're continuing with us Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru nodded "Yes if it's alright with Lady Kasumi..."

"You bet Shikamaru!" I said smiling at him.

He continued on "This is going to be a drag but if something happens to the last Signer, then this world is in trouble, if she falls into the wrong hands...That will be a more troublesome fate for the world.

"You don't know how much you spoke the whole truth" Haku said "If Kasumi dies then there will be no one to oppose the Dark Signers or any evil villian that threatens the world."

We picked a nice spot to rest for the night for tomarrow morning we would be in Konoha and I will be finally be at my parent's funeral. Something I really wasn't looking forward to but it would be the last time I saw them.

**End of Chapter**

** So Shikamaru got his deck. Trudge has suffered another defeat but it wasn't as embarrassing as his duel was against Haku...I'll leave you all to your imagination on how much embarrassed Trudge got when he got to Haku. Well anyway...Shikamaru's deck is based off of spellcasters and warriors type monster.**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Kasumi Aki Fudo: Hey fans it's me again this time with another exciting card to reveal...This time we will introduce you too two cards! So the cards of the Chapter are..._

**Tempest Magician**

** Type: Spellcaster/Synchro/Effect**

** Level: Six.**

** Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, place one spell counter on it, once per turn ****you can discard any number of cards to the graveyard to place one spell counter on a monster(s) you control for each card discarded. You can remove all spell counters on the field to inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent for each removed Spell Counter.**

_Kasumi: Tempest Magician is card that is owned by the Yugioh company and the second card is going to be announced with...Man why can't he arrive faster?_

_ Shikamaru Nara: Hey Kasumi sorry did I miss anything?  
_

_ Kasumi: Just the first card of the chapter being introduced this chapter...So take it away._

_ Shikamaru Nara: Oh man you are troublesome Lady Kasumi...Well anyway the second card of the Chapter is Stealth Shadow, both as you recall are in my deck Kasumi just gave me. But Stealth Shadow is a made up card so don't be looking for it anywhere._

**Stealth Shadow**

** Type: Equip Spell Card**

** Effect: You can only equip this to a Spellcaster or Warrior Type Monster, If you inflict any sort of damage to your opponent's Life Points by ether battle or by card effect double the number of life Point damage lost. **

** *During your turn, if you're opponent has a stronger monster than the equipped monster all monster on your opponent's side of the field have their attack points halved.**

** *During your opponent's turn, if your opponent has a stronger monster than the equipped monster then that monster can't attack during the battle phase.**

_Kasumi and Shikamaru: That's all for this chapter folks! We hope to see you next time in the next chapter...Chapter 8: Rescuing Hinabi_

**Reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 8: Rescuing Hinabi

Chapter 8: Rescuing Hnabi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds, or Naruto. I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem female characters and the Equip Spell Card Stealth Shadow.

**Okay I have decided to change the pairing for Kasumi to a Kasumi X Shikamaru pairing instead of the Haku X Kasumi pairing.**

We made it in the Leaf Village the next afternoon. As soon as I did, Kakashi and I got ready for the funeral and then barrel. This was not going to be fun seeing this but I knew as their daughter I had to. My Duel Disk was still on my arm but I was dressed differently instead in my usual tire I wore all black. As the funeral went by the Third Hokage gave out a speech to all those there at the funeral. After his speech Haku was the second one up. He walked up going to give his speech. He turned to the audience and then began his speech.

"Well this is an awkward moment" he began turning to the body of my mother and "Never would've thought that someone would be bold enough to kill my dueling Sensei. Well Aki was a very good woman. Teaching me everything she knew, even about the Signers. She was one of the very few people in my life that inspired me to thrive and wasn't afraid of my powers even when she knew I was a Shinobi. The only thing she feared still were her psychic powers and was afraid that her daughter would have them. Well Aki-Sensei, as promised I will protect your daughter even at the cost of my life. In your short time, I would like to say thank you for everything."

Once done he turned to me "I didn't really know your father well."

"You probably wouldn't know him" I said "He usually stayed back and had Turbo Duels all the time to attend with to keep his tital as Champion."

Haku nodded as I walked up and gave my real parent's one last look with tears still in my eyes then spoke out my speech "Well, my father was a very brave man doing whatever he could to protect his friends. He was born in Neo Domino City but after a deadly accident which caused him to lose his own parents he was raised in Satellite which was at that time a bad place to be then. Which is why he did all those things for his friends. Even when he first met my mother he tried his best to help her by telling her that her psychic powers were a gift and not a curse. Even after that day the Dark Signers showed up."

At the word Dark Signers I heard Shikamaru gasp at the word Dark Signer.

"What is a Dark Signer?" Choji whispered to him.

"They are archenemies of the Signers" Shikamaru told him "They were the ones responsible for leading the Army of Shadows against the Crimson Dragon....From what I heard in the legend is that the Dark Signers have the same powers as Kasumi but they are said to be more stronger since its not Psychic powers, they inflict real pain during a duel and if someone losses to them...Such as a Signer, well the consequences could be devastating..."

Choji gulped "According to legend they were sealed away right?"

Haku nodded "They were but the accident that claimed Kasumi's grandfather and grandmother was caused by Roman Goodwin who eventually turned out to be a a Dark Signer...He set this reactor to explode and made it seem like an accident...Upon during this the reactor let out a ton of negative energy releasing the Dark Signers and causing another war between the Signers, and the Dark Signers...The Signers won that one again."

Ino looked at me as I began my speech "It seemed that my father and mother would always be with me, but I guess I was surely wrong. However even though they have passed away, I will not forget what my father taught me."

I stood addressing the audience which consisted the Third Hokage, Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-papa, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke whom surprised me because I swore that he had tears in his eyes, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Asuma-Sensei "My father Yusei Fudo taught me to never to turn my back on my friends! And just like him as his and my mother's Aki Fudo's daughter I will not turn my back on my friends. As I stated before I couldn't save them that one fateful day but I will not let anyone else suffer the same fate as I did if I can help it. Just like my father and your Hokage I will protect this village from the Dark Signers...If they show up again and anyone else that happens to be evil I have finally found the reason why I duel, I'll duel for this village!"

At this the crowd grew some encouragement and I continued turning to my father and mother closing my eyes "I would like to say this, I am proud to have been raised by you. I will always treasure my memories when I was with you."

Once the funeral was over I watched as my parent's bodies were laid to rest right next to Obito Uchiha's grave. I turned to my body guards Haku and Shikamaru whom watched me as I prayed to my fallen parents.

That is when Sasuke turned to me "So who killed your parents?"

I turned to him "Orochimaru" the name sent a chill threw Sasuke's spine "No way!"

"Yes way" I said.

"It makes since" Shikamaru told Sasuke "Why would Orochimaru mess with a young ten year old girl who does have psychic powers if he didn't think he could raise her as a killing machine."

Sasuke then nodded "So he's after Lady Kasumi for he powers...From as long as I remember he loved power so if he could control her."

"He'd use her without her knowing that he was."

"Happened to my mother" I said.

"Yeah Sayer did that" Sasuke said he turned to me "You know you could try to gain enough power to defeat Orochimaru."

"What would I gain from that?" I asked him and he turned to me with a confused expression as I continued "What would I gain from killing him in revenge? It would just come down to show that I'm not as bad as he is."

"Aren't you angry at him?" Sasuke asked "I mean he wanted to use you as a weapon, so he not only gave you the order to kidnap you but to exterminate your family."

I nodded "Good point Sasuke, I am angry at Orochimaru...I am only angry that he killed my family...If he only kidnapped me and didn't kill my parents then Orochimaru would have my father to deal with and when my father is angry at something, he's a one man army. However my father wouldn't be doing it in revenge. He'd be trying to rescue me in an attempt to avenge me."

Haku stepped down in front of Sasuke as Sasuke was about to say more "No more Sasuke, she's had a rough day already."

So the day went off as usual until the evening. The next morning came and I was dressed in my usual attire.

Kakashi turned to me "Kasumi, are you okay?"

I nodded "Better today Kakashi-papa,"

"Kasumi..."

"Yeah?"

"My team is going out on another mission in protecting another individual and this time can I ask you to stay back?"

"Um sure" I said still a little uneasy.

He sensed the uneasiness in my voice "You have your bodyguards Kasumi...But I did arrange for you to be baby-sat"

"To whom?" I asked.

"The most strongest ninja clan in all of Konoha, the Hyugga clan" Kakashi stated "Plus you do have two bodyguards you just need one more in order for them to protect you but the Hyugga Clan's Hiashi Hyugga has accepted to look after you while I'm gone, it's only a week."

"Working on the third bodyguard Kakashi-papa" I said "I can handle being alone for a week."

He patted my head again "That a girl besides you want to protect Konoha right?"

I nodded and smiled "You bet!"

"Well you can't do that goal by traveling with me" he said with a wink in his eye.

"You are so right Kakashi-papa!" I shouted.

So after this discussion and after breakfast we made our way to the Hyugga compound. The compound was big, but what to expect from the strongest clan in Konoha? Kakashi went down and knocked on the door.

A man with long black hair opened the door he looked around then saw Kakashi-Papa.

"Oh, hey Kakashi" the man said.

"Good morning Hiashi" Kakashi said he turned to me "This is my adopted daughter Kasumi you promised to take care of for the week that I'm gone."

Hiashi looked down at me and smiled at "Well now, I will keep my promise to you Kakashi after all she's almost the age of my second daughter Hinabi...She shouldn't be that hard to look after."

Kakashi rubbed my hair "Kasumi here will not be hard to look after at all Hiashi, she usually is calm but please warn your people not to call her short stock...She hates those words and she might lose control of her emotions."

"Emotions?" Hiashi asked.

Kakashi nodded "Kasumi has psychic powers Hiashi, if she losses control of emotions and if that happens she could send people flying and I've been teaching her to control her psychic powers through he emotions so if you have any way of helping her contain those powers then would it be hard for you to help her out on that?"

"It shouldn't be that hard" Hiashi said "Well now Kasumi Hatake, come in and make yourself at home."

I nodded and once in took my shoes off and looked around the compound. Kakashi turned to Hiashi and whispered to him "She is allowed to go around Konoha and do whatever she wants. She has two bodyguards, one should arrive soon and explain her situation once I've told him what I'm doing."

Hiashi nodded "Right take care Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded as he turned to me "Kasumi, be good."

I turned to him "I'm always good Kakashi-Papa."

He winked at me and then vanished in a puff of smoke. Once he was gone Hiashi turned to me "Well Kasumi, let me give you a tour of our compound."

He took me around the compound showing me the different rooms. He told me everything about the Hyugga clan that they were divided into two groups. We then came to a room where a blue haired girl turned to him and me "Hinata" Hiashi began "This is Kasumi, we'll be looking after he for a while."

Hiashi turned to me "Kasumi this is my oldest daughter Hinata."

Hinata smiled "Nice to meet you Kasumi."

"Nice to meet you too Hinata" I said shaking her hand.

Hiashi turned to his second daughter "This Kasumi is my youngest daughter Hinabi."

"Hey Hinabi" I said to her.

Once then a boy Hyugga came into the room "Hiashi-sama"

"Oh hello Neji" Hiashi said as we turned to him "This is Kasumi Hatake she'll be staying with us for the week."

"Hmm didn't really know Kakashi had a daughter" Neji said he knelt down to me eye length as I stated "I not really his daughter flesh and blood, I'm his adopted daughter."

Neji noticed my Duel Disk "What is that?"

Hiashi also noticed this as well but didn't say anything about it as I answered them "A Duel Disk."

"Duel Disk?" Neji asked.

I was about to answer his when Haku arrived "Lady Kasumi! I'll answer it for you."

I sweat dropped "Not so formal Haku!"

"Get used to it" Haku told me he turned to Neji "A Duel Disk allows the user to play a certain card game Kasumi was raised in. Heck Kasumi is good at that game she beat me"

"Lucky shot" I muttered.

"I see" Neji said he turned to me "Whoever you are, why did you call Kasumi, Lady Kasumi?"

Haku sighed "Lady Kasumi if you please."

I sighed pulling up my sleeve and showing both Hiashi and Neji the Mark of the Dragon.

Neji gasped "It can't be! She's a."

Hiashi simply smiled "Believe it Neji, Kasumi is a Signer and must be treated like a superior."

"This is going to take some time to get used to" I sighed out causing Haku, Hiashi and even Neji to laugh at this.

Hiashi turned to me "Think you can show us a Duel some day this week Kasumi?"

I nodded "Sure, if anyone else here is a Duelist, I'll gladly accept any challenge."

Neji turned to me "So you are truly the last Signer."

"Neji!" Hiashi scolded his nephew.

I nodded "Yes, everyone I cared about have died. However I will not let their deaths go unavenged. I will avenge my parents somehow but I will protect this village."'

Haku sent Neji a look "Never remind her or me about them."

"What happened?" Neji asked Haku.

"Kasumi's mother was the one that taught me how to duel...She was my Dueling Sensei" Haku said bringing out his Duel Disk.

"I see" Hiashi said "So Kasumi's mother was special to you in your heart."

Haku nodded "You got it right...That is why Lady Kasumi has bodyguards. Every other Ninja outside of this village knows that Kasumi has powers and if they succeed in kidnapping her and forces her against her will to harm others the results could be devastating."

"How many does Kakashi require to protect her?" Neji asked Haku.

"Three, two are already found but Kasumi has to accept you."

"Hmm...I'd really like to see her powers" Neji stated he turned to me "Kasumi could you please summon a monster?"

I was about to but Haku held onto my hand "Kasumi, don't..."

"Why?"

"We still don't know if summoning monsters will put your body in a strain...Remember your first fight with Zabuza?"

I nodded as he turned to Neji "You want her to show you her psychic powers? The best way to do that is in a Duel. You think summoning monsters are her best trait? Why her best powers are best seen in a duel since she can inflict real pain to the opponent."

"Really?" Neji asked already impressed with my powers "I can see why the enemy would want her then."

He turned to Haku "Could you Duel Kasumi for me and Hiashi?"

"Already dueled her Neji" Haku said "In my own attempt to look after her alone...She won."

"Man and you don't want to duel her again?" Neji asked.

"Why would I want to duel the daughter of the Champion of Neo Domino City when I already dueled her once but lost?" Haku demanded causing Neji to rethink his options "Besides no one can defeat a Signer but a Dark Signer."

"Can't I just see one?" Neji asked.

"I'll duel anyone" I stated "But Haku's right usually if someone duels theres always one duel for that one person unless that someone wants a rematch."

"And at the moment" Haku said "I don't have a reason to duel Kasumi. Usually people duel for fun but even that is once if that person losses, but some people have a reason to duel that one person. I dueled her because I wanted to protect her in my own care. She won fair and square and so we probably won't duel again unless it's for practice."

Neji sighed defeated "Well who will Duel Kasumi?"

Shikamaru popped in "Not me, I know I'd lose to her."

"When did you show up?" Neji asked he then noticed a Duel Disk attached to Shikamaru's arm "You are a duelist too?"

Shikamaru nodded "And Kasumi's second bodyguard. As Haku stated I don't have a reason to Duel Kasumi ether, so I'm out of the question."

I turned to Neji "If you need to see my powers then I'll show it sometime this week."

He nodded "Very well."

So the day went on as usual. Shikamaru and Haku escorted me to my parent's graves where I paid some more respect to them. Once then we headed back to the compound where Hinata and Hinabi were sparing. Hinabi lost but I was feeling that Hinata was missing something...Something that I knew should be in if you are dueling against someone. That something was confidence. Hiashi even noticed this a bit but I didn't question his actions as he muttered why Hinata could defeat Hinabi but fail all of her missions.

Some time after this we had dinner then got ready for bed. However just as I was about to go to bed I heard Hinata and Hinabi scream. At once Hiashi, Haku, Shikamaru, and I burst in the room and saw Hinata lying unconscious with some other man unconscious with her. It seemed as if she was trying her hardest to defend someone. Quickly looking around I didn't see Hinabi. So as I got the information I ran about the compound and found the attackers. They looked like bandits and they certainly saw me.

"Another girl" one of the attackers stated I heard Hiashi, Haku and Shikamaru appearing closer and once close they all gasped as there were sixty attackers Neji was at their side as well. That is when one of the attackers came charging at me. I could feel Neji watching me as I simply and calmly grabbed a card and the card assembelated into the Killing Edge. The attacker paused now seeing that I was armed but it cost him. I drove the sword into his chest! I still remember watching the attacker's eyes widened in surprise that a sword assembelated by a card pierced his chest and his heart. I saw him take a step back and then fall lifeless with the still surprised expression in his eyes.

That is when all hell broke loose as the attackers drew their own swords and charge me. Quick thinking saved my life as I slashed arms, legs, torsos, and heads off of the attackers. Each time to Killing Edge was doing more damage than they excepted that is when Hiashi, Neji, Shikamaru and Haku joined in the fight. In the end there was only five of the attackers left. The attackers stopped and I was getting a good look at the first one. He held a squirming Hinabi Hyugga.

"Let her go" Hiashi warned as I brought up my blood stained sword.

The four other four next to the guy with Hinabi turned to their boss "Don't do it boss! We'll handle the little Short Stock."

"What did you call me?" I demanded.

"Uh-oh" Shikamaru stated.

Haku nodded "Called her a Short Stock."

The second one grinned "We called you a Short Stock."

"You're" I began "DEAD!"

With that I unleashed a burst of psychic energy causing the windows to shatter on impact then slice the four out of the five attackers and sent them flying landing on other window shards. Three out of the five attackers left died the second one that had spoke up was terribly wounded and looking at me in surprise.

Even Neji had the look of surprise on his face as he turned to Haku "Was the assembelating of the sword weapon and that blast all of her."

"That was the result of Kasumi's psychic powers being out of control..." Haku said "Luckily the windows were the only thing that were destroyed."

Hiashi sighed and looked at the last two men as I gave out a growl raising the Killing Edge he put his hand on my shoulder "Let me go!"

He then turned to the two attackers "I'm not sure how long I'll be able to hold her, so it's best that you released my daughter Hinabi right now."

The second attacker just glared at me "That little witch!"

That did it I charged him and was about to slice him when Haku silenced him with three needles poking threw the second thug's neck. The thug fell lifeless.

The first attacker raised his arm and revealed his Duel Disk which caused me to stop my charge.

"A Duel Disk!" Neji gasped out.

"That calmed her down" Haku sighed out.

"Not really" Shikamaru stated "It's just the calm before the storm...She maybe in control of herself now but I doubt that her powers are in full control...We'll know if there is a duel coming...Those troublesome attackers shouldn't have provoked her in the first place."

The first attacker took off his mask and revealed himself causing everyone to gasp "Who's that?"

Haku and I knew the answer "Hunter Pace!"

The man looked at me "So it's the daughter of Yusei Fudo and the Black Rose Witch!"

Wrong thing to say to me buddy because now I had my sword at his throat "Never call my mother by that name!"

"Who's Hunter Pace?" Shikamaru asked Haku.

"He's a Turbo Duelist that has a grudge against Jack Atlas and her father Yusei Fudo. He was scheduled to Turbo Duel against her father the after that day during that one fateful day she was brought to Konoha by mistake."

Hunter Pace looked at me "I'll release Hinabi only on one condition."

I looked at him as Hiashi Hyugga came down "What condition?"

"That the little Short Stock-" he began but I poked his neck with my blade "What was that for?"

"Don't call me Short Stock" I growled out.

Hunter Pace then turned to me "Well if Kasumi will duel me."

"It's a Duel you want?" I asked.

"You bet" Hunter Pace said.

"But I don't have a Duel Runner" I stated.

"Just for you, I'll Duel you without a Duel Runner" Hunter said.

"Very well" I stated looking around and knowing that my powers were still out of control "But let's not duel inside the compound...Let's duel outside the compound so I don't do more damage inside."

"Very well" Hunter Pace stated "Where?"

I thought about it "Outside where the Hinata was sparing against Hinabi."

Hunter Pace nodded and we got outside. Once out Haku turned to Neji "Well Neji, you wanted a Duel and you're going to get one."

Neji stayed silent as Hunter Pace and I stared at one another.

"Let the girl go" I stated calmly.

"I will if you can defeat me" Hunter Pace said.

"Well for the reason you kidnapped her" I stated looking at the man "Then there shouldn't be a reason why I shouldn't use my psychic powers in this Duel...Give me one good reason not to."

Hunter Pace thought about this "Go on and use them! They can't be that strong."

"You underestimate me" I said as we both activated our Duel Disk.

"Let's duel!"

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Hunter Pace's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll go first!" Hunter Pace shouted.

"Then go on" I stated.

"I draw!" Hunter Pace shouted.

"First I'll be summoning my Burning Skull Head in attack mode!"

A burning skull head appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 0**)

"Next I place one card face down and it ends my turn" Hunter Pace stated.

I watched this new outcome before drawing myself "My turn, I draw!"

(**My hand: Wavern Rider Jill, Winged Kurriboh, Nahli, Javelin, Double Attack, and Cleric Mist**)

"First I summon Wavern Rider Jill in attack mode!" I shouted.

Wavern Rider Jill appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600**)

Hunter Pace looked up "That's a new card."

"So glad you stated that" I said "Now I equip Wavern Rider Jill with the equip spell card Javelin!"

A Javelin appeared in Jill's hand as I explained the effect "Now Wavern Rider Jill can attack you directly!"

"What you can't do that!" Hunter Pace shouted as Jill flew up into the air.

"I can when I equip a monster with Javelin!" I told him as Wavern Rider Jill threw the weapon straight and true right in the stomach!

Hunter Pace's eyes widened as the Javelin hit him and he stumbles still with the weapon in his stomach and I could tell he was in real pain as his Life Points went down by two thousand (**Hunter Pace's LP: 2000**)

"He's really hurt!" Neji shouted.

Haku nodded "Didn't I tell you that Kasumi can inflict real pain during a Duel?"

"You did" Neji stated.

Hunter Pace regained his position and tried to tug the Javelin out of him as another one appeared in Jill's hands he found out that he couldn't.

"Why won't it budge?" he asked.

"My powers are keeping it at bay" I stated to him "The weapon won't move even though it's a duel, instead of me using my powers to harm others, my monsters are now real."

"So" Hunter Pace stated "You're not using holograms are you?"

"Not when someone else's life depends on me" I stated causing Hiashi to form a smile on his face as I heard his thoughts _Now why can't Hinata be like her?_

Hunter Pace then became serious as I stated "I place one card face down and it ends my turn!"

"Then it's my turn" Hunter Pace began "I draw!"

"Now I summon another burning Skull Head!" Hunter Pace shouted.

Another burning Skull Head appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 0**)

"Now I activate the spell card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster!"

I paused at this as he continued "Now I offer my Burning Skull Heads in order to summon Skull Flame!"

Skull Flame appeared on the field (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1000**)

"That's stronger than Jill!" Neji gasped.

"Now" Hunter Pace stated "Skull Flame attack Wavern Rider Jill!"

Skull Flame obeyed and destroyed Wavern Rider Jill and did some damage to my Life Points (**My Life Points: 3400**)

"Not bad" I stated.

"I place one card face down and then end my turn" Hunter Pace stated.

"Then it's my turn" I said.

"Hold on a minute Kasumi" Hunter Pace said "Because now I activate my trap card Dust Tornado which destroys any one of your spell or trap cards on your side of the field."

I growled as my only trap card was destroyed.

"Very well, I draw!" I said.

I drew a card but it was a card to look for but not the right one.

"Alright" I stated "I'll be summoning Cleric Mist in Defense Mode!" I shouted.

Cleric Mist appeared on the field and in Defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK:0**)

Hunter Pace paused at this "What is that about?"

"When Cleric Mist is summoned onto the field" I began "She increases my Life Points by one thousand."

Mist's hands glew white light and she tossed a ball of healing powers over me increasing my Life Points.

(**My Life Points: 4400**)

Shikamaru noticed that "I know that troublesome combo from anywhere...That combo was her first move against Sayer."

"I place one card face down Turn end" I stated.

"Then it's my turn" Hunter Pace stated then he pointed at me "Instead of drawing I activate Skull Flame's special ability instead of drawing I can look threw my graveyard and receive one Burning Skull Head from the graveyard and add it to my hand and that counts as my draw phase."

"Not bad" I stated.

"Oh it is bad" Hunter Pace stated "Because now thanks to Skull Flame's ability I can special summon all of my Burning Skull Heads to the field and when they are out on the field!"

Due to his special ability Skull Flame special summoned out two Burning Skull Heads.

"Now for each Burning Skull Head that was special summoned, you take one thousand points of damage!"

With this the Burning Skull Head's special ability activated and took away two thousand of my Life Points!"

(**My Life Points: 2400**)

"Now" Hunter Pace shouted "One of my Burning Skull Heads attacks your Cleric Mist!"

One did and destroyed her causing Hunter Pace to laugh "You lost Skull Flame end this!"

"Not so fast!" I said "Trap Card activate!"

A Scare Crow appeared on the field "What?" Hunter Pace asked.

"What's the matter didn't you know my father had this card" I asked him "Cause it goes by the name of Scrap-Iron Scare Crow when you declare an attack on I can negate one attack each round."

I smiled as the scarecrow vanished "And get this, Hunter whenever I successfully negate the attack I can place this trap card down again till next turn!"

"Doesn't matter" Hunter Pace growled out at me "Because my second Burning Skull Head attacks you directly."

I did and lowered my Life Points by one thousand (**My Life Points: 1400**)

"Ouch" Neji stated "They are really getting at it."

"This could be real close" Shikamaru stated.

"Now turn end" Hunter stated but then he grinned "Now for each Burning Skull Head on the field, you take four hundred points of Life Point damage!"

"And that's!" Neji shouted.

"Eight Hundred" Haku answered.

I was struck once again by Skull Flame's ability (**My Life Points: 600**)

"Then it's my turn!" I said "My draw!"

It was a card I needed "I now activate the quick play spell card Fallen Comrades!"

The faces of Cleric Mist and Wavern Rider Jill appeared "For each monster in my graveyard I get to draw the same amount of cards!"

"So that's two" Hunter stated "Humph. Draw all you want girl there's nothing you can do!"

I drew two cards and they were the ones I wanted.

"Alright now!" I shouted "I summon Winged Kurriboh in attack mode!"

Winged Kurriboh appeared (**ATK: 300, DEF: 200**)

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn!"

Seeing the fuzz ball made Hunter Pace roll on the ground laughing despite of the Javelin sticking threw him "Ha, Kasumi have you lost it? How can that little thing stop me? Now I activate Skull Flame's ability and he allows me to go through my graveyard to get another Burning Skull Head, and also thanks to him I get to special summon the Burning Skull Head!

Another Burning Skull Head appeared on the field and Hunter Pace continued laughing "Now Burning Skull Head's special ability kicks in and you lose one thousand points of damage...You've lost!"

Just as burning Skull Head was about to finish me off I shouted "Nope because I activate my continuous Trap Card Nahli!"

"Wha?" Hunter asked as a barrier appeared over me negating the attack.

"Nahli negates the effect of a monster, spell or trap card whose effect damages Life Points and for each monster whose effect causes damage to my Life Points, I get two more cards!"

I drew two more cards.

"Fine as I said draw all you want" Hunter Pace said he turned to Skull Flame "End this Skull Flame, attack her little fuzz ball!"

Skull Flame was about to but I just grinned "Not today,"

He looked at me "I discard two cards from my hand an activate the quick play spell card, Transcendent Wings!"

Hearing this Hunter Pace gasped "What no way! It can't be!"

I nodded "Oh it be Hunter Pace! Transcendent Wings evolves my Winged Kurriboh to winged Kurriboh Level Ten!"

Sure enough Winged Kurriboh had evolved to Winged Kurriboh Level Ten with the same number of attack and defense points "No thanks to his ability, I get to redirect your attack towards you Hunter Pace and destroy all of your monsters then you take damage equal to the combined total of your monster's attack points!"

"What?" Hunter Pace asked as the Wings on Winged Kurriboh Level 10 sent a shining blue wave attack him Hunter Pace let Hinabi go as Winged Kurriboh Level 10's effect hit him, destroying all of his monsters and obliterated him as his Life Points went down to their last zero.

(**Hunter Pace's LP: 0**)

Hunter Pace's body had been obliterated by the attack so powerful was the combined total that it would've ended any possibility of a comeback with my powers.

Seeing my powers Hinabi ran over to me "You saved me."

I nodded "Was going to...I made a promise to my parents that I would not let the same fate happen again to somebody else."

"She did" Haku said.

"That was not bad" Hiashi said he noticed that the attack obliterated a few trees as well "At least it wasn't inside."

"That would be bad" I stated then fell onto my own legs.

"What a drag! Lady Kasumi!" Shikamaru shouted as he grabbed hold of me preventing me from falling over.

I looked up and my face blushed really red, red as a tomato. He held onto me "Lady Kasumi are you okay?"

"She must've over used her powers" Haku stated "Once again."

"I hope I'm not going to be strained again" I said.

Haku nodded his head "Sadly yes you did."

I looked up at him in confusion as he looked down at me "Your powers get you a strain when you use them to summon too many of your equipped spells, monsters, and trap cards for your body to handle. At your age your powers and body are still developing but don't worry the strain shouldn't be as long as the time you had when you first fought Zabuza."

"Why did I get so much of a strain then?"

"Synchro Summoning for real" Haku stated firmly "When you Synchro Summon a monster by your powers...Depending on how much stronger the Synchro Monster's levels were at your age will automatically put you in a strain for a week depending on how big the monster's levels were so your Black Wing Armor Master is a level Seven monster, then because of this it'll take the whole week and weekends to recover."

Hiashi walked over to Haku "What type of strain is it? I've heard of the Sharingan strain."

"We'll since she had summoned monsters for real" Haku stated "The strain will not prevent her to move for hours at best the strain is like an energy worn out strain..."

"Sort of like a Chakra strain" Shikamaru stated.

"Exactly" Haku said.

"I see" Hiashi said he turned to me "You're impressive girl."

"Thank you" I muttered as I wrapped my arms around Shikamaru I then felt my eye lids drop "But zzz."

Now it was Shikamaru's turn to look up and blush as he held onto me as he felt me begin to fall asleep "Uh geez what a drag...Hey listen no body say anything about this.

Haku turned and couldn't keep his laughter in as I finally dozed off before picking up a camera and then snapping a picture of us "Naruto would love this!"

"Don't you dare!" Shikamaru stated in an embarrased state.

But what was he going to do as I lay in his arms sleeping away recovering from my energy loss.

**End of Chapter.**

Now we know where Kasumi is getting at. Lol Kasumi falling asleep in Shikamaru's arms, they sound like a good couple. So what do you think? Well now let's see what Naruto does when he sees this picture.

_Card of the Chapter! With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo...Kasumi?_

_ Haku: Hello folks! Sorry about this but Lady Kasumi is out of commission for this Card of the Chapter so Shikamaru and I have to tell you about a card...Now let's see._

_ Shikamaru silent as ever holding the sleeping Kasumi "Wake up Kasumi."_

_ Haku sighs: The card of the Chapter is..._

_ Nahli this card is a card that is in Kasumi's deck and is a made up card so don't go looking for it._

**Nahli**

** Type: Continuous Trap Card**

** Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent activate a monster, spell or trap card effect that inflicts damage to you, negate all of those monsters effects and for each monster on the field that has their effects negated draw one card.**

_Haku: Well Shikamaru, that went well...Now it's off to show Naruto the picture._

_ Shikamaru: Don't you dare! You show that to him, I'll never here the end of it!_

_ Chases Haku with Kasumi still in his arms as Haku begins to show everyone in the village the picture._


	10. Chapter 9: Practice Tag Duel

Chapter 9: Practice Tag Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of fire emblem female characters.

It was that afternoon when I woke up from my strain. Shaking my head clear only then I released that I had a wet cloth on my forehead and right then I now knew the full exact power of my powers! At the age I was in I shouldn't duel like I did against Hunter Pace and letting my psychic powers make the damage real enough to kill them. Suddenly I remembered the first person's face as I slew him with the Killing Edge. I still remembered the look of surprise as the blade claimed his life. Sitting up straight I felt some pain and knew that I hadn't fully recovered from the strain. Breathing slowly I looked up and saw Neji Hyugga he noticed some tears in my eyes.

"What are you crying for Lady Kasumi?" he asked me.

"That first man I slew" I stated

"You were only doing what came natural to defend yourself" Neji stated "Besides if you are going to be a protector of this village with your powers...You shouldn't cry when you kill someone."

I understood Neji "That's true...But it was the way he looked at me that I felt bad."

"The look of disbelieve?" he asked.

I nodded slowly being careful not to hurt myself I was still recovering from my little strain.

That is when Haku came in "Lady Kasumi how are you feeling?"

"Little strained still" I said as I began to stand up.

Haku then turned to Neji whom told him everything that I stated when I woke up.

Haku sighed as he and Neji agreed with each other on the subject and answered for Neji "Lady Kasumi...If that is bothering you you'll get over it eventually. I understand that it is hard for a girl like you to accept what you did to the first person but like Neji said you were defending yourself. When you defend yourself and you kill someone then you'll feel this way."

"How long was I out?" I asked understanding Haku's words he was right I was defending myself.

"For at least ten hours" Hinata stated as she came in the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Now I am" Hinata said she turned to me "Thank you for saving my sister's life."

I nodded "I made a promise to my parents when they were buried...I promised them that I would not allow anyone I know or in this village experience the same thing I did...Not if I can help it."

Haku nodded "Understandable Lady Kasumi."

I nodded but he heard a silent groan come from me when heard the Lady part.

"You don't like that do you?" Neji asked me.

"It's not that I don't like that" I stated "I'm just not used to it."

"That's understandable" Shikamaru stated as he came into my room he shot Haku a glare which I read was _you better not have shown the picture to Naruto._

Haku just grinned mischievously _He's not hear this week. However...when he does come I'll show it to him._

"What picture?" I asked causing the two to look up at me even though I knew what they were thinking about, I wanted them to think I didn't know a picture was taken.

The two looked at each other and then Haku showed me a picture with me in Shikamaru's arms sleeping Shikamaru's face was bright red but mine was slowly vanishing.

"So Lady Kasumi what do you think of this?" Haku asked.

"I think it's cute" I said adding onto Shikamaru's dismay "Never had a friend hold me."

"Well I couldn't have let you fall and hit your head" Shikamaru said "I'm one of your bodyguards Kasumi, don't get me wrong I was doing it to protect you."

I smiled knowing that somewhere in his heart he did like me I turned to Haku "Please do show that to Naruto!"

"Wait not him!" Shikamaru shouted as Haku and I joined in laughing "Man if Naruto sees that picture it's going to be a drag not knowing what he'll do after he sees the picture."

I looked at Shikamaru "Nonsence Shikamaru...Don't be embarrassed at a picture...Heck with it, to me it just looks like a solid friendship not a relationship if your worried about that."

"Speaking of relationships" I stated as I turned to Hinata "What do you think of Naruto?"

Hearing the ninja's name made Hinata's face grow red "Y-Y-Y, You know Naruto?"

I nodded "Do I? I was with him when he made Kakashi-Papa's team."

Hinata just smiled as she placed her two fingers together a clear sign of nervousness if I ever seen one.

I smiled as Shikamaru and Haku supported me as I stood up on my feet leaving Hinata in her room. Once outside I was greeted by Hiashi.

"Hey Mr. Hyugga" I said.

Hiashi turned to me and smiled "Well hey there Lady Kasumi, you've been out for a while."

"I gotta remember my powers aren't fully developed" I muttered.

Hiashi nodded "Well now let's see how we can help you control your emotions...First of all I need to see them."

"In action?" I asked.

"No" Hiashi asked "I need to see your energies."

"How do you do that?" I asked "You have to have X-ray vision to do that."

Once again he smiled at me "Byukugan!"

I watched as his eyes seemed to have changed now he had veins running to his eyes and Haku explained "That's the Keki Gensu of the Hyugga Clan Lady Kasumi, it's like X-Ray vision."

"Oh" I stated as Hiashi looked at me scanning every inch of my body looking at my psychic powers.

"Interesting" Hiashi said after a while of scanning me.

"What is?" I asked.

"That your psychic energies are calm at the moment...Now Kasumi please get a little angry."

"I'm afraid she can't do that willingly" Haku said "There is only one thing that'll get her steaming mad Lady Kasumi may I?"

I looked at him and gave him my permission he sighed "This is gonna hurt short stock."

Even though he was not intentionally trying to provoke me I felt my energies rise and Hiashi certainly noticed that "Incredible..."

"What do you see in her?" Neji asked him.

"Her powers are off the charts" Hiashi stated "Go on Neji activate your Byukugan and have a look yourself."

Neji nodded "Byukugan!"

Neji's face turned to the Byukugan as well.

"Man this is like Chakra" Neji stated.

"Fuming Chakra" Hiashi stated as my powers kind of gotten out of control.

"Lady Kasumi calm down!" Haku shouted.

"I'm trying to" I stated as I tried to calm down.

I was but somehow my powers kept of getting stronger and stronger. Such as the whole mansion was shaking as if an Earthquake was striking it.

Hiashi then understood my powers "As I see the powers of her psychic energies are just like Chakra when angered..."

He then watched as I was able to finally get control of my powers by gripping my hands together causing all of my powers to stop.

"So that mediating does work" Neji stated.

"Yes it does" I said.

Neji's and Hiashi's eyes returned back to normal "Interesting on your powers Kasumi, right now your completely peaceful and your powers show that, but when angered your powers jump."

I smiled and bowed "I'll be going outside now since everyone here has something to do."

Hiashi nodded and we left.

Once outside I noticed a small gray dog. Smiling I bent down "Hey there little guy."

The dog looked at me and allowed me to bend over then he smelled my hand. The dog liked what it smelled and allowed me to pet him.

"Hey Acumaru where are you?" a boy asked.

The dog looked back and barked a reply as it let me continue to pet him. Once there the boy looked at me "Hmm, hey there,"

I looked up to the guy he wore a gray jacket and face paint. I knew he had to be a Gennin due to the fact he had a head band on. He also wore black pants.

"Um hi" I said to him standing up "Is this your dog?"

"Yes he is" the boy said looking at me "His name is Acumaru so you like dogs?"

"Yes, I do" I said "Who are you?"

"I'm Kiba!" the boy said "Who are you?"

"I'm Kasumi Hatake" I said shaking the boy's hand.

"You're a natural beauty" Kiba said causing me to blush "Hey stop blushing Kasumi, I wouldn't lie to you."

"Must've gotten this trait from my mother" I said.'

"H-H hey Kiba!" Hinata spoke up.

I turned to see her and Kiba waved his hand "Hey Hinata, I just met Kasumi Hatake here. She's a really good girl."

Hinata nodded "She is and she's a good rescuer. My sister was nearly kidnapped but Kasumi at ten years of age was able to prevent my sister from being completely kidnapped."

Kiba turned to me "So are you going to be a Ninja Kasumi?"

"Not really" I stated "Why?"

"Well once you graduate I'd be happy to train you as my student!" Kiba proclaimed but then he turned to me "But why decline? Hinata just spoke good words about you."

I sighed "It is because Ninjas kidnapped me and murdered my family."

Kiba took a step back "Oh that's why."

I smiled at him "It wasn't from your village though so I'm not blaming all of you, it was the Sound Village that did those things..."

"Oh" Kiba stated "So what are you going to be a resident?"

Haku and Shikamaru appeared "Oh hey there Shikamaru and Haku"

"Hey Kiba" Haku and Shikamaru stated.

Haku turned to me "Lady Kasumi...You're mark please."

I sighed pulling up my sleeve and revealing my birthmark "How many times must I reveal this my mark?"

Kiba looked at it and Shikamaru explained "I doubt your clan has heard of the five thousand year old legend."

"The legend of the Crimson Dragon" another boy stated.

He wore complete gray coat, had black hair, sunglasses, and black pants on he was also a Ninja.

"Oh man what a drag this is becoming a reunion" Shikamaru said "Hey there Shino"

Shino then explained the Crimson Dragon legend to Kiba and Hinata whom had heard this the night I had arrived to the Hyugga Clan compound where once over Shino turned to me "The mark of Kasumi's arm makes her a Signer. A defender of the world."

Kiba turned to me "So your a Signer Lady Kasumi."

Hearing this I sighed out and Haku answered "It's gonna take her a while to get used to those words."

He turned to Kiba "Hey Kiba"

"Yeah, Haku?"

"Should I show Naruto this picture or not?" Haku asked and at the word picture Shikamaru pailed as Haku showed Kiba the picture of Shikamaru holding me in his arms.

The response was good with Kiba and Acumaru rolling on the ground laughing or howling "So Shikamaru you like Kasumi don't you?"

"She strained herself last night during her Duel against Hunter Pace!" Shikamaru shouted "I was just holding her in my arms because I'm one of her full time bodyguards and she's a friend to me."

Kiba then stopped and spoke out "Well anyone could see that Shikamaru was just holding Kasumi because of that strain but there is no one that will believe that you've fallen for her."

"Shikamaru!" Ino shouted as she appeared "What's the meaning of holding a ten year old girl like Lady Kasumi?"

Shikamaru shot Haku a look and muttered "You showed everyone this didn't you?"

Haku just smirked mischievously he had showed every Gennin level Shinobi the picture but Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke.

"I stand corrected" Kiba muttered.

"Don't shout at him" I told Ino "Shout at me, because I strained myself last night..."

Ino sighed "Well when you put it that way Lady Kasumi it's okay I guess."

She walked off leaving me to sigh with relief. I turned to Kiba once she was gone "So I'm guessing your another team?"

Kiba nodded "You betcha, Lady Kasumi! You're looking at Team Eight's team leader and his team!"

Shino ignored this and walked over to me I still couldn't make out his face. He turned to me and I could've sworn he had bugs. No I absloutley new he had bugs in him cause he accidentally brushed me leaving ten beetles on me.

Seeing the bugs I froze "Bugs get them off!"

Shikamaru and Haku sighed as I began freaking out. I made poor Shikamaru brush the beetles off me.

"You don't like bugs do ya troublesome" Shikamaru sighed out as I made sure that I didn't have anymore bugs on me.

"No!" I said "What girl does?"

Shino sighed a he sulked "Good point."

"He's sulking" Kiba muttered "A first for him."

It was true that was another trait my father passed down to me. Like me he was terrified of bugs but I wasn't going to let anyone know that. One time he had taken me down to a meadow where we ran into insects. Let's just say both me and my father never went to that meadow again.

Shino turned to me "Then make sure you don't go into the woods Kasumi Hatake, they have plenty of bugs."

"Thanks for the warning!" I snapped back looking over every inch of my body once more.

Haku sighed "Lady Kasumi will you stop freaking out there are no bugs on you."

Shikamaru sighed "I guess we found a troublesome weakness in Lady Kasumi Haku."

"We'll she's got this trait from her father."

This made me blush "HAKU!"

"Kakashi is afraid of bugs?" Kiba asked.

"No Kiba" Hinata stated "Kasumi is Kakashi's adopted daughter he true father was a Champion at Dueling known as Yusei Fudo."

"I didn't know your father was afraid of bugs" Shikamaru said to me.

"I didn't want that mentioned" I sweat dropped "But he was."

"How deep?" Shino asked me.

"Not much but he didn't like Duelists with an insect based deck" I said "He had three of them and even though he won them, that didn't help him out on that."

"But how about you Kasumi?" Haku asked "Are you afraid of insect based decks?"

"I'm afraid of insects...Yes, but I'll duel against an insect based deck but...I don't think that will help me."

Shino was silent as a woman appeared next to her team "Well Team Eight, we've got a mission together to help a farmer out."

The woman got a good look at me "You're Kasumi Hatake, Kakashi's adopted daughter aren't you?"

I nodded "Sure am."

The woman smiled "I am Kureni nice to meet you Kasumi."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kureni" I said shaking her hand.

"Please Kureni-Sensei will do" She told me.

So that was the time I met Team Eight. It wasn't long before Neji requested that I follow him and meet his own Ninja team. I agreed on one condition if none of them had insects in them. He assured me they didn't and then took me to meet his own team.

Once at there I met a familiar man, the man turned to me "Hey Neji, I see you've brought Kasumi here"

At this another boy similar to Guy Sensei appeared "So this is the youthful Kasumi Hatake."

He then had hearts in his eyes as he saw me and I begun to have a very bad feeling "Kasumi my sweet! Please allow me to take take your lovely hand."

I did and he kissed it causing Neji and another girl next to him to sigh at my confused expression. I thought he was being friendly but Haku and Shikamaru knew what exactly what was going on as the boy looked up at me "Kasumi, you are like a true rose to me."

I then saw him blow hearts at me dodging them I managed to swarm my way around Haku who sighed.

"Oh you're good at dodging" the boy stated he turned to Neji "If I win Neji allow me to take you on a date."

I made a face "I'm way too young to be dating people! Besides I don't even know you!"

"Oh sorry about that" the boy said as he stood up with his arm posed out "I'm Rock Lee the Hidden Leaf Village's Handsome Devil!"

I sweat dropped as Neji gently caused Lee to fall to the ground loosing consciousness for a little bit "Sorry about that Lady Kasumi but Lee that was enough!"

Even the brown haired girl whom at first glance new I was going to be one of my greatest friends possibly my best friend turned to me "Sorry about my Teammate's actions Lady Kasumi, I'm Ten-Ten"

"Nice to meet you Ten-Ten" I said to her shaking her hand.

Then the two of us smiled as we knew we would be best friends as we shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Ten-Ten" I said to her.

She turned to Guy Sensei "I'm pretty sure you've met our Sensei already."

It didn't take long for Guy to actually know why I was being addressed as Lady Kasumi as he looked at me "You're a Signer aren't you?"

I nodded "Yes, I am actually."

"You're a Youthful girl" Guy said he looked at my Duel Disk "So Kasumi, I've heard you've been dueling here."

"She has" Haku said "She's had four duels already."

"Actually six" I said.

"Really?" Lee asked as he came around "What is your record Lady Kasumi?"

"Six wins zero losses" I said.

"Undefeated" Haku said "But what to expect from the daughter of Yusei Fudo."

Guy looked at Haku as Haku answered "Yusei Fudo is her true father and he was the Champion of Duel Monsters."

Guy nodded "You're right, what do you expect from the daughter of the Champion of Duel Monsters?"

"So you know the game inside and out" Lee stated.

I nodded "I know the basics but not everything."

Shikamaru sighed "Oh Kasumi don't be such a drag, your a good person to learn from, those Dueling Puzzles not even Ten-Ten could figure out."

"I could" Ten-Ten said "First of all what are Duel Puzzles?"

I opened the compartment in my Duel Disk and showed her a set of puzzles as Shikamaru explained them "Duel Puzzles are Duel Monster Puzzles that teach you how to duel."

"Been solving them the moment I turned three years old" I said shaking my head "And now...I have a deck on my own."

"A kick butt deck" Neji said "I won't forget how you completely obliterated your last opponent all with what he called a weak monster."

I smiled "That's where older Duelist start to forget stuff, they think that stronger monsters are better than the weaker wons but to be honest the weakest monster can be handy such as last night."

Ten-Ten paused watching me as Shikamaru continued explaining the Duel Puzzles "Anyway, even though Kasumi could explain what Duel Puzzles are I'll do it for her...Duel Puzzles are not only puzzles that teach you how to duel but they give you some knowledge of cards already made and develop strategy! There are two objectives in Duel Puzzles the first one is that you must make all of your opponent's Life Points go down to zero just like a normal Duel."

"Shouldn't be that hard" Ten-Ten stated.

"It is" Haku stated causing Shikamaru to turn to him and Haku answered the question fully for Ten-Ten "Because unlike a Duel you must win in that turn."

"If you can't?" Ten-Ten asked me.

"You failed the Duel Puzzle" I stated.

"Ouch" Ten-Ten stated she turned to me and Guy Sensei "Kasumi...Do you need another bodyguard?"

"I have one more slot left for a bodyguard" I admitted out to her "Why?"

"Allow me to be a bodyguard after all being surrounded by boys all the time is going to be hard if you are the only girl on the team. Take it from me."

I smiled "Sure thing Ten-Ten"

She smiled as the Third Hokage came by unexpectedly he turned to me smiling as he gave me some more money "What's this for Lord Hokage I asked."

"For saving Hinabi last night" The Third Hokage stated.

He turned to me "Actually Kasumi you have a team of four bodyguards. Three of which must be men and the other" he turned to Ten-Ten "Must be a girl so you don't feel lonely."

I turned to Ten-Ten "So, Ten-Ten you want to join me?"

Ten-Ten nodded "Yes, I will if Guy-Sensei doesn't mind, I mean I'll continue my missions with him."

"Why Ten-Ten, you are one of my most youthful students! And you want to protect the Youthful Lady Kasumi!" Guy spoke out "Of course I'll let you go protect her!"

Ten-Ten smiled "Thank you Guy-Sensei"

She turned to me "Um Can I start learning these Duel Puzzels?"

I nodded "I don't have anything else to do."

So for the next few hours, Neji, Rock Lee, and Guy Sensei watched as Shikamaru and I taught Ten-Ten how to duel by Duel Puzzles. Ten-Ten easily got the first three Duel Puzzels which was enough for me to consider that she would be a great Duelist but she insisted that she try the remaining two Duel Puzzles.

"The more the merrier" I said calmly.

Half way in the last Duel Puzzle I heard a thud I turned to see Rock Lee on the ground. Neji turned to Lee and put his hand on his head "Rock Lee...you idiot what happened?"

"That Duel Puzzles hard" Rock Lee said.

"It is" Ten-Ten admitted "Hard but it can be done."

Right now the Duel Puzzle contained a Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon on the opponent's side while she had only Skilled White Magician. She paused wondering how to defeat such a creature with forty five hundred attack points. She took a look at her hand. Taking a good look at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon she cast a look at the trap cards.

"Even if I do find away to destroy that monster..." She began "Those trap cards would activate and if they did, they could be a problem."

"That's right" I told her and then begin explaining about face down cards more "Those face-down cards could ether be a trap or a quick play spell card."

"Quick Play Spell Card?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Spell Cards that can act like trap cards" I told her.

"Hmm..." She spoke up she looked at her hand "Okay here goes nothing."

She then activated Skilled White Magician's ability and tributed him with three counters on him and special summoned Buster Blader.

She then looked at me "According to Buster Blader's effect he gains five hundred more attack points per dragon out on the field or graveyard."

I nodded "Yep that's true."

"So" Ten-Ten said looking at the graveyard of her opponent which I told her "Normally you wouldn't be allowed to see your opponent's graveyard but since it's a Duel Puzzle you may."

"So the opponent has four dragons so add on twenty more attack points and Buster Blader has forty-six hundred attack points."

I nodded "Correct."

"But" Ten-Ten said looking at the Life Points (**2350**) "Even with that power boost it is not enough to end the duel..."

So she looked at her field and decided to play a quick-play spell card "I play the quick-play spell card Shrink which reduces a selected number of monster's attack points in half."

"Now" Ten-Ten said as the Blue-Eye Ultimate Dragon's attack points were halved (**ATK: 2250**) "Now Buster Blader is more stronger than the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon"

I nodded once more as she took a look at the two trap cards which I haven't activated due to the fact that they were both bad, one was Magic Cylinder and the other was Mirror Force "But those two cards are the problem."

"Just attack with it Ten-Ten!" Lee called down to her but she refused and picked up another spell card "I play the spell card Cold Wave!"

Haku, Shikamaru and I smiled as she completed the Duel Puzzle. "Now I attack with Buster Blade to end the duel!"

I gave her round of applause "Very good Ten-Ten."

"Thank you" She said.

"Why did you use Cold Wave?" Lee asked her.

I smiled as Ten-Ten flipped the cards over "These are why Lee, Mirror Force would destroy my monster as soon as it attacked, and Magic Cylinder would've negated the attack and reflected the negated Monster's attack as damage."

"Both would've wiped her out" I told Lee "But with Cold Wave, you basically cancel out the spell and trap cards to work for two hole turns."

"Oh" Lee said.

I held out the Duel Deck and turned towards Ten-Ten "You did it Ten-Ten, are you interested to keep on Dueling?"

Ten-Ten nodded "You bet what is that?"

"A Duel Deck Officer Trudge gave me for Shikamaru defeating him!" I said.

She eagerly took the deck "Thank you Lady Kasumi."

I then remembered that I bought or took three Duel Disk at that store, one for Shikamaru and two others just in case my third Bodyguard would be interested in Dueling.

After telling Haku to bring the two Duel Disks which were in my apartment I turned to her as he brought both out "Ten-Ten these are Duel Disk, please take one of your choice."

"Duel Disks?" She asked me.

Shikamaru grinned "Trust me Ten-Ten, those Duel Disk make the game of Duel Monsters worth it, they make holograms of your monsters, spells and trap cards. Man Duel Monsters is truly a troublesome but fun game."

Ten-Ten looked at the Duel Disks one of them was a bright pink one with the words _Weapon Expert_ on them and the other was simply my father's Duel Disk that I snatched from his Duel Runner.

Eagerly she picked the pink one with the words _Weapon Expert_ on them and placed it on her arm then she placed her deck in the Duel Disk's slot.

"Welcome Ten-Ten" I said to her.

She smiled "Thank you for asking me."

The Third Hokage smiled at me as he wrote down the names of my bodyguards "Let's see Haku is one of your bodyguards, Shikamaru is a second one of your bodyguards and Ten-Ten is your female companion bodyguards, so Kasumi you'll need one more Bodyguard have you thought of whom?"

I nodded "Kakashi-Papa."

The old man grinned "Very well, I will tell him that you want him as the fourth Bodyguard. So do you think you could entertain Konoha with a Duel Kasumi?"

Hearing this Neji, Rock Lee, and Guy-Sensei had to look at me as I smiled "Bring those Duels on Lord Hokage I'll take anyone on!"

Once more the Third Hokage smiled "Then how about you pick a partner and you have your first Official Tag Duel."

I smiled once again "Sure I'll give a Tag Duel a try."

I turned to my companions especially Ten-Ten "So Ten-Ten,"

"Wha?" she asked.

"Would you like to be my partner for a Tag Duel?" I asked her.

"Um sure!" Ten-Ten smiled "But what is a Tag Duel?"

"Basically a Two-vs-Two match" Haku told her "Basically two people team up to Duel two other people, now the rules are if it's a two-on-two match then the Life Points for both sides are eight thousands instead of four thousand."

"Makes since" Shikamaru admitted "Cause it would be a short duel if it was four thousand Life Points if it was a Tag Duel. You don't want that."

Ten-Ten turned to me "You sure you want me to be your partner Lady Kasumi? I mean I've already became a Duelist."

I smiled at her "Sure, I want to see what's in your deck anyway, Ten-Ten"

She nodded "Okay but I'll need the practice."

"I'll tell you what" I said to her "We'll have a practice Tag Duel."

"Really?" Ten-Ten asked.

"You and me vs. Shikamaru and Haku" I stated.

"Do we have to?" Haku asked "Cause I already know we'll lose due to you being on the team"

I nodded "Please Haku...She needs her practice anyway."

Haku sighed "As you wish Lady Kasumi."

The Third Hokage chuckled "Very well Kasumi, I will be watching this practice Tag Duel and tell you when the Tag Duel begins

We got into position me and Ten-Ten were facing Haku and Shikamaru whom was sweating.

"Kasumi could you please not deliver pain to us?" Haku asked for Shikamaru.

I nodded "I would never hurt my friends with my psychic powers so right now this will be a plain duel. You won't feel any pain now that my powers are in control."

So with those words the four of us activated our Duel Disks "Duel!"

(**Ten-Ten's and my Life Points: 8000**)

(**Haku and Shikamaru's Life Points: 8000**)

Shikamaru turned to me "This is going to be troublesome but you ladies have the first turn."

"Okay" I said as Ten-Ten turned to me "Um Lady Kasumi, you go first, I don't really know much about turn wise."

I nodded "That's one thing Duel Puzzles don't teach you the turn phases, very well I'll go first."

I turned to Haku and Shikamaru "It's my move I draw!"

I drew a card and looked at my hand (**Cleric Mist, Swordmaster Mia, Heron Leane, Brave Sword, Dodge Attack, and Double Attack**)

"Alright" I stated "I summon Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared on the field (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"What a youthful monster" Guy Sensei stated.

"Of course it makes since Lady Kasumi would play her on her first turn" Neji stated.

"Why?" Lee asked "She doesn't have much of a defense."

Before Neji could answer I answered for him "Immediately when Cleric Mist is successfully summoned onto my side of the field she increases our Life Points by one thousand."

Shikamaru sighed "That's gonna be troublesome Haku."

"It sure is" Haku admitted watching as Ten-Ten's and my own Life Points increased by one thousand (**Ten-Ten and my Life Points: 9000**)

"That is why it is a good first move" Neji told Lee "If any card increases one's Life Points it is a good card to play during that player's first turn."

I grabbed my two trap cards "I place two cards face down and it ends my turn."

"Well then" Haku stated looking over to Shikamaru "Since I have more dueling experience then I should go first."

"Go ahead man no one's stopping you" Shikamaru said.

Haku nodded "Then I'm up then I draw!"

He looked at me "I summon Blizzard Warrior in attack mode!

Blizzard Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 400**)

I paused as Haku played another card "From my hand I activate a spell card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster."

I then knew what was coming if he played a level two Tuner Monster Ten-Ten and I would be in trouble.

"Now I play Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield tuner monster!" Haku said as the Tuner monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 100, DEF: 1800**)

Neji watched me shift and Lee questioned this motive "What's happening Neji?"

"Seeing as this move Haku had done has set Lady Kasumi on edge, she knows what is coming."

Haku grinned "Well Lady Kasumi you are right, you know what happens when a Tuner Monster and a non tuner monster combined."

"Not him" I whispered.

"Oh it is him!" Haku declared "I'm tuning my level two Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield with my level three Blizzard Warrior!"

At his command The two monsters appeared to go through the Synchro Summoning phase and so did Haku "In our journey to become a secret weapon for someone the path will reveal an opening in order to complete the dream...Awaken, Synchro Summon...Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Out of white light which Rock Lee and Neji had to shield there eyes Ally of Justice Catastor appeared on Haku and Shikamaru's side of the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"That looks dangerous" Neji stated as he and Lee recovered from their sudden blindness.

"Okay..." I stated causing Rock Lee and Guy Sensei to look at me in worry "That's gonna be a problem."

Ten-Ten turned "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say there's a reason for that monster having Ally of Justice in it's card name" I told her "Be on high alert when they get ready to attack with it."

Ten-Ten nodded "Right."

"Turn end" Haku said.

I turned to Ten-Ten "Why didn't they attack?"

"They can't" I assured her "During the first four turns of a Tag Duel no one is allowed to attack."

"Okay" Ten-Ten said turning towards her opponents "It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew but paused on the standby phase with a confused look on her face as Mist's palm started to glow white "Um what's going on?"

I answered her because the boys were startled by this as well "Every Stand-By Phase that Ten-Ten and I pass, Mist's second special ability activates if she is out on the field she increases our Life Points by five hundred during the Battle Phase."

Hearing this Ten-Ten just grinned "Oh yeah, I like that effect already!"

Mist's effect activated and increased our life points again but this time by five hundred (**Ten-Ten's and My's Life Points: 9500**)

"Oh man what a drag...How did I forget that one" Shikamaru stated.

"It's my turn" Ten-Ten began "I draw!"

She drew a card and smiled "Let's see you try to take this one on. I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 4!"

A small medium sized dragon appeared on the field and a thought appeared in my mind _Well she has an all Dragon type deck _as it appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**)

"Next" Ten-Ten began "From my hand I'll activate a Spell Card Level up!"

I paused as she announced the effect "Now I can select a level monster and discard it to the Graveyard in order to special summon a the same monster but on a higher level!"

She then pointed to Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Four "With level up I discard Horus the Black Flame Dragon level 4 to the graveyard in order to special summon, Horus the Black Flame Dragon, level 6!"

Horus the Black Flame Dragon level six appeared on the field this form of the Black Flame Dragon seemed to have been in it's teenager stage (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1200**)

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Ten-Ten announced.

"We'll then" Shikamaru stated "I'm up then I draw!"

He drew and then pointed out "I summon Apprentice Magician in DEF mode"

Apprentice Magician appeared on the field but in defense mode like my Cleric Mist was in defense mode (**DEF: 400, ATK: 800**)

"I activate the continuous spell card Wave- Motion Cannon and place one card face down. Turn end." Shikamaru stated.

A huge cannon and a face down card appeared on his side of the field.

Now it was my turn again "Alright" I began "I draw!"

I drew and paused looking out "We'll now" I began and I pointed out toward Shikamaru and Haku "Since it's my standby phase and Mist is still out on the field I gain five hundred more Life Points.

(**Ten-Ten and My Life Points: 10,000**)

Shikamaru paused "That troublesome cleric is becoming a pain. Haku we must destroy her."

"We will" Haku stated.

"Maybe" I said "Because now I summon the Copy Plant Tuner Monster!"

Hearing this as Copy Plant appeared on my side of the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**), Shikamaru's eyes widen "Uh Haku"

"Yes, Shikamaru?" Haku asked.

"Tell me you have a plan because I know what Copy Plant can do."

Haku paused "So do I, it was one of the cards Aki-Sensei had."

I smiled "Then let this be a blast from the past Haku, once per turn Copy Plant can copy the level of one of your monsters on the field, and I pick your Level Five Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Copy Plant copied the level of Ally of Justice by turning into a plant like image of it.

"That's just weird" Rock Lee said "I mean I can now tell Copy Plant copied the level of Catastor."

"Alright then" I said pointing over to the boys "Now it's my turn to Synchro Summon, I'm tuning my Level five Copy Plant with my level two Cleric Mist!"

At my command the two monsters begin to unite I closed my eyes as I spoke out my chant "Bounded by blood of the Crimson Dragon, the light shines upon the truth, Synchro Summon...Black Rose Dragon!"

Hearing this Shikamaru's eyes widened as Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

"Oh no" He muttered "No we're in trouble"

"Calm down" Haku told him "He maybe stronger than Ally of Justice Catastor but it would be suicided for her to attack my Synchro Monster."

I turned over to Haku and Shikamaru "Too bad you have two monsters on the field!"

Shikamaru paused "Oh no that's right she doesn't have to target your Synchro Monster Haku but she can target my own monsters."

I then smiled "And I will, I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability."

Shikamaru frowned "Not good, this is troublesome."

I smiled I was already beginning to like his words troublesome but ignored this "By removing one Plant Type Monster from the Graveyard I can flip a monster that is in Def mode to attack mode and reduce it's attack to zero!"

Hearing this Shikamaru winced "Then that just proves my theory that you're targeting me."

I nodded "Sorry Shikamaru but I know Ally of Justice Catastor's special ability...Which is why I won't attack with it, So I remove my Copy Plant Tuner Monster!"

Copy Plant was once again removed but to the on lookers was devoured by Black Rose Dragon. With a maddened roar Black Rose Dragon wrapped it's thorns around Apprentice Magician and forced it into attack mode and reduced it's attack to nothing (**ATK: 0, DEF: 400**)

"Now" I began "Black Rose Dragon attack Apprentice Magician with Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon obeyed roaring at the top of it's lungs and breathing out dangerous flowers which spiraled around viciously and cut Apprentice Magician till it burst apart.

"That did some damage" Neji stated as Shikamaru and Haku's Life Points went down by twenty-four hundred (**Shikamaru and Haku's LP: 5600**)

"I wouldn't like to be the one that had to go up against that thing if it was summoned for real...That thing would tear me apart" Rock Lee stated "Before I could get towards it to unleash an attack of my own."

"That would be bad" Guy said "But luckily it's just a hologram and not real."

Shikamaru sighed "That was close but I activate my trap card Attack and Receive! If I receive over one thousand points of Battle Damage I get to inflict seven hundred points of damage to you."

This unphased me as my Life Points went down a bit (**Ten-Ten and My's Life Points: 9300**)

Then Shikamaru pointed over to me "Alright then I activate apprentice Magician's special ability when he is destroyed, I get to summon another one in it's place this time in Defense mode"

"Then" I said "I'll destroy the second one, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 6 attack the face down Apprentice Magician!"

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Six did and destroyed it but Shikamaru wasn't phased "I activate the second Apprentice Magician's ability, I set the third apprentice magician!"

A third set Apprentice Magician appeared on the field.

"Very well" I stated "Turn End."

"It's my turn" Haku stated "I draw!"

He drew then he pointed out "Now Ally of Justice Catastor attack Horus the Black Flame Dragon level six!"

"That is suicide!" Ten-Ten and Shikamaru told Haku.

"No it isn't" Haku said "When Ally of Justice Catastor battles a none dark Attribute monster, that monster is automatically destroyed without damage calculation."

"So that is what you meant" Ten-Ten said turning to me and I nodded "Told you, you weren't going to like it."

"Oh man all that hard work" Ten-Ten pouted.

"Hold on Ten-Ten" I stated "I activate continuous trap card Dodge Attack!"

My trap card flipped over "Now by a game of fate I get to toss two coins, all what happens depends on the results!"

Hearing this Ten-Ten passed me two coins "Don't loose them Lady Kasumi."

I flipped the first coin and it landed on heads, then flipped a second coin and it landed on heads.

"So what are the results?" Ten-Ten asked.

I smiled "Two heads" and then I pointed out towards Shikamaru and explained the effect "When the results are two heads the attack of your monster is fully negated!"

Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level Six dodged the attack and the attack whizzed by harmlessly over towards Guy and Rock Lee whom dodged the attack with ease.

I heard the Third Hokage smile "Now that's a move Shinobi know how to do."

Haku was amazed of the trap card effect "Not bad Lady Kasumi, I set one monster face down and it ends my turn"

"It's my turn then" Ten-Ten spoke up "I draw!"

She drew a card "First of all let's have Horus the Black Flame Dragon level six destroy Shikamaru's face down Apprentice Magician.

"What a drag" Shikamaru muttered as his last Apprentice Magician was destroyed "What is this gang up on Shikamaru day?"

I shrugged "Don't look at me Shikamaru."

Ten-Ten actually smiled at Haku "And as for your monster from my hand I activate the spell card Dark Piercing Light!"

With this light pierced the face down monster and it revealed itself to be Blast Sphere.

"Not falling for that trick again" I said smiling over to Haku.

"Actually Naruto fell for that one" Haku said grinning over to me.

Ten-Ten turned to me "Okay now Black Rose Dragon attack Blast Sphere!"

Black Rose Dragon obeyed destroying Blast Sphere "Turn end" Ten-Ten said but then she grinned "Now that my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level six has destroyed a monster I can tribute him to special summon his last level form!"

"And so" I stated "The adult form of it comes."

"Sure does" Ten-Ten said smiling over at me "I tribute Horus the Black Flame Dragon level six in order to special summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8!"

With those words Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level six vanished but was replaced by Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 the adult form of him (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 1600**)

Shikamaru looked up "Not good and for once this is truly a drag a monster with three thousand attack points off the back."

He paused "Well then My turn I draw!"

He drew a card "I activate the spell card monster reborn in order to reborn one of my Apprentice Magician's."

He used Monster Reborn to special summon one of his Apprentice Magician (ATK: 800, DEF: 400)

"Now I I summon Flamvell Magician in attack mode!" Shikamaru shouted.

A socereor appeared on the field surrounded by fire (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 200**)

"Now I tune my Flamvell Magician with my level two Apprentice Magician"

"Now he's Synchro Summoning a monster" Ten-Ten said in disbelief.

"Sure is" I said.

"By powers of stealth and shadows, light eventually shine through this troublesome time...Appear Tempest Magician!" Shikamaru chanted and once done Tempest Magician appeared on the field again (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1400**)

"Now" Shikamaru stated "I equip Tempest Magician with the equip spell card Stealth Shadow."

"Not that one" I muttered as a Shadow appeared underneath Tempest Magician's feet.

Shikamaru turned to the Wave-Motion Cannon as four whole turns had activated since it's activation.

He paused looking at his hand wondering if he should do it. He nodded and pointed out towards me and Ten-Ten "Alright the once Tempest Magician is summon she gains one Spell Counter on her."

I watched as a spell counter was placed on her but disappeared and turned to me "Now I discard two cards from my hand to place more spell counters evenally on our monsters.

He discarded two cards and two more spell counters were placed.

"Now I destroy my Wave-Motion Cannon!" Shikamaru announced.

"Brace yourself Ten-Ten" I shouted to her.

"You two might just want to brace yourselves" Shikamaru grinned as the Wave-Motion Cannon was destroyed "Because now once it is destroyed my opponents take one thousand points of damage per Stand-By Phase that passed between our turns."

"That's four!" Ten-Ten shouted as she braced herself as a huge ball was fired out from the destroyed cannon and flown over towards her and myself.

The attack hit us deeply inflicting damage on us ( **Ten-Ten's and My Life Points: 5300**)

I looked at Shikamaru "Now that's the way for a comeback!"

"It's not over yet" Shikamaru said "Now by removing all of the Spell Counters from the monsters Tempest Magician inflicts five hundred points of damage for each one. Together that is fifteen hundred points but due to Stealth Shadow any damage from the equipped monster's effect or battle damage doubles!"

Once more Ten-Ten braced herself as blast came towards me and her the blasts hit us and lowered our Life Points by three thousand."

(**Ten-Ten's and My Life Points: 2300**)

"Those were just effects" I reminded Ten-Ten "We have to be on guard now."

"Sure do" Shikamaru stated "Because now, Ally of Justice Catastor attacks Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 and remember when Ally of Justice Catastor attacks a monster other than a dark attribute type it automatically destroys that monster!"

Ten-Ten gasped "Not my Horus the Black Flame Dragon! Hell no I activate Kasumi's Continous Trap Card, Dodge Attack!"

"Now two coin tosses is all that takes to decide what happens" Ten-Ten explained flipping the coins. I watched her flip them and she announced the results "One heads and one tails...Uh Kasumi now what happens?"

"You're about to find out" I stated.

She watched as her Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8 dodged the attack but Ally Of Justice Catastor's attack came right at her hitting her in the chest leveling her Life Points by Ally of Justice's full attack.

(**Ten-Ten's and my Life Points: 100**)

"What happened?" Ten-Ten asked.

"That was a risky gamble" I admitted to her and then she got it and turned to Shikamaru and Haku "Well now this really is fun! I just discovered something from Dodge Attack, if one results are heads then the monster dodges the attack in other words survive but if the second coin toss is tails, then the attack is treated as a direct attack, so if both are tails then..."

I nodded "Correct the monster is destroyed but depending on what mode the two monsters are in then battle damage is the thing that matters."

"So right" Shikamaru said "Because now you've just lost...Tempest Magician attack Black Rose Dragon!"

I gasped knowing what he was up to but Ten-Ten turned to him "What's Tempest Magician going to do she's weaker than Black Rose Dragon ?"

Shikamaru smiled "Not when Stealth Shadow is equipped to her, when it is my turn and the equipped monster with Stealth Shadow attacks a monster that has a higher attack than it's own then all monsters on my opponent's side of the field have their attacks halved."

I gasped as Stealth Shadow gripped Black Rose Dragon and halved her attack along with Horus the Black Flame Dragon Level 8's attack (**Black Rose Dragon ATK: 1200, Horus Black Flame Dragon Level 8: 1500**)

"Oh that is a problem" Ten-Ten sweat dropped she closed her eyes "I hope we don't get two tails I activate Dodge Attack again!"

Dodge Attack activated once more and once again Ten-Ten tossed the coins she closed her eyes as if praying they were not tails. I watched as they both landed on heads I turned to her "You can open your eyes now Ten-Ten."

She did and gasped "No way! Two heads!"

With this Black Rose Dragon avoided the attack of Tempest Magician saving our Life Points from being erased.

Ten-Ten looked at me "It's all up to you Kasumi!"

"Sure is" I stated turning to them "It's my turn I draw!"

That is when Ten-Ten smirked "Now it's time for me to play my Trap Card Attribute Spell!"

I looked at it as it was a new card "Now for the remainder of Kasumi's turn all monster on the field are treated as an attribute I suggest."

I paused smiling at her Ten-Ten would make a fine Duelist as she pointed "I choose all monsters to be treated as the Dark Attribute type!"

"That is all I needed Ten-Ten" I stated "I draw!"

I looked up "First of all from my hand I activate the spell card Fallen Comrades."

"Again?" Shikamaru asked "That's like the third time in a duel she got that one."

"Now" I stated "I draw one card for every monster in my graveyard, so right now I have four!"

"So she gets four cards" Rock Lee stated "Big deal."

"When you're dueling" Neji said to him "It doesn't hurt to draw cards."

Neji was right on that one. I drew four more cards then pointed out at Shikamaru "Alright now I discard one card from my hand and activate the spell card Scouting Party!"

The spell card activated once I discarded Venixion Seed to the graveyard and armed soldiers appeared to be scouting for something as I explained it's effect "Thanks to Scouting Party I can destroy all of my opponent's spell and trap cards on the field!"

Shikamaru gasped as Stealth Shadow was spotted and destroyed "Not good!"

"Now!" I breathed out "I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability! By discarding one plant type monster from my graveyard I can successfully lower the attack points of one monster to zero!"

I discarded Veninion Seed and Black Rose Dragon devoured it.

"How did she get that in her graveyard?" Haku asked.

Shikamaru answered "By Scouting Party's effect. She had to discard a card from her hand in order to activate it. So that seed Black Rose Dragon had could attack."

"Now" I said "Lower the attack of Ally of Justice Catastor!" I ordered with a madden roar Black Rose Dragon roared out and lowered Ally of Justice Catastor's attack.

"Now Black Rose Dragon!" I shouted "Destroy Ally of Justice Catastor, so Haku."

"Yes, Lady Kasumi?"Haku asked.

"Since Ten-Ten activated her trap card both monsters are considered Dark types" I said.

Haku sighed "Very well you've got me Lady Kasumi but the attack isn't going to finish me and Shikamaru off."

"I know that" I stated "Which is why I activate my Trap Card Double Attack!"

Shikamaru's eyes widened "Where is my Dust Tornado?"

Haku turned to him as I addressed the effect "Double Attack lets my attacking monster to attack twice during the Battle Phase, but...During the first attack your monster isn't destroyed but by the second attack it is destroyed."

"Now!" I stated "Black Rose Dragon attack Ally of Justice Catastor with Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon roared slicing Ally of Justice Catastor but it held thanks to Double Attack's effect but Haku and Shikamaru's Life Points were not so lucky.

(**Shikamaru and Haku's LP: 3200**)

"Now" I ordered "Black Rose Dragon full power attack again Black Rose Gale!"

"Here it comes" Shikamaru shouted as Black Rose Dragon attacked and finally destroyed Ally of Justice Catastor once more.

(**Shikamaru and Haku's LP: 800**)

I turned to Ten-Ten "Shall we do end this together?"

She looked at me and smiled "You bet."

We both turned to the only monster we haven't attacked with and shouted "Horus Black Flame Dragon Level 8...End this by attacking Tempest Magician with Black Flaming Burst!"

The dragon did and defeated Shikamaru and Haku (**Shikamaru and Haku's LP: 0**)

Sighing the two boys took a step back feeling the sting of defeat once again. Ten-Ten and I gave each other friendly hugs.

"Good job Ten-Ten" I said to her.

"Thank you Lady Kasumi" Ten-Ten said.

She and I turned to Shikamaru and Haku as I addressed them "You two did well too."

"Yeah well you won't be getting so lucky next time" Shikamaru said with a grin on his face "Heck with it I almost beat a Signer."

"If you would've waited a little bit more" I said to him "You would've defeated me and Ten-Ten."

"That's right" Ten-Ten said "But you thought it was over but Kasumi and I managed to hold it off."

"By the way" I told Haku and Shikamaru "Since that was a practice Tag Duel, that really didn't count towards your Dueling records."

"Oh man that's a drag" Shikamaru stated but then smiled at me "Well I guess that was for the best. Ten-Ten you did well for your first Duel."

"Thanks" Ten-Ten said to him

The Third Hokage was clapping his hands "Very good Kasumi you kept us on our toes."

I turned to Guy and Lee whom now had their heads low as Lee stated "For more than one time, those Dodge Attacks managed to find there way out to us."

"No wonder Lee you idiot" Neji muttered "You're standing right behind Kasumi and Ten-Ten.

Haku nodded as he turned to the Hokage "So when and where do you want Lady Kasumi to show off her dueling skills in the official Tag Duel?"

The old man smiled as he took out his pipe "The Official Tag duel with Kasumi and her partner Ten-Ten will start in a month as the official starter of the Chunin Exams."

"Chunin Exams?" I asked.

"Of course!" Ten-Ten shouted excitably "The exams that will allow us to become the next level up a Chunnin."

I turned to Shikamaru Nara whom nodded "Yeah, I'm going to participate in it too that is if you allow me too Lady Kasumi?"

"Why wouldn't I allow you any of my bodyguards NOT to participate in it?" I asked Ten-Ten and Shikamaru "After all I have no intention of leaving this place in a month so...By all means take it! I won't stop you! The more stronger you are the better the chances are in protecting me."

The Hokage nodded "Very strong words Signer so you wouldn't mind if I asked you and Ten-Ten to start the Chunin Exams off with a Tag Duel?"

Ten-Ten and I agreed unanimously "You bet!"

"So" I asked who's our opponents?" I asked him.

"You're opponents?" the Hokage asked looking at Shikamaru and Haku whom huddled together as Haku spoke out "Not us, they defeated us fair a square even though it wasn't counted on our dueling records."

The Third Hokage chuckled "You mistaken me I want you two to also show Konoha a Tag Duel, you know get all the villages to understand what a Tag Duel is. Lady Kasumi has extreme talent so she and Ten-Ten would be the main event."

Shikamaru and Haku looked at each other and agreed "We can't have the ladies have all the Dueling fun so count us in."

The Third Hokage began laughing "Very well, that's all settled."

"Who's our opponents?" I asked him a little impatiently, hey I was dying folks to see whom I'd be dueling against and prepare for them.

He smiled at me "Oh Kasumi, if I told you and Ten-Ten it wouldn't be a surprise, in fact the Tag Duelist you and Ten-Ten will be dueling against has told me to keep it a surprise for you."

I shuttered with excitement clutching my fists "Can't wait for those exams."

The Third Hokage turned to Shikamaru Nara and Haku "You two have opponents that allowed me to speak their names. You two will be dueling against Alexis Yuki and Blair.

I heard these names and stopped "No way!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked "You know them?"

"Do I?" I asked "Alexis Yuki is a doctor and Blair well she was a cheer leader for Jack Atlas when he was champion "Both a girls."

"Oh man girl opponents what a drag" Shikamaru muttered.

The information that Alexis Rouges and Blair being Shikamaru and Haku's dueling opponents really got me excited. Both girls were extreme duelist and went to Duel Academy. I knew Alexis Yuki well, she was the doctor that helped my mom deliver me and she was the one I'd go to if I got sick. She always made me feel better. I wanted to see my doctor once more and the excitement was already getting to me. I couldn't wait for the Chunin Exams. And more importantly I just couldn't wait to see my and Ten-Ten's opponents.

"You, and Ten-Ten have a month to prepare for the event" the Third Hokage said he turned to Guy Sensei "Please allow Ten-Ten to train with Kasumi for at least four hours a day if you are taking the Chunin Exams too."

Guy Sensei nodded "Of course Team Nine will take those exams. Heck Ten-Ten's already her bodyguard and Kasumi is more than welcomed to join our team if there is a mission.

"I don't know if Kakashi-Papa would let me" I said to him causing him to look at me and I continued "Well not with your rivalry to him."

Guy understood me "Well he might one day."

I smiled "Thanks for the offer though."

The Third Hokage turned to Shikamaru and Haku "So you two better train too."

"I will!" Shikamaru stated "I'm not going to lose to a girl on my home turf officially wise, practice wise well that's already been done."

He turned to me "Lady Kasumi if you got some time would you like to you know have dinner with me and my family sometime."

I smiled "Sure as a friend."

"I thought you didn't go out with boys yet Lady Kasumi?" Lee stated.

"True" I said to him "But this isn't exactly a date."

Shikamaru sighed as I for once missed his blush due to the fact he must've thought I was going to reject him. I smiled "When?"

"Well how about the Saturday after Kakashi-Sensei comes home."

I nodded "Great see you then."

Haku turned to him nudging him on the shoulders playfully he thought I wasn't hearing him but I did as he stated "You like her don't you."

"No I don't!" Shikamaru shouted causing a small smile to appear on Ten-Ten's and my face.

"He does love you" Ten-Ten said to me."

I winked at her "Yesterday when I strained myself, I accidentally fell asleep in his arms...But as for this, it doesn't take a girl like me long to know that. So should I play along that I don't know?"

Ten-Ten just grinned punching me playfully on the shoulder "Girl, do what you want to do to tease him!"

I nodded as I watched Haku and Shikamaru argue.

"I like her as a friend!" Shikamaru shouted.

"A girlfriend?" Haku asked.

"No just as a friend!"

"I don't know what Kakashi would say if he knew you were dating his daughter" Haku said pulling out the picture "And this picture would prove it!"

Shikamaru gasped "Some partner you are Haku!!!"

Ten-Ten and I just watched them sweat dropping then we turned to each other and smiled. I was right Ten-Ten and I would become best friends.

End of Chapter.

**Another chapter completed! Kasumi has made a new friend Ten-Ten. So Ten-Ten is the third Bodyguard but since Shikamaru, Haku and Ten-Ten are Gennin level Kakashi will also join the Gennin as he is a Jounin and Kasumi's adopted father. So what do you think of this output?**

** So who are Kasumi and Ten-Ten's duel opponents? Find out in the next chapter: Chapter 10: Chunin Exam Duels**

_Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi appears with Ten-Ten at her side with Shikamaru and Haku still arguing in the background._

_ Shikamaru: Are you jealous or something?_

_ Haku: Why would I be jealous of a girl I was paid to look after her family has been slain _

_ Ten-Ten sweat dropping: They've been going at it for hours now, Oh Kasumi do you think they'll ever stop arguing ?_

_ Kasumi also sweat dropping : Honestly hopefully but oh Hey fans! Today is another fun day of discussing a card...Today we have two cards to announce! The first one is._

**Dodge Attack**

** Type: Continuous Trap Card**

** Effect: You can only activate this card when your opponent declares an attack, flip two coins if the results are two heads then negate the attack all together. If the results are one heads and one tails the attack is treated as a direct attack to your Life Points. If the results are the monster is automatically destroyed and battle Damage is calculated normally.**

_Ten-Ten: Oh Dodge Attack is a card in your deck Lady Kasumi! Oh for that reason only please do not go looking at it anywhere._

_ T.V Reporter: Or what?_

_ Kasumi(Sighs): Ten-Ten do your thing_

_ Ten-Ten takes out a huge Ninja pole and beats the heck out of the reporter: That's what will happen to you if you do that. I will hunt you down._

_ Kasumi (Looks at the bleeding goop of the reporter Ten-Ten had beaten close to death: We'll that went well, we'll need a new reporter now._

_ Ten-Ten: Never mind that Lady Kasumi, let's go onto the second card!_

_ Kasumi: Right it goes down to you Ten-Ten._

_ Ten-Ten: Alright this next card is a card that is owned by however owns Yugioh._

**Horus the Black Flame Dragon L 8**

** Level: 8**

** Attribute: Fire**

** ATK: 3000, DEF: 1600**

** Effect: You can only special summon this card by the effect of Horus the Black Flame Dragon level Six, when a spell card is played you can negate and destroy that spell card.**

_Ten-Ten: Horus The Black Flame Dragon really scared Shikamaru in our practice Tag Duel Right Lady Kasumi?_

_ Kasumi: Right! (Gets tired of the two boys fighting and sighs) Ten-Ten be my guest and stop them from fighting but at least keep them alive._

_ Ten-Ten (Takes out her pole): Right oh boys! I have something for you_

_ Shikamaru and Haku stop at once: We'll be taking our verbal fight some place else now! RUN!_


	11. Chapter 10: Team Haku vs Team Alexis

Chapter 10: Team Haku vs. Team Alexis

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuigoh 5ds or Naruto. I do own Kasumi and her deck which is a deck based off female Fire Emblem Characters.

I just couldn't wait for the Tag Duels to begin. Ten-Ten and I sat down with each other night-by-night trying to improve our strategy for the big day. The way I saw it this was a big event for the both of us. There was one thing that was bothering me...The thing that Ten-Ten was not only participating in my Tag Duel but also the Chunnin Exams themselves.

I didn't really know much about them but when Shikamaru told me there was at least three stages of the exam to pass I somehow knew that they had to fight against another Shinobi during the second and definitely the third stage. Naturally it would scare anyone cause you could be losing someone close to you since I figured the third stage would have deaths in it and I didn't want to lose Ten-Ten or Shikamaru just yet.

So right now Ten-Ten and I are still trying to improve our strategy and were giving each other pointers.

"The quicker we get Horus Black Flame Dragon lvl 8 on the field the quicker we can protect ourselves from spell cards" Ten-Ten pointed out.

"True" I said "But you'd have to be really lucky to get Horus the black Flame Dragon Lvl Eight on the field during your first turn" I told her and she nodded "True so what do you suggest?"

I looked at my Synchro Monsters "Let's see the sooner I Synchro Summon Michaih Maiden of Dawn we could summon Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl Eight."

Ten-Ten nodded thoughtfully "Great plan but could you mind explain it?"

I nodded and explained "Michiah's second special ability allows me or you to special summon a monster from our graveyard as long as we half her attack...Trouble is neither monster can attack if Michiah is used to bring the monster back from the graveyard, then you summon Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl six by tributing that summoned monster."

That is when Ten-Ten laughed and smiled "You're a real Dueling genius Lady Kasumi! That way I can use the spell card Level Up and then summon Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8!

"Exactly" I pointed out "But whoever our opponent's are they will surely try to stop that plan because even though Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 can negate and destroy spell cards...It doesn't make him immune to Trap Card effects. You have to remember our opponents may have greater Dueling experience then I and are prepared for anything we through at them"

"You're so right" Ten-Ten admitted then she turned to me "So what do you think Haku and Shikamaru are going to do?

"Right now" I stated listening to the two male bodyguards and sweat dropping "They are still fighting with each other...Something about Shikamaru liking me and not."

Ten-Ten also sweat dropped "I'm sure you're going to get this a lot Lady Kasumi. Do you think they'll ever settle it?"

I smiled "Doubt it Shikamaru's too stubborn to admit it and Haku knows he even likes me."

Once we ran through some more strategy Ten-Ten got up "Hey Lady Kasumi let's leave the boys and go out for a bite to eat."

"Sure where too?" I asked her more than willing to ditch the boys.

"We'll think of something" She said as we walked side-by-side.

We were nearly at the door where Ten-Ten wrote down a note _Took Lady Kasumi and myself for a bite to eat...Be back soon-Ten-Ten._

So the two of us walked down town looking for a good store to eat in. Everywhere we walked we ran into villagers whom greeted me just like the Third Hokage stated they would, like a true hero. Heck I didn't even do anything that good, well besides slaying Forty-Five people in one night to save Hinabi.

Ten-Ten looked down at me as a young boy around my age or maybe younger ran into me. He took a step back looking into my eyes. Ten-Ten and I got a good look at the boy. He was short, wore goggles over his head, wore a yellow shirt and kaki colored shorts "Y-Y-Y-You're Kasumi Hatake! The Signer!"

I sighed "Yes, I am Kasumi Hatake who are you?"

"I'm Sarutobi, Konohamaru!" the boy stated "I'm going to be the seventh Hokage?"

"Who's the sixth?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"That's easy" Konohamaru spoke up "Naruto Utzumaki is going to be the next Hokage!"

"That's nice" I told him as "Come on Ten-Ten."

Ten-Ten looked down at him as we deserted him.

"Hey I want your autograph Lady Kasumi!"

I must've had tears in my eyes as I turned back to him "Good for you, tell you what...I'll give you the autograph during the official start of the Chunnin exams!"

"But that's in a month!"

"I know!" I shouted "I'm not ready to give anyone my Autograph. I'm not like Uncle Jack Atlas!"

Soon I left Konohamaru off with Ten-Ten panting her hardest since we ran really fast for maybe miles "You really didn't want to give him your Autograph?"

"It's not that" I assured her "It's just that I know his type if I give him an Autograph then he'll blurt out to other kids in the village or adults in the village that I gave him an Autograph and before you know it you, Haku, Shikamaru, Kakashi-Papa, and I would be surrounded as soon as we stepped foot out the door. It's a perfect situation for my Uncle Jack Atlas to be happy in but I'm not willing to make that sacrifice are you?"

She jaw dropped and agreed with me "Not really, no"

So we decided to eat at Irchiruku Ramen once more. No surprise there I liked the old man's ramen it was the best even better Neo Domino City's ramen! So after our meal Shikamaru and Haku appeared,

"Hey boys" I stated after a while.

"Hey Lady Kasumi" Haku said he turned to the old man "Two more bowls please, Shikamaru's paying."

"That's not what we agreed on!"

This caused a small smile to appear on my face with Haku and Shikamaru as my Bodyguards there was never going to be a dull moment. I tried to hide it but Ten-Ten noticed this and I heard her thoughts _She's falling for Shikamaru._ I turned to her and nodded and whispered to her so that the two wouldn't here me "You're right, I am falling for him too."

Ten-Ten nodded and silently whispered to me "I approve of this match up, play along still"

So the old man Ichirku managed to give us two more bowls and just as Haku stated Shikamaru paid for the meal before they began to eat.

Shikamaru turned to me and Ten-Ten "So how are your strategies coming up for the upcoming Tag Duel ladies?"

I turned to Ten-Ten who sighed the answer "We have a strategy but it's going to be one heck of a duel to do it if our opponents are smart and know what we are planning."

I nodded "So how about you two?"

"We'll" Haku said looking over to Shikamaru "We don't really know what cards they play."

"Alexis Yuki duels with a warrior based deck" I said recalling the two times I've ever seen my doctor duel and "And Blair Flannigan...Well who knows what she has she might have some sort of maiden deck or something. I don't really know what type of deck she has."

"You're opponents aren't exactly the strongest" I told them making the two boys sigh "But they aren't the weakest opponent's ether"

"So basically" Shikamaru stated "Our opponents are in between that's going to be even more troublesome."

"So any luck on finding out who your opponent's are?" Haku asked me looking at Ten-Ten for the answer.

"No dice" Ten-Ten replied "Whoever our opponent's are they are going to be a mystery."

"Which means one thing" I stated calmly "They might be professional Duelist...And they will be hard to defeat."

"Hey Kasumi you've already defeated a professional Duelist!" Haku shouted.

"Really Haku?" I asked "Who?"

Then I slapped my forehead at his answer "Hunter Pace remember?"

"Now I do" I stated "The duelist I obliterated"

"Literally?" Ten-Ten asked me.

"No really" Shikamaru said "Ten-Ten Kasumi is a Psychic Duelist thanks to her mother who passed that down to her so she can inflict real pain during a duel. So powerful were her psychic powers that day that she obliterated Hunter Pace in the end of her duel."

"Ouch" Ten-Ten stated then she smiled "Serves him right though right Lady Kasumi?"

I nodded "You bet! I wasn't about to let Hinabi get kidnapped if I can help it. That is my vow I made to my parents as they were buried. I also made a vow saying I will do all I can to protect this village."

"But there was a problem of me using my powers like that" I stated I turned to her "Remind me not to use them unless you deem it necessary that is how I strained myself two days ago"

Ten-Ten nodded "Right I'll do my best."

So the week came by and Kakashi-Papa returned to pick me up. I smiled as I saw Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura with him all in one piece.

So after Kakashi paid Hiashi the money for watching over me, Haku, and Shikamaru walked alongside me.

"So you haven't found a third Bodyguard?" Kakashi-Papa asked me after a while as we walked together to the cemetery where my parents were buried so I could pay some more respect to them.

I knelt down praying to the gravestone and once then I turned back "Nope found one and she's a girl."

Sakura looked at me as if I was staring at her "Me?"

I shook my head "No, could not be you."

"Why not?" she asked.

"You kind of have your attention to Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura, you'll pay more attention to him and not to me."

"Good point" Kakashi said "If my daughter is protected Sakura, she needs the Bodyguard to have a clear head and not worry about things such as boys."

As if on cue Ten-Ten hoped down with her Duel Disk on her arm "She means me Sakura."

"So" Kakashi said winking at Ten-Ten "You're her third Bodyguard."

"Sure am Kakashi-Sensei!" Ten-Ten said "And were partners!"

"Partners for what?" Naruto demanded.

"You'll see" I said "That is if you are taking the Chunnin Exams!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura gasped "No way!"

I nodded "Yes, way. Those Exams are going to start within a month. I can't say why Ten-Ten and I are partners. You'll have to find out then."

"It's for something big" Ten-Ten said.

So we left the cemetery and were waiting outside of Hokage's tower waiting for Kakashi-papa to report in with the progress. While we were waiting Shikamaru had his back to the building "What a drag, having to sit out here."

He noticed that Haku got the gleam in his eye "Don't be getting any ideas Haku."

"What idea?" Haku asked holding the picture of me in Shikamaru's arms causing a major blush to appear on my face now knowing what he was planning but it vanished quickly as the two began fighting again verbally.

"Ten-Ten if you please" I told her.

Ten-Ten strolled between them and placed herself right in the middle of them "ENOUGH!"

This stopped their fighting as she continued "You've been doing enough fighting over this week, Lady Kasumi and I have had enough of this."

But we knew they would be back at it as she continued "How do you boys expect to win your Tag Duels when you are fighting all the time."

"Good point" Haku stated he turned to Shikamaru and stretched out his arm "Tell you what...I won't tease you again till we win the Tag Duel? Truce?"

"Truce" Shikamaru stated.

It was then that the wind blew really hard causing the picture in Haku's hand to get loose and float away right into Hokage's tower. All four of us sweat dropped as Naruto's loud voice came out "Hey what's this?"

We sweat dropped even more as Naruto then broke down laughing "Oh, this is perfect Black Mail!"

This time poor Shikamaru was sweat dropping and blushing as Sasuke's voice boomed out "What are you talking about you dobe?"

"Yeah Naruto what is it?" Sakura asked causing me to slightly blush with Shikamaru completely missing it.

"This picture here."

"Hey isn't that Shikamaru Nara and Kasumi?" Sasuke asked causing Shikamaru and I to have our blushes rise.

"It is!" Sakura shouted "He's holding her! How romantic!"

"She's sleeping" Sasuke observed "Something must've happened to her while we were away and Shikamaru must've not want her to hurt herself."

"It's still romantic" Sakura squealed "Now only if you would do that to me Sasuke."

This caused me Shikamaru, Haku and Ten-Ten to breathe a sigh of relief at least with Sakura and Sasuke it wasn't much of a big deal.

But a single thought appeared in my mind _Where is Kakashi-Papa?_ And then another thought _I'm so dead tonight.  
_

Now I heard Kakashi-Papa come into the room "Alright if Kasumi wishes for me to be her fourth Bodyguard I'll do it. After all I did promise to protect her."

I was now sweating really bad as I heard Naruto turn to him "Hey Kakashi-Sensei look what Kasumi has been doing while we were away!"

"Hmm" Kakashi stated "How cute."

"You aren't going to scold her!?" Naruto demanded "What kind of father doesn't scold their ten year old daughter about such things?!"

"Because the Third Hokage filled me in with the whole information" Kakashi answered him "She strained herself the night of the picture which is why Shikamaru is holding her. He's such a gentleman."

So the four of them walked out with grinning at Shikamaru and me "Kasumi and Shikamaru sitting in a tree- K-I-S-S-I-NG!"

"That's not true!" Shikamaru said as I turned to Ten-Ten who stated "There, there Lady Kasumi."

Haku is silent now as he mutters to Shikamaru "Sorry about that"

"Don't worry" Shikamaru told him "It was partly your fault bringing it out but you didn't think the wind would be blowing."

He nodded "Right!"

Naruto smiled at me I was certain that he was trying to make me admit my feelings"So what do you make of this?"

I gave out a growl and with a burst of energy sent him flying into the sky hitting one of the Hokage Monument's nose "It's just what Kakashi-Papa has said!"

It took Naruto one hour to come back but by this time he had shut up about the whole ideal rubbing his head complaining something about he'd rather take Zabuza's Sword then have to deal with another blast from me.

Kakashi turned to his Team of Gennin "From this day forward we are getting ready for the Chunnin Exams. Train well and you might pass."

With this Team Seven split up with me and Kakashi alongside my three other bodyguards walked side-by-side.

Once at the house Kakashi told me everything that had passed down on his newest mission how Naruto ran out running smack into the enemy's camp. How it was Naruto that took them all out alone before Kakashi and the others could arrive. Or so Naruto thought.

Kakashi nodded as he sat his head down "Sound like you had quite the adventure the night I left you at the Hyugga compound."

I nodded "Yes, about that you aren't angry at me?"

"No" Kakashi said "Anyone that sees that picture with a good eye could see that you were in pain from the strain as you were asleep in Shikamaru's arms. I saw the paleness in your face. So I'm glad Shikamaru and Haku were there."

I nodded "I held onto my word, I wasn't going to let Hinabi get kidnapped, not if I had anything to do about it..."

Kakashi-Papa noticed me look down as I admitted down "I still don't forget that first man's face as I ran him through with the Killing Edge. A look of surprise that he had been killed by a young girl."

My adopted father nodded and patted my head "When I first killed my first opponent I felt the same way. But after a while you get used to it."

I nodded "That's true."

I smiled "So Shikamaru does have a crush on me."

"Really now?" Kakashi asked me "You know it's true?"

I nodded slowly "Yes, Haku was always teasing him about it. Now that Naruto has it...Shikamaru and I won't ever hear the end of it."

"You're right" Kakashi said "Naruto isn't a person who keeps his mouth shut but he better learn quickly around you. By the way nice blast today."

I smiled "Thank you."

I looked down "Tomorrow night Shikamaru has asked me out to dinner at his house."

"What did you say?" Kakashi asked me.

"I said yes as a friend" I said.

Kakashi laid back on his chair "Kasumi have your parents ever gave you the talk?"

I sighed knowing where this was going "I'm sure mother and father would've given this to me sooner or later had they survived."

Kakashi sighed "Better now than later don't you think?

"Yep."

So he started to give me that lecture every girl hears in their lives. Once done he looked at me "But I can tell you are too young."

I nodded "That's right I wouldn't go out having it at this age willingly, I'm still too young to have a child."

He patted my head "Good girl but I won't stop you for going out and doing girl stuff."

I sighed out "Um I think I might be falling for him though, don't know how long I can keep on playing with him."

"Naughty girl" Kakashi laughed out rubbing my hair playfully "Playing with a man's heart."

He then smiled at me "That's funny actually. Well do what you think is right, and when the time is right, let him make the first move play him along and I'm sure Haku will know when the time is right to strike and confess your love."

"Funny thing" I admitted out "Love is...You don't seem to go searching for it yet it fines you."

Kakashi nodded "Know what you mean I've had a girl go like Sakura does to Sasuke when I was your age."

"Really who?" I asked.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair "Her name was Rin. A real angel sort of like you."

"Oh I'm no angel" I said "Not with my powers."

"To Shikamaru whose falling for you, you are Kasumi" Kakashi stated.

"True" I admitted.

"Don't worry" Kakashi said "I won't say anything about your relationship with Shikamaru and you may go eat dinner with him at his house."

I nodded "Right. Thank you Kakashi-Papa."

Kakashi nodded and we went to bed for the rest of the night. The next day which was Saturday for most of the time Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Haku and I were trying to come up with a duelings strategy to defeat our opponents. Sadly we were going through the same thing nothing but Ten-Ten and my own strategy was the only one that would hopefully prevail, we'd just have to stall our opponents till we could get the strategy into action and if they were professional Duelist, that was going to be a problem.

Soon night fell and I was introduced to Shikamaru's family. Shikamaru exactly looked like his father. Both showed me their unique Jutsu the Shadow Possession Jutsu or as the old timers stated the Shadow Paralysis Jutsu

It was a cool Jutsu to have being able to control any shadow and using it to stop your opponent's movements. So that was why Shikamaru liked Stealth Shadow. Once at dinner his father turned to me.

"So you're a Duelist" he stated to me "I'm actually pleased you taught him a game that has strategy in it."

I blushed a bit "I didn't do much"

"Oh Kasumi don't be your troublesome self" Shikamaru said "Those Duel Puzzles are harder than one thinks and are the excellent training stuff for those that become Duelists!"

I smiled "Thank you, Shikamaru"

"Besides Lady Kasumi" Shikamaru stated "You successfully taught Ten-Ten."

I nodded "Ten-Ten may not be as smart as you Shikamaru but she's smart enough to complete all five Duel Puzzles...Heck not even Rock Lee could solve the easiest one!"

Shikamaru smirked "True but that's Rock Lee we're talking about Lady Kasumi. He's always interested in pushing himself to the next level."

"A little too much" I stated.

"Yes" Shikamaru admitted "A little too much."

Soon the dinner was over, and I returned home. After watching Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura train day-by-day they watched me, Haku, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten practice our strategies over and over again.

Finally it was the day of the Chunnin Exams! I heard Kakashi-Papa give his students a lecture on the Chunnin Exams as Sakura arrived to take them as well.

Sitting comfortably around I heard the Third Hokage speak up "Before the Chunnin Exams start I'd like to introduce you all to Kasumi Hatake!"

Everyone in the Leaf Village clapped as they heard my name and shouted Encouragement not that I didn't have enough courage for the Tag Duel Ten-Ten and I were training so hard for.

At his command I walked up for every Ninja to see me, some were Sand, others were Leaf, some were Sound this I glared at them and they glared at me as the third Hokage spoke out "Before the Chunnin Exams start...I'd like to get you introduced to Lady Kasumi's game style Duel Monsters. There are two Tag Duels today, which Kasumi will be participating in after the first one. So let the first Tag Duel begin!"

He turned to me "Shall you do the honors?"

"Nope I see and know that announcer anywhere" I said pointing down to the same announcer that had been there during my first Duel.

The Third Hokage nodded towards the announcer and the announcer began,

"Alright! The first Tag Duel is about to begin!" he announced "For the Home team, Konoha, it's Shikamaru Nara and his Partner Haku!"

At this Shikamaru and Haku appeared on the field and the Leaf Village shouted encouragement to them while everyone else stared at me wondering when I was going to Duel. Ignoring this the announcer spoke up "For the Road team! We are pleased to announce Alexis Yuki and her partner Blair Flannigan!"

At his words Dr. Alexis Yuki and Blair Flannigan came out. Alexis still had her long blond hair but instead of her doctor's uniform she wore her Obelisk Blue uniform! And Blair well was still dressed as a Cheerleader. Big surprise there...

Seeing my doctor in person once again made me smile. Alexis was a good doctor and an average duelist.

So the two women looked up at Shikamaru and Haku.

"Well" Shikamaru muttered "Kasumi wasn't kidding when she said that our opponents are all girls...What a drag."

Haku snickered "You want me to blurt out the picture thing?"

"Not in front of the whole Ninja village!" Shikamaru shouted low enough for me and the Third Hokage to hear. The two of us looked at each other and I shrugged once again as if I didn't know what was going on with them.

"Nice to see you two" Alexis said in her usual doctor voice.

Blair only nodded "Time for another win Alexis!"

"Nice to meet you too" Shikamaru said "Lady Kasumi's been telling me great things about you Dr. Yuki I hope we have a pleasant Duel.."

Alexis nodded "Thank you! Kasumi's been a great patient to me."

They turned to Alexis and Blair as the Announcer began "Duelist begin!"

At his words Alexis and Blair activated their Duel Desks and the duel began as both sides shouted "**DUEL!**"

(**Haku and Shikamaru's LP: 8000**)

(**Alexis and Blair's LP: 8000**)

"This is the point of no return people" the announcer shouted into his mike "Both Duelist have accepted the challenge...Only one team of Duelist will be the victor!"

"Ladies first" Alexis assisted.

"Very well then" Shikamaru stated.

Blair nodded giving Alexis permission to go first and she did "My turn, I draw!"

Alexis drew "First I'll start by summoning Etoile Cyber in attack mode!"

A strange female Duel Monster came out (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1600**)

"Not bad" Blair stated to her partner.

"Next" Alexis stated "I'll place one card face down and it ends my turn."

A card appeared behind Etoile Cyber and then ended Alexis's turn.

"Then I'm up then" Haku said "I draw!"

"I'll start this duel" Haku began "By summoning Blizzard Warrior in attack mode!"

Blizzard Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 400**)

"That's stronger than Etoile Cyber!" a Sand Ninja shouted "Attack with it!"

Haku ignored them "I place three cards face down and it ends my turn!"

At this the sound and sand ninja bowed him that is when I spoke up "During the first rounds of the Tag Duel neither side can attack!"

This shut the Sand and Sound ninja up as they finally knew the rule.

"I'm up then" Blair announced "I draw!"

She drew a card "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode!"

An angel monster came out (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 800**)

"I place one card face down turn end" Blair stated.

"Then I'm up then" Shikamaru said "I draw!"

He smiled "You ladies are in for a treat I activate the Continuous Spell Card Wave-Motion Cannon."

A huge cannon appeared on the field causing the audience to gasp as it fully appeared on the field what made me smile the most was the Sound Ninja Gennin. They stood with their jaws completely open and they announced "That's huge!"

_Just wait till you see it's effect_ I stated.

"Hold it right there!" Blair announced "I activate Quick-Play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon which destroys any other spell or trap card on the field, so say good-bye to your Wave-Motion Cannon!"

"Not so fast" Shikamaru said as Haku nodded over to him "I activate the Counter Trap Card Magic Jammer!"

"CRAP!" Blair shouted as Shikamaru explained it's effect "Now! By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, this trap card negates and destroys any spell card!"

Magic Jammer activated as soon as Shikamaru discarded a card from his hand to the Graveyard and negated the spell card and destroyed it.

"Go on then" Blair growled as Alexis just smiled "Not bad for a thirteen year old."

"Thanks Dr. Yuki" Shikamaru said to her.

"Please call me Alexis" Alexis stated.

"Okay" Shikamaru stated "Now where was I before I was interrupted? Oh yeah, I summon Tuned Magician in attack mode!"

Tuned Magician appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600**)

"Next I place two cards face down and it ends my turn!"

"That's a good strategy" I muttered causing Naruto to look at me in confusion he was about to speak when I answered his look "The more spell and trap cards on the field, the merrier."

"Then, I'm up then!" Alexis shouted "I draw!"

She drew and grinned evilly not a typical doctor thing "I summon Blade Skater in attack mode!"

Another female monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1200**)

"Next" Alexis began "From my hand I activate the spell card Polymerization!"

"Never heard of that one" Shikamaru confessed.

Haku answered "It's an old school card, everyone I know has Synchro Monsters of some sort so you'll see what it does."

"Polymerization allows me to combined two or more monsters to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster!" Alexis stated.

"You can do that?" Shikamaru asked.

"You bet I can" Alexis said with a glare in her eyes "Watch me, I'll fuse my Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater!"

The spell card activated and the two monsters combined together "When these two monsters fuse together they fusion summon to create Cyber Blader!" Alexis shouted!

Another female monster appeared on the field but it was half pink half white and had Blade Skater's skates (**ATK: 2100, DEF: 800**)

Shikamaru noticed this "This can't be good!"

"It's good for me and Blair" Alexis stated "Because now Cyber Blader attacks Blizzard Warrior!"

Cyber Blader began spinning around surrounded by a blue tornado and charged Blizzard Warrior.

"Oh and when there are two monsters on my opponent's side of the field" Alexis began "Cyber Blader's attack doubles!"

"Not good" Shikmaru stated as he saw the attack points double (**ATK: 4200**) "But I won't be so easily defeated I activate Counter Trap Card Negate Attack! Which negates your monster's attack and ends your Battle Phase all together!"

Alexis smiled annoyed "Now where have I heard of that one...Always get stopped by that one...Now who has that card that I haven't been able to defeat?"

"You're husband" Blair stated causing Alexis to get angry at this out burst and announce "That's true!"

"Man" I heard a guy next to me speak up "Chill out Lexi"

I turned and gasped out at the man. He had messy brown hair and wore an old school Slifer Red Jacket with blue jeans and a red Duel Disk.

"Maybe you shouldn't have beaten her so badly in that practice duel last night" another man with blue hair stated with a southern accent he seemed to have looked like the man in the red shirt and they almost looked like twins if it were not for the difference in hair color and shirt color I would've mistaken them for twins.

"Hey she said go at her with all my might."

"She didn't mean to use Yubel on her and beat her in one move!"

"Yeah you're right that was bad"

I shook my head trying to put two-and-two together I had just met Jaden Yuki, Alexis's husband and his friend Jesse Anderson! They were professional Duelist that had extreme talent.

I turned my attention back to the duel as Alexis stated "Turn end"

"Very well then" Haku said "I draw!"

He then picked up another card "I summon Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield in attack mode!"

The Blackwing- Mistral the Silver Shield appeared on the field (**ATK: 100, DEF: 1800**)

"What weak attack" Alexis stated "Even though there are three monster on your side of the field, Cyber Blader's attack changes back to normal but when there are three monsters you can't activate any spell, monster effects or trap cards."

"I hope Alexis remembers what new duelist have that we old school Duelist don't" I heard Jaden speak up.

"Okay that is bad" Haku admitted "But here's a new lesson, you can fusion summon, I can Synchro Summon!"

Alexis took a step back "What's Synchro Summon?"

Blair started to get panicky and shouted over to her partner "They are the newest thing in Duel Decks these days every new Duelist has one and they certainly replace Fusion Monsters today! Brace yourself Alexis"

Haku nodded "So right let me show you Alexis what new Duelist can do I can do this without the Polymerization Spell card!"

She gasped as Haku then spoke up "I'm tuning my level two Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield with my level three Blizzard Warrior!"

The two monsters then split up into light with the Tuner Monster performing the rings of the Synchro Summon, Blizzard Warrior went right threw the circles as Haku began his chant "In our journey to protect someone import, our dreams come alive...Awaken...Synchro Summon Ally of Justice Catastor!

Ally of Justice Catastor stood in it's place for the two monsters leaving Shikamaru and Haku with two monsters on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

Alexis smiled "So that's a new monster...But since there are two monsters on the field Cyber Blader has her attack points doubled!"

Haku smiled "Alright that maybe so but now I activate my two Continuous Trap Cards, one Fatal Accbus, and Ominous Fortunetelling!"

I smiled Shikamaru and Haku were putting everything they had into this duel.

"Now" Haku stated "Thanks to Fatal Accubus when a monster on the field is one the field and hits the Graveyard by Battle Damage or by a card effect, the OWNER takes five hundred points of damage...And thanks to Ominous Fortunetelling during each of Shikamaru's and my Stand-By phase we get to randomly pick a card in your or Blair's hand, then we guess what type of card it is, if we guess right you take seven hundred points of damage."

"Tag that with Wave-Motion Cannon" Jesse stated "Which powers up each Stand-By phase that passes."

"Lexi and Blair are in trouble" Jaden stated.

Haku then pointed to Alexis and then ordered out "Ally of Justice Catastor attack Cyber Blader!"

Alexis smiled not even revealing her trap card "Ha! Are you crazy you're monster is weaker and you'll pay the price!"

"We'll see now!" Haku said smiling at her already liking my Doctor's attitude, but to be honest what do you expect of the wife of Jaden Yuki whom always underestimates his opponents?

Ally of Justice Catastor blasted out a laser blast at Cyber Blader the attack struck Cyber Blader in it's chest automatically destroying her.

"WHAT?" Alexis asked shocked at this outcome "What happened?"

Haku smiled "When Ally of Justice Catastor battles a Non Dark Attribute monster the monster it battles gets automatically gets destroyed!"

"Oh-no!" Alexis stated.

"And now since it was your monster that bit the dust" Haku began "Fatal Accubus activates and you take five hundred points of damage!"

Alexis shifted her position as she took the damage from the trap card "Not bad." (**Alexis and Blair's LP: 7500**)

"What a round folks!" The announcer shouted "Even though Ally of Justice Catastor was weaker it's ability made short work out of the more stronger monster and to top it off no battle damage was calculated!"

Haku then pointed out "Now, I attack with Tuned Magician on your Shining Angel!"

Tuned Magician attacked Shinning Angel and destroyed it doing battle damage to Alexis's Life Points even more (**Alexis and Blair's LP: 7100**) but it would go lower since it was on her side of the field and Fatal Accbus activated taking away more Life Points (**Alexis and Blair's LP: 6600**)

"Ouch" Jaden stated "That was a harsh round for Lexi."

"Now" Haku stated "I activate the spell card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster so I choose to re summon Tuned Magician and gain his special ability which turns him into a Tuner Monster."

With those words Tuned Magician got it's Gemini Effect!

"I'm up then" Blair announced "I draw!"

She paused looking at the scenario "Alright now I activate the spell card Monster reborn and I'll reborn a monster from our graveyards...I choose Shining Angel!"

She then re summoned the angel back then offering up stated "I offer him up in order to Summon Mystic Swordsman LVL 6!"

A mystical swords man appeared on the field but changed to Defense mode due to it's effect of being normally summoned (**DEF: 1700, ATK: 2300**)

"Turn end" Blair announced.

"Then I'm up then" Shikamaru stated "I draw!"

He paused as the the fourth Stand-By phase went by and sighed out "It's time to end this battle!"

"How?" Blair asked.

"How?" Shikamaru stated "Because during the Stand-by phase I get Ominous Fortunetelling activates now I get to choose a card and if I guess right you lose seven hundred points of damage!

With those words the Trap Card activated and he picked the second card in her hand "It's a monster isn't it?"

Sighing Blair hung her head in defeat as it turned out to be Monster Egg and as her Life Points lowered by seven hundred points.

(**Alexis and Blair's LP: 5900**)

"Now" Shikamaru stated calmly "I destroy my Cannon!"

With this the Wave-Motion Cannon was destroyed as Shikamaru grinned "When I destroy Wave-Motion Cannon on my own terms then you take one thousands points of damage per Stand-By Phase that passes between us!"

"That was four Stand-bye Phases" Alexis counted down.

"That's right, so you take four thousand points of damage!" Shikamaru stated as a huge blast from the Cannon roared over to Blair whom braced herself as the attack connected highly damaging her Life Points to what I call the danger zone.

(**Alexis and Blair's LP: 1900**)

"Now" Shikamaru began pointing out at the Mystic Swordsman "Ally of Justice Catastor attack Mystic Swordsman Lvl Six!"

The monster obeyed and instantly Mystic Swordsman Lvl 6 causing Fatal Accbus to activate and take away another five hundred points of Life Points.

(**Alexis and Blair's LP: 1400**)

"Now" Shikamaru stated "All what's left to do is a direct attack end this Tuned Magician!"

Tuned Magician cast a spell which wiped Blair off her feet and ended the duel (**Alexis and Blair's LP: 0**)

"It's over!" The announcer shouted "Shikamaru and Haku win the duel!"

Shikamaru and Haku gave each other high fives and Shikamaru congratulated Haku "Well now Haku if it wasn't for your Synchro Monster that would've been different."

"Indeed but we would've eventually won if we held our own thanks to the Wave-Motion Cannon" Haku stated "We had excellent Teamwork!"

Shikamaru turned to Alexis "Alexis that was a great duel, care to Duel me again one-on-one next time?"

Alexis nodded "That time I didn't know about Synchro Monsters...Next time Shikamaru I'll accept a rematch!"

The announcer then spoke up "Alright folks that Duel took shorter than I expected so in a few hours it's onto the main event with Lady Kasumi and her partner in their Tag Duel can Lady Kasumi inspire us with all her talents?"

At this everyone began speaking up and I heard someone say "Win this one for us Kasumi! Show your Bodyguards how it's done!"

I smiled as I ran to find Ten-Ten. I found her alright and she looked up at me "Lady Kasumi what is it? You looked like you saw a ghost."

"No" I said "Worse!"

"How worse can it get?" Ten-Ten asked as Kakashi turned to me as well.

"I think I might've seen our opponents!"

"That is scary!" Ten-Ten said "Who?"

I paused as Alexis and Jaden came in the room once she saw me she smiled "Hello there Kasumi. Have you met my husband Jaden?"

I gave Alexis a playful hug "Not really known Jaden but nice to see you doc...Sorry you lost against my two Bodyguards."

Alexis nodded "I think I'm okay, it's Blair that is the problem."

I nodded as Shikamaru and Haku sprinted away "Lady Kasumi help!"

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Something about that we were not gentlemen" Haku told me "For not letting her win."

Alexis sighed "Sorry about Blair she's like that if she losses a duel like that completely without receiving any damage to her opponents."

Jaden nodded and turned to me and knelled to me making eye contact with me while smiling "So you're the little girl, Jesse and I are going to be dueling!"

I hate I'm right I did the only thing I could do caught up in the momentum...I felt myself begin to faint.

"Lady Kasumi!" I heard Ten-Ten shout out in alarm but Dr. Yuki caught my head before I hit the ground "She's in shock cause it is my husband she is Dueling and he is one of the hardest Professional Duelist even though he lost to Jack Atlas and was considered a loss against her father Yusei Fudo."

"Loss my butt" Jaden scolded "I didn't have a Duel Runner so they made me forefit those challenges.

"And who's fault is that when you decided not to go back to the Duel Runner school?" Alexis snapped at Jaden.

"Uh, School makes me sleepy?" Jaden asked lazily.

"You would've lost to my father as well" I stated as started to feel faint "No one has defeated my father."

I saw Jaden look at me and smile "Well now that he's dead by that cowardly Sound Ninja attack I'll have to see if I could defeat him by trying to defeat you!"

I didn't hear Jesse come in because that is when I truly fainted the only thing I heard was Ten-Ten yelling "Lady Kasumi! Don't faint on us now!"

**End of Chapter!**

** The first Chunnin Exam Tag Duel is down. As you see, I've changed the chapter's title cause this is two Duels and I didn't want to put down two Tag Duels in this chapter. So what do you think that I've brought Jaden Yuki, and Jesse Anderson as Kasumi's Tag Team opponents I'll leave you guess to see which team wins! In the next chapter Chapter 11: Team Kasumi vs. Team Jaden!**

_Card of the Chapter! Hello fans it's time for another Card of the Chapter! Today well since Lady Kasumi has fainted and Haku and Shikamaru are running for their lives at the hands of Blair and Ten-Ten and Kakashi have their hands full of reviving Kasumi, we have to skip the Card of the Chapter!_

_Alexis: Oh-no you don't! I'm here for Kasumi's place Today's card of the Chapter is my very own Cyber Blader!_

**Cyber Blader**

**Type: Fusion/Warrior/Effect**

**ATK: 2100, DEF: 800**

**Requirements for Fusion Summon: One Etiole Cyber and one Blade Skater!**

**Effects: When there is one monster this card can't be destroyed by one attack each turn. When your opponents have two monsters on the field this card has it's attack doubled. When your opponent has three monsters negate all spells and trap cards.**

_Alexis: That is all folks and now it's time for me to calm down Ten-Ten...TEN-TEN!_

_Goes off trying to calm Ten-Ten down._


	12. Chapter 11: Team Kasumi vs Team Jaden

Chapter 11: Team Kasumi vs. Team Jaden

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh 5ds, I do own Kasumi and her deck (Which is based off of Fire Emblem female characters)

It was one hour when I came around. Sitting up I turned to a worried Ten-Ten, she looked worried as if wondering why I fainted just around an hour ago. She didn't know what I knew that Jaden Yuki was considered the first most strongest Professional Duelist that dueled without a Duel Runner. Jesse Anderson was a close second. Both never gave up when it came down to Dueling. This was a surprise and I secretly hoped when I came around that we even could defeat them.

"So you're awake" Dr. Yuki stated.

I turned to Alexis and Ten-Ten "Sorry for fainting."

Ten-Ten shook her head "It's okay Lady Kasumi, may I ask why you fainted?"

Alexis answered as Shikamaru and Haku entered the room with Shikamaru looking very concerned for me not that Haku didn't look concerned for me as well "My husband Jaden Yuki is the most strongest Professional Duelist when it comes to Duels without a Duel Runner."

"Oh so that's why" Ten-Ten said then she looked worried "Maybe we should've thought this through."

"A Duel's a Duel" I told her looking at my Duel Disk "Hopefully we can defeat him."

Dr. Yuki just smiled "Just like my husband when he was your age, always willing to Duel." She put her hand behind my head gently and patted me on the back "Just take a deep breathe Kasumi and have fun, that's what Dueling is about. Win or lose just have fun."

I smiled she was right and Kakashi came into the room and looked at my Doctor "So you're the doctor that took care of Kasumi when her parents were alive."

Alexis nodded and turned to Kakashi "Yes, it pained me to hear that Kasumi lost her parents and family No one should go through that. I'm Dr. Alexis Yuki, and who are you?"

"I'm Kasumi's adopted father Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi said to her.

Alexis turned to him as the Third Hokage came up to her "How is your patent?"

"She's fine now she just had a fainting spell" Alexis said to him and the Hokage smiled at her "You and your husband have been approved to live in Konoha, Dr. Yuki."

Alexis smiled "Thank you Lord Hokage, I'll start my duties as soon as possible."

This surprised me and I let it out "You're living here Dr. Yuki?"

Alexis nodded "Why yes, Kasumi, I'm your doctor after all and besides the Hospital I was in was going to transfer me someplace new anyway"

"What's Jaden?" I asked her.

"Okay" Ten-Ten said "That sounds good right Lady Kasumi? If you get sick or something you'll have plenty of time to visit your doctor."

"Sure would" I said smiling.

So the next hour came by very quickly due to the fact Ten-Ten and I were coming up with a Duel Strategy."

Alexis sighed out as she told me "Many Duelist have tried to come up with a strategy against Jaden but none worked...Well, Zane Truesdale worked and Aster Phoneix won once but even though Jaden dueled him and defeated him three more times after their second Duel which Jaden won, even Aster stated that Jaden was the strongest Duelist he ever knew."

I nodded "That is what I heard of too."

Dr. Yuki just smiled at me "Go on girl and show Jaden your stuff."

I nodded "Thank you Dr. Yuki."

So Ten-Ten and I prepared for our Tag Duel.

Now it was time for the Tag Duel. Ten-Ten and I walked side-by-side out towards the crowd.

"And now!" I heard the announcer shout "The Moment we've all been waiting for. The final Tag Duel...Is Every buddy ready?"

Their was a massive response from the crowd and the ones cheering the most were the Leaf Gennin "GO KASUMI!"

I heard the shout and I knew it was Naruto and he shouted down encouragement "Show them how it's done!"

"For the home team...It's Kasumi Hatake and her tag team partner Ten-Ten!"

At those words Ten-Ten and I arrived and the whole entire Leaf Village erupted into an uproar shouting my name. Ten-Ten and I waved up towards the crowd.

"Dueling them..." The announcer shouted out "Are two of the most powerful Professional Duelist! Jaden Yuki and his partner Jesse Anderson!"

At this Jaden and Jesse stepped out and silence issued as the village heard the word Professional Duelist.

There was a moments pause and then Naruto's loud queston "So what does that mean? What's a Professional Duelist?"

This caused me to hang my head in embarrassment as Sasuke answered him "Naruto, you dobe, a Professional Duelist is someone that knows the game well and makes a career in it by dueling others."

This time Naruto got it "Uh Kasumi get them for us!"

I sighed as I turned to Jaden Yuki as he calmly stated "You aren't gonna faint on me again are ya?"

I smiled "I just fainted at the sight of you because even though I somehow knew you were my opponent, that is still a surprise! I mean it's not every day two get to Duel the two most strongest Professional Duelist now."

"Good answer" Jaden said "May the best Duelist win!"

"Good luck to you too Jaden" I said.

Jesse and Ten-Ten shook each other's hands as Jaden and I shook hands as well.

"Good luck Ten-Ten" Jesse stated.

"Same to you, you'll need it" Ten-Ten said to him.

Then we both activated our Duel Disks.

"This is the point of no return people" The announcer shouted "The Tag Duel we've all been waiting for is on!"

"**Game on!**" Jaden and Jesse shouted.

Ten-Ten and I looked at one another at those words then we turned to our opponents and shouted "**Duel!**"

(**Ten-Ten's and My LP: 8000**)

(**Jaden and Jesse's LP: 8000**)

"Alright Kasumi" Jaden began "Get your game on, I draw!"

Ten-Ten looked at me as if I was the one to go first during our turn and I nodded back as Jaden drew a card. Ten-Ten gave the okay signal for me to go next.

"First I'll start by summoning Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!" he announced.

A green super hero came out on the field with two wings attached to him (**ATK: 1000, DEF:1000**)

"I'll place one card face down and it ends my turn...Let's see what your deck has Kasumi" Jaden said throwing down a face down card.

"Alright then" I stated then I thought _Hope you're watching father, I'm about to Duel against the most strongest Professional Duelist._ "I draw!"

I drew a card and looked at my hand (**Swordmaster Mia, Wavern Rider Jill, Lighting Mage Ilyana, Heron Leanne, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, and Double Summon**)

I smiled at the deck and winked at Ten-Ten which Jaden and Jesse completely missed but Ten-Ten got it and flashed a secret smile knowing that part one of our plan was about to come along.

I turned to Jaden "Alright Jaden, you want to know what's in my deck, well you're about to find out I summon Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

Jaden took a step back "Cute monster and dangerous looking one at that."

Swordmaster Mia held up her sword ready to attack but then I smiled "From my hand I activate a spell card...It goes by the name Double Summon!"

I played the Double Summon spell card and announced the effect "Now I get to summon one additional monster!"

"Bring them on!" Jaden said with a smile.

"Very well" I stated "I summon Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

"A Tuner Monster!" Jesse gasped as Heron Leanne appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

Jaden smiled "Oh yeah you new Duelist like your Tuner Monsters now don't you?"

"Sure do" I said "Now I'm Tuning my level two Heron Leanne with my Level four Swordmaster Mia."

"Six star monster is coming" Jesse guessed.

"You know your math!" I said as Heron Leanne and Mia prepared for the Synchro Summoning Phase and then I closed my eyes as I recited the chant "Bounded by blood by the Crimson Dragon, the light shines threw justice...Justice, Synchro Summon...Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

"You go there Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted as I synchro Summoned Michiah during my first turn (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

I nodded as I turned to Jaden "How's that for one of us new school Duelist?"

"She looks good and powerful" Jaden complemented "Can't wait to see her effect because I know that all Synchro Monsters have effects of some time."

"Most do" I said as I spread out my hands "And you're about to find out about one of Michiah's special abilities!"

"What ability is that?" Jaden asked.

"Whenever Michiah Maiden of Dawn is on the field all monsters on my side of the field including herself gain an additional five hundred more attack points!" I said.

"Not bad" Jesse complemented as Michiah Maiden of Dawn's attack increased by five hundred (**ATK: 2900, DEF: 1000**)

"Nearly up to three thousand" Jaden said he smiled at me "You really know your stuff young girl."

"Wow Folks" The announcer shouted "It's only Kasumi's first turn and she's summoned what I can guess is her favorite monster which is strong as heck...What will be the outcome of this when she can attack with Michiah."

"You'll see" I stated then I pointed out at Jaden "I activate Michiah's second special ability by cutting her attack in half I can special summon one monster from my graveyard!"

"Now that's something you don't see every day" Jaden confessed as I halved Michiah's attack (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**)

"Now I'll bring back Swordmaster Mia!" I shouted bringing back my Swordmaster back onto the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Four monster summons in one turn!" The Announcer shouted "Now that's the way to duel people! Kasumi's on a rule!"

"Sadly" I said looking up at the audience "Sadly during the turn Michiah's second ability is used neither monster can attack."

Jaden smirked "So what you can't attack with them anyway."

I nodded "But don't forget that now with Michiah on the field Swordmaster Mia gains five hundred more attack points!"

True to my word Swordmaster Mia's attack rose (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000**)

"Ouch" Jaden winced "Two monsters with over two thousand attack points...Man I'm glad this is a tag duel."

I nodded "I place one card face down and it ends my turn!"

"Then I'm up then" Jesse stated "I draw!"

"Alright now I summon Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle in Def mode!" Jesse stated.

An Emerald appeared and burst into a green turtle causing all the girls watching the duel to awe at the sight of the beast even as it turned blue to declare that it was in defense mode (**DEF: 2000, ATK: 600**)

"Next I place one card face down and it ends my turn" Jesse announced.

"Then I'm up then" Ten-Ten said "I draw!"

She drew a card "Alright now I'm offering Swordmaster Mia as a tribute so I can summon Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6!"

Jesse seemed to have smiled as Swordmaster Mia vanished but was replaced by the teenaged Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6 (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1200**)

"Now" Ten-Ten began "I'll activate the spell card Level Up"

At this Jaden sighed "Didn't see this one coming."

"Now" Ten-Ten began "By offering one level monster I can then special summon a higher level monster in it's place as long as it goes by the same card name so I offer Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 6 in order to special summon from my deck...Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8!"

Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800**)

"Not good" Jaden stated.

"Oh, it's not good for you" Ten-Ten said "But thanks to Michiah's special ability Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 gains more power!"

True enough her dragon gained five hundred more attack points (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 1800**)

"Great" Jaden spoke up "Just when I thought a three thousand attack point creature was bad enough now it gains more attack points."

Ten-Ten then pointed out "Once again I'll activate Michiah's second special ability remember once per turn Kasumi and I can half the attack of Michiah in order to special summon one monster from the grave!"

"Okay this is getting repetitive" Jesse muttered "Pretty soon we'll have an army on our hands Jay."

"Bring them on!" Jaden said smiling.

Jesse sighed "Yeah, I thought you'd say that but let's take them out."

"Now" Ten-Ten began "I half Michiah's attack in order so special summon Swordmaster Mia back to the field!"

"Why do they always bring back the Swordmaster?" Jaden asked Jesse.

Jesse shrugged "We'll find out Jaden."

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn!" Ten-Ten said ending her turn.

"Then it's time for some action" Jaden stated "I draw!"

He looked at his hand "Alright now I summoned Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!"

A female warrior monster appeared on the field, she wore a red spadix (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**)

Jaden noticed Ten-Ten's confused expression "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know that Avion and Burtinatrix aren't strong enough to tackle Swordmaster Mia on let on Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 or Michiah head on but...From my hand I'll activate the spell card Polymerization!"

Ten-Ten gasped hearing the spell card "Now you can."

"That's right" Jaden said "Now I can fuse two or more monsters in order to fusion summon a monster! So now with Polymerization, I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avion, with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon, Elemental Hero Flamewingman!"

Another hero monster appeared on the field it looked like a tall green warrior with Avion's wings and Burtinatrix formed a dragon head arm (**ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200**)

"Now" Jaden began "Flamewingman isn't strong enough to battle Mia due to Michiah's ability so from my hand I'll activate the Field Spell Card Skyscraper!"

Ten-Ten and I gasped as the area around us began to shake.

"Earthquake!" an onlooker shouted.

Suddenly huge city like buildings began to appear and finally a big huge narrow one appeared right in the middle of the city under a night sky and a blue moon.

"Now" Jaden began "Flame Wingman attack Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

"He's too weak!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"Think again Ten-Ten" I spoke up causing her to look at me as Jaden explained "Kasumi's right with Skyscraper when a Elemental Hero Monster attacks a monster that has a higher attack than it's own then the Elemental Hero monster gains one thousand more attack points!"

True to Jaden's words since Wingman's attack was lower than Michiah it's attack points rose as it dove down the Scraper right towards Michiah (**ATK: 3100, DEF: 1200**)

"Not so fast" Ten-Ten shouted "I activate trap card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

I smiled as a scarecrow appeared on the field and Ten-Ten then announced it's effect "With Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, Kasumi and I can negate one attack each round and get this even when it's activated we can place it back down again till your next turn!"

"Not bad" Jaden stated.

I nodded at him as Flame Wingman's attack was negated by the scarecrow "This card was one that belonged to my father is also in my deck!"

"Not bad for a trap card" Jaden admitted "Never thought of a trap card that could do that! Very well, I place one card face down and it ends my turn!"

Flame Wingman appeared right in front of Jaden as Jaden ended his turn.

"Then it's my move then" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card then pointed out at Mia "Swordmaster Mia attack Flame Wingman!"

The Swordmaster charged Flame Wingman whose attack remained the same due to the fact Jaden or Jesse couldn't command it and destroyed the Flame Wingman.

(**Jaden and Jesse's LP: 7800**)

Jaden smiled "Alright then you've forced me to activate the trap card Hero Signal!"

He flipped over a card and a bright light showed.

"Hey watch the eyes!"

The light was shown towards the audience where it had nailed Naruto in his eyes.

"Thanks to this card" Jaden began "When an Elemental Hero monster is attacked I can special summon another one in it's place as long as it has fifteen hundred attack points or less! So I choose Elemental Hero Wildheart!

A big Indian looking warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1600**)

"You were asking why Ten-Ten and I were bringing Swordmaster Mia back" I said towards him.

"That's right why?" Jaden asked.

"Because" I began smiling "Swordmaster Mia can attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

"Oh so that's why" Jaden said.

"Mia attack Wildheart!"

"Not this time!" Jaden announced "I activate my Trap Card Hero Barrier!"

A barrier appeared over Wildheart repealing Swordmaster Mia as Jaden explained the effect "This card can negate one of your monster's attacks as long as I got an Elemental Hero out on the field."

"Very well then" I stated "Michiah attack Wildheart with Rex Aura!"

Michiah then gathered in energy in her hand and sent an attack at Wildheart! The attack hit Elemental Hero Wildheart doing major damage to Jaden's Life Points as it was destroyed (**Jaden and Jesse's LP: 6400**)

"You're really hitting hard" Jaden stated "Oh well at least there is only one more attack to deal with."

I smiled "Nope two more actually."

"How?" Jesse demanded.

"When Heron Leanne is used for a Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster that monster gains the ability to attack twice during the Battle Phase" I stated.

"Ouch" Jaden winced towards Jesse "Didn't see that one coming."

"Now Michiah attack Emerald Turtle!" I commanded and she attacked it destroying it.

I watched expecting the turtle to go to the graveyard but why was it in it's emerald form in the spell and trap card zone?

Seeing my expression Jesse answered "When a Crystal Beast monster is destroyed instead of going to the Graveyard, Jaden or I can place it in the spell and trap card zone."

"Not bad" I said "But now you're wide open...Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 attack directly!"

"Not so fast" Jesse stated "I activate my trap card Magic Cylinder!"

He flipped a trap card over "Now this trap card negates your monster's attack and then inflicts damage equal to the negated monster's attack points!"

I watched as a cylinder appeared on the field and not only negated my monster's attack but sent a beam at me heavily damaging me by thirty-five hundred points (**Ten-Ten and My LP: 4500**)

"Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted in alarm.

"I'm okay, got a head of myself."

"Not bad" Jaden said he turned to Jesse "Thanks for bailing me out man."

"No problem Jay."

"Turn end" I stated.

"Then I'm up then" Jesse stated "I draw!"

He drew and looked at his cards _If we can hold out this round we are goners because Kasumi or Ten-Ten can attack five times that's a major difference in between us._

"Alright, now I summon Sapphire Pegasus to the field in attack mode!"

A Pegasus appeared on the field as it burst out of a Sapphire Gem (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600**)

"Now" Jesse began "When Sapphire Pegasus is out on the field, I can place another Crystal Beast Monster in the spell and trap card zone so I choose Ruby Carbuncle!"

A ruby appeared in the spell and trap card zone at Sapphire Pegasus's command.

"Now" Jesse explained "Now I activate the spell card Double Summon of my own, now I get to summon another monster and I summon Crystal Beast Amazes Cat!

A cat appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**)

"Looks like we have some competition today hey Jesse?" the cat asked.

I was taken back but so was Ten-Ten but only for a moment.

"Sure do, and they are powerful as you can see here" Jesse said pointing to the three monsters Swordmaster Mia, Michiah Maiden of Dawn, and Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 "Now Swordmaster Mia and Michiah can attack twice."

"That's reassuring Jesse" Sapphire Pegasus stated.

"Plus they somehow have their attack boosted" The cat spoke up.

Jesse nodded "That's true and that's also do to Michiah's special ability of giving all her allied monster five hundred more attack points."

"So take her out" Sapphire Pegasus stated.

"Not so easily done" Jaden said pointing towards the face down card "With Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

"You have a point Jay but anyway this will continue!"

"I activate the spell card Crystal Blessing and now Ruby Carbuncle can come out of hiding a tiny purple beast appeared (**ATK: 300, DEF: 500**)

"Now with Ruby" Jesse began "All of my Crystal Beasts in my spell and trap card zones can come out onto the playing field.

The little Crystal Beast raised her tail and shot out a beam which allowed Emerald Turtle to appear on the field as well but it was in defense mode (**DEF: 2000, ATK: 600**)

"This isn't good" Emerald Turtle spoke up "I was already destroyed once by Michiah Maiden of Dawn."

"Don't worry" Jesse spoke up "Because now Amazes Cat, I'll attack with you!"

She charged me as Ten-Ten spoke up "What's that cat gonna do?"

"You underestimate my attack young ninja girl" Jesse said "Because if I half the attack of Amazes cat she can attack your partner directly!"

I gasped as Amazes cat's attack points were halved (**ATK: 600**)

She pounced on me and would've slashed my face had I not brought up my arm to defend myself.

She slashed my arm and that was her direct attack (**Ten-Ten's and My LP: 3900**)

"She's lucky she moved" Amazes cat spoke up.

"And that didn't seem to have hurt her as it did to me" Jaden stated and I could see he clearly remembered the time he too was direct attacked by the cat but he didn't have as much reflexes as I did and get slashed in the face.

"Now" Jesse began "Emerald Turtle can attack directly as well!"

Emerald Turtle attacked me as well (**Ten-Ten's and My LP: 3300**)

"Not bad" I stated but I still didn't show signs of injury.

"What is it with her?" Jaden asked Jesse "Doesn't she feel the pain?"

Ten-Ten grinned evilly "You want her to show you real pain?"

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Lady Kasumi can dish out real pain during a duel" Ten-Ten said.

"Really?" Jaden asked "Was it worse than the beat down she already gave me?"

Alexis sighed shouting out the answer "The reason why Jaden she isn't complaining of being hurt is because her Duel Disk is updated allowing her not to take real damage!"

"Oh thanks honey!"

"Now" Jesse began "I'll place two cards face down and it ends my turn."

"Then" Ten-Ten began "I'm up then I draw!"

She seemed to have paused then smiled "Alright for now, Kasumi do you mind showing them your true power?"

I shrugged "Maybe a little sure."

Ten-Ten turned to the group "I'll activate the equip Spell Card United We Stand and equip it to Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8"

"That is a good spell card Ten-Ten I stated and she nodded her head "Thank you and now for each monster on my side of the field Horus Black Flame Dragon gains eight hundred more attack and Defense Points for every monster on the field!"

"And that's three monsters" Jaden stated "So now it gains twenty four hundred more attack points!"

I nodded "You bet it does!"

Ten-Ten smiled as her dragon's attack points rose (**ATK: 5900, DEF: 4200**)

"Now" Ten-Ten began "Time for some payback Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 attack Ruby Carbunkle!"

"Not this time!" Jesse began "I activate Counter Trap Card Negate attack which not only negates your monster's attack but ends your Battle Phase!"

A barrier formed and negated Ten-Ten's attack. Ten-Ten suspected that it was a trap card like that "Alright then I'll set one monster, throw down two face down cards and end my turn."

"Then I'm up then" Jaden stated "I draw

Jaden then turned and grinned at Jesse whom nodded back "Alright then this Duel has ranged on long enough and now I Offer, Sapphire Pegasus, Ruby Carbunkle, and Emerald Turtle so I can summon Yubel!"

A woman monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

It was Yubel that turned to Jaden "It's been awhile Jaden...So is this the one I must defeat?"

"You bet" Jaden said to her he turned to me "Any last words before you lose?"

"How?" I asked out.

"Well" Jaden began "It's simple, let me show you Yubel attack Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8!"

Yubel's eyes glowed yellow and I began to have a bad feeling as Horus Black Flame Dragon begin to growl out an attack.

Jaden answered "When Yubel is attacked she can't be destroyed in Battle and it's better cause instead of me taking the damage...All Battle Damage is reflected towards you!"

"Not this time! Because she might be powerful but not even she's immune to my Trap Card" I said "Trap Card Activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Just in time Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared and spared me a defeat.

"Not bad" Yubel's voice stated.

"Thanks to Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" I began for Ten-Ten "I've negated the attack and get to place it back down again till next turn."

"Whatever" Jaden said "Now Amazes Cat attack directly!"

Amazes Cat leaped out at Ten-Ten and was about to claw at her when Ten-Ten shouted "Activate Trap Card Enchanted Javelin, now I gain Life Points equal to the attacking monster's attack points!

Our Life Points rose by 600 points but went down by 600 points to stay at our even level.

"Very well" Jaden stated as three crystals appeared on the Spell and Trap Card Zone"Turn End!"

Ten-Ten turned to me "Hold on, I activate my Trap Card Raigeki Break now by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard I am able to destroy one card on the field and I choose Yubel!"

Yubel gasped as she was destroyed by the Trap Card effect.

Jaden sighed "Well that went well."

"Alright then" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card "Now let's see what Ten-Ten's face down monster was!"

I flipped the card over and to my surprise it was Princess of Tsurgui! Seeing this I grinned "Well now this is an unexpected turn of events"

Jaden agreed "Oh great."

I nodded "Now Jaden thanks to Princess of Tsurgui's flip effect you take five hundred points of damage for every Trap Card you have on your side of the field and this time those Crystal Gems cost you!"

Princess of Tsurgui lifted up her hands and unleashed ice crystals at Jaden. The Ice Crystals hit and did twenty-five hundred points of damage to him and since Jaden wanted it I made him feel the pain.

"Jaden!" Jesse called out as he noticed the Life Points lower.

(**Jaden and Jesse's LP: 3900**)

"Wow now what was that?" Jaden asked.

Ten-Ten answered "Kasumi's powers. She's a Psychic Duelist which means she can inflict real damage while she is dueling."

"Sweet!" Jaden stated "Wish I could be one so I wouldn't have to deal with Chazz all the time."

"Now" I began "Michiah Maiden of Dawn attack Amazes Cat!"

Michiah attacked Amazes Cat and just like the other Crystal Beast cards went to the spell and trap card zones and once more Jaden felt the pain.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Jaden said "Even though it hurts I can tell it's only minor"

(**Jaden's and Jesse's LP: 2200**)

I nodded "Yes, I'm not going full out on you cause by now I've grown so strong that I could kill with these powers and-" I paused looking around at Shikamaru and Haku whom nodded at my look "And I have done so."

"Okay so now what are you going to do?" Jaden asked.

"What else?" I asked looking at Ten-Ten whom nodded.

"Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 attack directly!"

Jaden and Jesse watched as Ten-Ten's dragon finished them off (**Jaden and Jesse's LP: 0**)

"I don't believe my eyes folks!" The announcer shouted "But Jaden and Jesse have been defeated by Kasumi and Ten-Ten. The Duel's over folks!"

The whole entire place erupted into applause as Ten-Ten and I gave each other friendly hugs. Jaden walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder "So I've lost that one...Good job though."

"Thanks Jaden" I said to him.

We were joined by Haku, and Shikamaru whom looked at me "So that's three Pros you've beaten."

"Yeah" I said "But Jaden would've beaten me if it wasn't for Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

Jaden sighed "A win's a win"

"Yep" I stated warmly "You aren't that hurt are you?"

"Nope" Jaden said "Boy it sure feels great to have felt so alive in a long time."

Alexis nodded as she appeared next to Jaden "So are you going to tell her what your going to do?"

Jaden nodded "Why me and Alexis are going to live here!"

"I've told her that" Alexis told him.

"Oh, but did you tell her what the Hokage has asked me?"

"That was your job!"

Haku sighed as he turned to me and Shikamaru "Soon you two will be like this."

Shikamaru blushed "Kasumi and I are just friends!"

Jaden took his time "Well, I'm going to be with my wife! Actually the Third Hokage wanted us to start a Duel Academy School here in Konoha."

"A school being able to teach classmates?" I asked.

Jaden nodded "That was the reason why the Tag Duels were approved. I'm the Chancellor, Alexis is the Doctor, Jesse is Vice Chancellor, Blair is a teacher and can you guess what's missing?"

"Security?" I asked.

Jaden nodded "Yep because you won't want anyone breaking into the academy and kidnapping kids now right?"

I nodded "Right!"

"So are you in?" he asked me.

I nodded "Count me in."

"And you can become a teacher here too Haku" Jaden said "Aki her mother was your teacher right."

Haku nodded "Yes."

"Well" Jaden stated "Would you mind teaching the other students too?"

"Sure" Haku said "As long as Kasumi is safe at all times."

"She will be" Shikamaru told him "I mean seriously who will break into a school to kidnap her? That way we'll know where she'll be. Besides she needs a job anyway."

The Third Hokage came down "So have you all decided what you are going to do?"

Ten-Ten, Kakashi-Papa, Haku, Shikamaru, Jaden and I both nodded "Yes, we'll do it."

The Third Hokage chuckled "Okay so how does it go down?"

Jaden spoke up "Well, I'm the Chancellor the leader of the school, Jesse is the Vice Chancellor, Alexis is our Doctor as you know of, Blair is a teacher, Kasumi is the head of Security and might also be a teacher, Haku is a bodyguard but is a teacher as well, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and Kakashi will also be security along with Haku."

The Hokage nodded "Very well." He turned to Jaden "We'll begin construction immediately during the Chunnin Exams."

I nodded as I turned to Ten-Ten and Shikamaru "Good luck on them."

Ten-Ten nodded and winked "I'll survive the tests Lady Kasumi, Haku."

"Yeah?" Haku asked.

"I'm counting on you to take care of Kasumi while I'm taking the Exams."

"Count on it" Haku said "I won't let anything happen to her."

Shikamaru turned to me as Ten-Ten walked alongside Neji, and Lee to the seating room as many young children craddled around me, one of them was Konoharmaru seeing him I sighed as I bent down "You still want my Autograph?"

He nodded "Yes, Lady Kasumi please?"

So I gave him my Autograph and just as I expected children started to gather around me begging me for my Autograph "Sign mine first!" "No, way I was in line first!" "No I was!"

I sighed as Jaden and Jesse came over to me "Well now that you've agreed to become the head of Security our school will be quite popular."

"Sure would" I stated as Jesse turned to the children "Listen form a line and tell you what, Jaden, Kasumi and I will give you our Autographs!"

Hearing his accent the children did as they were told and made three lines. I sighed as I knew this would happen for the longest time.

Shikamaru turned to me and I turned to him, he looked at me "Lady Kasumi, please take care of your troublesome self."

I nodded and patted him on the back "You take care of yourself to Shikamaru."

He nodded as he left with his teammates. As Kakashi-Papa issued me, Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, and Haku to the teacher's lounge waiting for the Chunnin Exams to begin.

It was there that what the Hokage was planning was the subject.

"So" Guy said to me "You're going to be the head of Security of that new Duel Academy?"

I nodded "Yes, but something tells me that it won't match up to the children that want to become Shinobi. I mean Dueling takes time to perfect."

Jaden nodded "I used to remember my time when I was in school back when I went to Duel Academy myself.

Alexis shot him a look "Yeah if it wasn't for your Dueling skills then you would've been expelled."

Jaden smiled "Yeah but those classes were pretty boring."

I sighed out "And that gave you the right to fall asleep during them?"

"Yeah"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask "So now Chancellor Jaden what are you going to do now that you've accepted the school."

"I guess I should retire from Professional Dueling since Kasumi beat me" Jaden said "That and Dueling in the Pros are getting really tough now that they are requiring every pro to have Duel Runners now."

"I still say you could go to that Duel Runner School" Alexis sighed out.

"Yeah well, School makes me sleepy, I'd probably fall asleep during it."

"That's so Jaden" Jesse muttered "That we all like."

"So" Kurenai said turning towards Alexis "New subject how long have you known Kasumi?"

Alexis smiled "I was the head Doctor that helped deliver Kasumi to this world. And I am always to one she went to if she got sick. We go way back on that one."

Blair sighed "I still say that Shikamaru and Haku should've let us win."

I sighed "You're not going to win them all Blair, it's only a matter of time before I lose."

"But you're a Signer" Asuma stated "You can't lose."

"Yeah well, I can lose if a Dark Signer shows up or someone that knows about the Crimson Dragon and hates it well enough can defeat a Signer."

Jaden nodded "Yeah well the chances of that is going to be slim."

"So how long do this exams take?" I asked.

"For whoever lasts the longest out of the three tasks" Kakashi-Papa answered "With the second task and third tasks being the hardest and deadliest."

"That is what I'm afraid of" I admitted out.

Alexis sighed "Yeah you'll need your Bodyguards"

"She has two right now" Kakashi assured Dr. Yuki "Me and Haku, our combined skills should be enough to protect her."

Jesse looked out "Uh guys...There is a bunch of children surrounding the entire lounge...Something about wanting Kasumi's Autograph.

I sighed out "Saw this coming! It always happens when a Signer gives her or his Autographs."

"Um, they're also asking for Jaden and me" Jesse said.

"Don't forget they are also calling Lexi's and Blair's names too" Jaden stated.

"Well how long do you think we can stay in here?" Alexis asked Kakashi.

"Oh kids aren't allowed to come into the teachers lounge" Kakashi-Papa stated as the other four Teachers nodded in agreement.

"Yeah well we know that" Jaden stated for me "But how long can we possibly last out there until we starve?"

"We have at least a youthful month with the Lady Signer!"

I crossed my arms "Let's hope they die down soon, I want to see the third part of the exam."

So we waited things out hoping for the best.

**End of Chapter.**

** Kasumi has finally defeated Jaden and Jesse! Now a new school will form in Konoha problem is can Kasumi along with the four Ninja teachers and her fellow staff members of the Dueling School is that she is surrounded by children all begging for her Autograph along with Jaden, Jesse's, Alexis, and Blair's. So who will be victorious during the Chunnin Exams? How will Kasumi take the wins or losses and also how will she handle the Pervy Sage? All coming up in the next Chapter. Chapter 12: Meeting Jiryaia**

_Card of the Chapter:_

_Hello folks it's another exciting Card of the Chapter moment with your Host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_Kasumi: Hello again fans! This time we bring to you a card from the Teacher's Lounge. So let's see what it is! Why it's Jaden's card Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!_

_Jaden: Someone call me?_

_Kasumi: Look it's your card!_

_Jaden: Oh so it is...Okay, Okay, I'll tell our fans about it._

**Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**

**Level: 6**

**Attribute: Fire**

**Type: Fusion/Warrior/Effect**

**ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200**

**Required Monsters: 1 Elemental Hero Avion, and 1 Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**

**Effect: This card can only be special summoned by Fusion Summon, when this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard inflict damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points to your opponent.**

_Jaden: And that's how my Flame Wingman works!_

_Kakashi: Um Kasumi dear, the crowd is becoming bigger._

_Kasumi: I just had to give those Autographs out._


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting Jiryaia

Chapter 12: Meeting Jiryia

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Yugioh 5ds, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters.

We were surrounded by an angry mob. Well first of all let me emphases 'we' what I meant by we, we what I meant was Kakashi-Papa, Haku, Asuma-Sensei, Guy-Sensei, Kureni Sensei, Jaden Yuki, Dr. Alexis Yuki, Jesse Andersen and I were in a little Teacher's Lounge and surrounding it were a pack of sharks. Literally, these children didn't give up. The moment I thought they had left the building since Haku reported that the children had disappeared, and set foot out of the door was I surrounded.

"They are like Sharks!" I shouted causing the adults to laugh at my dismay "No wonder Uncle Jack Atlas liked this type of thing."

"Yeah, he seemed the type of person to like that" Jaden stated still laughing "Hey Kasumi once you become the most strongest Pro Duelist think of this times a thousand because adults would want your autograph!"

"**THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!**"

Laughing at my outburst but nodding sympathetically was my doctor she looked at me and stated "Well, you aren't used to this kind of thing yet but clearly the children will get the message that you don't necessarily like huge crowds wanting for your Autograph"

I sighed "True and I knew this would happen when I gave Konoharmaru my autograph."

"That wasn't the smartest thing" Asuma-Sensei sighed "But I take it you did promise him that you would give him one during the Tag Duels."

I nodded "True but he pestered me the first night Ten-Ten and I were training for the Tag Duels for it."

Asuma chuckled "That's just like my nephew. Doesn't understand that you are still young and don't want this publicity."

"Well I guess I should try to get used to it now since everyone in the Leaf Village knows me by now"

Kakashi-Papa agreed "Yes, everyone was routing for you Kasumi and you did it."

"Yeah" Jaden agreed "The Hokage also wanted to ask you if you wanted to become the Village's Champion of Duel Monsters. Just like your father but I told him that you were not ready for that type of thing and you are way too young to be Turbo Dueling."

"The second part is true" I said.

But soon enough the children did eventually fully die down allowing us to breathe a sigh of relief and thanks because it was the Hokage who told them to leave Lady Kasumi alone. So by this time the first part of the Chunnin Exams were underway. I had just learned that it was a written exam which caused Jaden to yawn and mumble something like "I never liked those exams."

"But you kind of have to do written exams" Haku told Jaden "Even though they were not what I liked ether. I preferred the actual Duel Exams...You know the exams that pit you against another member of the same dorm. "

"Oh yeah your talking about that exam where you do go against your opponent which is from the same dorm! Oh my opponent was Chazz Princeton."

"Wait a minute wasn't he a Obelisk Blue?" Haku asked him.

"Yeah he was till I humiliated him in front of the whole school" Jaden said.

Alexis smirked at this "Oh yeah, I remember his face when you had defeated him. He got what was coming to him. And I won't forget it due to the fact he was a jerk when we first met him."

"He was still a jerk even when I came along" Jesse stated looking at Jaden "If memory serves you and him Dueled at least a total of six times."

"Correct" Jaden stated "The first time it was interrupted-

"Hey if it wasn't for me remembering about Campus Security then we would've been in trouble" Alexis said.

"True enough" Jaden stated "But if it hadn't gotten interrupted then I would've beaten him. Then the next five times I defeated him."

"If I recall you defeated him too Alexis" I said to her.

"Yeah I did defeat him too" She admitted.

I shook my head smiling Alexis, Jaden, and Jesse sure remembered everything from when they were kids going to Duel Academy. So then I turned to Kakashi-Papa "Then after this written exam what happens?"

"They have to go through the Forest of Death and make it out alive" Kakashi-Papa said.

"COOL!" Jaden said "If that is like the Abandoned Dorm then I'd love to go through there!"

Sighing Dr. Alexis muttered under her own breathe "_Yeah you would want to go through a place that was known as the Forest of Death for the fun of it._

Somehow Jaden heard it "Oh come on Lexi, where's your spirit of adventure?"

"Perfectly happy outside that forest, ever thought why it's known as the Forest of Death?"

Kakashi-Papa nodded "She speaks the truth it is most certain you'd die in there."

"Um, that worries me."

"About Ten-Ten?" Guy asked and I nodded but before I could speak up again he went on "Ten-Ten, Neji and Rock Lee can make it out of that alive youthful Kasumi! They had a youthful teacher!"

"I'm also worried for Shikamaru" I confessed.

"Understandable" Haku stated "I wouldn't have anyone to tease if he died."

"Believe me" Asuma stated "Shikamaru will survive he's smart enough to get his group out of there, worry about Kakashi's group."

Kakashi-Papa and I looked at each other and I sweat dropped Asuma was right with Naruto, and Sasuke fighting all the time and Sakura basically doing nothing that WAS going to be a challenge.

So I held my breathe and after about an hour or two of waiting the first part of the exam was done. The Ninja teachers, Jaden, Jesse, Haku, Dr. Yuki and I walked outside to watch them on the second part of the exam. There I was introduced and slightly discusted at Anko the second protector for second exam. So after I heard what the objective of the second part of the Chunnin Exams were then I held my breathe even more. However why was Anko looking at me strangely as if she was seeing me as prey. She smiled walking over to me and whispered in my ear "You'd make a fine Konochi girl...Too bad you don't want to become one."

"I don't want to die" I told her "Besides Dueling is way better than being a Shinobi."

Jaden agreed as he stepped between me and Anko "Now, now Anko shouldn't you be supervising the test rather than trying to get Kasumi to become a Shinobi?"

Anko sighed Jaden had a good point she left and I turned to Jaden "Thank you for helping me out."

"Oh don't mention it Lady Kasumi, your going to be a member of my staff, as Chancellor, it's my responsibility to protect you."

"True" I said.

Days would pass but eventually the Shinobi came out alive. First group was obvious Ten-Ten, Neji and Rock-Lee!"

I ran over to Ten-Ten and she and I gave each other friendly hugs "Sorry to worry you Lady Kasumi" Ten-Ten said to me.

"No worries I'm just glad your safe."

Shikamaru's group came out and once more I found myself running over to him. He stopped and paused looking for Haku but I hugged him anyway.

"Uh Lady Kasumi sorry for worrying you!"

Ino had to break out laughing at him "Hahaha, Shikamaru look at her, She was worried about you. Do you know how much time she put up to help you out getting that Duel Deck of yours?"

"You were mentioning something that you were worried about her safety as well" Choji said eating another bag of potato chips. Hearing this, Shikamaru hung his head as he saw Haku smirking "Don't you start Haku!"

So me and my Body guards were reunited waiting for the third part of the exam and I told them everything the Third Hokage asked me.

"So you are going to be head of security in the Duel Academy?" Shikamaru asked me and I nodded he patted my shoulder which caused Haku to snicker and Shikamaru to quickly bring up "That's what friends do right?"

I giggled "You bet, though I've never been patted on my shoulder before."

"So anyway as your bodyguards we'll help you" Ten-Ten said "It should be fun guarding a good school that may rival the Shinobi's school."

"That depends" Dr. Yuki told her "In my point of view many children want to become ninja here, but trouble is that Lady Kasumi is the head of our security and once news gets out that she's at the Duel Academy that might spell some trouble but the academy for Ninja will get higher attendance."

"But anyway" Ten-Ten said looking at Alexis "What are you going to do before this Duel Academy starts in this village?"

"I've already told you" Alexis said with a smile "While the building is being built, I'll be taking care of those that are injured during the third part of the Chunnin Exams."

"That's great!" a loud voice came out of the forest surprising all of us.

It was Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura! They had made it!

"I see you three made it" I said.

"Yeah well Sasuke got marked" Sakura said pointing to a mark on the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Um Dr. Yuki" I said turning to Sasuke "What do you know about markings like that."

"I'm okay!" Sasuke said as Alexis grabbed his arm to take a look at the mark she turned to me "Show me your mark of the Dragon Kasumi"

I did and she compared it to her notes with the Dark Signer marks "Well it's not a Dark Signer mark...Which is good for you Sasuke cause, Kasumi'll have to kill you."

"Would too" I told him and he knew I was telling the truth due to the look in my eye.

"Can you do anything?" Sakura asked her.

"We'll have to see what it does" Alexis told Sakura "But believe me I will try to remove it. I am a doctor after all."

Even though the mark was ruled to be not a Dark Signer's mark I felt incredible evil in it.

It couldn't be a coincidence but I didn't know what it was but I kept it in my mind. Soon the third part of the Chunnin Exams were underway. Dr. Alexis Yuki made sure that everyone had their injuries cured that was those that had made it. Sadly some didn't make it which most of the Sound Ninja didn't which was good in my eyes. I didn't like Sound Ninja due to the fact that they kidnapped me and murdered my family.

Half way before the third part of the exams could get going...I saw him... Orochimaru. Rather he saw me. He was a pale white man where a kaki yellow shirt with purple robes around him. His eyes are what freaked me out the most. They were literally snake eyes. Seeing his head band I knew he was the leader of the Sound Village.

"So this is who my Sound Ninja were trying to give to me. The Psychic Duelist Kasumi Aki Fudo."

"And you must be Orochimaru" I hissed.

Hearing this Haku had taken up the defensive and spoke out towards the Snake Sannin "Y-Y-Y-You Snake! You were responsible for killing my Duelist Sensei."

"And I should be pleased" Orochimaru said with a smile "Killed her myself. That Black Rose Dragon of hers took out plenty of my men. She and Black Rose Dragon fought me well but after I made her lose concentration by poisoning her with my Shadow Snake Hand technique all it took was a simple stab to her heart. The look on her face as she took a step back was something I like to see in a woman."

I paused wanting to cover my ears the way Orochimaru was putting it made since to me but he was enjoying my pain as he recited on the murder "The one of her words that was clear to me was 'Kasumi' So right then I knew she had a daughter that she fought so hard to protect and fail. Now that was when your father rushed in trying to aide his dying wife. Too bad he was concentrating on her but he couldn't save her life 'Protect Kasumi' were her last words. I watched as he closed his eyes and clutched his fists but he was impaled by sharp bone."

I wanted to charge him but I knew than to do that but Haku growled out "You had no right to kidnap Kasumi, let alone murder her mother is such a cruel way!"

"Oh was she your Dueling Sensei young Ninja?" Orochimaru asked.

"She was" Haku spat "Believe me Kasumi will avenge her mother and father, and when she does I will be with her!"

"Oh really?" Orochimaru said spreading his arms out he made his way towards me he grabbed me by my neck and started to strangle me.

Haku threw a needle at him causing him to drop me and me to catch my breathe. Orochimaru glared at Haku as Haku stood up "If you touch her again I'll kill you!"

"Oh really?" Orochimaru asked him drawing his sword from his mouth as he made his way towards me as I still gasped for breathe.

"LADY KASUMI!" Haku shouted "Pull yourself together! RUN!"

"'cough, cough' I'm trying to, cough cough" I managed to get up but not before he cut me in my leg it would've cut my leg off had I not been on all fours, instead it stabbed into my leg preventing me from moving any further as I held onto my bleeding leg trying to keep the blood in.

He then flipped me viciously over he then leveled his sword at my throat as I was now on my back rubbing the back of my head which I had hit the ground with 'Owe my head." "Too bad my ninja Kasumi didn't bring you back to my village but now I have to kill you."

That is when Haku stepped out of the Crystal Ice Mirror and was right in front of me, with one mighty punch he managed force Orochimaru back.

"So you will fight to protect her" Orochimaru sneered.

"Lady Kasumi" Haku stated he turned to me as I tried to stop the flow of blood, I calmly reached for a card "Swordmaster Mia, Assist Haku!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared looking at Orochimaru he grinned as she blocked his sword.

"Not bad" he hissed.

I was still clutching my leg trying to stop the bleeding which was failing a bit, but that is when Haku started to defend me. He lashed out punches and kicks and even nailed Orochimaru in his Crystal Ice Mirror technique but even with Swordmaster Mia's help this wasn't doing well. After surviving the attack Orochimaru easily defeated Haku but by smashing the Ice mirror he was in and knocking him out of it. Orochimaru lifted up his sword to finish Haku off but Swordmaster Mia defended Haku. Orochimaru opened his mouth towards Haku "Fire style...Fire Ball Jutsu!"

He breathed out a fire ball attack and Haku lay on the ground injured.

"HAKU!" I cried out but the amount of blood loss was getting to me.

Orochimaru noticed this and came closer to me then lifting up his sword which would've decapitated me a needle poked into his side, and Haku stood up injured but alive.

"I promised Aki-Sensei that I will defend her daughter even at the cost of my life. That goes still."

He brought up his hand and pressed them together "Thousand Needles of Death!"

Thousands of needles started to fly out and jab Orochimaru in every direction nailing Orochimaru in every vulnerable place. Orochimaru stepped back as Haku stepped in front of me "Now Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Once more Haku used his signature move and nailed Orochimaru some more. However I had a feeling that was what Orochimaru needed. Orochimaru recovered once again then biting his finger made single. I paused knowing what was coming it was his Summoning Jutsu!"

Gasping I pulled out a level four Tuner and looked at my deck _Now let's see, if I don't pick the right Level Eight Synchro Monster than Haku and I are goners which one Stardust Dragon or Red Dragon Archfiend?_

While I was thinking Haku turned to me "Lady Kasumi, if you Synchro Summon you'll strain yourself!"

"I know!" I said "But it's the only option we have, my leg needs my doctor to look at it! But to do that we need to survive!"

"True" Haku admitted.

"If I have to strain my body to do it" I began "I will!"

"Summoning Jutsu!" Orochimaru shouted.

Their was a puff of smoke and then a huge purple snake. Orochimaru smiled "Like him? His name is Lord Manda! You're not the only one that can summon things!"

Swordmaster Mia came right at the huge snake slashing at it.

"Be gone!" Lord Manda hissed waving his tail sending Mia into the air. However she landed skillfully on her two feet her sword still in hand.

"Lord Manda kill that Bodyguard of Kasumi" Orochimaru stated.

"Will be my pleasure" Lord Manda stated "But I'll need one thousand sacrifices after this, you know I hate to be summoned."

Manda lifted up his tail and sent Haku flying but not before Orochimaru threw up a sword catching Haku in his chest! Haku landed on the ground alive still but he wasn't giving up. Suddenly I gave out a scream as Lord Manda grabbed onto me and started to constrict me. Every time I breathed he tightened his grip.

"So you want me to kill this girl?" Lord Manda asked.

"Sure" Orochimaru said.

I gasped out for breathe I held a card "Hyper Synchron, I need your help!"

Hyper Synchron appeared as Haku stood up and I turned to Mia gasping for breathe "Hyper Synchron quickly...Give Swordmaster Mia a tune up!"

I closed my eyes the pain was too much for me to recite my chant, but it was enough for me to Synchro Summon for what I thought was the last time.

"Synchro Summon" I finally managed a breathe "Stardust Dragon!"

Father's card Stardust Dragon appeared in a blast of light.

"KASUMI!" I heard a shout rise it was Kakashi-Papa, he had came to my rescue after all! He looked at Haku whom was in so much pain and that is when he realized what happened somehow Orochimaru got past his Konoha's security guards. I saw him mutter angry under his mask how he nearly failed my parents due to this.

Stardust Dragon appeared on the field it growled out as I shouted weakly "When Hyper Synchron is used to Synchro Summon a Dragon type monster that dragon gain 800 more attack points and can't be destroyed in battle!"

Lord Manda continued to constrict me as I shouted with my voice becoming weaker and weaker each moment "STARDUST DRAGON take out Lord Manda!"

"Wait Lady Kasumi!" Haku shouted in alarm but Kakashi-Papa held him as he protested "She's in Lord Manda's clutches she wont survive a monster with over three thousand attack points!"

"Kasumi knows what she's doing" Kakashi said "There's nothing I can do to Lord Manda alone."

Stardust Dragon roared out a Lord Manda as the huge snake asked "What are you going to do?"

"Stardust Dragon!" I shouted with all my might "ATTACK LORD MANDA NOW WITH SONIC SHOT!"

Stardust Dragon roared out gathering energy in it's mouth and fired the blast at Lord Manda! Lord Manda tried to get out of the way but the attack hit him ripping a hole in his neck and striking Orochimaru whom backed away.

"So you win" Orochimaru said as Kakashi-Papa grabbed onto me before I hit the ground.

Kakashi turned to Orochimaru "You will pay one day Orochimaru."

Haku gasped as Orochimaru grinned "You may say that Kakashi...But how long will you protect her? You can't protect the girl forever sooner or later she'll die ether by my hands or someone else's. Right now she might die by blood loss. Shadow Snake hands!"

Haku ran in front of me taking two snake bites in his arm.

"HAKU!" I shouted at him as he stumbled.

"Well" Orochimaru muttered at Haku "You can defend her."

Haku nodded "I will defend her at the cost of my life! I made a vow to her mother and that vow goes on until I die."

Orochimaru sighed "Very well but one day I will mark you Kasumi, just like I did to Sasuke."

"So that was you" I spoke up glad that I could breathe normally again.

Orochimaru left us alone with me in Kakashi-Papa's hands.

"Kasumi, I'm sorry I failed you" Kakashi stated.

"No, it's not your fault, Haku was there to do what he paid to do."

Kakashi-Papa picked me up and saw my leg "He got your leg come on we've got to take you and Haku to get your wounds checked."

With those words I couldn't protest...Not saying I was planning to anyway. So he took me and Haku to Doctor Alexis whom gasped "What happened?"

"Orochimaru snuck in" Kakashi said to the Third Hokage he turned to Haku "Thank you for defending her."

"HAKU!" I shouted as he stumbled.

Dr. Alexis Yuki was on him instantly knowing what was wrong she turned to the Hokage "Got any anti-venom?"

The Third Hokage nodded and gave her the anti-venom. With every practiced ease of a doctor Alexis managed to save Haku's life from the poison that the Shadow Snake Hand attack she turned to me "Haku will be fine now that I've given him the anti-venom. But Kasumi let me take a look at you."

She instructed Kakashi put me on a bed while she examined my injuries. She managed to stop my bleeding and even admitted how that I hung in there with the sword wound. However the wound was so big that she stated I needed stitches. Man how I hate those. Though to my embarrassment she had to explain what stitches were to the Third Hokage and Kakashi-Papa whom agreed at the treatment.

She noticed I seemed to have closed my eyes not in death but as a strain. Even though I was strained I felt her working on my leg stitching it up. It was at this time Shikamaru burst in causing me to open one eye he turned to Alexis "How is she doc?"

"She's alive" Dr. Yuki said "She's strained herself yet again but probably to save herself and Haku from Orochimaru. She has a big hole in her right thigh but I'm stitching the leg up.

"Kasumi!" Shikamaru shouted my name.

I looked up at him "This is a drag...I'm sorry-"

That is when Ten-Ten burst in "LADY KASUMI!"

Dr. Yuki stood up "She's okay, Kakashi managed to get to the area in time before Orochimaru could finish them off."

"No it's not okay" Shikamaru said "Ten-Ten and I should've been there!"

"What could've you done?" Kakashi quizzed them.

Shikamaru paused knowing that Kakashi was right but he answered their questions "Somehow Orochimaru was able to sneak into our village and find Kasumi and Haku."

Shikamaru turned to me "How long is your strain going to last?"

"Nine days" I said "Synchro Summoned a level eight monster which equals eight days then needed two more monsters for it to be Synchro Summoned."

Shikamaru hugged me "Lady Kasumi, I won't ever let you out of my sight again. Who should I thank for saving you?"

"Haku" I said "He risked his life to save mine."

Ten-Ten turned to Haku "Are you okay Haku?"

"Despite two degree burns, poisoned which Dr. Yuki cured, and beaten up by Orochimaru, I'm fine!"

Shikamaru sighed turning to me "Lady Kasumi, there is something I need to confess, something that you as a troublesome girl probably already know."

"Go on" I asked wincing as Dr. Yuki put in the needle to begin my stitches "That hurt Doc!"

Alexis sighed "Maybe I should've put you to sleep before putting that in."

"That would've been nice" I said.

Shikamaru sighed "Well, I um is Naruto around?"

Ten-Ten got the message and looked out "No, not yet"

"Good cause if he heard this confession he wouldn't let me down" Shikamaru stated "Well Kasumi, I do like you...I swear I will not let this happen to you again."

"You couldn't help it" I told him wincing at another needle "But I did know you liked me. And I like you as well."

"Romance at last" Haku sneered but he smiled at Shikamaru "Well it's about time you confessed...Figures a noble man like yourself would confess his love to a girl that he loves that was attacked."

"Will she be fine enough to walk around?" Ten-Ten asked Alexis.

"On crutches for a while, until the strain has gone" Dr. Yuki said "Oh this is gonna take forever and with her wincing all the time the needle connects I might be hurting her even more."

With this all I remembered next was darkness. By the time I woke up I saw that Dr. Yuki had patched my wounded leg back up "Funny, I didn't feel those."

"Not when you were asleep" Dr. Yuki said to me "Now the third part of the Chunnin Exams are about to start...You better take it easy and lean on your adopted father."

I nodded as he took me to watch the third part of the Chunnin Exams. I was stunned at the sight of so many Shinobi. They had to fight one another. The first fight contained Sasuke whom defeated his opponent with ease with Lion's Barrage but his bite mark activated causing him to be sent to the emergency room. Next match saddened me Ten-Ten vs. Temari. Ten-Ten as I heard Rock Lee never missed a target but here she was thanks to a giant fan. Sadly after taking four minutes to complete, Temari won the Duel nearly breaking Ten-Ten's back as she landed on the huge fan. Seeing this I wanted to give Temari a piece of my mind but I couldn't do anything.

The matches continued with another Sand Ninja Kankuro defeating on of our Shinobi with ease with a puppet to boot...Now I was amazed at that. Shikamaru defeated a Sound Ninja Konochi with Shadow Possession Jutsu claiming two things one, that he was avenging a girl's parents and family, second that she didn't explore her battle field. Naruto defeated Kiba after a long fight and stink...Which I wasn't found of.

Another match was a sad one they pit up the Hyuggas against each other. Sadly Hinata lost that one and had to be rushed to the hospital. The next fight was a Sand Ninja named Gaara against Rock Lee. After another long fight, Gaara won but broke Rock Lee's leg and part of his back. This only told me that Dr. Yuki had her work cut out for her and by the looks of things as I watched her expressions she knew it too.

Next Choji fought against the Sound Ninja...Sadly Choji lost that one. But possibly the match that really got me was Sakura's match, it pitted her up against Ino. This match up was a tie and was after Temari's match against Ten-Ten.

So after these battles Kakashi needed to train Sasuke whom gotten better but Dr. Yuki had to give him a lecture about that mark and warned that she would remove it if this sort of thing ever happened again. Surprisingly Ten-Ten survived her injuries and so did Hinata but, Dr. Yuki gave Hiashi a serious talk telling him he needed to support Hinata. But as she got down to Rock Lee, she tried to help his injuries but they were too sever and she calculated he needed an operation that even she knew was risky without another person helping in the operation.

Ten-Ten and I were in a bathhouse. It was different than the usual bathhouse. Filled with nude women, not that I cared, it was like a hot tub but different. Ten-Ten leaned against one side "Lady Kasumi how is your leg?"

I looked down at my leg "It's okay, I guess I'm just glad Dr. Yuki didn't need to amputate it. I don't know what I'd do without a leg."

Ten-Ten smiled "Yes, that is a plus."

I sighed out and turned to her "How is your back? You took one nasty fall."

"Dr. Yuki ran some tests on me and said I'm okay" Ten-Ten said "But my is going to be hurt for a while."

"I'd say" I muttered.

I looked down in the water thinking about the last time, the image of Orochimaru clearly zoomed in my mind and I hated it. Ten-Ten noticed me "Are you okay?"

I sighed and looked at her "I just can't get that creep's face out of my mind...He was my parent's murderer yet, the only thing that Haku and I could do to save my life from him was Stardust Dragon. I felt so weak."

Ten-Ten wrapped and arm around my shoulders "Lady Kasumi, don't think of Orochimaru, I like you smile, in fact we all do."

"Emphases we" I stated.

At this every woman raised their hand and I sweat dropped as Ten-Ten smiled at their"Besides the obvious, Lady Kasumi, Shikamaru, Haku, Kakashi-Sensei, and I enjoy your smile. It's really nice to see you doing."

I smiled "Thanks Ten-Ten"

"Besides if we ever run into Orochimaru, we'll bring him down somehow!" Ten-Ten said.

The two of us giggled unaware of something happening outside.

Hearing this Ten-Ten watched as I rose drying myself off to take a look at this. She was with me and holding onto me supporting my weight. Together the two of us fully clothed looked out and saw Naruto whom was looking at me fear fully. He had the right to fear me as I was looking at him suspiciously.

"Lady Kasumi! Don't look at me like that I wasn't peaking!" he stated backing away from me.

"Who else was?" Ten-Ten demanded.

"Well um" Naruto pointed but found beside him.

Ten-Ten and I looked at the direction but no one was there.

"Nice try Naruto" I hissed.

Naruto looked behind him and started to panic when he didn't see anyone "Oh man he did it again!"

Ten-Ten and I narrowed our eyes at him but then I saw something in the corner of my eye, it was a huge bear and while Naruto eyed Ten-Ten backing away from her protesting that he wasn't doing it. Then I saw him an old man, he wore red vest over a grey shirt and pants. On his head was some sort of strange symbol. He would've been unseen from any other girl but not from me, my psychic powers actually picked him out. He seemed to have been so busy looking at the other girls giggling like crazy and complementing on how this was perfect for his research. I gave a growl and unleashed a burst of psychic energy being careful not to overdo it. The burst hit him unprepared sending him stunned and surprised at my outburst. He looked at me.

"Oh so you are the Lady Signer" the old man said sitting upright still stunned.

"Lady Kasumi?" Ten-Ten asked "Who'd you do that too?"

"Him" I said pointing to the stunned man "Naruto was telling the truth."

"Ha, you pervy sage!" Naruto shouted "Looks like someone found you."

Ten-Ten gasped as I wanted to continue to hurt the old man "Wait Lady Kasumi, that's Jiraiya the Toad Sannin!"

"The what?" I asked stopping.

The old man nodded "While you must be Lady Kasumi, the sixth Signer…Saw your Mark Of the Dragon."

I hissed "You better have an excuse for seeing me that way."

"He's a Sannin; he's on level with Orochimaru!" Ten-Ten said causing me to gasp and take a step back.

Jiryaia noticed that I seemed to have paled "Have no fear missy, I'm not on Orochimaru's side, I am a Shinobi of this village. I protect others and will train Naruto for the next part of the exam!"

"Yatta!" Naruto shouted

"But on one condition"

"What condition is that?" Ten-Ten asked.

Naruto hung his head "If I stay in one form."

"What form?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Well this one. Harlem Jutsu!" Naruto shouted.

He turned into a naked chick which caused Jiryaia to have gaga with a nose bleed at the nude female. This caused me to send another blast at the two sending them flying. I gave out a growl as Ten-Ten held me back from trying to strangle Naruto, at least I knew I could strangle him, something told me I wasn't going to like this Sannin even when he was on **_OUR _**side.

**End of Chapter**

**Kasumi has met Jiryaia and has met Orochimaru her mother's killer. And Shikamaru confessed that he likes Kasumi and she had done the same. Now she knows two Sannin. Now what will happen when the Sound and Sand Ninja's attack comes. Will Kasumi truly help her village out that time? Find out next. Chapter 13: Crimson Dragon Defense**

Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo.

_Kasumi: Hello folks, it's another exciting Card of the Chapter! Now let's see what card is to see._

_Jiryaia: Oh hey Lady Kasumi let me announce this card._

_Kasumi: Sigh go ahead._

_Jiryaia: Okay so everyone today's card of the Chapter is…Uh, Stardust Dragon?_

_Kasumi (Jumping for joy): Yes, my father's most strongest card!_

**Stardust Dragon**

**Level: Eight.**

**Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**

**Requirements: One tuner and one or more non tuner monsters.**

**Effect: You can tribute this card to negate the effect of a Spell Card, Trap Card or Monster Effect that destroys a card(s) on the field, and destroy that card. If you negate the effect in this way, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard during the end phase**

_Jiryaia: Well that's a useful card, Lady Kasumi is there any reason why you have all Synchro Dragon Cards?_

_Kasumi: So that they don't fall into the wrong hands._

_Jiryaia: Next time when you summon your girls could you um summon them._

_Kasumi (Smacks Jiryaia in the face): Don't even finish that you perv!  
_


	14. Chapter 13: TenTen vs Temari

Chapter 13: Ten-Ten vs. Temari

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto. I do own Kasumi and her deck (Which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters)

A week had passed since my encounter with Jiryaia. I had confronted Kakashi-Papa telling him about my encounter with the Pervy Sage as Naruto and I nicknamed him. Sighing Kakashi-Papa had reluctantly told me that Jiryaia was the Author of the book he had been reading over and over again. He even told me what the title was not that I was interested in it. It was known as Make Out Paradise and it made since that Jiryaia would write the book. Sighing I knew Kakashi-Papa wouldn't be that much of a pervert as Jiryaia was so I let him off the hook. Kakashi-Papa made sure I was alright then went off to train Sasuke some more.

Naruto was also in training with Jiryaia. So alongside Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and Haku we walked down the path towards the direction of Konoha's Duel Academy. So along the way I wanted to wish Naruto good luck, I hate to admit this but I already seen Naruto as a brother to me. I kind of felt protected when he was with my Body Guards and we could all really use some laughter in between walking and getting ready for the big day. So finally we saw him Naruto. He was walking and spotted Hinata whom for once didn't turn bright red and faint as he got closer to her. The Hyugaa Heiress was training and exchanged a few words of encouragement.

"Neji's your cousin right?" Naruto asked her causing her to nod he turned back "Well I better be off training so I can beat him."

"I-I-I" Hinata spoke out "I know you can beat him...Good luck Naruto."

With those words the two broke up and alongside my three remaining Bodyguards we ran down towards Naruto catching up with him. He looked at me "Oh hey Kasumi, still mad at me?"

"For turning into a nude girl...Yes" I said "You didn't have to show me and Ten-Ten that, just a simple two words would do."

Shikamaru grinned "So how's your training going Naruto?"

"Great!" Naruto grinned his foxy grin then his grin widened "So how is your relationship going with Kasumi Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru blushed still embarrassed that word had gotten out real quickly that Shikamaru and I were going out a girlfriend and boyfriend. I strongly suspected it was highly due to Haku telling Naruto and Naruto then blurting out the whole thing the whole day since both were really good friends now. Finally Shikamaru sighed out "Oh, Kasumi isn't as troublesome as most girls are. She's really calmer than most troublesome girls...The only thing that's troublesome about her is that Orochimaru wants her alive or dead now."

Naruto nodded he looked at my leg which still had stitches then he frowned knowing who dealt me the injury "He did that to you didn't he Kasumi?"

This was a different Naruto then I knew his eyes told me to tell the truth. I hung my head "Yes, Orochimaru did this to me..."

I knelt onto my knees at the memory as Ten-Ten rushed over to me "Lady Kasumi..."

I must've had tears in my eyes cause Naruto bent down towards me as I spoke up "I felt so powerless against him...I mean it reminded me of you when the Demon Brothers attacked us."

Naruto nodded understandingly for the first time "But you saved my life then."

"True which is why she's in this troublesome mood every time she remembers seeing Orochimaru" Shikamaru said.

"She shouldn't forget him!" Haku shouted "He killed her mother and father, and the rest of her first family! Yet I know how she feels. Even though I tried my best to defend her, Orochimaru was too powerful for me, the only thing she could do to protect herself was summoning her monsters and Synchro Summoning. She feels bad that she wasn't able to do anything else."

Naruto looked at my eyes "One of these days Kasumi...You will avenge your family! When that happens, I'll be at your side, even though I'm not a bodyguard, I will protect the Lady Signer...At the cost of my life!"

I smiled drying my tears "Thanks Naruto."

He nodded "Well I better go off can't keep Pervy Sage waiting."

"Honestly I don't think he's waiting" I said as Ten-Ten also nodded at my outburst understandingly.

"Yeah I doubt that highly" Naruto said "But I better go and train so I can beat Neji."

I smiled "Yeah well, I'm just going to see the construction of Duel Academy here in this village...It's supposed to be close by."

"Then let's walk down together." Naruto said.

So we walked alongside each other with me expecting a Sound Ninja to burst out and grab me. None did so we continued over till I saw Jaden whom waved towards me "Hey Kasumi! Over here!"

"Well this is where we depart" I said as Naruto nodded "Good luck Kasumi"

So alongside my Bodyguards we followed Jaden Yuki whom alongside with his wife and Jesse Anderson watched the skeleton patterns of the school.

"So" Jaden said looking over to me and Shikamaru "Word's gotten out that you two are dating Kasumi."

Shikamaru and I blushed knowing that even Jaden heard it "Yes, that's true."

"That's sweet girl" Jesse said.

We must've been waiting there for hours and would've waited more had someone hadn't decided to show up. That someone was Temari alongside her brother's Gaara and Kankuro. Dr. Alexis Yuki had to lower her eyes at the girl. "You could've broke Ten-Ten's back."

"Yeah well what are you going to do?" Temari asked "You're a doctor"

"It's not simple healing back injuries" Alexis snapped at Temari.

"Lexi, chill" Jaden advised.

"No she's got to hear this!" Alexis snapped she turned to Temari "I know it was a fighting exam...However your intensity of the attack was too powerful...During those exams you shouldn't kill anyone!"

"That's what makes us Ninja different than you Duelist" Gaara spoke out harshly "You can't kill."

"I can" I said to them.

"Then why don't you?" Gaara asked "Oh I know because you're weak."

I growled out "You're sand isn't going to protect you from me Gaara."

Gaara grinned "You're seriously going to challenge me to a fight. Go on ahead weakling."

That did it I closed my eyes and let a burst of energy out at the Sand Siblings. The psychic blast sent them sprawling hitting buildings and surprising Gaara.

"Well...Gaara...She can and will hurt you" Kankuro said.

"So you are the daughter of the Black Rose Witch" Temari said "Shall I call you the Black Rose Witch Junior?"

Hearing my mother's bad name and this new name made me growl out "Don't you learn?"

Shikamaru walked in front of me spreading his arms out "Save it Temari!"

Temari looked at Shikamaru as Shikamaru spoke out "Never say that about my girl. She could beat you with those powers of hers...And if she summons a monster you'd be the one in pain."

Temari smiled "Looks like I got the two love birds riled up now...What are you going to do?"

Ten-Ten walked up to Temari and looked at her Duel Disk "Stop pestering my friends! Temari I'll fight you again!"

"Ten-Ten" I stated calming down a bit.

Ten-Ten looked at Temari as Temari smirked "You've already lost to me weakling, why would I fight you again when it will end the same?"

"Cause it won't" Ten-Ten said "Because I see that Duel Disk on your arm."

Temari growled out "You didn't just."

"I did" Ten-Ten said "I just exposed your Duel Disk and plans...You wanted to Duel Kasumi while she was reeled up didn't you...You wanted her to strain herself and you wanted to die."

Temari sighed rubbing her hair "You're smarter than I thought Ten-Ten...Yes, I wanted to Duel Kasumi Aki Fudo when she was reeled up, so that would make it easier to defeat her."

"Um, uh Miss. Ten-Ten, Lady Kasumi, Miss. Temari...A little fact" Jaden said causing the three of us to look up at him "I've dealt with Psychic Duelist myself and I know for a fact that if you get them angry no one can defeat a Psychic Duelist...Miss. Ten-Ten's right Kasumi's psychic powers will kill you if you reel her up really bad."

"Back off" Gaara hissed "Before I bury you in sand."

"Already did that" Jaden said and then his eyes changed one was orange and one was blue "Plus I really wouldn't advise that."

I gasp as I thought I saw Yubel as Jaden continued "Cause if you hurt me, well, a guardian that is in me will seek out revenge...And trust me you don't want her to seek out revenge on you...She does have the power to kill you and isn't afraid to do that."

"As much as I hate to say that isn't true" Jesse stated as Temari and Kankuro shut up amazed at Jaden's words "It's true...The Guardian that's inside Jaden nearly destroyed the world and can possess anyone to do her bidding."

Ten-Ten turned to Temari "I may have lost the battle in the Chunnin Exams Temari but I will not let you say mean things to Lady Kasumi. So I'm doing this...I challenge you to a Duel."

Temari smiled "Okay, so you want your butt kicked once again."

"Dueling isn't that easy" Ten-Ten said she turned to me "Lady Kasumi's taught me how to Duel...And she is the Daughter of Yusei Fudo...Someone that would kick your own ass for mistreating his daughter if he was alive."

"Would too" I stated.

"Okay" Temari said turning to Ten-Ten "Then let's do this."

Ten-Ten looked at Temari "If I win you have to apologies to Lady Kasumi and hope she forgives you. Not only that but you and your brothers are no longer welcomed to be near here."

"Sounds like good terms" Jaden said as Dr. Yuki nodded "Indeed, I will not have anyone with attitude enroll _OUR_ Duel Academy. I don't want to have another Chazz look alike here."

"Same here" Jesse said.

Temari sighed "So you're kicking me out of your sight hugh...What happens if we are caught watching Lady Kasumi?"

"You'll die" Haku said firmly "I will treat you as an enemy to Kasumi and will kill you."

Shikamaru sighed "Same with me, Kasumi's my girlfriend and a man has got to stand up to his girlfriend's side."

Temari nodded as Kankuro strolled up wanting to attack us but she brought up her hand "Ten-Ten's got a point Kankuro."

"But Temari we can't let them boss us around and threaten to kill us" Kankuro said "Not without a fight."

Gaara was only too willing to agree with his brother but his sand was stopped from coming closer towards us due to my psychic powers holding it back.

"What?" Gaara asked.

"My Psychic Powers can do more than just send blasts at people" I said "They can also hold things back."

"You can't keep that up forever!" Kankuro shouted.

"Actually she can" Haku said to him "Psychic Duelist can unleash psychic blasts and controlling powers without straining themselves...It's summoning monsters, spells and trap cards that can strain the Psychic Duelist...However not as much though...Synchro Summoning on the other hand...Will do that."

"So will you accept my challenge?" Ten-Ten asked Temari "Because I want a rematch, to find out which one is truly better."

"I've already proven that I'm the better ninja" Temari stated "But I don't know which of us is the better Duelist...So how can I say no to a Duel?"

"Because if we are caught looking at Kasumi, that masked Ninja will kill us" Kankuro said.

"I can't say no" Temari said but Kankuro shouted "Temari!"

Temari nodded to her brother's concerned look "It's rude for Duelist to refuse a Duel...If someone request one, then you must accept it."

Ten-Ten looked at me "Sorry Lady Kasumi for this."

"No big deal" I said "Besides if you lose to her then I'll Duel her next."

"So you're going to Duel me if I win her" Temari said smiling "Two duels in one day...This is going to be fun."

I looked at her "Not really because if you Duel me, I will most likely not hold my psychic powers on you...I will put you in so much pain that you'll regret dueling me."

"Very well" Temari said she turned to Ten-Ten "Duel accepted."

"So where do we Duel?" Ten-Ten asked me.

Jaden had the answer "Where else the gates of Konoha!"

I sighed knowing Jaden had a point, if this was a Duel then it had to be with thousands of bystanders watching it.

Temari nodded "Very well."

An hour later, Jaden, Alexis, Jesse, Haku, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and I were at the front gates in Konoha. It wasn't busy but there were bystanders watching us. We waited but the Sand Siblings decided to show up.

"What's going on?" a bystander asked.

"A ninja fight?" Konoharmaru suggested grinning then he saw me "No a Duel!"

"What?" a small young girl asked.

"A Duel is going to happen Mooki!" Konoharmaru said "And the Lady Signer is going to Duel!"

Mooki smiled "Then let's watch her!"

"Konoharmaru!" A voice sounded "It's gonna be an extra homework assignment if I catch you!"

"Oh-no Iruka-Sensei's on us! Come on Mooki!" Konoharmaru said running over to my group.

Konoharmaru tugged on my skirt causing me to hold onto it then look down at him "You going to Duel Lady Signer?"

"Not yet" I said scanning the skies "But something tells me that I will Duel today..."

"Hear that?" Temari asked Ten-Ten "Even you're friend stated you aren't going to defeat me."

"Actually" I said to Temari "You aren't going to be my opponent...Someone else is."

"So who's Dueling?" Konoharmaru asked.

I pointed out at Ten-Ten whom strolled up to Temari "Ten-Ten and Temari."

Konoharmaru was so silent that he didn't hear Iruka coming up "Gotcha!"

I smirked at Konoharmaru's look "You knew he was behind me! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's not wise to skip classes" I said.

Iruka turned to Konoharmaru "So why were you skipping class today Konoharmaru?"

"Well Sensei...I wasn't planning too but I saw the Lady Signer's group and knew a Duel was coming please...Can't I watch it?"

Iruka sighed "Well, I guess so, though I haven't seen a Duel before."

I smiled "I guess you were teaching during the Tag Duels"

"I was" Iruka said "But everyone says that you are the girl to beat in Dueling."

"She is" Jaden said "She defeated me and Jesse."

"It wasn't easy" I said.

"True but you won fair and square" Jesse said.

So we returned our attention to the Duel.

"So could someone tell me why a Sand Shinobi is Dueling against a Leaf Shinobi?" Iruka asked after a while.

It took a while as I didn't want to explain it, and neither did any of my Bodyguards so Jaden explain the situation for us.

"Oh," Iruka said "Ten-Ten's is Dueling for Kasumi."

"Not really" I said "I could Duel Temari but I think it's more than that...I think Ten-Ten just wants to prove to Temari that she's not a weakling...Due to the fact she lost to her during the Chunnin Exams."

"Sounds reasonable" Iruka said.

"Enough are you going to activate the Duel Disk" Temari asked Ten-Ten "Or are you going to surrender before we Duel?"

Ten-Ten looked at Temari "We will Duel! I was waiting for them to finish explaining on how this Duel developed."

With those words both Ten-Ten and Temari activated their Duel Disks.

"**DUEL!**" the two shouted.

(**Ten-Ten's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Temari's Life Points: 4000**)

"Uh Lady Kasumi..." Mooki asked me.

"Yeah?" I asked her "During the Tag Duels both sides had 8000 Life Points...Why do you have them at 4000?"

"Standard Duel procedure really" Dr. Yuki answered for me "8000 is usually used during Tag Duels to give others a chance to hang on and make a comeback. 4000 is usually used for one-on-one duels."

"Oh" Mooki stated.

"Alright then" Temari began "I'll go first!" She drew a card "I draw!" (**Temari's LP: 4000**)

She paused "Alright now I summon Cyber Harpy Lady in Attack mode!"

A mechanical version of Harpy Lady appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1300**)

"A Wind attribute user" I muttered looking at the card "I guess it's true to the saying, like deck, like owner."

"I heard that!" Temari snapped at me then she turned to Ten-Ten "Just to let you know, this card is treated like Harpy Lady."

She placed down on face down card "I place one card face down for later."

"Then I'm up then!" Ten-Ten shouted then she drew a card "I draw!" (**Ten-Ten's LP: 4000**)

She paused looking at her cards "Alright now...I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!"

A beautiful dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 1600**)

"Not bad" Konoharmaru stated causing me to nod.

"True but it's only one hundred times stronger than Cyber Harpy Lady" Haku said "Ten-Ten taking a great risk."

"Agreed" I said

"Alright then" Ten-Ten said "I equip my Luster Dragon with the Equip Spell Card Dragon Treasure!"

A green gem appeared on Luster Dragon's back as Ten-Ten explained the effect "Dragon Treasure increases a Dragon Type Monster's attack points by three hundred points."

The equip spell card worked increasing Luster Dragon's attack by three hundred points (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1600**)

"Now" Ten-Ten shouted "Luster Dragon attack Cyber Harpy Lady!"

Luster Dragon attacked Cyber Harpy Lady destroying her and causing damage to Temari's Life Points.

(**Temari's LP: 3600**)

"Not bad" Temari said "But the damage isn't much."

"Turn end" Ten-Ten said with a smirk on her face.

"What's that smirk for?" Temari asked "My turn I draw!"

Temari drew a card "Now I play my Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

"Not good" Haku stated.

"Even I know that's a troublesome card" Shikamaru said as the Trap Card activated.

"Now" Temari said "Thanks to this Trap Card I get to special summon one monster in my graveyard regardless of level."

Ten-Ten paused then she got it "Oh-man."

"Oh man is right" Temari said "Because with Call of the Haunted I'll bring back Cyber Harpy Lady!"

At Temari's Command Cyber Harpy Lady reappeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1300**)

Ten-Ten watched the monster appear as Temari continued her turn "Now I offer Cyber Harpy Lady as a tribute so I can summon Raiza the Storm Monarch!

Cyber Harpy Lady dissolved in a blue ball and in it's place was a huge green monarch (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

Ten-Ten noticed the gap in attack points "Okay...That monster's attack is stronger than Luster Dragon's but it's nothing to worry about."

"You underestimated me yet again" Temari said "Because now since I tribute summoned Raiza the Storm Monarch, it activates his special ability..."

Ten-Ten gasped as vicious winds started to kick up as Temari finished her explanation "When Raiza the Storm Monarch is successfully tribute summoned he gets to return one card to the owner's hand and I choose the only monster on your field Luster Dragon!"

Raiza the Storm Monarch unleashed a powerful winds forcing Luster Dragon back into Ten-Ten's hand while also destroying Dragon Treasure do to the fact that it wasn't equipped to anything now.

"Luster Dragon!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"And now" Temari said "With no monster on your side of the field, Raiza the Storm Monarch can attack you directly!"

Raiza the Storm Monarch waisted no time it raised it's hand and unleashed a powerful wind storm at Ten-Ten. The attack hit Ten-Ten greatly lowering her Life Points.

(**Ten-Ten's LP: 1600**)

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn" Temari said.

"That was a good move" I said.

Ten-Ten wasn't about to give up "It's my turn!"

"You still continue to fight?" Temari asked "When your defeat is nearly decided?"

"Of course" Ten-Ten said "Unlike when we were battling in the Chunnin Exams, there is a chance of me making a comeback."

"Highly unlikely" Temari said "With Raiza the Storm Monarch's attack."

_She's right!_ I heard Ten-Ten think _As long as she's got the upper hand of things with a monster with twenty-four hundred attack points she could finish me off with one move._

After a while Ten-Ten continued "Like I stated earlier It's my turn, I draw!"

Ten-Ten drew a card "First I start by setting one card face down"

Ten-Ten set a card face down and Temari grinned "Giving up?"

"No" Ten-Ten said "Because I activate the Spell Card Double Summon, thanks to this card I get to summon one Additional Monster!"

Temari paused as Ten-Ten announced the monster she was going to summon "Alright now I summon Lord of D in attack mode!"

A sorcerer appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1100**)

"Now" Ten-Ten smiled at Temari "With him on the field you can target any of my Dragon type monsters by Spell Cards, Trap Cards or other effects that specifically designate a target while he is on the field"

"Easily defeated" Temari said "It's twelve hundred times weaker than my Storm Monarch."

"True" Ten-Ten said "But I'm not finished yet! I activate a spell card known as Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

A flute appeared in Lord of D's hand and Ten-Ten announced it's effect "Now I can special summon two Dragon Type monsters in my hand to the field regardless of level!"

So she closed her eyes "Now I special summon Curse of Dragon and DesVolstgraph!"

Two Dragons appeared on the field. One was a small yellow dragon which I knew as Curse of Dragon (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"And there was another dragon type which I assumed as DesVolstgraph (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1700**)

"Impressive" Temari muttered "But you still fall short Ten-Ten."

"That maybe" Ten-Ten admitted "But I play my last spell card Pot of Greed!"

A pot appeared on the field "Now I get to draw two more cards."

She drew two cards.

"Next I place two cards face down for later, then I end my turn."

Temari grinned "Talking hard ball"

She paused "It's my turn I draw!"

She drew a card "Now I activate the spell card Sand Storm!"

A vicious sand storm appeared as Temari announced it's effect "It's a brand new card that no one's seen before."

"Can tell" Jaden said trying to look threw the sandstorm "And it's cool, I'm lucky to see a new card! Tell us what it does!"

"I am" Temari said "Now this card halves the attack of all of your monsters on the field!"

"Not good" I stated.

"It isn't for Ten-Ten" Temari said as Ten-Ten's monster's all had their attacks halved.

(**Curse of Dragon ATK: 1000, DesVolstgalph ATK: 1100, and Lord of D ATK: 600**)

"Now" Temari said smiling "I activate the spell card monster reborn to special summon one monster in any of our graveyards and I choose Cyber Harpy Lady!"

Cyber Harpy Lady appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1300**)

"Uh-oh" I stated.

Ten-Ten smiled "You sure like to put the pressure on me."

"Sure do" Temari said "Now Raiza the Storm Monarch end this by attacking Lord of D!"

"Ten-Ten!" Shikamaru shouted.

Ten-Ten smiled "I will not lose I activate Continuous Trap Card Emergency Life Transfer! Now by paying 400 hundred Life Points I can negate the attack of one monster!" Ten-Ten said paying four hundred of her Life Points (**Ten-Ten's LP: 1200**)

"So you stopped that attack" Temari said "Cyber Harpy Lady attack again!"

"Not this time!" Ten-Ten shouted "I activate Emergency Life Transfer again to negate Cyber Harpy Lady's attack again!"

Ten-Ten payed four hundred more of her Life Points and negated the attack (**Ten-Ten's LP: 800**)

"Not bad" Temari said smiling "But one more round and you're finished."

"I true" Ten-Ten said "Which is why I will not lose!"

"Then, I place two more cards face down and end my turn" Temari said.

It occurred to me that the first face down card had to be bad as Ten-Ten calmly spoke up "It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew then pointed the face down monster she had set during her second turn, "Alright now Temari, thanks for placing three cards face down...Actually four due to Call of The Haunted not destroying itself due to the fact you tributed Cyber Harpy Lady meaning it wasn't destroyed."

Temari paused "Why is that a good thing?"

"Because" Ten-Ten stated revealing her monster "My face down monster was Princess of Tsurugi!"

"Darn it" Temari cursed.

"Now you take five hundred points of damage per spell and trap card on your side of the field!"

The monster's effect activated causing Temari to lose two thousand Life Points.

(**Temari's LP: 1600**)

"Lucky shot" Temari growled.

Ten-Ten just grinned "Better change that attitude because I activate the second face down card, Heavy Storm!"

"Another darn it!" Temari shouted.

"Now all of your and even my own spell and Trap cards are destroyed!" Ten-Ten shouted.

A storm brewed and destroyed all of the Spell and Trap cards on the field! Leaving Temari with no defenses to protect her monsters. But Ten-Ten's Emergency Life Transfer was destroyed as well.

"No way" Temari protested.

"Yes way" Ten-Ten said "I activate another spell card Magic Recovery! Now I can add one spell card from my Graveyard to my hand!"

So she picked her card then smiled "I activate the spell card I just received Pot of Greed!"

So Ten-Ten drew two more cards then smiled "And they were just the cards I was looking for"

"Now I summon the Fire Ant Ascator Tuner Monster!"

Hearing the word ant I froze up then I saw a huge fire ant on the field (**ATK: 700, DEF: 1300**)

"What?" Temari asked "No way! I thought you had that more stronger Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 like you used it on Jaden Yuki!"

Ten-Ten nodded "True I do have him but I have more than just Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8 Temari! Now where was I...Oh yeah, now I remember! I'm going to tune my Level 3 Fire Ant Ascator with my Level 5 Curse of Dragon!"

"That's the way Ten-Ten!" I found myself shouting "Show Temari how it's done!"

The two monsters began forming the Synchro Summoning phase, with Fire Ant erupting into white circles with Curse Of Dragon flying right threw the circles being scanned as Ten-Ten chanted her phase "For people to survive wars they must rely on both the Sun and the Moon to defend the world...Unite...Synchro Summon...Sun Dragon...Inti!"

There was a burst of white light as Ten-Ten finished her sentence and a three headed dragon with a circular sun body appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800**)

Ten-Ten smiled at Temari "What do you think of my new Dragon?"

"Not bad" Temari admitted then she gasped "It's stronger than Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

"It should" I said "It's a level eight Synchro Monster!"

"Why stop there?" Ten-Ten asked Temari "Remember all those Spell cards I played?"

Temari blinked "Yeah why?"

"Because" Ten-Ten said "For each one I played during my turn Des Volstgalph gains two hundred more attack points."

"And you activated three of them!" Temari stated "So..."

"So" Ten-Ten said with a smile "Des Volstgalph gain six hundred more attack points!"

(**Des Volstgalph ATK: 2800**)

"Doesn't matter" Temari said "This is just a minor setback, I'll turn the tide yet."

"Oh it's over" Ten-Ten said to Temari "Because now, I activate the equip spell card, United we Stand and equip it to Sun Dragon Inti."

An equip spell card activated and Ten-Ten announced the monster's effect "Now, Sun Dragon Inti gains eight hundred more attack and defense points for each monster on the field!"

"Including Lord of D, and Princess of Tsurugi...That's four monsters!" Temari shouted.

"Correct which means Sun Dragon Inki's attack points rise by..."

"Thirty-two hundred points" Ten-Ten answered.

"Oh-no" Temari stated "With that kind of fire power..."

"You lose" Ten-Ten said with a smile as Sun Dragon Inki's attack points rose by 3200 points (**ATK: 6200, DEF: 2800**)

"This can't be!" Temari cried out.

"Oh it be" Ten-Ten shouted "Now Sun Dragon Inki...End this by attack Raiza the Storm Monarch with Solar Storm!"

The three fiery Dragon heads opened their mouths and breathed out three intense beams of fire which combined and destroyed Raiza the Storm Monarch defeating Temari.

(**Temari's LP: 0**)

"How could that be?" Temari asked "How could I lose to someone that I've beaten in the Chunnin Exams?"

"You got too cocky" Jaden answered Temari causing her to look at him, "You had the lead but you didn't anticipate your opponent's moves! That costs lots of experienced Duelist."

Temari sighed reaching out to Ten-Ten's hand shaking her hand "Congratulations Ten-Ten, you beat me fair and square."

"You're not so bad yourself" Ten-Ten said "You nearly had me."

Temari turned to me and looked at me "Look, I'm sorry my brothers and I bullied you. It made me sick thinking you picked a weak friend to protect you...You needed bodyguards like me, Kankuro and even Gaara.

"Some how" I stated to her "I wouldn't want Gaara to protect me, he'd probably kill me himself for speaking to him rudely."

"True" Temari said she turned to her brothers "Well, what's done is done, let's leave her alone as promised."

The three Sand Shinobi left but Temari turned to me and I saw some sorry in her eyes and wondered what it meant.

I turned to Ten-Ten "You did it, you defeated Temari."

"Funny" Ten-Ten said looking down "She defeated me in the Chunnin Exams and then I defeated her in Duel Monsters."

Jaden smiled "That was one sweat Duel...I didn't know who to rout for, you or Temari!" Jaden said.

"_So that was you_" I muttered silently "_Figures_"

"You always don't know who to rout for when Duels go like that Jay" Jesse said.

"True enough" Jaden said he grinned "I just get excited seeing those Duels...Remind me of my Duels back when I was you guy's age."

Dr. Yuki grinned "You won most of the time but you did get excited anytime you saw a Duel like that."

Ten-Ten turned to me "Thank you for letting me Duel Temari, Lady Kasumi."

I closed my eyes "If you wouldn't have, I would've challenged her. I'm just glad you won your very first one on one duel."

Ten-Ten smiled "So now what do we do?"

Iruka turned to me "Hey Kasumi?"

"Yes, Iruka, Sensei?" I asked turning to him "Whenever you find the time for it, would you like to honor my students with a Duel from Duel Academy every so often or by yourself?"

"I'd have to check with the Chancellor" I said pointing over to Jaden "And see what he says."

"Of course you can do it, you're going to be our Top Duelist Kasumi. In addition to being my Head of Security, you must have fun...I mean you might get angry at a student and challenge him to a duel or vise versa."

"Yeah the vise versa worries me a little" I stated I paused looking at him "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Well um, you know Duel Academy is harsh to go in, and you need to have knowledge on it" Jaden said "We are going to need Dueling Protroctors. I mean rules now a day state that the Head of Security along with the Vise Chancellor has to set up Dueling Exams for the new students. They also state that the Head of Security must use their personal deck on them.

"That's harsh" I said "So far no one's defeated me." But deep down he was right, since I was his head of Security I was going to be looked at as a mean girl, but I must since it was my own Dueling Deck I must treat a loss as a record.

I sighed "Well then we'll have lots of disappointed kids."

"But that rule has an exception" Jesse said to me "That rule only applies to those Duelist we deem that have extreme talent can Duel you, like an Obelisk Blue for example."

"Oh, then they are doomed."

"True" Jaden said "But, other people will be there but as Head of Security you must use your own deck on them."

"Fair enough" I said.

Iruka turned to Jaden "Thanks Chancellor Jaden, just make sure you call me to arrange the Duel."

"You bet!" Jaden said.

So Iruka took Konoharmaru back to class with Konoharmaru pouting saying that I failed him for not telling him Iruka had came. I stuck out my tongue at him teasing him further which basically I was telling I don't have to tell you anything.

So my Bodyguards and I sat down for the day.

**End of Chapter**

** Ten-Ten has defeated Temari in a Duel Monster Duel. As you may have guessed Temari's deck is a Wind Attribute deck (Makes since right?) Well anyway, I apologies for the chapter being wrong, but I felt that Ten-Ten needed to take the loss of the Chunnin Exam off her chest, (If you know what I mean) So once again Sorry for that change in chapter...Next chapter, I'm sure of it, it will be Chapter 14: Crimson Dragon Defense, so stay tuned!**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Hello folks it's another Card of the Chapter! With your host...Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi appears cautiously "Hello fans...Today we are introducing two cards today._

_ Temari appears: Sorry to keep you waiting Lady Kasumi._

_ Kasumi (Whispers): You know ever since your loss to Ten-Ten, you shouldn't be near me, Haku will kill you._

_Temari: I know Lady Kasumi, which is why I'm going to say my card first quickly then get out of here._

_ Kasumi: Go ahead._

_ Temari: Okay fans...The first Card of the Chapter is the card that is in my deck...Raiza the Storm Monarch!_

**Raiza The Storm Monarch**

** Type: Warrior/Effect**

** Level: 6**

** Attribute: Wind**

** ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**

** Effect: When this card is successfully tribute summoned, return one card on your opponent's side of the field to their hand.**

_Temari: Well that maybe the only chapter you see this card in...Well I've got to get out of here before those Bodyguards kill me (Retreats)_

_ Kasumi: If only they didn't press me hard that time..._

_ Ten-Ten appears: Hey Lady Kasumi, did you know those Sand Siblings were here?_

_ Kasumi: Wondered where you were. Haku beating them senseless?_

_Ten-Ten: Not really Lady Kasumi, he's being restrained by your adopted father Kakashi Hatake claiming that they need to survive until the next part of the Chunin Exams._

_ Kasumi: Well if Kakashi-Papa's holding him at bay, let's continue shall we, we have one more card to introduce our fans to._

_ Ten-Ten: Then judging by the screen Raiza the Storm Monarchs been done already, so...The next Card of the Chapter is...My own card Sun Dragon Inti. Please note that both mentioned monsters are owned by the creators of Yugioh._

**Sun Dragon Inti**

** Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

** Level: 8**

** ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800**

** Effect: When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, destroy the monster that attacked this card and inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of that destroyed monster's attack points. If this card on the field is destroyed, during the Stand-Bye ****phase of your next turn, you can special summon 1 "Moon Dragon Quilla from your Graveyard.**

**Requirements: Fire Ant Ascator + 1 or more None Tuner Monsters**

_ Kasumi: That Dragon saved you that Duel...So don't tell me do you have the other one?"_

_ Ten-Ten silent: I'm not telling you that...Our fans...Thank you and keep on reading!_

_ Kasumi and Ten-Ten leave._


	15. Chapter 14: Crimson Dragon Defense!

Chapter 14: Crimson Dragon Defense

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck (which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters)

A week would pass and finally preparations for the next part of the Chunnin Exams were over. Naruto had trained day by day and I noticed that he improved slightly. Like the other day I saw him walking on top of water like Kakashi-Papa did against Zabuza. He gave me his foxy smile as he turned and walked back to his own apartment. Another thing was that the Sand Siblings never approached me even when I was alone without my bodyguards or at my house. Haku had given Kakashi-papa the update on what happened that one day Ten-Ten dueled against Temari. Kakashi sighed but smiled as he heard Ten-Ten actually defeated Temari in the Duel. He muttered something how that Temari and Ten-Ten were equal now, Ten-Ten lost the Chunnin Exams but won the Duel so they were even now.

Even though the week had passed, one thing that remained was the stitches in my leg. When Kakashi-Papa asked Dr. Yuki how long it would take for my leg to heal with stitches in it she replied it would take a month to heal completely. Even though I had stitches I kept on thinking positive things as in what could've been worse, from what I could tell with the Shinobi medics, they had little knowledge of leg injuries so if a leg was cut like mine was they would had to amputate the limb. I was actually glad I had a doctor that knew about leg injuries and if the leg could be healed by stitches.

So morning came and the Chunnin Exams would begin again. This time it was the next round of the Chunnin Exams. Still the fight part which Dr. Yuki wasn't looking forward too at all. Claiming that this part of the exams were uncalled for but this was stopped when Jaden reminded her that these were Ninjas not Duelist. I didn't blame Dr. Yuki for it she really had her hands full making sure those that had failed the fighting part of the first exam were okay. So I found myself sitting in the bleachers watching the next fighting part of the Chunnin Exams. I sat in the middle with Ten-Ten on my left, Shikamaru at my right, Haku sitting right behind me, and Mr. Hyugga with his two daughters sitting in front of me. Kakashi-Papa had yet to show up but the matches went on their way.

"So are you excited Lady Kasumi?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Yes, and nervous" I replied causing Hiashi Hyugga to look behind me and smile "Hello, Lady Signer."

"Hello, Mr. Hyugga" I said smiling.

He smiled at me back then looked at my stiched up leg "So who got you?"

"Orochimaru" I growled the answer "Found me and Haku alone and attacked us. And even explained how he murdered my family."

"So what is your plan if you see him again?" Hiashi asked me.

I sighed "Orochimaru killed my mother, but he stated that a bone killed my father. I will avenge my mother somehow but my powers at the moment are not strong enough to save me from him."

Haku spoke up before Hiashi could speak "Yeah, Kasumi's summoning abilities is what saved us but put her in a nine week strain."

Hiashi sighed "Well are you going to route for your boyfriend?"

I could've sworn I heard Shikamaru sigh out 'I'm gonna kill Naruto' and I blushed a bit "Of course I'll be routing for Shikamaru."

So with those words the matches started. The first match was between Naruto and Neji Hyugga! It was a hard fight with Naruto using Shadow Clone Jutsu on Neji giving himself some room as Neji had the ability to cancel out Chakra points. Neji was smart but not smart enough to keep his mouth shut when he went too far. That is when Naruto started to gain red chakra.

"What's that?" I asked then I felt my arm begin to glow and hurt, I must've nearly stumbled from the pain in my arm as I grabbed hold of it.

"Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted in alarm causing Hiashi and the two Hyugga heiresses to look up at me and rush to me as I knelt down onto my knees.

"Is she okay?" Hinata asked Ten-Ten whom had a her hand on my back.

My arm started to glow red as I muttered "My arm hurts."

Hiashi quickly activated his Byukugan as my arm started to glow from black to red then gasp out "Somethings activated your birthmark by accident."

Sure enough my birthmark continued to glow red causing me to look up at Naruto whose body was surrounded by red Chakra with his eyes glowing bright red as he declared over to Neji "You're not the only one that wishes to protect Lady Kasumi, Neji, I want to protect her too!"

With that he charged blindly and that is when Haku noticed something and I heard his thoughts _That burst of Chakra has activated her Mark of the Dragon by mistake! But how? What is the mark responding too?_

I watched as Naruto used Shadow Clone jutsu again. Neji made quick work out of the clones. However just as he thought he had won Naruto popped out of the ground socked Neji in his chin causing the Hyugga to fall down. Thus defeating Neji. Naruto won the match and as the strange Chakra settled down, birthmark also faded.

"Anyone want to tell me what's inside Naruto that activated my birthmark?" I muttered.

Hiashi sighed "It's got to be the Kyubbi"

"Kyubbi?" I asked him.

Hiashi closed his eyes "The Nine Tailed Demon Fox. It attacked this village and was trapped within Naruto's body by the Fourth Hokage. Somehow the mark of yours activated when the Demon's chakra activated."

"Yeah but that wasn't the first time it activated" Haku admitted "It activated on me when I was with Zabuza. But the mark didn't activate then"

Hiashi put his hand under his chin "Hmm, maybe because it was the first time and Kasumi's birthmark didn't catch it at first."

"Maybe" Haku admitted "But that surprised me more than anything else."

"Is there a connection to the Crimson Dragon legend?" I asked.

Causing my Bodyguards and the Hyuggas to look at me but they understood my question. It was a valid one was there a connection to these Demons and the Crimson Dragon? Neither of them new the answer and all I knew about was the legend about the Crimson Dragon, that it was a dragon that saved the world instead of these Demons. Though it would make since if the Demons were so called involved with the Crimson Dragon. So the next match went underway with Shikamaru versing Temari. After a long fight Shikamaru managed to get Temari with his Shadow Possession Jutsu but he explained that he used up too much chakra and because of this he had to surrender the match causing Temari to win her match, but unlike last time, she wasn't going to make fun of her opponent due to the fact she must've felt Haku's death glare. Finally Kakashi-Papa made an entrance with Sasuke just in time for the next match to begin which was Sasuke vs. Gaara.

I wasn't going to watch this fight so I left to walk with Shikamaru leaving Ten-Ten and Haku to watch the match. Shikamaru and I walked side-by-side.

"I see you don't like Sasuke, Lady Kasumi" Shikamaru said.

"Please Shikamaru" I said to him "While you and I are going out with each other, call me Kasumi."

"Okay then mis, Troublesome."

I giggled at this as I was used to that. Troublesome was always what Shikamaru called girls didn't matter if they were peaceful like me. It was a habit as 'his girl' as most Shinobi called us; of his. Actually the way he said it to me it was in a playful tone then when he talked about most girls such as Sakura or Ino. Suddenly their was an explosion! Shikamaru grabbed hold of my arm as I nearly fell.

"Don't lose your balance dear" He told me.

"What was that?" I asked.

Suddenly I felt my eye lids drop "What's going on?"

"Release!" Shikamaru shouted touching my shoulder.

"Hugh?" I asked.

Suddenly I watched as everyone besides me and Shikamaru went to sleep. However Shikamaru lay on the ground acting like he was asleep.

"Lady Kasumi!" a voice sounded.

I looked over and saw Naruto, Sakura, Haku, Ten-Ten, and Pakun Kakashi-Papa's talking summoned dog.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Too make it short..." Ten-Ten stated "We're under attack!"

"Sound?" I growled out as I reached for a card and the Killer Edge appeared in my hand.

"Close" Pakun told me "Sound and Sand."

"Didn't like Sound now I don't like Sand" I muttered.

Pakun did the only thing he could do to wake Shikamaru up the dog bit his arm.

"Ouch!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Oh, you're fine" Haku said sarcastically.

"She wouldn't be" Shikamaru said "If it wasn't for me placing my arm and releasing her from the Genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?" I asked then I sighed "Man I'm really not immune to Genjutsu."

"It's okay Kasumi" Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah, right now we need you" Pakun said.

I think my mark knows that" I said as once more my Mark of the Dragon began to glow red.

"It's glowing for the fourth time" Shikamaru said.

"It glew once when Naruto was battling against Neji" Ten-Ten pointed out.

Shikamaru nodded "Yes, that's true but it also glew in Sasuke's match" I was silent at this as he did have a point my mark did glow as well but we didn't know the reason why.

"And now it's glowing again" Naruto said.

Pakun then gave out the orders "Lady Kasumi, we've got to persue the Sand Siblings."

"So we can kill them" Haku stated.

"No, only because Sasuke ran after them" Pakun said.

I nodded and the seven of us broke into a run. Some Sound Ninja and even Sand Ninja glared at me but before they could do anything I easily broke their ranks with the Killing Edge which was in my hand killing them.

My mark was still glowing but Shikamaru noticed the skies turning purple and even the Hokage's tower had some sort of barrier in it trapping what I could see was the Third Hokage and Orochimaru inside it. I was certain he saw me, no I knew he saw me, his eyes burned into my soul. He mouthed out a word that was heard from even being inside the barrier which were "You're next little Signer."

I tried to ignore this as we continued up the path following Sasuke but then Sound Ninjas came down.

"We got you Signer!" one of them cried out "Now your ours!"

I gave out a growl as Shikamaru used Shadow Possession Jutsu on them stopping them all. All but three. The five couldn't move but ten more were about to ambush him but alongside with Ten-Ten, and Haku, the three of us put them down. Before the Sound Ninja I slew was slain he looked at me with surprise and mouthed out "What?"

This time I showed no mercy even as more Sound Ninja joined in the fight. I used every inch of my Psychic Powers to defeat them alongside Ten-Ten and Haku. However as I ducked before slicing a Sand Ninja's head off since there were Sand Ninja helping the Sound Ninja. Finally five others appeared but this time Asuma-Sensei appeared to help us. He easily defeated the Sound Ninja and Sand Ninja.

"Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted "You're needed to help Naruto!"

I nodded Ten-Ten had a point as she continued her explanation, "Shikamaru, Haku, and I will handle these Sound Ninja and Sand Ninja, these are the main army! You must help Naruto and Sakura, the plan for Orochimaru certainly involves those Sand Siblings!"

I nodded "Right,"

"Besides" Haku stated "Since this is the main army, they want you ether dead or captured and brought to Orochimaru so they can use you against the Leaf Village. As your Bodyguards we'll hold them back. Oh and Naruto?"

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"This is gonna be a drag but please protect Lady Kasumi with your life!" Shikamaru said.

"I will!" Naruto stated "Believe it, nothing will happen to her!"

With this we continued where we met Kankuro whom was under orders to capture me.

"So you came willingly without your Bodyguards" he said "Doesn't matter even if you had Bodyguards Lady Signer...Because I have to kidnap you now."

"Try it and die" I threatened holding up a Killing Edge.

"That won't be enough" I heard Sakura whisper to me.

She was right, after all Kankuro was a puppet master even if I did get close to him I knew that his puppet which he did have out would be hard for even my psychic abilities to get past. For even I knew that the puppet had poison in it. One stab of it's poisonous weapon could have sever consequences on me!"

"I'd rather die than be used" I spat out the challenge.

"Figures you'd say that" Kankuro muttered "So I guess you want to die."

"I won't die so easily" I said holding up another card "You're challenging a Psychic Duelist, if I wanted to I could summon a monster to take you down!"

"Try it" Kankuro smirked.

I was gonna growl when a swarm of beetles roared by. I looked over and saw Shino. Shino paused as I seemed to have froze up. Finally he sighed "I'll deal with this guy"

Kankuro growled "You had to show up."

"Even though I'm not her Bodyguard" Shino began "She is a Signer the last one thanks to Orochimaru. I will protect her with my life!"

He turned to me, Naruto and Sakura "Go, I'll by you time."

Naruto and Sakura nodded as they tore off after me while Shino battled against Kankuro. Nearly at our destination, Naruto smirked "So you're afraid of bugs are ya?"

"So what if I am!" I told him "You're the one that's afraid of Zombies and ghosts!"

Naruto nodded "Yeah well, it's kind of pathetic being scared by bugs girl."

"You wouldn't say that if a Zombie existed!" I shouted.

See what I mean when I stated earlier that I considered Naruto as an older brother? Sakura sighed punching Naruto "Enough Naruto, unless you want her to send you to an unexpected place."

Naruto shut up at this as we made contact. Sasuke's mark had activated once again causing him to not move. Gaara was about to finish him off when Sakura ran over to him "Sasuke!"

Gaara used his sand to pin Sakura to a tree.

"Sakura!" Naruto and I shouted.

Gaara turned to me and Naruto "So the Lady Signer decides to join the weaklings. I will basically kill anyone that gets in my way but your wanted by Orochimaru alive or dead. You choice Lady Signer."

"I'd rather die then be used" I said.

"That's your answer" a deep voice sounded.

I turned to see a man in dark robes with red outlining. The man seemed to have a mark that I read as a Dark Signer's mark.

I growled out at the man "Y-Y-Y"

"Greetings Lady Signer" the man said.

"Uh, Lady Kasumi whose that?" Naruto asked me.

"No need to ask the Lady Signer" the man said "My name is Roman, and I bare the mark of the Spider."

Sure enough a big purple mark glew on his arm. In response my own Birthmark appeared on my arm. Sasuke lifted an eye brawl as he saw me clutching my arm and on my knees.

"R-R-R- Roman?" I asked as Naruto tried to help me "Are you okay Lady Kasumi, I mean your clutching your arm."

"I'm fine, it just hurts" I said to him then I looked at Roman "R-R-R Roman? As in Roman Goodwin?"

The man smiled "I see you heard of me."

"What does this mean?" Naruto asked me.

"Oh Naruto" Roman stated "I am Roman Goodwin, and I'm the leader of the Dark Signers!"

At this Naruto's, Sasuke's, and even Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"D-D-D" Naruto stammered "Dark Signer? Didn't Kasumi's father defeat you?"

"Yes" Roman said in a matter of fact voice "Technically twice."

"I understand on how you survived the first duel against him" I found myself shouting over to the Dark Signer while pointing at him "But how did you survive the second duel?"

Roman chuckled "I didn't at first, but when asked a second time to come back to life I said yes."

"So..." I breathed out "Is this all you're doing?"

Roman smiled "Why yes,"

Hearing this I wanted to charge him but Gaara managed to slip sand underneath my feet and trip me face first into the sand.

"Ouch" I winced.

Roman turned to Gaara "It's okay Gaara, let me explain it to her"

I looked up at him as Naruto helped me up giving Gaara a death glare as well then he spoke up "Don't pick on her. Lay a finger or any sand on her and I swear I'll kill you."

Gaara seemed to have smiled a wicked smile as Roman spoke up "It was I that told Orochimaru about you Psychic Duelist. It was I that told him about the Signers and the mother would be his most strongest challenge. He murdered her as you recall."

"He killed everyone that was considered my first family" I stated.

"Yes" Roman said "It went well if you ask me."

"You jerk!" Naruto shouted "How dare you say it went well! Thanks to you, Kasumi doesn't have a real family any more, is that what you Dark Signers wanted the daughter of two Signers to live without someone to care for her? I know what's that like!"

Roman just laughed "You say so you little brat...Stay out of this."

He turned to me "Now Lady Signer, I ask you to join the Dark Signers...Together we can bring back your parents and betray Orochimaru! I have foreseen this outcome."

"Then foresee this!" I shouted.

In my rage I sent out a psychic blast at Roman. Roman simply lifted up his hand and stopped the attack.

"Not bad" Roman said "Not like your mother just yet...You just need a little more time."

I growled out "I won't betray the leaf village! It is my new home that you, those Sound Ninja, and Sand Ninja are attacking it!"

"Then" Roman said "Were threw with talking...Lady Kasumi, I shall send you to the same place I sent your parents...To the gates of hell!"

With those words the world began to shake and a dark purple field appeared. I looked around the field, purple mist was everywhere in the shape of a Spider.

"What is this?" I asked out in a worried tone.

"Simple" Roman said "It's what the Signers and Dark Signers have been doing for years, a Shadow Duel."

My arm was still glowing as he explained "Don't even think of running now that you said you'll rather die than join Orochimaru."

Naruto growled out "Release Kasumi!"

"Sure" Roman said "But only when one of us win this Shadow Game."

He paused as Naruto began to worry about me "What will come out of this?"

"Simple" Roman said "Since I'm a _TRUE_ Dark Signer if I win, you lose the last Signer."

"She dies" Gaara said grinning.

Naruto gulped "But what about you?"

"I die again" Roman said.

"Lady Kasumi" Naruto breathed out "Couldn't you use your psychic powers to not make this a Shadow Duel cause I promised Shikamaru I'd protect you...Better off let me Duel him in your place."

"No" I said to him causing him to look at me "Lady Kasumi!"

"I can't let you Duel him Naruto...He's a Dark Signer, an enemy to us Signers, and...Being a Dark Signer only a Signer can defeat him. You aren't a Signer."

"Naruto" Sasuke stated "You must defeat Gaara! Kasumi can't do two things at once."

Naruto looked at me with concern in his eyes as I looked at him "I'm scare myself Naruto."

He looked at me "Kasumi."

I turned to Roman as I finished my speech "You have to fight Gaara, like Sasuke said I can't help you with two opponents certainly not by dueling and fighting. If I fail...Tell Shikamaru that I love him."

"I will" Naruto said "I just hope you won't die."

I turned to Roman "Then let's begin."

So we activated our Duel Disk in my first Shadow Game, that I hoped to win.

"**Duel!**"

(**My LP: 4000**)

(**Roman LP: 4000**)

"I'll start this duel off!" I shouted "I draw!"

(**My hand: Cleric Mist, Swordmaster Mia, Wavern Rider Jill, Switch, Winged Kurrioh, and Javelin**)

"Alright now" I said "I'll start by summoning my Cleric Mist in Defense Mode!"

Mist appeared on my side of the field in defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

Immediately Mist's palms glew white as she activated her ability and I announced "Whenever Cleric Mist is successfully summoned she increases my Life Points by one thousand!"

(**My LP: 5000**)

Somehow I heard Ten-Ten, Haku, and Shikamaru come into view, they must've defeated the Sound and Sand Ninja and now were checking things out.

"What is troublesome blue mist?" Shikamaru asked.

Haku gasped as he my Bodyguards saw me in the blue mist and Roman Goodwin "Shadow Game."

"What now?" Ten-Ten asked him.

"Shadow Game" Haku stated "It's what happens when a Signer and Dark Signer show up."

"So Kasumi's the Signer" Shikamaru said "Then who's the one she's dueling?"

"The Dark Signer" Haku said "Roman Goodwin...But I swear Aki-Sensei told me her husband defeated him."

Naruto stopped battling against Gaara to explain things "Apparently this Dark Signer jerk, was asked to come back to life a second time and he took it which was during his second defeat at Yusei Fudo. He took it and is allied with Orochimaru and the Sand Ninja."

Shikamaru gulped "Kasumi win this one dear!"

"I'll try too...Just do me a favor."

"Anything Kasumi!" Shikamaru shouted.

"Don't touch the Blue Mist!" I shouted.

"Despite the obvious reason that your shouting that why not Lady Kasumi?" Ten-Ten asked.

It was Haku whom answered "Dark Signers have a powerful weapon card that uses anyone that steps inside it..."

"Oh" was the response from both Shikamaru and Ten-Ten.

"Okay it's still you're move" Roman told me "Are you going to spend a lot of time talking or are you prepared to die."

"You act as if you can defeat her!" Ten-Ten challenged.

"Technically Ten-Ten" Haku said to her causing her to look at him "He can, he's a Dark Signer, meaning that this Duel could go ether way...Bottom line is one of them are going to die will it be our Lady Signer or will it be the Dark Signer? We'll never know."

I returned my attention back to the Duel "I place one card face down and it ends my turn."

"Then I'm up then" Roman said "I draw!"

He took a look in his hand "First of all, I activate the Field Spell Card Spider Web!"

Hearing this Naruto looked down in alarm and shouted "Lady Kasumi's not going to like this Duel...If it's a Spider Web field spell...Then that has to be related to insects! Lady Kasumi face your fear!"

Sure enough a huge spider web appeared on the field. I looked up in alarm at this and muttered "This could get sticky."

He smiled "You don't know nothing yet."

"First of, since you have one monster on your side of the field and I have none, I can special summon this monster from my hand! Come on out Dark Tuner Spider Cacoon!"

A dark spider appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, 0**)

I paused as the fear came into my system great why did I have to deal with a Dark Signer who had an insect based deck?

Roman continued "Since that was a special summon I now summon Dark Spider!"

A green spider appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

Another spider came out onto the field. Naruto and Gaara paused seeing this as Naruto mouthed out "She's gonna have nightmares for days, even if she does survive this Duel."

"Now" Roman began "Once per turn, Dark Spider give one other insect type monster I control by two. So I choose Spider Cacoon" I paused as Dark Spider's activated it's effect giving Spider Cacoon two more levels.

"And now Spider Cacoon will return the favor by giving Dark Spider a Tune up!"

I gasped as instead of the usual outcome, the Tuner burst out into darkness and it roared over to Spider Cacoon.

"Haku!" Ten-Ten shouted "Care to tell us what's happening?"

"Negative energy" Haku replied in his serious tune as if he really knew what was happening which he did thanks to my mother, "We are witnessing the power of a Dark Signer, Signers are guided by light so the Dark Signers use this negative energy."

"You're right masked ninja" Roman said "Who was your Dueling Sensei?"

"The one Orochimaru killed" Haku spat "Aki-Sensei!"

Roman chuckled "Taught you everything she knew...But anyway."

I watched as Dark Spider shattered and it's white stars became black. Then the black stars started to swirl around Roman Goodwin whom had his hands spread out chanting out his chant "When the Shadows are devoured by darker shadows, the certain peels back and reveals a world without light. Come forward...Underground Arachnid!"

A huge ugly spider appeared on the field in a blast of darkness. It had an extremely long neck (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

I gasped seeing Underground Arachnid's attack but sighed "Okay, so that thing does have the power to defeat Mist but that's okay."

"Actually" Roman said smiling "No it isn't cause Underground Arachnid has an ability."

I gasped as the monster breathed out silk out of it's mouth and wrapped it around Cleric Mist's body. The Cleric struggled but it wasn't enough as she was pulled to Roman's side of the field.

"Mist!" I shouted in alarm.

"You see" Roman stated "Once per turn, Underground Arachnid can take control of one of your monsters."

I looked at Mist whom was still in Defense Mode as Roman shouted "Now that you have no defense monsters Underground Arachnid can attack you directly!"

Hearing this the Dark Synchro Monster attacked breathing out it's web at me. I brought up my arms to protect myself from it's attack but the attack hit me forcing me to one of the now spider webbed blue mist. I gave out a gasp and grunt of pain as the attack vanished forcing me to hit the ground gasping for breathe. I could sworn that the attack broke a few ribs in my rib cage and my upper back was aching. That and I was coughing up blood!

Roman watched me without any remorse in his eyes as I was recovering slowly coughing up blood but one thing that puzzeled me that the damage wasn't from the attack at all, in fact it was from several Kunai knives. Did the guy just randomly throw them at me thinking I feel the pain though it did work.

"Kasumi!" Naruto shouted in alarm as my Life Points lowered by twenty-four hundred points.

(**My LP: 2600**)

"She's really hurt!" Sasuke shouted as he saw the Kunai knives in my body.

"Well duh" Haku stated causing Sasuke to look at him as Haku stated "That's the power of a Dark Signer and Signer duel...The damage is real, and Aki-Sensei had told me that that power was worse than Psychic Dueling."

Sasuke bit his lip still trying to recover but the curse mark was preventing him from moving "But why are the Kunai in her chest?"

I was gasping for breathe and looked at Roman Goodwin with determination in my eyes.

"Just like your father" He stated "But unlike him I'd like to see you try to turn this around."

I gave out one last cough as he continued "Two more turns is all that it's going to take Lady Kasumi, once then if my monster manages to weave it's web around your monsters then it's game over."

"He's right" I muttered silently.

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Roman said.

"Then it's my move" I said "I draw!"

I drew and looked up "Alright, I activate the spell card Magical Mallet!"

Roman Goodwin paused as I announced the effect "Now here's how this spell card works, any card I have in my hand I just pick and replace them in my deck." I placed all four of my cards back into my deck, then I stated "Next I shuffle my deck then draw the same number of cards I placed in the deck. So I drew four more cards"

(**My new hand: Hyper Synchron, Swordmaster Mia, Negate Attack, and Double Summon**)

"Alright then" I stated "I'll start by summoning Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Alright!" Ten-Ten shouted "Now that Swordmaster Mia's attack is greater than Cleric Mist, Roman Goodwin can't tap into her second special ability in his next turn!"

"Yeah but that won't matter with Underground Arachnid's attack being so much and it's ability" Haku reminded her.

"True" Ten-Ten said.

"Next" I stated "I activate the Spell Card Double Summon!"

The spell card activate "Now I can summon one additional monster! And I choose, Hyper Synchron!"

Hyper Synchron appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800**)

"Now" I shouted "It's my turn to Synchro Summon, I'm going to tune my Level 4 Hyper Synchron with my Level four Swordmaster Mia!"

Hyper Synchron's chest opened up and released circling stars as Swordmaster Mia flew right through the circles as I chanted out " Bounded by blood by the Crimson Dragon, the light shines threw justice...Justice, Synchro Summon...Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field roaring (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

"I was wondering where the Synchro Dragon cards went" Roman Goodwin stated "So you have them all."

I nodded "You bet"

"Alright!" Ten-Ten said looking at the attack points of Red Dragon Archfiend "Now she has the lead!

I nodded "You bet Ten-Ten! Thanks to Red Dragon Archfiend is way more stronger than the Synchro Monster! And it's about to get even more."

Roman Goodwin frowned as I stated "Whenever Hyper Synchron is used for a Synchro Summon of a Dragon type monster, that monster gain eight hundred more attack and defense points and can't be destroyed in battle!"

Sure enough Hyper Synchron was absorbed into Red Dragon Archfiend (**ATK: 3800, DEF: 2800**)

"Impressive" Roman said "But is it enough?"

"It will be enough" I shouted "Red Dragon Archfiend attack squish that spider flat with Absolute Power Force"

Red Dragon Archfiend roared out in response and gathered in fire in one of it's hands. Then it dove down towards Underground Arachnid! The attack hit Underground Arachnid creating an explosion and damaging Roman Goodwin's Life Points.

(**Roman Goodwin's LP: 2600**)

"Now" I stated pointing over to Roman Goodwin, "Now were even."

The Dark Signer smiled "Sure but did your attack succeed?"

Roman had a point he had a Trap Card face down so he could've activated it sparing his monster from my attack so I looked down at the field as the dust settled. I gasped as Cleric Mist was used as a human shield and shattered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Yeah what happened?" Shikamaru asked Haku while scratching his head in his confusion.

"Got me" Haku admitted.

Roman Goodwin answered the question "Simple whatever Underground Arachnid has by it's effect, I can use that monster as a human shield to protect it from it's destruction."

This made me smirk "So you basically let Red Dragon Archfiend destroy the defense monster."

"Why are you smiling? Roman demanded "Your monster destroyed one of your own monsters!"

"Because look at the ground" I stated.

Sure enough the ground was on fire and it engulfed Underground Arachnid destroying it causing the Dark Signer to gasp out "What?"

"Whenever Red Dragon Archfiend attacks and destroys a monster in defense mode ether by the monster's card effect or by my hand, Red Dragon Archfiend's ability destroys all monsters on your side of the field!"

"I see" Roman stated "You're smart"

"I should be" I stated "When my life is at stake!"

"That maybe so" Roman said to me "But now that your monster has attacked my field spell's effect activates causing your monster to go into Defense Mode, the binds only last for a few turns but this Duel shall be over by then.

"I place one card face-down and it ends my turn" I stated as Red Dragon Archfiend was turned into Defense mode due to the web (**DEF: 2800**) throwing down my second Trap Card.

Roman smiled "Then it's my turn"

He sighed "Now I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Alter of the Bound Deity!"

"Not that one!" Haku shouted in alarm.

"Hugh?" Ten-Ten and I asked in union as an alter appeared "What's going on?"

"Simple" Haku and Roman Goodwin stated "Now for every monster on the field the alter gains one flame counter."

"How's that bad?" Ten-Ten asked but I then shut up now knowing what was coming myself.

"Because" Roman stated "Once all four of the altar's flames are lit, I can special summon a special monster for this cause."

I paused as the only monster I in Defense Mode I had was Red Dragon Archfiend causing the top right's tourch to be lit.

"Not good" I muttered.

"That's true, now I summon Ground Spider in defense mode!" Roman shouted.

Another spider appeared on the field causing me to growl out (DEF: 1500, ATK: 0) "Okay, it's official now, I'm going to have nightmares after this duel is over."

"So much like your father" Roman said with a smile "Frightened by insects."

I gave out a growl "What's next then?"

Roman was silent as he placed a card face down "I place one card face down and it ends my turn."

I ducked as the fight between Naruto and Gaara proceeded.

"Hey I'm trying to concentrate over here!"

"It's not my fault that Gaara and I are trapped with in this place! I don't want to see what touching the purple mist does to you!" Naruto shouted back

I sighed as Roman passed the field onto me.

_First of all, _I thought with sweat dropping from my hair _If we get with a field like this, I'll be the one that gets burned...No telling what Roman plans on summoning...But it can't be good if Haku is freaking out...Wait freaking out?!_

I looked back to see that Haku was freaking out though Shikamaru was already more paroid at this now seeing one of his fellow bodyguards freaking out.

"Uh Kasumi, dear judging by the fact that Haku is freaking out, this has to be bad...You better win this one."

I nodded "Right, Winning is on my mind."

I turned back to my hand then I stated "I activate the Continuous Spell Card Mirage of Nightmare, now I can get to draw four more cards!"

I drew my four cards.

(**My new hand: Empress Sanaki, Song of Rebirth, Brave Weapon, and Heron Song.**)

"Alright now" I stated I summon Empress Sanki in attack mode!"

A woman with long purple hair appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400**)

Roman paused as I went along with this "Next I activate the spell card Song of Rebirth!"

A beautiful melody began to play "Now I can only play Song of Rebirth when Empress Sanaki or any monster whose card name begins with Heron gives me back all monsters that are in my graveyard and return them to my hand."

At those words Cleric Mist, Swordmaster Mia, and Hyper Synchron came back into my hand.

Roman paused "What is that going to get you?"

I nodded he had a point "Simple Empress Sanaki now attacks your Barrowing Spider.

"I don't think so" Roman Goodwin stated "Once per turn Ground Spider, can put an attacking monster in Defense mode"

Sure enough Ground Spider used it's effect and forced Sanaki back to Defense mode (**DEF: 1400, ATK: 1600**)

"Was counting on that" I stated.

"Hmm?" Roman asked.

"Because I activate the quick play spell card Heron's Song. This card and also only be activated when Empress Sanaki or a monster whose card name begins with heron. Well now basically this card switches all monsters on my side of the field back to attack mode!"

"What?" Roman demanded as the two monsters on my side of the field changed into Attack mode "You little Signer."

"Now let's try it again" I stated "Empress Sanaki attack Barrowing Spider!"

She did and successfully destroyed it but thanks to the Field Spell after the monster's destruction,

"Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack Roman directly to avenge my dead parents!" I shouted.

Red Dragon Archfiend attacked but Roman managed to activate his first trap card "Not this time, I activate the Trap Card Forceful Stop now I can discard one card from my hand to negate your attack!"

"Well then" I stated "Turn end."

Haku sighed as he stated "It may not have been pretty but at least Kasumi's survived the round."

"For round three" Shikamaru sighed.

"It's my turn then" Roman Goodwin stated with a grin "Now during my stand-by phase my Alter gains one Earth Bound Immortal Token"

I gulped a bit as the far right alter tourch lit but Roman smiled "You think your Signer friend, has successfully stopped me, I activate the Trap Card, Offerings to the Bound Deity"

I paused as Roman smiled "Now thanks to this Trap Card, it gives me two Earth Bound Immortal Tokens on my Alter of the Bound Deity as long as I half my Life Points"

(**Roman Goodwin's LP: 1300**)

"You, tricked her!" Haku shouted.

"Sure did" Roman smiled "Now all four torches are lit...And you know what that means."

I paused as the last two torches lit trying to put it together, "Now thanks to my alter I get to special summon One Earthbound Immortal!"

I gasped as the alter broke, and then I saw innocent children my age from the Sound Village in the mist.

"Oh-no!" I shouted as tears ran out from my eyes Orochimaru was willing to Scarface his innocent villagers which were kids my age for this upcoming monster.

Haku growled "You would put innocents in that!"

Ten-Ten turned to Haku "Was this the reason why Lady Kasumi asked us to not touch the barrier?"

Haku nodded "Yes, anyone in their gets their souls taken out! For the most wicked monster in the world!"

"You're right" Roman said as the souls were gathered up and shot into the air.

"What's going on?" Kakashi-Papa asked as he scared the other three Bodyguards.

"Something bad" Haku growled out then he told Kakashi-Papa of the events.

Kakashi-Papa turned to Roman "Just because she refuses you want to kill her?"

"Hmph, what do you care?" Roman demanded "It's a battle between Dark Signer and Signer! This will always go on!"

I watched as a block appeared sucking in the souls "What is happening?"

"My monster requires sacrifices girl" Roman said "That and dark energy!"

Sure enough dark energy stated to go up into the block then it broke apart.

"Now comes my ultimate weapon..." Roman shouted "Please meet Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

There was a gasp of shock as the monster appeared. It was a huge black spider with red lighting. It peered down at me as the attack of the creature appeared (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"Oh-man this isn't good" I stated "For two reasons. Well make that three reasons, one reason, it's a creepy crawly, the second reason is that it's huge, and the third reason...Well I don't know what that thing does."

"You're about to find out, Lady Signer!" Roman Goodwin said "Cause I promised I will send you to hell, and that's what I'll do! Earthbound Immortal Uru, attack her directly!"

"What?" Ten-Ten demanded as the huge spider glared down at me ready to begin it's attack "You can't do that!"

"I can" Roman Goodwin said "Due to the fact that Earthbound Immortals can attack directly!"

She looked at Haku whom sighed "It's true! That and the monster itself can't be attacked!"

"KASUMI!" Naruto shouted as the monster spat out a powerful web at me.

"Not so fast!" I stated as my arm started to glow bright red.

I saw that the purple sky then began to form lighting. The lighting then began to form a powerful Dragon! The Crimson Dragon!

"What the?" Roman shouted "The Crimson Dragon by one Signer?"

The Crimson Dragon roared out going into the Leaf Village probably to defend it. No that was actually true due to the fact Sound and Sand Ninja alike were screaming! Then came to help me out. It glared down trying to give the strength to keep on Dueling as it helped Naruto out calming the One tailed Raccoon Gaara and finally defeating Gaara. The Earthbound Immortal didn't care that the Crimson Dragon had shown up as it continued it's attack.

"KASUMI! The Duel!" Haku shouted.

"Right! I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" I shouted "Which negates your attack and cancels your Battle Phase!"

A barrier formed over me protecting me from the Earthbound Immortals attack!

"Not bad" Roman stated "You not only summoned Red Dragon Archfiend but you summoned the Crimson Dragon."

"Damn it" He stated as the Crimson Dragon managed to seel the purple mist away by killing the Dark Signer by going right threw his body.

The body then turned to it's true self a Sound Ninja impostor! That had to be the explanation. Seeing the Sound Ninja's lifeless body made me smile, Roman Goodwin was still dead. Then how did just a sound ninja use so much power on me to inflict real life damage. That and why did the Earthbound Immortal...Disappear?"

"Lady Kasumi!" Sakura shouted running over to me freed from the sand that was pinning her against the tree as I felt my chest.

I looked up at her as I coughed up blood as I pulled a kunai knife in my chest.

"She's injured" Kakashi papa stated

"That lying Sound Ninja" I growled out "So Orochimaru was my father's killer."

Shikamaru managed to pick me up and turned me over to him as he gave me a hug "Don't ever accept a Shadow Duel ever again."

I could feel that my ribs were definitely broken and my lower arms seemed to have been hurt as well. He noticed me wince and let go of me "Now you know who you're up against."

I nodded "That was a strange Sound Ninja felt so real...No question now about that"

"But why did the Crimson Dragon show up?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Because the Crimson Dragon helped Naruto defeat Gaara" Haku stated "Seeing that it has unbelievable powers. It came as soon as Naruto went Kyubii on Gaara and Gaara became that one tailed racoon."

"So" Kakashi-Papa stated "The Crimson Dragon is-"

"I hate to say it but, it might be considered an untamed Demon here" Haku said he looked at me "Untamed and waiting for the Lady Signer to command it."

I smiled looking at the Crimson Dragon so that was the key in the Crimson Dragon.

The Crimson Dragon then flew up into the air and roared before vanishing returning the sky back to normal! I then collapsed letting Shikamaru hold me in his arms, I hate to say it bridal style right in front of a snickering Naruto.

"What's so funny Naruto?"

"Haku got a camera?" Naruto quizzed "Shikamaru's going to marry Kasumi."

"No I'm not!" Shikamaru stated "Kasumi and I maybe together but we don't know each other that well!

"Besides I'm still young!" I shouted.

He was careful not to try to inflict any other injury. As we returned to the leaf village where we saw it's destruction. Sound and Sand Ninja were killed most of which were killed by the Crimson Dragon itself. Know how I knew? By the marks on their chest, the Ninjas had nasty holes in them and died instantly by the look of surprise on their faces. We looked around for those that had been killed from our end too, but then I saw the Anbu carrying the Third Hokage's body. I fought back the tears Shikamaru brought me over to the Hokage.

The old man smiled at me "You kept your promised and saved the village from the brick of destruction...By the looks of things you are banged up too."

I nodded "The Dark Signer Roman did this to me."

"At least you survived it" the Third Hokage said he looked at me with dying eyes "You are like the daughter I never had Kasumi, yet I failed to avenge your parents...Orochimaru still lives, in fact the Dark Signer you versed was a Sound Ninja he reserected from the dead in form of the Dark Signer."

"What?" I asked "So you mean Roman Goodwin didn't do it?"

"No" the Hokage told me "But the damage during the Duel against the Impostor was real because...The Sound Ninja had trapped you in a Genjutsu that matches the Dark Signer's power and even rivals your Psychic Dueling powers."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Orochimaru told me his plan" the Third Hokage said "That is what he meant by your next Kasumi...Somehow he knew about your fear of insects."

"Worked too" I admitted feeling my head "I'm going to have nightmares for days."

The Third Hokage smiled "Kasumi, show me your bright smile for the last time let me hold your hand."

Mysteried I let him then the reality hit me The Third Hokage was dying "No you can't die!"

The Third Hokage patted my hands "Kasumi, you've saved the village alongside Naruto...That is something I'm proud of. Orochimaru still lives though."

I wanted to form a fist in my anger as the Hokage touched my face which now had tears in it "Kasumi...I want you to continue to use your psychic powers for good...Protect this village from evil doers and if now you must know that the Crimson Dragon responds to the Demon's chakra. That power may attract attention of another organization...Watch your back."

I watched as his eyes closed and he took one breathe then his hand fell limp. Seeing this I felt the tears in my eyes again someone very close to me had died "OROCHIMARU!!! I'll stop your next plan...Just you wait...I won't be so powerless anymore."

"Uh, Lady Kasumi, you're wounds will reopen" Haku told me a little too late as they were now bleeding again.

I knelled onto the ground gasping for breathe as my bodyguards ran me over to the hospital where Dr. Yuki took one look at my wounds and gasped "Oh-my Gosh! What happened?"

"Would you believe..." I began to her "An impostor Dark Signer, named Roman."

Dr. Alexis Yuki gasped "Oh dear, Kasumi hang in there!"

"Oh, I'm hanging" I muttered.

So everyone of the bodyguards alongside with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura watched Dr. Yuki as she began to do her doctor work. First of all it turned out that the blast Underground Arachnid used on me was actually the Ninjutsu mixed up with a Genjutsu plus the injuries on me was not just the Ninjutsu but Kunai and Shrurikens."

"Kasumi dear, you need and operation" Dr. Yuki said.

"Another one?"

"Just to get those ninja tools out of your body. So I need to put you to sleep."

With those words all I remembered was darkness.

**End of Chapter.**

**Alright folks another chapter done! The Leaf Village has lost it's leader the Third Hokage! What will happen when two certain Akatsuki members come into the village to seek out the wielder of the Crimson Dragon and the Nine tailed Demon Fox? Next chapter: Chapter 15: Akatsuki!  
**

**Card of the Chapter!**

_Kasumi Aki Fudo: Hey fans, it's another day but sad day for us, but here is the Card of the Chapter...OH no"_

_Naruto (Comes in): What's wrong Lady Kasumi?_

_Kasumi: Spider monster!_

_Naruto gulps nervously_

**_Earthbound Immortal Uru!_**

**_Type: Insect/Effect_**

**_Attribute: Dark_**

**_ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000_**

**There can only be 1 face up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. Once per turn, you can Tribute 1 monster, except this card, to select and take control of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, until the End Phase.**

Naruto (Looks at a fainted Kasumi): Well you are afraid of insects...And you have a need to be afraid of it. Luckily you defended us with the Crimson Dragon.


	16. Chapter 15: Itachi Uchiha

Chapter 15: Itachi Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters.

Things had happen so quickly. Following the day of the attack on Konoha, the village was a mess! Many of Konoha's shinobi had died reducing our the village's ninja forces greatly. Too make it worst off all, the Third Hokage had died! We were short on our ninjas and we were leaderless! Let me tell you not a good thing. Everyone in the village was at the Third Hokage's funeral which took an entire day and night to end. I felt it would never end and was glad that it did. I walked over to my parent's grave and prayed to them giving them more respect than ever before. Things were not going as planned this year. Already I lost seven people really close to me, my parents, my Aunt, my uncles and finally the Third Hokage. Neatless to say I was depressed the following week. I wasn't the only one that was depressed the whole village felt depressed and this didn't brighten up my mood. After about three weeks the mood shifted although we were still leaderless, everyone was feeling better and re began their lives. The only good news was that Duel Academy was nearly complete!

"One more day" Jaden guessed on how much longer the Academy was going to be completed while turning to me "One more day and the academy will be built."

I smiled "Yep and then we'll have Dueling classes."

Shikamaru Nara, Ten-Ten, Haku and Kakashi-Papa were helping to restore the Leaf Village back to normal so they sort of left me alone. Although I didn't mind it. I was actually pretty happy being around other Duelist like Jaden Yuki, Jesse Anderson, Dr. Alexis Yuki, and Blair Flannigan. They were not like the Shinobi at all, even though we did our share to help the village in rebuilding, we were more anxious of seeing the new Duel Academy. It wasn't long before Kakashi-Papa alongside the other three Bodyguards appeared.

"So how's it going?" Kakashi-Papa asked me.

I smiled at him "Fine Kakashi-Papa, Jaden here thinks it'll take one more day."

"Providing nothing happens today" Haku muttered dryly.

Kakashi turned to me "Kasumi, can we talk alone?"

What was it now? Was I in trouble? No, I wasn't, but something was bothering Kakashi-Papa. So I nodded kindly excusing myself from Jaden, I followed my Bodyguards to a restaurant where Kureni-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei were sitting down. The two Jounin turned to me "Sorry to call you in here Lady Kasumi."

"What's wrong?" I asked out.

Kureni-Sensei turned and stated "Kasumi, your adopted father, Asuma, your bodyguards and I have came to warn you about two possible strangers."

"Hmm?" I asked "Orochimaru again?"

"No" Kakashi-Papa stated "There is this organization known as the Ackuski, they wear black robes with clouds on them. If you see anyone like them, I need you to run away as quickly as your legs can carry you and hide."

"What's wrong with this Akatsuki?" I asked.

"The Akatsuki are S ranked criminals in the Bingo book" Haku answered.

Kureni-Sensei nodded "The spy networks indicated that they have attacked New Domino City"

"What?" I asked "Why that place?"

"According to our spy network" Kakashi-Papa told me "They might've been after the Crimson Dragon."

Hearing this I covered my arm as the message finally set in, I didn't want to hear what the concern was about but it was going to happen as Asuma stated firmly "Due to it's powerful appearance, we've learn from the spy network that the Akatsuki had seen the powerful Dragon and is sending it's men to find the one that can summon it."

"So" I stated wrapping my arms up "They are just like Orochimaru."

"Wrong!" Kakashi-Papa said to me firmly "They don't want to use your Psychic Powers for their evil needs. They want to harness the Power of the Crimson Dragon."

"What for?" I asked "Rex Goodwin tried to do the same thing! But it was a failure, the Crimson Dragon nearly caused another Enerdy Reactor to explode and destroy most of the city! It would be impossible for them to harness it's power."

"We don't really know why they want the Power of the Crimson Dragon" Kakashi-Papa told me "They somehow know of the Crimson Dragon's legend, and somehow know that you can summon it alone Kasumi."

"Which means" Asuma-Sensei told me along with my Bodyguards "That they might want to kidnap Kasumi and try to harness the Crimson Dragon's power..."

"We" Kureni-Sensei stated turning to the Bodyguards "We need you all to be on high alert. We still don't know what they want from Lady Kasumi or her Crimson Dragon...However she must not get caught by these High S ranked criminals."

I paused nodding if the Akatsuki captured me, there was no telling what they would do to me trying to get the Crimson Dragon out of me.

"That is why Kasumi, if you see any, and I mean any strangers wearing robes with clouds on them roaming into the village I want you to run and try to find a safe place to hide. Do not use your psychic powers even when found." Kakashi-Papa said to me in a very protective manner.

I knew right then that he wasn't going to let this order if disobeyed from me slide easily. So I understood where he was getting at.

Kureni turned to the other three bodyguards "As her bodyguards you three must protect her since the Akatsuki is looking for her. Since she can't use her summoning Psychic Powers. That's going to put your work a lot harder. We can't let Kasumi be kidnapped by the Akatsuki. I'd rather her be kidnapped by Orochimaru."

"I wouldn't!" I snapped.

"At least with Orochimaru, he wouldn't nearly torture you to death as the Ackuski might if they catch you troublesome" Shikamaru told me which I nodded at his advice and stated "Point taken."

So after these words Kakashi continued to talk with the other Jounin letting me go outside with my bodyguards Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Haku. We found a shady spot to sit in and rest. I sat down "One bad thing after another..."

Haku noticed where I was getting at "True, first of all many kidnapping attacks happen which one semi-succeeded, next the village gets attacked by Sound and Sand, then the Third Hokage dies, and now finally the Ackuski wants the Crimson Dragon!"

"What else could go wrong?" I asked gloomy.

Ten-Ten sighed and turned to me "You should know never to say that by now Lady Kasumi. Anything could go wrong."

"I hope it doesn't" I stated sitting down still in my gloomy state with me head hung low.

"I hate it when you girls do this. It's a drag seeing a normally happy girl like you Kasumi like this. It's like all hope is lost. Maybe you could attack them."

"No" I said "The look on Kakashi-Papa's eyes told me that he would give me the strictest punishment if I use my psychic powers without running and hiding first!"

"I noticed it too" Haku said "Kakashi-Sensei has gotten really protective of her."

"He should" Ten-Ten told him "He's her father now."

"Is that what a Signer does?" a voice asked.

I looked up and saw a man with white hair. I reconised him at once! He was a man with white hair and his blue eyes were covered with glasses. It was Syrus Trusdale!

"Jaden's told me about you Lady Kasumi" Syrus said "You and Naruto saved this village from the Sound and Sand ninja. You have the Crimson Dragon in you."

I nodded "How do you know?"

"Why Kasumi Aki Fudo, I watched your duel against Jaden and Jesse."

"He sure did" another man stated he had black spike hair, wore a black jacket with a black shirt and black jeans.

I backed away knowing who the man was! It was Chazz Princeton...And he didn't look too happy.

"Where is that slacker?" Chazz demanded "Once I find him I'll duel him for taking Alexis away from me!"

"Too be fair Chazz," Syrus stated "She never liked you but liked Jaden from the first day she met him.

Suddenly a yellow Duel Monster appeared along with two others a black one and a green one "Oh boss look who it is! Man what an exact image of her mother!"

"Yeah she has good taste in fashion" the black one stated.

"Come on boss let's teach her Dueling!" the Green one said.

"Would you three knock it off!" Chazz belowed at what Haku, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and Syrus could see was nothing "Of course she's the splitting image of her mother the Black Rose! And no, you can't take her!"

I had a pretty good idea what he meant by the last one man he just had to befriend pervertive Duel Monster Spirits then again how did he befriend them?

Chazz looked up at me as Haku finally saw the spirits and sighed "Perverts."

"What are perverts?" Shikamaru asked "And what are you talking about?"

"You and Ten-Ten can't see them but some people can see Duel Monster spirits" Haku stated "Aki-Sensei told me that the Signer Ruka was one of these people that could step up even further and actually see the Spirit World!"

"So why can't we see these Duel Spirits?" Ten-Ten asked "And how can you?"

Haku shrugged putting his hand scratching his head a habit he picked off of Naruto "Let's just say I can't at first but I after a while I can."

"Then why can't Ten-Ten and I see them?" Shikamaru asked.

Haku shrugged at this "Even Aki-Sensei said that we still don't really know why very few people can, and the rest can't."

"Although" I said as Winged Kurriboh appeared at my side "You can see him."

"True enough but the only reason we can see Winged Kurriboh is because your Psychic powers make it" Ten-Ten stated.

"So the girls a psychic!" the yellow Duel Spirit stated "So she's not only beautiful but she's also powerful!"

"NO she's only ten years old!" Chazz continued.

I sighed "This has gotten worse."

Syrus Trusdale sighed and walked over to me "Could you take me to Jaden Yuki? I'm going to be one of his teachers there!"

"Nice to meet you" I said shaking Syrus's hand "I'm actually his top Security Officer once it's built"

"And the one that's going to give Obelisk Blue rated Duelist a hard time" Chazz said "Besides Even though I hate to call myself a friend to that slacker, he's one great duelist...And besides I need to Duel him again."

"And get beaten again" Syrus sighed.

I sighed as Chazz hung his head in defeat at Syrus's words "Sure follow me and my Bodyguards."

"Actually" Chazz stated "I want to Duel you as well Kasumi, heck I had one heck of a loss two weeks before you Dueled Rua."

I smirked as I knew who Chazz was talking about two weeks before my first official Duel he had lost to Uncle Rua horribly "So, Rua defeated you once."

Chazz hung his head "And that was the worst defeat ever, I only damaged his Life Points by One thousand!"

"Actually Chazz your worst defeat happened to be with Kasumi's father Yusei Fudo. You didn't even damage him!" Syrus stated and that was true too that happened when I was five years old and even the professional Duelist sponsors had stated that the Duel was one of Chazz's worst Duel ever.

"That darned Junk Warrior" Chazz said hanging his head "And his Stardust Dragon!"

"Hey watch it what you say about my father!" I shouted at Chazz "Because if he could beat you, I can defeat you...Heck even Haku could defeat you!"

Haku nodded "True"

"Hey that gives me an idea" Syrus said he turned to Chazz "Hey Chazz you want to challenge Kasumi?"

"Sure do" Chazz said with a smile as Syrus asked "And Jaden?"

"Once again yes!" Chazz shouted "Our rivalry won't ever be settled until I beat him again and again!"

Syrus turned to me "So how about you take us to the Duel Academy here then I say what I have in mind. I too want to Duel Jaden and you Kasumi."

I nodded understandingly both Duelist wanted to Duel me that wasn't a shocker "Very well follow me!"

So I took them to the still being built Duel Academy. Jaden was still there with his wife Dr. Alexis Yuki. Seeing the woman he had a crush on for ages until Jaden stool her from him made Chazz smile "Hey Alexis you're prince in shining armor has arrived!"

Dr. Yuki sighed as Blair chuckled then the doctor looked up "Actually, Jaden is my Prince in Shining Armor, not you Chazz for the thirteenth time"

"Hey Chazz!" Jaden shouted "What's up?"

"You know what I want Slifer Slacker!" Chazz shouted "I came here to Duel you again."

"That's a shocker" Jaden sighed then he brightened up "Then bring it on!"

"Hold on Jay" Syrus stated walking up.

"Well hey there Sy" Jaden said smiling at the man "Ready to help me out when the Duel Academy is built?"

"You bet Jay!" Syrus said "It'll be like old times! With the daughter of Yusei Fudo as our top security officer"

I smiled at that "You bet."

Syrus turned to Jaden "I want to Duel you again Jaden."

"Hmm" Jaden stated thinking about this "The only time we Dueled was in that practice Duel for our expulsion hearing."

"_That you thwarted out barely_" Dr. Yuki muttered.

Jaden turned to Chazz and Syrus "So you two want to Duel me...How shall I put it, I'll take you two on blindfolded two against one!"

"Actually" Chazz said looking at me "I would hope you would allow Kasumi to be your Tag Team Partner if Syrus is going to Duel you as well. We might as well make it a Tag Duel."

Jaden turned to me "So what do you think Lady Kasumi?"

"I'm warmed up and ready to go Chancellor Jaden! Besides I need something to cheer me up today!" I said bringing up my Duel Disk and slapping his back playfully _something that Ten-Ten taught_ _me_ but a little too hard as the slap made him knell on the ground in pain "Sorry, I don't know my own strength."

"No problem, Lady Kasumi" Jaden said as he got up.

So together we shook hands and agreed to team up for the Tag Duel. I saw the look on Jaden's eyes as we faced Chazz and Syrus. He looked like Uncle Rua when the mention Uncle took to every Duel he went. With those words we activated our Duel Disks and then Jaden shouted "**Game on!**"

I sent him a questionable look as Chazz and even Syrus activated their Duel Disk and shouted "**Game on.**"

Still confused at this I activated mine "**Duel!**"

(**Jaden and my Life Points: 8000**)

(**Syrus and Chazz's Life Points: 8000**)

Seeing the lights drew the Hyugga Clan towards the Duel arena since Duel Academy was right next to their compound, something Hiashi Hyugga complained about at first but actually grew used to a huge Dueling School next to his Compound.

Hiashi, Hinata, Hinabi and Neji walked out of the compound to watch the Duel.

"Tag Duel?" Neji correctly guessed.

"What was the first sign that tipped that off?" Haku asked him.

"The number of Life Points...I watched the two Tag Duels and it was exciting...Plus any Duel which has Lady Kasumi dueling in it will be exciting" Neji said "The Lady Signer always knows how to make Duels exciting."

I didn't know wither to feel pleased at this or take it as an insult but I took it really well "Thanks Neji...I think."

"Guys let's be gentlemen" Jaden suggested turning towards me and issuing out a hand movement "Ladies first."

"Agreed pretty ladies first!" the yellow figure known know as Ojama Yellow.

"Yeah boss" the black one Ojama Black stated "Let the girl go first."

"I'd like to suck her dry!" The green figure, Ojama Green stated.

"You still have those perverts?" Jaden asked as Dr. Yuki and I blushed apparently the Ojama Brothers stated perverted stuff about her as well.

"Yeah so what?" Chazz asked then he shouted "Cut out you idiots!"

"What's he shouting at?" Neji asked Haku.

Haku sighed "Something your Byuakugan can't identify. The now perverted Ojama Brothers Duel Spirits."

Chazz sighed finally giving into the three Ojamas's pleas "Okay you idiots! The girl can go first!"

I smirked once more at Chazz's Duel Spirit and for once felt pity for him. He had chosen the most annoying three Duel Monster Spirits...Ether that or they choose him "Alright then thanks for being gentlemen, I'm up then, I draw!"

I drew a card (**My Hand: Cleric Mist, Sword Master Mia, Heron Leanne, Double Summon, Double Attack, and Brave Sword**)

"Alright now" I stated "I'll be summoning my Cleric Mist in Defense Mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared on the field once again (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"What a hot looking monster!" Ojama Yellow shouted.

"Back off she's mine!" Ojama Black shouted.

"No she's mind I'm the strongest out of us!" Ojama Green shouted.

I slapped my forehead as I could've sworn Cleric Mist gave out a growl at the three Duel Spirits.

"Will you three knock it off?!" Chazz shouted "The poor girl is trying to concentrate before I duck tape your mouths!"

The three Ojamas shut up and I muttered "Thanks Chazz, now I can announce Cleric Mist's special ability! Once she is summoned she automatically increases My Life Points by one thousand points!"

Mist's ability activated and she gave me one thousand more Life Points (**Jaden and My LP: 9000**)

"Kasumi's played that card a lot" Neji stated "I count she's at least summoned Cleric Mist in almost everyone of her duels."

"Well it maybe week" Ten-Ten said smiling at Neji "But her effect is worth it...Plus it is the first move...So increasing your Life Points is a good way to start off the Duel."

"Point valid" Dr. Yuki said to Ten-Ten "But let's not forget that it's a good strategy to use a monster you know can help you out during your first turn.

"Sweet move girl!" Jaden stated "Give me a five!"

I happily replied and then concentrated on the Duel "Next I place one Card Face down and it ends my turn.

"Alright then" Syrus stated "I draw!"

He drew a card "And now I summon Cyber Dragon to the field in attack mode!"

A mechanical Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2100, DEF: 1600**)

"Even though he's a five star monster" Syrus stated "Due to his special ability, I can summon it to the field when you have a monster but I have none!"

"That explains how it got there" Haku said "So that's where Zane's second deck went after he died...His younger brother included his cards in his deck, good move on his part."

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn!" Syrus stated throwing down a face down card.

"Alright then, I'm up" Jaden said "I draw!"

Cleric Mist's hands activated and Jaden answered "Well what do you know, surprise, surprise, whenever it's ether my or Kasumi's Stand By Phase, Cleric Mist's second special ability increases one's Life Points by five hundred points for each of our turns she's out on the field!"

(**Jaden and My LP: 9500**)

"Now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman in DEF mode!" Jaden stated.

A huge warrior type monster made out of clay appeared on the field (**DEF: 2000, ATK: 800**)

"Next I activate the Spell Card Righteous Justice" Jaden said playing the spell card "Now I can destroy any number of spell and trap cards as the number of Elemental Hero monsters I have out on the field!"

Since Jaden only had one Elemental Hero Monster, Jaden destroyed Syrus's face down card which was Magic Cylinder."

"That could've been bad" Neji stated remembering the effect of Magic Cylinder during Ten-Ten's last Duel Puzzle.

"Oh it would've" Haku confirmed Neji's suspicions.

"Next I place two cards face down and it ends my turn" Jaden said throwing down the two cards.

"Finally I'm up then" Chazz said "I draw!"

He drew "And first I summon Armed Dragon Level 3!"

An armed dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**)

"Not cool" Jaden stated.

"Correct" Chazz stated "Because now I activate the Spell Card Level Up?"

"Uh- anyone that knows that card what's that do?" Hinata asked.

"That's a spell card I have" Ten-Ten said "And it spells trouble for both Kasumi and Jaden."

"The girl is right!" Chazz stated "Now with this spell card I can offer one monster with a lower lvl in it's card name to the graveyard, so then I can Special Summon Armed Dragon Lvl 5!"

A bigger black Armed Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

"Now" Chazz stated "Since were talking effects, I'll activate one of my own! I activate Armed Dragon Lvl 5's special ability. If I discard a card from my hand, then he can destroy one monster on the field whose Attack Points are equal to or lower to his attack points!"

Jaden and I paused watching as Chazz discarded a card from his hand to the Graveyard.

"Now Armed Dragon shall destroy Cleric Mist!" Chazz declared.

"Oh please boss not the girl!" Ojama Yellow shouted.

But it was too late Armed Dragon whipped up a powerful attack and sent missiles at the poor Cleric. The missiles hit eliminating her!

"Mist!" I shouted.

"You destroyed the handsome girl boss!" Ojama Black shouted.

"Oh why did you have to destroy an innocent Maiden?" Ojama Green asked.

"Shut up!" Chazz shouted.

"Now" Chazz stated "I place one card face down and it ends my turn."

"I'm up then!" I shouted "I draw!"

I drew and looked at the field Jaden had his Elemental Hero Clayman out of the field in Defense Mode, I had nothing. My opponents had very strong monsters! One was Cyber Dragon and the other was Armed Dragon Lvl 5 both had high level attack points plus Armed Dragon Lvl 5 had a powerful ability.

Finally I sighed knowing what to do "Alright then I summon Sword Master Mia in attack mode!"

Sword Master Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Another cute girl!" Ojama Yellow shouted.

"Man that girl opponent of the boss's sure likes her female monsters!" Ojama Black shouted.

"Will you three knock it off!" I shouted for Chazz, it's bad enough that he has to deal with you all the time, now I have to deal with you three for this Duel. Be quiet or I'll seal you away in your cards!"

Boy I'm telling you that shut the three up.

"Thank you" I muttered "Now that I can hear myself think...I activate the spell card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster! So I summon Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

Heron Leanne appeared on the field to the left of Elemental Hero Clayman (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

Chazz acted like he didn't care "Oh, so daddy's little girl has a Tuner Monster and a Non-Tuner. Is daddy's little girl going to do a Synchro Summon?"

"Funny Chazz!" I stated "Because now I'm going to tune my level two Heron Leanne with my Level 4 Sword Master Mia!"

At my words the two monsters began to do the Synchro Summoning phase as I chanted " Bounded by blood by the Crimson Dragon, the light shines threw justice...Justice, Synchro Summon...Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

Michiah Maiden of Dawn appeared and took the field right next to Elemental Hero Clayman's right (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Even though I've heard of this Synchro Summoning stuff" Syrus stated "I didn't get to battle a new school Duelist before. So this is a Synchro Monster...I think it was pretty interesting to see."

The Ojama's looked like they were going to speak but a glare from me silenced them. I returned pointing two my opponents "Oh you're in trouble alright because most Synchro Monsters have some sort of ability, Michiah Maiden of Dawn has two but for right now...Her first ability activates!"

Light appeared falling from the sky all around the two monster on my side of the field as I announced the effect "Whenever Michiah Maiden of Dawn has been successfully Synchro Summoned, Michiah gives all monsters on my side of the field including herself 500 more attack points!"

Sure enough the attacks of Elemental Hero Clayman and Michiah Maiden of Dawn rose (**Elemental Hero Clayman's ATK: 1300, Michiah Maiden of Dawn's ATK: 2900**)

"You've got to be kidding me!" Syrus shouted with alarm "A level six monster with Twenty-Nine Hundred attack points, so that means."

"That...And the effect of Armed Dragon Lvl 5 is not a factor to her!" I shouted then I decided to attack "Alright now Michiah Maiden of Dawn attack Chazz's Armed Dragon Lvl 5 with Thani!"

Michiah nodded and raised her hand and with one mighty blinding spell destroyed Armed Dragon Lvl 5 while damaging my opponent's Life Points!"

(**Chazz and Syrus's LP: 7500**)

"Not bad" Chazz stated "You're Synchro Monster's pretty tough."

"Oh and she's about to become even more deadly" I assured him "Because when Heron Leanne is used for the Synchro Summon of a Synchro Monster, that monster gains the ability to attack twice during the Battle Phase, Now Michiah attack Cyber Dragon!"

Michiah was about to and once more I decided to put on the pressure on them "I activate my Continuous Trap Card Double Attack!"

Syrus paused as I announced it's effect "Double Attack let's one attacking monster attack again during the Battle Phase! During the first attack however your monster isn't destroyed...However during the second attack it is destroyed!"

"Wait time out!" Syrus shouted "So that means your monster is attacking-"

"Three times!" Shikamaru stated smiling "That's my troublesome girl."

"Michiah attack number two, attack Cyber Dragon!" I shouted.

Michiah obeyed but thanks to Double Attack wasn't destroyed.

(**Chazz and Syrus's LP: 6700**)

"Attack again!" I shouted.

Michiah once more attacked for a third time damaging my opponent's Life Points even more (**Chazz and Syrus's LP: 5900**)

"I place one card face down and it ends my turn" I said throwing down my drawn card I had drawn for my second turn."

"Already Lady Kasumi's second turn and she's on a role!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"Ehem" Jaden coughed politely.

"Oh I mean Lady Kasumi and Jaden are on a role!" Ten-Ten said.

"That's better" Jaden said.

"Well then" Syrus stated "I just have to activate Chazz's Trap Card Call of the Haunted!"

Seeing the trap card activate I sighed knowing what was coming.

"Now thanks to this card I can summon one monster from our graveyard regardless of level, So I'm bringing back Chazz's Armed Dragon Lvl 5!

Armed Dragon Lvl 5 appeared on the field again (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

"Next, Sorry Jaden but I activate Armed Dragon's special ability by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard Armed Dragon can destroy a monster whose attack is equal to or lower than it's attack. So say goodbye to Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Elemental Hero Clayman was destroyed by Armed Dragon's effect.

Syrus continued his assault "Next I activate the Spell Card Reborn the Monster!"

I paused "Now I can bring back another monster so I'll bring back my Cyber Dragon!"

"So far those were only special summons" Neji stated "What is his plan? Michiah can just trash them with ease."

"True" Dr. Yuki said to him "True"

"Now" Syrus smiled "I activate the Spell Card Power Bond!"

Hearing this Jaden flinched "Lady Kasumi, you might want to brace yourself for this."

"He's no kidding there" Haku said shifting.

"Now thanks to Power Bond I can fuse two or more monsters together to form a Fusion Machine type Monster!"

I paused even further as Syrus continued "Now I fuse my Cyber Dragon on the field with two other Cyber Dragons in my hand in order to Fusion Summon...Cyber End Dragon!

A mechanical three headed Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 2800**)

"F-F-F-Four thousand attack points!" Hinata stammered "I thought three thousand was the highest it goes!"

"It can go higher" Haku told her "Ten-Ten's had a monster with sixty-two hundred attack points!"

"And I beat Temari with that said Monster" Ten-Ten chuckled.

"But it is going to get worse" Haku told them.

Sure enough he was right as Syrus pointed to me "Now Power Bond may act like Polymerization at times but it also has two effects. When it's used to Fusion Summon a machine type monster such as my Cyber End Dragon...That monster has it's attack points doubled."

"Not cool" I stated as Cyber End Dragon's attack doubled (**Cyber End Dragon ATK: 8000, DEF: 2800**)

"Eight Thousand attack points!" Shikamaru hissed "That's way too strong for Michiah to handle."

I nodded "That's true."

"That's not all" Syrus said "I summon Submarine Roid in attack mode!"

A weird submarine with eyes came out (**ATK: 800, DEF: 1800**)

"Now thanks to Submarine Roid's ability he can attack you directly!" Syrus shouted.

Submarine Roid dove into the ground surprising everyone even Neji. Then somehow it fired a torpedo at me damaging my Life Points.

(**Jaden and My LP: 8700**)

"Now" Syrus said with a triumphant grin on his face "Now Cyber End Dragon attacks Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

"Not this time! You're mighty beast maybe strong but it's about to meet it's match" I shouted "I activate my Trap Card Scrap-Iron Scare Crow!"

A scrap-iron Scarecrow appeared on the field "Thanks to this Trap Card I can negate one of my opponent's attack each turn. While also once it's effect is used once it is placed down again till my next turn.

"Not bad" Syrus said "Not bad, but once Submarine Roid successfully lands a direct attack on my opponent it switches too Defense Mode!"

Submarine Roid switched into it's defense mode.

"That was close" Shikamaru said.

I nodded "Talk about it that would've been bad if it connected. Any ideas how to beat it Jaden?"

Jaden nodded "I may have a few ideas that can help us out."

"Now" Syrus began "I place one card face down and it ends my turn."

So ended Syrus's turn but somehow Syrus wasn't finished yet "During the end phase of the turn I used Power Bond, the amount of that Fusion Summoned machine monster's regular attack points is inflicted as damage to our Life Points."

"You idiot!" Chazz shouted "That's gonna cost us!"

"No it isn't Chazz" Syrus told him "Because of the Trap Card I placed down, Cursive Mirror!"

Jaden paled at this "Brace yourself Lady Kasumi"

"You better tell her that!" Syrus shouted "Because now instead of me taking the damage of Power Bond, you take the damage!"

I watched as the Trap Card activated and damage our Life Points for the original attack of Cyber End Dragon.

(**Jaden and My LP: 4700**)

"That was powerful" I stated "But at least we got to survive."

Jaden paused then looked at me "Okay it's my turn I draw!"

He drew a card then smiled at the card "Sweetness! It's the card we needed to win this Lady Kasumi"

"Alright now Syrus I activate my own Spell Card Monster Reborn to reborn Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Elemental Hero Clayman came back onto the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 2000**)

"Next" Jaden said looking at me "I activate Michiah Maiden of Dawn's special ability!"

Chazz and Syrus paused as Jaden activated Michiah's second special ability and explained it "If I temporally half Michiah's attack I get to special summon one additional monster from my Graveyard to the field."

Michiah's attack was halved (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**)

"Now I'll Special summon Sword Master Mia!" Jaden announced and Sword Master Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Now" Jaden stated "Keep in mind that Michiah's ability allows all monsters on Kasumi and my side of the field have their attack points raised by 500."

Sure enough the ability increased all monsters attack points (**Sword Master Mia: ATK 2300, Elemental Hero Clayman: 1300**)

"However during the turn Michiah's second special ability is used, those monsters can't attack that turn."

"Then why use her ability?" Neji asked earning him an elbow nudge to the chest by Haku whom stated "Jaden knows what he's doing Neji...Because Lady Kasumi seems confident in the victory...Even though they are up against a monster that has eight thousand attack points."

Jaden turned to me "Lady Kasumi I'm sorry but I'm going to have to use Michiah for this can I?"

"The maiden is all yours" I said earning him my permission.

"Great..." Jaden said "Now I offer all three of my monsters in order to summon...Yubel!"

I smiled as Yubel came onto the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"But why play a monster with no attack?" Neji asked "It doesn't make since in Jaden's strategy, from what I see now they've lost."

Ten-Ten sighed "You obviously don't know what's going to happen Neji...Kasumi and Jaden have won this Tag Duel."

I nodded towards Jaden "Go for it Jaden!"

Jaden nodded back "And so I will, Yubel force Cyber End Dragon to attack you!"

"Right away" Yubel replied and with her eyes glowing yellow was able to trace Cyber End Dragon's towards her and force it to attack her!

"Now" Jaden said to Syrus "Now when Yubel attacks a monster she can't be destroyed in battle and...Any damage I would've taken from the attack is redirected towards you as damage!"

"What?!" Syrus shouted.

With those words Cyber End Dragon's attack hit home but Yubel sprouted thorny vines and whipped both Chazz and Syrus making them take the full Battle damage instead of Me and Jaden...Ending the Tag Duel!

(**Chazz and Syrus's LP: 0**)

"They won?" Neji asked.

Hiashi smiled "I guess it's true what they say about this game Neji, even the zero attack point monsters can defeat your opponents. Both Kasumi and Jaden knew it, although Cyber End Dragon was powerful"

Jaden and I ran over to our opponents and Jaden helped them up but not before pointing his finger at them "Now that's game."

The two laughed at this as the Hyuggas left for their share of Konoha's reconstruction and suddenly I saw them no we saw them! Seeing the weird robes with clouds on them and the straw hats made me realized what was going on. The Ackuski were leaving? No they had just confront Kakashi-Papa, Kurnei Sensei and Asuma Sensei.

"Kakashi-Papa!" I shouted.

Hearing his name Kakashi-Papa turned to me "Kasumi stay back and run!"

I nodded but one of these robed men was so fast that he blocked my way. The man looked like Sasuke "So you're Kasumi Hatake."

He tried to grab hold of me but I managed to dodge the blow just as Kakashi managed to use a Water Style attack to save me.

I dove for him "Who is he?"

"He's Itachi Uchiha" Kakashi-Papa said to me "Once a member of the Leaf Village now he's one of the Akatsuki... I need you to get out of here Kasumi."

I nodded as I broke into a run but not before slamming into the blue man. I rubbed my nose and accidentally exposed my mark.

"The Mark of the Dragon" the blue man stated he reached for me grabbing my arm and inspected it by twisting it.

"Ouch that hurts!" I shouted.

"Well now you're the one that has the mighty Crimson Dragon."

"Let me go!" I shouted again then did something out of my character I bit him then kicked him where men don't like to be kicked in.

He backed away growling as he let me go "That little Short Stock bit me and kicked me!"

I growled out turning to him.

"Kasumi" Kakashi-Papa stated "Don't use it"

I nodded and with my Bodyguards broke into a run but then all I remembered was a clunk on my head and some of my skelp being shaved off.

"What did you do?" I asked the blue man as I held my head where the man's sword had hit me.

"You're coming with us" Kisume said "Like it or not."

Itachi was having a hard time dealing with Kakashi-Papa but not before he placed him in a Genjutsu after shouting Tsukiomi.

Now with Kakashi-Papa out of the picture and my Bodyguards trying to fight the two off but to no avail, all they could do was come near me. Kureni-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei had their eyes closed as well but not in death, they were closing them to protect themselves from falling into the Genjutsu.

Itachi walked over to me "Come with us now"

"Never!" I shouted.

That was the wrong thing to say as Kisume's sword was at my back poking it as if daring me to run and a Kunai knife at my throat from Itachi "I'm sorry say that again."

"I won't go with you" I said glaring at them "I'd rather die than be kidnapped again."

"Unfortinitly as much as I want to send you to hell Short Stock after the bite and kick you gave me" Kisume growled "You're wanted alive."

"Was afraid of that" I muttered sweat dropping and suddenly "Dynamic Entree!"

It was Guy Sensei! The man turned to them pointing towards Itachi and Kisume "Come on then I'll take you two on...But first let the youthful Signer go."

"I'm afraid we can't" Itachi stated "We found the little Short Stock were taking her."

I didn't care if Kakashi-Papa grounded me for life all I cared about was breaking free. Without warning I managed to grab hold of the Killing Edge and stab Kisume.

"Where did that sword come from?" He asked as he stumbled.

Itachi turned to me as I held out the Killing Edge.

"Is that anger I see in you?" he asked me as I charged at him blindly I stabbed out at him but he blocked it with a Kunai Knife then I unleashed a burst of psychic energy at Itachi. He simply held out his hand and stopped it.

"Just like my younger brother, your anger is week" Itachi said "But also unlike him only he can destroy me."

"You want a bet!" I growled.

"Kasumi! Stop" Haku stated "You're no match to him and besides he's not the one you want to avenge."

I gasped knowing Haku was right.

"Hmm, you don't have anger against me?" Itachi asked me

"You aren't the one I want to kill" I stated grimly "It's Orochimaru, that I want to defeat in order to avenge my own parents."

"Really then come with us" Kisume stated "Our leader would love to have your powers...Together we can use your Crimson Dragon's powers to avenge your parents."

"You want the Crimson Dragon" I stated with a grim look on my face with determination "You won't get it...Not without a fight. I'd rather die than be used by even you S-ranked criminals!"

"You're death can be arranged than" Itachi told me "Only after we separated the Crimson Dragon from your body."

"But that is just one girl" Kisume stated to Itachi "She may have the Crimson Dragon but were also after something else."

"The nine tailed Demon fox" I stated.

"How did you know?" Kisume growled out at me.

"She's psychic" Haku stated as Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and himself came in front of me determined to protect me.

Itachi sighed "I guess things are getting too much...It's best we retreat for now."

He glared at me "Now that we know who you are Lady Signer...Watch your back...However heres a little something to prove on what we can do with you...Tsukiomi!"

All I knew was that Itatchi's eyes turned bright red from the Sharingan in his eyes. Then the next I heard his voice as I found myself tied up to a pole with thousands of identical Itachi. They pulled out a sword as he spoke up "Here in Tsukiomi, time and space are no illusion...You're pain is real."

With this the Itachi's stabbed out at me and I nearly burst into tears as the pain was too great! All I knew was that I collapsed on the ground but somehow my Mark of the Dragon activated and erased the illusion.

"Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten said shaking my body.

I looked up "What was that?"

"The powerful Genjutsu of the Sharrigan" Haku stated "What most people call, the Nightmare Rhelm."

I looked around and found myself in a hospital where Dr. Yuki was checking me out for injuries.

"Well you took a powerful S-ranked Genjutsu and somehow managed to break free...Impressive."

"My mark of the Dragon managed to erase it but not before they stabbed me" I stated.

"Who stabbed you?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Thousands of Itachi's" I stated.

"Must've been you're first time in Tsukiomi" Haku said "Aki-Sensei stated that she herself met up with Itachi. They wanted the same thing from her."

"The Crimson Dragon" I stated shaking my head as I remembered my mother lying in her bed completely devastated from something that even Dr. Yuki called was Mind Rape...I wondered what that was...Somehow I now knew what that was.

Dr. Yuki nodded "You're mother was hit not once, or twice by Itachi's Genjutsu but three times! The third time worked pretty much as it did to your Kakashi-Papa."

"Kakashi-Papa!" I shouted at the memory "How is he?"

Dr. Yuki shrugged "He's alive at the moment but he's still caught in the Genjutsu...This could take a while...It took your mother a month to recover...But that was only because she was a Signer...The Crimson Dragon can take away mind raping Genjutsu techniques but it takes a while...The first two times it's a lot less."

"So that was another Genjutsu" I stated then I slumped down "Why is everyone targeting me with a Genjutsu?"

Shikamaru sighed as I allowed him to hold me in his arms "Troublesome...The enemies are learning a lot about you..."

"That" Dr. Yuki stated "And Genjutsu is really effective on Psychic people like yourself Kasumi "Psychic powers are based within your mind...So if you're enemies place a Genjutsu on you, your mind and powers become confused easily...Due to this you can't concentrate and your mind is really damaged emotionally from it."

"So that's why it's so effective on me" I stated nodding "Was wondering why."

That is when Jiryia came in alongside Naruto "Anyone coming with me and Naruto?"

I looked away as Jiryia grabbed hold of my arm "You're coming with me."

"Wait...Where are you taking me?" I demanded as he threw me over his shoulder with me waving my arms and legs like a kidnapped girl "Put me down!"

"A good friend to me can cure your mind" Jiryia said to me ignoring my pleas to be put down "And make it so that your mind is a little more resistant to Genjutsu...Although she might not be able to protect you from Tsukiomi...Besides isn't that what you want?"

"That and I want to cure Kakashi-Papa" I stated "You don't need to carry me, I can walk you know!"

Jiryia nodded "Okay if I let you go will you run away?"

"Depends on if your going to look at girls, you pervy sage" I muttered under my breathe.

"Not you too Lady Kasumi" Jiryia stated.

He turned to Dr. Yuki "I'll be taking her to see a friend of mine."

Dr. Yuki nodded "It would do you good Kasumi...Besides I really wouldn't want you to be standing here hoping your Kakashi-Papa will survive...You gotta do something about it."

"But he told me not to engage Itachi or Kisume" I stated.

"True but you have me" Jiryia stated "They wouldn't mess with a Sannin like me...Besides who knows...There might be some Duelist out there."

He stopped as Haku strolled up to him "If you're taking Lady Kasumi, just let me come with you. I still have my dept to pay for Aki-Sensei."

"Very well" Jiryia stated he felt me kick him "Put me down!"

"I'd do what troublesome says" Shikamaru told him "You don't want her to unleash a psychic blast on you now do you?"

"No I don't" Jiryia stated he put me down and I made sure I was okay by adjusting my skirt so I could continue on my new adventure, I looked over to Shikamaru "Keep on rebuilding the village Shikamaru dear!"

Shikamaru smiled "I know Haku'll keep you safe Lady Kasumi. Ten-Ten and I will stay behind to make sure and rebuild our village."

So along with Jiryia, Naruto and Haku we managed to go out of the village in search of this person.

"Um who is this person that may make me less immune to Genjutsu?"

"Lady Tsunade" Jiryia stated "Another Sannin."

I wondered what this Lady Tsunade looked like and I showed it. I just hoped this Lady Tsunade person wasn't someone of interest to 'research' as Jiryia stated it was.

End of Chapter!

_Card of the Chapter. Hello folks it's time for another Card of the Chapter...With your hostess...Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi appears with Jiryia, Haku and Naruto._

_ Naruto: Hey everyone it's great to be back._

_ Kasumi: Even though I was going to be dragged along with your search but here it is folks...Card of the Chapter! Why it's Cyber End Dragon! This card is owned by the Yugioh company.  
_

_ Naruto (puzzled): Cyber End what?_

**Cyber End Dragon**

**Type: Fusion/Machine/Effect**

** Attribute: Dark**

** ATK: 4000, DEF: 2800**

** Requirements: Three Cyber Dragons**

** Effect: When this card is attacking a monster in DEF mode and the attack of this monster is higher than your opponent's Defense Monster, inflict the battle damage towards your opponent.**

_Jiryia:_ _How'd you beat this thing Lady Kasumi?_

_ Kasumi grins: Were you watching my Tag Duel at all Pervy Sage or were you 'researching'_

_ Jiryia: Don't call me pervy sage! Let's just say I was busy preparing to go out and search for Lady Tsunade._

_ Haku: Well let's just say Yubel reflected Cyber End Dragon's attack back at them..._

_ Kasumi: Well that's all folks!_

**Kasumi's survived her encounter with Itachi Uchiha. What new Duels await our young Duelist and her friends as she along with Jiryia, Naruto, and Haku find Lady Tsunade...Find out in Chapter 16: Lady Tsunade P1.**


	17. Chapter 16: Lady Tsunade

Chapter 16: Lady Tsunade

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters.

I looked back towards the direction of the gates of Konoha. I was with Jiryia and Naruto to find this Tsunade person whom could bring Kakashi-Papa out of the nightmare rhelm. This I felt sorry for him, even though I had been placed in that Genjutsu for just about two or four hours I knew where he was getting at. This Itachi was something I made a vow to myself never meet again. Well I guess I shouldn't be saying never because my mother Aki once corrected me on that phrase 'never say never because you never know what will lie ahead.'

Jiryia, Naruto, Haku and I were walking down a path. I kept on double checking my sholders. There was no telling on who was going to pop up. Jiryia noticed this "Easy Lady Kasumi. No one's going to be that bold to kidnap you while I'm around!"

"We had a close call yesterday Pervy Sage" Naruto told him "Itachi and Kisume tried to kidnap both me and Kasumi! Had you not shown up, we'd been kidnapped and Haku would be dead."

Haku sighed as I closed my eyes, it was true that Itachi and Kisume tried to capture both me and Naruto but Jiryia forced them to retreat once again. Maybe that was why I was on edge because of that encounter. Everywhere we went people were glaring at Naruto as if they knew he had the Kyubi inside him but when they looked at me things changed.

"Why is it that you are looked up to as a hero Kasumi?" Naruto asked me "I mean you have the power to summon the Crimson Dragon whom has enough power to out match any demon beast but yet when they look at me I'm treated like this."

I shrugged "I understand how you feel Naruto...My mother was treated pretty much like you were."

"She was?" Naruto asked.

I nodded and Haku answered "Kasumi's mother and my Dueling teacher Aki-Sensei was treated like you Naruto, it was all due to Aki-Sensei's psychic powers."

"Why fear those abilities when Kasumi is treated the opposite?" Naruto asked.

"Because mother never learned to control her psychic powers until she met my father" I answered him."

"Where was your mother's parents Kasumi?" Jiryia asked.

"They even feared my mother's powers" Haku answered for me "Because of this, Aki-Sensei's powers continued to develop just as Kasumi's are, but unlike Aki-Sensei, Kasumi has learned how to control her powers, I think that's why people are looking at you the way they are Naruto" Haku said "But you are a brave Ninja."

"Thanks Haku" Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face.

I sighed "Personally Naruto, I have my friends to count on. You and I are a lot alike."

"Lady Kasumi has a point" Haku pointed out.

"Hmm In what parts are we both alike Haku?"

"Are you that dole Naruto?" Jiryia asked him earning him a death glare from Naruto as the Sannin explained "You and Kasumi are both orphans due to tragic events. True Kasumi was raised by a loving family for the first ten years of her life but she still lost a lot of family members and is the last Signer. Both of you could be looked down upon by humans due to having powers. Luckily Kasumi can control them at the most part."

"Oh I see the alike now" Naruto said he looked around at my wary face "Don't worry Lady Kasumi, I will protect you no matter what...Believe it!"

I flashed a fake smile "Thanks Naruto!"

Haku and Jiryia stopped looking around, it had been three days and still there was no sign of this Tsunade person.

"Mer!" was Winged Kurriboh's response.

"Winged Kurriboh?" I whispered as it appeared near my shoulder.

Naruto paused watching the two off us "You know Lady Kasumi, you're lucky that you can see Duel Monster spirits...I just wish I could see more than just Winged Kurriboh."

"Mer?" Winged Kurriboh shouted insulted then it began tackling Naruto.

"Hey cut it out you little fur ball!" Naruto shouted "Ouch cut it out!"

A wide smile spread a cross my face as Naruto turned towards me "Lady Kasumi!Get this furball off my back!"

Haku sighed while laughing at Naruto's predicament "Good one Naruto, you got a Duel Monster spirit revved up, a first someone has ever done so."

"That doesn't make me feel better!" Naruto shouted.

Finally after a few more minutes of laughing I recalled Winged Kurriboh. We then found a shady spot near a lake and sat down and I watched as Jiryia began teaching Naruto a new Jutsu. The new Jutsu was some blue chakra gaining sphere known as Rasengan! As usual, I wasn't interested in learning Ninja skills so I sat down laying flat on the find sand enjoying myself in the sunlight and my skin soaked up the Sun's rays. Haku kept a careful watch and I could've sworn that he was acting like my father Yusei Fudo but who could blame him when your own mother paid him to protect you until his death?

Suddenly I watched as Naruto began gathering in the blue chakra sphere himself but he couldn't control it's power just yet. Haku turned to me "Lady Kasumi, we've got company coming."

Sitting straight up I looked in the direction Haku pointed towards. I sighed with relief when it wasn't Itachi or Kisume. I sighed out as two other adults walked by then without saying any word left.

"Okay Jiryia" I stated after a while "It's been three days since we've left the Leaf Village and there are no duelist. Why do I have to tag along?"

"She has a point there" Haku told the Sannin.

"Because Kasumi" Jiryia told me "It is the only way to keep you protected. You see if you are in the Leaf Village while it's recovering, Orochimaru or anyone that wants to capture you will easily be able to do so, even with properly trained Bodyguards."

I sighed "Well that's fine with me but remember, Itachi and Kisume nearly captured us two days ago."

"That's because they tricked the pervy sage" Haku muttered under his own breathe and I didn't blame him, Haku had been the one defending me from Itachi and Kisume's attempt to grab me but he had nearly been knocked out senceless in the time it took for Jiryia to come and save us. However Haku lasted better than Sasuke Uchiha whom was easily taken out by Itachi much to my delight though seeing him get his butt handed to him, even when he had been clearly defeated by Itachi, I saw Sasuke's fiery vengeful eyes drilling into Itachi.

"Hey" Jiryia said "It's not my fault that there were beautiful women I had to study."

I sware I must've popped a vain in my head hearing this and I muttered "Jiryia, if you were not a the most powerful Ninja in our group, I'd send you to get pulverized by women..."

Naruto saw this sweat dropping as he whisperd slightly to Haku "I don't think Kasumi is going to get used to Jiryia, do you?"

Haku sighed smiling at him "No, Naruto not a her age, she's a ten-year old girl, but she does respect him."

I sighed out looking around as Naruto asked me "Come on Kasumi think about it where would you be if Orochimaru never kidnapped you?"

"Having fun Dueling" I answered him "And learning how to control my psychic powers with my mother Aki."

Naruto fell flat on the ground as Haku smirked "Good answer Lady Kasumi."

A few minutes later we continued onward searching for this Tsunade person.

"Um Jiryia" I asked.

"Yes, Lady Kasumi?" He asked me.

"Who is this Lady Tsunade person?" I asked him.

"She's the third of the Ledgendary Ninja Sannin" Jiryia said "And one of my teammates when I was a Gennin."

"She's like you and Orochimaru?" I asked.

Haku nodded "Tsunade is the last Ninja Sannin. Her loyalty is to the Leaf Village as so is Jiryia's loyalty. Orochimaru is the Sannin that left the Leaf village and founded the Sound Village. The three Sannin are the most powerful Ninjas in this world, heck Kasumi, they are said to be stronger than the Kage level Ninja."

I gasped "So was that the reason why the Third Hokage died?" I asked.

Jiryia shook his head "The Third Hokage was my Jounnin Teacher when we Sannin were Gennin. The Third Hokage was an exception he taught us and knew each of our strengths and weaknesses. He died because he summoned the Death God Summon. Anyone that summons that will die as well."

I sighed out "Seems like everyone I knew and cared for had died."

"Except for Shikamaru!" Naruto shouted "And me of course!"

"You, Haku, Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru are the only ones that haven't been killed or had something done to."

"She's right Kakashi Hatake is placed in the Nightmare Rhelm" Haku said.

"Nightmare Rhelm?" a militaristic voice sounded "What in Sams Hill was that?"

Haku turned "Trust me you don't want to be put in there."

I turned and saw a black man. He wore a yellow bandanna around his head, wore an army solider uniform which sleeves were cut off, and a dinosaur skull necklace. He also had on long black boots. Besides him were at least ten other military personal and even ten Sector Security Officers.

"Uh Kasumi" Naruto whispered to me "What did you do to get Sector Security on you?"

I shrugged "I've haven't done anything. I've been in the Leaf Village all this time and by the way Haku "Who is that guy?"

"Hasselberry, Tyranno" Haku said.

"You know him?"

"You can bet he knows me maim" the man said "I am Colonel Hasselberry, Tyranno and I've come for the Signer."

"If the military your in wants her powers for their own need, you won't get her" Haku said.

"A soldier never disobeys a direct order! I've came here to take her so she can be protected by my men solider...So stay down."

"I'm afraid I can't" Haku said "I made a promise to Aki-Sensei before she died that I would protect Kasumi with my life, I won't back down!"

Hasselberry sighed drawing his Duel Disk "Fine then solider! We'll settle this the hard way...With a Duel."

"You're on!" I shouted.

"Hah this man thinks he can defeat Kasumi!" Naruto burst out laughing "HE's dead on wrong, defeat this man Lady Kasumi!"

Hasselberry sighed looking up at Naruto "You solider must learn to keep your mouth shut and you maim, are not whom I'm addressing this challenge to."

Haku walked up "Understood Hasselberry" he strolled right up "I will Duel to Protect Kasumi from anyone, even if it's a powerful modern day army as I know they are lead by those that despise the Crimson Dragon."

Hasselberry looked at Haku "Then you're an enemy to us, alright troops time to move out!"

With these words both Haku and Hasselberry activated their Duel Disks.

"**Duel!"** was the response and the Life Points shown.

(**Hasselberry's LP: 4000)**

(**Haku's LP: 4000**)

"I'll go first" Haku told Hasselberry, "I Draw!"

He drew a card "First I start this Duel by summoning Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

Haku's Spear Dragon came out onto the field (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 0**)

"That's some monster" Jiryia said to me.

"Not it's effect though" I said.

"Next" Haku began "I throw two cards face down and it ends my turn."

Haku placed two card face down and they appeared right behind his Spear Dragon in the Spell and Trap Card Zones.

"Alright then" Hasselberry shouted "It's my move, I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright solider, it's time for a change of scenery...It's time for an old age to come upon us. I activate the Field Spell Card, Jurassic Word!"

He placed a field spell card in his Spell and Trap card zone, and at once the ground started to shake and I saw people whom had come to watch the Duel literally lay low on the ground as a huge Volcanio appeared on the field which was followed by huge trees.

"Uh where are we?" Naruto whispered to me.

"We are in the Jurassic Age solider!" Hasselberry told us "And now I Special Summon Gilasaurus in Attack Mode!"

A small two legged dinosaur appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 400**)

"And now if your wondering solider how I can do this it's my soldier's special ability I can special summon this card from my hand and normally you can Special Summon one monster from your graveyard but you have no monsters in the Graveyard son!"

Haku paused "Good job."

"Now I tribute Gilasaurus in order to Summon Dark Driceratops!"

A huge dinosaur that looked like a triceratops but with one horn appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500**)

"That's the way to go" I muttered "This General knows his stuff in order to summon one level six monster on the field on his first turn. This guy is serious about dueling Haku."

"And you know it little lady!" Hasselberry said "And now Jurassic World's special ability kicks in, while this card is out on the field all Dinosaur monsters gain 300 more attack and defense points!"

Dark Driceratops's Attack points and Defense points rose (**ATK: 2700, DEF: 1800**)

"And now boy" Hasselberry shouted "Charge Spear Dragon!"

The Dark Driceratop's obeyed and flew right into Spear Dragon with it's horn and destroying it while doing damage to (**Haku's Life Points: 3200**)

"I'll place two cards face down and it ends my turn" Hasselberry said.

"Kasumi are you frightened of this outcome?" Naruto whispered to me.

I shook my head "No because I'll duel him next if Haku losses and theres no way I'm going to some sort of army just to be used."

Haku nodded "Alright then after you end your turn, I activate my Trap Card Ominous Fortunetelling!"

"Good job Haku!" Naruto shouted "Put the squeeze on him!"

"Now every one of my Stand-Bye phases that passes I get to pick a card randomly in your hand, next I get to guess on ether it's a Monster, Spell or Trap Card, then if I guess right you take seven hundred points of damage."

"Not bad Solider!" Hasselberry shouted "You really know your stuff!"

"Well now that it's my turn again" Haku began "I draw!"

He drew a card then the Stand-Bye phase activated and Haku reminded Hasseberry of it "Now it's time for Ominous Fortunetelling to activate, and I pick the only card I can, and that's the card in your hand."

Haku paused then declared what type of card it was "It's a monster."

"Correct" Hasselberry said showing us that it was a monster.

Ominous Fortunetelling activated damaging Hasselberry's LP by seven hundred points (**Hasselberry's LP: 3300**)

"Good guess boy!" Hasselberry said.

"It's still my turn" Haku reminded him he took a good look at his hand, then decided on his next plan "Alright Hasselberry" he began "I set a monster in Defense Mode and it ends my turn."

A blank horizontal card appeared in the Monster Card Zone as Hasselberry chuckled "Very well solider, it's my turn I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright then soldier my monster Dark Driceratops charges your defenses and it's true too, because when he battles a monster in DEF mode and the monster's Defense Points are less than his attack then you suffer the Battle Damage!"

Haku just grinned "Not this time Hasselberry!"

Dark Driceratops charged the Defense monster and Naruto and I just grinned as we saw that the monster was a small circle shaped object.

Haku smirked "Please meet my Blast Sphere!"

"Oh-no" Hasselberry shouted as the Blast Sphere attached itself to Dark Driceratops "A booby trap and we fell for it!"

"You, bet" Haku said to him proudly "Because when Blast Sphere is set face down in defense mode and on the field when a monster attacks it, Battle Damage isn't calculated and it attaches to your monster as you have noticed."

Hasselberry looked at his Monster "Don't worry boy, I'll fine someway to get that thing off you!"

"Oh I suggest you try" Haku told him "Because during your next Stand-Bye Phase, Blast Sphere explodes destroying itself, your monster and inflicts damage equal to the Destroyed monster's Attack Points."

"Fine then" Hasselberry said "Turn end."

"Then it's my move I draw!" Haku said he drew "And now Ominous Fortunetelling activates!"

It did and Haku picked the second card "Trap"

Hasselberry smirked "Nope it's a spell card."

So Hasselberrys' LP were spared for the moment "Now I summon Blizzard Warrior in DEF mode!"

Blizzard Warrior appeared on the field and shifted to DEF mode (**DEF: 400, DEF: 1400**)

"Turn end" Haku told him.

"Then I'm up then I draw" Hasselberry shouted.

The Stand bye phase passed and just like Haku stated their was a big explosion as Dark Driceratops was destroyed sending hologram particles flying while doing major damage to (**Hasselberry's LP: 600**)

"Not bad" Hasselberry stated.

"I warned you didn't I?" Haku smiled at Hasselberry.

"But it's all over now!" Hasselberry shouted because now I activate my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

Call of the Haunted activated as Hasselberry announced it's effect "Now I can special summon any monster in my Graveyard and I Special summon Dark Driceratops!"

With the Continuous Trap Card played the destroyed monster reappeared on Hasselberry's side of the field and still gained the Field Spell's ability (**ATK: 2700, DEF: 1800**)

"Now I activate the Spell Card Big Evolution Pill!" a small pink pill appeared on the field as Hasselberry explained it's ability "Now by tributing one Dinosaur monster on my side of the field I can activate this card which allows me to summon any monster without tributing them!"

With this Dark Driceratops vanished and Hasselberry shouted "Front and Center Ultimate Tyranno!"

A Big Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared on the field with a mighty roar (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2200**)

"That's some monster" Naruto said looking at it's attack points.

"Sure is" I said "And it's deadly because it benefits from Jurassic World"

"That's right" Hasselberry stated as Ulimate Tyranno's attack and defense rose (**ATK: 3300, DEF: 2500**)

"Your right he is deadly maim" Hasselberry shouted "Especially when I activate this Trap Card, Meteorain!"

His second trap card activated as he explained it's effect "Now soldier! When Ultimate Tyranno battles a monster in defense mode and his attack his higher than your monster's DEF this card allows me to inflict the damage as Battle Damage!" He turned to Haku "Now Ultimate Tyranno, attack Blizzard Warrior with Absolute Bite!"

Ultimate Tyranno roared out and after charging Blizzard Warrior destroyed it with in one bite while doing damage to Haku's LP (**Haku's LP: 400**)

"Haku!" Naruto and I shouted.

"Turn end" Hasselberry said.

Haku looked up at me "It's okay Lady Kasumi."

He turned towards Hasselberry "Alright then it's my turn I draw!"

He turned "Alright now I activate the the Spell Card the Warrior returning alive."

Hasselberry paused "Now I can bring back one Warrior type monster from my Graveyard and then add it into my hand."

"Now I summon Blizzard Warrior in attack mode!" Haku shouted.

Blizzard Warrior appeared on the field once again this time in attack mode (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 400**)

"He's too weak" Hasselberry said.

"Not really" Haku said "Because now I activate the spell Card Double Summon!"

The Spell Card was played and Haku announced it's effect "Now I can summon one additional monster"

"And now I summon Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield!"

A black wing monster appeared (**ATK: 100, DEF: 1800**)

"Hmm a Tuner Monster" Hasselberry muttered to himself "This could mean trouble."

"And it is" Haku told him "Because now I'll going to tune my level two Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield with my level three Blizzard Warrior!"

At Haku's command the two monsters began to go threw the Synchro Summoning process as Haku chanted his line "In our Journey to protect someone important, our dreams come alive...Awaken...Syhcro Summon... Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Ally of Justice Catastor appeared on the field in a flash (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"He's still not strong enough" Hasselberry boasted "My Ulimate Tyranno is going to take you down!"

"No it isn't" Haku told him "Because your in trouble now because now I equipped Ally of Justice Catastor with the Equip Spell Card: Junk Barrage!"

A weird looking object attached to one of Ally of Justice's mechanical right legs as Haku announced it's effect "When a monster with Junk Barrage destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, this equip spell card activates and inflicts damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK points!"

"Go Haku!" I shouted.

"Do it Haku finish him off!" Naruto shouted.

"Right!" Haku said he turned to Hasselberry "Ally of Justice Catastor attacks Ulimate Tyranno!"

"Your the one that's lost it son!" Hasselberry shouted "My Ultimate Tyranno is more stronger than your Ally of Justice Catastor!"

"Is that so?" Haku asked as Ally of Justice Catastor fired a beam at Ultimate Tyranno! The beam hit the huge Tyrannosaurus in it's chest! Ulimate Tyranno roared out one final roar as it was destroyed.

"What?" Hasselberry asked in alarm.

Haku answered "When Ally of Justice Catastor attacks a Non-Dark Attribute monster, it automatically destroys them without damage calculation. Now that your best monster is destroyed, Junk Barrage Activates and you take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK points."

"Oh-no" Hasselberry shouted then he got it "Sams hill that means!"

"That means you lose" Haku said as Ally of Justice fired a blast out of it's Junk Barrage equip spell card at Hasselberry. The blast hit and finally the outcome of the Duel was decided.

(**Hasselberry's LP: 0**)

"The General lost!" a solider shouted as Hasselberry fell to his knees "Grab the girl boys!"

Hasselberry stood up grabbing the soldier's arm "No!"

"But our orders were-"

"I don't care what the superiors ordered!" Hasselberry said "The girl's bodyguard defeated me fair and square and it was a nice Duel, I haven't had a close Duel ever since I Dueled against Jaden back when I was enrolling in Duel Academy."

At this even the Sector Security officers grabbed the Soldier's arm "He's right, and besides you have no right taking her away."

"But she's the daughter of the Black Rose witch! She shouldn't be roaming-"

BAP! It was both Hasselberry and Naruto, the Genin and army General stared at the Soldier.

"What was that for general?" the solider asked.

"For calling Lady Kasumi's mother a witch" Hasselberry said even Haku had taken this as an insult as he turned to the soldier "And you call yourself a soldier...You have no honor just like the Samurai Henchmen that were with me when I tried to take Kasumi away from Kakashi Hatake when I was with Zabuza."

Hasselberry sighed as well "Then if the army can't have honor then I quit."

"But General!" another solider shouted.

"But nothing solider!" Hasselberry said "Sure it was my dream to be in the army but if it means not to have any honor...Forget it! A solider should have honor and fight to protect, not to kidnap! And also I have been friends before to someone like her...Jaden Yuki."

"He's no Signer" I stated.

Hasselberry nodded "True but he saved the world a couple of times and he had no Signer heritage but he totally changed me."

Hasselberry turned to me "Lady Kasumi, Colonel Hasselberry here willing to protect you!"

I smiled "Well I will need someone like you around."

Jiryia nodded "Colonel, what's going on with your troops?"

"They are dismissed, Sector Security, take them back to base and tell them I resigned"

"Yes, sir!"

Soon the area cleared and Hasselberry turned to us "So where are we going to?"

"We're trying to fine Lady Tsunade" Naruto told him "A powerful Ninja."

"I think I may have met the woman your speaking about" Hasselberry said.

"You have where?" Jiriya asked.

"Well that's where it gets foggy" Hasselberry said "We were on our way to try to take Kasumi and protect her in a military. First things first was to find her but on our journey I seem to remember a blond woman. She wore a grey sleeveless shirt and blue pants. At first glance I knew she was a Ninja."

"Where did you see her?" I asked.

"I've seen her go into a bar that's all Lady Kasumi!" Hasselberry said saluting me.

I glanced at Jiriya giving him a death glare as I heard his thoughts _Just like Tsunade...Always drinking Sake._

So we continued our journey and managed to fine another small town. Where we entered the bar.

"Keep close Kasumi" Haku warned me giving drunks a warning glare "Don't let your guard down or these drunks will hurt you."

"I'll keep that in mind" I muttered.

"She's protected Haku" Hasselberry said "After all I'm bringing up the rear."

Suddenly we sitting at a table was a blond haired woman as Hasselberry described. Sitting next to her was a brown haired woman. The blond was drinking while the brown haired one desperately tried to get her to stop. They stopped talking as Jiryia greeted them.

"Oh Jiryia" the blond woman said "It's nice to see you again."

"It is" Jiryia said.

That is when the brown haired woman noticed Naruto, Haku, Hasselberry and myself.

"Um are these your new Students Jiryia?" she asked.

Hearing this I fell onto the floor shouting "No, way would I ever have this pervert as a teacher!"

"Besides she's not a ninja" Naruto said "She doesn't want to be one."

"Sorry" the brown haired woman said "But are the rest yours Jiriya?"

"No," Jiriya said "Except for the orange one. The other three tagged along for the ride."

"Whose the girl?" the blond woman asked.

"Oh let me introduce you two" Jiriya said grabbing hold of my arms and forcing me to face the blond woman.

"Kasumi Aki Fudo, this is Tsunade" Jiriya said "Tsunade this is Lady Kasumi."

"She's from around here?" Tsunade asked.

"No" I said revealing my arm.

"That's the-" the brown haired woman stated.

"Incredible" the blond woman said "You are a Signer, no wonder he called you Lady Kasumi. She then smiled "I thought the Signers were all a ledgend but here is an actual real Signer. Kasumi where are the others?"

I looked down "Dead I'm the Last Signer."

Tsunade sighed "May I asked who killed them?"

I hung my head and muttered sadly "Orochimaru."

Tsunade sighed "I'm sorry to here that. She turned to Jiriya "Who are the others?"

"Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto shouted.

"I'm Haku" Haku told her "Under Lady Kasumi's mother Aki-Sensei's promise, I am her full time Ninja Bodyguard."

"And I'm Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry maim"

"Oh so you were the one that was looking for Kasumi" Tsunade said recognizing him "But what are you here for her for?"

"The army wanted to 'protect her' so they wanted to keep her in their control, after Haku defeated me in a Duel, I quit being in the army. I never want to be considered a kidnapper."

"Perfect answer Colonel" she said then she turned to the brown haired woman "Oh this is my friend Shizune."

"Nice to meet you Lady Kasumi" Shizune said bowing to me.

Then Tsunade grew serious "Why are you here Jiriyia?"

"So were finally getting to business" Jiryia said crossing his arms "Well to cut it short, the Council has decided to nominate you as the fifth Hokage, I came here to bring you back to Konoha."

"I won't go" Tsunade said.

"But you're better at being the Hokage than I am" Jiriya said he turned to Kasumi "Unless the Council wants Kasumi to be the Hokage."

"Don't drag me into this" I muttered "I don't even know what it's like to be a ninja. I'd rather stick to Dueling."

Tsunade then insulted the Hokage's position which caused Naruto to erupt in anger. It went up to a point where we went outside and watched as the two began to have a spar. Throughout this I sat down shaking my head thinking _Naruto that anger management you have is going to get you killed one day. You're taking on a Sannin. There's no way a Genin like you could win._

"I'm just going to beat you with one finger" Tsunade told him.

That did it he charged Kunai in hand. She as I expected her to neatly sidestepped the Kunai then sent Naruto flying with a flick of her finger. This certainly surprised me and Hasselberry.

"I never knew this lady to be so powerful" Hasselberry said.

"Well she is a Sannin" Haku reminded us "There strength is beyond legendary."

Naruto would come back this time trying to use Rasengan on her but she only seen it coming towards her then she sidestepped it and caught the sphere in her hand then sent Naruto packing he landed right besides me.

"Lady Kasumi...A little help."

"No way!" I shouted.

"Did you teach him that Jiriya?" Tsunade asked him.

"Well of course I did" Jiriya said to her "He's my student."

Tsunade then made a bet with Naruto. She bet that he wouldn't master to use Rasengan within three days. To do this she was going as far as to bet her necklace. Sadly Naruto couldn't resist a challenge.

So since we rented out beds in a hotel thanks to Lady Tsunade of course, I went in to sleep for the night. Outside I heard as Haku stood guard in front of my doorway with Hasselberry at his side "Don't worry son" Hasselberry told him "With us guarding the Lady Signer, she won't be kidnapped."

"Let's hope so" Haku said

That is when I completely fell asleep. What a long and interesting day it had been!

**End of Chapter**

** Another chapter is up. I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my fanfics, but to tell you the truth, I have been busy with my new job and recently I just got my old job back so I have two jobs now, so I've been busy for the past three months! But don't worry I'll update every fanfic whenever I get some spar time. Anyway will Naruto master Rasengan in time and what will Tsunade's last decision be on becoming the Fifth Hokage while dealing with Orochimaru? All answers will be answered in the next chapter. Chapter 17: Lady Tsunade P2**

_Card of the Chapter._

_ Hey there folks it's another chapter and another Card of the Chapter! With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo! Hey wait a minute your not Kasumi._

_ Hasselberry: Fraid not soldier! The Lady Signer is sleeping, she's had a long day so I'll be substiting for her. Today's Card of the Chapter is one of my favorite monsters in my deck...Ulimate Tyranno!_

**Ultimate Tyranno**

** Type: Monster/Effect**

** Attribute: Earth**

** ATK: 3000, DEF: 2200**

** Effect: If this card is in Attack Position at the begging of your Battle Phase, you can and must attack all monsters on your opponent's side of the field once each with this card.**

_Hasselberry: Now that's a powerful Soldier for you folks...This is Hasselberry signing out!_

_ (exits)_


	18. Chapter 17: Lady Tsunade P2

Chapter 17: Lady Tsunade P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

The nice cool morning sunshine woke me up the next morning. I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes. I then looked around, I was still in the hotel room. I heard the sound of Naruto whom was still practicing on handling the Rasengan. Seeing me lean over the balcony, he waved to me. Still half asleep I waved back. I heard a woman's voice come from the door.

"I would like to talk to the Signer" the woman said.

"I'm sorry Maim" I heard Hasselberry speak up "But "The Lady Signer might be still sleeping! I don't want to wake her up after all she does have her mother's psychic powers!"

"Understood" the woman said "But would you please let me in?"

I heard Haku speak up "Sure, just wait here Hasselberry, I'll go see if she's awake."

I heard the door open as Haku looked in and saw me as I closed the window to the balcony "Lady Kasumi Shizune wants to speak to you. Are you awake?"

"Half way" I told him "I just did wake up thanks to that sunshine, oh and send her in."

Haku bowed "As you wish Lady Kasumi."

Haku closed the door and turned to Hasselberry "Hasselberry-"

"That's Colonel Hasselberry to you private!" Hasselberry said and I nearly burst out laughing at this comment "But what is it?"

"Lady Kasumi's awake" Haku told him.

"Very well..." Hasselberry said he turned to the female outside the room, "You may go in maim!"

"Thank you Colonel Hasselberry" the woman said.

A couple seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in Shizune" I said double checking my deck and Duel Disk to make sure everything was working right.

The door opened and Shizune stepped in. Once I placed my Duel Disk on my hand, I walked over to her.

"What is it Shizune?" I asked.

"Are you really a Psychic Duelist Kasumi?" Shizune asked me.

"Yes, I am" I told her "Want a demonstration?"

Shizune nodded as I proceeded with the demonstration, I grabbed the Killing Edge Equip Spell Card and it materialized in my hand.

"This is just some of the things I can do" I told her "My psychic powers allow me to use any Monster, Spell or Trap Card and bring them or it to life and in Duels I can hurt my opponents. Kakashi-Papa's taught me to control it though."

"That's good to here" Shizune said she turned to me "Lady Tsunade wanted me to fetch you so you and her can talk in private. Do you want to?"

"I won't give up" I heard Naruto speak out "I will win this bet!"

I turned and nodded to Shizune "Yes,"

"Very well" she said standing up "Come with me."

I followed her out of my room and when the door opened Hasselberry saluted me "Good Morning my lady!"

"Please don't do this to me everyday Colonel sir" I told Hasselberry then I looked at Haku and smiled at him "Good morning Haku."

"Where are you going?" Hasselberry asked me.

"Oh just for a talk with Lady Tsunade."

Haku understood where I was going but he turned "I'm sorry Lady Kasumi but I must follow you but if you'd like I could watch over you from the rooftops of the buildings for any danger."

"Thanks Haku."

I turned to Hasselberry whom spoke up "I'll do my best to watch over you as well Lady Kasumi."

Shizune paused "Hasselberry you may come with us. Tsunade wants to speak to you as well."

"On it maim" Hasselberry said.

So the four of us were off. Shizune guided us to Tsunade's room where the Sannin greeted us "Good morning Lady Kasumi."

"Good morning Tsunade" I told her.

Tsunade turned to me "Shall we begin with a nice walk?"

I paused at this "Yes, maim"

So with Haku and Hasselberry we went for a short walk leaving Naruto and even Jiryia behind. Once downtown, Tsunade turned to me.

"Lady Kasumi...May I ask you an important question?"

"Uh, your always welcomed to Lady Tsunade" I told her.

The Sannin smiled "Why did you decide to allow Kakashi Hatake to take you in as his daughter?"

"It was the" I began "The only thing I could think of, other than being an orphan like Naruto."

"Good answer" She said then she turned "I want to thank you for defending the Leaf Village from Orochimaru."

"I didn't do much" I said "All I did was duel a fake Dark Signer."

"But you did summon the Crimson Dragon did you not?" Haku asked me.

I sighed "That's true Haku."

"That was what I heard" Tsunade told me "Which makes you very much a heroic Signer as any of them."

I blushed hearing her kind words and suddenly she stopped and I accidentally ran into her. I held onto my nose as Haku and Hasselberry caught me as I did lose my balance.

"Private Haku and I gotcha Lady Kasumi!" Hasselberry said.

"Thanks" I muttered holding my nose and rubbing it, then I turned muttering "What was that for Lady Tsunade? I think you broke my nose."

She mentioned my Bodyguards to come closer as if protecting me and I knew then someone was here. That someone was Orochimaru and Kabuto.

She turned towards me in a protective manner and at once I knew she was in the mood to protect me and wouldn't let anyone take me away.

"So we meet at last Lady Tsunade" Orochimaru said.

The two had a talk about how Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage and that the Third Hokage refused to give me to him. This was one argument that Lady Tsunade won over him promising him that she will protect the Signer with her life. Once asked why she'd protect someone like me she responded that I had the right to live my life as I should. No one should force me to do something I didn't. Orochimaru then tried making a deal with her saying that if she healed his arms then he'd wouldn't take me away from the Leaf Village but he did promise that he would destroy it. She refused his offer and that is when he noticed me.

"So you brought the Signer along" he said looking at my now vengeful eyes "And how much it pleases me to see her vengeful eyes."

"Even though I rather not defeat you this way" I began holding up my arm "I will protect myself and avenge my parents by the power of the Crimson Dragon."

Orochimaru sighed "How heroic...But so unwise little Signer. You'll see that I will win in the end. Enjoy your little freedom while you can Signer."

With that Orochimaru left with me and Tsunade really angry. How angry were we? Well let's just say Tsunade punched a concrete wall and completely destroyed it while I shattered the windows of every building in that radiance.

Sometime after this we left the scene and went back to the hotel. Through out this, I heard Tsunade trying to think of a plan. I wasn't much further ahead but instead I felt a vision come into my head. I saw myself swallowing up in hatred against Orochimaru! If this continued, I figured that we'd be in deep trouble and probably become just as bad as my mother was. And all for what? To avenge my familiy? Yes, that was the case, I knew I had to avenge my mother and father but I needed to do it with my own power and not the Crimson Dragon's power. I had to focus on my psychic powers. As my thoughts drifted into my head, I shook my head free.

"Lady Kasumi!" I heard a voice speak up shaking me out of my trance then I heard it again "Lady Kasumi are you okay?"

I was finally able to recognize Naruto.

"Wha?" I asked him.

"You're okay" Naruto sighed with relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"Well I saw you were in deep thought then you sort of passed out for a while" he said.

"Oh, I just had a vision" I told him "Of myself, if I continued to be all hateful like to Orochimaru and used the Crimson Dragon's power to kill him."

"I see" Naruto said even though his looks didn't look like he was buying it. That was just Naruto, an idiot but always willing to prove himself.

Suddenly Haku and Hasselberry arrived as I tried to think about what to do against Orochimaru and avenge my family in the name of avenge and not revenge. '_Revenge will get you nowhere_' I remember my father telling me when I first felt the feeling _'Avenge on the other hand will get you somewhere it means you settled the score without anger.'_

I nearly missed out on the conversation of my two bodyguards "Shizune, Lady Tsunade, and even Jiryia haven't came back yet and it's been about two hours now" Haku said.

"Sams Hill!" Hasselberry shouted "It has been two hours they left at thirteen hundred hours."

I opened the door "What's going on?"

The two looked up at me and Hasselberry answered me "Well Lady Kasumi, Lady Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiryia went out somewhere. They haven't returned yet."

At this Naruto and I exchanged glances and nodded.

"Hasselberry, Haku" I shouted "We're going to follow the Sannin's trail!"

"Do you know where they might be maim?" Hasselberry asked.

"I have a hunch I know" I told him "You two should know too, or at least have a hunch as well."

"She's right" Haku slapped his face "But Lady Kasumi it's going to be dangerous."

"I won't let anyone else get killed" I told him "Or severely injured like Kakashi-Papa."

"Now you're talking my game!" Naruto beamed up proudly he issued out his finger "Let's go soldiers."

He took off with me trailing behind while the former Colonel, Hasselberry followed us "You Solider are not the ones to give off orders!"

Haku was at my side as well he smiled at me "Your words are inspiring Lady Kasumi. It makes me feel good that you are Aki-Sensei's daughter."

"Thank you" I said.

Pretty soon we followed our instincts with Naruto getting us completely lost, and we managed to find the Sannin or at least see them in the distance thanks to Hasselberry guiding us like a true Colonel. As we got near we saw what had happened! Jiriyia was on the ground due to being what I saw drugged with Tsunade staring in fear at the sight of blood. That was when my instincts drew in to me! Finally it all made since now why Tsunade didn't want to become the Hokage. She didn't like the sight of blood just as I didn't like the sight of insects however unlike me she had a good reason why to be afraid of the sight of blood. I had no reason to fear insects, but as all girls went I did plus I did inherit my father's fear of insects. Even Shizune was down due to trying to protect Tsunade.

"So" Orochimaru said pausing as the three Sannin looked up from what they were doing "The Signer has came at last."

I would've charged but Colonel Hasselberry grabbed my arms "Sorry Lady Kasumi, but I can't allow you to be captured by him."

Jiriya looked over towards me and Haku However what threw me off was even though this was the same man that took me on a journey to fine Lady Tsunade and nicknamed the Pervy Sage, this wasn't the Jiryia I knew. He looked like my father Yusei Fudo. In other words he was in combat mode which even though I seen him in this mode during his defense to protect me and Naruto from Itachi and Kisume but this type of seriousness was way beyond that.

"Haku, I know you had some experience in battling Orochimaru but you're power is weak compared to him. Leave the battle to us Sannin. Protect Lady Kasumi at all costs do not go into battle!"

"Right" Haku said "I don't need to be told twice to defend her."

Naruto saw Kabuto coming for me and I saw him too well I saw his shadow coming towards me. I turned grabbing a card trying to reveal the Killing Edge but my movement was too slow however Naruto's wasn't. With speed Naruto grabbed onto Kabuto's hand and managed to ward him off.

"Don't you lay a finger on Lady Kasumi" Naruto said as the Killing Edge appeared in my hand.

Kabuto looked up at me "Kasumi join Orochimaru."

"I won't join up with my parent's murderers" I told him "That bring my parent's dishonor having their own daughter join with their murderer."

"Then you leave me no choice but to use this" Kabuto said bring up his hands together and that is when Naruto and Haku interuped him by throwing ether a kunai or needle. Naruto's Kunai and Haku's acupunture needle hit home with the Kunai barely grazing his right arm and the needle catching him expertly in his neck.

"Don't even think on putting the Lady Singer to sleep and dragging her over to him" Haku warned "Even if she did say yes to Orochimaru I wouldn't let her."

"Well stated private" Colonel Hasselberry said "And you villian are not going to touch her! Not with me around!"

Kabuto watched as Naruto turned to Haku and after a breif conversation with the wounded Shizune turned to him. Drawing another Kunai Naruto turned "I'll fight for Tsunade and even Lady Kasumi."

"Wait private!" Hasselberry stated "You're opponent might be tough so you need a-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Naruto rushed in blindly after drawing another Kunai. Then the Colonel and I muttered "Strategy."

"Well from my understanding" Haku said to us "He's just like Jaden when he was our age."

"Aint that the truth" Hasselberry said "Ol General Jaden always used to rush into things without a care in the world."

"Only Naruto does care about me and Tsunade" I muttered as Haku kept his gaze on Orochimaru and Kabuto as the fights began once again.

Just like the Chunin Exams Naruto was knocked down several times but he didn't give up. Even deliberately taking dangerous attacks. He only won when he caught Kabuto's Kunai between his fingers and used a perfectly delivered Rasengan to Kabuto's chest! The move worked sending Kabuto flying by the hit spinning in circles and slamming into a rock then falling injured. Seeing his henchmen injured by the Gennin, Orochimaru watched as Tsunade and I rushed over to Naruto's aide.

"Wait Lady Kasumi!" Hasselberry shouted.

"Naruto" I muttered "Please...Not you."

Tsunade turned to me while bringing up her hands her fear of blood had been temporally vanished "He'll be alright."

Orochimaru saw her healing the Genin "Why do you try to save his worthless life."

At this Tsunade and I must've blown a vein as I turned towards him growliing "He's life isn't worthless!"

"And why would you Signer say that?" Orochimaru said "After all you're own life isn't worthless but that brat's life? He doesn't have anything good."

"He has me" I told him "Naruto is my friend. If you knew anything about my true father whom you killed then you would know I take to his teachings. He taught me to always care for your friends and do whatever you can to help them out. This is something shared by Naruto himself."

"You're father was a fool girl" Orochimaru said "And because you take to his teachings you'll die!"

But Tsunade had finished healing Naruto and caught Orochimaru! Then I released a powerful Psychic burst at him as she nailed him in the chest with a punch."

"Besides" Tsunade said "This boy has the potential to be Hokage one day. They came to me to become the Fifth Hokage Orochimaru. I said no at first but now that's changed!"

With this she grabbed his tongue as he lashed out with it and nailed him in the face! She mentioned me, Haku, and Hasselberry to leave Orochimaru to her. With this Tsunade attacked him over and over again even nailing him into the ground with her heal! Man was she good and for once I nearly mistaken her for my mother Aki. Even Haku was impressed.

"If she wasn't old for Shinobi and blonde hair I'd mistaken her for Aki-Sensei"

"My thoughts exactly" I muttered smiling "With the only other item missing is that my mother used her psychic abilities rather than brute strength to hurt foes."

"Kind of like you" Naruto muttered which made me want to punch him into the ground as I turned to him giving him a death glare and making him think twice "What was that Naruto?"

"Lady Kasumi I didn't mean it that way!"

We returned our attention to the battle as all three Sannin Summoned their creatures. Jiriya's was a huge talking toad, Tsunade's was a huge slug and Orochimaru's was Mandu his snake. Seeing the slug I froze up.

"Technically Lady Kasumi" Haku muttered to me seeing me freeze and whispered silently "A slug is a molisk."

"Like I care what a slug is technically" I muttered weakly.

The Summons had one heck of a battle which ended in Mandu falling into defeat by the Giant Toad's sword and Lady Tsunade actually giving Orochimaru another punch to the face. The great Orochimaru landed next to Kabuto whom at seeing the situation stated that we would meet again before vanishing with his leader at his side in a puff of smoke.

"That was strange" I muttered.

"But we won" Haku said.

Tsunade turned to me "Were you worried about us?"

"Was I?" I stated to her "You bet not returning for three hours."

She turned to Naruto and Jiriyia "I'll be happy to be the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village but let's go back to the hotel.

At the hotel, Tsunade gave Naruto her necklace as a part of her promise to give it to him when he mastered Rasengan. She made another remark which got him into another fight with her but only this time after she flicked his headband off she kissed his forehead. Suddenly before anything else could be said or done Haku shouted "Lady Kasumi down!"

I ducked as a fire card appeared and hit Hasselberry in his stomach. Hasselberry fell to the ground "Ambush! Man down, man down"

Suddenly more fire cards appeared striking random targets well what I mean of random was striking Naruto three times, striking Haku and I twice or would've if he didn't use his Ice Mirrors to protect us, and twice on Tsunade whom easily deflected the flaming cards with her arm without taking any damage at all "Whose there?" she demanded.

I looked into the darkness and focused my psychic powers on a nearby rooftop. A black robbed Shinobi had been watching us. He had a duel disk attached to his hand but only the Duel Disk was now shaped like a gun.

"Watch out!" I shouted as Winged Kurriboh appeared right next to me.

We were barraged with ten more shots which thanks to Jiryia coming out and using Needles Jeezo protected most of us. Sadly Naruto had to poke his head up from behind Jiryia and took a fire card blast in his forehead and fell down onto the ground in pain.

"Lady Kasumi are you doing this?"

"No, I haven't learned to do that with my powers" I said "Lady Tsunade, someone's on that rooftop. He has a Duel Disk on his arm only it looks like a duel disk version of a gun."

"You saw him?" She asked me and I nodded pointing over to the building and she looked over scanning at the building "Well you're right Lady Kasumi there is someone there. Jiryia, Haku here comes another barrage!"

Haku called upon another Ice Mirror. It took the first five fire card barrages before shattering and Jiryia had to use another Needle Jeezo attack to defend us from the other five fire cards.

Tsunade turned to Naruto, Hasselberry, Jiryia, Haku, Shizune and me as she issued out a plan "Okay first off all, the man that's attacking us is on a building's roof. We need to get up at that building and surround him.

"How do we do that?" I asked her.

"We need to distract him" She told me.

"You got it!" Naruto shouted "I have the perfect solution Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto appeared as Shizune used the same move. Haku summoned an Ice Mirror and stepped in it "Let's stop him."

Haku vanished within his Ice Mirrors and we proceeded with Tsunade's plan. The man firing at us had his full attention with the Shadow Clones of both Shizune and Naruto! He was so busy focused that we were actually able to get to the building just as the last Clone fell destroyed.

I reached the top floor and the man seemed to have been looking for us. He took one step forward but ran into an Ice Mirror as Haku stepped out of it.

"Now who are you?" he asked.

The man turned to run the other way as Haku threw a needle at him but the man simply fire another fire card at the needle. The needle burnt up as Haku managed to avoid the card.

"Nice try" he told him.

The man proceed to run but this time ran into Naruto.

"Ha finally we found you open handed!" Naruto shouted he lashed out a punch at the man whom backed up then punched Naruto backwards. Naruto stumbled but not before taking a card blast to his knees making the Gennin fall clutching his knees while muttering "Someone do something about that weapon he has!"

The man turned to run again but this time slammed into Tsunade and Shizune. The two expertly held their position and the man knew he was outclassed by the two and simply took off. He ran over towards another opened area where he ran into Jiryia's needle Jeezu.

"Well now let's see who you really are" Jiryia said as the man stepped back the black ninja robs with cut marks in them. The man turned to run once again but Jiriya was one step ahead of him placing his hands onto the ground "Ninja Arts...Dark Swamp!"

A dark mucky water appeared underneath the man's feet trapping him in it. He struggled to break free but that is when Hasselberry made his move. He jumped over the man giving him an expert kick to the chest like a true Colonel! Quickly his soldier training stepped in before his opponent could make another move not that he could with Jiriya holding him in place well he could with his Duel Disk and that is when the Colonel brought up his own gun while grabbing the attacker's Duel Disk and pinning it at his side before completely disarming the man! The disarmed man held up his hands in surrender as Hasselberry inspected the object as Tsunade, Shizune, Haku, Jiriya whom had let the man go, Naruto and I came forward surrounding him as if daring him to try to get away.

"Now I know whose been attacking us Lady Kasumi" Hasselberry growled "Axel Bradley"

The attacker nodded and tore off his ripped ninja costume to reveal his true self. He was a black middle aged native American man. One look at him and you knew he meant business.

"Axel Bradley, the famous Dueling Mercenary?" I asked Hasselberry whom nodded "Yep the same man."

"What is it that you had to attack us?" Naruto demanded.

"Are you that dull?" Axel demanded towards Naruto "I came for the Lady Signer."

Tsunade lashed out a punch at the man whom backed away from her while she asked "Who hired you?"

"That I've been ordered by the client not to tell" Axel told her "Now Lady Signer, come with me!"

"I already have a feeling I know who is after me" I told him "And if I'm correct I won't go with you."

"He told me you would say that Signer" Axel said "So the only way take you to my client, is to defeat you in a Duel."

I held up my hand and unleashed a psychic blast from it. The man flew backwards hitting the ground while getting up expertly "So that proves you're the daughter of the Black Rose Witch just as the client stated you were."

"Say my mother's name like that and I'll-"

"We'll make sure you never live" Haku finished for me.

Axel turned looking at his arm "Of course I can't duel without a Duel Disk."

"I can" I muttered but I allowed Hasselberry to give Axel his Duel Disk back.

"Then let's begin" I told him "Just for the record I'm not going to hold back on my powers."

"From what I heard from my client, that's what to be expected. Expecially when you're in danger."

The two of us activated our Duel Disks and shouted "**Duel!**"

(**My LP: 4000**)

(**Axel Bradley's LP: 4000**)

"Hmm, what's going to happen now?" Tsunade asked.

"You mean you don't know what's going on Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked and his reward was a well aimed punch to the head from Lady Tsunade.

Shizune shrugged "We could easily deal with this guy."

Hasselberry answered "That's affirmative ladies but this is what we can expect from Kasumi. Evidentially a lot of people want Kasumi so they can use her. So with this in mind she'll Duel whoever is trying to take her."

"Can't she lose?" Shizune asked "I mean this is a gamble, if she losses he'll take her but if she wins he won't take her."

_A gamble?_ I heard Lady Tsunade think _Cool she has a gambling game. This I got to see._

I sighed Lady Tsunade would love to gamble and see this game as a gamble and was about to answer Shizune when Haku beat me to it speaking so quietly that only I and the two ladies heard him "Kasumi can't lose, this is because Kasumi is a Signer, she can't lose a Duel...Unless"

"Unless that person is a Dark Signer or dispies the Crimson Dragon" Axel said.

I was surprised that he heard him as he stated "Which I sort of do!

"What did the Crimson Dragon ever do to you?" I asked.

"Rex Goodwin destroyed my village! Another man Bomber and I were the only ones that survived it. We swore revenge on the Crimson Dragon because of it. Well I sort of sore revenge, Bomber protected it at first as his revenge was only on Goodwin, but I blame the Crimson Dragon for that."

"Is that why you've agreed to this soldier?" Hasselberry asked.

"Sort of" Axel said.

"Sadly it'll take more than your hatred to defeat a Signer like myself" I told him "Do you have the power to take me down?"

"We'll just have to wait and see" Axel said crossing his arms "Since you are the last Signer I'll do whatever I can to bring you down."

With that before I could begin the round he went first "Enough talking, it's my turn I draw!"

He drew a card "First I activate the continuous Trap Card Blaze Accelerator!"

A strange huge skinny cannon appeared on his spell and trap card zone.

"That's not good" Haku said gritting his teeth.

"Too right" Axel said "Now I summon Volcanic Slicer in attack mode!"

A volcanic monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200**)

"Now I activate Volcanic Slicer's special ability," He announced "Once per my turn, Volcanic Slicer gets to burn up 500 of you're Life Points!"

Volcanic Slicer opened it's mouth and shot out a molten fire ball at me striking me.

"Kasumi!" Tsunade shouted wanting to know if the effect had an actual effect on me.

The fire cleared as my Life Points went down by 500 without any real damage delt to my body even the burn marks were not seen on me. (**My LP: 3500**)

"How?" Tsunade asked "How can she not be taking real damage? It hit her with a molten fire ball."

At this Jiryia giggled "I see this is you ladies's first time in seeing a duel."

The two looked at him as he continued "What happened right now is that Axel's monster and strange looking device are holograms. In other words think of it like a Genjutsu. Now when some Genjutsus can hurt, the game of Duel Monsters as the name of this card game goes by doesn't inflict real life damage to the opponent when their Life Points drop."

"Oh" Tsunade said while hearing Naruto mutter "Normally."

She wandered what Naruto meant but watched the Duel Progress.

"Now I place one card face down and that ends my turn" Axel said.

"Alright then" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card (**My hand: Wavern Rider Jill, Brave Weapon, Double Summon, Cleric Mist, Blackwing Zurcco the Dawn, and Switch**)

"Alright now" I began "I'll start by summoning my Wavern Rider Jill in attack mode!"

Wavern Rider Jill appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600**)

"All right!" Naruto shouted "Now I'll be able to see what this card of Kasumi's can do!"

I saw Haku giggle and role his eyes.

"Next" I began "I'll equip my Wavern Rider Jill with the Equip spell card Brave Weapon!"

A wicked powerful double blue lance appeared in Wavern Rider Jill's hands!

"The equipped monster gains 500 more attack points" I explained as Wavern Rider Jill's attack rose (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 1600)**

"Not bad" Axel told me "It far outclasses my Volcanic Slicer."

"Now" I began "Wavern Rider Jill attack Volcanic Slicer!"

"Not so fast" Axel shouted "I activate my Trap Card Fire Wall!"

A firey wall appeared blocking Wavern Rider Jill's attack keeping Volcanic Slicer safe as he explained it's effect "Now as long as this card is out, I can negate one of each monster's attacks each turn."

"One of them hey?" I asked.

"Why are you grinning?" he asked me.

"Because Brave Weapon has a special ability that allows the equipped monster to attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

At this Axel looked up "No kidding!"

"You're right I'm not kidding Wavern Rider Jill attack Volcanic Slicer!"

Wavern Rider Jill obeyed this time Fire Wall didn't stop her and she speared the Volcanic Slicer in it's chest destroying it while really damaging Axel's Life Points with a piercing spear.

He took a step back as the Battle Damage was calculated and as blood pored from his left arm (**Axel's LP: 3300**)

"Wait a moment" Shizune said "That man's really hurt" she turned to Jiryia "You said neither side takes real damage and yet this man is hurt."

"That's the reason why Orochimaru is after her" Jiryia told them "Psychic Duelists like Kasumi here, can inflict real damage during a Duel."

"So your really not holding back" Axel said staring at me

"Not when you threaten to take me to you're 'client'" I told him "I place one card face down for later"

"Alright then I draw" Axel said.

He drew a card "Alright now I tribute my Blaze Accelerator in order to bring out Tri-Blaze Accelerator!

"Now theirs second a second ability to my Firewall trap card, and every stand-by phase that passes I need to pay 500 of my life points in order to keep it on the field!"

His Life Points lowered but since it wasn't from me didn't seem to have been hurt (**Axel Browley's LP: 2800**)

Another weird but powerful triple missile launcher card appeared on his Spell and Trap Card zone.

"Now I activate the effect of my Tri-Blaze Accelerator" he announced "Once per turn I can tribute any Fire Type monster in my hand in order to destroy one monster on your side of the field!"

He selected a card and sent it to his graveyard "Oh yeah not only is you're Wavern Rider Jill destroyed but unlike Blaze Accelerator which does the same effect, Tri-Blaze Accelerator inflicts five hundred points of Life Point damage!"

With that being said Tri-Blaze Accelerator fire a missile at Wavern Rider Jill automatically destroying her while doing damage to my life Points.

(**My Life Points: 3000**)

It was then that I noticed something wrong in Axel's Graveyard it was on fire. Only I wasn't the only one noticing it. Naruto must've been noticing it too "No-No-, don't tell me one of Axel's fire monsters are a ghost!"

I sighed knowing how afraid Naruto was afraid of ghost and zombies as I asked out "What's going on?"

"Simple" Axel said "Why it's my Volcanic Scattershot's special ability, when he hits the Graveyard due to the effect of Blaze Accelerator or Tri-Blaze Accelerator, it gets to burn up another 500 of you're Life Points!"

With that another Volcanic Monster appeared and charged me slamming itself into me while eliminating five hundred my Life Points.

(**My Life Points: 2500**)

"This guy is good" Naruto said "I never seen Kasumi struggle against a person before."

Haku paused looking at him politely coughing to correct him.

"Well that's a lie" Naruto admitted out "She struggled on Haku but she defeated him in the end."

"Alright" Axel said "Now that the effect of Tri-Blaze Accelerator has been activated I can't attack till next turn but I summon my Volcanic Blaster in Defense mode!"

A strange volcanic blaster appeared on the field and changed blue to announce that it was in defense mode (**DEF: 600, ATK: 1200**)

"Next I place one card face down and it ends my turn" Axel said.

"Then it's my turn I draw!" I announced but he then shouted "Sure draw but I activate my Draw Bomb Trap Card!"

I watched as the Trap Card activated and he explained "Now thanks to this card you lose 1000 life points immediately when you draw a card."

My Life Points lowered by one thousand (**My LP: 1500**)

"This guy is so good" Naruto muttered "And he only has 3000 Life Points left. That's half compared to hers."

"Alright then" I said.

"I now summon my Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!" I shouted.

Swordsmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Now Swordmaster Mia, attack Volcanic Blaster!" I shouted.

She obeyed destroying Volcanic Blaster and Axel announced it's effect "When Volcanic Blaster is destroyed by battle I get to select and place a volcanic type monster at the top of my deck."

I watched as he selected a card and then reshuffled his deck.

"Not good" I muttered then I pointed over to Swordsmaster Mia "Swordmaster Mia attack Axel Directly!"

She charged him but Axel held up his hand "Once again I activate my Firewall Trap Card, now buy discarding a Pyro Type in my hand I get to negate your Direct Attack!

A fire wall appeared on the field protecting Axel from any damage.

"I place one card face down, then I end my turn" I muttered.

"Then it's my turn" Axel said "I draw!"

He drew then pointed out towards me "Alright now Lady Signer, after I pay 500 of my own Life Points to keep Firewall on the field, this is you're first defeat. Prepare to surrender to me."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked as he payed another 500 Life Points. (**Axel's LP: 2500**)

"Simple" Axel said "Because now I tribute my Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to special summon my best monster...Volcanic Doomfire!"

A huge dark crisp fiery skeleton monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"You were no kidding" I muttered looking up at the monster "That monster is dangerous."

"A-A-A-And huge!" Naruto shouted.

"Now Doomfire, attack Swordmaster Mia!"

Volcanic Doomfire blasted out a bigger molten fire ball at my Swordmaster. The Swordmaster struggled against the molten rock before shattering and heavily damaging my Life Points.

(**My Life Points: 300**)

"Kasumi!" Naruto shouted "Man this guy is the real deal, I mean he really must hate the Crimson Dragon."

"It wasn't the Crimson Dragon's fault" Haku told him "People just want to blame others for their problem. The person he should be mad at is Rex Goodwin. He destroyed Axel's village but Axel's blaming the Crimson Dragon."

"Turn end" Axel said watching me "Do you surrender Signer?"

"No" I told him "Activate Trap Card! Dust Tornado!"

A dust tornado appeared on the field as I announced it's effect "Now I can destroy one spell or trap card on my opponent's side of the field and I choose you're Firewall!"

"That's the way!" Haku shouted "Destroying his Firewall should by her time!" Haku shouted.

I nodded understanding him while looking at Axel with a determined look "Now you can't protect yourself from direct attacks now" I paused "It comes down to this last turn..."

Finally after closing my eyes I shouted "I draw!"

I opened my eyes and saw in my hand Blackwing Bora the Spear! It was the card I was looking for.

I turned to Axel "Alright Axel, I start this round of the duel by summoning Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn!"

The Blackwing Monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 500**)

"I can summon this level five monster when you have a monster on you're side of the field and I have none" I explained "And since that was a special summon I can summon one additional monster."

"So now I summon Blackwing-Bora the Spear!"

Bora the Spear appeared on the field (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 800**)

"She's making her move" Haku said "Come on Kasumi give it too him!"

"Right Haku" I said "One of Bora's special abilities allows me to summon another Blackwing monster as long as it's a different card name."

Axel paused as I smiled "Now I summon Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind tuner monster"

Gale the Whirlwind appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 400**)

"Don't tell me" Naruto said over towards Haku "Right now Kasumi can Synchro Summon a level-"

"Tweleve monster?" Haku finished Naruto's question "Logically yes, but I don't think Kasumi has a level tweleve Synchro Monster."

"Actually" I began "I do"

"What?" Haku asked me.

"Fire of all Axel" I stated "Now I'm going to tune my Level three Gale the Whirlwind with my level five Zurrco the Dawn and Bora the Spear!"

"She's actually going for" Naruto began.

"A level tweleve Synchro Monster" Haku stated "This could be trouble!"

"It is" I stated closing my eyes and began chanting out my chat with my Mark of the Dragon glowing "Bonded by Blood by the Crimson Dragon, the light shines forward the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...General Ike!"

A man wearing a green general's robe appeared. He had purple hair with a red headband and in his hands was a huge orange sword (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**)

"Impressive isn't he?" I asked a shocked Axel, even I was shocked as most of my own monster in my deck were girls. This one was actually and dare I say it, handsome young man.

"Even with four thousand attack points he's still not strong enough to win this."

"Oh he is" I stated

"What do you mean?" Axel asked.

"General Ike attack Doomfire!" I ordered.

"Fine bring him on, I'll survive his attack" Axel bragged.

"I'm not so sure" I told him

Ike charged Doomfire as I shouted "Ike attack Doomfire with Athier!"

Ike jumped up sword in hand and flipped into the air bring down his sword and that was when Axel noticed that half of Doomfire's attack was gone.

"What the?" He asked.

"It's General Ike's special ability"I told him "When Ike attacks one of my opponent's monsters that monster losses half of it's attack or Defense points which ever mode they are in, my Life Points are increased by half of you're monster's attack or Defense points!"

"What oh-no" Axel stated as my Life Points rose by fifteen hundred points (**My LP: 1800**) "Then that means?

"You lose" I said as Ike came down with his blade Ragnel slicing the Volcanic Doomfire to bits and blowing it up with a firey explosion and Axel took both the firey sword and battle damage as I won the duel.

(**Axel's LP: 0**)

Axel was on his knees bleeding from the damage Ike caused to him and horribly burnt.

"So even I a skilled mercenary lost to you" Axel said to me "Now I've failed my client...As you may have guessed it was Orochimaru."

"Figured" I muttered as the field turned back to normal.

"I only took it because you were a Signer" Axel told me "And as stated I despise the Crimson Dragon and since you could summon the beast I wanted to take you out but that's not gonna happen. Looks like you live to see another day."

With this Axel fell onto the ground as he began to die. Once more my Psychic powers during the Psychic Duel proved fatal as even knelt down towards him tears in my eyes.

"Lady Kasumi he tried to kidnap you" Naruto said he was whacked on the head by Hasselberry.

"What was that for Colonel?" Naruto asked.

"You have you're ninja ways we have our Duelist ways, I know how Kasumi feels."

Surprisingly even Haku walked over to the dying Duelist.

"What?" Axel asked "I tried to hurt the Last Signer why are you caring for me?"

I looked at him tears in my eyes "I never liked to harm anyone with my powers Axel. However the Duel we had was a good duel and exciting. Before you pass away I'd like to give my graditude and say this You were a great Duelist...Worthy of the name honor."

Axel sighed now realizing that his friend Bomber was right, it wasn't the Crimson Dragon's fault that his village was destroyed so why did he hate it so much? It was Rex Goodwin that should've been removed from office not me and he looked at me "Kasumi Aki Fudo, thank you for respecting me as a fellow Duelist...Be careful Kasumi, Orochimaru is employing other Mercenaries to take you down...That is all I can say to you for your returned kindness which you refused."

With his final words saids Axel Brownell died on the roof. Haku, Hasselberry and I prayed giving the man our respects.

We turned to Tsunade whom understood our motives but Naruto didn't "He tried to kidnap her! Why show remorse he deserved to die."

Shizune answered "Just like they said Naruto, we have our ninja was that show respect for our opponent, they have theirs. Look at it this way Naruto what would you do if one of you're friends died?"

"I'd show them respect" he told her then he too got it "So that's why she did this."

I nodded "Now you understand Naruto, he Dueled well and deserved to be respected."

I turned to Tsunade "That Orochimaru isn't going to stop hunting me down is he?"

She nodded "That's right once he's caught eyes on a target he won't let them out of his sights. Let's start our journey to the Leaf Village."

At this how could we say no? So we entered the hotel to rest for the night, for the next morning we would be on our way.

**End of chapter**

** Kasumi has defeated Axel in a Duel. What is going to happen next time as our heroes return to the Leaf Village? Next time Chapter 18: Returning to Konoha**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks it's another sad night for our next Card of the Chapter with you're host Kasumi Aki Fudo._

_ Kasumi: Hey fans! Today we have a special guest Lady Tsunade!_

_ Lady Tsunade appears: Hello ladies and gentlemen. Today we are announcing two Card of the Chapters both are made up and shouldn't be looked for in stores._

_ Kasumi: The fire Card of the Chapter is..._

**Brave Weapon**

** Type: Equip**

** Effect: You can only equip this card to a Warrior type monster. Increase the equipped monster's ATK points by 500 and during you're Battle Phase the equipped monster can attack ****twice.**

_Kasumi: That would've been useful against Axel._

_ Tsunade: Oh it was, if it wasn't for that annoying Firewall. Now the second Card of the Chapter is..._

**General Ike**

** Type: Synchro/Warrior/effect**

** Level: 12**

** Effect: When this card attacks a monster on you're opponent's side of the field, that monster's ATK or DEF are halved, then increase you're LP by the same amount ATK or DEF halved. This card gain 500 attack points per monster on you're side of the field excluding this card.**

** ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**

_Kasumi: He was a really looking nice guy._

_ Tsunade: Kasumi don't you have a boyfriend of you're own._

_ Kasumi: Oh yeah, Shikamaru! Well hehehe, Ike maybe cute but he's nowhere near cute as my Shikamaru!_

_ Tsunade (Mutters): She's a girl like me after all._

**Oh yeah there is one other thing, I'm thinking of letting Naruto be a Bodyguard to Lady Kasumi and so he will need a Dueling deck. I'm asking my fans to give me suggestions on what type of deck Naruto should have and which two Synchro Monsters shall he be given? I'll announce the results in Chapter 20.**


	19. Chapter 18: Returning to Konoha

Chapter 18: Returning to Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

The next day seemed to have came by quickly. I kept on thinking on my Duel against Axel. He had told me and everyone else there that Orochimaru had plenty of Dueling Mercenaries all willing to try to capture me. At this I wondered just how many Dueling attempts it would finally take to actually succeed. I secretly hoped that the Dueling Mercenaries haven't heard of the Crimson Dragon or Signers in which case I would be able to defeat any number of opponents in a Duel. However that was only wishful thinking. However Haku made it clear to me several times that he'd protect me with his life and he was true to his words. So getting up I stretched out my arms then pulled up the sleeve to reveal my Mark of the Dragon. After staring at it for a few seconds I put my sleeve down and walked out of my hotel room. It was there I met Shizune whom was waiting for Lady Tsunade to wake up. No since on waiting for the rest to wake up.

"So you had one heck of a Duel last night. You had us on our toes, lucky for you you won in the end." Shizune said to me.

I sighed looking down at the ground "It still hurts me knowing I killed someone like that man."

Shizune sighed "Lady Kasumi it's okay from what Haku told us you don't necessary like killing others that are Duelists."

I nodded "Yes, and I understand that it was the only way for us to get away. Even if I did win the Duel normally without inflicting damage to him, he probably would've persued me until he did catch me or at least defeated me. So in that situation I reliesed that I should use my powers during the Duel."

"And it worked out too" Shizune told me "Even Tsunade said that if it was a normal Duel like you said and with him being a mercenary he would've continued his mission until he did catch you. You did what you needed to do in self defense."

I nodded "You're right, I guess I should be thinking that it was self defense although I did kill Sound Ninja during the attack on the Leaf Village."

"That can also be known as Self Defense" Shizune told me "After all Sound and Sand were the attackers."

I smiled at her "You're right."

That is when Tsunade and the rest woke up and after a few hours of breakfast started our journey back to Konoha.

During the time together we managed to pass by a hot spring bath. Naturally being a girl Tsunade wanted to take a bath in the hot springs even I did. Naruto objected to this saying that the quicker we get out of the Leaf Village and heal the injured. I paused Naruto certainly had a point at this, the quicker we did that the sooner we could bring Kakashi-Papa out of the nightmare rhelm. However I decided to go with Tsunade's decision.

"You too Kasumi?" Naruto asked me while I admitted that I agreed with Tsunade's decision.

"What do you expect?" I asked him "I'm a girl."

"Yeah well Naruto has a point" Jirayia said "We can't keep Konoha waiting now."

It was then Tsunade grinned as she admitted out "I hear the Hot Springs are for both male and females."

Naruto, Haku and Hasselberry started to walk ahead but Jiryia seemed to have paused.

"Come on Pervy Sage" Naruto complained "Let's go."

However I held my head sweat dropping as Jiriya turned back "Well now I do need to research some more and we could use some rest."

"Is that true?" I muttered over to Lady Tsunade whom gave me he answer with an experienced look which I read as no.

I smirked at this she really knew how to control the Pervy Sage. Now why didn't I think of that. Maybe it's because I knew Jiriya was a pervert but what I didn't know was how much of a pervert he really was.

So we went into the Hot Springs. Like Tsunade said they were not mixed baths it was all one baths. All throughout this I kept on hearing Jiriya mutter about that he was tricked into the situation. We had yet another delay on getting back to the Leaf Village. It seemed that Tsunade was in debt and two thugs were sent to retrieve money she owed them. Sadly Naruto fell for the trick but I remembered Tsunade explaining while she and I were in the hot springs that she did pay the amount of money she owed him and after telling Haku and Hasselberry about this the two agreed with me.

"Sounds like that private is falling for way too many tricks" Hasselberry said.

"I should've seen it coming when he dropped that letter" Haku muttered.

"We're with you one hundred percent, do you know what Naruto asked you to help him in?" Hasselberry asked me.

"He wanted me to help him in trying to get Tsunade to pay the debt back" I muttered.

"And you said" Haku began.

"I told him I won't have any part of it" I said.

"Good answer Lady Kasumi" Hasselberry said.

So we teamed up with Shizune following Naruto and trying to put a stop to his plans. The first thing that went wrong was that the two men targeted me for some odd reason and I sent them flying of to a hornet's nest. At the buzzing insects even though they were stinging the men I ran in the opposite direction only stopping till Haku and Hasselberry grabbed me and told me that the hornets were not chasing me neatness to say I was still shaking. Naruto would try again but this time Shizune disguised as Tsunade beat him too it and was able to chase his own Shadow Clones with her own Shadow Clones. In the end it was Tsunade whom admitted to Naruto that she did pay that debt on and she even congratulated me on my attempts to stop Naruto.

Well despite these adventures we finally made it back to Konoha and I was really glad to be back in the village. It was their Naruto made sure to stop at the hospital. It was there I ran over and hugged my Doctor as it had been awhile I saw a familiar and caring face like hers.

"Dr. Yuki!" I shouted.

Dr. Alexis Yuki turned to me smiling "Welcome back Kasumi. How was you're mission to find Tsunade?"

Tsunade appeared as I broke away from Dr. Yuki and explained to her "Mission Accomplished!"

Dr. Yuki saw the Sannin and stood up as I mentioned her "Lady Tsunade this is my Doctor I go to if I'm sick or injured, Dr. Alexis Yuki, Dr. Yuki this is Lady Tsunade the Fifth Hokage."

The two women shook hands and Dr. Yuki spoke up first "So you're Lady Tsunade, how's Kasumi? Is she hurt?"

Tsunade shook her head "Haku, Hasselberry, Shizune, Naruto and I made sure she wasn't injured."

"I hate to break up the reunion" Naruto began "But we need to get our friends healed."

Lady Tsunade shot him a look as Dr. Yuki shot him the same look but it was Dr. Yuki that sighed out "Naruto, has anyone ever told you that you remind me of my husband when he was you're age?"

"Wha?" Naruto asked eyes sparkling at this "No way, Jaden Yuki was like me when he was my age?"

Dr. Alexis caught sight of Hasselberry as he saluted her "Hello ma'am Alexis. And Alexis is right private. Jaden was much like you when you were younger."

Alexis turned to Naruto "Jaden was always like you rushing head first into danger." she then smiled "I mean even now he does stuff like you do but he's getting a little bit better of knowing when not to run into danger."

Tsunade nodded "Well Naruto does have a point now who's first."

This time I had the answer "Kakashi-Papa"

Hearing this I turned to Dr. Yuki "Is he still?"

Dr. Yuki nodded "He's still stable, and since I know little about his condition all I could do was to ensure him you were safe and sound."

"What condition is he in?" Tsunade asked her.

"Nightmare Rhelm" Dr. Yuki explained "This Genjutsu type thing isn't exactly in my field of expertise although my field of expertise is recovering people from the results of losing a Psychic Duel."

"If you'd like I could teach you somethings about healing others from Genjutsu" Tsunade told her.

"That would be nice but we've got two people caught in the Nightmare Rhelm" Dr. Yuki said.

We walked into the hospital room where Kakashi-Papa lay in his bed the same way we had left him. Lady Tsunade walked over and after a few seconds was able to break the Genjutsu up. Finally freed of the Genjutsu, Kakashi-Papa sat up looking for me.

"Kasumi?" He asked and right then I was at his side, he took one look at me and we shared a fatherly daughterly hug "Kasumi thank goodness you are safe."

"Kakashi-Papa" I muttered.

He noticed Hasselberry "Another bodyguard Kasumi? Whose this?"

"I'm Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry sir!" Hasselberry said saluting the Jounin.

"Nice to meet you Hasselberry" Kakashi-Papa said to him.

After that short reunion Tsunade gave him hell on how could a Jonin like him be easily taken out by S-ranked criminals although she forgave him due to the fact I was his adopted daughter. Haku told him of our latest adventure and instead of yelling at me, Kakashi-Papa wrapped his arm around me "You did well helping to bring Tsunade back to us. From the sounds of things you killed one of Orochimaru's Dueling Mercenaries."

"Sadly" Dr. Yuki began "Even when I knew him he was a good Duelist and even then a mercenary. Jaden beat him once and he became an ally to us after the Duel against Jaden. However I have to agree with you Tsunade, he needed to be killed in the Psychic Duel in fact it was a guarantee that he would've been killed at the end of the defeat."

"That's right you know how to heal Psychic Duel wounds" Tsunade said to her "So what determines the lethality of Psychic Dueling that you said it was guarantee that Axel was going to die?"

"Three things actually" Dr. Yuki began turning to me "And I suggest you here me out Kasumi. The first thing is how much experience in Dueling the Psychic Duelist has, right now Kasumi's powers in this category as still minor which are survivable. The second category is how experienced the opponent you duel is at Psychic Dueling. The less the opponent has in experience in psychic dueling the more lethal the duel is. Right now these two things tied make it 40 percent lethal."

"So I guess I gave Axel the unlucky fourty percent" I muttered.

"Actually Lady Kasumi" Hasselberry said "As I recall Axel tried kidnapping you're mother Aki once but she beat him up really bad."

Dr. Yuki nodded "And her injuries during those two categories put together were ninety percent fatal combined." she paused as she continued "Kasumi the third category is what killed him. It's how powerful the Duel Monster's Attack points are. The higher the number of attack the monster has the higher the lethality. For example if you attack with a monster that has zero attack points to two thousand attack points the injuries sustained are not fatal. If you attack with a monster that has an attack over two thousand even by one point to twenty-nine hundred are twenty percent fatal. Now a three thousand to thirty-nine hundred attack point creature is eighty percent fatal. Now if a monster has four thousand attack points or higher, that's instantly fatal even if you didn't finish the Duel off with it. If you attack with a four thousand attack point creature that's automatically fatal even ignoring the first two categories."

Hearing this, I brought out my only four thousand attack point creature General Ike "Then I've got to be careful on using this Synchro Monster during a psychic duel."

Dr. Yuki nodded "Exactly Kasumi, because now you know that if you attack with it even if you didn't cause damage to you're opponet due to a monster being in Defense Mode, they'll still die."

"Who knew I had that kind of power with a four thousand attack point creature" I said to myself.

Naruto's arm poked me "Kasumi...there's someone else in the Nightmare Rhelm."

"That's right" I shouted "Sasuke!"

Carefully with Kakashi-Papa at my side we made our way to Sasuke's room where once again after Sakura left Sasuke, Tsunade removed Sasuke's Genjutsu after I heard Tsunade make a comment on how Sakura came to visit Sasuke.

Once he was healed Dr. Yuki and Tsunade walked towards Lee's room.

"Oh hey Lady Kasumi" Guy-Sensei said to me "How's the youthful Signer?"

"I'm alright Guy-Sensei" I said smiling at him.

Seeing Tsunade and Dr. Yuki, the man went back to business calling out to Rock Lee. After an inspection on Lee's body, Tsunade sighed turning to Dr. Yuki.

"Well can you two save him?" Guy asked her.

Dr. Yuki sighed at Tsunade's words "Alexis here was right, you need more than just her to help you, you need my help as well. However she's also right on the operation of choice however even with her help the survival rating of it is fifty-fifty."

Hearing this Lee walked out of the room and I held down my head "A fifty-fifty is sort of bad. Although Dr. Yuki should be able to pull it off with help Tsunade."

"I could but even this is too risky for him" Dr. Yuki replied she turned to Guy-Sensei "But I'll go along with it, but Tsunade has to think on it. Until I get a response from her I'll stand by."

"I understand" Guy told her.

So after this we went to the Hokage tower where I met my boyfriend Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" I shouted hugging him "Kasumi, troublesome it's good to see you alive."

"I hoped you had more faith in me than that" I told him.

"I did" Shikamaru said he turned to Haku "And I see you stood by her side."

Haku nodded "Defended her with my life twice."

He noticed that his father was talking to Tsunade and Tsunade was talking to him like she was his boss.

"Whose that Lady?" he asked me "And why is she talking to him like she's his boss?"

"Haven't you heard?" Naruto asked "She's going to be the Fifth Hokage."

"Her name is Tsunade" I told him.

"Oh she isn't a young girl, she's really an old woman, in her thirties!"

At this Shikamaru only opened his eyes in shock as I sent Naruto a death glare "Where I come from, that is still young."

"Yeah" Haku said a bit offended by Naruto's words "Aki-Sensei was nearly the same age as Tsunade. Don't ever say that about any girl or woman...Unless it's true."

It was at this time Ten-Ten dropped by "Lady Kasumi!"

We exchanged friendly hugs "Ten-Ten!" finally a girl somewhere of my age!

"It's nice to see you alive and kicking" Ten-Ten said she noticed Hasselberry "Hmm and whose this?"

"He's Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry" Naruto said to her "He's like drill Sergent."

However the Colonel heard him and he let Naruto hear his knuckles crack "What was that Private?"

"N-N-N-Nothing Colonel!" Naruto shouted.

"That's what I thought son" Hasselberry said.

"Hey want to go see you're new Duel Academy?" Ten-Ten asked me.

"Well sure" I said as Kakashi-Papa agreed "Hmm, I've been wondering if they completed it."

So Ten-Ten, Shiakmaru, Haku, Hasselberry and I walked over to the Duel Academy where Hiashi, Hinata, Hinabi were inspecting it as well.

"That's one big school" he said.

"But it's nowhere near as big as the headquarters of the first Duel Academy" Hasselberry said.

"You've been to a Duel Academy once?" Hinata asked Hasselberry.

"Have I lady?" Hasselberry said "I've studied at a Duel Academy when I was you're age."

"Hmm, and what has Dueling have to deal with being in a military?" Neji asked as he came to look at the academy.

"Ever heard of the Dueling Corps ?" Hasselberry asked which earned him a shake of the head from the young male member of the Hyuga Clan and the Colonel answered "Were the ones that go into enemy territory not only with weapons ablazing but with our Duel Decks. In other words we charge threw enemy defenses."

"Wait the military has the power to bring cards to life?" I asked.

"Yes, although it was only until twenty-years ago with the Ener-D Reactors being built. They learned by harvesting that energy they can make cards come to life but nowhere near the power of a Psychic Duelist. Only those in the Dueling Corps had that technology and sadly it was a prototype one."

"Hmm, I guess I can see that logic" Neji said

It was then Chancellor Jaden came out waving his hand towards me "Hey Lady Kasumi! Duel Academy has been fully built, we're still moving stuff inside it. Care for a free tour?"

"I'd be happy too Chancellor Jaden!" I shouted.

With this and my Bodyguards in toe we began our decent in the school with the four Hyuggas following.

"Since this is a Ninja Village" Jaden began "We don't have Dorms."

"I can see that logic General" Hasselberry said "I mean with the Duel Academy we went to years ago we were on a deserted Island so there were a meaning for Barracks."

At this I sweat dropped thinking _Does he always have to address stuff military wise, I mean I can get calling every human private, soldier, son, daughter or Lady in my case but why everything else?_

The Chancellor was about to speak up again when we ran into Jessie Anderson.

"Hey Lady Kasumi, I hear from Alexis that you're mission was a success" he said.

"Sure was Vice Chancellor Jessie" I said.

"Anyway congratulations on a mission accomplished" he said.

"Thanks" I said smiling at him "But I didn't do it alone."

"Yeah" Haku said to the Hyuggas whom were wondering why I had left the village to find Tsunade "You had me protecting you until we ran into Hasselberry's ex soldiers. Then you had me, Jiryia and Naruto helping us."

"N-N-Naruto helped protect you Lady Kasumi?" Hinata asked and I nodded "Yes, but it seemed that he was always getting me in danger."

"Did too" Haku muttered.

Hinata sighed as I turned to her "Don't get any wrong ideas Hinata, I only went because Jiryia sort of forced me to go. I didn't want to at first."

"Hmm, I must have a word with that old general" Hasselberry muttered "Forcing the Lady Signer to come with him."

"In a way it worked" Hiashi said smiling "Now you've got a taste of ninja missions like that did you like it?"

"Traveling I didn't mind" I said "I didn't even mind the time Itachi and Kisume tried to capture me and Naruto but Jiryia saved our skins. However..."

"However what?" Neji asked noticing my voice lowering.

"I'll never forgive Orochimaru" I said in a low voice and Kakashi-Papa stopped "You had a run in with him?"

I nodded "Yes, twice and all bad. He hasn't changed he still wants me."

"That won't change" Neji said at once "From the beginning Orochimaru was always craving power...He would do anything to achieve his goals for pure power. Controlling the Crimson Dragon like that would make him like a God. In other words no matter how long you try to avoid him, he'll always find ways and make attempts to capture you."

"And that's supposed to make her feel better how?" Jessie asked him "I mean Jaden and I are aware of Kasumi's situation but we both will try to make her feel better. I don't blame her that she doesn't want to be used and I approve Kakashi-Sensei's idea of having a full time Ninja bodyguard. She's going to need it. However in the end young Neji, Kasumi will beat all of Orochimaru's attempts to get her."

"That's the spirit Jessie" Jaden said.

"I'm just saying until Orochimaru dies she'll always be targeted" Neji said "Even when he dies others from other villages will want her. It's going to be a life and death struggle for her."

Haku turned to him "If you weren't of the Hyugga Clan, I'd take you want her and stop you."

"Enough" Haishi and I said "We don't want any bickering now." Hiashi turned to me "Please forgive my nephew Lady Signer, I'm sorry for his actions, but please continue."

I made a small fist "Neji does have a point, however Orochimaru will pay for his crimes. He killed my family and once I've gained the strength and courage to face him, he'll pay for his crimes. Right now I don't have the stamina to battle against him."

At this the image of Sasuke's vengeful eyes crossed into my mind and I banged my head on the door multiple times trying to knock the image out.

"Uh Lady Kasumi" Haku said sweat dropping "You can stop freaking out now."

"Yeah and those are brand new doors" Jaden said sweat dropping.

"Since when did you care about doors? You Slifer Slacker" Chazz asked.

"Hey you want me to kick you're butt again Chazz?" Jaden asked him "I've already defeated you seven times! Besides back then they were not my doors. It's bad repution if Doors are damaged especially brand new ones"

"What is she freaking out about?" Ten-Ten asked.

"She must've seen an image in her mind" Shikamaru said as I kept on banging my head on the door "No, No, No, I'm not going to turn into him."

"Turn into who?" Haku asked.

"Sasuke" I finally muttered out exhausted and my head spinning from the constant banging.

"I never seen you act like that" Ten-Ten said to me feeling my head "Are you okay?"

"My head's spinning a little" I muttered "But ever since I saw Sasuke's eyes when he lost to Itachi, that image keeps popping in my head and I don't like it."

"It must be because that both of you suffered exactly the same fate being the last of you're blood lines" Kakashi-Papa said "I mean sure Itachi is an Uchiha Clan Ninja and so is Sasuke meaning that there the only two left, but you're the only Signer that's left."

Hiashi agreed with his "Indeed that sounds like the only conclusion but the difference is that Kasumi's trying to do it without any source of revenge while Sasuke-"

"He's trying to do it for revenge" I said to Kakashi-Papa "When Itachi defeated him and you can ask Naruto too this but anyway when Itachi defeated Sasuke I remember seeing Sasuke's vengeful eyes. They were in the shape of revenge."

"I'll keep that in mind" Kakashi-Papa said to me "Thanks for telling me that you saw it."

"Well are you feeling better Kasumi?" Jessie asked.

I looked around nodding "Yes, um where are Jaden and Chazz?"

"Two words" Jessie muttered as we heard the sounds of Dueling.

We quickly rushed into the Dueling Room where we saw Jaden dueling against Chazz Princeton with Syrus Truesdale shaking his head muttering about "I knew it was a bad idea bringing Chazz here to help teach classes."

We looked up and sure enough Jaden and Chazz were dueling.

(**Jaden's LP: 1000**)

(**Chazz's LP: 4000**)

On the field Chazz had a remarkably tall XYZ Catapult Cannon on the field while Jaden had almost nothing except for Elemental Hero Clayman in Defense mode and a face down card.

Chazz's monster attacked and destroyed Elemental Hero Clayman but Jaden activated his Trap Card Hero Single which allowed him to Summon another Elemental Hero Monster.

With that Jaden special summoned Elemental Hero Wildheart in Defense Mode.

Chazz ended his turn and Jaden drew a card. He played the Spell Card Fake Hero and special summoned one of his ace monster Elemental Hero Neos. Since that was a special summon he then summoned Neo Spacian Grand Mole! Then came something very similar to Synchro Summoning. He fused Elemental Hero Neos with Grand Mole in order to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero, Grand Neos. This Neos looked like a golden armor form of Neos with a drill on it's left arm. With Grand Neos's summoning he activated it's effect sending Chazz's only monster back to his hand then he switched Wildheart to attack mode and attacked with both monsters defeating Chazz for the eighth time.

"Now that's game" Jaden called down to Chazz posing.

I just smirked at Chazz's remark "I'll get you one of these days Jaden!"

"Yeah, yeah" Cyrus sighed "You'll never defeat Jaden, just as you'll never defeat Yusei Fudo."

"I can Duel his daughter!" Chazz shouted.

"And the outcome of that Duel will be Kasumi winning" Neji spoke up to him "I can since you don't hate the Crimson Dragon like this Axel person did, nor are you a Dark Signer, which means Kasumi's destiny whenever you challenge her to a Duel."

"And yet another person that talks about destiny" Jaden muttered.

"You are just like Naruto" I muttered knowing that Naruto's speech when he defeated Neji Hyugga in the Chunnin Exams remarked on how people could change their destinies.

Hiashi turned to his nephew "Neji, while it maybe true nothing can defeat a Signer in a Duel. She's much more like any other civilian when it comes down to a true attack on her life or an attack to kidnap her. If this is her destiny to be the target of an attack, that is the worse type of destiny"

"That's because that won't be Kasumi's destiny" Jaden said he turned over to me "Because Kasumi can make her own destiny. So far as we know this Orochimaru person only knows about her psychic powers, that and the Sand Ninja and that Acksuki movement, but both the Sand and Acksuki aren't that stupid to attack a village full of Shinobi that's guarantee to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped. However she can lead a peaceful life, and once the conflict with this Orochimaru is over, she will be able to spend the rest of her life peacefully, helping to protect the village and this Duel Academy."

I turned to Jaden he and Jessie knew how to make a girl feel happy and he was right once the situation with Orochimaru was over, I would live the rest of my life in peace and harmony.

"That's only if she survives" Neji told him.

"I'm Warning you Neji" Shikamaru told him stepping up to plate looking Neji right in the eyes "Kasumi isn't one you should be upsetting with your so called thing about Destiny? Didn't your defeat to Naruto tell you that people can control their own destiny?"

"Of all the people to defend the lady Signer, you do" Neji muttered.

"Of course Neji, a guy doesn't let anyone say bad things around his girl. I will defend Kasumi with my life just as any other guy protects his girl."

I blushed a bit "Thanks Shikamaru."

Neji sighed "I'm trying to make you feel bad Signer, it's just that you're a high target and even though I don't even like it and this is reality Lady Kasumi, I hope the encounter with Orochimaru doesn't last long. My question is what makes you think you can defend this place if you can't defend yourself."

"I can defend myself" I told him "Think about what I did while Kakashi-Papa was away Neji. What did I do to Hunter Pace and his gang?"

"You killed them" Neji said.

"And I killed Axel" I told him "That proves I can protect myself."

Neji sighed defeated"Plus you did save the Leaf Village by summoning the Crimson Dragon and with Naruto's help."

Suddenly two more men appeared. One looked some old teacher with blond hair wearing what I could see what an Obelisk Blue old school Duel Academy uniform with a teacher type of Duel Disk."

"Jaden Yuki, this place is bigger than our academy" he said.

"Oh hey Dr. C."

"Dr. C?" I asked.

Jaden turned to me then to the man "Oh Kasumi this is Dr. Vellian Crowler he was Vice Chancellor when I was Haku's age. He was a strict teacher at first."

"Yeah and I got completely humiliated all the time during you're first year at Duel Academy."

Jaden smirked "Remember our first Duel Dr. C?"

At this Dr. Crowler turned to him "Yes! And that was the first time someone like you had ever defeat my personal deck! Now where's you're head of Security?"

Jaden turned to me "Dr. Crowler this is Kasumi Aki Fudo, and she's my head of securirty."

"This girl?" Dr. Crowler asked "This is the daughter of the famous Yusei Fudo and even Aki Fudo whom was formidably known as the Black Rose?"

Jaden nodded "The same girl."

Dr. Crowler turned to me "Jaden she's too young to be you're head of security. At least have me in charge of it. She'll make the highest grades in the class if you let her enroll in it."

"Uh Dr. C, I know you're here to help me out but there is something you should know about Kasumi."

"And what is that?"

"She's a Psychic Duelist like her mother, and on that subject remember what her mother did twenty-four years ago?"

Dr. Crowler took his time to think on this and the image he had in his mind kicked in and I saw his sweating "Uh yes, I was there when Aki brought the sealing on my head. That felt worse than my own Ancient Gear Golem's attack points going to me as damage and that hurt too."

This remark caused Haku to sweat drop muttering so quietly that I was the only one that heard him "She did mention that she did bring the sealing down on a certain Vice Chancellor of Duel Academy."

He turned to me "Even so Jaden, we didn't expel Aki because of her power though and we let her even graduate so why can't her own daughter go to school here?"

"Actually that's not such a bad idea" Kakashi said to Jaden he turned to Jaden "I mean if she's head of Security, Orochimaru would fine it easier to nab her even with myself and her full time Bodyguards protecting her. It would make it a lot harder if she's in a classroom."

"But according to Aki-Sensei" Haku argued for my defense "She's privately taught Kasumi Dueling skills and everything about the game Duel Monsters."

"Oh, now that I didn't know" Kakashi said turning to Jaden winking at him "Well in that case you win. Kasumi will be head of your security."

"Thanks Kakashi-Sensei" Jaden said rubbing his head grinning.

Dr. Crowler turned to Haku "Well if Aki taught her, Dueling skills, why don't I give her a test?"

"A Duel Test?" I said to him.

"You bet" Crowler said "If you can defeat me in a Duel, I'll accept you as head of Jaden's Security in this Academy, if not you join the academy as a student."

Dr. Crowler turned to Kakashi-Papa "Sounds like a deal Kakashi?"

"Fine with me" Kakashi said turning to me whispering "A little two to three year review wouldn't hurt you now would it?"

"No it wouldn't" I told him.

Jaden agreed to the terms "Alright then that's a deal."

Dr. Crowler shook my hand "Good luck Kasumi." "You too Dr. Crowler."

He walked over to his end while I walked over to my end. He spoke up "I wish you good luck Kasumi. Show me you're father's pride in you, and show me you're mother's pride as well."

"You got it Dr. Crowler" I told him.

Then we both activated our Duel Disks "**Duel!**"

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll go first" I stated "I draw!"

I drew a card. (**My Hand: Cleric Mist, Heron Leanne, Mist Armor, Laguz Stone, Cat: Laguz Lethe, and The Dawn Brigade**)

"Alright" I stated pausing looking at my hand for I had four new cards that I never had in my hand before "I'll start by summoning my Cleric Mist, in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared and went into defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"Hmm, that's a quite a monster to start out with young Kasumi" Dr. Crowler said.

"Are you making fun of her defense?" I asked "Because when Cleric Mist is successfully summoned, her ability automatically activates giving me one thousand more life points"

With this Cleric Mist raised her hand and sent a white glowing sphere at me increasing my Life Points.

(**My Life Points: 5000**)

"Next" I stated "I place one card face down for later...Turn end"

"Then it's my turn" Dr. Crowler said "I draw."

A card popped out of his Duel Disk and into his hand.

"Alright now" Dr. Crowler began "First I play the Continuous Spell Card Ancient Gear Castle."

An ancient castle appeared on Dr. Crowler's spell and trap card zone.

"This could be bad" I muttered.

"And it is" Dr. Crowler said "Because one when you or I summon a monster this card gains counters on it, and two now I summon Ancient Gear Soldier in ATK mode!"

An Ancient Soldier made out o stone and gears appeared on the field while the castle seemed to have gain some counter. (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1500**)

"Now thanks to the effect of my Ancient Gear Castle, all of my Ancient Gear monsters gain an additional three hundred attack and defense points."

Due to Dr. Crowler's spell card Ancient Gear Soldier's Attack and Defense points rose (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800**)

"And now" Dr. Crowler began as "Ancient Gear Soldier attacks you're Cleric Mist!"

With this the Ancient Gear Soldier leveled it's gun and then Crowler explained something else "Hold on there, I notice you have a spell or trap card"

"And if I do?" I asked.

"If you do then during the Battle Phase when Ancient Gear Soldier attacks you can't activate any spells or trap cards during it."

I watched as Dr. Crowler's monster fired bullets out of it's rifle penetrating Mist in all areas before she shattered destroyed.

"Now" Dr. Crowler began "Turn end."

"Then it's my turn" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card and returned to the attention. Dr. Crowler certainly was going to be hard to defeat his castle counted down all the monsters I or he summoned then increased all Ancient Gear monster's ATK and DEF by three hundred.

"Alright now" I stated "I summon my Laguz Lethe!"

A neko girl wearing a green shirt and kaki shorts came out. She was more human than cat not having fur on her body but only haf cat ears and an orange cat tail and whiskers on her face (**ATK: 0, DEF: 1000**)

"No attack points?" Dr. Crowler asked as I watched Ancient Gear Castle gain another counter.

"This form of Laguz Lethe has no attack points" I began "However every three turns she transforms into her true form."

"A waisted effort young lady" Crowler said.

"Not really" I said "Normally she's like this but." I held up the new spell card I had "But now I activate the Spell Card, Laguz Stone!"

A stone appeared on the field and I explained it's effect "I can only activate this spell card when theres a Laguz monster on the field which in Lethe's case it is" Dr. Crowler paused watching as the peaceful looking cat girl grew into a giant cat as I explained the spell card's effect even further "When I do play this card it allows me to transform this card to Cat Laguz Lethe!

The new monster appeared on the field, it was still considered as Laguz Lethe but it was her in a giant cat form (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500**)

"Not bad" Dr. Crowler said and another counter was counted on Ancient Gear Castle.

"However" I told him "The effect of Laguz Stone is only in effect for three hole turns then and during the End Phase of my third turn, Cat Laguz Lethe reverts back to Laguz Lethe."

"Interesting" Dr. Crowler said.

"It is interesting" I told him "Because now Cat Laguz Lethe will attack Ancient Gear Soldier with Cat Critical."

Cat Laguz Lethe got into position and pounced on Ancient Gear Soldier and with her claws tore the monster apart damaging Dr. Crowler's Life Points.

(**Dr. Crowler's LP: 3600**)

"When Cat Laguz Lethe successfully attacks and destroys a monster by battle she can attack again." I said.

Dr. Crowler watched with worry on his face "Oh my then that means."

"That you're wide open Dr." I said "Cat Laguz Lethe Attack Dr. Crowler, Directly!"

The monster crouched down on her four legs preparing to pounce then she pounced claws extracted.

Even when it was a hologram form of her the attack caused Dr. Crowler to go onto the floor not injured thanks to me holding back my powers but by Cat Laguz Lethe's incredible attack.

(**Dr. Crowler's LP: 1600**)

"Not bad young lady" Dr. Crowler said getting up from the ground as Cat Laguz Lethe appeared on my side.

"I'm not finished" I told him "I equip Cat Laguz Lethe with the equip Spell Card Mist Armor!"

An almost invisible armor covered Cat Laguz Lethe's body "Now with this equip spell card the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle."

"Then it's my turn" Dr. Crowler stated "I draw!"

He drew a card then pointed out at me "Alright now my Ancient Gear Castle is ready for this! Now that is has three counters on it, I tribute the spell card so now I can summon my best monster...Ancient Gear Golem!"

A big huge ancient gear golem appeared on the field with a glowing red eye (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"There's Dr. C's most strongest monster" Jaden began while watching a shocked Neji Hyugga "That's a big creature and it has the attack points to spend."

"I really wouldn't have thought I'd be seeing it again" Cyrus said "Now it's Kasumi's turn to try to come up with a way to defeat it."

"And now" Dr. Crowler began "I'll activate the spell Card Block Attack putting you're monster into attack mode until the end of your next turn"

I watched as Cat Laguz Lethe shifted to defense mode (**DEF: 1500, ATK: 2000**)

"I might not be able to slay you're pretty little kitty" Dr. Crowler said "But I can at least do some damage to you." he paused as I began to try to speak up "Yes, there is a reason why I changed you're monster to defense mode and this is the reason, when Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode the Battle Damage is calculated as damage. Now Ancient Gear Golem attack Cat Laguz Lethe with Mechanized Melee!"

The monster's glowing red eye began to shine and it's massive gears began to twirl lifting up it's huge fist then with gears at full throttle, Ancient Gear Golem brought one of it's hands down with Dr. Crowler reminding me of it's second ability "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks, you can't activate any Spell or Trap cards until the end of the damage step."

The powerful hand hits Cat Laguz Lethe and continues over to me striking me while damaging my Life Points.

"Not bad" I grinned out trying to make a comeback like Uncle Crow would've done "About time you done some damage Dr. Crowler." (**My Life Points: 3500**)

"Yeah well I place one card face down and then end my turn" Dr. Crowler said "And on upcoming turn, the effect of you're Laguz Stone wears off within two more of our turns and then, you're pretty little kitty will be you're own doing."

"As always getting a little to over confident Dr. C" Jaden muttered turning to Kakashi "You think he'd learn by now not to get over confident."

"You are right about the Laguz Stone" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card and smiled at it "Perfect, now I'll summon Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind tuner monster!"

The Blackwing monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 400**)

"Oh it's just a Tuner monster" Dr. Crowler muttered.

I smiled "And it's in the right step to defeat you with Dr. Crowler."

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because now I'm going to tune my Level three Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind with my Level Four Cat Laguz Lethe" I said.

At my command the two monsters began their thing "Bounded by blood by the Crimson Dragon the light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...Blackwing Armor Master!"

Blackwing Armor Master appeared (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 1500**)

"Impressive" Dr. Crowler said "But it isn't enough!"

"It is" I told him "Because now I activate my Trap Card, The Dawn Brigade!"

The trap card activated and I grinned "Now thanks to this Trap Card I can special summon a Spellcaster or Warrior based Synchro Monster!"

With this I closed my eyes shouting "With my Trap Card the Dawn Brigade activated, please meet, Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

My favorite monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Two Synchro Monsters at once" Jaden said "She's on a role."

"Go Kasumi!" Ten-Ten and Shikamaru shouted encouragement to me "Beat this Dr. Crowler!"

"Not so fast" Dr. Crowler said smiling "Neither monster has enough attack points to win this."

"That is where you are wrong Dr. Crowler" I said "Michiah's special ability increases all monsters on my side of the field attack points by five hundred."

"Oh-my" Dr. Crowler shouted as Michiah's Special ability activated giving her and Blackwing Armor Master five hundred more attack. (**Michiah: ATK: 2900, DEF: 1000, Blackwing Armor Master: ATK: 3000, DEF: 1500**)

"Now Blackwing Armor Master...Attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Normally when both monsters have the same attack points" Dr. Crowler began "They both would be destroyed "But now I activate my Trap Card Energy Drain!"

I paused as he smiled "Now thanks to this Trap Card, Ancient Gear Golem will gain 200 more attack points for every card in my hand and as you can see I have three of them so he gains six hundred more attack points."

Ancient Gear Golem's attack points rose (**ATK: 3600, DEF: 3000**)

"That won't matter" I said to him "Because when Blackwing Armor Master attacks he can't be destroyed in battle and battle damage isn't calculated."

"What the?" Dr. Crowler asked "Then why did you do that?"

I saw that Ten-Ten and Shikamaru were puzzled.

"Why would she attack with that when her attack didn't succeed in destroying it?" Neji asked Shikamaru.

"Who knows?" Shikamaru said "I'm just a rookie at this game ask Haku. By the looks of things he knows."

Haku nodded "I do, Neji look very closely at Ancient Gear Golem with you're Byacugan.

"Alright" Neji said activating his Byacugan he then saw something wedged in the Golem's fist where the two monsters had collided "How did that get in there?"

I smiled at the confusion while I saw Kakashi-Papa smile while hearing his thoughts _She's doing the same combo she did with Zabuza._

I turned "Now Michiah attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Are you crazy?" Dr. Crowler asked me "Ancient Gear Golem has more power than she does she'll be destroyed!"

"Not exactly, I'll double check you're math Dr. Crowler."

"Hmm?" Dr. Crowler asked then he saw his Ancient Gear Golem's attack points were beginning to lower and not stopping "What but how and what's going on?"

"Simple" I said "Whenever Blackwing Armor Master attacks a monster as stated he isn't destroyed by battle and damage calculation isn't calculated but it also happens that he leaves a wedge token in you're monster."

Dr. Crowler gasped seeing the wedge counter in his best monster.

"Now by removing that Wedge Counter, I can make any monster's attack points go down to zero!"

"Oh-no then that means!" Dr. Crowler began as his best monster's attack points were nothing.

(**ATK: 0, DEF: 3000**)

"You lose" I said "Now Michiah finish this with Thani!"

Michiah completed the spell and with it engulfed Ancient Gear Golem's body and in an explosion of intense yellow light destroyed it and ended the Duel.

(**Dr. Crowler's LP: 0**)

"No way" Dr. Crowler began as the field changed back to normal "I lost. How could I lose?"

"Simple" Jaden said "You got over confident."

Dr. Crowler sighed turning to me "Well young lady, you pass my test and I am pleased to allow you to be Jaden's head of security, may you're Dueling Experience and security work be with you always. Now I best be off helping to put seats and desks in classrooms. But you have the strength to automatically be in Obelisk Blue dorm that and being the famous Yusei Fudo's daughter, I'd love to have you in my dorm.

"Thank you Dr. C but I'll decline that offer" I said as he walked away still in shock of his defeat at a ten year old girl muttering "This is embarrassing me losing to a ten year old girl! This is an outrage but at least Chancellor Sheppard wasn't here to see it...Wait how long have you been here!"

I saw an old bald man obviously it was the Head Master of Jaden's Duel Academy Chancellor Sheppard.

"I've been watching that Duel, Crowler and that girl clearly defeated you, well done Kasumi, just like you're father and mother. You'll make the greatest Security Guard Jaden has ever had."

"Thank you sir" I said blushing at his kind words.

"Now Crowler, let's go help the other teachers here."

"Right away."

"Well troublesome, you did it!" Shikamaru said as the two chancellors were out of hearing range and sight.

"Of course she did it" Neji said "Like he had a choice, his defeat was determined from the beginning."

He paused as he felt me glare at him "Although even when the outcome of a Duel is determined you're Duels, Lady Kasumi are always going to be worth watching."

Kakashi-Papa turned to me and Jaden "Kasumi, Jaden please continue with the tour, Hiashi and I will be with you two we got to talk in private."

"Alright" I said "Come on Jaden, let's continue."

"Right away" Jaden said.

So we moved away wondering what Hiashi Hyuga and Kakashi-Papa were going to talk about and for once neither my psychic powers were able to even catch onto what they were thinking of talking about.

**End of Chapter.**

**Another Duel has came and gone! Kasumi has defeat Dr. Crowler! So what is Kakashi and Hiashi planning to do all answers will be answered in the next chapter. Chapter 19: Kasumi vs. Neji Hyugga!**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_Hello folks it's Card of the Chapter time with you're host...Kasumi Aki Fudo_

_Kasumi (appears): Hello fans today we have not one, not two, not three, but four Card of the chapters, so let's get down to it and there all monster cards!_

_Haku: Our fans have hit the jackpot Lady Kasumi._

_Kasumi: Well even so Haku technically the first two cards are considered to be together._

_Haku: Oh I think I know what you mean now._

_Kasumi: Great the first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Laguz Lethe**

**Type: Warrior/Beast**

**Level: 4**

**Attribute: Earth**

**ATK: 0, DEF: 1000**

**Effect: During you're third Standby phase while this card is out you may change this card to Cat Laguz Lethe.**

Haku: Figures it would be one of you're new cards.

Kasumi: Well here's the second one remember this card is technically the same thing.

**Cat Laguz Lethe**

**Type: Beast/Warrior**

**Level: 4**

**Attribute: Earth**

**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1500**

**Effect: You can special summon this card by the effect of Laguz Lethe or by the Spell Card Laguz Stone. During you're Third End Phase while this card is out this card changes to Laguz Lethe. During you're Battle Phase, when this card successfully attacks and destroys a monster you can attack again.**

_Ten-Ten (Appearing): That was a dangerous monster_

_Shikamaru (Appears as well): Clawed Dr. Crowler up big time._

_Haku: What is it with Cats that do that to people?"_

_Kasumi (Shakes her head): Who knows but the third Card of the Chapter is_

**Laguz Stone**

**Type: Normal**

**Effect: You can only activate this card if you have a monster whose card name begins with the name Laguz or Heron. Select one Laguz monster on the field in order to replace it with a monster whose card name includes the the same but animal version of card name.**

_Kasumi: I want to remind everyone that the first three cards are made up so don't look for it anywhere in stores...Or I'll send Haku on you._

_Haku: Why me? Why don't you send Ten-Ten or Shikamaru?_

_Kasumi: Because Ten-Ten will kill them unlike you who will hurt them to a point where they regret trying to find it in stores. And Shikamaru's too lazy to do anything I ask him to do._

_Shikamaru (Mutters silently): Got that right._

_Haku: Point taken_

_Shikamaru: That explains why girls like Ten-Ten can be troublesome._

_Ten-Ten: What was that Shikamaru?_

_Shikamaru: Nothing!_

_Kasumi (Breaks the two up before they can fight): Enough the fourth Card of the Chapter is out there so you can find it. The last Card of the Chapter is!_

**Ancient Gear Golem**

**Type: Machine/Effect**

**Level: 8**

**Attribute: Earth**

**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**

**Effect: This card cannot be Special Summoned. When this card attacks with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cads until the End of the Damage Step.**

_Shikamaru: That's one big monster but I think anyone could defeat it._

_Kasumi: Well we know Jaden Yuki defeated Dr. Crowler twice! So it's possible to overcome Dr. Crowler's best monster. By the way I was expecting him to come to introduce his very own card what happened?_

_Haku: Something that he doesn't want to show himself to the fans._

_Kasumi: Oh his lost, well see you next time fans!_


	20. Chapter 19: Kasumi vs Negi Hyugga

Chapter 19: Kasumi vs. Negi Hyugga

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

The Dueling School was pretty big. Unlike any modern day classrooms and even ninja classrooms as Ten-Ten and Shikamaru put it to me, there were not any desks. Well there were desks but they were all as big as a table stretching to at least five feet in length and there were multiple desks. Chairs were behind the desk. It was here Jaden told me that in the one room we were in was strictly for Dueling classes mostly Syrus Truesdale would be teaching it. Then in another classroom they learned about Dueling history a subject which caused me to fall asleep on my own mother when she was teaching me this. Often getting me grounded if she caught me. He then explained the other classes. When the tour was over he and Jesse left us alone. He left us alone in where my location was supposed to be, he did this only because well, it had nothing in it! So I volunteered to help the workers put stuff in the location. I was on top of the third floor.

"Well what's the plan Lady Kasumi?" Shikamaru asked me.

I shrugged "Perhaps I should ask Officer Trudge on this matter."

At this my Bodyguards fell to the ground with Ten-Ten sweatdropping muttering politely "Uh Lady Kasumi, this was something you should've thought about that while you were out looking for the Fifth Hokage."

"Sorry guys and girls, I had too many things on my mind" I apologized "And I forgot about this for a moment."

"Well she did have a lot on her mind" Haku said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah with miss troublesome trying to avoid being captured" Shikamaru said smiling as well.

"Well Lady Signer" Hasselberry said appearing out of nowhere giving me and the bodyguards a scare which rewarded the Colonel with me holding a Killing Edge, Haku holding three needles, Ten-Ten grabbing onto her scrolls, and Shikamaru holding a Kunai.

"Hold on their Lady Kasumi, and privates" Colonel Hasselberry said holding up his hands.

"Hasselberry?" I asked out catching my breathe and reverted the Killing Edge back to it's card form my Bodyguards did the same with their weapons.

"Sorry Lady Signer" Hasselberry said "Didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay" Haku told him "I look at it as a test to see if we were qualified to protect Kasumi."

"I know you were Private" Hasselberry told Haku he turned to Shikamaru and Ten-Ten "You two passed it as well."

"So why are you here Colonel?" I asked.

"You forget Lady Kasumi" Hasselberry said "I'm also one of you're bodyguards although not as strong as a ninja but I am one of them. Why ask Officer Trudge to come here when you have a military officer! Allow me to adjust you're quarters!"

I sighed and allowed him to help us with the room. Pretty soon I started to feel like I was in a war zone. Hasselberry had literally flipped. As an attempt to protect me from Orochimaru, the Colonel had put up a laser detectors everywhere on the third floor. He told me that a computer in my room could tell if the person coming up the stairs were a students in which case if they were, wouldn't sound the alarm if you were sent from Orochimaru you were toast. Inside he had completely transformed it to a military quarters type of thing with spy cameras everywhere and TVs to watch over the school in case of danger. He even made a special 'Look out post' which he called it so that I could be defended from an attack from above he stated that he would personally take that area.

"You over did it" I muttered as Haku, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru were speechless "Uh Colonel" Shikamaru began "Don't you think you've flipped overboard?"

"Nonsense solider" Hasselberry said "I've seen terrible situations when one thinks they have enough protection! I've seen so many superior officers fall to assassins because they lowered their guard down."

"Now that you mentioned it" Shikamaru said "You're absolutely right Colonel."

"Oh this is nothing private" Hasselberry said "Watch this when an enemy draws closer to Kasumi to kidnap her they might do this."

With this he went right up to me and before my psychic powers could do anything grabbed me and held me in a headlock with a knife pressed to my throat he turned to my Bodyguards trying to give them a special lesson in protection which by the looks of things was working.

"Uh can't breathe" I muttered as he was holding onto me.

"Sorry Lady Signer" Hasselberry said turning to my bodyguards "For example, an opponent might do this saying Don't make a move or the girl gets it."

The bodyguards stood watching the Colonel then gasped as a mechanical taser came out of the computer and tazed him in the leg causing him to let me go and I managed to get out of the way right towards Haku, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru as the three Bodyguards surrounded him weapons once again drawn.

"Are you okay Colonel?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine Private" Hasselberry said "And good job men and ladies you're reaction was perfect, luckily for me I was wearing knee protection so the taser wasn't that bad, but did you catch my drift?"

"Yes" Ten-Ten answered as the taser went back into the computer while she, Shikamaru, and Haku placed their weapons back.

"How did that happen?" I asked him.

"Simple Lady Signer" the Colonel began "I rigged this entire room with not only lasers but motion sectors any movement towards you like I did will activate the CPU's defense mechanism sending a message threw the computer telling it to bring out it's secret weapon.

"Why didn't you put Shriekers in it?" Shikamaru asked "That would be the greatest surprise."

"Well, I talked it over with the General and he told me NOT to make any weapon that can kill an attacker, just one that can immobilize the attacker so that you three could react. Which you did perfectly well."

"But sadly I can only rig this room with motion sectors" Hasselberry said "Although I did put Shrieken launchers in the walls outside if the lasers out there pick up any movement from an enemy."

"Does Jaden know about this?" I asked.

"No, it was General Kakashi's idea actually"

"Now my adopted father is a general to you now."

"Yep, if he was in the military he'd be known as a Major General, you know two star general, with General Jaden being a Brigadier General a one star General...Two Star Generals like you're adopted father are a higher ranking General so they get obeyed more often than Brigadier Generals."

"What's Jiryia?" I asked him.

"Jiryia oh that old guy" Hasselberry said "He's a Lieutenant General way above Kakashi Hatake's level at the moment and Tsunade is the one and only four Star General as she is the leader of this territory."

"Thanks Colonel" I stated "You really helped me out here."

"Far more better than Sector Security" Haku muttered but he turned to Hasselberry as Shikamaru picked up a problem "Only Colonel, I can only see one problem in this."

"Hmm?" Hasselberry asked "My system is flawless, although I really shouldn't say flawless because nothing is ever flawless."

"Not really" Shikamaru said "I'll agree with you that the security on this floor protecting Kasumi is flawless, however what would happen when we have a power outage?"

"Oh, that is a problem that I did look into as well, good eye soldier" Colonel Hasselberry said bringing out a small generator "I just happen to have a back up generator at all times. It's only good enough for this whole floor though."

"You have thought of everything" I muttered.

"Sure have Lady Signer" Hasselberry said "I'd like to see Orochimaru try to nab ya now."

"Well you said this is only on this floor but as you know as head of security, Kasumi has to move about checking the school."

"In which case we'll be there protecting her at all angels" Haku said.

He got an idea "Hasselberry can we test out this floor?"

"Got any good ideas on who to test it on?" Hasselberry asked "Because I'm not going to be shocked by a taser again. That son of a gun hurt worse than a bullet and I've taken plenty of those."

Haku grinned and I had a very bad feeling "How about Kakashi's Genin try it out. They don't know what's up there."

At this I burst out laughing because I was thinking of a certain Uchiha at the time "Good idea Haku, I can just sit here watching Sasuke's face when he tries to come near the door!" then I turned to Hasselberry "I hope you don't kill Naruto though."

"I know the Private won't be killed by something like that" Hasselberry said.

It was then Kakashi-room walked into the room.

"Hmm...Kasumi I didn't think you were interested in the military" he said sweat dropping.

"None of this was my idea" I muttered back to him also sweat dropping.

"It's my doing General" Hasselberry said saluting Kakashi-Papa, "I know this looks a little overboard."

"General?" Kakashi-Papa asked blinking in confusion then he got it and got into the mood "Oh, no it's okay as my daughter does have to be protected. The more defenses she has around her the more harder it would be for a Dueling Mercanary or one of Orochimaru's men to try to take her. Good job Colonel."

"Thank you sir!" Colonel Hasselberry said.

He turned to me "Now what was it that you four were discussing?"

"We need to make sure our defenses work General" Hasselberry said "And the Bodyguards are not to leave her side until real late."

"True" Kakashi said as I told him whom I thought would be perfect for the test. He grinned "Well, it should test my team's skills on agility, so I'll go threw with this."

With this he left and in a few seconds later came back in "Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke our on their way."

"What's going on?" Jaden asked coming into the room he took one look at the rooms and instantly knew who designed it and sighed "Uh Hasselberry, I think you went a little overboard with the laser system outside and the multiple tasers in the room."

"We're testing it our General Jaden" Hasselberry said.

"Hmm on who?"

"Them" Dr. Yuki said as she came into the room and looked on a monitor with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke coming to the third floor since Hasselberry put up speakers we could here what they were talking about.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto began "I wonder how Kakashi-Sensei's planning to test our agility"

"I hope it isn't like the first test we had to take" Sakura said.

"Hmph let's get this over with" Sasuke said.

At Hasselberry's nod he pressed the button and we watched on the screen. It was Naruto that took the first step. His step was normal, then Sasuke went followed by Sakura last. It wasn't until Sasuke stepped on a laser sending alarm calls throughout the third floor. Hearing the alarms I covered my ears boy were they loud and they should've altered any attacker.

"What?" Naruto asked "What's going on with these alarms?"

Suddenly before Naruto and the rest of Team Seven could react mechanical arms appeared from the walls and began throwing Shriekens at the group.

"I thought I said no shrieken" Jaden muttered while Dr. Yuki looked like she was going to have a heart attack due to mostly likely wondering if her skills were going to be needed to heal the three Genin.

"Sorry Brigadier General, but you were overruled by a Major General here" Hasselberry said pointing at Kakashi when he said Major General.

"Where does this come from?" Naruto asked as he Sasuke and Sakura continued to dodge the shriekens.

"Don't you see Naruto?" Sakura shouted "This is an obstical course to test our agility!"

"So this is how Kakashi-Sensei plans to defend Kasumi with while she's working here" Sasuke said "This would work on almost any intruder."

"Hmm? Sasuke what do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Kakashi-Sensei's testing our agility and this incredible defense."

"Hey watch it!" Naruto shouted as a Shireken flew underneath the belt nearly hitting something he growled as the shriekens continued "Alright let the test begin! Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto came out but were being destroyed right and left with Naruto having to repeat it multiple times. He lead the gang threw but stepped on another switch. There was a delayed reaction to it as Sasuke managed to deflect a well thrown shrieken passing it but poor Sakura wasn't lucky. Hungry flames came out of the ceiling catching her on fire. She let out a scream and that is when the three Genin started to break into a run forgetting their true purpose of the training. Finally they made it, scorched and burnt they opened the door and saw me then all three fell.

"Well I'd say that the defenses you brought up Hasselberry were effective" Jaden muttered looking at the three exhausted Genin.

"Kasumi!" Naruto shouted drawing his dagger "Why'd you do this to me!"

He charged but quickly realized that was the wrong thing to do as I side stepped the trust and he went headfirst into the taser.

"Oh crap" was all I heard from him when the taser fired.

The force of the taser sent him sprawling all over Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto...You dobe" Sasuke stated "I myself had a feeling they had some sort of security measure in here."

"One of those taser things would've done the job" Sakura said as Dr. Yuki made sure the Genin weren't seriously injured.

"Despite you're injuries there's nothing fatal" She said to them "Only some burns but they should heal."

Kakashi-Papa appeared "Well now how'd you think of the security on this floor?"

"Surprising that's for sure" Sasuke said "First Shriekens then fire from the ceiling"

"Then that painful wire that cut your hands and and spiked you when you walked on it" Naruto said.

"That was barbed wire soldier" Hasselberry said "Military personal always have that in Boot Camps."

"Well it works well" Sakura said wincing as Dr. Yuki put on burn cream on her back where the flames had struck her "that burns"

"And it will" Dr. Yuki said "You took one heck of a fire defense and still survived it. You're lucky that it was somehow a first degree burn."

"Well she did put up a Ninjutsu that nullified the effect of the fire defense" Sasuke said.

"Which would explain why her burns are of the first degree a normal person would've been killed instantly" Dr. Yuki said looking over to Hasselberry "So what happens if a student comes here?"

"The defenses will not activate maim" Hasselberry said "Normally they wouldn't activate if the ninjas are of this village however since I was at the controls, it worked."

Dr. Yuki turned to Sakura "There there Sakura, you'll be fine, just put some burn cream on it and you should heal up."

"How long?" she asked.

"Probably a whole month to be safe" Dr. Yuki told her.

"A whole month?" Sakura demanded "Can't you do anything Dr. Yuki?"

"I'm no medic ninja" Dr. Yuki told her "You're lucky you had that Ninjutsu because if you would've survived you'd be lucky to survive with a Third degree burn then nothing could've been done, other than a skin transplant which could take up two one year to do."

"Uh couldn't Tsunade heal me?" Sakura asked.

"She might" Dr. Yuki said "But last time I saw her she was studying on Rock Lee's situation."

"Besides" Jaden stated "No pain no game."

Sakura turned towards Naruto "What did you say?"

"I didn't say anything Sakura!" Naruto said "It was Jaden that said it."

Dr. Yuki sighed patting her back causing her to look at the Doctor "Look Sakura, I know it hurts but, think of Kasumi."

Sakura looked down at the stitches in my leg and I heard her thoughts _Come to think of it, Kasumi had that injury three weeks ago, had she had been looked at by a medic Ninja she would've lost her leg. Dr. Yuki was able to make it so she wouldn't have the leg cut off._

"You can't rush injuries" Dr. Yuki told her. "No matter how little the injury. If you feel your burn put burn cream on it. Put this on and you should be able to recover within a week. One thing that Tsunade can't cure you from is infections."

"Infections?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, if an injury doesn't get medical attention and is not attended to it could get infected. Infections even with burns even when they are first degree can happen...Actually the chances of an infection during burns are higher than with most injuries."

"Thank you" Sakura said "For explaining about infections. I'll do what you ask."

"Uh you are going to allow us to leave without injuries right?" Naruto asked.

"Right" I said.

Soon the three Genin left and Kakashi turned to Dr. Yuki and me "Hiashi and I would like to speak to you two ladies."

"Us?" Dr. Yuki asked.

"Yes, you Dr. Yuki and you too Kasumi" Kakashi said he turned to the Ninja Bodyguards "You three too, Hasselberry continue watching over us."

"Got it General!"

With that we left the Colonel behind with Jaden and Jesse.

A few hours later we met in my house where Hiashi Hyugga was sitting down with Hinata and Hinabi at his side.

"Took you long enough Kakashi" Hiashi said.

"Yeah well, I had to give my Genin a test on agility" Kakashi-Papa said "Which they ended up failing in the end."

"Royally" I muttered.

It was then Kakashi took his seat while facing me Dr. Yuki, Haku, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten. We sat on another couch with Dr. Yuki in the middle of the group.

"Why's she here?" Hiashi asked Kakashi.

"Dr. Yuki is Kasumi's doctor. I figured we should let her in the situation as she would have my head if Kasumi dies from an injury that she had received."

"Oh" Hiashi said "Point taken."

"As you all know" Kakashi-Papa began "Orochimaru wants Kasumi so he can control her psychic powers and most likely control the Crimson Dragon and you all know what he plans to do with it."

"Yes, it is because of this and her time being with ninjas that she must protect herself when her bodyguards aren't protecting her."

"The bodyguards are near her almost twenty-four seven" Dr. Yuki interupted "Well with Kakashi he protects her night and day whenever he's around."

"True" Kakashi-Papa said "But that's only when I don't have a mission to help my Genin in."

Dr. Yuki nodded "True."

Hiashi continued "So, Kakashi and I have agreed to give Kasumi special tests."

"Special tests?" I asked.

"Special tests?" Dr. Yuki echoed "What sort of tests?"

Kakashi-Papa answered "Hiashi and I call it, Sneak Attack Drills."

"Shouldn't that be for us too?" Haku asked "I mean Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and I are her bodyguards."

"In a way yes" Hiashi said "But-"

"Hold on what does she have to do to pass the tests?" Dr. Yuki said interrupting Hiashi Hyugga and I saw her getting a serious look in her eye.

Hiashi sighed "Simple she has to fight a Genin."

Dr. Yuki stood up "Absolutely not! I have my reasons, not only is she one of my patients but she's a Signer the last one. I mean she can Duel against a Genin or just about anyone but giving her a sparing match is a little too much. Suppose one of the Genin you use on her accidentally hit a vital organ or even an accidental fatal blow."

"I was afraid you were going to object" Kakashi-Papa said to her "But you do have good reasons."

"Mostly because fatal injuries are something even I can't heal and if they are fatal she'll die" Dr. Yuki said.

Hiashi sighed "Like Kakashi stated I respect the reasons why you object to this manner. However how else is she going to be prepared?"

"Hmm?" Dr. Yuki asked.

"What is Kasumi going to do if she's attacked by Sound Ninja?" Hiashi asked her "What if they gang up on her while her bodyguards are distracted? Now you're telling me that being kidnapped and possibly used against the Leaf Village against her will is better than a simple sparing match?"

"Well" Dr. Yuki began "Neither choices are good but I'm pretty sure Kasumi would want to die than be used."

"I would" I said "And I'll fight them just as my mother had done."

"Kasumi" Dr. Yuki said "You're powers aren't strong enough as your mother was. At the rate you are at right now...You'd be lucky enough if you killed ten of the experienced Sound Ninja Orochimaru has before falling. You're mother was able to take at least forty of them out before they killed her however had she not been poisoned by Orochimaru she would've been able to destroy them all, no problem there. Plus you did get off lucky during the attack of the Sound and Sand Ninja due to the fact they were not experienced at fighting."

"True" I muttered.

"That is why she needs experience in fighting against Genin" Hiashi said.

"The purpose of the Sneak Attack Drills are to prepare her for battles" Kakashi-Papa told her "That way she can have the knowledge to defend herself."

"But aren't they too risky?" Dr. Yuki said.

Hiashi sighed "They could be but during the Sneak Attack drill if the Genin she's sparing against wins by knocking her to the ground or stunning her, that will mean she fails at it and the Genin will be told to back away."

"Alright" Dr. Yuki said "It still sounds dangerous to me but what happens if Kasumi wins?"

"Then" Kakashi said "She can learn a Ninjutsu."

At the Doctor's questionable look Hiashi answered "You know like Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Oh okay" Dr. Yuki said.

Kakashi-Papa continued "If she defeats the Genin she can learn a Ninjutsu. Now by learning a Ninjutsu she could defend herself better and even become a more threat to Orochimaru, and even come up with a way to successfully hold him off till a Bodyguard comes around to finish the job."

"If she losses, she losses" Haishi said "Even in defeat she can continue to get stronger, you can take my word, nothing bad will happen to her."

"Another reason why you're here" Kakashi told Dr. Yuki "You're the only one out of us adults that can call off these Sneak Attack Drills off until you think she's ready to take it."

Dr. Yuki paused turning to me "What do you think Kasumi?"

My eyes were flashing with joy and I began begging her to allow me to take these tests by giving her the puppy eye look "Oh come on Dr. Yuki, please, I would love to learn a Ninjutsu! In fact I already know ones that I want to learn."

"Well" Dr. Yuki said sighing out in defeat she turned to Kakashi-Papa and Hiashi Hyugga then continued "Alright, I'll go threw with for one time, like trial run for it. If I like the way these Sneak Attack Drills work then I'll agree to go threw with them. If I don't like it and deem it unsafe till she's older, will you both agree to disband the idea until then?"

"Yes" was the response from both adults.

"Alright" Kakashi said turning to Haku, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru "The purpose of these drills are to tests Kasumi's fighting abilities, make her stronger and even test your skills as bodyguards. These Drills must be treated like the real deal and they will be as only Hiashi, Dr. Yuki, and I will know when a drill is happening. However when the time comes down to it, Hiashi, Dr. Yuki and I will let you three know in what week or weeks a Sneak Attack Drill will be."

"I get it" Dr. Yuki said "And it makes since now, I'm still going with my decision, if I like what I see, I'll agree to go with it, if not, well until I decide she's ready for it, disband it."

Hiashi Hyugga nodded "Alright then, now that's settled, we'll begin the first Sneak Attack Drill sometime tomorrow. That is you're hint Kasumi, and it's going to be you're only hint. After tomorrow depending on Dr. Alexis Yuki's decision, you won't know when a Sneak Attack Drill will be, however you're bodyguards will know what week or weeks to expect another one so another hint is to pay attention to you're bodyguards."

"Who should I be expecting?" I asked excitably.

"S-S-S-Sorry Lady Kasumi" Hinata began and it was clear that I read in her eyes it was someone I wasn't going to like but I couldn't fine out who "But even though, Hinabi, Hiashi, and I do know we can't tell you."

"Hmm?"

"Think about it troublesome" Shikamaru told me and I turned to him "These Sneak Attack Drills will be treated like that sneak attacks, which means unlike a Duel, you don't know who you're opponent is."

"Oh yeah" I said smiling "I must've got carried away."

Ten-Ten giggled "I'm sure that has happened to all of us at least once. But don't worry Lady Kasumi, I have the feeling you can take out you're first attacker. So if we aren't there to stop your attacker tomorrow, good luck!"

I winked at her "Thanks Ten-Ten."

So with my Bodyguards in toe we managed to spend the rest of the day wondering what my first Sneak Attack Drill was going to be. Kakashi-Papa had left us to really teach his Genin more agility training this time it would not involve deadly defenses. So with Ten-Ten at my side we were in the bathhouse with Dr. Yuki.

"Dr. Yuki?" I asked as she did look worried about the ordeal that would come tomorrow.

"Are you sure about this Kasumi?" she asked me in a worried voice "You could end up in the hospital for weeks if you survive the first Sneak Attack Drill and I go threw with the remaining Sneak Attack Drills."

"That is true" Ten-Ten said turning to me "I mean even if it's a fellow ninja we know, he'll be under orders not to go easy on you and treat it exactly like a sneak attack."

I sighed washing my hair "Well don't get me wrong Dr. Yuki, I am worried about getting injured up to that point. However I'm not going to get any stronger just by running away from my attackers."

Dr. Yuki smiled patting my hair "Good answer Kasumi. It's what I expected you to say, after all your father Yusei's courage is in you all the way."

"And she's sweet just like her mother" Ten-Ten said "Well after she learned to control her psychic powers."

I smiled at her "Thanks Ten-Ten!"

Dr. Yuki turned to me "Just be careful Kasumi, let me remind you that your attacker tomorrow is going to be a ninja of this village."

"Let's hope so" Ten-Ten said for me "Because if it's from the Sound Village then her capture would be nearly successful as the Sound Ninja wouldn't just hurt her but knock her out then take her to him."

"I trust Kakashi-Papa" I told them "He's just as concerned for my safety as you both are. Otherwise I don't think he would go threw with it."

"You got a point there" Dr. Yuki smiled "If he wasn't concerned for your safety he wouldn't have asked me to the conversation...All I can say is you might want to win your first battle tomorrow."

"If my opponent is from the Leaf Village, then he will know about my psychic powers."

"But no one knows how to avoid them" Ten-Ten said with a smirk on her face.

"That's the thing" Dr. Yuki said "Even when you know an opponent has psychic powers there is no way to avoid them. Now I'm more concerned for the village. If her opponent manages to get her angry that will disrupt her hold on her powers making them critical. When that happens who knows what can happen to this village."

"You know" Ten-Ten stated looking at me and Dr. Yuki "Now that worries me a little bit."

"It'll take a lot to make me that angry" I assured them.

Ten-Ten patted me on the back "That a girl Kasumi! That's the spirit!"

Dr. Yuki smiled sighing out "I don't have psychic powers Kasumi, but my womens institution tells me you will defeat your opponent tomorrow."

"Great" I said smiling giving Ten-Ten whom had nodded at Dr. Yuki's comment as if she were agreeing with the doctor and my doctor a peace sign with my two fingers "And thanks for your support."

The two laughed as Ten-Ten turned to me "So what Ninjutsu are you planning to learn first?"

I held my head down then looked up at Ten-Ten and Dr. Yuki "Well, I'm not quite sure on which one to learn first Ten-Ten, you see the problem with me is that I don't like to harm people willingly. So if I decide to learn a Ninjutsu it'll have to be one that I can use more for defensive purposes or at least hold an opponent off till you, Haku, or Shikamaru arrive to assist me."

"Then you wouldn't want to learn Rising Twin Dragon" Ten-Ten said to me "As you seen me it's meant to kill, well let me see if I can narrow it down to help you Lady Kasumi, hmm, well theres Shadow Clone Jutsu might be a useful one for me."

"I'm not going to Naruto to learn it" I muttered "He'll get me into knee deep trouble."

"Well have you thought about going to Tsunade?" Dr. Yuki asked me "Surely she could teach you a healing Ninjutsu."

"Dr. Yuki has a point" Ten-Ten said to me "Our group has no medical ninjas on it, I'll admit that we don't need one at the moment but someone with a healing Ninjutsu might be able to heal a person they have protecting them."

"That would be useful" I muttered "But I'll figure it out somehow."

"I'm sure you will Lady Kasumi" Ten-Ten said smiling at me.

So after drying ourselves off we headed back to our houses.

Once in I sat down with Kakashi-Papa "So how'd it go Kakashi-Papa?"

"Oh nothing that bad" Kakashi-Papa said "Sakura is still complaining of the burns but is doing what Dr. Yuki ordered. Sasuke well I'm getting the feeling he's getting attached to you."

"Attached?" I asked shocked at hearing this "As in?"

"Yes, I think he's starting to develop feelings for you."

"Not good" I muttered "He already knows I have a boyfriend."

"Yes that's true but I said I think he's starting too become attached to you, I'm not quite sure if that's true or not" Kakashi-Papa said.

"What makes you think he's getting a crush on me?" I asked uneasy of having someone like him have a crush on me.

"It's his reaction to whomever calls your mother Black Rose Witch" Kakashi said "He nearly killed a messenger from a nearby ninja village for saying that to him claiming that he was friends with the daughter of Aki Fudo and that he'll kill the messenger if he ever heard that again."

"Hmm, that must've happened recently" I muttered.

"It did while I was testing their agility out" Kakashi-Papa muttered.

"What else?" I asked.

"Well he's supporting you and says that you'll defeat any opponent, in fact he told me that he wanted to challenge you tomorrow. Luckily I said your opponent has already been decided. Although I suppose he wants to see how strong you are in a fight instead of having a crush on you."

"That second part sounds like a mixture of love and a fight" I told him "To any girl that would sound like. I'll be on the look out though."

He turned to me holding me "I myself wish you good luck...And one more thing,"

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Don't underestimate your opponent" he told me "That's an experts advise. During battle you shouldn't underestimate your opponent or even overestimate your own abilities."

"I'll try not to underestimate my opponent" I told him causing him to hold me tight embracing me "Good girl."

So after a nice chat I went to my room, changed into my pajamas and then climbed into my bed. However I didn't sleep at first, I was too busy trying to think of my very first Ninjutsu that I would be learning and another thing why I didn't get to sleep was because of Sasuke Uchiha, if he did have a crush on me, it was hard to imagin him as a boyfriend but I already had Shikamaru Nara. Until we broke up which probably wouldn't happen that wasn't going to change. Finally knocking the image out of my mind I went to sleep.

The next morning came by quickly and this time the sun's rays failed to wake me up. In fact it was Kakashi-Papa that woke me up.

"Kasumi, time to wake up" he told me.

Hearing his voice I opened my eyes and only then did the sun's rays shine into my eyes. I sat up straight rubbing at my eyes "Kakashi-Papa, you really need to get blinds, one of these days I'm going to be blind because of this."

He sighed moving his arm over his head "Yeah, yeah I need to do that, I'd let you sleep in dear but you can't expect yourself to sleep on the first day of your Sneak Attack test."

Hearing this I sat up straight like spring then got dressed. Once dressed I set foot out of my room "You're right Kakashi-Papa."

So after breakfast we headed outside where at once my Bodyguards had appeared. We walked side-by-side with my bodyguards looking intense sense the test was also for them to test their readiness for a sneak attack! Boy did they look intense with Haku holding onto three needles ready to stab with them or throw them out at a moment's notice. Ten-Ten was holding onto her scrolls with one hand and in another a Kunai was in them. Shikamaru on the other hand still looked lazy but he held two Shriekins in one hand and in the other a Kunai. However I noticed his shadow seemed to be itching forwards, backwards, and sideways as if ready to stop the enemy in their tracks.

We were making our way to Duel Academy, however as we got closer to Duel Academy, or more exactly the Hyuga compound were we attacked. Ten-Ten spotted the attack coming "Insects at one o' clock!"

"You had to say the key word" Haku said to her noticing that I froze up seeing insects fly at us "Insects."

"Oops" Ten-Ten muttered as Shikamaru managed to push me out of the way of the flying insects.

There we saw him Shino was he my attacker? I quickly that was no, it was his job to the bodyguards.

"I'll deal with him" Ten-Ten said throwing out a kunai at Shino only it wasn't a Kunai, it had a tag on it. Shino somehow dodged the kunai but not the explosion. However he easily recovered but Ten-Ten was on him like glue.

I turned as a blur sped by me followed by another blur only for the blurs to be slamming into Ice Mirrors.

"Ouch what was that?" one of the blurs stated as I finally made sure who it was. It was Kiba and Acumaru.

"My Ice Mirrors" Haku said.

"So your my opponent" I stated.

"No" Kiba said "My job is to keep Haku and Shikamaru busy."

"Bring it Lady Kasumi watch out!"

I ducked as a Kunai was thrown and then before another could be thrown Shikamaru's shadow captured the culprit and immediately forced her to be identified. It was Ino.

"Uh I am supposed to be detracting them as well" She muttered.

"Shikamaru you handle Ino" Haku told him "I'll handle Kiba."

"Why do I always get the girl opponents?" Shikamaru asked.

For once I felt that he had a point. During the Chunin Exams he had to fight the Sound Genin girl and then he had to face Temari. They were all girl opponents and I did feel bad for him because of this.

"One" Haku said "I doubt you could handle Kiba's speed, I should be able to match up his speed or at least be a bit faster than he is two, Ten-Ten's already left to confront Shino I pity him she's gonna make him regret showing his insects to Kasumi once again, and three, well you know Ino's abilities more than Ten-Ten or I and plus we all are taking on the other two on."

"Right" Shikamaru said releasing Ino "Come on Ino."

"Bring it on Shikamaru!" Ino shouted bashing her fists together and looking at him as if daring him to make the first move.

"Go Kasumi" Haku told me "We'll handle these three. Just watch your backs since they were the distractions, the real attacker is still on the loose so watch yourself."

"Right" I told him.

So I headed off alone. As I got closer I finally found my attacker or at least he spotted me. As Kakashi-Papa explained, I was still expecting Sasuke but it wasn't Sasuke, it was Neji Hyugga.

"Neji" I spoke up as he lashed out a punch at me with his Byacugan activated. I sidestepped the punch and backed away trying to get distance between the two of us.

"Yes" Neji said "It seems that Hiashi and Kakashi have agreed to have me test you're abilities to see if you can defeat an opponent by battle. However you have no choice but to fail."

"You, already underestimate me Neji" I told him gaining the Killing edge in my hand "And once I defeat you I don't want to here you preach about destiny."

"Fine" Neji said getting into a position "I claim no responsibility for what happens next."

At this I went into a defensive position "Bring it on Neji!"

"It is your destiny to fail this test" Neji said "You don't have any experience in fighting an opponent that is a ninja. The ones you did kill were inexperienced. You can't take a well trained ninja, especially when they come from the Hyugga Clan. The most strongest clan in the village."

With this he and I circled looking for an opening. He had a point, the ninjas I had killed were inexperienced in their attempts to capture me while the ninjas in the Leaf Village knew of my psychic powers. I looked ahead smiling "Neji, don't underestimate my powers now. True you know of them but you don't know how to avoid them, let me show you."

With this I unleashed what I hoped was a mild psychic blast at him. He was still standing his ground when the attack hit him unprepared and sent him rolling over head over toe hitting a rock.

"What?" Neji gasped out getting up "Whatever you did Lady Kasumi, rest assured, I won't let that happen again.

With this he charged me as I held my ground sighing at him. However I knew I had to at least have distance because Neji's attacks didn't effect my muscles if it connected but it attacked my organs and insides, which would cause massive pain to them up to a point where I might die. Before I could think of a plan he was next to me and lashed out a punch aiming it at my stomach. Quickly I reached out my own hand stopping his fist in it. It was the only way I could protect myself. Without warning his managed to lash out his second fist and it collided again.

"You do well to protect yourself" Neji said as we collided fists again "But you can't use your powers in close combat now can you?"

"Wrong!" I grinned at him.

"What?" he asked as I unleashed a burst of psychic energy on him but it was a little too late as he managed to nail me in the stomach. I vomited blood as I thought_ So that's how it felt like being hit by the Gentle Fist._

I watched as Neji went slamming into a tree slumping down and I heard his thoughts _I got her, but she also nailed me. Now that I've got her I should've stopped her powers from working._

He had a point there if he had nailed me in a Chakra point then it was all over. I managed to hold my ground as he charged me! I managed to watch in the nick of time trying to recover. He jumped over me and I knew what he was up to. I had seen him do this he would jump over his opponent attacking them with the Gentle Fist. I watched as I tried to defend myself from the attack but I failed to. He kept on nailing me then pushed me away.

"Give up" Neji told me "Now I must've hit a Chakra point it's useless to continue."

"I won't give up" I said gasping and feeling my organs ache in terrible pain even the tendons in my legs were in pain.

"Then I have no choice but to do this" Neji said.

I watched as a yen and yang symbol appeared underneath us "You're in the area of the sixty-four palm rotation" Neji began.

He then let me have it "Two palm, four palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty-two palm, sixty-four palm rotation!"

I stumbled a bit as he had hit all of my Chakra points and fell onto my legs.

"I won't give up" I stated trying to stand up with Neji right in front of me.

"Fine" Neji said aiming his hand to my heart "You forced me to do this."

Suddenly sixth sense came into me and I grabbed the Trap Card.

"That card can't help you now" Neji said seeing me grab another card then he lashed out.

Too Neji, Kakashi-Papa, Dr. Yuki, and Hiashi Hyugga's surprise Scrap-Iron Scarecrow worked!

"What?" Neji asked as I managed to pick myself up from the ground grabbing another card this time it was a monster card Lighting Mage Ilyana and was able to cast her weakest spell by reaching my hand up into the sky like she would do for casting a spell.

A bolt of lighting fell from the sky striking Neji right where the Byakugan couldn't protect him from. He fell clutching his neck.

"What?" he asked surprised "How can she be still inflicting damage to me when her Chakra points have been shut down temporally?"

Suddenly I unleashed a powerful blast of psychic energy sending him crashing head first into the tree and falling over then I gathered in energy in the palms of my hand and noticed that they were becoming clouded with flowers. No not ordinary flower pedals roses! I looked up at Neji Hyugga opening my hands and shouted "Take this Black Rose Gale!"

Fire started to whirl around just as if I was Black Rose Dragon and sent the flaming spiraling rose attack towards the shocked Hyugga Clan Ninja. Before he could do anything the powerful attack struck him not only burning him but slicing his body up as it engulfed him within a tornado of fire and skin piercing roses. Finally I moved my arms in a slicing position and the dangerous Black Rose Gale sliced him causing him to fall onto the ground in deep pain. He was burned and cut on all areas on his body.

"What the?" Neji asked as he stood up he then watched as I put my hands together "How is this possible?"

"Simple" I told him "Psychic Power has nothing to do with Chakra Points from the start."

"What?" Neji asked.

"Psychic powers that any Psychic Duelist use are in their mind completely not in the category of Chakra. No matter how much damage my body sustains I can still control my psychic energies and power without any damage. And now let me show you a move I just came up with. I brought one of my hands up "Witness psychic energies and Black Rose Dragon's attack the Black Rose Gale in the other."

True to my words in one hand I brought out my powers and showed him it which was blue psychic energies and in the other was the Black Rose Gale.

"Now I bring them together" I finished.

The two hands were brought together and down came a powerful combination of psychic energies containing a huge black fire rose object coming down towards him from the sky with my eyes strained on Neji to give the attack the exact target then using my psychic abilities with the rest of my power in my mind to control the blast right over the Hyugga.

"What the Pro-" he began but it was too late the attack struck home scorching him even more and the ground literally burst apart. When the explosion and dust settled Neji was on the ground burnt and sliced up even more than than the original Black Rose Gale attack that I had used on him. He was on the ground and I reached out towards him using my psychic powers making sure he was alive. He was alive only he was barely conscious and horribly injured in a huge crater.

"That had to hurt" Shikamaru said as he appeared with Haku, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Shino, and Ino looking shocked at the finishing attack.

"Never before had I seen such an incredible attack from a Psychic Duelist before" Haku said

"What was that?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Something I made up" I told her "I'll call it Psychic Waza."

Neji Hyuga lay on the ground "Well, seeing you reach down with your powers as you did made this sneak attack drill you're first success."

"You mean?" I asked as he looked up at me as he answered my question "Yes, this is the second battle I've lost to you. I now see that destiny wasn't fixed. You win."

With that Dr. Yuki, Hiashi, and Kakashi-Papa ran down to me with Dr. Yuki examining our injuries. She wanted to examine me first but I objected saying Neji deserved to be looked at first.

She inspected Neji's injuries and told him that he had been lucky that the wounds I inflicted on him were seventy percent survivable and that he should go see Lady Tsunade to get healed properly and put on burn cream for at least three weeks. Then she turned to my injuries and stated I would make a full recovery although my insides were in terrible pain but they would recover within two weeks if I was lucky enough to make sure an attack would never happen within those two weeks.

She turned to Kakashi-Papa and Hiashi Hyugga both looked at her wanting to here her response "Seeing that Kasumi was able to defeat Neji my answer is she can continue to participate in these Sneak attack Drills. However Neji you went too far aiming for her heart."

"Well I am to blame at that" I told her "I didn't want to give up."

"And that is why I'm allowing this to continue as long as I'm aware of a Sneak Attack Drill happening and-" she turned to Kakashi and Hiashi "What day exactly it is. Deal?"

"Deal" Hiashi said to her with Kakashi agreeing with him.

"Good" she said, she turned to me smiling "So what's next on your agenda Kasumi?"

"Oh, I just want to talk about my newest attack" I said.

Kakashi-Papa smiled as Shikamaru moved closer to me and spoke up "Neji's defeat is going to remind me on how not to get you angry miss Troublesome."

"Well that was amazing Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted "Can you use your other monster card's attacks with your Psychic Waza?"

I nodded "Yes, but right now Black Rose Gale is the strongest of them but I can only perform attacks from Synchro Monsters to do Psychic Waza?"

"I know she can use her Monsters, Spells and trap cards but how was it possible for Kasumi to do unleash Duel Monster attacks?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Aki can do it too" Dr. Yuki spoke up for Haku whom nodded at the Doctor's words to confirm them "I know she can only the Black Rose Tornado as she called it. Well as for the answer to your question Ten-Ten, a Psychic Duelist like Kasumi have always been able to summon monsters, spells and trap cards. There have been reports that Psychic Duelist can use monster attacks as well. Unlike a ninja who has to do hand signals and shout out the name of an attack, all the Psychic Duelist has to do, is think it."

"And then she can unleash an attack" Haku said understandingly.

"Exactly what Neji Hyugga found out the hard way" Dr. Yuki said "And it's also true that a psychic Duelist doesn't spend Chakra when using psychic attacks so Kasumi can use her Psychic Waza as many times as she wants to as long as she knows it works."

Kakashi thought of this "So she can use any of her Duel Monster Monster card's attack out of the blue and if they are Synchro Monsters then."

I smiled "Yep I can use their attacks in the Waza...I can't wait till I mix Michiah's attack with it."

Haishi Hyugga spoke up "So Lady Kasumi as that you've won the Sneak Attack Drill, what do you say you learn a Ninjutsu?"

"That was also in the agreement as I recall" Dr. Yuki said.

I nodded "That would be useful but can I learn them."

Kakashi nodded "You can Kasumi dear, everyone has Chakra in them, you do, now that's the one thing you should remember, using a Ninjutsu takes Chakra so you will rely on it when you use a Ninjutsu. So which one do you want to learn, you can learn up to three Ninjutsu. One for each win."

"Well" I said "I've been thinking on it last night and have decided to go with Shikamaru Nara's jutsu."

"My Shadow Possession Jutsu?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes honey" I said giving him the puppy eyes "Please teach me it!"

Dr. Yuki burst out laughing at Shikamaru's answer "Oh man miss troublesome, I hate it when girls give you the puppy eyes, it's hard for a man to say no to it. Man I don't know what to say to this."

"Come on do it Shikamaru!" Ino encouraged him "She's your girl and she's begging you to teach her and besides isn't it a guys job to protect and defend his girl?"

Shikamaru glared at Ino and muttered "How troublesome" he turned to me as I was still looking at him with not only hope but puppy eyes "Please Shikamaru..."

"Well" Shikamaru muttered "If that's what you really want to learn, I mean why don't you want to learn an incredible Ninjutsu like one of Ten-Ten's or Haku's?"

"Because yours isn't meant to cause harm" I told him "It's meant to immobilize an enemy, now that would be a defensive act if I'm caught alone, I should be able to not only hold my own against him but wait till you, Ten-Ten or Shikamaru arrive."

"Well" Kakashi-Papa said "And actually I approve her learning it. It would help her out against Orochimaru in the long run."

Hiashi Hyugga even agreed "Yes, the Nara clan's secret Ninjutsu would be the perfect Ninjutsu for a Psychic Duelist to learn first."

Shikamaru sighed and tried to make it sound like he had been defeated but I heard the excitement in his voice "Well alright if she really wants to learn it I'll teach it to her...Oh man teaching a girl especially one that's my girlfriend's going to be such a drag."

At this the whole group burst out laughing at his words. Sure it might've been a drag but teaching me a unique Ninjutsu would be the perfect solution to help me out in a tight spot.

"Very well" Shikamaru said to me he turned to Dr. Yuki "How long will she have till her Chakra points reopen?"

"Well she should be able to use Chakra by tomorrow afternoon" Dr. Yuki said "I would say morning but people react differently to the Gentle Fist of the Hyugga Clan than most, so I would wait till tomorrow afternoon to be on the safe side."

"Very well" Shikamaru said turning to me "Alright Kasumi, I'll teach you the Shadow Possession Jutsu tomorrow afternoon. Meet me at Ichiraku Ramen in the afternoon."

I smiled "You don't have to tell me twice where to meet at."

With this said we continued the day as I looked into my deck and smiled at the Black Rose Dragon Synchro Monster card. Somehow even in it's card formation I saw it wink at me in response to my smile _Thank you Black Rose Dragon._ I couldn't wait to start learning my first Ninjutsu.

**End of chapter**

** Alright folks another chapter is over! In this chapter Kasumi had defeat Neji Hyugga in an actual Sparing match and not a Duel. So what did you think of her finishing move? Anyway can Kasumi learn Shadow Possession Jutsu? Find out in the next chapter. Chapter 20: Shikamaru's Lesson P1.**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Hello folks it's that time again. It's card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi with Haku, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru at her side (Appears): Hello fans! I'm really excited for today as I just defeated Neji Hyugga!_

_ Haku: A powerful new move you came up with Lady Kasumi._

_ Ten-Ten: And Destructive, I have a feeling that crater is going to be in there for a long time._

_ Shikamaru: Yes, now let's hope that Neji has learned his lesson from Kasumi._

_ Kasumi: Well today's card of the Chapter is...Oh my favorite spell card!_

**Killing Edge**

** Type: Equip**

** Effect: Equip only to a Warrior type monster, the equipped monster gains 200 ATK and DEF points and any battle damage that the equipped monster with this card does triples.**

_Shikamaru: No wonder you like that card, I always thought it was because it matches your __wardrobe._

_ Kasumi (Blushes): Ah, thanks Shikamaru!_

_ Haku: Well see you next time folks!_


	21. Chapter 20: Shikamaru's Lesson P1

Chapter 20: Shikamaru's Lesson P1

I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

**There is a special guest from another Manga/Anime that is out there, there will be another one in the second part of Shikamaru's lesson. I hope you'll have fun guessing where this special guest comes from.**

It was night and I was in my bed trying to recover from the pain Neji Hyugga inflicted on my body organs and insides. While I was sleeping in my bed I had a nightmare. The first one I had ever had since my parents were killed. In my dream I saw Orochimaru, his snake eyes drilling into me, I was paralyzed with fear not knowing what to do, I watched as Orochimaru up to no good. Suddenly I saw shadows of people, they had glowing red marks on their arms. They had to be the Signers. Orochimaru somehow had gotten complete control over them. He smiled as he ordered them to summon the Crimson Dragon! At this I woke up screaming and Kakashi-Papa was at my side.

"Are you okay Kasumi?" he asked me.

"A nightmare" I muttered "But it felt so real."

He held me close "There, there it was only a dream. Care to tell me about it?"

I did and he held me close "Alright Kasumi, it was only a nightmare, it's okay. Nothing will come between you and Orochimaru will not control the Crimson Dragon. He's already killed the Signers."

"But it felt so real..." I muttered.

"Dreams sometimes feel like that dear" Kakashi-Papa said to me holding onto me while rubbing my back trying to comfort me.

I sighed starting to feel better. He let go of me and I was able to get back to sleep as he walked out of the door. I wouldn't have another nightmare that night.

The next morning came buy and for some odd reason I still couldn't take my mind off of the nightmare. As I dressed but since I knew I was spending the afternoon with Shikamaru, I made that underneath my regular outfit were my swimsuit. I had a feeling that I was going to be needing the swimsuit.

"Still thinking of that nightmare?" Kakashi-Papa asked me.

I nodded "Even though, I was able to get back to sleep, I still can't get that nightmare out of my head. I mean it was like a vision or something. I just don't know what to do?"

Kakashi-Papa smiled "Well, it could be a vision, after all you are psychic and it's possible for you to predict the future-but"

"But I'm not going to be like Neji" I said "He preached about destiny and that people can't change."

"Predicting the future is a major accomplishment" Kakashi-Papa said he turned "Maybe it was just a nightmare you had but, something that's bothering you right now can't be anything to overlooked. Maybe you should see Lady Tsunade, maybe she might be able to shed some light in the matter."

"That is if she isn't busy" I said.

Kakashi-Papa smiled "I heard she and Dr. Yuki have been studying on curing Rock Lee. Dr. Yuki has told me that Tsunade is open to have you talk to her."

"Alright I'm off now!" I said.

Kakashi turned to me "If you'd want, I give you permission to spend the night with Shikamaru or with the Hyuggas, tonight it's your decision."

"Thanks!" I said dashing into my room to gather my pajamas and stuffing them in my suitcase then I walked out of the door to make my way to Lady Tsunade's office.

I smiled as it was Tsunade's third day of being the Hokage of the Leaf Village. Tsunade was like a godmother to me despite her obsessive need to drink sake, she was always cheerful to me, maybe it was because I was a Signer, or maybe it was something else.

"I'm going to talk to Tsunade about my nightmare" I told him as we finished breakfast.

"Good luck learning the Shadow Possession Jutsu" Kakashi-Papa told me "Team Seven and I have a mission we have to complete, so I won't be back for at least two days."

"Alright" I told him as I walked out of the house.

Once out of the house I managed to run into Haku whom looked at me "Your early Lady Kasumi."

"I know" I told him "I just need to talk to Lady Tsunade."

"About what?" Haku asked as Ten-Ten dropped by.

"Well" I stated "I want to talk to her about a nightmare I had last night."

"Want to tell us about it?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Well" I stated then I told them my nightmare and I sighed out afterwards "It felt so real, like it wasn't an ordinary nightmare...Like it was a vision" I told them.

"Hmm..." Haku said "So you want to tell Tsunade this."

I nodded "Yes, although it probably was just a nightmare I had."

"Well let's not waist time" Haku suggested and I nodded.

Together the three of us made our way up to the Hokage's Tower where Haku then spoke up "Lady Kasumi since you will be learning Shadow Possession Jutsu with Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and I will watch over you from a distance."

"Thanks you two" I said as Ten-Ten nodded her head agreeing with Haku.

So the two escorted me inside the Hokage's tower. I knocked on the door.

"Come in" was the response and I walked in surprised to see Dr. Yuki was also with her. Obviously the two ladies were studying on Rock Lee's surgery.

Seeing me the Hokage looked up at me and smiled"Why Kasumi, hello."

"Hello Lady Tsunade" I said I turned to Dr. Yuki "Good Morning Dr. Yuki."

Dr. Yuki smiled "Good morning Kasumi."

The fifth Hokage made a motion to take a seat and I did.

"So what brings you here Lady Kasumi?" she asked me folding her hands as Dr. Yuki took the right seat to her right.

"Well, a nightmare" I told her "Which felt so real. It was like a vision or something."

The Fifth Hokage was silent as I related my nightmare to her. She looked concerned as well and so did Dr. Yuki. She turned to Dr. Yuki.

"What do you make of this Alexis?" she asked in a concerned voice.

Dr. Yuki spoke up "It could be that Kasumi's psychic powers are improving beyound what we see right now. I mean it's logical that she would be able to predict the future due to being a Signer."

Tsunade nodded "You could be right thanks to the Crimson Dragon, she would have been able to see it if her marked activated when the nightmare occurred."

"I checked my arm Lady Tsuande" I told her as I had checked my mark thinking it activated due to the nightmare "Before I went back to sleep. It wasn't activated."

"Then the chances of it being your psychic powers" Dr. Yuki said "Is high, as Psychics, Duelists or not due have the power to predict the future."

Tsunade nodded folding her hands once again "I will see to this matter Lady Kasumi, as the Fifth Hokage, it's my responsibility to defend this village from any threat. However it could've just been a dream." she paused looking at Dr. Yuki's expression and continued "However, even if it is just a nightmare she had, I will look into this. Don't worry Dr. Yuki, I'll handle this as Orochimaru is certainly after her."

Dr. Yuki nodded "Alright."

Lady Tsunade turned to me "Kasumi, if you keep on having these nightmares, chances are that you are predicting the future."

"Then if that's the future, then I'd have to stop him" I said.

Tsunade nodded "Yes, but that's only if these nightmares keep occurring, if they continue and get really bad, then it is your psychic powers predicting the future."

Dr. Yuki agreed "She's right Kasumi, if you continue to have this report the nightmare to me so I can jolt the night of the nightmare on the calender."

"What would that help us for?" Tsunade asked.

"Every time she has a nightmare, I'll put it on the calender" Dr. Yuki repeated "Then we can count down the number of the same nightmares on the nights. If she continues to have them, then it will not only show that Kasumi is predicting the future, but it will give us an idea of what Orochimaru is planning."

Tsunade nodded "Right, as of right now Kasumi we'll treat this as a nightmare, but if you have it again then report it to Alexis, she'll wright the date when you had the nightmare then report it to me and even Chancellor Jaden. The more you have the same dream we'll start looking into it."

"Thank you for your advice" I said bowing to the two women "I'll be sure to tell you Dr. Yuki."

Dr. Yuki nodded "Good luck on your first lesson with Shikamaru."

"What lesson?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh Shikamaru's going to teach Kasumi how to use the Shadow Possession Jutsu" Dr. Yuki said.

"Oh he's going to have so much fun" Tsunade said as I left her office "And it will keep him busy for a while. Now shall we get back to our joint operation studies together?"

"Oh yes, let's" Dr. Yuki said.

So I continued the morning trying to knock out the nightmare but it wasn't easy. However by twelve I had met Shikamaru. The lazy ninja turned to me "Well I see you were serious about learning the Shadow Possession Jutsu" he said to me.

"Of course" I told him "It should be fun learning it."

"First of all let's get something to eat" Shikamaru said "It's going to be a drag but I'll pay."

"No, offense but you're the only one that can." I told him "Besides I spent my money on that Duel Deck and Duel Disk for you."

"Yeah, yeah come on" Shikamaru said.

True to their word Ten-Ten and Haku were watching over me from a distance but I was still able to here Ten-Ten's thoughts _Time for a little romance between you and Shikamaru, Lady Kasumi. Good __luck._

So after a nice meal with Shikamaru he took me out to his family's home. Once at his home he turned to me "Lady Kasumi, it's actually an honor to teach you my clan's secret Ninjutsu. However there are a few things you should know about Ninjutsu before I can teach you the Shadow Possession Jutsu."

I paused "What of it?"

"Well first of all the one thing is to understand Chakra, now do you know what Chakra is?"

I nodded and explained perfectly what I had already known thats to being with Kakashi-Papa and his team of Genin.

"Well that's correct" Shikamaru told me "However as you know that everyone has Chakra, even you do, however the first part of learning an Ninjutsu is learning how to control it."

"Don't say what I think your going to say" I muttered already knowing the answer.

"Yes, even if you do have Chakra, you don't know how to control it" Shikamaru told me "So that is the first step into learning Ninjutsu."

He turned "One excerice is tree climbing however" I caught onto this as he turned to the water "However there is something easier, and that's standing on water."

I watched as he walked onto the water "This is a very useful way to control Chakra Lady Kasumi and it's the only other way I can think of that will be easy. Besides if you fell out of a tree you could accidentally kill yourself. If you fail standing on water then you can always swim. Uh you can swim right?"

I fell to the ground then got up "Yes, Shikamaru, Aunt Ruka taught me."

"Good then since I am your boyfriend, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself from failing at tree climbing so we'll start your lessons by teaching you how to control Chakra by standing on water."

"That sounds fine" I said then as I removed my shoes socks revealing my feet, then I removed my shirt and skirt "Shall we get started?"

I paused as I caught Shikamaru blushing and trying his best not to have a nose bleed "Next time" he said "Warn me when your about to remove your shirt and skirt."

"Sorry" I said slightly blushing with embarrassment at my little strip tease that I wasn't really continuing on that "But I had a feeling earlier today that I would be needing my swimsuit."

"Well you're right" Shikamaru said gently guiding me over to the lake. I tested the top of the water and brought my toe out of it "It's cold."

"It should be" Shikamaru muttered "Otherwise it wouldn't be a lake for trout."

I sweat dropped thinking that falling down from trees sounded more fun than just freezing.

Shikamaru stood over the water "First of all just like your psychic powers, you need to feel your Chakra."

I looked at him as he explained the process "Think of Chakra in a different angel. Just as you said to Neji that Psychic power and Chakra were different things they are. Now for today we are using Chakra."

I nodded and closed my eyes trying to feel my Chakra flow. Once I found it he explained even further "Now try to concentrate and focus it evenly threw out your body, once you think you have done so come towards the water."

I closed my eyes trying to feel my Chakra and to try to spread my Chakra out evenly. I succeeded in it in standing in the water that was the closest to the shoreline.

"Very good so far" Shikamaru complemented me as he watched me stand on the water's edge.

He moved farther up and I watched him.

"Now see if you can make it this far" he told me.

I tried and for the most part succeeded but came closer the water was deeper and I lost my balanced, tripped and feel in the water and I was a little farther from the shoreline.

"Not fair" I shouted as I picked myself out of the water so I was now knee deep in it "What did I do wrong?"

Shikamaru sighed as he pulled me out of the water smiling at me "You're not going to get it down pack during the first try troublesome. Now as they always say, at first you don't succeed try, try again."

I nodded determined to understand it this time I was able to get further into the water but this time I fell right into the water once again but unlike last time. I swam up the the service "What did I do wrong this time?"

Shikamaru was once again at my side and helped me out of the water and guided me to shore. "You almost had it Kasumi. That time, you got overconfident in yourself because of that you fell into the water, do you want to take a little time to dry off?"

I was cold but I refused to take time to dry off "Not until I reach you honey"

Suddenly I sensed something, I turned but I didn't see anything. Then I returned my attention to Shikamaru. I closed my eyes training my body to control my Chakra. Finally I was able to spread my chakra out evenly then slowly but surely made my way over to him.

"That's my girl" Shikamaru said with a small smile coming on his face as he watched me approach him "That's right nice and slowly. That's the best way to control Chakra."

I finally made my way over to him but then I purposely let go of my Chakra, he caught me but it was just what I was planning and we both fell into the water.

I heard Haku snickering from the tree tops "That'll teach him not to stand in one place."

Ten-Ten's voice also echoed "Oh she got him good."

Shikamaru and I pulled his head out of the water as he looked at me smiling at me "You little rat."

He held me gently and I began standing on top of the water then hugged me.

"You're doing it at last" he said as we stood in front of each other "And you meant to drag me into the water didn't you."

I smiled "No sense on me getting wet dear."

"Well let's get back to learning to controlling your Chakra shall we?" he asked.

So he told me to stand on the water for a while, while he watched me. I've got to admit that even though I was in my bare feet, the water's temperature didn't seem to be bothering them even when standing on top of it after a while of standing but the first time I set my feet onto it they were bothered but now they were not. After thirty minutes of standing on top of the water, Shikamaru decided it was time to take it up a notch. He told me to walk across the water from where I was to the shoreline then back again. I was able to but lost my balance a few times and fell in the cold water. Only when I fell into the water was it cold on my skin. I realized that I was getting better at it as the day had progressed. Finally Shikamaru then told me that we should take a break as I was turning blue for falling into the icy cold water way too many times. He went into his house then brought out two towels for me.

I wrapped one towel around my body while I took a rest lying down on the second one.

He put his hand on my stomach as I continued to dry off "You did pretty well on learning to control your Chakra troublesome."

"Did I?" I asked him giggling as he patted me on my stomach.

"You did" he said to me "I took me at least the same around of tries to get it down pack, although I first practiced on tree climbing but that's too extreme for you and you'd get hurt seeing that you're not a ninja."

"You got a point there" I told him "I guess I could ask Kakashi-Papa to teach me that."

"Kakashi-Sensei would be the better person to teach you how to control your Chakra that way, that way if you fall he'd have an easier time to catch you from falling onto you're head. That way I wouldn't have to deal with your Doctor explaining to her how you got hurt tree climbing."

"She would give you a lecture if that happened" I sweat dropped at the mention.

"Yes,and that's a troubling thing to me, to have a troublesome doctor yelling at me for not protecting you like I promised her."

"So what's next on the training?" I asked him.

"Well once you've dried off the last step is to run on water" He said "That'll increase your ability to control your Chakra in even more."

So an hour later, we went back to training. It took another half an hour for me to get an understanding into it.

By that time it was night and I heard Ten-Ten and Haku simply go back to their houses for tomorrow.

"There's no time to continue teaching now" Shikamaru told me "You should head home yourself."

However I shook my head "Kakashi-Papa's out of town."

Shikamaru sighed "Well don't the Hyugga's baby sit you when he's gone?"

"Well yes" I told him "But I doubt he would want to have me wake up screaming."

"Screaming from what?" Shikamaru asked me.

I hung my head down "I had a nightmare last night,"

He sat down next to me "Want to tell me about it, I mean Haku and Ten-Ten know about this right?"

"Yes, they know about it" I told him, then I went into a deep description on my nightmare.

"And in the end when I told the Fifth Hokage and Dr. Yuki this, they think I might've had a vision depicting the future" I said to him "Which if that is a future, I don't know what to do."

Shikamaru hugged me "There, there, troublesome, if that is the future, then I'll fight alongside you, so tomorrow I'll begin teaching you the Shadow Possession Jutsu."

"Thanks" I said to him letting him hold me in his arms.

"In the meantime" Shikamaru began "I guess you can stay with my folks tonight."

"Yea!" I shouted hugging him "Thanks Shikamaru!"

So after I dried off a second time, I grabbed my shirt and skirt then, after he took me inside his house and in his bathroom, I took my time to remove my swimsuit, then took a shower. Once completed I dried myself off completely then I put on my regular clothes. It felt good being dressed in warm clothing especially in an afternoon with falling into or standing on an icy cold lake. I opened the door and Shikamaru smiled at me "Took you long enough troublesome"

"What do you expect?" I asked as his father came around "Oh Shikamaru, I've see you've brought your girlfriend."

"Yes, I was out teaching her how to control her Chakra" Shikamaru said "She's getting used to it and her father is out on a mission."

"I see" Shikamaru's father said "And she decided to spend the night here."

"You got it" Shikamaru said.

"Well she's always welcomed here" the older male said.

"Thank you Mr. Nara" I said to him bowing to him.

"You're welcome Lady Kasumi."

So we had a very nice dinner where Shikamaru's mother made him relate on how a girl like me could defeat a Ninja, namely Neji Hyugga.

"She easily defeated him because he didn't know that Kasumi's Psychic Powers aren't Chakra related and he underestimated her because of that. Plus he took one heck of a Psychic Waza." Shikamaru said.

"Well," Shikamaru's father said smiling "At least you're not as weak as people think you are"

I turned to him "I'm trying not to be thought of as weak, I'm trying to demonstrate that I will fight Orochimaru's attempts to control me."

"That's a girl that knows what's good for her" Shikamaru's father said.

Soon after dinner we prepared to go to bed. Once more I put on my pajamas and started to walk around my room. I walked out of my room and was greeted by Shikamaru.

"Hello Lady Kasumi" he said to me "You know it's still light inside the house so what do you say I teach you a little about Shadow Possession Jutsu?"

"Hey Shikamaru" I told him then I smiled "Sounds great!"

We walked silently side-by-side towards open light training area in his compound that is when we both sinced something.

"You sense it too troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

I nodded "Yes, this is the same feeling I had earlier."

"Mrrr." Wing Kurriboh said as he appeared next to my shoulder.

"You sense it too" I whispered to it.

Suddenly an old man appeared. He had white hair, white beard, he wore a black hat and black shirt, jacket and pants. I mean everything about what this guy wore was black.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked as we both felt that this guy wasn't whom he appeared to be.

"Oh where are my manners?" the man asked as he brought out a flower then he turned to us "My name is Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrmann, though I use the ancestral rank of Graf, or "count" the truth is I'm naught but a hired hand these days."

Shikamaru and I heard the way he said the words hired hand and both were on our guard. My Killing Edge appeared in my hand while Shikamaru started to study his the old man if he dared to attack us.

"Who hired you?" Shikamaru asked "And why are you stalking Lady Kasumi?"

"Simple" the old man said "My orders are to capture her and bring her to me."

"Well that's not going to happen" Shikamaru told the man "Not while I'm here."

"Funny that's what two other people said when they saw me watching you" the man said.

"Two others?" I asked.

He nodded and snapped his fingers, once then a huge bubble appeared with both Hinata and Ino in it.

"Hinata, Ino!" I shouted seeing them in the prison.

Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann turned to me and Shikamaru "They put up a tough fight but it clearly wasn't enough."

"That's not the truth" Ino snapped at him while she was in the water bubble "You cheated and had allies like those amoeba slimb girls!"

"Amoeba slime girls?" I asked.

"Mer!" Winged Kurriboh shouted and who should Shikamaru and I see as we took a look at closer at the bubble, sure enough three small girls were standing guard.

One had red hair and pig tails, a second one had glasses, and a third had long blond hair which was so long it touched the ground.

"I'm Sura Mui" the girl with pig tails said.

"I'm Ameko" the girl with glasses said.

"I'm Purin" The girl with blond hair said.

"Okay Shikamaru" I began "What's the plan? It's four to two."

"Yes" Shikamaru said studying our opponents carefully "Those three Amoeba slimb girls are the easiest to take out, a Psychic Duelist like yourself Lady Kasumi should take them down easily. It's the old man that worries me."

"Tell me about it" I muttered "Just when I was going to attempt to learn a Ninjutsu to help me out."

"Well" Shikamaru said "They say the best way to learn a Ninjutsu is to battle. But first things first we have to free Ten-Ten and Haku, we'll need them."

"Once in our special Water Prison" Ameko began.

"There's no way out" Purin stated.

Shikamaru turned smiling towards the girls "You three are troublesome but not as troublesome as my girlfriend here, Kasumi, since there power is weaker one of your monsters should be able to take them down."

I nodded drawing a monster card from my deck, as the old man looked at us "Well boy are you going to surrender the Signer?"

"No" Shikamaru told him "Not on your life, Lady Kasumi and I have a feeling we know who sent you."

"Very well" the old man said "Then you will join Haku, and Ten-Ten."

The Amoeba girls charged as I held up a card.

"What's that gonna do?" Sura Mui asked.

I smiled "Swordmaster Mia, take care of these slimb girls!"

I flung the card and the card materialized into the Swordmaster. I her hands was her sword. She stood watching the now shocked three Amoeba slimb girls as if daring them to attack her. Fortinietly they were not very bright and did attack her. They tried to engulf her but the Swordmaster easily broke free, then attacked the girls driving them back.

"She should be able to deal with them" I told Shikamaru as he nodded "Right now let's try to take this old man on."

"Then it seems I have no choice" Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann said "Then I will fight you two. Although it would displease me to harm a lady."

He charged us but he wasn't as fast as Neji Hyugga or any ninja were. So it was easy for us to avoid the man's attack. He turned to us surprised that both of us were able to dodge his attack. I swung out at him with my Killing Edge. He brought up his black gloves at stopped my attack. He raised his fist to punch out at me but Shikamaru managed to throw a Kunai striking the man in his fist, only just like Ten-Ten's Kunai, this one had a tag on it and because of the tag exploded.

"Interesting" the old man stated "These two are in different leagues than the other two ladies."

Then he increased his speed and was able to punch out at both of us. Shikamaru and I backed away gasping for breathe as the punch hit us in our chests. Then with a kick he sent the two of us flying backwards slamming back first into the wall.

"Now Kasumi" Shikamaru shouted when the old man charged us yet again "Show him what you can do!"

"Right" I said and before the old man knew it I had blasted him with a psychic blast.

He was sent tumbling backwards.

"Hmm, that wasn't anything I reconise as magic or chi."

"I'm a Psychic" I told him, then I started to gather in roses "Let's try this Graf, Black Rose Gale!"

I sent out my attack at the man and his amoeba girls whom had been chased right into the attack. The tornado formed slicing them and then I finished it with a swiping motion. When the attack was over the four were still standing.

"Impressive little girl" the old man said "That was some power."

But then a shadow silently crept up to him stopping him in his tracks.

"What?" the old man asked.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu" Shikamaru said "Now that it was a success I've stopped you in your tracks.

"Oh" the old man said "You may have stopped me from moving but not my fists."

To Shikamaru and my surprise the old man managed to raise a fist then somehow shot out a distant attack! We were still recovering from this shock as the attack hits us sending us flying backwards and thanks to this freeing the old man.

"How did he do that?" I asked him.

"Got me" Shikamaru said "If that was a Ninjutsu, it must've been silent."

"You two are certainly stronger than I thought" the old man said "A pity your talent's are going to go to waist."

With this he turned into a huge Demon. Seeing this Shikamaru and I backed away no wonder the man could resist the Shadow Possession Jutsu. He wasn't human!

He opened his mouth and fired. Sixth sense came into me and I activated Scrap-Iron Scarecrow once again protecting me and Shikamaru from the attack. When his attack was over Scrap-Iron Scarecrow managed to vanish and go right back underground. However in it's place was a stone statue of the scarecrow.

"You blocked it" the man said "But I know you can only use that once and I don't plan on letting you go into your next attack."

My eyes widen how did he know that weakness? He opened his mouth and fired again, This time Shikamaru dived tackling me and we managed to get out of the way.

"There is only one thing we can do to stop this guy Kasumi" Shikamaru said "We've got to try your Psychic Waza."

I nodded as we rolled out of the way of the Demon's attack and stood on our two legs expertly "At this range, the Psychic Waza will destroy your compound, we have to go outside the compound and find a place where no one except for the Demon, in this village will be killed or homes will be destroyed by it."

"Right" Shikamaru said as I managed to reactivate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow "But how do we get outside?"

"We just need to distract him" I told him.

"How do we do that?" he asked as were both nailed by a beam from his hand.

The beam managed to push us backwards but we managed to stand up.

"Simple I need to Summon the Crimson Dragon. With it's help we should be able to weaken the Demon's defenses but we still need my Psychic Waza."

"You're right The Crimson Dragon is the only option we have" Shikamaru said "Other than Synchro Summoning which will put you in a strain."

"Yes, which is why I will Synchro Summon only when we need it the most like when Plan A fails."

"And I'll fight alongside you" Shikamaru said he turned "Now this is how we do it," he then whispered a plan in my ear, boy was he smart coming up with it in the Heat of battle.

He stood up dodging the old man's mouth attack as the Demon now had turned back to the old man! Then I cast Elthunder one of Ilyana's spells on him. He took the attack.

"Not bad" Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann began "But I thought you gave up."

"We won't give up" I said.

"Besides we were just formulating a strategy on you. Seeing at this is our first time fighting against a Demon" Shikamaru said getting into his fighting position ready to stop the Demon in his tracks with Shadow Possession Jutsu "Well at least for Kasumi and myself, in the past the great Kyubbi attacked this village and I can already tell you that the Kyubbi was stronger than you are, as it wiped out a lot of our ninjas."

"The Kyubbi?" Graf Wilhem Josef Hermann asked "It is impossible to defeat the Kyubbi who defeated him?

"The Fourth Hokage" Shikamaru said "Although he had to seal the Nine Tailed Demon fox away with the Death God's help."

"Then you two will see the true power of a Demon" the old man said turning back into his Demon form "This time Shikamaru, I will turn you into stone then take your girlfriend to my Summoner."

I shook my head "That's not going to happen! Because Swordmaster Mia Attack the Demon!"

The Swordmaster turned and charged slicing right threw the Demon's. He stood there as the Swordmaster managed to engage him distracting him.

I turned destroying the huge water bubble containing Hinata and Ino, with a well thrown javelin which had assembled into my hand thats to the Javelin Equip Spell Card. Once freed, Hinata, and Ino burst free taking the Amoeba girls by surprise and distracted them long enough for them to be caught in Shikamaru Nara's Jutsu.

"Now Shikamaru!" I shouted.

Shikamaru nodded grabbing a Kunai, "Alright now that everyone's together and freed."

With this he threw it and once it landed in the middle of the battlefield, the kunai blew up within smoke clogging the area with thick some. Swordmaster Mia continued to fight but it wasn't long before Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrman petrified her canceling out her summon. Then came after us. He followed us outside Shikamaru's compound and right onto the lake.

"Now you four are done for" Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann but he was stopped by Shikamaru's famous jutsu.

"Yeah" Shikamaru began as we stood at the opposite end of the lake "But now you've fallen right into our trap."

"What?" the man asked.

He watched as I smiled and pulled up my sleeve revealing the complete mini Mark of the Dragon then thought about it activating. It all happened so quickly, the purple skies came around and startled the Demon "What? what's coming?"

I smirked "You're about to meet a God"

The Graf watched as my strange marking glew red and one-by-one, the marks appeared in the sky, first the head, then the two claws, then it's wings, and then the tail. The Crimson Dragon had made it's second appearance.

Seeing the Demon the mighty Crimson Dragon glared down on it.

"I don't believe this, that is the" Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann stated.

"Believe it" I told him "This is the Crimson Dragon."

"Y-Y-Y-You sounded like Naruto" Hinata said "When you said believe it lady Signer"

I nodded towards her "Well he has to believe it's the real deal as I do."

The Demon fired at the mighty beast trying to turn it into stone but it failed and the Crimson Dragon came forward going right threw the Demon like a ghost. The Demon stumbled feeling it's power.

"No!" He shouted.

I swore to myself when I saw it as The Crimson Dragon winked at me giving me permission to finish it the fight and use the Psychic Waza again but this time using it's power in my Psychic Waza instead of a Synchro Monster's attack. The Amoeba Girls came out to help their master but the Crimson Dragon waved one mighty tail striking them and instantly evaporated them!

"Now it's your turn to be defeated Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann!" I shouted I brought out my hands it was time for the finishing blow "Psychic Energies in one hand" I began and in the other the Crimson Dragon curled into a ball of energy into my hand "And the Crimson Dragon in the other!"

As if knowing what was going to happen the Demon's eyes widened as I brought them together and shouted "Now experience the Power of the Signers!"

An incredible super heated and electrical ball of psychic energy appeared over the Demon's body. The ball was shaped into the Crimson Dragon and with my mind powers controlling it then with my eyes on the target the ball came down onto the Demon. The result was devastating. Upon impact there was not one but three explosions! Devastating Winds appeared rocking, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata and I and then a huge Tidal Wave! The incredible wave pushed us backwards onto dry land soaking all of us completely wet. Amazingly Shikamaru and my Duel Disks wasn't touched by any of the water. When the attack was over the powerful Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann was looking at the Crimson Dragon which was now over his head, the old man was laying in what used to be the lake I had been practicing on now completely empty. Several trees were destroyed but it was a small price to pay as I did control the blast to be only in that area. Luckily I did because Shikamaru pointed this out "That would've destroyed the entire village."

"Luckily she controlled it's power" Ino said.

"A-A-A-And she used it in her Psychic Waza." Hinata said.

Shikamaru turned to me as the old man turned towards us "Impossible, no wonder why everyone wants you."

"Who summoned you?" I asked "Orochimaru?"

"No, but I can tell you Orochimaru is up to something" the old man said "I was summoned by someone in the Acsuki. They still want you so they can extract your Crimson Dragon from you. Unfortinily this is my second battle I was summoned on this time I have lost to a ten year old girl along with you Shikamaru."

"The Crimson Dragon is powerful" the old man continued "And does have the power to vanquish High level Demons away. Instead since this is the first time it has met me, it has canceled out my summoning."

I watched as the man seemed to simply disappear "Because of this know this, that I might return for you Lady Kasumi, however it won't be until until a good while now. Good luck at learning your boyfriend's Shadow Possession Jutsu. Also one more thing, the one that summoned me is currently working undercover in your village!"

"Why did you just tell us that?" I asked.

"Because it's the least I can do to give you a warning" Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann as he fully disappeared.

It was at this time the Villagers all crowded around the lake asking questions.

"What is that thing?" a villager asked looking at the Crimson Dragon.

"It's the Crimson Dragon" Another villager said "Don't worry it's on our side remember. The Lady Signer must've summoned it to stop another evil attack."

"She did" Hiashi said coming up to me "You saved my one of my daughters again Kasumi."

I turned to Tsunade "Lady Tsunade were you watching this entire time?"

"Only when the Crimson Dragon arrived and I did here that Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann's warning" she turned to the ANBU that were with her "Try to find the Demon's summoner. We can't let him or her get away with this."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" the ANBU said.

Then just as soon as the villagers walked away, Shikamaru and I went back inside his compound so that we could 'rest our eyes for the night' as he called it.

I was too willing to agree and once inside found the guest room and fell asleep. Tomorrow I would learn Shadow Possession Jutsu.

**End of Chapter**

**The first part of Shikamaru's lesson is over! Thanks to Shikamaru, Kasumi has learned how to control her Chakra a very important step in learning and using a Ninjutsu! How long will it take for Kasumi to learn Shadow Possession Jutsu? And just as I told everyone in three chapters before this, Naruto will have a beast type deck. Although since I can't find much fox ****monsters his deck will be entirely made of beast type monsters. And another thing who can tell me which Manga does Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann appear in? One thousand points to the reviewer that knows the answer and a homemade cookie! Also can anyone guess if Kasumi's nightmare is a vision of the future or is it just a nightmare another one thousand points to the reviewer who answers correctly!**

_Card of the chapter!_

_ Hello fans it's another incredible Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi appears with Shikamaru: Boy that old man was tough._

_ Shikamaru: Remember that the Crimson Dragon canceled out his summon, it should've killed him especially when you used it in the Psychic Waza._

_ Kasumi: Remind me not to use it again unless I have to, that would've destroyed our village if I wasn't controlling it's power all in one place. Oh hey fans. Today we have two card of the Chapters! Only one are in stores._

_ Shikamaru: The first Card of the Chapter is._

**Scrap-Iron Scarecrow**

** Type: Trap**

** Effect: When your opponent declares an attack you may activate this card to negate that one attack, instead of going to the graveyard place this card face down again.**

_Kasumi: That comes in handy._

_ Shikamaru: It did come in handy to protect us from the old man's petrification powers and it saved you from Neji's last attack which was aimed at your heart._

_ Kasumi: Now you know why any Duelist would want to play it if they have it in their deck anyway the second Card of the Chapter is not found in stores as it has been made up._

**Javelin**

** Type: Equip**

** Effect: Equip this only to a Warrior Type Monster, the equipped monster can attack you're opponent directly.**

_Kasumi: Three times I used it! Two times on Wavern Rider Jill and recently I used it to save Hinata and Ino from that old man._

_ Shikamaru: I wonder how the Ameobia girls got passed Hinata's Byucugan._

_ Kasumi (Shrugs then yawns): Don't ask me, I'm tired._

_ Shikamaru: Right it is late._

_ Kasumi: See you next time folks (Exits)_


	22. Chapter 21: Shikamaru's Lesson P2

Chapter 21: Shikamaru's Lesson P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

**For the record the special guest in Chapter 21, was from Negima: Magister Negi Magi. For references look to volume eight. The other special guest is from the same Manga only from volume 4-6. Now onto the chapter!**

While I slept in the guest room of the Nara compound, I had yet the same nightmare yet again. This time it was much worse, once more I saw Orochimaru with what appeared to be the five Signers revived completely. However they were not just Signers. They had markings which I remember my mother telling me were Dark Signer markings as well as the Crimson Dragon marks on their arm. Once more I was powerless as Orochimaru doesn't just summon the Crimson Dragon but the deadly Earthbound Gods upon the Leaf Village. There is very little I could do to stop the Crimson Dragon. I couldn't take this anymore I woke up with a start. I sat up and realized I must've been screaming or muttering in my sleep because Shikamaru was holding me.

"Are you okay Kasumi?" he asked me in a serious voice "You started mumbleing in your sleep."

"That dream again" I muttered "It got worse."

"No kidding" Shikamaru muttered "I heard you crying out no don't summon the Crimson Dragon...And then definitely not those Earthbound Gods!"

"Orochimaru is up to something" I said "It can't just be a nightmare. I'm predicting the future and it looks grim. I can't put two-and-two together."

Shikamaru understood me holding me as he caught a tear in my eye as the nightmare was beginning to make me cry.

"It's okay Kasumi" Shikamaru said holding me in his arms "Let it all out dear, as I told you yesterday I won't let you fight Orochimaru alone."

"Thank you" I told him "Now I know I'll need Shadow Possession Jutsu. That may help me out if this battle against Orochimaru is over."

"Yes, and I'll teach you the Jutsu" Shikamaru told me "You'll learn it and with your psychic powers might be able to improve the Shadow Possession Jutsu."

I smiled as he held me close even rubbing my back up and down to comfort me. I just let him hold me in his strong comforting arms while I cried. I managed to look up at his face as I heard his thoughts _I'll make Orochimaru pay for making her cry. I will help her face whatever she's envisioning in the future. From what I heard, it's going to be bad. Orochimaru...Whatever it is your up too, I'll make sure Kasumi is safe. It pains me to see her cry._

Now I'll admit why my father always held onto my mother when she was crying. It made us feel needed and made us feel comfortable.

"Kasumi" Shikamaru told me "You don't have to fight Orochimaru alone. Right now seeing you miserable like this makes me want to defeat him. As my girl I won't let anything happen to you."

"Thanks" I told him.

There was a knock on the door and Shikamaru's father's voice sounded "Is she alright Shikamaru? I brought Dr. Yuki over."

"She's upset" Shikamaru told him "I'm trying to comfort her."

Dr. Yuki took this as an urgent yes and walked in.

"Kasumi?" she asked seeing me in tears.

"I had that same nightmare again" I told her "Only it was worse."

"Care to tell me about it?" she asked me kneeling down.

I did and once more she sighed "It can't be a coincidence, you're definitely predicting the future, however I think you're just standing in your dream watching as it unfolds. You alone have the power to make things right again."

"But how?" I asked "Okay against the Earthbound Gods are one thing but against the Crimson Dragon that Orochimaru somehow controls?"

Shikamaru held me "Easy troublesome"

"You'll fine the way" Dr. Yuki told me while looking into my confused eyes and holding my chin so I made eye contact with her "Lady Kasumi, in time you'll fine the answer your prediction is holding away. Remember this what would you're real father Yusei Fudo do in he knew about a threat?"

This hit me like a brick had been thrown at me, she was right, "My father would fine a way to solve the problem. He would do whatever it took to stop a threat."

"And what will you do when the time comes?" she asked.

"I'll do whatever my father would do" I said quickly gaining my confidence back and my crying was beginning to stop.

I stood up fully determined to continue on with my life.

"That's the Kasumi I know" Shikamaru told me.

I turned smiling at Shikamaru, he really knew how to make me feel better!

He held me close and that is when I kissed him passionately. He hugged me back holding me in an warm and lovingly embrace.

"Let's not get too far Kasumi" Dr. Yuki stated.

I turned blushing at her comment.

"Let's try to keep down the momma and papa thing" she said.

My blush widened and so did Shikamaru's.

"I've already seen her do a strip tease" Shikamaru muttered earning him an embarrassed look from me.

"I wasn't counting on that when I stripped off to my swimsuit!" I shouted as Dr. Yuki sent me a confused look "What is he talking about Kasumi?"

"Well he was teaching me how to control Chakra" I told her "And since he decided to train me by standing on water, so I suspected that's what we were going to do and I sort off took off nearly every piece of my clothing stripping down to my swimsuit."

Dr. Yuki sighed out laughing "Oh Kasumi, I know why he was blushing and having a nose bleed, he probably thought you were going all the way."

"That and even for a ten year old girl she's beautiful" Shikamaru said.

Just when my blush settled down, I blushed again this time it was the happy kind of blush at his completeness "Did I really look that good?"

He nodded "You're very beautiful troublesome but I can only imagine how beautiful you are when you grow older."

I smiled "Thanks Shikamaru, I didn't really think I looked that cute."

Dr. Yuki smiled "Well beauty does run in you're family. You're mother Aki once she became not feared, was voted the most beautiful woman in New Domino City."

"And Duel Academy" Haku said.

"Well" I stated blushing "I guess I do have my mother's beauty, even Aunt Ruka said that I was beautiful."

"Well" Dr. Yuki said "I better note this on the calender" she said she turned to me " Kasumi don't give up hope"

"I won't" I told her.

Once she left I turned to Shikamaru "Thanks for cheering me up"

"No problem" Shikamaru told me "Now what do you say, I'll leave you to get dressed, then we get something to eat."

I looked down, I was in my pajamas and I was in my bare feet not that I cared how Shikamaru saw me. He had already seen me in my violet bikini, he had seen me in my regular outfit, now he had seen me in my pajamas. Far as I was concerned he as my boyfriend had seen me in my outfits now including my pajamas which I didn't mind. I was in my bikini once but that was yesterday due to learning how to control my Chakra, now I was going to be in my regular outfit.

"Alright Shikamaru" I told him smiling, "I'll get dressed and meet you outside."

He smiled kissing me once more then left the room. I lay back down on my futon for a moment trying to think on what my vision of the future meant, and if there were any way I could stop Orochimaru. There seemed no solution since I had no idea how he somehow revived the five Signers and even more turned them into Dark Signers. Shaking my head, I sat up looked at my outfit which I had hung up, I walked towards it then stripped out of my pajamas in my bra and panties, I then began putting my clothes on one by one admiring myself in the mirror and just being a girl. Once I was done dressing I smiled and took my Duel Disk and attached it to my arm then walked out in my white stockings since I was still in the compound my shoes were by the front door of the house. Finally I stepped out of the room.

Shikamaru's father was standing right next to the door.

"Oh so you're awake Lady Signer" he said to me.

"Good morning Mr. Nara" I told him.

Soon we all met up and had breakfast in the compound.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru's mom asked us.

"I'm fine now" I told her "Shikamaru really helped me out of that nightmare."

"I wasn't the only one" Shikamaru said lazily "Dr. Yuki helped sense I had the feeling that the same nightmare struck her again."

"So are you still going to learn Shadow Possession Jutsu?" Shikamaru's father asked.

I made a fist "Yes, I need to learn it so I can defend myself from Orochimaru. Once I've done it, I'll be able to hopefully stop him from doing what he's going to do in the future."

Shikamaru's mom looked at Shikamaru "You've picked a nice girl to be your girlfriend Shikamaru, don't lose her."

"I plan not to lose her" Shikamaru told her.

"That's right" she told him "You plan not to but you better be careful of Orochimaru, Shikamaru, he's evil and will do whatever it takes to capture your girl."

"I won't let him capture her" Shikamaru told her "Not without a fight."

I smiled warmly the Nara Clan surely did feel just like my own family. If everything went well, we might get married but right now I was ten years old and marriage was not on my mind at the moment but I remember Kakashi-Papa telling me of the marriage difference in the Leaf Village.

**Flashback**

_ I was sitting down enjoying the night in Kakashi-Papa's house. It was the evening where I had just defeated Neji Hyugga and was recovering from my injuries. It had been Lady Tsunade's second day of being the fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. During the first day she had announced that she accepted the position of being the Fifth Hokage. That same day as they were moving stuff into Lady Tsunade's office, Konoharmaru was stubborn. He wouldn't allow the movers inside to move his grandfather's stuff out. Too me he felt down and I purposely allowed him to kidnap me, only so I could try to talk to him. Naruto came to convince him as well. In the end Lady Tsunade came in avoiding traps he had laid down for her then left. Naruto untied me and we were able to talk some sense into him. I told him how I felt of my own parent's deaths and that thanks to Kakashi-Papa I was able to live. He cheered up and I was able to go home. Now that it was Tsunade's second day, and even though Duel Academy was built, it wouldn't be for another two weeks when we started our lessons and began to accept students into the Academy right now I had some time off thanks to Colonel Hasselberry outlining my room in Duel Academy with defenses. Seeing me Kakashi-Papa asked me to come inside. He sat me down and then explained what he had in mind._

_ "I know we had the talk every girl and boy heres at you're age" he told me._

_ And I automatically knew what he was getting at and nodded allowing him to continue._

_ "However" Kakashi-Papa began "As you know marriage in New Domino City is usually set somewhere between eighteen and twenty years of age sometimes higher."_

_ "That's right" I told him "My mother told me she and my father got married when she was eighteen and he was eighteen as well."_

_ Kakashi-Papa nodded "Yes, but that's totally different in the Leaf Village."_

_ I paused "What do you mean Kakashi-Papa?"_

_ He patted my head rubbing it and purporsly messing my hair up, now patting my head was one thing but rubbing my hair and purposely messing it up was another thing that I hated, thanks to Jack Atlas doing that to me heck even Uncle Crow did it. Both did it to annoy me and it worked._

_ "What was that for?" I asked looking around for a comb to brush my hair back to normal._

_ "Now now" Kakashi told me laughing at my predicament "Just like Rin was when someone messed up her hair, although that was Obito Uchiha."_

_ I looked up at him as he spoke out again "Kasumi, marriage in the Leaf Village is younger than in most of the places you were born in and seen. In fact most marriages happen during when the girl is twelve years old or thirteen years old."_

_ I paused "Of course you're all Ninja and some die before they reach the age of twenty"_

_ Kakashi-Papa nodded "Exactly now I'm twenty-one right now, but I'm just saying that don't be surprise when Shikamaru proposes to you."_

_ I nodded "Right, thanks Kakashi-Papa"_

_ He nodded "If he does propose to you, I think I know you're answer."_

_ "If he does," I told him "I'd say yes, but will he ask me right when I'm ten years old?"_

_ "Probably not" Kakashi-Papa said "He'll probably ask you when you're two years younger. Right now it's best to settle the way you are as boyfriend and girlfriend."_

_ I nodded "right"_

_ **end of Flashback**_

Shikamaru turned to me "Thinking of something?"

Oh just what Kakashi-Papa told me two nights ago" I told him "Something he had to talk to me in private."

Shikamaru's parents knew where I was getting at and it was his father that embarrassed both of us "You'll make a fine member of the Nara Clan, Lady Kasumi."

Shikamaru's blushed "Father please, we're just dating and just boyfriend and girlfriend, were clearly not ready to marry."

Shikamaru's mother smiled "True Shikamaru, but when that time comes you'll decide when to ask her."

Shikamaru nodded "Yes, that's true, a guy always proposes to a girl he likes. That's how it should be."

_How long are you going to be this noble but lazy_ I thought.

After breakfast, Shikamaru took me outside under trees. Plenty of shadows to manipulate. He stood in the middle of the sunshine.

"Lady Kasumi" He began "Before I begin to teach you-"

"You're not saying I have to control my Chakra again are you?" I asked.

"No," Shikamaru said "The first thing on learning a Ninjutsu is Chakra control! The second part of learning a ninjutsu is thinking on what is an object. Kasumi, let's think what is a shadow to you."

"A shadow?" I asked rubbing my head "A shadow is a harmless two dimensional object of a human or object."

"Correct" Shikamaru began "Shadows are dimensional objects. However they also depend on what time of day it is. A shadow will always appear on sunny days but not at night."

I paused trying to kick in the reason why he was telling me this "I'm telling you this because in order to learn Shadow Possession Jutsu, you'll have to think like a shadow. If it's at night, you won't be able to unleash Shadow Possession Jutsu, in other words you need light at night. Now we do have lights in Konoha so that shouldn't be problem while you're inside Konoha. If you run into a forest you'll have thousands of shadows to use. That's right an advanced Shadow Possession Jutsu can mimic all shadows. Right now I'm just going to teach you the basics, which means you can only control you're own shadow and if you don't want to control you're shadow, you can control only one shadow."

"Alright" I said "Understandable, if I want to control more than one shadow, I'll need to practice."

"Exactly troublesome" Shikamaru told me "Now remember, think like a shadow"

"That's sort of hard to do" I muttered as I began to think on this matter.

Lady Tsunade was watching the two of us and she was with Dr. Yuki whom with Haku and Ten-Ten watching us, I was able to hear them talk.

"So Kasumi's had that same dream" Tsunade said.

"It sounds like it's no ordinary nightmare" Dr. Yuki told her "In fact I think it is a vision. Only psychics, Psychic Duelist like Kasumi or not all can predict the future. It has to be the future."

I wanted to hear them some more but Shikamaru turned to me "Remember what you're doing Lady Kasumi."

"Right" I said "Think like a shadow."

"The way one can use Shadow Possession Jutsu is admiring" Shikamaru told me "You can use you're shadow to go forwards, backwards, or sideways, depending on where you think an enemy is."

I nodded my head eyes closed using my psychic powers. I imagined that I was a shadow. Shikamaru nodded as I was able to understand his concept.

"Now" Shikamaru said "You need to get into a position like watch me."

He got into his position and stated "Then press you're hands together."

He pressed his hands together shouting "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

I watched as his shadow stretched out towards my feet.

I inched backwards trying to avoid the shadow but wasn't fast enough.

"Now" Shikamaru said "When you succeed in using the Ninjutsu, the opponent will be stopped in their tracks."

"So I've noticed" I muttered the Shadow Possession Jutsu really was just like I was paralyzed by it. I couldn't move my feet, I couldn't even move any part of my body. Even my arms and fingers were impossible to move "You can release me now Shikamaru."

"Think of this as payback for what you did to me yesterday"

"I won't be able to try Shadow Possession Jutsu with you holding me in place" I told him.

"That's true" Shikamaru told me "I guess I can pay you back for what you did to me yesterday."

"You already have" I told him "Besides I'm sure you'll fine other ways for a payback."

He smiled at me "But let's have some fun."

"W-W-What do you have in mine?" I asked.

"Simple a simple payback would do" he said and then I felt the shadow tickling my body but first somehow removing my shoes and stockings then tickled my feet.

I began laughing "S-S-S-Stop it!"

"He's tickle torturing her" Ten-Ten said.

"Aw well she deserved it" Haku told her "After her trick she pulled on him."

Ten-Ten's voice echoed "You're right now he's getting his payback and looks like his shadow is going deeper."

Indeed his shadow was going deeper. It crept up my body continuing to tickle every inch of my body.

I was laughing at my torture if you call being tickled everywhere on your body torture. I even was somehow able to move my legs, most likely it was because of being tickled. I noticed he managed to miss my breasts and my woman hood. As the shadows crept up to my stomach all hell broke loose. Now that was the spot I was ticklish the most in and I continued to laugh.

"Please stop!" I begged out "That's my the most ticklish spot on my body!"

The tickling didn't stop there "Okay, hahaha, please no more! I promise I won't trick you anymore!"

Only when I stated I won't trick him did the tickling stop. I was able to lay there as the shadow whizzed by freeing me from it trying to catch my breathe. As I lay there I started to remember this as I thought _Memo to myself, If I ever try anything to trick him again, then he'll tickle me. Unless you want to be tickled._

I sat up once more putting my stockings and shoes on I turned to him "Man, I've never been tickled like that ever since that time when Uncle Crow and Uncle Jack Atlas teamed up to tickle me for dumping a icy cold pan of water on the two of them as they walked in my room."

That comment was true I did that when I was nine, one day when I was nine years old, I pulled it on them. I positioned two buckets filled with ice water over my door. When they entered to talk to me, well Uncle Jack did his usual thing opening the door without knocking. He was closely followed by Uncle Crow and it was because of Jack opening the door the way he did caused the two buckets to fall on top of two men.

I remember them shouting one word "KASUMI!"

This got my mother's attention and she saw the two soaked and wet and she didn't need to know why that had happened to them. She giggled herself taking a position right next to me as I was laughing my butt off "Good one Kasumi"

I recall her turning to the two men "Maybe Jack that'll teach you to knock before entering."

"I always get caught by this when I'm with Jack" I recalled Crow replying to her sentence.

Yes, the two would get me back when I was in my pajamas and exiting the bathroom. Well they grabbed me despite my mother's interference even my father intervene in it but they told them they were going to punish me for the prank I played on them earlier. So they took me in my room, then tied my arms and legs to the bed then took turns tickling me sometimes with their fingers, but most of the time with feathers. Once satisfied 'punishing me' they untied me and let me go.

I sighed out turning to Shikamaru "I guess I should be cautious with you, you know where I am the most ticklish."

"Na, I don't normally tickle girls" he told me "But I had to get you back somehow."

"Oh you got me" I told him kissing him "You got me good."

"Well are you ready to start?" he asked me.

I nodded trying to fine a position to try out the Ninjutsu. I found it standing up facing a direction. I brought up my hands "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

My own shadow failed to move "What the?"

"It didn't work" Shikamaru told me "Because you didn't use enough Chakra that and you didn't provide enough Chakra to the shadow. Remember you need Chakra and not you're psychic powers. Try it again."

I nodded got into a position, calling my Chakra threw my Chakra reserves began to feel it spread evenly, finally I brought my hands together "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

This time I was able to watch as my Shadow began stretching over a few feet ahead of me but then return to me and correctly forming as it should've been behind me.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Lady Kasumi" Shikamaru told me "You've got down the basics on Shadow Possession Jutsu and sending you're shadow out. As I said during you're Chakra training exercise yesterday you're not going to get it down pack during you're first time training with me and learning it. Chakra training is one thing you can master within that day but learning a Ninjutsu takes time to learn. In fact the average person learns a Ninjutsu within one week then even after you've successfully learn it, it'll take dayly practice to not only use it but perfect it."

"I feel like Naruto" I muttered "When he's learning a Ninjutsu."

"Yeah, yeah, Naruto is always willing to prove himself in learning Jutsus. Naruto is the prime example of learning Jutsus. He always trains his body till her learns it. Like how many days did it take for him to learn Rasengan?"

"Hmm" I began "It took Naruto three days to learn the basics of Rasengan, but it took him at least a week to actually learn how to use it properly."

At the words properly I looked at the Fifth Hokage and she nodded back knowing where I was going towards to."

"Exactly" Shikamaru told me wrapping his arm around my shoulders "Now you've already began to expand you're shadow, now that's the first part of Shadow Possession Jutsu. The second part is actually striking a target and immobilize them or just striking a target with Shadow Possession Jutsu, the third part is actually maintaining it. Since Shadow Possession Jutsu is Chakra related troublesome the more Chakra one has the more one can hold it."

"I see" I said "Let me try it again."

He nudged me in the back "Go to it troublesome."

I nodded walking up. I got into position and slowly brought my hands into a position. Once more I closed my eyes feeling my Chakra spread through out my body. I evenly sent my Chakra into my shadow and then to my body. I opened my eyes "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Once more my Shadow sent out stretching over towards a rock. Just before it hit the Shadow stopped, reversed direction and came back towards me.

I tried again but this time it was the same as my first two tries.

"They say third times the charm" I muttered "But that time it didn't work."

Shikamaru turned to me "Even when they saw the third times the charm it doesn't work for Ninjutsu, Lady Kasumi."

I nodded pumping my arms up "But I will not give up!"

Once more I tried and failed, but I still refused to give in and tried a fifth try only to fail. As I was going to a sixth try Shikamaru stopped me. It was as if he could since my Chakra flow "Take a breather Kasumi. You've waisted an incredible amount of Chakra unleashing it on the first stage of the Ninjutsu..."

I was about to go onto it when he grabbed hold of me "Stop, if you try one more and you'll be hurting and possibly dying."

"What?" I asked him "Die?"

"Yes," Shikamaru told me "You have an incredible amount of Chakra, for Shadow Possession Jutsu to be used it takes a lot of Chakra to unleash. Remember Chakra is the energy of life. If you are somehow deputed of your Chakra, you can die."

"I guess this is why I don't feel so well" I stated.

"Yes," Shikamaru told me "As much as Chakra is used up you can regain it."

"How?" I asked.

"Simple resting" Shikamaru told me.

"Right now it realizes you as a rookie and it should be easily brought up if you rest for thirty minutes or unless we get some more Chakra in you by a medic Ninja."

"Which is why I'm here" Lady Tsunade said as she, Haku, and Ten-Ten came down.

"Lady Tsunade?" I asked.

She smiled "Had fun with the shadow tickling you?"

"I probably was asking for that after the trick I gave to Shikamaru yesterday" I said.

She nodded and I saw her hands glowing with green Chakra.

"Now sit still as I replenish your Chakra levels" she said.

So I sat as she placed her hands on my shoulders gently. I closed my eyes as I felt my Chakra levels rising as she replenished my Chakra.

She then took me in her hands and hugged me "Lady Tsunade?"

She turned to me "Listen to you're boyfriend. And remember this never let you're Chakra gage run out. Although, I'm impressed with you're attitude to not give up learning."

"I have to learn this" I told her "Until I get the basics down, I won't stop trying."

She turned to Haku "Kasumi...I knew you're mother."

"You knew my mother?" I asked her.

"Yes," Tsunade said "Wasn't she known as the Black Rose Witch?"

I nodded "Please don't call her by her that most people called her."

"I won't" Tsunade said "I was also a friend to her once, I was there to help her rescue Haku."

"Now that you mentioned it" Haku said "I do recall seeing a woman similar in you're figure with Aki-Sensei when she rescued me."

"That was me" Tsunade said "Kasumi, you're mother and I became very good friends like Haku."

"Alright" I began "Please continue."

"Well I was with her when she rescued Haku alone" Tsunade said "I wanted to see how strong she really was working to save a student's life, and she did what I expected her to. She was able to defeat her opponent freeing Haku, and thanks to her psychic powers put the attacker in the hospital for two weeks before he died of his injuries. After this I was there when she told Haku she knew that he was a ninja and when she made him promise to protect you. When Haku promised her, he left and she turned to me."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"She asked me to become you're god mother."

"What?" I asked "Then you're my legal guardian then"

"Yes," Tsunade said.

"Why didn't you tell her when you met her?" Haku asked.

"Aki told me to" Tsunade said "She told me when she asked me to become her daughter's godmother, that if she and the other Signers were killed as they were, then I was if she found me, to wait till the time was right to tell Kasumi, that I agreed to become her godmother."

"When was the time?" I asked her tears flowing in my eyes but they were not tears of sadness they were tears of happiness. Even when my mother was slain she was already taking steps to defend me and make sure I wasn't an orphan. Had she been predicting the dreadful day the Sound attacked my family and was providing a full time bodyguard and a godmother all she could do to prevent me from falling into the wrong hands?

Lady Tsunade nodded as if she knew where I was getting at "Yes, Kasumi, she did predict that fateful day, in fact she had been doing it for a whole month and even went to Dr. Yuki whom did conclude she was predicting the future."

"Hold on Dr. Yuki knew this?" I asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said "You're mother ordered Dr. Yuki to stay silent to you about the matter, as always you're mother didn't want to make you worried.

"By not telling me these things now I guess I can't worry about her anymore. She died to protect me."

"She knew you're life was worth much more than her own" Tsunade said "She wanted to protect you, Lady Kasumi even in her death."

"And so far..." I began "She's doing it."

"Right now everything's going according to her plan" Tsunade said "However since she had no idea you were a Psychic Duelist until her death, she can't really prepare you for everything. It pains me knowing she died at the hands of one of my teammates when we were younger...However he will do whatever it takes to capture you but I will not let him capture you. That's what I as a Godmother shall do."

"Then does that mean Kakashi-Papa's not my father anymore?" I asked.

"He can still be treated as you're father" Tsunade told me "But please treat me as you're god mother. I'm sorry I held it away from you but you're mother wanted me to tell you when the time is right. So after hearing you're nightmare returned...I'm sure you are ready to here this out."

I smiled wiping away my tears "Tsunade, I'm pleased to accept you as my godmother, in fact even though it wasn't official, I felt like you were. Whenever I visited you."

She smiled "That a girl."

She turned to Shikamaru "Kasumi should be fine so you can continue."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" Shikamaru said.

So we proceeded with my seventh attempt at Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu!" I shouted bringing my hands together after getting into position.

My shadow swept up but failed to reach my intended target.

"Why can't it reach?" I asked.

Tsunade had the answer "Maybe it's you're feelings."

"Hmm?" Shikamaru asked "Feelings?"

"Yes, she's able to unleash her shadow" Lady Tsunade said "But maybe she just can't get the feeling to stop someone or isn't thinking on whom to target."

Shikamaru then got it "Of course, Kasumi that burst you had was with you're memories of you're mother right?"

"I've gained more confidence, now that my mother did what she could to save me from falling into Orochimaru's hands. So how should I feel? Or what should I think of?"

"Think of you're target as Orochimaru" Shikamaru said.

That did it, closing my eyes, I imagined the a rock was Orochimaru, got into position "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

That was the key to unlocking it. My shadow zoomed outward touching the rock then returned back to me.

"You did it" Shikamaru said "You really focused you're thoughts, and managed to gather enough Chakra to unleash you're Jutsu. You've completed the first two stages, now the third stage is to hold an opponent back for a certain amount of time. For the record to learning the basics one must hold an opponent off for five minutes. That way you get a feel for using the Ninjutsu."

"Alright then" I said "But who should I use it on?"

Shikamaru sighed "Use it on me."

I looked at him but he understood my look, it read that I would never use my new Jutsu on the one that was teaching me a Jutsu "Or use it on another girl like Sakura when she comes in."

"She won't be here until tomorrow" Tsunade said.

Shikamaru nodded "Exactly,"

He turned to me "Right now, just by going up to stage two you can gain enough time to hold an opponent off."

I nodded "Right, I'll go practice some more"

So watching my Chakra this time, I managed to use it two more times. This time my shadow managed to hit the same rock and shortly after came back.

Finally I decided to take a breather slowly gaining my Chakra back. I have to hand it to you, It was fun learning a Ninjutsu."

Tsunade stood up "Well Kasumi, I better go to my office, I'll send Shizune to tell you Sakura's returned.

I nodded as my Bodyguards were at my side.

"You're doing well Lady Kasumi" Ten-Ten said.

"Thanks Ten-Ten" I said.

"Exactly" Haku said "I'm going out on a limb but you'll be able to use Shadow Possession Jutsu by tomorrow morning."

I nodded smiling as Ten-Ten sat at my side "So, who would've known you're mother took up steps to protect you, even in death."

"I'm glad she did, it proves to me that she was an excellent mother to me."

"A mother always protects her child" Shikamaru said "Even when she had the visions, you're mother as much troublesome as she probably was earned the award for being the best mother."

Haku understood Shikamaru "If only they had that award, Aki-Sensei would've been the winner. She was always concerned about Kasumi. The only thing she knew that made her continue her lessons, was the fact she had an excellent husband and an even greater family."

I nodded "I'll do whatever it takes to save this village but I'm going to need you're help you three." I turned to my bodyguards "When the time comes to deal with Orochimaru, will you help me?"

"Troublesome, I've told you two times this morning that I will fight at you're side. I couldn't bare seeing you cry from that nightmare" Shikamaru said "When the time comes to deal with Orochimaru, I'll be there at you're side."

I smiled "Thanks Shikamaru."

Haku walked up to me and saluted "Lady Kasumi, right before I met you, I told you you're mother hired me to protect you, however now I'm not only protecting you because of what you're mother has said."

I turned to him "I'm beginning to see why you're father Yusei Fudo would always save not only his wife and daughter's life but his friend's lives as well. He did it to help and protect everyone he cared about his family, and his friends. Before I met you Lady Kasumi, I only had my eyes on what Aki-Sensei has asked me to do. Now I see you not only as Aki-Sensei's daughter but you're father as a friend as well. Now serving you as a bodyguard due to Aki-Sensei's promise is one thing but now serving you as you're bodyguard as a friend is another thing Lady Kasumi. Not only will I fight because of Aki-Sensei, but I'll fight alongside you because you are my friend. You fight Orochimaru, I'll fight him as well."

Haku knew how to put down real hard. He was now telling me how he felt about me as a friend. I mean I always looked up to Haku as a friend but also knew Haku was protecting me only because of my mother's involvement. Now he was doing it the help a friend out "Thanks Haku."

"Kasumi" Ten-Ten said "I'll fight alongside you as well. Just like Haku has said, I'll fight alongside you to improve our friendship."

"Thanks Ten-Ten" I said to her.

Suddenly just before we could say anything else, there was an explosion. Quickly we rushed to the Hyugga compound. There was a disaster, the Hyugga Clan was petrified solid stone. We saw Hiashi come down he was beginning to turn into solid stone.

"Hiashi!" I shouted "What happened?"

"That member of the Acuski" Hiashi began "Wasn't a member of the Acuski after all. The one that summoned that demon surprised attacked us last night that you defeated, we managed to fine him but he was strong...Kasumi watch you're self he's still around!"

That is when Hiashi turned completely to stone.

"Hiashi!" I shouted.

Then without warning something evil came up.

"What?" I asked "Who'se there?"

A boy with white hair appeared. He wore a white suit and had a look which I read as hostile. I wasn't the only one that saw this, at once my bodyguards surrounded me weapons drawn.

"I see" the boy said staring at me "So you're the legendary Signer Kasumi Aki Fudo."

His voice was stoic "Now come with me Signer."

He was then he had a needle projecting from his neck.

"Stay away from Lady Kasumi" Haku ordered.

"Why do you interfere with me?" he asked.

"I'm her bodyguard, and if you're looking for someone to kidnap, you shouldn't be doing it where the target isn't guarded!"

At this point he was hit on the back of the head by Ten-Ten's extremely large ninja pole.

She got into a fighting position and threw two Shrieken. The man dodged and that was the only reason why I spotted the Cloud robe.

"He's Ackuski!" I shouted.

"Actually" the boy stated "I'm not a member of the Ackuski."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm known as Fate" the boy said "Now come and with me, we'll put you're powers and the Crimson Dragon to work on conquering the Western Mages."

"Never" I told him drawing out the Killing Edge "I don't know who you work for but I'll fight you!"

He sighed "Then I guess I have no choice."

He took out a talisman and out of it summoned a huge spider. Seeing this I froze.

"Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted diving for me and pushing me out of the way of the spider's jaws she turned throwing a three Shrieken at Fate, the three shriekens expertly hit home.

"Call off you're spider" Ten-Ten told him but she was earned a strange spike to the stomach as it came out of the ground.

"Ten-Ten!" I shouted as she stumbled backwards bleeding from her wound. I reached out at her, she would survive the blow.

Shikamaru's shadow managed to stop the huge spider stopping it. The Spider watched as Haku performed one of his rare ice crystals.

"Shattering Ice Mirror!" Haku shouted.

A mirror of Ice quickly froze the spider in it. Then Haku threw needles at the spider. The needles hit shattering not only the ice but also shattering the spider as well.

"You're fast" Fate told Haku.

Haku turned to him then as the two managed to collide hands. Haku clasped the man's hand then hoped away back flipping "Let's see you take this then, Secret Art, a Thousand Needles of Death!"

Ice needles appeared in the air and they struck Fate on all sides.

The boy stands his ground "Fast, yet strong."

He then glared at Ten-Ten and Haku then after muttering something turned them into solid stone.

"No!" I shouted.

Shikamaru was at my side _Not good, this guy has a petrification spell. We must be careful._

Fate turned to Shikamaru "Only you are left Shikamaru."

"Yeah, yeah but Kasumi and I can handle you."

"Don't you see I just want to borrow her" Fate told us.

"Just so you can wipe out someone?" I asked him "Sorry but this girl is not going to be used, I'd rather die then be used by anyone."

"Sadly killing you is not an option" Fate told me.

Suddenly an arrow flew by.

"What?" Shikamaru asked looking the arrow.

Fate had a companion a girl with glasses. She seemed to be what I could make out was a mage outfit behind her was another creature holding an arrow.

"Little girl come over here" the woman said "We just need to borrow you for a few months."

"Never" I told her.

"Yeah and why should I surrender her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because this Demon's arrow is pointing directly at you" the woman said "Now if you value you're life, you'll surrender her."

Shikamaru paused looking at the demon and it's arrow. I looked at it too but he turned to the woman "Then shoot me."

"What you don't value you're life?" the woman asked.

Shikamaru nodded "Shoot me if you dare! Kasumi is my girlfriend, and I won't let you take her."

"Fine then" The girl said "Fire the arrow!"

The demon tried but found out it couldn't.

"What?" the woman asked "Fire!"

She noticed I had set up a position pressing my hands "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

That was when the woman noticed that the Demon was in my shadow. Fate then realized he was caught in the same Jutsu.

"What?" Fate asked.

Shikamaru was facing him and he noticed this "Good thinking Kasumi, and our Shadow Possession Jutsu's work, I'll hold Fate off with this, you take care of the Demon."

"And I shall" I stated gathering up roses in my hand "Black Rose Gale!"

I used Black Rose Dragon's attack to not only engulf the Demon but the woman. I let go of the Shadow Possession Jutsu on the Demon and I managed to see the demon fire the arrow! Shikamaru noticed this too and using Shadow Possession Jutsu had caused Fate to be struck by the arrow instead of him! Using my psychic powers I managed to not only destroy the Demon in the fiery rose tornado but guided it towards Fate sucking the boy up with it. I let the two mostly the woman scream in pain at the fire and skin piercing roses. Then I completed my attack by cutting out with my arms. The tornado stopped and the two dropped!

"Impossible" the woman said while the young boy looked at me and the two began to come forwards "With that sort of power fate, I want her even more."

"And you'll get her" Fate told us.

Waisting no time, Shikamaru and I managed to bring our hands together get into a position "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Our shadows shot out towards our foes. The two didn't know what hit them.

"What?" the girl shouted "Fate did you just petrify us?"

"No but this is getting ridiculous" Fate stated.

"Success" Shikamaru and I stated while our shadows held the two attackers at bay.

"We won't be able to defeat them Kasumi" Shikamaru said to me but "Now it's time to see if you can last out for five minutes."

"How is that going to help us?" I asked.

"Simple" Shikamaru said while he was concentrating on stopping Fate from moving "While the battle was beginning I managed to throw an explosive tag on a Kunai out. Now the Fifth Hokage is you're Godmother right?"

I nodded "That's correct."

"The Kunai has already gone off, so Tsunade's saw the the explosions and gathering the ANBU is gaining towards us...All we have to do is hold off for at least five minutes."

"But with me being a rookie at this"

"I know you might not be able to hold Fate at bay" Shikamaru said "But I know I can hold the girl at bay."

"Let us go boy, fate petrify the boy, the girl can't last using what she's using on us!"

Fate tried to petrify Shikamaru but I managed to block it defending Shikamaru with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

"Thanks Kasumi" Shikamaru said seeing a petrified form of a scarecrow in front of him and I quickly cast Silencer hoping just one time it would treat me as a Spellcaster. You know what it did! I saw a triangle appear over the two striking them. The two felt no pain at this.

"What was that?" The girl asked.

"Simple" I told her "Try using a spell, I dare you."

Fate tried to petrify Shikamaru again but this time it didn't work. Seeing her comrade fail at this, she brought out her talisman and tried summoning another demon but this time it didn't work.

"What?" she asked.

"I cast a spell of my own" I told them "It's called Silencer which takes my opponent's ability to use Spells and Trap Cards for two whole turns, however since I used it in real life, both you and Fate will never be able to cast spells for the rest of you're lives."

"Now we can't do anything" Fate stated.

"Darn it outsmarted by a ten-year old girl" the girl said.

"Maybe you should've thought of this threw" Shikamaru said grinning "Kasumi and I have no intentions on letting you two go."

I nodded "Not while you turned my two friends into solid stone, and when you turned the Hyugga Clan into stone as well!"

Ten Minutes later Tsunade appeared with ANBU at her side. She was surprised to see everyone frozen in stone Statues, but was surprised seeing me using Shadow Possession Jutsu holding back a white haired guy.

The two saw the Tsunade and I saw their fear rise.

"R-R-R-Release us!" The woman shouted "That lady will tear us apart!"

Even Fate whom showed little remorse about the whole situation at turning everyone into statues now began having second thoughts "Even I can't fight against a Sannin."

I smiled as I heard Tsunade crack her knuckles "ANBU leave these fools to me."

With that she began walking over to them "My, my Fate, and Charisu what an unexpected surprise."

The two evil villains were now shaking "T-T-T-Tsunade, W-W-W-We didn't know you were here."

"Why didn't you?" Tsunade asked them "This is my home village. Now who were you after?"

"Me" I told her.

This made the Fifth Hokage madder at the two "Y-Y-Y- were after my daughter?"

"Y-Y-Y-You're daughter?" the girl asked "But she's the daughter of the Black Rose Witch!"

Hearing this I wanted to snap as the girl had said the Black Rose Witch in a way that I didn't like.

Tsunade held me back "Kasumi let me handle this." She turned to them advancing on them "She was the daughter of the Black Rose Witch but that same person just happens to be a friend of mine. She bit the dust from an old teammate of mine, but she had been predicting such things so she asked me to be her daughter's God Mother. Now that I fine out she's been targeted by villains like you, I will not tolerate this! Prepare to die right now."

She saw Fate trying to break free but it was no use as Shikamaru and I held him in our Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"Don't think on petrifying me because it will not work. As soon as you look at me I will cast my Ninjutsu which will protect me. You know you got you're ass handled by me when we last fought. Wasn't it in that Magic War my team when I was younger assisted the legendary Thousand Master?"

Fate was silenced and I grinned at his now fearing look boy I loved seeing the fear on both Fate and Charisu.

That was when Tsunade attacked them. The two were powerless against her and by the time she was done she stood over them. She grabbed Charisu by the neck "If I ever see you in this village again, I will kill you. Right now go home and never come back. Fate I suggest you do the same. If you target Kasumi even when she is out of the village, I will come for you. Is that clear?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes Lady Tsunade" Charisu said and I saw her shaking with fear along with Fate.

"We'll never touch her again" Fate said "She's not worth the trouble. Let's go."

So the two ran for their lives. Thanks to Lady Tsunade we were able to cure everyone that had been petrified.

"What happened?" Ten-Ten muttered.

"You were turned into a stone statue" I told her "Just between you and me...Stone isn't you're color."

"I'll bet it wasn't" Ten-Ten muttered "Stone isn't exactly a good color for any girl."

"Or guy" Haku muttered.

Tsunade turned to Shikamaru "Good plan Shikamaru as always."

"Thanks" Shikamaru told her "Of course we really got to see Kasumi actually complete learning Shadow Possession Jutsu."

"It worked" I said closing my eyes "I've finally learned a Ninjutsu. Thanks honey."

Right when I said thanks honey I wrapped my arms around him and not only hugged him but kissed him.

He understood why I was doing this, and so did the Fifth Hokage smiled at me "Good job my dear. I know you won't give up now."

I nodded breaking away from Shikamaru "Thanks to you're arrival I doubt we'll have any trouble with those two ever again."

"If theres ever a next time we meet up with them" Hiashi told us "We Hyuggas won't be caught off guard."

Haku nodded "Ten-Ten and I won't ether."

I nodded now that I've got the basics on Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"And I'll continue to improve my new Jutsu" I said "But right now I want to catch my breathe and take a breather. That battle took a lot of Chakra out of me."

"And psychic power" Shikamaru said.

Tsunade smiled patting me "Remember, I'll always be in my office."

I nodded "Thank you Lady Tsunade."

So Shikamaru, Haku, Ten-Ten, and I began to relax for the rest of the day. Hoping we wouldn't suffer another attack. Luckily we wouldn't have another attack. But one thing still bothered me...What was Orochimaru up to?

**End of chapter.**

** And yet another fine chapter. Kasumi has learned Shadow Possession Jutsu and knows it will take time for her to master the jutsu but at least she's learned the basics. What will happen next time? Chapter 22: Naruto's Duel Exam**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks todays another day, and it's time for Card of the Chapter! With you're host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Haku arrive._

_ Kasumi: Hello folks today we have only one card we're going to talk about. It's in stores_

_ Haku: That's right it's a spell card today folks._

_ Shikamaru: Let's get this over with..._

_ Kasumi (Nods): Alright today's card of the chapter is..._

**Mist Body**

**Type: Equip**

** Effect: The equipped monster can't be destroyed in battle.**

_Shikamaru: That's a card you have in you're deck right?_

_ Kasumi: Yes, I do have it but I miss pronounced it when I used it, as everyone knows during my Duel with Dr. Crowler, I called it Mist Armor. Well the correct name is Mist Body._

_ Haku: Well we were kind of in a rush that day. So I hope our fans will forgive us._

_ Ten-Ten: They'll have too because now here is the real name of the card._

_ Kasumi: Alright whose up for Ichiruku Ramen?_

_ Shikamaru (sighs): Why are you beginning to be like Naruto when it comes down to Ichiruku Ramen?_

_ Kasumi: Oh come on Shikamaru (Shows puppy eyes)_

_ Shikamaru: Don't do that! I can't resist those._

_ Kasumi (Smiles): Please? Shikamaru it's a special occasion._

_ Shikamaru: Alright, alright we'll go._

_ Kasumi: Great thanks! Haku's paying for all four of us._

_ Haku: I'm what?_

(Exit)


	23. Chapter 22: Naruto's Duel Exam

Chapter 22: Naruto's Duel Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

In was the evening and I was trying to improve my Shadow Possession Jutsu. As my mother and father had always told me, practice makes perfect. I had Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and Haku watching over me as I practiced. Sometime there Hiashi came to visit. He, and Hinata paused as I performed the Shadow Possession Jutsu on Ten-Ten as she had volunteered to be used as the target. She paused watching me a smile coming across her face as I had succeeded in stopping her.

"Very good Lady Kasumi" Ten-Ten said as I made her move her arms high into the air "You've got the Shadow Possession Jutsu down pack, Shikamaru you should be proud of her."

"I am" Shikamaru told her.

"She's definitely improved" Hiashi said he turned towards me "Lady Kasumi?"

"Yes?" I asked making sure Ten-Ten was still stopped in her tracks before looking at him "What is it?"

"I would like to thank you for saving my daughter during Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann and again I would like to thank you for saving the Hyugga Clan earlier today."

"No problem" I said to him smiling "You watched over me when Kakashi-Papa was out on a mission, and plus I couldn't let Fate and Charisu get away with what they had done and plus Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann was under their orders to capture me. I was able to defeat him with Shikamaru's help. And you're welcome."

"You're becoming a hero left and right" Hiashi told me "You saved my clan three times we are in you're debt."

"No need to feel that way" I told him "I'll do whatever it takes to save the Leaf Village altough..."

"Although what?" Hiashi asked.

"I still don't know what to do with Orochimaru" I told him "Not what I've envisioned in the future."

Then I explained to him what I had visioned for two whole nights.

"Man, this is a terrible situation" Hiashi said to me "Do you know what exact day it is when he does this?"

"Not yet" I muttered "But I have the feeling I'll fine out one way or another hopefully that doesn't come quicker than I think it is."

Hiashi sighed and patted my back "It's okay Kasumi, I know you'll make things right, I know you will."

I nodded "I'll find a way but right now the future of the Leaf Village looks grim. I need to quickly learn more Ninjutsus."

"Only way Kakashi is going to allow you is by completing our sneak attack tests" Hiashi told me. Do you know which Ninjutsus you'll want to learn?"

"I have an idea" I told him "But I'll need to discuss the idea with Dr. Yuki and Lady Tsunade."

"Hmm, well that's okay" Hiashi said he noticed that I was making Ten-Ten dance "Nice dance Ten-Ten."

"Kasumi, you've managed to increase you're limit" Ten-Ten said and I turned my head back towards her as my shadow came back and formed into it's original form freeing my friend.

"That's certainly making progress" Hiashi said as Shikamaru nodded "That was about thirty minutes troublesome, you're improving minute by minute."

Hiashi turned and left to his compound "Well Kasumi whatever your next Ninjutsu is, we'll be watching come along Hinata."

"Y-Y-Yes father" Hinata said.

So I watched her go off and waited to regain my Chakra. Reserves, I was still planning to catch Sakura Haruno in it. It seemed like days would pass when it was really minutes and for once decided on spending the night with my godmother. I wanted to learn more about her. So Haku, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten guided me over to her tower. It was there that the ANBU guards standing in the tower noticed me "Lady Kasumi!" they saluted me and I smiled warmly back "Is the Hokage alone?"

"Well she's talking to Dr. Yuki it seems they have finally agreed on going with Rock Lee's surgery."

I smiled it took the two a while to think on the matter but they finally agreed on performing Rock Lee's surgery. I knew that with Dr. Yuki leading them his chances were above fifty-fifty by at least ten percent. I knocked on the door and Tsunade's voice came "Enter."

I walked in and the two ladies looked up and it was Tsunade that answered me "Good Evening Kasumi, what brings you here?"

I looked at her "Well, I was hoping I could spend the night with my God Mother."

Lady Tsunade smiled "You may Kasumi."

She watched as I walked over towards the two women and sat down.

"What's on you're mind dear?" she asked me.

"Well" I began I turned to Dr. Yuki "Is it possible for a psychic to learn the Gentle Fist?"

Dr. Yuki took a step back "Are you impressed by the Hyugga Clan's Taijutsu?"

I nodded "Yes, it's really useful."

The Fifth Hokage nodded "I could teach you how to fight my dear but the Gentle Fist is a Hyugga's blood line with the Byucugan."

Dr. Yuki nodded thoughtfully "Well, I guess you wouldn't need the Byucugan to use the Gentle Fist correctly."

"She can learn it then?" Lady Tsunade asked her.

"Yes, she can't have the Byucugan but she can learn the Gentle Fist! She doesn't even need the Byucugan to learn it! Her psychic powers act like the Sharingan, they are capable of predicting attacks from Ninjutsu and even Taijutsu."

"But the Gentle Fist targets the organs" Tsunade said.

"True and when psychic power is concentrated in her hand plus chakra it too can act like the Hyugga Clan's Gentle Fist ability. Only much worse."

Tsunade smiled at me "So why do you want to learn the Gentle Fist Kasumi?"

"So I can learn how to fight if I'm ever disarmed by an opponent" I told her "Or if I don't have time to react to an attack from an enemy,"

"Good answer" Tsunade said she turned to Dr. Yuki whom nodded "Well if you'd really like to learn the Gentle Fist, then I will allow you to learn it."

Dr. Yuki agreed "It would be useful if she learned it although she's a fighter with the Killing Edge."

I smiled as my God Mother agreed to let me learn the Gentle Fist with Dr. Yuki watching me "So did you here that we have agreed to go with Rock Lee's surgery?"

"Yes" I told her smiling "The ANBU told me."

"Well I'll inform Hiashi Hyugga that you can learn the Gentle Fist tomorrow" Dr. Yuki said "As you know that it's considered a Taijutsu and not a Ninjutsu, so you won't have to defeat anyone in a Sneak Attack Drill to learn it."

"Plus" Lady Tsunade said a gleam was in her eye "I'll tell him it's a personal order, I am ordering him to teach you the Gentle Fist."

I smiled back at her she did have a way of things when it came down to personal orders. So for the reminding evening I spent the night with her. Morning came and I woke up thanks to the Sun shining in my face.

"Not this again" I muttered.

Hearing this, I heard Lady Tsunade turn in her sleep and I wondered how she could sleep threw the sunlight, I looked up seeing that I was the closest to the window, maybe that was why I the sunlight bothered me. I sat up viewing the surrounding and adjusted my Duel Disk on my arm. An hour later we reported to the Hokage Tower there Lady Tsunade had to do some paper work. I turned to see Shizune walk in "Team Seven has just entered the Village, Lady Tsunade."

She turned to me giving me a wink "Didn't you want to play a trick on Sakura?"

I nodded smiling back and left the room and met up with my Bodyguards. There I explained to Shikamaru what I wanted to do.

He smiled "That'll show Kakashi-Sensei that you've learned Shadow Possession Jutsu."

So under his guidance he had all of my Bodyguards take their positions watching and waiting for Team Seven. I waited as Kakashi-Papa, Naruto, and Sasuke walked by with me being unseen. Just as Sakura walked by, I waited till she got a little past the gate to spring my trap. I was watching from the top of a tree, which I had climbed all by myself only not like the ninja. I carefully stood up on the tree branch and carefully maintaining my balance pressed my hands together and whispered out the words "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

I watched as my shadow formed and stretched over towards Sakura's feet. The poor Konochi wasn't expecting it, especially not an attack on her home ground and was easily struck by the attack stopping her dead in her tracks.

"What?" Sakura asked trying to move her legs "What happened?"

Kakashi-Papa, Naruto, and Sasuke turned and it was Naruto that asked out "Uh Sakura? Coming along?"

"I would but I can't move!" Sakura shouted.

I saw Sasuke's cool eyes narrowing on the shadow binding her as he figured it out "Well Sakura, it seems that you're in a bind."

"Why can't I move?" she demanded while Naruto couldn't find out the solution and took a step towards Sakura and that was when I decided to add him into the mix stopping him in his tracks.

"Now I can't move!" Naruto shouted he turned shouting "Konoharmaru! If this is a prank from you, you're going to here from me!"

I giggled hearing him shout as Sasuke rolled his eyes "Naruto, you idiot, Sakura..."

Kakashi-Papa suddenly got the message that Sakura and Naruto were not moving and turned to see them stopped by a shadow and I heard his thoughts _Oh, its Shadow Possesion Jutsu, I wonder if she's already learned it and is testing it out._

I knew what his thoughts meant by she's already learned it he was revering to me and he took a step forward while he and Sasuke searched the shadow carefully not to get in the way of it and being stuck themselves. Sasuke looked one way expecting to see Shikamaru but he quickly realized that Shikamaru wouldn't be playing these games. It was Kakashi-Papa that found the source of the shadow, he carefully followed it and saw me in the trees.

"Why hey there Kasumi" he said in his caring voice I giggled as he pulled me out of the tree and put me on the ground right in front of Sakura and Naruto with my shadow still freezing them in their tracks once on the ground my Shadow retreated as I released them from my grip.

Once freed Sakura ran over to me "You know Shadow Possession Jutsu?" she asked me "Since when?"

"Since yesterday morning" I told her "Shikamaru taught me it."

"I see so that's you're first Ninjutsu you learned" Sasuke said nudging me in the back "A wise a choice for a starter."

"SO that's what Kakashi-Sensei was saying to us" Naruto said "He said he was proud to here that Kasumi was learning a Ninjutsu, I wondered which one."

"Why did I have to be attacked by it?" Sakura asked me while smiling at me knowing that the person attacking her was just testing a new Ninjutsu and not an enemy.

"You were not the first person I used it on" I told her "I've already used it four times succeeding."

That was when a child ran by "It's the Signer! Quick gather around her and get her autograph."

I sweat dropped as my bodyguards appeared and Colonel Hasselberry ran out "Go Lady Kasumi, report at Duel Academy, I'll hold the children off."

"With what?" I asked.

"With a little of you're psychic powers" Colonel Hasselberry said holding up a Duel Card.

I understood him "Alright here goes nothing,"

"Dark Driceratops report for duty!" Colonel Hasselberry shouted and Dark Driceratops appeared just as the crowd began to come forward. Now they were thinking twice seeing a huge Driceratops and backed away but I knew it was only going to last for five minutes as I only made the illusion real but didn't give it the attack or defense points needed. It would take the villagers at least five minutes to get this fact but by this time I would be out of their vision. With this I broke free with Kakashi-Papa, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Colonel Hasselberry, Haku, Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru at my aide I burst out in a run towards Duel Academy. Out of sight Hasselberry and I recalled the Dark Driceratops. After catching my breathe, it was Naruto that asked the question "Kasumi, what exactly happened here that got the Leaf Village after you?"

Shikamaru answered "One word Demon."

"The Kyubbi?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

"No not the Kyubbi" I told him then I explained the incident with Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann whom happened to be a summoned Demon and then the battle between Fate and Chirsu.

"Man" Kakashi-Papa said as the three Genin on his team looked shocked at the story but Shikamaru nodded telling them that it was the truth he was there when Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann attacked me.

"If it wasn't for Shikamaru's brains" Haku began "Kasumi would've been in the hands of those two villains and Shikamaru would've joined me in Ten-Ten as a statue."

"Man Kasumi saved this world again" Naruto said "And she managed to not only summon the Crimson Dragon but use it in her Psychic Waza...Hey hold on a minute what's a Psychic Waza?"

Hearing the last part Haku, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and I collapsed onto the ground.

"Normally I wouldn't agree with the dobe" Sasuke began "But what is a Psychic Waza?"

"Yeah, what is it? A Ninjutsu?" Sakura asked.

I turned to Kakashi-Papa and he nodded "If you want to."

"Alright" I said looking at the faces of the three Genin which were begging me to answer the question "I suppose the best answer is to actually show you it."

So I guided them all over to an empty field with no bystanders. I sighed turning towards them bringing up my hands "A Psychic Waza is one of my techniques I made up," I stated trying to explain it as well as demonstrate it "It's neither Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or Taijutsu."

When the Genin looked at me questioning me why I would tell them it wasn't ether any jutsu they knew Haku answered them for me "A Psychic Waza isn't considered Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu because it all deals with Kasumi's psychic powers. As Neji Hyugga found out during Lady Kasumi's first Sneak Attack Drill, psychic powers are all in her mind and aren't considered any of our known jutsus. Because of this they can't be taken away from the Gentle Fist of the Hyugga Clan making a Psychic Duelist or regular a dangerous opponent in battle."

"Thanks Haku" I told him then I went on with my explanation "Alright now watch my hands."

All eyes were strained on my hands. I raised my right hand "Nothing but, Psychic Energies in one hand"

My right hand began glowing with a visible blue ball of psychic energy then I brought up my left hand "Black Rose Dragon's Attack: Black Rose Gale in the other"

A purple fire ball with roses appeared in my left hand startling the three Genin as I easily held the two objects in my hands.

"And now" I stated finishing my explanation "I bring my two hands together, and then watch what happens."

I brought my hands together and felt the two attacks merge into one. I kept on staring at a bunch of trees and rocks selecting them as the target of my attack. Then to the three Shinobi's eyes a circling whirling commit or meteor appeared in the sky. With my eyes strained on the objects and my psychic powers controlling the attack brought the attack down onto the area. The results were devastating! An explosion of purple fire and leaves erupted and the rocks, and trees shattered in the impact and finally the ground erupted into particles! When the attack settled down the three Shinobi saw the results of the impact, the ground had a crater in it.

"W-W-W-What was that?" Naruto asked.

"That was a Psychic Waza" I told the group "Devastating isn't it?"

"Such power" Sasuke said admiring the damage "To think you have this much power Lady Kasumi, it's no wonder Orochimaru wants you and yet you can merge the Crimson Dragon's power within it, I wonder how much power it would have when it's released."

"Easy" Shikamaru said "You forgot that I was with her when Graf Wilhem Josef Von Herrmann attacked us, the results were included that had she not contained it's power like she did she could've destroyed the Leaf Village."

"That much power" Naruto muttered "That'll have to be her most strongest attack ever."

"It is" Kakashi-Papa said looking at the destruction he turned to Sasuke "Why are you looking at Kasumi like that Sasuke?"

The Uchiha walked right besides me and patted my head "With you're skills I'm sure you'll make a great Shinobi."

"Well being a ninja is not my way" I told him "It's not a Signer's way."

He looked into my eyes "That might be true Lady Kasumi but you're strength will make you a target, take my advise you'll want to learn a few more Ninjutsus and even keep your Psychic Waza, you're going to need it."

"I already know I'll need it" I told him.

"Sasuke if you're trying to hit on her" Sakura began noticing I was blushing and feeling uncomfortable "She already has Shikamaru."

"I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable Kasumi" Sasuke said to me and I now understood him but why was it feeling like he was invading my personal bubble?

"Sasuke" Shikamaru told him "I would urge you to take a step back,"

Sasuke sent him a look and obeyed him not wanting Haku to come in and knock some sense into him.

He turned "Kasumi, it's not that I think of you as a friend, but it's you're power that's attracting me. Forget about Shikamaru and be an Uchiha clan member."

"You're after my powers too" I told him.

"Even I see threw that" Shikamaru said "Ever since you were in the Academy you were always wanting more power to expand...And what for?"

"So you can use my help to defeat Itachi?" I asked him.

He glared at me and I continued "Sasuke, like I told Orochimaru, I won't be used. This is my life and I refused to be used, my mother Aki has told me time and time again that it hurts her to the day she had died that she was used by Divine. Even if I did agree to become yours, you would only see to me as nothing more than to restore you're clan."

"I guess you've finally figured that out" Sasuke said.

"Of course anyone could see that" I said to him "True love is what I want and Shikamaru provides it."

Sasuke sighed "Alright then Kasumi, I'll accept that you refused to break up with Shikamaru and join the Uchiha clan. So let me cut to the chase, I want to fight you."

"That was something else I was aware of" I said.

"The reason being is that even with my Sharigan, I can tell you're strong, at least strong enough to take me on unlike Knuckle head here!"

"Hey no fair Sasuke!" Naruto shouted angrily "I can present a challenge to you and I'll prove it to you!"

He charged in but like always was easily beaten back and I shook my head "You proved Sasuke's point Naruto."

"But I can't let him talk this way to you" Naruto said but I held him back looking at Sasuke "Alright then, I'll accept you're challenge anytime Sasuke."

I sent Kakashi-Papa a look and he understood my nod, I had already picked my second opponent to fight against.

Sasuke just smiled "That was just too easy aggravating you and Naruto."

"I'm serious Sasuke" I told him "I defeated Neji Hyugga and I'll defeat you."

"Sounds like a challenge" Sasuke said smiling "Which you are returning."

I drew the Killing Edge and it assembled into my hand but Sasuke held up his hand "However since I am returning to the Leaf Village we will not fight today."

I paused looking at him "When?"

He looked up at me "In two weeks near the front gates where everyone can see it at eleven in the morning. That is if you're not chickening out."

"I have the honorable last name Fudo" I told him "A Fudo never runs from a challenge even a fighting challenge. I accept you're challenge!"

Sasuke smiled "Oh and if I win you'll have to agree to marry me."

My heart sank and I lowered my head "That's a hard bargain you're giving me."

"Kasumi..." Haku stated "You want me to put him in his place for you?"

I shook my head "Very well, I'll agree even though it'll pain me to do that. But if I win I'll stay with Shikamaru forever and you'll have to forget about having me. Plus, I turned to Kakashi-Papa whom nodded "Plus I'll get to learn another Ninjutsu."

"Agreed" Sasuke said.

So the three Genin went off to report to the Hokage. I turned to Kakashi-Papa "I'm sure you can't prepare me to fight against Sasuke can you?"

"Well Sasuke is pretty strong he's a prodigy" Kakashi-Papa said "But you don't have to fight him."

"But if I pull out now, he'll take that as the opportunity to force me into marriage."

Shikamaru walked up to me "You know Shadow Possession Jutsu."

I nodded "That's true and I do have my psychic powers."

"But even with them it won't be enough" Kakashi-Papa said "She nearly was defeated by Neji Hyugga and Sasuke's stronger than he is and sadly I taught him jidori which will put her in bad shape if it hits. If she is to stand an chance she'll have to learn Taijutsu but with missions being sent at us left and right...I won't be able to teach it plus she needs to be able to keep up with him."

"That's already covered Kakashi-Papa" I told him "I'm going to learn the Gentle Fist."

"But you don't have the Byucugan" Shikamaru told me but I turned to him "That doesn't matter, Dr. Yuki told me because of my Psychic Powers I can learn it."

Kakashi-Papa then got it "Of course, I'll approve this as well,"

I smiled "Well my God Mother and you agree on the same thing?"

"God mother?" Kakashi-Papa asked me before rushing off with his Genin.

"You'll find out" I told him.

I turned to Haku "Let's hurry to the Hyugga Clan so I can ask Hiashi Hyugga to teach me the Gentle Fist."

Haku nodded "You're going to need everything to defeat Sasuke."

I turned to Shikamaru "Don't worry, I'll defeat him and make him regret challenging me."

Shikamaru nodded "Right, I'm not that worried that you will fight him, it's just the aftermath of the match, if he beats you you'll be forced into marriage and he'll use your powers to increase his own and restore his clan."

"That won't happen" I told him "I'll learn the Gentle Fist and with my powers and Shadow Possession Jutsu, I'll be able to defeat him."

Ten-Ten nodded "Yes, plus the only way he'll be able to defeat you right now is by getting you in close combat."

So we continued walking over to the Hyugga compound and I knocked on the door. Neji Hyugga answered "Yes? Oh hey Lady Kasumi...What brings you here?"

"Is Hiashi here?" I asked.

He nodded "Sure I'll get him."

Neji disappeared and reappeared with Hiashi at his side.

"Well Kasumi you're visiting us" He began.

I turned towards him facing him and bowing to him "Hiashi Hyugga...Please take me as a Disciple."

"What for?" he asked me and I looked at him determination in my eyes "I want to learn the Gentle Fist."

Hiashi looked down at me "So that's what the Fifth Hokage was up to."

He saw me on my knees begging him to teach me the Gentle Fist that way I wouldn't have to use the Killing Edge to protect myself well I would but if I was disarmed I'd have a way to fight back.

"Well the Fifth Hokage is you're God Mother, and being so her personal order was to train you, since you do have Psychic Powers which can act like our Gentle Fist can do, I'll take you in as a student in learning the Gentle Fist.

"Thank you sir" I told him.

He stood up "You want to start now?"

"I better" I told him "Because Sasuke's challenged me to a match, and not a Duel match,"

"A fight" Hiashi said and I nodded and he leaned close to me "You came to the right person for the job, alright we'll start now."

"Thanks Hiashi" I bowed down to him grateful that he was going to teach me the Gentle Fist. So I began learning the Gentle Fist outside in the shade and standing right besides Hiashi Hyugga then looked over to my bodyguards "If Sasuke comes around spying on me, I want you all to chase him off."

"Right" Haku told me "We'll keep an eye out for him."

So I faced Hiashi Hyugga waiting for my first lesson.

"As you know the Gentle Fist targets organs and one's insides" Hiashi explained to me and I nodded.

"In other words it can easily disable an opponent's Chakra. Now that will be the key to defeat Sasuke with. Just one touch can have a crippling effect on him, but be warned he won't easily back down.

"Yes Hiashi-Sensei" I told him as he got into position.

"First off all" Hiashi told me "The first thing you should do is get into position."

He straightened his body and I copied his position.

"Good" Hiashi said "This is the stance you'll be needing for it."

I nodded "Now unlike a Ninjutsu when it's unleashed it creates an illusion and allows you to manipulate things, the Gentle Fist is a Taijutsu which means you have to look at Chakra a different way."

I nodded my head "Alright."

"Now" Hiashi told me "Now even though Taijutsu does use up Chakra, it's not as draining as Ninjutsus are. Normally one uses the Byucugan"

Once more I paused at this standing in the position "But you Kasumi, are unique you don't have the Byucugan, instead you have you're psychic powers, now I want you to merge you're psychic powers within the palms of you're hand."

I nodded watching as he activated his Byugugan "Right, Hiashi-Sensei."

I closed my eyes and thanks to Shikamaru's water walking training managed to get my Chakra flowing then just as he ordered me to I mixed it up with my psychic powers.

"Now" Hiashi said as I felt the psychic power flow into my eyes and the palms of my hands "Open them and you should feel that energy."

I opened my eyes and began making out chakra points in Hiashi.

"Interesting" Dr. Yuki said coming into position, I turned towards her and saw her Chakra Points and even her skeleton "It seems that you're psychic powers are giving you the power of a Byugugan."

"But she doesn't have it" Hiashi told her.

"True Hiashi" Dr. Yuki said "But look at her eyes."

"What about them Doctor Yuki?" I asked a little panicking.

"Oh it's just that you're brown eyeball has changed from being brown like you're mothers but it's now blue."

"And I can see you're chakra points" I told her.

"That's the beauty of a psychic" Dr. Yuki explained "You're powers not only act like a Byucugan but also a Sharigan as well."

"So she has gathered in her psychic energies" Hiashi said with a smile on his face "Now she can truly learn the Gentle Fist."

I nodded seeing my chakra and psychic power flow into the palm of my hands. Then he continued his lessons teaching me the Gentle Fist. Half an hour later he decided for us to take a rest. It was at this time Naruto came by while I was having a little chat with Hiashi-Sensei.

"You're doing well for you're first lesson Kasumi" he told me "It's impressive that you have your psychic powers acting like the Sharingan and the Byucugan."

"That's a sign that her powers have increased" Dr. Yuki said smiling at me "Plus you told her to merge Chakra with her psychic powers, that definitely increases her psychic powers making them even more dangerous for an opponent. It is because she merged her chakra with her psychic energies that made her eyes changed. Kasumi you have surpassed your mother, even though Tsunade tried to teach her to do that she could never merge the two energies together. You should be proud."

"I am" I told her.

"Lady Kasumi!" I heard a shout sitting up straight I saw Naruto coming"What are you doing here?"

"That's a secret" I told him while I stood up on my bare feet sense I had left them in my shoes and he stared right into my eyes "Uh somethings wrong with your eyes! Their supposed to be brown not glowing blue!"

I looked at him "So what brings you here?"

"Oh I came to ask you something" Naruto told me.

"What is it?" I asked as I saw Hinata hoping Naruto wasn't going to confess to me.

"Well" Naruto stated "Teach me how to Duel."

The comment made me fall to the ground "**WHAT?**"

"You heard me" Naruto said watching me as I got up "Teach me how to Duel please."

"Why would I do that?" I asked him "Why don't you ask Jaden or Hasselberry?"

"The Colonel's one of your bodyguards and besides he'll treat me like a soldier. Jaden well he's the head of Duel Academy and might be getting busy. Besides you've successfully taught Shikamaru and Ten-Ten how to Duel so teach me."

"Absolutely not" I told him.

"Oh why not?" he asked me

"Because" I told him "You lack strategy, which is needed in Dueling."

"B-B-B-But Jaden lacks strategy as well" Naruto said.

"Used too" Dr. Yuki said "I'll admit he has his carefree attitude but he has a strategy in his deck."

"Oh please Lady Kasumi" Naruto said on his knees and even going so far to kiss my feet "I begging you."

I sighed "Will you get off of my feet Naruto?"

He did and I straightened up "I'm against it."

"But I'll show you how you can defeat Sasuke!" Naruto told me.

"You're plans never work" I told him.

"Oh please" Naruto said bowing to me.

I sighed out "Fine, just don't kiss me on my feet and stop worshiping me like I'm a goddess. That doesn't work on me."

He looked at me "So you'll teach me?"

I looked at him "I will, only if you can defeat the bodyguard of my choice in a Duel."

He turned looking at my bodyguards having second thoughts on it "Which one?"

I turned sighing thinking on this _Shikamaru is good and has a high IQ, I don't see how he can Duel Naruto and let him win, same with Ten-Ten_ So I straightened up pointing towards Haku "Haku."

He mouthed out one word "What?"

I turned to Naruto "Very well, if you are really serious of learning the game Duel Monsters, meet me in Duel Academy's Duel Room at one'o'clock sharp."

"I will" Naruto shouted.

He left us and I turned to Hinata "A-A-A-Are you sure you'll teach Naruto how to Duel?"

I nodded as I opened my Duel Disk's compartments and threw a Duel Deck at him, it was my father's personal Duel Deck and I gave it his Stardust Dragon Synchro Monster card in it "I promised him that I would but only if he can defeat Haku in a exam duel."

Haku opened the Duel Deck and viewed it "Uh Kasumi, isn't this you're father's Duel Deck?"

I nodded "Yes, it is."

"It would be impossible for Naruto to defeat me even with a training deck like you're father's, Yusei wasn't ever officially defeated when he became the Champion of New Domino City."

"Yes but that was because he was a Signer" I told Haku then I smirked "Besides this is something I clearly don't want to do, taking Naruto and teaching him how to Duel."

"Um wouldn't not defeating me in a Duel be the real course of allowing him to be taught by you?" Haku asked "The odds of him defeating even me with you're father's Duel Deck is ninety-nine percent against him."

I turned to Haku "Hey at least he's not Dueling against you're true deck." I turned "Besides if he can't even defeat a deck my father used what's the point of him becoming a Duelist?"

Hiashi smirked "You're a sly one when you don't want to teach him Dueling."

"B-B-B-But Kasumi" Hinata stuttered "N-N-N-Naruto has supported you all the way."

"True but even if I can teach him Dueling, he'll still lose without a well planned strategy" I told her "Now winning or losing doesn't matter, it how you play the game that counts, but if he lacks strategy during real fights he'll lack it even more when Dueling. I can tell he wants to win but even I can't help him if he lacks it."

Hiashi smiled "But what would happen if he succeeds in defeating Haku, Kasumi?"

"Then I will teach him" I told him "Sadly, I won't back down on my word."

Haku nodded "Besides I don't know how Yusei won with these cards but are you sure you want me to put Stardust Dragon in the Duel?"

"If you have enough stars for him" I told him "Anything will go."

"Right" Haku said.

So I turned to Hiashi "Shall we continue?"

Hiashi nodded and after an hour of training decided to call it quits for the day due to the fact it was nearly time for Naruto's Duel Exam. So we went into Duel Academy and waited for Naruto to come, if had came one minute late I wouldn't agree to train him. Sadly he did come on time with Hinata at his side, however she took her time getting into the room and watched from the blechers, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and I were.

"I here!" Naruto announced he had an orange Duel Disk on his arm and he had his foxy grin "So all I have to do is defeat Haku, that'll be simple."

Haku sighed "Not really Naruto, I've been to Duel Academy and I know how to Duel, this would be you're first official Duel, even though it is an exam for you. I'll have you know that the deck I'm Dueling you with isn't my true deck, it's a test deck so this isn't going to make you feel that you are fully Dueling against my true Duel Deck. Are you ready?"

"I sure am and once this is over, Kasumi will teach me to be a Duelist! I hope you stand to you're promise Lady Kasumi, because I'll defeat Haku."

"A Fudo never lies" I told him "If you defeat Haku then I'll teach you. So, the Duel has no Time Limit"

"Alright" Naruto shouted.

"Now" I began "Let the Duel Exam begin!"

With this both Haku and Naruto activated their Duel Disks

(**Haku's LP: 4000**)

(**Naruto's LP: 4000**)

"**Duel!**" the two shouted.

"I'll make the first move" Naruto declared.

"You might as well sense you are taking an exam" Haku told him "That's how it was when I went to Duel Academy, so that's what I'll do as well."

"Alright then" Naruto shouted "I draw!"

In addition to his five cards he drew one "Alright now" Naruto began "Alright now I'll start by summoning my Thousand Needles in attack mode!"

A small beast type creature that resembled an orange porcupine appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1800**)

"Hmm" Haku began looking at Naruto's summoned monster "That would be a perfect monster for Defense, that did give me trouble when I first started Dueling."

"Alright then" Naruto shouted "I place one card face down for later and end my turn."

He ended his turn a card appeared on his side of the field right behind his monster.

"Alright then" Haku began "I draw."

"Now I summon Speed Warrior in Attack Mode!" Haku shouted.

One of my father's favorite monster which looked like a white roller skater with a gas mask over it's face appeared on the field (**ATK: 900, DEF: 400**)

At this Naruto burst out laughing "What the heck is that thing? My monster's stronger!"

Haku smiled "You don't know Speed Warrior's effect then Naruto."

This caused Naruto to look at Haku "What do you mean?"

"On the turn Speed Warrior is summoned" Haku began "Speed Warrior's attack points double."

"Oh-no then that means!" Naruto shouted as Speed Warrior's effect activated (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 400**)

"That's right" Haku said "Now Speed Warrior attack Thousand Needles with Hyper Sonic Slash!"

I smiled "You sounded just like my father right then Haku!"

"Well I should" Haku said to me as Speed Warrior ran forward towards Thousand Needles and came down it with a deadly slash!

The slash cut Naruto's monster into particles and Naruto's Life Points paid the battle damage.

(**Naruto's LP: 3200**)

"Not bad" Naruto shouted.

"That's just the beginning" Haku told him "I'll throw two cards face down and end my turn."

Two cards appeared right behind Speed Warrior.

"Alright then" Naruto stated "I draw!"

He drew "Alright now, I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!"

A gorilla appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"Now" Naruto shouted "Berserk Gorilla attack Speed Warrior!"

The Gorilla charged and brought down one massive fist on Speed Warrior destroying it.

"Not bad" Haku told Naruto as his Life Points went down (**Haku's LP: 2900**)

"Oh now let's see what you can do! I place one card face down" Naruto stated "Turn End."

"Alright then" Haku said smiling "I shall, I'll summon the Junk Synchron Tuner monster in attack mode!"

Junk Synchron appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 400**)

"Once per turn" Haku began "Junk Synchron can bring back a level two monster from the graveyard, so by activating his special ability...I'll be bringing back Speed Warrior!"

With Junk Synchron out it activated it's ability and re summoned Speed Warrior.

"And now" Haku began "I'm going to tune my Level three Junk Synchron with my level two Speed Warrior!"

Naruto watched as Haku's Synchro Monsters disappeared and went into the Synchro Summoning Phase "Clustering shooting stars will become hope, Rise, Synchro Summon take flight Junk Warrior!"

"That was different then you're usual Synchro Summon phase" Naruto deathpanned as a huge machine type warrior monster with Biplane wings on it appeared in an explosion of light (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1300**)

"Sorry" Haku said scratching the back of his head "This deck is really special to Kasumi so I wanted to say a different Synchro Summoning phase. But anyway you wanted a challenge Naruto well with my Junk Warrior on the field you've got one!"

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'll now activate one of my Trap Cards...Grateful Revival!"

Haku's trap card activated and he announced it's effect "Now Grateful Revival lets me special summon a level two monster from my graveyard so, Speed Warrior returns!"

Speed Warrior returned but was in Defense mode (DEF**: 400, ATK: 900**)

"Why play that?" Naruto asked.

"Because" Haku began "Thanks to Junk Warrior's special ability he gains the same amount of attack points as all the level two or below monsters have."

"So that means Junk Warrior's attack points rise by nine hundred points!"

"That's exactly what it means" Haku said "And now I equip Junk Warrior with the Equip Spell Card, Junk Barrage!"

Naruto's eyes widened at this fact as Junk Warrior was equipped with the spell card and had a green blaster on it's right arm.

"Now" Haku stated "Junk Warrior attack Berserk Gorilla with Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior's eyes activated and it charged down with it's fist glowing with electricity!

"Not so fast!" Naruto shouted "You may destroy my monster but my life points will be spared thanks to my Hallowed Life Barrier Trap Card!"

A barrier surrounding Naruto as Junk Warrior's attack hit and destroyed his monster but his Life Points were spared.

"Thanks to Hallowed Life Barrier the Battle Damage I would've taken during damage calculation is zero."

"Despite not having a strategy, he can Duel" I stated my interest slowly rising in me maybe I would teach Naruto even if he did lose."

"He impressed you" Hinata said and I nodded at her next comment "You weren't expecting him to have a Trap Card like that."

"True."

"You're Gorilla might have been destroyed and you might not have taken battle damage" Haku said "but you're not saved from this next assault, remember when the monster equipped with Junk Barrage destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, then you lose Life Points equal to half of your Destroyed monster's Attack Points!"

"That's right!" Naruto shouted as Junk Warrior blasted out at him damaging his Life Points by one thousand.

(**Naruto's LP: 2200**)

"Then after I place one card face down, I end my turn" Haku told him.

"Alright then" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card and studied the scene "Alright then" he began "I'll start by summoning, DD Crazy Beast in Attack mode!"

A strange beast monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF:1400**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which thanks to this card I can summon one additional monster."

He paused then selected a monster "Now I summon the Elephon Tuner Monster!"

He summoned the another beast type monster this time it was the shape of an elephant (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"Now" Naruto began "Crazy Beast attacks Speed Warrior!"

Naruto's monster attacked and destroyed Speed Warrior, and Junk Warrior lost it's shared attack point bonus (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1300**)

"And now" Naruto began "I'll activate the Trap Card Urgent Tuning!"

How many times can one be impressed in one day? Urgent Tuning was one powerful card as Naruto explained "Now usually one can only Synchro Summon during their Main Phases but thanks to this card, I can Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase and now I'm going to tune my Level two Elephon Tuner Monster to my level three DD Crazy Beast!"

The two monsters began going threw the Synchro Summoning phase and I heard Naruto's chant "In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Naturia Beast!"

A beautiful beast type monster appeared (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1700**)

"H-H-H-He did it" Hinata said "He just Synchro Summoned!"

I nodded "Yes, and that might've been one of his greatest moves I've ever seen him do."

"Now Natria Beast" Naruto began "Attack Junk Warrior!"

"But why do that?" Ten-Ten asked "Junk Warrior's stronger."

"Not really" Shikamaru told her "That Urgent Tuning has a double edged effect."

"That's right" I told him.

"Now" Naruto said "I know Natria Beast is weaker than you're monster but Urgent Tuning give my monster five hundred more attack points for every monster it used to Synchro Summon it so that's an extra-Uh what does that equal to?"

This had mixed results, Haku stared at Naruto shaking his head, while Ten-Ten, and I collapsed onto the ground once again and Shikamaru shaking his head as well while muttering "That idiot, he can't even add on five hundred plus five hundred...That's one thousand more attack points."

True to Naruto's word, Naturia Beast's attack rose by one thousand points.

(**ATK: 3200, DEF: 1200**)

"And now" Naruto began "Naturia Beast, is stronger than Junk Warrior and now Naturia Beast tear Junk Warrior into pieces!"

Natria Beast jumped at Naruto and I was forced to smile as Natria Beast destroyed Junk Warrior damaging Haku's Life Points.

(**Haku's Life Points: 2000**)

"Next" Naruto began I'll place one card face down for later."

He placed one more card face down and nodded towards Haku "Turn end."

"Not bad Naruto" Haku stated "But it's not enough. I draw!"

He drew a card and pointed to his Trap Card "I now activate the Desending Law Star Trap Card!"

The Trap Card activated "Now I can look in my Graveyard searching for any monster, and special summon it on the field so welcome back Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior reappeared but there was something wrong with it's attack points Junk Warrior's attack points were zero and it had lost one level.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked.

"The monster special summoned by the Trap Card Descending Law Star losses all of it's attack points and it's level is lowered by one."

"Why do that?" Naruto asked "I mean that doesn't sound very impressive."

"It is" Haku told him "Because of this move, I summon Hyper Synchron in Attack Mode!"

Hyper Synchron came out (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800**)

"Now" Haku said "As you know by watching Lady Kasumi Duel, and using him, Hyper Synchron is a Level 4 Tuner Monster so now with Junk Warrior being treated as a level four what does that add to?"

"That adds up to a level-" Naruto began then he got it "Oh-no now you can Synchro Summon a Level Eight Synchro Monster!"

"And that's what I'm going to do" Haku said "I'm tuning my Hyper Synchron with my Junk Warrior!"

Once more Haku's monsters joined together as he chanted out my father's phase "Clustering hopes will become a shining Star, take flight...Synchro Summon...Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon appeared roaring (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"Hey that Dragon belongs to Kasumi" Naruto began "How is that in the test deck?"

He was not getting it which caused me to smirk at his stupidty. I'd figured he'd figure it out but he didn't."

"You'll see that answer soon" Haku told him "Now When Hyper Synchro is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon Type Monster, it gains eight hundred more attack and defense points and it can't be destroyed by battle!"

Stardust Dragon roared as it absorbed Hyper Synchron's power (**ATK: 3300, DEF: 2800**)

"And now" Haku began "Stardust Dragon, attack Natria Beast with Sonic Shot!"

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted "Activate Trap Card, Enchanted Javelin!"

A javelin appeared as Naruto explained the Trap Card's effect "Now I'll gain Life Points equal to you're monster's attack points!"

His Life Points rose by thirty-three hundred points! (**Naruto's Life Points: 5500**)

"Impressive" Haku told him "But it's not enough, Stardust Dragon continue you're attack!"

Stardust Dragon roared out it's response and sent a powerful beam of white light at Naturia Beast!

The Synchro Monster roared out in pain before shattering completely damaging Naruto's Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 4400)** But Haku kept the attack going by activating a Trap Card "I activate Synchro Burst! Now if one of my monsters destroys one of you're monsters you take damage equal to have of it's attack points and if it was a Synchro Monster, you get hit for another round for the same amount of Life Points!"

"So in other words" Shikamaru said "He's going to take the full power of Naturia Beast's attack."

Naruto took the blast alright and he was still standing smiling "Now that's what I call an attack! I'm back to where I started!"

(**Naruto's Life Points: 2200**)

"That maybe I place one card face down" Haku told him "Turn end"

"Alright then" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew "Alright then I'll activate the Spell Card Hammer Shot which destroys any monster with the highest attack points!"

"Normally it would" Haku began interrupting him "But not for Stardust Dragon because when it's ability is activated I can remove it from play in order to negate and destroy a Spell, Monster effect or Trap Card."

"That's what I had been hoping for" Naruto said as Stardust Dragon managed to negate the spell card and vanished "Because now I activate my Pyramid Of Light Continuous Trap Card."

I watched amazed as a pyramid appeared on the field.

"Now" Naruto stated "I activate Pyramid of Light's special ability by paying multiples amounts of five hundred life points I can special summon any one of my monsters in my deck, so please welcome Andro Sphinx!"

I watched as he paid five hundred life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 1700**) and thanks to the Pyramid of Light was able to summon a huge Sphinx Creature (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**)

"Not good" Haku stated looking up at Andro Sphinx.

"No kidding, I've never seen that card before" I stated in the stands "But I know it's not a new card at all, in fact that's an old-old card."

"It has the attack points needed to end this Duel" Shikamaru said.

"And I will end it" Naruto announced "Andros Sphinx attack Haku directly!"

"Oh-no" Haku stated as Andros Sphinx gave out a roar before punching out at him! The attack connects earning Naruto the win.

(**Haku's Life Points: 0**)

"Yes!" Naruto shouted "I did it, I defeated Haku!"

"You sure did" I told him as my bodyguards, Hinata and I decided to walk down towards him "But you realize that Haku wasn't Dueling you with his own deck."

"Right so that doesn't count" Naruto said he turned to Haku "Haku, once Kasumi teaches me how to Duel, we'll have our true match."

"What do you mean it didn't count?" Haku asked.

"That was just a test" Naruto told him "One that I passed and that you were using a deck that was a testing deck, you did give me a run for my money though, when I saw Stardust Dragon, I was freaking out."

He turned to me "Now what are you going to do?"

I crossed my arms "We'll I have no choice but to teach you now, I promised you."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted "Kasumi's going to train me in Dueling" he turned to Haku "Haku, once I've gotten the feel for it how about dueling me, for real this time."

Haku smiled at him "Sure Naruto, I'll accept you're challenge anytime."

"Well" Naruto said "Are you going to teach me today?"

"Why don't you take a break?" I asked him "You dueled quite well, I understand that, but I think you deserve a break after all you just got back from a mission,"

"You're right" Naruto said and I turned to him "I'll teach you tomorrow but I've got training tomorrow so we'll meet up at the same time at the Hyugga Clan's compound as we did today, then I'll begin teaching you. Is that alright?"

"Yeah" Naruto said he turned to me "Are you sure you want to fight Sasuke? I mean he's strong as heck."

"With Hiashi Hyugga teaching me the Gentle Fist" I told him "I should be at least better off than I am today when the fight does come."

"A-A-A-Are you fine with that?" Hinata asked me "I-I-I-I-I mean Shikamaru's your boyfriend but, I-I-I-I-If Sasuke wins the fight, then you'll be his bride to do with whatever he wants to with."

I sighed "Trust me on this, I didn't like where Sasuke was getting at, to be telling the truth Kakashi-Papa told me he might have a crush on me, but listen to me, no matter what happens I'll always love Shikamaru Nara, I believe that the true power of love can earn me the victory against Sasuke."

"It's a risky move" Naruto told me "As I haven't been able to defeat him yet."

I turned to him "You'll defeat him one day, right now I have to prepare for it as much as I can, and by learning the Gentle Fist, I just might be able to defeat him."

Naruto nodded "I'll be routing for you and trying to stop Sasuke from what he has told you, you have to do if he wins."

"He won't win" I told him "As I won't give up the fight even if he takes me down a couple of times, I will not give up Naruto."

Naruto nodded "Well good luck during the past few days."

"I will" I told him.

So Naruto left knowing that I would teach him Dueling tomorrow right after my lessons with Haishi were over for the day. I watched smiling as Hinata followed him shyly.

**End of chapter**

** Looks like Sasuke is now after her. Can she defeat Sasuke, I'll let you debate this during you're reviews but I've been itching forward for it. Well anyway what will happen in the next chapter well I give you a hint she'll be meeting yet another special guest star, it will be from the Avatar the Last Air Bender, it will be a surprise but you might know what guests stars (Two will be introduced) will be when the chapter is called, Chapter 23: Fire Nation Encounter.**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks, it's time for another card of the Chapter with you're host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi appears: Hello folks and welcome to another day of Card of the Chapter! Today we have three cards we are talking about and they all are in-"_

_ Naruto appears: I'm here Lady Kasumi!_

_ Kasumi: Do you have to ruin everything? Well here is my upcoming student! Today as stated we'll be looking into three of his cards in his deck. (Looks at Naruto and nods)_

_ Naruto: Alright all three cards are owned by the makers of Yugioh and are in stores so you can go looking for them, as two of them are rare. Well here it goes, the first Card of the Chapter is..._

_ Natria_** Beast**

** Type: Beast/Synchro/effect**

** Attribute: Earthbound**

** ATK: 2200, DEF: 1700**

** Requirements: 1 earth tuner monster and 1 or more non Earth tuner monsters**

** Effect: **While this card is face-up on the field, you can send the top 2 cards of your Deck to the Graveyard to negate the activation of a Spell Card and destroy it.

_Kasumi: That beast was impressive Naruto._

_ Naruto (grins his foxy grin): Thank you now let's continue._

_ Kasumi: The second Card of the Chapter is..._

**Pyramid of Light**

** Type: Continuous**

** Effect: **If this face-up card is removed from your side of the field, destroy "Andro Sphinx" and "Sphinx Telenia" on your side of the field and remove them from play

_Kasumi: And yet another impressive card_

_ Naruto: Another thank you!_

_ Kasumi: Well the third card of the chapter is..._

**Andross Sphinx**

** Type: Beast/Effect**

** Attribute: Light**

** ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**

**You can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card when "Pyramid of Light" is on the field. This card cannot attack during the turn it is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If this card destroys a Defense Position monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

_Naruto: What did you think of this baby?_

_ Kasumi: Where did you get it? I mean these two cards are rare?_

_ Naruto: Well let's just say I bought it during a mission._

_ Kasumi: Well that figures. (turns to the audience) Alright folks that's it for today and we hope to see you again!_

_ (Exits)_


	24. Chapter 23: The Fire Nation Encounter

Chapter 23: Fire Nation Encounter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

It would seem like the rest of my day after Kakashi-Papa came back would be a breeze. It would surely become night and I was inside Kakashi-Papa's house. I kept looking out the window wondering if I was doing the right choice in accepting Sasuke's challenge. Part of my mind to me was _what was done was done and now you had to accept it now that you accepted_ but the other part of my mind was _You should've had let Haku take Sasuke on, sure you defeated Neji Hyugga, but you just can't defeat Sasuke, face it he has you if you fight him and you know it._ I shook my head just staring out at the window and praying to the stars hoping that they would give me the strength and will power needed to defeat Sasuke. I was still praying when Kakashi-Papa came in.

"Kasumi, are you okay?" he asked me.

"No" I told him "I can't believe Sasuke wants to marry me, I have no love for him and yet he throws himself on me...Now I just made things worse for myself."

Kakashi-Papa sat down turned me around and hugged me "It's okay Kasumi, sure you've made things a bit worse for you by accepting Sasuke's challenge but I'll tell you this, that takes guts returning Sasuke's challenge, not all people he's challenged return it so boldly."

"I don't know if I can defeat him now" I told him.

"You can do anything when you put your mind on it" Kakashi-Papa said to me in a stern voice "Don't ever think that you can't do it, because deep down in my heart, I know you can defeat Sasuke, and now that I've heard from Tsunade that she's your God Mother, well you can go to her for guidance too."

"She'll probably yell at me" I told him "For accepting it towards Sasuke."

"No" Kakashi-Papa chuckled "She yelled at Sasuke telling him that he shouldn't be forceful around you, and that you had the right just like any girl to choose who to marry and who to not marry. She told him that she had total confidence in her that you could defeat Sasuke, although you will need to learn the Gentle Fist to have an equal chance in defeating him. I mean now you have a Ninjutsu, and after you learn the Gentle Fist a dangerous Taijutsu that will have an equal chance."

"Why didn't he challenge me within three days?" I asked him "If he wants me so bad then why wait two weeks?"

"That's another thing I asked him" Kakashi-Papa said "He says he wants you at your best, if he is to fight you and then after he marries you since he thinks he'll be victorious-"

"You mean force me to marry him" I muttered sadly then I looked down at my feet "If he does he'll most likely use me,"

"That's what I'm afraid of too" Kakashi-Papa said wrapping his hands around me "Tsuande is afraid of that too, we don't want to see you used in that way.

"However it's not too late to back down" He told me, I looked at him "If I don't hold onto my word, he'll take that as an excuse to marry me and that makes me angry."

Kakashi-Papa nodded thoughtfully "I have faith in you Kasumi, you can defeat Sasuke, unlike Naruto you seem to have a good idea on strategy even when on the battlefield, doesn't even matter if you're Dueling or not, you have a good sense in it during a true battle. You'll see that'll get you a lot farther then Naruto can against him at this rate."

I smiled Kakashi-Papa really knew how to cheer me up, here Kakashi-Papa had given me reasons on why I'd have a greater chance against Sasuke.

"Thank you" I told him as I hugged him.

A knock on the door sounded and Lady Tsunade came in. She sat down next to me. I turned to her "Do you think I can win against him?"

She nodded hugging me "Yes, you can do anything if you put you're mind on it. Kakashi is right Kasumi, once you've learned somewhat of the Gentle Fist, tied it with your psychic powers nothing could defeat you."

I smiled at this as she continued "Yes and you have a good sense of strategy! Like I said a girl can accomplish anything she can put her mind to it. I can tell you Sasuke's going to give you everything he's got, which means you'll have to put everything you've got as well into it. Look as Hokage I can condemn the wedding if you lose."

I looked up at her and Kakashi-Papa and stood up determined "I will defeat Sasuke," I clinched my fist "I'll learn from Hiashi-Sensei to use the Gentle Fist. However I don't want Sasuke to know of my plans and what I'm doing to prepare for his attack."

Lady Tsunade nodded patting my back "That a girl, keep it up and you'll do better off in battle."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, thank you Kakashi-Papa" I said to them "I will train hard. I will learn the Gentle Fist."

So after my new family gathering the Fifth Hokage left leaving me and Kakashi-Papa. I turned "Well, it's time for me to hit the sack."

He nodded "Yes, good luck, I'll make sure Sasuke doesn't spy on you,"

"Thank you Kakashi-Papa" I said to him.

So I got ready for bed and went to sleep for the night.

My vision of Konoha's fate, would return at midnight! It went the same way as my last two nightmares did. I was powerless to stop Orochimaru, he somehow got the five Signers together and Summoned both the Earthbound Gods and the Crimson Dragon. Once more I woke up tears in my eyes, I hated this vision and it kept on getting worse. Only this time I saw something else hundreds of red blimps with strange red armored people lashing out fire, helping to destroy the Leaf Village. I sat up thinking _What can I do to prevent this from happening? It gets worse every night._

I laid my head back down still thinking on the matter but eventually fell asleep once more. Morning came and I woke up. After taking a shower I got dressed, combed my hair, and I sat down in the chair planning my schedule at first. I looked at it Duel Academy wasn't within at least a week away. Once this week was up, I would begin my duties as head of Jaden's security. That would put a damper in my plans and even make it harder for me. I would be an extremely busy girl once it started in between Hiashi-Sensei's lessons, protecting Jaden's school, and teaching Jaden, I would be so busy that I would most likely fall asleep at night easily. I was still staring at my schedule when Kakashi-Papa woke up and came out of his room "Morning Kasumi."

"Morning Kakashi-Papa" I told him not even bothering to look over my shoulder as I was now working on Naruto's first Duel Lesson.

He walked over to me and peered down "So he passed."

"Much to my surprise" I muttered "Now it's going to be hard to teach him. But I gave him my word."

Kakashi-Papa rubbed my back "That's what I like to here, you always stick to your word. That's what makes teamwork work well."

I smiled as he and I ate breakfast and went out. Once more with my bodyguards at my side I began making my way to the Hyugga compound for my second day of training. I had yet to master the Gentle Fist but I had came along way in one day. My training was going to be soon so we were walking towards the Hyugga compound

Shikamaru held me close "Kasumi, let's hope you win the fight against Sasuke."

"A girl can do anything she puts her mind to" I told him "Besides I have thirteen days to learn the Gentle Fist."

"Right" Shikamaru told me as we began a slow walk with Haku in front of me.

Suddenly Haku stopped and I slammed into him, I held my nose, while Shikamaru slammed into my back and he was shortly followed by Ten-Ten who slammed into him. Then we got entangled in a ball as we fell down and started to roll down a hill only stopping at the bottom of it and right in front of Naruto.

He stared at our predicament then he started laughing at us "Oh man how does that happen?"

"Simple" I muttered "Haku stopped, I slammed into him, then Shikamaru slammed into me and then Ten-Ten slammed into him..."

"Man why does this type of thing always happen to a guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why did you do that?" I asked Haku.

Haku pointed out to a flying object "That Lady Kasumi."

"Looks like a metallic blimp" I stated looking at it.

We couldn't make heads or tails out of it as it was too far away for us to make any details in it.

"I'd say it's coming towards us" I stated.

"But why?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know" I stated "But it's probably not important."

"Ignoring something like a blimp making it's way here is not going to be easy. Although I can certainly tell it's not from Orochimaru."

"Good," I muttered "Because I still don't know what to do about the future."

So after getting up we made our way over to the Hyugga compound. Where once again after bowing to Hiashi-Sensei, I began my second day of learning the Gentle Fist.

"Alright" Hiashi-Sensei told me as my bodyguards stood watching the blimp as it inched closer "First of all remember for Taijutsu you need to concentrate your Chakra into the palms of you're hands."

I understood where he was getting at, closed my eyes and felt my Chakra flowing into the palms of my hands. When I opened them my eyes once again changed from brown to blue. I viewed my Chakra flowing into my hands and even my feet. Hiashi noticed this as well "Good thing you have Chakra spread enough in you're two feet, most Taijutsu will use you're kicks but not the Hyugga Clan's Gentle Fist, although once you've mastered it you might be able to use the Gentle Fist in you're legs. So for now channel out you're chakra in you're legs but make sure it's still stabilized so you can stand on water."

"Right Hiashi-Sensei" I stated.

"Now" Hiashi said "There are two ways you can deliver a well Gentle Fist attack. Yesterday we started to control our chakra into the palms of our hands and everywhere evenly in you're body. Now we can begin to use the Gentle Fist. You won't always need you're eyes to change but if you need to use it which on Sasuke you might want to use it, you know you have it."

I nodded at him and he continued "Now as stated there are two ways you can perform the Gentle Fist."

I watched as he got into position "Also we began a little or regular Taijutsu yesterday as well but now it's time for the Gentle Fist, once more get into position."

"Yes, Hiashi-Sensei" I stated getting into position.

"Good" Hiashi said seeing my stance "Now channeling the Gentle Fist you can ether lash out you're opponent with the palm of you're hand."

He demonstrated it on a tree and thanks to my psychic powers saw the impact as he explained it "Now this is the way you will target organs, this is the most damaging of the Gentle Fist and can kill if it hits a target,"

I nodded at this and he then demonstrated another one this time with his fist "Now this one is what you'll use most often as it has further range than the other one."

I nodded as he explained "This one can target organs as well but it's usually used to cut off Chakra from the opponent."

"Right Hiashi-Sensei" I said.

He paused "Now there is only one way to block the Gentle Fist and that as you discovered with Neji, way was if your opponent uses the palm of his hand or his fist. That is the only way."

I nodded at this and he continued "So for now let's begin, after an hour of me teaching you, after our break for the last thirty minutes Hinata my daughter will spar against you today only to test to see what you have. You won't exactly be completely sparing it's just to see if you channeled the Gentle Fist correctly. Now are you ready?"

"Yes, Hiashi-Sensei" I stated.

He smiled and we began. Once more I followed his movements mirroring him perfectly and releasing chakra out of my palms or fist. Finally an hour came and we were on break. Haku appeared "That Blimp is getting closer, I'll say it'll be within the Leaf Village's gates by the time we end Naruto's first Duel Lesson."

"Right" I told him panting heavily, Hiashi did know how to teach and it was painful on my body.

Hiashi turned "Don't worry buy working out you train you're muscles as well as you're Chakra, the more you train the more you're body can withstand."

"And that was just to mirror you using the Gentle Fist" I muttered catching my breathe.

He chuckled "You're learning well Kasumi."

"Well I won't be able to learn it off the back" I told him "It'll take practice."

"Which until you at least mastered the Gentle Fist, I'll teach you."

"Thank you Hiashi-Sensei" I told him.

So after the break was up, for the last thirty minutes of my training, Hinata spared against me for the full thirty minutes while Hiashi-Sensei kept his eyes on the match.

"That's the way" he encouraged me as I made Hinata back away "Use it to push an opponent away."

I concentrated and swung out my fist she caught it negating the impact and lashed out, I lashed out with the palm of my hand. This continued until Hinata managed to strike me in the neck.

"Not bad" Hiashi told me as I stumbled a bit stung by the Gentle Fist.

"Are you okay Kasumi?" Hinata asked me.

"You're strong" I told her.

"Only because you're still learning" she told me giving me advice "But even when we were exchanging blows, even when when I negated you're punches I felt the impact. You are learning it. Right father?"

"That's correct Hinata" Hiashi told her he turned to me "I didn't expect you to be actually defeating Hinata right now, but you did quite well."

"Thank you" I told him as he managed to heal my aching neck.

"No problem" He told me "You are learning it and you have a lot to go but I have the feeling you will be able to at least learn the Gentle Fist and use it properly in time for you're match against Sasuke, although you should train a bit more but you've done enough training for one day. Class dismissed."

I bowed back "Thank you Hiashi-Sensei."

He turned to me "Tomorrow we will continue to on the basics of the Gentle Fist and you will fight against Hinata again."

So he left and we were making it to Duel Academy for Naruto's first Duel Lesson. Inside it Naruto came just in time "Alright so now it's my first lesson, so where do we start?"

I smiled at him pulling out Duel Puzzles "Like I've always done with Ten-Ten and Shikamaru, the best way of learning how to duel is with Duel Puzzles."

"H-H-H-How can they help me?" he asked.

"Duel Puzzles have all cards, Trap, Monsters and Spells, during Duel Puzzles you can pick up any card you're not familiar with and read it's effect, that knowledge will help you out during real Duels" I told him.

So for Naruto's first lesson I began giving him Duel Puzzles which were for beginners, these took forever but luckily he had me teaching him the ropes.

"Naruto don't underestimate you're opponent" I told him as he was going to try to complete a Duel Puzzle by attacking "Because there are certain Spell Cards that can be treated like Trap Cards, their known as Quick-Play Spell Cards. Such as Shrink"

He stared blankly as I flipped it over "No you're attacking monster losses half of it's attack points and since you attacked the stronger monster you lose."

He sighed "Darn it,"

"Like I said" I told him "Don't forget to think before you attack, if you see a card set down it will be ether a quick-play Spell or Trap Card. Always keep in mind of the face-down cards don't forget them."

"Right" he told me.

Suddenly Colonel Hasselberry shouted "Topside! Topside enemy blimp has approached our gates."

His shout drove me back towards my monitors sure enough the blimp was now approaching Duel Academy. Only threw my monitor was I able to get a good view of the blimp. There was a strange flame symbol on it's Rutter.

Once close towards Duel Academy we saw troops running out. They were wearing red armor. Seeing the invasion Colonel Hasselberry took this to draw his gun "Prepare for battle soldiers! We got invaders here!"

"What about me?" I asked.

Haku turned to me "Lady Kasumi stay here, The Colonel has a point...Ten-Ten, Shikamaru in order to protect Kasumi we must leave her here."

"Unguarded?" Ten-Ten asked.

"She's not unguarded" Hasselberry said "As soon as the enemy enters our territory on the third floor, the alarms will treat them as an enemy and then the defenses will activate. The enemy doesn't seem to have ninja among them, so them evading the defenses isn't going to be easy for them. Plus the Lady Signer has been taking lessons and has Shadow Possession Jutsu."

"Yes," I stated "But when it comes to using Shadow Possession Jutsu, I'm only a rookie at it. I mean I just learned it two days ago."

Shikamaru turned to me "But you're psychic powers should be more than enough to stop the invaders, listen troublesome let us handle them and don't open the door unless the Colonel or any of you're bodyguards say so."

"Yes, honey" I told him.

With his gun drawn, Colonel Hasselberry and a handful of ninja soldiers appeared weapons drawn "Fall out men! Repeal the intruders no matter what!"

"Sir yes sir" was the response.

With my bodyguards at his side the Colonel went into battle. I sighed sitting down as Naruto was about to leave "We're not done yet."

"Hugh can't I go with them?" Naruto asked.

"No" I told him "I'm still teaching here,"

"But can't I join them" Naruto asked again "I promise I'll come back."

I grabbed him by the ear "No, way I'm teaching you and until I decide to dismiss you, you will stay."

"Ouch, okay, okay!" Naruto shouted "I'll stay now let go of my ear!"

I let go and he and I went back to work. I heard the sounds of battle raging but Naruto and I continued onward. Suddenly I heard alarms go off the signal that the enemy soldiers had made it up the stairs. Then the defenses started to attack and Naruto began snickering at the shouts of dismay from the soliders.

"What the?" a soldier asked "Shirekens coming threw the walls, retreat back down to where the security is fighting us!"

"But," another began he was cut off by the first "Don't say that now let's get out of here before we all perish!"

"Right run!"

All threw out this, Naruto and I heard glass shattering, I saw Naruto grab his Kunai Knife and whirl around "Now can we end the lesson?"

"That would be the best" I told him as a young boy at least the same age as Naruto jumped threw the window.

He and I made eye contact at once scanning each other. I looked at him he had one normal eye but the other one looked swollen and wasn't going to heal anytime soon.

"Who are you?" I asked him holding back my powers.

"I am Prince Zuko" the boy said "Of the Fire Nation."

"Fire Nation?" I asked "Never heard of it and what brings you here?"

Prince Zuko looked at me then towards Naruto "I'm looking for the one that can control purple fire, we have reports she's here in this Academy."

Naruto growled "I don't know how the Fire Nation operates nor do I care, that person that used that purple fire attack was Kasumi here."

"Naruto!" I shouted out "Now he not only knows who I am but he found who he was looking for"

Naruto drew a Kunai "Don't worry Lady Kasumi, I'll make sure he doesn't harm you, what do you want with her?"

Prince Zuko sighed "Well for one thing I came for her, what I plan to do is none of your business so stand down ninja, I don't want to hurt you."

Naruto grinned "You really think you can hurt me?" he pressed his hands together "Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto came into the room and drew their Kunai as the real Naruto shouted "Let's see you try, I won't let you hurt Kasumi!"

With this the Clones charged. Prince Zuko looked around and then to my eyes he began attacking blasting fire out of his hands.

"What the?" I asked as I couldn't tell if this was a Ninjutsu, it wasn't and it was confirmed that it wasn't psychic energies.

Naruto was down to five more Clones and Prince Zuko continued to evaporate them one by one with fire. He failed to see the real Naruto come out of the ground nailing him in the stomach. He stumbled as Naruto swung out his fist but Prince Zuko blocked it but not a kick to his chest! Naruto threw his Kunai but Prince Zuko managed to destroy it with fire. The fire continued until it nailed Naruto in the arm. Naruto clutched his arm as Prince Zuko whirled around then sent a steady wall of Fire at Naruto. I watched as the attack sent Naruto flying slamming into a wall then falling down.

"Do you give up now" Prince Zuko asked.

He didn't see me until it the last second as I was right next to him, I unleashed a punch towards him he ducked and jumped away from my attempt to push him away. The attack would've worked if he hadn't moved out of the attacks way.

"So you're a pretty brave girl" Prince Zuko said.

"Lady Kasumi..." Naruto began as I stood up in front of him gathering Black Rose Dragon's attack in my hands.

"Stay down Naruto" I told him "You don't want to interrupt me when I use this."

Prince Zuko stared at me as I mentally shouted in my mind _Black Rose Gale!_

My hands then sent out Black Rose Dragon's attack at him. Prince Zuko watched as my attack charged him. He brought his hands together "Nice try girl but that won't work!"

He tried to control the attack but he couldn't due to the fact it was my psychic powers at work! The attack hits him and engulfs him up within a tornado. I heard him giving a grunt of pain as my attack sliced and burned him. Then I finished with a slice.

I watched as the tornado subsided and the young Prince was injured but not out "Would you look at that" he told me and Naruto "Who would've known a Fire Bender would be here."

"I'm no Fire Bender" I told him but I was unaware of his next attack. Only Naruto saw it coming "Lady Kasumi watch out!"

I watched as a fire attack whizzed by slamming into my side and sending me slamming into a chair.

Prince Zuko towered over me and Naruto was at my side "Are you okay?"

"I will be" I told Naruto.

Prince Zuko crossed his arms while Naruto blocked him "Haven't you learned not to interfere, the girl is a way better fighter than you are."

At this I saw Naruto growl out "I'm not weak you just caught me by surprise, but I will return this as well."

Naruto then pointed out "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

I stared as Naruto began gathering Chakra in his hands and I knew what was coming but Prince Zuko saw it also coming. The Prince was about to make his move when I decided to strike out with my Ninjutsu and I brought my hands together after getting into a position whispered "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

My shadow crept towards the Prince and he was struck by it. He noticed he couldn't move his arms or legs.

"What?" he asked.

"This is Shadow Possession Jutsu" I told him as he made eye contact with my shadow then to my eyes, I turned "Now Naruto!"

"You got it!" Naruto shouted.

He charged and Prince Zuko watched as Naruto charged him a blue sphere in his hands and Naruto roared out "Rasengan!"

Prince Zuko watched as Naruto slammed the sphere into his chest and was sent flying backwards as I let go of him. He went flying collapsing in a heep.

He was breathing still but in bad shape after my Black Rose Tornado attack hit him and now having taken a Rasengan as well.

He watched as we advanced on him and then all I felt next was lighting. Naruto and I looked behind ourselves and saw an girl lighting was flashing from her fingertips that was all I seen and I blacked out.

When I woke I found myself chained to a wall. I shook my head free and only then did it hit me that I was struck by lighting.

"So you're awake" a cruel voice sounded. I opened my eyes and saw the girl "Welcome aboard our aircraft little girl, you gave my brother trouble."

I watched as her hand started to gather up fire in it, only it wasn't regular fire like Zuko's it was blue "Now I'll make you pay."

She was about to throw the fire attack at me "Let's see you avoid this."

She threw it at me and I closed my eyes as the fire came towards me even while chained to the wall, I managed to use my psychic powers to put a card up to my fingers then closed them. Once more Scrap-Iron Scarecrow came out defending me from the fire attack.

"Well would you look at that" the girl said "You're putting up a fight."

She was about to attack me when a black haired man appeared from what I saw I could've mistaken him for Hiashi Hyugga but he wasn't"

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Kasumi" I told him "Kasumi Hatake."

"Well" the man said he turned to Prince Zuko "Why did you bring her here?"

"And why did you let me take that brat as well?" the girl asked.

I looked around the room we were on the aircraft. The man turned to me "I'm Fire Lord Ozzi of the Fire Nation, young lady this is my daughter Princess Azula. I suppose you want to know why you're here."

I nodded "Well to make it short I think you are the Avatar."

"Avatar sir?" I asked.

"Yes, the master of all four elements, Water, Earth, Fire, and Air" Ozzi said.

I looked at him "You've got to be kidding me! I can't command those four."

I managed to duck a well aimed Fire ball to my head as Azula looked at me "Rubbish, I saw what you did to my brother you made a tornado out of fire, only the Avatar can do that."

I looked at her "That was my psychic powers. I can't do what this Avatar can do, in fact I'm completely clueless."

They were interupted by a load clash, Princess Azula looked up at me as I smiled at her "Looks like my bodyguards found out about me disappearing-"

She wanted to silence me buy forming fire in her hands but stopped as I had used Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"What I can't move" she shouted.

The Fire Lord couldn't move ether "What is this?"

I closed my mind and with a quick energy blast I managed to free myself even destroying the chains.

"Air bending?" Azula asked.

"No I'm a psychic" I told her "I can unleash psychic blast at you and you're father."

The Fire Lord and Azula still couldn't move thanks to my Shadow Possession "Sorry you two but I've gotta run."

"You can't escape" Azula said to me.

I held up a card "Oh I can, this is what a Psychic Duelist can do."

With that I threw the cards at them "Swordmaster Mia, Wavern Rider Jill defend me!"

Swordmaster Mia and Wavern Rider Jill appeared. The swordmaster and Wavern Rider stared at the two Fire Nation rulars.

I quickly began my decent and the Fire Lord rang the alarm as soon as he was free "The Avatar has escaped! All hands apprehend her!"

"For the last time" I shouted as I opened the door and began closing it as my shadow came forward to me "I'm not the Avatar!"

I ran down following the sounds of battle, some Fire Nation soldiers tried to stop me but instead of taking out my Killing Edge, I got into position and began fighting the way Hiashi Hyugga had taught me, dodging right and left then jabbing. I then used a psychic blast to send the soldiers threw the wall of the ship and falling to their doom. I continued to fight then I stopped as Prince Zuko blocked my way.

"Going somewhere Avatar?" he demanded "After this much time I've finally hunted you down."

"I'm not the Avatar" I told him "If you're ready for round two then I'll be glad to give it to you."

"This time you don't have that ninja along to help you" he said.

"I have the feeling I won't need it" I told him then I must've given him a fright as he saw my eyes change from brown to blue "Now I need to get passed you while Swordmaster Mia and Wavern Rider Jill take care of your sister and your father."

"Those are ordinary warriors" Prince Zuko told me "They won't last long against my sister and my father."

"Well then" I told him "You won't last long ether."

With that he started gathering up fire "This time I won't hold back Avatar."

This time with my eyes I managed to see his fire coming completely way before he was going to unleash it, when he did I easily dodged it. He tried using it again to come at me sideways but once more I dodged it this time I heard his thoughts _What is this, it's like she can predict my every move._

"I can predict you're moves" I told him as I was now right close to him his eyes even his swollen eye widened then I heard his thoughts again _What can she read my mind?_

I nodded "Yes, I can read you're mind," and with this I pushed out at him with the palms of my hands and he went rolling head over toe, but I wasn't done there, before he could recover I used Ilyana's Thoron attack on him. Using my psychic powers, I trapped him within the electrical sphere and then with a powerful burst shattered the sphere sending lighting and psychic power everywhere. That's not all that went flying, Prince Zuko himself went flying and he slammed into a wall.

"What the lighting wasn't really lighting" he stated getting up "But yet it felt like Lighting."

"I'm not a Fire Bender or the Avatar" I told him as he stood up weakly "Then what are you?"

"I'm a Signer" I told him revealing my mark of the Dragon "My full name is Kasumi Aki Fudo."

"Wait a minute" Prince Zuko said "You mean the Kasumi Aki Fudo?"

"I don't know what you mean by the?" I stated as I sent another psychic blast at him and he went flying backwards.

He got up once again "You're the daughter of the Black Rose Witch?"

I gave out a growl and the windows shattered slicing the poor Prince "Yes, my other Aki Fudo was once known as the Black Rose Witch, but that was because she and I shared something you're family could probably never have and that's Psychic powers."

He tried to Fire Bend but my Gentle Fist had struck home stopping him from Fire Bending "What why can't I Fire Bend anymore.

"That's because" I told him "I have struck you with the Gentle Fist, now I haven't mastered it but now that I've cut off you're Chakra supply, you can't Fire Bend.

"I can't believe how strong you really are" he said to me "Yet this isn't the work of the Avatar, this is just pure psychic power."

I watched as he paused watching me as I reached for the sky "Now let's try Thani!"

A huge ball of light appeared forcefully slamming down on the Prince, he shielded his eyes as an explosion of light engulfed his body. While he was down recovering from his injuries, I took it as my chance to escape.

I made my way onto the battlefield where Haku, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Naruto under the leadership of Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry were fighting the Fire Nation Soldiers. So far the brave Colonel fought like a true leader and hero, he punched, and kicked Fire Nation Soldiers that were armed with spears and swords and shot the ones that could Fire Bend before they could unleash an attack.

I watched as Haku used his signature move "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Twenty Fire Nation soldiers fell slain and another twenty fell horribly injured by his attack. Shikamaru was not only using Shadow Possession Jutsu but also using it to strangle his opponents and I knew that once I learned more about Shadow Possession Jutsu, I would be able to do that as well. Ten-Ten's expert aim claimed the lives of every Fire Nation Solder, even Fire Bender that her weapons found their mark. Even Naruto easily killed the soldiers. When it was over they saw me running towards them.

"She's escaped!" Colonel Hasselberry said as I made it towards them "Company retreat!"

Just as I got toward them we quickly made a retreat but it was no use. Fire Nation soldiers blocked our way and thanks to my eyes which were still blue new what was coming.

"Watch out there going to Fire Bend" I shouted.

Just as I stated what they were going to do, they did together. We saw them work together and form a gigantic fireball, way bigger than Sasuke's Giant Fireball Jutsu, which if he was here would've made him jealous.

Then with a punching motion sent the Giant Fireball towards us. Luckily it was Naruto that saved us he pressed his hands together "Multi-shadow Clone Jutsu."

Hundreds of Naruto managed to appear just as the fire attack drew near. The Clones were hit and easily destroyed but the Fireball had vanished. They were going to attack again this time I heard the cracking of lighting. We turned around to see Princess Azula supporting her injured brother and Fire Lord Ozzi.

"Fire Lord Ozzi" Haku stated.

"You know him?" I asked Haku.

"Anyone knows who this guy is" Haku told me "Even your mother knew about him, he's the leader of the Fire Nation."

"Yeah I know that part" I told him "The Nation that attacked the other Earth, Air and Water nations."

"Exactly" Haku told me "But strangely why attack here?"

"There after me" I told him "They think I'm this Avatar person."

Fire Lord Ozzi paused looking at Haku "So we meet again boy."

Haku nodded "Yes, you tried to attack Duel Academy as well, but thanks to Aki-Sensei and me, you're plans failed."

"That's right I did fail to conquer Duel Academy in order to make it under our control, but this time boy that woman isn't around to save you" Fire Lord Ozzi stated.

"I warn you Fire Lord Ozzi" Haku said "I've grown stronger sense the last time we met and I can tell you this Lady Kasumi isn't the Avatar, she's the daughter of Aki Fudo or the woman that defeated you alongside me."

He looked at my eyes "Then why is her eyes blue? Only the Avatar can change his or her eyes blue and that's only to activate the Avatar State."

"Father" Prince Zuko began "That girl is a psychic, just like her mother is."

"You mean was" Haku said "Orochimaru killed her but her daughter is still alive and Fire Lord Ozzi, I will protect her daughter Kasumi with my life, not only because Aki-Sensei ordered me to but as a friend and loyal Bodyguard to her, so if you want her you'll have to go threw me."

"With pleasure boy" the Fire Lord stated "as Colonel Hasselberry ran up aiming his gun at the Fire Lord "Fire Lord you and you're forces will have to get passed all of her bodyguards!"

Haku stepped in front of him "Haku?"

"Colonel, I appreciate you trying to help us but this contest is between the Fire Lord and myself alone."

"But private" Hasselberry began.

"Look Colonel" Haku began "This guy is a personal matter to me."

"But he wasn't the one that killed my mother" I told him.

"Yes, but he was responsible for not only Raiding Duel Academy, but also raiding my village and scoring massive damage."

"Haku what are you saying?" I asked.

"You see" Haku began "I'm not only a Duelist, and a Ninja, but I'm also-"

He demonstrated with an upward movement of his hand and water was sent flying into the air towards his fist "But I'm also a Water Bender."

He turned to me "You might be a psychic but you can also bend one element."

"What?" I asked "Are you saying I am the Avatar?"

"No" Haku told me "You're a Signer, I once read that Signers can possess the power to bend an element.

"What is mine?" I asked.

"We'll find out later" Haku told me as he looked at Fire Lord Ozzi "Fire Lord Ozzi, I challenge you to a duel."

The Fire Lord smiled cruelly "It is true that psychics like Kasumi can bend one element, the mother Aki the Black Rose Witch was a Fire Bender like myself and tied with your Water Bending I was doomed to fail, also it is appropriate that Kasumi is a Fire Bender as well."

"No" Haku told him "Because Kasumi has gotten angry and I know that's the key of unlocking Fire Bending but she's failed to do that. So she isn't a Fire Bender,"

"So" Fire Lord Ozzi began "You'll fight for a girl like her?"

"Yes, Fire Lord Ozzi," Haku told him "As stated Aki-Sensei my very first friend, ordered me to protect her daughter if she would parish, but I'm fighting for her life because Kasumi is my friend."

The Fire Lord burst out laughing "You were always Aki's favorite student, and couldn't help but to be her teacher's pet. However since she is not here, I'll take you on you're offer Water Bender."

Haku turned to Hasselberry whom nodded back "Alright we'll let you take the Fire Lord on, troops fall back and protect the Lady Signer."

Fire Lord Ozzi turned towards Princess Azula "While Haku and I are fighting, I'll want you to take on the girl."

"Right away" Princess Azula stated.

However she was staring at Shikamaru "Hold on there, there are two more bodyguards you must get passed."

She looked at him "And what can you do?"

Shikamaru smiled and the young Princess was forced to back away from his shadow "I'm Shikamaru Nara of the Nara Clan, our ability allows us to control Shadows. Now stand down Princess or you'll be fighting me...Although it will be a drag fight a troublesome girl like you."

I hid back snickering at Shikamaru's words and the Princess of the Fire Nation's words shot out "A troublesome girl!" Princess Azula shouted "I'll show you that a troublesome girl!"

With that she tried to attack Shikamaru Nara with Fire Bending but Shikamaru easily dodged it.

Seeing this she reached for the skies and tried to bend Lighting! She succeeded and sent the lighting over towards Shikamaru, it was her big mistake and he let her know it. The moment he saw the lighting attack he had used his shadow against her stopping her in her tracks.

"What is this?" She asked as Shikamaru smiled "Success, So, I was right you are a troublesome girl, and you can easily be manipulated into defeat."

She looked down and saw his shadow holding her at bay "No way I thought Kasumi could do it only."

"Who do you think taught her that?" Shikamaru asked he noticed that she was still holding lighting in her hand and then made her fire the lighting at Prince Zuko whom was not expecting it. The young Prince's eyes even his swallon eye widened as the lighting hit him in his chest knocking him out.

Shikamaru turned to Naruto and Hasselberry "I got the Princess of the Fire Nation, Colonel, Naruto, get the Lady Signer out of here."

"I'm not leaving without Haku" I stated firmly.

"Alright then" Shikamaru sighed "Ten-Ten, Naruto, Colonel protect her from those Fire Benders, once more I got the Princess in my shadow, I'll hold her off."

"Hold me off?" she sneered but even I knew he would.

So as Naruto, Colonel Hasselberry, and Naruto fought against the Fire Benders, I turned my attention to Fire Lord Ozzi, and Haku. The two circled each other looking for an opening but the Fire Lord made the first move. He punched out at Haku sending a fire attack at him, Haku used his ice mirror to protect him from the fire. The Ice Mirror melted but it saved Haku's life not only from the fire but also creating steam. I saw the Fire Lord look around trying to get heads or tail out of where his opponent was but he failed as Water grabbed his legs pinning him to the ground.

"What?" the Fire Lord asked as Haku stood in front of him and pressed his hands together "You can't keep up with me, like I said Fire Lord I'm not only a Water Bender but I'm a ninja as well, and now I'll show you something that is unbendable, Shattering Ice Spear!"

An Ice Spear came out of the aircraft's floor striking the Fire Lord in his chest, it shattered as the force of the spear sent him flying. He recovered landing onto his feet but that is when Haku nailed him again by moving his hand towards the Fire Lord. Water reacted like a steady stream slamming into the Fire Lord's stomach sending him crashing into a wall destroying the wall. Haku paused as if thinking he had defeated the Fire Lord but he was greeted by a well aimed steady stream of fire which pushed him away. Haku backflipped in mind air and then landed shielding himself with his hands now knowing that the Fire Lord wasn't defeated just yet. He was right I saw the Fire Lord coming out of the destroyed wall flying.

"What the?" Naruto and I asked.

Haku watched as the Fire Lord landed on the ground "I see, so you're not only a Water Bender but a Shinobi just like the rest of this village. I must admit you've grown stronger Haku."

Haku stood his ground "I'm just getting warmed up Fire Lord."

"Bring it on" the Fire Lord shouted he jumped and landed with a kick which sent out fire at Haku. Haku then countered by moving his hands and letting water extinguish the fire. The Fire Lord then shot out fire out of his two hands. Haku easily dodged the attack and charged the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord managed to punch out but Haku countered nicely punching the fist upward and a steady flow of fire was released into the air poking a hole in the blimp then Haku backflipped "Now for a secret art, Thousand Needles of Death!"

The Fire Lord watched as thousands of ice needles were in the air. He brought up his hands firing fire, one by one destroying the needles but not before taking half of the attack in him. He stumbled backwards needles projecting from him everywhere.

That is when I started screaming.

"Lady Kasumi what's wrong?" Haku asked.

"The hole in this blimp is causing us to go out of control were going to crash!"

Haku stood up and temporally forgot about his opponent but the Fire Lord easily took that advantage.

"Haku behind you!" I shouted as I saw the Fire Lord began gathering in lighting! He then sent the lighting over towards Haku at blinding speed! Haku turned taking the lighting attack in his chest and stumbled falling backwards as the blimp we were on began following the wind. At this point Naruto began screaming "What is going on?"

"Were going to crash!" I shouted.

With those words the blimp crashed into the ground shattering and exploding in millions of pieces as it landed on the ground. Luckily the flooring we were standing on saved any of us from being hurt or dying. I looked around the burning wreckage and saw Haku lying on the ground. I ran over towards him "Haku are you okay?"

Suddenly fire ball whirled by stopping me in my tracks, all I knew next was someone grabbing me by the hair.

"That hurts" I told the attacker only to find out it was the Fire Lord.

"It seems I won you're little contest now Haku, I'll not only finish you off but first I'll finish you're little friend here."

With this I saw him gathering in lighting in one hand at this point I knew I was in trouble if he succeeded in this he would easily blow off my head. It was then Haku weakly stood up and with a forward motion of his hands grabbed the Fire Lord's feet.

"What?" he asked losing concentration he then looked up seeing Haku, Haku then brought up his hand and the water erupted from underground like a geyser! Only an icy cold geyser. The water separated me from the Fire Lord and I scurried away completely soaked and managed to make my way towards Shikamaru whom somehow re managed to stop Princess Azula in her tracks again. He turned looking at me "Having fun with water again?"

We turned out attention back to the main fight.

"I see you survived it" The Fire Lord told Haku whom was now on his feet again "You only caught me by surprise Ozzi due to the fact my friend was screaming her head off knowing we might be killed if this blimp crashed."

Fire Lord Ozzi then gathered up more lighting "Then let's see you survive it again, this time with out interruptions!"

I watched as he sent lighting towards Haku, Haku simply stood his ground, he shielded himself at the last minute with his hands, I heard him grunting but he somehow managed to channel the lighting into his pointing finger and then redirected the lighting at the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord gasped taking the lighting in his chest. Now it was his turn to stumble backwards as Haku turned motioning over his hands controlling the water of a water fountain, he didn't give the Fire Lord time to recover, with a hand motion he used the water slamming it forcefully against his opponent, the Fire Lord gasped out once more slamming into a ninja lookout post. Good move because there was a ninja standing guard there. He saw what was happening and rushed in but watched as Haku summoned water once again this time from underground, four geysers appeared and the Fire Lord's hands an feet were frozen.

"And now" Haku told the Fire Lord "It's time for my ultimate technique one that a Water Bender would be proud to see but can't do, due to the fact I'm a Ninja, Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

He winked at Shikamaru and he let Princess Azula go while the other Fire Nation soldiers were pushed back towards their Fire Lord thanks to the combined help of Ten-Ten, Colonel Hasselberry, Naruto and myself. The whole enemy group managed to watch as twenty Ice Mirrors surrounded them, Haku stepped in one "Can you keep up with me Fire Lord?"

The Fire Lord and his forces minus Prince Zuko whom was now waking up from being knocked out watched as Haku's image appeared all over his ice mirrors, if they were smart they would've began running. I know I would've seeing as I had seen Haku use this move at least five times.

Then the Ice Mirrors let them have it nailing everyone minus Prince Zuko hard taking them down, then when the attack settled Haku stepped out of the last Ice Mirror and slashed the Fire Lord! The Fire Lord somehow saw him and backed away barely taking the attack in his arm. He stumbled and that was when Haku then gathered up his remaining strength focusing on the water, it made a wave and he sent the wave over towards all of the Fire Nation's soldiers, Princess Azula, Prince Zuko, and The Fire Lord. The attack strikes home sending all of them out of the gates this time with more Shinobi which our guard had gathered.

Seeing the whole entire Jounin Ninja and Chunnin Ninja looking at them, the Fire Lord looked up at Haku "Fine Water Bender you win this contest."

"It seems like the tide had shifted" Haku told Ozzi as now even Kakashi-Papa had walked up "Whose that?"

"He's the Fire Lord" Haku told him.

"Oh" Kakashi-Papa said looking at the Fire Lord.

The Fire Lord looked over towards me "You live to see another day Signer."

He gathered his unconscious children throwing them over his shoulders while making a retreat "Lady Signer, now that we know you aren't the Avatar, you get to live, but know this the moment you're seen with the Avatar, you will die as well. In fact we shall be back to burn down the Leaf Village on the night of the Susan's Commit! We will come back to this village and burn it down!"

My eyes widened in fear, my vision was now somewhat true, the new last part was the Fire Nation coming with their huge blimps and burning down the Leaf Village. Before the Shinobi of the Leaf Village could pursue them another blimp managed to appear and take the surviving members of the Fire Nation away.

I then stumbled onto my knees "Lady Kasumi..." Ten-Ten shouted as everyone turned to me "What's wrong?"

I turned seeing the Fifth Hokage among the crowd now. Even she was running over to me "What's wrong?"

I turned to Dr. Yuki whom was now with her "My vision came back last night."

I then explained the whole thing and Lady Tsunade's eyes widened "And the new part of the Leaf Village's destruction is."

I nodded "The Fire Nation will be involved in it, now that the Fire Lord openly told us he'll burn us down."

"Well we know some part of it's going to happen" she turned to me then to my Bodyguards including Haku "Kasumi, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Haku, report to my office tomorrow morning-" she paused looking at me "After Kasumi's lesson with Hiashi."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade's" was our response.

She turned to Colonel, Hasselberry "Colonel, I want you to report to me as well."

"Yes, General Tsunade, you can count on it, I'll report to you at thirteen hundred hours sharp."

With this Lady Tsunade left as I knelt onto my knees once more. Tears in my eyes now knowing that part of my vision was going to be true. I just hoped the remaining half of my vision would not happen.

**End of Chapter.**

** What did you think about this chapter? Too me the story keeps getting better and better! Now that Fire Lord Ozzi has declared war on the Leaf Village, what do you think that Tsunade is going to send Kasumi and her bodyguards to fine? Did you like the fact I had Haku as a Water Bender?  
**

**Okay it's another question, I have for my reviewers! What element should Kasumi be able to bend? Too make it short, I'll explain for you some to understand what she might be able to bend? There are four elements in Avatar the Last Airbender, Water such as Haku demonstrated in this chapter, Earth (such as the ground beneath our feet) Fire (From Fire Lord Ozzi, Prince Zuko, and Princess Azula), and air (wind.) I've already decided that she won't be an Air Bender since the Air Benders are taken out by the Fire Nation, nor will she be a Fire Bender. So I'm ****asking you on which remaining element should Kasumi bend? Water or Earth? I'm leaning over towards Earth but I'll wait and see what my reviewers think.**

_Due to the huge chapter and Kasumi being shocked that her vision is coming true, we are sorry to announce that there will not be a Card of the Chapter today. In the next chapter we will announce two more Card of the Chapters. We are sorry for an inconvenience, if you have any please have a word with the Fire Nation._

**Now next chapter, Chapter 24: Kasumi's First Mission P1**


	25. Chapter 24: Kasumi's First Mission P1

Chapter 24: Kasumi's First Mission P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

I was lying down on my bed. So many things had happened in the last five hours. One moment the Fire Nation led by Fire Lord Ozzi had invaded Konoha in hopes of finding this Avatar person. I still didn't understand what was so special about this one person but knew whoever he was, if found he was going to be in trouble. I shook my head knowing the trouble he would be in as it wasn't any of my business, I had to figure out a way to stop the Fire Nation from burning us down to the ground that wasn't the part that scared me as I knew Konoha wouldn't give up without a fight and the ninjas here were the strongest in the land. What worried me the most was the other half of my visions. Just how did Orochimaru managed to resummon the Signers and control them in order to summon the Crimson Dragon and the Earthbound Gods. These scared me as I had no idea how to defeat such creatures and even the Dragon God.

Another thing that had happened was that upon being taken prisoner aboard the Fire Nation's blimp, I made a quick getaway. Running into my bodyguards where Haku bravely and boldly took on and defeated the Fire Nation's Fire Lord! I focused my attention back on Haku, he wasn't just a ninja but he called himself a Water Bender. I didn't know what a Water Bender was but Haku proved that he could control the element water just as he told me the Fire Nation's Fire Benders could control fire. Another thing Haku told me was I too could bend an element. What element was it? Still trying to figure it out I went to sleep.

The next morning once more I got up, took my shower, got dressed and prepared for my lesson with Hiashi. After I had defeated Prince Zuko one-on-one I now knew I had learned the Gentle Fist. The more practice I had with him the better I would be with it. Smiling I turned to greet Kakashi-Papa "That was a weird encounter yesterday."

"I'll say it was, oh how is your back?" he asked me.

"It's okay" I told him "That lighting really hurt."

"I bet it did" Kakashi-Papa said "I wonder what the Fifth Hokage is going to talk to you about today?"

I shrugged "I don't know honestly Kakashi-Papa but I think it might have something to do with the Fire Nation's plans to burn us to the ground."

I turned to go and he smiled "Good luck on your lessons."

"I will" I told him.

So once more I began walking down to the Hyugga Compound. On my way there Haku had reported to me.

"Good Morning Haku" I told him.

"Good morning Lady Kasumi" He told me.

"Where are Shikamaru and Ten-Ten?" I asked.

"There making sure Sasuke doesn't follow you" He told me.

I nodded "Good,"

He noticed me pausing "What's wrong?"

"Well, what is a Water Bender?" I asked him "I mean I know you can control water, but what is a Water Bender as a person?"

"Oh" he told me "We'll a Water Bender is a person who can control the element of water. Some Water Benders are warriors, some are teachers that teach young kids to learn Water Bending, some are royalty. Were just regular people only that we can control water and manipulate it to do things."

"Oh" I stated.

"There are three more Benders in this world" Haku continued his explanation, Fire Benders which are normally located in the Fire Nation whom can control fire and manipulate it just as we Water Benders can manipulate water. There are Air Benders who can control and manipulate wind, then there are Earth Benders, they can manipulate the very Earth beneath our feet. Too me I would do whatever I could to be an Earth Bender.

"But how can a Signer be a Bender?" I asked.

"It's all thanks to the Crimson Dragon" Haku told me "The Crimson Dragon allows all of it's Signers to be able to bend one element as the Fire Lord told us was that you're mother Aki was a Fire Bender, and when I did fight alongside her to protect Duel Academy that is the truth."

"Then what about the other Signers?" I asked.

"You're Uncle Crow would be considered an Air Bender due to to him loving his Blackwings and designing his Duel Runner to be able to fly" Haku began "Jack he might've been a Fire Bender as well, You're Aunt Ruka would've been a Water Bender due to her caring nature. Now you're father would probably been an Earth Bender well you're mother said he was an Earth Bender. Apparently he did something to defend you when you were at least two years younger. Think back."

I did and gasped he was right, one moment a Duel Gang tried to kidnap me for reasons beyond me and my father came to my rescue! He then stomped on the ground and a huge rocky four way wall surrounded me. I would watch as he would then proceed on taking the Duel Gang out just by simply moving his hands and a rocky wall would project from the ground and the Duel Gang would run into it knocking themselves out!

"He was an Earth Bender" I stated finally.

"Then what am I?" I asked.

Haku smiled "Well Lady Kasumi, if you think on it, you can't Fire Bend so you aren't a Fire Bender like your mother was...So-"

"I might be an Earth Bender" I stated "How do I know if I am or not?"

"I don't know how to tell you exactly" Haku told me "Seeing as I'm a Water Bender, I only know what it would look like."

I paused wanting to know if I was an Earth Bender. I then shook myself free as I made my way to the compound where once again I bowed to Hiashi Hyugga and then he began my lesson. This time I would be there for two hours before I would go on break. Once more I would mimic his movements. This time he was impressed at my moves.

"Excellent" He told me "You must've been practicing."

"Actually" I told him "I had to fight a Fire Nation Prince named Zuko one-on-one, you're training helped me to defeat him with ease."

He smiled "Did you give him a Gentle Fist?"

"Yes," I told him "Then I nailed him with my psychic powers, oh and I want to thank you for teaching me how to activate my psychic powers to their prime state."

He smiled as we took our break "You're becoming stronger day-by-day, now when we come back from our break you'll spar against Hinata."

I nodded "Yes, Hiashi-Sensei."

After break Hinata came out and this time we spared for an hour. This time, Hiashi ordered me to use my psychic powers while he order Hinata to activate her Byucugan. With our eyes we were both able to watch each other's movements but this time I forced Hinata backwards she lashed out at me and I side stepped her swipe. I missed her and she nearly nailed me but I managed to jump back, I landed and the ground responded by flinging a rock in the air. I saw Haku observe closely as I stared blindly at the rock then accidentally shot it out with punch at Hinata. Hinata watched as she was barely hit by the rock, the rock whizzed by her

"What did I do?" I asked Hiashi whom shrugged "Got me. I know that was accidental.

I sighed getting back to fight Hinata whom nodded and prepared herself. This time while we collided it might've stopped my Gentle Fist, she caught it and then we both landed ourselves a blow to ourselves. Her blow hit me in the neck while mine hit her in the stomach. We both stumbled backwards and Hiashi stopped the match "Great going Kasumi you've really improved., but what was surprising was the rock how did you do it?"

"I don't know" I told him as Haku, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten jumped down.

"I can answer that for you Lady Kasumi" Haku told me and Hiashi Hyugga"Kasumi remember, what we discussed?"

I nodded "Yes, we were discussing benders."

"Well what you unconsciously did was Earth Bended."

"So that's proof I am" I began.

He nodded "Yes, Lady Kasumi, just like your father Yusei Fudo, the Crimson Dragon's given you the gift of being an Earth Bender."

"Earth Bender?" Hinata asked.

Haku nodded and explained to her.

"Okay if I hadn't seen Kasumi accidentally and unknowingly Earth Bend" Hiashi began "I wouldn't have believed it."

"And yet you are a Water Bender?" Hinata asked "C-C-C-Could you demonstrate Water Bending?"

Haku nodded "Of course Hinata"

He then demonstrated Water Bending just as he had done yesterday.

"W-W-W-Wow!" Hinata shouted she turned to me and then whispered to me "Um when I was sparing against you today I noticed that your back was a bit burnt, not by fire."

"That Princess Azula struck my back by Lighting Bending while I wasn't looking" I told her "I'm fine now."

Hiashi turned to me "Once you've mastered Earth Bending, tied with the Gentle Fist, Shadow Possession Jutsu, and you're psychic powers, you are an incredible individual. I am proud to have such a wonderful student such as you Kasumi."

I bowed to him "Thank you Hiashi-Sensei."

He turned "Well I'll be seeing you tomorrow Kasumi."

That was when an ANBU walked by "Hiashi Hyugga."

"Yes?" Hiashi asked the ANBU.

"The Fifth Hokage would like to see you in her office alongside Kasumi and her bodyguards."

Hiashi Hyugga nodded "Right."

So we reported in the Hokage's office.

"You wanted to see us?" Hiashi asked as Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry was already in the office in full military gear.

Once the Colonel arrived he saluted Hiashi Hyugga "Colonel Hasselberry reporting for duty Major General Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded towards the Colonel "At ease Colonel."

The Colonel obeyed and put himself at ease. Hiashi turned to Lady Tsunade "You sent for us?"

Tsunade nodded and brought her hands together "I had a word with Dr. Yuki and she has told us that Kasumi has the power of an Earth Bender."

"That's true" I told her "I just found out."

She nodded and looked at me "Kasumi, I know you're not a Shinobi, nor am I forcing you but I'm going to attempt to give you a S-ranked Training Mission.

"S-ranked Training?" Shikamaru asked "Kasumi's not strong enough to protect herself from assassination."

"That is why I summoned her bodyguards" Tsunade said she turned to Hiashi Hyugga "Along with Hiashi Hyugga and Colonel Hasselberry, if she decides to accept this mission then you six will protect her while she's attempting it."

All eyes were on me, I knew the risks were high now that it was a S-ranked training mission "So what is the mission?"

Tsunade smiled "Kasumi, you're mission if you accept it is to learn how to Earthbend."

"Earthbend?" I asked.

She nodded "You see, even I know you're still unsure if you'll defeat Sasuke in his challenge to fight you even with the Gentle Fist, Shadow Possession Jutsu, and you're psychic powers."

I nodded that was still causing me problems, Tsunade continued her speech "Kasumi, if you learned to fight with everything including you're Earth bending abilities you'll stand a greater chance in defeating him."

Dr. Yuki nodded "Sasuke wouldn't know what hit him!"

I paused thinking on this if I learned how to Earth Bend it might save the Village from the Fire Nation. Tied with my powers it was a shot we had in saving the Leaf Village from it's fate."

"It'll be hard" Lady Tsunade told me "But I know you'll be able to do it."

I nodded smiling "I'll do it. I have tweleve more days until my match though."

"No" Tsunade said to me "You'll have one month to learn Earth Bending."

"But I'll be forced to marry Sasuke" I told her.

"No" Tsunade said "I'll tell him that you are away on a personal Mission that was requested by me and won't be back for a month. Once after you're back and rested for at least one day, you and Sasuke will spar then."

I smiled bowing to her "Thank you Lady Tsunade, I will accept this."

She smiled "That's what I was expecting for you to here Lady Kasumi."

She turned to Haku "Where can she learn Earth Bending."

"In the Earth Kingdom" Haku told her "It's the only place that she will learn how to Earth Bend."

"Do you know where it is?" she asked him.

"Yes," Haku told her "Before going to Duel Academy and my ninja training after it, I lived in the Northern Water Kingdom a village outside of it. So yes, I know where the Earth Kingdom is..."

"Good" Tsunade said "Do you know any Earth Bender personally?"

Haku took his time to think about this and nodded "Yes, Toph Bi Fong, Lady Tsunade."

Lady Tsunade nodded and brought out a note and gave it to me dispelling it in a jutsu that she let Hiashi Hyugga know how to bring the note back out once we reached my destination. Once done she stood up and addressed the group "Alright Lady Kasumi's accepted her first S ranked Mission which is Earth Bending Training for her, she'll learn how to Earth Bend while also" she paused turning to Hiashi "While also learning from Hiashi Hyugga,"

He nodded at her words and she continued "She'll be there for a months worth of training for both Earth Bending and learning the Gentle Fist."

I nodded and mentally thought in my mind _I CAN do this!_

The Fifth Hokage continued "Now Haku, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Hiashi Hyugga, and Colonel Hasselberry you five will protect the Lady Signer as the Earth Kingdom might fall under attack from the Fire Nation. So I'll want her protected by the Fire Nation, and Orochimaru's forces since when word will get out towards him that she's on the move again he'll send for her...Also I've sent for more three more allies."

At this the three other allies entered the door, one of them was Naruto whom shouted "Alright let's get down to business, you aren't going to forget about teaching me how to Duel now are you Lady Kasumi?"

"No" I told him.

The seventh member that would be protecting me was Gaara of the Sand. This was a completely different Gaara of the Sand by all means, I didn't sense any blood thirstiness in him.

"Why is Gaara here?" I asked her.

"I came to personally redeem myself to the Lady Signer's eyes" Gaara answered for us "Protecting the lady Signer while she's on a mission of her own is going to be my priority."

I smiled at him and nodded he had meant every word he had said and I thought _So he's changed a bit then the last time I saw him. Plus with his gorde any attempt to hurt me will end in failure._

The eighth member of the team was Shino, the ninja just stood his ground quietly and spoke out "The Fire Nation would be taken by surprise when they find there men being attacked by my bugs."

"This might not go well" Ten-Ten muttered over to Lady Tsunade "You know she's afraid of bugs."

"Yes," Lady Tsunade said "The eighth member to protect Kasumi while she's on the mission was close, I had to choose between Sasuke, or Shino. I picked Shino."

"Understandable" Ten-Ten said and I nodded turning to Shino "If you're going to help protect me while I'm on my mission, I'll want you to give me heads up when you unleash you're insects okay?"

"Yes" Shino told us.

When everyone gathered around Lady Tsunade brought her hands together "Now that everyone's here I have one final adjustment to say to this before you get on you're missions. Hiashi Hyugga-"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?" Hiashi asked.

"You're group leader" Tsunade told him she turned to Colonel Hasselberry "The Colonel is going to be you're second-in-command work together with him so that you two can lead the other Shinobi protecting Kasumi on her first mission."

"Yes Lady Hokage" Hiashi stated.

"Yes, General Tsunade" Colonel Hasselberry said.

Hiashi turned to the bodyguards "Kasumi has to deliver the scroll to the Earth Kingdom's King, I want everyone to work together well with each other. So we leave as soon as everyone brings a months worth of ninja tools and anything else you'll need."

With this the whole entire group prepared for the mission, I stayed behind looking over to the Fifth Hokage "Why isn't Kakashi-Papa in the group?"

"His mission is to make sure Sasuke doesn't leave the village looking for you and spying on you, trying to find out you're battle strategy." I nodded and she hugged me while kissing my forehead "Good luck my daughter,"

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" I told her.

So we broke up and I waited for the whole group of ninja bodyguards before setting out of the gates.

Hiashi then spoke up his first order as group leader "Colonel...Make sure everyone is well equipped with weapons and supplies for the mission."

"Yes sir, Major General."

The Colonel inspected everyone's weapons and supplies except for mine which I could use in an instant thanks to my Duel Disk and Duel Deck. He then saluted Hiashi "Everyone's ready to move out Major General Hiashi."

"Good" Hiashi stated he turned to Haku "Haku since you know where the Earth Kingdom is, I want you to lead us to it."

"Right away" Haku told him.

So we began following Haku. It was a long walk to be exact it was three days of walking in the morning and rest. We wanted to make sure there were no chance in letting the Fire Nation learn about me venturing out. We were about to enter the Earth Kingdom's castle. There thousands of people wearing green and yellow shirts and shorts were minding their own business. They didn't seem to mind us outsiders. However that was before we ran into trouble. It wasn't the Fire Nation but it was the Earth Kingdom's troops.

"Halt!" a Guard ordered.

We halted to a stop.

"Who are you nine?" he asked.

"I'm-" I began but it was Hiashi that stepped up "I am Hiashi Hyugga of the Hyugga Clan we are from the Konoha the Village Hidden in the Leaves, we bring a message to the Earth Kingdom's king from our leader Lady Tsunade."

"Why should we listen to them?" a soldier asked "There outsiders" he paused looking at Haku "Although that masked kid feels like I know him."

Haku sighed taking off his ANBU mask"That's because it's me"

The soldier that had spoken up was now staring at Haku "It's that Water Bender from the Northern Water Kingdom!"

Haku nodded "Please sir, let us pass."

The soldiers now nodded then turned to their commander whom nodded "Very well come in."

The soldiers led us to the King's room where the guard bowed to us "I'm very sorry, but let me tell the king of you're arrival and see it that you all can have an audience with him."

We nodded, he left, talked to the king, then finally came back and nodded "The king, will see you now."

With that they guided us in the room. The King sat down on his throne room, not forgetting our manners, we bowed before the king and he beckoned us to rise.

"Who do we have here?" he asked.

Hiashi stood up and ordered me to stand up as well "I am Hiashi Hyugga of the Hyugga Clan, this is my student Kasumi Aki Fudo. We bring you a message from the leader of Konoha where we come from."

The King nodded and beckoned us to come forward we obeyed, I brought out the scroll and the king tried to open it but it didn't open.

"What's wrong isn't this letter for me?" he asked.

Hiashi nodded "Yes, it is a letter for you but Konoha is a ninja village, our scrolls are loaded with a secret seal that a ninja from our village knows."

"Oh" the king said "Alright can you take off the seal?"

"Yes" Hiashi said "I'm the only one that knows the combination."

He then pressed his hands together then brought up his two fingers and with that there was a puff of smoke as the seal on the letter broke off. The king opened the scroll and read it out loud.

"Dear King of the Earth Kingdom" He began "My name is Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage and leader of Konoha or the Ninja Village Hidden in the Leaves, recently my daughter Kasumi Aki Fudo commandly known in the Leaf Village as Kasumi Hatake for safety reasons is an Earth Bender. Here in the Leaf Village we have no knowledge of any sort of element bending and my own daughter has been challenged to a sparing match against a fellow ninja of this village. She is taking lessons from Hiashi Hyugga to learn something known as the Gentle Fist, but I fear it will not be enough to save her from Sasuke, so I'm begging you to allow you Toph Bi Fong to teach her, she has one month to learn Earth Bending, if she can learn it, she'll be able to defeat Sasuke."

The Earth Kindom's king looked up at me and nodded "Hmm, I don't see any problem of having our best Earth Bender teach you Earth Bending little Kasumi. Although why does this Sasuke want to fight you?"

I looked up at him "I'm also a psychic" I told him "I can predict the future which I currently am doing at night. You might've heard of my mother Aki Fudo."

The Earth King's eyes widened and he backed away a bit "The Black Rose Witch."

He noticed I was hurt from the words then assumed his position "I'm sorry, it must pain you to hear your mother's name like that. So please continue."

I did "You see sir, Sasuke wants me to become his wife and I have no love for him guess you know what will happen if I lose to him."

"I see he'll most likely use you" the Earth King said and then he nodded "Toph Bei Fong is our greatest Earth Bender, you'll learn quickly from her."

"I'm here for a good month now" I told them then I looked down "Although, I might be putting you all at risk."

"What sort of risk?" the Earth King asked.

"Because of me being a psychic, I myself am being hunted by the Sound Village led by Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru?" the Earth King asked he turned towards Hiashi whom explained "Orochimaru is one of Lady Tsunade's comrades back when I was Kasumi's age, he betrayed the Leaf Village because the Fourth Hokage wouldn't allow him to become his successor. From my knowledge, he's always wanted power and he'll do whatever he can to capture Kasumi and use her against the Leaf Village."

"Have no fear" The Earth King said holding up his hand "We will help provide protection for her."

"No need to" Hiashi said he turned to the bodyguards "These are her bodyguards which I am also in command of. Hey introduce yourselves instead of being bumps on a log."

"You heard the General" Colonel Hasselberry shouted he then walked up saluting the King "Pleasure to meet you're aquantices, I'm Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry, second-in-command of Lady Kasumi's bodyguards at your service!"

"Likewise Hasselberry" The king said to him he then made eye contact with Haku "Hey it's Haku."

"Yep" Haku said once more removing his mask "That's right, I'm doing this because Aki-Sensei her mother asked me to if she were to parish and because she and I are friends."

The King turned to the others Shikamaru spoke up next "I'm Shikamaru Nara, of the Nara Clan."

"I'm Ten-Ten" Ten-Ten said to him.

"I'm Naruto Utzumaki, I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

At this I hit him on the head "Must you tell everyone your dreams?"

"Ouch, thanks to that Gentle Fist, you hit my brain" Naruto muttered.

The Earth King shook Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and Naruto's hands "Pleasure to meet you three."

He turned to the remaining ones Gaara just made one eye contact "I'm Gaara of the Sand."

"Shino Acarbe" Shino said.

The Earth King nodded "Well Kasumi you're certainly guarded well."

"Normally it's only Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Haku protecting me sir, but since I'm staying here a month, my god mother the Fifth Hokage sent them to protect me."

"And protect you they will" Hiashi said "And you will learn from me as well."

"Right Hiashi-Sensei" I told him.

The Earth King clapped his hands "Very well, I will send a message to Toph's family requesting her to meet her first ever new student."

"First?" I asked a little uneasy.

"She hasn't taught anyone yet" the Earth King said "But she is the most strongest Earth Bender here."

With this the Earth King went and did what he stated he was going to do. He then ordered us to go out to and wait at the entrance way of a tournament entrance.

"I don't get it why wait here?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Toph will meet us here" I told him.

Suddenly a girl ran by. She had black hair, and wore an Earth Bending uniform. Her eyes were white, not like the Hyugga Clan's white the white that indicated she was blind. She was bare foot as well.

She looked up "So which of you nine is Kasumi Aki Fudo?"

I carefully stood up "I am, and you are?"

"I am Toph Bei Fong" the girl told us.

She was interrupted by Naruto laughing his butt off "He,he,he,he,he, ha,ha,ha, boy that's a good laugh, a little blind girl the most powerful Earth Ben-"

SLAM a wall came out of the ground sending Naruto flying and landed on the ground next to a whole entire crowd of onlookers.

"What just happened?" he asked as Hasselberry had to bring him back "You soldier should learn to keep that mouth shut."

"Besides" Haku stated "She's not lying."

Toph Bei Fong stood up looking at Haku "My Haku, it's nice to know your here again. We haven't had you around before ever since we needed and Water Bender to stop flood waters from flooding the kingdom."

"All in a days work" Haku told her "But you're right the last time I met you, I was just a Northern Water Kingdom Water Bender, now I've evolved myself into a Duelist thanks to Aki-Sensei and even a Ninja.

"I look forward to fighting alongside you Haku" Toph said she turned to me "So you're going to let me teach you how to Earth Bend are you?"

I nodded "Please, I've come along way from Konoha, I can't go back now, with your help I should be able the Earth Bend, although I'll have two classes."

"Two classes?" she asked.

Hiashi answered her "Yes, you see I myself am teaching her my Clan's Gentle Fist technique."

"Hmm" Toph stated she turned to me smiling "Tell you what, there is a Duelist here Signer."

Hearing this I looked up at Toph "How do you know I'm a Signer?"

She smiled "Even though your Mark of the Dragon hasn't activated, I can sense it's power level threw underneath the ground. Only Signers have the Mark of the Dragon."

I sighed out and she understood my silentness "Don't worry Lady Kasumi, I won't let anything happen to you. However I have yet to understand a Duel, so if you can defeat a certain Duelist in that tournament, I'll begin teaching you how to Earth Bend."

"I will take this Duelist on" I told her.

She nodded and we followed her. Sure enough there was a Duelist. He was dressed in a white suit. My eyes widened as I knew the man sense he had a crocodile on his back. His name was Jim Crocodile Cook. He had just taken down five Duelist. By looking at Toph's emotions, she looked down.

"And yet another five Earth Kingdom Duelist fall down to him...Can you defeat him?"

I turned to her "I won't know unless I try."

So I walked over to him. He turned towards me "Oh hey there, you must be the famous Kasumi Aki Fudo."

"How did you know?" I ask him.

"Why you're very famous when it comes to Dueling" He told me "I mean you defeated my friend Jaden and Jesse Anderson."

"They were tough" I told him "Ten-Ten and I only won because we concentrated on a plan."

Jim Crocodile Cook turned to Toph "So are you going to fight against other Earth Benders today?"

"Not today" Toph told him "You're going down,"

I nodded "I guess she wants me to Duel you."

Jim thought about this he turned to Toph "I know I'm making you're Earth Kingdom Duelist look bad, but to be honest mate, they challenged me on their own."

"That's fine with me" Toph told him "But I'd really like to get some experience in a real Duel, I'll admit the others that Dueled you were amitures...But I'd like to feel a Duelist with skill other than Haku."

He turned to me "Well she does have tons of experience. So-"

At this Naruto ran by "Oh Lady Kasumi let me Duel this guy."

"You can Duel him after I have" I told him "You're not ready to fight a traveling Duelist that graduated in a Duel Academy himself."

"Oh that's right" Naruto stated looking bumbed out.

"Besides" I said "The quicker I Duel, the sooner I can start learning how to Earth Bend."

Toph nodded and I turned "So will you accept my challenge?"

Jim Crocodile Cook nodded "Yes, I will, alright Shirly, here we go!"

With that he activated his Duel Disk while I did the same. All the other Earth Benders stared at us and gave us some room.

"Poor girl" I heard one speak up "She'll get crushed just like the others did."

"Duel!" Jim and I shouted as the Duel Disks shown our Life Points.

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Jim Crocodile Cook's Life Points: 4000**)

We drew five cards each and it was Jim that stated "Alright then, I'll be the gentleman, ladies go first."

"Very well" I stated "I draw!"

(**My Hand: Cleric Mist, Hyper Synchron, Swordsmaster Mia, Dodge Attack, Double Attack, and Killing Edge**)

"Alright" I began "I'll start by summoning Cleric Mist, in Defense Mode!"

Cleric Mist was summoned onto the field and changed to it's defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"Interesting" Toph stated "Yet even I even while blind, you're smart to put up defenses."

I nodded "That's right because during the turn Cleric Mist is successfully summoned onto my side of the field, she increases my Life Points by one thousand."

"Not bad" Jim stated as my Life Points rose thanks to Cleric Mist's special ability (**My Life Points: 5000**)

"Next" I told him, "I'll place two cards face down and it ends my turn."

"She's on a roll!" Naruto shouted.

"Not yet she isn't" Haku reminded him.

"Alright now" Jim began "First of all I'll start by summoning Efflorescent Knight in attack mode!"

A huge fossil type monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200**)

"And now" Jim began "Efflorescent Knight attack Cleric Mist!"

The gigantic knight launched it's attack on the Cleric, "Not so fast! I activate my Dodge Attack Trap Card!"

"Good move" Toph stated feeling the earth rumble beneath her feet as the trap activated.

Jim watched as it activated as I announced it's effect "Now I get to toss two coins, whatever happens next depends on the results."

I flipped two coins and they landed on one heads and one tails.

"Man not good" I muttered.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Simple Cleric Mist has dodged you're attack but instead of negating it as two heads would've, it's treated as a Direct Attack on me"

The huge stone attacked me directly and my Life Points lowered (**My Life Points: 3000**)

"Told you that this man will win!" a bystander shouted "He always does."

"Next" Jim stated "I'll place two cards, face Down and it ends my turn."

He noticed I was going to move before adding on "However during my End Phase, my Efflorescent Knight losses six hundred of it's attack points."

I watched as the monster's attack points lowered (**ATK: 1400 DEF: 1200**)

"Alright then" I began "I draw!"

I drew and my Stand By phase activated "Now every time my Cleric Mist is on the field, she increases my Life Points by five hundred-"

"Chain!" Jim shouted "I activate my Trap Card, Rock Bombardment!" he activate his Trap Card "I too can only activate this Trap Card during a Stand By Phase, now I select one Rock Type monster and send it to the Graveyard to inflict five hundred points of damage to you!"

Now here is how chains work, the last card that was activate has it's effect activated first so I watched him discard a Rock Type monster from his hand to his Graveyard and inflicted five hundred points of damage to me (**My Life Points: 2500**) however thanks to Cleric Mist's special ability, I recovered five hundred Life Points so my Life Points were the same as they were during my Draw Phase (**My Life Points: 3000**)

"Alright" I began "I'll start by summoning my Swordsmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Swordsmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Whoa she might just strike back" another bystander stated "Unlike the others that Dueled him."

I ignored this "Next, I''ll equip Swordsmaster Mia with the equip spell card Killing Edge!" the equipped spell card appeared in the Swordsmaster's hands as I explained it's effect "Now thanks to this Equip Spell Card she gains two hundred more attack points and any Battle Damage inflicted to my opponent's monster triples!

"That might be so" Jim stated "But not with my Quick-Play Spell Card Mystical Space Typhoon now that Equipped Spell Card is destroyed."

I watched as the equipped spell card was destroyed by his Quick-Play Spell Card.

"Not bad" I told him "But here it comes, Swordsmaster Mia attack Efflorescence Knight!"

She charged the monster and destroyed it with one powerful sword swipe and his Life Points lowered (**Jim Crocodile Cook's Life Points: 3600**)

"Not bad" he began.

"Oh it's bad" I told him "Because Swordsmaster Mia can attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

"Oh man how could I forgot about her ability?" he asked as Swordsmaster Mia charged him and sliced him damaging his Life Points.

(**Jim Crocodile Cook's Life Points: 1800**)

"The girl actually fought back!" the first Bystander shouted shocked.

"Impressive" Toph stated "Even I could tell that Swordsmasters were fast on their feet so that should've been her ability.

"Turn end" I told him.

"Very well" Jim stated "I draw!"

He drew "Alright now, I'll start by activating the Spell Card Lighting Vortex, now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field that are face up.

He discarded a card and the spell card activated destroying my Swordsmaster and sending her to the Graveyard.

"Next" Jim began "I'll activate the Spell Card Fossil Fusion!"

The other Spell Card Activated and he announced it's effect "Now I can remove from play one of my monster in the Graveyard and one of yours so I can fusion summon a monster. He then removed Efflorescence Knight and my Swordsmaster Mia from the Graveyard then fused them together.

"Now by discarding these two monsters I'll be fusion Summoning my Fossil Skullking!"

A king appeared on the field (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1300**)

"And now" Jim began "Skullking can attack you directly!"

Skullking attacked me and my Life Points dropped to the last two hundred.

(**My Life Points: 200**)

"You're doing well" Jim told me "But you only got one last turn, turn end."

"Alright then" I stated getting up much to everyone's amusement since they thought they knew who had won but I refused to quit.

"It's my turn I draw!" I drew and it was a new monster card.

"Alright!" I shouted "I'll start by summoning my Queen Elincia in attack mode!"

A beautiful young queen appeared sitting on a Pegasus, in her hands was a small sword (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

"She's too weak" Jim stated to me.

"She maybe a little bit weak" I told him "But now when she is summoned onto the field, I can automatically most strongest Synchro Monster in my deck..."

At this Naruto and Haku turned to each other "She's going to do it!"

"Do what?" Ten-Ten asked.

"She's going to summon her most strongest Synchro Monster" Naruto shouted.

I nodded "Alright now I'll special summon General Ike!"

Once more General Ike appeared on the field (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**)

"That's a whole lot of monster!" Ten-Ten shouted.

"And now" I began "General Ike attacks Fossil Knight: Skullking with Ether!"

"He is impressive" Jim told me "But he's not strong enough to defeat me!"

"Oh I'll double check your math Jim" I told him and he did as his monster lost half of it's attack points! (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1300**) "What?"

"When General Ike attacks a monster" I began "He halves the attack of the targeted monster! That half is recovered into my Life Points!"

So my Life Points went up by fourteen hundred points (**My Life Points: 1600**)

"And now!" I began "General Ike end this!"

Ike came down and with his sword completely destroyed Fossil Knight: Skullking and defeated Jim Crocodile Crock.

Jim Crocodile Crock stood his ground as he looked at his Duel Disk he then looked at me smiling "Unbelievable! I haven't lost a Duel to a girl that is ten years old except for twenty years ago. Twenty years ago I lost to Ruka."

I smiled Aunt Ruka had always found a way to defeat anyone even Professional Duelist when she was my age.

"Impossible that little girl just defeated one of the greatest Duelist in the Earth Kingdom's history" a bystander stated.

"Of course" Jim told him "She's the daughter of New Domino City's Turbo Dueling Champion, Yusei Fudo. He was another Duelist I lost to, but that was five years ago. I even dueled her mother Aki Fudo the year after it, Since I lost to Kasumi their daughter, Dueling runs well in her family."

Toph turned to me "You Dueled well Lady Kasumi. I will teach you how to Earth Bend."

"Thank you Toph" I told her she turned to Hiashi "Anyway we could train her together?"

Hiashi thought about this "Well we might as well try you know take turns training her together."

"That's a great idea" Toph said "That way she learns from the two of us and her bodyguards will just worry about protecting her from this Orochimaru person.

With Toph at our side she turned to me "Kasumi, you're lessons will start tomarrow."

"Yes, Toph" I told her.

"But first watch me" she told me "That's the best way to learn or get more interested in learning it.

So we followed Toph with all the Earth Benders looking shocked at me.

"She's only ten years old and she still defeated our best Duelist here" one muttered.

Jim walked over to the man "As I told you, that girl is the daughter of Yusei Fudo, I recall her mother was teaching her almost every time she got home from work, so it's no far fetched that she's powerful. She's also undefeated."

At this the five Duelist that he had defeated rose "Hold on Kasumi we're going to-"

They were flung into the air by Toph thanks to a well aimed rock "You five won't be able to defeat her."

I turned to Naruto and to the guys "But if you can defeat my student Naruto here, I'll consider it."

"What?" Naruto asked "I have to Duel all five of them?"

I nodded "To give them company while I'm learning Earth Bending, don't worry I know you'll be able to handle it"

"Five on one?" Naruto asked.

Haku chuckled answering me "No, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten will help you"

At this the two bodyguards nodded.

"Alright we can defeat them now" Naruto shouted.

"Hold on soldier not without me leading the charge" Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry said with Hiashi nodding "Go on Hasselberry lead the other three Duelist while we watch what Toph wants Kasumi to see."

"Ten-Four, copy that Major General Hiashi" Colonel Hasselberry stated he turned to two Earth Bender Duelist "I'll take two of you on at once. To see if you really are worthy of Dueling the lady Signer."

So, Shikamaru, Naruto, Ten-Ten and Hasselberry turned towards the five Duelist and they activated their Duel Disks shouting "**DUEL!**"

So Haku, Hiashi, and I followed Toph to a tournament area.

"What do you want us to see?" I asked.

"I want you to watch me" She told me "As I take on the competitors here. The best way to learn Earth Bending or become even more interested in learning it."

"Right" I told her as Hiashi, Haku and I watched the young Earth Bender with Haku shaking his head muttering "You were always like this Toph. I'm going to be thinking that you'll never change."

So with the three of us watching her and the sounds of Dueling in the other room, this would hopefully begin my first day of training after walking three days and resting the nights. One thing was certain by the time I fought Sasuke Uchiha he was going down.

**End of Chapter**

** Another chapter has ended! I want to thank my reviewers Redwallfan101, Crimsonblade 101, and Redrangerbelt in answering my question, as you all now know Kasumi will be an Earth Bender. Anyway what did you think of the Duel between Kasumi and Jim? Toph Bei Fong and the Fire Nation's rulars and soldiers will continue to be our special guest characters threw out the remainder of the story at least Toph for the next three chapters. Can Kasumi master Earth Bending with Toph's help and master the Gentle Fist in one month before her match against Sasuke? Things are really going to heat up during the next two chapters! Next chapter, Chapter 25: Kasumi's First Mission P2! Sokka, Katara are still in their Southern Water Tribe Village at this time and have yet to discover Aang. So these three won't be appearing in this story, they might make an appearance in the sequel of this story which will be known as The Last Signer and the Last Airbender, but right now it's not up yet. So look for it in the far future.**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks it's time for another Card of the Chapter! As you recall we were unable to introduce you all to a card last chapter and as promised we will be doubling the cards today! With you're host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears with Toph at her side): Good morn-or evening fans!_

_ Toph: So this is the audience, cool!_

_ Kasumi: Alright now, as stated we have two card of the Chapters, so let's get rolling! With the first card of the Chapter! Take it away Toph._

_ Toph: I won't be able to see that card but here it is anyway, something is telling me that this card is made up and not found in stores. It's..._

**Queen Elincia**

** Type: Warrior/Effect**

** Level: 4**

** Attribute: Light**

** ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**

** Effect: When this card is successfully summoned you can special summon the Synchro Monster, General Ike. While you have General Ike on the field, this card can't be targeted by an attack. This card can't attack during the turn you special summon General Ike.**

_Toph: Interesting new monster you have Kasumi_

_ Kasumi: Thank you Toph, now it's time for the second card of the Chapter! It is in stores so you can order it online or go to the local Wallmart to find it._

**Fossil Warrior Skullking**

** Type: Rock/Fusion/Effect**

** Level: 8**

** Attribute: Earthbound**

** ATK: 2800, DEF: 2000**

**Requirements**: 1 Rock-Type monster in your Graveyard + 1 Level 7 or higher Warrior-Type monster in your opponent's Graveyard.

** Effect: **This card cannot be Special Summoned except with "Fossil Fusion". While your opponent controls a monster, this card can attack as many times as possible. During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**.**

_Toph: That could've been bad for you plus he summoned it wrong  
_

_ Kasumi: That's okay Mia was a level 4 monster and the author had a theory that it was like Synchro Summoning, but Yes, but once more I got lucky._

_ Toph: Well Kasumi, we gotta go, the announcer is about to call my name._

_ Kasumi (waves cheerfully at the audience): See you next time folks!_

_ (Exits)_


	26. Chapter 25: Kasumi's First Mission P2

Chapter 25: Kasumi's First Mission P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

For the remaining time of the evening I would be watching Toph Bei Fong go into a tournament fighting against several Earth Benders twice her height and age. I suddenly thought that Naruto was right. She was blind how could she be the most strongest Earthbender in the Earth Kingdom. As if he knew what I was thinking about, Haku turned over towards me smiling. I turned over towards him and he answered my question with a nod before answering himself.

"You'll be surprised Lady Kasumi" He told me in a whispering voice "You'll see how Toph became the most strongest Earth Bender."

So I watched as the rounds began. Despite being blind, Toph completed the tournament defeating every opponent she came up against. When it was all over Hiashi smiled at me as I had my eyes wide in wonder as the person announcing the matches awarded her the reward for once again becoming it's champion.

"You should've had you're psychic powers on" Hiashi-Sensei told me as I only did notice his eyes had changed as the announcer turned to him "Why Mr. Hyugga care to demonstrate you're powers?"

"I'd rather not waist time" Hiashi told him "My student has a time limit for how much days she can spend here learning Earth Bending and-"

"Oh come Hiashi-Sensei" I told him "A few rounds wouldn't hurt."

Hiashi turned to me "Alright then just one round."

The announcer nodded "Alright ladies and gentlemen, we are about to see the leader of the Hyugga Clan square off against an Earth Bender. Hiashi, do you have any words before you fight against you're opponent."

"Yes," Hiashi told him "The Hyugga Clan is the most strongest clan in the Leaf Village and I'll demonstrate our power. Plus what I'm teaching Kasumi."

Toph was right at my side "Do you know what he's talking about?"

I nodded "Yes, Toph. Hiashi Hyugga is a respected Ninja in the Leaf Village and the Hyugga Clan's strongest Ninja. He's going to show all the Earth Benders what he's teaching me."

So Hiashi's opponent came out. He seemed to have been an old man.

"I'll be you're opponent" He said in a crazy voice "I'm about to show you friend what an Earth Bender can do."

"Bring it on" Hiashi calmly told him.

"Alright then" the old man stated "You've asked for it!"

So the two would square off. Everyone watching the fight watched Hiashi Hyugga as he looked at his opponent "This is my Clan's Keki Genki, a special eye gift...It's known as the Byucugan!"

Hiashi-Sensei's eyes changed connecting to veins in his eyes.

"Let's see if that gift can save you" the crazy old man began.

He made the first move only to discover Hiashi saw it coming right from underground, the Hyugga Clan's leader easily dodged it.

"Not bad" the old man said "But how about this."

He sent rocks at Hiashi-Sensei but Hiashi stood his ground watching them then began spinning around shouting "Eight Trigram Rotation!"

The rocks slammed into a yellow barrier and it deflected the rocks back towards the old man whom had to scurry away.

"Hmm, not bad" the man said he charged in, big mistake as Hiashi once more began spinning around "Sixteen Trigram Rotation!"

The old man watched as Hiashi spun around making an even bigger Barrier which sent him flying and slamming against the wall. He fell stunned but eventually recovered "Ah ha, that was dangerous but it's useless against this."

With this he moved his hand and an Earth rock appeared but Hiashi purposely let it nail him.

"Hmm, didn't dodge it that time" the old man said then he watched as the Hiashi-Sensei turned into a log "What?"

The real Hiashi-Sensei was right behind him "Simplest Ninja technique that all Shinobi have, it's called Substitution Jutsu, we substitute a log or rock presenting a real image of us the moment an attack hits. Then the real ninja appears unharmed, now I got you where I wanted you."

"What?" the old man asked as Hiashi-Sensei then lashed out with two fingers at the old man's arm. The old man stepped back injured from the attack to Earth Bend but failed "What what happened?"

Hiashi-Sensei spoke out "You were just nailed by my clan's Taijutsu technique the Gentle Fist, when an opponent is struck by it, it cancels out any ability one has with Chakra. For the time being you can't Earth Bend temporally."

"Oh you got me good" The old man said but paused as Hiashi-Sensei got into position "And now I'll show you the Hyugga Clan's ultimate technique!"

A yen and yang symbol appeared underneath the old man and Hiashi-Sensei and then Hiashi nailed him "Two Palm," the palms hit the old man in his Chakra Points and the old man winced as they hit him as he felt it ignore his muscles but Hiashi-Sensei didn't stop there and continued with each move scoring several more Chakra Points "Four plam, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty-two palm...And finally Sixty-Four Palm Rotation!"

At this the old man stumbled and fell to the ground defeated and he was aching all over "It seems that you're gentle fist does more than disable our abilities temporally."

Hiashi-Sensei nodded "Yes, unlike most Taijutsus, the Gentle Fist ignores muscles but hits vulnerable organs, luckily for you this was a sparing match so I meant to make sure I didn't hit any of you're vulnerable organs."

The old man just laid on the ground and the announcer whom was now more excited then normal announced the winner "I can't believe it, Hiashi Hyugga is the winner of this match!"

The crowd went wild and Toph turned towards me "How did Hiashi know how to avoid his Earth Bending?"

"The Byucugan" I began telling her "It's like X-ray vision, he can see attacks coming from any angel and has came up with ways to avoid them, the first time any shinobi seeing it would've jumped away but since the Hyugga Clan has the Byucugan only they could've seen it and avoided it."

"Oh" Toph said as Hiashi-Sensei came down "Alright then shall we get out of here?"

Toph nodded turning towards me "Alright Kasumi, meet me in the rocky field at eleven in the morning, Haku knows where it's at."

I nodded "Right Toph."

So we began our decent out of the tournament. Nearing the previous room, we watched the outcome of the Duel between Colonel Hasselberry, Naruto, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten.

The Life Points and fields looked like this (**Colonel Hasselberry's Life Points: 4000) (Two Random Earth Bending Duelist LP: 2900) (Hasselberry's Field:, on the field Jurassic World Field Spell Card, Hyper Hammerhead, and Black Stegosaurus, one spell or trap card) (His opponent's side of the field Big Shield Garnda, and Destiny Hero Defender they had just placed one card face down)**

"Sorry soldiers" Colonel Hasselberry shouted "But you wouldn't be a match to the lady Signer, activate Trap Card Dust Tornado, say good bye to the trap or spell card you have!"

Dust Tornado activated destroying his opponent's Trap Card which was Negate Attack.

"And now" Colonel Hasselberry shouted "I tribute my Hyper Hammerhead and my Black Stegosaurus in order to summon Black Tyranno!"

A black Tyrannosaurus appeared in the tributed monster's place and then the Colonel defeat them "Now soldiers it's over because if you have defense monster you've been lacking, Black Tyranno comes attacking directly!"

The monster obeyed defeating the two Earth Benders.

The two Earth Benders were shocked as they were defeated (**Random Earth Benders LP: 0**)

"That Colonel is tough" one stated with Jim watching them closely while shaking his head as I heard his thoughts _They'll never learn, if they can't defeat me they wouldn't be able to defeat the Colonel not the way they dueled, they need one hundred more lessons to be able to defeat him hey Shirly?_

As if responding to his thoughts the crocodile on Jim's back roared in agreement.

I turned as Shikamaru defeated his opponent "Now Tempest Magician end this!"

Tempest Magican defeated the other Earth Bender.

"Alright" Ten-Ten shouted "Horus Black Flame Dragon Level 8 end this!"

Horus Black Flame Dragon level 8 defeated the fourth Earth Bender.

Now my eyes turned to Naruto he had one thousand Life Points left and no monsters on the field, while his opponent had seventeen hundred and fifty Life Points left with Dark Magican out on the field. Naruto had one card face down and he activated it. It was Pyramid of Light, he activated it paying five hundred life points and summoned Andro Sphinx. He attacked it and won the Duel. With the fifth Earth Bender defeated my bodyguards turned to me with Naruto looking at me with a smile on his face "Hey Kasumi did you see it, I defeated him!"

"Congratulations" I told him "But, did you have a strategy?"

"Uh," Naruto began hesitatingly.

"No, he didn't" Gaara said.

Hearing this I unleashed my psychic powers on him throwing him head first into a wall. He looked up rubbing his head "What was that for Lady Kasumi?"

Toph wanted to grab hold of me "Yeah what did he do?"

I turned to her whispering to her "Just like I'm you're student learning Earth Bending tomorrow, Naruto's mine, I'm trying to teach him how to Duel properly. He missed one important thing when Dueling."

"Oh" Toph said "Yeah, strategy is what's needed in the game you play."

I walked over to Naruto grabbing him by the neck then I slapped him "What did I do?"

"Naruto!" I shouted "How many times do I have to tell you this, you need a strategy during Duels."

"Hey give me a break" Naruto said "At least I beat him!"

"That's true" I told him "That's a good thing but you still need a strategy, you just can't rely on Andro Sphinx to bail you out, I know Pyramid of Light's weakness, if it's destroyed, so is Andro Sphinx!"

"Uh" Naruto began "Oh, I'll try a strategy next time, I swear could you please stop shaking me?"

I did and turned to the crowd whom were amazed at my temper "You all understand what a strategy is right?"

The Earth Benders nodded understandingly "Well this kid lacks strategy, I'm trying to teach him he needs to learn it."

They nodded turning to Naruto "The ten-year old has a point."

So with this we left the tournament's entrance and Toph went back to her family, tomorrow I would begin my Earth Bending Lessons. The Earth King invited us all in the kingdom's dorms to spend the night here. As I lay trying to get to sleep, I couldn't help but open one eye watching Gaara. The Sand Ninja just sat calmly motionlessly at the door even staring out at it then out the window as if daring for a Fire Nation Soldier to attack me during the night.

"Gaara?" I told him.

He turned looking at me "Lady Kasumi?"

"I'll be alright" I told him "You can get some sleep."

"I can't" Gaara told me he turned "Because of Shikaku."

I straightened up knowing of the Demon he was talking about "You still have it in you?"

"Yes" Gaara told me "Besides you should never let you're guard down. Especially in a land filled with violence and war."

I nodded he had a point an assassin could've came in and killed me in my sleep and I wouldn't have noticed. So lying back down on the bed I went to sleep. The next morning came, once more my bodyguards and I headed down for breakfast. It was now day four of my mission. The Earth King saw me and my bodyguards.

"So did you find Toph?" he asked.

"Yes, your majesty" I told him "She sure surprised me because she was blind."

"Don't let her fool you" the Earth King told me "She's our best Earth Bender, with her teaching you, you should be able to learn Earth Bending."

"I know I can" I told him "The Fifth Hokage told me I can do anything I put my mind to and I will do it to learn Earth Bending."

The king smiled "You're god mother and the Fifth Hokage sounds like a wise woman."

"She is" I told him "She's very wise."

So the Earth King left! Ten-Ten turned to me "Well are you ready to learn how to Earth Bend?"

"I've been ready for anything" I told her "Today's going to be hell, with Hiashi and Toph teaching me today."

"Yeah well" Ten-Ten told me "Guy-Sensei always used to say training makes youth shine." then she frowned "Oh man now he's getting to me. Usually it's Rock Lee that quotes Guy-Sensei."

I smiled then turned my head out the window "It's strange really being in a real castle in a distant land."

After breakfast Haku had borrowed a map of the element countries on the planet and began discussing it with us as Hiashi-Sensei had suggested we talk about our situation at this moment.

"Alright" Haku began he pointed to where we were "We are here in the Earth Kingdom, now just about one thousand kilometers away is the Fire Nation."

"Will they attack us?" Hiashi asked him.

"We don't really know if they plan on attacking the Earth Kingdom" Haku told him "They are most likely trying to search for the Avatar. We should be safe as we aren't looking for the Avatar even if the Fire Nation hears that we are here, our story is that Kasumi is here to learn Earth Bending, we mean no trouble to anything."

"Like they will listen" the Earth King said as he joined in on the conversation "The Fire Nation's troops won't listen to reason."

"Yes, that's true" Haku said.

I shook my head "But what we do know is that they plan to burn down Konoha."

"When is that set?" the Earth King asked "I mean the Earth Kingdom would be honored to help defend you're village from the Fire Nation...It's a threat you should take severely."

"Oh I know it's coming" I told him "I predicted it, and sadly have no idea how to stop it. As to when Fire Lord Ozzi prepares to burn it to the ground, it's on the night of Sozin's Commit"

"The Fire Nation will be stronger" the Earth King told Hiashi Hyugga "Sozin's Commit upgrades Fire Bender's strength."

"The Leaf Village will not be burnt down to the ground" Hiashi told him "We will do whatever it takes to defend our homeland."

"You don't know how dangerous they can be" the Earth King told him "They have tanks and blimps."

"Yeah those blimps are scary" I told Hiashi.

"The question is they know that Kasumi isn't the Avatar, so why burn it down" the king asked.

"It's because we were able to defeat them" Haku told him "I bet it's also because he fears Kasumi's powers and wants to teach her a lesson so that she could think twice if she went and helped the Avatar."

"Haku has a point" Shikamaru told us "The Fire Lord did tell her that if he caught her helping the Avatar, he'd kill her."

"They won't" Ten-Ten said "We won't let them."

The Earth King nodded his head "We'll now I believe you might have some place to go Lady Signer."

I turned and he nodded "Toph told me that you were a Signer, you might not be the Avatar, Kasumi, but in real life, you are stronger than the Avatar."

I turned to him "What do you mean?"

Haku answered "Lady Kasumi, you might not be able to master all four elements, but your psychic powers and ability to summon the Crimson Dragon far out class the Avatar anyday. Remember the Crimson Dragon is a god itself."

"That's right" I said.

"You alone can summon the god" Shikamaru finished for Haku "So that's why you are stronger than the Avatar.

"Or at least on the same level as he is" the Earth King said.

I turned to him "Earth King, is there any chance we can see the Avatar? Do you know him?"

"No" the Earth King said "The Avatar has vanished for over one hundred years, only he can defeat the Fire Nation and restore balance to the world. Or so we thought."

I understood this "Well, it's true my father and my mother fought with the other three Signers and defeated the Dark Signers-"

"Didn't they restore the world after it?" Haku asked me.

"They did" I told him.

"Exactly" Haku said "Now I would suggest that you stay away from the Fire Lord until further notice or until you learn the Earth Bend."

"I want to stay away from him" I told Haku "I have no interest in this Fire Nation."

"Is there anymore Ramen?" Naruto interrupted the group.

"Naruto..." I death panned "That was you're seventh bowl."

"So it usually takes me eight bowls to fill me up!"

The Earth King turned to me as Shino walked by "The Fire Nation at this time shouldn't be a threat to us right?"

The Earth King nodded towards Shino "That's right."

Shino then turned to me "However Orochimaru is the biggest threat so far"

I nodded as the Earth King turned towards me "Yes, I would expect that Orochimaru would've found out about me traveling to the Earth Kingdom, so it would only be a matter of time before he sent Sound Ninja to capture me."

"Don't worry" The Earth King told us "My guards and soldiers are on the look out for the Sound Village Ninjas, thanks to Shikamaru Nara giving us information on what Sound Ninjas would look like, we'll send a warning message to you."

"The Sound Village should think twice" Gaara spoke out "They know she's guarded well,"

I looked up at the clock "Haku, we should get going to my training today."

Haku nodded "Yes, let's."

The Earth King smiled as we left "Don't be shy friends, your more than welcomed here."

So Haku lead us to a training rocky field. It was five minutes early and Toph had been waiting there "So you're five minutes early."

"Yeah" I told her.

She smiled and turned to Hiashi Hyugga "Alright, you want to train her first Mr. Hyugga?"

Hiashi shook his head "No, Toph, my lessons can wait, right now Tsunade's basically made it a priority to learn Earth Bending first."

"Alright then" Toph said turning to me "You have four hours of training."

"Four?" I asked.

Hiashi chuckled "Easy there Lady Kasumi, You've done two hours with me five days ago."

"Technically it was three hours" I told him "After the thirty minute break."

Hiashi smiled as Toph answered "Well in this case you have four hours of training, two hours are with me, then Hiashi will take over for the last two hours."

"Then" Hiashi stated "After an hour break one more hour of training this time thirty minutes each."

"So that's basically seven hours" Haku said he turned to me "You're really going to work out today."

"Tell me about it" I muttered.

Toph then shook Hiashi's hand then turned towards me "Alright then before we get started, the best way to learn Earth Bending is being bare foot at first."

At my questionable look even though she couldn't see it, she answered "The point is to feel the Earth beneath you're feet. That is the first step of learning it, once you've learned it however you can put you're shoes and socks on to Earth Bend as well."

Now I understood her, I needed to feel the ground beneath me so I slipped my stockings and shoes off placing the stockings in the shoes so they wouldn't get dirty. Now I was bare foot like Toph and I was watching her like a good student should. She nodded sitting down "Alright there is so many things I need to teach you as an Earth Bender, like I said for a better feel at this you'll need to be barefoot which you now are. The point is to be able to feel the ground underneath you're feet although once you've learned how to Earth Bend you can Earth Bend with shoes on. Anyway I can sense you're excitement and you're going to ask is where can we start? Well creating landslides and making earthquakes is highly advanced, even though I can do them, you won't be able to learn them when you're first starting."

I nodded understandingly as she continued "Now what I can do right now is teach you the basics, the more you improve with your Earth Bending lessons day by day, or night-by-night, the more stuff I can teach you. So right now the basics of Earth Bending is being able to move huge boulders. This can be extremely helpful for your ninja friends as it should be able to help bring cover on the battle field and they wouldn't need a catapult to launch it, they would have an Earth Bender. That's for today."

I nodded "Alright,"

"Tomorrow we will learn how to control the Earth beneath the opponent's feet" She paused looking at Naruto "Observe what we will be learning tomorrow."

Naruto got a good look at Toph as my eyes were strained on him, now he had a reason for fearing Toph and me "What are you planning?"

Toph smiled then with a wave of her hand a rock wall appeared under Naruto causing it to slam into the Genin causing him to fall on the ground rubbing his forehead then everywhere on his body. "Ouch, that really hurt! That would help against Sasuke though."

"This would be extremely useful" Toph told me "For surprising you're enemy but if you're strong enough you can produce a rock underneath an opponent's feet and then use it to launch him or her into the air. Observe once more."

Naruto watched as Toph stomped on the ground then with a wave of her hand a rocky ramp appeared sending Naruto flying and thankfully thanks to Gaara's sand landed safely on the ground, head first though.

"What a surprise attack" he muttered as he dug himself out of Gaara's sand "Oh thanks for saving me Gaara."

Gaara didn't say anything but just nodded towards Naruto as if telling him he was welcome.

Toph turned to me "You'll be learning how to make rocks move today both two ways, tomorrow we'll learn to move the earth just like I demonstrated today on you're friend Naruto."

"Alright" I told her.

"Then after you've learned those basics we'll be learning this" she then pressed her body on the rocky wall and then Bended the rocks around her making Naruto want to scream.

"She turned herself into a rock monster!" Naruto shouted.

"It's like my Sand Armor" Gaara told him.

"Only with rocks" Shino stated it had been his first words we ever would here from him at that moment.

Hearing this Toph returned to her human form crumbling the rocks around her and she turned towards me "You're friend Gaara of the Sand and Shino are right, although I haven't heard of Sand Armor, but what I had done just now was an advanced Earth Bending technique, known as Rock Armor, but that will be probably during you're second week here as it is an advanced Earth Bending technique. It's really quite useful and provides protection."

My eyes must've shown their eagerness as I heard Haku, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru giggling at my eyes "Oh Toph you made her anxious now!"

"I was hoping that would" Toph said "Any Earth Bender knows that Earth Bending is quite useful."

"That is why I would do anything to be an Earth Bender" Haku told us "That Rock Armor is a unique feature, plus to be able to control the very ground an opponent stands on is quite the thought."

I nodded as Toph turned to Haku "Well you should be proud that you can freeze people with you're Water Bending abilities, plus even more proud when you are a ninja now and a Water Bender."

Haku nodded "Correct and I am proud for what I am,"

Toph turned "Alright you're first lesson as an Earth Bender is the basic knowledge of moving huge boulders, like I said, this can be extremely useful in battle. There are two ways on using this though. Both ways we'll be learning today. The first way is the most common way, and that's when you spot a boulder on the field."

I nodded as she pushed the boulder she had sent ten feet away back towards me with a punching motion "Now you try."

I nodded and punched out with my fists. The boulder shook but moved only a few millimeters away. At this, Toph and I stared at the rock with me sweat dropping in embarrassment as this also caused Naruto to fall on the ground laughing his butt off "Ha, ha, ha, Lady Kasumi, what do you call this of-"

A rock appeared silencing Naruto as it came out of the ground so fast that no one saw it.

"That's enough of you Naruto" Toph told him "It takes a lot of work to learn even the basics of any Element Bending, right Haku?"

Haku nodded "Yes, that's true."

She turned "The rumbling sound was the sound that she was Earth Bending but Kasumi it wasn't enough to move the rock. Try it again."

I nodded and tried once more only to get the same results but the boulder did move more than the first time but it was only a bit more millimeters.

"I can see you're trying hard" Toph told me "But it's not enough. Like Shadow Possession Jutsu and Mr. Hyugga's Gentle Fist, there is only one way to come across this,"

"I'm not giving up" I told her "It's just that it is my first time in learning Earth Bending."

"Which I understand is the hard part" Toph said "And I got plenty of patience since we got a month to learn it, usually I don't have patience because people expect to learn it right then."

"Understandable" I told her then I once more got into position and punched out at it this time I made progress, instead of it moving a few millimeters, the rock was flung about one centimeter. I would continue and Toph was increasingly patient with me as I was improving movement by movement. I would push it Earth Bending and after it went some distances even though it always feel short, Toph would bring it back. Like my mother and father always told me practice makes perfect. It was my tenth try and it was then Toph suggested something "You're getting there Kasumi, let's try this clear your mind and imagine the boulder as an opponent like Sasuke."

"You mean get her angry?" Haku asked her "That's usually what Fire Benders do to learn Fire Bending."

"True" Toph said "No, it's not to get angry at Sasuke, the point of my suggestion is for her to think of that boulder as an opponent she needs to defeat, not just Sasuke or Orochimaru, an opponent she's up against when no bodyguard is around."

"I get it now" Ten-Ten said as Toph nodded "You seem to notice something about Kasumi's training, what is it?"

"Well" Ten-Ten said "It's just that she acts like my teammate Rock Lee when it comes to training although Lee continuously pushes himself to the limit and gets better but she also acts like Naruto when it comes to learning."

"She does" Naruto said "I take learning new Jutsus seriously."

"Not from what I heard from the academy" Shikamaru told him.

"What do you mean Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Who was it that skipped classes, or feel asleep in them" he asked.

"Uh, that was me" Naruto sighed defeated.

"No wonder, Kasumi got annoyed yesterday" Toph said "You lack strategy, I would expect that Ninja teachers would teach that to you."

"They do" Shino said "But Naruto slept threw all those classes,"

"Hey" Naruto shouted "I've changed since leaving the Academy, when I put my mind to learning a new Jutsu, I train night and day trying to learn it!"

Toph turned her attention towards me "Alright Lady Kasumi, like I said clear your mind and think of that rock as an opponent you need to defeat to defend yourself."

I nodded clearing my mind the focusing on the rock with an incredible amount of energy, I then punched out at the rock, this time the rock went flying ten feet away!

Toph smiled "That's the way Lady Signer," she pushed the boulder back "Now let's try it again, this time it should work normally."

I nodded and then Earth Bended it again once more the rock went flying ten feet away and Toph brought it back "Again."

I did it again. She kept of repeating the process over and over but I knew now that I had just learned the basics.

The time it took me to learn this part of the basic training, it took the two hours.

"Alright then" Toph said "Now it's Mr. Hyugga's turn for two hours."

"Thanks Toph" I told her "You're an excellent teacher."

"You're welcome" Toph said "But if you don't mind, I'll watch you're training with Hiashi Hyugga."

"You're welcome to watch" I told her.

So Hiashi-Sensei turned to me while watching me place my shoes and socks on. He turned "Well I wish I could've brought my own daughter Hinata to help train you, now who shall I let you spar against after you're training with me?"

He paused looking at the bodyguards _No, Haku's too fast and besides he's her bodyguard, Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru are out because they are her bodyguards as well as very very good friends or boyfriend in Shikamaru's case,_ He turned to Gaara, Naruto, and Shino _Only Naruto might be the best one for her to spar against. Gaara's sand guard is going to be impossible for her to land a blow, and she's terribly afraid of insects Hmm._

"What's wrong Hiashi-Sensei?" I asked him knowing his answer already.

"I'm trying to find a good sparing partner for you."

"I'll do it" Naruto shouted.

Toph just grinned at him "Haven't you had enough punishment for one day? You do know she can Earth Bend."

"Ha, she can only move a boulder" Naruto said "Besides this is a sparing match."

Hiashi paused "Alright then it's decided, Naruto is her sparing partner for the sparing match."

So for two hours straight, Hiashi Hyugga and I went right into training with me mirroring his movements, this time I was so much faster.

"That's the way Kasumi" He told me as he analyzed me with his Byukugan smiling at me in the process as we trained for two hours "Like always focus your Chakra in the palms of your hands and push or stab with two fingers with all your might."

Even Toph had been impressed at the way the Hyugga taught me, the Hyugga stopped and I took of from there.

"How long have you been teaching her this?" Toph asked sensing the vibrations of each of my steps as I practiced the Gentle Fist alone.

"She and I have been going at it for four days would've been seven by now" he told her.

"She's really good" Toph said.

Hiashi nodded "Yes, but she's still learning it."

He turned to her "Is it possible for her to learn Rock Armor and the Gentle Fist?"

"That would be one heck of a combination" Toph said a small smile on her face.

Finally the two hours were up and while we were resting in the training grounds had gathered up a small crowd of Earth Benders and Earth Kingdom villagers.

"So that Hyugga is a teacher after all" the old man Hiashi-Sensei defeated in the tournament.

Hiashi turned "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, my body is fine now, you really defeated me back there."

Hiashi turned to me "She is my student for a reason. She needs to learn this and Earth Bending if she's to stand a chance against Sasuke."

"Um" Toph began "What does Sasuke want from Kasumi if she losses?"

Hiashi turned to her "He plans to force her into marriage and then I'll let you take it from there."

Toph gasped "As in force her to marry him? And then he'd arggh that makes me so mad."

"Yes" Hiashi said.

This got Toph "I will not let anyone hurt her or force her to do something she doesn't want. She's too young to be worrying about stuff like that although twelve years old even in our time is valid for marriage but even then marriages aren't forced."

"You got it" Hiashi said to her.

"Now that I know that" Toph said "She'll definitely learn big time from me. She'll make us proud."

"She already has" Hiashi said "She's performing well in her Taijutsus."

Toph agreed and began planning my next lesson. One hour later break was over and this time Hiashi would take the first thirty minutes of training. This time my opponent was Naruto.

The Genin grinned "To think I'd be fighting against you Kasumi, Hiashi what are the rules?"

"Simple" Hiashi said "The sparing match continues till one party gets one hit on the opponent, in Kasumi's case it's you, if your case it's her. As for the rules, you may use Shadow Clone Jutsu but you can't use Rasengan. Kasumi is allowed to use her psychic powers only for her eyes though and she can't use Earth Bending at the moment, not unless Toph says so."

"Not yet" Toph told him "She's not ready to spar using Earth Bending, although when she is ready I'll let you know."

"Okay" Hiashi said "But she is allowed to use her Shadow Possession Jutsu"

"Oh man" Naruto muttered as Shikamaru nodded "It make sense Naruto, you can use Shadow Clone Jutsu so why can't she use a Jutsu to counter it?"

So with this Naruto and I circled and Naruto made the first move "Kasumi let's see you take this, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five identical Naruto appeared I calmly stood my ground and then my eyes changed from brown to blue.

"Is she the Avatar?" the old man asked Hiashi.

"No" Hiashi told him "That's her psychic powers in their prime, whenever her eyes change from brown to blue, she means business."

"Hmm, alright then let's get to it."

With this the Naruto charged at me, I calmly stood my ground then punched out at the nearest one, I kicked out at the second one, I grabbed a third one and stabbed it in the heart with my two fingers. I ducked a blow from the fourth and rewarded it with a Gentle Fist to the stomach. A fifth one charged but thankfully with my psychic abilities I sidestepped it and then kicked it. With all five Shadow Clone destroyed I turned to Naruto "Was that all you got?"

"Ha, impressive" Naruto said then he charged me, I stood my ground catching his fist in mine, I lashed out with a push but he blocked it with his hand. I ducked his kick then lashed out with the Gentle Fist again, once more he dodged but barely. He jumped away from me landing facing me. He still didn't have any clue on strategy but yet I was already forming a strategy, since Hiashi told me I could use Shadow Possession Jutsu, I was quickly forming a strategy, as I forced my way into the clueless Naruto, I forced him to back away.

"That girl's on the move" a bystander stated "She's got the older ninja on the ropes. Come on girl use Earth Bending, we know you can Earth Bend."

"I can't in this spar" I told them.

Naruto saw me pausing "Alright now that's it now it's time for Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

I watched as hundreds of Naruto came out and literally surrounded me.

"Whoa" Toph stated "He can make that many?"

Hiashi nodded "Yes, this was how he defeated my Nephew, I wonder if Kasumi will fair better against this in the end."

Sadly I had lead Naruto to where I had wanted him and he even done what I hoped for. The clones of Naruto jumped at me aiming to punch me but I calmly stood my ground. I pressed my fingers together then whispered so that only Toph and Hiashi could here "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

My shadow whirled up and captured all of the Naruto clones. At my command they stopped and Naruto tried to command them "Oh come on, she's right there."

Then with my shadow controlling the Naruto clones, I made them turn on them, now it was his turn to be on the run. He tried to fight back but it was invalid as I had more since then to send them all at once hoping to get a hit in, like Naruto did, I made myself and them analyze their opponent before sending them in. I forced the Shadow Clones to force Naruto back to me. Suddenly I let the Shadow Clones punch out at Naruto. He dodged but now was right in front of me.

"Game over" I told him, he turned as I placed my palm out stretched and nailed him in the stomach. Not surprising that the Shadow Clones I was controlling done the same thing only mine was the Gentle Fist as it caused him to buckle gasping out blood but the Shadow Clones I controlled sent him flying and slamming into huge boulders about ten feet away from us then lie on the ground gasping for breathe as Hiashi smiled calling the match "Good job Kasumi, you actually won against Naruto."

"Feels good" I said as Colonel Hasselberry had to drag the wounded Naruto back to me "You soldier should really come up with a strategy. I mean if Kasumi wasn't a Signer and was an enemy Shinobi herself, you'd be dead."

All Naruto let out was "Ow, what hit me?"

I leaned down as the match took ten minutes as the crowd cheered me on "That's another girl that's strong she sure knew her stuff when it comes to battling."

Naruto looked up at me "How did I lose?"

Shikamaru sighed "You idiot, can't you see you played right into her strategy? Look where we are."

Naruto did and noticed it was bright sunlight and we were in a rocky field then it hit him "Oh man, Hiashi did say she could use Shadow Possession Jutsu and with us being in a rocky field-"

"Exactly Naruto" I told him "It was easy to put you in that position, even if I couldn't Earth Bend, you knew about my Shadow Possession Jutsu, yet you failed to analyze your surroundings. I also knew you aimed to use your Shadow Clones on me and waited for you to use Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu, so I could use my Shadow Possession Jutsu to capture all of your Shadow Clones and Shikamaru knows the outcome."

"Yes" Shikamaru said to him he sighed "Naruto, if your a Shinobi, rule number one of being a shinobi is always to analyze your battle field, that way even if you know about Shadow Possession Jutsu, you know what areas to avoid, after she captured all of your Shadow Clones with the Shadow Possession all she had to do was control them so that they forced you towards her unknowingly and then she let you have it." he turned to me clapping my hand "Good strategy dear using his clones against him.

"Thanks" I told him.

Hiashi sighed "Well we do know you have the Gentle Fist seeing that Naruto is vomiting blood."

"I'm okay really" Naruto told him but Hiashi wouldn't have it, he turned to the Colonel, "Colonel."

"Yes, Major General Hiashi?" Colonel Hasselberry asked.

"Take Naruto to the informatory of the castle so that he can recover from the Gentle Fist, if asked what's the problem tell him his stomach took a beating."

"Yes, Major General" Colonel Hasselberry said he turned to Naruto grabbing him by the arm supporting him "Come on private."

Hiashi turned to me "That is why I wish I would've brought my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" the old man asked.

"Yes, two of them" Hiashi told him "Hinata's the oldest and the heiress of the Hyugga Clan, in other words my successor if I am to pass away, and Hinabi."

"Why didn't you take them?" Toph asked "I mean Kasumi, should need some female company other than Ten-Ten."

"Simple" Hiashi told her "Hinata herself is a ninja of our village and had her own separate mission with her team, and Hinabi, well she's too young to travel long distances."

He turned towards me "Well Kasumi take twenty since that match lasted ten minutes."

I sighed "I'll take five actually, not a full twenty, more like a breather."

Toph turned to me "Oh anxious to learn more about Earth Bending are you?"

I nodded as I sat down regaining my breathe then after regaining my breathe, I sat down taking my shoes and socks off once more to get into my last lesson of the day, which would be Earth Bending. Once more I was bare foot and Toph got up ready to continue her lesson "Alright now, let's review Lady Kasumi, demonstrate to me how to move this boulder."

She pointed to the boulder that was giving me problems earlier. I nodded and demonstrated moving my hands then punched out with my hands. Unlike last time when I had to Earth Bended which gave me troubles and had to clear my mind, this time I was able to send the boulder ten feet.

"Good job" Toph said recalling it back she beckoned me to come closer into a field with just plain earth beneath our feet obviously sand due to the fact that if it were gravel I would've been complaining about the pain as I stepped on the loose pebbles.

"Alright now" Toph stated "The second part of today's lesson is simple, what to do if you don't have a boulder to hurl."

She turned demonstrating "Sometimes you won't find boulders but as an Earth Bender you can make on."

"How?" I asked.

"Simple this step is really easy and can be done on almost any sort of earth, rather it be sand which we are standing on-"

"Obviously" Gaara spoke up.

"Anyway" Toph said ignoring Gaara's comment "As I was saying, this step can be done with ease, first you stomp on the ground."

With this she stomped on the ground and a small rock appeared from under the ground and then she kicked out as if it were a soccer ball "Then you do this."

The small rock went flying and out of sight she turned to me "Now you try."

"This might hurt" I told her but I stomped on the ground and a rock shot out from under it and then I kicked it. Just as I expected it did hurt and I hopped on my injured foot with her shaking her head.

"You're not supposed to really kick it" Toph muttered as I saw Haku, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten trying their best to be polite and not laugh but the looks on their faces told me they would soon burst and they did. The only ones that didn't laugh were Shino and Gaara, Gaara I understood but Shino, I couldn't understand, did anyone need to?

"Now you tell me" I muttered "I think I broke something."

Toph smiled looking at the rock "Well you did Earth Bend it. Now let's try it again this time don't really kick the rock."

"Alright" I told her and I stomped on the ground then spun around kicking out at the rock and just like that the rock went flying out of sight.

"That's the way" Toph said as for the whole thirty minutes she had me doing both forms of basic Earth Bending, moving boulders already on the field and then producing them and kicking out with them.

My lessons were over and I sat down placing my shoes and socks back on. We made it back to the Earth Kingdom where Toph turned to me "You did well today Kasumi defeating Naruto and then learning the basics of Earth Bending, we'll continue tomorrow."

"Agreed" I told her "Then I'll learn how to Earth Bend and make walls appear. Now let's see if Naruto is going to be fine."

"Let's"

So my bodyguards and I went to the informatory where the Doctors there turned to me "How is he?"

"Oh you're friend is fine, he should be back to perfect health by tomorrow so he needs his rest."

"Can we see him?" I asked.

"Yes, of course."

So we went in to see him Naruto lay on his bed he turned to me "Man, now I'll never learn how to Duel today."

"Your injured" I told him "The Doctor says to take it easy on yourself. However I'll teach you if you like.

So began Naruto's second Duel Lesson. I was still teaching him it with Toph and the other bodyguards at my side when an Earth Kingdom guard ran up to us, he saw me and saluted "Lady Kasumi, the Earth King requests your presence along with all your bodyguards and Toph."

Two hours passed and I was done teaching Naruto or rather gave up on him "Oh I give up, Naruto."

"Please don't I have this Duel Puzzle" Naruto told me.

Toph shook her head "This is like the sixth Duel Puzzle for beginners and yet you still can't solve it."

I sighed "Look Naruto, I'm calling it quits for today, I had a rough day today with all my training. Tomorrow's going to be another long day, so I need my sleep, I can't defeat Sasuke if I don't get any rest while I'm on my first mission right Toph?"

"You got it" Toph said she turned to me "Would you like to spend the night in my house? I mean my father is dying to meet a Signer again."

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes," Toph said "He says he did train another Signer that was an Earth Bender. In fact my father says that the Signer he trained was your father Yusei Fudo, the two became good friends and during your father's training here, my father says yours told him that he had a daughter. My father wants to meet you."

"Did he ever meet my mother?" I asked.

"Yes, they did meet your mother after each Signer found out about their bending abilties."

"When did they get it?" I asked her.

Haku answered "Your mother said it was on their first honeymoon, their first Honeymoon took them here in the Earth Kingdom."

"Hmm" I muttered, I turned to him "Will it be okay if I spent the night with her?"

"Well" Haku began "I see no harm in it."

"Ten-Ten can come to" Toph said "We'll have a slumber party for girls."

Haku nodded "That's fine with me, what about you Colonel Hasselberry?"

"Fine with me as well" Hasselberry said "The Lady Signer should make friends with girls her age."

Hiashi approved this as well "And it would be better if we were divided that way if an attack from the Fire Nation happens, the Lady Signer will be in another place hopefully safe and sound."

So Ten-Ten, Toph and I left to go to Toph's house for the night. She introduced me to her father.

"Hey there" Toph's father said shaking my hand "It's nice to finally meet Yusei Fudo's daughter in person, why you have your mother's beautiful eyes and even hair but yet when I look deep into your eyes, I see your father's courage and strength."

"She's spending the night with us dad" Toph said to her father.

"She might as well but what about that other girl?"

"Oh that's my bodyguard and friend Ten-Ten" I told him "Please allow her to stay."

"I will" he said.

So after this the girls got ready for bed and after an hour of story telling mostly Ten-Ten and me telling Toph about our adventures together or alone in our separate missions.

"Man" Toph stated "I would love to travel around the world, but I'd be leaving my dad here, and right now I'm not sure I'm ready."

"I sort of had no choice" I told her "After my mother and father were killed by that jerk."

"Kasumi, you'll avenge your parents and other Signers" Toph told me "As you grow older and get more lessons in."

So we then trotted off to sleep. It was midnight when I had another nightmare, no I knew what it was it was another vision of the future, one that was about to happen soon.

_**Dream Sequence**_

___My Dream showed me Orochimaru, walking down with several Sound Ninja at his disposal, he made his way down the Fire Nation's main palace where ever that was. Fire Lord Ozzi, sat with his twin heirs Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. The guards announced to him that someone was here to see them._

_ "Will you the visitors in Fire Lord Ozzi?" the guard asked._

_ Fire Lord Ozzi nodded "Of course."_

_ Orochimaru appeared with Kabuto at his side. The Snake Sannin bowed before the Fire Lord "Greetings Fire Lord Ozzi my name is Orochimaru."_

_ Princess Azula looked at her father as the Fire Lord beckon Orochimaru to stand up and the Sannin did. Orochimaru smiled at the Fire Lord as he spoke up to him "Good evening Orochimaru, what brings you here and where do you come from?"_

_ "I come from the Hidden Sound Village" Orochimaru told him "I am the leader of the Sound Village."_

_ "What are you doing here?" Princess Azula asked she turned to her father "He's one of the legendary Ninja Sannin Father. He'd be a great help."_

_ "Indeed" the Fire Lord said to her then he turned to Orochimaru "What are you doing here?"_

_ "Oh, my spies heard you went ahead and attack Konoha's Duel Academy" Orochimaru said._

_ "You're spies were right" Prince Zuko told him "We attacked Konoha because we thought we found the Avatar but we didn't."_

_ Orochimaru nodded "Why yes, I want to offer an alliance with the Fire Nation."_

_ "What for?" the Fire Lord asked._

_ "My spies told me you threatened to burn Konoha to the ground" Orochimaru said grinning "I be honored to help you."_

_ "Why?" Fire Lord Ozzi asked._

_ "Because," Orochimaru said "The Third Hokage which I killed during my last attack on Konoha which failed in the end, refused to name me his successor of the Hidden Leaf Village, you can imagine that I wanted that position real bad, so bad that I deserted the whole village swearing that I will destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. So Fire Lord you threatened to burn it down too."_

_ "Yes," The Fire Lord said "Only because I was humiliated in it, plus I can't have the ten year old girl become a threat to us."_

_ "Oh you mean Kasumi Aki Fudo, the Signer?" Orochimaru asked._

_ "Yes, that's the one you know her?" Princess Azula asked._

_ Orochimaru nodded "Yes, let's say I killed her parents, and the other Signers-"_

_ "Good job" the Fire Lord said to him "So the girl is the last Signer she can't do much."_

_ "Oh she can" Orochimaru said "She's a psychic and I really want to capture her."_

_ "What for?" Princess Azula asked "We did succeed temporally but failed."_

_ "Don't you see, with your power with the Sozin's Commit upgraded and with Kasumi's psychic abilities Konoha will be destroyed in no time, in other words if we use the Lady Signer's psychic powers, our enemies will be screwed, look you help me capture and use the Signer against Konoha, and I'll help you do what you want the most"_

_ "What is that?" the Fire Lord asked._

_ "I'll help you become the Phoenix King" Orochimaru said and I knew Orochimaru was lying he would become this Phoenix King not the Fire Lord but the Fire Lord bought it._

_ "It's a deal" the Fire Lord said shaking Orochimaru's hand "This is an alliance that we shall honor, do you have any idea where the Signer is?"_

_ "Our spies located her in the Earth Kingdom" Kabuto said to the Fire Lord._

_ "What is she there for?" Princess Azula asked._

_ "Learning how to Earth Bend" Orochimaru said._

_ "So she's an Earth Bender" The Fire Lord said he turned to Prince Zuko "Prince Zuko, I've giving you this mission, do whatever it takes to bring the Signer alive to us, take my brother General Iroh with you."_

_ "Yes, father" Prince Zuko said and he began to leave._

_ Orochimaru turned to Kabuto "You shall help the Fire Nation Prince."_

_ "Yes, my lord." Kabuto said joining Prince Zuko_

_**end of Dream**_

__Hearing this in my vision I woke up screaming.

"Kasumi?" Ten-Ten asked rushing down towards me.

"What was that?" Toph asked "Nightmare?"

I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes and once Ten-Ten saw tears in my eyes she knew what happened well sort of "Reoccurring vision?"

I bit my lip "Sort of, well this one explains how the Fire Nation comes into Konoha with the Sound Ninja helping them burn it down."

"Care to tell us about it?" Ten-Ten asked as Toph was right at her side.

I nodded "Yes, let's just say Orochimaru has allied with the Fire Nation."

At this Ten-Ten gasped "That's not good,"

"Orochimaru" Toph stated then she got it "That Sannin that's after Lady Kasumi?"

"The same one" Ten-Ten told her.

"That's not all" I told them "Both the Fire Nation and Sound Village will attack this place in hopes to kidnap me and take me to Orochimaru."

Toph straightened up "Kasumi when will they attack us?"

"Well that's what I'm predicting in the Future Toph" I told her "Who knows it might not be right now but that sounds like it's in the soon future, tomorrow after breakfast Toph, we must tell the Earth King about the attack."

"We shall then" Ten-Ten said.

"Let's get some sleep" Toph said "We'll need it Kasumi."

"Right" I told her, I watched as Ten-Ten and Toph went back to bed, but I took out a piece of paper and pin then jolted down some notes on the scroll just to remind me about what I had visioned happening this was going to happen, the sooner the Earth King knew about the attack, the sooner we would be on the defensive."

Then I went back to sleep well tried to.

**End of chapter.**

**Uh-oh looks like things heated up again and yet were still not done with Kasumi's First Mission parts. The next chapter is going to be one heck of a brutal one, next chapter is Part 3 of Kasumi's First Mission P3! There will be up to a total of at least five parts to it! Next chapter: Chapter 26: Kasumi's First Mission P3!**

_Due to it being late right now at night when I finished the chapter, there is no Card of the Chapter in this chapter but there will be one in the next chapter! See you soon!_


	27. Chapter 26: Kasumi's First Mission P3

Chapter 26: Kasumi's First Mission P3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

Dispite my nightmare at Midnight, I wouldn't be getting any more of those and slept really well. Unlike Konoha, I managed to wake up on my own without the sunlight waking me. I sat up and looked at my hand written notes. The dream I had last night was an indicator of things to come, Orochimaru knew I was here and even plotted with the Fire Nation to capture me. Prince Zuko and Kabuto would be leading them. Prince Zuko I could take on, it was Kabuto that was going to be hard. Before leaving the Leaf Village, Lady Tsunade spoke to me in private.

**Flashback**

_I waited next to the door as Tsunade called me in privately. Shikamaru, Haku, and Ten-Ten stood outside the office, no since on protectiong me inside when the most powerful woman in the Leaf Village was inside it. She turned towards me._

_ "Kasumi, I'm glad you accepted this S-ranked training mission and I do hope it goes well."_

_ "It will" I told her "Let's just say I can't be any worse than I started."_

_ The Fifth Hokage smiled "Good enthusiasm dear" she then brought up the situation "Haku is right though, once word gets to Orochimaru he will send ninjas to kidnap you. He wouldn't necessarily come after you himself unless he's absolutely sure he can do it without fail as you will be in the Earth Kingdom and from what I hear they are fierce warriors. He'll most certainly send Kabuto."_

_ I nodded remembering the purple robed with glasses ninja, he seemed to serve as Orochimaru's medic or advisor._

_ "Alright then" Lady Tsundae said "What I need to warn you about is Kabuto, he's a well trained Shinobi and a medical ninja, now he does have a sleeping Genjutsu that if you are hit by it, it will put you to sleep, if you since in your visions he's coming warn the Earth King as he needs to know of this Genjutsu."_

_ "Right Lady Tsunade" I told her._

_ She smiled at me "Alright then Kasumi, you may go"_

_ I bowed to her "I'll come back stronger then ever, I'll beat Sasuke."_

_ She smiled as I walked out of the room_

**End of Flashback**

I had envisioned Kabuto leading a joint effort attack with Prince Zuko to kidnap me. Now that I knew he was coming I had to warn the Earth King immediately. Right now my bodyguard Ten-Ten was still asleep and until she woke up, I shouldn't be going anywhere. That being said I shook my head drawing closer to my Duel Disk, then put on my clothes for the day. Toph had just woke up herself and turned "Good morning Lady Signer"

"Please Toph, you may call me Kasumi" I told her "I'm still not used to everyone calling me Lady Signer, but I will respond to Lady Kasumi although I'm getting used to it."

"Trust me, the word that a legendary Signer in an element nation will spread out quickly" Toph said "Then everyone will be dying to see you."

I sighed "That's already what's happened in Konoha. Once the Crimson Dragon was summoned to defend it twice, well the second time it was to defend my butt and they knew it was me, this all happens."

She smiled "You'll get used to it eventually."

"I guess" I told her smiling.

So she and I went down to breakfast where her father spotted me "Sleep well Lady Kasumi?"

"Well except for that midnight nightmare yes" I told him.

"Midnight nightmare?" he asked.

I sighed explaining it to him.

"Well you shouldn't hold this back" Toph's father told me.

"I'm not" I told him placing down my tea cup "I'm waiting till Ten-Ten wakes up then I'll head straight into the palace."

"How soon do you think this is happening?" Toph asked.

"This vision I had" I told her "Seemed to be in the near future, who knows when it will actually happen, I mean it makes since, since in the far future both the Sound Village and Fire Nation do attack the Leaf Village together leading up to it's destruction."

"True" Toph's father said.

Half an hour later Ten-Ten woke up and came out.

"Morning Kasumi" She said.

"Late night?" Toph asked her.

"You were with me when she was crying in her sleep" Ten-Ten told her.

"She was yelling" Toph told her "Theres a difference, now I'll admit that she was crying when we listened to her vision."

Ten-Ten sighed "Yes, but just as I was falling asleep on my own I managed to somehow cause a burst of wind to blow one of my scrolls out of the window."

I straightened up "So that's why I heard you leaving the house, to retrieve you're scroll, but how did that happen?"

Ten-Ten shrugged "Don't know. I just imagined your happy face then I brought my hands like then" she then posed then turned towards a window one that I was sitting next too then whirled her body around then pushed out with her right hand, forceful winds ripped threw the window nearly taking me with it luckily I managed to hold onto a stone wall "Then I did this."

"What was that?" I asked still shaking at my encounter with the the strange wind blast "That sure wasn't a psychic blast."

It took a while for Ten-Ten to realize what happened then rushed to help me up "Oh Lady Kasumi, I'm so sorry. Looks like I did it again."

I turned to Toph "What happened to Ten-Ten?"

"Nothing" Toph stated "It seems that your friend Ten-Ten is an Element Bender as well."

"Which one?" I asked.

"She's an Air Bender" Toph answered.

Hearing this I looked at her "Wow Ten-Ten that will explain how you were able to nearly send me out of the window."

"I'm so sorry" Ten-Ten told me checking me for any injuries "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" I told her "Just shaken."

She turned to Toph "Tell me, where can I learn Air Bending."

"From an Air Bender of course" Toph told her.

"Where are the Air Benders?" Ten-Ten asked.

I turned to her "Sadly killed."

"Orochimaru?" Ten-Ten asked me, and I shook my head "No, the Fire Nation."

Ten-Ten looked down "Man, even more reason to hate the Fire Nation."

I turned to her "However the secret to Air Bending might be still there."

She caught where I was getting at "Oh yeah there might be a scroll somewhere and using that I'll teach myself Air Bending."

I nodded "Now your getting it."

Toph sighed "What about you learning Earth Bending Kasumi?"

I turned "We can still do that Toph, in between lessons maybe we can join Ten-Ten and help her search for a Scrol."

"Hmm, I see your point."

So once Ten-Ten done eating breakfast the three of us headed for the castle. All around us the Earth Kingdom's villagers and Earth Benders waved to me and I waved back cheerfully as if nothing was worrying me, but deep inside it was the attack that was bound to happen that was worrying me. We made it to the castle where Hiashi Hyugga saw me "Hmm, good morning Kasumi."

"Morning Hiashi-Sensei" I said to him.

"How was the?-" He began but I interrupted him "Sorry Hiashi-Sensei that'll have to wait, are the others still up?"

"Yes" Hiashi told me "There waiting for you inside, Naruto is still recovering though."

I nodded "Gather everyone including Naruto up, I had a vision that needs to be reported to the Earth King right away."

Hiashi understood me "Very well,"

Soon he called all my Bodyguards up including Naruto whom was on crutches and two doctors that were supporting him "You called Lady Kasumi?" he asked.

I nodded at him then turned "Everyone, we need to go to the Earth King."

All bodyguards nodded then with me leading the way we went into the King's throne room and bowed to him. He beckoned us to rise.

"What's the matter Lady Kasumi, your month of training isn't up yet."

"I know" I told him "I had a vision sir, one that concerns the safety of your people and my own life."

He noticed that my voice was serious and he even looked into my eyes, he sat down on his chair "You're father Yusei Fudo's courage and safety are in your eyes,"

I paused as he noticed my eyes change from serious but now looked confused "Yes, I knew your father Yusei Fudo and your mother Aki Fudo, even though she was known as the Black Rose Witch, we understood that she was also psychic so we knew that she couldn't help herself during her childhood so we didn't fear her, that aside I did know your father, when he was serious about something I could always tell by the look in his eyes."

My serious look came back but a small smile spread across my face as the Earth King continued "Now when I look into your eyes, I know you are his daughter he and your mother spoke so fondly off. So what is your vision?"

I nodded closing my eyes and took a deep breathe then opened them "Please listen to my, not only as a Signer but also as a psychic person just like my mother"

"I will" the king said "I always follow the visions of Signers not just because they are Signers and I also follow psychic's visions too, both of which I take really well."

"Well" I told him "The Fire Nation has or will ally with Orochimaru."

At this the guards in the room gasped and a deep silence fell into the room. A good five minutes of silence waited and then Haku spoke up the words everyone was thinking of "There goes the neighborhood."

"This is bad on every account" Shikamaru stated "It's a drag that this had to happen and it's going to be an even bigger drag when they launch attacks together. The Sound Village was bad enough."

The Earth King noticed I had something else on my mind "What else did you envision Lady Signer?"

I sighed out at the word Lady Signer but answered his question "They have or will launch their first joint assault on your Earth Kingdom grounds."

"What for?" the Earth King asked.

"For me" I told him "Orochimaru wants me so he can destroy the Leaf Village and crush anyone that stands in his way after he's achieved his dream."

"Do you know when they plan to attack?" the Earth King asked.

"The first joint attack" I began then closed my eyes "Will be real soon as my vision showed me what happened in the near future, but I don't know when they will attack the Kingdom."

The Earth King sighed "I knew Ozzi would attack the Earth Kingdom sooner or later because of someone, Toph?"

"Yes, my leige?" Toph asked.

"Please keep on training her in Earth Bending, but be on the look out for the Fire Nation and Sound Ninjas."

"I will" Toph told him.

He turned to Hiashi "Hiashi Hyugga, it would seem fair that since Orochimaru allied with the Fire Nation or will, we need to establish an alliance between the Leaf Village, is there any way we can extablish an alliance with you? I mean I since you are a council member of the Leaf Village, since you are the head of the Hyugga Clan."

Hiashi Hyugga sighed "You're right, I am on the Leaf Village's council but talking about an alliance between the Leaf and the Earth Kingdom is out of my hands I can't talk about an alliance, that's the Fifth Hokage's job directly."

"Fair enough" the Earth King said sighing "We'll fight these forces alone."

"No" Hiashi told him.

"But you just said that you can't accept alliances" the Earth King said.

"You misjudge me Earth King" Hiashi told him "I can't accept alliances between the Leaf Village and the Earth Kingdom, but I can accept Clan alliance."

"Clan Alliance?" the King asked.

"Clan Alliance?" I echoed.

Shikamaru answered for him "That's true, Hiashi speaks the truth he can accept alliances but they have to be only allying his clan to someone not the entire village. A Clan Alliance happens when the head of the Clan that's Hiashi Hyugga in this case agrees to ally up with some ruler outside the Leaf Village, that's you Earth King. When both parties agree, only the Clan that allied with the outside ruler is allied together."

"I see" the Earth King said turning to Shikamaru "You've got to be the most smartest man alive."

"Well" Shikamaru stated rubbing his hair "I do have an IQ of Two Hundred and since I am supposed to become head of my Clan if my father passes away, he usually tells me these Clan related things."

The Earth King nodded turning to me "You've got yourself a good girlfriend to back you up too."

I blushed bright red at this comment but nodded smiling at Shikamaru "And back you up I will,"

"Not if Sasuke beats you" Toph reminded me.

"Oh yeah" I sighed "Not if Sasuke beats me, but with Toph's and Hiashi-Sensei's training, I will defeat him."

The Earth King smiled then turned to his advisor whom was whispering something in his ear then nodded turning to Shikamaru "Will a Clan Alliance work?"

Shikamaru took his time to think on this then answered the King "Well it's hard to tell really, but let's think on this, there are always pros and cons."

"Well let's here the pros first" the King said.

"Right, the Pros if you do accept a clan alliance with Hiashi Hyugga are, well one, you will have Konoha's most strongest Ninja Clan helping to fight against the Fire Nation, and let me tell you the Hyugga Clan isn't boasting that they are the most strongest clan in the village, they are strong with the Gentle Fist and Byucugan, with the Byucugan a single Hyugga Clan ninja can see an opponent within fifty meters that'll give you plenty of time to organize a counter attack, with their Gentle Fist, it could topple the most strongest Warrior killing them instantly depending on how much impact an organ took" Shikamaru told him "In terms of this reason it's no wonder why the Hyugga Clan is the most strongest in the Leaf, and in terms of an alliance, this can work out in your favor. Now the second pro is that thanks to the Hyugga Clan you'll have a powerful ally that's willing to help you out-"

"That's right" Hiashi told Shikamaru he turned to me "We do ow the Lady Signer one, and since she's learning Earth Bending I can't think of a way to help her out more than allying my whole clan with you."

The Earth King nodded and erged Shikamaru to continue "The third Pro, is that the Hyugga Clan are numerous and they can help you out on the battle field, plus like all Ninjas they are going to be fast and take the enemy by surprise, that's what a battlefield needs surprising speed."

"What are the Cons?" the King asked.

"There are two cons in a Clan Alliance" Shikamaru said "And the first con is this, because the Hyuuga Clan is only one clan that means you'll be only receiving reinforcements from the Hyugga Clan. The second con is very similar to the first one, because you only get a Hyugga Clan as allies, the number of allies Hiashi Hyugga can send is limited, they are after all a part of the Leaf Village. This means it's strictly limited because if Hiashi sends too much Hyugga Clan to aide you and too less Hyugga Ninjas in the Leaf Village, Orochimaru and the Fire Nation might break threw the weaker village's or Kingdom's defenses. You'll be surprised to see how fast one can fall when one village or kingdom doesn't have a complete army.

"I see" the King said he turned to Hiashi "Well there are more Pros then Cons," he turned to Shikamaru "What do you advise me? I mean your the expert when it comes to Clan Alliances."

"Not really" Shikamaru said "As the Nara Clan doesn't have a Clan Alliance except to the Leaf Village. Well to be honest having a Clan Alliance with the Hyugga Clan might give you time to prepare for the Fire Nation's and Sound Village's future attacks but because you've discussed the matter right now the Fire Nation might be attacking today or within three days in which case that will take even a Shinobi of our Village to tell the rest of the Hyugga Clan, and then it would take three more days for Hyugga reinforcements to help you, in which case the Fire Nation and Sound Village might have struck their first attack. But a Clan Alliance with Hiashi Hyugga will be a temporary solution to the problem, at least until you can get the Fifth Hokage to accept an alliance with you. So I would advise that you take Hiashi Hyugga's offer, it's the best way to prepare for their attack."

The Earth King nodded "Very well Shikamaru, I'll trust you,"

The advisor to the Earth King nodded "Yes, I believe that Shikamaru is right, we'll need help as soon as possible."

The Earth King turned to Hiashi Hyugga "Hiashi, will you allow your Clan to ally up with us, at least until we can have talks to the Fifth Hokage?"

Hiashi-Sensei nodded "Yes, the Hyugga Clan needs to help Kasumi because we are in her debt. She saved us three times, and I be darned to have the Fire Nation and even Orochimaru use her powers to their advantage."

"Very well" the Earth King said he shook Hiashi's hand "Clan Alliance accepted."

He then took out a scroll and gave it to Hiashi-Sensei to sign which he did, he turned to Naruto "Wait a minute Earth King, I just thought of something."

"What?" the Earth King asked turning to Naruto "What does he have that will make this message go to the rest of your clan?"

"He can summon" I told the Earth King "Naruto can summon the Toad King Gambunta or his son, after all he is Jiryia's student, Jiryia must've taught him how to summon."

The Earth King nodded turning to Naruto "I know you taken a beating yesterday but could you please help us?"

Naruto grinned his foxy grin bitting his finger drawing his blood, with his blood he made a circle then spoke up "One summon coming up! Summoning Jutsu!"

He placed his hand on the ground and a puff of smoke appeared.

"Yes" Naruto shouted with glee "I did it, I did it!"

When the smoke cleared a red and green spotted tadpole appeared.

"That's Gambunta?" Toph asked as if sensing Naruto's disappointment as Haku, Ten-Ten and I rolled down onto the ground breaking out laughing. Fortinitley for the poor Shinobi the laughter continued as all the guards, Gaara of the Sand which surprised me, and even the Earth King burst out laughing. While Shino turned around with an embarrassed sigh and Shikamaru slapped his head muttering "What an idiot" while Colonel Hasselberry muttered "And you call yourself a Ninja soldier?"

Naruto's face was blushing red "Oh man I goofed! What did I do wrong? I've always struggled with this."

He then turned "Alright, let me try this again. This time I know I'll do it!"

He brought his hand down again "Summoning Jutsu!"

Another puff of smoke appeared and once it cleared a small toad appeared hoping up and down this time only the Guards burst out laughing and began rolling on the ground hollering with laughter at Naruto while the Earth King looked down "Well you did it."

Naruto looked down at the orange toad sighing "Well this wasn't the one I was counting on. It's Gambunta's Son"

I looked at Naruto "Naruto, maybe you need you know what's Chakra or some of it."

Naruto got it "But how do I do it?"

I shrugged "Don't ask me."

He then took a deep breathe turning "Alright one last time, this time I hope it's the boss toad."

With this I let my eyes change from brown to blue trying to see if Naruto took my advise. He did and managed to mix the Kyubbi's Chakra in it then he reached down "Alright now, come on Boss Toad, I need your help! Summoning Jutsu!"

With this Naruto slammed his fist into the ground and a giant puff of smoke appeared. Everyone stopped laughing as the smoke cleared revealing a giant toad with a blue cape on it. The Giant Toad turned to the crowd whom were now staring at the giant Toad.

"Who is that?" Toph asked.

"This is Gambunta, the King of Toads" I told her.

Gambunta turned and saw me "Why, it's the Lady Signer. How do you do?"

"I'm fine Mr. Gambunta sir" I told the giant toad, then I turned to the crowd "It's okay Gambunta's really friendly,"

Gambunta turned to Naruto "What did you summon me for?"

Naruto turned pointing to the Earth King and Hiashi Hyugga "The Earth King has a message he wants you to take."

Gambunta nodded gently walking over then bowed his giant head to the Earth King "What is your message?"

The Earth King gave Gambunta the letter as Hiashi spoke for him "Gambunta take this letter to the Hyugga Clan, tell them that we have another Clan Alliance with the Earth Kingdom and that we will need as many Hyugga Clan members, oh and see if you can get Hinata here."

"Yes sir" Gambunta said.

He turned to Naruto "How'd you get beat up?"

"We had a spar" I told the Giant Toad, Naruto lost."

"I can see that" Gambunta said he turned to the guards "Oh hello there, now I'll just be on my way."

With this Gambunta vanished in a cloud of smoke. Five minutes later Hinata would arrive with Neji Hyugga in the spot Gambunta had vanished from.

"How that happen?" I asked as Hinata turned viewing her surroundings.

Hinata and Neji ran over to Hiashi with Neji speaking up "We've read your message Hiashi-Sama. Gambunta ordered Hinata to come but I followed seeing if I could do anything in our Clan Alliance."

"Actually" Hiashi-Sensei said to Neji "You can but first introductions."

He took Hinata's hand and Neji followed him to the Earth King, as if knowing who the person sitting on his throne was, the two Hyugga's bowed to him. At his command the King beckoned the two to stand.

Hiashi-Sensei turned to the Earth King "Earth King, this is my oldest daughter Hinata Hyugga my successor and my Nephew Neji Hyugga" he turned to the young Hyuggas "Hinata, Neji this is the Earth King our alliance leader."

The King smiled shaking Hinata's hand "Nice to meet you Hinata, and you too Neji."

"Thank you sir" the two stated with Hinata shyly saying them.

"Hinata" Hiashi told her "I requested you to be here because I need you to spar against Kasumi when I'm done teaching her lesson for the day, is that okay?"

"Yes, father" Hinata told him "I completed my mission yesterday it was a success."

Hiashi turned to Neji Hyugga "Neji, the Fire Lord has allied with Orochimaru and we need as much Hyugga Clan Ninjas as possible, I'm counting on you to fine half of our Clan members and leading them here."

"Right Hiashi-Sama" Neji said bowing to Hiashi with hand signals he was gone in a puff of smoke.

The Earth King turned to me as Hinata turned and walked down the path towards me and the other Bodyguards, once she saw Naruto whom waved at her, Hinata's face blushed red then just like she always done when seeing Naruto, she fainted right on Toph. Toph gently pushed Hinata off her as Naruto somehow managed to walk over to her "Hinata are you okay?"

"What happened?" the Earth King asked.

Hiashi shrugged "Got me, somehow she always faints when she sees Naruto."

"She'll be fine" I told the Earth King and I was proven right, a few minutes later she woke up and joined in on the conversation this time when she saw Naruto she didn't faint, but she did blush bright red then turned to the Earth King whom turned to me "Lady Kasumi, back to business, what else did you see?"

I looked at him "Prince Zuko is leading the Fire Nation to capture me, he is going to be helped by this General Iorh-"

"That's bad luck right there" a guard spoke up "General Iroh is one of the Fire Nation's most strongest Generals he's never lost a battle."

"We'll see about that" Naruto told him "Right Colonel Hasselberry?"

"Right Soldier" Colonel Hasselberry answered.

"I'm not worried about General Iorh nor Prince Zuko" I told the Earth King "Due to the fact I did defeat Prince Zuko one-on-one, it's whose leading the Sound Ninja."

"Who is it?" Ten-Ten asked.

"It's Kabuto" I told her.

Hiashi-Sensei sighed "That's not good at all"

"Tell me about it" Shikamaru spoke up "Kabuto is a famous medic ninja with the dreaded Genjutsu Nervna Temple Jutsu."

"What's so bad about a Genjutsu?" Toph asked.

"You don't want to feel one" I told her "I've taken four or five of them already and there all very effective on me." she turned to me and I explained to her "Genjutsus are mind imagining jutsu. Which they cast fearful illusions on an opponent making an opponent paralyzed with fear. Because they are triggered in the mind, they are very effective on me since I need a clear mind to use my Psychic Powers."

Hiashi-Sensei turned to the Earth King "Earth King, Kabuto is bad luck, I know your Earth Benders should be able to stop his Sound Ninja but as Shikamaru told you, Kabuto has the Genjutsu Nervna Temple Jutsu this Genjutsu puts people and animals to sleep. I urge you to leave Kabuto to us."

The Earth King nodded "Right" he then turned to me "Is that all you foresaw?"

I nodded "Yes, sir."

"Well we will prepare for the first attack right away" the Earth King said he turned to Toph "Continue teaching her Earth Bending, she's going to need it."

"Right"

So the King dismissed us and Toph took us to another area. This time my training was going to be four hours since we knew the Fire Nation and Sound Village were coming.

For the first two hours were training with Hiashi Hyugga teaching me the Gentle Fist. After the first hour I spared against Hinata Hyugga. With Byucugan on and psychic powers in their prime state the fight lastest for an hour.

"Good grief" Naruto stated as Hinata and I traded blow "Boy Hinata your strong."

"T-T-T-T-Thanks Naruto" Hinata stammered blushing at his comment.

The hour was up and neither one of us scored a hit and Hiashi-sensei called it.

"Not bad Kasumi," Hiashi said he turned to Hinata "It's obvious you are training with Neji."

Hinata nodded "I have to become stronger somehow."

Now it was Toph's turn. Seeing her I removed my shoes and stockings.

"Alright" Toph began as I stepped out in my bare feet facing her "First things first, let's review on what we learned yesterday."

I nodded getting into my fighting pose as she turned "Alright for the first part, I want you to show me what you need to do in order to Earth Bend and when there is a bolder on the field."

I nodded taking my position then focused on the bolder in front of me. Since this was the first time Hinata was here she was looking confused.

"What is she doing?" Hinata asked.

"What her S-ranked Training Mission is" Hiashi told her "To learn Earth Bending, watch her Hinata."

"Yes, father" Hinata stated.

So I focused my sights on the bolder then I punched out at the bolder. The movement was perfect. I sent the bolder packing ten kilometers.

"Whoa" Naruto muttered "It always amazes me how an Earth Bender can do that."

"Good job" Toph told me "Now let's move to a sandy area."

So thanks to Gaara's help he used his sand to cover the area in sand.

"Thanks Gaara" Toph told him.

Gaara didn't say anything but nodded to Toph and she turned towards me "Now show me Earth Bending number two, meaning what do you do if there isn't a bolder out on the field?"

"Good question" Naruto stated.

"You were in the informatory when she learned this" Shikamaru told him "You'll love it."

I nodded once more got into position, I then stomped on the ground, the ground rumbled and launched a rock into the air. Then with a kicking motion I sent the rock flying out of sight!

Naruto saw this in amazement "Whoa she can do that too?"

Toph smiled "Your learning fast Lady Kasumi, that was just the basics on Earth Bending, now you got a feel for it well for you bending the Earth beneath your feet to make a rock for you and to launch boulders far. Now it's onto my next lesson: It's how to Earth Bend basic number three."

I nodded this was something that caught my eye, this was something that would prove useful on Sasuke. Toph turned "Alright then todays lesson is this how to make rocky walls and launch opponent's or yourself into the air."

She paused turning to a pailing Naruto whom asked out "You're not going to attack me with it again are you?"

"No" Toph told him "You've had enough punishment yesterday."

She turned towards me "Now this form of Earth Bending is useful, you don't have to stomp on the ground, rather just use your hand. Now once again watch me and focus."

She walked up and moved her hand, the ground shook and out came a rocky stalagmite then she lowered her hand and the object once again vanished into the sand.

"Now you try" she told me.

I nodded and focused, I didn't stomp on the ground, instead I waved my hand and the ground began shaking, the tip of a stalagmite came out but didn't go any further so basically it was a spike.

"Oh man" I muttered.

"It's okay" Toph told me "Just like Shadow Possession Jutsu, you can't expect to learn any Earth Bending lesson from the start, so try again and remember there is only one way to approach this."

So I worked on this for the two hours. Just like my first day I managed to learn the third basic Earth Bending technique.

"Good job" Toph said "You really learn fast."

"Not really" I told her "I guess it's because I am an Earth Bender and that it's easy for me to focus but...I'm not quite there yet."

She nodded turning to my bodyguards as I turned to Hiashi-Sensei "Hiashi-Sensei?"

"Yes?" he asked me.

"Um, can I have some time training with Toph alone?"

Hiashi-Sensei nodded "Yes, you may and I understand you want to make sure you got a good solid feel for it."

"You got it" I told him.

I turned to Ten-Ten "Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Hinata, Naruto, and Haku can stay."

"Right" Hiashi said he turned to Colonel Hasselberry, Gaara, and Shino "Well let's go back maybe we can help the Earth Benders prepare for the upcoming battle."

They nodded "Right."

So they left us alone "A-A-Any reason why I'm here?" Hinata asked.

"Well we need your eyes" I told her "I can't use my psychic powers all the time, besides I'm going to be training more with Toph. Let's face it, I really think my Earth Bending powers are the key to defeat Sasuke."

"They are" Toph told me "The stronger your Earth Bending, the higher it is to defeat him, but with your skill we can only work on the basics."

"Understood" I told her.

"What is there something else you'd like to know?" she asked.

I nodded "Yes, and that thing is a strategy, I mean are there any advantages an Earth Benders have?"

Toph thought about this "Well since I'm blind, I choose to be bare foot which when Earth Bending, I'm able to since vibrations so my advantage is being in a cave. By listening to an opponent's footsteps I know where they are, for you your psychic powers which act like the Byucugan should act like the vibration systems I use to locate my opponents."

"Oh" I said.

"That and the Lunar Eclipse power up Earth Bending abilities" Toph told me "All Benders have a power up item, for Water Benders like Haku it's the Full Moon so his abilities during the Full Moon are stronger then ever, for Fire Bending it's the timely arrival of the Sonzin's Commit, for Earth Benders it's the Lunar Eclipses, for Air Benders-" Toph paused looking at Ten-Ten "I don't know since the Earth Kingdom doesn't have any documents on Air Benders or what specifically powers them up."

So I continued to practice my Earth Bending with Toph guiding me into it. Suddenly Ten-Ten saw an old temple, confused we followed her. Ten-Ten managed to walk further into it.

"Hey, Ten-Ten stop" Naruto shouted "Where are we going?"

Ten-Ten shrugged "I don't know, I just saw this old temple and wondered what's in it, Toph do you know what this temple is?"

"No" Toph told her "It's my first experience in this place."

Achoo! I sneezed and then held my nose "It's full of dust."

Shikamaru handed me a tissue "Here dear."

"Thank you"

We explored the temple with my psychic powers on every now and then and Hinata's Byucugan no telling if this place was a trap set by the Fire Nation or Sound Ninja. As we got lower and lower it grew darker.

"It's so dark, I can't see a thing" Naruto shouted."

"Oh no, what a nightmare" Toph said in a joking voice.

"Sorry but hey, you can never tell if there is a monster or something down where ever we are" Naruto told her.

"Monsters?" Toph asked him "A mighty ninja that wants to be the next Hokage of the Leaf Village believe in things that go bump in the night?"

"Yep" I answered for Naruto "Pathetic isn't it?"

"It's okay" I told Naruto whom was now shivering "But Toph, Naruto does have a point, well not with monsters or anything but what if there is something in here, like a bandit or a Sound Ninja."

"Good point" Toph said "But rest assured even though I don't know what this place is, there is nothing here but us."

"That makes me feel better" Naruto said "Although I still wish I could see."

"D-D-D-Don't worry Naruto" Hinata spoke up "Kasumi and I have our psychic powers or Byucugan on, T-T-T-Theres absolutely nothing that can sneak up on us."

"Just don't faint on us" Toph and I muttered to each other silently.

So we followed Ten-Ten only to stop.

"Where are we?" Naruto asked.

Hinata and I turned looking at where we had stopped. Suddenly we heard a growl. This freaked us out even me as the growl made my hair stand on end.

"What was that?" Naruto asked in a worried voice.

"Got me" I stated then I reactivated my psychic powers then looked around and Hinata froze "Uh guys, theres some sort of string above Kasumi's head.

Haku reached up over my head and tugged the string. WOOSH! It was like magic hit us, thousands of lights turned on giving us a clear image of the room. Skeletons were littered all around us and that was when we got a very bad feeling. Seeing skeletons was not a good sign especially when the skeletons were people.

"Anyone else in favor of leaving?" Naruto pailed.

"For once I'm considering it" I told the group.

"But take a look at this place" Haku muttered.

"Look at the skeletons or what in particular?" I asked.

"No" Haku said "The wall?"

"What about it?" Naruto asked "It will have blood splatter."

"Wrong" I said looking up "They have pictures of these strange men and two women."

Haku then got it "Um guys I just remembered something back when I was just a Northern Water Kingdom Water Bender, my parents were historians and architects they uncovered a temple just like this,"

"What did they call it?" I asked sensing that Haku's voice was beginning to sound like he was I fear of the place.

"The Lost Temple of the Avatars, in other words it's where the previous Avatar's bodies were laid to rest " Haku told us "My parents were the only ones to ever come out alive."

Naruto and I gulped "May I ask why your parents were the only ones to come out alive?"

We got our answer when the room began to shake and this time it was Toph who would answer "Uh I think we better run, something big is coming."

The room shook more and before we could leave a monster appeared. It was a huge dragon

"Does that answer your question?" Haku asked me and I nodded "This monster is the Temple of the Avatar's monster"

"I can see why most of the people didn't survive" Naruto paled "This is a real live dragon."

"It'll take all we have to kill it if it decides to attack us" Toph stated.

"Wait dragon" I said as the Dragon glared at us and growled and the doors behind us shut.

"We're trapped" Naruto muttered.

"Well we're going to have to fight it" I told him.

"Kasumi, show him your mark" Haku suggested "I reconise that Dragon."

I was too frightened to move but I showed it my Mark of the Dragon, big mistake it then breathed fire at us luckily there managed to be some water where we were and Haku used it to protect us.

"Well now I definitely know what it is" Haku said "It's Red Nova Dragon."

I gasped knowing it was true "I can't believe it, it's the real Red Nova Dragon, leader of the army of Shadows."

The Dragon roared out venomously as it tried to eat me. Luckily I ran out of the Dragon's bite and it slammed it's head into the ground missing me.

"The only way we can get out of here" Haku began "Is by fighting it. Naruto was right all along, the Temple of the Avatar was cursed by the Army of Shadows Five Thousand Years ago."

"See what did I tell you" Naruto demanded "I told you we were begging for trouble."

"We'll give you a medal later" I told him "No Hasselberry will give you a medal latter right now we need to fight this thing off."

"Right" was the response.

"Haku" I turned to him "What should happen if we defeat this thing?"

"Simple the lights in the temple will turn on and a secret room will be unlocked for those that can defeat the monster."

"The Avatar is the master of all four elements" Toph said to me and Ten-Ten "So maybe that secret room does have scrolls."

"Doesn't matter now" I said to them "Because now it's live or die."

"Right" Ten-Ten said achieving her weapon while Shikamaru got into position "A Dragon, oh man this is a drag, we really got into a troublesome situation."

Haku took up his position, while Naruto took up his "Naruto, Kasumi's right it's life or die what do you choose?"

"I choose to be the next Hokage" Naruto declared "Red Nova Dragon or not, I'll fight with the Lady Signer! Believe it!"

So we looked up at the monster glaring down at us me mostly for being it's most hated enemy a Signer. It looked down at me and licked it's mouth as if it wanted to eat me and taste my flesh. I looked up at it wondering what we could do to stop it. Something told me that I would be needing the Crimson Dragon. We stood preparing to fight it.

**End of Chapter**

** Cliff Hanger! So what did you think about it the cliff hanger. Yes the monster in the Temple of the Avatar is the last monster from the Signer/Dark Signer arch in Yugioh 5ds Red Nova Dragon. Can our heroes defeat it our will they become a tasty snack to the monster? Next chapter: Kasumi's first Mission P4**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Announcer: Due to the ending of the chapter ending in a cliff hanger we can't present a Card of the Chapter. You'll have to wait till next chapter for two new cards to be introduced. Sorry for inconvenience. Oh wait. Kasumi your here?"_

Kasumi: Not really, it's just one of Naruto's Shadow Clones in disguise.

Announcer: Okay, well what's the Card of the Chapter today?

Kasumi (turns to the audiance her face pail): Why it's Red Nova Dragon

**Red Nova Dragon**

**Level: 12**

**Attribute: Dark**

**Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
**

**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**

**Requirements: 2 Tuner Monsters + "Red Dragon Archfiend"**

**Effect: This card gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in your Graveyard. This card cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. When an opponent's monster's attack is declared, you can remove from play this card and negate that attack. During the End Phase, Special Summon this card that was removed from play by that effect.**

_Kasumi: Now we have to deal with the real deal. I wonder if we can defeat this thing. Once again thank you fans! Keep on reviewing! (Vanishes)_


	28. Chapter 27: Kasumi's First Mission P4

Chapter 27: Kasumi's First Mission P4

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

We stood looking at the powerful Red Nova Dragon. What I mean by we was Ten-Ten, Hinata, Naruto, Haku, Shikamaru, Toph and I were staring at it. I had never felt fear before in my life, well except for fear against insects but this topped that fear. We were facing a real live fire breathing dragon, a Dragon that fought against the Crimson Dragon. Seeing the Crimson Dragon's arch enemy willing to devour me or just kill me made my heart beat faster. It lunged at me and I barely dodged it's attempt to eat me. It's head slammed into the ground and I managed to stomp on the ground then I kicked out sending a rock right into the back of it's head! It struck but the attack did little against it as it reared up annoyed at my attempt to fight it. I watched as it opened it's mouth and it filled with fire. Quickly I stomped on the ground again then kicked out. Right as Red Nova Dragon was about to breathe the fire out at me the rock struck home in it's jaws, jamming it for a while, It struggled but then gathered up a fire attack in it's claws. It then whipped out at me with it's tail, I moved my arm to protect myself sense even with my psychic powers I wouldn't be able to avoid it. Big mistake, the giant tail slammed into it and the force sent me into the air then with it's burning claw it then slammed it onto me, burning pain was all I felt as it slammed me forcefully against the wall! I gave out a grown as it had pinned me against the wall feeling my life's blood begin pooring from the scratch marks on my arms, it watched me fall limply onto the ground bleeding from my cut areas and not even moving.. My bodyguards gasped.

"Lady Kasumi! Get up" Naruto shouted seeing that I wasn't moving.

My body was in deep pain the claw crushed me against the wall and I fought the urge to try to stand up but so far my body wasn't responding. Seeing me on the ground laying weak Red Nova Dragon gathered up fire in it's mouth only it wasn't normal red fire, it was the color of the Shadows! It was prepared to send me to what if figured was as hell and finish the battle off. It then shot out the shadow fire at me, I mentally called up Scrap-Iron Scarecrow to negate it's attack but it noticed it then with it's claw brought it down on my back as I tried to stand up on all fours. The attack pinned me on the ground. My arms and legs were pinned and I was nearly unconscious. It knew I was powerless now, I watched weakly as it glared down at me. I screamed as it tightened it's claw around my powerless body and I knew what it had planned _So this is how it ends_ I thought. But then a stream of water plowed right threw Red Nova Dragon. Then a powerful rock slammed into it's claw. The two attacks worked like a charm releaving me of the very painful claw. Feeling the claw off my back, I tried to get up but then Shikamaru picked me up bridal style then brought his hands together Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

His shadow stretched out at Red Nova Dragon as it realized what had happened, the shadow connected but I doubted it would hold, and it didn't. I watched as it gathered up another shadow fire attack then it sent it at us. Shikamaru and I could feel the heat and I was about to resummon Scrap-Iron Scarecrow sense we were able to strike back at it, but Naruto came to our rescue, he ran in front of the attack and brought his hands together "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto came out defending us from the attacks and then after the clones were destroyed, I watched as Naruto ran away screaming arms wide out in fright "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"What's going on?" I asked as he ran past us followed by Hinata.

Haku, and Ten-Ten ran past us followed by Toph "Run Shikamaru, hold onto Lady Kasumi real tight and then run for your life!"

"Hugh" Shikamaru asked as he still carried me still bridal style and then turned around and that is when I watched as it summoned another Dragon, the one my father fought against when Dueling a Dark Signer, it was One Thousand Eye Dragon!

"Oh crap, sorry troublesome but" Shikamaru muttered he then threw me over his shoulder and I nearly hit my head on the wall, no I did! I remembered that I did as I brought up an arm rubbing my head as Shikamaru broke into a run. He managed to carry me over to another area just as both Dragons fired their attacks at us. Toph summoned an Earth Wall while in front of her wall was Haku's Ice Mirror.

"That should hold for now" Haku muttered.

"W-W-W-What did Red Nova Dragon do?" Naruto asked.

"I-I-I-It summoned another monster" Hinata said "Out of the blue."

"That second Dragon" I replied weakly gasping for breathe once more, "Was One Thousand Eye Dragon."

"A Dark Synchro Monster" Haku added on.

"Lady Kasumi are you okay?" Ten-Ten asked as Shikamaru managed to put me down and allowed me to sit down on the ground catching my breathe and waiting for myself to stand on my two feet. She dabbed at my wounds the Red Nova Dragon scored on me and I winced at it.

"Sorry" Ten-Ten said "But this alcohol rag should clean your wounds."

"It burns" I told her wincing as she dabbed at my left arm with it.

"Yeah well that's the sign it's working" Haku said.

"Ten-Ten when did you get this medical stuff?" I asked.

"Dr. Yuki gave me an emergency kit before we left the village and we were preparing for it " Ten-Ten said "She said if you were to get injured like you are now, then to apply the first aide."

"Um guys" Naruto stated hearing the two dragons come closer "I don't mean to sound like I'm afraid or anything but the combined attacks might get passed the rock wall and Haku's Ice Mirror.

"He's right" Haku said "I'm amazed on how well my mirror is standing up to the combined power of Red Nova Dragon and Thousand Eye Dragon"

"Can you stand?" Toph asked me.

"I'll try" I told her and it took a while but I was finally able to stand on my two feet. Quickly I called out Cleric Mist. The Cleric looked at my injuries then raised her hand and healed my injuries.

"Good idea" Ten-Ten said to me "Now you can heal yourself with Cleric Mist."

"Not just me" I said "Everyone else."

I then stood up as the Cleric healed me once more but it wasn't completely.

Suddenly the defenses shattered and we scattered out of the way as both Red Nova Dragon and Thousand Eye Dragon came roaring into the platform. The two Dragons looked at us, once more it saw me and attacked but this time I dodged then cast Thoron on it, trapping it and Thousand Eye Dragon within a lighting sphere. The two Dragons let out a painful cries of anger and pain as I shattered the sphere, to our surprise they were still standing there and they attacked together sending me crashing into the wall, Naruto came at them trying to claw at them but Thousand Eye Dragon slashed at him with it's tail sending him crashing into a wall. Haku unleashed another water attack at the Dragons and the two allowed it to hit them but it wasn't any useful as much as it did the first time he used it. Toph and I joined forces and used our Earth Bending abilities but it still wasn't useful. The two Dragons stood up even as Shikamaru threw a paper bomb Kunai at Red Nova Dragon and the Kunai Exploded.

"Hinata, let's try it" I told her and she nodded "Byucugan!"

So the two of us looked at the two Dragons and from the get go Red Nova Dragon was the source of where the Thousand Eye Dragon came so if we hit it in it's Chakra points it would mean one dragon less "Hinata" I spoke out "Do you see what I see."

"Yes," Hinata replied "I see Red Nova Dragon's Chakra points...Kasumi what is the plan?"

Shikamaru got it as he dodged an attack from Thousand Eye Dragon "I got one."

"Good job Shikamaru I said to him and then he added on "But please tell me what you ladies are thinking of doing?"

I turned to him "Well Thousand Eye Dragon is only a copied clone and Hinata and I both see it's Chakra points, if we can get one of them we can cancel out Thousand Eye Dragon's summon."

"And it will be one Dragon less" Shikamaru said as Ten-Ten suffered the same crushing blow I had earlier.

However since she was a ninja she managed to activate Substitution Jutsu just in time and appearing at our side undamaged.

"How did you do that?" Toph asked amazed "I didn't sense you when you were on the ground Ten-Ten."

"Unique ninja ability that all Genin should have" Ten-Ten told her.

Shikamaru turned as he heard the idea then waited a few seconds.

"Hey Shikamaru are you going to just stand there?" Naruto demanded as he dodged an attack from the two dragons.

Shikamaru opened his eyes then nodded "Alright now, everyone huddle up, Toph do you think you can bring up a rock wall and combined it with Haku's Ice Mirror?"

Toph nodded "Right away."

"I'll help you" I told her "After all an extra layer of a rock wall should protect us more than just one would."

Toph agreed and with Haku we managed to bring up another rock wall and the two Dragons began attack the wall yet again.

"Alright what's the plan?" I asked him?

Shikamaru turned "Alright, now listen closely, Naruto, you, Haku, Toph, Ten-Ten and I should distract both Dragons."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Only long enough for Kasumi and Hinata to get real close in to use their Gentle Fist" Shikamaru said he turned to me and Hinata "It will take just two hits of the Gentle Fist to stop cancel out Thousand Eye Dragon's summon."

"Alright" Naruto said.

"But" Shikamaru said "We'll still have to deal with Red Nova Dragon directly, I haven't been able to calculate a strategy to defeat it just yet seeing as our attacks are like a pinprick to it. Don't worry I'll think of something, right now we need to cancel out the Thousand Eye Dragon's summon, so team are we ready?"

"Ready" was the response.

Once more the two Dragons managed to break threw our defenses but this time we were gone before they entered the scene. The two Dragons watched as Naruto, ran up using his Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu to successfully distract the two Dragons. They let out a confused roar chasing after Naruto and his clones destroying some clones that were too slow in the process. That was then Haku surrounded them with his Crystal Ice Mirrors and started to nail it left and right with it. As the Dragons stumbled Ten-Ten used her Ninjutsu Rising Twin Dragons to nail them even more with her weapons. Finally Shikamaru managed to nail both of them with his Shadow Possession Jutsu thanks to Toph whom tripped them with her Earth Bending skills. As the two Dragons fought to stop the distractions, Hinata and I made our move with our Byucugan or Psychic Powers in their prime state, we jumped then with all our might managed to nail Red Nova Dragon! Hinata hit it square in the chest while I hit it in it's back! Strangely enough the Dragon's rough skin seemed to have broke our fists or at least that's what it felt like. We fell backwards clutching our hands as Red Nova Dragon stumbled backwards injured by the attack. My bodyguards regrouped as we saw the results, thanks to Shikamaru's plan we managed to cancel out Thousand Eye Dragon's summon.

"Ouch" I muttered "That Dragon's skin was rock hard. I think I broke my hand."

"That's not a good thing to say" Naruto muttered as he saw Hinata rubbing her own hand "Hinata are you okay?"

"I-I-I-I think my hand is broken as well" she stammered.

That is when Red Nova Dragon recovered whirling around knocking all of us off our feet with it's mighty tail, not giving us time to recover it lashed out it's tail at us. This time we managed to dodge and then it gathered in it's shadow fire. It then breathed it out, so fast was the attack that I had no time to react. The attack hits all of us and we are all on the ground.

"It's strong" Shikamaru stated.

Toph was next to me, Hinata was next to her, and I was on the ground once again in deep pain every time my body moved sharp pain entered my body. The others were on their knees. With it's claw glowing orange it brought it down on us all! The ground exploded and we were all now on the ground. Red Nova Dragon glared down at us trying to figure which of us to eat first or kill first. It saw me yet again then lashed it's claw at me once more pinning me against the wall.

"Not again!" Haku responded as he, Shikamaru,and Ten-Ten got up to aide me.

"Let go you filthy beast" I shouted.

Hearing this the Dragon somehow sent an electrical current threw it's claws I screamed in pain and tried to lift my arm revealing my Mark of the Dragon but it then lashed out another claw pinning my arm behind my back, I gave out a gasp of pain as it nearly ripped my arm out of it's socket being totally pinned against my back at a quick pace. I looked at it then sent a psychic blast at it but it just stood there as if nothing had happened! It growled at me holding me in place.

"We're coming" Haku shouted but Red Nova Dragon gathered in a powerful shadow fire circle around it then sent it out at everyone.

The attack connects knocking everyone out. Everyone but me and Naruto whom was close to unconsciousness. Cleric Mist was destroyed by the attack so there was no healing now. I weakly looked up at the creature as it lifted me up within it's claw towards it's mouth, sighing I hung my head in defeat as it was now going to eat me. I felt it toss me into it's mouth, I saw myself falling into it, and tried one last time to attack sending Black Rose Dragon's Black Rose Gale on it. It surprisingly worked for a while but it wasn't enough for me to avoid it's mouth. I remembered hitting the dragon's tongue! I remembered looking at it's teeth then I looked back with horror and tried to run out of the wet mouth. The tongue wrapped around my foot tripping me face first into it. I groaned feeling it's slimy silva drench my face but looked out of the mouth trying to get up as I saw Naruto glowing with orange Chakra.

"Hey Dragon face" he stated with a growl "Put her down right now."

"The Kyubbi" I muttered as the Dragon's tongue pinned me down in it's mouth, then it closed it. I was inside it's mouth but that is when I had the extra will to live "Let me out!" I cried I didn't want to die this way, then I felt it's tongue trying to push me back which was working, despite my last minute struggles I wasn't going anywhere and kept sinking back towards it's throat, _So this is how Naruto felt when he was eaten by a snake _I thought.

Just before I could slip down into it's stomach I managed to hold onto it's uvula with my last minute strength. Sure it was slimy and I even doubted I would be able to hold on for long. I watched as I heard the dragon inhaling I looked down and gasped! It felt me holding on with determination and It tried to finish me off then I saw it's fire coming up it's throat and prepared for the worse but then when WHAM! Something hit the Red Nova Dragon's chest and the result was enough for it to throw me up, I remembered hitting the ground laying on it nearly laying unconscious and glad to be out of the smelly mouth, I turned to see Naruto still in his Kyubbi form. The Red Nova Dragon glared at him and he glared at it back.

"I won't let you kill the Lady Signer" Naruto spoke out "Nor will I let you eat her. Not while I live!"

That was when I saw him growing a tail and then he did something out of the blue. He breathed fire at it. It wasn't a Ninjutsu, and I knew I saw it before with Prince Zuko, Princess Azula, and Fire Lord Ozzi, Naruto had just Fire Bended! Red Nova Dragon was surprised at this and started to attack Naruto whom summoned his Shadow Clones. Then with them charged the huge Dragon. I remember just laying there watching him as Red Nova Dragon took it's tool on my body, I couldn't move and I was in deep pain. I was about to close my eyes but I fought the urge to remain conscious and that is when Haku, Shikamaru, Toph, Hinata and Ten-Ten regained consiousness. They saw me laying on the ground and rushed over to me.

"Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted then she squeezed her nose "What is that smell?"

"Dragon Breathe" I muttered "It almost ate me."

Toph turned "What's with Naruto?"

"He went Kyubbi again" Shikamaru said.

Red Nova Dragon was surprised at Naruto's attacks. Naruto somehow in his demon form managed to continue his attacks and even scoring damage. With one last growl, Naruto let out a handful of fire. The Fire pinned Red Nova Dragon.

"He's a Fire Bender" Toph muttered.

"He's fighting, like I never saw him before" I muttered getting up.

Sure enough with one final blow Naruto let out a powerful growl and his Chakra spiraled out around him sending Red Nova Dragon towards the wall, and then he unleashed an orange Chakra whip! The orange Chakra wrapped around Red Nova Dragon's body and Naruto slammed it into a wall then with the same attack pushed outward with it as if he was blasting it. The attack hit Red Nova Dragon's body and it was sent flying crashing into the wall head first. Kyubbi Naruto drew a Kunai "And now you'll never kill the Signer or anyone again!" He raised it and the Kyubbi's Chakra formed the Kunai into one wicked sword as he beheaded the Dragon!

Our eyes widened Naruto had just became a legend, a Dragon Slayer! Seeing Red Nova Dragon's eyes fade, Naruto turned towards me then walked over to me raising his hand.

"Hold on Naruto" Shikamaru shouted "She's on your side!"

"Not that I could do anything to him" I muttered "In my state anyway. Maybe if I wasn't so injured."

"That's true" Ten-Ten said as Toph nodded "Man, Naruto is stronger than I expected."

Seeing me alive and well Naruto turned back to normal.

"Lady Kasumi you're alive" he then turned to Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and Haku whom was smiling at him even Hinata was "Why's looking at me?"

"Look behind you idiot" Shikamaru said to him and the knuckle headed Ninja did "Whoa! I killed Red Nova Dragon?"

"With the Kyubbi's help. Suddenly the pictures of the Avatars came to life starling us and causing me to get into position alarmed. Suddenly an old man appeared and at once he was surrounded by the other Avatars and for once began visible. They opened their eyes seeing all of us which we were all shocked.

"T-T-T-Their-GHOSTS!" Naruto began then he fainted.

"It's hard to believe that idiot just killed Red Nova Dragon" I muttered.

"Kasumi Aki Fudo" an Avatar spoke up for the other Avatars and I turned "I am Avatar Roku"

You know me?" I asked.

"Yes," a female Avatar spoke up "Signers and Avatars have worked together at saving the worlds on plenty of occasions. We too favor the Crimson Dragon."

"Then if you did" I stated crossing my arms "Whose idea was it to make your official barrel place in a place where the Army of Shadow's leader was impression and cursed all this time?"

"Young Signer" Avatar Roku spoke up "The answer is simple, it was the Fire Nation that thought of this barrel place as they began attacking the other nations, they didn't care if it was cursed by Red Nova Dragon. Now thanks to your little friend whom is taking a nap and thanks to your bravery you have freed our temple, and as a result we will give you two scrolls that will teach you or your friends an Element Bending if they can."

"Well thanks to the Crimson Dragon, I'm an Earth Bender-"

"We know" the female said she turned to Ten-Ten "Yet, you are an Air Bender"

"Yes, Miss, Avatar" Ten-Ten said bowing to her "And I would really like to learn it but the Air Benders were wiped out by the Fire Nation."

The Avatars nodded and retrieved a scroll from a hidden place and gave it to Ten-Ten "Then you may take it."

They turned to me then towards the unconscious Naruto and the Roku spoke retrieving another Scroll "Give this to the person who has the Kyubbi, it's a scroll that can teach him Fire Bending, he'll need it."

The Avatars turned to us and the female smiled "Here Lady Signer allow us to completely heal you."

"But" I began "You're dead."

"That maybe true" Avatar Roku spoke up "But even though we are dead, we still exists as Spirits, so our spiritual energies will heal you completely, it's the least we can do."

I nodded as they used their energies to heal me completely when it was over the Avatars returned back to normal. There last words showed us the way out of the temple. Where Hinata got the pleasure of carrying Naruto out of the temple. By the time we got out Hiashi-Sensei ran over to us "Kasumi what happened?"

Haku then explained what had happened to us and Hiashi-Sensei sighed "Man that's some adventure," he turned to his daughter Hinata "Hinata, maybe I am too tough on you as a father and might be expecting too much from you, thanks to your bravery and courage you saved the Signer's life. You're not as weak as I thought you would be."

"Thanks father" Hinata said.

He turned "Kasumi, your vision is true, the Earth King's ambassador to the Fire Nation came to tell us that the Fire Nation is coming and is allied with Orochimaru. They are sending an attack as soon as tomorrow morning, so get a bath."

I nodded "That's what I was thinking of. I really don't like this smell."

So with Toph, Hinata, and Ten-Ten at my side we made it over to a bath house and took our baths. I took the longest as I wanted to be sure I had no touch of dragon breath on me.

I sat enjoying the warm water as Toph sat next to me "So that's what you meant earlier-"

I turned and she completed her sentence "When I heard you say to Naruto maybe you need you know what's Chakra you were revering to the Kyubbi"

I nodded "Yes, that's right," she noticed a tear in my eye "You're not going to cry because your vision is true right?"

"I'm not crying at that" I told her as a tear fell into the water "But it's because of the Kyubbi that everyone in the Leaf Village well the villagers all hate Naruto."

"Oh" Toph said then she made Hinata tell the story of how the Kyubbi was trapped within Naruto then she turned sighing "Man and I thought the Temple of the Avatars were bad with Red Nova Dragon."

I rinsed off my hair once again "I don't want to be reminded of that, trust me I'm not going back there. I don't even want to hear of that Temple's name again, I nearly became a meal."

She smiled "Good idea, I'm not ether. I would be afraid of that too if I nearly became a meal."

"Me neither" Ten-Ten agreed she took a good look at her scroll the spirit of the Avatars gave her "Lady Kasumi while your training with Toph tomorrow may I train with you, you know to teach myself Air Bending?"

"Sure" I said.

Toph sighed "I can't believe that neither of us had the power to defeat that thing. Kasumi you should've summoned the Crimson Dragon, it would've been able to help us."

"I would've at the start" I told her "If I wasn't so frightened at it. Then I thought about it when we successfully canceled Thousand Eye Dragon's summon but it pinned my Mark of the Dragon arm."

"Yeah I heard it crack" Toph said "You're one strong girl."

I hung my head "I nearly wanted to give up but I continued to fight. When it had me in it's claws the second time it did throw me into it's mouth but that is when I fought back."

"That's the thing" Ten-Ten said "As a Ninja, you're taught never to give up." We turned to her "But when you are powerless as you were then, you would start thinking the end is near, but thanks to that last minute decision you can save your own life. Todays victory wouldn't have been successful had we not had Naruto along. He saved us."

"Too think he's a Fire Bender too" I said "But on our side."

Ten-Ten smirked "Why we are becoming a team of element benders. Oh man what will the villagers think?"

"They already see me as a hero" I told her "They wouldn't think much less of me when I use it to kick Sasuke's butt."

Toph nodded "You're Earth Bending Basic skills are improving, even I noticed when we pitched in to fight it. You're getting good at it and your Gentle Fist."

I smiled "Thanks Toph."

So we continued to have a good bath. I made sure I was clean and it lasted a good one and half hours. Still borrowing an Earth Kingdom's uniform I began washing my clothes and even shoes, I wanted to make sure no longer smelled of dragon. That would last about two hours one for washing and then drying it took another hour. After redressing in my clothing we walked to the Earth Kingdom's castle, I looked up as we entered the kingdom where the Earth King greeted us.

"Lady Signer, Hiashi's told me about your ordeal with the Temple of the Avatars are you okay?"

"I am now sir" I told him "Ten-Ten's got her scroll so she can learn Air Bending."

"Alone?"

"You'll be surprised sir" Ten-Ten said "Just by studying a simple piece of paper, and if one can learn it like me, training alone can help."

As we we going to begin our dinner where every Earth Kingdom villager and Earth Bender knew that I was a Signer. Once more I had to adore the cheering as they knew I was a hero. We told them of what the spirits of the Avatar told us that Signers and Avatars work together.

"Then find the Avatar" one spoke up.

The Earth King silenced the villagers "That's impossible, her mission is to learn Earth Bending not to find the Avatar, but we have her along so the Sound Ninja and Fire Nation attack on our lands will happen so we must prepare for the attack sometime tomorrow."

The Earth King's villagers trembled at the thought of being attacked by the Fire Nation and Sound Village but the king turned to Hiashi-Sensei "Have no fear, I have taken up measures to save everyone here, thanks to the Lady Signer or shall I say our Clan Alliance leader Hiashi Hyugga here we can defeat the Fire Nation!"

Hiashi stood up "As much as I am to train Lady Kasumi with her Gentle Fist attack, that's true, I will honor my Clan Alliance, but since the attack is coming tomorrow my clan won't be here in time, but I can assist that I've sent Colonel Hasselberry to patrol the area with you're guards as his soldiers."

I sweat dropped _Those Soldiers aren't going to like the Colonel drilling them and making sure they patrol correctly._

While we were enjoying our dinner a guy walked up to me "Lady Kasumi, it's nice to see a destined Signer."

I got a good look at the men, one wore a white suit and white pants and he was with another guy with long black hair "Aster Phoenix?"

"That's right" the man said "It's nice to see you."

I turned to him "What's up?"

"We'll" Aster said "Sadly we are working for Orochimaru."

"What?" was the Earth King's reply "Guards!"

I held up my hand "Dueling Mercenary?"

Aster sighed "Yes, won't you come with us?"

"No" I told him crossing my arms as the guards moved in but I held up my hand "But Lady Kasumi."

"Their Dueling Mercenaries" I told them "I've Dueled one before."

"That's right Axel Bradley" Naruto said.

Aster sighed "Lady Kasumi, Satoris and I have been sent to try to capture you but as you know you'll have no chance against the two of us."

I turned "Aster, If you want a Duel come and get it."

Aster turned to Satoris "Shall we team up to capture her?"

"Let's" Satoris said and that was when I noticed that they were brain washed "They don't work for Orochimaru!"

"What?" The Earth King asked "but they admitted it."

"There being brainwashed" I told him "I can see it in their eyes. So in theory they are working for him but they are unwilling and don't know it's happening."

"Then what are you going to do?" a guard asked.

"I'll have to Duel them" I said but I turned to them "But I'll have to Team up with someone."

Aster turned "Alright then we'll make this a Tag Duel."

I turned to the audience "Who wants the be the lucky one that wants to team up with me?"

Hearing my voice all hands went up, but I pretended not to notice as I turned towards Naruto "How about you Naruto?"

"What?" Naruto asked "You want Me help you?"

I nodded "It's time to put your Dueling Skills to the test, if you can't help me save these two, then they will take me to Orochimaru."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at the name Orochimaru "Orochimaru won't get you" he turned towards Aster and Satoris "Alright you want a Tag Duel, you got it!"

"Plus" Toph began "You are her student when it comes to Dueling, she wants to see you improve."

"And if you have a strategy" I muttered.

"Alright" Nartuo said he turned towards Aster and Satoris "I'll help you Lady Kasumi."

"With him your defeat is destined" Aster said "Why don't you pick a more suitable partner like that boyfriend of yours?"

I turned "I might but I need to see how far Naruto has learned. Besides you don't know a thing about Destiny and that's what I hate the most about people thinking they know the outcome of a Duel or battle."

"Alright then" Aster began as Naruto and I took our positions in front of Aster and Satoris and the four of us activated our Duel Disks.

"Duel!" all four of us shouted.

(**Naruto's and My Life Points: 8000**)

(**Aster Phoenix and Satoris's Life Points: 8000)**

Everyone was silent as the four of us drew our first five cards.

"Let's be the gentlemen" Satoris said to Aster "How about the lady goes first."

I smiled "Well, normally I would go first but Naruto you can go ahead and make the first move."

"Thank you Lady Kasumi" Naruto said we turned to our opponents "It's my turn I draw!"

Naruto drew a card, "Alright now" he began "First I'll start by summoning my D.D Crazy Beast in attack mode!"

Naruto's monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400**)

He looked up "Next I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon" he played the Spell Card and I nodded at this fact "Now I can summon one additional monster,"

Aster and Satoris paused as Naruto grabbed another card "Now I'll summon Elephon Tuner Monster!"

Naruto's beast elephant appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"And now" Naruto shouted "I'm going to tune my Level Two Elephon with my Level Three D.D Crazy Beast!"

The two monsters began the come together as Naruto chanted his phase " In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Natria Beast!"

Natria Beast appeared in a blinding flash of light (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"Not bad" I told Naruto.

"Next" Naruto began "I'll place one card face down for later. Turn End."

A card was placed face down on our side of the field and I had the feeling I knew what it was. I then returned my attention to the Duel.

"Alright then" Aster began "First I'll start by summoning my Destiny Hero Diamond Dude in DEF mode!"

A weird looking hero appeared on the field and it didn't even look like an Elemental Hero. (**DEF: 1600, ATK: 1400**)

"Next" Aster began "I'll activate Diamond Dude's special ability," Naruto and I paused as he continued on with his monster's ability "Once per turn Satoris and I can take a look at the top card of our decks and if it's a normal Spell Card it is sent to the Graveyard so we can use it during our next turn. If it's a monster or Trap Card or not even a Normal Spell Card, the top card is sent to the bottom of our decks."

So Aster took a peak at the top card of his deck and it was a Normal Spell Card due to the fact it was in the Graveyard after the Destiny Hero's effect noticed it.

"Then" Aster began "Now I'll activate the Field Spell Card Clock Tower Prison!"

He was about to place the Field Spell Card out when Naruto shouted "Not so fast, I activate Natria Beast's special ability." everyone paused as I turned to Naruto nodding allowing him to explain "When a Spell Card is activated, all I or Lady Kasumi has to do is send the top two cards from our decks to the graveyard and Natria Beast not only negates the effect of any Spell Card, but destroys them!"

"What?" Aster shouted in alarm.

Naruto just smirked at him as he discarded two cards from the top of his deck to the graveyard, this activated Natria Beast's special ability allowing it to negate and destroy Aster's Field Spell Card Clock Tower Prison.

"Alright then" Aster stated "I'll place one card face down for later."

He placed a card face down and ended his turn.

"Well then" I began as I felt all Earth Kingdom Duelist lay their eyes on me wondering what move I would make first "I draw!"

I drew a card "Alright now, I'll start by summoning my Swordmaster Mia!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" I began "I'll activate my own Spell Card Double Summon! Which allows me to summon one additional monster."

Aster and Satoris were shocked at this then they growled, "This is getting repeative."

I ignored them "Now I'll summon Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

The Heron Monster appeared on the field (**ATK 0, DEF: 500**)

"Why play that?" an Earth Bender asked.

"She's going to Synchro Summon" Toph answered for me and I nodded "Now I'm going to Tune My Level Two Heron Leanne with my Level Four Swordmaster Mia!"

My two monsters began to form together as I chanted out my phase " Bounded by blood of the Crimson Dragon, the light shines upon the truth, Synchro Summon...Michaih Maiden of Dawn!"

With that my favorite Synchro Monster was summoned onto the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Impressive" Aster stated looking at my new monster as she joined Natria Beast and I nodded "Oh you'll definitely think she is impressive, for immediately when she's summoned, she raises all monsters including her own monster's attack points by Five Hundred!"

With that Michaih's ability activated and both Natria Beast's and her own Attack Points rose (**Natria Beast's ATK: 2800, DEF: 1200, Michiah's Maiden of Dawn's ATK: 2900, DEF: 1000**)

"Alright she's on a role!" An Earth Bender shouted.

"Next"I began "I'll activate Michiah's second special ability."

"A second ability?" Satoris asked "I knew Synchro Monsters had one but they can have two?"

"This one has two" I said to him "And now I activate Michiah's ability by halving her attack points I can special summon one monster in my Graveyard, however during the turn this ability is used neither monster can attack. So since I can't attack anyway this is a good trade."

With this Michiah's attack was halved (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**)

"Now I special summon Swordmaster Mia!" I shouted and once more my Swordmaster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**) then her attack points rose by five hundred thanks to Michiah's ability (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" I began "I place one card face down for later."

A card was placed face down and I nodded giving my last opponent the knowledge it was his turn.

"This is not good at all" Satoris said "But we'll be able to stop you,"

He then turned towards the Graveyard "And we'll stop you with this, I'll activate the Spell Card that was sent in the Graveyard by Diamond Dude's ability it's Lighting Vortex."

The spell card that was in the Graveyard sent out an electrical vortex as Satoris explained "Thanks to this all of your monsters in attack mode are destroyed!"

"I don't think so"I shouted "I activate Natria Beast's special ability" Satoris frowned at this as I looked up at him "Remember by discarding two cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard, Natria Beast negates and destroys that Spell Card!"

So I sent two cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard and Natria Beast's ability activated negating and destroying the Lighting Vortex Spell Card, while Naruto posed making a piece sign with his fingers "That's my Natria Beast!"

"You'll have to do better than that" I told them playfully sticking my tongue out at them and being a girl.

"True" Satoris said "Then we'll do better! Once more I activate Diamond Dude's special ability, once per turn I can look at the top card of my deck, if it's a normal spell it's sent to the Graveyard."

So Diamond Dude's special ability activated and Satoris turned "Alright now I'll summon Acacia Force VII the Chariot in defense mode"

A chariot with three mechanical arms appeared on the field (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1600**)

Then a card appeared over Satoris's head "Alright now all Arcania Force Monsters have an effect, good or bad, it all depends on the results."

We watched as the card flipped right side up and Satoris smiled "Now that it's right side up, I remain in control of Chariot and if he destroys a monster by battle it is summoned on my side of the field."

He then turned "I place three cards face down for later."

Three Cards were placed face down then he turned to me and Naruto "Now Turn end."

"Alright then" Naruto began "It's my turn, I draw!"

He then pointed to his Trap Card "Now I'll activate the Pyramid of Light Trap Card!"

"Knew it had to be that" I muttered then I smiled.

"Now" Naruto began "Buy paying Five Hundred Life Points, I get to automatically summon a monster so," he paid five hundred Life Points (**Naruto and My Life Points: 7500**)

"Now I summon Andro Sphinx!"

Andro Sphinx Appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**)

"That's the monster that guy used to defeat me!" an Earth Kingdom Duelist stated.

"Why stop there?" Naruto asked and I nodded as he paid another five hundred Life Points.

"Wait another Five Hundred" Aster began then he gasped "Oh-no you have."

"That's right!" Naruto shouted "Say hello to Sphinx Teleia!"

Another Sphinx this time it looked more female appeared (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

Seeing the two Sphinx's Aster and Satoris stumbled "No way!"

"A full Monster zone!" Shikamaru shouted "This is where Aster and Satoris Lose as I know that Satoris Trap Cards can only be activated if he has that monster in his hand."

"Now" Naruto shouted "Thanks to Michiah's ability both my Sphix's gain five hundred more attack points!"

True enough they did (**3000-3500**) (**2500-3000**)

"And now" Naruto said with a grin on his face "Sphinx Talenia attacks Destiny Hero Diamond Dude!"

Sphinx Talenia roared then pounced on the Destiny Hero, then with it's claws shredded the poor monster "And now" Naruto began "When Sphinx Talenia attacks a monster and destroys it half of that monster's DEF points come out as Damage to my opponent."

"Oh great" Aster mumbled as he was struck by his monster's defense points (**Aster and Satoris's Life Points: 7200**)

"Trap Card Activate, Destiny Signal!" Aster shouted "Now when you destroy a monster I get to special summon a Destiny Hero as long as it's attack is fifteen hundred or less."

So he summoned Destiny Hero Double Dude (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

Naruto smirked "Alright then it's still our Battle Phase, Swordmaster Mia attack Destiny Hero Double Dude!"

The Swordmaster obeyed slicing Double Dude and incredibly doing damage to Aster and Satoris (**Aster and Satoris's Life Points: 5900**)

"Now" Naruto began "Swordmaster Mia can attack again!"

"Wait no she can't!" Aster shouted.

"Oh she can" I said smiling "During the Battle Phase, Swordmaster Mia can attack twice!"

"Now" Naruto began "She'll attack Arcania Force VII: The Chariot!"

The Swordmaster obeyed destroying it and Naruto continued "Now take this my Natria Beast will attack directly!"

Natria Beast attacked Satoris Directly and their Life Points lowered (**Aster and Satoris's Life Points: 3100**)

"And now" Naruto shouted "For the victory, Andro Sphinx attacks directly!"

With that Andro Sphinx attacked ending the duel.

(**Aster and Satoris's Life Points: 0**)

"That was quick" I muttered.

"Yes, we did it!" Naruto shouted as Aster and Satoris's Life Points vanished and the two collapsed and whatever brainwashed them which happened to be a small spider was knocked off.

Haku stared suspiciously at the spider as it wiggled and then died "That looked familiar, I can't exactly put it together though."

The Earth King ran over to them "Are they okay?"

"There free" I told him "But it was like whoever was controlling them wanted them to lose. I know Aster he's a good Professional Duelist and wouldn't lose like that. Now I'll admit we had Natria Beast which would've put anyone in a bind but Aster would've found a way around that and he would've but I guess whoever controlled them didn't know his deck so well."

Haku agreed "Want to bet it was someone in the Fire Nation?"

I nodded "Possibly."

"Then we must take action" the Earth King said and Toph nodded "You're lessons will resome tomorrow."

I nodded "I'll stay inside the castle tonight."

"Very well" Toph said.

So we began preparing for the first joint attack of the Fire Nation and the Sound Village.

**End of Chapter**

**Another chapter done! Thanks to Naruto going Kyubbi, Kasumi has defeated. What will the result of the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja's first attack on the Earth Kingdom? The answer will come up in the last chapter concerning Kasumi's Last Mission era? Next chapter 28: Kasumi's First Mission P5, Yes, I know that Aster and Satoris were taken down easily but it was just because they were brainwashed like a puppet, a Fire Nation Soldier was controlling both of them from afar and didn't know much of their decks. **

_Card of the Chapter_

Hello folks it's time for another Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo

_Kasumi (Appears): Hello fans! Today I barely escaped with my life and right now I am not really enjoying my near death today, (Grumbles) If you consider hanging onto a Dragon's uvula near death! (Normal voice) Well anyway we have one Card of the Chapter today! And it's one of Naruto's cards in his deck!_

**Sphinx Teleia**

** Level: 10  
**

** Attribute: Light**

** Type: Beast/Effect**

** ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**

** Effect: ****You can pay 500 Life Points to Special Summon this card when "Pyramid of Light" is on the field. This card cannot attack during the turn it is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned. This card cannot be Special Summoned from the Graveyard. If this card destroys a Defense Position monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to half the DEF of the destroyed monster.**

_Naruto: Say Lady Kasumi we won!_

_ Kasumi (Punches him): Yes we won but they really weren't themselves and plus we did over power them with monsters. It seems that you do have a strategy when it comes to Dueling._

_ Naruto: Yes and what is that?_

_ Kasumi: You highly depend on the Pyramid of Light, Naruto even though you can summon your Sphinxes you can't rely on it. Tomorrow after I'm training you and once I'm done with my four hours of training providing the Fire Nation doesn't attack us, I'll try to help you come up with a Strategy with your deck just in case your main strategy fails._

_ Naruto: Alright! Sounds fun! (Exits)_

_ Kasumi (Turns to the audience): Well have a nice day! And be sure to tune in for the next chapter! (Exits)_


	29. Chapter 28: Kasumi's First Mission P5

Chapter 28: Kasumi's First Mission P5

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

I slept well, until my vision of Konoha's fate returned during Midnight. I woke up sitting up rubbing my eyes getting the tears out of them. Then sighed, this was a sign telling me that I was not closer in solving the problem. I shook my head free then lay back down in my bed and that was when a single thought came into me as I lay in it, how would the Avatar handle this? As if one heard my thoughts, Avatar Roku appeared in my room still glowing as a ghost. I sat up as he turned towards me "It seems you are troubled young Signer."

"I am" I told him then I told him about my vision.

"Lady Kasumi?" Ten-Ten asked rubbing her eyes "What's going on?"

She then opened her eyes seeing Avatar Roku "Avatar Roku?"

The spirit nodded "Yes, Ten-Ten"

He turned towards me as I finished my explanation "What would you do?"

He paused thinking about this then answered "Going up against the Crimson Dragon means certain doom for the ones it is unleashed upon. My advise to you young Signer is to try to prevent Orochimaru from summoning it."

"That's the thing, I don't know how he is doing this" I told him.

"When the time comes" Roku told me "You'll find it, have some confidence in yourself and you'll see the way to defeat him. Once more an Avatar would fight to stop this from happening, look deep in yourself and never give up."

"Thank you sir" I said to him as the spirit vanished.

"What was that about?" Ten-Ten whispered.

"Oh," I told her "That vision came back again."

"Lady Kasumi" she stated she went over to comfort me patting me on the back "You'll find a way to stop that threat."

"Honestly" I told her "I'm not worried about the Fire Nation, it's the Crimson Dragon and Earth Bound Gods I'm worried about."

"Understandable" Ten-Ten said "From what I heard from Haku when I asked him about Earth Bound Gods he told me they were evil weapons used by the Dark Signers and they could kill a Signer and took souls to summon it as well as two tributes and a Field Spell to summon one."

I nodded "That's right, and together with the Crimson Dragon Orochimaru will succeed in his dream, until I figure out how to stop Orochimaru from destroying the Leaf Village. The spirit of Avatar Roku told me that in time I will figure it out."

Ten-Ten understood me and together the two of us went to sleep once more. The next morning came and once more after breakfast we were on the training field where the Earth King watched Hiashi teach me. Two hours passed for Hiashi-Sensei's training and he noticed I was stronger now with each blow I sent out.

"Interesting the fight with Red Nova Dragon made you stronger" He told me.

"It made me determined to live" I told him as I spared against Hinata. This time we were even but my blows were stronger and Hinata had to avoid me three times but other than that the sparing match concluded that I wasn't strong enough to land a blow on her, it would take maybe another day to learn it but I did force her back a bit even holding her off once more. In other words she didn't land a blow on me ether.

"That's good enough for today" Hiashi-Sensei said.

"Agreed" the Earth King said "Your student is becoming stronger and even a favorite among my people."

"Thanks" I told them "But I still have a long way to go."

So I trained with Toph some more this time learning more Earth Bending techniques. Training with us was Ten-Ten whom was reading her scroll.

"Hmm" Ten-Ten said looking at her scroll, she took out another scroll then made a signal and a staff appeared in her hand.

"Wow!" Toph stated as she felt the staff come in Ten-TEn's hands "You really do have every weapon but why do you have a Staff?"

"The scroll says it's the training weapon to learn Air Bending Basics with" Ten-Ten said "Once I've learned to Air Bend using the staff, then I can proceed in learning it without the staff."

So Ten-Ten and I began training. Seeing us train, Naruto felt left out. He sat down watching me with Toph instructing me and Ten-Ten. He understood why I was training to learn Earth Bending but he turned to Ten-Ten.

"Hey Ten-Ten shouldn't you be?" he was accidentally interrupted as Ten-Ten sent an air blast at him sending him flying landing head first into a building. He came back rubbing his head then Ten-Ten stopped seeing him come closer to her "Oh sorry Naruto."

"What the heck was that?" he asked then he got to the point asking his first question "Shouldn't you be protecting Kasumi?"

"I am" Ten-Ten said "And training."

"For what?" Naruto asked.

"Well" Hinata said to Naruto "Ten-Ten is an Airbender."

"Wha?" Naruto asked shocked hearing this, his jaw dropped "But how?"

Ten-Ten shrugged "Ask Toph."

Naruto turned to her and Toph answered his unasked question "Element Bending is a trait born into, sort of like the Byucugan."

"Oh" Naruto said as Toph continued her answer "Not all people can bend an Element. Plus no one knows what gives a person that trait. Lady Kasumi and I just found out two days that Ten-Ten is an Airbender. Since all the Air Benders are gone, she can't learn it from a teacher like Kasumi is doing right now. So she's learning from a scroll."

"Oh, having any luck Ten-Ten?" Naruto asked.

Ten-Ten smiled "Yes, actually, right now I'm focusing on the basics."

Naruto sighed "Let's see, Lady Kasumi's an Earth Bender, Ten-Ten is an Air Bender, and Haku is a Water Bender, oh man."

I turned to Toph and she nodded then we turned to Hinata. Hinata caught us looking at her and turned to Naruto "Uh, Naruto"

"Yes, Hinata?" he asked her.

"You are a Fire Bender" she said.

"I'm what?" Naruto asked "A Fire Bender?"

I cautioned him as Earth Benders turned towards him and explained "He's not with the Fire Nation."

They understood me and continued to work as I nodded "Yes, Naruto you are a Fire Bender."

"You got to be kidding me" Naruto said "This I got to see!"

With this he pointed his hand upwards then opened it, he was expecting to see fire being shot out of it but it didn't.

"What happened?" he asked as the guards snickered at his attempt to try Fire Bending, even Toph, Ten-Ten and I had to fight the urge not to laugh at him. Haku answered him "Naruto, you can't just expect to show off your Element Bending, especially since we just told you."

"So what do you suggest?" he asked Haku "Could you teach me Fire Bending?"

"I'm a Water Bender" Haku told him "I can't teach you Fire Bending, if you want to you could go to the Fire Nation and hope they agree to teach you, but I don't know if they will."

"Well why wouldn't they?" Naruto asked.

"Are you that dumb?" Gaara asked him and Naruto turned to Gaara as Gaara answered "Orochimaru is their ally, seeing a leaf village ninja isn't going to go well with him."

I then thought of this then turned "I know one Fire Nation person that can."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Prince Zuko" I said.

"Why him?" Haku asked then he slapped his forehead "I am so stupid, I shouldn't have asked it."

"I'm clueless why him?" Naruto asked.

"Because he is a Fire Bender himself" I said.

"But he's the one leading this attack" Naruto said.

"Not if we capture him first" Shikamaru said.

"Wait" Naruto said "You mean capture him and force him to teach me Fire Bending?"

"That's one way" I told him sighing "Although I'm against kidnapping."

"That's true" Haku said he turned to Shikamaru "You know she isn't going to kidnap someone."

"There is a second way" I told him "If Prince Zuko was a Duelist, you could Duel him, Naruto."

"And if you win" Haku said "Then he has to teach you Fire Bending."

"But there is this war we are getting involved in" I said crossing my arms "Forcing him to teach you Naruto might be a bad idea."

"That's true" Shikamaru said "The moment our backs are turned, Prince Zuko will stop training Naruto and without any of her bodyguards with her, finally be able to capture Lady Kasumi and complete his mission."

"Well then we'll just have to make sure she's guarded" Toph said "Us Earth Benders are good at that."

I nodded towards her "That's true but there is another way you could learn Fire Bending Naruto."

"There is?" Naruto asked "Because I don't want to put you in any more danger than you are now."

"I'll be fine if you want to have Prince Zuko teach you" I told him "But there is a second way, and that's the same way Ten-Ten's learning it from."

"Yeah" Ten-Ten said "If I had a choice, I'd rather be learning it from an Air Bender but I have no choice."

"You have a scroll that can teach Fire Bending?" Naruto asked and I pulled it out "Yes, here it is."

Naruto took it and opened it then studied the material "Oh man this is gonna take forever."

"But if anyone can learn it you can" I told him "Remember, you learned Rasengan with in two days then mastered it within one week."

Naruto nodded then turned towards me "Would it be possibly be you that will Duel Zuko?"'

"Why would I want to?" I asked him.

"He might force you into a Duel troublesome" Shikamaru said "Claiming that if you refuse he'll take you and if you lose you have to agree to come with him."

I sighed "You two do have a point."

Then I nodded "Alright if he challenges me to a Duel, I'll duel him for Naruto. That is if Haku thinks that Naruto isn't making any progress while learning Fire Bending."

"Agreed" Haku said.

So once more we began training.

"Your teaching her well Toph" the Earth King said to Toph as we finally finished our training.

Ever sense we knew the attack was coming the castle was guarded by Earth Benders and soldiers that were trained by Colonel Hasselberry. They were keeping watch.

Toph turned to me "You've just completed the basics of your training, so I'll give you a test, after the test if you pass, I'll teach you Rock Armor."

I smiled "Alright what is my test?"

Toph turned "Why it's to be able to defeat Hinata Hyugga."

Hiashi agreed "Yes, if you defeat Hinata Hyugga tomorrow during your training with me or Toph's training you'll be able to learn Rock Armor."

"Hey look I'm doing it!" Naruto shouted

We turned to see Naruto trying to Fire Bend reaching his hand up in the air, well he did it but a small flame erupted from it then disappeared, Haku just shook his head "Looks like Naruto will be needing Prince Zuko to teach him, or at least get him started on the basic then train with this scroll from there."

Naruto sighed "This bending is hard work."

I nodded "Yes, but at least I'm improving and for Ten-Ten learning from her scroll, it's working so far."

So after my training I spent another two hours teaching Naruto how to Duel and even trying to get him to get another strategy for his deck. While I was teaching Naruto, I heard the Earth King talk to Shikamaru about his defense plan.

"That'll have to work for now" Shikamaru told him as Hiashi then spoke up after him "Since my clan is two days left of coming to aide us."

"But" Shikamaru said "I may not know how strong this General Iroh is but it's the Sound Ninja that'll be the problem."

"Agreed" Hiashi said "Which is why Hinata and I will stay back to aide the Earth Benders."

"But I since your going somewhere Shikamaru?" the king asked him.

"Yes, to have a talk with Prince Zuko" I said.

"Why him?" The Earth King asked.

"Because Naruto is a Fire Bender and even though he has a scroll, he's not learning it. He needs a teacher and the only one I can think of is Prince Zuko" I told him.

"General Iroh might" the Earth King said "Because it was General Iroh that trained your mother Kasumi."

I gasped "The great General Iroh trained my mother as an Earth Bender?"

The Earth King nodded and I turned to him "What can you tell us about General Iroh?"

"He might be the only Fire Nation soldier that will not attack you."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because General Iroh is your mother's teacher and promised her that he wouldn't take you to Orochimaru or even his brother the Fire Lord."

"Oh" I said as Naruto ran up to the Earth King "Can you tell us more about him?"

"Sure" the Earth King said "As my one of my people has told you, General Iroh has never lost a battle and is a widely respected Fire Nation general."

"I see" Naruto said "Do you think he would train me?"

"He might and he might not"

Shikamaru turned to the king "Like I said, Naruto, Toph, Lady Kasumi, Haku, Ten-Ten and I will go to the Fire Nation's camp and try to have a talk with Prince Zuko."

"What about us?" Shino asked.

"You and Gaara will be needed to help Hiashi Hyugga out in defeating the Sound Ninjas that come here."

"Right" Shino said.

The Earth King nodded "But will that be wise?"

Shikamaru turned "It should be, that way Lady Kasumi isn't here when they attack, if we keep her moving it will be hard for the Fire Nation and even Sound Ninja to capture her. If you don't know where someone is, how can you find him or her?"

"Good point" Toph said nudging me in the back playfully "You got a good and smart boyfriend."

I blushed "T-T-T-Thank you."

"So what's the plan?" the Earth King asked "I mean how do you plan to walk out towards the enemy camp?"

"Simple" Shikamaru said "While the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja are attack and are distracted, Naruto, Toph, Lady Kasumi, Haku, Ten-Ten and I will go out the back way, then sneak out towards the enemy camp. Now it will be important to keep the enemy distracted because if were caught sneaking out, well they'll most likely capture Kasumi given the chance."

The Earth King nodded "Count on us to do our part. On your part please make sure she comes back alive."

"You got it."

The Earth King then turned to him "Also while Prince Zuko is in charge of the attack, Kabuto is leading the charge, so the Prince and General might be still at the camp. It will be guarded though."

"We can handle any amount of guards they have" Shikamaru told him.

So soldiers were placed in position. True enough the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja soon marched up to the castle whose gates were locked. Kabuto was leading the charge and he stepped out "Earth King, Orochimaru and the Fire Lord don't want any trouble here."

"Too late on that!" Hiashi Hyugga spoke out as he was placed in charge of the defense.

"Hiashi Hyugga" Kabuto said looking up at the Hyugga Clan Ninja and a Fire Nation soldier ran up to him "What's up?"

Kabuto turned "Hiashi Hyugga is a Leaf Village ninja, I knew they had some of our enemies from the Leaf Village here, but the head of the most strongest Ninja clan in Konoha here is something we have miscalculated. Leave this to me."

"Yes sir!"

Kabuto then walked up raising a white flag then looked up at Hiashi Hyugga "It wouldn't suit any Element Country if war was to be fought. Just surrenderer the Lady Signer and war won't have to be fought."

Hiashi stood up boldly turning to Colonel Hasselberry then nodded towards the Colonel who looked down at Kabuto "You soldier are allied with a man who wants to destroy the Leaf Village! And don't play games with us! We all know that with an army at your side already means trouble. Now we won't let you get your hands on the Lady Signer so soldier do you worst."

"Then" Kabuto said bringing up his hands together "Then you'll all die."

"It's coming" I whispered.

Feathers started to come down and all of the Leaf Village shinobi brought their hands together as Kabuto shouted "Nervana Temple Jutsu!" "RELEASE!"

With this Kabuto's sleep attack failed and Hiashi turned "Now you crossed the line, now face our wrath!"

Hearing this Gaara unleashed his sand underneath the Earth Kingdom's gates. Watching from the battlements but keeping my head low enough for our enemies not to see me, I watched as the Fire Nation Soldiers stood their watching as the sand crept closer then grabbed onto the first row of Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja and Gaara then formed sand coffins around the first row of enemy's bodies "Sand Coffin" came a voice "Sand Burrial!"

With this the Sand Coffins crushed their opponents and then exploded with sand and blood.

"Crap" Kabuto cursed "They have Gaara of the Sand with them! Fire Nation Soldiers keep an eye on that sand, Sound Ninja, Fire Nation attack!"

With this the two allied forces charged and that is when Shino unleashed his insects "Parasitic Insects Hailstorm Jutsu!"

Black hail started to fall, only these were not hail balls, they were parasitic insects from Shino's body!

Screams started to come all over the battlefield as the Fire Nation Soldiers were taken by surprise as their bodies were being drained of their Chakra and even their blood. Even Sound Ninja were taken by surprise. Kabuto managed to avoid it "They have an Acurbe Clan Ninja with them, looks like Lady Tsunade thought of everything."

Then the battles began! While this was happening, the Earth King led us to the back way then turned to Shikamaru "Now it's all up to you."

"Right" Shikamaru said "Just keep them distracted long enough for us to have a chat with Prince Zuko.

"Count on it."

With Shikamaru guiding us he lead us to an opening but before we could step into the forest Shikamaru had a bigger plan he turned to me and Toph "Couldn't you two build a tunnel underneath our feet?"

Toph and I smiled "Sure!"

The two of us drilled a hole in the ground then Ten-Ten, Naruto, Haku, Shikamaru, Toph, and I jumped in then Toph turned to me as I closed the hole up. We then tunneled our way underneath the battlefield underneath the Fire Nation Soldiers who were now screaming as Earth Benders struck hard with Gaara's sand harming them even more. We even could feel the heat from the Fire Bender's Fire Bending as they tried to burn down the gates. Finally, Toph guided us to the camp. Just outside it's border and the distraction was working. There were guards at the entrance but Naruto easily destracted them with his Shadow Clones. The guards ran at the Clones but that is when Toph, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and I attacked taking them by surprise. Naruto took out the last guard with his Utzumaki Barrage! With the guards knocked unconscious we found our way into the camp where Prince Zuko was talking to an old man with white hair and he wore a Fire Nation robe and boots "Uncle you've just got to help us out!"

"I gave the Signer Aki my word after I trained her, Prince Zuko" the old man told him and that is when the Prince gasped "You mean you know Kasumi Aki Fudo?"

"Yes," the old man said "I knew her mother, for I was the one that trained her to learn Fire Bending, after she learned it from me, I promised her that if the Fire Lord ever became interested in capturing her daughter, then I wouldn't help out."

"Ahh, that's so touching!" Naruto shouted.

The two looked up and Prince Zuko saw me "So you came here."

"On my own free will" I told him "Training as an Earth Bender."

"Your surrounded Prince Zuko" Naruto said.

"Yeah well Uncle and I have more power of you, uncle let's take her."

"No" the old man said "Remember Zuko, one must never break a promise."

"That's right" Zuko said then he noticed Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and Toph.

"Go ahead try to hurt her" Shikamaru warned Prince Zuko "And I'll make sure you'll find out why not to go after my woman."

"Awe" I said blushing at his comment "It's nice to here you say I'm your woman Shikamaru, but must you say that to them?"

Prince Zuko growled "How did you by pass the guards?"

"There napping" I told him "Easily taken out you know."

He was about to Fire Bend when Shikamaru's shadow stopped him.

"What?" he asked he saw Shikamaru's shadow holding him at by as Shikamaru was in position "Now, now, were just here to talk to you."

"About what?" Prince Zuko asked.

"Hey," Naruto shouted "Were here so one of you could teach me Fire Bending!"

"And what makes you think you can Fire Bend?" Prince Zuko asked "Besides why would I want to?"

That is when the old man walked up and turned to me "Pardon me, miss but are you Kasumi Aki Fudo the daugher to Aki Fudo?"

"Yes," I said "And you are?"

"I am General Iroh" he said "I taught your mother how to Fire Bend, now I myself have to ask what makes you think Naruto is one?"

I paused then told him and Prince Zuko about the Lost Temple of The Avatars and our encounter with Red Nova Dragon.

"Oh" Prince Zuko said "Then if he did Fire Bend during the battle with Red Nova Dragon, then that means he is a Fire Bender, but once again why should I teach an enemy to Fire Bend?"

Then he caught sight of my Duel Disk "Wait a minute your a Duelist too?"

I nodded "I come from a place where Dueling comes from."

"That's right New Domino City" General Iroh said.

"How long have you had it?" Prince Zuko asked.

"Ever since I turned ten years old" I told him "I even had it on me in our second fight."

That is when Prince Zuko turned to me bringing out his own Duel Disk "Kasumi are you going to say what I think your going to say?"

I nodded "If you win the Duel" I told him "I'll come along and your mission is accomplished."

"But Kasumi" Iroh said and I turned to Iroh "I know you promised my mother that you wouldn't let the Fire Lord use me but she said nothing about it if I lose a Duel."

"I get you know" Iroh said "That way I don't break your mother's promise."

I nodded turning to Prince Zuko "I should tell you Prince Zuko, that I've never lost when it comes to Dueling, and if you shall lose, you'll agree to teach Naruto a bit about Fire Bending."

Prince Zuko sighed "Alright" he then looked into my eyes "Agreed, where do you want us to Duel?"

I turned "Outside where the action is."

Haku nodded "That way you can tell Kabuto personally that their have been a shift in plans."

Prince Zuko nodded "Very well, unlike most people of the Fire Nation, I'll do this honorably and accept this challenge, that way I can tell my father I did participate in trying to capture you."

I smiled "You got it."

So Prince Zuko, General Iroh, Toph, Haku, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and I walked out of the camp and into the Battle Field. There we saw what was left of the Fire Nation, they couldn't protect themselves from Shino's bugs nor Gaara's Sand, both of which were an instant death blow and thanks to the Ninjas even Hiashi whom was now killing Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja finishing the rest off, in other words the Fire Nation lost all their men, When Kabuto saw Prince Zuko come out he came over to him "Grab the girl and let's go."

Prince Zuko turned "I have a better idea,"

He turned to the Fire Nation "Withdraw your forces Kabuto for now."

"Yes, my Prince"

Prince Zuko turned to me "The girl and I are going to settle this peacefully by Dueling. If I win she's coming with us."

Hiashi nodded as the Earth King turned "But couldn't you stop her?"

Hiashi turned to the Earth King "This is something Kasumi has decided to do herself. Besides Naruto needs to learn Fire Bending. Even I could she's going to explain to you and me that this is what her father would've done."

"You know" the Earth King said "It would. Her father was always there to help out a friend."

"And she's Yusei's daughter, she too will be there for her friends."

"I see" the Earth King said.

So Prince Zuko and I turned and activate our Duel Disk "**Duel!**"

Our Duel Disks activated and the Duel began.

"Normally" Prince Zuko began "I would be a gentleman but since I'm the one being challenged, I'll go first."

"Fine by me" I muttered.

"Then I draw!" Prince Zuko said as he drew a card.

"First" Prince Zuko began "I'll start by summoning my Command Knight in attack mode!"

A knight appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1900**)

"Now with him on the field if I shall summon another monster on my side of the field" Prince Zuko began "You can only select him as an attack target also while he's on the field all Warrior Type Monsters gain four hundred attack points!"

I shifted as Command Knight's attack points rose (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1900**)

"Impressive" I said to him "You really know your monsters and even know how to Duel."

"Well" Prince Zuko said "Princess Azula and I learned while your mother was training with my Uncle. In any way, I'll place one card face down for later."

A card appeared behind Command Knight.

"Alright then" I stated "It's my turn, I draw!"

I drew a card "Alright now, Prince Zuko, I'll start by summoning my Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Not bad" Prince Zuko admitted seeing my Swordmaster."

"It's bad alright" I told him "Because now I equip my Swordmaster Mia with the Killing Edge equip Spell Card!"

The wicked purple sword appeared in Swordmaster Mia's hands "Now the equipped monster gains two hundred more attack points and if she does battle damage, that battle damage triples."

Prince Zuko paused looking at my swordmaster as her attack points rose (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"Not bad" Prince Zuko stated.

"Oh it's bad" I told him "Because now Swordmaster Mia attacks your Command Knight!"

Swordmaster Mia charged Command Knight and Prince Zuko watched as the Swordmaster came down with an expert slash from her sword. Command Knight then shattered and Prince Zuko's Life Points lowered by six hundred points due to the battle damage being tripled thanks to the Killing Edge's effect.

(**Prince Zuko's Life Points: 3400**)

"You're holding back aren't you?" Prince Zuko asked "You know your psychic powers."

"Of course" I told him "I don't like inflicting pain in a duel unless I'm forced to, or also unless someone makes me too angry to see so other wise."

"I see" Prince Zuko said and I sighed "Besides you are a Duelist yourself, if you would be a Sound Ninja that was a Duelist that would be one thing, now even though your allied to our enemy, you are just a Duelist and a well trained fighter but that doesn't count as an enemy Sound Ninja."

"That's right" Haku said.

Prince Zuko sighed "Very well, let's continue."

"And we will" I told him "Because now thanks to Swordmaster Mia's ability, she can strike twice on the Battle Phase!"

Prince Zuko paused as I shouted "Now my Swordmaster attack Prince Zuko directly!"

"Not so fast!" Prince Zuko shouted "I'll activate my Trap Card a Hero Emerges!"

I paused at this now hearing the Trap Card as Prince Zuko held up his cards "Now thanks to this Trap Card, you get to pick one random card in my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it regardless of level, so Kasumi pick your card."

I looked at his cards trying to avoid finding a monster, if I could. Finally I decided on one "How about the middle left card?"

Prince Zuko picked the card up and smiled "It's a monster."

I groaned at this as he held his card up "Now you'll meet my Sword Hunter!"

A gray and white armor wearing warrior appeared, in his hands were two swords (**ATK: 2450, DEF: 1700**)

"Call off your attack Mia" I told her and she did.

"Alright then" I stated "I'll be placing one card face down for later!"

I placed a card face down.

"Then it's my turn" Prince Zuko shouted "I draw!"

He drew "Alright now, I'll equip Sword Hunter with the Lighting Blade Equip Spell Card!"

A sword sparkling with lighting appeared in Sword Hunter's hands "Not good" I muttered and Prince Zuko nodded "That's right it's not good because now Sword Hunter gains eight hundred more attack points!"

Thanks to it's equip spell, Sword Hunter's attack points were raised (**ATK: 3250, DEF: 1700**)

"And now" Prince Zuko began "I'll activate my A Warrior Returning Alive Spell Card, now I can select one Warrior Type monster in my Graveyard and bring it back to my hand."

He choose one Warrior Type Monster then turned "And now I shall resummon my Command Knight!"

Command Knight appeared on the field again (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1900**)

"Now" Prince Zuko began "I'd hate to remind you this but now that I have another monster on my side of the field you can't select Command Knight as the attack target and also now that it's back out all Warrior Type Monsters gain 400 more attack points!"

Sword Hunter's attack points rose (**ATK: 3650, DEF: 1700**) and even Command Knight's attack points rose (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1900**)

"Impressive" I muttered this Prince was good, then I smiled "My mother taught you well Prince Zuko, I wonder if Azula is good as well?"

"She is and she isn't" Prince Zuko said "I always defeated her but she has won some of her Duels."

I nodded "Alright,"

"Now" Prince Zuko shouted "Now you'll feel the wrath of my Sword Hunter as he attacks Swordmaster Mia

Sword Hunter charged Sword Hunter Mia, she tried to attack him but ended up being slashed into two pieces and this done a lot of damage to my Life Points. (**My Life Points: 2350**)

"Now" Prince Zuko said "Whenever Sword Hunter destroys an opponent's monster by battle, instead of sending your monster to the graveyard she becomes an equipped spell card and is attached to Sword Hunter, then thanks to this Sword Hunter's attack points rise by two hundred!"

Swordmaster Mia was then reverted into an equipped spell card and Sword Hunter's Attack points rose (**ATK: 3850, DEF: 1700**)

"Oh man" Naruto muttered "This Prince is good! And it's not looking good for Lady Kasumi."

"Naruto" I told him "This what makes Dueling interesting, the excitement. Alright Prince Zuko what's next?"

Prince Zuko turned "Simple a direct attack from Command Knight!"

I smirked "Not this time!" I turned "I activate my Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"That was your father's card" General Iroh said "I know it all too well from seeing him use it time and time again."

"Now with this Trap Card" I began "You're monster's attack is negated, then after it's activation unlike most Normal Trap Cards, this card can be placed face down again till next turn."

Prince Zuko actually smiled "Not bad girl, you are truly the daughter of Yusei Fudo and Aki Fudo."

"Why thank you" I told him.

"Turn end" Prince Zuko said.

"Then I'm up then" I shouted "I draw!"

I drew a card it was a new card Pegasus Knight Marcia "Alright now" I began "I'll start by summoning my Pegasus Knight Marcia!"

A pink haired woman on a Pegasus appeared on the field in her hands were a big spear (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 300**)

"Now" I stated "I'll activate my spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional Monster!"

Prince Zuko paused as I grabbed another card in my hand "Now I'll summon my Copy Plant Tuner Monster!"

Copy Plant appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"Not that monster again" Prince Zuko muttered.

"Oh it's him again" I said smiling at him "Because now, once per turn Copy Plant can copy the level of one of my opponent's monsters on the field."

"But" Shikamaru stated "Pegasus Knight Marcia is a level three, and even with a level seven monster if she chooses to copy Sword Hunter's level would be too little less, what is she planning?"

I smiled "Simple, Copy Plant will now copy the level of Command Knight!"

Copy Plant then formed a plant like version of Command Knight increasing it's level (**Copy Plant Lvl: 1-4**)

"Now I get it" Naruto began and I nodded "Now I'll tune my Level Four Copy Plant with my Level Three Pegasus Knight Marcia!"

The two monsters began to synchronize together as I chanted "Bounded by Blood by the Crimson Dragon, the Light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...Black Rose Dragon!"

My mother's card Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field roaring at Prince Zuko as it appeared in a flash of light (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

"It's Black Rose Dragon!" Naruto shouted "It's nice to see it again."

Prince Zuko looked up at Black Rose Dragon as it looked down at him, it was as if he saw my mother's spirit in her.

"So" he choked up "That's one of the Signer Dragons, that used to be your mother's ace card."

"And now I have her" I said and he nodded "Then let's reintroduce you to her shall we, I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability!"

He paused as I shouted "By removing one Plant-type monster from my Graveyard, Black Rose Dragon can lower one selected monster's attack points to zero,"

So I smiled "So now I'll remove my Copy Plant from my Graveyard in order to completely drain Sword Hunter's attack points!"

"Oh-no!" Prince Zuko shouted as Black Rose Dragon ate Copy Plant then lashed out with it's vines, with a mighty roar it then used it's vines to drain every single attack point from Sword Hunter (**Sword Hunter ATK: 0, DEF: 1700**) When it was completely drained, Sword Hunter took a step back like it had been drained of it's energy.

"And now" I shouted "Black Rose Dragon attacks Sword Hunter with, Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon roared then gathered in the purple fire with pink roses in the fire then shot it out towards Sword Hunter, the attack hit and Sword Hunter struggled against her attack but it was no match at all and was instantly disinergrated and it done incredible amount of Life Point damage to Prince Zuko.

(**Prince Zuko's Life Points: 1000**)

"Oh man" Prince Zuko muttered "That was bad."

"Turn end" I said.

"Then it's my turn" Prince Zuko began "I draw!"

He drew a card then smiled "Alright now, I'll activate the Spell Card Fire Bending Training.

"Never heard of that one" I muttered.

Prince Zuko looked up "Simple, what Fire Bending does is it increases a Warrior Type Monster's level by one, so in other words my Command Knight's Level rises by one level and it did (**Command Knight's Lvl: 4-5**)

"Next" Prince Zuko began "I'll be summoning my Nitro Synchron in attack mode!"

I reconised the small pink tuner monster right away (**ATK: 300, DEF: 100**)

"That was one of my" I began.

"That's right it was one of your father's cards" Prince Zuko said he then looked at his feet as he turned to me "You're father had spars of Nitro Synchron and seeing that my deck was a warrior based deck, he gave me Nitro Synchron as a gift for defeating my Sister in what Aki told me was my first ever official Duel."

"That was nice of my father" I said smiling.

"And now" Prince Zuko "I'll use him as I'm going to tune my Level two Nitro Synchron with my Level Five Command Knight!"

The two monsters began to synchronize together as he chanted out "To restore honor, our flames and will burn stronger than ever, burn up, rise...Synchro Summon, Nitro Warrior!"

A big green warrior known as Nitro Warrior appeared on the field in a blaze of light (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800**)

"Nice to see him again" I said then I brought my arm to my eyes and started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Prince Zuko asked.

"Oh" I said smiling "I'm not crying because I'm sad or upset, I'm crying because it's tears of joy, you know it's not every day you see two cards that were in your father's deck...It just brings so many good memories to me, that's all."

Prince Zuko nodded "Right and now for using Nitro Synchron, I get to draw one more card."

He drew another card then smiled "Perfect, now I'll activate the Spell Card Rush Recklessly"

The Quick Play Spell Card activated and he explained "Now Nitro Warrior will gain seven hundred more attack points until the end of this turn."

Nitro Warrior's attack points rose (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 1400**)

"Next" Prince Zuko began "**Thanks for Nitro Warrior's effect from using a spell card, Nitro Warrior's attack points rise by one thousand points.**"

Nitro Warrior's attack points rose yet again (**ATK: 4500, DEF: 1400**)

I looked at the monster's attack points as Prince Zuko announced "Now Nitro Warrior will attack Black Rose Dragon with Dynamite Crunch!"

Nitro Warrior aimed it's two fists out at Black Rose Dragon, and I sighed "Hold on there, I activate Pegasis Knight Marcia's special ability! By removing her from play, I can spare my Synchro Monster from being destroyed in battle or by any spell, monster, or trap card effect!"

Pegasus Knight Marcia was removed from play just as Nitro Warrior slammed into Black Rose Dragon, my Dragon roared in annoyance but thanks to my swift action was spared.

"You may have spared your Dragon" Prince Zuko began "But not your Life Points!"

That was true and my Life Points lowered greatly to the danger zone (**My Life Points: 250**)

"That was good" I muttered "Thankfully my Dragon was spared."

"And now it's over" Prince Zuko began "Because when a spell card is played even though it's attack points drop one thousand now, Nitro Warrior can force a monster that's in defense mode into attack mode then attack again but since Black Rose Dragon's in attack mode it still gets to attack again! Now I can't slay Black Rose Dragon this turn but I can finish you off Kasumi, you were a good Duelist but prepare to be defeated and serve both the Fire Nation and Orochimaru!"

Nitro Warrior came down then all Earth Benders shouted "KASUMI! NO!" Or it was "Kasumi do something!" and I smiled at their reaction it was good to know they cared about me "Not this time, I activate my Trap Card Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared and I smiled "The power of your mighty beast is no match to Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" I told him.

"Very well" Prince Zuko said "Turn end."

"Then it's my turn" I said "I draw!"

I drew and I smiled at the result "Alright now, I'll start by summoning Black Wing-Bora the Spear!"

The Black Wing Monster appeared (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1300**)

"Next with Bora summoned" I began "I can now summon Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind tuner monster once more!"

Black Wing Gale the Whirlwind appeared (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 400**)

"She's making her move" Haku said with a smile.

"You're right Haku!" I shouted "Now I'm going to tune my Level three Gale the Whirlwind with my Level four Bora the Spear!"

Once more the two monster began to join forces as I chanted "Bounded by Blood by the Crimson Dragon, the light shines for the Truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...Black Wing Armor Master!"

The Black Wing Synchro monster appeared (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"Who had that card?" Prince Zuko asked.

"My Uncle Crow did" I told him then I smiled "Now Black Wing Armor Master attack Nitro Warrior!"

Prince Zuko looked up "Hold on there" he said "Black Wing Armor Master is weaker than Nitro Warrior in that case you'll lose."

I smirked "We'll see about that."

Black Wing Armor Master flew up towards Nitro Warrior whom lashed out it's fist at the Black Wing Synchro Monster. The two monster's fist collided and a Wedge Counter was placed in Nitro Warrior's fist.

"It's over" Prince Zuko said he stepped forward as if trying to capture me but he noticed I was smiling "No, it's not."

He looked at my Duel Disk "Check your gear nothing has changed!"

"And it won't change at all" I said with a smile on my face "Because when Black Wing Armor Master attacks a monster stronger than it is, no Battle Damage is calculated"

"Oh" Prince Zuko said "So your still in the game."

"Sure am" I said then I smirked "You're the one that lost!"

"What do you mean?" Prince Zuko asked.

"Simple" I said "Black Rose Dragon attack Nitro Warrior with Black Rose Gale!"

"Once more" Prince Zuko stated "Black Rose Dragon's weaker than Nitro Warrior!"

"Guess again Prince Zuko" I said and he looked at Nitro Warrior whom was now looking like it had been drained then he saw that his monster was losing all of it's attack points!"

"What how is this possible?" He asked then he caught sight of the wedge counter "Hold on when did that get in there?"

I smiled "Simple, whenever Black Wing Armor Master attacks a monster, it isn't destroyed by battle and it places a Wedge Counter in that monster."

"Oh"

"And then" I began "By removing that Wedge Counter, I can make your monster's attack points zero!"

"Not again!" Prince Zuko shouted as Nitro Warrior's attack points dropped down to zero (**ATK: 0, DEF: 1400**)

I smiled "Alright now Black Rose Dragon end this with Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon obeyed destroying Nitro Warrior and ending the Duel (**Prince Zuko's Life Points: 0**)

All of the Earth Benders and Earth Soldiers cheered for me "She did it again!"

"That was an amazing Duel!" another shouted "It kept us on our feet!"

I turned to Naruto "Now that's what my father always did."

"And you thought of that strategy" Naruto said "As you went along with the Duel."

Once more I nodded "Exactly."

I turned to Prince Zuko whom turned to Kabuto "Kabuto, I lost so the deal was that Kasumi doesn't come with us if I lose."

"Oh" Kabuto said as the field came back to normal "I see, so we'll go back saying we've failed."

"Exactly" Prince Zuko said he turned to the battlefield "Besides there is no way for us to win this not when all of the soldiers were killed, except for the ones in camp. So it's best to retreat, but leave one of our fleet craft here."

"Right" Kabuto said he turned to The surviving Sound Ninjas "Besides Lord Orochimaru and the Fire Lord need to know that ninjas from the Leaf and Sand Villages are here."

So with that Kabuto left and a few seconds later flew away in Fire Nation aircraft.

Prince Zuko sighed turning to me then to Naruto "Naruto,"

"Yes?" Naruto asked.

"Due to our agreement, I'll teach you the basics of Fire Bending."

"When?" Naruto asked.

"When you're done with your Dueling Lesson today" I said and Prince Zuko nodded "Right what the Lady Signer said."

"Alright!" Naruto shouted "I'm going to learn how to Fire Bend right after my lesson with Lady Kasumi."

The Fire Nation and Sound Ninja threat was over for now, but I knew it was going to be a long night.

"Well" Toph said "You won, but barely."

"He was good" I told him "He might not hate the Crimson Dragon, but he was a hard opponent, he wouldn't be the only one I struggled on"

She nodded "That's right you struggled on Jim" and I turned to Haku "And I've struggled on Haku, but I won in the end."

"It's possible for a Signer to be cornered" Haku said to Toph "And that's what happened when she Dueled me, Jim and now Prince Zuko. In the end because she is a Signer and Prince Zuko didn't know much about the Crimson Dragon it ended in Lady Kasumi's favor." he smiled "Did you here the recuss that was coming from your people?"

"Yes" Toph said "They were thinking she was going to lose."

"But she didn't" Haku said "That's what makes Duels exciting, you may think one person is going to lose one moment, then the next, they turn the Duel around. Today's Duel was just like that."

I smiled waving over to a cheering crowd of Earth Benders and even the Earth King whom looked relieved that I defeated Prince Zuko. Then the crowd started shouting my name "Lady Kasumi!, Lady Kasumi!, Lady Kasumi!"

I smiled things were going great but I knew more attacks would come and somehow had the strange suspicion that Princess Azula would be the next person leading the next attack once they thought of a strategy. Hopefully by then I would be back in Konoha. I turned to Toph amongs the crowd's shouts and she nodded to me, she was going to test me then teach me Rock Armor if I passed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

**End of Chapter**

**Another chapter over! Kasumi has defeated Prince Zuko in a Duel. I know most of you are thinking why did you give Prince Zuko a Warrior based deck? Simple! From watching Avatar the Last Air Bender, Prince Zuko was all about honor, so I decided to give him a deck which would be the best one that would be about honor and that was a warrior based deck. So will Naruto learn Fire Bending or will he fail? Will Kasumi pass her first test that Toph has told her to prepare for? All answers will be answered in Chapter 29: Kasumi's First Mission P6. That I promise will be the last part of the series.**

_Card of the Chapter!  
_

_Hello folks it's another Card of the Chapter with your Host...Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_Kasumi (Appears): Hello folks are you ready for another day of Card of the Chapter?"_

_audience: YES!_

_Kasumi: Alright first let's introduce our special guest...Prince Zuko!_

_Prince Zuko: Hello, well today we have three card of the Chapters._

_Kasumi: Alright let's them out. The first Card of the Chapter is made up so don't go looking for it in stores! It's Pegasis Knight Marcia._

**Pegasus Knight Marcia**

** Level: 3**

** Type: Warrior/Effect**

** Attribute: Wind**

** ATK: 1200, DEF: 300**

** Effect: When this card is used for a Synchro Summon of any Synchro Monster, you can remove this card from your Graveyard to negate that monster's destruction by battle or by any Spell, Trap, or Monster Effect for the remainder of the turn.**

_Kasumi: That was useful._

_ Prince Zuko: It sure was (Turns): Alright now the second card is also made up so don't go looking for it._

**Fire Bending Training**

** Type: Normal Spell**

** Effect: Select one Warrior-Type monster on your side of the field, that monster's level rises by one.**

_Prince Zuko: That was also a good move on my part._

_ Kasumi: It was, and now the final Card of the Chapter is one of my father's cards...Nitro Warrior!_

**Nitro Warrior**

** Level: 7**

** Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

** Attribute: Fire**

** ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800**

** "Nitro Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner MonstersOnce during each of your turns, if you activated a Spell Card(s), this card gains 1000 ATK during its next attack, for damage calculation only. Once per turn, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, you can change 1 face-up Defense Position monster your opponent controls to Attack Position, and attack it with this card..**

_Kasumi: That was a powerful card, my father used this many times._

_ Prince Zuko: And because of it, he was able to defeat his opponets._

_ Kasumi: Well that's all folks! (Exits with Prince Zuko)_


	30. Chapter 29: Kasumi's First Mission P6

Chapter 29: Kasumi's First Mission P6

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

It was the evening after the failed Fire Nation attempt to capture me. I had a big day tomorrow coming up. For the first time during my training, I had my first official test. It wasn't a Duel Exam, it was test to see if Toph's teachings had an impact alongside with my Gentle Fist! My test was to defeat Hinata Hyugga in a sparing match using the Earth Bending techniques that Toph had taught me and using the Gentle Fist Hiashi taught me, if I had passed I would be learning an incredible new Earth Bending technique. It was going to be an advanced form of Earth Bending known as Rock Armor. I was laying on my bed and couldn't get to sleep. Outside my bodyguards Haku, and Shikamaru took turns standing guard. Even though Prince Zuko agreed to train Naruto, it didn't mean he might try a sneak attack and capture me succeeding in his mission to capture me. They were taking no chances even if Prince Zuko did get passed them, he would have to get past Ten-Ten and that was going to be his hardest challenge, even though she hadn't mastered Air Bending, Ten-Ten was still a weapons expert so she could easily take him down.

As if she was hearing me tossing and turning, Ten-Ten sat up "Lady Kasumi, you won't be able to function well during the test if you don't go to sleep."

"I'm excited" I told her, "If I pass I'll learn Rock Armor, and I believe it would prove useful against Sasuke."

"It would" Ten-Ten said "But let me remind you, Sasuke's a ninja and he'll be much more faster than you are, although with Rock Armor you might master the perfect defense, and with the Gentle Fist, you have mastered the ultimate offense. All you need now is training to match Sasuke's speed."

I nodded "Well your right, I need some sleep but please keep a watchful eye open."

"I will" she said "Although Prince Zuko would need to think twice on capturing you, there is no way he'll be able to capture you not with Shikamaru on our side."

I smirked surely Shikamaru Nara would plan on a perfect defense so perfect that Prince Zuko would regret anything.

"Is the Lady Signer here?" Prince Zuko's voice sounded.

"Yes she is" Haku told him "But she's sleeping or going to be soon."

"Sigh she's going to be an outstanding girl" Shikamaru said "Outstanding and troublesome but that just means she's going to be a powerful force to be reckoned with."

"So why are you up here?" Haku asked.

"I want to speak to her" Prince Zuko said.

"Well alright," Shikamaru said as Haku sent him a look "Look Ten-Ten is right with Lady Kasumi, so if Zuko tries to capture her, he'll have to deal with Ten-Ten" I guess he turned to Zuko "And let me tell you, Ten-Ten may lack the skills and an Air Bender but theirs a reason why all of her opponents wind up dead, she's never missed a target with the exception of Temari only due to the fact she managed to bring up wind from her fan."

So Haku knocked on the door "Ten-Ten is Kasumi awake."

"She is" Ten-Ten said.

"Well Prince Zuko wants to talk to her,"

"I accept" I said.

So the door opened and Prince Zuko stepped in he took a look around the room seeing Ten-Ten on edge now itching for her scrolls.

"Hold on" Prince Zuko said to her "I mean your friend Lady Kasumi no harm."

Ten-Ten just kept her pose "One can never be so sure, after all your with the Fire Nation an enemy to us now,"

"Yes" Prince Zuko told her "But listen, my Uncle won't let me get away with capturing Kasumi! Besides like I said, I gave you all my word that I will train Naruto. So while I'm training someone I won't capture anyone. Besides Kabuto is telling my father and Orochimaru that we've failed, and that I have been taken prisoner alongside with General Iroh."

"Oh" I said and he sighed "Which means they will send another attack to rescue me, but that won't be until they came up with a battle plan to fight off Gaara's sand and Shino's insects. That won't take until another month."

"Then it will suck to be you" Ten-Ten said "Because after Kasumi's month of training ends here, we'll be gone back to our village."

I nodded as Ten-Ten put down her weapons but still was alert if she needed to be as Prince Zuko turned to me "Your bodyguards are totally on edge, I mean I've seen bodyguards protecting people but Shikamaru, Haku and now Ten-Ten totally beat other bodyguards."

"That's because" Ten-Ten said to him "Orochimaru will destroy the Leaf Village with the Crimson Dragon or Kasumi's psychic powers due to that fact she doesn't want to be used. Due to those two facts we have to be on top of things."

"True" Prince Zuko said.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Well, it's this, even though I'm all about honor, I want to tell you that I'm sorry about what the Fire Nation did to the Air Benders and for the attempt to capture you thinking that you were the Avatar.

I sighed out "The Avatar part was a mistake, I mean it was partly my fault for demonstrating my Psychic Waza which caused you to come to our village in the first place but I don't think I can fully forgive the Fire Nation for killing of an entire race of people."

Prince Zuko nodded "I understand but I do want to tell you that my father is still after the Avatar."

I paused "Well you might want to tell him about-"

Ten-Ten watched me a small smile on her face as I was struggling to get out the words then I stopped then stated "Never mind."

"You've seen the Avatar?" Prince Zuko asked "Where?"

"I didn't see the Avatar exactly" I told him "I have seen the previous Avatars, but it's in a place where I wouldn't want to go to."

"Where did you see the previous Avatars?" Zuko asked.

Ten-Ten sighed out the answer "It's in the Lost Temple of the Avatars you know their scarred burial place."

"Oh" Prince Zuko said as I turned to him "How dare your people put the Avatar's burial place where the Army of Shadow's leader was imprisoned!"

"The what now?" Prince Zuko asked.

I sighed out "You mean your people didn't know if Red Nova Dragon being the leader of the Army of Shadows?"

He then got it "Now that you mentioned it father did say that there was a temple guarded in darkness."

"That was because your father ordered the Avatars to be laid to rest in there" Ten-Ten said to him "It was guarded by Red Nova Dragon, when Lady Kasumi, Naruto, Shikamaru, Haku, Hinata and I went in there it nearly ate Kasumi."

I shivered at the mention and ducked underneath the bed covers shaking "Don't remind me of that Ten-Ten."

Prince Zuko sighed "It wasn't me that decided that, heck it wasn't even my father or Princess Azula, it was the first Fire Lord that did decided that. Now that I know that, there's really nothing I can do."

I sighed out "Well anything else you need to talk to me about?"

The Prince turned to me "Just the thing why your learning two things at one time?" I cocked my head at him as if asking him for more info and he answered "We'll what I mean is I understand why your learning Earth Bending because it's in your blood to as a Signer, but why learn the Gentle Fist, and learning these two things all together?"

I frowned hearing this crossing my arms "Oh that, it's because a ninja in the Leaf Village one of Naruto's teammates Sasuke Uchiha wants to marry me."

"Whoa!, Back up there " Prince Zuko said his eyes widened "At the age of ten someone wants to marry you?"

I nodded "Yes, Sasuke Uchiha is one of the last of the Uchiha Clan ninja, his dream is to kill his older brother Itachi, then restore his clan."

"Doesn't sound bad" Prince Zuko said "I mean the older brother Itachi killed the rest of them and so it would make since he wants to restore his clan."

"Yes" I said to him in a serious voice "But Sasuke has changed since I first met him, he was okay at first because I understood him, but now I don't understand him ever since he was beaten by Itachi he was never the same."

"As in?" Prince Zuko asked.

I answered "Well after his defeat from Itachi he started looking for more ways to increase his power, and then, the next day after he came back from a mission, he then spoke to me in the way of asking for my hand in marriage."

He paused as a tear fell from my eye "I told him I wouldn't marry him, besides I'm Shikamaru Nara's girl and the two of us are inseparable, if it's someone that I want to marry it would be Shikamaru."

There was a thud outside my room and I knew it was Shikamaru collapsing hearing my words and this was followed by Haku snickering "Oh come on you know you'll marry her one day. She's just admitted she will if you proposed to her."

I sighed smiling as the two argued verbally with Ten-Ten looking annoyed eying the door as if she was going to hurt the two of then then finished my explanation to Prince Zuko's question "When I said no to Sasuke, he then challenged me to a fight, now if I wouldn't have been angry at him and had a level head I would've said no, but I wasn't thinking clearly and said I would fight him any time, anywhere."

"Oh" Prince Zuko said.

"She and Sasuke were scheduled to fight at the end of this week" Ten-Ten told him "But Lady Tsunade gave Kasumi a S-ranked Training Mission to learn Earth Bending within a month and she had already been learning the Gentle Fist so she could be a match to Sasuke, you see she wouldn't be a match to him with just her psychic powers and Shadow Possession Jutsu."

"I see" Prince Zuko said calmly "You have reasons and they are good reasons, let me guess what he wants to do with you if you lose," I nodded giving him permission to guess "He's going to force you to marry him."

I nodded again "Yes, and I really don't want to marry him because he'll use me just like Orochimaru is planning, but in a different way."

Prince Zuko then got it "To force you to help him restore his clan. That's a wicked thought."

I nodded "That is why I have to learn Earth Bending and the Gentle Fist, I can't afford to lose to him. Not without a fighting chance, before my chances of beating him were ten percent."

"Actually it's more like five percent" Ten-Ten said.

"Now what are her chances?" Prince Zuko asked.

"Well" Shikamaru said as he came in the door and I blushed as I was in my pajamas a second time this year for him as he turned to me "It's good to here that you'll say yes to my proposal if I proposed to you, but I can answer that question."

"I bet you could" Prince Zuko said "So answer it."

Shikamaru nodded "Well with all her abilities, improved psychic powers, Earth Bending skills, Gentle Fist, and Shadow Possession Jutsu, she has a fighting chance fifty-fifty."

"Agreed" Ten-Ten said.

Prince Zuko stood up "Well I've gotta go and prepare for my lesson to teach Naruto Fire Bending.

"Good luck at that" I told him "Naruto is sort of a slow learner and can try a person's patience let me tell you, even though I'm teaching him how to Duel, I continuously fight the urge to not hurt him."

"I'll keep that in mind" Prince Zuko said leaving the room.

Shortly Shikamaru left as well and I finally managed to get to sleep. The next morning came quickly. During breakfast it was Ten-Ten that was helping me out the most.

"Let's see" Ten-Ten said to me "Since you have a test today you need to be fully ready. So you need a good decent breakfast."

I nodded as she selected breakfast items for me by the time breakfast was finished I reported bright and early to the testing ground. Toph had not showed up yet but I was going to practice with my shoes and socks on waiting for her to arrive but Ten-Ten stopped me.

"What?" I asked her "Why not practice?"

"Save your energy troublesome" Shikamaru answered for Ten-Ten and even Prince Zuko agreed with them "Yes, you'll need every bit of energy to defeat Hinata. From what I heard she defeated you once, then the next time you tied with her, you beat Naruto the third time and tied against her yet again now you have to defeat her in order to pass."

Now I understood Ten-Ten "Alright, I'll wait."

Soon Toph and Hiashi-Sensei did arrive.

"Well your early today" Toph stated.

"I wanted to get this test over with."

"Good enthusiasm" Toph said with a smile on her face as Hiashi nodded and she continued "And it looks like your ready.

Hiashi Hyugga smiled "Yes, Hinata, are you ready?"

"I-I-I-I am father" Hinata said.

Toph then turned "For your test today Lady Kasumi, we'll be in the tournament arena. The place where I won the tournament."

"Right" Hinata and I said.

So Toph and Hiashi lead me, Haku, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Prince Zuko to the arena. There Shino, Gaara and Hasselberry were already waiting for our arrival. Seeing Hiashi-Sensei the Colonel saluted "We got your orders Major General Hiashi! Every Earth Bender, Earth Kingdom Soldier, civilian, and even the Earth King is in here waiting for the big day."

"Uh- what's this about?" I asked "Why is everyone here?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah" Hinata stammered.

"You're test" Hiashi-Sensei told me as he separated me and Hinata Hyugga between me and Toph.

"Hinata and I have to enter in one way, now Lady Kasumi, you and Toph entered the other way around, you two will hear the rules once you hear your names called."

"Right" I said as the four of us began to enter in the two different ways.

Hiashi-Sensei nodded over to Colonel Hasselberry who took charge "Ten-hunt! Every other one of you soldiers form a single line and entered threw the middle entrance!"

Haku, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Naruto, Prince Zuko, General Iroh, Shino and Gaara obeyed the Colonel and he guided the whole group in the room with a mighty "Ten-hunt! March!"

So I followed Toph threw the passage way "Maybe you can tell me, what's going on?"

"I answered you" Toph said "It's your test, actually it's the reason why Hiashi and I are late. We were preparing it."

So she led me to the other end of the entrance and told me to wait.

"Alright now" the Earth King's voice sounded from the announcer's box "It's the moment we all have been waiting for, as you all know Lady Kasumi, the Signer has been training with Hiashi Hyugga our Clan Alliance leader and with Toph Bei Fong. Today is her first test with them! The test isn't like any other test, it's a sparing match test."

I turned to Toph and she nodded "Yes, it's a sparing match Lady Kasumi."

"Oh" I said.

"So let's meet our contestants!" the Earth King shouted hearing this Toph turned to me "Here, quickly take off your shoes and socks, we've go prepare to make a dramatic entrance." I nodded taking my shoes and socks off as the Earth King continued "In the blue corner it's the Lady Signer herself, the Duelist, and the daughter of Yusei Fudo and Aki Fudo...Everyone it's Kasumi Aki Fudo and Toph."

Toph and I appeared just as the spotlight hit us. I looked around, I was on an arena, with so many Earth Benders, Earth Kingdom Soldiers and civilians alike. Seeing me I heard everyone shout "It's not a Sparing match it's another Duel!"

The Earth King then announced and drums started to roll, "And now, sparing against her is the Heiress of the Hyugga Clan with the current leader of the , the fainting girl, and a wielder of the Byucugan also known as the Piercing Eye, Hinata Hyugga and Hiashi Hyugga!"

As if on cue Hinata and Hiashi-Sensei appeared in an explosion of smoke. When the smoke cleared the spoke light hits them and the two wave to the crowd. Toph and Hiashi leave going behind the bars that were outside of the arena then leaving all together.

The crowd went wild with a child asking "Is that Hinata a Duelist too?"

The Earth King must've heard him because he answered him "No, like I said Kasumi and Hinata are going to spar against each other. It's not a Duel, they will be fighting for real."

Hinata and I watched as Hiashi-Sensei and Toph appeared in the announcer's box and the Earth King gladly turned the mike over towards them "And now both Hiashi Hyugga and Toph will be announcing the rules for the sparing match.

Hiashi-Sensei nodded over to Toph "Alright everyone, like the Earth King said, Hinata and Kasumi are going to fight against each other, now I want everyone to know that normally these type of things will be when one person hits the other first and then the fight is over, but for this fight, it's a fight to the finish."

Hinata and I gasped as all the audience gasped as well and that is when Hiashi-Sensei took the mike "Not like a fight to the death, more like a fight till someone ether is knocked out, or simply gives up"

"Oh that's better" I stated.

"I-I-I-I-I won't lose again, never again not when Naruto is watching me" Hinata said shyly.

"Now" Toph said as Hiashi gave her the mike "The first rule goes as follows, like we stated this is a fight till someone is knocked out or gives up. If Kasumi wins she passes the test, if Hinata wins she fails the test."

"That sounds reasonable" Hinata and I both said at the same time only Hinata was stuttering her sentence.

"The second rule" Hiashi said "Is that Kasumi can use everything in her possession, from her Shadow Possession Jutsu, her prime psychic powers, the Gentle Fist I taught her and Earth Bending Toph taught her. However since this is a spar we would like to see her use her Gentle Fist and Earth Bending skills more, but she can use Shadow Possession Jutsu and her psychic powers as well. As for Hinata, she can use her Byucugan and any ninja tools she has in her possession."

"She's gonna need everything like those two things you mentioned" Toph muttered.

This caused everyone to burst out laughing as Hiashi-Sensei turned to her giving her the mike "Alright the third rule is this test is on a time limit...And that time limit is ten minutes. During that time if no one has been knocked out or gives up, the winner will be determined by who is hurt the most. The one that is hurt the most losses the one that is hurt the least will be the winner."

"These are sensible rules" Hiashi-Sensei said "And the fourth rule is that they can use their coaches "But only for advise."

The two returned the mike to the king and returned behind the lines as if they were our coaches, Toph was behind me and Hiashi-Sensei was behind Hinata as the King announced "The timer is set for ten minutes and now contestants on your mark, get set-"

Hearing these two Hinata and I broke apart, getting into position and looking into each other's eyes.

"FIGHT!" was the Earth King's response and the bell rang for my test to begin.

Hinata and I circled looking for an opening and she struck out first coming in at me with a stab with her two fingers trying to disable my chakra flow. I ducked at the stabbing attempt then lashed out my own stab, Hinata saw me and she jumped away at the last minute.

"And tries to strike Kasumi with a stab from her own Gentle Fist but is nicely repealed by the Lady Signer" one of the announcer besides the Earth King shouted.

I watched as Hinata seemed to become a blur, only I knew what it was she was charging me. She was faster than I was but I watched as she came closer then she lashed out with a punch from her palm, I caught her palm in my own hand and she lashed out again with her left hand, once more I matched her. The Gentle Fists were negated but I managed to grab onto Hinata Hyugga's hands before she could jump away, holding her firmly by her wrists she tried to break free but that is when I unleashed a psychic blast which sent her flying head first!

"And Kasumi's the first one to succeed in getting in a hit with a psychic blast" the announcer shouted as Hinata skillfully flipped in the air and landed skillfully on all fours.

To everyone's eyes she seemed hurt which was correct seeing the distance I stomped on the ground getting a stone from the ground then kicked out. Hinata saw it coming at her and threw a Kunai at the rock. The Kunai hit the rock and had an explosive charge on it causing the stone to blow up but once more I then opened my hands as the stone blew up then pushed outward and the stone's pieces were flung at her with highly dangerous accuracy. She had no time to recover and was struck by the blow. For a moment there she fell onto the ground bleeding from the cut marks the rock pieces inflicted on her and didn't get up, but then the body exploded and turned into a log. I was expecting this and carefully changed my eyes from brown to blue. That is when I saw her coming at me, completely unharmed by the attack, she lashed out a punch at me but I managed to side step the punch then with my legs forcefully grabbed hold onto her neck and slammed her head first into the ground, then jumped away as she recovered by jumped backwards and standing on her two feet.

"Both girls are really going at it" The announcer shouted "And Kasumi's already hit Hinata three times."

"That third attack should've hurt" a civilian said "I mean she was flung head first into the ground and yet she isn't hurt."

"Oh she is" I muttered and I was right Hinata was hurt but I secretly made sure that the attack wasn't that hard of a blow.

"S-S-So" Hinata stated seeing my blue eyes "Your using your psychic powers in their prime state. N-N-N-Now I need to be careful however..." She pressed her hands together "Byucugan!"

Her eyes changed to her Byucugan.

"So it comes down to using our powers" I told her and she nodded and I got into my fighting position "Then let's dance."

With this Hinata and I charged. Only Hinata was faster than I was and she was the first one that reacted first, she lashed out with her fist, but I managed to block it, again she punched out at me and I blocked it, everyone gasped "Doesn't she learn? The Lady Signer will now send her flying."

Suddenly before I could unleash my blast she kicked me in the chest. Surprised I stumbled letting her hands go. I was still catching my breathe when she lashed out at me, thankfully I managed to summon a rock wall and she punched it as well. I watched as her fist was caught in the wall. She struggled to break free and turned watching me get towards her back "This is!"

Suddenly Hinata grabbed and retrieved an item and threw it at me. Not even bothering to dodge it I let it hit me and I unleashed a punch at her. She caught it in her palm but that is when I noticed that the item she threw at me was an explosive tag and it was counting down.

"Oh-no" I muttered.

I quickly managed to remove the explosive tag off but just as I threw it, it exploded slightly burning the two of us. The explosion was horrifying and sent me and Hinata flying both injured with slight burn marks and scratches from debree, I managed to use Earth Bending so I landed safely on a rocky edge while Hinata landed skillfully freed from the wall.

_I got to be more careful and cautious_ I thought as she was nursing her injured hand _Hiashi-Sensei did say she could use any item she has in her possession, so she had that explosive tag._

"Whatever happened" The announcer shouted to the audience "Luckily Lady Kasumi managed to act quickly and threw whatever that was away from her. It still exploded and because she reacted quickly she managed to protect herself from the impact."

I jumped down but that is when Hinata saw me and jumped up towards me, with her eyes still containing the Byucugan she then lashed out a palm quickly I lashed out a palm too and we struck each other. This wasn't a good thing for ether of us as Hinata's attack struck me in my stomach, while mine hit her in the chest. She and I landed on the ground as we vomited blood!

"And this last blow seems to have hit with devastating power, both girls are injured."

"Neither of us can use Chakra" Hinata stated "Now that we've hit each other's chakra points."

"Not really" I told her "If your trying to make me surrender, I'm not exactly powerless."

She gasped as she saw me gathering up roses in my hands "Let me show you what I mean."

"Black Rose Gale!"

My attack strikes home engulfing Hinata in a purple fiery tornado with pink roses in it. Unlike Neji the tornado sucked her up towards the center and despite her painful cries of protest, I then crossed my arms and my psychic powers caused the tornado to act like a blade and cut her body. I watched as Hinata's was in pain and she slammed into the ground.

"I-I-I-I should've remember that" Hinata stammered as she tried to stand up on her two feet, her body even more burned, her jacket was cut in many places and the sleeves had been burnt away revealing her burnt and cut arms. Her face was bleeding as well at the cheeks as she finished her sentence "Even when I hit you in you, even though I canceled out your Chakra, I haven't canceled your psychic powers."

She got into a fighting position "Like I said, I won't run away, never again."

"Look at yourself" I told her "You've been injured horribly, I mean even though I won't stop vomiting blood you won't ether. Plus I've just scored even more pain to you."

"I won't give up" Hinata said fully standing up "Not yet, I still got some fight in me."

With this she charged with Naruto looking at her as if he finally saw Hinata's determination. Still using my psychic powers, I managed to dodge her next two attacks and I kicked her as she missed me on the back. She flipped back onto her feet gasping for breathe then gasped as I held out a card "You may have disabled my Chakra but, Cleric Mist come on out."

Cleric Mist appeared then with her palms glowing Hinata saw her restoring my Chakra "Oh-no what did you do?"

"Simple" I told her "Cleric Mist is a healer, and you know what happens if she is summoned."

"Oh yeah you can heal yourself with her."

"But that one thousand Life Points is negated when summoned for real" I told her "So even though she can still heal me I only managed to restore my Chakra reserves."

"Oh man" Hinata muttered as I canceled Cleric Mist's summon and turned to her as I charged ready for battle.

"And Kasumi's on the offensive" The announcer shouted and I was and Hinata was doing her best on the defensive but I had already had a strategy in mind. She lashed out a punch at me but I collided my own fist with in her own fist. She lashed out a punch at me and I dodged then I lashed out my own fist catching her in her chest, she stumbled again vomiting blood taking a step back, she tried to recover but that is when I stabbed her arms and legs with my Gentle Fist, she fell onto the ground, got back up charging Byucugan on. She was still fast but she was slower now, I watched her come at me and closed my eyes, then opened them, then I pressed my hands together and muttered "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

Even with her Byucugan Hinata failed to see my Shadow touch her feet stopping her in her tracks "Oh-no!" she shouted.

"Success" I stated "Now do you surrender? Or do I have to make you?"

"I-I-I-I-I won't give up!" she shouted.

"Fine" I told her "Then you leave me no choice."

I then made her disarm herself of her weapons before raising I forced her to raise her hands in the air doing a little jig, I then used my psychic powers to gather in a Javelin in my hand and without any effort, threw it at her! Since she was disarmed of her own weapons she couldn't throw anything at me, the Javelin hit her right in the neck. She stumbled backwards freed from the shadow and when she was desperately trying to bring the javelin out of her body, I managed to use Earth Bending stomping on the ground, I summoned up a big bolder then kicked out at her. Hinata was still struggling to pull the Javelin out of her body that once she did she only had moments to react. Those moments saved her from defeat and she caught the huge bolder but it was clear that her strength was leaving her. Without Chakra to help her hold up the stone it was slowly coming down on her.

She wasn't giving up and so I let out a sigh not really liking to do what I was going to do, but it was the only way I could think of to defeat her other than using my Psychic Waza, I didn't want to use it on her because she was my friend and also because my Psychic Waza at this range wasn't just lethal to her but to everyone watching the match as well, so this was the only solution. Using Earth Bending I lifted up my hands and two stone towers appeared out of the ground. Then I brought my arms together and the stones slammed into Hinata's body. Squishing her like a bug, I heard her painful cries and then a thunk as her strength failed and the bolder she was holding fell onto her body. I then uncrossed my arms letting Hinata's unconscious body hit the ground with the huge bolder resting on her back.

Seeing Hinata unconscious the announcer shouted "And Hinata is down, what a wonderful show the Lady Signer showed us to finish her opponent off! She used everything her psychic powers, her Earth Bending Skills, Shadow Possession Jutsu and her Gentle Fist, and she pulled out the victory!"

The Earth Benders cheered as I walked over to her fearing the worse. Had I killed Hinata as she wasn't moving. Carefully I knelt down checking her body and releaved her of the bolder. I then saw her eyes closed and then removed what was left of her jacket which was practically nothing now even her shirt she was wearing underneath the jacket was pretty much ruined. Luckily for Hinata the shirt still covered her breasts but exposed her stomach. Her eyes were closed and for a moment their after reaching out towards her with my psychic powers to see if there was any sign of life in her, there wasn't any.

I then weakly got onto my knees sobbing thinking I had killed her _Maybe I overdid it._

"Maybe you over did it" Toph said echoing my thoughts "But you passed."

"I hope I didn't kill her" I said to her as Hiashi-Sensei walked over to his fallen daughter and picked her up, he expertly placed a hand to her arm checking for pulse.

"She has a pulse Lady Kasumi" Hiashi-Sensei told me "It's a weak one, but you haven't killed her, at least not yet."

I sighed closing my eyes as medics came to take Hinata to the informatory "We'll watch over her." they said before leaving with Hinata on the stretcher.

"I didn't mean to kill her if I did" I told Hiashi-Sensei.

"Don't fret" he told me "The only other person who hurt her like you had was my Nephew Neji and she pulled threw it."

"Yes," Toph said "But that was because your powers target organs and Chakra points, but what Kasumi has inflicted on Hinata wasn't just organ and chakra damage, it was also muscular damage. That is different."

Hiashi-Sensei understood "You're right and for once Kasumi you defeated her."

I nodded "It was hard at first, she and I were equal, man she put up a good early fight, I'm actually proud to have fought her. She was an excellent sparing Partner. I'd hate to face the fact I killed her."

Hiashi-Sensei nodded "Understood, she did give you a run for your money, so for defeating Hinata, you pass the test,"

"Agreed" Toph said "You kept me on my own toes and because of this, I'll teach you Rock Armor."

I smiled "Thank you Toph, but right now I'm worried about Hinata. So once I know Hinata's fate, can I wait till then.

"Sure" Toph said "And I understand you, Hinata was a friend to you, so we'll wait,"

"I'll wait too but after Kasumi-" Naruto said but he was grabbed on the ear by Prince Zuko "Ouch! hey let go Prince Zuko!"

I nodded at the Prince's look and he answered for me "Naruto, Lady Kasumi wants to be alone, so she won't be teaching you Dueling today."

"Oh man, come on Lady Kasumi" Naruto said.

"No" I told him "I'm worried about Hinata, Naruto" I looked into his eyes "And I can tell you care for Hinata as well. Naruto, if Hinata dies, I want you to know that Hinata would want you to learn what you can, so what I'm trying to say, I want some time alone with her. If you are with me I won't be able to continue to teach you today not in the state I'm in. So you will be learning by Prince Zuko, he'll teach you Fire Bending right?"

"Oh yeah that's right" Naruto said he turned to Prince Zuko "You agreed to teach me Fire Bending right?"

Prince Zuko raised an eye brawl "You got, but right now, I'm thinking I'm going to regret saying that I agreed to it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naruto asked with Prince Zuko and me sighing with me collapsing.

"You should be looked at yourself" Toph suggested towards me and Shikamaru agreed "Yes, troublesome even though you healed yourself with Cleric Mist, it won't hurt to get your wounds checked."

"Alright I'll get them checked out" I told him then I surprised everyone by kissing Shikamaru on the lips he caught me blushing "Kasumi...Troublesome...I know your excited about what's to come but, what was that about,"

"I love you" I told him playfully.

"But did you have to kiss me in front of everybody?" he asked shocked.

Haku snickered at Shikamaru "Oh come on Shikamaru, everyone in the Earth Kingdom knows that you love her, so why not kiss in front of everyone else?"

"Well" Shikamaru said he held me close to him hugging me then he kissed me as well "I guess it'll be alright."

I turned as Toph and Hiashi-Sensei guided me over to the informatory. We knocked on the door and the doctor answered "She's stable" He told us then he ran checks on me "Your injuries are okay, but you need to take it easy, no telling how much damage your stomach received."

So he along with the other doctors worked on Hinata. I watched them waiting patiently at Hinata's side. It took another hour for Hinata to regained consciousness. Seeing her wake up she looked around then sat up straight and felt her back "Ouch..."

"You mustn't move" the doctor said to her as he was at her side "Your back has nearly been broken from the rock, and you've taken a beating.

She looked around slowly seeing me "L-L-L-Lady Kasumi you won."

"Yes" I told her "Are you okay?"

"We'll I'm alive" she told me "But I'm not sure if I'm fine."

"At least your alive" I told her and Naruto was at her side instantly "Hinata! That was one heck of a beating you took during the last minutes in your fight with Lady Kasumi! You are strong, to take something like being squished by rocks then living threw it, that's impress-"

"N-N-N-Naruto here?" Hinata said then she fainted once again this time falling off the bed.

"Hugh? Hinata?" Naruto asked grasping Hinata's body and holding her, then he shook her trying to wake her, when she didn't, Naruto panicked "Hinata! Doctor quick she's dead!"

The Doctor sighed making sure Naruto wasn't right and then turned to Naruto "She isn't dead, she's fainted that's what."

He then instructed Naruto to put Hinata back on the bed and the Genin obeyed. He turned to me and Prince Zuko as we both thought the same thing _How clueless can you get? It's clear she loves you._

"What?" Naruto asked "Why are you two looking at me?"

It was Prince Zuko whom answered "Simple, Naruto does she always faint when around you?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes" Naruto said "But what does that have to deal with me?"

Finally Hiashi-Sensei got it "Hmm, interesting, my daughter is growing up. Which normally I'd yell at her, but it's because of Naruto that she's strong now and it's also because of Naruto that he saved the Lady Signer's life. So I won't yell at her, in fact, I'll try to encourage her further."

"What are you three talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Are you that dense" Prince Zuko and I muttered and I went on"Even after Hiashi-Sensei gets it, your still dense."

Finally Prince Zuko decided to train Naruto right then, they made sure they were outside of the room, in everyone's view even Hinata's if she came around. She would and she watched as Prince Zuko trained Naruto.

"Alright" Prince Zuko said to him "The key of Fire Bending is to get angry."

"What why get angry?" Naruto asked.

"It's the basic starting component" Prince Zuko answered "If you don't have anger you can't start to Fire Bend, now" he gathered in fire then punched out at Naruto and Fire came at him. Naruto was still trying to put two and two together that the Fire hit him and caused him to back away "Now get angry!"

Naruto looked at him "Well alright but how?"

"Think of me as Sasuke" Prince Zuko said "I know all about your feud with him."

Hearing Sasuke's name Naruto differently got angry "It's always about Sasuke!"

He then lashed a punch up into the air and fire started streaming from his hand upward.

"That's the way" Prince Zuko said as Naruto looked at the fire he had just bended "D-D-D-Did I just do that?"

"Yes" Prince Zuko said "Once you've mastered anger you will find out Fire Bending works."

So the two trained and after the doctor said Hinata would recover, Toph, Haku, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and I walked onto the training field with Prince Zuko and Naruto training. I turned removing my shoes and socks ready for the next lesson.

"Alright" Toph said to me "As your reward for defeating Hinata, as promised I'll teach you a special and unique Earth Bending ability, it's an advanced move so you'll have to concentrate on it more than you would normally."

"First" she began then she pressed her body against the rock wall "You do this." She then pressed her body against the rock wall "Next you concentrate the rocks around you" with this she spread the rocks around evenly amongst her body just in time because Naruto accidentally shot over to us with his Fire Bending.

"Check your aim!" Prince Zuko shouted at him "A Fire Bender that doesn't check his aim is a danger to his allies. Now you want to protect Kasumi, you mustn't become a danger to her."

"I get ya" Naruto muttered.

I watched as Toph's rock armor held and then she spoke up threw the rocks "I'm fine Lady Kasumi, these rocks serve as a special barrier protection against anything you come up against. You'll find out that it's the ultimate defense for an Earth Bender."

She then removed the armor "Now you try."

So I did try it. Unlike the basics of Earth Bending this one was hard. In fact I didn't master this form of it for the remainder of the day. It was getting nightfall when I tried it last. I forced my body against the rock wall then closed my eyes and felt the rocks begin to move around me but shortly stop before even touching my body.

"You're getting there" Toph said as Naruto and Prince Zuko had stopped training for the day.

"Yeah she is" Prince Zuko said "She's learning faster than this ninja"

"Hey at least I got something down."

Prince Zuko turned "That's true, you can Fire Bend but you have to learn to control it, you need more anger to use it. A true Fire Bender is like all the other benders out there, you can unleash Fire Bending whenever you want to and never stop doing it." He paused looking at me, Hinata and Hiashi-Sensei whom had came out to watch us train some more. Hiashi-Sensei was allowing Hinata to lean against him "Except if your struck by the Byucugan."

Toph turned towards Hiashi-Sensei "Oh yes didn't you also want to teach her something?"

Hiashi-Sensei nodded he turned to Colonel Hasselberry and Shino "You two support Hinata, she's still injured."

"Yes sir Major General" was the Colonel's response.

"Right away" Shino said and the two supported Hinata's weight evenly. She wasn't a heavy girl but it would be better for the two of them to distribute her weight evenly.

Hiashi-Sensei turned to me "Now that you've beaten Hinata Hyugga, as your reward from me, I'll be teaching you a technique you'll love to use with your Gentle Fist."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The Hyugga Clan's strongest technique" Hiashi-Sensei said "The Sixty-Four Trigram Rotation."

"Cool" I said.

So it would be another few hours of training but I was able to learn Sixty-Four Trigram rotation with in the first hour but I still had to practice it for the remainder of the time. Soon it was time to go to bed and that's what we did. For the next few weeks I had left, I learned everything from training with Hiashi-Sensei and Toph, Hinata recovered with one week, but the Fire Nation and Sound would attack but they would fail, it was as if they were trying to test our defenses. Finally what seemed like ages it was my last day in the Earth Kingdom, we had to leave that day because it would take us three days to go back to the Leaf Village. So I was meeting with the Earth King whom gave me my last test. It wasn't a sparing test as most of my tests were but it was a test of Earth Bending and due to my training with Toph, I learned to Earth Bend with my shoes and socks on. I was relieved at this because due to training so much my feet were hurting. Also something else happened during the month, Prince Zuko and General Iroh went home after the second week of Naruto's training, mostly because Prince Zuko, General Iroh and I agreed that he learned enough from a teacher now it was time for him to learn it from scrolls.

"Alright" the Earth King said "This is your last test Lady Signer, so show me the three basics of Earth Bending."

I nodded and demonstrated the three basics of Earth Bending as he explained them "The first scenario, is this show me how to Earth Bend when there is a rock on the field."

I nodded once more then demonstrated this "First, you position your body then punch out with a fist."

I then lashed out and the bolder that was up was flung ten meters. Toph smiled as the Earth King checked the basic off his test list "Next the second scenario," he turned to Gaara "Gaara cover the whole area with sand."

"Yes sir" Gaara said and he unleashed his sand covering the whole testing ground as the Earth King continued "Now you must show me how to Earth Bend the second way, what if there is no bolder."

I smiled then demonstrated perfectly "First you stomp on the ground" I stomped on the ground and a bolder appeared "Then you kick out at it, but do not kick the rock exactly."

I kicked out and unleashed the rock, the Earth King checked that off then stated "Alright the third basic, show me how to Earth Bend with walls and other Earth items."

"Right" I said.

With this I nodded and showed him the third basic "Good job you pass that question."

He turned to me "Now demonstrate Rock Armor,"

I nodded Rock Armor wasn't my strongest technique as the rocks I had kept on falling off, immediately when an attack hit. Toph got on my case for this trying to help me keep the rocks on, even gluing them to me even this failed even when I got the rocks on my body. So I crept against the cliff's edge and Earth Bended the stones around me. Sure enough I gained the armor.

"And now let's see if it stands" I heard Toph mutter.

The Earth King nodded towards Haku, "Now Haku test it."

"Right away" Haku said.

He lashed out with a punch at me and the water slammed into my rock armor, this time the rocks stayed on, the Earth King turned towards Ten-Ten "Now"

"Yes, sir!" Ten-Ten shouted and she Air Bended once more the rocks stayed on but I felt some loosening up from the water and wind powers that hit them.

The Earth King nodded to Naruto "Now."

"Uh okay" Naruto said he then shot out Fire out two hands, the Fire hit me and the Rock Armor withstood the attack and the Earth King then nodded and lashed out everything I had at the three Benders. Ten-Ten and Haku skillfully dodged but Naruto was smashed right in his face by a well aimed rock from the ground. He fell backwards rubbing his nose "Hey what was that for?"

"You should've dodged" Ten-Ten and Haku muttered.

"Good job" the Earth King said "You pass the test, you are now an Earth Bender."

"Thank you sir" I said to him.

He then turned to Hiashi-Sensei "Looks like she's learned it."

"Looks like it" Hiashi-Sensei said he turned to the Earth King "Now we need to go back home, Kasumi has a match she needs to prepare for."

The Earth King nodded then turned to Toph "Toph you are a great teacher."

"Thank you sir" Toph said smiling "Lady Kasumi was my first student and probably will become my best I ever taught."

"You done such a good job" the Earth King said "That I'm electing you to go with the Lady Signer and talk to Lady Tsunade about an alliance from the Earth Kingdom as we are now enemies to the Fire Nation once more and to Orochimaru, we're going to need allies."

"Alright" Toph said smiling "I get to see the country-side and a ninja village."

"And see me fight Sasuke" I said.

"With all those abilities you have" Naruto said to me "You have a fighting chance now!"

I smiled as we headed out of the Earth Kingdom. Waving to the crowds as we left. I looked back towards the Earth Kingdom smiling! I had learned everything I needed to know from them and if I had a choice, would come back to visit them, I know my father and mother did often on their honey moons which they only had two when I was younger. So the journey home began. All threw out, I was now determined to put Sasuke in his place!

**Alright another chapter is over! The final arch to Kasumi's first Mission is over! What will the results be when Kasumi and Sasuke have their match and will the Fifth Hokage accept the Earth King's offer of an alliance? All questions asked will be answered in the next chapter! Chapter 30: Battle for Love! Kasumi vs. Sasuke (Although it might be known as Battle For Love due to how long the title for the chapter can be.)**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks, it's another Card of The Chapter, with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears waving cheerfully): Hello folks! I'm ready to fight Sasuke now! But now let's see what our single Card of the Chapter is!..._

_ Kasumi (watches at the the card selector has a nervous breakdown): Sorry folks we seem to be having some difficulties, hold on there let's see what is jamming it..._

_ She looks inside it and sees a bowl full of Ramen: __**NARUTO**__!_

_ Naruto (appears): Uh yes?"_

_ Kasumi: What's the meaning of this, this machine has a bowl full of ramen!_

_Naruto (Brings the ramen out of the machine) : Uh, well, uh, so that's where that bowl went when I was looking for it._

_ Kasumi uses a psychic blast on him and the ninja goes flying: I better not catch you anywhere near this machine again with Ramen anyway! (turns to the audience): Sorry about that, anyway the card of the chapter is...Sword Hunter, it's a card owned by the makers of Yugioh!_

**Sword Hunter**

** Level: 7**

** Type: Warrior/Effect**

** Attribute: Earth**

** ATK: 2450, DEF: 1700**

** Effect: **A monster destroyed by this card as a result of battle becomes an Equip Card at the end of the Battle Phase that increases the ATK of this card by 200 points.**r.**

_Kasumi: Well that's all for today! See you next time (Vanishes)_


	31. Chapter 30: Battle For Love

Chapter 30: Battle for Love, Kasumi vs. Sasuke!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

The journey back to the Leaf Village went smoothly. The Earth King said that I had mastered Earth Bending and it was all thanks to my teacher Toph. Toph was traveling right besides us. This kept me going, right now Konoha was just one days walk ahead of me. Right now I was training Naruto, and what I meant by training Naruto in my teaching lessons, I meant I was dueling him with my deck. Right now I was determined to teach him that his strategy to depend on Pyramid of Light Trap Card even though it was a good one, wasn't all he should depend on.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 700 **)

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

Naruto had his Pyramid of Light Trap Card Natria Beast and his two Sphinxes Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Telina. I had two face down cards and Sword Master Mia.

"Alright prepare for this!" Naruto shouted "Ando Sphinx attack Swordmaster Mia!"

I sighed "Alright nows the time for me to show you why you shouldn't depend on high level monsters and your Pyramid of Light Trap Card,"

"Why is that?" Naruto asked me.

I sighed "Because I activate Dust Tornado!"

The Trap Card activated "Now I can destroy one of your spell or trap cards that are on the set or activated so I'll be destroying your Pyramid of Light."

With this Dust Tornado destroyed his Pyramid of Light Trap Card, the Pyramid disappeared and to Naruto's eyes his two sphixes also were destroyed with it.

"What the?" Naruto asked.

I smiled "This is why you shouldn't depend on Pyramid of Light Naruto, if it's destroyed so are your Sphixes."

He paused trying to attack with Natria Beast but I negated it with Scrap-Iron Scarecrow.

"Oh-man" Naruto muttered.

I then smiled drawing a card "Alright now I'll be summoning my Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

My heron monster appeared and I then Synchro summoned Michiah Maiden of Dawn and defeated Naruto with her. He took a step back "Like I had a chance against you."

"You had a chance on me" I told him "But I hoped you learned something, and that something was not to depend on your Pyramid of Light Trap Card, if it's destroyed as explained earlier before your defeat, so are your sphinxes...That is if they are on the field."

"Oh" Naruto said.

I crossed my arms "Reflect upon your defeat Naruto, and try to come up with a back up strategy. A Duelist needs one strategy and a back up just in case the first one fails as yours did today. Now I'll agree that the Pyramid of Light Trap Card with the Sphinx combo is a good strategy, but you need a back up. For the rest of the time tonight, I want you to think of a back up strategy."

"Alright" Naruto said to me he turned to Shikamaru then Shikamaru sighed "Sorry Naruto, I can't help you with a back up strategy, Lady Kasumi is your teacher and she is giving you this assignment, not me."

"And you can't have any help from Haku, or any other Duelist here" I told him "This is your test alone."

"Right" Naruto said.

So after this we prepared to go to bed once more. During the night, I heard Gaara shifting around and looked up at him.

"Gaara?" I asked.

The Sand Ninja turned to me "Yes, what is it?"

"Well, I want to thank you for coming with me to protect me" I told him.

"It was a decision I was looking forward to, protecting someone important to the world" he said "Besides we had to repay you back somehow."

He shifted looking upward, and I followed his gaze willingly which I shouldn't have. For coming to the camp was Kabuto himself. I wanted to alert everyone else but Gaara stood up and walked in front of me. He wasn't the only one that was alert, for Shino was as well. He too was the only other person awake, due to him and Gaara taking the first shift. Shino also stood up and walked towards me crossing his own arms. The two shinobi walked in front of me.

"What's going on?" Toph asked "Those two ninjas sense something?"

"Kabuto" I told her and she stood up now feeling his footsteps she stood up getting into a fighting stance while Gaara and Shino stood in front of me as if they were shielding me from being seen.

Finally Kabuto advanced looking at the two shinobi and Earth Bender.

"Your back" Gaara spoke out to him "You better leave Lady Kasumi alone or else."

"Or else what?" Kabuto asked.

"This" Shino said he let his bugs out at Kabuto and Kabuto wisely stepped backwards but not before Gaara tripped him with sand and Toph and I nailed him with two aimed boulders. One bolder hit him in the chest, the other hit him in the leg, I heard Kabuto's leg snap as my boulder hit it and broke it.

He limped away and two Fire Nation Soldiers attacked by Fire Bending. Gaara's sand quickly made a barrier around him and Shino. The fire hit the sand harmlessly. Quickly Toph and I took the two Fire Nation Soldiers out. While this was going on Gaara held up his hand and a huge sand tidal wave descended onto him and five Sound Ninja and five other Fire Nation soldiers "Sand Avalanche Jutsu!"

The Sound Ninja and Fire Nation Soldier's screams were silenced by Gaara's sand but that was not over yet and Gaara announced it "Not over yet...Giant Sand Burriel!"

He placed his hands on the ground and the sand literally sucked Kabuto, Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja down, but Kabuto managed to escape using Substitution Jutsu and appeared right behind me.

"Aha" he stated as I looked up at him "I got ya you little"

I then jabbed out at him and he was forced to back away but not before Shino turned and unleashed his insects on him. This time they hit and the insects seemed to circled around Kabuto and I saw that they were draining him of his Chakra.

"Parasitic Insects Paralysis Jutsu!" Shino shouted as Kabuto limped backwards I then unleashed a psychic blast at him and he stumbled right into one of Toph's well made rock spikes! The spike penetrated Kabuto in his back and he looked up seeing that I was now ready to defend myself.

"Hmph" Kabuto muttered "This last sneak attack failed."

He brought up his hands together and disappeared for the remainder of the night no other attack would come. The next morning we were on our way. It seemed like forever but I remember walking into the Leaf Village. The guards there saw me "Oh welcome back to Konoha, Lady Kasumi"

"Thanks" I said to them they noticed Toph "Who is that?"

"This is Toph Bei Fong" I told them "The Earth King sent her to discuss an alliance with Lady Tsunade."

"Oh" the second guard said.

He somehow noticed that I was stronger now "Out training?" one asked.

I nodded "Yep."

"Alright" the second one said "You may report to the Hokage."

With this said, we guided Toph to Hokage's tower! On the way there we ran into Sasuke Uchiha and Kakashi-Papa.

"Oh your back" Kakashi-Papa said as I smiled at him he noticed Toph right away "And you are?"

"I'm Toph Bei Fong" Toph told him "And who are you?"

"I am Kakashi Hatake" Kakashi told her "The Copy Ninja of the Leaf Village, and Kasumi's father adoptively."

"So" Sasuke said to me "What ever you were doing for Lady Tsunade that took a month better be worth it."

"You'll find out" I told him but it was Toph that noticed him at once and she turned to Kakashi-Papa "That's nice to see the father that adopted her but, now if you excuse me, I have a bone to pick with your student Sasuke."

"Oh, everyone does ever sense he challenged her to fight him for rejecting to marry him" Kakashi-Papa said to her.

Toph walked straight up to Sasuke then for a blind girl slapped him across the face. The Uchiha looked up surprised by the girl's smack.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked her.

"For challenging Kasumi to a fight" Toph lectured angerly "What gives you the right to dictate a girl's future? You think your so tough and mighty, and you also think that you can control who she marries. Sure she got angry at you that one day, any other girl would."

"What's your point?" Sasuke asked.

"Marriage is supposed to happen when both parties love each other. It should never be forced" Toph told him.

"If I win she's mine" Sasuke told her.

"If?" Toph scoffed at him "There is no if, Kasumi will defeat you tomorrow,"

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

Toph just smiled "I know her, I watched her defeat Hinata Hyugga. Tomorrow you will fight a Kasumi entirely different."

"Hmph" Sasuke said to her "If she's that good to defeat two Hyugga Ninja, then she might be a match to me, but I will defeat her, you'll see."

Toph was about to say more but Kakashi-Papa put a hand to her shoulder "That's enough," he told her as Sasuke left "We don't want him knowing the truth why Kasumi was away."

"True" Toph said "No wonder she doesn't want to marry him, he's a jerk, I wouldn't want to marry him." she turned to me "You better win that fight tomorrow."

"I've mastered Earth Bending thanks to you Toph" I said to her "And thanks to Hiashi-Sensei, I've learned the Gentle Fist and will still take lessons from him to improve my skills,"

"Ah" Kakashi-Papa said to Toph "You are the one that taught Kasumi Earth Bending."

"So what about it?" Toph asked.

"I was imagining an old man teaching her Earth Bending" Kakashi-Papa said "Not a girl around her age,"

"Everyone else thinks the same way" Toph said to him.

"But" Kakashi-Papa said winking at her "Even I the Copy Ninja can tell you are the best Earth Bender on the planet."

She smiled "Thank you Mr. Hatake"

He paused "So are you going to report to Tsunade?"

I nodded "Yep, my month of training is over Kakashi-Papa, and after tomorrow I will still stay with Shikamaru."

"That's my girl" he said to me then he rubbed my hair purposely messing it up "Arrgh, Kakashi-Papa,"

Everyone laughed at my reaction and we headed to Lady Tsunade's office. There Shizune noticed me "Welcome back Lady Kasumi."

"It's good to be back home" I told her then stepped aside for Toph to come forward "Now my teacher Toph here needs to talk to Lady Tsunade, is she busy?"

"No" Shizune said to me smiling she then knocked on the door.

"Yes?" was Lady Tsunade's reply.

"You daughter's back" Shizune said.

"Then allow her in" Tsunade said.

So I walked in with Haku, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Shino, Hiashi-Sensei, Colonel Hasselberry, and Toph while Kakashi-Papa came in last leaning against the wall of the office.

Once seeing me the Fifth Hokage hugged me "Welcome back Kasumi."

"Lady Tsunade" I muttered then I hugged her back "I missed you so much."

She smiled "Even I can tell you've grown stronger dear." she then looked up to Naruto, Shino, Gaara, Hiashi-Sensei "Those that are not usually her bodyguards can be dismissed, you passed your mission."

With this Naruto, Shino and Gaara left the office but Hiashi-Sensei stayed.

"What's wrong Hiashi?" Tsunade asked.

Toph looked up as he answered "Lady Tsunade, we have a messenger from the Earth Kingdom with us, she wishes to speak to you right now."

"Alright" Lady Tsunade said folding her hands "Let's here it."

Toph walked up and bowed before the Hokage "Lady Tsunade, I am Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom, the Earth King wants to establish an alliance with the Leaf Village."

"An alliance?" Lady Tsunade asked.

Then she allowed Toph to explain the situation.

"So" Tsunade said angerly "That scum Orochimaru has allied with the Fire Nation and tried multiple times to capture Kasumi even in the Earth Kingdom although Orochimaru attacking it wasn't going to be any new news to me." she turned to me "So it's good to see your alive from fighting Red Nova Dragon."

I shivered "D-D-D-Don't remind me of that."

Then she got back to business "I'll have to address this with the Council Toph" she told her "Which I will announce it today, we'll have a meeting then discuss the matter. We should be able to give you our answer by the end of Kasumi's fight with Sasuke. In the mean time, we'll ask you to stay here."

"I will" Toph said "I as her Earth Bending Teacher would like to see her clobber Sasuke."

Lady Tsunade smiled at the young girl's attitude "Yes, I would like to see her defeat Sasuke as well."

I smiled the two girls would get along just fine. So the Hokage allowed us to show Toph around the village.

"Yeah, let the blind girl see the village" Toph muttered and that is when Tsunade sighed "Sorry about that Toph, how could I a high medic ninja miss the fact that you are blind, but they can still show you around the village."

"True" Toph said.

So we guided Toph around the village even running into Sakura Haruno. The Konochi sat depressed on what was going on between me and Sasuke. Toph noticed the Konochi sitting on the bench.

"What's her problem?" Toph asked pointing to the depressed ninja.

"Oh" Ten-Ten said "I can guess what it is."

I nodded "She likes Sasuke."

"Does she even know that you don't like him?" Toph asked.

"Evidentially she thinks that he'll beat me" I told her.

"Won't she be surprised when you defeat him" Toph said.

"That's hard to think for Sakura" Shikamaru told her "She'll ether be happy that Kasumi Aki Fudo won the match and that Sasuke won't marry Kasumi because of his defeat. But she also might be even more depressed seeing her teammate get owned by Kasumi and might start hurting Kasumi pshically.

"How so?" Toph asked but she got her answer when Naruto ran up to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, forget about Sasuke! He's not good for Kasumi! She has Shikamaru."

"Starting tomorrow had" Sakura said glaring at Naruto then she formed a fist "And I don't want to talk to you about it! Now beat it!"

With that she was about to punch Naruto when Toph decided to step in, instead of Naruto taking the hit, Sakura punched a rocky wall. She yelped as her punch wasn't strong enough to break the wall, it might not have been strong enough to break the wall but it certainly hurt her hand as she was now nursing it.

"Ouch" she muttered "What happened?"

Toph and I walked up with Toph looking at Sakura "Listen girl, Naruto is one of your teammates and he's only trying to help make you feel better."

"How can I when Sasuke's going to marry Kasumi after he defeats her?" Sakura asked.

"Is Sasuke all you care about?" I asked her and she looked at me "Look I may have Shikamaru but I don't think of him all the time right Shikamaru?"

"I'm going to regret being dragged into this troublesome moment" Shikamaru sighed "But Sakura, Kasumi is right, you shouldn't think about Sasuke all the time."

"Stay out of this" Sakura warned him threatening to punch him but Toph silenced her once more with a well aimed rock to her chest. The Konochi stumbled "Oh so you want a piece of me!"

Toph sighed "You really are enraged and really do think all about Sasuke...My question is what do you see in that jerk."

"He's cool!" Sakura shouted "And I'll show you the power of a ninja maiden that has her love going to be taken away from her!"

She charged and I sighed as Toph went right to work. There was no contest between a true Master Earth Bender and an angry konochi. Sakura was beaten in one minute right in front of bystanders and even her rival Ino. When the short fight ended, Sakura was horribly injured. Toph's Earth Bending abilities proved too powerful for her. She had been literally battered and her body showed it. Bruises and cuts were seen everywhere on Sakura's body especially her arms and legs. Which by the way Sakura was clutching her right arm and I knew it was broken. She looked at Toph and her eyes submitted defeat as Toph stood just inches away from her "You see?" Toph asked her "If Sasuke's all you think about and people talk badly about him you'll lose your head. On the battle field even an Earth Bender like myself knows that if you lose your head, you lose the fight."

"H-H-H-H-How can this be?" Sakura asked gasping for breathe "How could I lose? This girl is blind and yet I couldn't even get one finger on her. Too think that she is this strong." Then she went onto her knees then onto her stomach and I knew she was going to pass out due to her injuries as Ino stepped forward "That girl got you good Sakura, you really think Sasuke's going to like you when he probably saw your defeat?"

"Ino you-" then Sakura lost consciousness completely.

Toph gently lifted the Konochi up and laid her on the bench she had been sitting on earlier "Don't know why I'm being generous to let you lay unconscious on the bench but I am."

Haku relieved Toph of Sakura's weight and we took her to see Lady Tsunade whom was with Dr. Yuki.

"So" Dr. Yuki said as she annualized Sakura's injuries "These are all Earth Bending abilities."

Toph nodded towards Tsunade "I'm sorry Lady Hokage" she told her "She charged me and I was forced to use self defense."

"That I can agree with" Dr. Yuki said and the Fifth Hokage nodded as I told her how the fight happened.

"I always knew she had a crush on Sasuke" Tsunade said "But to think she would go threw this thinking that you would lose to Sasuke, Kasumi."

"Toph could've killed her" Dr. Yuki said to the Hokage "But I can tell from Sakura's injuries that Sakura was the attacker and Toph used her basic Earth Bending abilities on her and she did cut Sakura's body with shards of rock but that was used in self defense too."

"Right" Lady Tsunade said she turned to Toph smiling "It's okay Toph, from what we've heard you were acting on self-defense, Sakura was the attacker and basically you taught her a vulnerable lesson, and that is that she needed a level head. You were basically able to use her feelings for Sasuke against her and that was all you needed to do to defeat her."

I turned to Dr. Yuki "How and what are her injuries?"

"Well" Dr. Yuki said "Because Toph used mostly the basics on her her injuries are not sever as they normally would be. Her chest is battered most likely from running into rocks coming out of the ground. Her arms and legs have been sliced by rock fragments, she'll be out for a while. Plus one of her arms are broken. She'll have to be in the hospital for a month."

"Serves her right" Toph said and Tsunade agreed.

For the remainder of the day I trained once more in the Hyugga compound with Toph and Hiashi-Sensei giving me last minute advise before I had to go to bed.

"Remember" Toph told me as my training ended "Don't let Sasuke's taunts get to you as you saw with Sakura today."

"I won't" I told her "At least not the way she was acting."

Hiashi-Sensei turned to Toph "You might be the second-civilian known to defeat a ninja Toph, you defeated Sakura Haruno."

Toph just sighed "Luckily I capped her in one minute. She'll be out of action for a month."

So with these words we went to our houses for the night. Since Toph was my guest she was spending the night with Kakashi-Papa and me.

Once inside his house, Kakashi-Papa turned to me "Are you ready to defeat Sasuke?"

"More than anything" I told him eagerly "I'll show him that he can't just do whatever he wants to a Fudo."

Kakashi-Papa smiled and Toph agreed "Oh Mr. Hatake-"

"Please" Kakashi-papa said to her "Please call me Kakashi."

"Okay" Toph said "But I've injured Sakura Haruno today."

"So I've heard" Kakashi-Papa said smiling at her "First thing first when she gets out of the hospital, I as her teacher shall teach her to keep a level head. You are right to use her weakness against her."

"You better" Toph said "Because if she charges another Earth Bender, she'll die if it's the way she acted today. I held back just to let you know and you can tell her I held back."

"Oh I will" Kakashi-Papa said.

So after dinner we went straight to bed! The next morning I was really eager to defeat Sasuke and Toph noticed this as we were eating breakfast "Remember Kasumi, I've taught you all I could, even with Earth Bending mastered, I couldn't teach you how to be faster. So Sasuke has the edge on you in terms of speed but you've mastered the ultimate defense! I'll be routing for you."

"Thanks Toph" I said to her smiling.

She smiled back.

Kakashi-Papa noticed me "You've definitely changed dear. You don't seem to be fearing what happens if Sasuke defeats you."

"That's because" I said to him "I have fifty-fifty chance in defeating him. All I have to do is focus on the battle, keep my head leveled, and then nothing else."

He smiled patting me on the head "Good luck dear."

"Thanks" I said.

So we walked towards the gates where all available ninja were waiting. Sasuke was waiting "So you really showed up" Sasuke said.

"Stop acting like your tough" I told him "Like I said, I gave you my word Sasuke, a Fudo doesn't run or back down from a challenge if he or she accepts it."

"Fine" Sasuke said "By the end of this day you shall be mine."

"Not if I can help it."

Lady Tsunade was the one in charge of the match "Alright the match has the same rules as the Chunnin Exams did, to win either one of you must knock down the other and if the knocked down person can't get up or has his or her fight knocked out of them, the winner will be the one standing. Second of all surrender is an option, shall someone throw in the towel the person yielding losses. Third rule is that you can use all the tools in your possession" she paused turning to me "Our abilities to your possession. Now let the spar begin."

"For love" I muttered looking at my opponent.

"Prepare yourself" Sasuke said and he charged me first.

Boy he was fast, he saw so fast that I had little time to get into a stance nor have the time to react quickly. He lashed out a punch at me but I managed to dodge the attack. Then jabbed out at him with my fingers. He quickly backed away and looked at me _Strange..._ I heard his thoughts _She normally uses the Killing Edge on her opponents that time she didn't. I've got to be on guard._

_On guard yes_ I thought mentally, I noticed the distance from him to me as he charged and lifted up my hand _For this!_

With the upward motion the Earth beneath me responded creating a rocky ledge. Sasuke's momentum wasn't going to save him that time besides the earth responded so quickly that Sasuke had no time to react and all I heard was a SMACK as he slammed right into the ledge. I called the rocky ledge back into the ground as Sasuke collapsed onto the ground.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked as he quickly recovered onto his feet.

I got into my fighting stance "Come and get me Sasuke!"

"Right" Sasuke said he then charged and this time I was prepared for it! He came at me punching me and I caught his fist in my own then lashed out with a palm. Sasuke dodged then kicked me in the back and I was sent flying into the air! Quickly before I could even react he was at my back. He pointed his fingers back at my spine then began kicking me. I lifted up my arms to protect myself from his blows but the first one hit my arm then the second one hit, then a third one, then a fourth, then a fifth as he brought me down forcefully "You have a long way to go to catch up to me, Barrage of Lions!"

_It's over_ Sasuke thought only it wasn't over, I gathered up my strength and stood up facing him and that was when I noticed that he had began using hand singles "So you still stand" he said "Fine Fire Style, Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!"

I watched he breathed out a huge fire ball, seeing the Fire Ball a normal opponent would've stopped dead in their tracks, but I wasn't a normal girl, I quickly summoned an Earth wall to protect myself from the huge fire ball the wall not only held the blast but somehow the wall redirected some of the flames backwards, and I took this time to activate my psychic powers in their prime state.

"What?" Sasuke asked the earth wall sank back into the earth he then charged me but this time I saw him coming, he lashed out a fist at me, but I caught it. He jumped behind me as I lashed out another palm, once more I saw it coming and with a motion from my hand another rock wall appeared and he kicked the wall, the wall crumbled under his kick as even with my prime psychic powers I only had time to concentrate on getting the wall up. While he was taking his time to think on this, I lashed out a punch with the Gentle Fist! This connected and he took a step back surprised at this!"

I then got into position now was the time for Hiashi's sixty four trigram rotation and to everyones eyes even Hiashi-Sensei since he was watching the fight a circle appeared "You're in the area of my sixty-four Trigram!"

"Curses" Sasuke muttered "She knows this?"

"Two palm!" I began nailing Sasuke "Four Palm, eight palm, sixteen palm, thirty-two palm...Sixty Four Palm Rotation!" as I completed the attack I pushed him away from me!

Only it was then I realized he managed to use substitution Jutsu.

"I've got to hand it to you, Lady Kasumi, that was not bad" Sasuke said as he appeared right behind me, he took a good look at my blue eyes and before I could react he hoped backwards "Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu!"

This time not one but ten fire balls came out since it happened and thanks to my psychic powers in their prime state only one of the two of the ten fire balls hit me. The fire balls burned my body but I couldn't have cared less at the moment and I unleashed a psychic blast at him sending him crashing into a rain barrel.

"So" Sasuke said "It seems that you can use the Gentle Fist of the Hyugga Clan and you can predict my every move. Could it be your eyes?"

I paused he found out then grinned "Well you are putting up a good fight but I have something that is just like your own eyes."

I knew what was coming out the Sharrigan. His eyes turned bright red and turned into the Sharrigan.

"Now let's see how you handle me" He said he charged.

I stomped on the ground and a rock appeared and was hurled at Sasuke. The Uchiha saw it coming and dodged it then with hand motions two rock walls appeared. I saw that he saw them come out and I brought them together. He dodged most my attempt to crush him as I did with Hinata but they caught him in his foot tripping him in mid air and he went rolling down the huge rocks only to completely dodge my Gentle Fist attempts.

"Hmm" Sasuke said "It seems that you can manipulate the Earth. Interesting, now I want you even more."

"The battle isn't over yet" I told him and once more I stomped on the ground and a bolder appeared.

"Hugh" Sasuke said running over towards me "I'll just see that coming and dodge it."

"Dodge this!" I shouted I sent the rock out but I then opened my hands and the boulder shattered into many shards and with a pushing motion the shards were sent at Sasuke, Sasuke was surprised at this and even with his Sharrigan predicting the attack coming at him couldn't dodge all of the shards. Ten hit him cutting his skin. He charged me and was a blur to me. With an expert blow he punched me, then continuing to punch me. He was fast I'll give him that, he then kicked me into the air once more. Fearing of another Lion's Barrage, I quickly turned around to face him he seemed to have vanished and my psychic powers warned me he was in the air. I brought up my hands as he kicked me, I landed on the ground hard and felt him gaining more fire "Now Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!"

He lashed out a fire ball at me but I remembered something that I had hit the ground and called up the Earth around me just as the Fire Ball hit me. Everyone must've gasped as the ground erupted into fire!

"She has to be roasted by now" a Jounin shouted.

"Lady Signer!" Konoharmaru and Naruto shouted at the same time.

I stood up and I felt the fire vanish with Sasuke looking at me "What the?"

Toph's voice echoed "Good job Lady Kasumi! Good idea to use the Earth Bender's useful and ultimate defense, Rock Armor!"

I made a rocky thumbs up to the crowd telling them I was okay then faced Sasuke there was only one problem in Rock Armor, it covered my eyes and temporally shut my psychic powers out. So basically they were normal and I could only make out Sasuke's figure and shadow. He stood in shock looking at me and that is when I let him have it, I gathered up roses in my hands then shot them out with my mind shouting _Black Rose Gale!_

The purple fire rose attack hits engulfing Sasuke in a tornado and he was still surprised that I was still fighting. I heard his cries of pain and made a cutting motion with my hands. Once more the tornado subsided. He stood his ground his Sharrigan on and that is when he noticed my hands glowing.

One was glowing with psychic power and the other was glowing with Thani, Michiah Maiden of Dawn's attack. He knew what was coming a Psychic Waza! He heard the sounds of the attack coming down and with his Sharrigan managed to dodge it. He then dodged three more before regainning his confidence. When the light from the Psychic Waza was over three hole creators were in the field.

"We're going to have a lot of maintenance workers to fix this problem" Lady Tsunade said looking at the devastated land.

"Hmm Interesting" Sasuke said "But let's see you survive this!"

With this he threw a Kunai at me. The Kunai hit and an explosion sounded. He would throw an explosive tagged Kunai at me. He thought by blowing the Rock Armor off me then I would be back to normal but, to his eyes I stood there unharmed with the Rock Armor still on!"Come on Sasuke! Was that the best you had?"

His Sharrigan eyes narrowed "You want the best, I'll give you the best!"

He charged with a Demon Wind Shireken in his mouth he came down on me but my armor still held. He then tried to kick me away but with my strong Rock Armored arms I blocked his kick and lashed out at his head with another hand. He jumped away and I stomped on the ground yet again then with my Earth Bending abilities shattered the rock yet again and Sasuke was forced backwards again once more being struck ten times with the rocky shards.

"You're lucky you have that Sharringan" I told him.

He then got an idea throwing items Kunai, Shirken and even the Demon Wind Shrieken. I managed to dodge them all but yet he managed to make them come back around "Wind Mill Tripple Attack!" he shouted.

The items hit me but thanks to my Rock Armor, wasn't able to dig in deep into my body in fact it didn't even penetrate the rocks. Had I been normal it would've sliced me in my shoulder, I was grateful for the armor! I looked back at Sasuke "You want me at my best you got it!" he made hand signals "Now let's see you survive this...Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

With this that is when I noticed that the weapons ledged deep into the rocks had strings on them. Sasuke's new Fire Type Ninjutsu came threw the strings. Striking me but once more the Rock Armor saved my life although I did feel the heat from the attack, it did burn me in that way but the rocks stood firm.

He watched baffeled "How thick and strong can that Earth Armor-"

He was rewarded as I lashed out a kick at him from my kick not even his Sharringan saw what happened next. He was struck in the face by a well aimed rock. He stumbled and I lashed out another kick, this time the ground underneath him responded flinging him aside.

He recovered then got it "So if that Rock Armor, protects you from my attacks, then there is only one way I'm going to be able to end this."

I knew what was coming, so far my Rock Armor withstood all of Sasuke's attacks and maybe his Dragon Flame Jutsu burned me a little thanks to the hot rocks but that was how it did there was one attack I wasn't so sure it would be able to withstand and now I was going to find out if it did or not.

He jumped away as I lashed out with everything I got, my Earth Bending abilities and even Duel Monster psychic attacks but the Uchiha Sharringan allowed him to dodge everything I sent at him. He then found a place then started gaining in Chakra. His hands started to glow blue and he gathered in a sphere of energy in his hands. He then came down from the roof top at incredible speed. So fast that I had little time to react to this all I heard as the attack connected was "Jirdori!"

I felt the Jirdori penetrate some of the rocks and even saw it slowing down the impact! The Jirdori hit me right in the chest. I screamed in pain and even stumbled backwards.

"He finally penetrated it!" Naruto shouted in alarm

"Impossible" Toph said "Rock Armor is impenetrable!"

"Oh it's possible" Kakashi-Papa said as he saw blood coming out from the rocks "Jirdori is a technique I made up" he told her "It can cut threw any opponent's defense no matter how hard the defense is. I once cut lighting with my Jirdori."

"Yeah" Guy-Sensei said "I saw you do it that one day Kakashi, that is why in your hands it's called the Lighting Blade."

Toph sighed shouting "Kasumi are you okay?"

I may have stumbled the pain was like no other but thanks to Rock Armor it slowed down the Jirdori and did one crucial thing to Sasuke. He couldn't remove his fists from my breasts.

"Get off of them" I told him.

"I can't!" he shouted "Their stuck in your Rock Armor!"

"Your fault then" I said, I lifted my hands up then punched him in the face. The punch worked like a charm freeing him from my Rock Armor, he tried to get away but I managed to use Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"And now" I said gathering up another Psychic Waza "Why not use this again. Psychic Energies."

Sasuke's eyes widen seeing my psychic energies, I had just taken his Jidori and was still standing. He even saw me still bleeding threw the Rock Armor as the Earth covered up the destroyed rock with another rock. He was wincing since his brain took a Gentle Fist attack and his nose was bleeding due to the fact my rock fist nailed him directly in the face. He tried one last time to finish the fight but noticed he couldn't use any Chakra

I then gathered up a Synchro Monster's attack it was Red Dragon Archfiend's attack "And now since you can't use Chakra thanks to the Gentle Fist, it's time to face Red Dragon Archfiend's attack: Absolute Power Force!"

I then brought them together! A molten fireball represent the Psychic Waza this time, everyone felt the heat from the attack "This is not normal fire" Kakashi-Papa said.

"It's hellfire" Toph said "You know the fire that is found in volcanoes. Well that's what the heat feels like."

With my psychic powers controller the Waza, it made contact and just like Sasuke's Giant Fire Ball Jutsu that nailed me in my Rock Armor, the ground erupted in fire and rock as another creator found it's way in Konoha. Luckily for the village it was only on the battle field. When it was over Sasuke was standing on the ground.

"Impossible!" Naruto shouted "Sasuke took her strongest attack and survived it!"

Sasuke then turned to me as I tried to gather up another attack but he held up his hand "No, Lady Kasumi, I've taken enough damage." he was now on his knees kneeling before me "Your impressive Lady Kasumi, and the amount of power you have now is outstanding, it makes me want to have you as my wife even more, but-" he fell onto his stomach "This is one fight, you won! Looks like I won't get to marry you after all."

With this the crowd went wild "She won, the Lady Signer beat the most strongest Genin in Konoha!" just like the time I defeated Hinata, the crowd shouted my name as I removed my Rock Armor, the fell onto my own knees clutching my bleeding chest.

Dr. Yuki saw this running over towards me as I started to lay on the ground, with Tsunade at her side, the Fifth Hokage's hands were glowing with Chakra as she was going to heal me if I needed it.

"I can't determine her injuries" Dr. Yuki said "Expect that she did take Jirdori from Sasuke right in a fatal area, and the slight burns that are on her. We need to get her to the hospital where I can then look after her injuries and determine what her injuries are."

Tsunade nodded turning to Sasuke "What about him?"

"He's one of our ninja" Dr. Yuki told her "He'll need to be looked at too, now that he's given her up due to her winning the fight, she can live her life as she wants to. Besides classes start within three days."

"Right" Lady Tsunade said she called the Anbu down and the two grabbed Sasuke's body.

"You two follow me and Dr. Yuki."

"Lay still" Dr. Yuki told me and all I went was "Duh, I can't do anything now."

Dr. Yuki smiled as her assistance her two child hood friends Mindy and Jasmine came out with a stretcher and put my body on it.

"All right everyone" Dr. Yuki said as Lady Tsunade appeared at her side "On the count of four, lift and start following me to the hospital!"

"Right" was the response.

I turned to Shikamaru whom smiled at me "You did it Lady Kasumi. You defeated him."

I smiled back as Dr. Yuki, Lady Tsunade, Jasmine, and Mindy stopped "Yes, Shikamaru, I'm all yours now once more."

He and I then gave out a kiss pationitely he broke away and I hated to let him go he looked at Dr. Yuki whom nodded "I'll be waiting for you to recover Troublesome, then we can have some time alone."

I smiled "Thank you" then I began to black out as my Doctor and her assistance carried me to the hospital room.

There was no telling what my injuries or how savvier Sasuke's attacks inflicted on me but I knew I would survive my injuries. All that rang in my mind was how I was free to marry whom I wanted to. That is when I blacked out.

**End of Chapter.**

** Kasumi's fight with Sasuke is over! Kasumi has defeated Sasuke but how savvier are her wounds? And what is the Hokage's decision on accepting the Earth King's plea for an alliance? All questions will be answered in the next chapter, Also Hinabi will be going to Duel Academy. So get ready as the next chapter will be heading up. Naruto Utuzmaki Vs. Hinabi Hyugga!**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Due to Kasumi being knocked out there is no card of the Chapter, because of this in the next chapter there will be 2 card of the Chapters. Thank you!_

**So Reviews please!**


	32. Chapter 31: Naruto vs Hinabi

Chapter 31: Naruto vs. Hinabi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

I don't know how long I was out. All I knew was that by the time I regained consciousness, I was lying on a hospital bed. I remembered looking up at the cealing...Bad move because the light shown right smack into my eyes. I moved my arm to block out the light when I felt something heavy on my stomach. Gently and carefully lifting up my head, I saw what I felt on my stomach. This made me smile. For it was Shikamaru Nara, my boyfriend, he had been sitting in the chair just waiting for me regain consciousness. I glanced looked up smiling as it was dark and now the lazy ninja was sleeping on my stomach. He seemed so peaceful sleeping on me that I didn't want to wake him up. I just lay there then I sighed, I had to make a move but I hated to do it. I slowly raised my hand then brushed his pony tail hair. Feeling my hands on his head he bolted upright "What the?" he asked the he noticed I was awake and blushed knowing what he had been doing "I am so-"

"Don't apologies Shikamaru" I told him smiling at him "Seeing you sleeping on me, I knew you were waiting for me to wake up."

Shikamaru nodded as I continued raising my hand and I tried to sit up and slowly did because I felt the pain Jirdori inflicted on me and held my aching chest.

"Troublesome are you okay?" Shikamaru asked rushing to my side just in case I fell off the bed.

"Yes, dear" I said to him feeling my chest "It's just that I can still feel that last attack Sasuke used on me."

"Well you should consider yourself lucky" Shikamaru told me "Not everyone that takes Jidori like you did survive it."

"And he's right" Lady Tsunade said as she and Dr. Yuki came into the room as Dr. Yuki took over from there "That Rock Armor saved your life, Sasuke may have penetrated it with Jidori but the Rock Armor slowed it down."

"So that is what the Jidori feels like" I muttered holding onto my chest and then slowly removing my hand from it "I oh my life to Toph's teaching now."

The Fifth Hokage smiled even gently bending onto her knees and hugged me "You're mother Aki would've been proud of you, fighting for your beliefs and so would your father Yusei Fudo. Now that you are alive and have defeated Sasuke, I'm proud of you as well."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" I said as she broke the hug then turned to Dr. Yuki "So, Doctor Yuki, what are her injuries."

"From what we see already, she has lived threw a Jirdori which is the only injury that is savvier. Now she does have burns from Sasuke's Phoneix Fire Jutsu but those are minor. Now the most interesting thing is that even though Sasuke beat her up in close combat, her blocking with her arm saved her from having broken bones, although she'll be feeling those injuries. She should be able to heal within the three days."

"Can I walk?" I asked.

"Sure" Dr. Yuki said to me "Although you should take it easy until you've successfully recovered from your injuries. Now Jidori did create a hole in you a bit, but since the rocks slowed the attack down, it didn't go through in which case would've been worse than what you suffered right now. While you were unconscious Tsunade was able to use enough Chakra to heal your chest completely so no you didn't receive any stitches-"

"Thank goodness" I muttered "I hate those."

She laughed "Everyone hates them but let's remember when Tsunade wasn't here, I saved your leg."

"Yes," I said moving my leg a little "And I'm grateful for that."

"Now that your awake" Dr. Yuki said "You can move around."

"Thank you doc" I said to her and with my hand in Shikamaru's he helped me to stand on my two feet. Now that I was standing, he helped me as the pain in my chest caused me to knell on my knees. With Shikamaru's help I regained it as I finally stood up slowly and then he suggested something "Let's take it slowly troublesome. Come on, let's go see Toph, Ten-Ten, Haku, and Kakashi-Sensei.

"Right" I said.

So Shikamaru lead me outside even carefully opening the door and led me outside.

"They make a good couple" was all I heard from Dr. Yuki and Tsunade must've nodded "May good fortune be with them."

So I met up with Kakashi-Papa and once then ran over towards him "Kakashi-Pa-" I nearly fell due to feeling the pain of the Jirdori once more but Kakashi-Papa was instantly at my side "So you're awake dear."

"Yes" I told him "I can go for a walk but not leave the hospital till further notice."

"And I agree seeing that you stumbled" Kakashi-Papa said.

"So how are you feeling?" Haku asked me "You took one nasty Jidori, lady Kasumi."

"Oh I'll be feeling the pain" I told him "But Dr. Yuki says that I'll recover threw it."

Kakashi-Papa nodded "That's good and Sasuke won't be out till a month."

"He won't be getting you ether" Toph told me and I nodded towards her.

I smiled "So how was I teacher?"

"You defeated him" Toph said "Now the Jidori was unexpected though, now you know you need to avoid it if possible."

I smiled at her "Yes, I will avoid it now."

"So" Shikamaru asked me "What are your plans in two more days? You were out for a while and it's clear it's going to be two more days before Duel Academy opens?"

"What are my plans for what dear?" I asked him.

"Oh, what I meant was for Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh for him" I stated "Well, is he here?"

"Yes, but he left to eat Ramen a few hours ago" Shikamaru said.

"And hasn't came back sense" Haku muttered "I swear that boy always thinks with his stomach when it comes to Ramen."

One hour later Naruto came back "S-S-S-Sorry I'm late Haku, Kakashi-Sensei and Ten-Ten, I had to eat eight bowls of Ramen."

"Had too?" I death panned and that was when he noticed me "Lady Kasumi, you're awake!"

"Just did" I said to him crossing my arms "And your just in time."

"Time for what? My next lesson?" he asked.

"No" I said "I'm too injured to teach you. However Naruto, I want you to enroll in Duel Academy's entrance exams."

"What you want me to enroll in Duel Academy?" he asked.

I nodded "Yes, but only to see if what I've been teaching pays off!"

"Right" Naruto said.

"I'm going to tell Jaden that if you pass to automatically enroll you in a private class, where I'll be teaching you alone."

"Right" Naruto said.

"So get some practice in" I told him.

"I will!" Naruto said he dashed off.

I smiled watching him run off.

"So you're really pushing it on him now" Toph said.

I nodded "Sure he passed my Duel Exam and Haku is the strongest Duelist normal wise. So he'll pass, I'm sure of it."

"Well" Toph said "I'm glad your alright."

"Trust me that Rock Armor saved my life" I said smiling.

"It should've" Toph said "Although, even when I'm blind, I can tell Jidori still did a number to you."

She watched as I suffered more pain in my chest but I managed to wave it off "Believe me, I don't plan on taking another one ever again. That hurt and still hurts."

"Oh, it will Kasumi, dear" Kakashi-Papa said "But one can say that you were one of the people who survived the attack."

"Gaara did" I said to him.

"Yes, Gaara did" Kakashi-Papa said he then smiled "Well now thanks to you I only have one student to train."

"He,he," I stated "Sorry."

"Don't be" Kakashi-Papa said "After all Sasuke deserved his beating from you, and from what I heard from Toph, Sakura also deserved her beating. So Naruto is the only one I have left."

"Just let him take the entrance exams then you can teach him" I said to him and my adopted father winked "Deal!"

So I stayed in the hospital for two whole days, and my body would recover but the pain Jirdori inflicted on me was still in there, once more for the one hundredth time that day I felt my chest.

"He better say he's sorry" I muttered kneeling on the ground with Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and Haku at my side "I can't believe even when healed properly, it still hurts like hell."

Haku heard me and walked over to me holding his hand out and helping me up "It's going to hurt, I mean from what I saw it was like me being struck by Fire Lord Ozzi's lighting. Even right now the pain it inflicted to me hurts like that even after I've recovered from it."

I nodded as I got his message as he turned to me "Don't worry, the pain will go away eventually but right now...It'll stay with you."

I gave out a low groan, I hated long waits especially when pain was involved in it.

Ten-Ten heard it and smiled "Haku's right, you'll see the pain will go away."

Toph joined in "So Lady Kasumi are you ready for your first day of work?"

I looked up "That's right! It's my first day of the job, but..."

Toph understood me "Yes, Dr. Yuki forbids you from activity participating in Dueling the new students until you've successfully recovered."

"Then how is she supposed to test the applicants?" Ten-Ten asked.

I turned to Shikamaru and he nodded "This is gonna be a drag but Lady Kasumi has chosen me Shikamaru Nara to test the applicants in her place."

"Well when was that?" Ten-Ten asked.

I turned "One night ago after Dr. Yuki told me I shouldn't duel with the injuries I received until further notice."

"That's right she did" Toph said.

**Flashback**

_I was waiting in the hospital room with Shikamaru and Toph at my side. It was the second night in the hospital, Haku, and Ten-Ten have left to their homes. Dr. Yuki was getting the results from my last medical test. She took the test and turned to me._

_ "Kasumi, you are recovering right on time, but the wound the Jirdori inflicted on you continues to be the biggest problem-" she noticed I was on the ground clutching my chest since I felt Jidori's pain in it again "Are you okay?"_

_ "I will be" I said as Shikamaru helped me up._

_ Dr. Yuki nodded "As I was saying the effect of the Jirdori you took won't let go away soon, because of this I am forbiddening you to Duel. If you must Duel, you must have someone else helping you as you had during the night you helped Kakashi-Sensei to protect Tazuna from Zabuza."_

_ "But I have those entrance Exams to deal with" I told her._

_ "I know" Dr. Yuki said to me she knelt down to me as she took here stethoscope and placed it under my shirt and placed the object over my chest to see if I was breathing correctly which I was. She removed it then lifted up my shirt and tried to listen to my breathing on my back, which once more I was._

_ "I know, Dueling is fun" She told me as she removed the stethoscope from my back "But your health is more important. Plus as your Doctor, if you are hurt like you are, I have to make these difficult decisions, other wise you might strain yourself even more. Plus the Jirdori hasn't worn off, this is very dangerous to you as it will cause you to lose."_

_ "But what shall I do?" I asked._

_ "You can still watch the exams" Dr. Yuki told me "But since you won't be able to Duel tomorrow you'll have to use one of your bodyguards to Duel for you during it. We can't let you lose concentration during one of those Duels and falling off the Duel field."_

_ "I suppose your right" I said._

_ She stood up placing a hand on my shoulder "It's okay Kasumi, you'll recover and be able to Duel again, but please listen to your doctor as you have always had."_

_ "I will" I told her._

_ So she left us and I hung my head muttering "I want to kill Sasuke now."_

_ "From what Haku's told me, You're mother would kill him" Shikamaru told me "After seeing you that hurt that day."_

_ "My father would've beaten him up till he begged for forgiveness" I smirked then I sighed "But I would never kill him, he just wanted to marry me and try to improve on his fighting skills."_

_ "I'm not going to be that forgiving" Shikamaru told me "Not from what Sasuke took away from you for a while or until further notice."_

_ "I can Duel but I'll have to have someone else to place the cards down for me or someone else has to Duel for me."_

_ Toph took this time to talk "Man, that Sasuke took away your free time for fun away. But I'm glad you survived the Jirdori and even won the match."_

_ "Thanks Toph" I said to her and she turned "So what are your plans now?"_

_ "Naruto is going to enroll in the entrance exams, Jaden is allowing it and if Naruto passes, Naruto will become part of Duel Academy as well as my personal student only learning from me on my own time."_

_ "Okay" Shikamaru said he turned to me "If it's okay with you troublesome, I'll Duel in your place for you."_

_ I smiled "Actually since there is little time to get Haku and Ten-Ten here, you are the only one I can choose from and actually will allow you to Duel in my place tomorrow. It'll show me your skills with different test decks."_

_ Shikamaru nodded and held me close to him "I'll do this for you troublesome."_

_ "Thank you" I told him._

_**End of Flashback**_

"They kissed too" Toph said.

"What else is new?" Ten-Ten asked her "When true love comes calling, kissing is always going to be involved."

Haku turned "Well Shikamaru are you ready or not?"

"I've been practicing with more Duel Puzzles" Shikamaru said "The challenging ones the five star ones."

"Those are incredibly tough" I admitted "Even I struggled on them when I was younger, but I passed somehow."

"So yes" Shikamaru said "I've been preparing for it."

I sighed "One more day until I know Naruto's fate."

"Right" Shikamaru said.

So the first day of Duel Academy finally opened. There I was with Jesse Anderson, Cyrus Truesdale, Colonel Hasselberry, and Jasmine. Mindy was with Dr. Yuki preparing for the first day's medication supply if they needed it during the first day.

It turns out that the day before the entrance exams began, Jaden sent out some written test. I didn't know of it until Naruto stormed in while I was trying to get some rest.

_**Flashback**_

_ "What is the meaning of this?" Naruto demanded holding up a test while I lying on the bed, and I saw fire coming out of his left hand._

_ I sat up a little bit as I took the test then smiled "Oh, didn't anyone tell you?"_

_ "Tell me what?" Naruto asked in a demanding voice._

_ "That Duel Academy Entrance Exams are a two part exam?"_

_ "No" Naruto asked._

_ I sighed bringing up a notebook, "I would've given you this, but you ran off before I could give you it."_

_ "What is it?" Naruto asked looking at the notebook._

_ "It was my mother's notebook on Duel Academy Entrance Exams, it says they are a two pointer, one point is the written exam, then the next part was actually a Dueling exam."_

_ "Oh" Naruto said._

_ I turned to him "Well what are you waiting for, get to work on the written exam."_

_ "R-R-Right" Naruto said._

_ "You're lucky I can't concentrate on using my psychic powers right now" I muttered as he __retreated "As your Dueling Teacher, you can't just yell at me for some foolish mistake you did that day I told you to prepare for the entrance exams."_

_**end of Flashback**_

I smiled watching students participate during the Duel Exam. So many students came to learn Dueling. One of which was Hinabi Hyugga. This surprised me the most because Hyugga Clan ninja were considered to be only ninja but I guess Haishi-Sensei allowed her to become a Duelist. Sensing I couldn't Duel, I was in charge of organizing the Duelist soI paid close attention to the Hyugga.

She was Dueling against Cyrus Truesdale. This Duel I watched closely.

For Cyrus, he was using a magician based deck.

(**Cyrus's Life Points: 1600**)

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Cyrus's field: Dark Magician: LVL 7, ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100**,)

(**Hinabi's field: Alien Warrior, and two face down cards, and Bark Door.**)

"Alright applicant I'll activate the Spell Card Sages Stone" Cyrus began.

He played a Spell Card and a stone appeared on the field "Now thanks to my Dark Magician and by paying eight hundred Life Points, on the field, I can bring out Dark Magician girl!"

He paid eight hundred Life Points (**Cyrus's Life Points: 800**) and Dark Magician girl appeared (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1200**)

Two Magicians against one Alien Warrior, it did look like the Duel was in Cyrus's favor now.

"Next" Cyrus began "I'll be activating the Spell Card: Dark Magic Attack Which now destroys all monsters on your side of the field. Now what do you do?"

"This, I'll chain it!" Hinabi spoke up "I activate my Trap Card, Magic Jammer,!"

She activated one of her face down cards "Now thanks to this Trap Card, by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can then not only negate but destroy the effect of any other Spell Card my opponent uses!"

With this she discarded a card from her hand then the Trap Card negated and destroyed Cyrus's Spell Card.

"Not bad" Cryus said smiling "But let's see you try this,since thanks to your Spell Card the Bark Door, I can only attack with one monster, Dark Magician attack Alien Warrior with Dark Magic Attack!"

Hinabi watched as Dark magician obeyed and lashed out a spell at Alien Warrior! The attack hit and destroyed it while damaging Hinabi's Life Points while I saw two Counters go onto Dark Magician.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 3300**)

"Turn End" Cyrus said.

"Alright then" Hinabi shouted, "It's my turn I draw!"

She then drew a card then pointed to the Trap Card "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Brain Washing Beam!"

The Trap Card activated as she explained it's effect "Now I'll be taking control of all of your monsters that have A- Counters on them!"

"Hmph, I don't see any monsters that have A counters on them-" he then saw Dark Magician going over towards Hinabi's side of the field "What how?"

Hinabi smiled "When a monster on your side of the field destroys Alien Warrior by battle that monster gains two A counters."

"Oh no" Cyrus shouted.

"Oh yes," she said "Now I'll summon Alien Infiltrator!"

Another Alien monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 500**)

"Now I activate Alien Infiltrator's special ability" Hinabi announced "Once per turn, I can move it to another spot on my side of the field!"

With this she moved it to the end of her Duel Disk's left side.

"Next" She began "I'll attack with Alien Infiltrator!"

"You lose then" Cyrus began.

"No, I don't" Hinabi smiled "If Alien Infiltrator is on my side of the field where my opponent has no Traps, Monsters, or Spell Cards, it can attack directly!"

"Oh no!" Cyrus shouted and I smiled as Hinabi's monster won the Duel by attacking Cyrus directly.

(**Cyrus's Life Points: 0**)

"Not bad" I remarked as Cyrus stretched out his hand "Clever move applicant welcome to the Academy."

"Thank you sir" Hinabi said bowing to Cyrus.

I felt that Hinabi Dueled well for a beginner and immediately knew where to put her. Sure she was a new to the game of Duel Monsters, but she was also a member of the Hyugga Clan, she deserved to be put in a good dorm and not one which Chazz remarked as a slacker dorm. I looked down at my list, she could be in Ra Yellow, which Hiashi-Sensei would understand that she was in it but she Dueled so well that I decided to put her in the top Dorm, Obelisk Blue.

She came up to me "Lady Signer!"

"Hey Hinabi, congradulations on your Duel. You are now accepted in Duel Academy."

"Thank you Lady Kasumi" she said "So where are you putting me in?"

I smiled at her "You are in Obelisk Blue."

"The highest Dorm?" she asked.

I nodded "But remember we don't have Dorms in this location unless you live in another village."

Ten-Ten then gave me an Obelisk Blue uniform, I turned then held out the uniform "Congratulations Hinabi."

"Thank you" Hinabi said gladly accepting the uniform "Wait till father sees what you placed me in!"

"You deserved it" I told her as she ran off to 'put on the uniform.'

A few seconds latter she came back dressed perfectly in the uniform "It looks good on me!" she said.

"I think it does" Toph said to her, and then, Haku, Ten-Ten, and I burst out laughing at her joke.

Hinabi sat down watching the rest of the applicants. Finally I watched the Duel between Hasselberry and Naruto. In the end Hasselberry summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon it gave Naruto trouble in the Duel but Naruto managed to activate his Pyramid of Light and summon Andro Sphinx then gave it an equip spell to increase it's attack, then attacked Blue Eye White Dragon. Upon it's destruction Hasselberry took five hundred points worth of battle Damage and since he had fifteen hundred Life Points left after was defeated by Andro Sphinx's ability which inflicted damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack.

"Good move solider, you passed another test laid down by you by the Lady Signer."

"Thanks Colonel since you were using a test deck and not your real deck that didn't count towards your record."

"Well it counted to yours" Hasselberry said "Go up and receive your uniform Soldier!"

Naruto ran off and was at my side instantly "I passed!"

"You certainly did" I told him he noticed Hinabi sitting down in her Obelisk Blue Uniform "Oh man you won too."

"Sure did" Hinabi said.

I turned to Naruto "Naruto, I'm not going to be like Dr. Crowler and place you in Slifer Red"

"Why thank you" Naruto said "But why not?"

"Unlike Doctor Crowler" I told him "I know you have a lot of Dueling potential, now I'll admit your not Obelisk Blue equivalent to Dueling just yet, but you are worthy of being a Ra Yellow."

"Thank you" he said as I circled that Naruto was a Ra Yellow "You're welcome Naruto."

So the rest of the day came with no one being able to defeat Shikamaru Nara, no matter what deck he had. Goes to show you that they were no match to a clever strategist and high IQ types. So when ever student had passed or in Shikamaru's case failed miserably we headed off to Duel Academy to hear Jaden's message.

"Welcome students" was Jaden's reply "You are standing in Konoha's first ever Duel Academy!"

With this students cheered for him "And you are all the brightest Students Konoha has ever seen. We hope you'll learn and have fun while you are here for three whole years! Now since it is the first time, we'll let you spend the remainder of the day talking to your fellow classmates in the same Dorm or talking to your teachers."

When this was over the students went outside and that is when Jaden came to me "I know you want Naruto as a privately taught student but how about teaching another student."

"Sure" I said to him "Who?"

"Hinabi Hyugga?" Jaden asked as Hinabi was at my side.

"Well sure" I told him, I turned to Naruto "He needs a Dueling partner and Hinabi's quite equal to him."

"That's good" Jaden said smiling at me he turned to Hinabi "Well, Lady Kasumi is your teacher as well."

"Thank you Chancellor" she said.

When the Chancellor left we went outside where Hinabi ran over to Hiashi-Sensei "Papa look!"

"I see" Hiashi-Sensei said "You made it."

"She sure did Hiashi-Sensei" I said to him.

He saw me "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" I said "I just have to take it easy."

He smiled "So why is she in Obelisk Blue, I would've thought she would be in Ra Yellow?"

"She's in Obelisk Blue because she Dueled really well, and had a clever strategy" I told him "That was equivalent of being an Obelisk Blue, and also she does come from a higher clan."

Hiashi-Sensei nodded "So are you her teacher to?"

"Jaden just talked to me about it" I told him "And I will be teaching her Dueling too, Naruto does need a sparing partner, and Hinabi will suit him well."

"Hmm" Hiashi-Sensei said.

I turned to Naruto and Hinabi "You two will report to the third floor first thing in the morning, where I'll begin your first lesson."

"Yes, Lady Kasumi" Naruto and Hinabi said.

When the two left, I turned to Haku, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru and Toph after excusing myself from Hiashi-Sensei. The four followed me as I ran into Jaden Yuki.

"What's wrong Lady Kasumi?" he asked me he noticed I was still recovering from my injuries "That Jirdori you took looked painful."

"Trust me Chancellor" I told him "It was."

"So what did you want to see me about?"

"Sir," I asked "Do you happen to have a third Sphinx Card?"

"Sure do" Jaden said "Only no one's been able to successfully tame it why?"

"I believe Naruto might be able to tame it."

"Really?" Jaden asked "What makes you think that?"

"Well he has the two regular sphinxes" I told him "Plus since he totally depends on them to win his Duels, I know he'll like the third one."

"True but what are you going to do?" he asked me.

"Will you give me the card Chancellor?" I asked.

"Sure" Jaden said handing me a card "It was given to me by Chancellor Sheppard before he left. He said something on he sensed Naruto might be able to use it correctly."

I took it from Jaden looking at the card "Good, but he won't get the card until he proves himself."

"That a girl" Jaden said "So what are you planning to do tomorrow?"

"First of all," I told him "I'll be teaching Hinabi and Naruto, after a few hours of teaching them, They will be the first two people to have the first official duel of the School year."

"Hmm" Jaden said "So they will be Dueling each other."

"Yes" I told him "I know Naruto might lose to her but if he wins Hinabi, I'll give him the card, if not, he'll have to wait till he defeats someone in a official Duel."

"That's fine by me, I'll make an announcement to all teachers that the first official Duel Academy duel will be tomorrow how about at Eleven thirty? You know before lunch begins so that after the Duel they can go to lunch?"

"Deal" I said.

So with this I began to plan on my lesson plans and even watching over the school tomorrow.

The next day would come quickly. Immediately in the morning, Hinabi and Naruto came in eager to start learning from me. I was only too willing to teach them as well!

"Alright" I told them as they closed the door behind them "First of all, the first lesson is always going to be a Duel Puzzle."

"Oh man" Naruto stated "I hate those!"

"Duel Puzzles?" Hinabi questioned.

I grabbed a ruler and hit Naruto on the head with it. He brought up his hand to his head feeling it glaring at me as I stated answering Hinabi's question and his comment he made about hating Duel Puzzles "Duel Puzzles are puzzles that test one's ability on Dueling. You are given a must win senario to pass the puzzle. Now Naruto, I know you hate them but you will never be a good Duelist without learning what other cards are."

I paused turning to a chalkboard that Hasselberry put in the room just so I could teach my two students I picked up the chalk and pointed to the board "Alright, some Duel Puzzles will be on this board," I pulled out the secret compartment in my Duel Disk revealing my Duel Puzzles "Some will be Duel Puzzles from this secret compartment. No matter what, you'll be both expected to solve the same puzzle, if you can't then you fail"

"Why fail those?" Naruto pouted knowing that he'd fail nearly all of them.

"Because" I told him crossing my arms "That is how I'll see if you're learning from me or not. Call them pop quizzes."

"Great" Naruto muttered.

"Alright" Hinabi said "Those sound like fun."

"They will be" I told them I turned to Naruto whom was pouting at failing so many Duel Puzzles during the year "Now, now, for the remainder of the first weak, the Duel Puzzles won't count towards your grade. Now after this weak though they will count."

"Alright" Hinabi said smiling.

"Next" I told the two "As Duelist of this Academy you'll be expected to Duel whoever challenges you. I'm not afraid to tell you this right now but you two will both have official Duel that will start off the school year. This will count towards your grade. In fact all Duels are going to be counted towards your grade based off two things."

"Two grades each Duel?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," I said to him acting like a true teacher as Haku turned to Shikamaru "She's becoming more like her mother, I remember this is exactly what Aki-Sensei told all of us during each beginning of the school years"

"She's going to make a good wife" Ten-Ten added on causing teasing Shikamaru and it worked "Wait Haku, did you really have to start this again? Oh man, why do you always have to start this troublesome thing?"

I ignored them but not the first part of Haku's words _So,_ I thought _My mother taught the same way I'm teaching_

"Uh Lady Kasumi" Naruto asked "What are the two things you're grading us on if we Duel?"

I smiled "The first thing is if you respect your opponent, it's going to be easy for me to tell if you respect them," Hinabi and Naruto nodded this was one thing they knew I was going to be serious on and they agreed with it, "The second thing is if I can see you have a duel strategy" hearing this Naruto held his head down muttering "Why doesn't she let me off of this?"

"The third thing" I told them is the outcome of the Duel" I told them "You win the Duel and you pass the test. Yes these Duels are going to be treated as test, which is why I'm giving three grades for each one."

"Fine" Naruto said "I'll be able to win any opponent anyway."

A sparkle came from my eye as I thought _We'll see if you can if you can defeat Hinabi in a Duel._

So with this I began teaching them, this time is was the basics, you know how to summon monsters and to attack with them.

"This is boring" Naruto muttered which earned him a smack to the head from Hinabi and a bonk on the head from a ruler.

"I'm sorry Naruto" I told him "But Jaden's orders are to teach the basics during the first week."

Shikamaru looked at the clock and gently nudged me "What is it?" I asked him.

"It's eleven twenty" he told me and I got up almost too sudden because once I did, I was kneeling again.

Seeing me Hinabi and Naruto ran at me helping me up "Are you okay?" Naruto asked me.

"That darn Jirdori" I muttered "I must remember to do things slowly."

"What was that about?" Hinabi asked me.

"Ever since I took that Jirdori from Sasuke" I told her "I've been in bad shape. I can't do anything but teach and try to protect this school."

Naruto nodded "Don't worry, Lady Kasumi, I'll make that jerk pay for hurting you this much."

"It would've been a lot worse if I had not activated my Rock Armor" I told him "But try not to discuss Sasuke here."

"Oh, you got it."

I turned to them "Well we should be on our way to the first floor Duel Arena."

"Oh," Naruto said.

"Does that mean?" Hinabi asked.

I nodded "Yes, it means that you two are about to have the first official two duels of the year. Now go along, Colonel?"

"Yes, Lady Signer?" Colonel Hasselberry asked.

"Take Naruto and Hinabi down to the Duel field" I told him "I'll be there shortly. Slowly but steadily."

"Right" Colonel Hasselberry said he turned to the two students "Alright soldiers! Single File and march one... two... three..."

The two followed Colonel Hasselberry and I turned to Haku whom looked at me "This official Duel is between Naruto and Hinabi."

"Correct" I told him.

"Why?" Haku asked.

I pulled out the sphinx card Jaden gave me "This is why?"

"That card" Haku said looking like he had been stabbed with a knife "That card has never officially been tested out yet because it is powerful. No normal Duelist can tame it."

"Naruto isn't a normal Duelist now" Toph said to him.

"Oh yeah" Haku said "He has the Kyubbi within him."

"This is for Naruto" I told him "But I'm not going to give him this card, not until he proves himself worthy for it."

"I see," Haku said as Shikamaru nodded "Yes, she's been planning on to give Naruto that card, but he hasn't proven himself worthy."

"He may have helped to defeat Aster Phoenix and Satoris" I said "But he still relies on the Pyramid of Light, not that isn't a problem for him."

"I see" Haku said "But you have good intentions, and will support your decision, even Aki-Sensei would've done this to Naruto as well."

"Let's hope for the best" I said as we began our decent down the stairs.

So once we entered the room, Naruto and Hinabi were gasping at the sight. Sure they had seen me Duel Dr. Crowler in here but never imagined an official Duel having so many people watching it. Even Hiashi-Sensei, Neji Hyugga, and Hinata Hyugga had taken time out of their busy day to watch the Duel.

Sighing, I made my way over to Jaden Yuki whom waved over to me. I watched as Haku, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten sat down in the crowd. As I made my way to towards Jaden, I heard Hinata speak up "I-I-I-I wounder what my sister has in her deck...I-I-I-I hope Naruto does fine in his official Duel."

I wanted to say something to her but didn't so I made my way to Chancellor Jaden whom was at the mike "Alright students. Today is the first day of Duel Academy official starting day! Did everyone have a great time today?"

Cheers erupted from the crowd as the students announced they had a great day already.

"Alright then!" Jaden said "Also today marks the first official School Duel of the School Year!"

Again students burst out cheering for the remark.

"Now" Jaden said "Let's meet this first Duel's Duelist!" he turned to me "Lady Kasumi shall announce the Duelist, since they are both from her special private class."

I accepted the mike "Alright everyone, on one side, we have my Obelist Blue Student Hinabi Hyugga!"

Hinabi appeared walking towards my side where I was standing at and bowed to the crowd whom shouted encouragement.

"Next" I began "Dueling her is Naruto Utzumaki!"

After walking over towards me then going to his end of the field it suddenly hit him! He was Dueling his own classmate Hinabi. He collapsed onto the ground in shock but recovered "What the? Why do I have to Duel my own classmate?"

"Scared Naruto?" Konoharmaru taunted him sense Iruka-Sensei's class was allowed to watch the Duel due to the fact it was our first official Duel of the Season.

"I'm not scared" Naruto shouted.

"Then why say that?" Konoharmaru spoke up.

"Well she and I have the same teacher" Naruto said.

"Sometimes that happens" I answered in the microphone and the two looked at me with Hinabi understanding fully what I meant "Sometimes I as a teacher decide these things, sometimes it is the students themselves that want to Duel each other. Right now I want to see where you and Hinabi are at."

"Oh" Naruto said "Okay."

So the two got into position and Naruto turned to Hinabi "So are you ready Hinabi?"

"I'm ready" Hinabi said.

Jaden quickly nodded as I gently made my way off the field, despite the fact that the monsters were holograms it was still not a good idea to be standing directly on the battlefield of a Duel as I then spoke up in the Microphone "Alright, Duelist, on your mark, get set."

Naruto and Hinabi got into position and I shouted "**Go!**"

The two Duelist activated their Duel Disks and shouted "**Duel!**"

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

"Ladies first" Naruto said trying to be a gentleman as he and Hinabi drew their first five cards.

"Very well" Hinabi spoke up, "I accept, I draw!"

She drew "First of all, I'll activate the Field Spell Card, Otherworld-The "A" Zone

She placed a Field Spell Card in her Field Spell Card Zone and the Field changed to a beautiful field, extra terrestrial like planet.

Naruto looked around the field "This can't be good."

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card, Field Barrier!"

Another Spell Card Activated, this time it's effect casted a protective barrier around the Field Spell Card that was already out.

"Now with this Spell Card" Hinabi began "You won't be able to activate any other Field Spell Cards, and if you try to destroy it, this Spell Card takes the hit."

"Not bad" Naruto said.

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll be placing one monster face down."

She placed a monster card face down horizontally on the field.

This startled Naruto and he looked at the card "Can a monster be placed like that?"

I slapped my forehead muttering with almost all the other students collapsing in hearing Naruto's question "That's the lesson for tomorrow."

"Turn end" Hinabi said.

"Then it's my turn then" Naruto said "I draw!"

He drew "Alright now, I'll be summoning my Giant Rat in attack mode!"

Giant Rat appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1450**)

"Next" Naruto stated "I'll be attacking your face down monster Hinabi!"

He paused as his Giant Rat's attack points lowered by three hundred points (**ATK: 1100, DEF: 1450**)

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"When the otherworld the A zone is out" Hinabi quoted "If any monster battles one of my Alien monsters, it loses three hundred attack points during the Battle Phase only."

"Oh that probably doesn't matter" Naruto said "Giant Rat continue!"

Giant Rat jumped at the face down card, and out of the card came a small grey reptile alien! I reconised it as Alien Grey (**DEF: 800, ATK: 300**)

Giant Rat destroyed Alien Grey as Hinabi shouted "Thanks for destroying my Alien Grey Naruto."

"Why are you thanking me?" he asked.

"When Alien Grey is attacked while it's face down, it activates it's flip effect" Hinabi explained "When it is attacked face up, I get to place one A counter on that monster!"

She picked Giant Rat since it was the only monster on the field as Alien Grey was destroyed and sent to her Graveyard."

"Next" she stated "When Alien Grey is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I get to draw a card!"

She drew another card thanks to Alien Grey's effect.

"Alright then" Naruto said "I'll be placing one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi stated "I draw!"

She drew another card "Now I'll be summoning my Alien Mars in attack mode!"

Another reptile monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

"An Alien deck" Jaden whispered to me and I nodded "Even when I was you're age, there weren't very much of those. This must be the first time a Duelist has an Alien Deck."

I nodded "Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking."

"These three school years with this young Hyugga is going to be interesting" Jesse said.

"Now" Hinabi stated "Alien Mars shall attack Giant Rat!"

"Ha" Naruto shouted "Even with your Field Spell's effect, Giant Rat is too powerful!"

Giant Rat's attack points lowered but instead of three hundred due to Hinabi's Field Spell, it lost six hundred attack points!"

"What?" Naruto demanded looking at the attack points that were lost (**ATK: 800, DEF: 1450**)

Hinabi answered "When a monster with an A counter battles an Alien Monster, that monster losses three hundred attack points."

"Oh no" Naruto shouted "Then that means."

"Exactly" Hinabi said smiling "With my Field Spell, your monster losses six hundred attack points!"

Naruto watched as Alien Mars jumped up and unleashed an attack at Giant Rat. The Giant Rat growled before bursting apart doing two hundred points of damage to Naruto's Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 3800**)

"I'll activate Giant Rat's special ability-" Naruto shouted.

"Oh no you won't" Hinabi countered "Because when one of my opponent's monster with an A counter is destroyed by Alien Mars, that monster has it's effect negated."

Naruto gave out a low sigh as his monster's effect was negated "Didn't see that one coming."

"Turn end" Hinabi said to Naruto.

"Alright then" Naruto shouted "I draw!"

He drew "Alright then, I'll be placing One Thousand Needles in Defense mode!"

Thousand Needles appeared and went into defense mode (**DEF: 1800, ATK: 1000**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll be placing one card face down for later. Turn End"

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi began "I draw!"

She drew "Alright now!" she began "I'll be summoning my Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode!"

An green reptile alien monster appeared (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 800**)

"Now" Hinabi began "Alien Shocktrooper, attack Thousand Needles!"

Alien Shocktrooper attacked Thousand Needles destroying it leaving Naruto defenseless or at least that's what Hinabi thought "Now Alien Mars will attack you directly!"

Alien Mars was about to attack Naruto directly when Naruto shouted "I don't think so, I activate Trap Card, Enchanted Javelin, now I'll be gaining Life Points equal to the attacking monster's attack points!"

He gained one thousand Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 4800**)

Hinabi wasn't fooled "Doesn't matter you're just going to lose them anyway!"

She was right Alien Mars attacked Naruto directly and he lost the one thousand Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 3800**)

"Alright now" Naruto began "That was good Hinabi."

"Turn end" Hinabi said.

"Then it's my turn" Naruto said, "I draw!"

He drew and grinned "Alright now Hinabi, I'll be activating my Continuous Trap Card Pyramid of Light!"

I gave out a low groan muttering "Is that the only strategy Naruto has?"

Jaden smiled "That's what you were working on with him before he enrolled here?"

I nodded "Yep, fortunately he doesn't get the message."

"Now" Naruto began "By paying five Hundred Life Points, I can now summon a special monster that can be summoned without a tribute summon thanks to this Pyramid of Light."

He paid five hundred Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 3300**)

"Now come on out" Naruto began "Sphinx Teleia!"

The female Sphinx appeared (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

"Not bad" Hinabi muttered weakly.

"Now" Naruto began "Sphinx Teleia attacks Alien Mars!"

Naruto's Sphix roared at the top of it's lungs then pounced on Alien Mars! Alien Mars struggled as the Spinx sank it's claws and shredded it instantly damaging Hinabi's Life Points!

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 2500**)

"And now" Naruto began "When Sphinx Telenia destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, her ability activates inflicted damage equal to half of your monster's Defense points!"

Hinabi was struck by Sphinx Teleia's special ability and her Life Points dropped again!

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 1750**)

"They are really going at it" a Sliffer Red student stated.

"Of course" an Obelisk Blue student said "They are in a high dorm class that you are and they should know what is going on!"

"Turn end" Naruto sneered as if he was sensing victory.

"Then," Hinabi began "I'm up then, I draw!"

"Now" Hinabi began "I'll be activating the Spell Card: Corruption Cell "A"

Naruto paused hearing this and she let him know she wasn't beaten just yet "When this spell card is played, I get to place an A Counter on one monster!"

She did and picked Sphinx Teleia then smiled "Alright now, I tribute my Alien Shocktrooper so I can summon Alien Mother in attack mode!"

A big pink female reptile alien appeared on the field (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1500**)

"Oh man" Naruto said "Now thanks to your Field Spell Card's effect, during the Battle Phase Sphinx Teleia losses 300 attack points and can be destroyed by your new monster!

"That's right" Hinabi shouted "Now here it comes, Alien Mother attack Sphinx Teleia!"

Alien Mother roared and sent out a dark beam out of her mouth at Sphinx Telena as Hinabi pointed out another thing "Oh yeah, sense Alien Mother is An Alien monster, and Sphinx Telena has an A counter on her, she losses another 300 Attack points."

"Oh crap!" Naruto shouted.

True to his words his monster lost six hundred Life Points total (**Sphinx Teleia****'s ATK: 1900, DEF: 3000**)

The attack hits the weakened Sphinx and destroys her damaging Naruto's Life Points!

(**Naruto's Life Points: 2900**)

"Now" Hinabi said smiling "It's time for revenge! When Alien Mother attacks and destroys an opponent's monster with an A Counter, I can special summon it to my side of the field!"

Naruto's eyes widened "Oh no then that means!"

"That's right" Hinabi said smiling "Sphinx Telena is in my control now!"

True enough Sphinx Telena appeared on the field (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

"Now" Hinabi said smiling "Sphinx Telena attack your formal Master Directly!"

Sphinx Telena looked a bit disgusted at the order but Alien Mother brainwashed her and it was forced to obey.

"W-W-W-" Naruto began "Weight now! Sphinx Teleia I'm your master you don't want to do this!"

Once more Alien Mother's ability kicked in and Sphinx Teleia pounced on Naruto slashing him. If it wasn't for it being in a hologram and if Hinabi was a psychic Duelist which she wasn't it would've sent Naruto flying, that was how powerful the swipe of the sphinx's claw was!

Naruto's Life Points dropped heavily.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 400**)

"Not bad" I stated.

"You're teaching really good talented Duelist" Jaden remarked.

"They just might be the new generation of us" Jesse said "Only after they have graduated from the academy."

I nodded "The Duel isn't over yet"

"That's true" Jaden said.

"Now" Hinabi began "I'll place one card face down for later...Turn end"

A face down card appeared on the field as Naruto looked up "Alright now, It's my turn, I draw!"

He drew "Perfect" he stated he turned "Alright now I'll be activating the Spell Card Red Medican, which increases my Life Points by five Hundred points!"

Naruto's Life Points rose by five hundred (**Naruto's Life Points: 900**)

"Next" Naruto stated "I pay five hundred Life Points so I can summon my most strongest creature!"

He paid the five hundred Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 400**)

"Now" Naruto shouted "Come on out...Andro Sphinx!"

Andro Sphinx appeared on the field roaring at the top of it's lungs (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"This Duel is about finished" Naruto told Hinabi "Because with Andro Sphinx on the field, even with your Field Spell Card's effect, Alien Mother can't defend itself from my monster's high attack."

She smiled "Normally yes"

"What do you mean Normally?" Naruto asked "Now Andro Sphinx attack Alien Mother!"

"Trap Card activate!" Hinabi shouted and she played her Trap Card "Orbital Bombardment!"

Naruto paused seeing this effect as Hinabi shouted "I can only activate this Trap Card if I have an Alien monster on my side of the field, now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard-" she discarded a card and sent it to the Graveyard and continued her explanation "I get to destroy one card my opponent controls.

"And what will you destroy?" Naruto asked.

"What else?" Hinabi asked, "You're Pyramid of Light!"

Hearing this I grinned silently while mentally thinking _You got him, Hinabi._

A blast came down from overhead and crashed onto Pyramid Of Light shattering it.

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted knowing what was happening "This isn't good!"

"That's right" Hinabi said as the two Sphinxes shattered due to Pyramid of Light not being on the field "When Pyramid of Light is destroyed so are your Sphinxes."

Naruto looked around panicking, he had no monsters in his hand, no Traps to defend him with! He sighed "Turn end."

"Alright" Hinabi stated "I draw!"

She drew, "Now Alien Mother attack Naruto directly!"

Alien Mother obeyed finishing Naruto's Life Points off.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 0**)

The field returned back to normal as Naruto fell onto his knees and the crowd went wild cheering for Hinabi while some shouted down encouragement to Naruto telling him he'll beat her next time.

Hearing this Naruto cheered up waving to them he turned to Hinabi shaking her hand "You won this time Hinabi."

"I've got to hand it to you" Hinabi said to him "You're good too, Naruto, you gave me a run for my money and Andro Sphinx nearly made me wet myself."

I walked over to them "Congratulations Hinabi, that's a perfect triple One Hundred Percent for you."

"Thanks Lady Kasumi" Hinabi said.

I turned to Naruto whom looked at his feet "Now Naruto you did well too, you passed the respecting part of the Duel and even did have a strategy even if it was only one, but you did fail to defeat Hinabi, actually those things are added on together."

"You mean they aren't three separate items?" Hinabi asked me.

I turned to her "You get one hundred perfect due to the fact you did win, Naruto for failing to defeat you doesn't fail the test, he just gets an eighty-five percent **A/N For those of you who don't know what that is in American standards it's a B.**

"I was panicking over nothing" Naruto said.

I nodded "Yes, you were" I then smirked holding up a card "Only Naruto, this card I have in my hand would've came in handy for that strategy you had."

He looked at the card closely as I heard the audience gasp "Could it be that one card? That no body has ever controlled before?"

I nodded "This card Naruto" I began "Would've been yours sensing you can already control the other two Sphinxes."

He looked at me "Oh please Kasumi give me another chance."

"You will get another chance" I said and Jaden agreed "Yep, all you have to do is win another official Duel." he then pointed to the two Duelist "You two Dueled well! It was an exciting Duel" he pointed up to the audience which were his students, the three Hyugga Clan ninjas, and Iruka's class of students "What do you guys think?"

The response was enourmace "YES! That was a good Duel!"

"Hey show us another Duel" Konoharmaru said "Naruto Duel, Hinabi again! Time for a rematch!"

Naruto chuckled at Konoharmaru's encouraging words "Maybe I will, Konoharmaru, but not right off the bat, I still got lessons to keep up with" he turned to Hinabi "Hinabi, when the time comes will you allow me a rematch?"

"Of course" Hinabi said to him "I'll take you on anytime."

"That's the spirit" I told her.

So as audience left, Hiashi-Sensei, Hinata, and Neji Hyugga all walked down to talk to Hinabi and Naruto.

"You did well Hinabi" Hiashi told her "I can see why Lady Kasumi placed you in Obelisk Blue."

"Thanks father" Hinabi said.

He then hugged her "Keep up the good work and don't slack off on your studies dear. Make the Hyugga Clan proud to have a Duelist among them."

"I will father" Hinabi said.

Hinata turned to Naruto "A-A-A-Are you okay Naruto? I-I-I- I mean losing to my sister?"

"I'm fine Hinata" Naruto said to her "Man your sister was a Good Duelist, I mean I knew I was going to have a challenge if I was to Duel her, I mean she totally rocked during the Entrance Exams."

Hinata nodded "Alright then."

"But don't worry Hinata," Naruto said "I'll get Hinabi next time, or I mean, I won't lose to my next opponent, I'll just have to develop a strategy until, Lady Kasumi gives me that one card."

I smiled as the Hyuggas said their goodbyes and then the lunch bell rang.

"Be back within an hour" I told Naruto and Hinabi and the two ran off joining the rest of Duel Academy.

Jaden, and Jesse were at my side with Jaden turning to me "Are you sure that Naruto can control that one card?"

I nodded "My Psychic Powers are saying that he will. Let's hope they don't lie."

"You're mothers never did" Haku said.

"Then neither will mine" I told them "But I do worry about it, what if Naruto isn't the one that can use the card."

"What's so wrong with that card anyway?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Well" Jaden told her "It's just that no body has ever summoned the card and lived in the end after winning with it."

"You mean?" Ten-Ten asked shocked at hearing this "You mean to say it kills the owner that summoned it?"

"Yes," Jaden said "Due to the fact it doesn't judge them worthy of summoning it, and it's power is incredible, there was one person in history that summoned it and he came out alive."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Anubis" Haku said "The Ancient Egyptian god of the underworld."

"That explains it" I muttered "It served a dark god."

"The theory why it killed the Duelist it summoned" Jesse began "Was because they were normal Duelist, that was why it killed them all after the Duel. Actually some say that when officers found the bodies they saw the Dark God, it was if he was judging them himself with the very own card."

I gulped "The explains it," I held out the card "Since this is the card of Anubis himself, then Anubis will want to judge the person that contains this card worthy, often Dueling them himself."

"Exactly" Haku said "In other words Anubis himself takes the person the the Shadow Rhelm where all the damage one takes is real, and if you lose, he takes your soul...Uh Lady Kasumi, are you sure you want Naruto to try to claim the beast?"

Hearing this I wasn't so sure myself now, shivering I sighed "Maybe this isn't a good idea after all, I mean this is a card that can save Naruto's butt if Pyramid of Light is destroyed, but is it worth it for him fighting against Anubis."

"Well, you should ask him" Jaden suggested "I mean if I was him, and I was when I was younger, I would want to see Anubis myself. I mean this guy sounds pretty cool."

Jesse sighed "You were always ready for an adventure."

I sighed standing up "I must tell him this. If he wants it after I told him why this card is dangerous. Then I'll give him until he wins a fellow student in an official duel. Then if he fails, then it will still pain me but I'll know Naruto wanted to try his luck."

"Good luck" Jaden told me as I left with my Bodyguards trying to figure out a way to explain to Naruto on what was going to happen in the future.

**end of Chapter**

**Another chapter is over! And Naruto has experienced his first official defeat at the hands of Hinabi Hyugga. Was this a sweat Duel or what? Anyway what will happen in the next chapter? Chapter 32: Judgment Duel! Duel Against Anubis!**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Hello folks it's another Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears with Haku, Shikamaru, Toph, and Ten-Ten): Hello folks welcome as stated in the last chapter, there are two Card of the Chapters today! So let's get them rolling!_

_ Hinabi Hyugga (appears): Sorry I'm late Lady Kasumi, so let's now get it rolling!_

_ Kasumi (Nods): Take it away Hinabi._

_ Hinabi: Alright! The first card of the Chapter is...Found in stores so you can go looking for it! Its..._

**Alien Grey**

** Type: Reptile/Effect**

** Level: 2**

** Attribute: Light**

** ATK: 300, DEF: 800**

** Flip Effect: **FLIP: Place 1 A-Counter on 1 face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. (If a monster with an A-Counter battles an "Alien" monster, it loses 300 ATK and DEF for each A-Counter during damage calculation only.) After this card has been flipped face-up, when it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, draw 1 card.

_Kasumi: That was in your deck Hinabi, that is a good card!_

_ Hinabi: Thanks, anyway the second Card of the Chapter is also found in stores, so you can find it again in stores, its..._

**Alien Mother**

** Type: Reptile/Effect**

** Level: Six**

** Attribute: Dark**

** ATK: 2300, DEF: 1500**

** Effect: **If this card destroys a monster with an A-Counter by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Special Summon the destroyed monster to your side of the field at the end of the Battle Phase. When this card is removed from the field, all monsters that were Special Summoned by this card's effect are destroyed.

_Kasumi: That was useful, Hinabi, and the way you Dueled with it, you knew you deck inside and out._

_ Hinabi: Thank you Lady Kasumi!_

_ Kasumi: That's all folks. Tune in next time...Come on guys we have to catch Naruto really quickly then tell him about this new card!_

_ (Exits)_

**P.S, so what card do you think Kasumi is worrying about? Hint, it stars in the first ever Yugioh Movie: Pyramid of Light.**


	33. Chapter 32: Judgement Duel!

Chapter 32: Judgment Duel! Duel Against Anubis

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

We would eventually meet up with Naruto. He was eating Ramen with the other Ra Yellows at Ichirauku Ramen. Sadly I had to interrupt and eating contest which Naruto would've won had I not been spotted by one of the other Ra Yellows. They saw me and stopped Naruto from eating. He looked over his shoulder fearing a lecture from me for losing to Hinabi. I smiled and shook my head giving him the information I wasn't going to yell at him for losing the Duel. He then scooted over and I sat down with him.

"What is it Lady Kasumi?" Naruto asked me.

I sighed "Naruto, I would like to talk to you in private."

"But I was just-" Naruto began.

Haku sighed "It's about the card Kasumi is willing to give you, once you defeat A duelist in an official school Duel."

Naruto saw the serious look in my eyes as I stated "Naruto, what I have to say to you is serious, I want to talk to you in private because, if everyone heard what I was going to say, then they would start fearing you even more than the villagers do."

Naruto nodded "Alright,"

He turned to the other Ra Yellows, and even some Slifer Reds "Well consider yourselves lucky! This contest isn't finished yet!"

With this Naruto and I left to talk in private. We met up near my parent's barrel place.

"Are we paying our respects to your parents?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"No" I told him "Naruto, if you don't listen to me fully this is your fate."

"Death?" Naruto asked.

I nodded bringing up the card I would've given Naruto had he won the Duel against Hinabi "This card Naruto is dangerous."

"What do you mean by dangerous?" Naruto asked me.

Sighing I then explained it in words so that he would understand "Let's just say Naruto, that those that used this card before you have wound up dead."

"Dead?" Naruto paled at the thought "How?"

I sighed "No one really knows why, but those that had investigated the crime seen say they saw the Ancient Egyptian God, Anubis"

"An Ancient Egyptian God?" Naruto asked "Over the bodies? What god did he represent?"

"The Underworld" I said which sent a shiver of fear in Naruto's body "As in the god of death?"

I nodded "Yes,"

He gulped as I continued "This card is said to be the very card of the Ancient Egyptian God of Anubis himself, when one uses it in a Duel, they automatically get confronted by the god who Duels you."

"That doesn't sound bad" Naruto said.

"It's not a normal Duel" I told him and he looked at me "You mean like a Psychic Duel or a Dark Signer Duel in your case?"

"The Dark Signer Duel is known as the Shadow Games" I told him "And it would be exactly like those, only the damage you take is real."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"No one knows," I told him "But what ends up happening is that you are Dueling in this rhelm known as the Shadow Rhelm."

"That doesn't sound very friendly" Naruto said.

"It isn't" I told him "Because if you lose, unlike if you lose to me and I used psychic powers, it's always death or as the Lord of the Underworld get's your soul."

Hearing this Naruto looked at me shivering "Oh man, and that card..."

I nodded "Yes, it is the card of the Anubis."

"Then if I use it during a Duel then." Naruto began.

"No" I told him "If you have it in your deck, you'll be asking for Anubis to come and fine you."

"But you have it" Naruto said.

"It's not in my deck" I told him even I was sweating at this mention.

"But" Naruto asked "What happens shall I win against Anubis?"

"You'll be the second person in history to master the card" I told him "In other words Anubis would've judged you worthy of the card and after that duel has been settled, it will be yours and not become a threat to you."

"Alright" Naruto said "That explains why everyone was so scared of hearing it."

I nodded crossing my arms "Naruto this card is your decision, now my Psychic Powers are telling me you'll be able to control the card and even pass Anubis's test. However I'm not sure if this isn't a good idea. So if you want it, like I said, I'll give you it once you defeated a Duelist in an offical school duel. If you don't want it now, I'll understand."

Naruto sighed "Well at least you told me now, rather than later on when I did get it."

He looked up at the sky determination in his eyes "Lady Kasumi, I still want it" he turned to me "I'll defeat Anubis and prove to him I can use that monster."

I sighed "Once it's in your deck, Anubis will come for you. Now I don't know what advise to give you, as I never seen Anubis before or know what deck he has, but Naruto, trust me," I hung my head "If you lose and die because of this, I will never forgive myself for putting you in great risk."

"Don't worry Lady Kasumi!" he told me "I'm going to be next Hokage of this Village, and no one is going to claim my life not even the Ancient Egyptian God Anubis!"

I sighed and he saw a tear from my eye "Naruto, know this if you shall fail to defeat Anubis and die, even though we aren't related, I want you to know that I've always thought of you as a brother, I've never had."

Naruto nodded then knelled down patting my head he had his casual foxy grin on his face "Lady Kasumi, ever sense I met you, I also thought of you as a younger sister." I turned and he grinned even more "But don't you worry, I'll defeat Anubis and be able to control that card. You'll see."

I smiled he did have a way of making you feel better even if it was a remark like that "Alright then Naruto, then if you really think you have a fighting chance against Anubis, I won't stop you."

"Hey why are you doubting your psychic powers Lady Kasumi?" he asked me "They are usually right!"

"True" I told him.

"Then stop worrying about your powers if they say I'll defeat Anubis when he comes!"

"I'll try" I told him.

He got up then left for the rest of the lunch hour. Shikamaru was at my side once Naruto had left "So how did he take it troublesome?"

"Hmm," I stated "I think he took it quite well, I told him the danger he was in if he went threw with this, and he is still."

"Oh he did" Toph said "I would hate to be Naruto if Anubis did show up."

"It's the only theory that makes sense" I told her "I mean if police saw Anubis over the slain vicuims..."

"True" Toph said.

So we continued the day. Once the lessons were over, Naruto left with Kakashi and even Jiryaia doing a joint effort to teach him while Sasuke and Sakura were recovering from their wounds. Hinabi had also left to study on what she had just learned that morning. Shikamaru, Haku, Ten-Ten, Toph and I were walking outside of Duel Academy and in the main roads of Konoha. There we were just glad to leave the academy after the first lessons were over.

"Man that's one day" Shikamaru said.

"Three hundred and sixty-four days to go" I muttered..

"Don't joke like that" Shikamaru told me "Man this is going to be a drag."

"Not for me really" I said leaning against him for support as my chest was now throbbing with pain once more "Man that Jirdori did a number on me."

"Now you know what now?" Shikamaru asked me.

"To avoid it at all cost, if possible" I muttered "Just like Toph said."

Toph turned to me "So when do you think Naruto is going to get that card?"

I shrugged "I don't really know, but I do think he is going to get it during his second Duel."

So for the remainder of the night, I sat in Kakashi-Papa's house. He was with me when a knock came from the door.

"Now who could that be?" he asked me.

I shrugged as he opened it "Oh hey Hinabi."

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei" Hinabi said "May I come in?"

"Sure" Kakashi-Papa said "Come in. Dear, Hinabi's here"

"Alright," I said "Come in Hinabi."

Hinabi came in the room, and I turned towards her "What's up Hinabi?"

"Well Lady Kasumi, when I was reviewing a chapter in my book, and I have a few questions about Dueling."

"Well" I said smiling "You came for the right person. I'm all ears."

So she and I sat down to discuss stuff about Dueling.

"You see" I told her "One thing my father always said that it helps to Duel for something."

"Well" Hinabi said "What do you Duel for?"

"I duel to protect this Village, the village that" I told her "And to protect those I cherish from being kidnapped like I was."

"Then how do you find something to Duel for?" Hinabi asked me.

I leaned down towards her "Hinabi, let me tell you something my father Yusei Fudo and even my mother told me."

She looked at my caring eyes and I continued my speech "They often told me when I asked the same question that I they couldn't tell me the answer directly themselves. My father Dueled to protect his family and friends, my mother Dueled to mostly protect her family, but that aside they also said that you'll know what to Duel for"

"How?" Hinabi asked.

"That a Duelist like myself can't answer" I told her "Not directly anyway, but my parents often told me that a reason is always." I gently poked her in her chest where her heart is "The reason will always for a determined Duelist will always be here, in your heart. It's always different."

"Oh" Hinabi asked then she looked at me "I want to Duel for someone,"

I smiled "Who?"

"You" Hinabi said "I want to Duel to impress you after all you are my teacher."

I smiled "Yes," I told her "You can Duel to impress me, but does that come from your heart?"

"My heart?" she asked.

I nodded "Listen to it, not that I mind people trying to impress me with their Dueling talents, however I suggest listening to your heart more. Duel for whatever your heart desires."

She smiled "Alright, I'll try!"

Soon she left to go to her house.

"Nice speech Kasumi dear" Kakashi-Papa said.

I smiled "When I was younger, I said the same thing to my father and mother. They also gave me that advise. It's only now when they have gone that I realized what they meant."

Kakashi-Papa nodded "I know what you mean" he paused "When I was your age, I must confess, I was like Sasuke, my teammate Rin was like Sakura, and Obito Uchiha was like Naruto. Once Obito died that made me change my ways. Like you this ninja fight for something, and that's to protect my homeland and to protect the ones I love. It's funny how the death of a person or people in your case changes someone."

"It is" I told him.

Soon we had dinner, got ready for bed then went to sleep. The next morning came and once more I found myself teaching both Naruto, and Hinabi. What surprised me the most that Hinabi was the one that answered the Duel Puzzle correctly while Naruto while he didn't give up on it eventually solved it. Then came their lesson, this lesson was the purpose to set down monsters.

"Alright" I told them "Naruto, do you remember when Hinabi placed down the face down monster?"

"How can I forget?" Naruto asked "Could she really do it?"

I nodded "Yes, instead of summoning the monster, that is called settting and Hinabi?"

"Yes, Lady Kasumi?" Hinabi asked.

"What position is the set monster?"

"Defense mode always" Hinabi said.

"Correct" I told her.

"Um what's the purpose of set monsters?" Naruto asked.

I sighed "Maybe it was for the best to learn the basics of Dueling,"

Shikamaru looked at Naruto "Naruto, that was a question that Hinabi should've asked not you."

"Well uh, Kasumi may have told me it, but I forgot" Naruto said.

"Fine" I stated "I'll explain, better off Hinabi what is the purpose of set monsters?"

"Well" Hinabi began glad that she was the better student when it came to questions from a teacher "Some effect monsters can only have their effects activated while set."

"Oh" Naruto said and at my nod Hinabi brought out her Alien Grey card "For example Lady Kasumi and Naruto is my Alien Grey, it's ability to place an "A" Counter on an opponent's monster can only be activated while it is face down or set."

"Correct" I told her.

Naruto then brought out another card "Then this card is."

I smirked at Naruto as he brought out a beast type monster card "Hey I wondered what the word that says flip meant. I thought if I flipped it would work."

Haku and I collapsed at hearing Naruto's stupidity. Shikamaru looked at Naruto a clean look of embarrasement on his face with Hinabi looking at Naruto like he had grown two heads. THUD! Went Colonel Hasselberry, he had fallen down from the look out perch and began laughing his butt off.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha that's a good one soldier" the Colonel spoke out "Even General Jaden was smarter than that."

"Naruto" Shikamaru muttered "Please tell me you were joking."

"Sorry" Naruto said "I wasn't. I really thought it did mean flip, it said nothing about setting.."

"No wonder, Hinabi beat you" I muttered silently then added on "She really got the win. Not just by her skills and deck but also by knowledge."

So we continued with the lesson and soon it was time for lunch. While Naruto and Hinabi left for lunch Shikamaru came walking still slightly embarrassed at his friend.

"Oh man" Shikamaru muttered "How low can you go for thinking you need to flip yourself to activate a card's effect."

"I don't know" I told Shikamaru "I would think not knowing that a girl likes you is pretty much brainless, but what Naruto lacks for brains, he makes up for in brawn strength."

Shikamaru looked at me and I nodded "Yes, Shikamaru, someday Naruto will change."

"I'll take your word for it troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"Let's hope Naruto changes" Haku muttered "I hope I don't here another stupid phase, no wonder Hinabi beat him."

"Yep" I said "She deserved it, for her first win."

"Technically, Lady Signer, it's second" Colonel Hasselberry reminded.

Ten-Ten sighed smiling "But, Lady Kasumi's right, right Toph?"

"Hmm, I do sense he will make a fine Duelist and even a better ninja in the future" Toph said "But as of right now, I don't see it happening. I mean sure he defeated Gaara of the Sand, and even Kabuto. That is a hard thing to do, to defeat Gaara, I knew that from the beginning I met Gaara he was powerful even for me to defeat. He'd be the one defeating me."

"Gaara" I told her "Could possibly defeat anyone, except for Sasuke and Naruto."

"What about Rock Lee?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Rock Lee?" I asked her "Well he might be able to, but with the surgery he managed to survive, I don't see him being able to defeat Gaara."

I smiled as after an hour for lunch, Naruto, and Hinabi were right back to my classroom waiting for their next two hours of teaching. After the final two hours, I gave both of them their first homework Assignment.

"Homework?" Naruto muttered looking down "Man Lady Kasumi, you really are becoming a teacher."

"Well you wanted her to be a teacher" Toph told him.

Hinabi looked up "So what is the homework?"

I smiled "Simple."

I held out five practice Duel Puzzles that were on paper, during the lunch hour I made Hasselberry make two copies of the paper work "You are both to complete these Duel Puzzles."

Hearing this Naruto collapsed "No! Not more Duel Puzzles."

Hinabi looked excited at it "Alright consider it done Lady Kasumi!"

So the two of them left with Naruto slowly walking out the room hanging his head at what his homework assignment was. I sighed as I thought _Sorry Naruto, but I needed to give you this assignment. Heck if you need my help on it, just come on by at Kakashi-Papa's house and I'll help you on it._

However just as I was out of the school, I watched as Naruto seemed to have been taking on two Obelisk Blue Students on. I actually watched the end of it, I wasn't the only one that was Jaden and Jesse were watching it too.

"How did that happen?" I asked them.

"Who knows" Jaden said "We just got here ourselves. From what I see, they are acting like all Obelisk Blues.

I sighed "They are so busted then, I didn't put them in Obelisk Blue just for them to act so high and mighty."

"Maybe we should do something about it Jay" Jesse told him "I mean Lady Kasumi has a point there, we don't want this to be like the Duel Academy we went too.

"Yeah, but what do we do?" Jaden asked "All we can do is suspend them, but that is it."

"You have a point too" I muttered.

"I could deal with them" Haku said as he, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru arrived on the scene.

"Knowing you" I said "You'd do it too much."

We watched as Naruto once more summoned his Sphix's this time his opponent's had no card against his Pyramid of Light and with ease Naruto defeated the two Obelisk Blues.

"Oh, darn it" one stated "Was Hinabi's win just a fluke?"

"Maybe we should Duel her and decide."

"One touch from gaining up on her" I said enraged at the Obelisk Blue's behavior "And you'll have to deal with me."

The two Obelisk Blues turned to me and at once I knew that they were not Obelisk Blues.

"Chancellor those are spies!" I shouted "They are"

I was cut off when one of the Obelisk Blues Fire Bended while I dodged the fire, the pain of the Jirdori forced me on my legs, and that is when a perfectly well rounded fire ball hit me and a Shrurieken stuck me square in the back!

"Lady Kasumi!" Naruto shouted as he ran over towards me, he turned as Haku, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru were in front of me. He then turned to face the two attackers and growled "No one hurts the one I see as my little sister. Well except for Sasuke, I'll make you two pay."

"I'm fine" I muttered as Haku took the Shrurieken out of my back. Luckily it came out without any further injury.

"If, Lady Kasumi" Naruto growled out at the two spies "Was in her prime, and not wounded you would've been in trouble! She could clobber you blind folded! Now sense I now know you are my enemy" he drew a Kunai then charged "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The spies watched as the clones of Naruto came in on them. One tried to Fire Bend but he was caught by the Five Shadow Clones and Naruto easily knocked him out with his Uzumaki Barrage! The one that was a Sound Ninja threw a Shrurieken at him. The weapon hit Naruto but that Naruto was a Clone! It puffed out of exsistance! There were only four Naruto left but that didn't matter as the real Naruto and the rest of his clones were angry at this outcome so angry that the four of them Fire Bended! The Fire hit the Sound Ninja at all ends burning him and turning him back to his true Sound Ninja self! He was still being burned when I heard Chakra being drawn, I then saw the real Naruto getting a sphere, with the clone at his side Naruto charged and once close aimed the sphere right into the Sound Ninja's chest shouting "Rasengan!"

The attack connects and the Sound Ninja goes flying, right into the arms of the Fifth Hokage.

The Sound Ninja turned fearfully as he heard her crack her knuckles.

"Sorry" Lady Tsunade said turning to Jaden "I only now received word that spies infiltrated the village and even your Duel Academy."

"Thank goodness you showed up Lady Hokage" Jaden said to her "Because I would've made Naruto repair any damages the body would've made in the walls of this Academy."

She turned to Naruto "Good job Naruto."

"Thanks" Naruto said beaming with pride he turned to me "See, now what do call that?"

"True you won" I said crossing my arms "But you still lacked-"

"Strategy" Colonel Hasselberry said he turned to me "Are you okay?"

"I will be" I told him as Lady Tsunade healed my wounds "That Jirdori caused you to get hurt didn't it?"

I nodded "Just as soon as I was able to dodge."

She smiled "I know you would've capped them had you not been recovering from Sasuke's injuries."

She turned to Toph "Toph, will you meet me in my office? It regards the alliance to the Earth King."

"Sure" Toph said "Right away."

She turned to the Anbu "Interigate these two and find out what they already know, I'll be in my office."

"Yes, Lady Hokage."

"You okay?" Jaden asked me.

"Yeah" I told him, Naruto turned to me "Does that rescue excuse me from my homework assighment?"

"No" I told him as Jaden and Jesse burst out laughing.

"Oh man" Naruto muttered.

"But" I said and Jaden and Jesse nodded at my look "You have also defeated those two Duelist two against one, and if that isn't a hard duel to pass, I don't know what is."

So I gave Naruto the card "Take it, you earned it."

"T-T-T-Thanks Lady Kasumi" Naruto said.

Suddenly the Earth began to shake.

"What the?" Naruto began "What's going on? Kasumi are you doing this?"

"No" I said and to his eyes I fell onto my bottom but not on the hard ground. Shikamaru cushioned my fall! Suddenly the ground erupted into darkness.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"The curse of the card?" Jesse asked.

Naruto shivered "Oh-no right when I put it in my deck...This isn't good, he's already found me."

I watched as the darkness covered the whole entire area. All we saw was darkness.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Somewhere dark" Naruto muttered "I don't know where, but I'm now scared again."

"Stay calm men" Colonel Hasselberry ordered "Lady Signer how about some light."

"Oh-no" a voice sounded "Not the lady Signer, I'll do it."

"Who said that?" I asked as my bodyguards took this as a cue to protect me at all ends. The lights turned on and that was when we looked around.

"Strange" Jaden stated "I don't recall Konoha having any Pyramid."

"Pyramid?" I asked looking around true enough we were in a pyramid. Suddenly my birthmark activated causing me to knell on the ground.

"Lady Kasumi!" Naruto shouted in alarm.

"Something evil is here" I muttered.

"I wouldn't say necessarily evil" was the strange new voice.

Suddenly darkness appeared once more this time shaping into a dark form. Only when it reached full potential did I know who it was. It was Anubis the Ancient Egyptian God of the Underworld. Seeing him I paused my breathe left me, mine wasn't the only one to leave for all of my bodyguards, Naruto, Colonel Hasselberry, and the two Chancellors of the school had also stopped breathing.

"It, It, It-, It" Jesse began "It's him Jay."

"Anubis" Jaden breathed out at last.

"Lord of the dead" I muttered.

Anubis glared at Naruto "So you're the little pipsqueak that has my card."

"You're card?" Naruto smirked out trying to keep his cool "Why don't you take that funny mask off you?"

"Very funny mortal" Anubis said to Naruto "That card is in my possession."

"It's not Naruto's fault" I told him "I gave it to him as a reward."

"Stay out of this Signer" Anubis said.

"No" I told him.

"But Lady Kasumi..." Naruto began.

"But nothing Naruto," I told him "I can't let you die, remember when you Duel against Anubis, you'll lose your life."

"True" Naruto said "But this is my test."

I turned to Anubis "Anubis, I'm well aware that you are here to test Naruto out."

"Yes" Anubis said to me "For that card, is that little hot headed Ninja really worthy of it?"

"Duel me" I told him "In Naruto's place."

"But Lady Kasumi" Naruto said "You're too hurt from Jidori, Dr. Yuki forbids you to Duel."

I nodded "True."

"Ha,ha, ha" Anubis declared "I like your guts Lady Signer, but I'll have to decline."

"Why?" I asked "Scared you'll lose?"

Anubis snarled at me "No, little one, it's just that you are still injured and even though I like seeing injured people hurt, it's not as fun inflicting damage to ones that are injured. It's more fun to hurt someone that's at full health rather than someone injured that's why."

"Grr" I growled out at him.

"Actually" Anubis said "Sense you were part of giving Naruto the card, you're soul is going to be taken as well."

As if another God had been listening, Thunder started to come into the room. It crackled and crackled then stopped and out stepped out Zeus. The Greek God of Thunder.

"You won't get her soul Anubis" Zeus warned him.

"And the mighty Zeus plans to stop me how?" Anubis asked.

"With this" Zeus said he gathered up a lighting bolt in his hand and threw it at Anubis.

Anubis stumbled backwards injured by the lighting bolt.

"Want some more?" Zeus asked "If not you will take only one soul."

"Very well" Anubis said.

Zeus turned to me "You are a very brave young Signer."

"What about it?" I asked him.

"You offering your own soul to save one's life" Zeus said "But Anubis is a foul. Lady Kasumi, let's just say if Naruto wins the Duel, he will get the card that is from Anubis himself. Plus"

"Plus what?" I asked.

The mighty God turned to me "I shall teach you how to summon me."

"What?" Anubis laughed "You'll teach that girl how to summon you? You will serve a mortal Zeus?"

Zeus held up his hand "Only sense the Earth Bound Gods will attack this place."

I looked at him "Is that going to be true?"

Zeus nodded "Unfortunately yes."

"Is there anyway I could stop them?"

Zeus nodded "Only a true God like myself or Anubis can defeat the Earthbound Gods if they truly are summoned without the card they are in. If they are inside the card when summoned that's a different story."

"But what about the Crimson Dragon?" I asked him.

"Simple" Zeus said "I might not be able to handle the Crimson Dragon, that will be in your hands

"Deal" Anubis said.

Naruto turned to me "Don't worry Lady Kasumi, I will defeat Anubis."

"Defeat me?" Anubis asked laughing "All those mortals that Dueled me before lost their lives. You mortal shall lose it as well."

Naruto looked up "Then let's find out!"

"Let's" Anubis said smiling "And you'll find that to be costly, now Zeus no butting in."

"I only butted in to save the Signer" Zeus said.

"And you have" Anubis said.

So he and Naruto turned to each other.

"Let this Judgment Duel begin" Anubis shouted activating his Duel Disk.

"Very well" Naruto said activating his own Duel Disk "**DUEL!**"

"Gods first" Anubis declared "I draw!"

He drew then smiled "Alright now, I'll activate the Field Spell Card Pandemonium!"

Anubis played the Field Spell Card and the field became littered with bones!

"Graveyard?" Naruto asked.

"Not quite" Anubis said "With this Field Spell Card, I don't have to pay Life Points every Stand-Bye Phase for any Archfiend monster."

Naruto paused as Anubis continued "And now I'll summon my Shadow Knight Archfiend!"

A dark knight appeared, it had wings on it (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600**)

"Not bad for a starter" Naruto stated.

"Next" Anubis stated "I place two cards face down for later."

Two cards appeared behind Shadow Knight Archfiend.

"Turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now, I'll start this Duel by summoning my D.D Crazy Beast in attack mode!"

D.D Crazy Beast appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster."

He then selected another monster "And now I'll summon my Elephon Tuner Monster!"

Elephon appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"Now" Naruto shouted "I'm going to tune my Level Two Elephon with my Level Three D.D Crazy Beast!"

He then closed his eyes then chanted out " In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Natria Beast!"

Natria Beast appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"Hmm," Anubis stated.

"You better say that" Naruto declared "Because now, my Natria Beast will attack your Shadow Knight Archfiend!"

Natria Beast jumped then slashed out at Anubis's monster, it shattered instantly while damaging Anubis's Life Points.

"So that kitty has a bite" Anubis said feeling the slight sting of his Life Points go down (**Anubis's Life Points: 3800**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll be placing two cards Face Down for later."

"My turn then" Anubis said "I draw!"

He drew a card "Activate Continuous Trap Card" the god spoke up "Call of the Haunted."

"Now" Anubis told Naruto "With this Trap Card, I get to select a monster in my Graveyard and special summon it. So come on out"

Naruto paused as Anubis brought out his Shadow Knight Archfiend back onto the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1700**)

"Is that all you got Anubis?" Naruto taunted.

"You mortal don't have what it takes!" Anubis shouted "I now summon Inferno Queen Archfiend in attack mode!"

Inferno Queen Archfiend appeared on the field (**ATK: 900, DEF: 1000**)

"A weak monster?" Naruto asked

"That's not a weak monster" Anubis taunted him "Because now all Archfiend monsters including herself gain an additional 1000 more attack points!"

Naruto heard this and watched as Shadow Knight Archfiend gained 1000 more attack points as well as Inferno Queen Archfiend (**ATK: 900-1900**) (**ATK: 2000-3000**)

"And now" Anubis shouted "Shadow Knight Archfiend attacks your Natria Beast!"

Shadow Knight Archfiend attacked Natria Beast and destroyed it.

"Sadly" Anubis stated "Due to Shadow Knight Archfiend's ability, the battle damage one takes is halved."

Naruto smiled "Ha, that's not much to consider"

"But you'll feel the pain" Anubis stated "Because now I activate my Trap Card Fatal Acbus...!"

"Not that one" I muttered.

"The girl is right" Anubis stated "Now for every monster destroyed, that owner of the destroyed monster takes five hundred points of damage."

"So that's" I gritted my teeth "That's equal to one thousand points."

With Natria Beast destroyed by Shadow Knight Archfiend Naruto cringed feeling the pain "Oh man, what was that?" (**Naruto's Life Points: 3500**)

Then Fatal Acubus activated and Naruto once more felt the pain as his Life Points lowered (**Naruto's Life Points: 3000**)

"This is the feeling of the Shadow Game" Anubis told him "Whatever damage we both take is real...Now remember, if you lose you'll die."

"And now" Anubis shouted "Inferno Queen Archfiend attacks directly!"

Naruto watched as the monster came at him! Then it burned Nartuo's body as it attacked him directly.

Naruto screamed in pain as his Life Points lowered.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1100**)

"Look at you boy" Anubis said "You are no match to me."

Despite his injuries Naruto stood up "I'm not giving up yet."

"You'll want to after this. I place one card face down for later" Anubis stated "Turn end."

"I'm up then" Naruto stated "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now I activate my Continous Trap Card Pyramid of Light!"

Pyramid of Light activated again.

"And now" Naruto stated "By paying five hundred Life Points, I can then summon this monster from my hand-"

He paid five hundred Life Points and even felt the pain "What the?" (**Naruto's Life Points: 600**)

"This is a Shadow Game" Anubis reminded him "Any damage including spending hurts."

"Fine" Naruto stated "Now come forward Andro Sphix!"

Andro Sphix appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**) and Naruto looked at Anubis "So why stop there I pay another five hundred Life Points in order to Summon Sphinx Telia!"

Naruto then paid another five hundred Life Points and summon Sphinx Telia!

(Naruto's Life Points: 100)

(**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

"Not bad" Anubis said "So you are the young man that have two of my sphinxes and can summon them."

"Well" Naruto stated "Things are about to change! I activate my Trap Card, Gift of Mystical Elf!"

A Trap Card opened and Naruto explained it's effect "Now for every monster on the field I gain three hundred Life Points."

"And sense there are four on the field" Ten-Ten stated.

"He recovers twelve hundred Life Points" Shikamaru said.

Sure enough Naruto recovered twelve hundred Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 1300**)

"And now" Naruto began "Sphinx Tilea will attack your Inferno Queen Archfiend!"

Sphinx Tilea was about to when Anubis shouted "Trap Card Activate! Curse of Anubis!"

"That's going to be a problem for him" Zeus told me and I nodded.

"Now all effect monsters on your side of the field are changed to defense mode with their original Defense Points zero till the end of the turn.!" Anubis stated.

Sure enough, Naruto's monsters changed both to defense mode which were zero.

"Oh-no" Naruto muttered seeing the changes as both monsters turned blue with zero defense points (**DEF: 0, ATK: 2500**) (**DEF: 0, ATK: 3000**)

"That wasn't that bad" I muttered and Zeus nodded.

"I knew that Anubis was going to be tough, he never loses a Shadow Game" Zeus muttered.

"Let's hope this is the first time" I told the God "My powers told me that Naruto would."

"Alright then I play the Spell Card Pot of Greed which allows me to draw two more cards" Naruto muttered he then drew two more cards, "I'll place two cards face down for later...Turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Anubis stated "I draw!"

"And now I'll activate a Quick-play Spell Card, Mystical Space Typhoon," Anubis stated "Now I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field, so your Pyramid of Light is now destroyed!"

A powerful typhoon erupted and Naruto knew what was coming if his Pyramid of Light was destroyed "Trap Card Activate! Dust Tornado!"

"Hmm?" Anubis stated.

"Now just like your Spell Card, I get to destroy one spell or trap card on your side of the field!" Naruto shouted "And the one Trap Card I'll destroy is your Fatal Acubus!"

With this Dust Tornado destroyed Anubis's Continuous Trap Card while Anubis's Typhoon struck the Pyramid of Light destroying it. Just as the two trap cards were destroyed, both of Naruto's Sphinxes were as well.

With the cards destroyed Anubis grinned "Now what are you going to do boy? No defenses."

Naruto just grinned "Want to bet on that?"

"Sure" Anubis shouted "But first how about I tribute Shadow Knight Archfiend in order to summon, Skull Archfiend of Lighting!"

A skeleton monster appeared on the field it nearly resistible the Summoned Skull but I could tell it was different (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"Now remember" Anubis grinned at the paling Naruto at seeing a skeleton in front of him "With Inferno Queen Archfiend, Skull Archfiend of Lighting gains one thousand more attack!"

"He can't survive that!" Ten-Ten shouted seeing the new Archfiend monster's attack point rise (**ATK: 2500-3500**)

I just grinned as Anubis shouted "Now, Naruto you failed! Skull Archfiend of Lighting send him to my world, the Underworld!"

"You're not going to defeat me" Naruto told him grinning "Thanks to Lady Kasumi, I don't have to worry about a defeat when Pyramid of Light is destroyed."

"What do you mean?" Anubis growled.

"I pay five hundred Life Points in order to special summon this creature!" Naruto shouted as the Skull Archfiend of Lighting's attack came at him.

Naruto paid five hundred Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 700**)

I grinned as another sphinx began to reappear and Naruto shouted "Meet my new strongest monster and the card whom you pursued your victims for...Theinen the Great Sphinx!"

Theinen the Great Sphix appeared it looked like the combination form of both Sphinx Telia and Andro Sphix (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**)

Naruto grinned at Anubis's expression this was the first time someone actually and boldly used his very own card against him "Thanks to the Pyramid of Light's destruction, which caused my Sphinx's to be destroyed, that enabled me to automatically special summon him from my deck or hand! So Thenion say hello to your former master that killed the other opponents that had you."

Thenion the Great Sphinx roared out.

"You still lose" Anubis shouted "Both monster will be destroyed then I'll finish you off with Inferno Queen Archfiend!"

"No your the one that's lost" Naruto grinned "I activate Thenion the Great Sphinx's special ability!"

"What?" Anubis growled.

Naruto grinned "Don't tell me the mighty Lord of the Underworld didn't know about his cursed card's effect! By paying five Hundred Life Points, Thenion the Great Sphinx gains three thousand more attack points!"

"What?" Anubis growled out "No!"

Naruto paid his Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 200**) and I just grinned as Thenion the Great Sphix gained three thousand more attack points (**ATK: 3500-6500**)

"Bid deal!" Anubis growled out "Even when my monster's destruction I still have enough power to survive this battle!"

"No" Naruto stated "I win because I'll activate my Quick-Play Spell Shrink!"

"That'll get Naruto-" Ten-Ten stated excitably.

"That'll give him the extra boost needed to win this Duel" Shikamaru and I concluded.

"With this Spell Card" Naruto told a shocked Anubis "I get to select a monster on the field and half it's attack points, and I choose Skull Archfiend of Lighting!"

"I don't think so" Anubis said grinning.

Then I remembered something and slapped my head "Unless of course which I just remembered, Anubis activates Skull Archfiend of Lighting's ability."

"You're friend is right" Anubis told Naruto whom looked confused "I activate Skull Archfiend of Lighting's special ability...If he's ever targeted by a Spell Card's effect, then he's ability allows us to give him a game of chance."

A multi-color device came out of the wall of the pyramid and right next to Skull Archfiend of Lighting and it had certain numbers 1-6!

"If this lands on a three of five or six, your spell card is negated and destroyed!" Anubis chanted "Think you can take it?"

"Ha" Naruto grinned "You bet! I'll take that chance!"

Anubis nodded towards his monster and I watched as the numbers began to spin! Finally it began to slow down then slower and slower"

Finally it stopped and lucky for Naruto landed on a two!

"What?" Anubis growled "A two, oh-no!"

With this Shrink activated shrikening the Skull Archfiend of Lighting and reducing it's attack points by half (**ATK: 1750, DEF: 2000**)

Naruto grinned as Skull Archfiend of Lighting's attack struck home but didn't do any damage to Theinon the Great Sphinx whom roared out at the monster then with all it's might destroyed Anubis's monster earning Naruto the victory!

(**Anubis's Life Points: 0**)

"Yes!" I shouted jumping up and down but suddenly reeling in pain due to the movement being too costly.

"Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted as Haku was at my side.

Zeus was at my side "Are you okay?"

"I will be" I told him "It's just I moved too quickly."

Shikamaru helped me up as Anubis looked at Naruto "So, I lost this game."

Naruto looked at the God "So now what are you going to do? I won the game!"

Anubis turned "You've earned my respect, young Naruto, you Dueled very well for a Duelist. You earned the right to live. Your soul will not be taken away. Now I must go, fair well Naruto."

With this Anubis vanished.

"He took it quite well" I muttered.

"He sure did" Zeus stated and then the Pyramid that was trapping us vanished leaving us right back at Duel Academy.

Zeus turned to me "Lady Kasumi, I know you can summon the Crimson Dragon, but as promised, I will teach you how to summon me."

"That'll be great" I stated "Although the Earthbound Gods are in cards now."

"True" Zeus told me "But Kasumi, once they have been summoned during a Duel, then they will be free to roam around, if that's the case, you will need me as true Gods like myself can control even the Earthbound Gods."

"Plus" Zeus said "You won't have to think on activating your Birthmark to summon me."

"I get it" I stated "So that'll be like a Summoning Jutsu."

"Exactly" Zeus stated he then explained very calmly how to Summon him, just like all Summoning Jutsus, I needed Chakra which he told me I had enourmace amounts of it, then I had to focus both my psychic Energies and Chakra into both hands evenly then press down shouting Summoning Jutsu.

"Now" Zeus told me "Once you've summoned me, I just like Gambunta will be able to fight for you,"

I nodded "I'll only summon you if I'm fighting Lord Manda or any other giant Summons" I told him.

The Greek God of Thunder burst out laughing "You and Naruto have the strength of a true Hero, I will be honored to fight alongside you, Lady Kasumi, but first here's a gift from me to you."

He then reached for the sky then gently blew out a healing breeze.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Simple" Zeus told me "I have completely healed you from Sasuke's Jirdori."

"So" I said grinning from ear-to-ear "I can Duel again."

Zeus nodded laughing "Now Lady Signer, it shall be an honor to fight alongside you, I look forward you summoning me in the near future. Good luck, until we meet again!"

With this Zeus was gone in a flash of lighting.

"Zeus" I muttered "I'm sure going to need you."

"Hey where were you?" a voice asked.

We turned to see Toph Bei Fong standing there with Tsunade, both women smiling.

"Oh nothing much" Jaden said in his usual carefree attitude "Just watching Naruto win against Anubis!"

"He was here?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"A few minutes ago maim" Colonel Hasselberry said.

I smiled at her explaining what went down, purposely telling them that I had a new surprise up my sleeve.

"So" Tsunade said turning to Naruto "You won, congratulations, you have defeated a God you know."

Naruto grinned "You bet I did, and he was tough as heck, now what he used in our Duel, I'll have nightmares in my sleep."

I turned to Naruto "Sense you won the Duel against Anubis, you don't have to do the homework I assigned to you."

Naruto smiled "Good! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"You will" I told him.

He vanished and we turned continuing to go home for the night. One thing was for sure I was going to make an appointment to Dr. Yuki first thing in the morning.

**End of Chapter**

**The next chapter is over! Naruto has made history of being able to use Thenion the Great Sphinx in all the rest of his Duels and the young Signer has learned a Summoning Jutsu gaining a contract with the Gods of Mount Olympias. What will happen in the next chapter? Find out next, in Chapter 33: Zeus vs. Lord Manda**

_Card of the Chapter!  
_

_ Hello folks it's another Card of the Chapter with your host, Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears): Hello fans! Today marks nearly the turning point in this chapter! Well sort of. Anyway todays Card of the Chapter is..._

_ Naruto (Appears): Hold on Lady Kasumi! Can't I say it out loud?_

_ Kasumi: Very well_

Naruto (Clears his throat): Todays Card of the Chapter is...Theinen the Great Sphinx! It is found in stores!

**Theinen the Great Sphinx  
**

**Level: 10**

** Type: Beast/Effect**

** Attribute: Light**

** ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**

** Effect: **This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by paying 500 Life Points when both "Andro Sphinx" and "Sphinx Teleia" on your side of the field are destroyed at the same time; then you can Special Summon this monster from your hand or Deck. When this card is Special Summoned successfully, pay 500 Life Points to increase the ATK of this card by 3000 points until the end of the End Phase.

_Kasumi: That's one powerful card. Thank goodness you past the Shadow Rhelm._

_ Naruto: Yep, now time to get going!_

_ Kasumi: Right, see you next time folks!_

_ Kasumi and Naruto (Exit)_


	34. Chapter 33: Zeus vs Lord Manda

Chapter 33: Zeus vs. Lord Manda

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

I was excited! Just moments ago, I was watching Naruto dueling for his life against Anubis. As my psychic abilities predicted, he survived and even won the duel Against Anubis. Anubis even though most thought of him as evil was a god of his word. He had given Naruto full control of Thenion the Great Sphinx and wouldn't hunt him down. For Dueling history, Naruto was the second ever person to be able to use it. Another thing that happened to me was that I unlike most civilians in Konoha, had a Summoning Contract. A Summoning Contract with one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy, the Greek Gods of Mount Olympus only it was the leader of the Gods himself the Mighty Zeus and he healed me completely. Once at home, I explained to Kakashi-Papa everything that had happened well just between Naruto and Anubis, I decided to leave the Summoning Contract with the Olympians out.

"So" Kakashi-Papa said in his usual gentle voice as we had a fatherly daughterly conversation at the dinner table with Toph still as out special guest "Naruto won Anubis."

"He sure did" I stated taking a sip out of my cup then placed it on the table once more "I'm for once glad my psychic powers prevailed and were truthful that time."

"He, he, so you doubted your powers" he said.

"They predicted he would win" I told him "But this was against a God, not some normal Psychic Duelist like myself."

"Um, your not so normal if you are an Earth Bender" Toph stated "Plus you are a Signer as well."

I sighed out one word "True" then turned to her "So what did Lady Tsunade tell you while we were away watching Naruto, Duel for his life?"

Toph smiled at me "It's official Lady Kasumi, the Leaf Village is officially allied to the Earth Kingdom! She told me it was an easy decision for her and the Leaf Village council, once they heard the Sound Village was allied with the Fire Nation, that was it to make their decision!"

"Good" I said to Toph "So when are you planning to tell the Earth King her decision?"

"She's already sent Jiryia with Mr. Hyugga to deliver her message to him. Once then the Earth King will send Earth Benders to help protect this village from any danger sense we are both at war with our enemies. For you it's the Sound Village and for us, it's the Fire Nation."

"Good" I said.

Kakashi-Papa noticed that I was moving normally "So I see, Zeus did heal you."

"He did" I told him "But first thing is first, I've made an appointment with Dr. Yuki tomorrow morning, so Naruto and Hinabi's classes will be taught by Haku until I get out of my appointment.

Toph smiled "Oh yeah, he will after all you did order him to."

"I had to" I said smiling, sometimes it paid for being a girl protected by bodyguards.

**Flashback**

_We were walking down towards our homes! I then stopped then turned to Haku._

_ "What is it?" Haku asked._

_ "Haku, now that I am a teacher at Duel Academy for Naruto and Hinabi, I have more responsibilities now."_

_ "As if you troublesome don't have a lot of responsibilities already" Shikamaru muttered._

_ I nodded towards him "True" then I turned to Haku as he turned to me as well "So where are you getting at?"_

_ "I'm going to make an appointment with Dr. Yuki first thing in the morning" I told him "So I'll need someone to sub for me."_

_ "Alright, then" Haku stated "So where are you getting at?"_

_ I smiled "You are the one that's going to sub for me"_

_ "What?" Haku asked "Why not Shikamaru?"_

_ "Because" I said "Knowing Shikamaru he'll keep on complaning on how it is a drag teaching."_

_ "That I would" Shikamaru muttered "You know me all too well."_

_ "We'll we've been together sense we met" I said to him smiling at him "Anyway Haku, you are the only one that knows Dueling really well. Look I'm ordering you to sub for me while I'm gone."_

_ "We'll" Haku stated then I gave him a hurt look "Alright, alright! I'll do it. But please don't be long."_

**End of Flashback**

"You got him good" Toph said grinning from ear-to-ear "I'm beginning to think no one will say no to you when you make different emotional faces-that is if they can see it."

Kakashi-Papa nodded "I think it is best, that Kasumi does make an appointment with Dr. Yuki to make sure she is healed properly. Now I am thankful for the mighty Zeus for healing her but a Doctor has to check and make sure she is fine."

"That's what I was thinking" I said to him.

Soon we went to bed. Morning came bright as usual, groaning I got up rubbing my eyes.

"You're so lucky you can't see Toph" I muttered rubbing my eyes.

"Wha?" Toph asked sleepily.

I sat up and stretched, then took my shower and then got dressed. I then headed out to Duel Academy letting Toph purposely sleep in. It was seven in the morning meaning still early but I managed to walk pass Rock Lee. He noticed me right away.

"Oh Lady Kasumi are you okay?" he asked me.

I smiled at him "Sure thing!"

"You're up early" he said.

"Well" I said to him "I was just going to jog to Duel Academy for my appointment with Dr. Yuki."

"Wouldn't that be a problem?" Lee asked me as he had watched me get seriously injured by Sasuke's Chidori "I mean surely you'll collapse in pain."

"The Effects of Chidori are worn off" I told him as Ten-Ten showed up.

"Oh hey Ten-Ten still protecting her?" Lee asked.

"Sure thing" Ten-Ten said "She's a great friend once you get to know her, as she is willing to do anything to protect those she cares about."

So with Ten-Ten at my side we made it to Duel Academy. There we went in and met Dr. Yuki.

"Kasumi, you're here once again" Dr. Yuki said.

I smiled "Um I'm here for a check up."

"Oh" Dr. Yuki said "Well alright, come on in."

So she went right onto work, checking my height, and weight first. They were normal. Then she checked my injuries. To her surprise, I didn't have any. She even checked my chest "Kasumi...What has happened to you? I mean you're completely healed."

I turned to her "Well didn't Jaden say anything to you about Anubis showing up?"

"He sure did" Dr. Yuki said "He also mentioned something of the Greek God of Thunder showed up."

"Zeus did show up" I told her "And after Naruto defeated Anubis, Zeus healed my wounds for me."

"And he for a God did so without causing any problems to you Kasumi" Dr. Yuki stated shocked but I knew she knew by now being with her husband there was not going to be a boring day.

"Well" Dr. Yuki said "Now that Zeus helped heal you from Chidori, you can now Duel again!

"Yes! If you can hear me Oh Mighty Zeus" I shouted "Thank you Zeus!"

So I got up and left. Dr. Yuki's examination on me took exactly like I figured four hours. Which meant two hours Haku had been teaching Hinabi and Naruto. As I got out, Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru were waiting.

"So how did she take it?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Alright I guess" I told him "If Jaden didn't tell her about Zeus and Anubis coming out yesterday night, she wouldn't have believed me and I would be forced to be in the hospital room for about two days."

Soon we reached my floor and after going inside the room, I saw Haku teaching Naruto another basics, sadly it was defense position monsters and what happens when they were attacked. I checked the list on basic activities. The fourth day would be teaching students about the meaning of Spells and Trap Cards.

"Oh hey Lady Kasumi" Haku said noticing me "How did your check up go?"

"Fine" I said "I can finally Duel now."

"Plus" Toph stated "You can freely cream just about anyone that comes your way."

"Well now I'm fully ready to defend Duel Academy" I told her even practicing my Earth Bending abilities to make sure they were still there. They were and I watched the boulder went flying threw a window that was opened. Toph, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and I watched as the stone went flying nailing a neighboring building's roof damaging it before bouncing off and settling down in a lake.

"Oops" I muttered sweat dropping.

"That'll leave a mark on that roof"Shikamaru muttered.

"Someone will be wondering about that" Toph muttered.

"Let's hope that wasn't the first rock that hit that roof" I muttered.

So we continued on to the room and once I entered Haku looked up from teaching Naruto and Hinabi "Well Lady Kasumi has returned!"

"Lady Kasumi..." Naruto stated "Haku was being mean"

"What did you do Naruto?" I asked.

"Nothing" Naruto stated.

"Late" Haku told me.

"That is something" I told Naruto.

"But he gave me a detention for being five minutes late."

"Correction thirty minutes late" Hinabi added.

Naruto sweet dropped as I turned to him "What do you want me to do?"

"Well um couldn't you take off the detention?" Naruto asked me.

I shook my head "No, sorry Naruto, you've gotta come to class on time."

"But you were late" Naruto told me.

"She had an appointment with Dr. Yuki" Ten-Ten told Naruto "She had an excuse, now do you have an excuse?"

"Uh, my alarm didn't go off" Naruto stated.

"That's an excuse" I stated "But it's a bad one, so Detention granted."

"It's after school though" Haku told me.

I looked on the detention teachers "Oh great Naruto your Detention is with Chancellor Jaden today. You've might've gotten off lucky on your first Detention."

"How did it go?" I asked Haku.

"Other than Naruto being thirty minutes late, just fine" Haku told me "We were just discussing the Spell Card and Trap Cards."

The lunch bell rang and I turned to my students "You may go."

The two students ran off while Haku turned to me "Here is Hinabi's homework Assignment Lady Kasumi."

I smiled taking the homework assignment, then sat down to grade it. In my grade book I made sure Naruto was exempt from the homework assignment, but I graded Hinabi's and she got a one hundred percent on it. Smiling I graded the paper "Well she really knows her stuff."

I turned to the list of what was going to be taught when they would come back. Figures it would be math. I decided to make it a fun math class. When the students came back I greeted them.

"Welcome back" I told them "Please take your seats."

The two did and I held out Hinabi's homework assignment "Alright, while you were on break, I graded your homework assignment. Now due to fortitude events yesterday, Naruto was exempt from taking the homework assignment. However Hinabi, here is your paper back."

She took the paper "One Hundred Percent!"

"You did well" I told her.

I then handed them both more worksheets.

"What is this?" Naruto asked.

"Read it closely" Hinabi told him "It's a math assignment."

"Math?" Naruto demanded he shot me a look "Are you trying to fail me?"

"No" I told him "Math is everyday life, Naruto, it is in Dueling as well. This will prepare you for future Duels."

So we went over the mathematics using Duel Monster cards and having them work on math work.

"Now" I told them "Sense that is your last class from me, I have one more thing I'd like to announce."

The two looked up at me "You will be having your first Quiz tomorrow."

"On what? Naruto asked.

"On the basics of Dueling" I told them "So your homework assignment is to study for the quiz."

"Alright" Naruto stated then paused as I turned "But you do have a test Friday on the same subject."

"Oh man two important things coming up at the end of this weak" Naruto muttered.

The bell rang and I excused them. Well Naruto I knew was going to train with Kakashi-Papa, Hinabi well went to the library to study.

Seeing the two gone, I returned my attention to my security guard duties "Thank Goodness that's over."

I turned viewing the footage of the Academy for the rest of the day! Finally the last bell for classes rang out giving students the okay to go home or stick with Duel Academy. I left my office with Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Toph and Haku at my side, while I was exiting, Jaden ran down towards me.

"Lady Kasumi!" he shouted.

"Chancellor Jaden?" I asked him.

He then picked up a note "Uh some Anbu came by giving me this note addressed to you. He told me to give it to you once all classes were done."

"Thanks Jaden" I said taking the note.

I opened it up and read it out loud so everyone near me could hear "_Dear Lady Kasumi, I hear you have defeated Sasuke Uchiha, I have kidnapped one of your students. If you value your friend's life, you will meet me in the Forest of Death alone. If you bring any of your Bodyguards or even Chancellor Jaden with you, I will simply kill the student. Signed Princess Azula."_

"Alright, I know you were watching for her" Jaden told me and I nodded "Yes, I paid attention to the security footage, the Colonel was on the roof top watching for any ambushes. Both didn't give off the alarm nor did I see anything happening."

"So that means" Haku told me "This happened right now once the students left"

"Now what?" Jaden asked "I can't go to rescue the student or they'll kill him or her."

"I'll go" I told them standing up.

"Lady Kasumi?" Ten-Ten asked "That's what Princess Azula wants you to do. We have to protect you."

"The safety of the students is my priority" I told her "I have to save that student, it's what my father would've done."

"He would" Haku told her "And so would've Aki-Sensei."

"But there is one problem" Shikamaru stated "Sense they want you alone, you can imagine what's will happen."

"I know" I told Shikamaru then I smiled "They didn't exactly say me alone, she stated that my bodyguards must not be with me nor should Chancellor Jaden but they said nothing about-" I grinned over to Toph and she noticed my smile even while blind as she caught on to my words and finished it

"A blind girl" Toph stated.

Haku then saw this and approved of it "Well, I'd hate to break my promise to Aki-Sensei in protecting her daughter, but Toph should be able to handle the Fire Nation and protect Kasumi in our place."

Ten-Ten turned to Toph "Will you do it for us?"

Toph nodded "She's as important to me as she is to you, I as an Earth Bender shall aide her, Don't worry, two Earth Benders should be able to save the student and come back safe and sound."

Jaden placed his hand on me "Good luck Lady Kasumi."

"Thank you" I told him.

So Toph and I began our battle plan. Even when I earned Kakashi-Papa telling me I shouldn't go, Toph and I told him that the fate of a student was at stake and once then agreed but only on one condition.

"What's the condition?" I asked.

Kakashi-Papa winked "If it's the Fire Nation, they haven't been exposed to Genjutsu, so I'll just cast a Genjutsu discussing myself as a lost homeless person."

I smirked "That'll work."

So with the speed of a Jounin, Kakashi-Papa made his appearance as a homeless man and made his way into the Forest of Death.

Toph was at my side as we entered the Forest of Death. Normally you'd have to be insane to set foot in the so called Forest of Death. Naruto told me this was the place he was eaten. Toph and I explored the Terrain. We finally came to a clearing with Toph hiding behind a rock trying not to be seen. I watched hearing footsteps, at first I activated my psychic powers once more only to see it was Kakashi-Papa making his way threw the forest acting like the expert ninja he was walking so slightly. Finally I saw her. It was Hinabi Hyugga! She had been tied to a pole. She saw me.

"Lady Kasumi, it's a trap!" Hinabi shouted as I made an attempt to save her.

A blue fire ball whizzed by my head but I managed to avoid it and look in front of myself, there she stood, Princess Azula of the Fire Nation a wicked smile appeared on her face "My, my, my" she stated "Looks like your easy to manipulate after all and you have no bodyguards."

"Let her go" I warned the Fire Nation Princess.

"Whose going to make me?" Princess Azula sneered at me and I let her have it I moved my hand upward and a rock wall came out of the ground striking her in the chin.

"So you are an Earth Bender" Princess Azula stated as the rock wall sank back into the ground "Just like my Brother said you were."

"I will stop you Azula" I told her and I changed my eyes from brown to blue activating my psychic powers in their Prime State.

"Hmph" Azula sneered she unleashed a fireball but I dodged then struck out with a punch at Azula a rock was flung at her and she dodged but barely then she attacked again with a Fireball, I saw it coming once more dodging it once more then I made a gripping motion with my hands. The Earth grabbed her feet causing the Princess to look at her feet trying to free herself by using Fire Bending. That is when I gathered up roses and purple fire "Now Black Rose Gale!"

My attack strikes home slicing her up and engulfing her. Then I ended it and she collapsed onto the ground.

"You're stronger" she breathed out burned all over bleeding from cut wounds all over her body

"You aren't Sasuke" I told her "And even if you were he'd be laughing at you, I have taken out three ninja and yet your too afraid of taking on my bodyguards, that is the mark of a coward."

She growled at me "I'll show you that the Princess of the Fire Nation isn't a coward!" She then gathered up lighting and shot it out towards me, had I not used my psychic powers in their Prime State, they would've hit me but I had them in their Prime so dodging it was really easy. I dodged then charged her. She tried attacking me again and again with lighting but each time I dodged it. She tried a fourth time and this time it would hit me but I managed to focus the lighting into my finger then redirected the attack back at her. Her eyes widened as her own lighting attack hits her in her left arm. She clutches it surprise "How?" then she knew she was caught as I was in close combat with one hand I nailed her in her neck with a quick jab with my Gentle Fist. She stumbled then I got into possession "Now you're in the area of my Sixty-Four Trigram Rotation!" Then I let her have it enjoying her gasp in pain as her Chakra points were nailed each time "Two Palm...Four Palm...Eight Palm...Sixteen Palm... Thirty-two Palm...Sixty-Four Palm Rotation!"

The Princess of the Fire Nation stumbled then fell, only having the strength to look at me "Impossible, I have been."

"Capped" I told her.

She tried to Fire Bend! But couldn't and I explained "My Gentle Fist which I've learned from Hiashi-Sensei takes away Chakra, without Chakra, you lose the ability temporally to Fire Bend.

She looked at me as Kabuto appeared "Looks like you've been owned."

"You surely took your time" Azula told him.

"This might be a problem" I muttered.

"It sure is" Kabuto said "You willingly came to risk your friend's life."

"What are you waiting for?" Azula asked "Put her to sleep and then let's be on our way with her."

"Even after she defeated you" Kabuto told her "You don't know the meaning of the word negotiation."

"Negotiate what for?" Azula asked.

Kabuto turned to me "Lady Kasumi, here me out, if you Duel me and you are able to defeat me, I'll free Hinabi."

"Alright" I stated.

"If you lose, you'll agree to come with us" Kabuto stated.

"Deal" I stated.

"What?" Azula asked then she growled "You mean if I were to have Dueled her rather than fight her then."

"If she lost" Kabuto told her "She would've came with you."

"Grrr" the Princess stated "How about we double team her."

"That's not a bad idea" Kabuto stated.

"Hold it!" a voice sounded.

I watched as Hinabi whom had been freed by Kakashi-Papa still in his homeless man Genjutsu!

Hinabi was at my side "That's illegal! Two against one isn't fair."

"Nothing in life is fair" Princess Azula hissed "But it will be once Orochimaru captures you Lady Kasumi."

"He won't capture me" I told her.

"In the end Lord Orochimaru will" Kabuto stated.

"Fine" Azula stated getting up "We'll duel you two, a Tag Duel!"

"Fine" I stated.

"If we win" Hinabi stated

"That'll be a big if" Princess Azula stated grinning from ear-to-ear "I mean you Lady Kasumi as a Signer will be hard to get passed but you are Dueling alongside your student."

"We'll see about that" I stated "Just so you two know our forces are at war with each other so, I'm not holding back my psychic powers. By the end of this Duel, you will learn to fear me."

The four of us activated our Duel Disks "**Duel!**"

(**Hinabi's and My Life Points: 8000**)

(**Princess Azula and Kabuto's Life Points: 8000)**

"I'll go first if you don't mind" Princess Azula shouted "I draw!"

She drew a card then grinned "Alright now, I'll be summoning my Fire Princess in defense mode!"

A Princess surrounded by fire appeared on the field in defense mode (**DEF: 1500, ATK: 1100**)

"Next" Princess Azula stated "I'll place one card face down for later, turn end."

A card appeared right beside Princess Azula's monster.

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi stated and I nodded even speaking up "Go ahead."

"I draw!" Hinabi shouted.

She drew a card "Alright now, I'll activate my Field Spell Card, the Otherworld the 'A' zone!"

Once more the field changed matching the Field Spell card.

"Next" Hinabi declared "I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card, Field Barrier!"

She played another spell card as she announced it's effect "Now, as long as Field Barrier is in play neither one of us can activate anymore field Spell Cards, and if you try to to destroy the field spell card, Field Barrier takes the hit."

"Interesting" Princess Azula stated "But it will take more than those two spell cards to bring me into defeat."

"I know that" Hinabi told them "Which is why I'll be summoning my Alien Warrior in attack mode!"

Alien Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Turn end" Hinabi declared.

"I'm up then" Kabuto stated "I'll be summoning my Giant Germ in defense mode!"

A huge germ appeared on the field in defense mode (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"Next" Kabuto grinned "I'll be placing two cards face down for later."

Two more cards appeared on the field.

"Turn end" Kabuto sneered.

"I'm up then" I stated "I draw!"

"Hold it" Kabuto ordered "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Brutal Potion"

I watched it activate as Kabuto explained it's effect "Now with this Continuous Trap Card in play instead of you gaining Life Points, it damages you for them!"

"That's bad!" Hinabi shouted.

"Too right it is" Kabuto stated "Because now I play my other Trap Card, Gift Card!"

"Now with this trap card activated it normally gives you three thousand life points" Kabuto stated "But since Brutal Potion is activated you'll be taking this Trap Card's effect as battle damage!"

The two Trap Cards activated damaging our Life Points by three thousand!

(**Hinabi's and my Life Points: 5000**)

"Let's not forget about the effect of Fire Princess" Princess Azula shouted "Whenever my opponent takes damage from a card effect she inflicts six hundred points of Life Point damage!"

Fire Princess shot out at me burning away six hundred of our Life Points.

(**Hinabi's and my Life Points: 4400**)

"Thirty-six hundred Life Points lost this one turn" Hinabi muttered.

"Don't give up" I told her "We'll find away around this."

"Right" she told me "I'll never give up, if it's one thing that I've learned from you, it's not to give up a Duel."

"Alright then" I stated "I've already drawn my card, this turn."

I looked at my hand then nodded "Alright now, I'll start by summoning my Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field, then I held up a spell card "Next, I'll be activating a spell card, Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster!"

"Hmm, I wonder what it could be" Kabuto muttered.

"Wonder no more!" I shouted "Now I summon The Hyper Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Hyper Synchron appeared on the field once more (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1600**)

"And now" I stated "Hyper Synchron will be giving Swordmaster Mia a tune up!"

The two monsters began to combine forces "Born by Blood, by the Crimson Dragon, the Light shines for the truth...Force Justice...Synchro Summon...Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field roaring (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

"Youch" Kabuto winced "That's a Signer Dragon."

"Correct" I told him "And now, when Hyper Synchron is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon Synchro Monster, that monster gains eight hundred attack and defense points! Plus it can't be destroyed in battle!"

True enough Hyper Synchron increase Red Dragon Archfiend's attack and defense points by eight hundred!

(**ATK: 3000-3800, DEF: 2000-2800**)

"Next" I stated "I'll equip Red Dragon Archfiend with the Vantage Equip Spell Card!"

Another Spell Card was played and was equipped to Red Dragon Archfiend "Now I know during Tag Duels that you aren't allowed to attack during the first round but with the monster that is equipped with Vantage, it can attack during the first round, also when this card attacks a monster in defense mode and the equipped monster's attack is higher, battle damage is calculated as damage!"

"What?" Princess Azula sneered "No!"

"Oh yes" I stated "Now Red Dragon Archfiend attack Kabuto's Giant Germ with Absolute Power Force!"

Red Dragon Archfiend roared attacking Giant Germ obliterating it instantly causing massive damage to my opponents.

"What the?" Kabuto asked feeling the burning pain of the attack as their Life Points dropped badly with me smirking "That should even things up a bit."

(**Princess Azula and Kabuto's Life Points: 4300**)

"Ha" Kabuto shouted "Now when Giant Germ is destroyed you take five hundred points of damage! Plus with Fire Princess's effect you take an additional six hundred points of damage!"

True to his words Hinabi and I suffered another major hurdle to our Life Points (**Hinabi's and My Life Points: 3300**)

"And sense my Giant Germ hit the graveyard" Kabuto explained "I can summon two more Giant Germs in defense position!"

I smirked as two more Giant Germ appeared on the field in defense mode (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000 **) "Oh that's bad for you"

"Why is that?" Princess Azula asked.

"Simple" Hinabi answered "When Red Dragon Archfiend destroys a monster in defense mode all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

"What?" was the response.

True to her words all of Azula and Kabuto's monsters went up in flames and there were three explosions indicating that the monsters were destroyed.

"Now Hinabi how was that?" I asked her.

"Awesome!" Hinabi cheered "You're the best Lady Kasumi!"

"Grr" Princess Azula growled at us "That was a smart move on her part. Even though she sacrificed her Life Points, she knew what she was doing!"

"Next" I told them "I'll be placing one card face down, turn end!"

A card appeared behind Red Dragon Archfiend.

"Then I'm up then" Azula sneered "I draw!"

She drew a card "Alright now, I'll shall start by summoning my Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!"'

A dragon made out of solar energies appeared on the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200**)

"Next" Azula said smiling "I'll activate my spell card Polymerization."

"Oh-no" Hinabi stated.

"Now with this card, I can fuse two or more monsters to fusion summon a monster" Azula stated "And now I'll fuse my Red Eyes Black Dragon, with Meteor Dragon in order to fusion summon, Meteor Black Dragon!"

The two dragons in Azula's hand fused together and created Meteor Black Dragon! It was another Dragon monster which looked like a fused form of Red Eyes Black Dragon and Meteor Dragon (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 2000**)

"Not bad" I muttered.

"Oh it's bad" Azula sneered "Now Meteor Black Dragon...Attack Alien Warrior!"

Black Meteor Dragon was about to attack it when I shouted "Not so fast, I activate Trap Card Switch!"

The Trap Card opened and I explained it's effect "Now I get to select your attack target Princess Azula!"

She growled "Oh-no"

"That's right, instead of Meteor Black Dragon attacking Alien Warrior it redirected towards Red Dragon Archfiend "So what?" Azula demanded.

"Oh you wouldn't be saying that" I told her "Because now Vantage has another special ability, when my opponent declares an attack on the equipped monster, my monster attacks first in every battle!"

"What the?" Azula growled as Red Dragon Archfiend's claw came down on Meteor Black Dragon destroying it!

She felt the sting of the attack and growled out "How is it you can inflict pain to us?"

(**Princess Azula's and Kabuto's Life Points: 4000**)

"Turn end" She sighed then she smiled "Oh yeah, when I end my turn Solar Flare Dragon's special ability kicks in damaging your Life Points by five hundred points!"

I was nailed by the the Solar Flare Dragon's ability but I care.

(**Hinabi's and My Life Points: 2800**)

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi shouted.

"Alright now I'll tributing Alien Warrior to summon Alien Mother in attack mode!"

Alien Mother appeared on the field once more (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1500**)

"Not bad" Princess Azula stated.

"Oh it's bad" Hinabi stated "Because now "I'll activate my Trap Card Orbital Bombardment!"

She played the Trap Card "Now I get to tribute one alien monster on the field to destroy one card on the field."

"So what?" Azula stated "With Alien Mother gone, Kabuto and I still survive this Duel."

"Not really" Hinabi answered "Because now I tribute Alien Mother to destroy your face down card.

"No!" Azula shouted "Not my Call of the Haunted!"

"Next" Hinabi stated "I'll activate Monster Reborn Spell Card!"

She played the spell card "And now I'll reborn your Meteor Black Dragon!"

Meteor Black Dragon appeared on the field once more, this time on our side (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 2000**)

"Now" Hinabi began "Meteor Black Dragon attack Solar Flare Dragon!"

The monster obeyed attacking Solar Flare Dragon and destroying it once more Princess Azula felt the blast as her and her partner's Life Points dropped (**Princess Azula and Kabuto's Life Points: 2000**)

I nodded and Hinabi turned "And now to finish this Red Dragon Archfiend end this with Absolute Power Force!"

Red Dragon Archfiend roared obeying her order attacking Azula directly her screams of pain was something I would never like to hear as her and Kabuto's Life Points dropped to zero.

(**Princess Azula and Kabuto's Life Points: 0**)

"We did it!" Hinabi cheered as the field turned back to normal.

Princess Azula knelled on the ground "How could I lose?"

"From what your brother told me" I said crossing my arms "Is that he always beat you."

"Now that's true he did defeat me" Azula stated "Only because I was too cocky! I shouldn't have lost to you!"

"Lady Kasumi down!" the voice of Kakashi-Papa sounded and I ducked just in time as a snake was aimed at my head.

I turned to see Orochimaru standing his ground smiling.

"Well you won again Lady Kasumi" he said "Now join me."

"Never" I stated.

"That's too bad, no Kabuto put her to sleep!" Orochimaru ordered.

"Lighting Blade!" a voice sounded.

Kabuto was going to put me to sleep but then screamed in pain as a Chakra blade was coming out of his stomach. He took a look back then fell to the ground.

"Hey you're not a homeless person" Princess Azula stated.

"Correct" the man stated turning into Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi-Papa!" I shouted.

"We are saved!" Hinabi shouted.

"I wouldn't be so sure on that" I told her "Kakashi-Papa maybe a Jounin but he might not be a match to a Jounin."

Toph was at my side and Azula recognized her "What the? The Blind Bandit here?"

Orochimaru turned "Well now Kakashi- surrender your daughter now and no one else will get hurt."

"It seems to me your team is hurt" Kakashi-Papa said he started gaining in more Chakra even bravely uncovering his Sharrigan eye "You won't get my daughter period!"

"Why are you so protective of her?" Orochimaru asked him as Princess Azula and Kabuto coward behind him trying to recover.

"She is my daughter" Kakashi-Papa told him "You might get Sasuke, but I'll make sure you won't take Kasumi. Even though she isn't my flesh and blood, I am her father now Orochimaru, even if it's against you, I'll kill you."

"Oh really now?" Orochimaru asked laughing "Then if you can, come at me!"

Kakashi-Papa started to gain in Chakra and charged Orochimaru "Lighting Blade!"

He ran Orochimaru threw the chest but it turned out that Orochimaru managed to use Substitution Jutsu in the nick of time. For a while the two Ninja fought, and thanks to Kakashi-Papa's eye seemed to be useful. That was until lighting struck him in the back. He fell rolling over then easily standing up. There he stood the Fire Lord. Fire Lord Ozzi.

"So you returned" I stated.

Fire Lord Ozzi turned to Orochimaru then to Kakashi "Why are you having trouble with him Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru smiled "Oh it's fun to watch a father protect his daughter even though she's not truly his blood. I was just toying with him anyway."

He then lashed out his hands at Kakashi-Papa but that was when Toph Earth Bended the snakes away. She and I kicked out at the Fire Lord and rocks came at him.

"So you want a fight too Signer" Fire Lord Ozzi stated "Unfortunately your not the Avatar so you can't defeat me."

"Want a bet?" I asked "I've beaten Azula in one-on-one combat."

"You and your friends are surrounded!" the Fire Lord shouted and he was right then Fire Nation soldiers and Sound Ninja appeared.

"You should've surrendered the girl Kakashi" Orochimaru grinned.

"You think he would!" that was a normal voice that rang into my ears. I watched as Naruto ran in front of me then he pointed out at the Fire Lord and Orochimaru "I won't let you touch Lady Kasumi!"

"We won't ether" Haku stated as he came out.

The Fire Lord and Orochimaru noticed my Bodyguards there.

"What the you came?" he asked.

"Of course" I said "The moment Kakashi-Papa freed Hinabi Hyugga from the pole, my bodyguards could come."

"Fine then you will all die" Orochimaru shouted.

Soon another fight erupted but the Leaf Village ninjas held out even against the Fire Nation. A Fire Ball whizzed by my hair burning some off but otherwise I was safe and sound!

"This is getting us nowhere" Orochimaru hissed he bit his finger drawing the blood.

I saw it coming and knew what was coming "Lord Manda's coming!"

Soon enough even with my warning the huge Snake appeared "The Lady Signer is lunch now" He stated.

Before anyone of us could react, Lord Manda attacked us with a giant tail. The tail sent us flying but before I hit the ground Lord Manda had wrapped me up.

"Now you are ours" Orochimaru announced suddenly POW!"

Orochimaru was sent flying by mad fist. I turned to see Lady Tsunade. With a madden roar the Fifth Hokage then freed me from Lord Manda with a powerful upper cut...How powerful was the upper cut you ask? Why powerful enough to knock Lord Manda nearly senseless.

"Tsunade" Orochimaru hissed looking at Tsunade "Leave Fire Lord Ozzi, I the Fifth Hokage won't let you steal my Goddaughter from me."

She cracked her knuckles whirling around and expertly punched the nearest Fire Nation soldier's head off. Seeing the woman the other Fire Nation soldiers wisely backed away with fear.

I looked at the battlefield! It was a battlefield now the Leaf Village was fighting against the Sound Ninja and even the Fire Nation. These were too much and it wasn't until Lord Manda forced us backwards once again did we realized they had the advantage, Tsunade was squaring off against both Orochimaru and the Fire Lord but Kakashi-Papa was helping her.

Lord Manda forced me and the bodyguards back "Now" Lord Manda stated "Now it's time to join Orochimaru. His eyes then started to swirl trying to hypnotize me but a quick brush of water from Haku woke me up.

"What?" I asked feeling the water "What was that for Haku?"

Haku shrugged "You want to be captured?"

"No" I stated then I looked at Lord Manda whom looked at me back "Stand down Signer!"

"You don't scare me" I told him then I smirked "Now it's time to turn the tide, this time for real."

All fighting ceased as everyone felt me concentrating my psychic powers and chakra evenly in my hands. Even Hiashi-Sensei whom had been easily killing both Fire Nation soldiers and Sound Ninja had to pause with his Byucugan watching me. I spread the amount of Chakra and Psychic powers evenly into my palms then brought my hands together slapping them onto the ground "Summoning Jutsu!"

I prayed I did it right and I did! Just like Lord Manda was summoned a cloud of smoke appeared the lighting fell from the sky mulitple times. Then finally out of one more lighting bolt flash, the mighty Zeus was out on the field! His cool eyes turned to me whom was panting hard.

"Are you okay?" the mighty Zeus asked me.

"Sure," I stated then I turned to Lord Manda "Could you take out this snake please?"

"Of course" Zeus stated picking me up and placing me on his shoulder, he turned to the snake "Lord Manda is it."

The snake Orochimaru summoned seemed to have been shaking with fear "I-I-I-I-Impossible" Lord Manda shouted "That girl has summoned."

Tsunade smiled "When did she learn this Kakashi?"

Kakashi-Papa smiled "Last night when Naruto won the Duel against Anubis."

"Good move on her part" Tsunade said "This is the first time True Gods have taken sides with a human allowing them to summon them."

Zeus heard her and nodded towards the Fifth Hokage "Only Signers can do it, check that Signers that are Psychics"

He turned to Lord Manda "Lord Manda, I'm disappointed in you, how could you threaten a Signer?"

"Orochimaru ordered me too" Lord Manda stated "And I'll help him to accomplish his goals!"

The snake lunged himself at the God whom caught him easily in the neck and I could hear the muscles in Lord Manda's neck begin cracking at the God's strength. Lord Manda began gasping for breathe and Zeus threw him like a Rag Doll. He then inhaled then breathed the breathe out at the huge snake. Lord Manda went flying crashing into trees toppling them. The huge snake didn't give up. It was shaken but Zeus saw it coming summoning a lighting bolt the Greek God of Thunder threw it like a spear! Lord Manda hissed falling onto the ground stunned and near defeat. All threw out this Orochimaru's face had changed, I could still feel he wanted me but now his face was in worry. His cool snake eyes were now the size of UFOs! The man who feared nothing now found something else to fear a true God. Lord Manda slowly got up and lashed out a tail at Zeus. The Greek God grabbed the tail then began smashing the huge snake against trees, and rocks. Then after whirling him above his head three times threw the King of the Snakes at the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja.

Zeus turned to Orochimaru then with a mighty hand smacked him away towards his allies the force of the smack sent Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja packing.

"And now to teach you a lesson!" the mighty Zeus shouted I saw his whole body trembling with rage and then he unleashed his rage "TAKE THIS!"

Thunder crackled threw the night sky striking everyone on Orochimaru's team mostly Lord Manda. With an expert throw Zeus threw another Lighting Bolt at Lord Manda. The huge snake hissed in pain then fell defeated lighting still seen crackling above it's body.

"Next" Zeus shouted, I then turned "Can we finish them off together, just like Gambunta and Jiryia?"

The Mighty Zeus nodded "You bet!"

I started to gain purple fire and roses and Zeus started to gather up more lighting.

"Black Rose Lighting Twister!" Zeus and I shouted.

He unleashed a fury of lighting bolts at the enemy even gusts of wind as my psychic energies sent out Black Rose Gale.

Orochimaru, Kabuto, Princess Azula, Fire Lord Ozzi, the Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja were just looking at the oncoming attack as it hits them. In a flash the powerful twister sent the attackers out of Konoha. We watched them disappear out of sight!

"We did it!" I shouted.

"We sure did" Zeus said putting me down.

The Fifth Hokage bowed to the God "Thank you Zeus for saving my Goddaughter."

Zeus smiled "It's an honor to serve an honorable girl, I will help her endlessly. Now until I'm needed again."

With that he canceled his summon.

"That was too close" I muttered.

"Sure was" Lady Tsunade stated "But you did what you needed to Kasumi"

I nodded "I'm not going to let anyone mess with a friend of mine, heck with it Hinabi's not just a friend, she's my student now."

Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-Papa patted my head "That's our girl."

"Thank you Lady Signer" Hinabi said to me.

"Don't worry about it" I told her "As long as I have Zeus on my side, I think Orochimaru will think twice in attacking here again."

"I'm sure he will too" Lady Tsunade said she turned to Toph "Jiryia has just sent a report back that your King is sending Earth Benders to help defend Konoha from future Sound Ninja attacks."

"Good" I said "We're going to need everyone we can get."

"We sure will" Toph said then she smirked "I told you, Lady Kasumi, that you'll cap anyone, if you were not injured one day ago, you would've capped those spies."

"Oh I would've" I told her.

So we started to go back to Konoha for the night. I looked up into the sky with Zeus as my summoned contractor, nothing would've gotten into my way.

End of chapter!

**Another chapter done. Sorry folks for the long wait! I was going to put this up before I left to visit my relatives in PA for the Thanksgiving Holiday and my grand parents on my mother's side fiftieth anniversary! Anyway I hoped you like this chapter, because next chapter is...Chapter 34: Retrieving Sasuke Arch P1**

_Due to resent events there are no card of the Chapters today. In Chapter 34, there will be two Card of the Chapters!_


	35. Chapter 34: Naruto's Detention Duel

Chapter 34: Naruto's Detention Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

It was still evening outside, even though Naruto, Ten-Ten, and Haku had left for the rest of the evening leaving me with Shikamaru. The latest battle to capture me had failed. Hinabi and Hiashi left as well. I enjoyed being with Shikamaru, just the two of us. He and I were walking over to Duel Academy. He looked up at the academy.

"Are you tired at going to Duel Academy?" Shikamaru asked me lazily.

I shot him a confused look and he continued "What I meant was haven't you had enough hours at Duel Academy already?"

"Oh" I smiled at him "Well, this has to deal with Naruto's detention. When I saw Jaden earlier, I wanted to tell him about Naruto's detention but I lost track when I read that letter."

"Oh" Shikamaru stated.

"But now I have to talk to the Chancellor, sense Jaden is the one whom is giving out the Detention Hearings."

"Detention Hearings?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't really know what they are myself" I confessed "But my mother when she was teaching used to say that those that were on Detentions, had a special hearing having a Dueling opponent. Mother used to say that the Detention Hearings were usually decided by herself but now Jaden's sent an e-mail to teachers and staff telling them that he was in charge of these Detention Hearings."

"So what are you going to do?" Shikamaru asked me.

"Well" I told him "I have to tell Jaden, that Naruto has After School Detention. After this whatever happens next will be determined by the Chancellor."

"Oh" Shikamaru stated so the two of us walked into Duel Academy holding hands. To everyone in the Leaf Village everyone approved of the young Nara Clan Ninja and the Lady Signer's relationship. So we made it with Toph following us.

"Wow" She stated "To think that everyone approves of this relationship."

"Who cares what they would think" Shikamaru told her he looked at me placing an arm around my neck, I gave out a happy moan "As long as she's happy, it makes me happy as well. Someday if we are together for all that time, she and I will marry."

I smiled nodding "Right now if he would ask me, I'd say yes,"

"But it's too early" the three of us stated at the same time even laughing at the little joke.

"Well" Toph stated "If you want my opinion on things, I approve of this relationship too, I mean Shikamaru may act all macho on the man and woman stuff but he's captured a good heart. Yours Lady Kasumi, I'm sure your mother and father would be proud."

"They not be, seeing that I'll be married at a young age" I teased her "But I do live in a Ninja Village, so what do you expect?"

The three of us continued our walk to Duel Academy. We were just in time to see Jaden exiting the school. He and Dr. Yuki noticed me "Oh hey Lady Kasumi."

"Good evening Chancellor" I said bowing to him.

"I see your mission was a success, and it was really played out" Jaden stated "I wish I could've been there just to help out, but I would've cost Hinabi Hyugga her life. From what I hear from everyone Lady Kasumi, it makes me glad you are a part of my staff."

"Thank you sir" I told him "But now I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he asked me.

"It's about my student."

"Which one?" Jaden asked "Hinabi?"

"No, why would Hinabi be the student she's talking about, from what everyone is saying about Hinabi is that she's kind even to Slifer Reds which normally Obelisk Blues aren't" Dr. Yuki told Jaden and I answered the Chancellor "To answer your question sir, it's about Naruto."

"What about him?" Jaden asked.

"He was late for my class" I told him.

"Hmm...How many times has he been late?" Jaden asked.

"Only once" I told him.

"Well that shouldn't be a detention" Jaden stated knowing where I was getting at "It would all depend on how late Naruto was."

"Hinabi told me it was Thirty minutes a good half and hour" I told him "Haku, my sub today, confirmed it."

"I was there too" Shikamaru stated "He was thirty minutes late."

"Well I can see that as a Detention" Jaden stated "So, after the quiz tomorrow, I will request Naruto to visit me in my office, I'll take it from there."

"Okay" I said to Jaden "When you call for him, I'll send him to you."

Jaden nodded "Alright, Lady Kasumi, see you tomorrow."

So with that said we departed for the night. Toph had made her way to Kakashi-Papa's house leaving me with Shikamaru at my side. We stood outside my house.

Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome how would you like to go out with me tomorrow."

"I'd love to!" I shouted excitably then hurling myself at him allowing him to hold me then I asked "When?"

"How about 4 PM?"

"That'll be good" I said smiling at him.

"Alright then" Shikamaru stated then he caught me before he could ask the question "That I want it to be a surprise. So I'll have to blind fold you if I tell you otherwise."

I smiled "Aright then, I'll see you tomorrow."

So he left after kissing me on the cheek. I watched him go off before entering my house to retire for the night. The next morning came and after getting a shower, I stood looking in my room happily sitting down brushing my hair. Then got dressed in my regular uniform, I would have plenty of time to figure out what to where for my first date with Shikamaru after Naruto's Detention Hearing.

I was finishing breakfast when Kakashi-Papa strolled in "So dear, Are you ready for your first date?"

"How did you know?" I asked.

He winked at me "Ever sense Rin was on my team, in my early years, I've learned to read a girl's emotion. Especially when they are your age. Besides you were talking in your sleep asking what Shikamaru had in store for you tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Kept me up nearly all night" Toph said "Well almost, but I'm glad for you girl, you'll need it."

I smiled getting up and leaving "I'll see you again Kakashi-Papa, sometime around three."

"Alright Kasumi, dear I'll see you then."

So I walked outside and as usual was greeted by my bodyguards. Haku noticed that I was extremely cheerful that day.

"What's cheering you up so much Lady Kasumi?" He asked me.

I smiled trying to hide my blush, "Oh nothing."

Ten-Ten spotted it immediately and thought it was something different "Shikamaru proposed to you!"

"No" I said collapsing onto the ground but recovering easily "Not yet."

"Then he must've asked you out."

"He did" I confessed.

"How sweet" Ten-Ten stated "Where too?"

"He said he wants it to be a surprise" I told her "So I'll wait until then...Oh and would you stop by to help me out?"

"To find what to where?" Ten-Ten asked and I nodded.

She smiled "Sure."

So we were at Duel Academy and classes started immediately. After the morning's Duel Puzzles, Naruto and Hinabi took the Quiz. As they were taking the quiz, I was keeping a close eye on my monitors trying to locate any Fire Nation Soldier or Sound Ninja, I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened yesterday. It was about an hour for both Naruto and Hinabi to take the quiz. Well Naruto took exactly half an hour making me wonder if he had studied or not. As Naruto handed the paper work a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"This is Jesse Anderson" was the voice.

"Oh come in Jesse" I said and the Vice Chancellor opened the door and came in.

"What's up?" I asked.

Jesse looked up "Is Naruto done with the quiz?"

"He is" I said.

"Well Chancellor Jaden is asking for him to come into the office."

"Alright" I said turning to Naruto whom was beginning to pail and I smiled "You're lucky Jaden is willing to talk to you about your After-School Detention if you get one."

Naruto nodded and was beginning to leave when Jesse turned to Hinabi.

"How's it going Hinabi?" he asked her.

"Great" Hinabi answered "Just checking my answers before handing the quiz in sir."

Jesse patted her on the back "Keep up the good work."

"I will" She told him.

After Jesse left, Hinabi handed in the quiz and I began to grade the quizzes.

"Um Lady Kasumi what's Jaden talking to Naruto for?" she asked.

"Oh just something about his Detention Hearing" I told her "Whatever Jaden decides to give Naruto is fine with me,"

"Oh" Hinabi stated.

Another hour passed and I graded both Naruto and Hinabi's papers, both got one hundred percent then the lunch bell rang. The Lunch hour latest it's usual shift and once more Hinabi and I were in the room, I gave her her quiz back. Naruto had yet to show up but that was when Jaden called us in to see the very first Detention Hearing Duel.

So we reported into the Duel room and took our seats. This was going to be Naruto's fifth Duel.

Jesse explained "This duel is a Detention Hearing Duel. This means if one student is late usually the second time, you will go to the Chancellor Jaden or myself and then we discuss the meaning of meeting us. If you win the Duel, you don't get to serve Detention, but if you lose the Duel then you'll have to go to Detention. Right now the first person that has the Detention Naruto is out on the field."

Naruto was on the field wondering who his opponent was "Dueling him is Chancellor Jaden himself.

Hearing this Naruto face palmed but recovered as Jaden took his position "If Lady Kasumi can beat you, I can beat you."

"That's the spirit" Jaden said to Naruto "But remember Naruto if you lose, then I'll tell you what your Detention is."

"Bring it on Jaden!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright now Naruto, get your Game on!" Jaden stated.

"Alright" Naruto stated and both activated their Duel Disks and shouted "**Duel/Game on!**"

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Jaden's Life Points: 4000**)

"Alright then" Jaden stated "I'll go first."

"Alright" Naruto stated.

"First of all I draw," Jaden began drawing a card "Next, I'll be summoning my Elemental Hero Avion in attack mode!"

Elemental Hero Avion appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Jaden began "I'll place one card, face down for later"

"Then I'm up then" Naruto stated "I draw"

"Alright now, I'll summon my Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!" Naruto shouted.

Berserk Gorilla appeared on the field **(ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"Now" Naruto shouted "Once Berserk Gorilla is on the field due to his ability I must attack with it, so here it comes Berserk Gorilla attack Elemental Hero Avion!"

The Gorilla charged Jaden's monster then brought it's fist down onto it's foe destroying it easily while damaging Jaden's Life Points by one thousand.

(**Jaden's Life Points: 3000**)

"Take that" Naruto grinned.

"Thanks Naruto" Jaden said with a grin "Because now I'll activate my Trap Card Hero Signal!"

A bright signal appeared as Jaden explained "Now when an Elemental Hero monster is destroyed by one of your monsters I can activate this card allowing me to summon another Elemental Hero monster that has fifteen hundred attack points or less.."

Naruto shifted "So who are you bringing out?"

"Pleased to answer it, please meet Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

The only female warrior of the Elemental Hero Warriors appeared (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 800**)

"Alright then" Naruto stated "I'll place one card face down and it ends my turn."

"Then I'm up then" Jaden stated "I draw!"

"First of all" Jaden stated "I'll activate the Spell Card Righteous Justice!"

The Spell Card activated "For Every Elemental Hero monster, I get to destroy one monster on the field."

"And you got one" Naruto began.

"Correct" Jaden stated "So now say goodbye to your face down card!"

The spell card fired a beam of yellow light destroying Naruto's face down card which was Magic Cylinder.

"Oh man" Naruto muttered.

"Next" Jaden began "I'll activate my Spell Card A Warrior Returning Alive, now I get to add one Warrior Type Monster in my Graveyard to my hand, so Elemental Hero Avion comes back to my hand."

He once more got Elemental Hero Avion "Now I'll summon Elemental Hero Avion back onto the field!"

He summoned it again (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

"That makes no sense" Naruto began then he got it "Unless!"

"That's right" Jaden told him "Unless I have one more card to play, which it just so happens I do."

He held up the card shouting "I activate the Spell Card Polymerization!"

Naruto fell to the ground "Oh-no not that one!"

"Oh it be" Jaden stated "Now with Polymerization I can fuse two or more monsters to make another monster, so I'll fuse Elemental Hero Avion with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to Fusion Summon, my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

The two monsters on the Chancellor's field fused together to form one of Jaden's favorite monsters the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (**ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200**)

"And now" Jaden stated "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman attacks Berserk Gorilla with Inferno Rage!"

Flame Wingman raised it's dragon cannon arm and fired out a powerful beam of fire like a Flamethrower. The attack hit and Naruto's monster tried to ignore the powerful flames before bursting apart and Naruto took the damage.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 3900**)

"Was that all?" Naruto taunted.

"Actually it wasn't" Chancellor Jaden answered "Because now Flame Wingman's special ability activates after it destroys a monster, once he destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to the Destroyed monster's attack points."

"Then that means!" Naruto began.

"That's right your about to take more damage now" Jaden told him.

He was right Flame Wingman turned and fired another fire blast at Naruto damaging his Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1900**)

"Oh man" Naruto muttered "No wonder Lady Kasumi when she dueled you wanted to protect herself from it."

"Next" Jaden began "I'll place one card face down for later."

"Then I'm up" Naruto stated "I draw"

He drew a card and I heard his thoughts _Man Jaden's tough. I mean I'm dueling a Professional Duelist that really knows this game well. However I'm not out of the woods yet._

"Alright now" Naruto began "I'll start by summoning my D.D Crazy Beast in attack mode!"

D.D. Crazy Beast appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll be activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster, so come on out Elephon Tuner Monster"

Elephon appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

\

"Next" Naruto said with a grin on his face "My Elephon gives D.D Crazy Beast a Tune up!"

The two monsters began to join forces as he chanted out "In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Natria Beast!

Natria Beast appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"That'll help him" I stated.

"Agreed" A teacher named Bastion Masawa stated "Naruto's found the Chancellor's weakness, the Elemental Heroes strongly depend on Spell Cards."

"With Natria Beast's special ability" Hinabi began "Naruto has it."

"But I don't think the Chancellor is finished yet" I stated.

"Now" Naruto stated "I'll be activating the Field Spell Card Gaia Power!"

A big tree appeared on the field as Naruto explained "Now all Earth Attribute monsters gain five hundred more attack points but lose 400 Defense points!"

"Not bad" Jaden said to Naruto as Natria Beast's attack points rose (**ATK: 2200-2700**)

"Oh it's bad once I play the Spell Card Cold Wave!"

Naruto played the spell card "Now for two whole turns neither one of us can activate or set Spell or Trap Cards.

"Great" Jaden muttered as his face down card froze up.

"Now Natria Beast attack Flame Wingman!"

Natria Beast charged then with a swipe of it's claws destroyed Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. Damaging Jaden's Life Points.

(**Jaden's Life Points: 2400**)

"Next" Naruto stated "Sense I have Cold Wave on the field Turn End."

"Sweetness" Jaden said to Naruto "I'm up then, I draw!"

He drew "Alright now I'll be summoning my Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!"

Elemental Hero Clayman appeared on the field in defense mode (**DEF: 2000, ATK: 800**)

"Next," Jaden began "Turn end"

"Then I'm up then" Naruto stated "I draw!"

He drew a card "Natria Beast attacks Elemental Hero Clayman!"

Natria Beast charged Elemental Hero Clayman which thanks to Gaia Power lost four hundred of it's Defense (**DEF: 2000-1600**)

_Alright _I heard Jaden think _Naruto really has me in a bind and I've dealt with Natria Beasts before, they really do put me in a jam and I have one Trap Card face down but should I use it or not?_

He decided not to use the Trap Card and allowed Clayman to be destroyed, it shattered.

"Next" Naruto began "I'll be placing one card face-down for later."

"Then I'm up then" Jaden stated "I draw!"

He looked at his hand and smiled as he saw the card "Alright now sense I have no monsters on the field or have any card in my hand I get to special summon this monster. I'll special summon my Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

Elemental Hero Bubbleman appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 1200**)

"As stated" Jaden stated "If Bubbleman is the only monster I have in my hand any my field is empty I can special summon him, and immediately doing so activates his second special ability, I get to draw two more cards."

So Jaden drew his card and I saw him sigh with relief "Alright then that'll work. I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"I'm up then" Naruto stated "I draw!"

He drew "Now Natria Beast attack Elemental Hero Bubbleman!"

"Not so fast" Jaden countered "I'll activate my Trap Card Hero Barrier!"

A barrier fell protecting Bubbleman from Natria Beast as Jaden explained "Thanks to this card if I have an Elemental Hero monster out I can negate that attack."

"Fine" Jaden stated "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"I'm up then" Jaden said "I draw!"

He pointed down to his face down card "Activate Continuous Trap Card Call of the Haunted!"

He played the Trap Card "Now I can bring back on monster in my Graveyard. So Elemental Hero Clayman, come on out!"

Elemental Hero Clayman appeared (**ATK: 800, DEF: 2000**)

It's attack points rose by five hundred points due to Gaia Power (**ATK: 800-1300**)

"Next" Jaden began "I now offer both of my Monsters in order to summon my Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Two monsters on Jaden's field turned into rainbow circles as they were tributed and a big golden warrior monster with sharp arms appeared on the field (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800**)

"That is an incredible monster" I stated.

"Now" Jaden began "You're Gaia Power Field Spell Card helped you out, now it will help me out due to the fact Blade Edge is an Earth Attribute monster!"

Elemental Hero Bladedge's attack rose by five hundred (**ATK: 2600-3100**)

"And now" Jaden stated "Blade Edge attack Natria Beast with Slice and Dice attack!"

Elemental Hero Blade Edge attacked slicing and dicing Natria Beast damaging Naruto's Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1500**)

"Oh man" Naruto muttered looking at the Elemental Hero "That sure surprised me Chancellor Jaden, I didn't know such a powerful and dare I say it due to being a guy a really awesome looking monster!"

"Just wait till you see what he can do" Jaden told Naruto "Turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Naruto stated "I draw!"

I could tell by looking at Naruto's look that it wasn't the card he was looking for as he muttered out loud "That would've came in handy if I still had Natria Beast now!" then he sighed "Turn end."

"Sweetness" Jaden stated "I draw!"

He drew a card then pointed out "Now Elemental Hero Blade Edge attacks your face down monster!"

Elemental Hero Bladedge charged the face down monster as Naruto grinned as it was Dez Koula!

(**DEF: 1800, ATK: 800**) however due to it being an Earth Attribute monster it lost four hundred of it's Defense points (**DEF: 1800-1400**)

"Ha," Naruto smiled "My monster's in Defense mode you can't damage me!"

"Oh Elemental Bladedge can" Chancellor Jaden stated as Bladedge was closing in on Naruto's monster "You see Naruto, when Blade Edge attacks a monster in defense mode and his attack points are higher than your monster's DEF points, the difference is calculated as damage!"

"Oh great" Naruto pailed watching as Bladedge came closer within striking range "It looks like I might be a goner!" he played with the audience whom began laughing along with him "But seriously it's time to activate my Trap Card, Castle Walls which adds on five hundred additional defense points till the end of the turn."

"That just saved you" Jaden said as Elemental Hero Bladedge came down onto Dez Koula which it's defense points rose saving Naruto from defeat (**DEF: 1400-1900**) destroying it and inflicting damage to Naruto's Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 300**)

"Thanks for attacking Dez Koula" Naruto told Jaden "Because now that he was attacked while face down his flip Effect Activates, allowing me to inflict damage equal to the number of cards in your hand and times that by four hundred points!"

Jaden shrugged off the effect "Hmm, you really are impressive for a Ra Yellow." (**Jaden's Life Points: 2000**) then he placed the card face down "I place one card face down, turn end."

A card was placed face down.

"I'm up then" Naruto stated "I draw!"

He drew a card then smiled at it "Alright now, I'll be activating the Spell Card Mirage of Nightmare!"

"Now" Naruto stated "During my Stand Bye Phase I get to draw four more cards if I don't use them though they are sent to the Graveyard!"

"Next" Naruto stated as four spell Cards were drawn "I'll be activating Red Medcine which increases my Life Points by five hundred but not before I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Emergency Provisions!"

Jaden liked the way Naruto was going at "Sweetness no need to tell me what it does, Emergency Provisions lets you send one Spell or Trap card on the field to the graveyard to gain one thousand Life Points.

"Correct" Naruto stated and after sending Red Medicine to the Graveyard Naruto received fifteen hundred Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 1800**)

"And now" Naruto stated "With that, I'll be activating my Continuous Trap Card Pyramid of Light!"

A pyramid appeared on the field.

"And now" Naruto stated grinning "I'll pay five hundred Life Points in order to Special summon this card."

He paid five hundred Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 1300**) and Andro Sphinx appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll pay another five hundred Life Points, in order to summon another monster!"

He paid another Five hundred Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 800**) and Sphix Telia appeared on the field (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

"Naruto summoned his Sphinxes again" Hinabi whispered to me "Now Jaden is in trouble."

"He might be" I told her "But let's continue watching this Duel."

"Right" She said.

"Now" Naruto began "I'll activate the equip spell card Big Bang Crush! Which adds on 400 hundred more attack to the equipped monster so I'll be equipping Andro Sphinx with it!"

Andro Sphinx gained four hundred more attack points (**ATK: 3000-3400**)

"And now" Naruto stated "Andro Sphinx attacks Elemental Hero Bladedge!"

Andro Sphinx began roaring but Jaden smiled "Not so fast I activate Trap Card, Mirror Force!"

Naruto pailed hearing this as the Trap Card activated "Thanks Naruto, because now when you attack one of my monsters I can activate this Trap Card which destroys all monsters on your side of the field that are in attack mode!"

"No!" Naruto shouted as Andro Sphinx's attack was deflected saving Jaden any Life Point Damage and Elemental Hero Blade Edge from being destroyed while destroying both Andro Sphinx and Sphix Telia.

Naruto watched as the two Sphinxes were destroyed but he wasn't done yet "Thank you for destroying them both Chancellor because now I'll tribute another five hundred Life Points in order to special summon this card!"

Darkness started to come over as Naruto shouted after paying five hundred Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 300**) "Everyone please meet Thenion the Great Sphinx!"

Thenion the Great Sphix appeared on the field (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**)

"He has the card Anubis has!" an Obelisk Blue student stated "And he survived his Duel against Anubis as well, Chancellor be careful!"

"Don't worry" Jaden told her.

"Oh worry" Naruto stated "Because now sense it's still my battle phase, Thenion the Great Sphix will attack Bladedge!"

The two monsters charged with Naruto grinning "Now Chancellor, I'll be activating another Quick-Play Spell Card, Shrink now a monster I chose loses half of it's attack points and Blade Edge is the one I choose!"

"Great" Jaden muttered watching the effects happen (**ATK: 3100-1550**)

Thenion attacked the weakened Elemental Hero destroying it with ease while sending Jaden's Life Points to their last fifty.

(**Jaden's Life Points: 50**)

"Sweetness!" Jaden shouted "That was good move Naruto."

"Now" Naruto stated "Turn end."

"Then I'm up then, I draw!"

He drew then grinned "Alright now, I'll be activating the Spell Card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two more cards."

The spell card was played and Jaden drew two more cards.

"And now" Jaden stated "I'll be summoning my Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!"

A blue robotic monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400**)

"And now" Jaden said with a smile on his face "I'll activate the Spell Card Miracle Fusion!"

Naruto paused wanting to learn more about it and Jaden answered "Now I can remove from play two or more Elemental Hero monsters even if they are in my Graveyard to fusion summon another monster."

Naruto paused his eyes widened listening to this.

"And now" Jaden said smiling "I'll remove my Elemental Hero Sparkman with my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in my Graveyard, in order to Fusion summon, my Elemental Hero Shining Flare Flame Wingman!"

A white armored version of Flame Wingman appeared on the field as Sparkman and Flame Wingman were removed from play (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100**)

"He's not strong enough" Naruto boasted.

"Oh don't count him out just yet" Jaden told Naruto "Because for all Elemental Hero monster in the Graveyard, he gains an additional three hundred attack points."

"Three Hundred attack points for each one?" Naruto asked then you have he counted down for each of the Chancellors Elemental Hero monsters "Avion, Burstinatrix, Bubbleman, Clayman, and Blade Edge so that's five monsters!"

"That's correct" Jaden told him "So my Shining Flame Wingman gains two thousand more attack points!"

Sure enough it did (**ATK: 2500-4000**)

"And now" Jaden stated "For the win! Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman attack Thenion the Great Sphinx with Solar Flare!"

Jaden's Elemental Hero Monster obeyed with it's body completely glowing it slammed into Naruto's monster destroying it and ending the Duel in Naruto's second defeat.

"Oh man" Naruto muttered as his Life Points dropped down to zero "My second defeat."

(**Naruto's Life Points: 0**)

"Not bad" Chancellor Jaden said to Naruto "Even if you had enough Life Points to survive you wouldn't have been able to withstand what would've happened next."

"What would've?" Naruto asked.

"You would've received damage equal to your Destroyed monster's attack" Chancellor Jaden told him.

The field turned back to normal as Naruto turned to him "So what is my Detention sir?"

"Well" Jaden stated "Sense you Dueled so well, that has lessened the impact of your Detention, so let's see you'll have to spend one hour in helping me get my office organized."

"Alright then" Naruto stated nodding his head.

"So" Jaden told Naruto "See you after classes immediately don't be late.

"I won't" Naruto stated he turned to me "Man how did you defeat Jaden in your Tag Duel?"

"I had a plan" I told Naruto and he looked down at this "You aren't going to scold me on losing are you?"

"Why would I?" I asked Naruto and he looked up at me as I explained myself "Naruto, when you Dueled Jaden, I could see every single strategy you came up with, now in the end you lost but you didn't just concentrate on your Sphinxes although you still depended on them in the end, but you tried to stop Jaden using his only weakness against him."

"What was it?" Naruto asked.

"Your Natria Beast" I told him "If you would've found someway to protect it from being destroyed by Blade Edge the results would've ended you a victory and you wouldn't be in Detention...Trust me, I saw your strategy. You tried but in the end the Chancellor defeated you."

"Alright then" Naruto stated "I'll be off then to spend one hour helping to organize the Chancellor's office and another one hour Dr. Yuki's office."

"When did he tell you that?" I asked "I mean with Dr. Yuki?"

"Well" Naruto stated "Granny Tsunade gave me that mission for tomorrow helping the Doctor of Duel Academy out an hour each day."

"Oh" I said "Good luck and remember to study for that written test tomorrow."

"I will" Naruto said.

I turned to Ten-Ten as Students left for class and I dismissed Hinabi telling her she could go home or stay after reminding her that she needed to study for her test tomorrow, "So could you help me find what to wear during my first date with Shikamaru?"

"Sure" Ten-Ten said "I have some dresses for you at my place, I'll fix you up."

I turned to Shikamaru "I'll meet you at my house at five"

He nodded "Alright, then I'll better start making the reservations.

So I followed Ten-Ten to her house preparing myself for the first date.

(**End of Chapter**)

**Naruto Dueled against Jaden but despite his best effort, he lost in the end. Sorry for the wrong chapter title, this was going to be Sasuke Retrieval Arch P1, but I decided to give another filler, the next chapter Chapter 35: Kasumi's First Date will be the second filler. Chapter 36 will be the Sasuke Retrieval Arch. Well what did you think of the Duel between Naruto and Jaden? Exciting right, well anyway I hope you understand where I was getting at. So I'll see you in Chapter 35: Kasumi's First Date.**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks! It's another Card of The Chapter with your Host Kasumi Aki Fudo!  
_

_ Kasumi (Appears with Ten-Ten at her side): Hello folks! And good afternoon! Today we have two card of the Chapters to get down with, and our special guest today is..._

_ Jaden Yuki: Me, Jaden Yuki!_

_Ten-Ten: Well let's get rolling so Chancellor what do we have to tell about today?_

_ Kasumi: Both of these two cards are found in stores so you can buy them. They are also found in Jaden's deck! So take it away Chancellor!_

_ Jaden: Alright then, the first Card of the Chapter is...Elemental Hero Blade Edge!_

**Elemental Hero Bladedge**

** Level: 7**

** Type: Warrior/Effect**

** Attribute: Earth**

** ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800**

** Effect:** **During battle between this attacking card and a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent.**

_Kasumi: That monster came in handy against Naruto Chancellor._

_ Jaden: It did, and now the second Card of the Chapter is...Elemental Hero Shining Flame Wingman!_

**Elemental Hero: Shining Flare Flame Wingman**

** Level: 8  
**

** Type: Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

** Attribute: Fire**

** ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100**

** Requirements: Elemental Hero Sparkman+Elemental Hero Flame Wingman**

** Effect: ****This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains 300 ATK for each "Elemental Hero" card in your Graveyard. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.**

_Ten-Ten: And that card gave you the victory Chancellor!_

_ Jaden: It sure did, and Naruto gave me a run for my money when we Dueled. Good for him!_

_ Kasumi: Alright that wraps everything up now! So good night everyone and see you in the next chapter (Everyone exits)_


	36. Chapter 35: Kasumi's First Date

Chapter 35: Kasumi's First Date

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

I was excited, even though Naruto lost his Duel against Jaden, I was about to go out for my very first date. Right now I was taking off my shirt and even my skirt as Ten-Ten searched endlessly for a kinomoto. She found a purple one and turned then walked towards me. She then smiled at me as she brought out a purple dress as well. She smiled as she handed me the clothing "Here you go Lady Kasumi, you may keep them."

"Thank you" I told her as she helped me put on the clothing "Explain why my regular outfit wasn't good to take out."

"Well" Ten-Ten stated "Most dates in Konoha are formal, you know really fancy, I doubt that a shirt and purple skirt are considered fancy. Besides you might be the only girl wearing skirts in Konoha and to perverted guys-"

At Perverted guys I knew where she was thinking of Jiryia."Will try to look under it?" I asked her weakly.

She nodded "Yep, now luckily you were wearing underwear under it but that won't keep Jiryia or any other guy like him from looking under it, if given a chance."

"Alright" I told her as she continued "Now wearing a skirt is okay on normal days but not dates."

"Agreed" I told her.

Soon I stood in my new outfit I was docked in a beautiful purple dress from the neck to my feet. I also had my Kinomoto wrapped around me as well. Ten-Ten smiled at me "Now I'll say your ready for your first date."

"Thank you Ten-Ten" I told her and she made a thumbs up sign "Oh you really do look attractive now, if I was a guy Lady Kasumi, I could see why everyone is looking to go out with you."

"Everyone?" I asked abruptly.

"Yep" Ten-Ten said "Haku, and I are always hearing students at Duel Academy and even every male civilian in the Leaf Village on how they like the Lady Signer and would want to be her boyfriend, but they are reminded that you are Shikamaru's girl."

"Well" I stated "I guess beauty is from my mother."

Ten-Ten nodded taking my hand in hers "Now let's go, you don't want to be late for Shikamaru picking you up now."

"You're right" I told her as we made our way to my house.

I knocked on the door and Kakashi-Papa with Toph at his side answered it by opening, one look at me and Kakashi-Papa stood shocked at my new outfit "Uh Kasumi-" he stated "You so look like Rin in that dress. Well except for the hair color and eyes."

"Thank you" I told him blushing "Ten-Ten picked it out for me."

"And it suits you" he said smiling at me.

"Hmm, sometimes I wonder if I would be jealous seeing you like this" Toph admitted to me "That is if I could see."

So I began wondering where Shikamaru was planning to take me but I didn't have to wait long as Shikamaru came right on time. He knocked on the door and this time I answered it. When I opened the door I nearly fainted with surprise luckily Toph caught me. Shikamaru was decked in a nice black and white tuxedo with black tuxedo jeans and even shoes. He caught sight of me as well before having the same reaction. Only Shikamaru really did faint.

"Uh Shikamaru" I stated trying to wake him up I managed to wake him up successfully "You look beautiful tonight troublesome."

"You look handsome" I told him as he stood up.

Kakashi-Papa turned to Shikamaru "So when will you be back?"

Shikamaru answered "Oh around nine, is that okay?"

"Sure it is" Kakashi-Papa said with a winked "Good luck on your date Kasumi dear."

"I will" I told him as Shikamaru lead me out.

"So" I asked him "Where are you taking me to?"

He smiled bringing up a blind fold "That is to be kept secret, now should I blind fold you or will you keep your eyes closed?"

"Well" I stated "You might want to blind fold me."

So he did and after walking for a good half and hour he removed my blind fold and I gasped to where he had taken me. The scene looked beautiful we were looking at a dome "That's a-" I began and Shikamaru nodded "Yes, this is a Kiba Dome."

"But, Kiba domes are only Turbo Duels" I told Shikamaru.

"That's right troublesome" Shikamaru stated then he held up two tickets "Luckily I stayed behind this whole week with Colonel Hasselberry and he told me about the Kiba Dome and stated it was a place you would love to see."

"But It's for Turbo Duelist to attend not us" I told him.

"That maybe" Shikamaru told me "But it appears that today, they are hosting a Couples Tournament"

"Couples Tournament?" I questioned.

"Yes, you heard me right" Shikamaru said to me "This tournament is for all Ground Duelist that are married or boyfriend and girlfriend in other words a couple. Hearing this from the Colonel made me want to ask you out and I did."

"Which I said yes to" I told him.

"You bet" Shikamaru stated "So what do you say you and I participate in the Couples Tournament?"

"You and me Dueling alongside each other?" I asked him and he nodded I happily wrapped my arms around him kissing him then looking up at him "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

"But first" Shikamaru stated holding me close to him which I didn't mind "The Kiba Dome has an interesting dinner."

"Well" I stated "Let's go and eat."

So the first part of my date went off well. Shikamaru did surprise me on his actions! We had a nice dinner and got to know each other better. Shikamaru told me that his family had a deer nursery and that was what Lady Tsunade was getting at when he and his father met the Fifth Hokage. Finally it was time for the tournament to begin. For it the host of the tournament had all of the Duelist there square off with one another signally at first which I easily passed each time with Michaih Maiden of Dawn or with Swords Master Mia. Shikamaru passed his opponents easily. The finally round of the testing round as I called it they had the couples teamed up and Shikamaru and I really defeated our opponents then came the first round of the quarter finals. Shikamaru and I defeated our opponents again. Then went onto the next round. Then the Semi-Finals.

"And now Ladies and Gentlemen" the announcer began "It's time for the final round of the Couples Tournament!"

The crowd cheered as the announced message sank in.

"In one corner is the young Tag Team couple Shikamaru Nara and Kasumi Aki Fudo!"

The spotlight hit us and I was forced to cover my eyes not in embarrassment but due to the bright light.

"Not in the eyes" Shikamaru and I muttered as Shikamaru also had the same thing happen to him.

The crowd went wild.

"Dueling them..." the announcer began "Is Kallen Kresler and Carly!"

_Kallen Kresler? _I thought _Why does that sound familiar?_

As if one cue a white haired boy appeared. I knew who it was when I saw him Kallen Kresler and alongside him was a girl with strange glasses Carly as I knew her. She was Uncle Jack's girlfriend but I guess she was along side Kallen because she couldn't find Jack Atlas and was going to find out what happened to him.

"Kallen?" I asked in surprise.

"You know him?" Shikamaru asked me.

I nodded and gulped "He is a Dark Signer."

Shikamaru gulped "Don't tell me he's going to kill you."

"I hope he doesn't" I muttered weakly.

Kallen looked at me "So, if it isn't Yusei's little girl."

"What happened to Jack?" Carly asked.

"He was killed" I told her sadly "By Orochimaru."

"I was wondering why darkness way over powered the light" Kallen muttered but he turned to me "I maybe a Dark Signer" he began "And you are a Signer Kasumi. Kasumi, I'm not a Dark Signer any more."

"What?" I asked.

"You're father and the other Signers defeated each of us" Carly explained, "When we all died and Yusei along with Jack and Crow went ahead and defeated Rex Goodwin, after that Duel everyone that had died were revived. However we all lost our Dark Signer powers."

"Oh" I said but Kallen smiled as he continued "However that doesn't mean that we aren't going to Duel you two, we are but we must prepare you for upcoming battles."

"Upcoming final duels?" I questioned.

"Yes" Carly explained "Even though we aren't Dark Signers any more, we have seen that this unknown man gets his hands on the Earthbound Gods and the Dark Synchro Monsters."

"I've seen it too" I told her "But I'm powerless right now in trying to find the correct answer to the problem."

"Well" Kallen stated "That's why Carly and I are here, we are going to Duel you and Shikamaru in a Tag Duel, this should help you figure out what to do."

"Alright then" I stated I turned to Shikamaru "Are you ready?"

"I am" Shikamaru told me.

The announcer spoke up as we activated our Duel Disks "Both Teams have activated their Duel Disks! Now remember Gentlemen, ladies go first!"

"**Duel!**" Kallen, Carly, Shikamaru and I shouted!

(**Kallen and Carly's Life Points: 8000**)

(**Shikamaru and My Life Points: 8000**)

"Sense your younger" Carly explained to me "I'll let you go first."

"Very well" I told her drawing a card "I draw!"

"Alright now, I'll summon my Cleric Mist in Defense mode!" I shouted.

Cleric Mist appeared in defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

Seeing her Kallen burst out laughing "And I thought your father had lame cards girl! How do you suppose to defeat us with that pathetic card?"

"Simple" I told him "I didn't play Cleric Mist for her defense, I played her for her special ability!" they paused at this as I continued "When Cleric Mist is successfully summoned, I gain one thousand more life Points!"

Shikamaru and My Life Points rose (**Shikamaru and My Life Points: 9000**)

"Next" I announced "I'll throw two card face down for later! Turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Carly stated "I draw!"

She drew "And I summon Fortune Lady-Wind!"

A woman appeared on the field (**ATK: 300, DEF: 500**)

"What the?" I asked.

"Fortune Lady-Wind's attack equal the number of her level times three hundred." Carly explained.

"That explains a lot" I stated watching her attack points rise (**ATK: 300-1500**)

"I'll place one card face down then, turn end" Carly stated.

"I'm up then" Shikamaru stated "I draw"

Standby phase activated and he let them know it "During each of Kasumi and My Stand by phase, Cleric Mist's second special ability activates giving us five hundred more Life Points."

Cleric Mist raised her hand and sent out a small white sphere at Shikamaru which increased our life points (**Shikamaru and my Life Points: 9500**)

"Oh" Kallen stated "And I thought that was a lame card, not bad for a beginner Kasumi!"

"Thank you" I told him and Shikamaru continued his turn "Now I'll activate my Continuous Spell Card-Wave Motion Cannon!"

A huge cannon appeared on the field! "Next" He stated "I'll summon my Tune Magician in attack mode!"

A magician appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1600**)

"Hmm," Kallen stated "You're on a rule there"

"I should" Shikamaru told him "Turn end."

"Then I'm up then!" Kallen stated "I draw!"

He drew a card "And now I'll start by summoning my Infernty Beast"

A beast appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**)

"Next" Kallen stated "I'll throw one card face-down turn end."

"Then it's a full circle" I stated "I draw!"

I drew a card, then came the Stand by phases in which two things happened our Life Points increased by five hundred points for one thing (**Shikamaru and My Life Points: 100,000**) After this happened Wave Motion Cannon activated counting down the turn that had passed. It would inflict one thousand points but that wasn't enough for me so I let it stand.

"Next" I began "I'll start by summoning my Sword Master Mia in attack mode!"

Sword Master Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Interesting Monster" Kallen said "It looks powerful."

"She is" I told him "Next I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster!"

"And I'll choose the Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

Heron Leanne came onto the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

"A tuner" Carly muttered "We have to be careful Kallen, she's up to something."

"And what I'm up to is this" I shouted "I'm tuning my Level two Heron Leanne with my Level Four Sword Master Mia!"

The two monsters began to combined forces as I chanted out "Bounded by blood by the Crimson Dragon...The Light Shines for the Truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon, Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

Michiah Maiden of Dawn appeared on the field in bright light (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"And Kasumi has summoned her favorite monster!" The announcer shouted "Which one of her effects is that once summoned all monsters gain five hundred more attack points! This could be trouble for Kallen and Carly."

"No kidding" Carly muttered watching as all of the monsters on my side of the field had their attack points raised by five hundred (**2400-2900, 1600-2100, 0-500**) Although I still kept Cleric Mist in Defense mode.

"And now" I stated grinning "I'll activate the Spell Card Silencer!"

A Spell Card Activated but Carly somehow expected this "Counter Trap Card Activate! Magic Jammer!"

"Curses" I muttered "Then that's okay, Tuned Magician attacks Inferiority Beast!"

It was about to when Kallen chuckled "Not so fast, I activate my Trap Card, Depth Amulet."

"Depth Amulet?" I questioned then I remembered the card this was a card that my father had trouble dealing with.

"With this Trap Card" Kallen began "By discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard and for three whole turns, Carly and I can negate that monster's attack!"

Tuned Magician tried to attack but Kallen discarded a card from his hand and it's attack was negated.

"Try again" Kallen sneered.

"And I will" I told him "Michiah Maiden of Dawn attack Fortune Lady Wind!"

"Ha, once again" Kallen sneered "It's not good enough because once more I activate Depth Amulet! Which will cancel out your attack again.

He discarded another card from his hand to the graveyard and once more just as Michiah's attack would've hit it was negated _This card is going to give us trouble_ I thought _Now if I remember my father telling me is that Kallen used to not like a hand with cards in it, but when he became a Dark Signer that was totally different._

"You may have negated that attack" I told him "But let's see what happens when I do this, due to Heron Leanne being used as the Synchro Summon for Michiah Maiden of Dawn, Michiah gains the ability to attack twice during the Battle Phase, so Michiah let's go for the same monster again this time with Rex Aura!"

"Oh that's a good effect Kasumi" Kallen stated "But seriously, I still have cards in my hand, so here comes the trap card once again Depth Amulet activate!"

It activated again negating Michiah's attack, this time Kallen had only one more card in his hand.

"Fine" I muttered "Turn End."

"Well you tried to deal some damage" Shikamaru told me "But that round nearly deputed his hand."

"Don't underestimate him" I warned my boyfriend "Just because he doesn't have anything in his hand, doesn't mean he has a plan, he does."

"Right" Shikamaru stated.

"Then it's my turn" Carly stated "I draw"

She drew then turned "I'll be switching my Fortune Lady Wind into Defense mode."

She then placed her monster in defense mode "Then I'll summon my Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode!"

A fairy in a nurse's outfit and a huge shot appeared on the field (**ATK: 400, DEF: 150**0)

"This is a problem" Shikamaru stated and I nodded "You bet."

"Now" Carly began "I'll attack with Injection Fairy Lily even activating her ability, once she is attacking or is attacked Kallen or I can pay Two Thousand Life Points so that we can raise her attack points by three thousand till the end of the turn."

She paid two thousand Life Points (**Kallen and Carly's Life Points: 6000**) and Injection Fairy Lily's attack rose (**400-3400**)

"Now she shall attack Michiah Maiden of Dawn!" Carly shouted.

"I don't think so!" I shouted "Trap Card Scrap-Iron Scare Crow activates!"

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared sparing Michiah Maiden of Dawn from being destroyed and our Life Points."

"Oh that's okay then" Carly stated as Kallen smirked "So you have that Trap Card of your old man, too bad it's not going to help you one bit in the end!"

"I'll activate the Spell Card Smashing Ground" Carly stated "Now I get to destroy one monster in defense mode and right now that is Cleric Mist.

With that her spell card activated destroying Cleric Mist by sinking her into the ground.

"Turn end" Carly stated.

"Then I'm up then" Shikamaru stated "I draw!"

Stand By Phase activated and Shikamaru's cannon counted down once more.

"First I'll go ahead and activate Tuned Magician's special ability" Shikamaru began "Once it's summoned first or in the Graveyard it's treated as a Normal monster but now by activating it's effect I can summon him once more this time gaining his special ability as a Gemini monster which allows it to be treated as a Tuner Monster from now on."

Shikamaru's Tuned Magician was re summoned with the same attack and defense points activating it's special ability.

"Next" Shikamaru stated playing a Spell Card "I activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster.

"Go on" Carly stated.

"And I will" Shikamaru told her "Because now, I'll be summoning my Gravekeepeer's Curse in attack mode!"

A Grave Keeper monster appeared on the field in his hands was a weird staff and it's body and his body was glowing yellow.

"Now because he was Normal Summoned" Shikamaru told Kallen and Carly, it activates his special ability inflicting five hundred points of damage to your Life Points!"

Grave Keeper's Curse had it's ability activated damaging Carly's Life Points.

(**Kallen and Carly's Life Points: 5500**)

"So" Kallen told us "You two were the first to score damage to us."

"And now" Shikamaru stated "Thanks to Tuned Magician's special ability I'll put him to good use by tuning it which it is a level four monster with my level three Gravekeeper's Curse!"

"Another Synchro Monster?" Carly asked "This time a level seven one."

"That's right" Shikamaru told her with a wink as the two monsters he selected began to join together with their bodies glowing white or the other going threw the rings with it's stars as Shikamaru began his chant " By powers of stealth and shadows, light eventually shine through this troublesome time...Appear Lighting Warrior!"

In a flash of white light a white armored knight appeared on the field this was known as Lighting Warrior (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

"Thanks to Kasumi's Michiah Maiden of Dawn's ability" Shikamaru stated "Lighting Warrior gains five hundred more attack points!"

True enough it did (**ATK: 2400-2900**)

"And now" Shikamaru stated "I'll equip Lighting Warrior with the Equip Spell Card Stealth Shadow!"

"Good one" I told him.

"And now" Shikamaru told them "Lighting Warrior shall attack Injection Fairy Lily."

"Hold on" Carly declared "I activate Injection Fairy Lily's special ability by paying two thousand Life Points Injection Fairy Lily's attack points rise by three thousand points!"

She paid another two thousand Life Points (**Kallen and Carly's Life Points: 3500**) then Injection Fairy Lily's attack rose by three thousand (**ATK: 400-3400**)

"That won't matter" Shikamaru stated "Not with Lighting Warrior when he's equipped with Stealth Shadow!"

"What do you mean?" Kallen asked.

"Simple" Shikamaru stated "When the monster equipped with Stealth Shadow attacks, the targeted monster has it's attack points halved."

"That's not a bad Spell Card" Kallen stated "Oh and Carly if your wondering it's too late to activate Depth Amulet.

"Oh-man" Carly muttered as she watched her monster's attack point half (**ATK: 3400-1700**)

"And with that" Shikamaru smiled at them "Lighting Warrior can still attack and destroy Injection Fairy Lily!"

Which it did in a matter of seconds inflicting damage to their Life Points (**Kallen and Carly's Life Points: 2300)**

"Now that Injection Fairy Lily's been destroyed and you Carly was it's owner, Lighting Warrior's effect activates inflicting three hundred points of damage for each card in your hand.

"And I have" Carly stated she looked at her cards "I have four!"

"And that's twelve hundred points of Life Point damage" Shikamaru told her "But Stealth Shadow has another special effect, when a monster equipped with Stealth Shadow's ability inflicts damage to my opponent the damage doubles!"

"Oh no" Carly stated "Then that means!"

"We lose!" Kallen shouted.

"And with Lighting Warrior's effect came their fall (**Kallen and Carly's Life Points: 0**)

"And that's the Duel" Shikamaru and I posed.

"It's over!" the announcer shouted "Kallen's Depth Amulet may have protected them during his turn but it looks like he wasn't able to over come Lighting Warrior. Ladies and Gentlemen Kasumi and Shikamaru Nara are the winners of this Couples Tournament!

Hearing the crowd cheer us on I turned to Shikamaru "Thanks honey."

He nodded as Kallen and Carly led us outside.

"Wow" Kallen stated as the reporters left trying to look for us "I haven't suffered a worse lost before."

"It was my fault" Carly told Kallen "I paid half of our Life Points."

"Yeah well I can't blame you for the loss" Kallen stated "None of us knew what Stealth Shadow could do. Except for the one who played it."

"So" I began "My vision of the future?"

Carly nodded "Yes, it's going to become true, during the Final battles you will face True Dark Signers. Although it's unclear who they are going to be."

"Any clues?" I asked.

Kallen answered "The only clue I can give you is this, Dark Signers are usually those that have died already. That's the only clue we can give you for now."

"Thank you then" I told him.

The two left and Shikamaru and I went back to Konoha.

"Something tells me I'm going to have the nightmare again" I told Shikamaru "Something tells me your right" Shikamaru told me.

He noticed me hanging my head "Are you okay?"

"Well for the most part, just that the vision I have been having will become true."

He wrapped his arm around my neck "Whatever the case troublesome, I won't ever leave you behind, heck I won't let Orochimaru capture you." I looked into his eyes he had meant every word he told me and I hugged him "Thank you Shikamaru,"

He held onto me and heard me trying to hold back my tears but in the end failed " I won't let you fight against him alone Kasumi. I'll fight alongside you."

"You make me fell better" I told him.

"It's a drag seeing you cry" Shikamaru told me holding my head as I lowered it "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Shikamaru told me "As a girl, it's perfectly normal for girls to cry. Sometimes you have to let it all out. But no matter what, I will be with you on the days of those Final Duels and I will fight alongside you."

I stopped crying for a little while and letting him hold me in his strong arms. He might've been lazy but he was serious when it came down to our relationship. His arms felt so strong that I let him hold me for while. Once then he looked at me, and we shared a deep kiss. Then after breaking up entered Konoha. He walked me over to my house. He and I waited at my door stop.

"Well" Shikamaru stated "I'll see you tomorrow troublesome."

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow too" I said to him then we gave each other a warm good-bye hug then kissed each other good night.

"Good night troublesome" Shikamaru told me.

I smiled happily "Good night Shikamaru, I had a great time with you tonight! Thank you for inviting me!"

He turned "You're welcome troublesome."

I watched him hurry off into the distance. I gave out a sigh of happiness then opened the door, walked in, closed the door locking it, then took my shoes off. Toph had been awake.

"So you're back" She stated.

I turned to her and Kakashi-Papa whom was in his chair reading his Make out Paradise book "You two still awake?

"You bet" Toph told me and she mentioned me to sit down on the couch next to her. I did and she asked "So how did the date go."

Hearing this Kakashi-Papa put his book down as I squealed out the answer "It went well! I loved it!"

"So what did you two do?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

"He took me out to the Kiba Dome" I told them and Kakashi-Papa asked "They named a dome after Kiba?"

"Not that Kiba" I told him "Seto Kiba was what this dome is named after. Seto Kiba was a powerful Duelist in his time, he was the second best Duelist of his time."

"Second best?" Toph asked "Who was the first King of Games?"

"The first King of Games was Yugi Moto, he was undefeatable when he Dueled placing first place in every tournament he participated in. It was said that he was the first person ever to summon Exioda. His arch rival was Seto Kiba."

"Anyway" I said to Kakashi-Papa "Seto Kiba ran a company back in the old days and created the first Kiba Dome. To this day all Professional Duelist have their official Duels in them. To this day they now host only Turbo Dueling Professional Dueling, although there are other Kiba Domes around the world that will accept regular Dueling. Most people go to the Turbo Dueling ones though."

"What's Turbo Dueling?" Toph asked.

"Dueling on Motorcycles" I answered her "These motorcycles are known as Duel Runners or D-Wheelers."

"Do you plan to be a Turbo Duelist?" Kakashi-Papa asked me.

"Well in time I do plan to become one" I told him "But right now I'm too young to handle a Duel Runner. Those things can be dangerous, I can't tell you how many times I've seen terrible crashes from Turbo Duelist on Duel Runners losing a Duel. So right now I'll settle as a Ground Duelist."

"Good answer" Kakashi-Papa said to me.

"So what happened?" Toph asked me.

"Well the date was great. Shikamaru took me to the Kiba Dome and instead of a Turbo Dueling completion going on it was a Couples Tournament."

"Oh a tournament for couples" Kakashi-papa stated "How did it go?"

"After the nice dinner, Shikamaru and I teamed up during our Tag Duels and won every other group including the final round."

I then showed them the medal the hosts of the Couples Tournament gave me and Shikamaru a gold medal.

"That was the prize?" Toph asked "I mean you should've gotten a trophy for your win back there."

"You're right" I told her "I should've and we did."

"Where is it?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

"I let Shikamaru have it" I told him "In return he gave me the whole prize money for it."

Toph just grinned "I get it now. You split the rewards."

I nodded "Shikamaru did defeat our opponents during the final round so I let him keep it, he and I both got gold medals and he gave me the Ten Thousand dollars."

"So what are you going to do with it?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

"Well, I guess I'll start saving it. Until I'm old enough to by a Duel Runner on my own but where do I set up a checking account?"

Kakashi-Papa answered "I'll show you tomorrow morning."

"Thank you" I told him "Now I'll prepare for bed."

"Go on dear" Kakashi-Papa stated.

So I left to prepare for bed. Once in my room, I closed the door, even though Kakashi-Papa was my legal father now, I didn't want him to see me completely naked. I locked the door before removing my clothes. First of all I removed my dress neatly putting it back on a hanger. Then after I put the dress and kinomoto away, I removed my bra and panties. Then wrapped a towel around my body and walked into the shower. After taking an hour shower, I stepped out drying myself off first my hair then my body. With the towel around my waist, I walked into my room and put on fresh panties and another bra. Then came my pajamas, once in my pajamas I climbed into bed and lay in it. Toph shortly came in after and fell asleep. I lay down on my bed with it's covers covering me thinking on how good this day ended. Finally sleep over came me and I fell asleep.

**End of Chapter**

** Kasumi's first date was a success! And yet she has found out her vision will become true. What can she do? Well things are just heating up! Now as stated in the chapter before this one, Chapter 36 is coming up and that is Sasuke Retrieval Arch P1**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks and welcome to the first evening of Card of the Chapter! With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi appears with Shikamaru at her side_

_ Kasumi (Yawns): Oh boy does anyone know what time it is?_

_ Narrator: Sorry but we can't keep the fans wondering what Card this chapter is going to introduce._

_ Kasumi: Alright forgiven, hello fans! Today we have one Card of the Chapter!_

_ Shikamaru: That's right! Today's card of the Chapter is a card I had used this chapter. Let's meet... (Drums start to roll) Lighting Warrior, this card is in stores so you can buy it._

**Lighting Warrior**

** Level: 7**

** Attribute: Light**

** Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

** ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**

** Requirements: 1 Tuner and 1 or more non tuner monsters.**

** Effect: When this card destroys a monster you're opponent controls and sends it to the graveyard, inflict damage equal to the number of cards in your opponent's hand X 300.**

_Kasumi: That sure surprised me Shikamaru. I didn't expect you to summon a light attribute Synchro Monster when you can control shadows._

_ Shikamaru: Well I never got the time to use it for one thing and the second thing I really didn't have the exact level of Tuner and non Tuner monsters needed to Synchro Summon it. It was way easier to Synchro Summon Tempest Magician, but it's also worth it using Lighting Warrior. Who knows you might get to see it again._

_ Kasumi (Yawns again): Boy I'm tired, time to get some shut eye._

_ Shikamaru: Hold on troublesome I'll guide you over to your house and bed._

_ The two vanish._

_ Announcer: That's all folks! See you next time!_


	37. Chapter 36: Sasuke Retrieval Arch P1

Chapter 36: Sasuke Retrieval Arch P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

A/N There is another special guest star in this chapter

Midnight I would get my vision of Konoha's future, just as Shikamaru and I had predicted before going home. This time it was much worse as the Fire Nation led by their Fire Lord was still with Orochimaru and his Sound Village. As I stood watching the invasion commence powerless as always. I saw the Fire Nation's blimps coming into view and start raining fire upon the Leaf Village from above! Even in the vision I could feel the intense heat coming from the blimps and even the Fire Nation troops thanks to a big red commit in the sky. Despite the burning the Leaf Village held even defeating the Fire Nation and even defeating the Sound Ninja. I caught sight of Orochimaru and he lead a foolish me down to an altar. The altar started to glow and all I saw was a bright flash as Orochimaru shouted out some sort of Jutsu. Then darkness fell and shadows from five individuals then the Earthbound Gods finally arrived to wreak havoc upon the Leaf Village. In my vision I had used up nearly all my psychical Strength and even my energy, so much that I couldn't concentrate my Chakra and psychic powers evenly. I could only stare at the Earthbound Gods my strength fully leaving me as the five shadowy figures raised their arms revealing marks and then the Crimson Dragon appeared but not before all of the Earthbound Gods attacked me.

Screaming I woke up in cold sweat "Not again." I muttered as Toph had woke up from the scream "Wha? Lady Kasumi? What's going on?"

Kakashi-Papa was in my room immediately as I sat up straight in my bed catching my breathe and he was instantly right next to me as I stated "That vision again...I have Zeus at my side but why do I still have the vision where I'm predicting this village's destruction? What can I do to stop him?"

"You had it again" Kakashi-Papa asked me.

"Unfortunately I did" I told him "Which Shikamaru and I knew I was bound to have after what Kallen and Carly told us."

"Oh yeah you did tell us about them telling you that the vision you had were going to become real" Toph stated.

"This time" I sobbed out letting Kakashi-Papa hold onto me "I was still powerless."

"Did you try to summon Zeus?" Toph asked me.

"I tried to" I told her "But my Chakra levels were quickly running out from helping defend this village from Sound Ninja and Fire Nation soldiers. Even my psychical strength had been zapped."

"Even I as a Ninja know that's a bad thing" Kakashi-Papa admitted out "If your strength is zapped and even Chakra levels are getting low, that usually means something is wrong meaning death."

"I think what I saw was the Earthbound Gods killing me" I told him "I woke up screaming just as they attacked me."

"Maybe it's trying to prepare you for the final attack" Toph suggested.

"If so that nightmare wasn't encouraging" I muttered.

Kakashi-Papa wrapped his arms around me "There, there, Kasumi, you'll find the answer to the problem. Have faith in yourself."

I began crying but I understood Kakashi-Papa "There, there dear let it all out."

"I hate seeing this nightmare" I told him "I just wish it would end for once in our favor but as of right now I don't see anything useful" I stopped crying for a moment and regained my confidence "But you are right Kakashi-Papa and you as well Toph, I won't stop fighting for this village. It is my new home! I won't let that be a problem, I will find the solution."

"That's the spirit" Kakashi-Papa stated.

"That's the student I know" Toph said with a smile on her face "Always determined to protect those she cares about! However when that final day comes you can count on me and the other Earth Kingdom soldiers and Earth Benders to fight them off."

"You're right" I told her "And thank you two for this time."

Kakashi-Papa purposely messed up my hair but this time I didn't mind it "You can always count on me to cheer you up dear. Now let's all try to get back to sleep."

He left the room and I went back right to sleep. Morning rose as usual and I got ready for the next day. I dressed in my regular outfit my shirt, purple skirt, long white stockings and my black shoes. After coming my hair which was still a mess from Kakashi-Papa messing up at midnight, I had breakfast and with Toph at my side started to go towards Duel Academy. The day of the Beginner's test which I hoped everyone of my students would get one hundred percents. The Quizzes were all one hundred percents but those were quizzes that I made up, the test were scantron test handed out to all Duel Academy students for the first week of schooling for that year. While walking to Duel Academy I kept my eyes drained on the test. When something ran by tripping me in the process.

"Whoa!" I shouted and I hit the ground.

I quickly picked myself off the ground and made sure wasn't upright as the wind from the thing rushing by me not only tripped me but made me flash the villagers by accident. Unfortunately for me it had to be men. Seeing them I blushed bright red and looked around with Toph sighing "It wasn't your fault."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Don't know all I felt was a breeze" Toph answered.

I looked around and saw what tripped me. It looked like a small red fox like creature. It had nine tails.

"The Kyubbi!" a villager shouted in alarm "Get away from it Lady Signer!"

"Nonsense" I told the villager "It's not the Demon Fox, and it's terrified."

The small fox then tried to run away but that is when I noticed it had been injured. Not from me of course but from something else. It tried to run but I saw it limping, Toph and I waisted no time in cornering it and after being forced to use Shadow Possession Jutsu on it managed to stop it in it's tracks. Toph walked over to it and I saw the poor thing shaking. I managed to walk up to it holding out my hand "There-there, don't be frightened, I want to help you."

The fox lifted up it's nose and sniffed my hand, then I grabbed onto it holding it in my arms. Feeling my arms it struggled to get free but I gently pat it on the head "It's okay, don't be afraid, like I said, I'm here to help you."

Hearing this the injured creature settled down and became calm. With it calm and in my hands I made my way into Duel Academy. It was still thirty minutes till classes would begin so I made my way into the Chancellor's office and knocked.

"Yes?" was Jaden's reply.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure you can Lady Kasumi" Jaden said in his carefree tone.

I entered to see the Chancellor and Vice Chancellor, one look at me and I knew they saw the fox.

"So who's your friend?" Jesse asked.

"That" I stated calming the frightened little fox down again with a comfortable pat on the head "I don't know Vice Chancellor, Toph and I ran into it on my way here and after I was tripped over it. I normally wouldn't bring things like it in here but it's injured and the vets don't open till late, no till the lunch hour."

"Well" Jaden said with a smile on his face "If your asking for permission to look after it till then, you got it."

"Thank you sir" I said "I'll look after it then on the lunch hour, I'll take it to the closest vet to get it's wounds checked out."

"Alright then" Jaden said giving me a food and water bowl "You can say I had a hunch that something like this would've happen during my time as Chancellor here. Something exciting always happens here."

I smiled at him and left muttering to the frightened fox "It's okay, your in good hands."

Toph turned to the Chancellor "You've made her day."

"Well see you Toph" the Chancellor said as she walked out of the door and closed it.

Soon I was back in my classroom/security room waiting for the day to begin. Before my two students arrived Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry arrived and saluted me "Colonel Hasselberry reporting for duty once again Lady Signer."

"Thank you Colonel" I told him as he took his position in the upper levels "Interesting creature you have there Lady Kasumi."

"I don't have control of it absolutely sir" I told him "I'm just looking after it till lunch then it's off to the vet for it."

"You have a good heart Lady Signer" Colonel Hasselberry stated "Caring for people and animals too."

Soon the classes would begin. Naruto and Hinabi took their Duel Puzzels for the day and once more Hinabi easily completed hers while Naruto sadly didn't get it until his fifth try. After the Duel Puzzles, I handed out their tests and the two took their tests.

While the test was going on Haku turned to me "What's this thing about flashing everyone in the village this morning?"

Shikamaru heard Haku "Haku, from what I heard from Choji whom saw the flash, it wasn't her fault. Something really fast created enough wind to cause her skirt to go upright before tripping her."

"Yeah" I said blushing turning to the fox which was sleeping "And that was the object that did it."

"A red fox with six tails" Haku stated "Never seen one of those before."

"Neither have I" Shikamaru said.

We turned to Ten-Ten whom took her time "You know come to think about it, Guy-Sensei did say he came across one of those while helping to train Rock Lee."

"What did he call it?" I asked her.

"He said it's called a Vulpix" Ten-Ten said "The fox Pokemon, with amazing control of fire powers."

"Pokemon" Haku asked "Oh yeah now I know where that comes from, Aki-Sensei ran into one and just like Lady Kasumi is doing right now took care of the Pokemon, they are living creatures."

"Which one was that?" I asked then I remembered something "Oh never mind I think I know what your talking about."

_**Flash Back**_

_ I was nine-years old. I was with my father Yusei. He was teaching me the basics on Turbo Dueling._

_ "You see Kasumi, during Turbo Duels the only Spell Cards you can play are known as Speed Spells."_

_ "Speed spells?" I repeated the words._

_ "These are known as Speed Spells because you need Spell Counters to use them" my father told me "Because of this if you ever do take an interest in Turbo Dueling, remember this, use more Trap Cards instead of Speed Spells."_

_ "Alright" I said to him._

_ So that was when my mother came home. The moment she opened the door I missed the signal to stop and tried to give her a hug. Bad move there because there was a one foot tall yellow mouse with brown stripes in her arms. The moment I tried to hug my mom whom I just saw was wearing rubber gloves, the yellow mouse creature shouted "Pika...CHUUUUUUUUU!"_

_ It let loose and electric charge right at me shocking my body all over from my head to my toe as it was doing so I gave out screams of pain. When it ended I was literally fried all over with my hair standing on end. What surprised me the most is that my mother wasn't hurt one bit._

_ "I was going to warn you" she told me after she and my father made sure I was okay._

_ "What was that?" I asked still in a daze, let's face it folks you would be in a daze too if you had an electrical attack go threw your body. Now I knew how Nano and Rokuko from Blank Blood felt when stung by a jellyfish. Yes I played it as a game, actually it was my first video game I ever played._

_ "According to what the computer says it's known as a Pikachu" she told me she turned to my father "I found it injured while working at Duel Academy. The vets healed I but the vet says that this Pikachu is currently owned by another person. So when the owner didn't show up, I decided to take it home for the night._

_ "Fine by me" my father said "Although I would think Kasumi here will stay clear of it now."_

_ "You bet!" I shouted "I don't want to be shocked again."_

_ Both of my parents burst out laughing at my comment._

_**End of Flashback**_

__"Was it Pikachu?" I asked Haku and he nodded "Yep that was the one Aki-Sensei took care of, so whatever happened to it?"

"Oh we found it's owner" I told him then we returned our attention to the Vulpix "But this Vulpix by the way it acted doesn't seem like Pikachu. Pikachu actually enjoyed human company, this one is pretty much scared."

"Then that could mean it's a wild Pokemon" Haku stated.

I turned to my Bodyguards "Will you all ocupy me while I take Vulpix to the vet?"

"Sure" was the response.

"So where is the closest vet?" I asked.

"That would be Kiba's mom" Ten-Ten said.

"Can you get him for me and tell him to meet me at the entrace of Duel Academy at One O'Clock when our lunch our is?" I asked her.

"Sure thing Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten said and she vanished.

Another hour had passed and Ten-Ten returned "He says he'll meet you there."

"Good" I told her.

So the first one done with their test was Hinabi Hyugga. The second was Naruto. Good timing for him because the lunch bell rang "Alright you two, you may go but please come back on time."

"Right Lady Kasumi" was the response and the two disappeared.

"Now we should meet Kiba" I told Haku, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten.

The three nodded as I turned the Colonel Hasselberry "Colonel?"

"Yes Lady Kasumi?" he asked

"Please take the scantrons and scan them for grades while I'm gone" I ordered.

"Right away Lady Signer"

So with this Toph, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Haku and I met Kiba at Duel Academy entrance. Right on time.

"Okay so what did you need me for?" Kiba asked.

"Well" I told him holding up the Vulpix "I found this Vulpix this morning and would like to get it's wounds treated. I'm told you know a vet?"

"Why you bet" Kiba said giving me a thumbs up sign "My clan members are vets for animals. I'll take you to my mother."

"Thank you Kiba" I told him.

He guided us to his clan's compound and I found myself looking at Kiba's mother.

"Oh hello Lady Signer" she said "What brings you here?"

"This thing" I told her bringing up the Vulpix "Toph and I found it earlier and it's injured."

"I see so it is" Kiba's mother said taking the injured creature but as soon as she tried to it breathed out fire but luckily Toph managed to bring up an earth wall protecting the woman from being burnt.

"It's okay" I told it "She's only trying to help you."

"Vul?" the Vulpix asked confused.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"It's okay Lady Signer" she told me "It is just scared that's all, it'll grow to love humans."

So after I calmed Vulpix down, Kiba's mother went right to work. She checked the Vulpix's temperature and all the basic vet stuff. Then took X-rays of the creature. The X-rays were the items that found what was wrong with the Vulpix.

"It has a broken back leg" Kiba's mother said as we looked at the X-rays.

"Anything else?" I asked her.

"Well it does have a nasty scratch on it's chest" Kiba's mother said "We can help it."

So she worked giving the Vulpix's broken leg a cast. Then for the wound she dressed it causing the Vulpix to roar out in pain and accidentally breathing out fire in the process. Once more this was blocked by me and Toph's Earth Bending abilities.

"I'm sorry little girl" Kiba's mother said to it "But you don't want the wound infected do you?"

When Vulpix's wounds were patched up, Kiba's mother turned to me "So it will take some time for the leg to heal, what do you intend to do?"

"Well I'll have to talk it over with Lady Tsunade my God Mother and Kakashi-Papa, if it's alright I'll keep it as a pet."

Kiba's mother liked my answer "Alright, good answer."

She gave me the Vulpix and we walked straight back to Duel Academy for the remainder of classes. Friday was a test day and we had to wait till all students finished taking the tests. In other words sense Hinabi and Naruto finished and got one hundred percents on it, I allowed them to go home early. Three'O'Clock rolled by and the bell rang for classes to dismiss. When the students were out, my bodyguards and I walked into Tsunade's office, Kakashi-Papa was already there.

Lady Tsunade looked up "Oh good afternoon dear, we heard of your little flashing experience here."

I blushed "S-S-S-Sorry Lady Tsunade I didn't mean too."

"I know you didn't" Lady Tsunade said she looked at the Vulpix in my hand "So this was the thing that caused you to flash today. It sure looks cute?"

Kakashi-Papa nodded "It sure does. So what are it's injuries?"

"Oh a broken foot and a scratch that Kiba's mother healed" I told them "Well the broken leg isn't going to heal any time soon but the scratch will heal."

"Alright then" Kakashi-Papa stated as I looked straight into both my adopted father and Lady Tsunade's eyes "Um can I keep it as a pet?"

Tsunade smiled "Why sure you can dear."

"It wouldn't hurt" Kakashi-Papa said smiling "You may."

"Thank you" I told him.

With that I walked out of the office with Vulpix whom was walking at my side like a true pet.

"So what are you going to name it troublesome?" Shikamaru asked me.

Vulpix looked up at me "Vulpix?"

"Hmm, good question" I said bending down to the Pokemon "Kiba's mother said it was female, so how about Takara?"

"Vulpix, Vulpix!" the Vulpix responded.

"That's a good name" Haku said he stretched out his hand towards the Vulpix "Welcome to the team Takara. I'm Haku."

"Vulpix" Takara spoke up sniffing his hand once done she allowed him to pet her.

"I'm Ten-Ten" Ten-Ten told her stretching out her own hand, and the Vulpix sniffed it allowing her to pet it.

The vulpix gave out a playful moan as Ten-Ten rubbed it's back "She's so cute. Lady Kasumi."

"She is" I said and I watched as Shikamaru walked over to her stretching out his hands "Hey there Takara, I'm Shikamaru Nara, your owner's boyfriend. May I?"

Takara sniffed his hand and nodded allowing him to pet her, once this was done I noticed Sakura.

"What's going on?" I asked running up to her.

Sakura sighed as Naruto and Sasuke walked glaring at each other "Guess."

"Another fight" I muttered.

Sure enough Sasuke and Naruto fought. No matter what Naruto did, Sasuke was one step ahead of him. I saw Naruto fighting bravely against Sasuke but Sasuke had the upper hand. This sparing match would go on until I saw both fighters starting to gain in Chakra.

"This can't be good" Toph said as she and I prepared to Earth Bend.

At the last minute the two charged each other "Rasengan!" "Chidori!"

Toph and I were not going to let them kill each other and just as they began their charge about half way till they connected, Toph and I Earth Bended so that a rock underneath the fighter's feet came out of the ground tripping them. This worked but Sakura still screamed "Naruto...Sasuke...NO!"

The two were still coming at each other despite Toph and my best efforts to stop them.

"Uh...Takara do something!" I ordered.

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted, it opened it's mouth and shot out a stream of fire out at the ninja. The Fire connected right in the middle causing the two to slow down their attacks and just as it ended a puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi-Papa appeared nicely avoiding Naruto's Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori and even grabbed onto their hands! With little effort Kakashi-Papa threw Naruto and he hit a bell and also threw Sasuke to the ground.

"That was a little too intense for a sparing match" Kakashi-Papa said sternly to them with the two fighting Genin turning towards me and Toph both of them quite angry at us interfering in the matter "Sasuke, that Chidori wasn't the same one you hurt Kasumi with that one day. If that were to have connected it surely would've killed Naruto. Kasumi and Toph had every right to stop you two."

He then turned to Jiryia whom I managed to catch almost peeking underneath my skirt "What were you thinking teaching Naruto Rasengan?"

"Well he is my student" Jiryia told him "As his teacher I had to teach him something. What were you thinking of teaching Sasuke Chidori. I mean he used it to severely injure your daughter. She's lucky her Earth Armor slowed it down because he would've killed her if it didn't. Besides Sasuke's hate is something you should look into and not to give him more power."

"His hate really scares me even to this day" I told him.

"Point taken" Kakashi-Papa said.

So the two ninja teachers split up lecturing the others. My bodyguards I was still with Kakashi-Papa as we listened to Sasuke's lecture. This was only because Kakashi-Papa ordered me to stay with him. We didn't have to listen as we tried to play with Takara. Carefully though due to the fact is was injured. When Kakashi-Papa was done he turned to me "So Kasumi how is your pet?"

Hearing this Sasuke turned to me "You have a pet now?"

"Sure I do" I told him holding onto Takara whom was now growling at Sasuke "This is Takara."

"You and your weird creatures. First it's a Duel Deck, next you get strong enough to defeat me, and now you have a pet? What do you plan to do with it?"

"VULPIX!" Takara shouted breathing out fire at Sasuke whom had just dodged the attack but barely..

"Oh yeah" I told Sasuke grinning from ear-to-ear "Didn't I tell you that Takara can breathe fire?"

"It came with that ability" Haku warned Sasuke.

He noticed that all of my bodyguards were standing guard.

"Hmph, Lady Kasumi has beaten me in our last fight and judging that you won't let me score a blow, I'm out gunned here."

Kakashi-Papa left him tied to a tree and left as it was getting late out. I decided to stay out a bit longer from my bodyguards. I had no idea what was happening that evening. All I heard was Sasuke and Sakura talking to each other. By this time my bodyguards had all went home for the night. I stayed out late even out of the house. Tomorrow would be Saturday and there was no school that day so I could stay up a bit later. Besides I wasn't going to bed not until I figured out what to do during the Final Duels as Kallen told me it was going to be known as. The only thing with me was Takara, as if sensing my sorrow the Vulpix looked up at me "Vul?"

I turned to my pet "Let's just say this village might soon fall, Takara, I don't know what to do."

"Vulpix" Takara spoke up nudging me.

I grabbed hold of it just as I saw shadows retreating. All I heard next was a WHACK! Takara and I looked to see Sakura laying on the ground nearly unconscious. With Sasuke trying to retreat off. I wondered what this was about when Sakura spoke up "Sasuke's going to Orochi-" then she fell unconscious.

"Orochimaru" I breathed out I turned the Hokage would be in bed by now but the Anbu would see Sakura unconscious and alert Lady Tsunade...I needed to stop Sasuke or at least stall him.

I managed to spot Sasuke right away, he was just about to get out of the gate when I blocked him from entering with an Earth Bending rock. He stopped seeing the rock and turned to me "So what do you want?"

"Didn't you listen to my father" I asked breathing heavily as I had to run to the gates.

"And listen to his lecture about how I should treat my comrades? Instead of power? Kasumi...You of all people should know what I'm going threw. You're the Last Signer and I'm the Last of the Uchiha Clan. Our people have been wiped out and the only way I'm going to be able to avenge my Clan is beating Itachi. This village isn't giving me what I want and that is more power to defeat Itachi."

"Is that all you care about?" I spat at him "Sure I feel sad that I'm the Last Signer, but what you are doing isn't in the name of avenge, it's revenge your doing Sasuke and that's two different things. And besides the person you are planning to go towards is my parent's murderer! What would I have to gain by going to Orochimaru? That's just like surrendering myself to him. I'll never work for him."

Sasuke turned "Hmph you speak as if you know the difference in revenge and avenge."

"I should" I told him "My father Yusei Fudo taught me everything else except the basics of Dueling, that was my mother's job. He taught me the difference between avenge and revenge. If you are truly the avenger you wouldn't be craving that much power."

Sasuke turned "So what are you going to do? If you are planning onto stop me try to."

"If you want another fight, bring it on" I told him "I'll defeat you again."

Sasuke turned "So if your really serious about this then come at me."

It was then I noticed he had a Duel Disk on his arm.

"Why don't we settle-"

Suddenly I felt a spider web strike my arm.

"What?" I asked.

"Sorry" an unfamiliar voice sounded and I turned to see four Sound Ninja. One was a white haired man, a second was a big huge fat guy, and dare I say it he was fatter than Choji! The third was a weird guy with three arms and six hands. He was the one that sent out the spider web at me. The fourth member was a red haired girl.

"Sorry" the white haired boy obviously he was their leader "But Sasuke's already made his decision."

"Not if I can help it" I told them.

"Sakkon" the girl spoke up "That's the Signer, Lord Orochimaru is also after."

"I see" The white haired guy said turning to me "But unlike Sasuke I sense that she won't default no matter what we say to her."

"You Sound Ninjas killed my family" I told them bravely "And I won't join Orochimaru, even if it kills me."

"Our mission" The girl stated "Was to get Sasuke to retreat, however seeing that it's you lady Signer, we can't kill you due to the fact Orochimaru wants you alive!"

"I'm not going" I told them.

"Uh will someone shut her up?" the fat guy stated.

"Coming right up!" the weird six handed guy said.

He spat out a web at me but Takara opened it's mouth and breathed fire evaporating the web instantly.

"Doesn't matter" the girl stated and she grabbed a flute _A flute _I thought _I've gotta be careful._ "We aren't here to capture you yet Signer however we must put you down, Demon Flute Chains of Fantasia!"

She began playing the flute and for some odd reason I started to see images. It looked like chains and they were binding me. My mind shouted one thing as I knew what it was _Genjutsu!_ This was the perfect technique to handle me. Without a clear mind I couldn't do anything.

"Now Kidomaru!" she shouted.

"Right Tayuya!" was the weird man's response he brought his hands together then tied me to the ground with silk.

"Now's the time to capture her" Sakkon muttered as I tried to break free but the Genjutsu kept me at bay "And we have her right here, however Lord Orochimaru is only after Sasuke.

I could only watch as the Sound Ninja vanished. Sasuke turned to me "Hmm, try harder next time Lady Kasumi."

I watched as Sasuke began to retreat off. The side effect of the Genjutsu was still on me but slowly wearing off but I couldn't move. Luckily Takara had been over me "Takara melt this thread off me."

The Vulpix nodded and was about to when Kakashi-Papa saw me "Kasumi!"

With a kunai he slashed the silk and tore me out of the silk "Are you okay dear?"

"I don't know Kakashi-Papa" I told him.

"Come on we've got to go home" he told me.

"Sasuke-" I muttered as he carried me "He's deflecting."

Kakashi-Papa understood me "Don't speak, Kasumi, whoever did this to you only put a Genjutsu on you and tied you up preventing you from doing something. Don't worry, I can remove the Genjutsu."

He took me to the house and entered it, still captured in the Genjutsu he took my shoes off and then after he took me into my room, he for once stripped me but only to my bra and panties seeing as if I couldn't do it myself at the moment and then dressed me in my pajamas, after this he then pressed his hands together then pressing onto me shouting "Release!"

And just like that within a few hours the Genjutsu was gone.

I was about to speak when Kakashi-Papa put a finger to my lips "Hush now dear. Everything is going to be fine. We'll talk about it in the morning."

I nodded to him and fell asleep. Morning came once again and instead of Kakashi-Papa waking up, I woke up to a knock on the front door. Kakashi-Papa answered it "Yes?"

"Is Kasumi okay?" I heard the voice.

Hearing her voice I knew Dr. Yuki had arrived.

"I removed her Genjutsu that was on her but as for okay she's doing better."

"I'll check on her" Dr. Yuki replied coming into my room. She then went to work doing all the doctor stuff. She was still making sure I was okay when my bodyguards showed up. Haku stood before me "Forgive me, Lady Kasumi, I've failed your mother Aki-Sensei."

"It wasn't your fault" I told him "I was only out for an evening stroll when I noticed Sakura. She was nearly unconscious so after hearing her say Sasuke, I ran after him. I tried to convince him to stay but-

Lady Tsunade she was quite angry not at me or Kakashi-Papa or any of my bodyguards, she was mad at Sasuke as I told them how I got into the situation.

"In the end" I said "Four Sound Ninja appeared "There mission was to retrieve Sasuke and bring him to Orochimaru. Being out numbered, I might've stood a chance against them but the red haired girl, cast a Genjutsu on me."

Lady Tsunade turned to Kakashi-Papa "That's the same thing Sakura reported to me when she woke up, not the Sound Ninja part but everything else mirrors what Kasumi here has said."

She turned to Shikamaru "Shikamara as Chunin, I'm giving you this first mission, select a team of Genin Ninja to return Sasuke back to this village."

"I'm going" I told them.

"Lady Kasumi" Haku objected "They could've killed you or captured you."

"I know" I told him "But Sasuke is a ninja from this village, now even though I don't see him as a friend after my fight with him a month ago, he is still needed in this village. He's slipping down a dark path and as a Signer, maybe I can help him change back to us."

Lady Tsunade understood "Very well you may go Kasumi."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade I said to my God mother"

"If you go I'll go" Ten-Ten said.

"So will I" Haku said "After all Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and I are your bodyguards."

Kakashi-Papa nodded "Alright Kasumi dear, just be careful and don't try anything foolish."

"Right" Toph said "And I'll help the Leaf Village along with my the Earth Benders to fortfy the village from Orochimaru and the Fire Nation's attack upon this village."

"Right and thank you Toph" I said "Come on Takara."

The Vulpix limped up to me and walked beside me. It wasn't long before we found our team of Genin, it consisted of Naruto of course when asked he stated that he promised Sakura that he would bring Sasuke back, Choji, Kiba, and Neji Hyugga, Together with Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Haku and myself we made up an eight ninja team.

"Alright" Shikamaru stated "Our main focus is to retrieve Sasuke and bring him back to the village. Next only the bodyguards of Lady Kasumi have this priority, to protect her."

He then went to explain how he really didn't like Sasuke but he understood what the problem was if we were not to go after him. After making sure we brought everything from weapons and supplies we headed out after Sasuke Uchiha.

One thing for sure, I was determined to show him the power of a Signer and bring him back. As if responding to my thoughts my Mark of the Dragon glew sending a joint of pain threw my arm.

"Not now" I muttered holding my arm.

"You okay?" Naruto asked me.

"It's just my Mark of the Dragon" I told him "It activated and every time it does it sends a joint of pain threw my arm. I'll be fine."

Soon enough we met up with the four Sound Ninja. This time no Sasuke was with them but they soon explained he was in the container.

"You are highly persistent" Sakkon warned me.

"I'm here to show him my true strength" I told them "I won't hold back ether, last night you caught me off guard but that won't happen again."

That was the wrong thing to say as after a short fight with the Sound Ninja we were buried underground and in a prison. Only one thing wrong. I was an Earth Bender and instead of Shikamaru's first plan which he told me it would be using Kiba's Man Beast Clone Fang Over Fang technique all I had to do was Earth Bend the prison down. So I did.

"Now" Choji stated "It makes me happy we have an Earth Bender here."

"That wasn't so bad" I said "But the Sound Ninja have gotten farther ahead.

"Don't worry" Shikamaru said "We'll be able to catch up to them, thanks to your Earth Bending skills dear.

"Right" I said.

So we continue to chase after Sasuke and the Sound Ninja. Hoping to catch up to them. One thing was I would bring Sasuke back to the village, I was the only one that agreed with Naruto that Sasuke needed to be back. We would need him in the Leaf Village as an ally to fight against the Sound Ninja and Fire Nation, we already had enough problems of our own.

**end of Chapter**

** Chapter 36 has come to a close! This has began the Sasuke Retrieval Arch. What did you think about Kasumi having a Vulpix as a pet. Pikachu was mentioned in the flashback of this chapter only because that was the only Pokemon that I was thinking off. The Vulpix will remain Kasumi's close pet, sort of like Momo in Avatar the Last Air Bender.**

** Next chapter: Chapter 37: Sasuke Retrieval Arch P2**

_Due to this being the Sasuke Retrieval Arch there will be no Card of the Chapters until probably the third part of Sasuke Retrieval Arch, I might do one in Chapter 37 if there is enough time for it! See you in the next chapter!_


	38. Chapter 37: Sasuke Retrieval Arch P2

Chapter 37: Sasuke Retrieval Arch P2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

Shikamaru, Haku, Naruto, Ten-Ten, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and I were chasing after the four Sound Ninja. I was carrying in my arms trying to keep up with the ninja of the Leaf Village. It was true that I was no ninja and because of this I was so much slower than them. However when push came to shove, I managed to force myself to keep up with them. We came to a clearing with Kiba stopping. Seeing him stop the whole group stopped with me slowing down.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked him.

Kiba turned to me as I managed to finally catch my breathe "Lady Kasumi correct me if I'm wrong but don't you need your hands to use Psychic Waza?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I asked him.

"Well you're carrying Takara" Kiba told me.

"She doesn't weigh very heavy" I told him "Plus I would have her running alongside us but she still has a broken back leg."

"I know" Kiba said "But there is another way to carry Takara."

"There is?" I asked.

"Yes" Kiba said "Just put her in your chest like I have Acumaru in mine."

"Very funny" Ten-Ten told him "She's a girl, girls have breasts you know. They aren't flat chested."

"Doesn't make any difference" Kiba told her "It's a lot easier to carry animals. Plus I have the feeling we'll need her Psychic Waza against the those Sound Ninja."

"It is powerful" Shikamaru told him "But let her do what she wants Kiba."

I turned "It's okay you three." I turned to Takara "What do you say girl?"

"Vulpix" Takara spoke out nodding it's head.

Carefully I put her down my chest, right between my developing breasts with her head poking out between them and looking outside.

"Kiba's right" I said "It is easier to carry her."

Haku turned "So we ready to continue?"

I nodded "Let's continue, I'll do my best to catch up with you seven. Remember I'm not as fast as you all."

Shikamaru nodded "Alright then follow my lead everyone!"

So we continued, Kiba was right indeed. With Takara in my chest, it was easier to stay in pace with the group, but I was still slower. I also must admit it felt uncomfortable having something wedged between your breasts. Takara didn't attempt to scratch them or do anything to harm them so that wasn't the problem of the uncomfortable part. It was the fact that it just felt weird. However she needed to be carried and Kiba was also right that I needed my hands for the Psychic Waza. He was also right that we would need the Psychic Waza, even though I had Earth Bending, the Gentle Fist, Shadow Possession Jutsu, and even all of my psychic powered techniques but some of those needed free hands.

We stopped once again this time we were confronted by the four Sound Ninja once again.

This time Sasuke wasn't there with them.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto demanded at them.

"Keep your cool" I told Naruto as I caught up to them with Takara still wedged between my breasts, she was keeping her cool and glaring at the Sound Ninja.

"The Signer is among you" Sakon began "Are you surrendering her for Sasuke's release?"

"On your life!" I shouted "I trust the Leaf Village! Why would they want to surrender me knowing that the first thing Orochimaru is going to do is use me to destroy the Leaf Village. That isn't something I'm up too!"

"That's right" Shikamaru told them "She's fighting to bring Sasuke back to the light side."

"Even though he's chosen to deflect?" The girl Tayuya asked.

I nodded "His hate is leading him to the dark side but he's a ninja of Konoha, not Orochimaru's village. As a Signer I will devote into bringing him back from the dark side. Now my question is..."

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto demanded once more.

"He's in here" Sakon said.

"He's right" Neji stated he had already activated his Byucugan.

The fat Sound Ninja stood up "You three go ahead, I'll deal with them."

"You want it come and-" Naruto began but Choji boldly stood before us "You seven go!"

"Not so fast!" the fat ninja shouted he charged us but Choji simply stood in his way blocking the Sound Ninja so that we could continue "I'll deal with this guy."

"Choji" I muttered.

"If we stay here" Choji began "We'll be waisting time."

"He's right" Shikamaru said.

Choji turned his head towards me "Plus we can't let them get their hands on Lady Kasumi, I'm sure they will take her to Orochimaru with them willing or not. Now go!"

"Very well" Shikamaru told him "But please catch up with us as soon as you can."

"And try not to get caught in his earth prison" I told Choji as we ran past him and his opponent "You don't have my Earth Bending abilities to bail you out anymore."

"I know" Choji responded "But I doubt he'll try it again."

So we left just as Choji and his opponent went at it. I would have no knowledge on what would happen but my psychic powers told me that Choji would win the fight only one thing he wouldn't be catching up with us at all. No he wouldn't die against his opponent it was just that he would just be too injured to continue. We continued pursuing our enemies. There were currently three left. We caught up with them yet again.

"You three really are persistent" Sakon stated.

The Sound Ninja Kidōmaru was stood up before him.

"He hasn't returned yet" Kidōmaru was spoke "I'll deal with them this time."

This time it was Neji Hyugga that stood up to the plate.

"Leave this guy to me" Neji told us.

"But Neji..." Naruto spoke up.

"But nothing" Neji said "Listen, Naruto, you along with Kasumi can bring Sasuke back to this village. Without Lady Kasumi's help you might not be able to bring him back but with her help you will be able to bring him back. Besides like Choji said once I'm done, I'll catch up with you."

"Very well" Shikamaru said but before he went Ten-Ten stood up "If I may."

We all turned to her as she turned to Neji "I'll help you too."

"What?" Neji asked "But you're one of the Lady Signer's bodyguards."

"I know that" Ten-Ten told him "However protecting her is also from this spider guy. Besides, Lady Kasumi's fearful of insects."

"You didn't have to say that" I muttered knowing that she was right about this Kidōmaru was "Very well."

She turned towards Neji whom understood her glare "Very well, then I'll accept your help, after all you are one of my teammates when your not protecting the Lady Signer."

The two turned to engage their enemy as we left. _Good luck Ten-Ten_ I thought and for good reason too. Once more my psychic powers warned me that Neji and Ten-Ten would survive but just like Choji, they too will get too hurt to continue. Well one of them would and the other wouldn't leave his or her side trying to heal their comrade's wounds.

We chased after the other two Sound Ninja. Things were getting easier, out of the eight we had five people left. Five against two, those were good odds! We met up with them again. Once more one would step down to face us. This time it was Sakkon that stood before us.

"The leader" I breathed out.

Sakon grinned "So which of you will be stepping out now?"

I hated the man's grin but I fought to keep my hatred low. I didn't want to be another Sasuke pardon the expression.

"I will" Kiba proudly proclaimed he turned to me "Don't worry Lady Signer, your needed to fight alongside Naruto to save Sasuke.

"You're right" Shikamaru, and I told him.

Kiba and Acumaru stood before Sakon. Sakon saw me "Oh you won't get away Signer!"

Kiba gave Acumaru a food pill and went right to work "Man Beast Clone! Fang over Fang!"

Kiba moved so fast he was a blur and Sakon was too obsessed with capturing me at the moment and not concentrating on fighting his true opponent, Kiba. The tornadoes hit Sakon and Sakon was caught in six other tornadoes. When the tornadoes subsided Sakkon was on the ground with Kiba in front of me "You want the Lady Signer, Sakon, see if you can beat me first!"

"With pleasure" Sakon growled.

"Come on!" Haku ordered "We're going after the last Sound Ninja!"

We left Kiba with Sakon to fight. This time my psychic powers had no idea who would win, but they did know that Kiba would hold his own until help arrived. I sort of already knew what help was coming. The Sand Ninja. So I kept this to myself as we pursued the last sound Ninja Tayuya. We found her in a tree.

"Come on" she growled turning to the box Sasuke was in "Complete in time!"

"You're the last one" Naruto blurted out.

She turned seeing us growling "So you're still here."

"Hand over Sasuke right now!" Naruto shouted "You're out numbered."

"This is the girl that put that Genjutsu on me" I whispered to Shikamaru "I'm afraid I might not be much help against her, sense my weakness is Genjutsu."

"Don't worry" Shikamaru told me "I won't let her cast it on you. Even if you are infected with it, I'll bail you out of it."

"Thanks" I told him.

He smiled but before we could fight her another Sound Ninja appeared. This guy had long white hair with only the Sound Ninja uniform and head band. One look at him and I knew something was not right. Something rang out that this was one of the Sound Ninja that attacked my home way back in New Domino City.

"Kimimaro?" Tayuya asked "How did you get here?"

He explained that he found ways to get there then stated turning to box that had Sasuke in it "It's not ready yet, I shall deliver him to Orochimaru. While you deal with them."

"Very well" Tayuya said.

Shikamaru blocked Naruto, Haku and my way.

"Shikamaru?" I asked.

He turned "Troublesome, I love you but you, Naruto and Haku must follow that other Sound Ninja. I'll deal with Takyua."

"Alright" I said "Let's go!"

"I won't" Takyua began but she was caught off by Shikamaru whom boldly looked at her "So you were the one that cast a Genjutsu on my girlfriend" she looked at him as he continued "Attacking my girlfriend with a Genjutsu, has consequences to it."

"Find then you will die as well" Takyua shouted.

Before the two clashed Shikamaru turned to Haku "Please look after her."

"I will, for Aki-sensei" Haku told him "I will never abandon the Lady Signer."

So with Naruto at my side, Takara still wedged between my breasts, and Haku at my right we pursued the last of the Sound Ninja while Shikamaru fought against Takyua. Once more my psychic powers told me Shikamaru would hold his own but he would need the aide of a Sand Ninja to help defeat her.

We were out of the forest and into the grasses plains. The long white haired guy turned to see Naruto, Haku and myself.

"You have nowhere to run" Naruto told him.

"I see" Kimimaro said "And yet it still doesn't have the time for him to come out."

He turned to us "I guess I'll have to stall you three."

That is when he made eye contact with me. My own brown eyes.

"Those brown eyes" he muttered.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Vul?" Takara spoke out as she jumped out from her position.

Kimimaro seemed to study my own eyes as I glared at him.

"The way you look at me" Kimimaro spoke up "Reminds me of a person I killed."

I held my emotions back as he finally got it "Oh so you're the Signer that Lord Orochimaru wants. What a day, I'll be giving Lord Orochimaru something special you and Sasuke."

"I'm not going" I told him.

That was when I noticed a Duel Disk attached to his arm.

"What do you say we duel for it then?" Kimimaro asked.

"You want a Duel?" I asked "Bring it on."

"If you can defeat me, I'll tell you something else" Kimimaro said.

"You're on" I told him.

"Uh Lady Kasumi" Naruto shouted "There isn't much time!"

With quick movements, Kimomaru trapped Haku and Naruto in a bone cage.

"Kimimaro" I breathed out.

"I won't let them get to Sasuke" He told me "While we Duel."

"Bring it on then" I stated "And I won't hold back my psychic powers ether."

We activated our Duel Disks and our Life Points shown as we shouted "**DUEL!**"

(**My Life Points: 4000)**

** (Kimimaro's Life Points: 4000)**

"I'll go first" Kimimaro said without waiting for my response he drew "I draw!"

He drew a card.

"First I'll activate the Spell Card Foolish Borrow" Kimimaro spoke up.

"Now" he stated "I can send one monster from my hand to the Graveyard."

He selected the monster "And I'll be sending a Skull Servant to the graveyard."

"Why would he do that?" Naruto questioned.

"Good question" Haku stated "He's up to something."

"Next" Kimimaro stated "I'll be summoning another Skull Servant in defense mode."

A skeleton monster appeared on the field in defense mode (**DEF: 200, ATK: 300**)

"Next" Kimimaro said "I'll place two cards face down for later."

"I'm up then" I stated "I draw!"

I drew a card then looked at my hand "Alright now, I'll be summoning my Phoenixian Seed in attack mode!"

A seed appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"That monster has no attack points" Naruto stated he turned to Haku "How does she plan to attack with it?"

Haku grinned "This is one of Aki-Sensei's combos."

"Next" I stated "I'll activate Phoenixian Seed's special ability."

Kimomaru paused listening to me speak "By tributing it I can then special summon it's more powerful form, Phoenixian Seed-Cluster Amaryllis!"

Another plant monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 0**)

"Impressive" Kimomaru said.

"Now" I stated "Now my Phoenixian Seed-Cluster Amaryllis will attack your Skull Servant!"

My monster obeyed and destroyed Skull Servant easily.

"Now" I stated "When Phoenixian Seed-Cluster Amaryllis attacks and destroys a monster by battle, it self destructs inflicting Eight Hundred Points of damage to you!"

True to my words the plant monster exploded sending debris onto Kimimaro whom stood his ground as my psychic powers inflicted the true damage to him (**Kimomaru's Life Points: 3200**) When the monster's effect ended Kimimaro had blood coming down his arms from what appeared to be scratch marks on him.

"So you really are the Black Rose Witch's daughter" Kimimaro said after a while "Was that all you had?"

"No" I stated "I'll place one card face-down for later-"

"Trap card activate" Kimimaro shouted "Dust Tornado! Destroy her face down card!"

A tornado appeared destroying my set trap card which was my own Dust Tornado. He then noticed a glow coming onto the field "What?"

I smiled "During the turn my Phoenician Seed- Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed, by removing from play one plant type monster, it comes back!"

Phoenixian Seed- Cluster Aberatis appeared in defense mode (**DEF: 0, ATK: 2200**)

"You're move" I told Kimimaro.

"So right it is" Kimimaro said "I draw!"

He drew a card "Now I'll activate the Trap Card: Raigeki Break!"

"Curses" I muttered and he nodded "Now by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard I can destroy one card on the field."

He discarded another monster this time revealing to me another Skull Servant to the Graveyard and that is when it hit me "Not good."

"Now thanks to Raigeki Break your Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amaryllis is destroyed!"

True to his words the plant monster was destroyed.

"And now" Kimimaro said "Come out King of Skull Servants!"

A huge Skeleton appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

Seeing this Naruto burst out laughing "Ha,ha,ha, you need to go to Duel Academy! There's no way you can defeat Lady Kasumi with monsters with no attack points!"

"You need to pay attention" I shot back towards Naruto.

"She's right" Haku grimaced "King of The Skull Servants has a nasty ability...It makes sense that he's sent three Skull Servants to the Graveyard..."

Kimimaro nodded "That's right King of The Skull Servants may have zero attack points at first, but...The truth his for every Skull Servant in my Graveyard, he gains one thousand attack points."

Hearing this Naruto paled "Oh-no, then that means."

"That's right" Kimimaro stated "King of The Skull Servants has three Skull Servants in the Graveyard and that means trouble for your Lady Signer friend."

I watched as King of Skull Servants gained three thousand attack points (**ATK: 0-3000**)

"And now" Kimimaro spoke up "Lady Signer, prepare to have most of your Life Points wiped out, go King of The Skull Servants attack her directly!"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted as the King of Skull Servants lashed out an attack at me.

With no trap cards to protect me it struck home damaging my Life Points horribly.

(**My Life Points: 1000**)

"Not bad" I groaned.

"Turn end" Kimimaro spoke up.

"Then it's my turn" I said standing up on my two feet "I draw!"

I drew a card then turned my attention back to the Duel. _This is bad with King of the Skull Servants on the field and at three thousand attack points I'm in trouble. However just like my mother and father told me thousand of times a Duel isn't over till the last card is played._

"What can she do against that thing?" Naruto asked Haku.

"She has to act swiftly" Haku told him "That thing is too powerful."

I nodded "Alright now, I'll be summoning Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared on the field and went into defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"When Cleric Mist is successfully summoned onto the field" I explained to him "She recovers my Life Points by one thousand."

True to my words Cleric Mist's ability activated recovering some of my Life Points (**My Life Points: 2000**)

"Next" I stated "I'll place one card face down for later."

"Then I'm up then" Kimimaro stated as I ended my turn "I draw!"

He drew "And now I shall activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed"

He activated the Spell Card "And now I'll get to draw two more cards."

He drew two more cards.

"Now" He began "I'll summon my Spirit Reaper in attack mode."

A small spirit monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 300, DEF: 200**)

"Next" He stated "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster."

He then selected the next monster "And now I'll summon Bone Synchron Tuner Monster."

"Bone Synchron?" I asked as it appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 2000**)

"Bone Synchron?" Naruto and Haku echoed then Naruto turned to Haku "You and Lady Kasumi are the experts in this game and yet you two don't know of this monster."

"It's obviously a new monster" Haku told him.

"Yes" Kimimaro said "It was given to me by Lord Orochimaru, he designed this card himself in recognition of my special powers anyway it is a level five creature.

"Special power?" I asked "Then where was the tribute?"

"Silly girl" Kimimaro said "If I have at least one Skull Servant in my Graveyard, I can summon him without the tribute."

"Fair enough" I muttered.

"Next" Kimimaro stated "I'll be tuning my level five Skull Synchron with my Level Three Spirit Reaper!"

"Synchro Summon" Haku whispered "This could be bad."

"It is" Kimimaro answered as the two selected monsters began to merge together and he chanted out "Now with these two monsters, I Synchro Summon...Skeleton Dragon

A huge Skeleton Dragon appeared on the field in blinding light (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**)

"S-S-S-S-S-Skeleton!" Naruto shouted in alarm "And make it a dragon!"

"This isn't good for her" Haku stated "That's a new Synchro Monster."

"He's right" Kimimaro said "Now I have two monsters with three thousand attack points each...Now prepare to go down Lady Signer!"

He pointed towards Cleric Mist "Skeleton Dragon, destroy Cleric Mist with Deadly Bone Spear!"

"She maybe in defense mode" Kimimaro said to me "But this doesn't matter because, when Skeleton Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode and his attack is higher than the monster's defense points...the damage is calculated as damage.

"If that connects it's over!" Naruto shouted.

"Lady Kasumi!" Haku shouted.

"Not so fast!" I shouted "Trap Card Activate, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

A Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared in front of Cleric Mist negating Skeleton Dragon as I explained "The power of your beast is no match to Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Now that I've negated your attack, I can place it down again till next turn."

"Impressive" Kimimaro stated "Now King of Skull Servants shall attack Cleric Mist!"

It did and destroyed her. I sighed out I had survived that round somehow. But it wasn't over.

"Now I end my turn" Kimimaro said "And that activates Skeleton Dragon's second special ability."

"Another one?" I asked.

"Every time I end my turn, for every monster in my graveyard" Kimimaro began "He inflicts three hundred points!"

"That's five monsters he has in his deck!" Naruto shouted "And three hundred times five equals fifteen hundred points!"

"She'll survive it" Haku told Naruto "This round."

"Now" Kimimaro began "Skeleton Dragon use your Skeletal Cursive Breathe!"

The huge Skeleton seemed to be gaining dark energies into it's mouth, Then it breathed out at me.

The breathe hit me sending my Life Points for a loop.

(**My Life Points: 500**)

"You survived that round" Kimimaro stated "But let's see you pull this one off."

_So this is the true power of those that hate the Crimson Dragon_ I thought_ He just might be the first to defeat me._ I thought about surrendering the duel right then and right now. Skeleton Dragon was powerful with two mean abilities, if I didn't find a way to defeat it this turn I was toast.

"Are you giving up?" Kimimaro asked me "I would in your place, you underestimated me. Give up and accept your defeat, you will then serve Orochimaru."

Hearing my family's murderer got me thinking once more, there was no way my father Yusei would've accepted defeat. He would never surrender the Duel.

I stood up defiantly holding onto my arms then jumping straight onto my feet "I won't surrender" I told him "My father Yusei Fudo would never surrender a Duel, and I'm not about to now."

"It's pointless to continue" Kimimaro said "There is no way for you to win."

"There is" I told him "Always a win! I draw!"

I closed my eyes just as I saw my father do lots of times thinking _Come on, work with me deck._

I finally drew the card and looked at it but I didn't need to "Mur"

Was the voice, I glanced down and saw Winged Kurriboh. Then I looked at the remaining cards in my hand, then grinned.

"Alright then" I told Kimimaro "I'm not finished not when I'm ready now, I'll summon Winged Kurriboh in attack mode!"

Winged Kurriboh appeared on the field (**ATK: 300, DEF: 200**)

"Next" I stated keeping the last two cards in my hand "I'll place one card face down, turn end"

Seeing Winged Kurriboh made Naruto sweat drop "She's lost it Haku...She's snapped, she's blown it."

Haku just hid a silent smile from coming up his face as I heard his thoughts _She's got this in the bag! She's won this round._

Seeing the monster I played Kimimaro sighed "Was that your move? You really have lost it. You can't win with that fuzz ball but now prepare to serve Orochimaru! Skeleton Dragon...Attack Winged Kurriboh with Deadly Bone Spear.

"No!" Naruto shouted.

"I'll discard two cards from my hand so I can activate my Quick-Play Spell Card!" I shouted "Transcendent Wings!"

Wings appeared around winged Kurriboh.

"What is this?" Kimimaro asked.

"Transcendent Wings" I muttered over to him "Evolves Winged Kurriboh into Winged Kurriboh Level Ten!"

True enough it did (**ATK: 300, DEF: 200**)

"Now that you attacked Winged Kurriboh Level Ten, he deflects all battle damage"

"Deflects?" Kimimaro asked.

"In other words" I told him grinning from ear-to-ear "Your powerful monster's attack is redirected towards you, the blast destroys all monsters in attack mode and inflicts damage equal to the combined total of your monster's attack points"

"What?" Kimimaro asked as Winged Kurriboh Level 10 redirected the Deadly Bone Spear attack right back at Skeleton Dragon and King of Skull Servants destroying both of them and ending the Duel with a vaporizing beam.

(**Kimimaro's Life Points: 0**)

"I did it" I breathed out.

"Impossible" Kimimaro muttered dryly as he stood alive from the attack.

"How did you survive that?" I asked him only to have been disgusted at him. He had used his own bones in his body to protect himself from the vaporizing beam "Never mind."

"I've lost" Kimimaro said "But I can fully see why you are that Yusei's daughter."

"You knew my father?" I asked him.

"I sure did" Kimimaro said "I was the one that killed him."

Hearing this I took a step back as if I had been punched. That and my psychic powers during the Psychic Duel had worn me out physically.

"You're already spent on your psychic powers" Kimimaro said "You're real easy picking now when you can't fight properly."

"Who says I can't?" I asked he vanished only to appear right besides me then he stabbed me right in the stomach and after screaming fell to the ground after he brought out the sharp bone.

I looked at him clutching my stomach "This is how your father looked before he died."

I could sense incredible blood lust in him now.

"Sadly" Kimimaro said "Sense you defeated me I can't take you to Orochimaru. Because of this I will have to kill you... Prepare to join your parents!"

I tried to lift up my hand but just as Kimimaro stated the psychic Duel I had sense I did use over four thousand points of attack on his Life Points had put my body in a strain. I couldn't move.

Suddenly "VULPIX!"

Takara breathed out fire engulfing the Sound Ninja. He backed away "You little fox"

He raised his bone to behead Takara, I raised my hand and a round stone shield appeared around her "Don't you hurt my pet."

He turned to me but that is when Naruto gave him a kick, He turned to Haku "How is she?"

"She's strained" Haku reported grabbing onto me.

"That's not good" Naruto spoke up.

"She needs a good days of rest" Haku told Naruto.

"But we can't wait that long not for Sasuke" Naruto said as he dodged a bone trust from Kimomaru.

"Lady Kasumi's survival is at stake" Haku told Naruto "We have no choice, we have to get some distance!"

"He killed my father" I muttered weakly.

"Lay still" Haku commanded "You're injured."

Naruto looked me and turned to Kimimaro growing angry "How dare you hurt her like this. She's hurting everywhere, She's strained herself, you've injured her trying to kill her, and now your torturing her even more by claiming you killed her father."

"It's the truth" Kimimaro said turning to me "And the girl seems to know it."

"He's telling the truth" I cringed in pain.

"Because she beat me in a Duel and refuses to join Orochimaru, she'll die now." Kimimaro said.

Naruto turned to Haku "Take her somewhere safe, where she can recover. I'll hold him off. You're right Haku, Kasumi's life is more important than Sasuke's. Get her someplace safe."

Haku grabbed me and hurled me over his shoulder with Takara somehow finding a way out of the boulders protecting her now on my head.

"If you want to escape" Kimimaro said "You're going to need a plan."

"I already know that" Haku said he brought up his hands "For once, I'll try to do this...Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Mist suddenly clouded the area as Kimimaro tried to look for me and Haku.

"Where are you?" He hissed.

Suddenly fire hit him in all ends. He turned to see more fire coming out of everywhere. I knew who it was. Naruto had taken up Haku's Hidden Mist Jutsu to create Shadow Clones and began to Fire Bend. Just like Prince Zuko had taught him to. I watched as Kimomaru blocked a fire ball cutting it in half but a clone kicked him in the back. He retaliated but was burnt in the back by another fireball. There seemed that he had no idea where the real Naruto was and continued trying to find him. Leaving Haku and me to get away.

Haku carried me over to another area. I managed to read the sign "Valley of Values"

"We should be safe here" Haku said "We are about a day or two away from that location."

He placed me down and I tried sitting up but the pain in my stomach was too much "He killed...ARRRGH"

"Don't move" Haku commanded "I know he killed your father, but in your condition you weren't going to be able to avenge him. You beat him in a Duel and he somehow survived it."

"He managed to use those bones to nullify the impact" I muttered.

"He took advantage of your Psychic Powers knowing that once used at full strength at the level to kill someone like that would strain you."

"Funny, I use the same amount of that Psychic Power in my Psychic Waza." I said.

"I know" Haku said "But it's different, when you Duel like you did remember what Dr. Yuki told you about it. The lethality of your powers depends on if your opponent has experience in it, how much experience you have and how much damage they receive from anything. From a monster's effect which redirected six thousand points of Life Point damage to an opponent, it would've put you in a strain."

"Arrgh it hurt" I muttered clutching my stomach wound.

"You're lucky that all that time with Zabuza came in handy" Haku said "I know something on healing, in fact Water Bending can sometimes heal wounds."

So he went right to work on my wound. Walking over to a lake he managed to gather up water into the palms of his hand and walk over to me. Still with the water he brought it down towards my wound and pressed onto it.

I felt the cold water press against it healing my wound. In two minutes, Haku had healed my wound completely.

"I've healed your wound Lady Signer" He told me "Now you need to get some sleep."

"What for?" I asked.

"You need your rest" Haku told me "Luckily your strain will leave you once you rested for one or two full days. Don't worry I'll protect you."

He managed to unroll my sleeping bag and put me in it. I lay my head down as he fathered fire wood and even put a leaf with water on my fore head.

"Vulpix?" Takara asked worried about me.

"You're owner is fine" Haku told Takara "She needs her rest. What do you say you heat that wood up.

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

It breathed out red hot coils at the wood. Feeling the hot coils the wood went a blaze.

"That should do for now" Haku said he annualized his surroundings. There was only one way the Kimomaru could come in and that was the front.

With Haku at my side, I began my slow recovery of my strain.

**End of chapter**

**Another chapter over! Kasumi has once again put herself in a strain! Can she get over it in her time for the Final Sasuke Retrieval Arch? Chapter 38: Sasuke Retrieval Arch P3**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Hello folks it's time for another Card of the Chapter. With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo._

_ Kasumi (Appears with Haku at her side): Hello fans, today we have two card of the Chapters to give way!_

_ Haku: Lady Kasumi, let me introduce the cards, you need your rest._

_ Kasumi: Okay...Take it away._

_ Haku: Alright both two cards have been made up by the author of the story so they won't be found in any stores. Don't go looking for them. The first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Bone Synchron**

** Type: Fiend/Tuner/Effect**

** Level: 5**

** Attribute: Dark**

** ATK: 1300, DEF: 2000**

** Effect: If you have one Skull Servant in your Graveyard you may Normal Summon this card without the tribute.**

_Kasumi: That's one deadly Tuner Monster_

_ Haku: You should know you dealt with it._

_ Kasumi: That was one hard Duel I had and I wanted to give up._

_ Haku: I don't blame you, you didn't see anyway you could win not with the other upcoming monster coming into view. The next Card of the Chapter is also created by the Author so it's not in stores...Its._

**Skeleton Dragon**

** Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

** Level: 8**

** Attribute: Dark**

** ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**

** Requirements: Bone Synchron +One or more non Tuner Monsters.**

** Effect: When this card attacks a monster with an ATK that is higher than the DEF of a Defense Position Monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points. During each of your End Phases, this card inflicts Life Point Damage equal to the number of monsters in your Graveyard X 300.**

_Kasumi: Some people would think 300 isn't much but please remember this is per monster in the graveyard! This is one Synchro Monster that really is dangerous._

_ Haku: You defeated it Kasumi. Now let's get back to camp._

_ Kasumi: Alright...See you next time! (Vanishes)_


	39. Chapter 38: Sasuke Retrieval Arch P3

Chapter 38: Sasuke Retrieval Arch P3

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

The warm fire felt really good against my body. It seemed like my skin absorbed the heat of the flames. I was still resting from my Psychic Duel against Kimimaro. The Sound Ninja used his bones to protect himself from my last blows. Afterward he had tried to kill me he would've had Takara my Vulpix not burnt him with it's fire attacks and Naruto distracting him successfully. I hoped Naruto would've lived threw it. Haku stood watching the only way for Kimimaro to try to capture me or kill me the front. There was lots of water surrounding us so Water Bending was going to be an option to fight with as well. I turned my attention to the scene at had. Kimimaro had killed my father. It made sense now when Orochimaru and I first met he did say that a bone killed my father. By saying this he meant Kimimaro killed my father. This was a person, that needed to be put down. However my strain made it impossible to move.

"Arrgh" I muttered "This stinks!"

Haku turned towards me "It's okay."

"No it isn't" I snapped at him "That ninja killed my father...I must avenge my father...But in my condition I can't."

"Lady Kasumi think about what you are feeling" Haku advised.

I did and cursed this was the same feeling Sasuke was having hatred. This wasn't what I wanted in my life, but now I clearly saw what Sasuke was getting towards. Sure Orochimaru killed my mother but by the looks at Uncle Crow, Uncle Jack, Aunt Ruka and even Uncle Rua, they were all speared in their hearts or stomachs. Kimimaro was an opponent I had to fight off to avenge my family. Sure he was probably under orders to kill them from Orochimaru.

I sighed "Man..."

Haku understood me "I understand where you are getting at, Lady Kasumi he killed your father but you are unsure if you can do it so you can avenge your parents without the revenge part."

I had been lying down but my strain hadn't left me. Sure we were two days away but that was normal human speed. Haku and I both knew that Kimimaro was a ninja so what was worth two days of for a ninja was like one full day or less. We knew Kimimaro would be coming for me. Finally someone came. Haku heard the footsteps grabbing onto his needles, and controlling the water around us, whoever was coming wasn't going to get past him. The footsteps kept coming closer and Haku unleashed the needles. He and I both sensed that whatever was coming dodged the needles. Haku then unleashed water into the air. The water connected grabbing onto the culprit and with one hand motion Haku slammed the culprit head first into the ground dazing him. It was only then that the orange jacket and orange pants gave me the clue on who it was. Naruto!

"Naruto!" I shouted.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto responded still dazed "Whose Naruto?"

"Opps" Haku muttered helping Naruto up "Sorry Naruto, I thought you were someone else."

"Oh man" Naruto muttered finally coming back to his senses "What hit me?"

"I water Bended you into the ground" Haku told him.

"So what's going on?" I asked him.

Naruto saw me and rushed over to me "Is she okay Haku?"

"I've managed to use my water bending abilities to heal her wound" Haku told him "But she's still strained from that Duel."

"You're the expert on psychics like Kasumi. How long will it last?" Naruto asked.

"Sadly two days" Haku said.

"I used your Hidden Mist to escape" Naruto told him "Once of course I thought you were safe."

"We won't be safe for long" Haku told Naruto "If you were able to find us quickly then Kimimaro will as well."

"He's going to be tough" Naruto said "Even when hiding in the Mists, I could barely use any of my Taijutsu but my Fire Bending proved to be a big help."

Haku turned "So you left Sasuke with him?"

Naruto paled and slapped himself on the head "How could I forget about Sasuke? Oh man...I knew I forgot something. Then again I couldn't see a thing in that Hidden Mist ether."

"For extra protection to us for now" Haku said bringing up his hands "Water Style, Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Haku stood in front of Naruto whom was now standing in front of a weakened stage.

"Strange" Haku muttered as we were like this for one day had passed "Kimimaro's taking his time finding us."

"In which case we should be thinking of a stategy" I muttered.

Haku nodded "Agreed."

"I found you!" was Kimimaro's voice "It took a while to find you but I finally found you threw out this mist."

Haku turned boldly putting himself in harms way and Kimimaro noticed him at once "Stand down boy, if you want to live."

"I won't stand down" Haku told him "I am the Lady Signer's most loyal bodyguard, thanks to Aki-Sensei. I won't let you kill her."

Naruto ran up "Let me help you."

Haku brought up his hands towards Naruto "No, Naruto."

"But Haku he's strong you don't even know how strong he is" Naruto argued.

"I know" Haku told Naruto "But I need your help to protect Lady Kasumi...She's not at one hundred percent strength, and is still in a strain. She'll need one more day to fully recover. Besides..."

"Besides what?" Naruto asked.

"If I fail to defeat Kimimaro you must protect her."

Naruto understood "Alright then. I'll stand back and protect her."

Haku then blocked Kimimaro's way as he was about to issue out his challenge when Kimimaro brought out his Duel Disk "If you can defeat me in a Duel, I'll leave the Lady Signer alive."

"Fat chance" Haku said "I'm normally a good Duelist but even I know a lie when I see one. You won't let her live, you nearly killed her the last time you Dueled her. So here is my challenge. I challenge you to mortal combat, one-on-one. If you can get passed me you might be able to kill her. If not, I'll make you pay for killing Kasumi's father."

"Fine" Kimimaro said accepting Haku's challenge "I like your spunk, my name is Kimimaro of the Sound Five. Who are you?"

"I am Haku" Haku told Kimimaro "Haku of the Northern Water Kingdom."

Kimimaro brought up his hands "Then let's start, Digital Shrapnel!"

He fired bones shaped like bullets out of his finger tips. Haku went right to work putting up and ice mirror. The bullets struck the ice mirror shattering it. It may have shattered the mirror but it gave Haku enough time to dodge the attack. He then appeared right behind Kimimaro and threw three needles at Kimimaro's neck. The needles hit with precise accuracy but didn't do much damage to him. Kimimaro turned around and slashed out at Haku. Haku blocked the bone sword and Kimimaro lashed out with his left arm. Haku saw the arm coming and caught it in his hand, then jumping back he shouted "This shall end this, Thousand Needles of Death!"

Still with the two ninja in close combat, Haku back flipped out of the way as thousand of ice needles came down upon Kimimaro. Kimimaro stumbled and fell to the ground but got up. Once more he had somehow used his bones to soften the impact of the needles. Sure they hit him but they barely penetrated his skin.

"Nice try" Kimimaro said but that is when he failed to see Haku lift up his hand. Kimimaro charged Haku but simply made a grabbing motion with hand. Water erupted from the ground grabbing onto Kimimaro's feet.

"What?" Kimimaro asked.

Haku then turned and waved his hands up into the air. A huge tidal wave appeared over our heads then came crashing onto a trapped Kimimaro. Kimimaro was flung backwards slamming into a tree.

"How is it possible?" Kimimaro asked "What is your Keki Gensu?"

Haku answered him "I'm not just a ninja, I am a Water Bender from the Northern Water Kingdom. I don't have to shout out a name for Water Bending."

"I see" Kimimaro said "But thank you for explaining, it saves me the trouble of having to ask you once I've killed you."

He charged Haku with blinding speed. Only one thing, Haku was equal in terms of his speed and clashed along Kimimaro. The two combatants were locked into close combat once more.

"What is it with your Strength?" Kimimaro asked

"Like I said, Aki-Sensei the one whom Orochimaru solely killed ordered me to protect her daughter Kasumi with my life. Aki-Sensei was one of my greatest teachers, and I promised I would protect her."

He failed to see Kimimaro whom kicked Haku back. Then he slashed out at him. Haku barely took the slashes but he was nailed once in the arm and once barely in the neck. Luckily for Haku the bone scratched the neck missing the vein in it and the bone that got his arm only cut some of his skin off. Seeing this Kimimaro was forced to back away due to the fact he saw a stream of water coming right at him due to Haku Water Bending.

"So" Kimimaro began "We are the same."

"What do you mean?" Haku asked stopping for a moment.

Kimimaro brought up his hands "Digital Shrapnel!"

He sent the attack towards Haku whom was struck by the attack and dropping to the ground as he had taken one of the bones in his heart an organ that would've caused instant death to anyone if hit in it "We are both being used and now I've won this contest."

He failed to see what happened next Haku actually grabbed him.

"What?" the Sound Ninja asked then he used his sharp bone to behead Haku "That did it."

But he was wrong the headless Haku's body exploded with ice. It nearly froze Kimimaro solid and I saw the Sound Ninja a little bit blue "What was that?"

"Ice Clone Jutsu" Haku said as he surfed on a wave of water.

"What is this?" Kimimaro asked as Haku made the water higher then he jumped over then moved then pushed the water out towards Kimimaro. Kimimaro was expecting this "Water Bending again? It won't help you this time."

He was wrong as the water hit freezing his feet solid "What the?"

He saw that his feet were frozen by the water "How is it possible?"

He saw Haku sliding down the ice as he explain "As a Water Bender I can control how could water can be. I can use water to hold onto my opponent as I done before but I can also use it to freeze my opponent."

With that Haku brought out a razor sharp needle claw and slashed Kimimaro. The slash worked and would've cut Kimimaro's right arm off had he not brought out the bone in his arm to protect himself from it. Haku jumped behind him as Kimimaro freed himself from the ice binding his feet.

"Shattering Ice Spear!" Haku said.

A spear made of ice appeared out of the ground spearing Kimimaro in the stomach the force of the spear sent Kimimaro high into the air backwards even landing hard on his back!. Seeing this Haku wasn't threw yet. With two hand motions Haku made two streams of water then shot them out commanding them to act like snakes with his hands. He then made the water connect to Kimimaro just as the Sound Ninja got up. He tried to swipe out at the water snakes and managed to slice one in half but not the second one which Haku commanded to nail Kimimaro in the back. Once more I saw Kimimaro freezing. Seeing this Haku made his move "It's time for my final attack" Haku announced "Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

Ice Mirrors appeared surrounding Kimimaro as he tried to shake himself free from the freezing water.

"Can you keep up with my movement?" Haku asked Kimimaro as he stepped into an ice mirror.

Then all the other Ice Mirrors showed Haku's image. Kimimaro just looked around surprised at his opponent's power. Haku began nailing him with needles at every angel and even every mirror. Kimimaro had no time to use his bones to protect himself now. Finally Haku appeared behind him and sliced him. The powerful slash worked like a charm sending Kimimaro to the ground.

For a moment there, the Sound Ninja looked like he was beaten.

"I don't know why I'm saying this" Haku told what he thought was the dying Kimimaro "But I'm not being used. I've made a promise to Aki-Sensei that I would protect her daughter...There's a fine line in being used and keeping a promise. They are not the same."

He then turned his back and began walking over towards me and Naruto with Naruto shouting "You go Haku! You beat him!"

That is when I noticed Kimimaro's body glowing dark, only because my Mark of the Dragon activated warning me a dark power was coming "Maybe not..." Then Kimimaro began to change.

"Haku behind you! This isn't good" I shouted while cringing in pain due to the Mark of the Dragon.

Haku turned just in time to see what was going on. Dark energy surrounded Kimimaro's body as he began "You've fought well, Haku of the Northern Water Tribe and only then did I release that you're strength isn't being used by someone, but for a promise you've kept. Unfortunately as fast and powerful with your Water Bending abilities are, you aren't going to be withstanding this..."

Black triangular dots appeared around him and even then they began to glow dark. Then Kimimaro's body began to change. He still appeared half human but now he appeared to be also part dinosaur.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Something bad" I stated "Now that reminded me of what my father and mother use to refer to as Dark Tuning."

"This" Kimimaro began "Is my form given to me from Orochimaru's curse mark seal.

Haku stood his ground calmly but I heard his thoughts _I must protect Lady Kasumi with my life. This might be when I end up losing my life._

He turned to Naruto "Naruto start to take Lady Kasumi some place safe."

"But" Naruto began.

"Do it" Haku commanded "If I fail to defeat Kimimaro in this stage, the Lady Signer will be next."

Naruto nodded and tried to grab onto me but I managed to weakly climb onto my two feet once more.

"She's standing!" he shouted.

"Lady Kasumi don't interfere!" Haku commanded.

I heard this and what surprised me was that he shouted the command. This was the voice that told me that he was serious and didn't know what was going to happen.

Kimimaro charged at blinding speed. In terms of speed Haku may have been equal before this new form took place but now Haku's speed was no match to Kimimaro. All I saw was a big huge bone going right threw Haku's body spearing him in the heart. I held my breathe as Haku once he hit the ground didn't move, did Kimimaro finally kill him. My sobs echoed as I thought he had lost. There was no way I could defeat this thing but finally I gave out a sigh of relief as the body of Haku finally exploded making Kimimaro have second thoughts on the matter. Haku finally appeared behind Kimimaro! He had just managed to use Substitution Jutsu in the nick of time! However Haku was forced to dodge another bone trust. He may have dodged it but not a the powerful tail which nailed him in his chest. Sending him flying hitting a rock back first.

"He's tough" Haku admitted gasping for breathe and coughing up blood.

"If we attack him together-" Naruto stated.

Haku shook his head "No, this is one-on-one, so far he's fought honorably."

"You call activating his curse mark honorably?" Naruto asked.

Haku nodded "I do. In mortal combat anything goes. Just as long as he doesn't hurt the Lady Signer or kill her this will go down."

"Bring it on!" Kimimaro shouted "You won't be able to defeat me now!"

"We'll see about that" Haku shouted.

Kimimaro charged and this time Haku managed to avoid it. He dodged another thrust then countered with water bending. Kimimaro's tail managed to stop the water in it's tracks "Oh please you really think that will work against me now?"

He then charged once more, Haku summoned his Ice Mirror in the right moment! The Ice Mirror Shattered but Kimimaro nailed Haku with a punch. The punch connected sending Haku flying head over toe. He then shot out the bones out of his back nailing Haku several times! Haku landed on the ground hard. Kimimaro didn't give him time to recover he charged right in! Haku saw him coming and ducked. Kimimaro's head slammed into the Earth. Even in his new form he was in a daze. This allowed Haku to somersault underneath his strange form and flipped onto his feet. He was holding a bleeding arm. In fact Haku was bleeding everywhere the bones fired at him hit.

"I have one chance at this" Haku muttered "To win this...I have to act quickly."

Kimimaro recovered and Haku finally came up with a plan "It's risky but this will have to work."

He waited till the last moment "Ice Style: Ice Clone Jutsu!"

A perfect image of Haku appeared and Kimimaro slammed into it with a huge blade. The blade hit the clone's heart and it exploded into ice. Kimimaro wasn't much damaged from it but it gave Haku enough time for his next phase of his plan he brought up his hands to his mask "Water Style: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Mist covered the area immediately causing Kimimaro to stop "Oh please not this Jutsu again! This is wimpy compared to your other Ninjutsus. If your aiming to kill me with one move go on, I can handle any damage you can dish out."

"I'm not so sure" Haku's voice sounded and Kimimaro was sent into the air with a powerful burst of water which sent him high into the air "I know I can't take you out with one move. Not with Water Bending that's for sure, nor with my Shattering Ice Spear, or even my Crystal Ice Mirrors. However there is one attack that will kill you. I'll have to resort into using it, although I've never used it once before."

"Bring it!" Kimimaro shouted in mid air "I can handle anything you throw at me!"

Even Naruto and I couldn't see in the mist but I could hear what was happening. I heard the sounds of Ice Mirrors appearing. Then I heard Kimimaro screaming in pain as he was pelted on all ends. I finally saw the Ice Mirrors nailing him and it was then that Naruto, and I saw that they were closing in Kimimaro in a sphere shape ball. He noticed it too "What the? Was all he got out as the Ice Mirrors squashed him like a bug "Devil Regen Ice Death!" Haku shouted as the Ice Mirrors shattered into millions of pieces. Just like the millions of pieces of ice Kimimaro's body was also shattered into a millions of pieces.

"Now" Haku stated gasping for breathe "It's finally over."

Naruto and I stared at Haku and the urge to celebrate was in veins. Haku had boldly taken on Kimimaro protecting me from the Sound Ninja, and defeated him in mortal combat.

It was only then I noticed that sand was coming closer.

_Sand? _My mind thought _That can only mean one thing...Gaara of the Sand!_

Sure enough Gaara walked up to the scene "I was told that the Lady Signer was needing help."

"Gaara!" Naruto shouted "You came."

"I have" Gaara said he turned to me "How is she?"

"I'm fine now" I said "It took one day for me to get out of that strain."

"Touching" came a voice we all knew.

We turned to see Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke" Naruto breathed out.

"I see that Kimimaro was no match to Haku" Sasuke said he then smiled before rushing off.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared out "I'm going after you!"

"Wait Naruto!" I shouted "Haku and I are-"

I turned to see Haku stumble and ran down to help him up "Haku!"

Haku looked at me "Lady Kasumi...Go with Naruto."

"Not without you!" I shouted.

Haku shook his head "Lady Kasumi, I know our friendship means everything to you but you must go."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Simple" Haku said "My wounds that Kimimaro inflicted to me are too sever."

"Then use Water Bending to heal them" I told him.

"It's not like that" Haku told me "I can only Water Bend the water to heal allies and not me. You'll need another Water Bender for that."

"Haku" I stated.

"My wounds aren't life threatening" Haku told me "But are just enough for me to stay behind till help arrives to help. In other words I need medical attention. Go on without me."

"But what if" I began.

"What if the Sound Ninja attack while he's injured?" Gaara asked me

I nodded and he answered "I'll take care of them...After all the Sand is still allied to the Leaf Village. Now go Lady Signer. I'll help escort Haku back to the Leaf Village."

"Thank you Gaara!" I shouted bowing to him gracefully.

So I turned scooping Takara up and placing her once again forcefully in my chest. The Vulpix didn't mind it as I raced to join Naruto. It was easy to catch up with Naruto only because we passed the sign which read Valley of Ends. I heard Kakashi-Papa tell me that this was the borderline of the Sound Village and even Konoha. Once Sasuke crossed the last bridge he would be in the Sound Village. This had to be stopped. With a last burst of speed I managed to fully join Naruto and block Sasuke from crossing the last bridge with an huge bolder.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

The ninja turned "What is it you loser?"

Naruto turned to me and whispered "Where's Haku?"

I tried not to show tears as I admitted out "His fight with Kimimaro left him too injured to continue. Gaara and Haku are going back to the Leaf Village for medical treatment."

"Then it's just you and me to get him back" Naruto said to me.

Sasuke turned "So once again Lady Kasumi you block the way of my escape."

"Here us out" I begged him "You are one of the best Genin in the Leaf Village."

"The power I have isn't enough" Sasuke told me "Orochimaru will give me that power."

"All Orochimaru wants to do is use your body" Naruto said.

I nodded "Sasuke, ever sense you tried to force me into marriage, I beg of you to hear us out. The Leaf Village will need your help."

"How can I gain power if I stay there?" Sasuke asked me.

"Simple" I told him "Training is what will make you stronger. Going to someone else knowing he'll use you is worse, it's like offering your soul to the devil."

Naruto pailed at this "Lady Kasumi would you keep that expression down."

Sasuke sighed "This is what I want to do. And how are you two going to stop me."

"I guess we'll have to do it by force" I told him.

"But Lady Kasumi...I've promised Haku that I'll protect you."

"I know" I told him "But we still need Sasuke's help,"

"What for?" Sasuke demanded.

"To help defeat the Fire Nation when they come" I told him.

"Still having those visions?" Sasuke asked me.

I nodded "Now Konoha might hold off against the Sound and Fire Nation attack but not against the Earth Bound Gods. I still have yet to figure out a way to stop them."

Sasuke sighed "Fine then, I'm not going back unless you drag me there by force."

"If it's a fight you want" I told him "You got one."

This time Naruto agreed "I made a promise to Sakura. That I'll bring you back. If you want a fight then bring it on!"

"You could never defeat me Naruto, Lady Kasumi has defeated me so why don't you let her fight against me alone."

"Last time" I began telling him "You could've killed me in that battle with your Chidori. Didn't you here what Jiryia tell Kakashi-Papa? That Chidori if it wasn't for my Rock Armor would've killed me."

"Besides" Naruto told Sasuke "To tell you the truth, I've been holding back on something."

"On our fights?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep something that will prove useful against you" Naruto said "I didn't want to use it during our spar but sense you are forcing Lady Kasumi and I to fight against you, then all bets are off!"

"Then come at me" Sasuke said and he charged us.

Once more he came directly at me but Takara opened her mouth and shot a tornado like fire attack at Sasuke. Sasuke saw this coming and tried to avoid it, but failed to. He was engulfed in the fire and it began spinning around him trapping him in the vortex. However he easily broke free out of the attack.

"Hmph it seems like you pet fox is in on it" Sasuke said "Don't blame me if she dies."

He charged once more Naruto ran up protecting me from Sasuke's moves. Sasuke drew a Kunai then stabbed out at Naruto's neck. Then there was a puff of smoke as the Naruto blew up. A Shadow Clone! While Sasuke was working to think about this, a spike came out of the ground curtsey's of my Earth Bending abilities. Sasuke dodged the earth spike but was then hit by a well flung fire ball. He recovered easily by landing on his two feet skillfully.

"What the?" He asked he turned to Takara whom was next to me "Did that fox just attack me?"

"No" I said as another fire attack came out. This time Sasuke dodged the attack and turned to Naruto just as the said ninja hurled a fiery wall at him.

Sasuke attempted to run but Takara was a blur and rammed him forcefully in the stomach sending him backwards. She back flipped skillfully onto my shoulder as I stomped on the ground and sent a boulder at him. The bolder hit him and skillfully pushed him into the fire wall.

Somehow he recovered and glanced around us then to Naruto "What are you doing?"

"Fire Bending" Naruto shouted he aimed both hands and with a punching motion sent a steady stream of fire at Sasuke.

Sasuke somehow sliced the fire in half "Interesting so that was what you were holding back."

He then threw a Kunai with an explosive tag on it at Naruto. The tag exploded sending Naruto over towards Sasuke. With this Sasuke jumped and kicked Naruto over towards me. We collided and hit the ground.

"And now" Sasuke stated forming hand signals "Fire Style: Giant Fire Ball Jutsu!"

He breathed out a huge fire ball at us, this time I summoned up an Earth Wall to protect us but that is what Sasuke wanted. The fireball hit the rock wall and it held. Before I could recover I felt a Kunai press against my neck. I turned to see Sasuke "Now Lady Kasumi yield before I cut your head off."

"Your forgetting something" I warned him and he cursed himself as I mentally flung him backwards.

"Psychic power" Sasuke muttered as he recovered "It seems like it's time to be using this on you."

He brought up his hands to his eyes and they changed to the Sharrigan.

"Not good" Naruto muttered.

With blinding speed Sasuke was right behind me before I could retaliate he nailed me right in the back. I tried to recover but couldn't in time as Sasuke began nailing me from all sides. With one kick to my stomach he sent me flying and I landed back first on the ground. I tried to recover once more but he suddenly threw Kunai at me pinning me into the ground.

"And now" Sasuke said as I looked up at him "Fire Style Phoenix Fire Jutsu!

Twenty Fire Balls shot out towards me, but Takara ran into the way of some taking the fire balls and absorbed them into her body without injury.

"What the heck?" I asked as Sasuke saw Takara's power levels increase "That's what I want to know"

Takara opened her mouth and unleashed the biggest stream of Fire at Sasuke. Sasuke was surprised at this. Too surprised to move that and Naruto scored an extra attack Sasuke by Fire Bending.

Sasuke stood harmed by the attack "Impressive."

It was then I relised that the Kunai he had thrown at me which pinned me to the ground had strings attached to them "However one girl is going to die."

Tugging on the strings he forced them up right then I managed to roll out of the way even summoning Earth Bending to cut the strings loose as Sasuke threw them. I managed to avoid them all! I stood up but Sasuke was ready for me "You're still hanging in there, then take this"

He charged throwing Shirken "This was a Jutsu from the Third Hokage Lady Kasumi. Shirken Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Twenty Shireken came at me and I activated my powers to be in their prime state but even with them in their prime, I couldn't dodge all twenty Shirken. In fact half of them hit me slicing my skin. I stood looking at the Shrieken some were bloody obviously from striking me. I saw Sasuke coming at me and he punched me in the stomach. I went flying head over toe.

"Lady Kasumi!" Naruto shouted as I gasped for breathe as the punch knocked the wind out of me and he helped me up "I'm okay. Cough, cough...I think."

"Not for long!" Sasuke shouted and he came right at us this time nailing Naruto before he could Fire Bend. He charged me but this time I was ready for it. He lashed out a punch at me but I caught it in my hand, then lashed out with another palm. This connected but Sasuke managed to use Substitution Jutsu on me and I for once felt it. He appeared right behind me but that is when Naruto summoned thousands of Clones and Fire Bended on Sasuke. Sasuke tried taking a step back but found himself paralyzed "What?"

"Shadow Possession Jutsu" I stated as I force him to take all of the Fire Bending attacks. He still stood and I sighed out "Hopefully this puts you down, Konoha's secret Technqiue, Shadow Strangulation Jutsu!"

I concentrated my Chakra into the shadow and it obeyed my movement an arm stretched up to Sasuke's neck and I shouted "There!"

With a snap I heard Sasuke's neck crack and he fell to the ground.

For a while I hoped I didn't go over board and kill Sasuke. Then finally movement.

"When have you learned to advance Shadow Possession Jutsu?" Sasuke asked me.

"The two night ago before my first date with him" I answered him and this was true.

_**Flashback**_

___Four days ago, after leaving Duel Academy, I met Shikamaru in his family's compound. I was training with him improving my Shadow Possession Jutsu. This time on Ino and Choji._

_ "Why do we have to be the target of your Shadow Possession Jutsu?" Ino asked._

_ "Because" Shikamaru stated "Troublesome needs to improve on her Shadow Possession Jutsu. Right now she can last an hour with it. You know practice makes perfect."_

_ "It sure does" I agreed._

_ An hour of an a half worth of using Shadow Possession Jutsu went by and Shikamaru turned to me "Troublesome, I think it's time I taught you an advanced form of Shadow Possession Jutsu. It's called Shadow Strangulation Jutsu."_

_ "Alright then" I said._

_ So for the remanding hours, I began learning Shadow Strangulation Jutsu and learned it within two hours._

**End of Flashback**

I still had my shadow completely on Sasuke and he knew it.

"Give up Sasuke" I told him.

"I won't give up"Sasuke said grinning "Besides look at you, I know you can't use Shadow Possession much longer, at max you can only hold me back for another hour sense you used Chakra to use it to strangle me."

_He's right _I thought to myself.

"Yes" I told him bringing my hands together "But you won't survive this."

My palms began glowing with psychic energy in one of them and for the Synchro Monster's attack I picked Stardust Dragon's Sonic Shot attack in the other. Then I merged them together.

"Crap" Sasuke shouted as the Clones of Naruto Fire Bended keeping him at bay as well as Takara breathing out fire at him then the Psychic Waza hit him. There was an explosion of white light and even wind was felt from the attack. I retracted my Shadow and waited till the dust settled. Once more Sasuke was on the ground devastated.

"Did we do it?" Naruto asked.

Suddenly Sasuke began trying to get onto his feet "I see. Why would you two go threw such lengths to stop me?"

I noticed Naruto growling and slowly becoming into his Demon Fox mode. His eyes narrowed on Sasuke as he stated "Isn't it obvious, I'm your friend!"

I nodded "Sasuke, Naruto is right, even though your hatred has scared me tremendously, I can now understand what you are going threw."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke demanded.

"When trying to retrieve you," I began tears came into my eyes as I finished "I met the one that killed my father. Kimimaro."

Sasuke heard this and turned "And what did you do?"

"When I found out, I strained myself" I told him "Due to my strain I really couldn't do anything, heck he even nailed me in the stomach. Had Naruto, Haku and even Takara hadn't came in to save me, I would've been killed. That was how powerful Kimimaro was compared to me and the fact that I was in a strain, I couldn't hurt him even if I wanted to. Now when he told me he killed my father I knew he was telling the truth. But for once I felt powerless."

"Powerless?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded "Yes, powerless. It took me a while to understand what you are going threw. Yes we are alike Sasuke in us being the last of our people. But I now understood what you were going threw with Itachi."

"But if you were able to fight him you would've avenged your father" Sasuke said.

"Even then" I told him "I'm not sure if I could defeat Kimimaro. Even when my psychic powers were not in their prime state as they are now, I could stills sense his power. His speed was faster than yours and that's one thing that I'm not up to date with is to keep up with a ninja's speed. I mean let's face it you nailed me twice already."

Sasuke got up "So if you two really think of me as a friend then theres only one other thing for me to do, and that's this to stop our friendship forever!"

"You talk as if you could do that" Naruto said "I mean look at you, Lady Kasumi has defeated you once again."

"I'm not defeated yet" Sasuke said and once more my Mark of the Dragon activated causing me to kneel in the ground in pain as Sasuke's Curse Mark activated. First of all his neck grew black spots on it then he grew wings and his face turned dark gray.

"Oh man" Naruto stated "What is that?"

"This is the same with Kimimaro" I told Naruto and he nodded "You're right."

"Now what do we do?" Naruto asked "Haku's not here."

"We have to fight him" I told him.

He nodded with my psychic powers in their prime state. Naruto still in his Demon form and I charged Sasuke. It wasn't much of a fight as as the same with Kimimaro, Sasuke had extreme speed, and even greater strength. Too make it worse he could now see the Kyubbi's Chakra! I watched as the two began gathering in spheres. For Sasuke it was a bigger Chidori. For Naruto is was a big red Chakra ball a Rasengan!

The two charged each other and there was an explosion as the two met up. When the explosion ended Naruto had been knocked out with Sasuke still standing. He turned to me "One down and one to go. It's your turn Lady Kasumi."

_There's no way that even Earth Armor can save me from this power. I mean I got of lucky last time I used it to protect myself from Chidori. Plus even when I was helping Naruto I'm injured still_ I thought.

I was right, Sasuke had harmed me quite a bit but I was still standing.

"Give up girl" Sasuke told me "Or you'll lose."

"I'm not giving up" I told him bravely he then noticed that I was bringing up my hands then saw Chakra going into them and to make matters worse I was spreading Chakra evenly with my Psychic Powers.

"What ever your up too" Sasuke stated "That won't be enough to stop you."

_My Chakra is running low_ I thought to myself _But I have enough Chakra to do this and live although I will be in pain sense it's pushing it. I have no choice though._

I brought down my hands onto the ground shouting "Summoning Jutsu!"

Hearing this Sasuke stopped his charge as he was gaining in another Chidori then he spoke out his thoughts "What? She has a summoning contract? With who?"

Lighting fell from the sky multiple times and finally stopped, once it did the Mighty Zeus stepped out.

Seeing him Sasuke looked up at the God "It can't be...She's summoned a God...When did she learn this?"

Zeus turned and analyzed his surroundings then turned to me and gasped "Lady Signer you're bleeding!"

"I know" I told him holding onto my side which had been bleeding horribly as Sasuke's claws had struck me there.

"Who did this to you?" Zeus asked me.

I pointed towards Sasuke "He did,"

Zeus toward over Sasuke "What do you have to say for yourself hurting the Lady Signer" he caught sight of Naruto "And how could you Sasuke hurt your friend?"

"That idiot?" Sasuke asked "He and I always fought. As for Lady Kasumi, she brought it on herself thinking she could handle me."

"He has a curse mark" I told Zeus "Plus all he has is hatred."

"Stay back" Zeus ordered me he turned to Sasuke "Leave him to me."

"Yes sir."

Sasuke in his Curse Mark form grinned "You think you can handle me?"

He gained in an enormous ball of Chakra in his hand "I have all the power in the world!"

With that he charged "And I'll show you with my Chidori!"

Zeus calmly held his ground and with one mighty hand grabbed the Chidori uninjured.

"What?" Sasuke asked "How could this be?"

"You are a fool to think a God could be taken out with that" Zeus told him as he threw Sasuke down.

Sasuke charged once again but Zeus summoned a lighting bolt and threw it at Sasuke's wings. The bolt hit causing Sasuke to fall down onto the ground. Before he could cover the Greek God of Thunder and Air breathed out a wind storm at him. The Wind was too much for Sasuke even in his Curse Mark form. He went flying and slammed into a rocky cliff.

_So this is the power of a God_ I heard Sasuke think _And Kasumi is dreaming of the Earthbound Gods attacking Konoha and destroying it! I can't even beat one._

Instead of giving up Sasuke charged once more this time his wings had been destroyed.

Zeus just shook his head "You are a fool boy."

The God's body trembled with rage and he let it out. Lighting hissed towards Sasuke striking him.

"And now" Zeus began "I'll show you the true power of a Chidori!"

Zeus gathered up lighting into a sphere in his hand. Sasuke saw this coming and gathered his own Chidori and charged. Zeus just waited till the last second then lashed out with his own Chidori shouting "Thunderbolt Chidori!"

The attack strikes Sasuke's Chidori and the Greek God of Thunder's was too powerful. It easily cut Sasuke's Chidori and Zeus's Chidori continued onwards as it shot out lighting bolts at Sasuke. Sasuke was once again sent flying slamming back first into the rocky wall that I had placed there then slumped down. Zeus toward over Sasuke as the Uchiha fought to get onto his legs but failed. He looked up at the Greek God of Thunder "Impossible, even with my Curse Mark, I'm still too weak."

"I shall now end this" Zeus told Sasuke and he lifted up his hand.

"Let's Give him a chance to surrender" I ordered the Greek God.

The Greek God of Thunder was all up to sparing someone's life but turned to me "Are you sure? I mean look at what he has done to you."

"There are other ways to defeat Sasuke" I told him and the Greek God of Thunder knew where I was getting at "But first give him the chance to surrender or at least here me out. Then if he doesn't you may end it."

"Very well" Zeus said, and I turned to Sasuke whom still couldn't get up "What?"

"Do you surrender Sasuke?" I asked "Like I said I now know what you are going threw."

Sasuke sighed "But Itachi is the only Ninja I must kill. How am I supposed to do it?"

"Like I said before training" I told him "Train and you will become stronger. You don't need Orochimaru's help. Besides do you honestly want to be used."

"What do you mean by used?" Sasuke asked.

"Simple" I told him "Orochimaru will take over your body and stay clear of Itachi. Is that what you want?"

"Or else what are you going to do?" he asked.

I sighed "Then, you shall parish." I turned my back to him then towards Zeus "I don't think he's going to listen to reason. You may kill him now."

Hearing this Sasuke's eyes widened as Zeus summoned another lighting bolt in his hand "Wait, Lady Kasumi!"

"I'm threw talking Sasuke" I told him "If you won't come back to the Leaf Village, and don't see why I'm doing this, then Orochimaru will not get you at all. Now good bye."

Sasuke then watched "Wait...I surrender."

But I caught onto his ploy "Sasuke, it's too late. Besides I see that ploy. You're just trying to make me lose my guard so that once Zeus leaves you'll kill me instead."

I watched Sasuke's eyes widen "Wait, how did you?"

I closed my eyes "I saw threw your scheme Sasuke, I wasn't born yesterday."

And with that Zeus hurled his thunderbolt at Sasuke. Spearing the Uchiha in his heart and killing him.

I turned to the slain form of Sasuke "I'm sorry Sasuke, but you left me no other choice. I couldn't let Orochimaru gain anymore power."

It was at this time Kakashi-Papa arrived at the scene. He saw me bleeding and Naruto unconscious or for a while he thought Naruto was dead. The Jounin knelt down feeling for a pulse, Naruto had one and he returned to me as I ran straight into his arms sobbing "Kakashi-Papa, I killed him, I killed Sasuke!"

Kakashi-Papa saw Sasuke's lifeless body and held onto me "There, there, you did what you had to do."

"Actually Zeus killed Sasuke" I told him "But I let Zeus kill him."

Zeus towered above me "Lady Signer let me tell you one thing."

"What is it Mighty Zeus?" I asked the Greek God.

"I may have killed Sasuke" He said "But sense when someone Summons anything and that summon wins. That counts as that person's victory. Sure I've killed Sasuke but you summoned me which means you truly did kill Sasuke."

"What am I going to tell Naruto?" I asked Kakashi-Papa.

"You will tell him the truth" Kakashi-Papa told me "Naruto of all people would understand."

"But what about Sakura?" I asked.

"She'll take some time to understand why you did it" Kakashi-Papa told me "But even Sakura will understand why. You did it to protect your village, if Sasuke were to go to Orochimaru he would make an incredible addition to Orochimaru's forces and unlike some of his followers, if Orochimaru orders Sasuke to kidnap you, Sasuke might truly succeed."

I nodded understandingly.

Kakashi-Papa turned to Zeus "Once again, I thank you for helping her."

"You have a gentle heart Kakashi" Zeus told him "Get her to the hospital. She's going to need some medical attention...Lady Signer, we'll meet again soon."

I nodded "Thank you" I told him.

Zeus nodded and with that disappeared back to Mount Olympus. Kakashi-Papa allowed me to walk as he threw Naruto over his head. Then with Kakashi-Papa at my side we managed to go back to the Leaf Village.

Seeing my injuries Dr. Yuki got right to work on me while every injured Leaf Village Shinobi were being taken care for. For once I had killed a ninja. This wasn't going to bode well with Sakura t first but I needed to do it. As Dr. Yuki went to work on me, all I could think of was Sakura's reaction was going to be.

**end of chapter**

** Another chapter has come to a close! There were two fights in this chapter, Haku ended up killing Kimimaro and I know Kimimaro died in the original anime due to his sickness, but Haku needed to show off his ninja skill and besides Haku was for filling his promise to Aki. As for another twist, Kasumi defeats Sasuke by summoning the one thing she could think of to defeat him (Other than the Crimson Dragon of course) The Greek God of Thunder, Zeus. I know Sasuke deflects to Orochimaru, however Kasumi wasn't going to let him deflect, it was ether bring him back to the Leaf or stop him permanently from deflecting.**

** So Reviews please.**

** Oh and to a reviewer about my Digital Encounter fanfic, I'm still working on it, right now I hit what is call Writers Block. That and I am really busy with two jobs. So even when I get out of the Writer's Block, I have no way to continue the new chapter...Don't worry though I haven't given up on it yet.**

_Card of the chapter._

_ Due to Kasumi's injuries we are skipping the Card of the Chapter. See you next chapter._

**Chapter 39: Konoha's First Christmas.**


	40. Chapter 39: Konoha's First Christmas P1

Chapter 39: Konoha's First Christmas P1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

One day had passed and thanks to Dr. Yuki, I had recovered from my wounds. Even though Sasuke had injured me they were mostly from Shirken, and even as she remarked claw marks which I told her were from Sasuke and not from Takara. Now the Doctor was checking over my wounds. After taking my temperature, she calmly took it out then smiled as my temperature was normal. However she wasn't threw yet, I watched her turn and bring out a needle.

"What is that?" I asked.

"You're over due for your Tendinitis shot Kausmi."

"Oh" I groaned like every child boy or girl, I hated shots.

"If you're going to be messing around Ninja" Dr. Yuki told me "I think it would be best that you take this shot, it will save you from the Tendinitis infection."

"True" I told her holding out my arm "Just get it over with."

She smiled "Kasumi, a shot is only a small needle, no need to fear it."

"It may be small" I told her "But they hurt."

She wiped a spot with a small cleaning wipe then I winced as she gave me the shot. I closed my eyes and then her voice entered "You can open them now."

I did and she smiled "There, that wasn't that bad was it?"

She stood up "Out of everyone's injuries yours were the least sever"

I sat up "How is Haku?"

She turned smiling "Your friend Haku is recovering successfully, he'll make a fine recovery. Naruto is okay as well."

"How is Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Why don't you ask him" Dr. Yuki suggested stepping aside she turned and opened the door "She's awake you may come in."

I wasn't expecting this. I mean I was expecting Kakashi-Papa or Lady Tsunade as they were my guardians now but not Shikamaru and Temari.

Seeing them I blinked then rubbed my eyes then shook my head, sure enough it was Shikamaru and Temari. Before I could do anything Shikamaru was at my side.

"Are you okay troublesome?" he asked.

"I am" I told him "All I had were Shrieken injuries in me."

"And a nasty claw mark" Dr. Yuki said "But they were easy to cure."

"So are you okay Shikamaru?" I asked.

"Well let's just say if it wasn't for Temari here, I'd be killed" Shikamaru stated.

"Why do my psychic powers have to be right in that sort of situation?" I muttered.

"You predicted I wouldn't defeat her?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well not the death part" I told him "They told me you would hold off until a Sand Ninja arrived."

"It was the same with Kiba" Temari told me "My brother Kankaro defeated Sakon."

"That was also predicted the Kiba would hold off" I said.

"Then what about Neji or Choji?" Shikamaru asked.

"They would defeat their opponents" I told him "But get seriously injured."

"Hey your psychic powers were right then" Gaara said "I mean that was exactly how it went down."

"So" Temari began "Were you able to get Sasuke back?"

I sighed sitting down "No"

"So he deflected?" Gaara asked.

"No" I said "I had Zeus kill him."

"Zeus?" Temari, Gaara, and Kankaro asked.

"Kasumi has an Summoning Contract just like you Temari" Shikamaru told her "Only hers is with the leader of the Gods on Mount Olympias, the Greek God of Thunder and Air, Zeus."

"Youch so she can summon a god" Temari said.

I nodded "Only once I've completely combined my psychic powers and my Chakra evenly."

"Well I guess Sasuke was no match for him" Kankaro said.

"But that means that Kasumi won the battle" Temari told him "She may have summoned the God and he may have defeated Sasuke, but that means that she won the fight."

"That's what Zeus told me" I said sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked

"Oh" I began "It's just that I'm wondering how to explain that to Naruto and Sakura and how they would react."

"You had to" Gaara said looking into my eyes.

"Wha?" I asked.

"I know the sadness in your eyes" Gaara told me "It was what I felt years ago before I became a ninja. Anyway when I see you look at me with those sad eyes, I know by the way you act, you had no choice but to summon Zeus."

"That's right" I finally confessed.

"If, I know Naruto" Gaara told me calmly crossing his arms "Is this, he'll understand why you did kill Sasuke. You had no choice, you didn't want him to deflect knowing that once Orochimaru got him then he'll most likely be back to capture you."

I smiled understanding Gaara as he spoke up to "If your wondering, The Sand Village will help the Leaf Village out against the Sound."

"After all" Temari said "Orochimaru lied to us when he told us that the Leaf Village killed our Kazekage. It was him all along he plotted the attack and we acted like true pawns."

"For that reason" Kankaro began "We're gonna be allies."

"Better to be allies then enemies" I said.

"Like I said" Gaara told me "Naruto would understand that you had no other choice. After all he truly does sees you as the younger sister he's never had. If I know my older brother and sister that's something special on it's own."

"Thank you" I told him.

Soon Shikamaru met up with Lady Tsunade whom explained that the mission even when Sasuke wasn't brought back but killed wasn't a complete failure but we all survived our injuries. She then turned to me "You did well Kasumi, you had no other choice but to do what you done. If you want me to, I will be with you when you explain to Naruto and Sakura that you let Zeus kill Sasuke."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" I told her.

Two days later Naruto and Sakura were called up to Lady Tsunade's office.

"What is it Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked then he spotted me in "And what's Lady Kasumi here for?"

"I am the reason why you two are summoned here" I told them with Tsunade nodding her head.

"We are to protect her?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade shook her head "No, in fact this has to deal with your fight against Sasuke in the Valley of Ends."

"I was knocked out" Naruto said.

"You were" I told him "And that just left me to deal with Sasuke's new form."

"You're alive" Sakura said "Don't tell me you beat him again."

I nodded "Yes, I did defeat Sasuke."

"Then where is he?" the two asked.

"Silence!" Lady Tsunade roared out the order.

The two quieted down as I explained "Naruto, Sakura, I did defeat Sasuke in the Valley of Ends, but I didn't do it alone. There was no way I could."

They were about to ask me a question but I held up my hand "The only way I could defeat him was Summoning Zeus."

"And you-" Naruto stated then he got it "You-"

I nodded "You got in Naruto, I allowed Zeus to kill Sasuke."

"W-W-Why?" Sakura roared "Wasn't he a friend to you? And you don't kill your friends!"

"Sakura," Naruto told her and she turned to him "What is it Naruto?"

"She had no choice" Naruto said.

"What do you mean she had no choice?"

"Had I let Sasuke leave, he would've joined up with Orochimaru" I explained to her "And if he joined Orochimaru and Orochimaru ordered him to kidnap and bring me over to him, he would do it."

"Wait, he would've joined Orochimaru?" Sakura asked "But didn't you give me a chance to surrender?"

"I did" I told her "But he wasn't going to...He was too stubborn to do so, he tried to once I told Zeus to go and deliver him the fatal blow. But that was just a trick trying to lure me down."

"Agreed" Lady Tsunade said "Sasuke tried to oldest ninja trick in the book, trying to lure his opponent into a sense of false security. Once Kasumi had ordered Zeus to leave she would be all to open for Sasuke to deliver his own fatal blow to her."

"But she has Earth Bending" Sakura told her "That would've saved her."

"Not from his Chidori" I told her "When you were unconscious thanks to my friend Toph, I took a Chirdori from him, Had I not used Rock Armor I would've been killed. However the attack still penetrated it."

"So" Sakura began.

"At the level Sasuke was fighting at" I told her "He was able to defeat Naruto in his demon fox form."

"If Sasuke was able to defeat" Sakura began.

I nodded "Yes, if Sasuke was able to defeat Naruto in the Demon form, then there was absolutely no way I would be able to defeat him, Rock Armor would be useless against him in that form and would've killed me."

"Sakura" Naruto told me "I understand Lady Kasumi, she had no other choice."

Sakura sighed turning to me "Fine, I understand myself, but it will take some time to forgive you completely, my feelings are shot now."

Naruto turned to me and I saw him smiling "You had what you had to do Lady Kasumi, had I been in your place, I would've done it myself."

"Thank you" I told him.

"Then with that" Tsunade said "You are all dismissed.

After this the Leaf Village was preparing for war with the Fire Nation and Sound Village. Weaks would pass of teaching at Duel Academy with Hinabi being the strongest student in Duel Academy and Naruto being a close second. One morning I woke up and looked at the calender, it two weaks from my favorite Holiday, Christmas!

I sat up smiling Christmas was twenty-four days away. After feeding Takara, with Toph at my side we headed back to Duel Academy.

"You're awfully happy today" Toph admitted to me.

"Thanks Toph" I told her "I suppose it's because this is the month where Christmas happens."

"Oh yeah Christmas" she said "So what are you going to give Shikamaru?"

I paused "Well I'll think of something."

"I'm sure you will, hold on why are we stopping?"

"Oh" I said "Just buying mistletoe"

Toph grinned "You are evil sometimes."

"Heh, he's over due" I smirked.

"Watch out for his Shadow" Toph said "You don't want to be tickled again."

I smirked "Like he's going to tickle me for kissing him."

So after buying the mistletoe we headed to my room where I got the shock of my life. It was decorated with lights. I turned to Colonel Hasselberry "I see you're fully aware of what's coming."

"Sure thing Lady Signer" the Colonel said "It's that time of year again, now you are aware that there is no school during Christmas Eve and then a week after it."

"Sure do" I told him.

So I placed the mistletoe underneath the area the Colonel usually keeps guard. Before classes could begin, Shikamaru came in first and walked underneath the mistletoe and suddenly found himself unable to move.

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted jumping onto his shoulder, her broken back leg had healed.

"Oh hey there Takara" Shikamaru said patting the fox on her head he still couldn't move.

"Why can't I move?" he asked "Genjutsu?"

"No" I explained "You're under the mistletoe."

"Hmm?" Shikamaru asked looking up "Oh that plant."

"The plant that people say have a certain spell that if one person goes under it immolbilzes them unless"

"Unless what?" Shikamaru asked.

I smiled "Another person kisses you."

With this we kissed only to break up when Temari stepped in the room "Nice room, and what is it with the lights?"

"Oh" I said "It's the month when Christmas comes around."

"Christmas?" Temari asked.

"It's a Christian Holiday" I explained to her "The day that Jesus Christ was born."

So Toph went right to work explaining about the holiday.

"Wow and you celebrated Christmas for ten years?" Shikamaru asked me.

I nodded "Yes, but this is the first Christmas I have without my true parents."

"Then we'll help" Shikamaru said.

I smiled "Thank you."

Soon enough Naruto and Hinabi came in for the morning's lessons.

After an hour of teaching the lunch bell rang. After the lunch hour I let the two students have private studying time as I watched for any signs of trouble.

"Lady Kasumi" Jesse began.

"Yes?" I asked the Vice Chancellor whom looked down at Takara "Good afternoon Takara how are you."

"Vulpix" the fox smiled.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Well" Jesse began "I was wondering if you would participate in a Duel."

"What for?" I asked him and he answered "Well, this Ra Yellow Inari, claims that he wants to have an official school Duel against you."

"Inari?" I asked then I smiled "Of course the little guy I met during the Land of Waves mission."

"Will you accept his challenge?"

"Of course" I told the Vice Chancellor.

"If Inari wants a Duel he'll get an official school duel with me."

"Jaden said you would and in fact is requesting a special Duel for Christmas Day."

"Special Duel?" I asked him.

Jesse turned to Naruto and Hinabi "One that requires the aide of Duel Academy's top two student Duelist and-" he smiled at me "Duel Academy and Konoha's Dueling Champion."

"Dueling Champion?" I asked "When was I voted that?"

"Pretty much when you were recovering in the hospital" Colonel Hasselberry reported.

"Chancellor Jaden would like to speak to you, Hinabi, and Naruto, coming?"

I nodded "Sure thing."

Jesse turned to Temari "Would you miss Temari come with us as well."

"What for?" Temari asked.

"Don't know, it's just that Jaden wants to speak to you as well."

"Then I'll come" Temari said.

So the five of us walked down the stairs to the second floor and to the Chancellor's office. Once done we knocked on the door.

"Come in" was the response.

We walked into the room and saw Jaden smiling "You all aren't in trouble so have a seat!"

We took our seats and Jaden began his tale "Well as you know Lady Kasumi Christmas is all around the corner."

"Really?" Naruto asked and he deliberatly embarrassed me and Hinabi by looking around the Corner "I don't see it."

"That was figuration of speech you idiot" Temari told him with a sigh as well "It means that Christmas is coming."

"And I was thinking" Jaden said "That you Kasumi, Naruto and Hinabi team up for an incredible Duel.

"Tag Duel?" Naruto asked.

"No, one-on-one" Jaden said "It'll go down like this, you, Kasumi, and Hinabi are one team and they will face three opponents."

"I see" I said "We are a team and we go up against another team of Duelist."

"Sense there are three members on each team" Jaden began "It's going to be best two out of three. Which ever side scores two wins wins the Duel."

"That sounds like fun" Naruto said "But why are you asking us, shouldn't you be telling that to the whole entire school?"

"For once the knuckle head has a point" Temari said.

Jaden chuckled "Oh I will, in fact this is an idea of this Duel Academy's sponsored Tournament.

"Tournament?" I asked "Shikamaru and I just completed one and took first place."

"Then with you at our side that victory is ours!" Naruto told me.

"I don't think many Duelist are willing to Duel against me" I told him "So it's most likely going to be you and Hinabi that'll duel."

"The Ra Yellow Inari wants to Duel you" Jaden told me and I nodded "I'll grant him his request."

Jaden turned to Temari "Which is why you have been called down here too, when I saw you and Ten-Ten Duel back in the Chunin Exams, you two went at it. So how about you help Inari in this Duel alone."

"You mean go up against one of Kasumi's students?" she asked.

Jaden nodded "You bet."

"Alright, I will" Temari said she turned to Hinabi "How about the best Duelist in Duel Academy."

"Sure" Hinabi said "I'll take you on."

"Then what about me?" Naruto asked then he got it "I know I'll Duel Haku!"

"Haku?" I asked.

Naruto nodded forming a fist "It's finally time for me and Haku to really have an official Duel. Last time I only became your student Lady Kasumi because I defeated him while he only had your father's Duel Deck. When he did lose because of that it didn't really count towards our record. So Lady Kasumi will you grant me my request to Duel Haku?"

"If that is what you want" I told him "If you want my honest opinion on things I don't think you are ready to face Haku in a straight on Duel, I mean you lost to Chancellor Jaden."

"By fifty points!" Naruto shouted.

"A wins a wins though" Jaden said smiling.

Naruto sighed "Well I'm just thinking it's really time to find out who can defeat who for real this time."

"Well alright" I told him "But don't come to me complaining that I didn't warn you."

Then Jaden nodded "Alright then after you six have your Duel and outcome I'll announce the tournament as a Christmas gift."

"That would be a good Christmas Gift" I said.

Soon we set up the date for the actual Duel. The three Duels would happen on Christmas Eve! Inari would finally have an officially Duel against me, Hinabi would officially Duel against Temari all that left was to convince Haku to give Naruto an official Duel. Right now classes had been dismissed and, Temari and I sat down explaining to everyone what had went down.

"In the end during Christmas Eve" I ended "We will have the special Duel."

"So you and Inari have an official Duel" Haku said "How many times had you Dueled him? And how important is he to you?"

"Simple" I said to him "Inari was the first child I taught him the basics of Dueling. We've had at least five practice Duels."

"With you always winning" Naruto muttered "Even when you were taking it easy."

I nodded "That's somehow the way to teach especially sense Zabuza was pressing our time."

"Oh" Haku said then he understood "Alright then, I guess you are going threw with it to see how good Inari has gotten, do you know what teacher he's learning from?"

"Sadly Chazz" I muttered "I feel sorry for that him, being taught from a teacher that always wants to Duel Jaden."

"That's true" Temari said "And I thought Naruto and Sasuke had problems, boy those two can't be in the same room without Chazz issuing out a Duel Challenge to the Chancellor. I mean I've only been here for at least one week now and he never gives up issuing out such challenges."

"You would think that he'd get the message at least to stop issuing out his challenges" Shikamaru admitted "But luckily for him the Chancellor has the power to politely refuse Duels and he has."

"Then Temari duels against Hinabi" Kankaro said turning to me "That's going to be one sweet Duel, so what deck does she have?"

"Why should I spoil the surprise Kankaro?" I asked "I don't want to give Temari any more of an edge on Hinabi than she already has."

"I have the edge on her?" Temari asked me and I nodded "Yep, you are more experienced in this game than she has and you have Dueled against opponents yourself only being defeated by Ten-Ten right?"

Temari understood me "And if you told us what deck Hinabi had that would make me prepare for the Duel."

I turned "Exactly," Then turned to Haku singing out my next words "Haku!"

Haku turned to me "Any reason why you've sang that?"

"Oh," I said to him "Naruto is going to participate in those three Duels as well."

"What about it?" Haku asked.

"Naruto wants you to be his opponent" I told him and I explained to him "He suggests that when you and him had that testing Duel, that that wasn't official sense it wasn't your true deck. He wants to Duel you officially meaning he wants you to Duel him with your own deck."

Haku understood at once "Alright so long as he knows that I'm not going to hold back on him. You do know this is probably not a contest he can win."

"That's what I told him. That he wasn't ready to face you on officially, but you know that knuckle head."

"He's just like the Chancellor when he was Naruto's age" Haku said with a smile "You know Jaden is known for his incredible Dueling talents even defeat professional Duelist."

"And tying up against Zane Trusdale in Zane's final year Duel at Duel Academy" I said "So Naruto might defeat you Haku."

"It's highly unlikely" Temari told me "Especially sense Haku graduated at the top of his class when he went to Duel Academy. Even I wouldn't be able to defeat him in a Duel or in a real battle."

"So what do you say?" I asked Haku.

"I'm in" Haku told me.

"Then would you all help me decorate Konoha for the Christmas holiday?" I asked.

With a smile on our faces. We decorated Konoha up for the holiday. Thanks to the combination of Toph and my Earth Bending abilities we had made Konoha almost recognizable! Even with a big huge Christmas Tree, a Blue Spruce and decorated it as well.

"It's amazing" Lady Tsunade said "Now what are we missing?"

"Snow" I admitted out "All what's missing is the snow."

We wouldn't be getting any snow on Christmas Eve. I had already given gifts to Shikamaru, Haku, Naruto, Hinabi, Toph, Gaara, Temari, Kankaro, Kakashi-Papa and Lady Tsunade. In return almost the said people gave me gifts as well. These would be opened Christmas day and I knew it.

The day of the special Duel was among us. We were all in Duel Academy's Duel Room. Every available Ninja, Civilian, and Duelist sat in the Dueling arena while it snowed outside.

Jaden stood up calmly "Good Morning everyone and what a snowy Christmas Eve it is coming out already! For today we are experiencing a new Dueling system. We are seeing not one but three Duels, all three of them one-on-one!"

The crowd went wild and Jaden brought up his hand for silence and it came allowing him to turn to Tsunade "At my side is the Hokage of this Village, Lady Tsunade, I will now hand the mike over to her."

He sat down giving the Fifth Hokage the mike in the process. Lady Tsunade rose from her chair "Good Christmas Eve Morning Konoha! As the Chancellor said we are witnessing three Duels today. All incredibly one-on-one. For this contest there are two teams of Duelist. Each one having three members!"

The crowd went wild hearing this once more but quieted down allowing her to continue "In one corner is my very own God Daughter, Lady Kasumi with her two teammates, Naruto Utuzimaki, and Hinabi Hyugga!"

The spot light hit us right on spot causing the three of us to wave to the crowd as they went wild.

"Go get them Lady Kasumi! Show them the power of a Youthful Duelist!" Guy shouted.

"You go Lady Kasumi! Show everyone your youth!" Rock Lee shouted and I mentally thought of killing those two right then and right now but didn't.

Tsunade turned "Dueling against my God Daughter's team are three experienced Duelist, Haku, Temari, and Inari!"

The spotlight hit Temari, Inari, and Haku as they approached their area on the battle field.

"This is going to be exciting" Kiba said "I'm routing for you Lady Kasumi! With your power you'll be able to handle all three of them."

Takara was standing at my side watching us and even nudging me which I turned to her "Good girl Takara."

The Vulpix smiled then turned to face our opponents as Lady Tsunade spoke up the rules "Each team has three Duelist, they each take turns Dueling against one another. The winning team is determined by the two out of three wins. For finding out our matches, we will take a game of rock, paper, scissors."

The Fifth Hokage turned "Sense Kasumi's team is the one being challenged they decide who Duels first during the game of rock, paper, scissors."

"Alright then" I turned to Naruto, and Hinabi "Then let's not waist time, I trust you two know the rules of the game."

"Of course we do" Hinabi said smiling.

"Then let's go for it" I said.

Naruto nodded "Let's get this over with!"

With this the three of us brought out our hands shaking them as we shouted "Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!"

We kept our hands and the results were in Naruto's was paper, beating Hinabi and My rock.

"Then that does it folks" Tsunade said "It looks like from Lady Kasumi's team, Naruto is up first."

"Well" Naruto said "I'm up then!"

He walked up as Haku stepped forward.

"From the challenging team" Tsunade began "It's Haku of the Northern Water Kingdom, and one of Kasumi's best bodyguards.

The two faced each other with Naruto grinning "It's about time we found out which of us is the strongest."

"I don't know why I'm not on Kasumi's side when you were the one challenging me" Haku told him "But know this, I don't intend to lose now, I'm going to go all full out Naruto, I would suggest you do the same."

"I intend to" Naruto said "Win number one for my side is coming up!"

Haku just smiled "We'll see now."

The two of them activated their Duel Disks shouting "**Duel!**"

(**Haku's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

"Sense Naruto's team is the one being challenged, they get to go first" Tsunade said in the mike.

"Then let's begin it" Naruto said.

"Let's" Haku said.

"I draw!" Naruto shouted drawing a card.

"First of all I'll be summoning my Thousand Needles in defense mode" Naruto said playing the monster and once more a fox appeared on the field but in defense mode (**DEF: 1800, ATK: 1000**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll place two cards face down, turn end."

"Not bad" Haku complemented Naruto "But it's my turn, I draw!"

Haku drew a card "First of all I'll start by summoning my Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

Spear Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 0**)

"Next" Haku said "I'll attack your Thousand Needles with my Spear Dragon!"

Spear Dragon charged as Haku explained "When Spear Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode and it's attack is higher than your monster's defense points the battle damage is calculated."

"Hmm," Naruto began "I'll activate the Trap Card Castle Walls!"

He activated the Trap Card "Now my monster gains five hundred defense points making it strong enough to protect me!"

"Chain that" Haku said "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rush Relentlessly"

He played the Quick-Play Spell Card "Now my monster gains seven hundred attack points."

"Oh man" Naruto shouted as Spear Dragon's attack points rose (**1900-2600**).

His own monster's defense rose by five hundred points but thanks to Haku's Quick-Play Spell Card it wouldn't matter (**DEF: 1800-2300**)

Spear Dragon continued it's attack spearing Thousand Needles and going right threw it. The monster exploded and thanks to Spear Dragon's ability, the battle damage was calculated.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 3700**)

"Next" Haku began "When Spear Dragon attacks and inflicts battle damage to my opponent he changes into defense mode, after that I'll be placing one card face down. Turn end"

Spear Dragon changed into defense mode (**DEF: 0, ATK: 1900**)

"Then I'm up then" Naruto said "I draw!"

"Continuous Trap Card Activate" Haku shouted "Ominous Fortunetelling!"

"That's gonna be a problem" I said.

"Not good" Naruto muttered as Haku explained "Once I get to my Stand-by Phase, I get to randomly select a card in your hand then get to guess what it is, if I guess right you lose seven hundred Life Points."

"That maybe a problem" Naruto said continuing his turn "I'll be summoning my D.D Crazy Beast!"

"He's making his move" I muttered as D.D. Crazy Beast appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll have him attack you're Spear Dragon"

D.D. Crazy Beast charged Spear Dragon destroying it as Naruto explained "When, D.D Crazy Beast attacks and destroys a monster instead of the destroyed monster going into the graveyard, it is removed from play!"

"Not bad" Haku said.

"Next" Naruto began "I'll be placing one card face down for later, turn end."

"I'm up then" Haku said "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now, the effect of my Ominous Fortunetelling Activates!"

The Trap Card activated and Haku picked the card on Naruto's left "Monster."

Naruto sighed showing Haku the monster "Correct."

"Now because I was right" Haku told him "You take seven hundred points of damage."

Naruto lost seven hundred points of damage (**Naruto's Life Points: 3000**)

"Oh man" Naruto began.

"Next" Haku said "I'll be summoning My Blizzard Warrior in attack mode!"

Blizzard Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 400**)

"Next" Haku began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster!"

He selected the monster "And I'll now summon my Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield!"

The Blackwing tuner monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 100, DEF: 1800**)

"Not good" Naruto muttered knowing where this was getting at

"And it's not looking good at all for you" Haku told him "I'm going to tune my Level Two Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield with my Level Three, Blizzard Warrior!"

The two monster began to form together as Haku chanted " In our Journey to protect someone important, our dreams come alive...Awaken...Synhcro Summon... Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Out of a blink of an eye Ally of Justice Catastor appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"This isn't good" Naruto began "Ally of Justice Catastor has the same attack as Natria Beast but attacks won't matter against it."

"That's right" Haku told him "Because when Ally of Justice Catastor attacks a Non-Dark Monster,he destroys that monster without applying damage calculation."

"Next" Haku said "I'll be equipping him with the Spell Card Junk Barrage!"

"Now" Haku began when the equipped monster destroys one of your monsters in battle you take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack points" Haku told him.

"That's not good" Naruto muttered.

"Now" Haku began "Ally of Justice, Catastor attack his D.D. Crazy Beast!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto began "I activate my Trap Card, Negate Attack!"

Naruto's Counter Trap Card activated "Now your attack is negated and you have to end your battle phase!"

"Not bad Nartuo" Haku complemented "But I'll place one card face down and end my turn."

"Then I'm up then" Naruto stated "I draw!"

Naruto drew a card "First of all I'm switching my D.D. Crazy Beast into defense mode!"

D.D. Crazy Beast went into defense mode (**DEF: 1400, ATK: 1400**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll be summoning my Elephon Tuner Monster!"

Naruto's tuner monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll be tuning my Elephon Tuner Monster with my D.D. Crazy Beast!"

The two monsters were going to combine when Haku smiled "Continuous Trap Card Activate Fatal Acabus!"

"Now Naruto is in trouble" I muttered watching Haku's second Trap Card activate.

"Now when any monster on the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard" Haku began to Naruto "The owner of that monster takes five hundred points of damage!"

Naruto frowned out knowing that it was too late to take back Synchro Summoning so he continued onward "In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Natria Beast!

Natria Beast appeared but not before Fatal Acbus activated sense Synchro Summoning sent monsters to the graveyard giving Naruto one thousand points of damage!

(**Naruto's Life Points: 2000**) (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

Naruto looked up at Haku and I heard his thoughts _Man, I never would've thought that Haku would be this strong. Sense Lady Kasumi defeated him, I thought he would've been easy, so I've totally underestimated him. So this is the strength of Haku's real deck._

"Giving up Naruto?" Haku asked.

"No" Naruto said "I'll activate the Equip Spell Card: Speed Trainer!"

"That's a new one" I admitted out.

"Now" Naruto began "The equipped monster can attack directly!"

With this Naruto gave the order "Natria Beast attack Haku directly Natria Beast pounced down towards Haku. After pouncing it slashed out at him. Haku took the damage (**Haku's Life Points: 1800**)

"Not bad Naruto" Haku said "But I don't think what you have isn't enough."

"We'll see" Naruto said "I'll place one card face down, turn end"

Two turns had passed and the exciting Duel was going at it's climax! Could Naruto pull out a win against Haku we would have to find out. Right now my mind told me that Haku had the slight edge on things.

**end of chapter**

**Another chapter is over! I've actually decided to make Konoha's First Christmas a two part chapter. You know like a two part episode of the old Yugioh anime. Well here is the first part of Konoha's First Christmas, I might not be able to post the second part up this week sense I have to work on both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, but I'll try to. So who do you think will win the Duel against Naruto and Haku. Which team will win the new Dueling System Jaden set up? Find out in the next chapter...Chapter 40: Konoha's First Christmas P2!**

** Card of the Chapter!**

_Hello folks, it's time for another Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears): Hey guys! We are in an exciting Duel between Naruto and Haku, from what I originally had in mind was Naruto totally losing but he's not the idiot everyone thinks he is. That last move proved it. Now let's get onto the Card of the Chapter. We have two Card of the chapters today, one is found in stores and the other is made up by the owner. So the first Card of the Chapter is the one that is found in stores._

**Junk Barrage**

** Type: Equip Spell**

** Effect: When the equipped monster destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK.**

_Kasumi: That was a card that my father Yusei had in his Ground Duel deck. I must admit it was useful and I can see why Haku has it in his. Anyway the next Card of the Chapter is the one that is made up so don't go looking for it anywhere._

**Speed Trainer**

** Type: Equip Spell**

** Effect: Equip only to a beast type monster or a 'ninja' monster, the equipped monster can attack directly.**

_Kasumi: Now that new Spell Card is found in Naruto's deck. Who knew he had it. Anyway the results of the Duel is coming up so don't miss our next chapter! See you soon! (vanishes)_


	41. Chapter 40: Konoha's First Christmas P2

Chapter 40: Konoha's First Christmas P2

I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

It was Christmas Eve in Konoha. Right now everyone's eyes were focused on the first out of three Duels we would be having. This was going to be neat gift for Duel Academy. Right now we were all staring at Naruto's Duel against Haku. As things were going, there was an immediate difference in the two Duelist. Haku was more experienced in Dueling than Naruto was, but Naruto was getting the message that this wasn't going to be easy as he thought it was. For reminder let me remind you what each of the two Duelist had on the field and their life points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 2000**) He had Natria Beast equipped with the equip spell card Speed Trainer on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**) and he had one card placed face down.

(**Haku's Life Points: 1800**) but that was only because Naruto cleverly found a way to have Natria Beast attack his Life Points directly. Haku had Ally of Justice Catastor (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**) it was equipped with the spell card Junk Barrage, and Haku had two Continuous Trap Cards, Fatal Acabus, and Ominous Fortunetelling. Boy Haku really knew how to Duel and it was going to be hard for Naruto to defeat him especially with Ominous Fortunetelling, and Fatal Acabus on the field both activated.

"That was a smooth round Naruto" Haku began "But once more it's my turn, I draw!"

Haku drew the card. His Stand-bye Phase activated and he announced it "And now it's time for Ominous Fortunetelling to activate once again."

The Trap Card activated once more and Naruto only had one card in his hand so it was easy for Haku to randomly pick it "Monster" Haku guessed.

Naruto hung his head, he was right and he revealed it to be Sphinx Telia.

"Now" Haku began "Because I was right, Ominous Fortunetelling takes away seven hundred points of damage."

The Trap Card glew as it sent what I thought was magical energies at Naruto which damaged Naruto's Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1300**)

"Not good" Naruto muttered "I can't take too much more of those."

"And you're about to find out that during the next round, you will be defeated" Haku told Naruto.

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Because of this Ally of Justice Catastor! Attack Natria Beast" Haku shouted then he went down to business explaining it's effect "Don't make me remind you that when Ally of Justice Catastor attacks a Non-Dark Attribute monster, it is automatically destroyed!"

Ally of Justice Catastor sent out a beam of yellow light at Natria Beast. Naruto deliberately waited for it to hit.

There was an explosion as the light hit Natria Beast.

"That should've done it" Haku said but then his eyes widen as Natria Beast was a pile of wood "What the heck?"

"Simple it's because my Counter Trap Card activated" Naruto said and that was when Haku noticed the Trap Card, it was a new Trap Card that everyone that was a ninja all knew all to well as Naruto shouted "Substitution Jutsu! Now I can only activate this Trap Card when one of your monster's attacks one of my own, during that turn my monster isn't destroyed by battle."

The wood then disappeared and Natria Beast was on the field once more still with it's equip Spell Card.

"Not bad Naruto, then I end my turn" Haku told Naruto.

"Then I'm up then" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card and I heard him think _Thank goodness for Substitution Jutsu, I've made it threw this round, I've got to get a grip on myself and think really hard, for next time I might not be so lucky._

"Alright then" Naruto said looking up "I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed!"

The Spell Card was played "And now I get to draw two more cards!"

Naruto drew two more cards, "Alright then, I'll activate the Spell Card Reload!"

Another Spell Card was activated "Now, I get to select a number of cards and place them in my deck, then I reshuffle my deck, then draw the same number of cards."

He selected all three cards in his hand. The three cards went back to the deck, the deck was reshuffled, then Naruto drew three more cards.

"Alright then, I'll be attacking with Natria Beast!" Naruto shouted "Now thanks the Speed Trainer, Natria Beast can attack directly."

Natria Beast pounced on Haku once more and slashed him.

"That should've ended it" Naruto said.

However Haku was standing "Nice try Naruto." Haku said holding up a card and it was Kurriboh "By sending Kurriboh from my hand to the graveyard I can activate it's effect, I can make the battle damage I would've received during that turn zero."

Naruto saw that his plan to defeat Haku had failed "Fine," he muttered "I'll set be summoning Nimble Momongas in defense mode!"

A squirrel appeared on the field (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"And next" Naruto began "So your Ominous Fortunetelling can't do damage to me during your next Stand-Bye Phase, I'll place two cards face down, turn end."

"Very good Naruto" Haku complemented "With no cards in your hand, Ominous Fortunetelling can't activate at all so you are spared at the moment, I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now, I'll start by setting one card"

He set a monster "Now, Ally of Justice Catastor attacks Natria Beast!"

"Not so fast!" Naruto shouted "I activate the Trap Card Switch!"

I smiled that was a card I had given Naruto during when he had passed my test when he defeated Haku while Haku used my father's deck.

"Now" Naruto began as Ally of Justice Catastor gathered a yellow beam in it's eye, "I get to select the attacked monster! And I choose my Nimble Momongas!"

Instead of the yellow beam going towards Natria Beast it was redirected to Nimble Momongas. It hit the squirrel instantly destroying it!

"Now" Naruto began "Thanks to my Switch Trap Card, my Nimble Momongas is destroyed, but that activates it's special ability giving me one Thousand Life Points!"

Some healing aura came around Naruto as it increased his Life Points by one thousand (**Naruto's Life Points: 2300**)

"Impressive" Haku complemented "But because Nimble Momongas was your monster Fatal Acabus activates and you take five hundred points of damage!"

Fatal Acabus activated sending it's own effect at Naruto damaging Naruto's Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1800**)

"Next" Haku stated "Thanks to Junk Barrage, whenever the equipped monster destroys another monster, this allows the equipped monster to inflict damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's Attack Points!"

Sure enough a blast was sent out towards Naruto. The blast hit causing Naruto's Life Points to drop again.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1300**)

"So I'm back to where I was left" Naruto muttered "Although coming next turn, I'll finish you off Haku."

"I don't think so" Haku told Naruto "I'll be placing two cards face down and end my turn."

"Then I'm up then" Naruto said "I draw!"

"I'll be attacking with Natria Beast directly!" Naruto shouted.

"Not so fast" Haku said "Trap Card Activate, Sakurestsu Armor!"

"Now" Haku stated "I can only activate this card when you declare an attack with one of your monsters, when this Trap Card is played the attacking monster is destroyed!"

"Oh-no!" Naruto shouted knowing his error right away as armor appeared on the field attaching itself to the attacking Natria Beast then exploded destroying Natria Beast with it.

Once more Fatal Acabus activated damaging Naruto's Life Points once more (**Naruto's Life Points: 800**)

"Not good" Naruto muttered as Speed Trainer was destroyed as well "My only real chance in beating Haku, gone. But not fully, I activate Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

A Trap Card was played and Naruto shouted it's effect "Now I can bring back my Natria Beast!"

Natria Beast appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"Now" Naruto muttered "I'll be setting a monster, turn end."

"It's my turn" Haku told Naruto "I draw!"

Haku looked up "Sense you Naruto don't have any cards in your hands once again your spared by Ominous Fortunetelling's effect, but now I activate my own Continuous Trap Card Call of the Haunted!"

"Now" Haku explained "I myself can summon one monster in my Graveyard, so come back, Blizzard Warrior!"

Blizzard Warrior appeared right as Haku's Trap Card activated (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 400**)

"Next" Haku said "I'll tribute him to summon Jinzo!"

Everyone held there breathe as they heard what Haku was summoning. Naruto looked around dumbly as he heard silence "What's a Jinzo?"

"That's gonna be his downfall" I muttered as Blizzard Warrior disappeared in a rainbow dot then out of the dot came weird green with a yellow lined cyborg human appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500**)

"That's impressive" Naruto said sweating then he smirked "Oh Haku sense it was your monster that was tributed Fatal Acbus activates and you lose five hundred Life Points."

Haku smiled as his Trap Card didn't activate and Naruto asked out the worried question "W-W-What? How did it not work?"

"Jinzo's effect" Haku said looking at Naruto "When he is out on the field all Trap Cards cannot be activated"

Naruto looked at his own face down card as it froze up as well "Oh crap. Haku knew this was a Trap Card all along."

"I sure expected it to be a Trap Card" Haku told Naruto, "Ether that or a Quick-Play Spell Card,"

"But hey!" Naruto shouted "Fatal Acabus was already activated so Jinzo's effect shouldn't have been in effect!"

Haku shook his head "It's also ties in with Jinzo's special ability, the effects of all face-up Trap Cards are also negated."

Naruto began to look around nervously "Oh no."

"Oh-no is right" Haku told him he turned to Ally of Justice Catastor "Ally of Justice Catastor attack Natria Beast!"

Ally of Justice Catastor locked onto Natria Beast then fired a yellow beam at it! Direct hit, Natria Beast wasn't a Dark Attribute monster and it was destroyed instantly without battle damage calculation.

"Now" Haku said "Junk Barrage's effect activates and you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monster's attack points."

Ally of Justice Catastor's equipped Spell Card activated sending powerful multi green blasts at Naruto successfully ending the Duel.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 0**)

"It's over folks!" Tsunade shouted "After a long round of negating each other's attacks, Naruto losses his third ever official Duel!"

The Dueling field changed back to normal as Naruto fell to his knees "I lost again." He watched as Haku walked up to him and brought stretching it out towards Naruto "That was a good try Naruto."

"Really?" he asked.

Haku nodded "This time you didn't use any of your Sphinxes,"

"Because they were at the bottom of my deck" Naruto muttered now peeking into his deck and seeing the Sphinxes and Pyramid of Light at the bottom of his deck.

"You tried a new strategy" Haku said as I nodded towards Naruto "You did Naruto, you did your best today. Like I said, you might not have been ready to take Haku on, but you did well considering that you were able to deal some damage to Haku's Life Points."

"Yes" Haku said "You took me by surprise when you equipped Natria Beast with Speed Trainer. I wasn't expecting that new Spell Card."

Haku went back to his side with Temari and Inari shouting giving him their gratitude.

"Way to go Haku!" Inari shouted "I have total respect for you! I mean you kept your cool."

"Thank you Inari" Haku said.

Temari smiled at Haku "You did well back there Haku, and earned this team the first victory. I wouldn't expect of anything less of a Duelist that the great Aki Fudo taught."

"Thank you Temari" Haku told her "Aki-Sensei was a great teacher when it came down to dueling."

"Now" Tsunade shouted into the mike "Two more Duels await us, so now it's down to Temari and Inari to decide who goes next. Same rules apply, Rock, Paper, Scissors!"

Temari and Inari turned and played the simple game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, Temari defeated Inari with scissors while he had paper.

Temari stepped up.

"I guess I'm up then" Hinabi said walking up.

"Good luck Hinabi" I told her.

"Thanks Lady Kasumi, I hope I impress you" Hinabi said as she faced Temari.

"It looks like the second Duel is underway!" Lady Tsunade shouted "It'll be Temari from her side dueling against Kasumi's student and Duel Academy's best Hinabi Hyugga! What will the outcome of the Duel be? You don't want to miss this Duel."

"Go Hinabi!" was the response from every Duelist in Duel Academy "Beat this Sand Ninja!"

"I'm not going to make the same mistake Naruto has."

"And what mistake was that?" Naruto shouted.

"Underestimating your opponent" Hinabi shot back.

"Fair enough" Naruto said.

Temari looked at Hinabi "So Hinabi, you're my opponent."

"Sure am" Hinabi said "And I'll show you the might of a Duel Academy student, but also in the same time, I won't underestimate you."

Temari just smiled "Then let's begin shall we?"

"Let's" Hinabi said.

Both Duelist activated their Duel Disks.

"**Duel!**"

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Temari's Life Points: 4000**)

"Now" Lady Tsunade began "Sense Temari's side won the last Duel, they get to go first."

"Then let's get this over with" Temari said "I draw!"

She drew a card "First of all, I'll start by summoning Cyber Harpy Lady in attack mode!"

Cyber Harpy Lady appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1300**)

"Once this monster is out on the field" Temari began "She is treated as Harpy Lady."

Hinabi just watched her opponent, an eighteen hundred attack point monster wasn't something to take too lightly and she knew it.

"Next" Temari began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi said "I draw!"

She drew a card and looked at her deck, then looked up "First of all I'll activate the Field Spell Card, The Other World the "A" Zone!"

The Field Changed to Hinabi's Field Spell Card and she nodded "And now, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card Field Barrier!"

"Impressive" Temari said "That Spell Card is now protecting your Field Spell Card,"

"Correct" Hinabi said "And if you shall try to destroy my Field Spell Card, Field Barrier takes the hit."

"And now" Hinabi began "I'll be summoning my Alien Shocktrooper in attack mode!"

Alien Shocktrooper appeared on the field (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 800**)

"An alien deck?" Temari questioned seeing the monster and knowing what she was up against by seeing the monster "I have heard of these monsters and their support cards, but I have never Dueled against one before, and if Hinabi is the School's best Duelist that means she knows her deck inside and out."

"I sure do" Hinabi told her "And now Alien Shocktrooper attacks your Cyber Harpy Lady!"

Alien Shocktrooper charged Cyber Harpie Lady.

"Just like Ten-Ten when I dueled her" Temari said then she noticed her monster's attack points lower "What?"

"Thanks to my Field Spell Card, The Otherworld the 'A' Zone" Hinabi began "If one of your monsters battles one of my 'Alien' monsters, that monster losses three hundred attack and defense points!"

Sure enough Cyber Harpie Lady's attack points lowered (**1800-1500**)

Alien Shocktrooper came down slashing at the Cyber Harpy Lady destroying her damaging Temari's Life Points

(**Temari's Life Points: 3600**)

"Not a bad start Hinabi" Temari said smiling at her.

"Thank you Temari" Hinabi said "Turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Temari said she looked down and shouted "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

The Continuous Trap Card was played as Temari announced it's effect "Now I can bring back one monster in my Graveyard and special summon it. So come on back Cyber Harpie Lady!"

Cyber Harpy Lady came back onto the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1300**)

"Next" Temari began "I'll tribute her in order to summon Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

A rainbow dot absorbed Cyber Harpy Lady and in her place Raiza the Storm Monarch appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

As soon as she did vicious winds came into the arena causing all the girls even me to hang onto their skirts making sure we didn't flash anyone.

Even Hinabi as close as she was had to hang onto her skirt but with one hand holding her cards that wasn't an easy thing to do.

"What's going on?" Hinabi asked.

"Raiza's the Storm Monarch's special ability" Temari said "Once it's successfully normal summoned it kicks up a storm, causing one card on your side of the field to go into your hand!"

"Oh-no" Hinabi shouted as the winds kicked up even more.

"Sense you only have one monster it goes back to your hand" Temari said.

The winds came closer forcing Alien Shocktrooper to go back into Hinabi's hand leaving her wide open.

Only then did the winds subside causing the Hinabi, the rest of the girls and I to let go of our skirts and enjoy the rest of the Duel.

"Now" Temari said "With no monster on the field, you are wide open Hinabi, now Raiza can attack you directly!"

Raiza shot out forceful winds towards Hinabi, the winds struck Hinabi causing her to accidentally flash everyone sense it all happened too quickly for her to react. When the winds around Hinabi subsided, Jirayia was heard giggling at the sight "Interesting never thought a Hyugga would have worn blue panties."

Hinabi blushed real red knowing what had happened she turned to me as I nodded toward her as her Life Points went down (**Hinabi's Life Points: 1600**) "It's okay Hinabi, I accidentally flashed once."

Jiryia was about to say more when Toph and I scored him two well flung stones at him with our Earth Bending abilities. Mine him in his mouth shutting him up for a good while, and Toph's well hit him where the sun don't shine.

Temari stood her ground "Sorry about that Hinabi, that was unexpected but, Turn end."

"That's okay forgiven" Hinabi answered "It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew a card "I'll be summoning my Alien Warrior in Defense mode!"

Alien Warrior appeared on the field but in defense mode (**DEF: 800, ATK: 1800**)

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll place one card face down for later, turn end."

"It's my move then" Temari began "I draw!"

She drew a card "And now I summon Hunter Owl in attack mode!"

An owl appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

"Now" Temari began "For every Wind Attribute Monster on the field, he gains five hundred more attack points!"

Hunter Owl counted down it and Raiza the Storm Monarch and gained one thousand more attack points. (**1000-2000**)

"Next" Temari began "Hunter Owl will attack Alien Warrior!"

"Not so fast!" Hinabi shouted "I activate my Trap Card Magic Cylinder!"

"Oh no" Temari muttered.

"Now I can negate one of your monster's attacks" Hinabi began "Not only that but once negated it then inflicts damage equal to the negated monster's attack points!"

"Not bad Hinabi" Temari growled out annoyed as Hunter Owl's attack was absorbed into Magic Cylinder then shot out towards her and she took the damage.

(**Temari's Life Points: 1600**)

"Now we are even" Hinabi grinned.

"Not for long, even with Raiza the Storm Monarch Losing three hundred attack points because of battling an alien monster, it's not enough to worry about me taking damage. So Raiza destroy Alien Warrior!"

Raiza the Storm Monarch created a wind storm which destroyed Alien Warrior but sense it was in defense mode Hinabi's Life Points were spared.

"Now" Hinabi began "When Alien Warrior is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, the destroyed monster gains two A counters on it!"

Some weird alien counter was placed on Raiza the Storm Monarch.

_What's that for?_ Temari thought, it was plain to me that she had never dealt with an Alien deck.

"Turn end" Temari said.

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi said "I draw!"

She drew a card "Perfect!"

She looked up "First of all I'll be summoning Alien Ammonite Tuner Monster"

A new alien monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 500, DEF: 200**)

"An Alien Tuner Monster?" a student asked "I didn't know those existed, at least not for the Alien deck."

"For a level one monster five hundred attack points isn't bad" I said as I watched the Duel.

"Now" Hinabi began "Once per turn, thanks to Alien Amabelle on the field, I can special summon an alien monster level four or below in my Graveyard, so come back out, Alien Warrior!"

Alien Warrior appeared on the field once more thanks to Alien Ammonite 's effect (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 800**)

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll be tuning my Level one Alien Amabelle with my Level Four Alien Warrior."

"That's a level five Synchro Monster!" Naruto shouted "What could she be Synchro Summoning?"

"We'll have to wait and see" I said.

The two monsters Hinabi selected began to join forces with Alien Ammonite sent out one huge ring as Alien Warrior went right threw it glowing white at first then the ring scanned it's stars which joined with the Tuner Monster's star to make five as Hinabi chanted down "For the safety of the stars, our hopes and dreams become a reality, Rise, Synchro Summon...Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

There was a gleam of white light as the two monsters finished Synchro Summoning the new monster. In it's place a huge alien like fortress appeared on the field (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800**)

"That's a strong monster" I admitted "For a level five monster and to have twenty-six hundred Attack points! That's one heck of a monster."

"And I'm just getting started" Hinabi shouted "Because now I activate the Spell Card, Smashing Ground!"

She played the Spell Card "And now I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field who has the highest defense points!"

"Good luck at that then" Temari said "Both Hunter Owl and Raiza the Storm Monarch have one thousand points."

"Not for long because if it's a tie I get to choose which monster is destroyed" Hinabi said.

She then placed a hand to her chin deliberately making Temari quite angry at her stalling.

"Get on with it!" Temari growled.

"Alright then" Hinabi said "Why don't I destroy your Hunter Owl?"

With that Smashing Ground destroyed her Hunter Owl. Leaving one monster left.

Hinabi just sighed as Temari grinned "You weren't very smart were you?"

Hinabi shook her head "Oh I was smart Temari, because now I can show you the power of my new but most strongest monster."

"What?" Temari asked.

"I activate one of Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's special abilties,"

"Abilities?" Temari asked.

Hinabi nodded "Yes, it has two special abilities, one of is once per turn I can select any number of Face-up Spell or Trap Cards, then return them to their owner's hands, and then distribute new A-Counters among monster on the field equal to the number of cards returned."

"That's an amazing ability" Naruto muttered on the sidelines.

"So why don't you do it?" Temari asked her.

"Because" Hinabi said "I activate Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's second special ability!"

Temari looked a bit worried as Hinabi continued "Once per turn, I can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to destroy one card my opponent controls!"

Temari gasped "Then that means!"

"That's right" Hinabi shouted "You're Raiza the Storm Monarch has two A-Counters on it, curtsy as a present from my Alien Warrior when he was destroyed, so I'll remove those two A-Counters in order for my new Monster to destroy Raiza the Storm Monarch!"

"Oh no!" Temari shouted as Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar shot out a small tractor beam which pulled out the A-Counters and from what I saw Raiza the Storm Monarch, I knew it was painful. Then after Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar pulled the A-Counters off, it sent down a huge laser beam at it destroying it on impact.

"And now" Hinabi began "Just as you explained to me Temari, with no monsters on the field, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar can attack you directly!"

This time Cosmic Fortress Golgar locked all of it's lasers on Temari then fired them. The huge lasers struck Temari causing her to fall down, not from injury no, but that wasn't Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's true attack it finished her off by circling it's lasers around her body and then the area around her exploded within blue light. When it was over the Duel was over.

"The second Duel is history!" Lady Tsunade shouted as Temari's Life Points lowered successfully to zero (**Temari's Life Points: 0**) "And once more Hinabi remain Duel Academy's best student Duelist!"

"Way to go Hinabi!" Naruto and I shouted as the field turned back to normal.

"I lost again" Temari muttered as she walked over to Haku "That girl is strong."

"That was the first time I've seen that Synchro Monster in action" Haku told her "It was my first time seeing it though. Now Hinabi's best monster is a Synchro Monster. And for a level five one, it's powerful."

Hinabi jumped up and down excitably and ran over to me jumping into my arms "I did it!"

"You might've saved us from losing the duel entirely" I told her "You are a good Duelist Hinabi."

"Probably the best one you've ever taught" Hinabi said.

I smiled "Yes, you were the best Duelist I've ever taught so far. I was right to place you in Obelisk Blue, you are worthy of that Title."

I turned to a sulking Naruto "Although you are almost worthy of it. You just need a little more time."

This seemed to cheer the Genin up and he made a thumbs up sign "Thank you Lady Kasumi. And hey Hinata why are you down here?"

"I wanted to say this" Hinata stammered "You did quite well Naruto."

"Even though I lost?" Naruto asked her and the Hyugga Heiress nodded "Yes, even though you lost you Dueled perfectly. I mean you can't win every time you Duel."

"Hinabi seems to win every time though" Naruto sulked.

"Well that's because she studies Naruto" I told him "I mean I haven't seen you stick around for after school classes as she does."

"Well I'm a" Naruto began.

"I know" I told him "You're a Ninja, Naruto. Besides aren't you the one that's going to be the Next Hokage?"

Naruto nodded "You bet!"

"Well in my opinion" I told him "You'll get better over time, I mean you might get to be at the strength Haku has already"

Naruto nodded as Lady Tsunade spoke up once again "Alright folks, each team has one win aside. The third Duel is about to begin! Will the remaining two Duelist step forward.

"Good luck Inari" Haku told him.

"Thanks I'll need it" Inari told him he strolled out onto the Dueling arena and the whole entire village screamed my name "Go Lady Kasumi!"

"She's Dueling!" a Ra Yellow said "She rocks at this! Could you all imagine what we all would've missed had we haven't came!"

I got to admit almost every guy was falling for me but right now I had Shikamaru and that's all I cared about, other than my other friends, and my own life of course. But as far as boyfriends were concerned all I cared about was Shikamaru. One boyfriend was enough and that's honestly what a girl needs, just one boyfriend.

I strolled up and made eye contact with Inari.

"It's nice to see you again Lady Signer" Inari told me respectfully bowing to me "So please don't hold back on anything, except for your psychic powers."

"I'd wouldn't have it any other way Inari" I said to him winking at him even.

"The third and final duel" Lady Tsunade announced "is between my God Daughter and Inari her first ever student she taught...Let the Duel begin!"

With those words we activated our Duel Disks "**DUEL!**"]

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Inari's Life Points: 4000**)

"As stated earlier with Hinabi and Temari's Duel" Lady Tsunade began "The winning team of that last Duel gets to go first."

Then she became silent as this sank in.

"Alright Inari, it's my turn" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card.

"First" I said "I'll summon Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared in defense mode. (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"When Cleric Mist is successfully summoned onto the field" I began "I gain one thousand more Life Points."

Cleric Mist's ability activated and I gained one thousand more Life Points!

(**My Life Points: 5000**)

"Not good" Inari said.

"Next" I said "I place one card face down turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Inari said "First I'll activate the Field Spell Card Necro Valley!"

The field changed into a huge valley.

"Next" Inari said "I'll be summoning Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

A Gravekeeper appeared in his hands was a huge spear.

"And now" Inari began "Thanks to Necro Valley, the attack of all Gravekeeper monsters rise by five hundred points!"

With this said the Gravekeeper Spear Soldier gained Five Hundred attack points (**1500-2000**)

"And now" Inari began "Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier attacks Cleric Mist!"

The Gravekeeper charged my Cleric Mist, and Inari explained "When Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier attacks a monster in defense mode and his attack is higher than your monster's defense the damage is calculated as damage!"

The Gravekeeper speared Mist threw her heart shattering the girl while damaging my Life Points.

(**My Life Points: 3500**)

"Not bad Inari" I said to him "You've obviously had been practicing hard."

"Well" Inari said scratching the back of his head "I had an excellent teacher while she was with us for two weeks. Then turn end."

"Then it's my move" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card.

Sure Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier was powerful thanks to the Field Spell's boost but that was nothing to what I had in mind.

"Alright then" I said "I'll be summoning my Phoenician Seed!"

Phoenician Seed appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"Next" I stated "I'll activate Phoenician Seed's special ability."

"Ability?" Inari asked.

I nodded "Once per turn, I can offer Phoenician Seed up as a tribute in order to special summon Phoenician Seed - Cluster Amerallis!"

Another seed appeared this time it looked fully groan (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 0**)

"Impressive" Inari said looking at my monster.

"Now" I whispered calmly "Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amerallis attacks Gravekeeper's Spear Soldier!"

The monster obeyed destroying it's foe damaging Inari's Life Points.

(**Inari's Life Points: 3800**)

"Next" I began "After Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amerallis attacks it self destructs inflicting eight hundred points of damage to my opponent!"

"What the?" Inari asked as my monster self destructed and inflicted damage to him the amount said. (**Inari's Life Points: 3000**)

"Next" I began "I'll be activating the Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

"She has one too?" Naruto asked then he smiled "Cool we all have one!"

"That Trap Card should be in any deck" Hinabi told him "I mean it's useful."

"Now" I stated not wanting to activate the Phoenician Seed monster back to the field by it's special ability, besides something told me I was going to need it for help "Come on back Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amerallis!"

Sure enough the monster came back good as new (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 0**)

"That's actually a good idea" Shikamaru said sitting in the stands "That way if Inari isn't careful she gets to deal another eight hundred points of damage to his Life Points and then."

I nodded at Shikamaru's words "You got it honey."

"Turn end" I said.

"It's my turn" Inari said "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now, I'll be activating the Spell Card Cost down,"

The spell card was played as he explained it's effect "And now by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can lower the level of one monster by two!"

He discarded one card and selected the card "And now Gravekeeper's Chief**!**"

The Gravekeeper's Chief appeared on the field (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200**)

"Now thanks to Necro Valley" Inari said "My monster gains five hundred more attack points!"

Gravekeeper's Chief gained five hundred attack points (**1900-2400**)

** "**Let's see you take this!" Inari shouted "Go Gravekeeper's Chief destroy her plant monster!"

Gravekeeper's Chief raised it's staff and fired a blast at my monster. My monster shattered and my Life Points lowered.

"Not bad" I said to him (**My Life Points: 3300**)

"Turn end, I'll place two cards face down for later" Inari said.

"It's my turn" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card and looked up, "Alright now, I'll be summoning my Copy Plant Tuner Monster!"

Copy Plant appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"Once per turn" I told Inari, "Copy Plant can copy the level of one monster on the field, and I choose your Gravekeeper's Chief!"

Sure enough Copy Plant copied itself forming a plant version of Gravekeeper's Chief.

"Next" I began "I'll activate the Spell Card, Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster."

I looked at my hand "Now I'll summon Dragon Laguz Ema!"

A pink haired girl appeared on the field only she looked part dragon (**ATK: 0, DEF: 1000**)

I didn't have Laguz Stone on the field but she was just what I needed a level two monster and a level five Tuner.

"And now" I said "I'll be tuning my Level Five Copy Plant with my Level Two, Dragon Laguz Ema!"

The two selected monsters began to merge themselves together as I chanted down "Born by Blood, by the Crimson Dragon, the Light Shines for the truth...Synchro Summon...Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon erupted with a mighty roar (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

"Great!" Naruto shouted "She should have the advantage now!"

"Oh-no" Inari gasped seeing the Dragon "That was your mother's best card."

"Sure she was" I said grinning at Inari "My mother loved Black Rose Dragon, and do you know why?"

"Uh-uh" Inari said shaking his head.

"It's because of this" I said "I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability, by removing from play one Plant-Type Monster, I can successfully reduce a selected monster's attack points to zero!"

"Normally that would be the case" Inari said "But thanks to Necrovalley, you can't remove from play any monster in your Graveyard!"

"Fine" I said "I'll activate the Spell Card, Thorn of Malice!"

"What's that do?" Inari asked.

I smiled "Simple this is an equip spell card that gives Black Rose Dragon Six Hundred attack points!

"Six Hundred!" Inari gasped.

I nodded "You bet."

Sure enough Black Rose Dragon was equipped with the Spell Card and it raised it's attack points by six hundred (**ATK: 2400-3000**)

"And now!" I said "Black Rose Dragon attack!"

Black Rose Dragon roared out at the top of it's lungs and started whipping Gravekeeper's Chief.

This didn't destroy it though but it damaged Inari's Life Points (**Inari's Life Points: 2400**)

"What why wasn't it destroyed?" Inari asked.

"When the monster Black Rose Dragon attacks" I told him "While equipped with the Thorn of Malice, that monster isn't destroyed by battle but..."

"But what?" Inari asked.

"It losses six hundred Life Points" I said.

"What?" Inari asked and sure enough Gravekeeper's Chief was drained of it's attack (**2400-1800**)

"I'll place one card face down for later" I told him.

Another card appeared on the field.

Inari looked at me "Fine, then I'll switch my Gravekeeper Chief into defense mode!"

Gravekeeper's Chief went into defense mode (**DEF: 1200, ATK: 1800**)

"Not bad Inari" I said.

"Next" Inari began "I'll be placing Gravekeeper's Assassin in attack mode!"

Gravekeeper's Assassin came out onto the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1500**)

"Now" Inari said "While Necrovalley is out on the field, not only does he gain five hundred Life Points but he also switches one monster on your side of the field into defense mode!"

Somehow Black Rose Dragon went into defense mode as Gravekeeper's Assassin appeared gained more power (**1500-2000**) (**DEF: 1200, ATK: 3000**)

"And now!" Inari shouted "Gravekeeper's Assassin attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"Not so fast!" I shouted "Continuous Trap Card Activate! Dodge Attack!"

One of my Trap Cards activated as I announced "Now whatever happens next, depends on two coin tosses."

Inari's monster paused as I brought out two coins "For starters I'll flip two coins, what happens next depends on the results. Call it a game of chance!"

Inari grinned "A Gambling Continuous Trap Card? Man, Lady Kasumi, I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Everyone's a gambler of some sort" I told him "But I rever to this Trap Card as a game of chance, care to play it with me?"

"Bring it on!" Inari said.

I flipped the two coins, neatly grabbing them and slapping them on my wrists.

"What are they?" Inari asked.

"One heads and one tails" I muttered.

"What happens then?" Inari asked.

"You're attack still goes threw" I said and he grinned "But,"

"But what?" Inari asked "It's treated as a Direct attack on me sparing my monster from you're attack!"

Black Rose Dragon simply moved out of the way but the Assassin came at me slashing at me.

I took the blast head on.

(**My Life Points: 1300**)

"I'm finally doing it" Inari stated "I'm finally beating you."

"Fine" I said "What else is there?"

"Simple" Inari said "I'll activate my two Trap Cards Cementry Bomb!"

"Now" Inari said "I count all of the number of your cards in your Graveyard then it inflicts one hundred points of damage per card in the graveyard.

I mentally counted down the number of cards in my Graveyard, Cleric Mist, Phoenician Seed, Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amerallis, Copy Plant, Call of the Haunted and Dragon Laguz Ema that was six. Plus he activated two of the Cementry Bombs both at once. So that meant I took twice that amount of damage!

There was an explosion in my Graveyard and it damaged my Life Points but I hung in there.

(**My Life Points: 100**)

"I can do this" Inari said "Turn end."

"I'm up then" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card he didn't have any more Spells or Trap Cards face down and it was time I ended the Duel.

"Alright then" I said "I switch Black Rose Dragon back into attack mode!"

Black Rose Dragon returned to Attack mode (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 1200**)

"Next" I began "I might not be able to use Black Rose Dragon's special ability, but I can do this, Black Rose Dragon attack Gravekeeper's Chief.

"What do you plan to do with that?" Inari quizzed "I mean my Gravekeeper monster is in defense mode!"

"That he maybe" I said smiling at him "But it doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Inari asked.

"Because when the monster equipped with Thorn of Malice attacks a monster in defense mode and it's attack is higher than your monster's defense, you take the difference as Battle Damage!"

"Oh no!" Inari shouted "But thanks to your Thorn of Malice my monster isn't destroyed it just losses another six hundred attack points!"

I smiled "No, Inari, this Duel is mine."

"What do you mean?" Inari asked and I smiled "Simple, I activate my favorite Continuous Trap Card-Double Attack!"

The first card in my Spell or Trap Card Zone activated as I smiled "Now whenever one of my monster attacks another monster it gets to attack twice during the Battle Phase, now normally during the first turn your monster isn't destroyed but the second attack it normally is. However-"

He caught onto my ploy "Oh-no it won't be destroyed at all!"

"That's right" I said smiling "Now Black Rose Dragon attack Gravekeeper's Chief!"

With a roar Black Rose Dragon began whipping Gravekeeper's Chief and sense he was in defense mode the damage was calculated highly damaging Inari's Life Points.

(**Inari's Life Points: 600**)

"Now" I said "Thanks to Thorn of Malice, your monster losses another six hundred of it's attack points,"

Sure enough it did (**1800-1200**)

"If this keeps up" Inari began "He'll be powerless!"

"Sure he will be" I told him "But you won't have to worry about that anymore, because now Black Rose Dragon end this!"

Black Rose Dragon roared at the top of it's lungs and finished Inari off.

(**Inari's Life Points: 0**)

"And the third Duel is over!" Lady Tsunade shouted "And what an exciting Duel our last two Duelist have! Inari was only one hundred points away from Dueling Lady Kasumi! But in the end the Lady Signer had a well thought of strategy! Kasumi's team wins the triple Duel!"

Everyone went wild! Cheering for me, Naruto even though he lost, and me!

Inari looked at me sighing as I walked over to him "You improved Inari."

"I sure did" Inari said "But that wasn't good enough for Chazz. He wanted me to defeat you so much."

"I'm sure he did" I told him "As your teacher he would want you to defeat what he sees as a rival, and I guess with the only other person, Chancellor Jaden and I are the only ones he sees as a rival."

I winked at him then turned to Hinabi and Naruto "Good job my students."

"You were awesome!" Naruto shouted "You had us on the edge of our seats!"

I nodded and Jaden took the mike "First of all did everyone enjoy the triple Duel?"

"YES!" was all of the student's reply.

"Ha,ha,ha" Jaden said laughing in the mike "Figured you would, as a Christmas, gift from me to you, what you saw before you, I am allowing this Duel Academy to have it's first Tournament! What do you say?"

There was a wild response and cheering from every Duelist "You're the best Chancellor Jaden!"

"Good!" Jaden said "Now for this tournament, you will all pair up into groups of three. Sadly Lady Kasumi, Hinabi and Naruto have already formed a team."

"Can the Bodyguards be on our team?" a girl asked.

"Well the Bodyguards have their own mission" Jaden said to her "Sorry but they must protect our Head of Secutity." he turned to Haku, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten "Sorry you three."

"No big deal" Shikamaru told him "And that is the truth anyway."

He then turned to the students "The tournament will begin the moment Winter Break is over, so I want you all to think of who you want to team up because once then there are no turning back on your partners."

With this everyone was beginning to leave.

Hiashi-Sensei was waiting for Hinabi to greet him and she did.

"You did well again Hinabi" he told her.

"Thanks father," she said.

He turned to me "You also Dueled well, Lady Signer, hey how would you like to visit the compound with your two students sometime, you know to practice."

"I wouldn't have it any other way" I said I turned to Takara "Right Takara?"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted happily even doing a little dance.

"That a girl" I said patting the fox's head.

Soon after this it was Christmas morning. I was sitting at the Christmas Tree with my Bodyguards, Kakashi-Papa, Lady Tsunade, Naruto, and Hinabi at my side. Takara was in my lap peacefully laying down on them. It was time to give everyone my Christmas Gifts.

I turned giving the first gift to Haku "This is for you Haku."

"Why thank you Lady Kasumi" Haku said taking the gift and unwrapping it. Haku's gift was a special type of Acupuncture Needles and even a New Sycnhro Monster.

"Oh yeah" Haku said smiling at the cards "I've always wanted this Synchro Monster, with a Non-tuner monster that would help him if he got it to Synchro Summon the new monster, and these acupuncture needles are deadlier than my normal ones. Where did you get them?"

"The Synchro Monster card and new Monster card I gave you," I began "Were two of the cards that belonged to my father, I don't think he nor my mother Aki would mind you having it in your deck, and it should serve you well, and as for those needles, I had a discussion with Dr. Yuki, she gave me two sets of special acupuncture needles, like you said were way more deadly than your normal ones."

"Thank you Lady Kasumi" Haku said placing the two new cards in his deck "That's really thoughtful of you."

"You're welcome Haku" I said.

Then I turned to Ten-Ten, and giving her gift. She took it and unwrapped it.

"Why it's a brand new set of Ninja Tools" She said excitably "And a sword! Thank you Lady Kasumi."

"You're welcome" I said once more.

Naruto was next and he opened his present "Whoa!" he shouted "A new Synchro Monster and a new Tuner Monster! That's awesome! Plus a book about strategies for beast type decks!"

"A perfect fit for you" I said to him "That book should tell you some strategies you may want to check out, Naruto. It could possibly come in handy. I mean, you already have two strategies, one of which totally depends on your Sphinxes and the other on Natria Beast. Those are good strategies, but this book may give you some more answers."

"That and the new Synchro Monster you gave me should come in handy!" Naruto said "Thanks Lady Kasumi!"

I smiled nodding to him giving him my thank you. Naruto eagerly put the new Synchro Monster in his deck and I heard him think _This should more than likely help me out in a Duel._

I turned to Shikamaru Nara but he insisted that Kakashi-Papa be next in line. The lazy ninja wanted to be last.

So I turned to Kakashi-Papa and gave him his gift. He opened it and I saw yellow lines coming from the gift, once opened everyone saw what it was a new book Make out Tactics the second book in the Make Out series wrote by Jiryia.

"That's the very first book that came out" I muttered "Jiryia finished it early. It was originally planned to come out two years from now, but he decided to let me give you the book."

"What a thoughtful gift" Kakashi-Papa said closing the book "Thank you dear."

"I thought you'd like it Kakashi-Papa."

"I do" Kakashi-Papa said.

It was at this time it was Lady Tsunade's turn. I had bought my mother two gifts, one of which was that Dr. Yuki gave me two pictures, one was my mother Aki Fudo, my father Yusei Fudo, and myself we looked like a happy family, the first time I saw it, it brought tears to my eyes, I certainly missed my parents but I kept it in my room as a memento of them.. That one I kept but there was another one which I gave Tsunade.

Right now she was staring at the picture, I saw tears in her eyes but they were tears of happiness, as she turned to picture to us, the picture was my mother Aki and Tsunade herself.

"I thought there was no one there to take that picture" Lady Tsunade said "It looks like someone was.

"Dr. Yuki didn't take the picture" I told her "It was Vice Chancellor Jessie and for a while my mother had it before giving it to Dr. Yuki. Whom gave it back to me. I thought you should have it."

Lady Tsunade smiled hugging me "You're a good daughter" she said to me "It's a pleasure having you look up to me as your God Mother."

"Mother" I sobbed "Did the right thing."

"She sure did" she told me.

Then she opened the next present, which was her favorite drink two huge bottles of sake.

"Where did you get this?" she asked me.

"I had Chancellor Jaden buy it for me, then I paid him back," I told her.

"Thank you Kasumi" Tsunade said "You're really thoughtful."

I turned to Toph "You're turn."

"I have one?" Toph asked.

I nodded grabbing the gift. She took the present and opened it, all she could do to find what the gift was grabbing the gift and using her hands to feel around the item.

"Why" Toph said smiling bringing the gift up "They are Paper Bombs, some by themselves, and others on Kunai."

"That's one item of a gift" I said to her she felt the second item that was in the gift "Cool a purse to put the Kunai with Paper Bombs and Paper bombs in."

"That's not all" I said.

She felt the bag again, she then felt something metal and brought it out and it surprised her the most, way more than the finding of the weapons I had given her, it was a Ninja Head band.

"A head band of this village" Toph said "Lady Kasumi you shouldn't have bought me all this stuff."

"You are my Earth Bending teacher" I told her "And a friend, you were always saying how you fancied ninja weapons, so I bought you some and our village's head band."

Toph grinned tying the head band around her head "Thank you Lady Kasumi,"

She placed the ninja tools in the purse then slide the purse around her waist and I helped tighten it.

"You look like a true Konoha Ninja now Toph" Naruto complemented "I just hope you remember where the ninja tools are."

"Oh the way I put them in my bag, I have them poking me, although it's not enough to have them explode." She then slid her hand to the purse and was able to nicely draw a Kunai Knife with an explosive tag on it.

Then she put it back in the purse "Thanks again Lady Kasumi."

"You're welcome" I told her.

It was Hinabi's turn. She opened her gift and her eyes widened, I had given her a necklace, she too got a Dueling book but it was all on Duel Puzzles. Hinabi just as I had when I was with my mother, loved Duel Puzzles. So I went ahead and bought a huge booklet of Duel Puzzles for her to practice on in her spare time. I had also bought her Dueling fingerless gloves. You know the kind Dr. Yuki wears. She had also wanted those badly but didn't have the money to buy them herself.

"Thank you Lady Signer" she told me and I nodded back "You're welcome, oh and Hinabi."

"Yes?" Hinabi asked.

"I bought a present for your father Hiashi-Sensei. I mean it's not much but I got him something as well as a Christmas Card giving him my thanks for teaching me the Gentle Fist. I mean I don't know if this will work but, hopefully he'll accept it. Could you give it to him?"

"Sure thing" Hinabi said.

Now it was Takara's turn. I nodded over to Shikamaru who brought over the present. Takara whom had been snoozing in my lap opened one eye and jumped out of my lap. She walked over to the present sniffing it with her nose. Then she used her paw to unwrap the present. The Vulpix looked at the present, a small bone for her to chew on which she began sniffing it and licking it all to gladly, then she noticed the next item, a collar with tags on it. I placed the collar around her neck and it nearly blended in around her fur, only her tags were clearly seen on her.

"That way" I told her "If you're ever lost, and someone sees you they know who owns you."

The Vulpix nodded and licked my hand playfully.

"That a girl" I told her petting her head.

The Vulpix picked up the bone in her strong jaws and jumped back onto my lap to rest once again "Vulpix!" Takara spoke out as if giving me her thanks.

"You're welcome" I told her.

Now that all left Shikamaru Nara, sighing he took the gift in one hand then opened it. "Nice one" Shikamaru said looking at his gift "A new Shogi board but uh, where are the pieces?"

I smiled as he looked around for the pieces "Turn it on."

"What on?" he asked then he saw the button "Oh, never mind."

He turned the board on and hologram images of all pieces on the board came up, it also had three game modes, Chess, Shogi, and Checkers, now the third game I loved to play. Too make it even more realistic, the pieces on one side were Konoha Ninjas and Earth Benders from the Earth Kingdom, and the other side was Sound Ninja and Fire Benders from the Fire Nation.

"This is neat" Shikamaru said "Three game modes at once and holograms. Let's see"

He ordered one of his pieces to move and it did.

"Voice recognition system" Shikamaru said he turned to me "Where did you get this?"

"Don't underestimate me Shikamaru, I don't hang around Duel Academy for after school tutoring now for nothing now. I often find things like this."

"Now I can play Shogi without having to use my hands" Shikamaru said he smiled hugging me "Thanks troublesome."

"You're welcome" I told him as I let him hold me.

Soon it was time for my gifts. Everyone seemed to give me anything I could've asked for. Mostly I had shirts, and skirts from most of my friends including Naruto. I didn't mind, it came naturally to me as a girl to accept clothes as gifts. I knew I needed them. Kakashi-Papa gave me socks, the ones I wore. Lady Tsunade well she gave me make up. Not that I would be needing it anytime soon, or so I hoped. But it was Shikamaru that gave me possibly the best gift in the world. Two things actually, one was a heart shaped locket, when I opened it up I saw a nice picture of my Bod Guards and myself all together. The other thing was a ring! This shocked me but it wasn't a ring that proposed to me, no it wasn't. A promise ring!

"A Promise ring?" I asked simply amazed at the factor.

"Yes," Shikamaru said "Anyway it was that troublesome Ino that made me pick up that ring. It was such a drag because it cost too much money. But she said you'll love it."

"I do actually" I admitted placing the ring on my ring finger I made eye contact with him "One of these days Shikamaru, we'll-"

"I know" He told me "You and I will be engaged,"

I smiled right now that did seem like a perfect time to become married but I was still too young to marry someone right now. Someday from now, I will be married, but Shikamaru and I agreed that it wasn't going to be this year. I needed to have a childhood where I wasn't engaged to someone at the age of ten. That was one of the reasons I didn't want to marry Sasuke, I was too young but I would marry when I was older. Hopefully then we would be at peace.

I nodded "Thanks everyone, the gifts were thoughtful."

I took a look at the ring, it was a beautiful ring with a sapphire jewel in the middle. The locket also had a small rope around it you know like a necklace. I eagerly put the locket on smiling at them.

"She is happy" Naruto said.

"She should be" Ten-Ten told him "After all which girl doesn't' like jewelry?"

"Good point" Hinabi said grinning from ear-to-ear while wearing her necklace proudly and wearing her fingerless Dueling gloves.

She looked like a true Duelist standing there in her Obelisk Blue girls' uniform now that she had her gloves on.

So after this everyone began celebrating their first Christmas. One thing for sure, I was certain everyone was happy with their gifts. I know I was. I kept looking at my promise ring silently keeping one promise with Shikamaru as I thought of it to myself _I'll marry you one day, that's a promise._

**End of Chapter**

**Well what do you know folks! I was able to update Kasumi the Last Signer before Christmas! What did you think about the exciting Duels? More adventures and Duels await our young Signer. Who will win the tournament Jaden has put in play? When will the Fire Nation and Sound Village attack? Too many things are on our mind! You'll just have to wait and see! Chapter 41: Orges and Maidens!**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello fans, it's another chapter over with! It's time for Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears with Naruto, Hinabi and Haku at her side): Hello fans! Today we have three cards of the Chapter to discuss! So let's get to it!_

_ Naruto: Yeah you go Lady Kasumi!_

_ Kasumi: Alright Haku you're first._

_ Haku: Right, the first Card of the Chapter is found in stores, well used to anyway. It's time to meet it. The First Card of the Chapter is..._

**Jinzo**

** Attribute: Dark**

** Level: 6**

** Type: Machine/Effect**

** ATK: 2400, DEF: 1500**

** Effect: As long as this card remains face-up on the field, all Trap Cards cannot be activated. The effects of all face-up Trap Cards are also negated.**

_Haku (Turns to Naruto): How was that surprise_

_ Naruto: You are a strong Duelist Haku, you won fair and square._

_ Kasumi (nods at Hinabi): You're turn._

_ Hinabi: The second Card of the Chapter is also found in stores! It's my most strongest monster._

**Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar**

** Level: 5**

** Attribute: Light**

** Type: Synchro/Reptile/Effect**

** ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800**

** Requirements "Alien Ammonite" + 1 or more Non-Tuner Alien monsters.**

** Effect: Once per turn, you can select any number of Face-up Spell or Trap Cards, return those cards to their owners' hands, and distribute new A-Counters among monsters on the field equal to the number of Cards returned. Once per turn, you can remove 2 A-Counters from anywhere on the field to destroy 1 card your opponent controls.**

_Naruto: That's a useful monster. Although Haku's monster can wipe it out._

_ Hinabi: Still remembering you're defeat at Haku's hands?_

_ Naruto (sulks)_

_ Kasumi: Anyway, the neck card of the Chapter is another card found in stores. It's an equip Spell Card!_

**Thorn of Malice**

** Type: Equip**

** Effect:** **Equip only to "Black Rose Dragon" or a Plant-Type monster. It gains 600 ATK. When it attacks a Defense Position monster whose DEF is lower than the monster's ATK, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If it attacks a monster, that monster loses 600 ATK and DEF after damage calculation. An opponent's monster that battles with the equipped monster cannot be destroyed by that battle.**

_Naruto: You won that one Lady Kasumi!_

_ Kasumi: Sure have, and now everyone it's time to go, Merry Christmas! See you New Years day! Hopefully._

_ (Everyone Vanishes)_


	42. Chapter 41: Ogre's and Maidens

Chapter 41: Orges and Maidens

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

Night feel as it had always had in Konoha. The gifts were really thoughtful, I had gave everyone I knew thoughtful gifts and I received my own gifts from them. As mentioned earlier I had received new clothes, from shirts, skirts and even socks. Right now I was lying in bed looking straight at my Promise Ring Shikamaru gave me. It wasn't a marriage ring but it was a start for my future. Smiling, at it, I placed my hand with the ring at my side and with the other hand gripped my locket. It was true for what Ten-Ten had said earlier, all girls liked jewelry no matter who the girls were. This was a great feeling, but after a while, I heard Toph walking into the room.

"Thanks for the gifts" She said.

"Hey it was no big deal" I told her "Like I said, you always said you wanted ninja tools or ninja weapons and now you got them."

"They should prove useful in combat" Toph said "Anyway so what's on the agenda tomorrow?"

"Hmm?" I asked her.

"Well Duel Academy is officially on Winter Break" Toph said "So what are you're plans?"

"Oh that" I said as Takara jumped onto my stomach "Vulpix!" she said smiling.

"That a girl" I told her petting her head. She walked over to me and sat down on my chest nudging me with her head. I playfully pet her again then hugged her and the Vulpix gave me a kiss on the lips. No not the type of kiss humans do, you know it was more like a lick, I released her before turning to Toph answering her "I might go to Hiashi-Sensei's tomorrow to tightened my skills a bit more. But as of that, I'll have to think on what to do tomorrow."

"Not going to tutor Naruto?" Toph asked me.

"Hey, Schools are on vacation, why can't I take one."

Toph smiled as Takara was now lying on my stomach curled up in a ball "Good answer you have been working hard, and deserve the break."

"Of course" I said as I lay down on the bed "I want to think of what my visions are trying to tell me. And come up with a plan to stop what is coming to Konoha."

"What part worries you the most?" Toph asked "The Fire Nation and Sound Invasion or the Earthbound Gods?"

"The Earthbound Gods" I told her.

"That's why you have Zeus right?" Toph asked me and I nodded.

"True, Zeus says he can deal with the Earthbound Gods, but really it's the Earthbound Gods and the Crimson Dragon that worries me."

"Oh" Toph said sweat dropping "I can see how the Crimson Dragon you are worrying about, even I haven't came up with any solution to the problem."

I turned "I'm sure the solution will come to me, but as of right now it hasn't."

"Well," Toph said "Let's rest for the night."

"Right" I said she then went to her bed and turned to go to sleep in it while I looked down at Takara which was beginning to draw into sleep herself "Good Night Takara."

The Vulpix opened one eye and yawned out "Vulpix!"

They say yawns are contagious and that might've been the case when I saw my pet yawn because I yawned myself and drifted off into sleep.

Once more I would have another vision. Just like in the previous vision, it was much more horrifying and defining. It began the same way as it always had, the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja coming in as a bright commit filled the sky. Once more Konoha and the Earth Kingdom's forces defeated the Fire Nation and Sound Village in the main invasion, although the Leaf Village was nearly burnt down this time as several homes and businesses were in flames. Once more I chased Orochimaru to the alter, but this time I didn't lack the Chakra and energy. With the last of my strength I summoned Zeus against the Earthbound Gods. It seemed that Zeus was actually able to 'tame the Earthbound Gods' but then the shadowy figures appeared once more summoning the Crimson Dragon. Upon it's release Zeus's hold on the Earthbound Gods were reversed. Now the battle was turning against me. Again I was powerless as I had used up all nearly all of my Chakra and energy into summoning the Greek God. And this time I did stumble a bit exhausted. I turned my head as an Earthbound God attacked. I wasn't sure which one attacked but when one did, they all did! I didn't wait to see the result. I woke up once again wimpering and sobbing.

"Why do I have to have these visions?" I muttered.

"Vulpix?" Takara asked, she had woken up she saw tears flowing from my eyes and walked over "Vulpix? Vulpix?" she asked.

I sighed rubbing her concerned head "I'll be fine. It was my vision returning."

"Vulpix?" Takara asked cuddling up in my arms as if to comfort me for a while I held onto her crying softly.

"What can I do?" I asked no one in particular holding Takara in my arms trying no to choke her but at least hold her for comfort "Why do I always run out of Chakra and energy?"

"Vulpix?" Takara said this time in a sad tone as well.

"I'll fine a way" I said "We'll fine a way right Takara?"

The Vulpix shook her head and lifted her head high above into the air and I knew what was coming "No Takara, not inside the house!"

The Vulpix caught onto what she was going to do and stopped herself "Vulpix."

I smiled at Takara and hugged her "Thank you Takara, you made me feel better."

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted licking me once again this time it was more than one tiny kisses mostly on the cheek that usually

"Hey, he,he,he, that tickles" I said to her.

Once more I placed her down and we went to bed. The morning came once more and after taking a shower and getting dressed in my regular outfit, I went into the kitchen where I fed Takara and ate breakfast. Kakashi-Papa was getting up "Good morning Kasumi, sleep well?"

I shook my head "Well not really, Kakashi-Papa, I had a nightmare again."

"The same vision?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

I nodded "I didn't want to wake you Kakashi-Papa."

"Well I did hear sobbing in coming from you're room and was just about to knock to answer when I heard you talking to Takara."

At this, Kakashi-Papa turned to Takara as the little fox playfully nudged him. He smiled patting her on the head "Good morning Takara, good job cheering Kasumi up."

"Vulpix!" Takara said.

I got up and opening the door, "I'm taking Takara out for a walk, Kakashi-Papa, then after that I'll be training with Hiashi-Sensei."

"Have fun" Kakashi-Papa answered me "Naruto, Sakura, and I have a mission today."

"Good" I told him "At least I won't have to deal with tutoring him today."

He smiled "Have a great time!" he then turned to me "So where should I tell Toph to meet you at?"

"Well, if she wants to she can wait for me at the Hyugga Compound. Right now I need some time to figure something out."

Kakashi-Papa nodded "Alright then see you tomorrow then or whenever I come back."

"Good luck Kakashi-Papa" I said as Takara and I walked out of the door "Oh and be careful of the Fire Nation."

"I'll keep that in mind" Kakashi-Papa said.

"So what's the mission?" I asked him before exiting out the door.

"That shall be a surprise for you to find out tomorrow" Kakashi-Papa said.

"Alright then" I said closing the door.

It was still early before my Bodyguards would arrive. With Takara walking peacefully at my side, I walked into the village with Takara at my side. It took a while for Takara to be accepted in the Leaf Village due to the fact most villagers thought of her as the Kyubbi. It took two weeks but she was accepted after constant hammering from the Lady Signer, sometimes the ones doubting Takara not being the Kyubbi were sent souring.

Seeing me, Rock Lee ran over to me "Up early again Lady Kasumi."

"Oh hey Lee" I muttered then I muttered my thoughts out silently "Not the person I wanted to see this bright and early."

He didn't catch what I had said luckily for me and turned "So why are you out so early?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to think" I told him.

"You had that vision again didn't you?" he asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Why" Rock Lee began "It's plain that any youthful ninja can see the look in your youthful but beautiful eyes. They are clouded with uncertainty"

I sighed "You are right then, I did have that vision again."

"And yet you still can't come up with a solution to the problem" Lee caught on.

I nodded and he continued "Well whatever it is, you will find the answer you are looking for. I believe you can save this village from whatever you are envisioning."

"Vulpix" Takara said as if agreeing with Rock Lee.

"Hmm, thanks for the words of encouragement Lee" I told him.

"You're welcome" Lee said giving me his famous smile which caused me to sweat drop and think _I hate it when he does that._

So after this I left Rock Lee to train with Guy once more. Takara and I continued our little walk. The early morning breeze felt good on my skin. While on my walk we met up with Kiba and Acumaru.

"Hey Kiba" I said to him.

"Well, if it isn't the Lady Signer" Kiba said as Acumaru and Vulpix greeted each other doing the usual animal greeting which Kiba and I didn't pay any attention towards.

"So what are you doing out so early?" Kiba asked me.

"Well, I had that vision again" I told him "And I decided rather not telling any of my Bodyguards at first, that I needed some time with Takara to think on what to do with it."

"I see" Kiba said looking up at the sky "Spending time with your pet sometimes fines it's solutions. Plus you do want sometime alone. It's perfectly normal."

"Still can't fine any solution to the problem though" I said "I mean I have a way for defeating the Earthbound Gods but it's that last part that I'm still struggling on and still have plenty of questions."

"Like what sort of questions?" Kiba asked.

"Like how does Orochimaru summon the Crimson Dragon?" I asked the question "And what are the shadowy figures that help him to summon it?"

"I see" Kiba said.

"Whenever I have these visions" I muttered "I don't seem to get any answers, just more, and more questions. Right now I'm thinking this was this what my mother felt when she was predicting her own death?"

Kiba blinked confused himself "I think it might be, but she deliberately made sure you would live. If she can do that, I myself believe that you can save us Lady Kasumi. When you put your mind into it, you'll fine that you can do anything you believe yourself to do."

"You're quite right" I told him "I'll fine the answers to these questions, the sooner the better."

So the four of us departed with Kiba taking Acumaru out on another morning jog. Takara followed me to the Hyugga Compound. There I knocked on the door. The door opened and Hinabi saw me "Lady Kasumi! You're here."

"Of course" I told her "I promised Hiashi-Sensei, that I would come to practice my skills."

Hinabi turned "Father, Lady Kasumi's here."

"Oh" Hiashi said walking up "Good morning Lady Signer."

I bowed to him "Good morning Hiashi-Sensei."

Takara bowed to Hiashi too in her own foxy way, something that I had been teaching Takara myself.

"Good morning to you too Takara" Hiashi said to the small fox petting her head.

He turned to me and it was then I noticed the gift I had given him "Thanks for the present Lady Kasumi."

"You're welcome" I told him.

He had placed the gift I had given him on the floor, it was a throw rug and even a new white robe matching the Hyugga Clan perfectly.

"So you are here to practice?" he asked.

"You bet Hiashi-Sensei" I said to him.

"Then let's begin" Hiashi said.

So for two hours I was practicing the Gentle Fist. Even going into a couple of spars with experienced Hyugga Clan ninjas. During my practice with the Hyugga Clan, my Bodyguards assembled watching me. My first spar was a rematch with Negi Hyugga. As we exchanged blows, we drew the spar out, just trying to land a blow on each other and he even complemented on how well I was able to keep up with his movements. Finally I was able to score the first blow sense it was a practice spar. Besides I would have plenty of time to harden my skills as an Earth Bender. After training two hours I took a good rest before practicing Earth Bending alongside Toph. After thirty minutes, Toph turned.

"Your getting good at this" she told me "Even with shoes and socks on."

"Yeah" I said rubbing my aching leg "Well you're better."

Toph and I had been sparing against each other just using Earth Bending, heck it was the only way to keep the skill up. Even though I had scored some points on Toph she had beaten me.

"You're a great Earth Bender" Toph told me "I mean I know you didn't activate your psychic powers to be in their prime state but you wanted it to be a fair spar."

"Yeah" I told her "Because I would've seen your Earth Bending attacks coming at me."

Suddenly we heard the sound of Sector Security.

"Trudge?" I asked as I saw the officer.

"What is he doing here?" Shikamaru whispered.

Officer Trudge with two Sector Security officers. He saw me and walked over "What's up?" I asked him innocently.

"Well it's nothing really" Trudge said "But,"

"This concerns your village" one of the Sector Security Officer said, I held my breathe as I asked out "What's going on?"

"It's not what you're thinking" Trudge said as he gave the first Sector Security Officer a glare he then turned back to me "It's more of a prisoner escape."

"Prisoner escape?" I asked.

"Prisoner escape?" Toph echoed.

Trudge nodded "Well it's a long story and I'm ashamed to ask this but whose the leader of this village?"

"That would be my God Mother, Lady Tsunade" I said to him "Why?"

"I need to speak to her" Trudge told me.

"Fine" I muttered.

I led the three Sector Security Officers to Hokage's Tower. Once inside and still walking to the Hokage's office, Shizune looked up "Lady Kasumi? Who is this?"

"This is Officer Trudge of New Domino City's Sector Security, he apparently needs to talk to the Hokage" I told her.

"Oh" she said "I'll alert her right now."

Shizune turned to the door "Lady Tsunade, you're God daughter has brought someone that needs to speak to you."

"Let them in then" Lady Tsunade's voice sounded.

With that Shizune opened the door and we went inside. Once inside Lady Tsunade turned to Trudge folding her hands "What is it that you came for?"

Trudge then told her that a couple of criminals had escaped from the jail. These Criminals had escaped New Domino City all together. He said that Lawton, they might've escaped to Crash Town now named Satisfaction Town for revenge on Kallen.

"Somehow I see that wasn't the case" Lady Tsunade said to him.

"Yes" Trudge told her "It wasn't the case as you expect Lady Tsunade. Crash Town is a town belonging to New Domino City. We don't have any idea where he is. Although I would expect that if he's not after Kallen, he might be after Yusei Fudo."

"But Yusei's dead" Lady Tsunade said to him.

"We know that" Trudge told her "And he will soon find out, but his daughter is very much alive."

Lady Tsunade's eyes widened as she got the message "You think they will be coming for her?"

"Pardon me if I can interrupt" Shikamaru said causing everyone to turn to him "But if I were this Lawton person and I heard that Yusei Fudo was dead but his daughter is alive, then what better off to seek revenge against a guy that's already dead but to go after his daughter. That's a stupid but logical criminal idea."

"Point taken" Lady Tsunade said she turned to Haku, Ten-Ten and Shikamaru "You three are the only other ninja protecting her."

"We should be able to handle them" Ten-Ten told her.

"But they are in a place where Sector Security can't follow them" Shikamaru told her "Or don't know where they are. This can be quite dangerous. I mean Trudge let me ask you this what did this Lawton do to get into permanent lock down?"

"He along with another bunch of gangs ruled what is now known as Satisfaction Town" Trudge answered "A town ran by lawless thieves, anyway for a long time they were getting away with their own rules. They had Duels daily the winner got to stay free, the loser was shipped into slavery and forced to work in mines."

Something came into my mind "Not that Lawton."

"Yes, that Lowen" Trudge "And it seems that you're father told you what he did."

"Yes" I said "He and his girlfriend Barbara tricked my father into Dueling Kallen and won. He then not only shipped Kallen to work his life in the mines but my father as well."

"Exactly" Trudge said "And when he and Kallen tried to get out, you're father tried to distract him by Turbo Dueling him."

"That Duel was unknown" I said causing Trudge to nod "Yes, but he sent you're father into a cannon where anyone else might've been killed. But after this he and Kallen teamed up against Lawton and defeated him. We shipped Kallen and his girl away but somehow they escaped."

"I see" Shikamaru said trying to sound professional "And now I see why that Lowen guy would be after Yusei and then after Lady Kasumi once he finds out Yusei has been murdered."

"Exactly" Trudge said "He might capture her and force her to work in some place, or worse."

"This is serious" Lady Tsunade agreed "She already has three Bodyguards that are ninja, but sense she isn't in Konoha's Duel Academy due to being on Winter Break, it is going to be a lot easier for this Lawton person to capture her."

"That is why we are here" Trudge told her "I along with two other Sector Security officers will watch over her."

"That still won't be enough" Shikamaru told him.

"What do you mean?" Trudge asked.

"We're missing one person, one crucial person" Shikamaru said.

"Someone call for a specialist?" was a militaric voice.

We all turned to see Colonel Hasselberry Tyranno standing in the doorway "Well you got a specialist Lady Tsunade, Colonel Hasselberry Tyranno reporting for duty!"

"Good now we should be flawless" Lady Tsunade said she turned to Officer Trudge "Officer, I suggest you tell my Colonel what you told me."

"Right away" Trudge said he turned to the Colonel and told the same story to him.

"Sam's Hill!" Colonel Hasselberry shouted his eyes narrowed "A prisoner escape! One that means to harm a civilian! I maybe a retired Colonel but I will help out in protecting her. Those prisoners will find themselves rounded up."

"Very well" Lady Tsunade said "Colonel, you, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and Haku will occupy, Officer Trudge and his two Sector Security on this mission."

"Good" Trudge said.

"However" Tsunade said to him "Colonel Hasselberry is in charge of the mission, his rank is only one under Jounin."

"Fair enough" Trudge said not wanting to face Tsunade's anger.

I smirked as I thought _That's one of your better ideas._

So the seven of us left.

"This is another troublesome situation we've gotten ourselves into" Shikamaru muttered "I mean we haven't even been able to figure out the future troublesome situation."

"We should be able to handle this one" I told him.

Trudge agreed "There is no way, that I'll let anyone seek revenge against a girl that had nothing to do with what had happened in the past many years ago."

"Well letting him escape is a good start for him" Haku muttered.

"I heard that!" Trudge shouted "And who said we let him escape?"

"Well he escaped for the prison you held him in" Haku answered "And I know that it is ran by Sector Security as well."

"We just didn't catch it in time" Trudge told him "If we would've caught it in time, this wouldn't have happened."

"That strongly depends Officer" Shikamaru told him causing Trudge to turn to Shikamaru whom continued "This Lawton person must've been planning his escape for years. Even if you knew about his escape route, you might not have been able to stop him in time."

"What makes you say that?" a Sector Security Officer asked.

"Simple, even if you knew he was planning to escape, what plan did he have to escape, what day?" Shikamaru explained "These are factors that people even well train ninja guards tend to miss."

"Good point" Trudge said.

"However" Shikamaru said turning to Haku "It's not Sector Security's fault that he escaped. NO one willingly when serving in the justice apartment let's a convicted criminal escape...At least not for good reason."

"True" Haku said.

Ten-Ten scanned the area "Shouldn't we be coming up for a plan to stop this Lawton person?"

"If he comes into Konoha that will be his dumbest idea ever" Shikamaru said "I mean in a place where Sector Security patrol it would be easier to avoid them, but going into a village full of ninja armed with weapons to kill you on sight if they need to, that isn't a smart idea."

"Good point" Ten-Ten said.

"But we should develop a plan, just in case he DOES make that mistake" Shikamaru agreed.

So we continued the day trying to develop a plan. Turns out Lawton would make the mistake. Walking straight into Konoha. During this time we had decided to split up just being by ourselves. They knew I could take care of myself better than I first started off, besides this Lawton person was a Duelist. Anyway Lawton would walk into the village only the guards wouldn't recognize him as an escaped convict. He looked like a Sand Ninja and claimed to the guards that he was sent to aide the Sand Siblings. That was a lie of course but the guards didn't know that and so they let him in. Once in he began walking towards me.

_This is bad_ I thought to myself _He's walking straight towards me_.

Unlike ninja in this village, I had no weapon to help my friends but I did have Takara. Right now my Vulpix was at my side waiting my command.

Lawton stopped and made eye contract with me as I accidentally made eye contract with him, he must've seen my eyes narrow as he must've known that is disguise wasn't fooling me. I saw him take out a picture and look at it. He then gazed over the picture and walked towards me really fast now. Not as fast as a ninja but he was coming at me but before he could do anything, I sent him flying and hitting the ground ruining his uniform.

"What the?" Lawton asked standing up then remembered something as he turned towards me "You are the daughter of Yusei Fudo and Aki Fudo."

"What if I am?" I asked.

"You are going to pay for what your father did to me" he told me.

"I'm not quite sure" I told him I turned to Takara "Takara breathe out a fire single!"

Takara nodded and looked straight up into the air and shouted after opening her mouth "Vulpix!"

A stream of fire was sent upward into the sky. Any other villager thought it was a trick I taught Takara but for my bodyguards if they saw it, they knew it wasn't a trick, true I didn't have a weapon to single for help but I did have Takara, and with Takara's fire attacks I could single for help and that was what I was doing.

Lawton turned "Interesting pet little girl. Now come with me."

"No" I said to him as Takara turned her attention back to the man.

He growled and almost came at me when a gun shot was sounded. Lawton turned to see Colonel Hasselberry whom was now aiming his weapon at Lawton"Step away from the girl! Get down on the ground!"

Lawton knew he had been caught and now was staring at a gun of a military soldier, not a wise move. Instead of following orders he ignored them.

"Get down!" Hasselberry ordered "Or I'll shoot."

"Colonel behind you!" I shouted seeing a woman draw closer.

The Colonel heard my warning and dodged in time as the woman Barbara, tried to knock the gun from his grip. The Colonel then quickly was behind her "Another culprit! Sorry maim but I have to do this!"

Bree didn't stand a chance against him. The Colonel was an experienced fighter and easily pinned her within seconds. With his hands full he wasn't able to stop Lowen but Lowen would stop because Shrieken, and Kunai were thrown at him. The Ninja tools hit him and he stumbled and after removing the ninja tools from his body looked up to see Ten-Ten on one side "Step away from Lady Kasumi!"

Lawton turned "A girl hugh, you have one heck of a good aim, Crash Town could've used your skills."

"Not interested in working with criminals" Ten-Ten answered drawing her sword that I had bought her for Christmas "Now leave Lady Kasumi alone or you will regret it!"

"Make me" Lawton said.

Bad move for Ten-Ten whirled around then pushed out her hands at him. Air erupted from the force of the blow sending Lowen right into a wall.

"What the?" Lawton asked.

"I'm an Air Bender" Ten-Ten answered him.

Lawton was about to say more when three needles nicely struck him in the neck. He turned to see Haku "You heard the girl, or do you need a second warning."

"You mean third!" Colonel Hasselberry shouted holding a struggling Barbara but she wasn't getting anywhere, Hasselberry's strength was over hers by a huge margin.

Lawton tried to come forward but found himself stopped by a shadow.

"Man you were so predictable in the fact you did one stupid mistake" a voice sounded and I was forced to smile it was Shikamaru.

Lawton turned to see the lazy ninja holding him back with his shadow "Now all we have to do is wait for Trudge and Sector Security to come by and pick you up."

"Wait" Lawton stated he turned to me "It's clear you know I want revenge, and by taking Yusei's daughter and force her into slavery that is the perfect way."

"Too bad" I said as Takara breathed out fire at him.

Due to the shadow binding him he was forced to take the blast.

"Bad fox!" Lawton shouted at Takara.

"No" I said grinning "Good fox."

"Fine" Lawton said knowing that he was caught he turned to me "How about this Lady Kasumi, you and I one-on-one."

"You are a tricky person" I told him "You tried to escape when your first defeat with my father Yusei. Then you tried to distract them yet again when he and Kallen Dueled against you again that time it failed. What makes you think I can trust you when you tried to escape when opponents were going to defeat you?"

"Good point" Haku admitted.

"You scared of losing?"Lawton asked.

This caused my anger to rise "I'm not scared of anything at the moment. Angry yes. Angry at you."

"Calm down troublesome this is what he wants you to do" Shikamaru warned.

Lawton sighed "Fine if it's what you want I won't run away, we'll have a proper Duel. Just you and me girl. If you lose you agree to come with me. If I win."

"You're going to be turned over!" a voice sounded.

I smiled once again as Trudge and two other Sector Security Officers ran over to him.

"You got me" Lawton said with a frown on his face now knowing Sector Security was in Konoha.

Trudge turned to Colonel Hasselberry and put handcuffs on Barbara "Thanks Colonel."

"You're welcome officer, she tried to help Lawton out by knocking my gun from my hands."

"Fine" I said "But you won't fine me easy to defeat."

"I shouldn't expect nothing less from a girl that is the great Yusei Fudo's daughter" Lawton said "Let the Duel begin."

We activated our Duel Disks and shouted "**DUEL!**"

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Lawton's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll go first" I shouted.

"Very well" Lawton said.

"It's my turn," I shouted "I draw!"

I drew my card "First off all, I'll be summoning my Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared and went into defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"When Cleric Mist is successfully summoned onto the field" I began "She increases my Life Points by one thousand!"

True to my words Cleric Mist's ability activated and my Life Points rose. (**My Life Points: 5000**)

"Next" I began placing "I'll be placing one card face down turn end."

"Then, I'm up then" Lawton said "I draw!"

Once he drew the card, he noticed the extra gap in my Life Points as I heard his thoughts _Darn it, she knew about my one turn kill combo. So she survived this turn but I can finish her off next turn._

"Well now" Lawton said with a smile on his face "I'll be summoning my Gatling Orge in attack mode!"

A mechanical ogre appeared on the field it's chest had a Gatling gun on it (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"Now" Lawton said "I'll be placing five cards face down."

"That's a lot of Trap Cards or Spell Cards" Ten-Ten muttered.

"Next" Lawton began "I'll activate Gatling Orge's special ability by sending a face down card from the field to the Graveyard, I can inflict eight hundred points of damage so instead of one, I'll be sending all five cards from my hand to the Graveyard!"

"Not good!" Shikamaru shouted.

With this all five Trap Cards were sent to Lawton's Graveyard and for each one, I took eight hundred points of damage for each one.

(**My Life Points: 1000**)

"You survived this round" Lawton told me "But next round you're finished."

He then turned "Gatling Ogre attack Cleric Mist!"

Gatling Ogre attacked Cleric Mist destroying her.

"Now" Lowen began "Turn end."

"That Gatling Ogre has a dangerous ability" Haku said "If Lady Kasumi didn't play Cleric Mist when she had, then she would've lost that one round."

"Then I'm up then" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card "Alright now, I'll be summoning my Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Sword Master Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Interesting" Lowen said "You play with a deck of female monsters."

"And what is the meaning of that?" I asked "I'll equip my Swordmaster Mia with the Equip Spell Card: Killing Edge!"

"That'll hurt him" Shikamaru said as a powerful lethal purple sword appeared in Swordmaster Mia's hands.

"The equipped monster with Killing Edge gains an additional 200 attack points and if it deals battle damage by destroying an opponent's monster, Battle Damage triples.

Swordmaster Mia's attack points rose (**1800-2000**)

"Next" I began "I'll attack with Swordmaster Mia on you're Gatling Ogre!"

Swordmaster Mia came down onto Gatling Ogre destroying it while dealing heavy damage to Lawton's Life Points.

(**Lowen's Life Points: 600**)

I heard Barbara gasp with shock at the powerful attack as Lawton looked at his Life Points "That's a first time someone was able to knock me down to seven hundred points in their second turn."

"It's over" I told him and he turned to me "Why is that?"

"Because" I answered "During each of my Battle Phase, Swordmaster Mia can attack twice!"

"Oh-no" Lawton stated.

"Go!" I ordered my Swordmaster "Finish this Duel!"

The Swordmaster Charged but Lawton simply shook his head "I activate the Trap Card: Explosive Wall"

"Now because it's in the Graveyard, I get to remove all cards on the field" Lawton announced.

With this said my monster was destroyed and so was the Killing Edge and my face down card.

"Impressive" I muttered when the dust settled "A Trap Card that can activate while in the Graveyard. Wasn't that card the same card you had used trying to escape from my father?"

"It was" Lawton said "But now what are you going to do?"

"I still have cards in my hand" I told him "I'll be placing two cards face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Lawton said "I draw!"

He drew "I activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, with it, I'll draw two more cards!"

He drew and then nodded "Alright then, now I'll use the Spell Card Monster Reborn, and this time I'll be special summoning my Gatling Ogre back onto the field!"

Gatling Ogre appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"Looks like you underestimated me" I told him "With only one card left, you can't finish me off this turn."

"Oh, I could" Lawton said "But it's not a Trap Card I have, instead I think I'll be finishing you off with this! I'll tribute my Gatling Ogre in order to Summon Big Cannon Ogre!"

A big ogre with two cannons attached to it's back appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 2400**)

"I can only summon him" Lawton said "When I tribute Gatling Orge and now, it's over Big Cannon Ogre attack her directly!"

I watched as it leveled a cannon onto me "Don't underestimate me, I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

One of my Trap Cards activated "Now I can bring back one of my monsters and my Swordmaster Mia returns!"

Swordmaster Mia returned.

"Big deal" Lawton said "Now I can target a monster and get to reply the attack which I will, when Full Armored Orge inflicts battle Damage, it doubles! So my orge attack Swordmaster Mia!"

"Trap Card Activate!" I shouted "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Another Trap Card activated and Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared on the field protecting Swordmaster Mia from being destroyed "Thanks to this Trap Card, I can negate one of your monster's attacks each turn! After it's activation, I can set it down again till next turn!"

"You're delaying your defeat" Lawton said "Turn End."

"Then I'm up then" I shouted "I draw!"

I drew a card. He had four more Trap Cards he could activate in his Graveyard, was there a way to prevent them? Of course Silencer could do it but I needed a Spell caster type Monster. I had one good!

"Now I'll summon my Thunder Mage Ilyana!" I shouted.

Thunder Mage Ilyana appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 500**)

"Impressive girl" Lawton said "But she and the Swordmaster are both too weak to handle my monster."

"That's true" I said "Which now I'll play the Spell Card Silencer!"

Haku grinned "Good job Lady Kasumi!"

"Now thanks for having Thunder Mage Ilyana, for two hole turns you can't activate any Spell or Trap cards! Or even place them down for that matter!" I shouted.

"Not good" Lawton muttered as even his Graveyard's Trap Cards were in valid.

"Next" I began "I'll activate the Spell Card, Support Conversation!"

"That's a new one" Haku complemented.

"What's that do?" Lawton asked.

"Simple" I said "I get to select two monsters on my side of the field, unlike the other normal Spell Card as long as the two monsters remain on the field it stays on the field."

"Okay" Lawton said.

"Anyway" I said "What Support Conversation does when I select two monsters is it raises each monster's attack or defense points by the other monster's attack or defense points depending on which mode they are in."

"Then that means!" Lawton shouted "Oh-no!"

"That's right" I said smiling "With Support Conversation, I'll selected Swordmaster Mia, and my Thunder Mage Ilyana!"

The Spell Card was complete and the two monsters had their attack point rose sense both monsters were in attack mode.

(**1300-3100**) (**1800-3100**)

"What a good Spell Card" Shikamaru complemented "So as long as the two selected monsters are out, each monster gains each other's attack or defense points. Which means that they should have equal attack."

"And now!" I said as Lawton began to sweat really bad "Thanks to the Spell Card, Silencer you can't activate your Traps in your Graveyard, I'll finish you off with Thunder Mage Ilyana...Ilyana end this with Thoron!"

Lighting Mage Ilyana moved her hands then raised them in the sky. A dark yellow ball appeared over Big Cannon Orge then trapped it within the sphere of lighting. There was an explosion of particles as Big Cannon Orge was destroyed ending the Duel.

(**Lowen's Life Points: 0**)

"Impossible!" Lawton shouted clearly embarrassed "Defeated by a ten year old girl! This is an out rage!"

Officer Trudge walked over to Lowen "You and Barbara are going back to jail"

With this Officer Trudge put handcuffs on Lowen as the two Sector Security officers placed the fugitives back in the patrol car and got in it.

Trudge was about to go off on his Duel Runner when he turned to me "Lady Kasumi,."

"Yes?" I asked.

"You're a great Duelist, don't be surprised if I challenge you to a Turbo Duel when you become a Turbo Duelist first."

"I don't know when that'll be but" I said grinning "I'll accept your challenge anyway."

With this Trudge guided the escaped criminals and the Sector Security guards back to the jail where the criminals belonged.

"Mission accomplished" Shikamaru said.

"You won one again" Ten-Ten said "And put two escaped Criminals in jail."

I watched as the Sector Security patrol car vanished "That is how my father would've won that Turbo Duel against Lowen. Had it not been interrupted. My father would've won it."

"You did well, Lady Kasumi!" Haku said to me.

I turned to Colonel Hasselberry "Thanks to Colonel Hasselberry you guys were able to come to my rescue."

"No problem, Lady Signer" Hasselberry said "Well now let's tell Lady Tsunade that the crises has been adverted!"

"Let's" I said with a smile on my face.

With the Colonel leading us we went back to announce the mission was accomplished.

"Good job" Lady Tsunade said turning to me "You're becoming a powerful Duelist and even a great protector of this village."

"Yes" I said.

"You may have the rest of the day free" She said to me.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" I said as my bodyguards and I exited the room.

One thing was certain it felt good to be the one to personally bring Lowen to justice that my father would've during his Turbo Duel against him.

**End of chapter**

**What mission was Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura sent on? Lowen and Bree had made an escape from prison but Kasumi was able to put them back in. Anyway the first round of the tournament will be starting soon. Many other Duels await our young heroes and heroines. Next chapter. Chapter 42: The Football Duel.**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Hello folks time for another Card of the Chapter with you're host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears by herself): Hello fans welcome to another addition to Card of the Chatper. Today we have two cards to introduce you to. So let's get started. The first Card of the Chapter is found in stores, it's one of Lowen's cards._

**Gatling Orge**

** Level: 3**

** Attribute: Fire**

** Type: Fiend/Effect**

** ATK: 800, DEF: 800**

** Effect: ****You can send 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card you control to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**

_Kasumi: That was a powerful blast I took trying to handle it. Anyway the second Card of the Chapter is one that isn't found in stores and is made up...The Second Card of the Chapter is..._

**Support Conversation**

** Type: Normal Spell**

** Effect: Select two face-up monsters on the field, as long as the two monsters remain on the field this card isn't sent to the Graveyard. As long as the two face-up monsters are on the field both monsters gain attack or defense points equal to each other's attack or defense points.**

_Kasumi: That card was a life savor, although I'm pretty sure Lowen would've been able to counter it with a Trap Card in his Graveyard. Well anyway see you next time!_

_ (Exits)_


	43. Chapter 42: Training with Kiba

Chapter 42: Training with Kiba

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character

Despite the little action we had with Lawton earlier the rest of the evening went down pretty well. Takara was watching me practice both Earth Bending and my use of the Gentle Fist alone. The little fox rested peacefully alongside Shikamaru Nara whom was watching me from afar. Both noticed I was now working on keeping up Shadow Possession Jutsu. Ten-Ten, and Haku were watching my progress.

"She's really training hard" Ten-Ten announced.

"Indeed" Haku admitted "Although you've got to hand it to her, she's frightened of Konoha's future. We still don't know when the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja will make their attack on Konoha. She wants to try to keep up her strength so she can fight well."

I called back my Shadow Possession Jutsu, stopped Earth Bending and lowered my hands at my side "Why do I feel like I'm lacking something, I have the perfect defense with Rock Armor, a double powerful offense with everything I got including Shadow Possession Jutsu, the Gentle Fist, Earth Bending, and my psychic powers. So why do I feel I'm lacking something?"

"Good question troublesome" Shikamaru said "I mean you have a good defense and even a perfect offense, but you have a valid question. You know you lack the speed against ninja."

"That's nothing new" I muttered as I sat on a bench.

He walked over to me and gently massaged my back. I got to admit, that felt good and I gave out a moan with pleasure then looked up at him and placed a hand to my head "I know that I lacked the speed against any ninja, but yet I have a good defense and a greater offense, even though I couldn't be as fast as any shinobi of this village, I still think I'm missing something."

"Vulpix?" Takara question as I looked at her, she cocked her head in a questionable look.

"I'm sure I'll figure this out" I said as I gave out another playful moan "That feels good Shikamaru."

"You'll figure it out troublesome" He told me.

"He's right" Ten-Ten said "I mean you'll fine out what you are missing."

Haku understood her "But try not to worry about the attack too much Lady Kasumi. I mean you do have to worry about the attack, but you shouldn't constantly worry about it. Besides when that time comes you'll fine out the answer."

"Right" I said standing up "Well Takara, I guess we have to be off"

"Vulpix" Takara asked.

"You know back to our house" I told her.

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

"I'll see you three tomorrow" I said to my bodyguards.

"Likewise" Ten-Ten, and Haku said.

"Well it is getting late and you do need your rest troublesome, so how about I take you home" Shikamaru said.

"Thank you" I said.

So Shikamaru and I walked home holding hands with Takara walking right beside my right leg.

Once at the house, he turned to me "So where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

"He, Sakura, and Naruto had a mission today" I told him as I stood by the door nob.

"Oh" Shikamaru said as he held me close to him "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I smiled fondly as he wrapped his arms around me then hugged me. I closed my eyes as our lips met. We must've stayed like that for one minute before breaking up.

"Well" I said "Good night!"

So Takara, and I watched Shikamaru walk off vanishing into the night. Slowly I opened the door and entered it.

"Words gotten out you won another Duel, Lady Signer" Toph said with a smile on her face.

"I have" I said to her "Although it was a Duelist my father Dueled."

"So it was Lawton" Toph said.

I nodded "How did you know?"

She smiled "Well when I was real younger, your father Yusei and my father were really good friends, he told him and me about his adventures. The whole adventure in Crash Town, the betrayel by Barbara, to his final Duels against Lawton. Man, but I do have one question."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Why did he want to Duel you?"

"Well, I guess he wanted revenge from what my dad did to him in the past" I told her "That was the only reason we agreed on."

"We?" Toph asked.

"Oh Colonel Hasselberry and three people from Sector Security" I muttered "Plus all of my Bodyguards and even myself."

"I see" Toph said "I just wish I was there to pummel him, what he did to your father that night when he escaped from the mines, was strongly frowned upon. Then what he did after was so much frown upon that I wished to do something to that man and Barbara, they were lucky that you got to them before I could've."

"You would've creamed them" I said sitting down.

She noticed my mood swing "What's wrong?"

"Oh," I told her "I'm just trying to figure things out."

"Again with the vision?" Toph asked me.

"No, not really, I know I can fine a way but this feeling is different" I told her.

"How so?" she asked.

"It's like I missing something except for the fact of me not being fast" I answered her "I just don't know what."

"Hmm, well let's try to figure it out" Toph said as Takara sat right in the middle of us as we sat down "So what do we know you have."

"Well, I have Shadow Possession Jutsu and can do Shadow Strangulation Jutsu with it-"

"Yeah you do have it" Toph said "Shikamaru says you still need work on it though."

"I do" I confessed "Even though I learned it really quickly, I still need to work on focusing enough Chakra in it to complete the attack, now even though I did it against Sasuke, I believe that was with just pure luck and the fact I stopped him in Shadow Possession Jutsu."

"I bet you were training after your Duel" Toph said and I nodded "Got to keep up."

"So let's see what else have you learned?" she asked.

"Well" I said counting down on my fingers "I've learned Earth Bending thanks to you-"

"Which I must confess you learned it quicker than most Earth Bending children" Toph said "And even mastered it quickly."

"Next" I said "I've learned the Gentle Fist and the Hyugga Clan's secret technique the sixty four palm rotation and my psychic powers."

"Which with everything you have, you got the perfect defense and offense" Toph said "Like you said you lack speed but you knew it, but even I am sensing your lacking something."

"Just what am I lacking to be exact?" I asked "Well besides speed. Something just isn't right and yet I can't seem to fine out what."

"You'll fine out" Toph said.

"You're right" I said.

So the two of us got ready for bed and as I lay on my bed once of course locking the door, Takara slept on my chest once more curled up in a tiny ball and I began to fall to sleep.

The next morning came buy and I woke up. Another day had came, Toph and I had already gotten up and ate breakfast. Then we walked out of the door. We were at the gates when something came. We looked up as the object became visible. As it came closer and closer, there was no doubt about it it was a Fire Nation ship. Toph and I got ready to Earth Bend when we saw Naruto, and Sakura running in the gate "It's okay!" they shouted "That was our mission."

As the air ship landed Kakashi-Papa jumped out "Hmm, even though I had no idea how to drive this thing, I managed to land in perfectly."

"A Fire Nation Airship?" Toph asked.

"Yes" Kakashi-Papa said "Our mission was to steal some Fire Nation's machines as Jiryia's spies have told us they are called."

"Machines?" I asked.

Naruto grinned as he shouted "Come on you guys, bring in the second machine!"

At Naruto's command hundreds of his Shadow Clones were struggling to pull the next heavy machine, it was a tank.

"Where does the Fire Nation get all these machines?" I muttered.

"Now that we have two of the Fire Nation machines" Sakura said proudly "Now we can fine a way to stop them from using their machines as when they attack us they-"

"They certainly will use them" Toph said "But you're missing one machine."

"The war boats" Naruto said and Toph nodded "Fire Nation will attack with them too."

"Yeah well, Sakura and I helped in swiping the blue prints of the third machine the boat. Man those soldiers didn't know what hit them."

I saw Sakura blush as Jiryia was at Kakashi-Papa's side which of course my adopted father was ignoring the rest of the conversation by reading his new book.

"So you went with too Jiryia?" I asked him.

"Of course" Jiryia said "I wouldn't have missed out on how we got the blue print of the third Fire Nation machine."

I saw Sakura blush and I saw her forming a fist as she wanted to punch Jiryia, she turned to me and Toph as we asked out "What happened?"

"Well" Sakura said blushing "We had already captured two of the Fire Nation Machines which is the blimp and their tank but Kakashi-Papa was informed by Jiryia whom was spying on the Fire Nation that there were three machines. The third Machine would be impossible to attack the Leaf Village with, but we had to have information on it."

"Okay" I said.

"Well" Naruto began "Too make a long story short we had to sneak into the compounds of each war machine the Fire Nation had. While Kakashi-Papa and Jiryia worked together to distract the guards, Pervy Sage thought of the plan of course and well that lead me and Sakura to go into the compound and steal the document for the third machine. Well we followed the plan.

"Which was?" I began already knowing the answer.

"For two totally naked girls to be running about" Sakura said blushing deep red.

"But Naruto isn't a girl" Toph said.

"Uh Toph" I said now slightly blushing myself "Naruto has a secret technique known as Harlm Jutsu which turns himself into a naked girl. And let me guess while the guards inside the compound were distracted running after you Sakura and the female version of Naruto-"

"That's right" Jiryia said with a smile on his face "I snuck in and stool the blue print. Then we escaped without any Fire Nation Soldier suspecting a thing."

"Believe me" Sakura said and I heard her growling slightly "I'll never ever do anything that stupid again. At least not showing my true naked body to anyone."

"Uh Sakura" Toph and I muttered.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"You're a konochi a female shinobi" I began.

"And what if I am?" Sakura asked.

"Well" Toph said shaking her head "Let's just say when female Konochi are assigned assassinating missions what do you think a girl Shinboi does?"

Sakura gulped "Strip naked?"

"That" I told her "And you would use your body to your advantage."

"Oh" Sakura said and I nodded "That is why I wouldn't want to be a Konochi, I don't see myself too willing to sell my own body for men to see. My mother Aki would have a cow if I did that."

"Besides what were you worried about Sakura?" Naruto asked her "I was the one in danger of them finding out that I really was a guy."

"Yeah well, it really wasn't two girls" Sakura muttered looking at Naruto and I slapped my forehead muttering "He would use Multishadow Clone Jutsu."

"Only after Sakura and I decided to split up" Naruto said "Besides it was me and Sakura alone that did it."

"And Jiryia fell victim to it" Sakura muttered "Well at least to Naruto's female form the most and me a close second."

I turned to Kakashi-Papa and he shrugged "I was too busy distracting the guards on the outside, I had no idea what Jiryia's plans to get the blue prints were."

"Well" Lady Tsunade's voice sounded and we turned to see her "I see we have the two machines and a blue print."

She allowed two Anbu to come towards her as Jiryia handed her the blue print of the boat "I want you two to pick two more Anbu and tear these machines apart."

"Then what else?" an Anbu asked.

"Study them and see if they have any weakness, then rebuild them" she commanded.

"Right."

With that the Anbu left and she turned to Jiryia, Kakashi-Papa, Naruto and Sakura "Congratulations we are one step closer in holding the Fire Nation off. Jiryia, I want you to continue spying on the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" Jiryia said and the Pervy Sage was gone.

That afternoon I knew something was up. It all began when my bodyguards were looking stiff. Somehow even I knew something was wrong. They usually were not stiff like this as they were looking like they wanted to pounce on anything that went down.

"Why so edgy?" I asked Haku.

"Call it a hunch Lady Kasumi" Haku answered.

"He's right" Ten-Ten confirmed "Ever sense I became an Air Bender I can read the winds, something is coming."

"Something just doesn't add up right" Shikamaru answered.

They would be proven right. This time, it was Gaara that attacked first. I wasn't expecting this but evidentially, Shikamaru was.

"Hold it right there" Shikamaru said as Gaara appeared "What's the meaning of this?"

"We are just following orders" Gaara told him and I missed him saying out his next word and Shikamaru nodded towards Haku as he and Ten-Ten heard it but I missed it and Shikamaru turned to him "Then I'll protect the Lady Signer, it's you and me Gaara."

"This should be fun" Gaara said.

With this the two Ninja charged.

Next, Kankaro would try to capture me but Haku cleverly block Kankaro's puppet Crow and bravely issued out that he would take on Kankaro.

Ten-Ten was the only one left, but that wasn't long before Temari would step up. This time Ten-Ten stepped up "I'll deal with you."

"So it's a rematch" Temari said "Are you sure you want to do this Ten-Ten you'll only lose again."

"I'm not so sure" Ten-Ten said with a grin on her face and with this she sent out a punch and air erupted from her hand.

Temari wasn't expecting a thing and was blown backwards a bit.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Now we'll see who is truly the best" Ten-Ten said.

Temari brought out her fan "Bring it."

Ten-Ten turned "Be careful."

I nodded and only then did it hit me, a Sneak Attack Drill! Of course it all made sense now. I should've seen this coming when Shikamaru boldly volunteered to take on Gaara, with Haku stepping up to face Kankaro with Ten-Ten fighting Temari.

I was all alone, except for Takara at my side. Who was going to be my opponent this time? I was going to fine out sooner or later. I was alone with Toph Bei Fong at my side.

"Uh what's going on?" Toph asked "You're all alone."

"I now have a hunch" I told her then I turned to her "Whatever happens next, I want you to stay out of it, unless you sense it's truly an enemy"

"Right" Toph said.

So I continued my journey alone. I was making my way to the Hyugga Compound when my attacker would show himself. My psychic powers predicted his movement almost a second tad late. However they warned me just in time! I looked over my shoulder and jumped away. Then, Toph and I got a good look at my attacker. There was no denying it, it was Rock Lee!

"Rock Lee?" Toph asked shocked "Why are you attacking Lady Kasumi?"

"Sneak Attack Drill" Rock Lee answered "I'm here to test the Lady Signer's combat youthful Combat skills. If she can beat me, she gets to learn a new Ninjutsu, if she can't well she fails."

Takara was about to charge in when I turned to her "Takara down! This is my fight."

The Vulpix stopped as Toph scooped her up in her arms "Good luck Lady Kasumi."

"I'll need it" I muttered moving my arms getting into a defense posture.

"So are you ready Lady Kasumi?" Rock Lee asked "Then let our youth shine! And I'm sorry Guy-Sensei, I might just have to use that technique"

With that the Sneak Attack Drill began. Rock Lee was a blur and came at me. Man I knew I sucked at catching up with Shinboi before but Rock Lee even with his weights on was fast. Only they did make him slower slow enough for me to react. He lashed out a punch at me and I managed to dodge the blow. He punched out again and this time I grabbed his fist. He lashed out a kick and I blocked it. Then I sent him flying backwards slamming into a lamp post.

"Oh man" Rock Lee muttered "I've got to remember, that Lady Kasumi has youthful Psychic Powers, but right now I can still beat her!"

He came right back at me this time I Earth Bended causing him to slam into an Earth Wall. Rock Lee was stunned and this time I scored him another injury with a well aimed bolder to the chest. He went flying as I brought up my hands. Two rock walls appeared and Rock Lee saw this coming. He dodged them then with incredible strength destroyed the two rock walls. This caught me by surprise earning me a nice punch to my chest. I backed away gasping for breathe. That punch was powerful and even when I was recovering he went right back to work. This time he was a blur as I tried to punch out at him. I missed turned to block him but he wasn't there and kicked me in the back of the head trying to knock me out. I hit the ground but easily flipped onto my two feet. Just as he did that he was on the ground unleashing his kick "Leaf Whirlwind!"

I brought up my arm to block his punch, it blocked it but not the second kick which connected to my chest sending me flying.

"And now!" Rock Lee shouted coming at me "Dynamic Entrée!"

He charged me and I was able to recover in time and use my psychic powers to unleash a blast at him. He took the blast head on falling onto the ground but recovering.

I landed on the ground gasping for breathe. He was good but not good enough. I simply smiled as he charged. No need for me to use my psychic powers. At the last minute I summoned and Earth Wall which shattered as Rock Lee punched it. It bought me time, the time I needed. I got into position and waited till he came into view. I carefully watched him come at me then carefully using Earth Bending to cause a small earthquake under his feet. This was enough for him to lose his foothold on the ground and into my possession with my strength I got into position "You're in the Area of my Sixty-Four Trigram Rotation!"

"Oh-no" Rock Lee muttered.

"Two Palm" I shouted as I began nailing him "Four Palm, Eight Palm, Sixteen Palm, Thirty-two Palm...Sixty-Four Palm Rotation!"

As I ended the attack I pushed out at Rock Lee. For a moment he hit the ground then I lifted up another bolder from the ground and kicked out at him. The bolder crashed onto him or would've had it wasn't Substitution Jutsu. Once more I stood looking at where Rock Lee was. And then he got me in the back! Once more I went flying landing on the ground on my stomach. I turned to see Rock Lee.

"I nearly forgotten about your useful Hyugga Clan Technique. But now is the time when I put you down!"

"Go Rock Lee!" a voice sounded and I knew it was Guy "I allow it!"

"Good!" Rock Lee shouted.

With that I was him remove his weights and that is when one single thought appeared in my head _I am in so much trouble now. Maybe this spar with Rock Lee wasn't a good idea right now._

This time I had no idea where he was even when my psychic powers were in their normal state, I still couldn't see him at all. I could feel the breeze coming from his raw speed.

"This isn't good" Toph said "With this speed even a fully trained Earth Bender like myself won't be able to see him coming. Even a blind one such as me can't even feel his vibrations in his feet.."

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

"It's okay Takara" I told "Calm down."

That is when I sensed Rock Lee running around in circles, creating a gust of wind. I held onto my skirt and tried to make heads or tails into where he would be coming from. Too slow! I saw him come right at me, he leaned back then landed a kick to my stomach. The force of the kick sent me flying into the air. I tried to recover as the wind was knocked out of me and that is when I saw Rock Lee at my side. Without further waiting I felt him wrapping me up within bandages. Then we headed head first towards the ground. Before I could hit the ground I concentrated on my psychic powers then used successfully used Scrap-Iron Scarecrow which cusioned my fall.

"What the?" Rock Lee asked as I freed myself from the bandages "I've got to hand it to you Rock Lee." I said to him "Had I not activated my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow in time that would've been the end of it. However it's time for me to go to full power as well."

With those words I activated my Psychic Powers in their Prime State.

"Even if you've activated your psychic powers to be in their prime state" Rock Lee said "That still won't overcome my speed."

I smiled "Well you think you can handle them, come and get me."

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you" Rock Lee said and he charged me.

This time I was able to see him, not using any Ninjutsu or Genjutsu as he had only Taijutsu but the half where my powers in their prime state acted as the Byucugan came in handy for seeing him. As I saw him advancing I waited for the last minute then blocked his kick. Then with one move I sent him flipping two times into the air before he took a well aimed rock to the back which sent him towards the ground. He recovered rubbing his back "Oh man that wasn't good."

He charged me yet again but this time got the same results as the first time.

"How is it that she can see my Taijutsu?" Rock Lee asked as he came at me for the third time this time dodging my attempt to flip him onto his back and using Leaf Whirlwind once again to send me flying a couple of feet away.

"My psychic powers when activated in their Prime State" I began "Act like the Sharringan and Byucugan put together."

"I see sense I've dealt with Sasuke and easily defeated him before "I haven't been able to defeat Negji. This is going to be hard."

He took out a bottle "Sorry but I have to take my medicine."

After taking the medicine something strange happened, Rock Lee's fighting style changed.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Uh I'm Kasumi" I told him.

He then collapsed onto the ground and I walked over to him wondering _Did the medicine knock him out?_

He was sleeping and caught me off guard as I tried to walk away thinking I had passed "Fooled you!"

I turned and tried to counter attack but he effortlessly dodged my attempts and kept on nailing me. With one final punch he forced me to stumble a bit.

"What is this?" Toph asked me and I shrugged as I stomped on the ground then pushed a bolder at Rock Lee. Somehow he was flexible and dove under the rock.

"Only in Konoha could someone do that" Toph said also shocked as if she sensed him doing that.

"Well let's see him take this" I said as I unleashed a psychic blast.

Once again Rock Lee managed to somehow and this time even more strangely dodged them.

"That must be some medicine" Toph said.

Rock Lee charged as I pressed my hands together "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

My Shadow Stretched out and this time managed to stop Rock Lee in his tracks but at this time the medicine somehow wore off.

"Oh no" Rock Lee began.

"Give up?" I asked him.

"I will never surrender" he said.

I sighed "Then I guess I'll have to put you in a bind!"

"You already have."

"Well this will take you down" I muttered "Konoha's Secret Technique...Shadow Strangulation Jutsu!"

With this my shadow which stopped Rock Lee now stretched it's hand over to his neck then began strangling Rock Lee. He fell to the ground and this time gave up. He tried to recover but Guy-Sensei decided to show up and declare me the victor.

"Kakashi, you should be proud of your youthful daughter!" Guy shouted "For she has defeated the Hidden Leaf Village's handsome devil!"

"What happened?" Rock Lee asked.

"You lost" Toph said.

"Way to go Lady Kasumi!" it was Naruto's voice he and Hinabi were watching from afar.

"That's our teacher" Hinabi complemented.

"Thank you" I said returning my powers back to normal "The only way I had a chance in defeating Rock Lee without his weights was activating my psychic powers in their Prime state. Oh Lee are you okay?"

"I am" Rock Lee said "Man that shadow of your's really knows how to grip."

"Not very well then" I muttered "Because even though I learned it, I'm still trying to master it completely."

"Well I can tell you this youthful Signer" Guy said "You've nearly got the Shadow Strangulation Down. So what is it that you will want to learn for beating my youthful student?"

"I'll have to think on it" I said.

My bodyguards had returned, and all three of them had defeated the Sand Ninja. Although all Shikamaru did to defeat Gaara was out smart him using Shadow Possession Jutsu or so he Gaara claimed.

"Well good job Lady Kasumi" Ten-Ten said "For defeating Rock Lee."

He was tough" I said rubbing my aching body "And powerful."

So we walked away with Naruto and Hinabi joining the group.

"So what's on the line up today?" Naruto asked "Are you going to give us a lesson?"

I looked at him "It's still Winter Break Naruto. I need it."

"Agreed" Hinabi said "So have you came up with a strategy yet?"

"I haven't read any strategy in that book yet" Naruto said "I've been too busy sense yesterday when I had to go and steal three Fire Nation machines."

"So what Ninjutsu are you going to learn?" Naruto asked.

"I'll think of something."

Suddenly as we were walking it hit me. I turned to Vulpix "What do you say, I have you help me out in our future battles?"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted nodding her head she liked that idea.

"But who are you going to go to?" Naruto asked.

I turned "The only Clan that teaches people to fight with dogs."

"Kiba" Naruto muttered "You're going to try to learn Fang over Fang?"

"You got it" I told him "But only getting the basics down. I have an idea for a new Ninjutsu but I will need to get the basics of Fang over Fang."

"Alright then do you know where Kiba lives?"

I nodded "It's where I took Takara to get her shots and to help her out of her injuries that one day."

"Oh" Naruto said and with that said we walked over to Kiba's compound.

Kiba was just coming home walking Acumaru when he spotted me "Well Lady Signer are you here for Takara's check up again?"

"No" I told him "Something I want to ask you as a friend and for a favor."

"I'm listening and what is it?" he asked.

I turned and explained that I just passed another Surprise Attack Drill and ended the explanation going "Well, I would like to know the basics of Fang Over Fang. You're clan is the only Clan that knows it. So what do you say?"

Kiba smiled "Well I'd be happy to teach you the basics of Fang Over Fang. I'm guessing you have an idea to improve the move and that's why you want the basics down."

"Bingo" I told him "So will you teach me?"

"Of course" Kiba said "It's an honor to have the Lady Signer coming to ask a fellow Ninja of Konoha to teach her their Ninjutsu, I'll be happy to teach you."

So with Haku, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Naruto and Hinabi watching me, I sat down to begin learning Fang over Fang.

"Alright" Kiba began "They say the best way to learn a Ninjutsu is watching one perform it. Watch closely now!"

He called Acummaru over "Let's show her what it should look like."

Acummaru barked out the answer. First thing first Kiba was really quick to give the dog a food pill. Acummaru then turned into another form of Kiba. Then the two were a blur as they raced passed.

Then they were tornadoes two separate tornadoes "Fang over fang!" Kiba announced as the two split a scarecrow in half.

"Now that's how it's done" Kiba said "Or what it should look like."

So for the next two hours, I was trying to get the basics of Fang over Fang down pack. So far I was making progress. I mean I was able to turn Takara into another form of me but right now that was all I could do.

"You're getting there" Kiba told me "And as you know learning a Ninjutsu takes time, even one with mine, although sense you learned and Mastered Earth Bending in a month."

"I'll do this Kiba" I told him.

He nodded "Just remember of your Chakra reserves. Even when you transform Takara into another you, that is still taking Chakra up."

"Right" I said "I don't want to make myself sick on doing this..

I turned to Takara "What do you say we try again Takara?"

The Vulpix looked up and nodded "Vulpix!"

So once more for the fifth time that day we tried it. Once again I was able to turn Takara into another me and was able to hold onto it.

"That's the way" Kiba announced "Man Takara looks as pretty as you Lady Kasumi."

I blushed at this comment "Now what?"

He then told me to try to gain speed. I tried but I wasn't able to be a blur like him. However he acknowledged that I just had enough speed to pull the move off.

"Alright now when you have enough speed, spin!" Kiba announced "Along with Takara!"

Takara and I charged gaining enough speed and began spinning around.

"That's the way!" Kiba shouted but somehow we lost concentration and slammed into rocks.

"Ouch!" I muttered as Takara lay beside me also injured.

"Vulpix..." she said dazed.

"What did we do wrong that time?" I asked.

"Messed up on a turn, done that plenty of times myself" Kiba said helping me up "But you were doing it."

I held onto my head which was still throbbing in pain "That really hurt,"

"Like I said I done that plenty of times myself" Kiba told me "You're really learning it."

"Learning how to hit rocks head first" I muttered.

An hour later we were back at it. This time I had gotten it down.

"Fang over fang!" I announced as Takara and I shredded the target instantly.

"Now you got it!" Kiba announced proudly, "I learned that within two months but yet you know it now!"

"That's the basics" I muttered turning to Takara "Now that we've learned that what do you say we do what I recently thought of?"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

"First off all" Kiba advised me "I would think you would need some rest to perform what you have in mind. I mean just trying to get it down pack took up a lot of Chakra."

"You're right" I told Kiba.

So another two hours passed as I took the time to recover my Chakra. Takara had been resting too.

"I wonder what new Jutsu is Lady Kasumi coming down with?" Naruto asked "I mean this I got to see."

"I have a feeling I know" Toph said.

"Me too" Shikamaru said.

"What?" Naruto asked "What are you two talking about?"

"Are you that dumb?" Hinabi asked "I mean Lady Kasumi is planning something with Takara, and Naruto what power does a Vulpix have?"

"Fire" Naruto said.

"And what does Kasumi have?" Toph asked.

"Her psychic powers and Earth Bending" Naruto said still not getting it.

"You really aren't that smart are you?" Haku death panned.

So once I felt my Chakra come back, I stood up turning to Takara, "Ready Takara?"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted jumping onto her four paws!

"Now" I said feeding her the food pill. She immediately changed into another form of me "See if you can breathe fire."

Takara opened her mouth and breathed out fire.

"Well what do you know she can" Kiba acknowledged.

"Good" I said to Takara "And now let's go!"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

"Now run in and spin" I shouted "I'll mirror you."

With that Takara began charging and spinning around I copied as I spun around I concentrated on Earth Bending sending a lot of boulders alongside me and Takara. Then combining Takara's fire and my Earth Bending with my Psychic Powers, I kept them inside surrounding me and Takara on both sides as we spun around.

"That's impressive!" Kiba shouted "A Rocky fire Fang over Fang!"

Finally Takara and I came across another scarecrow and destroyed it with one pass "Volancic Fang over Fang! Good job Takara it worked!"

Takara shook her head and neatly back flipped onto my back "Vulpix!"

"That wasn't half bad" Kiba said "You combined Takara's Fire attack with your Earth Bending skills in order to have Fang over Fang become more powerful."

"And volcanic like" I said as I looked at the ground, sure enough it had looked like a volcano had erupted.

I turned to Kiba "Is there any way I could keep up with a ninja?"

"With speed?" he asked me.

"Yes."

"Well there is a way training day by day" Kiba answered "I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei would be glad to teach you speed."

"I'm sure he would too" I said "In fact I'm going to ask him to teach me substitution Jutsu."

"That isn't a Ninjutsu" Naruto said "I'm sure he will be glad to teach you that, I mean you don't need a Sneak Attack Drill to learn it."

"Indeed" Hinabi said.

"Naruto" I said to him.

"Yes?" he asked me.

"Perhaps when you get home today you can start reading your book."

"Oh I will" Naruto said with a smile on his face.

With this for the rest of the day we took it easy.

**End of Chapter**

** I know this was supposed to be Football Duel but I couldn't see any way to have Duel Monster Cards Duel in a Football Game even if they were to be made up. Anyway I had decided that Kasumi should've been given another Sneak Attack Drill so she could learn Ninjutsu number 3, technically the sixty-four Trigram Rotation would be considered a Ninjutsu. So after this Chapter 43 will show Naruto's new Synchro Monster Card. Chapter 43: Kyubbi Dragon**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Due to this chapter not having a Duel, there is no Card of the Chapter today._


	44. Chapter 43: Rise Kyubbi Dragon!

Chapter 44: Kyubii Dragon vs. Rainbow Dragon

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.

It seemed that evening would come really quickly that day. Sure Takara and I were taking it easy. We had just learned my last Ninjutsu, what we did for it was learning the basics of Fang over Fang and using Takara's fire attacks alongside with my Earth Bending and psychic abilities to make a new Ninjutsu, the Volcanic Fang over Fang. I had rested for a while before reattempting to improve my abilities. To improve Earth Bending skills, I had spared against Toph which even though I mastered Earth Bending, I still had a long way to go against Toph which lead me in getting my butt kicked horribly by her. Once again she had proved that even a blind person like her could fight well. Next after I made Haku heal me from my spar with Toph, I went to the Hyugga compound to train there for an hour or so. Right now I was practicing my Shadow Possession Jutsu alongside Shikamaru. After two hours he made his decision.

"Troublesome..." he began.

"Yes?" I asked stopping for a moment and my shadow retreated once again underneath my feet.

"Well" Shikamaru said "I want to say for the past two days with training with everything, Shadow Possession has improved."

Hearing this I turned my head "Really? How long can I hold off an opponent now?"

"About four hours" Toph answered as she had been the one I was practicing on sense she wondered what it felt like to be possessed by a shadow "I mean had you used Shadow Possession Jutsu on me during our spar, you would've won, I mean even if I wanted to move which is the only way to Earth Bend."

"Yeah well" I said rubbing my back for even with Haku's healing abilities he wasn't able to take away the crushing pain the rocks dealt to my body "Whenever we spar, sense I was practicing my Earth Bending skills, I wanted to do just that Earth Bending. Same with Hiashi-Sensei, the reason why I didn't go full out on Hinata and Negi combined which I still defeated them even when they were both against me was the same reason, to improve that technique. Now that I needed to improve Shadow Possession Jutsu to four hours in holding off an enemy. I wanted to do just that."

"Not only can you hold off an enemy" Shikamaru said "But if you were wondering why I had Ten-Ten and Naruto join Toph, when you passed the third hour was to see how many target you could immobilize. Now you can hold off three targets successfully and even more successfully use Shadow Strangulation Jutsu."

"That's a sign you are improving" Toph said "Even while we were sparing against each other Lady Kasumi, is that your Earth Bending abilities are stronger when you hit the INTENDED target any way,"

I sweat dropped hearing the words 'intended', you see while sparing with Toph I had accidentally struck Shikamaru where the sun doesn't shine then I turned to him "Sorry about that."

"Wasn't your fault, you were aiming for Toph" Shikamaru told me a slight hint of embarrassment on his face sense this caused Naruto to poke fun at his reaction to being hit down there.

"Even when she missed you" Shikamaru said turning to Toph "It still was powerful."

"Then Hiashi did tell you that you improved on the Gentle Fist using the Sixty-Four Trigram Rotation to take down Negi and Hinata" Ten-Ten added on "That's a sign of improvement."

"Well four hours of holding back my enemies" I said.

"Only if you don't use Shadow Strangulation Jutsu" Shikamaru reminded me "If that happens then the amount of time you can hold off a person with one setting with Shadow Possession Jutsu is halved."

"I'll remember that" I said.

"Even then" Toph said "Two hours is along time to hold back an enemy, long enough for help to arrive at least."

So with this said, after resting a bit, we went back home. Once more Shikamaru walked me and Toph back to Kakashi-Papa's house.

"Good night troublesome" Shikamaru said as he and I kissed each other good night.

"Good night honey" I said.

So Toph and I entered the door where Kakashi-Papa sat still reading his newest book. As soon as the door closed he looked up smiling behind his mask "Welcome back Kasumi,"

"Good evening Kakashi-Papa" I said.

"Good evening Mr. Hatake" Toph said.

"Please" Kakashi said to her "You may call me Kakashi,"

"Well you are a teacher in a way" Toph told him "So would it be fair for me to call you Kakashi-Sensei."

"Hmm, sure" Kakashi-Papa said getting up "So are you two hungry?"

"We are" Toph and I said.

"Well" Kakashi-Papa said "Let's go to the kitchen and eat dinner shall we."

"Let's" Toph and I shouted together.

So the three of us sat at the dinner table as we ate dinner.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow Kakashi-Papa?" I asked "Any missions?"

Kakashi-Papa looked up at me "No missions yet dear. Why do you ask? Oh buy the way congratulations on defeating Rock Lee earlier today."

"Thank you, Kakashi-Papa. Well" I said blushing a bit and fidgeting with my fingers, seeing this I heard Toph chuckle "You're acting just like Hinata, Lady Kasumi."

I nodded still fidgeting with my fingers "Well, Kakashi-Papa, I was wondering if you would like to teach me two things tomorrow."

"And what things would that be?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

"Well" I asked "Could you teach me on how to be faster? I want to be able to catch up to Shinobi."

"Well, sure" Kakashi-Papa said "I'll be happy to help you on your speed, so what's the second thing?"

"Well the second thing is learning Substitution Jutsu" I said.

Kakashi-Papa thought about this and saw what I had in mine "Sure, you would be the first civilian to learn it, and I can see it helping you out on your missions. Plus it's a normal Jutsu that is required for any Shinobi to graduate."

"Thank you" I said with a sigh of relief.

"Hey now" Kakashi-Papa said rubbing my hair "I am your father dear and I'll do whatever it takes to prevent you from falling into enemy hands. Besides we do need to spend some time as a family, Just you me-"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

"And Takara" Kakashi-Papa said.

"What about Toph?" I asked turning to Toph.

"I'll be fine" Toph said "I'll be hanging around your bodyguards telling them you are with Kakashi-Sensei for the day."

"Thank you" I said to her.

So after dinner, Toph went ahead to take her shower first. As this was happening I turned to Kakashi-Papa.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Well" I began "Can we talk?"

"Sure" he said.

So he and I sat down privately in his room with the door closed.

"So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Kakashi-Papa asked me.

"Well" I said "I've been thinking ever sense I had the vision again."

"What about it?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

"Well" I said "This also has to relate to what I want to do with you tomorrow, because, I have the offense, I have the defense, but I lack speed, but my gut is telling me I'm missing something, I don't know what it is."

Kakashi-Papa understood me at once "Have you talk to your Bodyguards about this?"

"The only one is Shikamaru" I told him "I don't want Ten-Ten or Haku worried about me. I've told Toph about this but yet all three of us can't find out what I'm missing."

"Well there is only one way to find out what you lack" Kakashi-Papa said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Well, due to the fact I believe I know what you lack" Kakashi-Papa "I can only think on what you are lacking. To fine out, why don't you and I spar."

Now this overthrew me and I fell off the chair hitting the floor hard.

"Kasumi! Are you okay?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

I was rubbing forehead for I had fallen right onto my face "Yes, just shocked. Did I hear you right? You want me to spar against you?"

"You heard correctly" he told me.

He saw me shift fidgeting once again "Me against you, I already that you'll defeat me. A Genin like Neji, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, and Lee but against a Jounin like you, that's pushing it too far."

"It's not that way" Kakashi-Papa said understanding my nervousness "This spar doesn't matter who wins or who losses. It's to confirm what I think you are lacking."

"Oh" I said "Well sure. If that is what will help me out."

"Well then dear" Kakashi-Papa said "I'll figure out what we'll do tomorrow, it'll just be you and me, father and daughter, spending time together."

"Thank you Kakashi-Papa" I said.

He hugged me before I went off to take off my shower, and go to bed. I had to sleep well for tomorrow morning would be a family get together. Just me, Kakashi-Papa and who was I forgetting.

Whomp! I felt Takara jumping onto my chest licking me playfully before curling up to sleep as well. I looked at my pet smiling and thinking _Of course Takara. Good night Takara, sleep tight._

So I fell asleep. The next morning came by. I rose from my bed and stretched yawning. I turned to see the picture of me, my mother and father. I then took of my pajamas and viewed my figure in a mirror. Smiling at myself I dressed in my regular outfit, then sat down brushing my hair. Once done, I ate breakfast with Kakashi-Papa letting Toph sleep in once again. Takara was still eating her breakfast when Kakashi-Papa looked up "So dear ready to spend the morning together?"

"Sure" I said smiling "What's the plan today?"

"Well" Kakashi-Papa said "Let's go to the training area."

"Alright" I said.

So Kakashi-Papa, Takara and I were at the training area alone. There Kakashi-Papa turned to me "Well for the first part of or day together let's stretch."

So for five minutes we stretched even Takara stretched in a fox like way. After stretched Kakashi-Papa turned to me "It's always important to stretch before any other exercise is used. Now the first thing is first, our little spar."

I shifted "I knew this would be the first thing that would happen."

"Remember, this spar isn't about who wins or losses" He told me "Only it's to see what other thing you lack."

"Right" I said getting into position "Just don't hurt me too much."

"Don't worry" Kakashi-Papa said calmly "I'm not going to use the Sharrigan on you. Just come at me with all your abilities you have, but just know I'll return the favor. Don't worry, I don't plan on hurting you that much."

"Right" I said.

So we would begin our spar. Kakashi-Papa's speed was impressive! He was faster but I was able to see him coming. Plenty of times we would clash fists but he would easily brake us from our lock. I would cast Black Rose Gale on him at times but he would dodge the attack of course. I would even Earth Bend, this proved more useful but he mostly dodged the attacks although it was rare that a rock or Earth Bending attack would work.

"That's it" I growled out as he pelted me back.

I turned to Takara "Let's try it Takara!"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

"Hmm, try what?" Kakashi-Papa asked out loud as if he was noticing my next move was.

Takara jumped onto my back and transformed into me as I heard his thoughts _Hmm, she has learned how to transform Takara into a Man Beast Clone, or shall I say it in her case Woman Beast Clone. What is she up too?_

Takara opened her mouth and breathed out fire at him as I started to Earth Bend rocks around me and Takara, using my psychic powers I held the fire and rocks against the two of us as we charged him then we were a whirlwind!

Kakashi-Papa stood watching impressed as we hit him "Volcanic Fang Over Fang!"

I hit the ground on all fours just like Kiba had taught me how to with Takara back into her Vulpix form "We did it Takara!"

Suddenly a Kunai was at my neck "Not bad dear" Kakashi-Papa's said as he was next to me.

It took me a while to understand what Kakashi-Papa did, of course Substitution Jutsu. He certainly did have enough time to activate it.

"So that's your new move and believe me from what I see in you, confirms what you lack other than speed of course."

"What is it?" I asked panting as I used my hand to free myself from his Kunai knife and succeeded and suddenly caught myself breathing hard. Somehow I felt myself tiring out "What's going on?"

"Simple" Kakashi-Papa said "Now, Summoning Earth Style, Fang Pursuit Jutsu!"

It took me a while to think on this and I charged in. A big dog appeared grabbing me by the arms. I was unable to move as he made his way over to me "This spar is over. Had you been older and an enemy to this village you would've been killed by now. But yes, dear, I do know what you are lacking."

"What is it?" I asked gasping for breath as Kakashi-Papa's dog released me.

"The stamina and energy needed for a full fight" Kakashi-Papa said "At max you are capable of fighting off an opponent for about five or ten minutes."

"So that's what I'm lacking" I muttered.

"Against a Shinobi yes" Kakashi-Papa said "Although I am impressed that you held me off for five whole minutes. That isn't an easy thing for a civilian like you to do."

"Thank you Kakashi-Papa" I said.

"And now" Kakashi-Papa said to me "Why don't you rest, you fell right into my plan using your new Ninjutsu, from what I saw before you used it, I knew you were tired out and even though you didn't use a lot of Chakra, you were still tiring out."

"So that's what I'm missing" I said "Is there any way for you to teach me that?"

"If anyone can teach you stamina it's going to be Lady Tsunade" Kakashi-Papa said "She has ways for you to learn stamina, I mean I could teach you it too but Lady Tsunade's basically asked me that once I've determined that you lacked the stamina to fight off an opponent for no more than a five or ten minutes to tell her so that she could teach you that personally."

"Understood" I said "Besides I think speed is more important right now."

Kakashi-Papa sighed "Actually stamina and speed are equally important, now against non-Shinobi like the Fire Nation that would be one thing as you have enough stamina to last against them for hours. If our future battle with the Fire Nation was just Fire Nation, that would be alright for you. But it's not just the Fire Nation that's attacking, it's the Sound Village and the Sound Village has ninja."

He noticed me look down at my feet "But don't worry, after your day with me, I'll tell Lady Tsunade you do lack the stamina to fight off ninjas. She'll teach you how to."

"Thank you Kakashi-Papa" I said.

"Funny thing is, you don't want to be a ninja" He said to me "But yet you already have powers way beyond a ninja. Are you having second thoughts yet?"

I nodded "I'm only learning these things so that I can prepare myself. Let's face it Kakashi-Papa now that everyone knows of my powers and me being a Signer, I'll having a price on my head and that price is not to kill me. Plus I'm just thinking of my parents you know, even when their gone, I don't want my mother having a cow."

"Oh yeah" Kakashi-Papa said "That plan Jiryia had was a tad extreme even I wouldn't have thought to do that. So are you ready to train?"

I nodded "You bet"

"Good because the second thing on my list is Substitution Jutsu" Kakashi-Papa said.

I looked at him strangely and he caught me doing this "Like Naruto said, it's not considered Ninjutsu, but a regular Jutsu that all Shinobi should have when the graduate."

"So it's a necessity" I said.

"Yes" Kakashi-Papa said "Now like Kiba has said I'll show you what it's suppose to look like."

He turned to Takara "Takara would you mine."

"Vulpix?" Takara asked then she turned to wait my orders and I nodded "Go on ahead."

Takara opened her mouth and breathed out fire at Kakashi-Papa. Kakashi-Papa waited for the attack to hit. His body was on fire and Takara stopped breathing fire. Then the body exploded and in it's place was a pile of logs.

"That's what it should look like" Kakashi-Papa said "A bit of advice when using this when you learn it, it's best that you fake that you had taken the fatal injury longer. When your opponent sees this this will throw them off guard. Once then if you are ever in a battle for your life, this is where you MUST end it swiftly so use an attack that will finish the job. Or you can do what I did when we first met with the Demon Brothers, stay back and see what your opponent is truly after."

I nodded "Alright so how do you plan to teach me this."

Kakashi-Papa looked up "Good question. We can't let Takara attack you with her fiery breath, you might get burned or worse. Roasted."

I pictured myself a ten-year old girl roasted and that didn't go well with me ether "Yeah, roasted is not what I want to become."

"So" Kakashi-Papa said "I guess I'll have to throw Kunai or Shrieken at you, you take them and try to perform Substitution Jutsu. Ready?"

"Well that's going to hurt more but roasted isn't what I want" I muttered "But I guess, I'm ready."

So for the next two hours I would be trying to learn Substitution Jutsu. For the most part, I was ether dodging which caused Kakashi-Papa to slightly chuckle at my attempts to dodge them, or I was trying Substitution Jutsu. Trying Substitution was more what I was doing...So far it wasn't going well. I had Kunai knives in me, luckily thanks to having Kakashi-Papa they had only been scratching me in my arms, legs, even my hair wasn't safe from them, although I was gracious that it was my hair they were hitting and not me directly in the forehead. As for the Shriekens though, oh yeah they were in me. Needless to say I was bleeding in almost all the parts of my body. But even with these injuries, I refused to give up.

I saw Kakashi-Papa whom was at my side "Are you sure you want to go on? I don't want to kill you."

"I'll get it this time" I told him blood flowing from my chest where the latest Shrieken had struck me. I had removed it with my hand.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi-Papa asked.

"I'm fine" I told him "The cuts I have received are nothing compared to the pain, I have been threw compared to Sasuke's Chidori which I still remember taking these injuries are nothing. Besides I have the feeling I'll be getting it down this time."

"Very well" Kakashi-Papa said.

He gathered up more Shrieken and threw them shouting out the Third Hokage's Jutsu "Shrieken Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

"This is what Sasuke used on me during our battle in the Valley of Ends" I admitted watching as more Shrieken came at me multiplying themselves rapidly. They came at me and I allowed them to hit me slicing my body up. I hit the ground and Kakashi-Papa looked at my body hoping he hadn't killed me. Then just as I told myself I would be able to do Substitution Jutsu, I did it! He got the idea that I did do it when he first saw the log. But he was reassured that I was alive by seeing blood right behind him. My blood to be exact "Told you I do it."

He took me and held me close inspecting my injuries "You have, but let me just look at you to see if your injuries aren't fatal."

I let him look at me "Well they aren't but we still need Dr. Yuki to look at your injuries."

"Alright" I said "But after we train some more, one more time."

"Alright two more times on using Substitution Jutsu then some speed training, then it's onto Dr. Yuki" Kakashi-Papa said.

"Deal" I said.

He nodded and threw some more Shriekens and Kunai. Once again I successfully used Substitution Jutsu. Finally he turned to Takara "Are you ready for the final test?"

I gulp nervously, and nodded, now was the time for me to fine out if I had truly mastered Substitution Jutsu. And that was to use Substitution Jutsu while Takara breathed fire at me. If I failed, I would be roasted and most likely killed. I nodded over to Takara "Okay Takara, now."

"Vulpix" Takara shook her head she just couldn't bring it to harm me.

"It's okay" I told her "Please just do what you did to Kakashi-Papa. I'll be fine."

Hearing me say this Takara finally and regretfully agreed to it she opened her mouth and breathed fire right at me. I waited for the attack to hit and could feel the incredible heat as it made it's way over to me. Finally the attack hit me forcing me backwards and I hit the ground. For a while I just lay there but then I finally used Substitution Jutsu! The real me was right behind Takara.

"I'm fine Takara" I told the little fox which was now worried that she had killed me.

"Vulpix?" Takara asked then she jumped into my arms licking me everywhere bad move because even though she was kissing me her tongue it went over my wounds causing the wounds to sting once again she heard me wincing and I looked down at her "I'm fine Takara thanks for worrying about me,"

She understood me as I placed her down.

"Well you seem to know Substitution Jutsu down pack now" Kakashi-Papa said to me "And now let's try to do speed training."

"Right" I said to him.

So for another hour he and I worked on speed training. On how to become as fast as a ninja. An hour was all I had before Kakashi-Papa decided for Dr. Yuki to look at my wounds. We were in Duel Academy and a lot of students were wondering what had happened to me. So it wasn't surprising that Dr. Yuki had heard about it. She was waiting for me.

"Oh my!" Dr. Yuki said looking at me she turned to Kakashi-Papa "What happened?"

"Well she was training with me today" Kakashi-Papa said "One of the things I taught her was to use Substitution Jutsu, it took her a while to learn it."

"What were you using on her?" Dr. Yuki asked.

"Well" Kakashi-Papa said "We were just using Kunai, and Shriekens, nothing else."

"I'm fine doc" I said to her.

"Not until I check you out" Dr. Yuki told me.

"Alright" I muttered.

So she turned to Kakashi-Papa "Mr. Hatake could you move please?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Well you're daughter has to strip naked."

My eyes widened but she caught me "Not completely though, just to her under garments. Even though you are her adopted father, I don't think she wants you to see her naked."

"Well" I said "He can if it's not completely."

"Well if you're okay with it" Dr. Yuki said.

"Well he is the only adult that I have that's here" I told her "Now my father Yusei got to see me heck he sometimes gave me baths only when mother was late coming home."

"Yeah well you're points are taken, you have to have an adult on a doctor's visit" Dr. Yuki admitted.

Kakashi-Papa understood her motives as well "I'll stay if she wants me too."

I nodded "You might want to just to hear what my injuries are."

So she ordered me to take off my shirt and skirt. She allowed me to have my shoes and socks on but sense I had to take my skirt off, I took them off. I sat in my undergarments as Dr. Yuki went right to work on my injuries.

"So why did you order me to take off my shirt and skirt?" I asked her.

"Well" Dr. Yuki said to me "From the looks of things you've taken a few Shrieken in your chest which caused it to bleed so your shirt as a fellow girl, had to be removed. As for the skirt, well that had some blood on it as well. Besides now that you're showing much more skin, I can now easily address your wounds and see them better too."

Sure enough she and Kakashi-Papa weren't just looking at my body which would've made me feel uneasy around Kakashi-papa you know if he was just looking at my half naked body, but he was looking at my injuries as well. For once he wasn't thinking of porn, but for his daughter's safety. I winced as Dr. Yuki went right onto work dressing my wounds with alcohol rags. Yes, I'm sure you all understand why I winced, if not let me tell you alcohol rags which meet with cuts equals pain.

"It's okay" Dr. Yuki told me "You don't want your wounds to get infected do you?"

"No" I said.

So when my treatment was over Dr. Yuki brought me the exact same color of my previous uniform. I put them on as she turned to Kakashi-Papa "You were right taking her too me. The blood she lost would've put her in bad shape. I was able to stop her bleeding but there isn't anything I can do to her cuts. Just keep a good eye on her."

"Right" Kakashi-Papa said.

"So when do we go back to training?" I asked.

"As soon as you recover from losing a lot of your blood" Dr. Yuki told me "Which will be for about two hours if you take it easy."

There was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Dr. Yuki asked.

"This is Naruto" Naruto's voice sounded "Is Lady Kasumi okay?"

"She's fine" Dr. Yuki said.

"See what did Toph tell us?" Haku's voice sounded "Toph did say she was training with Kakashi-Sensei."

"True" Naruto said suddenly he burst in looking at me "Man, you really did get hurt."

"Thanks for the reminder! What was you're first guess?" I asked.

"Well" Naruto said turning to me "Jesse called me and wants to Duel me."

"That's good" I told him "Any reason why?"

"Well everyone's anxious to see my new Synchro Monster card" Naruto said "And Jesse for some odd reason wants to be the first one that discovers it. Will you and Kakashi-Sensei be watching the Duel?"

I looked at Dr. Yuki whom nodded "You can watch him Duel."

I nodded "You bet."

"I'll carry you" Kakashi-Papa said.

I was about to protest but Dr. Yuki agreed "He better do that until you are able to walk on your own. The amount of blood one losses can cause slight dizziness and from what I've seen you are experiencing it."

That was true my head was spinning so I let Kakashi-Papa carry me to the Duel Arena where Vice Chancellor Jesse was waiting for Naruto.

"So you made it Naruto" Jesse said.

"Sure have" Naruto said "And I've brought the Lady Signer."

"So I see" Jesse said as Kakashi-Papa and I sat down. Hinabi was right at my side with Hinata Hyugga watching behind her younger sister. Both Hyuggas saw my injuries.

"Are you okay?" Hinabi asked me.

"These injuries are nothing compared to those I have received, especially that Jirdori."

"T-T-T-That's good to here" Hinata stammered then she turned towards Naruto "G-G-G-Go Naruto, we'll be routing for you."

"Well what a big crowd you've gathered Jesse" another voice sounded.

I turned to see Chancellor Jaden Yuki with Colonel Hasselberry.

"It was getting boring back up in our hindquarters so I decided to join Chancellor Jaden in watching Naruto Duel against Vice Chancellor Jesse Anderson" The Colonel said he turned to me "Sam's Hill! Who did that to you?"

"I did" Kakashi-Papa told him "Training her how to do Substitution Jutsu, she didn't really get it the first ten times she tried it."

"Oh" Colonel Hasselberry said.

Soon our eyes were strained on the Duel.

"So what did you call me down here for Vice Chancellor?" Naruto asked "For a chance to see my new Synchro Monster card?"

"That" Jesse said "And to tell you I too wield a beast deck. So even though you got a strategy Book for Beast-type decks, I can give you some pointers."

Naruto thought about this "Alright."

"So without further audo" Jesse began "Let's do this."

"Let's!" Naruto shouted.

Both Duelist activated their Duel Disks and the Duel began with both shouting "**DUEL!**"

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Jesse's Life Points: 4000**)

"And I'll go first" Jesse began "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright, I'll be activating the Field Spell Card: Ancient City, Rainbow Ruins!"

With this the Field Spell Card was played and what appeared to be Ancient Rome with a rainbow going threw it appeared on the field.

"Interesting" Naruto said looking around at this new field Spell Card "I wonder what it does."

"You'll fine out eventually" Jesse told him"And now I summon Crystal Beast Colbert Eagle in defense mode!"

A colbert jewel appeared on the field then burst apart revealing an eagle (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 800**)

"Turn end" Jesse said.

"Then I'm up then" Naruto said "I draw!"

Naruto drew a card "And now, I'll start by summoning King Tiger Wanghus in attack mode!"

With that one of Naruto's cards that we haven't seen before appeared on the field. It appeared to be a saber tooth tiger with some sort of armor on it's back (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000**)

"And now" Naruto said "King Tiger Wanghus will attack Colbert Eagle!"

King Tiger Wanghus pounced and destroyed Colbert Eagle.

"Take that!" Naruto shouted thinking that the destroyed monster was going to be in Jesse's Graveyard.

Then he noticed a Colbelt Jewel in Jesse's Spell/Trap Card zone "What?"

"When a Crystal Beast is destroyed by battle" Jesse began "Instead of sending it to the Graveyard, I can decide wither to activate each of their effects. Which means instead of being in the Graveyard, they can go to my Spell/Trap Card zone when destroyed."

"Interesting" Naruto said "I'll set one card face down. Turn end"

Naruto set a face down card and waited for Jesse's next moves.

"Alright now" Jesse began "I draw!"

The Vice Chancellor drew a card "Now I'll summon Crystal Beast Amethys Cat!"

Amethys Cat appeared on the field after bursting out of Amethys jewel (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 400**)

"Oh she's not going to be here long" Naruto said with a grin "Because when King Tiger Wanghus is on the field he destroys all monsters that have fifteen hundred attack points or less, immediately when they are summoned."

"What?" Jesse asked as King Tiger Wanghus let out a powerful roar which shattered Amethys Cat!

"I activate Amazes Cat's special ability" Jesse shouted "When she is destroyed by an effect, or by battle, just like Colbert Eagle, she can go straight into my Spell or Trap Card Zone!"

With that an Amazes Jewel appeared on Jesse's Spell or Trap Card zone.

"This could be a problem for Naruto" Jaden said to me "Jesse already has two Crystal Beast in his Spell or Trap Card Zone."

"And how is that a problem?" Hinabi asked.

"Well let's just say that once Seven Crystal Beasts are on the field...Jesse can summon one powerful and legendary monster" Jaden said "Of course he needs seven Crystal Beasts on the field to do it."

"Plus" I said "One more Crystal Beast that is destroyed would be enough to activate an effect of Ancient City Rainbow Ruins."

"I'll set one card face down then" Jesse announced.

"Then I'm up then" Naruto said "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now I'll be summoning Berserk Gorilla in attack mode!" Naruto shouted.

A big gorilla appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**).

"And now" Naruto shouted.

"Hold on there!" Jesse shouted "Because I activate my Trap Card Torrential Tribute!"

Naruto heard this and frowned as Jesse announced it's effect "Thanks for summoning Berserk Gorilla Naruto because that was how I could only activate this Trap Card. When this Trap Card is activated all monsters on the field are destroyed!"

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh yes" Jesse shouted as Torrential Tribute destroyed all of Naruto's monsters on the field leaving Naruto open and Naruto turned looking at his Trap Card and I heard his thoughts _So much for the idea playing the Switch Trap Card._

"Very well" Naruto said "I'll place one card Face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Jesse announced "I draw!"

Jesse drew a card "Hmm, this is going to be fun, Now I summon Crystal Beast, Sapphire Pegasus!"

A Sapphire Jewel appeared on the field then burst into a Pegasus (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200**)

"Next" Jesse began "I'll activate the effect of Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus" Jesse began "When he is summoned onto the field I get to select one Crystal Beast in my hand or deck and get to place in the Spell or Trap Card Zone. So with his ability, I'll be setting Ruby Carbuncle in the Spell and Trap Card zone."

"That's four Crystal Beast" I muttered "Three in the Spell and Trap Card Zone, that will settle the requirements for Ancient City-Rainbow Ruins's first effect. Plus he has summoned another Crystal Beast."

"Jesse is good" Jaden said to me "All he needs now is three more Crystal Beasts."

"I can't wait to see this legendary creature" I said excited "I mean I've heard stories about this creature when I was younger, and even dreamed of seeing it. So now my dreams are going to become true!"

"And now" Jesse shouted "Sapphire Pegasus will attack you directly!"

Naruto watched as Sapphire Pegasus charged him and not only poked him with it's horn but kicked Naruto in the chest.

Naruto's Life Points took their first hit.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 2200**)

"We finally landed the first blow to our student's Life Points Jesse" Sapphire Pegasus spoke up.

"We sure have" Jesse told him "Turn end Naruto."

"Then I'm up then" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card "And now I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card, Pyramid of Light!"

"New that was coming" I said smiling "Of course Naruto would play this Trap Card. It's all apart of his best strategy, summoning the Sphinx's early."

"I can certainly see why this would be a useful strategy" Jaden shouted.

"And now" Naruto shouted as a Pyramid of Light appeared on the field "By paying five hundred Life Points, I can Special Summon a special type of monster! So I'll pay five hundred Life Points...In order to summon, Andro Sphinx!"

Naruto paid five hundred Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1700**)

A speck of blue light appeared and Andro Sphinx appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"What do you say to him Chancellor?" Naruto asked grinning from ear-to-ear.

"He certainly looks impressive" Jesse said not even cowarding like most student Duelist did when they saw Andro Sphinx.

"Why stop there?" Naruto asked "Because I'll pay another Five hundred Life Points in order to Special Summon, Sphinx Telia!"

Naruto paid another five hundred of his Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 1200**) as he paid his Life Points another speck of blue light appeared on the field and Sphinx Telia was on the field right beside Andro Sphinx (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

"They are certainly impressive" Jesse said.

"And they should be" Naruto said "Because with my Sphinx's rise comes your fall! And thanks to Lady Kasumi giving me another Sphinx card, shall you destroy both of my Sphinxes somehow, I'll get to summon it."

"You're certainly impressive" Jesse said "But please Naruto don't underestimate your opponents. It's your biggest weakness."

"Tough talk" Naruto said with a foxy grin on his face "For a guy that's staring at my Sphinxes and at the receiving end of them."

"Bring them on" Jesse said with a grin on his face.

"First" Naruto shouted, "Sense your Crystal Beast can change into Spell and Trap Cards, it makes sending them to the Graveyard and inflicting damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's attack or defense points useless. So, Sphinx Telia attack Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!"

Sphinx Telia let out an ear shattering roar which would've made anyone wet their pants and pounced on Sapphire Pegasus and with it's claw slashed it apart. But just like Naruto said Sapphire Pegasus thanks to Jesse's orders became another jewel in his Spell/Trap Card zone but he did take damage but Naruto noticed something as Jesse's Life Points lowered by only half of the battle damage he would've taken "Check you're gear Chancellor! You should've taken more damage then that!"

(**Jesse's Life Points: 3650**)

"Actually, my gear is correct" Jesse told Naruto "When there are three or more Crystal Beasts in my Spell or Trap Card zone and Rainbow Ruins is still out on the field, for the remainder of the Duel I get to half the Battle Damage of any battle I take. Of every battle."

"Oh" Naruto said "That's interesting to hear. Now Andro Sphinx attack Jesse directly!"

Andro Sphinx obeyed but Jesse activate Rainbow Ruin's ability once again and halved the battle Damage.

(**Jesse's Life Points: 2150**)

"Turn end" Naruto said.

"You did well just then Naruto" Jesse complemented "But I draw!"

Jesse drew a card "And now I'll summon Crystal Beast...Emerald Turtle in defense mode!"

An emerald appeared on the field before bursting apart and in it's place was a huge turtle in defense mode. (**DEF: 2000, ATK: 600**)

"Next" Jesse began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster!"

Naruto paused watching Jesse "And now, I'll summon Crystal Beast...Topaz Tiger in defense mode!"

A Topaz jewel appeared on the field and it too burst apart revealing Topaz Tiger in defense mode (**DEF: 1000, ATK: 1600**)

"Next" Jesse began "I'll be placing one card face down for later."

"Then I'm up then" Naruto said "I draw!"

"Hold on there!" Jesse shouted as Naruto drew a card and his Stand By Phase activated "I activate my Trap Card, Thunder of Ruler!"

Naruto heard thunder appearing over his head and looked up. Surprisingly even his Sphinxes had to look up at what was happening.

"Now" Jesse began "With this Trap Card played which I can only activate it during your Stand-By Phase, you can't perform Battle Phase."

"Good idea" I muttered "Because you can only have five Spells or Trap Cards on your side of the field, well that doesn't include the Field Spell Card though."

"Fine" Naruto said "Then I summon my Nimble Momongas in defense mode!"

A squirrel appeared on Naruto's side of the field right to left of Andro Sphinx but it was in defense mode (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"Turn end" Naruto said.

"Then I'm up then" Jesse shouted "I draw!"

He drew a card and smiled "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Naruto heard this Quick-Play Spell Card and grinned As Jesse shouted it's effect "And now say good-bye to your Sphinxes. For Pyramid of Light is destroyed!"

A typhoon appeared destroying Pyramid of Light and destroying Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Telia.

"Not bad" Naruto said grinning "Now that you destroyed both Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Telia, I get to special summon this monster buy paying Five Hundred Life Points!"

He paid five hundred Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 700**)

"And now" Naruto said with a grin on his face "Please meet, Thenion the Great Sphinx!"

Thenion the Great Sphinx appeared on the field (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**)

"Impressive" Jesse said "But it's still my turn, I draw!"

Jesse drew a card and grinned "Alright I can't believe it, Naruto you held me off long enough, but now it's time to meet you're defeat!"

"What defeat?" Naruto demanded.

"I summon Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth!"

An Amber jewel appeared on the field and burst apart to reveal Amber Mammoth. **(ATK: 1700, DEF: 1600**)

"And now" Jesse said "Now that I have the seven Crystal Beast on the field, it's time for my most strongest monster to appear!

I found myself smiling at this, I was about to meet a card I had only heard about, I was a fan of Jesse Anderson when I was five years old. I really did enjoy hearing him Duel against his opponents. Heck I heard that only he had this new card.

"Now" Jesse said "I summon the all powerful, the legendary, Rainbow Dragon!"

A beautiful Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 0**)

"Four thousand attack points!" Naruto shouted as the beautiful Dragon was on the field.

Seeing this I felt like Sakura had when she had a crush on Sasuke. It was the monster I had heard about, a monster with three abilities.

"And now" Jesse began "Crystal Beast Rainbow Dragon shall attack Thenion the Great Sphinx!"

"Not so fast!" Naruto shouted "I activate my Trap Card: Switch!"

Jesse watched Naruto as he played the Trap Card "Now I get to change the attack target. Instead of Rainbow Dragon attacking Thenion the Great Sphinx, he'll be attacking my Nimble Momongas.

True to Naruto's words Rainbow Dragon's attack was redirected towards Nimble Momongas destroying it.

"When Nimble Momongas is destroyed by battle" Naruto began "I gain one thousand more Life Points...And..."

"And what?" Jesse demanded as Naruto's Life Points rose (**Naruto's Life Points: 1700**)

"Two more Nimble Monongas can return onto the field!" Naruto shouted.

Two more Nimble Monongas appeared on the field both having the same attack and defense points (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 100**)

"Fine" Jesse said "Turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card "And now I'll summon the Kyubbi Synchron Tuner Monster!"

A new Tuner Monster appeared on Naruto's side of the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200**)

"T-T-T-T-That's O-O-O-One of N-N-N-Naruto's, new T-T-T-Tuner Monster!" Hinata stammered.

"Correct" I said.

"And now" Naruto shouted "I'll activate the effect of Thenion the Great Sphinx!"

"And what effect is that?" Jesse asked.

"By paying five hundred Life Points" Naruto said with a grin on his face "I can increase Thenion the Great Sphinx's attack points by three thousand. Although I can only do it once!"

With this said Naruto paid five hundred more Life Points (**Naruto's Life Points: 1200**)

Due to this Thenion the Great Sphinx's attack point rose by three thousand. (**ATK: 3500-6500**)

"This'll end" Naruto said with a grin on his face "Now Thenion the Great Sphinx attack Rainbow Dragon!"

"Not so fast!" Jesse declared as Thenion the Great Sphinx began to let loose it's finishing attack "I activate one of Rainbow Dragon's special abilities.

"Special abilities?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes" Jesse said "By sending any number of Crystal Beasts from my hand to the Graveyard, Rainbow Dragon gains one thousand more attack points, so, I'll send three of them!"

With this said four jewels in Jesse's Spell or Trap Card Zone disappeared and Rainbow Dragon gained four thousand attack points (**ATK: 4000-7000**)

"Oh-no!" Naruto shouted "Not good! Stop!"

"Too late buddy!" Jesse shouted as Thenion the Great Sphinx and didn't destroy it "Now Rainbow Dragon counter attack!"

"Thenion!" Naruto shouted as Rainbow Dragon attacked his monster destroying it while damaging Naruto's Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 700**)

"Oh man" Naruto muttered "That wasn't good."

"Looks like I have the upper hand on things" Jesse stated.

"I place one card face down" Naruto began setting a card face down "Turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Jesse began "I draw!"

He drew "And now Rainbow Dragon, attack Kyubbi Synchron!"

Rainbow Dragon was about to when Naruto shouted "Activate Counter Trap Card, Substitution Jutsu!"

Rainbow Dragon's attack hit home but thanks to Naruto's Trap Card his Life Points were spared and his monster wasn't destroyed.

"Turn end" Jesse said.

I noticed Jesse still had three more Crystal Beasts on the field and sense Rainbow Dragon's attack points were back to four thousand, it meant that it could gain another three thousand at max.

"I'm up then" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card and opened his eyes "Alright just what I wanted!"

Naruto turned "Now I'll summon Chiron the Mage!"

A centaur monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'm going to tune my Level Four Kyubbi Synchron with both of my Nimble Momongas and my Chiron the Mage, in order to Synchro Summon my new Synchro Monster!

"Go for it Naruto!" I shouted.

Naruto nodded as the four selected monsters began to join forces "In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Kyubbi Dragon!"

In flash of white light Naruto's new Synchro Monster was out it was a red and black dragon with it's head looking like a fox's and it had nine fox tails on it (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**)

"Now" Naruto said with a grin "What do you say to my new monster?"

"He's certainly impressive" Jesse said "He matches the original attack points to Rainbow Dragon."

"Then let the Duel of the Dragons begin" Naruto said "Because for each Beast type monster that are in our Graveyards he gains five hundred attack points.

"Wait a moment" Jesse shouted "In our Graveyards?"

"Yep" Naruto said "Yours and mine."

There were a total of four monsters in Jesse's Graveyard and another TEN monsters in Naruto's Graveyard.

"That's gonna be a problem" I said "Naruto's has ten monsters in his deck so that's Five Thousand in there, and with Jesse's four Crystal Beast type monsters. That's!"

"Seven Thousand more attack points!" Kakashi-Papa shouted.

With this Kyubbi Dragon's nine tails lit up gaining SEVEN Thousand attack points!

"Beat that" Naruto said watching his monster's attack point rose (**4000-11,000)**

"I think not!" Jesse shouted "I'll activate Rainbow Dragon's third special ability! Now by removing from play any number of Crystal Beasts in my Graveyard, I get to return all cards on your side of the field to your hand!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto shouted as Rainbow Dragon began trying to remove the four monsters in the Graveyard "I activate Kyubbi Dragon's second ability!"

Jesse paused as Naruto continued "By sending the top two cards from my deck to the Graveyard, Kyubbi Dragon is immune to your monster's effect."

"What?" Jesse asked as Kyubbi Dragon roared out whipping out it's tails as Naruto sent two more cards from his deck to the Graveyard. They had to been some sort of beast types monsters because Kyubbi Dragon gain one thousand more attack points.

(**ATK: 11,000-12,000**)

"Oh-no!" Jesse shouted.

"And now" Naruto said "Kyubbi Dragon attack Rainbow Dragon with Kyubbi Vengeance!"

Kyubbi Dragon raised it's head roaring and spread out it's nine tails. The tails started to smoke and the Dragon let out ten burst of fire at Rainbow Dragon.

"Not good!" Jesse shouted as Kyubbi Dragon's attack hit home destroying Rainbow Dragon and ending the Duel.

(**Jesse's Life Points: 0**)

"I did it!" Naruto shouted "I won!"

I found myself smiling down to my pupil with a single thought in my mind _Good job Naruto._

"Whoa" Jesse said "So that was you're new Synchro Monster. Man that really nailed me a good one."

"You had me there" Naruto said "Why didn't you send four Crystal Beast to the Graveyard you would've beaten me."

"Yeah well" Jesse said "I wasn't planning onto use Rainbow Dragon's effect in the first place but you forced me to use it up for three thousand more attack points."

"So I won" Naruto said.

Jesse nodded "Yep you won, plus I did want to be the first to see your new Synchro Monster. Had I used an extra one thousand points I would've won, but I wanted to see your New Synchro Monster. Not only that but I also wanted to be the first one to try to defeat it. Well you won."

"Thanks" Naruto said he turned to me "So how was I?"

I smiled "You were good today, you obviously been reading your book haven't you?"

Naruto nodded "Thanks to Kyubbi Dragon and Kyubbi Synchron, I'm able to practice my dueling styles. Hey Hinata what are you doing here?"

"W-W-W-Watching you Duel, N-N-N-Naruto" Hinata stammered "Y-Y-Y-You won. Good job. I-I-I- I was routing for you the whole time.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto said he turned to Hinabi "So what do you think of me now?"

Hinabi grinned "You were excellent today, but my monster Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar would've been able to wipe you out before you got Kyubbi Dragon out. Plus I've been working on Duel Puzzles on my time off. So I would be able to find a way to defeat Kyubbi Dragon."

Naruto sighed "Well I'm sure you would be, you're the best in the class."

"Good job Naruto" Jaden said "You and Jesse surely did go at it. I'm looking forwards you, Lady Kasumi, and Hinabi dueling in the tournament!"

"You got it" Naruto said with a grin on his face.

With that everyone departed for the rest of the day. Later on, I was with Kakashi-Papa in Lady Tsunade's office.

"So Kakashi, you brought her here because" Tsunade began.

"We've confirmed that she lacks the stamina against well trained ninja" Kakashi-Papa said "At max she can only hold an experienced Jounin off for five minutes."

"In which case" Lady Tsuande said folding her hands together automatically getting it "A Jounin would be able to capture her after five minutes of fighting."

"Exactly" Kakashi-Papa said.

"Well now" Lady Tsunade said turning to me "What do you say I, help you out, you know five minutes may seem like a long time but it's really short. So what do you say I teach you?"

"I'd be glad to Lady Tsunade" I said to her.

She turned to Kakashi-Papa "So what's with her injuries?"

"Well I was teaching her Substitution Jutsu earlier she didn't get it down pack for the first ten times" Kakashi-Papa answered "Plus I will be trying to help her out to catch up to ninja, you know become as fast as one."

"Agreed" Lady Tsunade said she turned to me "So sense there are three more days till you go back to Duel Academy what do you say I start teaching you tomorrow? Right after Kakashi has trained you."

"You got it" I told her.

Lady Tsunade watched me walk off, even as Kakashi-Papa and I vanished to complete the father-daughter day together I heard her thoughts even watching her turn to the picture of her and my mother together _You're daughter is growing up. I'm afraid that it has come down to this, she has to learn how to be as fast as a Shinboi and have the stamina. I will teach her it tomorrow. Besides I already am training Sakura to be a medic ninja. I think I can handle my God Daughter and yours quite well._

**end of chapter**

**Naruto has defeated Jesse Anderson. At this point, only Kasumi, Kakashi, Haku, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Hinabi, Hinata, Jaden, Colonel Hasselberry, and Jesse know about it. What will the results be in the tournament? Next chapter...Chapter 44: Tournament Day 1.**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_Hello folks it's another Card of the Chapter...With your host...Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_Kasumi (Appears with Kakashi at her side): Hello fans! Today is another exciting Card of the Chapter! Today we are discussing three special cards! One that is owned by the makers of Yugioh and two that are made up. As soon as Naruto gets here, we'll begin._

_Kakashi: I thought I was always late._

_Kasumi: Well for once you're early Kakashi-Papa._

_Naruto and Jesse Anderson (appears): Hey we made it on time!_

_Kasumi: Good, Naruto not a moment late. Good job! Well everyone's here today so let's meet the first Card of the Chapter!_

_Jesse: Of course, I'll make the first introduction...The first Card of the Chapter is...a Card I have and is the one made by the makers of Yugioh. It's my best monster._

**Rainbow Dragon**

**Level: 12**

**Type: Dragon/Effect**

**Attribute: Light**

**ATK: 4000, DEF: 0**

**Effect: This card cannot be summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned when you have seven Crystal Beast monsters of different names. You can send all Crystal Beast monsters you control to the Graveyard to increase this card's attack points by one thousand for each monster.**

**You can remove from play all Crystal Beast monsters in your Graveyard to send all of your opponent's cards back to his or her hand.**

_Naruto: That was an incredible Dragon you had Vice Chancellor._

_Jesse: Not a problem but it's you're turn Naruto._

_Naruto: Okay the second Card of the Chapter is a card that is made up by the author so don't go looking for it anywhere. It's_

**Kyubbi Synchron**

**Level: 4**

**Type: Beast/Effect/Tuner**

**Attribute: Fire**

**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200**

**Effect: As long as another Beast type monster is out on the field, this card can't be targeted by an attack.**

_Naruto: Yes that was Kyubbi Synchron's effect._

_Jesse: Darn it you didn't have to use Substitution Jutsu!_

_Naruto: I wanted the audience to find out what it's effect was at the end of this chapter! So sue me._

_Jesse: They might just do that._

_Kasumi (elbows both of them): Come on you guys._

_Naruto: Alright the third Card of the Chapter is also a Card that was made up. It's my newest Synchro Monster, the one Lady Kasumi gave me for Christmas. It's..._

**Kyubbi Dragon**

**Level: 12**

**Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**Attribute: Fire**

**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**

**Requirements: 1 Kyubbi Synchron, and two or more Non-Tuner Beast Type Monsters**

**Effect: While this card remains on the field it gains 500 ATK points for each Beast type monster in both player's Graveyards. Buy sending the top two cards from your deck to the Graveyard, this card is unaffected by the effects of monsters effect, Spell or Trap Card for the remainder of the turn.**

_Jesse: That's another powerful Synchro Monster. And it was a sight to see._

_Kasumi: Well that's it for today! See you next time!_

_(Everyone exits)_


	45. Chapter 44: Tournament Day 1 P1

Chapter 44: Tournament Day 1 P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

For the remaining three days of Winter Break, I was a busy girl. I wasn't training to be a ninja of the village but I was training to be a match to my enemies whom were ninja. I had been training constantly with Kakashi-Papa to improve on my speed. That was fun. What wasn't fun was my God Mother's stamina training. I mean the first time she began teaching me stamina training, I had been watching her train Sakura. Boy was that brutal which made me fear her more but as for me, my training was less intense except for the fact, Lady Tsunade always had me spar against Chunnin Ninja or higher Jounin in the end of her training to see if I was improving. And sometimes like today...

Whomp! Takara and I hit a training log, we slumped down injured and tired out.

"Don't give in!" Lady Tsunade ordered, sometimes, it was her that I was sparing against. Today was a day I was fighting against her and Toph was just shaking her head calmly reminding the Fifth Hokage something "What did you expect for her to be able to defeat you. One of the Legendary Ninja Sannin and the most strongest ninja of this village. She was bound to get tired easily."

"Point taken" Tsunade said.

I found myself panting real hard and rubbing my aching back "Well Takara so much for Volcanic Fang Over Fang hugh"

"Vulpix" Takara spoke agreeing with me and dazed.

Lady Tsunade walked over and helped me up and kneeling "You are improving on stamina from what Sakura has told me."

"If you call lasting for fifteen improving" I muttered.

"That was one minute today" Toph said and I sweat dropped but remembered whom I was up against.

"Well" Lady Tsunade said "Are you giving up?"

"No" I told her firmly still out of breathe while standing onto my two feet "My father wouldn't give up on anyone or himself. I won't give up."

"That's the spirit" Lady Tsunade said turning "But Kasumi, let me tell you this, what you say is one thing, but what you're body says is another."

"Wha?" I asked out "What do you mean?"

She smiled gently and bent down lifting my chin so our eyes met then answered for even Toph was caught off guard by the comment and didn't even know what it meant "A well trained enemy ninja can sense their opponent's stamina. Even if their opponent says they won't give in."

I was still confused to this and she explained further "Think of what happened when you spared against your father Kakashi."

"Okay" I said.

"He has told you that he noticed that you were tiring out the moment before you tried Volcanic Fang Over Fang on him."

"That's right" I said "He did say that."

"Well just like I said" Lady Tsunade said still in her position and making eye contact with me "A well trained ninja can see his or her opponent's stamina. That aside Kasumi, I also meant to say this, words are bigger than actions. Another thing a well trained Shinobi of any village is good at is reading their opponent's body language. That is what I meant to tell you, you say you won't surrender in a fight but from what I can tell, you can barely stand."

She had me there, and she was right, I was just barely standing on my two feet.

"When an enemy sees this, they know the end is near" Lady Tsunade said "Even despite what you say,"

"I'm still not giving up" I told her and she smiled "I know you won't give up a fight willingly Kasumi. However if someone sees this and is an enemy to the Leaf Village they will take that to their advantage. Remember that."

"I will" I said.

"All Ninja loose stamina as well" Lady Tsunade said "In addition I will be teaching you to read your opponent's stamina, right now we are still training you to have the stamina to keep up with opposing ninja at the Chunin and Jounin level. After this I will teach you how to read your opponent's stamina."

"Thanks" I said to her.

She smiled "Well that's all for today dear, report back tomorrow, after your school's tutoring if you have it."

"I don't know if I will have that" I answered her "Not with the tournament going on."

"Good luck" Lady Tsunade said to me.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" I said "Come on Takara."

Takara shook herself out of her daze and followed me and Toph.

During my training with Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-Papa, my Bodyguards started to leave me alone for the time with them. Once I was done with my training for the day they would return. Right now I was sitting catching my breathe from my training with Lady Tsunade.

"So how was Stamina training today?" Ten-Ten asked as she appeared out of nowhere and right at my side.

I turned to her "Brutal."

"As always?" Ten-Ten questioned.

"No today was extremely brutal for her" Toph explained "She had to spar with Lady Tsunade."

"You're going to be feeling that one tomorrow" Shikamaru muttered.

"No kidding" I said rubbing my back "I'm already feeling it now."

"What you hit your back on?" Haku asked.

"Lady Tsunade somehow was able to see me threw my Volcanic Fang Over Fang and with one punch sent me to the log. Takara and I hit the log...Hard. Right Takara?"

"Vulpix!" Takara said nodding her head.

"Okay let's change the subject" Ten-Ten said for me kindly, I was too willing to agree with her "Let's, but what to talk about?"

"How about the tournament that's coming up?" Shikamaru suggested.

"That's not a bad idea" I said.

"So can you remind me what the rules are?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Well" I said "Basically students can team up with teachers, and fellow classmates in groups of three. Next the group of three can come up against another group of three and Duel each other. The team of Duelist that have two out of three wins will win the Duel. Each Duel is one-on-one. That's pretty much it."

"But why would Jaden put you, Naruto, and Hinabi as the first group?" Ten-Ten asked "I mean it's obvious that you'll win those Duels. I mean with Naruto's Kyubbi Dragon, he's nearly unbeatable."

"He can still be defeated" I told her "No card is unbeatable, except for one monster."

"Exioda" Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and Haku said all at once.

"Yes" I told them.

"Alright I get what you mean" Ten-Ten admitted "But still shouldn't Naruto and Hinabi join one Duelist than you?"

I understood her worry it was sensible seeing that I was a Signer and that I couldn't lose normally.

"That is why I called them over here" I said.

"Them?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Naruto and Hinabi" I told them "And Chancellor Jaden."

Sure enough Naruto, Hinabi and Chancellor Jaden arrived.

"What's up?" Jaden asked as Hinabi and Naruto was at his side.

"Well" I said "I've been doing a little thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Naruto asked.

"Well it's about the tournament" I said.

"What about it?" Hinabi asked.

"Well" I said "It is unfair that I Duel alongside you two."

"But we agreed that we would be a team" Naruto said.

"True" I said "But listen to me you two, we still are a team, only I won't be Dueling as much."

"Aw why not?" Naruto asked.

"Simple" I told them "It is unfair to the other students, heck they already know I can't be defeated by normal means. Besides my duties are to teach you two and to protect the Academy..."

"Oh come on Lady Kasumi" Naruto pleaded.

"Well I won't entirely call off our team but" I began.

"But what?" Naruto asked.

I turned to Hinabi and nodded towards her the Hyugga understood me and was actually agreeing with me as she answered Naruto "Naruto...We are Duel Academy's two tops students. Remember two out of three wins is all it takes for us to claim victory. So the only way Lady Kasumi will Duel is if one of us losses a Duel."

"Oh" Naruto said "So she's"

"She's not abandoning us as you are putting it. She is counting on US to prove ourselves to her."

"Exactly" I said "Now I will be participating in our first duel of the tournament with you, but for the remainder of the tournament, one of you two will be Dueling twice unless of course one of you two losses a Duel. Deal?"

Naruto scratched his head "Well, when Hinabi explained it to me, I guess it's okay. So it's a deal."

"That way" I began turning to Jaden "That way no student has to fear that I will Duel their team constantly and have a sense of having fun in the tournament. That's how tournaments should be."

"Fair enough Lady Kasumi" Chancellor Jaden said and we shook hands.

With this we departed as I turned to Shikamaru "Did I do the right thing?"

"I think what you said was fair indeed" Shikamaru said "No sense in letting the students of Duel Academy worrying that they won't be a match to anyone. Besides it will prove to you on how well you taught your students."

"It would" I found myself saying out loud.

So for the rest of the afternoon and evening, I would be training with the attacks and skills I already had. When night fell I went home for the night. The next morning came by and after eating breakfast. I took one early morning speed training lesson with Kakashi-Papa, the four days made a difference and he noticed this even complementing me on it as we made it to Duel Academy.

"You did well today" Kakashi-Papa told me.

"Thank you Kakashi-Papa" I said "I'll see you later on this evening, right after my lesson with Lady Tsunade."

He winked at me "Have fun with her."

"I'll try to" I said he then began walking back to the village and I shivered at my next thought _One of these days, she'll accidentally kill me at this rate it might be real soon._

So I went inside and with my Bodyguards waited for Chancellor Jaden to announce the official first day of the tournament. Thirty minutes later he would announce it right in front of a crowd of students whom had found their partners. They were excited as strode up to the mike and announced "Well now what are we waiting for, let the official first day of Duel Academy's first tournament begin!"

With this student ran off trying to fine their first opponents. For the most part, Naruto, Hinabi and I were minding our own business. As fair as we were concerned this was a free day. No classes to teach anyway! So in other words we were just enjoying the day. We were unaware that we were being watched. No it wasn't from the Sound Ninja or Fire Nation. To be honest two Student Duelist and the teacher. They too were thinking the same thing. Upon seeing me, Naruto and Hinabi they snuck up on us and surprised us, bad move because at the first sight of them, Hinabi and I both accidentally struck them in their chest with our Gentle Fist and they fell to the ground hard and well the teacher let's just say had Naruto's Kunai pressing against his throat.

"Oh" Naruto said releasing whose throat his Kunai was at "Sorry, err, Mr. Masowa."

"Why am I not surprise" Bastion said calmly "You are a ninja after all. Now can you kindly remove your knife from my neck please?"

I had to admit that even with a Kunai Knife at his throat that Bastion had the guts and bravery to not show fear when a weapon could slice your head off.

"Sure!" Naruto said and at once he withdrew his Kunai Knife.

"What's up?" I asked Bastion.

"Lady Kasumi" Bastion said "Allow our teams to Duel."

"So you want to be our opponents?" Naruto asked excitably.

"Yes" Bastion said "And I've already decided whom my opponent is going to be."

"Who?" Naruto and Hinabi asked.

Bastion turned to me "You Lady Signer."

I turned towards him pointing to myself "Me?"

"Yes, Lady Kasumi" Bastion said "Please grant me this Duel, I've been wanting to see how well I match up to a Signer. So will you please grant me my request?"

"Well" I said with a smile on my face "Sure."

Bastion turned to his two students whom were recovering from their experience with the Gentle Fist. One was a girl from the Sand Village. She had brown pig tailed hair, wore the same Obelisk Blue girls' uniform. Her name was Ichigo Narutaki. The boy was Inari once again.

"Inari?" Naruto questioned "You teamed up with Ichigo and Bastion?"

"Why not?" Inari asked "Ichigo is the third strongest student Duelist and Bastion is pretty much on the top five Duel Academy Teachers or Staff. With Lady Kasumi being at the top and Chancellor Jaden being the second best."

"Oh" Naruto said.

"And I'm the fifth best! Naruto, you are my opponent."

"Fine!" Naruto grinned "I'll take you on."

"Then Ichigo" Hinabi began.

Ichigo nodded "Yes, I'm you're opponent Hinabi."

"Then I'll accept" Hinabi said.

"So" Bastion said "We are the team that is challenging you first, so that means you decide which of you three gets to Duel first."

"Alright then" I said.

I turned towards Naruto and Hinabi "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot" the three of us shouted.

I won the little contest. So Naruto and Hinabi stepped aside leaving me to step up.

"I guess I'm the first one up" I said.

"Well then" Bastion said "I guess it's the teachers that Duel first. Are you ready Lady Kasumi?"

"I'm ready" I said as a huge crowd of villagers was swarming around us to see the action.

"A Duel is going on!" Konoharmaru's voice sounded and I was sure he was in the crowd as Bastion and I activated our Duel Disks.

"**Duel!**" Bastion and I shouted.

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Bastion's Life Points: 4000**)

"Hey what's going on here?" a voice sounded from the crowd and I knew at once it was Guy, Rock Lee's teacher.

"A youthful Duel is coming on!" Rock Lee's voice answered "Come on Guy-Sensei, let's see which Youthful Duelist are Dueling!"

"Right on my youthful student!" Guy's voice answered and just like that Guy and Rock Lee entered the scene right in the front lines.

"Why it's the youthful Lady Signer!" Rock Lee shouted "Go Lady Kasumi! Guy-Sensei and I will be routing for you."

My response at hearing this was simple...A sweat drop while thinking _Why do I have to be with these two clowns again._

"Alright then" I began "Sense my team was the one challenged, I'll go first."

"Go on" Bastion said.

"It's my turn" I announced "I draw!"

I drew a card.

"Alright now" I announced "I'll start by summoning Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared on the field and changed into defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"When Cleric Mist is successfully summoned onto the field she gives me one thousand more Life Points.

(**My Life Points: 5000**)

"Next" I began" I'll activate the Spell Card Silencer!"

A staff appeared in Clerc Mist's hands as I announced it's effect "Now I can only activate this Spell Card when a Spellcaster Type Monster is on the field, and Cleric Mist is one so now I can prevent you from playing any Spell or Trap Card for two whole turns! Or set them for that matter."

"I see" Bastion said as his Spell and Trap Card zone froze "Not a bad combo for the first round."

"Next" I began "I'll place one card face down for later...Turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Bastion said "I draw!"

He drew a card and I heard him thinking _Let's see Lady Kasumi has successfully prevented me from playing or setting any Spell or Trap Cards. She is resourceful in that way. However it's only for two whole turns._

"Alright now" Bastion began "I'll be summoning Hydrogedon in attack mode!"

A brown watery four legged dinosaur appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000**)

"And now" Bastion ordered "I'll have my Hydrogedon attack Cleric Mist!"

Hydrogedon opened it's mouth and let loose brown water at my monster.

"Continuous Trap Card Activate!" I interrupted "Dodge Attack!"

My face-down Card activated as I shouted it's effect "Now by flipping two coins something will happen as a result!"

I pulled out two coins and flipped them. The coins landed on double heads! I turned "Big trouble Bastion."

"What? What happened?" Bastion asked.

"When the results of Dodge Attack are two heads, your monster's attack has been successfully negated!" I announced.

"Well" Bastion said as Cleric Mist dodged the attack and so did I by ducking "Not bad. Then turn end."

"Then I'm up then" I announced "I draw!"

I smiled "Alright now, every Stand-By Phase Cleric Mist is on my side of the field she increases my Life Points by five hundred."

Cleric Mist increased my Life Points yet again (**My Life Points: 5500**)

"That's not all that happens" Bastion said "The effect of your Silencer wears off during your next turn."

"That maybe" I said "But now I'll summon my Phoenician Seed!"

Phoenician Seed appeared on the field. (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"Next" I began "I'll activate it's special ability, sending him to the Graveyard in order to special summon. Phoenician Seed - Cluster Amerallis!"

The tiny seed then turned into it's true plant form. (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 0**)

"And now" I said "I'll have it attack your Hydrogedon!"

Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amerallis attacked Hydrogedon destroying it and damaging Bastion's Life Points.

(**Bastion's Life Points: 3400**)

"Not bad Lady Kasumi" Bastion said.

"It's not over yet" I told him "Because when Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amerallis attacks, it self destructs inflicting eight hundred points of damage to my opponent."

With that my monster destroyed itself and Bastion took eight hundred points of damage.

(**Bastion's Life Points: 2600**)

"Not bad" Bastion said "But now, I shall activate the effect of my Hydrogedon, when one is destroyed I get to summon two more of them in it's place!"

Two more Hydrogedon's appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000 {X2}**)

"Then" I began "When Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amerallis comes back but in defense mode. Turn end."

Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amerallis returned but it was in defense mode (**DEF:0, ATK: 2200**)

"Interesting" Bastion said "I draw!"

He drew a card "Now I'll summon Hand of Nephys to the field."

A small bird like soldier appeared on the field (**ATK: 600, DEF: 600**)

"Next" Bastion began "I shall activate Hand of Nephthys special ability! By tributing him and any other monster on my side of the field I can special summon one monster from my hand or deck!"

I paused as Bastion selected one Hydrogedon and his Hand of Nephthys, the two disappeared and I saw fire coming out of his deck.

"And now!" Bastion shouted "Come on out Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!

A huge phoenix appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1600**)

"And now" Bastion said "I'll shall have him attack your Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amaryllis!"

Bastion's monster roared out and this time I decided to activate it "I activate my Continuous Trap Card: Dodge Attack!" two coins appeared in my hand once more "Remember all what happens next depends on the result of the coin toss."

I flipped the coins but they landed on two tails and I showed him it.

"What happens now?" Bastion asked.

"You're attack isn't negated" I told him as Bastion's monster's attack penetrated my Phoenician Seed-Cluster Amerallis and destroyed it.

"So much for it" I muttered.

"Turn end" Bastion said.

"Then I'm up" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card then my Stand-bye phase activated, once more Cleric Mist increased my Life Points by five hundred.

(**My Life Points: 6000**)

"I wonder if you could win by increasing your Life Points to a certain amount" Naruto muttered.

"Too bad it isn't" Hinabi said.

I looked at my cards as Silencer disappeared from Cleric Mist's grip as it's effect wore off.

"You seem to be in a bind" Bastion said.

"I'm just thinking" I shot back at him.

That's exactly what I was doing thinking. I knew that Dodge Attack wouldn't be successful all the time. So far it did negate one attack, the other went threw and the third might be treated as a direct attack on me. I had the Life Points to spend and finally decided on a play of action.

"Alright now" I began "I'll be switching Cleric Mist into attack mode!"

Cleric Mist went into defense mode (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

"What is she thinking?" Naruto asked "Cleric Mist can't attack."

"Next" I began ignoring Naruto's comment "I'll be activating the equip Spell Card Wind Edge!"

A thin sword appeared in Cleric Mist's hands and it's handle was green.

"The equipped Spellcaster type monster gains one thousand attack points!" I announced.

Cleric Mist's attack points rose. (**0-1000**)

"Next" I stated "I'll summon Swordmaster Mia in defense mode!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared but she was in defense mode. (**DEF: 1000, ATK: 1800**)

"And now" I began "Cleric Mist it's time for battle."

"You've lost it Lady Kasumi!" Bastion announced "Cleric Mist isn't strong enough against my Phoenix! Nor my last Hydrogedon ether."

"Who said I was targeting you're Phoenix or Hydrogedon?" I quizzed and then he got it "No way!"

"Oh yes way" I said "When the Spellcaster type monster is equipped with Wind Edge, that monster not only gains one thousand attack points but can attack directly!"

Cleric Mist raised her sword and pointed it in the air then slashed out with the sword. A windy slash appeared slicing Bastion as the direct attack connected.

"That was impressive" Bastion complemented as his Life Points went down.

(**Bastion's Life Points: 1600**)

"Next" I began "I'll place one card face-down for later. Turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Bastion said "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now I'll activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn! Now I can special summon a monster in ether player's Graveyards. So now I will bring back a Second Hydrogedon!"

Thanks to the Spell Card, another Hydrogedon appeared on the field.

"Next" Bastion began "I'll summon Oxygedon in attack mode."

A blue watery pterodactyl appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 800**)

"Uh-oh" I muttered as I already knew what was coming, and I hoped he didn't have that Spell Card.

"I see that look on you're face Lady Kasumi, as you know what is coming, I now activate the Spell Card: Bonding H2O!"

"Bonding H2O?" Naruto questioned "What's H2O?"

Once more I sweat dropped and blushed in embarrassment at Naruto's stupidity.

While Hinabi shared the embarrassment by falling onto the ground She would recover glaring at Naruto "Please tell me you were joking?"

"I wasn't" Naruto told her.

Hinabi sighed shaking her head "H2O is water."

"That's right" Bastion said "It's the scientific code for water, now watch Naruto and be amazed!" He turned his attention towards me "And now with my Bonding H2O Spell Card, I'll be selecting my two Hydrogedons and one Oxygedon in order to special summon...Water Dragon!"

The three selected monsters disappeared and in their place was a huge Watery Dragon.

(**ATK: 2800, DEF: 2600**)

"Oh so that's what Bonding H2O did" Naruto said "Hey that is a Water Dragon!"

"What tipped you off?" Hinabi and I muttered both of us clearly embarrassed at Naruto's stupidity.

"And now" Bastion said "My Scared Phoenix of Nephritis will attack you're Cleric Mist!"

"Not so fast!" I shouted "I activate Continuous Trap Card: Shade!"

A dark field covered Cleric Mist as I announced it's effect "Now thanks to this as long as there is another monster on my side of the field, Cleric Mist can't be targeted by an attack!

"Ha," Bastion said "That is exactly what I was expecting you to do."

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because" Bastion began "I wanted to attack Swordmaster Mia all along with my Phoenix. So what if you're Cleric Mist was in attack mode!"

With this Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys redirected it's attack destroying Swordmaster Mia which I shouted "I activate Dodge Attack then!"

I flipped two more coins and once again they landed on tails as a result Swordmaster Mia was destroyed.

"And now" Bastion began "Sense you have no more monsters to defend your Cleric Mist, Water Dragon can attack her!"

"Once more" I announced "I activate my Dodge Attack Trap Card!"

I flipped two more coins but this time they were one heads and one tails.

"Now what happens?" Bastion asked.

"Now that the results are one heads and one tails" Inari answered for me "Cleric Mist is spared of your attack but the attack is treated as a direct attack on Lady Kasumi's Life Points!"

Water Dragon roared out splashing itself onto me soaking me while My Life Points took the damage.

(**My Life Points: 3200**)

"I'll place one card face down" Bastion announced "Turn end."

"I'm up then" I stated "I draw!"

I turned to face my opponent and studied the field carefully as my Life Points rose once more (**My Life Points: 3700**). Baston had Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys and Water Dragon, both of them had over two thousand attack points each. Which one should I take care off first? I decided it had to be Water Dragon. So I decided to get to work "Alright now, I'll summon, my Wavern Rider Jill in attack mode!"

Wavern Rider Jill appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1600**)

"Next" I began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster and I'll summon my Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

Heron Leanne appeared on the field as well (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

"Next" I began "I'll be tuning my Level 2 Heron Leanne with my Level four Wavern Rider Jill!"

With this the two monsters began to join forces as I chanted out "Bounded by Blood by the Crimson Dragon, the Light shines for the truth...For justice...Synchro Summon...Michaih Maiden of Dawn!"

My favorite Synchro Monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"A marvelous Synchro Summon" Bastion said "But she's still not strong enough to face Water Dragon.

"Oh, she's strong alright" I said with a smile on my face "Because immediately once she's summoned, onto the field, all monsters on my side of the field, gain five hundred more attack points!"

Hearing this Bastion heard this and watched as Michiah and Cleric Mist had their attack points raised.

(**1000-1500**) (**2400-2900**)

"And now" I began "Michiah will attack Water Dragon!"

"I don't think so!" Bastion announced "I activate my Trap Card: Ring of Destruction!"

I mentally cursed myself at this as Bastion's Trap Card activated "Now I get to select a monster on the field and destroy it, then we both take damage equal to the monster's attack points and I'll select the attacking monster!"

With this a ring attached itself to Michaih and exploded damaging my Life Points for every single one of Michiah's attack points.

(**My Life Points: 800**)

"Michiah" I growled then I turned to Cleric Mist whom had her attack points changed back to what they were before Michiah appeared on the field. (**1500-1000**)

"But for some odd reason Bastion should've been defeated and I noticed this but I wasn't the only one that noticed this.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Naruto shouted towards Bastion "You said both you and Lady Kasumi take damage when Ring of Destruction was played."

"Oh did I now" Bastion said with a grin then he answered as I noticed another ring on the field "The reason why was simple, right before Ring of Destruction could activate, I activated the Quick-Play Spell Card Ring of Defense which reduced the damage of a card effect to zero."

"Doesn't matter" I told him "Thanks to Wind Edge, Cleric Mist can attack directly! Go Mist attack him directly!"

Cleric Mist raised her weapon and swung out at Bastion. Another powerful wind attack struck Bastion and his Life Points lowered.

(**Baston's Life Points: 600**)

"Next" I began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Bastion said "I draw!"

He drew a card, then looked up at me "Alright now thanks to my quick action, you're Cleric Mist isn't protected by the Shade Continuous Trap Card. It was fun Kasumi but I've won, go Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys attack Cleric Mist.

"If this connects" Naruto muttered, "Lady Kasumi will lose!"

"Do something!" Hinabi shouted as the flames came closer to Cleric Mist.

"Alright then, then I will" I said "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: Dodge Attack!"

My continuous Trap Card activated.

"Highly depending on you're Cleric this Duel hugh" Bastion asked "But let me remind you Kasumi you had little luck with Dodge Attack being effective."

"That's true" I told him as I received two coins "But you don't know until you try!"

I flipped the two coins and just like Bastion predicted the results was against us. It was two tails which meant Mist would be destroyed but I grinned "Okay sense Dodge Attack failed again, then I'll, activate my Trap Card-one that never fails, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!"

A scarecrow appeared protecting Cleric Mist "Thanks to this Trap Card, you're attack is negated, then after it's activation, I get to place in down again till next turn."

"So you held off after all" Bastion said as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow returned back face down "Then try this, Water Dragon, attack Cleric Mist!"

Water Dragon tried to attack and I shouted "I activate Dodge Attack again!"

The final two coins appeared in my hand. This might've been my final round if Dodge Attack failed. Then I flipped them. The results were in and sense I was closing my eyes, I opened them, it was two heads!

"Alright" I announced then I turned to Bastion "It's two heads."

"You got out of that one" Bastion said "I'll put one card face down, then end my turn."

"Then I'm up then" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card then Cleric Mist's effect activated once again and my Life Points rose again (**My Life Points: 1300**)

"Hold on" Bastion shouted "I'll activate my Trap Card: Dust Tornado, say good bye to Wind Edge!"

I watched as a tornado destroyed Cleric Mist's equip Spell Card and thought to myself _So much for finishing him off with Cleric Mist._

"Alright now I'll activate the Spell Card: Fallen Comrades!"

The faces of all my monsters appeared as I announced it's effect "And now I get to draw one card for each monster in my Graveyard."

"Not bad" Bastion said.

There were four monsters in my Graveyard so I got to draw four cards. I studied my hand and found the combo I would need to end the Duel.

"Alright now, I'll start by summoning my Hyper Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Hyper Synchron appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1600**)

"Next" I began "I'll activate the Spell Card: The Shallow Grave!"

I played the Spell Card "Now we both can select one monster in our Graveyards then we can both special summon it face-down in Defense Position, I selected Swordmaster Mia and Bastion well I didn't know what he selected to place face down but he did.

"Next" I began "I'm going to tune my Four Hyper Synchron with my Level Four Swordmaster Mia whom I placed face down!"

With that said, Hyper Synchron joined forces with Swordmaster Mia as I chanted out a chanted "Clustering HOPES will become a new shining star become the path its light shines upon, take flight...Synchro Summon...Stardust Dragon!"

With this Stardust Dragon my father's Synchro Monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"Why play him when she has Red Dragon Archfiend?" Naruto asked.

"Bastion's a good Duelist Naruto" Hinabi answered "He might have another Quick-Play Spell Card in his hand."

"Oh I get it now" Naruto said.

"But it's not strong enough to end this Duel" Bastion told me.

"I know" I told him "But you forgot one thing."

"What is it?" Bastion asked.

"When Hyper Synchron is used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon Type Monster, that monster gains eight hundred attack and defense points, and the best part of it, can't be destroyed in battle."

"Oh no!" Bastion shouted.

Hyper Synchron was absorbed into Stardust Dragon's body raising it's attack (**2500-3300**)

"And now" I said "Stardust Dragon will attack, Sacred Phoenix of Nephthyss with Sonic Shot!"

With this said Stardust Dragon roared gathering in energy and firing a white cosmic blast at Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys striking it and ending the Duel.

(**Bastion's Life Points: 0**)

"She did it!" Naruto shouted.

"That's Lady Kasumi for you" Hinabi said "Always coming up with a way to win."

Bastion walked over to me and stretched out his hand "Good Duel, Lady Kasumi."

"Thanks" I said shaking his hand "You too. You did quite well against a Signer."

"Well I guess my logic wasn't enough that time" Bastion said.

We turned to the two student Duelist. I had won the first round of the Duel. Now it was all up to them. Who was going to Duel second? We just had to wait and see.

**End of Chapter**

** Another chapter is over! Kasumi has defeated Bastion Wazawa. Whose the next Duelist that will be dueling and what deck does Ichigo have? Fine out in the next chapter. Chapter 45: Tournament Day 1 P2. Also one hundred points to anyone which Signer's chant Kasumi used to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon.  
**

_Card of the Chapter,_

_ Hello everyone, it's another Card of the Chapter, with you're host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears with Naruto and Hinabi): Hey fans today we have three card of the Chapters. All owned by the makers of Yugioh._

_ Naruto: That's right! I can't wait to fine out who goes next._

_ Kasumi: Alright now the first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Hand of Nephtis**

** Level: 2**

** Attribute: Wind**

** Type: Warrior/Effect**

** ATK: 600, DEF:600**

**You can Tribute this card and 1 other monster to Special Summon 1 "Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys" from your hand or Deck**

_Kasumi (teaching Hinabi and Naruto): See the point of having a weak card?_

_ Hinabi: Yes, Lady Kasumi, you're Cleric Mist rocked._

_ Naruto: Well of course all she did was protect her with Trap Cards, but that was a monster worth defending. Anyway the second Card of the Chapter is._

**Scared Phoenix Of Nephthys**

** Level: 8**

** Attribute: Fire**

** Type: Winged Beast/Effect**

** ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800**

** Effect: ****If this card is destroyed by a card effect, Special Summon this card from the Graveyard during your next Standby Phase. If you Special Summon this card in this way, destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field.**

_Naruto: Oh man so that's why you didn't destroy it with any effects and concentrating on attacking it._

_ Kasumi: Now you're starting to get it..._

_ Hinabi: Right moving onward. The next Card of the Chapter is._

**Water Dragon**

** Level: 8**

** Attribute: Water**

** Type: Sea Serpent  
**

** ATK: 2800, DEF: 2600**

** Effect: ****This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Bonding - H2O". While this card is face-up on the field, the ATK of FIRE monsters and Pyro-Type monsters become 0. When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 2 "Hydrogeddons" and 1 "Oxygeddon" from your Graveyard.**

_Naruto: Glad you took him on Lady Kasumi, that Water Dragon would've made my Kyubbi Dragon powerless._

_ Hinabi: Naruto when are you going to learn not to depend on one strong monster? There are ways to defeat Kyubbi Dragon._

_ Kasumi (Before the two could start arguing further): Hinabi is right Naruto, you've still got __much to learn, anyway, see you next time fans!_

_ Hinabi, Naruto, and Kasumi (Exit)_


	46. Chapter 45: Tournament Day 1 P2

Chapter 45: Tournament Day 1 P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

The first Duel for my team's first official Dueling tournament had been a victory for me. I had just defeated Bastion Masawa. Now we needed one more win and we would've won our first round of Duel Academy's tournament round. Bastion and I looked around wondering which of the Duelist would be stepping up. This was decided real easily. Hinabi and Naruto played a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors, which went onto four rounds sense the first three times they tied, when it came for the fourth round, Hinabi was the one that secured the victory. Naruto sulked at this as Hinabi walked up.

"I'm up then, good try Matthias" Hinabi said walking up.

"Now the youthful Hyugga and best student Duelist in Duel Academy is dueling!" Rock Lee announced and once again I sweat dropped hearing his voice. Did he always have to say youthful in his sentence? Well anyway I turned to Naruto "Don't sulk, Naruto, haven't you heard the expression, ladies first?"

"Yeah" Naruto said "But I'm the only guy on the team."

"Live with it" Shikamaru said and that is when I realized that my Bodyguards had watched the Duel but keeping a safe distance from me not to know they were there.

"Good Duel you two" Haku complemented me and Bastion "You came close in defeating the Lady Signer."

"So I have" Bastion said "Somewhere I miscalculated that time."

Haku laughed "That's what I thought when I first Dueled Aki-Sensei. Lady Kasumi, you're mother was the first Duelist that had ever defeated me in an official Duel. Although just like when you and I dueled, it was real close. To be honest it mirrored you're Duel with Bastion right now."

I smiled "Well thanks for telling me you lost to my mother, up till now I thought you were only defeated by me."

"No, Aki-Sensei was my first and only loss up till I met you" Haku said.

"Well" I said as Toph joined us "Let's see who wins Duel number two."

Hinabi and Ichigo strolled up.

"I've been wanting to see how a Sand Villager comes to defeating one of Konoha's best ninja Clan's Duelist. Plus to try to knock your rank down a bit" Ichigo told her.

"Now now" Bastion lectured Ichigo as she was his student

"Bring it!" Hinabi shouted both Duelist and with that both Duelist activated their Duel Disks.

"**Duel!**" Hinabi and Ichigo shouted.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Ichigo's Life Points: 4000**)

"Remembering the rules" Ichigo began bowing to Hinabi "Sense Lady Kasumi won the last Duel you get to go first."

"Alright then" Hinabi said "Then it's my move, I draw!"

She drew a card "First of all for starters, I'll set a monster"

True to her words she did set a monster card face down.

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll be placing one card face down, turn end."

A face down card appeared right behind Hinabi's face down monster.

"Then I'm up then" Ichigo began "I draw!"

Ichigo drew a card and paused checking out her cards before deciding on her first move. Then she went to it.

"First of all, I'll be summoning my Defender the Magical Knight!" Ichigo shouted.

A blue knight appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 2000**)

"Now" Ichigo began "As soon as he is summoned onto the field, he gains only one Spell Counter on him!"

Sure enough a Spell Counter was placed on it.

"Next" Ichigo began "I'll have him attack you're face down monster!"

Defender the Magical Knight attacked the face down monster which was Alien Grey (**DEF: 500, ATK: 200**)

"Not bad" Hinabi stated "But when Alien Grey is flipped up he puts on A- Counter on it."

Another counter this time an Alien Counter was placed on Defender the Magical Knight. Now this looked freaky, the spell counter on it caused it's weapon and shield to glow with magic, while the A-Counter on it looked like something oozing onto it's armor.

Alien Grey shattered. As Hinabi spoke out it's second effect "When Alien Grey is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I get to draw one card."

Hinabi drew one card.

"Impressive as always" Ichigo told her "Next I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Alright" Hinabi began "It's my turn I draw!"

Hinabi drew a card "Now I'll start by activating the Spell Card, Terriforming!"

"Not so fast!" Ichigo announced "I'll activate the Counter Trap Card, Magic Jammer!"

"Chain that!" Hinabi shouted "I activate the Counter Trap Card: Counter, Counter!"

Hinabi's face down card activated as she announced it's effect "Normally you're Magic Jammer would be negating my Terriforming as you send one card from you hand to the Graveyard, well, my Counter Trap Card-Counter, Counter can only be activated when my opponent activates their own Counter-Trap Card which you did, Now thanks to this Trap Card, you're own Counter Trap Card has it's effect negated and destroyed!"

"A triple chain!" Naruto shouted as the rest of the bystanders including myself watched the chain reaction

"These girls are truly going at it" Bastion said.

"I wonder if this has anything to do with them being in different villages" I muttered "I mean to have a triple chain during a Duel, I mean I've seen this before when my father Yusei Turbo Dueled before but to see this during a normal Ground Duel like this is quite an interesting touch."

"Indeed it might just be like you said a village rivalry" Bastion said "Although why would two girls from allied villages want to Duel each other so bad, that's the question."

"Well it is a friendly competion and Hinabi is the daughter of the leader of the Hyugga Clan" Toph answered "Plus being a tournament is a fine way to see if Hinabi is truly worthy of the title best student Duelist. So it's a test for Ichigo to see if she can beat the best."

"And Hinabi is like the defending champion" Naruto said which Bastion nodded "Exactly."

So we continued to watch the Duel.

"Now that I've successfully managed to protect Terriforming" Hinabi began "It's effect goes into play, which allows me to add one Field Spell Card in my deck to my hand."

With this she selected a Field Spell Card and I knew which one she was going to get. I would be proven right.

"Now I'll activate the Field Spell Card: The Otherworld-The "A" Zone!" Hinabi declared.

Immediately the Field Spell Card activated and the field changed to Hinabi's Field Spell Card.

"Oh sure" Naruto muttered crossing his arms "You and Hinabi both gang up on me telling me not to depend on one card, but so far whenever I see her Duel, she always uses her Field Spell Card."

"Naruto" Bastion scolded him "Lady Kasumi and Hinabi are right to tell you that you shouldn't depend on one powerful monster card. Now Field Spell Cards can help you win but she doesn't heavily depend on it, she has what it takes in this Duel."

"Oh" Naruto said "That's right!"

Hinabi turned to Ichigo "Next, I'll summon my Alien Hunter to the field!"

Another alien monster appeared on the field, this one had a huge spear in it's hand. (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**)

"And now!" Hinabi began "I'll have Alien Hunter attack Defender the Magical Knight!"

"Both monsters have the same attack points" Ichigo began.

"Oh-no they don't" Hinabi said "Because when an alien monster attacks a monster that has an "A" Counter on it, that monster losses three hundred attack and defense points! And sense my Field Spell Card the Otherworld is also out while my Alien monster is attacking yours, that monster also losses another three hundred attack and defense points!"

"Oh-no!" Ichigo shouted "How could I forget about that? So that means my monster losses six hundred attack points!"

"Correct" Hinabi said.

True enough Defender the Magical Knight lost six hundred attack and defense points (**1600-1000**)

"And now" Hinabi began "My monster is stronger go my Alien Hunter spear it threw!"

With this said Alien Hunter attacked Defender the Magical Knight by striking it right in the chest destroying it while Hinabi shouted as Ichigo's Life Points lowered (**Ichigo's Life Points: 3400**) "I activate the effect of my Alien Hunter!"

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"When Alien Hunter attacks a monster with an "A" Counter on it" Hinabi began "He can get to attack again in a row!"

"What?" Ichigo asked again a Alien Hunter charged her and stabbed her.

She stumbled as her Life Points went down due to it being a direct attack (**Ichigo's Life Points: 1800**)

Ichigo looked at the field right at Hinabi "So that is to be expected from you Hinabi, I've got to hand it to you, I never saw that coming."

"And there is plenty more" Hinabi began "I'll set one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Ichigo began "I draw!"

She drew a card "Alright now I'll activate the Spell Card, Cost Down,"

She activated a Spell Card and it appeared on the field "Now by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to lower a selected monster's level by two!"

She discarded a card from her hand, then she smiled "Now that that's done, now I can summon my Dark Magician Girl!"

A cute blonde girl magician wearing a blue with pink lines and a blue appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"Not bad" Hinabi began.

"And I'm just getting started" Ichigo told her "Now I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster!"

She then smiled "And now, I'll summon Magician's Valkyrie"

Another Magician appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1800**)

"And now" Ichigo shouted "I'll attack with Dark Magician Girl!"

Dark Magician Girl raised her staff and unleashed an attack at Alien Hunter.

At Hinabi's look I knew the face down card wouldn't help her out. So she allowed the attack to hit Alien Hunter and it was destroyed damaging her Life Points but thanks to Hinabi's Field Spell Card the Battle Damage was greatly reduced. (**2000-1700**)

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 3900**)

"And now" Ichigo said "I'll have Magician's Valkyrie attack you directly!"

Magician's Valkyrie raised her own weapon and blasted Hinabi with it.

Hinabi took the blast and her Life Points dropped heavily this time.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 2300**)

"Impressive" Hinabi said.

"Turn end" Ichigo began.

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi said "I draw!"

She drew a card.

"It seems that the youthful Hinabi has a deck based off an aliens while the youthful Ichigo has a deck based of Spellcasters! It's the classic youthful battle of sorcerer and aliens!" Rock Lee shouted.

Trust me on this hearing this I wanted to do something to him and Guy but I couldn't because Bastion was holding onto my hands while Naruto desperately held onto my legs trying to prevent me from Earth Bending.

"No, you can't hurt them" Naruto pleaded with me "Even if they do say youthful all the time!"

"He's right Lady Kasumi" Bastion said "Besides where would that get you?"

"Points taken" I sighed calming down then watched the rest of the Duel.

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi declared "I draw!"

She drew a card. She looked at the cards in her hand then selected the next card.

"Alright now I'll summon my Alien Warrior to the field in attack mode!" She declared.

Alien Warrior appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll have him attack you're Dark Magician Girl!"

"I don't think so!" Ichigo stated "Thanks to Magician's Valkyrie you have no choice but to target her!"

"Then I will!" Hinabi shouted "Go Alien Warrior attack her Magician's Valkyrie!"

Alien Warrior obeyed Hinabi and as Magician's Valkyrie's attack points lowered Alien Warrior destroyed it. (**1600-1300**)

The Battle Damage was calculated to Ichigo's Life Points. (**Ichigo's Life Points: 1300**)

"And now, I place one card face down, turn end" Hinabi began.

"Alright then" Ichigo declared "I draw!"

She drew a card.

"Now I'll start by activating Sage's Stone!"

Hinabi heard this and frowned.

"Now, Hinabi, thanks for having Dark Magician Girl on the field, I can now bring out Dark Magician!"

Dark Magician appeared on the field (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2100**)

"When Dark Magician is on the Field or in the Graveyard" Ichigo told Hinabi "Dark Magician Girl gains three hundred attack points!"

Sure enough Dark Magician Girl's attack points rose (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1000**)

"And now" Ichigo began "I'll attack with Dark Magician Girl!"

"No you won't!" Hinabi declared "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: Spell Binding Circle!"

Hinabi flipped open a card as she declared it's effect "Now as long as this card remains on the field the attacking monster can't attack nor can he or she change positions!"

Ichigo sweat dropped "You spent it all on Dark Magician Girl! Well now take this from Dark Magician, attack Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician raised his hand and sent a spell at Alien Warrior but it had it's strength reduced but that didn't matter (**2500-2200)**

Dark Magician's attack hit and destroyed Alien Warrior while damaging Hinabi's Life Points.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 1900** )

"Thanks!" Hinabi shouted "Because by having you're Dark Magician attack Alien Warrior he gains two "A" Counters on him!"

Sure enough Dark Magician received two "A" Counters on him.

"Turn end" Ichigo said.

"Then I'm up then!" Hinabi declared smiling "I draw!"

She drew a card, "I'll be activating my Continuous Trap Card: Brain Washing Ray!"

A Trap Card activated on Hinabi's side of the field.

"Now" Hinabi began "All monsters with "A" Counters are in my control, which means Ichigo, I'll be taking Dark Magician from you for a while!"

"Resist it Dark Magician!" Ichigo shouted as she saw Dark Magician trying to ignore the effect of Brain Washing Ray but failed in the end.

"Oh-no" Ichigo began "Without Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl losses three hundred attack points!"

"Exactly" Hinabi said watching Dark Magician Girl's attack points go back to normal (**2300-2000**)

"But" Hinabi began "That's not all I play, I'll summon my Alien Infiltrator in attack mode!"

Alien Infiltrator appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 500**)

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll attack with Alien Infiltrator!"

"Big mistake!" Ichigo shouted "Because Dark Magician Girl even when she losses three hundred attack points is too powerful for even him to handle!"

"Who said I was targeting her?" Hinabi quizzed.

It took a few seconds but Ichigo suddenly gasped as Alien Infiltrator disappeared and reappeared behind her before lashing out it's arms shocking Ichigo! Ichigo's Life Points dropped by eight hundred. (**Ichigo's Life Points: 500**)

"That's right" Hinabi began watching Ichigo trying to recover from the sudden shock "If Alien Infiltrator is in an area on the Battle Field where my opponent has no monsters, spells, or Trap Cards in it he can attack directly."

"So I noticed" Ichigo groaned still recovering from the shock.

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll have you're Dark Magician Attack Dark Magician Girl with Dark Magic Attack!"

Dark Magician raised his hands and Dark Magician Girl was starting to worry as her mentor unleashed a spell at her. The spell connects, there was a big explosion and Hinabi thought she had won when Ichigo was still standing holding a card.

"That would've been the end of me" Ichigo muttered "If it wasn't for the effect of Kurriboh in my hand, by discarding him from my hand to the Graveyard, I can make the Battle Damage I would've received from the card zero!"

"Not bad" Hinabi began as Spell Binding Circle was destroyed due to the fact Dark Magician Girl wasn't attached to it any more.

"I'll place one Card Face-down for later" Hinabi began "Turn end"

With this said Ichigo noticed that an A Counter wore off "What just happened?"

"For the effect of Brain Washing Ray to work" Hinabi explained "A monster must have an A Counter on it, but during the End Phase of my turn, Brain Washing Ray takes one "A" Counter away from all monsters."

"Oh" Ichigo said.

"Sadly" Hinabi said "When that last A Counter on Dark Magician is gone, Brain Washing Ray will be destroyed as well and you're monster will be yours again."

"That's good to hear" Ichigo began "Then I'll draw"

She drew "Alright now, I'll be activating the Spell Card: Mirage of Nightmare, which allows me to draw four more cards."

She drew four cards and nodded "And they are just what I need!"

She looked over to Hinabi "First I'll activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn, to bring back my Dark Magician Girl!"

A Spell Card was played and Dark Magician Girl came back onto the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Ichigo began "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Mystical Space Typhoon which allows me to destroy one card on the field!"

Ichigo made a wise decision "I'll now destroy Brain Washing Ray!"

With this Mystical Space Typhoon destroyed Brain Washing Ray and Dark Magician went back onto Ichigo's side of the field.

"And now" Ichigo began "It's over Hinabi!"

"No it isn't" Hinabi began "I'll activate my Trap Card: Gift of Mystical Elf!"

Hinabi's Trap Card activated "Now I'll gain three hundred points for every monster on the field!"

So Hinabi gained nine hundred more Life Points. (**Hinabi's Life Points: 2800**)

"That may have saved you" Ichigo smiled "Because now I'll tribute my Dark Magician and my Dark Magician Girl in order to bring out my best monster."

The two selected magicians disappeared as Ichigo shouted "Please meet my, Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

A bigger darker version of Dark Magician appeared on the field and it's staff was slightly curved at the end (**ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800**)

"That's a whole lot of monster" Naruto began.

"And now" Ichigo said to what appeared to be was a shocked Hinabi "You're lucky you were able to activate Gift of Mystical Elf in time because that just saved you for another round. Now go my Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and attack Alien Infiltrator with Dark Scepter Blast!"

Sorcerer of Dark Magic lifted up his staff and fired a green spell out of it. The spell connects to Alien Infiltrator destroying it and highly damaging Hinabi's Life Points even despite the three hundred point drainage (**3200-2900**)

Hinabi had been lucky to use Gift of Mystical Elf in time had she not played it in time and decided to play it when two monsters were on the field, I knew that Sorcerer of Dark Magic's ability allowed it to destroy any Trap Card, Hinabi would've played.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 700**)

"This is another exciting Duel!" Naruto shouted "I don't know who will win this one."

"Then" Ichigo began "I end my turn."

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi began "I draw!"

She drew a card.

"First of all" Hinabi began "I'll be activating the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, it'll allow me to draw two more cards!"

With this Hinabi drew two more cards and nodded "Alright, now I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card, "A" Breeding Cell!"

A Continuous Spell Card was played and she announced it's effect "Now once per turn while this Spell Card is out, it puts one "A" Counter on all monsters on my opponent's side of the field."

"So what," Ichigo said "Even if you did have another Brain Washing Ray, I will surely use my Sorcerer of Dark Magic's ability to negate and destroy that Trap Card."

"I know" Hinabi said "But I have one more card to play, and that card is this, I summon Alien Ammonite Tuner Monster"

"Oh-no" Ichigo said realizing what was going on as she saw the monster appear on the field (**ATK: 500, DEF: 500**)

"So you do remember me using it during my Duel with Temari" Hinabi began "Well then let me reintroduce you to his effect! Once per turn I get to Special Summon one level four of below "Alien" monster from my Graveyard, and so I'll bring back my Alien Warrior!"

Alien Warrior appeared on the field thanks to Alien Ammonite's effect (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Hinabi began "I'm going to tune my Level One Alien Ammonite with my Level four Alien Warrior!"

With this Alien Ammonite disappeared into one huge white ring with Alien Warrior going right threw the ring being scanned by the ring and having the stars line up with each other as Hinabi chanted out " For the safety of the stars, our hopes and dreams become a reality, Rise, Synchro Summon...Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar appeared on the field in a blaze of white light! (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800**)

"So you brought your most strongest monster" Ichigo said "It doesn't have the attack points needed to win this Duel."

"Oh," Hinabi began as Bastion shook his head "Ichigo what have I constantly told you about Synchro Monsters?"

"That most have special abilities" Ichigo answered.

"Correct" Bastion said "And Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar has two special abilities that are both dangerous."

"How so?" Ichigo asked.

"I'll answer that" Hinabi began "I'll activate one of Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's special ability!"

Ichigo turned her attention back to the Duel as Hinabi explained one of her monster's special abilties "Once per turn, I get to select any number of Spells or Trap Cards on the field and return them to their owner's hands. So I'll pick my Otherworld, the "A" Zone and my "A" Breeding Cell"

Hinabi then picked her Field Spell Card and her Continuous Spell Card she had announced Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's special ability further "For each Spell Card returned, I get to place "A" Counters on all monsters on the field, and so I'll put two "A" Counters on your Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

With this two "A" Counters were fired from Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar and they landed on Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

"And now" Hinabi began "I'll activate Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's second special ability."

"Another ability?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh yes" Hinabi said "Both effects can be activated once per my turn, anyway by removing two "A" Counters from a monster on the field, I get to destroy one card on the field that my opponent controls, so say good-bye to your most strongest monster!"

Ichigo gasped as "Oh-no!"

"Oh yes" Hinabi stated "Now Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar wipe Sorcerer of Dark Magic away!"

With that said the Synchro Monster activated it's effect by using a tractor beam to pull the "A" Counters off of Sorcerer of Dark Magic then fired a huge laser beam at it destroying the monster.

"And" Hinabi began "With no other monsters, or Spells and Trap Cards, that leaves only to one thing. And now Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar end this with Laser Implosion!"

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar locked onto Ichigo then fired multiple laser upon her, the lasers went around in circles until it caused a powerful bright blue explosion ending the Duel in Hinabi's victory.

"And that's the Duel" Hinabi said as Ichigo's Life Points lowered to zero. (**Ichigo's Life Points: 0**)

"Alright!" Naruto shouted "Hinabi won!"

"Another win for Lady Kasumi's Youthful student Hinabi!" Guy shouted "Lady Kasumi must be an youthful teacher for Hinabi to have these wins."

I turned towards them shaking my head "Not going to hurt them, I'm not going to hurt them."

Hinabi reached over to Ichigo "Good try Ichigo you had me there for a moment."

"Thanks Hinabi" Ichigo said "You won this round this time."

Hinabi understood "You were a great Duelist Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled stretching her hand out to Hinabi "One of these days Hinabi, I'll beat you, but as for right now, you won this round."

"I'll take you on any time" Hinabi told her and to my eyes,this looked like it would be a rivalry between Hinabi and Ichigo.

"Ah yes" Bastion said "The classic case of rivalry, Jaden when he was younger had only one known case of a good rivarlry, the one with Chazz Princeton."

"That's seen to this day" I muttered.

"So then" Naruto said as Inari strolled up "I guess you and I will Duel last."

Inari nodded "Naruto, you are the Second-Best Duelist here, show me you're power Naruto, I heard you beat Vice Chancellor Jesse, so show me that it wasn't a fluke like everyone is thinking"

"What?" Naruto demanded "Everyone thinks that my win over the Vice Chancellor was a fluke?" he turned to Hinabi "You were there Hinabi tell them was it a fluke?"

Hinabi turned to Inari "It wasn't a fluke, I was there to see it. Naruto won fair and square."

"Then how about he prove it" Inari asked.

"You want you're butt kicked I'll Duel you!" Naruto said.

"Then let's get down with it" Inari said.

Both Naruto and Inari got into position activating their Duel Disks.

"**DUEL!**" the two shouted.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Inari's Life Points: 4000**)

"Man the rules suck" Inari stated "But sense Hinabi won her Duel against Ichigo, you get to go first Naruto."

"Why then prepare to be amazed" Naruto said "I draw!"

He drew a card.

Naruto looked at his side of the field "Alright now I'll be summoning my Nimble Momongas in defense mode."

A Squirrel appeared on the field in defense mode (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Inari shouted "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now I'll be summoning my Gravekeeper's Spear!"

A Gravekeeper holding a spear came out onto the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**)

"Now" Inari began "I'll attack with my Gravekeeper's Spear on Nimble Momongas! When he attacks a monster in defense mode and his attack points are higher than you're monster's defense points, Battle Damage is calculated."

Gravekeeper's spear charged the little squirrel and Naruto sighed "Then thankfully I'll activate the Trap Card: Enchanted Javelin which increases my Life Points by you're monster's attack points!"

Naruto's Life Points rose by Fifteen Hundred points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 5500**)

Gravekeeper's Spear came down spearing the squirrel destroying it and doing the battle damage to Naruto's Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4100**)

Naruto then grinned "Sorry to burst you're bubble Inari."

"Why is that?" Inari asked.

"Because of this" Naruto said "When Nimble Momongas is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I gain one thousand Life Points"

Naruto's Life Points rose by one thousand (**Naruto's Life Points: 5100**)

"Next," Naruto began "When one Nimble Momongas is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, two more will appear in it's place!"

With that two more Nimble Momongas appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 100 {X2}**)

"Then," Inari said "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"My move then" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card "Now I'll summon Chiron the Mage!"

Chiron the Mage appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Continuous Trap Card activate" Inari announced "Shadow Spell, now this Continuous Trap Card acts Like Spell Binding Circle" Inari explained "Except the monster losses seven hundred attack points!"

With that chains wrapped around Chiron the Mage and lowered it's attack (**1800-1100**)

"Then I'll activate Chiron's special ability" Naruto announced "By discarding one Spell Card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can have him destroy one Face-Up Spell or Trap Card!"

With that Naruto discarded a Spell Card from his hand to the Graveyard and destroyed Shadow Spell.

"With that out of the way" Naruto began "I'll have my Chiron the Mage attack Gravekeeper's Spear!"

With that Chiron attacked Gravekeeper's Spear destroying him while doing damage to Inari's Life Points.

(**Inari's Life Points: 3700**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll be setting my Nimble Momongas into defense mode!"

Both of the Nimble Momongas changed into defense mode (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000 {X2}**)

"Next" Naruto said "I'll set one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Inari said "I draw!"

Inari drew a card then nodded "Okay perfect,"

"What's perfect?" Naruto questioned.

"This" Inari began "I'll activate the Equip Spell Card Premature Burial!"

Naruto paused as Inari payed eight hundred Life Points (**Inari's Life Points: 2900**) "Buy paying eight hundred Life Points, I can Special Summon one monster in my Graveyard, so my Gravekeeper's Spear comes back from the Graveyard!"

Gravekeeper's Spear returned onto the field equipped with the Premature Burial Spell Card (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Inari began "I'll be summoning Fleur Synchron Tuner Monster!"

A strange brown machine Tuner Monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 400, DEF: 200**)

"That equals a level six monster" Naruto told him.

"So you're right" Inari said "But now I play the Spell Card, Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster, so here it is, I summon Time Wizard in attack mode!"

A magician that looked like a small alarm clock appeared on the field (**ATK: 500, DEF: 400**)

"This could be trouble for Naruto" I muttered.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as even Hinabi was starting to fidget.

"You'll see" Inari began "I'll activate Time Wizard's special ability!"

A coin appeared in Inari's hand "Just like Lady Kasumi's gamble with the Dodge Attack, Trap Card, this is also a gamble, I call wither this coin lands on head or tails, all what happens next depends on the result of the coin toss."

"Tails" Inari began as he flipped the coin.

The results was exactly what Inari had been hoping for tails.

Inari looked at the coin "Alright now Naruto, this is bad luck for you."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked.

"Simple" Inari began "When the results of the coin toss is called right, then all monsters on your side of the field are destroyed!"

"What the?" Naruto began "Oh-no!"

With that Time Wizard cast a time vortex out of it's wand. The vortex sucked all of Naruto's monster's up and destroyed them all leaving Naruto wide opened.

"This isn't good" Naruto muttered.

"You're right Naruto" Inari said "Now I'll tune my Level 2 Fleur Synchron with my Level Four Gravekeeper's Spear and my Level 2 Time Wizard!"

With this the three chosen monsters began to go threw the Synchro Summoning phase as Inari chanted out "The road to being a warrior is a long one, courage and bravery will get us threw this great ordeal...Become Courageous...Synchro Summon Chevalier De Fleur!"

Out of a powerful burst of white light, Inari's Synchro Monster appeared on the field, it looked like a knight with a red cape and weird pink hair. On it's side was a rapier! (**ATK: 2700, DEF: 2300**)

"Not bad" I complemented Inari "My former student."

"Thanks Lady Kasumi!" Inari shouted back "And now Naruto this is for Hinabi beating Ichigo, Chevalier De Fleur will attack you directly!"

Inari's Synchro Monster charged Naruto swinging it's rapier striking Naruto.

"Come on Naruto!" Rock Lee shouted encouragement as Naruto's Life Points fell (**Naruto's Life Points: 2400**) "Don't let this guy show you whose boss!"

"I won't Rock Lee" Naruto said he got up looking at Inari "I was just testing Inari out that's all!"

"Alright!" Inari shouted "Naruto, I end my turn."

"Then I'm up then" Naruto said "I draw!"

Naruto drew a card "Alright now," he stated I'll be activating the Continuous Spell Card: Mirage of Nightmare!"

"Now" Naruto began "I get to draw till I get four cards in my hand."

Naruto drew until he had four cards in his hand.

"First" Naruto said "I'll be activating the Spell Card, Lighting Vortex!"

"Oh-no you won't!" Inari explained "Because I'll just activate my Chevalier De Fleur's special ability!"

"This isn't good" Naruto death panned

"It isn't" Inari told him "For you anyway, once per our turns, when you activate a Spell or Trap Card, Chevalier De Fleur's special ability allows me to negate and destroy that card."

"Darn it" Naruto muttered as Lighting Vortex's effect was negated and destroyed.

"Then I'll start by summoning my D.D. Crazy Beast in defense mode!" Naruto shouted.

D.D. Crazy Beast appeared on the field and it was in Defense Mode (**DEF: 1400, ATK: 1400**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll set one card face down, turn end."

"Then it's my move" Inari said "I draw!"

He drew "And now I'll equip Chevalier De Fleur with the equip Spell Card, Fairy Meteor Crush."

"That's gonna hurt Naruto" Hinabi whispered.

"Now" Inari began "When Chevalier De Fleur attacks a monster in defense mode and his attack points are higher than you're monster's defense, thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush it is calculated as damage!"

Naruto pailed at this as Inari's monster charged D.D. Crazy Beast "I'll activate my Trap! Magic Cylinder"

"Oh no you won't" Inari stated "Because I'll just activate Chavalier's Special ability which when you play a Spell or Trap Card he can negate it's effect or destroy it."

Naruto groaned as Chavalier De Fleur negated and destroyed Magic Cylinder and continued onward destroying D.D Crazy Beast and thanks to Fairy Meteor Crush the Battle Damage was calculated.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1300**)

"Oh man" Naruto muttered "I should've known Inari was good if he nearly beat Lady Kasumi. But he didn't use this monster on her."

"Because" Inari told him "I didn't have his requirements, like I do now, I'll place one card face-down turn end."

"I'm up then" Naruto began "I draw!"

Naruto drew a card and I heard his thoughts as Mirage of Nightmare gave him three more cards so he had four cards in his hand. _Thanks to Mirage of Nightmare, I get to think of another strategy, now let's see I have two Trap Cards, Pyramid of Light and Substitution Jutsu, ether way when I try to play one, Inari will just activate Chavalier De Fleur's special ability and destroy it, so ether way my Sphinxes are toast. I've already tried to get Kyubbi Dragon but this is getting difficult._

"Giving up Naruto?" Inari asked.

"Not yet" Naruto said "A Hokage never gives up a fight, and I won't now! I'll summon Kyubbi Synchron Tuner Monster in defense mode!"

Kyubbi Synchron appeared on the field the little nine tailed fox tuner monster looked upward at Chavalier De Fleur (**DEF: 1200, ATK: 1200**)

"Next" Naruto told Inari "I'll place three Cards, Face-Down for later turn end."

"I'm up then" Inari began "I draw!"

Inari drew a card "Alright now Chavalier De Fleur, attack Kyubbi Synchron!"

Naruto decided to play his strategy "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card, Pyramid of Light!"

"No you don't!" Inari shouted "Chavalier show him even that Trap Card isn't enough to protect him!"

Chavalier unleashed it's ability negating and destroying Pyramid of Light.

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted as Pyramid of Light was shredded, Now I can activate my Counter-Trap Card, Substitution Jutsu!"

"What?" Inari asked.

As Kyubbi Synchron wasn't destroyed by battle nor the Battle Damage wasn't calculated ether.

"You could only activate Chavalier De Fleur's ability once per turn" Naruto said with a grin on his face "I figured sense that could happen, why not try to trick you into it, anyway thanks to Substitution Jutsu, you're attack was negated."

"Not bad" Inari said as Kyubbi Synchron came back onto the field as the pile of logs went back to normal.

"Next" Naruto began "I'll activate the third Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

Call of the Haunted activated and Naruto announced it's effect "Now I can bring back one monster regardless of level...So come on out...Chiron the Mage!"

Chiron the Mage reappeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Fine" Inari stated "Turn end."

"I'm up then" Naruto said "I draw!"

He then smiled as Mirage of Nightmare activated giving him three more cards.

"Now I'll start by summoning my Giant Rat in attack mode!"

Giant Rat appeared on the field (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1450**)

Hinabi and I knew what was coming and it was Hinabi that playfully gave me a high five "Naruto's got this one in the bag!"

"That's right" I said smiling.

"Now" Naruto began "I'll be tuning my Level Four Kyubbi Synchron with my Level Four Chiron the Mage and my Level Four Giant Rat in order to Synchro Summon my new most powerful monster!"

The three selected monsters began to join forces with one another with Kyubbi Synchron Disappearing into rings and the other two being scanned as they went threw the rings.

"In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Kyubbi Dragon!" Naruto chanted.

With a flash of white light Kyubbi Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**)

"Now Inari's in trouble" Hinabi shouted.

"I'm not going down!" Inari hissed "I'll activate my Trap Card Cementry Bomb!"

Naruto frowned as he remembered I had suffered from it during my Duel with Inari "Now this Trap Card inflicts one hundred points of damage for each card in your Graveyard!"

I counted down the cards that were in Naruto's Graveyard, he had three Nimble Momongas, at least two Spell Cards, Chiron the Mage, Kyubbi Dragon, D.D Crazy Beast, two Trap Cards, Substition Jutsu and Giant Rat..

Hinabi gave out a shout as an explosion happened in Naruto's Graveyard while doing major damage to Naruto's Life Points.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 100**)

"Should've waited a bit longer" Naruto told Inari with a foxy grin on his face "Because you would've won but now it's truly over."

"First of all you're Kyubbi Dragon even if he does destroy Chavalier De Fleur, isn't strong enough to win this Duel!"

"I'll double check you're math" Naruto told him "Because for every Beast in our Graveyards, Kyubbi Dragon gains five hundred attack points"

"So" Inari said "I don't have any."

"You didn't here me right" Naruto said "I said _**OUR**_ Graveyards!"

Inari got it "Then that means! You're too!"

"That's right" Naruto said grinning "As you know my monsters in my deck are Beast Type, so now what do you say to Kyubbi Dragon now?"

Kyubbi Dragon's tails lit up gaining power for each Beast Type Monster in Naruto's Graveyard, there were seven to be exact so Kyubbi Dragon gained thirty-five more attack points. (**4000-7500**)

"Oh-no!" Inari shouted "It's too powerful now!"

"And now" Naruto began "Kyubbi Dragon let's end this by attacking Chavalier De Fleur with Kyubbi Vengeance!"

Kyubbi Dragon gathered in fire in the tip of it's tails and mouth then sent it at Chavalier De Fleur. The attack strikes Chavalier De Fleur destroying him and ending the Duel in Naruto's win.

(**Inari's Life Points: 0**)

"I lost that one" Inari gasped as the field changed to normal.

"We did it!" Naruto shouted "Lady Kasumi we won our first round."

"I must admit Naruto" I said to him "We did win but all those Duels that round was pretty hard. Remember now, now that we have won the first round, I won't Duel unless one of you two losses."

"That's a noble gesture" Bastion said "I mean with Lady Kasumi's deck and being a Signer she can't be beaten normally. So she's leaving it up to Naruto and Hinabi her two students."

"Well" Naruto said turning to Hinabi "Well it looks like you and I will be dueling more often in the tournament."

"True" Hinabi said then she turned to me "But Lady Kasumi, I understand why you are doing this but will you Duel if someone request you participate in it?"

I nodded "Yes, if they request for me to Duel against them like Inari did during Christmas Day, then I will Duel them. Other than one of you two losing a Duel or one of them request to Duel me, then I will Duel."

"Right so Hinabi let's bring glory to Team Kasumi!" Naruto said.

"We will make you proud Lady Kasumi" Hinabi said as she shook Naruto's determined hand with her own determined hand "You can count on us."

At this we heard clapping sounds coming from the crowd! We turned to see that the crowd had left us leaving Rock Lee, and Guy clapping with Lee shouting "What a comeback Naruto! That truly symbolized you're fights with other ninjas!

"All those Duels were youthful" Guy said he turned to me "Especially you're Lady Signer."

"Thank you" I told him "There will be more Duels now, that Chancellor Jaden's started Konoha's Duel Academy's first Tournament."

"Great so there will be more Youthful Duels!" Rock Lee shouted "Lady Kasumi, I hope you're youthful team and yourself make it to the top!"

"Well you never know" I said "Because I don't plan to Duel a lot in it, just keeping watch with my security duties you know."

"Well let's go Lee, we need to do Five Hundred Laps around the training ground and back!"

"Yes, Guy-Sensei!" Rock Lee shouted and the two were off.

"I'm glad they left" I muttered "Any more words out of them and I would've hurt them."

"I hear you're pain" Toph said "I wanted to hurt them too but Haku froze my feet.

"We didn't need any injuries inflicted to even those idiots" Haku told her "Freezing you're feet was all I could do to prevent you from harming them. That and Shikamaru had his hands full making sure Lady Kasumi didn't hurt them. Thanks to his Shadow Possession Jutsu."

"No wonder I couldn't move" I muttered "Shikamaru was holding me the whole time."

So for the rest of the day sense we had our first Duels we had the rest of the day off. The rules were each team in the tournament had only one Duel with an opponent's team once a day. After our Duel with Bastion's team, I began my decent to Lady Tsunade's office to continue on my Stamina Training. I could only wonder what hell I would be getting myself into then but first I was going over to Ichirku Ramen as a reward for the three of us defeating our opponents.

**End of Chapter**

** Another Chapter is history! Kasumi, Naruto, and Hinabi had won their first Duel. What is to become of the tournament and how long is it going to take for Kasumi to learn stamina training? Fine out next.**

** Chapter 46: Chancellor Tag Duel**

_Card of the Chapter._

_ Hello folks it's another Card of the Chapter with you're host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi, Naruto, and Hinabi (appears)_

_ Kasumi: Hello folks we have two exciting cards to introduce you too_

_ Hinabi: That's right and both cards are made by the makers of Yugioh! So let's get on with it._

_ Naruto: Hold on a second can I got first?_

_ Hinabi: Be a gentleman for once, Ladies first Naruto._

_ Naruto: Fine._

_ Hinabi: the First Card of Chapter is._

**Sorcerer of Dark Magic**

** Level: 9**

** Type: Spellcaster/Effect**

** Attribute: Dark**

** ATK: 3200, DEF: 2800**

** Effect: This Card can't be normal summon or set. This Card can only be Special summon except by tributing two level six or higher Spellcaster type monsters. You can negate the activation of a Trap Card and destroy it.**

_Hinabi: That could've been hard for me to take down._

_ Naruto: But you took it down alright, man I must confess you know a lot more about strategy then I do._

_ Hinabi: My Alien deck is good but most people think that they might be weak, but that's only because they don't understand the effect._

_ Naruto: Well then the next Card of the Chapter is..._

**Chavalier De Fleur**

** Level: 8**

** Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

** Attribute: Wind**

** ATK: 2700, DEF: 2300**

** Requirements: 1 "Fleur Synchron" + one or more Non-Tuner Monsters.**

** Effect: Once during each of your turns, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Cardm you can negate the activation and destroy that card.**

_Naruto (Paling): Who new Inari had that card._

_ Kasumi: There are lots of card we don't know other Duelist have. But good job anyway Naruto._

_ Naruto: Thank you, Inari nearly defeated me._

_ Hinabi: Ichigo was pretty strong too, but we won!_

_ Kasumi: Well congratulations team let's head out to Ichiruku Ramen for the celebration...Shikamaru's paying._

_ Shikamaru (Else where): I am?_

_ Kasumi: Well see you next time! (Vanishes)_


	47. Chapter 46: Chancellor Tag Duel P1

Chapter 46: Chancellor Tag Duel P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

I was right my training with Lady Tsunade was brutal. The one thing was, I was learning from her, even when my body was aching all over. Despite this brutal training I was developing my stamina slowly but surely. I was improving five minutes each day. So far this was my fifth day with her which meant I could fight against Jounin and Chunin for twenty-five minutes. That still wasn't good enough.

"Is five minutes a day all you can get out of training?" Tsunade asked me as I was rubbing my sore back.

"If you want" I told her "I can try to hold out longer..."

She understood me "Kasumi...You are making progress, but try to hold out for ten minutes some time."

"Against Jounin" I muttered "That's hard to do."

"Well" Tsunade said smiling "At least you can hold Jounin and Chunin off for twenty-five minutes. That's good, that means it's better odds for you're Bodyguards to come in and save you if you need it. That is plenty of time for them to get to you."

"So when will you be teaching me to read my opponent's body language or read their stamina Lady Tsunade?" I asked.

"Well" She said "When I think you are ready?"

"When will that be?" I asked hanging my head.

"Don't push yourself too hard dear" Lady Tsunade said to me as she bent down to give me comfort "When you are able to hold an Jounin or Chunin off for thirty minutes or so, then I'll start teaching you."

"Alright" I told her.

She wrapped her arms around me "Kasumi, you are exactly what you're mother told me you would be."

"How is that?" I asked her

"You're determination is just like you're father's" Lady Tsunade said to me "Plus you are willing to push yourself, but don't. Trust me, you can still strain yourself for training a bit too hard."

"Too hard?" I questioned.

The fifth Hokage nodded "Yes, there is a thing of training too hard or trying too hard to be exact. It's not worth you hurting yourself."

I knew what she meant then "But what am I suppose to do with the Fire Nation or the Sound Village?"

Lady Tsunade smiled kneeling down "You can worry about it, but please don't push yourself so hard. You are the Last Signer if something happened to you...Then the world will pludge into darkness. You are very important to all of us."

"Alright" I told her "I'll try not to work myself too hard."

"Good" Lady Tsunade said "Now you can run off and play."

It was a joke between me and my God Mother, as we both knew what I did for 'playing' that usually now was ether Dueling or training to keep my other abilities up. I had already been training to keep up the abilities, so I decided to see how well my two students, Naruto and Hinabi had been doing. For the remaining two days they had been undefeated defeating the all of the other teams even despite me absence. Some kids wondered if I was seriously ill because I missed so many Duels.

"Is you're teacher sick?" I heard a student Duelist ask Hinabi as I approached Naruto and Hinabi.

"No" Hinabi answered "She just isn't just actively participating with us"

"But she's you're third partner" another student Duelist said.

"Yeah well, you're security is my concern" I said before Naruto could berate them for disrespecting my wishes.

The two students turned to me "So are you going to Duel now?"

"Not today" I told them crossing my arms "As your head of security, I have to worry about you're safety. I've told my students that I will not Duel unless, someone special request me that I make an appearance in the Duel. Or unless one of them lost a Duel. So did any of them lose?"

"No" the third random Student Duelist said then he asked "Why not duel in every Duel?"

"I want you all to have fun and not to worry that I'll cream you" I answered her.

"Oh" the girl said "Understood, Lady Kasumi."

"Trust me" I told them "I have other stuff to worry about, remember the Sound Village and Fire Nation are soon going to attack this village. For this reason I must train, even though it pains me to Duel less, I must concentrate on this village's protection."

"That's right she's predicting a terrible fate" the girl student said.

I nodded "Yes, and that's why I must watch over the tournament, like I said I will Duel in it if someone important like Bastion request me to do so. Or unless Naruto or Hinabi losses their Duels."

"Well see you Lady Kasumi" the three duelist said as they went off.

I turned to Hinabi and Naruto "So you two have won another round."

"Sure have" Naruto said proudly "So how has you're training been going with Granny Tsunade?"

"Too be honest" I said feeling my legs "I am able to keep up my stamina against Jounin and Chunin for twenty-five minutes, and when I'm with her, man it's painful."

"Don't have to draw me a picture" Naruto said "I've been flicked a few miles with her finger so I know how you feel."

"That was you're fault if I understand properly" Hinabi giggled.

Naruto sweat dropped "She made me mad! Please cut me some slack Hinabi!"

At this Hinabi and I burst out laughing.

"Man you two are never going to let me hear the end of it" Naruto sulked.

"Because what you did was foolish!" Hinabi giggled "No one in their right mind would ever challenge a Sannin when they are Gennin."

"Or Ackuski for that matter" I said remembering the fact that Kisume and Itachi fled right as Jiryia got to save us the I giggled along side Hinabi whom after all this time had become more than just one of my students but one of my best friends as well "Well Naruto, I don't think anyone will ever fully let you forget that."

"Oh" Naruto sighed out.

"But Naruto regardless of you're ninja abilities, you are becoming a great Duelist your self."

"Yeah well" Naruto said "I'll never be as great as you or Hinabi" Naruto admitted "I mean I'm not a Signer, Dark Signer, nor do I hate the Crimson Dragon, so there is no way I could beat you Lady Kasumi, and as for Hinabi well she studies a lot in her spare time."

"I have a lot of spare time because I'm not joining the ninja academy" Hinabi told him.

"So you aren't going to be a ninja like your older sister Hinabi?" Naruto asked her.

"That's correct" Hinabi said "Even though I am a Hyugga I still have the Gentle Fist and the Byucugan, but this was something I discussed with my father Hiashi, he told me as soon as I told him I was going to become a Duelist, well the first thing he did was tell me that he accepted and even liked the idea of having one of his daughters as a Duelist. I'm still part of the Hyugga Clan and Hinata will be his successor but he'll also have a successor in Dueling, you know an expert in the game of Duel Monsters."

She turned to me "Lady Kasumi, if I can ask, can I join you on any quests you might have?"

I paused thinking of this "Well if that is what you want to do Hinabi, right now I'm trying to figure out what to do with the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja threat."

"That still bothering you troublesome?" Shikamaru asked.

I nodded "Unfortunately I had the nightmare again two during the night of the opening of Duel Academy's first tournament here."

"I can definitely say that was the case" Toph admitted out I turned to her "What? You don't think I heard you crying in your sleep."

"Point taken" I muttered.

"Well" Hinabi said "If there is anything I can do as a fellow Duelist and your student, I want to know."

"Thanks Hinabi" I said to her bringing up my fist "That's nice to hear that from you, friend."

Hinabi saw this coming and smiled kindly making her own fist "Thanks Lady Kasumi."

That is when we clashed out fists together in a friendly manner.

"Hey what about me?" Toph asked.

"You're one of my best friends too Toph" I said I turned to Ten-Ten "And so is Ten-Ten."

Ten-Ten smiled joining in with the other two girls "Alright what do you girls say we spend some time together, you know a girls night out sort of thing."

"That would be neat" Hinabi said "Where at?"

"My house" Ten-Ten said "You know like a slumber party."

"That is a sure way to releave one's mine" Toph said.

"Is Sakura coming?" Naruto asked.

"This is a girls night out" I told Naruto "Now Sakura and I are getting along but we are still no where as friends...Ever sense I killed Sasuke, Sakura has been friendlier to me but she hasn't forgiven me just yet and just the other day training with Tsunade, we got into a fight."

"When was that?" Toph asked.

"The second night of Duel Academy's tournament" I said sighing.

_Flashback_

_ I was training alongside Lady Tsunade. She had been teaching me for thirty minutes before she __decided it was time for a break. She had also been training Sakura that day. Seeing me sitting down, she approached._

_ "Lady Kasumi" she began._

_ I turned to her not even answering her._

_ "I guess sense you aren't answering you know where I'm getting at" she said._

_ "Is he all you think about?" I snapped at her "Even after he betrayed the village!"_

_ Sakura looked shocked that I had just yelled at her._

_ "Look" I said to her "I tried to get him back, in the end he still decided to betray this village! It was ether he killed me or I killed him when it came down to him using his curse mark, he left me no other choice!"_

_ That was when she threw a punch at me but I expertly saw it coming even when my powers were normal. Thanks to Kakashi-Papa's speed training and Lady Tsunade's stamina training. I blocked the punch with my own fist._

_ "Not smart Sakura" I told her._

_ "How do you think I feel?" She snapped "You killed the one I loved!"_

_ Then she lashed out a kick at me. I saw it coming and used Earth Bending to bring up a wall to have Sakura kick it and getting her foot stuck in it. She might have gotten stuck in it but she lashed out another kick at me once again I trapped her foot in it. With both legs trapped in the walls all she could do was lash out at me with her fist. These too I trapped in two more seperate walls. Then I viewed the captured konochi. She was in a predicament. Her feet were trapped in the rock walls and her arms were trapped in two more rocks. All four limbs were spread apart leaving Sakura's stomach and chest open for an attack._

_ "Release me!" Sakura ordered._

_ "Kasumi...Don't release her" came the voice of Lady Tsunade._

_ I turned to Lady Tsunade whom looked at Sakura "How many times must I tell you not to think about Sasuke, Sakura?"_

_ Sakura looked at the Fifth Hokage "Lady Tsunade...Please order her to let me go."_

_ "Sorry Sakura, you brought yourself onto this mess by attacking my God Daughter, she had every right to retaliate you with apprehensive force...Now Kasumi dear finish her._

_ I looked at her and she shook her head "No don't kill her, she doesn't deserve to die."_

_ Sakura sighed with relief but the Fifth Hokage then spoke out her true words "What I meant was finish this fight by knocking her out."_

_ "Alright" I told her_

_ "And make sure she does suffer" Lady Tsunade said._

_ Sakura pailed wondering what type of suffering she would take from me._

_ "What do you have in mind?" I asked her._

_ "Use you're sixty-four Palm rotation for starters" Lady Tsunade said._

_ Sakura's eyes widened with fear "Please no!"_

_ "Sorry Sakura" I said "But you have to be punished, you were the one that started the fight, well threw the punch at me."_

_ Lady Tsunade nodded "Once her Chakra is disabled go ahead and finish her off."_

_ "Alright" I said getting into position for the Sixty-Four Palm rotation even bringing my powers to be in their prime state._

_ "You're in the area of my Sixty-Four Trigram Rotation" I warned her._

_ "Please no!" Sakura pleaded._

_ Normally I would've stopped but Lady Tsunade's look told me not to and so I continued on nailing Sakura in her well unguarded body as I nailed her Sakura saw my tears as I nailed her the sixty-four palm rotation "Two Palm...Four Palm...Eight Palm...Sixteen Palm...Thirty-Two Plam...Sixty-Four Palm rotation!" _

_ Each time I had nailed her, I heard her painful cries as her organs and insides took the beating. When it was finished Sakura was still standing and I saw that the Gentle Fists did there work threw my Psychic Powers in their Prime state. She was suffering and to prove my powers right she was leaning down blood seriously coming from her mouth._

_ I turned to the Fifth Hokage whom nodded "Now finish her off"_

_ "Alright" I told her I didn't want to use Psychic Waza on her, that was going to be too powerful so I decided to do the next best thing...Volcanic Fang Over Fang._

_ "Takara over here!" I ordered._

_ The weakened Konochi watched as Takara ran over to me and I made her transform into another me then we ran at Sakura whom was still trapped unable to move. Takara then breathed out fire while I concentrated on Earth Bending to call upon rocks to cover both me and Takara up, then using my psychic powers controlled the fire and rocks to form two fire rocky twisters around me and Takara._

_ "What is that?" Sakura asked out as we nailed her._

_ "Volcanic Fang Over Fang!" I announced as we stopped our attack, and Takara turned back to her regular self. We turned to where Sakura was. The rocks binding her were melted, she was lying on the ground injured and lying on the ground wearing nothing but a bra and her panties, even her saddles had been burnt off. I walked over to the unconscious Konochi and leaned down trying to listen to her pulse. She had one as Lady Tsunade walked over to me and put her hands on my back as I looked down at the injured girl crying "Why did you tell me to finish the job?"_

_ She wrapped her arms around me "I'm sorry dear. Make that a lesson to you, always finish a fight, no matter who you are fighting against. This was the only way to make her realize that you had no other choice but to do what you did to Sasuke, hopefully when she recovers from her injuries she'll respect you more and understand why you killed Sasuke, like I said when you are ever in a battle even one such as Sakura did to you a few minutes ago. Rule number one of fighting, whenever you are in it even if you are defending yourself make sure you end it."_

_ I nodded looking at Sakura's half naked and burnt body "So this is what happens if I succeed in landing the blow to anyone. Didn't know I would be stripping them."_

_ "Well" Lady Tsunade said "You are using real fire and rocks. However what you see with Sakura, isn't what you would see normally with enemies that get hit by your attack."_

_ "What will I be seeing normally" I asked._

_ "At max you could clearly see their skeletons, but in most cases they would just have burn marks with slight clothes ether torn or burnt off."_

_ "You call that slight?" I asked her pointing to Sakura "Her clothes haven't been torn off nor burnt...She's been nearly robbed of her clothes."_

_ "It's okay" Lady Tsunade told me "Kasumi, some jutsus will do this depending on what substance one uses, your Volcanic Fang Over Fang mixes up fire and earth along with your psychic powers. This sort of thing depending on how well you concentrate your psychic powers."_

_ "Oh" I said._

_ "Sakura's lucky," Lady Tsunade told me "From what I saw coming from you that had the making of killing her burning her up to nothing, somehow she was able to survive and this was the results."_

_ I gave Sakura's unconscious body one last look and walked away. Only then did Lady Tsunade's words hit me, she was right, Sakura had been the one that started the fight between me and her, and sense she was an enemy right then I had to do what I needed to and that was too end the fight just as swiftly as it started._

_ As I walked away from the injured Sakura as medic Ninja came to her aide with Lady Tsunade explaining to them that Sakura was the person who started the fight and I was ending it. I turned just as I exited the scene one last time to see the medic ninjas carry her off. I shook my head trying to get the image out of my mind._

**End of Flashback**

"Granny Tsunade's right!" Naruto said to me "You had to end the fight when Sakura challenged you."

"Didn't she learn from fighting a previous Earth Bender" Toph asked shaking her head "That girl is going to seriously get killed one of these days."

"The medics said that she'll be in the hospital for one month now" I muttered.

"Well if that doesn't teach her a lesson in not to attack Earth Benders" Toph muttered "I don't know what will."

"How about bragging on how Lady Kasumi owned her" Hinabi asked.

"Trust me a ninja doesn't like to remember embarrassing defeats" Naruto said "That'll teach Sakura."

Shikamaru sighed "That's not a good idea to be picking a fight with the Lady Signer. As you're boyfriend, I'll have a nice chat with Sakura."

"I don't think that's a good idea" I told him.

"Well she is a girl" Shikamaru said "That part of it is going to be a drag. But if she ever tries to hurt you again troublesome, then make sure she regrets it-no hold her off till I come along"

"Right" I said.

So we continued on the evening watching the other Duels go by. Despite losing to my team Team Bastion was actually placing in second place. It seemed that no one knew how to handle Water Dragon, Sorcerer of Dark Magic, and even Chevalier De Fleur. Well except for our team.

It wasn't long before we ran into Chancellor Jaden and Vice Chancellor Jesse.

"Hey how's it going?" Jaden asked.

I smiled "This tournament is doing well."

"For Team Kasumi and Team Bastion" Jesse said "So Lady Kasumi, we have two important visitors coming tomorrow."

"Who are the visitors?" I asked.

"Vice Chancellor Crowler and Chancellor Shepard" Jaden answered.

"Did you invite them?" I asked.

"No" Jaden said "They invited themselves."

"So why are they visiting?" I asked.

"Well they want to take part of the tournament as well as Tag Duelist" Chancellor Jaden said smiling "They heard about Konoha's best Duel Academy's top two students."

"So" I began smiling.

"That's right, Dr. C seems to remember his embarrassing defeat at the hands of our youngest Security Guard ever. So when they heard that she teaches two students privately in her own office, they want to test the two best students here. What do you say?" Jaden asked.

"Well" I said turning to Naruto and Hinabi "What do you two say, if accepted you two will be partners in a Tag Duel against two Chancellors of Jaden's old Duel Academy?"

"I am a ninja" Naruto began "One that is aiming to be the next Hokage! as a Ninja I am taught to accept all challenges! If the those two Chancellors want to Duel me, I'll say bring them on...What about you Hinabi?"

"Well" Hinabi said smiling "As the best student in this Duel Academy, I feel that I would have the need to work together with you Naruto, so I can impress Lady Kasumi...I'm sorry Lady Kasumi but I want to Duel to impress you and the Hyugga Clan."

"It's okay" I told her "At least you found something to Duel for,"

Hinabi nodded "Right, Naruto, I'll agree to Duel alongside you to face off against Jaden's former Chancellors"

"Alright then!" Naruto shouted "Well I'm off."

"Hold on a second!" Hinabi ordered.

"Wha, why?" Naruto asked.

Hinabi pointed out towards him "If we are too team up for a Tag Duel, we need to start studying!"

"S-S-S-Studying about what?" Naruto asked.

I smiled as Hinabi placed her hand onto her head then dug her arms into her hips "You know what were going to study about Naruto! We need to study and come up with a strategy. I don't want us to have NO strategy"

"B-B-B-But I have training with Pervy-Sage today!" Naruto tried to lie but Hinabi caught it "Well then I guess we won't team up."

"Ah why not?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto even I could see threw that lie" I said.

"And if a civilian can see it" Shikamaru added on "That means you are a horrible lier, I mean Hinabi even saw it as a lie."

"Sure did" Hinabi said.

"Well okay" Naruto said "If you want us to study together Hinabi, then we will but what will your father say?"

"Leave that to me" I said causing the two to look at me "Hiashi-Sensei is noble and if I as a Signer request him to let you study with Hinabi. Besides whenever he sees me and Takara around training on his grounds he says he likes Takara."

"Really?" Naruto asked "Lots of villagers had changed their minds lately about Takara."

"That's because," Shikamaru began sweating "Lady Kasumi ether hurts them or tells them Takara isn't the Kyubbi. She sent a villager flying with her psychic powers because of that reason."

"It pains me really" I told him "That everyone in this village hates Naruto because of the Kyubbi, it honestly reminds me of the stories my mother Aki used to say about everyone that treated her wrong. I can't let that fate happen to a friend."

"Besides" Toph agreed "Hiashi is in her debt he owes her greatly, now okay he's taught her his Clan's secret technique but honestly his clan has been saved by her at least twice, so I'm sure she can convince him not to through Naruto out."

"Um if you're fearing that my father would kick Naruto out he won't" Hinabi said "We had a little chat when I first became an Obelisk Blue and Naruto was in my class...Heck even Hinata sat down to chat."

"What about?" I asked.

"Well for Hinata..." Hinabi began "He apologized on how he was treating her and is telling her that she can marry whoever she wants to and not be forced like most girls in the Hyugga Clan."

She caught me looking at her "I'm spared as well thanks to being a Duelist."

"Phew" I sighed "I forgot girls in this village go threw forced marriages."

"Konoha doesn't do much of that" Shikamaru said "We're lucky, the Sound Village on the other hand."

"I don't want to think on that" I muttered shivering at the thought that was in my mind "Due to the fact he wants me and he'll certainly use me in that way..."

"So does this make you glad he didn't get you?" Naruto asked.

I nodded "You bet, if he would've succeeded in capturing me...He would've used me in anyway."

With that I hugged each of my friends "Thank goodness here I can start a new life. And have great friends."

"Of course" Haku said accepting his hug "We will always watch over you as friends. Also as friends we will also be with you in every challenge. That is if you let us help you."

"Of course, I'll let you help."

"Alright Hinabi, you want us to study and come up with a strategy" Naruto began when she nodded slightly he continued "Then you got it, but what about your slumber party with Lady Kasumi, Toph and Ten-Ten?"

"We'll figure that out later" Hinabi answered "Right now what is more important preparing for our Duel against two experienced teachers of the first Duel Academy? Or a Slumber Party just for me, Lady Kasumi, Toph and Ten-Ten?"

"Good point" I said "Besides, Ten-Ten was the one asking us for it."

We turned to Ten-Ten "Alright then so about our Slumber Party, Hinabi if you and Naruto can win the Duel tomorrow with Lady Kasumi, Toph and I watch-"

"Yeah let the blind girl watch a duel" Toph muttered.

Ten-Ten sweat dropped as she corrected herself "Make that Lady Kasumi, and I will watch the Duel, if you two win the Duel, we can prepare for the slumber party for tomorrow evening...That is Chancellor Jaden when is this Duel expected to be?"

"At noon" Chancellor Jaden said.

I looked at my watch which Lady Tsunade gave me "Well it's still early evening, so Hinabi, Naruto if you need to study let's go to a safe place, I'll give you two a last minute lesson."

"Yetta!" Naruto shouted "Lady Kasumi's giving us a special lesson!"

Hinabi nodded "We could use some last minute tutoring, and Lady Kasumi's the only available Duelist here besides the Chancellors and Haku of course."

"Then it's agreed" Haku admitted "We'll walk to the Hyugga compound together."

So we walked towards the Hyugga Compound. Once there Hinabi knocked on the door. This time Hinata answered it "Hinabi?" she asked.

Hinabi nodded "Yes, Naruto and I won our duels early,"

"N-N-N-Naruto here?" Hearing the word Naruto made Hinata faint on the spot.

"Why does she always do this when I'm around?" Naruto wondered as he made sure Hinata was alright "Hinata wake up!"

Hearing the commotion Hiashi came down to the door and looked at his fainted daughter. He saw me "So what brings you here?"

He looked at Naruto "Hmm first time I've ever seen you Naruto."

"Yes, you got a nice place" Naruto said.

Hiashi smiled as I turned to him "Well as you know Hiashi-Sensei, Duel Academy is in an excellent tournament-"

"Yes, Hinabi's told us that you were taking extra procession in protecting Duel Academy" Hiashi-Sensei said.

I sighed "Normally I would actively help my team out by Dueling more, but with the up coming threat coming..."

Hiashi-Sensei smiled "Understood, you're putting everyone's safety first. That's the best thing a security guard can do."

"Alright" I said "Well Naruto, and Hinabi are going to be teaming up together for a Tag Duel tomorrow afternoon."

"Really now?" Hiashi-Sensei asked as Hinata woke up "T-T-T-Team up for what?"

I nodded "Well as their teacher as it's obvious that Hinabi studies, I'm giving both of them last minute lesson before the Tag Duel."

"Who is the Tag Duel against?" Hiashi-Sensei asked.

"Against Chancellor Jaden's Chancellors when he was going to Duel Academy, Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Shepard."

"Oh those are going to be hard opponents" Hiashi said.

"I don't know" Neji said "Lady Kasumi easily beat Dr. Crowler."

"Because that guy underestimated her" Naruto told Neji "I did that a lot to lose three Duels already."

"Not only that but the first two all you had for strategy was having your Sphinxes" Hinabi told him.

"Too this day he still depends on high level monsters including his new Synchro" I said looking at Naruto "Hiashi-Sensei, I'm requesting that you let Naruto study with Hinabi, I will be in the room with them."

Hiashi-Sensei agreed "Well even though I didn't like the Kyubbi, I realize from Hinabi and Hinata that it wasn't Naruto's fault. The Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubbi inside Naruto. So I will accept the Lady Signer's request."

He turned to Hinabi "Study well Hinabi."

"I will father" Hinabi said.

Hiashi turned to Naruto "I would suggest you study hard as well."

"Uh, you got it!"

With this Hinabi lead me and Naruto to her room. Hinata followed closely behind and entered the room.

"What's up Hinata?" I asked.

"W-W-Well" She stammered "I-I-I-I want to see how hard Naruto studies. This Tag Duel is really important to Hinabi, she wants to win it. P-P-P-Plus I want to see how you teach, Lady Kasumi."

"Well if it's okay with Hinabi" I said.

"It is" Hinabi said.

So after this I began teaching them privately and watching them study. Hinabi most likely studied while Naruto kept on complaining on Duel Puzzles. Which earned him double stares, one from me and one from Hinabi. He understood that we meant well though and even joined in his deck trying to fine a way to help Hinabi's deck.

"So why do you want to study this?" Naruto asked her after a while.

"Well" Hinabi said "I want us to have multiple strategies. During a Tag Duel we both can use our monsters which means we must work together. We can't just rely on one strategy.

"I have two of them" Naruto said "We'll use the Sphinxes, we summon them early we'll have a slight edge against our opponents."

"Yes" Hinabi said "That is a good strategy now you can use Thenion the Great Sphinx, but the Chancellor's will be hard to beat. They'll fine a way to defeat Thenion then what will you do?"

"Then we'll use Kyubbi Dragon, surely he'll guide us" Naruto said.

"Yes, using Kyubbi Dragon will help us for sure" Hinabi said "But we should try another strategy I mean Kyubbi Dragon's hard to beat having it's attack increase for each Beast Type Monsters in our Graveyards, and even being able to be immune from Monster Effects, Spells and Traps."

"Now what are you're strategies?" Naruto asked her.

"Well" Hinabi said smiling to Naruto "As you know, I have an Alien based deck-"

"The first ever I hear" Hinata interrupted her sister kindly.

"Yes" Hinabi said "Anyway my strategy is to place "A" Counters on my opponent's monsters. The more we place on them, the more easier it is to take control over them."

"Plus you have one wicked Synchro Monster" Naruto said "Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar surely it'll come in handy."

"It sure will" Hinabi said "From what I've seen during my Duels, and reading about the Alien Deck, is that it focuses on placing "A" Counters on opponent's monsters. The more "A" Counters, the more easier it is to take control of them."

"Too do this" Hinabi said smiling "I've built my deck to support my Alien monsters."

"You did it quite well too" Hinata said.

"Thanks" Hinabi said.

"Well" I said after couple more hours passed "If you have came up with a strategy together, then I suggest we all call it a night, it is getting late."

"Agreed" Toph said smiling "One thing even an Earth Bender needs is rest, no matter how hard you study and come up with a strategy it'll be useless against if you don't get some sleep."

"Good luck Hinabi" I said "Ten-Ten and I will be watching the Duel."

"Alright! Good Night, Lady Kasumi" Hinabi said.

Naruto got ready to leave as well "Well I'm off myself Hinabi."

"Alright then" Hinabi said "I'll see you tomorrow."

Naruto got ready to leave before turning to Hinata "Hinata?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes?" Hinata asked.

"I've been thinking about this, what do you say you and I got out?"

Hearing this Hinabi and I exchanged glances and grinned, Naruto was onto something. All eyes peered onto Hinata wanting to see what she would do. She did what I was expecting her too, she blushed real red and I heard her thoughts _D-D-D-Did, N-N-N-Naruto just A-A-A-A-Ask me out? _Then she fainted.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted rushing to her aide.

He shook her few five minutes and she did come around finding herself in Naruto's arms.

"N-N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Naruto nodded "Yes, what do you say you and I got out? You know as a date?"

"S-S-S-Sure, Naruto" Hinata said and I saw that her heart must've skipped a few beats "W-W-W-When?

"After Hinabi and my Tag Duel?" Naruto asked.

"Go for it" Hinabi encouraged Hinata "Go for it sis. Lady Kasumi, Toph, Ten-Ten and I are having a slumber party at Ten-Ten's house after the Duel tomorrow."

This time Hinata didn't faint and turned to Naruto "Of course, Naruto, I'll be happy to go out with you."

"And I won't stop you ether" Hiashi-Sensei said.

We were standing at the door so it wasn't a surprise that he had heard us. He was actually smiling "Like I said Hinata, you are welcomed to go out and marry whoever you want to, Naruto, take good care of Hinata."

"I will Hiashi" Naruto said as he left.

Hiashi-Sensei turned to me "Well now how did the studying go?"

"It went out well" I admitted "Spent two hours of studying and teaching them, they should be prepared for their Tag Duel tomorrow."

"If it isn't a big deal, would you mind if I watched it?" Hiashi-Sensei asked.

"The more people watching the Duel, the better it is" I answered "Besides you saw Hinabi defeat Naruto, you seen her Duel against Temari, so you can watch her Tag Duel."

He smiled "Good," then he turned to Hinabi "Well you may go and have your slumber party with Ten-Ten."

"Thanks father" Hinabi said.

So with this, Toph, Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, Haku and I went home.

The next morning came which after two hours of training One hour of speed training with Kakashi-Papa and the other hour with Lady Tsunade, Hiashi, Ten-Ten, Chancellor Jaden, Colonel Hasselberry, Vice Chancellor Jesse, Shikamaru, Haku, Hinata, Naruto, and I reported in the school's inside Dueling arena. We weren't the only ones watching Team Bastion was another team watching the Duel in the stands. We waited for thirty minutes and finally the two Chancellors came.

"It seems that everyone of your students are enjoying themselves" Dr. Crowler said to Chancellor Jaden.

"Yeah, Dr. C, just as we told Shepard," Jaden told him "We are having our very first Dueling tournament."

"Oh, so how well is it going?" Shepard asked.

Jaden turned to me, Hinabi, and Naruto "Lady Kasumi's team is currently in first place,"

"So" Shepard said turning to Hinabi and Naruto "You two are Konoha's Best Duel Academy Students, I'm Chancellor Shepard of New Domino City's Duel Academy, and this is Vice Chancellor, Dr. Crowler."

"Hey there an Obelisk Blue" Dr. Crowler said shaking Hinabi's hand "It's a pleasure to meet you miss."

"I'm Hinabi Hyugga sir" Hinabi answered "This Academy's best student Duelist

"And you are?" Chancellor Shepard asked turning to Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Utzumaki!" Naruto shouted "I'm going to be the next Hokage! And I'm the second best student Duelist here!"

Dr. Crowler smiled "Well that's good to here that you want to become this ninja village's next Hokage young one, so you and Hinabi are our opponents. I hope you Duel well against us."

Shepard smiled at me then to Naruto and Hinabi "So are you two ready to Duel?"

"Of course" Hinabi said.

"Well then" Shepard said as he and Dr. Crowler took their ends of the duel arena "Let's get too it."

Hinabi and Naruto stepped up to their end of the arena facing Dr. Crowler and Shepard. All four Duelist activated their Duel Disks and shouted "**DUEL**!"

(**Hinabi's and Naruto's Life Points: 8000**)

(**Shepard and Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 8000**)

"Visitors first" Shepard said "I draw!"

Shepard drew his card.

"First of all" Shepard began "I'll start by summoning Reflect Boulder!"

A big mechanical mirror like monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1600**)

"That's gonna be a problem" I said.

"Next" Chancellor Shepard said "I'll place one card face-down, turn end."

"Well then" Hinabi began "I'm up next! I draw!"

She drew a card "Alright, first I'll start this round by setting one monster face down"

She placed a card face down horizontally on the field.

"Turn end" Hinabi declared.

"Then I'm up then" Dr. Crowler said "I draw!"

Dr. Crowler drew "First I'll start by activating the Continuous Spell Card Ancient Gear Castle!"

A castle appeared in a slot in his and Chancellor Shepard's Spell and Trap Card zone.

"Now" Dr. Crowler began "All 'Ancient Gear' monsters gain an additional three hundred attack and defense point bonus. And it counts down when monsters are ether set or summoned."

He then selected a monster "Such as what I'm about to do now, come on out Ancient Gear Soldier!"

An mechanical gear solider appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1500**). Thanks to Ancient Gear Castle the monster had it's attack points raised plus it counted the monster summoned. (**1300-1600**)

"Next" Dr. Crowler began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then" Naruto began "It's my turn, I draw!"

Naruto drew a card "Alright, I'll set one monster face down."

Naruto set his own face-down monster "Then I'll throw down one card face down for later."

After Ancient Gear Castle counted the set monster down, the first round was over Naruto and Hinabi both had monsters placed face down horizontally with Shepard and Dr. Crowler having monsters in attack mode.

"Then it's my turn" Shepard began "I draw!"

Shepard drew a card "Alright now, I'll be tributing Ancient Gear Soldier and Reflect Boulder in order to bring out Barrel Dragon!"

Two rainbow dots appeared where the two selected monsters were then in their place was a huge rainbow dot which out of it, a mechanical dragon with two cannons on it's back appeared on the field (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 2200**) Ancient Gear Castle counted down once more.

"And now" Shepard began "I'll activate Barrel Dragon's special ability."

Then Shepard announced it's effect "Now I'll select one card on my opponent's side of the field, then after three coins are tossed, depending on the results the effect will work or not."

Three coins appeared in the Chancellor's hands as he selected Naruto's face down monster.

He flipped them and two of the coins were heads.

"That's good" Chancellor Shepard said looking at the coin toss "When the results of the coin toss are two heads, Barrel Dragon destroys the selected card automatically!"

At Hinabi's slight nod, Naruto decided to wait to activate the Trap Card. Barrel Dragon fired a blast at Naruto's face down monster destroying it.

"So much for Dez Koala" Naruto muttered as the card was destroyed without it's flip effect activating.

"And now" Chancellor Shepard began "Barrel Dragon shall attack the other face down monster on the field!"

Barrel Dragon leveled it's cannons on Hinabi's face down monster and fired them. The face down card was Alien Grey! It easily shattered as Naruto smirked "Thank you Chancellor Shepard, when Alien Grey is attacked while face down, one "A" Counter on it."

Alien Grey was destroyed but Naruto let Hinabi announce the other effect "When Alien Grey is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, it lets ether me or Naruto draw one card. Sense it's Naruto's turn he's the one that draw the card."

So Naruto drew the card instead of Hinabi.

"Interesting Hinabi" Chancellor Shepard said as Barrel Dragon received the "A" Counter on it. "You are using an Alien type deck...That's a rare deck indeed."

"Thank you Chancellor Shepard" Hinabi said.

"Then" Chancellor Shepard began "Turn end."

"It's my turn then" Hinabi began "I draw!"

She drew a card and I heard her thoughts _Chancellor Shepard's going to be hard to defeat, with Barrel Dragon on the field if ether he or Dr. Crowler gets two heads then one monster on our side of the field automatically gets destroyed. We've got to be careful when dealing with Barrel Dragon._

She selected the next card "Alright now, I'll activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm, which destroys all Spells and Trap Cards on the field!"

With that a wicked storm blew destroying Ancient Gear Castle and the other two Trap Cards that were on the field face down. Seeing Ancient Gear Castle get destroyed Dr. Crowler made a face "Oh-no!"

One of the face down cards was the Quick-Play Spell Card Limiter Removal and the other was Mirror Force both of which would've been a problem for Hinabi and Naruto. However the Face-Down Card that Naruto placed down was also destroyed and it was Switch.

"That's not good" Naruto muttered.

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll start by summoning my Alien Infiltrator in attack mode!"

Alien Infiltrator appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 500**)

It faced Barrel Dragon and Hinabi shouted "I activate Alien Infiltrator's special ability! Once per turn, I can move him to an adjacent space in the monster card zone!"

She moved Alien Infiltrator to the left, then she picked up another Spell Card "Next, I'll start by activating the Spell Card, Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster. So here is Alien Warrior in defense mode!"

Alien Warrior appeared in defense mode (**DEF: 1000, ATK: 1800**)

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll activate the equip Spell Card, Mist Armor and equip it to Alien Infiltrator!"

Armor attached itself to Alien Infiltrator as Hinabi explained it's effect "Now the equipped monster can't be destroyed by battle!"

"Interesting" Dr. Crowler stated "But why play it?"

"Because" Hinabi said "Now it's time for battle...Alien Infiltrator attack!"

Shepard watched "Have you lost it, Hinabi? Barrel Dragon is so much stronger."

"That's true" Hinabi said "Even when you're monster losses three hundred attack points if it was targeted by an attack thanks to the "A" Counter but who said it was Barrel Dragon it was targeting?"

"What the?" Chancellor Shepard asked then he got it as Alien Infiltrator disappeared "Oh-no!"

"That's right" Hinabi said "If Alien Infiltrator is on an area of the field that has no Monsters, Spells or Trap cards, he can attack the opponent directly!"

With this Alien Infiltrator appeared right behind Chancellor Shepard and gave him the same electrical charge as it did to Ichigo.

Chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler had their Life Points lowered.

(**Shepard and Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 7200**)

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll throw down one card, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Dr. Crowler began "I draw!"

"Sense that strategy didn't work" Dr. Crowler said "I'll start by placing two cards face down"

Dr. Crowler placed two cards face down.

"Then" He said "I'll activate my own Spell Card Heavy Storm! Which as you said Hinabi, it destroys all Spells and Trap Cards on the field!"

Another Storm blew destroying all Spells and Trap Cards on the field.

Suddenly smoke appeared on Chancellor Shepard's and Dr. Crowler's side of the field.

"What's going on?" Inari asked me.

"The two Trap Cards Dr. Crowler played were Statue of the Wicked" Bastion answered for me "It's a Trap Card that when it's destroyed has it's effect activated it creates Wicked tokens."

Sure enough out of the smoke came out two tokens.

"And now" Dr. Crowler began "I'll be tributing my two Wicked Tokens in order to summon, my Ancient Gear Golem!"

The two tokens disappeared and in their place Ancient Gear Golem rose it's one red eye looked down at Hinabi and Naruto as it fully appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"This might be a problem" I muttered.

"And now sense Alien Infiltrator can't be destroyed in battle" Dr. Crowler began "I'll activate the effect of Barrel Dragon!"

Barrel Dragon's effect activated as Dr. Crowler explained it's effect "Remember if the results of the coin toss are two out of three heads, Alien Infiltrator is destroyed automatically!"

With this three coins were flipped and tragically landed on all three heads meaning Barrel Dragon blew Alien Infiltrator out of existence!

"And now!" Dr. Crowler began "I shall attack with my Ancient Gear Golem!"

He looked at the two Duelist he was facing "Even if you did have Trap Cards, during the Battle Phase if Ancient Gear Golem attacks you can't activate it until the end of the damage step" he pointed out towards Alien Warrior "And now, my Ancient Gear Golem shall attack Alien Warrior with Mechanized Melee!"

"Not good!" Naruto shouted.

"True it isn't good for you two!" Dr. Crowler said "Because when Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode and he has an attack that is higher than you're monster's attack points, the damage is calculated!"

Ancient Gear Golem began it's attack just as Dr. Crowler finished his sentence. It's red eye glew, gears started to turn causing it to raise it's fist then bringing it down onto Alien Warrior destroying Alien Warrior, going right threw it and struck Hinabi inflicting the Battle Damage.

(**Hinabi's and Naruto's Life Points: 6000**)

"When Alien Warrior is destroyed" Hinabi began "Two "A" Counters are placed on the monster that destroyed it."

"And now" Dr. Crowler began ingoing her comment even as Ancient Gear Golem received two A counters on it, "Barrel Dragon shall attack you directly!"

Barrel Dragon aimed it's cannons at Hinabi and fired them at her. The attack connects and their Life Points drop heavily.

(**Hinabi's and Naruto's Life Points: 3400**)

"Turn end" Dr. Crowler said.

I saw the nervous look on Hinabi's and Naruto's faces, as they looked at one another, if they didn't fine a way to defeat Barrel Dragon and Ancient Gear Golem during this next turn, they were done for. Everyone in the audience held there breathe watching the out come. Could Naruto somehow pull out a win. Face down Spells and Trap Cards would be rendered useless on the Battle Phase. We would have to wait and see.

**End of Chapter.**

** The Tag Duel between Hinabi and Naruto isn't looking so good is it? Can the two students pull out a win? I know Chancellor Shepard doesn't have Barrel Dragon in his deck but we really didn't see much of a Duel from him during Yugioh GX. So who is to know what Chancellor Shepard had in his deck. Remember a deck contains 40 cards so Barrel Dragon is a possibility as Chancellor Shepard does have machine type monsters. Anyway I left a cliff hanger in this Chapter.**

** Next chapter, Chapter 47: Chancellor Tag Duel P2**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Hello fans it's time for another Card of the Chapter! With you're host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ (Toph and Lady Tsunade appears)_

_ Announcer: Toph why are you and the Fifth Hokage here for?_

_ Toph: Lady Kasumi is watching the Duel, Lady Tsunade and I are subbing for her._

_ Tsunade: All right! There is one Card of the Chapter today, and it's owned by the makers of Yugioh. So you can go looking for it in stores. It's..._

**Barrel Dragon**

** Level: 7**

** Type: Machine/Effect**

** Attribute: Dark**

** ATK: 2600, DEF: 2200**

** Effect: ****Once per turn, you can toss a coin 3 times. If 2 out of 3 results are Heads, destroy 1 monster your opponent controls.**


	48. Chapter 47: Chancellor Tag Duel P2

Chapter 47: Chancellor Tag Duel P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

Things were not looking so good for my two students, Naruto and Hinabi. They were up against very hard opponents. Chancellor Shepard and Dr. Crowler. It was only the second round and things were looking grim for my two students. For a reminder here is what the scores were.

(**Hinabi's and Naruto's Life Points: 3400**) they currently had no monsters on the field. Facing them were two very strong monsters and two Chancellors from Jaden's Duel Academy days. The two Chancellors had Ancient Gear Golem (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**) and Barrel Dragon (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 2200**)

(**Shepard's and Crowler's Life Points: 7200**)

"It's my move" Naruto said "I draw!"

He drew a card.

"It's impressive really" Dr. Crowler complemented Naruto "To be so low on Life Points and to still have fight in you."

"Like I said" Naruto staring at the two Chancellors "I'm going to be the next Hokage of this Village, and I won't back down!"

With that Naruto looked at his cards and I heard his thoughts _Of course, a cheat sheet would be good right about now._ Hearing his thoughts I wanted to burst out laughing, it was a comment that I heard Aunt Ruka tell me when Uncle Rua dueled against a Dark Signer.

He looked at his opponents "Now I'll summon, my Nimble Momongas in defense mode!"

A squirrel appeared on Naruto's side of the field (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

Seeing this Dr. Crowler smirked "For one aiming to be the leader of this village, that thing will be you're downfall."

"I don't think so" Naruto sneered "I'll place two cards face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Shepard announced "I draw!"

The Chancellor drew a card and Naruto shouted "I activate my Trap Card: Threatening Roar!"

A huge roar echoed threw the compound "Now" Naruto stated "You can't perform Battle Phase!"

Everyone sighed with relief as the Chancellors couldn't perform Battle Phase.

"That maybe true" Shepard stated "But now I activate the effect of Barrel Dragon!"

A coin appeared in his hand "Remember now, depending on the results after selecting a monster on your side of the field, if the results are two out of three heads, the targeted monster is destroyed automatically."

Chancellor Shepard pointed over the Nimble Momongas and flipped the coin. Luckily the results were all tails sparing Naruto's monster from being destroyed. Thanks to Threatening Roar the Chancellor's could conduct their Battle Phase.

"Then turn end" Chancellor Shepard announced.

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi declared "I draw!"

She drew a card then nodded as she grinned what she had just received making the Chancellor's nervous.

"You're grinning Hinabi!" Naruto shouted.

"That's right Naruto" Hinabi declared "Because I believe we just solved our problem!"

"Do it!" Naruto encouraged.

"Then I will, I'll summon my Alien Ammonite Tuner Monster!" Hinabi announced.

Alien Ammonite appeared on the field (**ATK: 500, DEF: 500**)

"And now" Hinabi announced "I'll activate his special ability, which allows me to special summon one Level Four or below Alien Monster, so Alien Warrior come on out!"

Alien Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Impressive move" Chancellor Shepard said to her "So what are you up to now?"

"This" Hinabi declared "I'm going to tune my Level One Alien Ammonite with my Level Four Alien Warrior!"

Alien Ammonite turned into one huge ring and Alien Warrior went right threw the ring being scanned as Hinabi chanted out " For the safety of the stars, our hopes and dreams become a reality, Rise, Synchro Summon...Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!

A huge flash of light appeared on the field as she finished the chant and Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar appeared on the field (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800**)

"Good call Hinabi!" Naruto shouted.

"Impressive" Chancellor Shepard announced "So that's what Synchro Summoning looks like, now even though I've seen Dr. Crowler lose to Lady Kasumi."

"STOP BRINGING THAT UP!" Dr. Crowler shouted he was clearly embarrassed by the said comment.

"Well it was true" Chancellor Jaden said adding onto Dr. Crowler's embarrassment even further.

"Anyway" Hinabi said "I'll activate one of Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's special abilities, once per turn I can remove 2 "A" Counters on the field so that I can destroy one monster on the field, and guess which monster I'm destroying."

"Oh no my Ancient Gear Golem?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"No," Hinabi said "But I'll be pulling off one "A" Counter off him and take the other "A" Counter off of Barrel Dragon so that I can destroy Barrel Dragon!"

Two "A" Counters were removed from the two monsters and a huge beam came down destroying Barrel Dragon.

"Nice one!" Naruto announced as Barrel Dragon was destroyed.

"Next" Hinabi said "I'll have Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar attack Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Bring it on!" Dr. Crowler shouted "Ancient Gear Golem is too powerful!"

"Actually he's not!" Hinabi said "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Shrink!"

The Quick-Play Spell Card was activated as Hinabi announced it's effect "Now, thanks to Shrink Ancient Gear Golem losses half of it's attack strength."

"Oh no!" Dr. Crowler shouted as he noticed the difference (**3000-1500**)

"Now Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar" Hinabi declared "Should have no trouble defeating it!"

And with this Cosmic Fortress Golgar shot down the same blue circling beam attack at Ancient Gear Golem! The attack hits and makes an explosion of blue light and Ancient Gear Golem Shattered! Doing damage to Dr. Crowler and Shepard's Life Points!

(**Shepard and Crowler's Life Points: 6100**)

"Turn end" Hinabi said.

"That was an impressive round young lady" Dr. Crowler said "I can see why you rank the best out of Jaden's Students. Plus" he looked at me "You have an excellent teacher, teaching you and Naruto alone."

When he was finished "But the Duel isn't over yet, it's my turn, I draw!"

Dr. Crowler drew one card "Alright then, I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!"

Another Ancient Gear Soldier appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1600**)

"And now" Dr. Crowler began "I shall activate the Spell Card: Block Defense, which switches your defense monster into attack mode!"

With this Naruto's monster Nimble Momongas changed into attack mode.

"And now" Dr. Crowler began "I'll activate the Spell Card Limiter Removal!"

Another Spell Card was played "Now all machine type monsters on my side of the field's attack points double!"

With this, Ancient Gear Soldier's attack points doubled (**1300-2600**)

"And now" Dr. Crowler stated "I'll have him attack Nimble Momongas!"

Ancient Gear Soldier aimed it's gun and fired bullets at Nimble Monongas destroying it while doing damage to Naruto's and Hinabi's Life Points.

(**Hinabi and Naruto's Life Points: 1800**)

"Well how was that?" Dr. Crowler asked Hinabi.

Hinabi just grinned "Oh, Dr. Crowler when are you going to learn not to underestimate low level monsters because when Nimble Monongas is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I gain one thousand Life Points."

Sure enough Hinabi and Naruto's had their Life Points increased.

(**Hinabi and Naruto's Life Points: 2800**)

"Then turn end" Dr. Crowler said then Ancient Gear Soldier shattered "WHAT HAPPENED?"

Shepard shook his head "Didn't you know Crowler, when you use the Quick-Play Spell Card, Limiter Removal sure it doubles Machine Type Monster's ATK but when you end your turn, all Machine Type Monsters are destroyed!"

Hearing this Naruto just grinned "That was a mistake Dr. Crowler!"

"One that you make too often" Hinabi muttered which only I heard from the stands a small smile appeared on my face as I heard it.

"Then prove it was" Dr. Crowler ordered.

"I will" Naruto said "I draw!"

Naruto drew a card, "Alright, now I'll summon my D.D. Crazy Beast in attack mode!"

D.D. Crazy Beast appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll activate the Spell Card, Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster, so come on out my Elephon Tuner Monster!"

Elephon appeared on the field and it was Hinabi that nodded "Go for it Naruto."

(**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"And now" Naruto began "Just like Hinabi, I'm going to tune my Level two Elephon with my Level three D.D Crazy Beast!"

The two selected monsters began to Synchronize together as Naruto chanted out his own chant " In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Natria Beast"

Out of a flash of white light Natria Beast came out onto the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"And now" Naruto began "It's time for us to return the favor, Natria Beast attack Doctor Crowler directly!"

Natria Beast roared out and began to crouch going into an attacking position!

"Down fluffy!" Dr. Crowler shouted as Natria Beast pounced slashing him with it's claw.

Now it was Dr. Crowler's turn to receive heavy damage.

(**Shepard's and Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 3900**)

"But that's not all" Naruto told Dr. Crowler "We still have one more attack left! Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar attack directly!"

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar attacked Dr. Crowler and his Life Points went down again.

(**Shepard's and Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 1300**)

"That" Naruto said "Should make it even...More or less! I'll place two cards face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Shepard announced "I draw!"

Chancellor Shepard drew a card and looked at the field once more I heard his thoughts _Thanks to Dr. Crowler we are in a bind, however_ _we can over come it, we had a good start with Barrel Dragon and Ancient Gear Golem, but now things have changed._

The Chancellor looked up "Alright then, I'll activate the Spell Card Lighting Vortex, which by discarding one card from my hand, it destroys all monsters on your side of the field in attack mode!"

"I don't think so!" Naruto shouted, "I'll just activate my Natria Beast's special ability! By discarding two cards from the top of my deck, I Natria Beast can negate any Spell Card and destroy them!"

With this lighting vortex tried to work but Natria Beast activated it's special ability and after Naruto sent to cards from the top of his deck, destroyed the Spell Card.

"You'll have to do better than that" Naruto grinned.

"Oh we will" Shepard said, "I'll throw down one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Hinabi declared "I draw!"

She drew a card, "Alright now, I'll attack with Natria Beast"

"Thought you would" Chancellor Shepard announced "I'll activate the Trap Card Mirror Force!"

"Mirror Force!" was the gasp from the crowd.

"Now" Shepard said "All monsters in attack mode are destroyed!"

With that Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar and Natria Beast was destroyed.

"I'll place one Card Face down, Turn end" Hinabi sighed out.

"Then I'm up then" Dr. Crowler shouted "Then we'll activate the Continuous Trap Card, Call of the Haunted!"

The Continuous Trap Card opened "Now one monster returns from our Graveyards, sense Ancient Gear Golem can't be Special Summoned, we'll just have to bring Barrel Dragon back!"

Barrel Dragon appeared on the field thanks to Call of the Haunted.

"And now" Dr. Crowler began "I'll have him end this Duel!"

"Continuous Trap Card activate!" Hinabi declared as Barrel Dragon attacked "Call of the Haunted!"

"Now" Hinabi began "We can bring back one monster, so come on back Natria Beast!"

Natria Beast reappeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"Foolish Girl!" Dr. Crowler shouted "You should've brought back Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar because we'll target Natria Beast now!"

"Not with this Trap Card: Wakabo!" Hinabi shouted as she activated her Trap Card "Thanks to this battle damage is zero for the remainder of the turn and my monster isn't destroyed!"

"Fine" Dr. Crowler said "You spared you're Life Points and you're monster young lady, but that won't happen again! Turn end. But I activate my monster's special ability once per turn we get to flip a coin, if two out of three are heads that monster is destroyed!"

So Dr. Crowler flipped the coin and the results were two tails and one heads! Natria Beast was spared once again!

"Grr...Talk about luck" Dr. Crowler muttered "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up" Naruto said as he correctly guessed why Hinabi Special Summoned Natria Beast rather than Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar.

"Now" Naruto shouted "I'll start by activating the Equip Spell Card Premature Burial!"

Dr. Crowler watched as Naruto explained it's effect "Now by paying eight hundred Life Points I can select one monster in the Graveyard and Special Summon it onto the field!"

Naruto paid eight hundred Life Points. (**Hinabi's and Naruto's Life Points: 2000**)

"And now come on back D.D Crazy Beast!" Naruto shouted and with that D.D. Crazy Beast appeared on the field.

"And that was just a Special Summon" Naruto said "And now I'll like to introduce you to an old friend of mine, Kyubbi Synchron!"

Kyubbi Synchron appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200**)

I counted down the stars Four plus five equals nine, plus three more equals Twelve!"

"Go for it Naruto!" Hinata and Ten-Ten shouted as if they added up the number of levels as well."

Hinabi nodded "It's all up to you now Naruto, do it. Besides it's time!"

"Right!" Naruto said he returned his attention back to the two Chancellor's "I'm afraid you're time is up, I'm going to tune my Level Four Kyubbi Synchron with my Level Five Natria Beast and my Level Three D.D. Crazy Beast!"

With this the three selected monster began to Synchronize together as Naruto chanted out once more " In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Kyubbi Dragon!"

Kyubbi Dragon appeared on the field once more causing me, Ten-Ten, Hinata, Inari, Ichigo, Bastion, Hinabi and I to smile at Naruto as it fully appeared on the field. (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**)

"And yet another impressive monster" Chancellor Shepard complemented.

"Well it's about to be dusted!" Dr. Crowler shouted "Because I'll activate the Trap Card Torrential Tribute! Which now destroys all monsters on the field if a monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned!"

"I don't think so" Naruto shouted as he saw the Trap Card activate "I activate one of Kyubbi Dragon's special abilities!"

"Wha?" Dr. Crowler asked "Special Abilities like two of them?"

"That's right" Hinabi said.

Naruto continued "By sending two cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard, Kyubbi Dragon is unaffected by the effect of Monster Effects, Spells, and Trap Card effects!"

"Oh no!" Dr. Crowler shouted as Naruto discarded two cards from the top of his deck and Kyubbi Dragon simply ignored Torrential Tribute but his own Barrel Dragon was destroyed.

"Oh-no!" Dr. Crowler shouted "This can't be!"

"Oh it be" Naruto said "Trying to destroy my most strongest monster with a Trap Card isn't a good idea if all monsters are destroyed! And now it's time for Kyubbi Dragon's built in special ability."

"The first one?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"Yep" Naruto said "For every Beast-Type Monster in our Graveyards, Kyubbi Dragon gains five hundred more attack points, now I know you and Chancellor Shepard have Machines, Hinabi my partner has Aliens, but I have Beast type, and I can tell you that there are five Beast Type Monsters in my Graveyard!"

That was true he had Dez Koula, one Nimble Momongas, Kyubbi Synchron, D.D. Crazy Beast, and Natria Beast! All five were Beast Type Monsters. Sure enough Kyubbi Dragon gained twenty-five hundred more attack points. (**4000-6500**)

"And now" Naruto announced "Kyubbi Dragon, end this with Kyubbi Vengeance!"

Kyubbi Dragon roared at the top of it's lungs gathering up fire in it's nine tails and mouth then firing it at Dr. Crowler. The attack hit and it ended the Tag Duel!

"It's over!" Jaden announced in his mike as he watched Dr. Crowler and Shepard's Life Points go down to zero "Naruto and Hinabi have defeated Chancellor Shepard and Vice Chancellor Dr. Crowler!"

(**Shepard and Dr. Crowler's Life Points: 0**)

"This is impossible!" Dr. Crowler shouted as their was cheers from the crowd. Everyone was cheering on Naruto and Hinabi for their victory "How could we lose?"

"Errors" Chancellor Shepard said laughing at his coworker's reaction "Limiter Removal is a Good Quick-Play Spell Card but it destroys Machine type monsters, plus you did try to destroy Kyubbi Dragon."

"I did" Dr Crowler said.

"That would've been a good thing" Shepard told him "But we didn't know of Kyubbi Dragon's second special ability. We lost fair and square."

He walked over to Hinabi and Naruto whom were waving into the crowd with the men in the crowd shouting "**WE LOVE YOU HINABI!**" All the girls except for me, and Ten-Ten shouted "**We Love you Naruto!**"

"Ahh" Naruto shouted listening to the girls "You ladies are too much. But I have a date later on today."

Hearing this Hinata fainted as she knew who Naruto was going out with.

Hinabi's reaction though was just normal for her Clan "Thank you, you guys! You're support is always appreciated. You're too kind!"

The two stopped waving long enough to shake hands with the defeated Chancellors.

"Good game Naruto" Chancellor Shepard said "At least your person in charge of putting students in Dorms isn't like mine" at this he turned to Dr. Crowler "Mine just automatically fails them for some ridiculous reason.

Dr. Crowler reached out his hand shaking Hinabi's hand "Good job Hinabi, you're obviously quite talented and are worthy of the title Obelisk Blue, when I look at you, you remind me of another Student I used to teach, whom is now Dr. Alexis Yuki.."

"It's nice to hear you say that about me" Dr. Yuki said.

"Only one thing is different" Dr. Crowler complemented Hinabi further "You're hair color and eyes."

"Thank you sir" Hinabi said "And thanks for the complements.

With this everyone departed for the rest of the afternoon. Hinata had been carried home by Neji Hyugga in order to prepare herself for her date with Naruto. When Naruto had left to plan out the day himself, Hinabi turned to me "So what did you think of our Duel?"

"It kept me on the edge of my seat" I told her.

She smiled "Well I think studying last night paid off."

"Studying will always seem to help" I told her "But sometimes studying doesn't help win all Duels."

She then got the message "Right, so when is the Slumber Party?"

Ten-Ten exchanged glances with me smiling, "We'll as soon as everyone get's their pajamas or night gowns we can spend the rest of the evening at my place."

"Sounds good" I said

"Yeah" Hinabi said.

So we went back to our homes. Toph had been waiting the whole time as she and I began packing our stuff for the slumber party.

"So how did the Duel go?" Toph asked as Kakashi-Papa walked in on us.

"It was shocking" I told her "Dr. Crowler and Shepard had them on the ropes, but Hinabi and Naruto turned the Duel around for a win."

"Nice" Toph said "I wish I could see these Duels, but I can't"

Kakashi-Papa chuckled "So where are you going Kasumi?"

"Didn't I tell you Kakashi-Papa before leaving to watch the Tag Duel? Ten-Ten is hosting a Slumber Party! Toph, Hinabi and I will be there."

"Oh, well, now that you mentioned it" Kakashi-Papa said "You did say you were spending the night at Ten-Ten's. Have fun!"

"I will" I told him.

Soon I was packed and on my way towards Ten-Ten house. Along the way, with Toph at my side we went to pick up Hinabi whom joined us. The three of us walked over to Ten-Ten's house, there Ten-Ten greeted us.

"Hello!" Ten-Ten said she moved aside we stepped in and removed our shoes or sandles depending if we wore any clothing on our feet. I was the only one wearing socks while everyone else were in the bare feet. I did feel guilty so I decided to take my own socks off.

"Hey, Ten-Ten!" a voice called.

Ten-Ten turned and we saw her father and mother "Is this the Lady Signer we've been hearing about so much?"

Ten-Ten nodded "Yes, mom and dad this is Lady Kasumi, I hope you don't mind but we're having slumber party."

"Well it's okay with us" Ten-Ten's mother said "At least the Lady Signer minds her manners."

"Well I did feel guilty for having socks on" I told her.

"You could keep them on if you wanted" Ten-Ten told me.

"No it's okay" I told her "Trust me after feeling hard ground with my bare feet, cold floors are nothing compared to hard ground."

"Well okay" Hinabi said.

So Ten-Ten's parents let us spend the day at Ten-Ten's house.

"So what are we going to do?" Toph asked.

"Well" Ten-Ten said "As girls we can all tie Kasumi up."

"Wha?" I asked as everyone was looking at me "Why tie me up?"

The girls were all looking at me with Toph grinning "Good idea, let's tie her up and we'll play dress up."

I sweat dropped "Don't I have a say to this?"

"We do need to have time together" Hinabi said.

"However" Ten-Ten said grinning "Lady Kasumi, think of this as a game."

"What sort of game?" I asked.

"A test to see how well you hide from an enemy" Toph said.

"In this case" Ten-Ten said "Multiple enemies."

"So what is this to prepare me for?" I asked.

"Just in case you realize you can't take on a group of enemies, not all fights can be solved by fighting" Ten-Ten said "Sometimes you have to hide and wait for the enemy to give up finding you."

"Well if it's to test my survival instincts" I said "I'll play the game."

"Alright then" Ten-Ten said "It's like Hide and Seek."

She then explained "Except there are three 'It's'

I showed no emotion and maintained silence as she explained the rules "The 'It's count to twenty...You Lady Kasumi are the one trying not to get tagged. You can do this by Earth Bending, Shadow Possession Jutsu, Volcanic Fang Over Fang."

"Okay" I said.

Ten-Ten explained further "In fact if an 'it" fines you Lady Kasumi you can fight but know this that the it can also attack as well."

"Fair enough" I said.

"If you are caught by any of us" Ten-Ten said "You'll agree to be tied up then stripped and are forced to where whatever we put on you, for the rest of the evening."

"Alright," I sighed out "I'll play it but if I'm caught, you may put me in any costume you fine, but please not too embarrassing."

"Deal" Ten-Ten said "Then after you lose if you do, you may play the game against one of us."

"Then" Toph said "You get to do the same to one of us."

"Alright" I said "But please not too embarrassing."

They were right, a Slumber Party wasn't a party without games and Ten-Ten was right that I DID need to test my hiding skills.

"Are you ready?" Ten-Ten asked.

"I guess so" I said.

"It'll be fun" Ten-Ten said "Besides we wouldn't want to embarrass the Lady Signer."

"I should be used to any outfit" I sighed "Uncle Crow used to do the same thing, tying me up, stripping me and putting on outfits on me. Every time as a joke though."

"Did you like him doing that?" Ten-Ten asked.

"As long as it was him doing it yes," I told her "Uncle Crow was always good with children. In fact he got me into cosplay because of him."

So with this my friends began counting down and I began running trying to fine a place to hide even leaving clues that would hopefully make go the wrong way. I would be running from three of my friends, I only had Takara at my side, she would provide some protection. After hurrying to get my shoes and socks on, I hid in a ditch keeping low, Takara sitting on my head keeping guard. If she would spot anything I told her to whisper the alarm in my ear.

"Ready or not here we come!" Ten-Ten announced.

She looked around and I was relaxing a bit. It would take Ten-Ten, and Toph time to fine me, Toph would fine me second thanks to reading foot steps in the Earth. The only challenge I would have would be from was Hinabi Hyugga. She had the Byucugan a great assist to my friends watching me. I would have to take her out first.

"Takara" I whispered to my pet Vulpix.

"Vulpix?" Takara asked whispering.

"Look for Hinabi Hyugga first" I told her "Then alert me to her presence"

"Vulpix" Takara said shaking her head.

She peered into the distance. Sure enough Hinabi wasn't fooled by my abilities to try to lure them away.

"Vulpix" Takara said to me.

I peered up from the ditch only makng eye contact with Hinabi's feet. This was enough for me. Gripping my hands I silently brought them up grabbing onto the ditch's dirt. Then I made an gripping motion with my hands. Just like that I heard Hinabi's shout of surprise as the earth grabbed onto her tiny little feet "What? Let go!"

"Sorry Hinabi" I whispered "But I have to take you out first. You're the biggest threat to me."

With this I grabbed onto the dirt with one hand then with the other began lowering it slightly. I heard Hinabi's surprised shout "What the?

Then I sunk her into the earth really fast so fast she had no time to retaliate against me, luckily for her I only buried her up to her neck, so it looked like Kakashi-Papa used Earth Style Head Hunter Jutsu.

I was threw with her, I quickly rolled over jumping onto my feet. It was going to take a while for her to free herself, so I managed to run into another ditch to hide. Takara was once again on my head. This time Toph had finally got the message that I wasn't inside the building...She would be proven right as she had seen Hinabi's head.

"What happened to you?" I heard Toph ask her.

"Someone Earth Bended me in here!" Hinabi explained "It was so fast I didn't have any time to retaliate."

"Yeah and the only Earth Bender that we are chasing is Lady Kasumi" Toph told her "I don't attack my teammates."

"Good to know" Hinabi said "Could you please help me out of here!"

"No problem" Toph said as she undid what I had just placed Hinabi in. Hinabi gave out a shout as she sunk deeper into the hole but Toph saved her yet again by grabbing onto her hands and pulling her out of the hole.

"Now let's go search for her" Toph said.

Now this was trouble, Toph and Hinabi were out of the house. All they needed was Ten-Ten. I saw her shadow up in the trees. She finally found out, actually Takara spotted her and whispered "Vulpix!"

I sank deeper into the ditch but it was useless "I found you Lady Kasumi!" she shouted.

I bolted as she threw a Shrieken at me. I dodged it but Ten-Ten Air Bended. Now this I couldn't see. The powerful wind attack strikes me blowing me away a few feet. I landed on another tree branch. It was getting dark but it was still light enough, I needed to stop Ten-Ten from trying to capture me. She Air Bended yet again causing me to fall out of the tree but as soon as I hit the ground, she came at me, luckily for me there was sunlight left and I decided to stop her then I pressed my hands together just as she landed on the ground "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" I saw her eyes widen as she knew she had been caught in a trap! My Shadow stopped her movements and I forced her to turn around just as Hinabi and Toph entered the scene.

"Did you find her?" Toph asked.

"Yes" Ten-Ten muttered "And she's holding me back with her Shadow Possession Jutsu, there's no telling what she has in-"

With that I forced Ten-Ten to Air Bend pushing Toph and Hinabi backwards. Hinabi hit her back on a tree and Toph well she landed skillfully on her feet. Hinabi looked up and I saw her activate her Byucugan "Ten-Ten's right Toph, Lady Kasumi's holding Ten-Ten back with Shadow Possession Jutsu."

I then decided to put some extra stuff into the mix I caused Ten-Ten to Air Bend but this time Toph saw it and activated her Earth Wall to protect herself. Then I pressed on my attack.

"Sorry Ten-Ten" I muttered "Konoha's Secret technique Shadow Strangulation Jutsu!"

With this I used the Shadow to Strangle Ten-Ten, I watched as Ten-Ten fell to the ground gasping for breathe before falling unconscious.

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted the alarm.

I watched as Toph was facing me from my right and Hinabi was at my back. Toph Earth Bended but I dodged neatly grabbing onto Hinabi and throwing her at Toph. Toph and Hinabi collided and they fell down. They got up and I decided to put up the heat "Takara let's do this!"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

With this Takara turned into me and we charged Toph and Hinabi whom were on their knees. Then Takara breathed out fire while I gathered up my Earth Bending abilities to summon multiple rocks towards me. I concentrated my psychic powers to hold the fire and rocks together as we speed to our friends. Then we hit Hinabi and Toph "Volcanic Fang Over Fang!" I announced as Vulpix turned back into myself. I surveyed the scenery, Toph and Hinabi were on the ground clothes on but burnt and dazed.

"So that's what Volcanic Fang Over Fang feels like" Toph said in a dazed tone.

"I've wondered what the regular Fang over Fang felt like" Hinabi added on "Now I know!"

It looked like I had won when something grabbed my feet. I turned and saw Ten-Ten. She had recovered and now grabbed me by the waist "Caught you."

"So you have" I sighed "You caught me."

"You did quite well" Ten-Ten told me "Hey you two we won."

"Yeah well you caught her" Toph said "Hinabi and I just helped."

"Now" Hinabi said "I believe it's only fair for you to dress her up."

"Alright then" Ten-Ten said

So they took me into the house which we took off our shoes, sandles and socks. Then they carried me into the room downstairs. Ten-Ten tied my hands to a bed and my feet to the bed as well "Remember...Not too embarrassing."

"Don't worry" Ten-Ten said "As much fun as I want with you, I don't want to embarrass you."

With that she took my shirt and skirt off leaving me half naked. We were both girls so I didn't mind another girl seeing me naked besides, when I went to school back in New Domino City when I was younger, we had Gym Class where we were in locker rooms, so it was common for girls to see each other half naked.

"Now what?" I asked her.

Ten-Ten smiled digging into her closest "You'll see,"

She held up a blind fold as she allowed Hinabi and Toph to fine clothes to put on me. I allowed her to put the blind fold on. I then felt them dress me up, putting the clothes on me. It took about five or ten seconds when Ten-Ten announced untying me "Now I'll remove the blind fold."

With this she removed my blind fold and I gasped in the mirror. I viewed myself in it I wore red boots that stretched up to just below the knees, a blue fuku, white gloves that stretched from my elbow joints, covering my chest I wore a white shirt with blue choker along with a red bow tie. A Tiara was placed on my head, but my hair was blond and pigged tails,

"Wow I look good blond" I muttered "But I do hope this dye isn't permanent"

"Relax Lady Kasumi," Toph said "You needed to look the part so we dyed it blonde."

"Don't worry" Ten-Ten told me "It's only temporary it's not permanent. You know like a tattoo on a body."

"Oh yeah those ones you find in comic books or in place of stickers" I said.

"Exactly" Ten-Ten said "So how do you like the new you?"

"Well" I said admiring myself in the mirror, heck even I had earings that were in shape of the planet Saturn, then I squealed happily "You three dressed me up as my favorite anime character, Sailor Moon!"

"And" Toph said "Look what you are holding."

I did and saw the same scepter Sailor Moon wielded "How did you make this?"

"I Earth Bended it" Toph said.

I swung the make shift weapon "Neat!"

"Now" Ten-Ten said "Can I ask you to wear what you're wearing until you're next Duel?"

I nodded "Sure, I'd love to. Plus...I have another plan for Shikamaru Nara."

Ten-Ten grinned wickedly "I know what you're thinking Lady Kasumi. That'll be the day."

"In fact" I said "I'll Duel Shikamaru tomorrow."

"As Sailor Saturn?" Hinabi asked.

"Yep" I said I turned to Ten-Ten "Don't say anything to Shikamaru, I want to see how long Shikamaru takes to learn who he's truly Dueling."

Ten-Ten nodded "But what about Haku? You know he's you're most loyal Bodyguard."

"Then we'll tell him the truth" I said "Once we play three more games of hide and seek,"

Ten-Ten gulped "Now who's the target?"

"You are" I told her.

Ten-Ten agreed "Alright, I mean I suggested that we do it to you and so it's only fair that I go next."

So Ten-Ten left to hide while Hinabi, Toph and I to count down. Once we got down to twenty we shouted "Ready or not here we come!"

Ten-Ten was hard to spot, she was a well trained ninja using everything to her advantage. She was outside the house evidentially. Hinabi had her Byucugan out and I had my Psychic Powers in their Prime State. Only then did we fine her. She was expertly hiding behind rocks and between three trees. Hinabi, Toph and I worked together to over power Ten-Ten. Ten-Ten was good and saw us coming but couldn't move thanks to Toph grabbing onto her with her Earth Bending skills allowing Hinabi to strike Ten-Ten in her knees causing Ten-Ten to fall onto the ground then I grabbed her by the arms "Caught you."

"So you have" Ten-Ten said as the three of us dragged her inside and tied her up just like she did to me. We took her clothes off leaving her in her bra and panties, then I put a blind fold over Ten-Ten's eyes. After getting new clothes for Ten-Ten we put them on her. On her feet we gave her Green shoes, Green fuku, the white gloves, the white Sailor shirt with a green choker and pink bowtie, the white gloves that were green at the elbow. Then we removed her hair pins and after brushing it, we tied it into a pony tail. Once this last thing was put on her Ten-Ten's new costume was out and after telling her we were removing the blind fold she took one look at herself and smiled "Why, this is perfect, I'm just like Lady Kasumi but in a different color, who am I?"

"One of Sailor Moon's friends!" I announced to her "Sailor Jupiter!"

"Interesting" Ten-Ten said moving her arms around.

It was plain to see she liked her new outfit.

So we continued until all four of us were in new outfits. Toph was third to be caught, we gave her a red fuku, red heals, long white gloves with red edges on them, a white Sailor shirt, with a blue choker and a red bow tie. For her hair we undid it and made it long. After removing her blind fold Toph had to still use Earth Bending to see herself in the mirror, she was Sailor Mars.

"I look good" Toph asked as Hinabi asked her how she looked.

The last person to fall was Hinabi. Oh we had fun the her, plus she was the hardest to fine due to her Byucugan. When we would we dressed her up big time. We gave her orange heals, and orange fuku, the white shirt with orange choker and yellow bowtie, the white gloves with orange ends on them. For her hair we dyed it blonde. She was now Sailor Venus. We removed her blind fold and she gasped at herself.

"Oh boy!" She shouted "I look good now!"

"You sure do" I told her "You're Sailor Venus."

"Too bad we don't have another girl here" Ten-Ten said.

"Well four will do, after all this is our Slumber Party, and I doubt you would want Sakura here, besides she's still injured, and Ino, I hear is much worse."

"So" Ten-Ten said "We all agree to wear these for at least one whole month."

"One Month?" I asked weakly "I don't think I could handle Jirayia looking at us down there."

"We'll have to get used to it" Ten-Ten said "Besides he will just think we are just ordinary girls."

"That is until Toph and I Earth Bend" I muttered "But I guess it's okay for us to be dressed for one week. But why one month?"

Ten-Ten smiled "Well think of this as a plan if someone tries to capture you, Lady Kasumi, they know they'll be after a Ten year old girl with long violet hair, wearing incredible outfit, but they won't expect a girl dressed as Sailor Moon to be you Lady Kasumi."

"Oh" I said "I get it now. Good idea,"

"Besides" Ten-Ten said "Even though the blonde dye is temporary it will wash off completely within one month."

"In that case, I understand fully" I muttered and I did this would bye me some time to avoid being kidnapped again.

"So what's the plan?" Hinabi asked "Lady Kasumi, you want to Duel Shikamaru tomarrow?"

I nodded "As Sailor Moon of course" I said grinning "I want to see how long Shikamaru takes in finding out who he's truly Dueling against. Heck, I'll play Shoki with him tomarrow if he fines out who he's Dueling against."

Ten-Ten smiled "Don't worry, we won't tell him."

"That's right" Hinabi declared "But the trick will be to not get killed by Haku."

"I'll handle that right now" I told them, "Excuse me."

With the three girls and Takara at my side we went outside dressed in our new outfits. Luckily it was dark and no one saw us yet.

"Takara" I told my pet Vulpix "Single for Haku only."

Takara nodded and breathed out a fire single up into the air. Seeing this Haku appeared at once "You call-" he took a step back looking at me, Hinabi, Ten-Ten and Toph "What the?"

He looked around trying to fine me and looked down at Takara "Takara where is Lady Kasumi?"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted giving my leg a playful fox nudge.

Haku grabbed onto my shoulders shaking me "Who are you? And what have you done to Lady Kasumi?" He looked around "Ten-Ten! Where's Lady Kasumi?"

Ten-Ten as Sailor Jupiter answered "No need to shout Haku, I'm here."

Haku just blinked at Ten-Ten "Well uh, I've never seen you with you're hair tied into a pony tail before, you look good now."

"Thanks" Ten-Ten said.

Then Haku got serious "Where is the Lady Signer? Heck where are Hinabi and Toph?"

"Relax Haku" Ten-Ten answered pointing to me as Haku was still shaking me "The girl you're shaking is Lady Kasumi."

"Wha?" Haku asked he saw me crossing my arms "Could you please stop shaking me Haku?"

Haku blinked again "Lady Kasumi?" then he stopped shaking me "Is that you?"

"Yes" I told him "It's me."

He turned to Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus "Then who are you two?"

"I'm Hinabi Hyugga" Hinabi as Sailor Venus said.

"And I'm Toph" Toph answered as Sailor Mars.

"Oh" Haku said "I am so Sorry, Lady Kasumi, I thought you were kidnapped."

"This is to help her from being kidnapped" Ten-Ten told him "Besides you'll be looking at Kasumi, Toph, Hinabi and I like this for a LONG time."

"How long?" Haku asked "And what do you mean looking like this?"

"Well" I said "We were playing a hide and seek game, where once found the person hiding was stripped naked well not completely half naked, then dressed in a costume."

"Alright then" Haku said "I'll buy that."

"Next" I said to him "Because Ten-Ten, Hinabi, and Toph dyed my hair blonde, it's temporary but it won't go out until a month."

"Oh" Haku said "You look great by the way as Sailor Moon, can you ladies do a pose for me?"

I smiled "Sure!"

With that Haku positioned us I was in the middle with Hinabi at my left, Toph on my right and Ten-Ten as Sailor Jupiter in the back of me. We posed and the picture was taken.

"You ladies are beautiful" Haku told us.

"Thanks" Ten-Ten, Hinabi, Toph and I said.

"So what's the deal?" Haku asked.

"Well" I told him "We are going to be like this for one month, so get used to seeing us like this, and-"

"And what?" he asked.

"We would want you to keep this a secret, except from Kakashi-Papa and Lady Tsunade" I told him and he nodded "Don't worry so how long?"

I turned to Ten-Ten as she answered "She wants to Duel Shikamaru tomarrow."

"As Sailor Moon?" Haku asked and Ten-Ten nodded "You got it!"

Haku just smiled at me "Lady Kasumi...So you just want me to keep it a secret from Shikamaru."

I nodded "Yes, by the time Shikamaru Duels me, everyone in the Leaf Village will see who, Ten-Ten, Toph, Hinabi and I are."

"I see" Haku said "Mine if I add in?"

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well there is only one male in Sailor Moon" Haku said "Hold on there, I'll just use my Transformation Jutsu."

With this Haku turned himself into a masked man in a Tuxedo.

"Tuxedo Mask" I said grinning.

Haku nodded "But only till tomarrow after the Duel with Shikamaru Nara, until then I'll help keep it a secret..."

So we made plans for the next Duel tomarrow. Until then Haku wouldn't tell anyone in the Leaf Village who I truly was or what I was planning. Seeing Haku leave, Ten-Ten, Toph, Hinabi and I went in to Ten-Ten's house to finish the rest of the Slumber Party.

**End of Chapter.**

** A new chapter is over! Hinabi and Naruto managed to get the win against Dr. Crowler and Shepard. Now there has been a change of outfits in here. What will Shikamaru's reaction be like when he fines out who he is Dueling against...Chapter 48: Cosplay Duel!**

_Card of the Chapter._

_ Due to this being a two part chapter, there isn't a Card of the Chapter. In the next chapter, there will be a Card of the Chapter!_


	49. Chapter 48: Cosplay Duel

Chapter 48: Cosplay Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

The rest of Ten-Ten's slumber party went well. Sure we played games, even talked about our parents which slightly made me sad due to the fact I lost mine. We all told our stories about our earlier adventures. I told them about the fun time I had with Uncle Crow. The two of us got along greatly! Another relative we got along with was Aunt Ruka. She was the one that told me stories of her going into the spirit world and her adventures in it. Maybe that was why I could see Duel Spirits because she told me a lot about it.

"Wow" Toph said as I told her about that last part with Aunt Ruka "That could be the case with you. I mean your Psychic Powers you got from your mother but that does explain somewhat of you seeing these Duel Spirits like your Aunt Ruka had to come from somewhere else."

Hinabi caught a tear come from my left eye "Lady Kasumi..."

"I'm fine" I told her "Just missing everyone I knew especially Aunt Ruka and Uncle Crow now. Sniff"

Ten-Ten held me close to her "There, there it's okay for you to cry."

"But-" I began "But Uncle Jack told me that a Fudo never cries."

"He's wrong" Ten-Ten told me "As a girl, you have every right to cry about people she loved. I mean don't get me wrong when I was your age, I cried a lot. Don't be ashame to cry, my lady. I'm sure your mother cried when she as your age."

"She did" I muttered.

"So you can cry" Ten-Ten said.

"You've done it when you had those nightmares" Toph reminded me "I mean even I've cried when I was younger, besides you've said so yourself, Jack Atlas wasn't an uncle you got along with."

"You're right" I told her smiling "Thanks everyone."

All of the girls gave me friendly heart warming hugs which made me feel better.

"Time for bed ladies" Ten-Ten's mother told us.

"Alright mom" Ten-Ten said.

So the four of us got ready for bed. That night I wouldn't have a nightmare but I would wake up due to my mark glowing and hurting. I sat up and jumped off the bed cringing in pain but the pain wasn't that bad, in fact it was like it was telling me someone needed to talk to me.

"What's going on?" Ten-Ten asked rubbing her eyes as my mark of the Dragon was still activated. She heard me grunting in pain holding onto my arm.

"Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted bolting upright "Are you okay?"

"My arm hurts for some odd reason" I told her "Due to my birthmark activating for some odd reason."

I turned to her "Don't worry, it's not the pain that I usually would feel if something evil is out there...This pain is different like someone wants to talk to me and I think I know who."

"Alright" Ten-Ten said she noticed I began to walk off "Hold on don't you want me to follow?"

"No," I told her smiling "Go back to sleep, once I fine the person who wants to talk to me, I'll go back to bed."

"Alright" Ten-Ten said going back to bed.

I turned and left, then after stepping outside I concentrated my Chakra evenly then pressed it down whispering "Summoning Jutsu!"

With that Zeus was summoned and looked down at me as I looked up at him one look at my birthmark and he knew what was going on "Yes, you are correct Lady Signer, I want to speak to you."

"About what our contract?" I asked "And how did you know who I really was?"

Zeus chuckled holding me up in the air with a flick of his hand and holding me in the air "Why, only one person in history has ever summoned me, and that's you Lady Kasumi. Now I'll admit you look like a handsome young lady with your new outfit."

Hearing this from the Greek God, made me blush slightly "Thank you oh mighty Zeus."

"You're welcome Lady Kasumi" Zeus said.

"So what did you want to talk to me for?" I asked in a serious tone.

He grew serious too and held me up higher "Lady Kasumi, I don't want to worry you, but I can tell you this that the attack of the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja is coming."

"When?" I asked "I knew it was on the evening of Suzan's Commit."

"Which normally it is in every three years" Zeus said.

I didn't like the way he said normally so I asked "Normally?"

"Yes," Zeus said to me "Normally it's every three years, but I've discovered that another Greek God is aiding the Fire Nation."

"Who?" I asked.

"My brother Hades" Zeus said "He has always been after the world so he can control it. However he has found a way to control the commit."

"When will it come?" I asked.

"Hermes is trying to fine that out" Zeus said "Even my son Hercules has been visiting helping Hermes out. Both have told me that it will be sooner then expected."

He saw my confused expression and he continued "We are estimating the attack to be within three months"

"Three months" I said I touched my hair "At least my hair will be normal then."

"That is why I want to talk to you Lady Kasumi" Zeus told me "You had to know when the attack was coming."

"So when Hades brings this Suzen's commit then what will happen?" I asked.

"It will continue on it's course" Zeus said "Hades will make it go back to it's true course, within the three years it will come back,"

I sighed sitting down "Thank you Zeus, now we have an estimated time for the attack. I'll warn Lady Tsunade tomorrow morning."

"Don't worry," Zeus said "I can still control the Earthbound Gods."

"I know" I told him "But do you happen to know who are the shadows I see in my nightmares?"

"No" Zeus said "Sorry, not yet."

After saying goodbye I canceled out his summon and went into the house to get some sleep. I lay down on my bed once again and tried to fall asleep. I would but the nightmare would return, it was the same, causing me to scream, wake up, and cry.

"What's wrong?" Hinabi asked.

I turned to her "I know when we can expect the attack from the Sound Ninja and Fire Nation."

"When?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Within three months" I told her "Zeus told me to expect it within three weeks, due to knowing this I had the nightmare."

Ten-Ten sighed "Oh man, Lady Kasumi..."

"Lady Kasumi" Hinabi said "You can fine a way to defeat Orochimaru and save this village."

"I know it" I muttered to her kindly "But my mind doesn't know it."

"There, there" Hinabi said as she hugged me "We know you'll save us"

"Thanks" I said to her.

So we fell asleep once again. I wouldn't get the nightmare so we would sleep till it was morning. Sense I gotten up two times during the night, I guess they let me sleep in. Of course I didn't know I had slept in until I felt something tickling my feet.

"Hahaha" I giggled "S-S-S-Stop it."

I bolted up right to see who was tickling me. It was Hinabi tickling me with a feather duster. She continued and I rolled over before pouncing on her playfully. We hit the ground but Hinabi continued to tickle me but I was now tickling her. After a few minutes of the two of us laughing due to tickling We stopped and it was only then that I realized why she had woke me up.

"I slept in?" I asked her.

"You sure did" Hinabi said "The others didn't want to wake you due to the fact that you were up twice yesterday night. So get out of your pajamas and into your outfit."

"Okay" I told her.

So she left the room to let me get dressed. I did putting on everything the girls had dressed me in last night. I stepped out and even Ten-Ten's parents were amazed at my new look.

"If she didn't look beautiful in her regular outfit" Ten-Ten's father said "She looks very cute now."

I blushed "Thank you,"

So after breakfast the four of us decided it was time to go outside for me to train with Kakashi-Papa and Lady Tsunade. We were met up with Haku disguised as Tuxedo Mask as we entered the training ground where Kakashi-Papa sat waiting for me to come.

"Kakashi-Papa" I said as we came into view.

He took one look at me and after gasping in surprise took a step backwards then drew his Kunai "Kasumi? What did Ten-Ten do to you?"

"Call it a game we played" I told him.

Ten-Ten explained the game to him.

"Oh, it sounds like you had fun" Kakashi-Papa said he turned to Tuxedo Mask "Were you in on it?"

"Calm down Kakashi-sensei" Haku told him "It's me and I didn't play the game. Besides Aki-Sensei would've killed me if she knew I seen Kasumi even half naked. She was pretty protective of Kasumi."

"Oh, Haku" Kakashi-Papa said "So Kasumi are you ready?"

"You bet" I told him.

So we began my speed training. My speed improved greatly but I was still slower than Kakashi-Papa. When the hour was up we rested for a bit.

"So" Kakashi-Papa asked me "How long are you going to dressed as that dear?"

I turned to him "Well, for one month, due to the fact the hair dye last that long."

"Oh, well I approve Ten-Ten's theory" Kakashi-Papa said "Won't Shikamaru be surprised when he sees you."

"I bet he would" I said "But after this break, I'll have to go to stamina training with Lady Tsunade."

"Have fun" Kakashi-Papa said.

"She always has fun with her God Mother" Toph said with a smile.

I hung my head _Not when she's beating you up it isn't._

Kakashi-Papa actually smiled "I could get used to this."

"I'm sure you could" I said knowing where he was getting at but smiling "But don't worry, I'll stay out of trouble."

Kakashi-Papa understood me "Well good luck,"

So we headed off for my second part of the training... Stamina training with my God Mother. She had the same reaction as Kakashi-Papa but more brutal she had me by the neck chocking me but released me when she realized my Mark of the Dragon.

"Sorry" Lady Tsunade said.

"You're not the only one this fooled" I said to her catching my breathe "Haku was fooled, Kakashi-Papa was fooled."

So she began my stamina training, once more her training was brutal but I even felt myself getting the stamina I needed for my fights against Jounin. Sense we told Lady Tsunade we wanted this to be a secret, during the end of my training I had to fight against her. It was brutal and like wise I stood no chance against her. However she told me that she sensed my stamina was improving and that now I could hold my own for thirty minutes.

"So next lesson I will be teaching you to read your opponent's body language" Lady Tsunade said.

"Good" I said "And there is one more thing I'd like to report."

"What is it?" she asked.

So I told her what Zeus had told me and she took it really well.

"So we have the time frame when we can expect the attack" Lady Tsunade said and I nodded "Estimated to be within three months."

"That's good" Lady Tsunade said "This gives us time to prepare for the attack, and yet I sense you had that nightmare too."

"I did" I confessed.

"Well thanks to Zeus we know that the attack will come within three months" Lady Tsunade said she turned "Thanks for the information dear."

"You're welcome" I told her.

So we headed and Naruto would come with Hinata at his side or well he would run into me.

"My sister should be home by now" Hinata said as they ran into us.

"I can't wait to see her and tell her how well our date went" Naruto said.

We paused as Naruto and Hinata made eye contact with us.

"Uh is someone getting married?" Naruto asked pointing at Haku whom was Tuxedo Mask and then he saw me, Ten-Ten, Toph and Hinabi "Uh hey, you're one lucky guy having four beautiful girls following you."

"Why thank you" Haku said even doing his best imitating Tuxedo Mask's voice "We are here on important foreign matters."

He winked at me and I knew what he meant by foreign affairs, in Sailor Moon, the main character was the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and I spoke up in my best imitation of Sailor Moon's voice "Yes, you see, we are exploring these Ninja Villages, trying to fine which of them is the best to set up a trade with."

"Hey, you came to best place!" Naruto said completely missing the fact that Haku, and I weren't just what we were, heck even Hinata couldn't figure out Hinabi's outfit.

"Why that's what Sailor Mercury thought too" I said.

"Where is this Sailor Mercury?" Hinata asked for Naruto.

"Oh she couldn't make it" Ten-Ten said imitating Sailor Jupiter's voice quite well.

You see during the night we also managed to watch the first two seasons of Sailor Moon, the original and then Sailor Moon R, which we did our best to even immediate our character's voice.

"Oh, too bad for her" Naruto said "Why?"

"Oh she's studying up on all the other Ninja Villages" I told him "She's currently exploring Suna."

"The Sand Village" Naruto said.

"That's right" Hinabi said in her best imitation of Sailor Venus's voice "We have to leave no stone unlooked.."

"You mean unturned Sailor Venus" Toph said in her imitation of Sailor Mars's voice.

"Same thing right?" Hinabi asked.

"So who are you ladies?" Naruto asked.

"Who am I?" I asked "I'm a soldier in a pretty soldier suit, I'm Sailor Moon, champion of justice!"

"I'm Sailor Venus" Hinabi said in her best Sailor Venus voice "The Sailor Senshi of Love."

"I bet you would be!" Naruto said "Hey could you tell me who I marry in the future?"

Hinabi was about to when the rest of us glared at her then she went on playing the part of Sailor Venus "Oh, I'd love to help you out, but it's really not my place to do so."

"Hey, Naruto" was a voice.

I smiled as I knew the voice was Shikamaru's.

"What is it?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru walked into view.

"Whose this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh this is Sailor Moon" Naruto said "With her friends Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars and who are you?"

"I'm Tuxedo Mask" Haku said.

Naruto turned "What is it Shikamaru?"

"I can't find Lady Kasumi anywhere?" Shikamaru confessed "I tried to look for her at Ten-Ten's place but she wasn't there."

"Was she kidnapped?" Naruto asked alarmed.

"Was Hinabi there with her?" Hinata demanded.

"Well that's the thing" Shikamaru said "Neither girl was there at Ten-Ten's house...This means they were all kidnapped!"

"We'll help you find them!" Naruto shouted "With Lady Kasumi's attitude she'll get herself hurt to protect her friends!"

Hinata turned to me "Sailor Moon, I mean it isn't my place to ask you, but as a heroine will you help us fine Lady Kasumi? She's the heart of this village, everyone loves her."

My heart sank here was Hinata whom fainted at the sight of Naruto telling me that everyone in this village loved me.

"Very well" I said "Consider that me and my friends help you but on one conditon."

"What condition?" Naruto asked.

"Shikamaru" I said in my Sailor Moon's voice.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked.

"You and I will Duel" I said.

"How can you be thinking of Dueling right now?" Naruto asked "We need to fine Lady Kasumi."

Ten-Ten shook her head muttering "Naruto truly is clueless, I mean even with Takara right besides us. He still doesn't know who we really are."

"Well" Shikamaru sighed "Alright, if that's what you want Sailor Moon, I'll Duel you but after the Duel will you help us?"

I nodded "Sure thing."

So Shikamaru and I took our positions and activate our Duel Disks.

"**DUEL**!" Shikamaru and I shouted.

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Shikamaru's Life Points: 4000**)

"I know it's always ladies first" Shikamaru began "But this time, I'll go first."

I nodded "Go on ahead."

"Then it's my turn I draw!"

Shikamaru drew a card "Alright now, I'll start buy summoning Tuned Magician in attack mode!"

Tuned Magician appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600**)

"Next" Shikamaru began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster."

"And now I'll summon Gravekeeper's Curse!" Shikamaru announced.

Another monster appeared on Shikamaru's side of the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"When Gravekeeper's Curse is summoned onto the field you lose five hundred points of damage!" Shikamaru said.

With this Gravekeeper's Curse sent a curse at me shocking my body. It didn't hurt like most Duels but I had to act the part of Sailor Moon.

"That hurt!" I whined causing Toph to sweat drop _She's truly acting like her character, well I think she'll have to if she wants Shikamaru to fine out the hard way. _(**My Life Points: 3500**)

"And this girl is your girlfriend?" Naruto asked Haku.

"Oh she's whines all the time" Haku said.

"I'll place one card face down, turn end" Shikamaru said.

"Then I'm up" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card and grinned as I saw my hand and at my thoughts _Won't he be surprised when he sees this._

"Alright," I began "I'll start by summoning my Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

Shikamaru did certainly look surprised that Sailor Moon had a Swordmaster Mia but he kept his cool knowing that someone might have the same card.

"Hey that's Swordmaster Mia" Naruto said "But Lady Kasumi had that, why does Sailor Moon have it?"

I ignored him and continued "And now, I'll equip Swordmaster Mia with the Equip Spell Card Killing Edge!"

The Killing Edge appeared in Swordmaster Mia's hands as I announced it's effect "The equipped monster gains two hundred attack points and when it does any sort of Battle Damage by battling against a monster, it Triples!" (**1800-2000**)

"And now" I began "Swordmaster, attack Gravekeeper's Curse!"

Swordmaster Mia was about to when Shikamaru shouted "Activate Trap Card: No Entry

The Trap Card was played as Shikamaru announced it's effect "Now all Attack Position Monsters are changed to Defense Position!"

Swordmaster Mia changed into defense mode. (**DEF: 1000, ATK: 1800**)

"Not bad" I told him "I'll through down one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Shikamaru said "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now, I'll resummon Tuned Magician in order to gain it's Gemini Effect."

Tuned Magician was resummoned (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1600**)

"Now he's treated as a Tuner Monster" Shikamaru explained "Which now comes in handy because I'll be my Level Four Tuned Magician with my Level three Gravekeeper's spy!"

With this Shikamaru's two monsters began to join forces as he chanted out " By powers of stealth and shadows, light eventually shine through this troublesome time...Appear Lighting Warrior!"

Lighting Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

"So Shikamaru has Lighting Warrior" Naruto muttered "That's not bad."

"And now" Shikamaru said "I'll be equipping him with the equip Spell Card Stealth Shadow!"

With this Shikamaru's favorite equip Spell came into play a shadow appeared underneath Lighting Warrior!

"Now with Stealth Shadow" Shikamaru said "Any effect damage from the equipped monster doubles."

I watched the monster carefully.

"And now" Shikamaru began "I'll have Lighting Warrior attack your Swordmaster Mia!"

With this Lighting Warrior came down upon Swordmaster Mia striking her and destroying her with a handful of lighting.

"And now!" Shikamaru began "Now that your Swordmaster Mia has been destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, you take three hundred points of damage per card in your hand."

"This is gonna hurt her even more than that Gravekeeper's Curse did!" Naruto shouted "Plus with Stealth Shadow..."

Lighting Warrior unleashed lighting bolts at me which as Sailor Moon, I clumsily tried dodging them all but couldn't and took three right in my chest and the lighting attack shocked me. I hit the ground pretending that it really hurt me when it hadn't as my Life Points dropped heavily.

(**My Life Points: 1100**)

"Not bad" I said getting up.

"Turn end" Shikamaru said.

"I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: Call of the Haunted!" I shouted.

My Trap Card activated "Now I can Special Summon one monster in my Graveyard, so Swordmaster Mia comes on back!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared back onto the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Hmm, okay" Shikamaru began.

"Then it's truly my turn" I said "I draw!"

I drew a card then nodded at my hand.

"For starters" I began "I'll start buy summoning my Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

Heron Leanne appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

"You have a Heron Leanne too?" Shikamaru asked and I saw him slowly getting it.

"Sure do" I said "And now I'm going to tune my Level 2 Heron Leanne with my Level 4 Swordmaster Mia!"

The two monsters began to join forces as I chanted out "Bounded by Blood by the Crimson Dragon, the Light shines for the truth...For justice...Synchro Summon...Michaih Maiden of Dawn!"

Michiah Maiden of Dawn appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Not bad" Shikamaru said "But please do know that with Stealth Shadow you're monster losses half of it's attack points!"

"That maybe true" I said "But I'm not done yet." My monster did lose half of her attack points (**2400-1200**)

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's very simple" I said "Because now I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Double Cyclone which allows me to select one of my Trap or Spell Cards and one of your Trap or Spell Cards and destroys both of them!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked as Stealth Shadow and Call of the Haunted were destroyed.

Freed from the Shadow Michiah Maiden of Dawn's attack changed to normal (**1200-2400**)

"And I want to remind you this" I said "When Michiah the Maiden of Dawn is on the field she increases all of my monster's attack points by five hundred!"

Sure enough Michiah Maiden of Dawn's attack increased. (**2400-2900**)

"And now!" I shouted "Michiah Maiden of Dawn attack Lighting Warrior with Thani!"

Michiah Maiden of Dawn attacked Lighting Warrior destroying it while damaging Shikamaru's Life Points.

(**Shikamaru's Life Points: 3500**)

"When Heron Leanne is used for a Synchro Summon," I began "That Synchro Monster gains the ability to attack twice during the Battle Phase!"

Shikamaru watched as I announced "Michaih Maiden of Dawn attack Shikamaru directly with Thani!"

Michiah Maiden of Dawn attacked again this time directly on Shikamaru. (**Shikamaru's Life Points: 1100**)

"And now" I began "We are even."

Shikamaru finally realized who he was Dueling against. I saw him still trying to put two and two together but he was getting it.

"You may have Michiah Maiden of Dawn" Shikamaru began "But that might just be a coincidence, I'll need to see more."

"And you shall" I said still acting like Sailor Moon, "I'll place one card face down turn end."

"I'm up then" Shikamaru declared "I draw!"

He drew a card "Perfect!"

I looked at him strangely "Perfect?"

"That's right" Shikamaru said "First I'll start buy activating Continuous Spell Card: Mirage of Nightmare!"

He played the card "Now I get to draw until I get four cards in my hand."

With this he drew four new cards.

"Now" Shikamaru began "I'll start buy Special Summoning The Shadow Warrior Tuner Monster"

A Warrior that looked like a complete shadow appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"Okay" I muttered "That's a new card."

"It sure is" Shikamaru admitted "I can Special Summon him if my opponent has a Light Attribute monster out on the field but if I do it's attack points are halved." Which Shadow Warrior's ATK was halved. (**2000-1000**)

"Which I have" I muttered.

"Now that was just a Special Summon, I'll now summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

A Spellcaster knight appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400**)

"When Breaker is summoned" Shikamaru began "He gains one Spell Counter on him which increases his attack points by three hundred."

A Spell Counter was on Breaker the Magical Warrior (**1600-1900**)

"And now" Shikamaru declared "I'm going to tune my Level four Shadow Warrior with my Level Four Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

With this the two monsters began to come together " By powers of stealth and shadows, light eventually shine through this troublesome time...Shadow Dragon"

Shadow Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**)

"Shadow Dragon?" I asked as it fully appeared on the field, it looked like a solid shadow in form of a Dragon.

"He's a new Synchro Monster" Shikamaru explained "Now we'll see what he can do..."

He then smiled "First of all Shadow Dragon, Once per turn he can destroy one monster on the field, then gain attack points equal to you're destroyed monster's Original Attack Points."

"What?" I asked as Shadow Dragon grabbed onto Michaih Maiden of Dawn and ate her then gained her original attack points. (**3000-6400**)

"And now" Shikamaru declared "Shadow Dragon will finish you off! With Shadow Explosion!

Shadow Dragon's body erupted with shadows and sent them over towards me "Trap Card activate!" I shouted "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow?" Shikamaru asked as Shadow Dragon's attack was negated and I announced it's effect "You're monster's attack is negated, then after it's negated it gets to be placed down again till next turn-"

But what happened next surprised me, my Trap Card worked but a Shadow arrow riped threw me causing my Life Points to drop buy one thousand and as Sailor Moon I just lay on the ground whimpering you know just acting the part while clutching my chest. (**My Life Points: 100**)

"What?" Ten-Ten asked shocked "What just happened?"

"It's Shadow Dragon's second special ability" Shikamaru said "If his attack is ever negated by a Trap Card, it deals one thousand points of damage to my opponent.

"Turn end" Shikamaru said then he sighed "Sadly now that it's the end of my turn Shadow Dragon's attack returns back to normal.

I looked up as Shadow Dragon's attack turned back to normal (**6400-3000**)

_This is bad_ I thought _Shikamaru might beat me if I don't do something soon._

"It's my turn, I draw!" I shouted.

I drew a card then smiled "It's over Shikamaru!"

"No it's not" Shikamaru said "It's nearly over for you Sailor Moon."

"Oh I don't know about that" I said "Because now I'll summon my Queen Elinca in attack mode!"

Queen Elinca appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

"And how is she supposed to help?" Shikamaru demanded.

"Because when Queen Elinca is on the field, it automatically allows me to Special Summon my most Strongest Synchro monster..."

"What you're strongest monster?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's right" I told him "Come on our General Ike!"

General Ike appeared on the field (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**)

"And now" I said "General Ike shall attack Shadow Dragon!"

"Even so" Shikamaru began "Shadow Dragon maybe weaker but I'll still survive."

"No you won't" I said "Because when General Ike attacks a monster that monster's attack is halved and I gain Life Points equal to half of your monster's attack points!"

Sure enough Shadow Dragon's attack was halved and my Life Points rose by that half (**3000-1500**) (**100-1600**)

General Ike charged jumping up into the air as I shouted "Alright now General Ike attack with Ather!"

General Ike came down with the sword slicing Shadow Dragon apart and ending the Duel.

(**Shikamaru's Life Points: 0**)

"Impossible!" Naruto shouted "Shikamaru lost!"

Shikamaru then did what Naruto wasn't expecting. He looked at me strangely a small smile appeared on his face "Looks like we don't need to be searching for Lady Kasumi."

"What?" Naruto asked "What do you mean?"

Shikamaru turned to him "Naruto, you are Lady Kasumi's student so you should know her deck!"

"Yeah" Naruto said rubbing his head "So sue me."

Shikamaru turned to me "You aren't Sailor Moon are you?"

I nodded "You got it Shikamaru."

"Wait, Sailor Moon's Lady Kasumi?" Naruto asked.

I nodded "Yes,"

"But how you don't even look like her Sailor Moon!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto" Shikamaru said smiling he held me close to him "If Sailor Moon wasn't Lady Kasumi, then Tuxedo Mask A.K Haku would've killed me by now for stealing his girl away."

"So you figured it out" Haku said then he revealed himself.

"Haku is Tuxedo Mask?" Naruto asked he turned to Toph, Ten-Ten and Hinabi "Then who are you three?"

"Are you that dumb?" Shikamaru asked him "The brown haired girl is Ten-Ten, the girl with black hair is Toph and the girl with blond hair is Hinabi."

"Sis?" Hinata asked Sailor Venus.

"Shikamaru's right" Hinabi answered.

Shikamaru turned to me a small smile on his face "You have some explaining too do, but first...Why do I feel like I'm gonna."

He fainted right in my arms. I was forced to smile as blood was coming out of his nose most likely he had found out during the Duel and couldn't help himself knowing who I was "That's my Shikamaru."

"But I'm still confused" Naruto said.

"Well let's leave them alone" Hinata said to Naruto "Besides you've promised to walk me home."

"Oh yeah that's right see you later!"

Naruto left and an hour Later Shikamaru came back to his senses.

"Oh man" Shikamaru muttered as he looked at me still dressed as Sailor Moon, Ten-Ten still as Sailor Jupiter, Toph as Sailor Mars, and Hinabi as Sailor Venus.

"So whose idea was to dress Lady Kasumi up as Sailor Moon?" Shikamaru asked.

Toph, Hinabi and I pointed over to Ten-Ten whom sighed out "It was a game alright,"

Shikamaru turned to me as we explained to him what happened during our slumber party"I guess it's okay."

"So when did you figure out you were really Dueling me?" I asked him.

"Simple" Shikamaru explained "I knew I was Dueling against you when you summoned Swordmaster Mia, now most people would've thought that Sailor Moon and you would've had a the same card, but when you equipped her with Killing Edge that pushed me to suspect that you were truly my girl."

Hearing his girl comment I blushed letting him continue "The next thing was you summoning Michaih Maiden of Dawn, you often use Heron Leanne as her Tuner Monster, then you're reaction as Michiah was eaten by Shadow Dragon...That was the finishing touch. Heck I didn't even know you had General Ike in your deck, nice touch though."

"Thank you" I said to him "But your Shadow Dragon...Man it nearly had me."

"You aren't hurt are you?" Shikamaru asked me "I mean you took a shadow arrow to the chest."

"Oh" I said smiling "I was just acting in my character, Sailor Moon is often whimpering about something if she was injured by an attack. Had to keep in my character you know."

"That's true" Shikamaru said.

He smiled as of right now, it was just me and him together. Hinabi, Ten-Ten, and even Toph had ran off by then. He and I were enjoying a nice lunch date. I personally enjoyed my time with Shikamaru, as promised I was also starting to learn to play Shogi. Oh Shikamaru was teaching me but you know he still defeated me.

"That's the seventh time" I whined.

He smiled "Looks like we are even. You can always defeat me in Duel Monsters, but I don't think you could ever defeat me in this game."

"Hey" a villager said coming into the room "Shikamaru why are you cheating on Kasumi? You know she loves you."

"I am Kasumi!" I shouted.

The villager blinked "Nice try missy, Lady Kasumi doesn't have blond pigged tailed hair nor dresses this way."

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

"Takara?" The villager blinked at my pet.

Takara nodded "Vulpix..."

"If the pet fox is here" the man said "Then you are Lady Kasumi!"

"That's right" I told him.

"But why change clothes we are so used seeing you in your normal outfit?"

"Well" I said "Call it I lost a game and now I have to where this outfit for a month."

"Isn't that too much for losing a game?" the man said.

"Ah, it was a game everyone losses in" I told him "Hide and seek, the loser if caught had to change into new clothing, that's all."

"Oh" the man said and only then did I spot who I was talking towards "Perhaps I should've seen the-"

WHAM! I kicked the man in the face and he went flying.

"Why did you do that?" Shikamaru asked me holding my arms back.

"This man isn't who you expect he is" I said forming a fist but Shikamaru was so much stronger than I was holding onto me.

"Troublesome..." He began "I can't let you hurt him any further."

"But he's Jirayia" I protested.

Sure enough I was right "How did you know?"

"Only one man in the world would've loved to see tied up and stripped naked" I muttered then I caught sight of Shikamaru nose bleeding at the thought of seeing me naked and I caught onto him blushing slightly "Well except for Shikamaru...But you Jirayia as soon as you said perhaps I should've that was my clue."

"Your girl has one mean kick" Jirayia said to Shikamaru "Make sure you remember that."

"I won't do anything that will upset her for starters" Shikamaru muttered.

When Jiryia left I told Shikamaru what I had last night.

"The vision again?" he asked me "But before then...Zeus?"

I nodded "You got it."

He held me close to him and held me in his strong arms and I just bailed crying knowing the attack was coming within three months.

"There, there troublesome" Shikamaru said "Let it all out. I'll protect you with my life, I promise. I'll also promise nothing will ever happen to you."

I stopped crying for a moment those were the exact same words that Uncle Rua often said to Aunt Ruka only Uncle Rua was successful sometimes he wasn't. Remembering this made it worse and I cried yet again.

"There, there" Shikamaru said "I'll protect you troublesome, after all you are my girlfriend and a guy doesn't like his girl when she's upset or crying."

"Y-Y-Y-You hit it right" I told him.

For the next thirty minutes I just let him hold me in his strong arms. I even closed my eyes wishing we could be like this forever. I even felt him rubbing my back up and down which made me feel better.

After a while I looked up at him and he looked at me then we kissed once again. To me I had found my true love.

_This must be what you felt when you feel for my father mom_ I thought as we broke up the long kiss "Thank you."

"I'm here for you" Shikamaru told me as we hugged.

After which we broke up the hug and after Shikamaru payed the bill, we went outside for a walk joining my Bodyguards.

**End of Chapter!**

**Another chapter is over! Kasumi has defeated Shikamaru but their relationship has become more than just a normal girlfriend/boyfriend relationship. What will happen in the next chapter? And it's nearly coming down to the final chapters of the story. Chapter 49: Meeting Sherry LeBlanc.**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_Hello folks it's time for another Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_Kasumi (appears with Shikamaru at her side): Hello fans! And welcome to another Card of the Chapter. Today we have Two Cards today._

_Shikamaru: That's right, now both cards are made up so you can't buy them anywhere._

_Kasumi: Trust me if I find out, you'll be in a worse state then Jiryia today._

_Shikamaru: Anyway the first card of the Chapter is._

**Shadow Warrior**

**Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect**

**Level: 4**

**Attribute: Dark**

**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**

**Effect: If your opponent has a Light Attribute Monster on the field you may Special Summon this card from your hand, if you do Special Summon this card in this way it's ATK is halved.**

_Kasumi: That's not a Bad Tuner Monster. I mean if someone has a Light attribute monster you can Special Summon it. That's great!_

_Shikamaru: Indeed, Troublesome, but anyway, the Next Card of the Chapter is..._

**Shadow Dragon**

**Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**Level: 8**

**Attribute: Dark**

**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**

**Requirements: 1 Dark Tuner Monster + 1 or more Dark Non-Tuner Monsters**

**Effect: Once per turn you can destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field and gain the destroyed Monster's Original ATK points till the End of your turn. If this card's attack was negated by a Trap Card Effect, inflict 1000 points of Direct Damage to your opponent.**

_Kasumi: Well that's your strongest card Shikamaru._

_Shikamaru: Indeed troublesome but you found a way to defeat it._

_Kasumi: Thanks, well anyway folks see you next time!_


	50. Chapter 49: Meeting Sherry LeBlanc

Chapter 49: Meeting Sherry LeBlanc

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

Word had gotten around the village that Konoha's precious Signer had a change of clothing. Not only that but her closest friends were in on it too. This got more people to see my new outfit. Tsunade had to warn the villagers to stay quiet because Orochimaru might have spies in this village. Right now I was posing for a photographer. Actually the Photographer was Carly.

"Now" Carly began as she addressed her helpers which was Guy-Sensei and Rock Lee or all people, I know "Could you please bring the background behind Lady Kasumi."

"Yes, youthful reporter!" Rock Lee shouted as he and Guy put the picture of a shiny yellow crescent moon behind me.

"Now" Carly began "Lady Kasumi please do Sailor Moon's pose?"

"Which one?" I asked.

"The one where she fully transforms in the first season" Carly said.

"Alright" I said and just like that I smiled and posed exactly like Sailor Moon's first transformation.

"Hold it" Carly said then she snapped the picture.

"Now, we need Takara" Carly said.

"Vulpix" came Takara's reply she sounded embarrassed and I wondered why.

"Oh come on out please" Carly pleaded "I'll never get out great pictures...Please."

"Vulpix..." Takara replied and I could've sworn the fox sounded like she was getting or wanting to breathe fire at the poor reporter.

Then she came out and I nearly fell over from my pose "What did you do to her?"

Now I knew why Takara was embarrassed she had been now dressed as Luna, Sailor Moon's pet cat even the moon symbol on her fore head.

I saw Carly starting to sweat then she pointed at Guy and Rock Lee "They suggested it! Please don't be angry."

"Trust me" I told her frowning "I'm angry all right, no wonder my pet sounded embarrassed."

I turned to Takara and petting her "There, there, it's okay," Then I turned to Carly "Well after the shoot can she return back to normal?"

"Of course" Carly said.

"Is that okay with you Takara?" I asked my pet.

"Vulpix" Takara said nodding her head.

"That a girl" I told her patting her head "We'll continue."

"Sorry" Rock Lee muttered to Carly "We thought the youthful Signer would love to see Takara like this."

"I don't" I told him "But I'll let it slide this time, but next time if you want to dress Takara up, ask me okay."

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

"Got it!" Rock Lee said "I can assure you that won't happen again Lady Kasumi! We'll tell you."

"Alright" I sighed I turned to Carly "Okay what is you're next pose?"

"Well" Carly said "I was hoping you could pose just the way you did but with Takara on your shoulder."

"Alright" I said "I'll do it."

So Takara jumped onto my shoulder as I posed the same way as the last time and she took the picture.

"Alright ladies" Carly said "Haku we need your assistance!"

"Wha?" Haku asked.

"Transform into Tuxedo Mask and carry Kasumi bridal style" Carly said.

"No way" Haku objected "Besides Shikamaru's her true boyfriend, if someone's going to pick Lady Kasumi up, it'll have to be the one she loves."

"Fine, fine," Shikamaru muttered "I'll do it. Man this is going to be a drag."

This caused me to smile Shikamaru would never change his attitude but that was why I loved him. I had been held before by him but that was normally if I was sad like a few hours ago. So in a few seconds Shikamaru became Tuxedo Mask and was walking over to me.

"Make that a full moon scene" Carly instructed her two helpers.

"Right away youthful reporter!" Guy-Sensei shouted.

Soon the scene changed with a full moon in the night sky right above my head.

"Now" Carly said "Shikamaru pick her up bridal style."

My heart raced as Shikamaru walked over to me and scooped me off my feet and held me bridal style. I took time to notice on how strong Shikamaru was and he turned to the camera.

"Perfect" Carly said "Oh Kasumi look into his eyes."

"Alright" I sighed looking into Shikamaru's eyes.

"Perfect" Carly said as she snapped the picture.

"Now put her down then hug and kiss each other" Carly instructed.

_Why did I ever agree to a photoshoot? _I thought blushing a bit as Shikamaru put me down. I could tell he was blushing as well but we obeyed her orders he wrapped his arms around me, I closed my eyes as we kissed.

"Perfect!" Carly shouted taking the photo.

"Alright" Carly said "Now I'll let you two go for now. Now it's time for more photoshoots with your friends. Then one more afterwards."

"Okay" I said as Shikamaru and I sat down on a bench watching as Ten-Ten, Hinabi, and Toph had their mini photo shoot collections.

"So why did you agree to this?" Shikamaru asked me.

I hung my head "I don't know, at the time it sounded right, Carly just had to have been visiting during our Duel together."

"Not you're fault" Shikamaru told me "Besides think of this as some new memories with us."

I smiled "You're right."

I watched as Takara was trying to remove her dressed up uniform but I turned to her "I'll help you after we get finished with the photo shoot."

"Vulpix!" Takara said calmly.

"That a girl" I smiled.

Pretty soon the girls were done with their single photo shoots and it was time for the group picture.

After the group picture we stood together.

"That was a good afternoon spent" I muttered.

"Sure was" Hinabi said "And you know what we had fun together."

"True" I said "So how did Hiashi-Sensei take it when he saw your hair blonde?"

"Oh he took it quite well" Hinabi answered "After I told him it was only temporary and it should wear off within a month. Besides he understood we were all girls."

The evening would come and go. The next day would arrive quickly. The morning sunshine woke me up again. I got my shower once again then slipped my new outfit on. Then went to train with Kakashi-Papa.

"So" Kakashi-Papa said "You had some action in yesterday."

"I sure did" I told him smiling "I defeated Shikamaru in a Duel but he kicked my but a Shogi every single time I played it with him."

Kakashi-Papa wrapped an arm around me "Well you know your game well and Shikamaru know Shogi really well."

"True" I said "I can't be good at everything."

He turned "So shall we get started, you know where we left off?"

"Alright sure" I said.

So for two hours he and I would train together sense Sakura was still in the hospital so that left Naruto to train with the Pervy Sage and Duel in the tournament. This left for me and him to have more fatherly daughterly time. When training was over Kakashi-Papa lifted me up and held me into the air "How about you and I have some breakfast together? I mean you must be starving."

My stomach growled "You hit it right Kakashi-Papa" I said.

So he took me to a restaurant and after breakfast he turned "So Lady Tsunade has told me we can expect the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja attack in three months...Is that right?"

"Zeus told me" I grumbled the answer.

"We'll" Kakashi-Papa said "Please don't worry about the attack dear, we can handle the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja."

"Exactly why they don't bother me...What bothers me are those Earthbound Gods."

"Oh, I see" Kakashi-Papa said.

"Due to the fact, I can't fine a solution to the Crimson Dragon problem. Zeus can control the Earthbound Gods but not if the Crimson Dragon is involved."

He wrapped his arms around me "You'll fine who is involved, and something tells me you'll fine out part of the puzzle soon, might be today."

So he left after paying the bill and I headed off towards my next training class with Lady Tsunade.

As I entered the room Lady Tsunade was sitting down doing some paper work. Immediately when she heard my footsteps she looked up.

"Good morning dear" Lady Tsunade said to me.

"Good morning Lady Tsunade" I replied.

She then got up "So the training for today is thirty minutes of stamina training plus thirty minutes of the new lesson which is to read your opponent's body language. Then thirty minutes more for both."

"An hour and a half lesson today?" I asked, normally my lessons were an hour long.

"Indeed" Lady Tsunade said "Three Months is a lot to prepare for in your eyes but it's really a race against the clock, sorry but now that we know when the attack is coming, your training hours with me will go up thirty minutes each day."

She heard me groan and her eyes narrowed "Want that to make it an hour each day?"

"No!" I shot back, I didn't want to start the day off with a fight with her, if I could help it.

"Then don't complain" Lady Tsunade sighed "Besides extra training will be needed day-by-day basics, it'll be good for you."

"But, I'm not-"

"I know your not a ninja" Lady Tsunade said "But you signed up for this training."

"True" I said "And your right on the training part, I shouldn't be complaining."

So for the hour and half she began teaching me my stamina would improve as I fought against Iruka in the end even being able to hold him off for a total of forty minutes due to me reading his body language.

"Very good dear" Lady Tsunade said as I surrendered.

"Yeah you almost had me" Iruka said.

"Indeed" Tsunade said "Do you see how well you improved?"

"Yes" I said "And my body feels like it had a work out."

"That's what training should feel like" Iruka told me "Even if you aren't a Shinobi like me and Tsunade, training is essential to any person when they put their minds too it."

"Well rest up dear" Lady Tsunade said "You did well for today."

"Thanks" I said as I sat down then I turned and looked up at her "So what is the plan?"

"We've made progress in the three war machines the Fire Nation has" Lady Tsunade said "But we are low on materials to make them out of."

"Wait-your" I began.

"Exactly, if the Fire Nation is using Machines we will have to use them as well" Lady Tsunade said.

"But the problem is we don't have the resources right now" Iruka said.

"Who does?" I asked.

"Jirayia's reported huge traces of these resources in New Domino City" Lady Tsunade said.

"My old home" I stated.

"Exactly" Lady Tsunade said folding up her hands "We were going to send your father Kakashi with his team of Genin but Sakura is still out of commission."

"I'll take the mission" I volunteered.

Lady Tsunade smiled "And who will you be taking alongside you."

"I'll take Hinabi and Naruto with me along with all three of my Bodyguards" I told them.

"No Jounin with you?" Iruka asked.

"That is why I'll be going along with the Lady Signer! Major Iruka!" a voice sounded and once more I smiled it was Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry.

The Colonel strolled up to the Fifth Hokage and saluted "Colonel Hasselberry reporting for duty Lady Hokage!"

"Good" Lady Tsunade said "Because you'll be in charge of this mission. The objectives are these, go to New Domino City, then see if Sector Security or anyone that lives in New Domino City can give us some supplies then bring them back here. Got that Colonel?"

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" Colonel Hasselberry said.

"All of which protecting Lady Kasumi as well" Lady Tsunade said.

"Affirmative!" Colonel Hasselberry said "I'll make sure she'll be safe. So where is the list of items you need us to get?"

She handed me the list "I gave it to my god daughter."

She then gave the Colonel a salute "Good luck Colonel."

The Colonel gave her his own salute "Very well Lady Tsunade! Till we meet again!"

With the Colonel at my side, we quickly gathered up my friends, both Hinabi and Naruto were dying to see the city where I once lived in well Naruto had already been in it but that was to raid Sector Security HQ. Now we were going there to receive supplies for machines for the Leaf Village's defence.

We were just about to set foot outside the gates when Chancellor Jaden saw us.

"Going out hugh?"

I nodded "It's part of my work as Security sir."

"I see helping out in anyway you can to protect this village?" he asked.

I nodded "Yes,"

He smiled "Good luck,"

"Thank you Chancellor" I said.

So we continued our way and found New Domino City.

"So this is where you were born" Hinabi said looking around seeing lots of people with Duel Disks on their arms "The Dueling City."

"I can't wait to have a couple of Duels" Naruto said.

"Hold on there private" Colonel Hasselberry said "We'll have plenty of time for Dueling but first let's concentrate on the mission at hand."

"That's right" Shikamaru said "The quicker we get supplies to the Leaf Village, the more time we have for Dueling in the end."

"It is getting late" I said to the Colonel.

"Point taken, it is getting dark" Colonel Hasselberry said "We've been traveling sense noon, so let's find a hotel for the night."

So we went looking for a hotel. We found one alright actually we found Aunt Ruka and Uncle Rua's apartments when they were kids. They lived with my mother and father sense their parents were busy. Besides mother and father were happy to have them around and so was I.

"So where are we?" Hinabi asked after a while.

"Wow!" Naruto shouted "An outside pool! This is great, your old home has more interesting things!" he turned to a black screen it wasn't a TV but it was a TV Telephone."

"This is" I said and everyone heard me choking up on my next words "Aunt Ruka and Uncle Rua's home when they were younger."

"Oh" Naruto said looking around, sitting on the cabinet was Uncle Rua's action figure of Power Tool Dragon.

"Uh what's that?" Naruto asked looking at the Power Tool Dragon action figure.

"Oh just an action figure of one of the cards my Uncle used to have in his deck" I told him "It's called Power Tool Dragon."

"What type of monster is it?" Naruto asked.

Hinabi rolled her eyes "We've had this lesson Naruto, remember our third Duel Puzzle?"

"Oh yeah, it had Power Tool Dragon" Naruto said "I failed that one because WE had Power Tool Dragon."

"Power Tool Dragon's a Synchro Monster card" Hinabi sighed "Which has two special abilities."

"When Uncle Rua had it" I said "Power Tool Dragon was nearly unstoppable if it was Synchro Summoned. In fact Uncle Rua held a Dark Signer off with Power Tool Dragon. Just Power Tool Dragon."

"Wow" Naruto said "So if Rua had it then who does have it now?"

"I do" I said bringing out the Power Tool Dragon card.

"You had it all along?" Naruto demanded at me "Why didn't you use it in a Duel?"

"Simple" I told him "My deck doesn't have any Equip Spell Cards that would be use to Power Tool Dragon. It's special ability let you randomly pick an Equip Spell Card and equip the spell to it, then if it would be destroyed by a Card effect all one had to do was take off the equip Spell Card and Power Tool Dragon wasn't destroyed in Battle or by a Card Effect."

"Oh" Naruto said "Wait a minute you needed a good Equip Spell, you have five of them."

"True" Hinabi said "She has the Killing Edge, Javelin, Wind Edge, Brave Weapon, and even Armor Slayer but those Equip Spell Cards can be."

"Only equipped to Warrior Type or in the Wind Edge's case Spellcaster" I told Naruto "Now Power Tool Dragon is a Machine Type Monster. Heck when I was explaining to you this before, why don't you remember it?"

"Well it was a long time ago" Naruto said "I didn't think anyone would've had Power Tool Dragon."

"If" I began "If I had an equip Spell Card that could go onto Power Tool Dragon, I'd use him but I'm keeping it close to me."

"Understood" Colonel Hasselberry said "Well where are Rua's and Ruka's folks?"

"They are not around" I told him "They hardly ever were even when Rua and Ruka were my age."

"Wow so two kids had this place to themselves" Naruto said "They were lucky."

"And we were lucky that I remembered where they lived" I said "Otherwise we'd be living in a hotel."

"Wouldn't have hurt us too" Colonel Hasselberry said smiling "I have the money Lady Signer."

"Yeah well please Colonel" I began "Please accept this as a home for this mission."

"Good idea" Naruto said.

Suddenly Sector Security sirens were heard coming closer to the apartment.

"Who called them?" I asked.

"We didn't do anything wrong" Ten-Ten muttered.

There was a knock on the door carefully I opened the door and sighed as it was a girl along with Officer Trudge. I recognized the woman at once, it was Mina.

"Trudge?" I asked.

Officer Trudge blinked once taking a step back "Sailor Moon?"

Mina looked in to see Ten-Ten as Sailor Jupiter, Hinabi as Sailor Venus "It's not just Sailor Moon, it's Sailor Venus and Sailor Mars too."

"Oh it's just those Sailor Senshi heroes" Trudge said.

"Actually Trudge it's me!" I told him "Don't you recognize my voice?"

"Kasumi?" Trudge asked.

I nodded and Mina smiled "Why I didn't recognize you, so you're the daughter of Yusei Fudo and Aki Inziki."

She reached out towards me with her arm out "It's a pleasure to meet you Kasumi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Mina" I told her shaking her hand.

"So who are the rest of the people in here?" Trudge asked.

"My question is" Naruto began "I know Trudge but who is the woman?"

"She's Mina Simington" I explained "She's the Chief of Sector Security while Trudge is Vice Chief."

"Oh" Naruto said "Why are you two here?"

"We just saw lights on" Mina explained "Due to the fact no one lived here except for Rua and Ruka when they were younger, we just wanted to make sure no one was breaking in."

"Well" I said but the Colonel took over "Sorry for the intrusion then, but we just got here and we needed a barracks to sleep in."

"No problem Colonel Hasselberry" Mina said "But what brings you here? From what Trudge has told me you were all living in the Leaf Village."

"A mission" Naruto explained.

"Mission?" Trudge asked.

I explained the mission.

"So you guys are here looking for Leaf Village materials?" Mina asked.

"Indeed" I said "We were told Sector Security knew some of the area of the supplies we're searching for."

"We might have the supplies" Trudge admitted.

"We were planning to fine you early tomorrow" I confess "To come to ask you for some assistance."

"May I ask why the Leaf Village needs these supplies?" Mina asked us.

"It's headed to war" I said "The Sound Village and Fire Nation will attack it during the night when Suzen's Commit arrives, we'll be at a mismatch without our own machines."

"I see" Trudge said looking at Mina whom understood the Leaf Village's motives.

"Well" Mina said after a while "We'll guide you to the area, but you'll have to find someone that can pay for the supplies."

"I'll pay!" Naruto volunteered and I shook my head while Hinabi and Shikamaru shook their heads while Shikamaru did a more direct approach "Naruto...The price is going to be too much even for you."

"Ah nothing can be that much."

Hasselberry sighed "Soldier...When are you going to grow up, we are preparing for war, do you know how much war costs?"

"Should I?" Naruto asked him.

Colonel Hasselberry sighed "A war can cost one million dollars private! This includes equipment!"

"He's right" Mina said "At the estimated cost, the supplies we can give you is one hundred thousand dollars."

Hearing this Naruto collapsed "I don't have that much!"

"Lady Kasumi might" Ten-Ten said "I mean her parents must've had a will with money in it."

"They did" Trudge said "But the money wasn't spendable to was supplies, trust me Mina and I were there when Aki first had her visions about her death."

"That was sad to hear as well" Mina said in sorry voice "But it was Aki's wish that her daughter use the inherited money for..."

"For war?" I asked.

"No" Mina said "For a Duel Runner course and purchasing your own Duel Runner" Mina said "But not for times of war."

"Oh man" Naruto muttered "Now who has enough to buy the supplies."

"Well think on it" I said to them "Somehow we'll fine a way."

"We'll take you to the sites tomorrow" Mina offered.

"Thanks Mina" I said to her.

"You're welcome, come on Trudge" Mina said.

"Yes, Ma'am" Trudge said.

Soon the two were off leaving us to spend the night in apartment. Morning would come and after breakfast we were at the sight of the supplies.

"How does this cost one hundred thousand dollars?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask me" I shrugged.

"Remember soldier, these materials are going to be those machines the Fire Nation will attack with" Colonel Hasselberry told him.

"You're saying that..." Naruto began pointing to the materials "That these small metals will become a machine? I don't see how it'll work."

"You'll see it will" Trudge said whom also sounded annoyed.

"Well" I said turning to my friends "Now all we have to do is fine a way to pay for it."

So we returned back to New Domino City's park. Where we sat on a bench.

"So much for the idea of returning as soon as we got here" Naruto muttered "Lady Kasumi, if only you're mother allowed you to use their fortune to buy the supplies."

"That is a waste of money" Shikamaru said "I mean I understand why Aki did that."

"Yes," Haku said "Aki-Sensei was right in that way, I mean if Kasumi used it that way, she'll have nothing left to spend it on, plus Lady Kasumi was interested in Turbo Dueling."

"Still am" I said "But I'm too young to be Turbo Dueling."

"What's Turbo Dueling?" Naruto asked.

"We covered that in class again" Hinabi muttered "Were you sleeping threw every class we had Naruto?"

"No" Naruto said "I just forgot that's all, so what's Turbo Dueling?"

"Dueling" I answered "But on Duel Runners"

"You like Turbo Dueling?" Naruto asked me.

"My father was one and he successfully taught my mother" I said "He would've taught me, Turbo Dueling when I got older."

"How old did he want you to be?" Naruto asked me.

"Well around thirteen" I said.

"That would've been in three more years troublesome" Shikamaru said.

"True" I said "But I don't have my father anymore but I'm still going to try to learn it" I said "When I get to be thirteen years old."

I turned to Shikamaru "That is unless you don't want me too."

"Troublesome" Shikamaru said "If you want to become a Turbo Duelist just like your father...I won't stop you...In fact I'll help you learn it in anyway I can."

"Thank you" I said to him.

So we continued to fine a solution when fate must've been watching us. The sounds of a Duel Runner caught our ears.

"What's that sound?" Naruto asked.

We cocked our eyes to see a Duel Runner. On it was woman with long blond hair! I even saw Naruto drolling over her blond hair. Hinabi and Ten-Ten caught it too and both girls punched him "Be polite!"

"Howdy ma'am" Colonel Hasselberry said.

"Sherry LeBlanc?" I asked her.

The woman nodded stepping off her Duel Runner "Yes, and you are Kasumi Aki Fudo."

This time I was the one that was lost for words "Y-Y-Y-You know me? H-H-H-How?"

"Like you I can see the future" Sherry explained "Plus I was there at your birth Kasumi."

"What are you here for?" I asked her.

She smiled "I heard you are looking for supplies for the Leaf Village."

"That's true" Ten-Ten said.

Sherry looked up "I have the money needed to help you out."

"You do?" I asked.

"I am rich" Sherry explained "But if you want the money you and your two students must prove you're worth."

I sighed "A test?"

She nodded "I worked alongside your father and his friends including your mother, I want to see how good his daughter has become."

"If you're challenging me to a Duel," I said smiling "You got it."

"Just like your Uncle Crow" Sherry smiled "Couldn't resist a challenge but yes, I am challenging you to a Duel, Lady Kasumi."

I turned "I'll accept your Duel challenge."

She nodded "Alright then let the Duel begin."

She went to her Duel Runner and brought her arm towards the center.

"Disengaging Duel disk" the computer announced and Sherry's Duel Disk was on her wrist "And also Lady Kasumi...If you pass, I'll tell you something else."

"Alright then" I said smiling.

Then Sherry and I activated our Duel Disks "**Duel!**"

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Sherry's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll start the first move" Sherry explained and I let her "I draw!"

She looked at her hand then picked her first move "First I'll summon Scared Knight Joan!"

A knight appeared on the field (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 1300**)

"Next" Sherry stated "I'll throw down one card face down turn end."

"Then I'm up then" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card.

"Alright now" I began "I'll start buy summoning my Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" I began "I'll equip her with the Equip Spell Card, Killing Edge!"

The wicked purple sword appeared in the Swordmaster's hands as I explained it's effect "Now the equipped monster gains two hundred attack points and if it deals battle damage while fighting against a monster, the battle damage triples!"

(**1800-2000**)

Sherry looked impressed at this "Not a bad move" she admitted.

"Next" I began "I'll have my Swordmaster Mia attack your Scared Knight Joan!"

Swordmaster Mia charged the Scared Knight sword in her hand but Sherry shouted "Trap Card activate!"

I looked up at her questioning this move.

"Eteil Pasel!" she shouted activating the card "Now your attack changes to a direct attack on me."

Instead of Swordmaster Mia attacking the Scared Knight, she charged Sherry. Then slashed her taking down her Life Points.

(**Sherry's Life Points: 2000**)

"In return" Sherry stated "My monster gets to use a direct attack on you!"

With this Scared Knight Joan charged but I noticed it's attack points lowered. (**1900-1600**)

"Why is it lowered?" I asked her.

"It's my knight's special ability" Sherry explained "If she attack she losses three hundred attack point in the Battle Phase."

The Scared Knight slashed me and it took down my Life Points. (**My Life Points: 2400**)

"And now" I said "You most likely would've taken a Direct Attack from her."

"Why?" Sherry asked.

"Because during the Battle Phase, Swordmaster Mia can attack twice!" I shouted.

"What?" Sherry asked in disbelief.

"Now Swordmaster Mia attack Scared Knight Joan!" I ordered and this time there was nothing to stop my Swordmaster from completing her attack and destroying Sherry's knight while thanks to Killing Edge, tripled the damage!

(**Sherry's Life Points: 1700**)

"Not bad" Sherry complemented.

"Thanks" I smiled "I'll throw down two cards face down for later, turn end."

"Then I'm up" Sherry declared "I draw!"

She drew a card and I smiled at it, "First I'll start buy activating the Spell Card Polymerization."

"Now" Sherry began "I can send two or more monsters to make another monster, so I'll fuse Sacred Knight's Spearholder, with my Horse of the Floral Knights in order to Fusion Summon, Centaur Mina!"

A female Centar appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1600**)

"And now" Sherry began "I'll equip my Centar Mina with the Equip Spell Card Phoenix Sword, the equipped monster gains three hundred attack points!"

Sure enough the Centaur's attack rose as a fire sword appeared in her hands. (**2200-2500**)

"And now" Sherry began "I'll have Centaur Mina shall attack your Swordmaster Mia!"

"Trap Card activate!" I shouted "Scrap-Iron-"

"I don't think so!" Sherry interrupted "I activate Centaur Mina's special ability!"

I looked at her "Once per turn, Centaur Mina can negate the effect of one Trap Card and return it to it's position!"

With this Scrap-Iron Scarecrow's effect was negated and Swordmaster Mia was destroyed by a well aimed sword trust cutting her in half and my Life Points dropped.

(**My Life Points: 1900**)

"Next" Sherry explained "I'll set one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" I explained "I draw!"

I drew a card "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: Call of the Haunted!"

The Trap Card was activated "Now I can bring back one monster from my Graveyard, and so my Swordmaster Mia comes back!"

My Swordmaster appeared on the field once again (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Now what are you up to?" Sherry questioned.

"Simple" I said "I'll now summon my Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind Tuner Monster!"

Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 400**)

"A Blackwing?" Sherry asked "One that Crow used."

"That's true" I said "But now I'll activate the Spell Card: Beginon Reinforcements!"

The Spell Card was played "I can only activate this Spell Card when there is a warrior type monster on the field, and Swordmaster Mia is, now I get to bring out three Soldier Tokens! Each level one with three hundred ATK and three hundred DEF!"

With this Spell Card played three red soldiers appeared on the field only these monsters were tokens. (**LVL: 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 300,**)

"And now" I began "I'll activate Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind's special ability, once per turn I can half the attack and defense of one monster on the field, and guess what, I choose, you're Centaur Mina!"

"What?" Sherry demanded sure enough Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind halved Centaur Mina's attack. (**2500-1250**)

"And now" I began "I'm going to tune my Level three Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind, with my level four Swordmaster Mia."

"Oh yeah she's summoning a level-" Naruto began.

"And one of my Soldier tokens!" I said.

"What?" Naruto asked "Together that's a level eight monster! Who is she summoning?"

_You'll find out Naruto_ I thought as Swordmaster Mia and the Soldier Token disappeared into three green rings as I chanted out "Darken squalls, become the wings that sour from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!"

Out of a burst of white light the fifth Signer Dragon, Black Feather Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1600**)

"That's a new Dragon!" Naruto shouted.

"No" Haku said "That's the fifth Signer Dragon!"

Seeing the Black Feather Dragon on the field, Sherry LeBlanc gasped at the sight.

"And now" I began "Say hello to Black Feather Dragon! Black Feather Dragon attack Centaur Mina!"

Black Feather Dragon opened it's mouth and let lose feathers and fire. The attack strikes Centaur Mina doing major damage to Sherry's Life Points. (**Sherry's LP: 150**)

"Turn end" I announced.

"Then I'm up then" Sherry stated "I draw!"

She drew a card then smiled "Perfect, now I'll start buy activating the Spell Card Pot of Greed, it allows me to draw two more cards."

She drew two cards then turned to the scene "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: Call of the Haunted! To bring back Centar Mina!"

Centaur Mina appeared back onto the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1600**)

"Man just about all Duelist we've seen" Naruto began "Just about everyone has that Trap Card."

"It's a good card for what it's worth" Hinabi said to him.

"True" Naruto said.

"Next" Sherry began "I'll summon my Fleur Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Fleur Synchron appeared on the field. (**ATK: 400, DEF: 200**)

"Don't tell me" Naruto began realizing the Tuner Monster "Does she have?"

"You'll find out Naruto" Sherry stated "I'll be tuning my Level 2 Fleur Synchron with my Level six Centaur Mina!"

The Tuner split into two rings an Centaur Mina went threw them "Now I Synchro Summon... Chevalier De Fleur!"

Chevalier De Fleur appeared in a flash of white light. (**ATK: 2700, DEF: 2300**)

"You're a little too short!" Naruto shouted at Sherry "Chevalier De Fleur is no match to Black Feather Dragon!"

"Not right now it isn't" Sherry told Naruto "Now I'll activate two Spell Cards Final Flame which inflicts six hundred points of damage to my opponent."

"Nice try!" I shouted "I won't be taking any damage, I activate Black Feather Dragon's special ability!"

Naruto heard this and turned to me as I explained "I figured you'd try to do that which is why I didn't summon my strongest level eight Dragon monster, I activate Black Feather Dragon's special ability!"

Sherry turned as I announced it's effect further "Instead of me taking Life Point damage from a card effect, Black-Winged Dragon can negate the effect by placing 1 feather Counter on himself!"

One of Black-Winged Dragon's white and black wings glew red as it absorbed the effect damage from both two Spell Cards.

"Then" I began "For each Feather Counter my monster losses seven hundred attack points!"

"That's nothing you should be cheering about!" Naruto shouted as Black-Winged Dragon lost fourteen Hundred of it's attack points. (**2800-1400**)

"And that will be your undoing!" Sherry shouted "Because now my Chevalier De Fleur is stronger than your Black-Winged Dragon! Now Chevalier De Fleur attack it!"

The knight obeyed charging my monster and attacked it but to everyone's surprise my Life Points took the battle damage but Black-Winged Dragon stayed on the field. (**My Life Points: 600**)

"What happened?" Sherry asked then she noticed a soldier token was destroyed.

"It's Soldier Token's special ability, thanks to the effect of the Spell Card Beginon Reinforcements, by tributing one Soldier Token, I can negate the destruction of a monster although as seen with my Life Points, the Battle Damage is still calculated though."

"Not bad" Sherry said "Turn end."

"Too bad" I announced "It's my turn I draw!"

I drew a card then looked at the card then opened my eyes "Who cares about destroying your Chevalier De Fleur, I activate Black-Feather Dragon's second special ability"

At this Sherry's eyes widened knowing she had been already beaten as I explained "By removing all of my Black-Feather Counters I can inflict seven hundred points of damage to my opponent, so I'll remove all of them! Then without any Feather Counters Black Feather Dragon's attack turns back to normal!"

With this Black-Winged Dragon's wings turned back to white as it fired the Feather Tokens straight at Sherry whom took the Life Point damage and ended the Duel.

"And the Lady Signer wins!" Colonel Hasselberry shouted.

"That's our teacher!" Hinabi shouted.

"Show off" Naruto shouted kindly.

"That's an two hour detention Naruto" I shot back at him joking with him "When the tournament is over."

Naruto paled "I'm sorry, Lady Kasumi, I take it back!"

I turned to Sherry "You said you wanted to talk to me about something if I won?"

Sherry nodded "Lady Kasumi, when you turn thirteen years old, your father has entrusted me to teach you Turbo Dueling."

"He did?" I asked.

Sherry nodded "Yes, he did, he told me only if he along with everyone of the Signers were killed but mainly himself and Aki."

"So" I asked.

Sherry nodded "Yes, when you turn thirteen, I'll teach you if you are interested in Turbo Dueling."

"I am" I told her excited.

"Well now" Sherry said "I guess sense you won, I'll help pay for the supplies the Leaf Village needs."

"Thank you Sherry-Sensei" I said.

Sherry smiled "I'm not your teacher yet" Sherry said "But look forward me becoming it in three years."

"I will" I told her as Sherry, Hinabi, Naruto, Colonel Hasselberry, my Bodyguards and I walked over to the supplies and Sherry paid for the supplies with a check. The only thing in my mind was _You'll find a deep chunk loss for buying those supplies for us._

Sherry turned as Trudge announced that the check was valid and the supplies that were needed will be shipped to the Leaf Village under Sector Security Convoy and Escort with both Mina and Trudge leading it.

Mina turned to me "It will take us another day to get these supplies loaded onto trucks, so when we do, do you want us to escort you and your bodyguards back to Konoha too?"

"Sure" I said I turned to Haku "What do you say?"

"I'll say this, the more we have defending you Lady Kasumi, the greater your chances are at not being kidnapped."

"Sure" I told Mina.

"Alright, I'll send Trudge over to give you all a wake up call."

"They won't need a wake up call" Colonel Hasselberry said "For I'll make sure there ready before then."

"We'll okay, then Trudge does need to see this convey and set it up, I'll meet you guys at Ruka and Rua's apartment then we'll leave together."

I smiled at Sherry whom smiled back before going back onto her Duel Runner. She got on it and turned towards me "Good luck Lady Kasumi, I hope to see you again within three years or so."

I nodded "Right."

Soon she was off and I looked into the sky with one word on my mind _Thanks Mom and dad._

**End of chapter!**

** This chapter is over. What did you think of Sherry LeBlanc's Duel with Kasumi? Well things are winding down! The next chapter...Chapter 50! Rise of Alien Dragon**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Hello folks it's time for another Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears with Sherry at her side): Hello fans! It's time for another Card of the Chapter, today we have three card we'll like to introduce you too. Over to you Sherry._

_ Sherry LeBlanc: Indeed Lady Kasumi, anyway fans one of these three cards are made up so please don't go looking for it anywhere, or I'll personally set my lawyers on you. Anyway the first Card of the Chapter isn't made up and found in stores...It's ..._

**Centaur Mina**

** Level: 6**

** Attribute: Light**

** Type: Beast-Warrior/Fusion/Effect**

** ATK: 2200, DEF: 1600**

** Requirements: "Sacred Knight's Spearholder" "Horse of the Floral Knights"**

** Effect: Once per turn, when your opponent activates a Trap Card during your turn, you can negate its activation and Set the card. Also another one thousand points to those who know whose chant Kasumi used to Synchro Summon Black-Winged Dragon.**

_Kasumi: That was one beautiful Fusion monster._

_ Sherry: Well thank you Kasumi, anyway let's move on._

_ Kasumi: Right, the next card of the Chapter is..._

**Beginon Reinforcements**

** Type: Normal Spell Card**

** Effect: You can only activate this card if there is at least one Warrior Type Monster, place up to three Soldier Tokens (LVL 1, ATK: 300, DEF: 300,). When a monster on your side of the field would be destroyed by battle, you can offer one Soldier Token to be destroyed instead (Battle Damage is still calculated)**

_Sherry: A powerful Spell Card if I do say so myself._

_ Kasumi: Thank you Sherry, now the last Card of the Chapter is..._

**Black-Winged Dragon**

** Level: 8**

** Attribute: Dark**

** Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

** ATK: 2800, DEF: 1600**

** Requirements: 1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters.**

** Effect: Whenever you would take damage from a card effect, place 1 Black Feather Counter on this card instead. This card loses 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter on it. Once per turn you can remove all Black Feather Counters on this card to 1 face-up monster your opponent controls lose 700 ATK for each Black Feather Counter, and inflict damage equal to the ATK lost by that monster because of this effect.**

_Kasumi: And there you have it folks, the great Black-Winged Dragon!_

_ Sherry: That was one impressive Duel, Kasumi, and I look forward into teaching you Turbo Dueling three years from now. Don't get killed or kidnapped._

_ Kasumi (Watches as Sherry vanishes): Don't plan to get killed or kidnapped! (Turns to the audience) See you next time (Vanishes herself)_


	51. Chapter 50: Rise of Alien Dragon

Chapter 50: Rise of Alien Dragon!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

I was sleeping peacefully in the lower bunk of Aunt Ruka and Uncle Rua's bunk beds in the house. Hinabi was sleeping on the upper bunk. Takara was sleeping on my chest. The rest of my friends were sleeping outside. We had been sleeping so peacefully when an alarm rang. No didn't ring sounded.

"Ten four everyone up!"

We woke with a start, I hit my head on the higher bunk and held onto it as I rubbed it. I wasn't the only one that hit our heads on something for I heard a clunk! Followed by an "Ow my head."

"You okay Hinabi?" I asked still rubbing my head.

"I will be when the blood stops flowing from my head" Hinabi's reply came.

We sat up rubbing our heads and I muttered "That's gonna leave a mark for a few days."

"Tell me about it" Hinabi said "I hit my head on the roof."

Suddenly we smelt something burning and the next thing I knew Hinabi jumped out of the bed and landed on the floor on her butt.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Something burnt me" Hinabi said rubbing her butt then she and I looked up to see Takara struggling from her position. The poor fox had her head stuck in between the mattresses and she was struggling desperately trying to get out. We realized the burning of Hinabi's butt was an accident and I helped Takara out.

Once out she looked up at the door then at me.

"Are you okay Takara?" I asked the fox.

"Vulpix" Takara said nodding.

So after this Hinabi and I quickly dressed in our outfits and joined the others.

"Sleep well?" Naruto asked me and Hinabi.

"Well for the most part" I said "Until we had to wake up."

"What's wrong with you Hinabi?" Naruto asked her as Hinabi was still rubbing her hide quarters.

Stopping what she was doing, she blushed in embarrassment but didn't say anything. Besides who admit to being burnt by a pet fox right in the butt? Make that to someone that wouldn't let you hear the end of it.

"N-N-Nothing" Hinabi finally said.

"Something happened come on tell me" Naruto begged but Ten-Ten hit him on the head with a well aimed pole she had brought out of her ninja scrolls and Naruto collapsed onto the ground.

"What was that for?" Naruto muttered.

Ten-Ten turned to him "Whatever happened to Hinabi, she would like that to a be between her and Lady Kasumi."

"What happened?" Naruto asked me.

"What happened is not your business" I told him.

"Oh" Naruto said.

Colonel Hasselberry guessed correctly "Sorry about waking you all up Lady Kasumi, but we have an escort to be with."

"That's okay" I said "All I got out of waking up today is a headache...But Hinabi...is the one you should be apologizing too."

"It's okay" Hinabi said to the Colonel "Like you said Colonel you had to wake us up. Just wished you could've warned us. For reasons I will not say out load."

"What did I say to get the girls mad at me?" Naruto asked Shikamaru and Haku.

Shikamaru sighed "Whatever happened to Hinabi, must've been embarrassing for her. Girls don't take embarrassment too well as men do. This is why girls can be so troublesome. But Lady Kasumi is different than most girls."

I was smiled hearing this as Shikamaru continued his speech "Before you ask me how so? She's still a bit troublesome especially to look after but that's a reason why I love her. Anyway Lady Kasumi is different because she already knows the value of friendship, thanks to her father constantly teaching her."

I nodded at this and he let Naruto had it "Girls know when other girls are embarrassed and can tell why they are embarrassed. They also have something known as woman's intuition."

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

"Like a sixth sense" Haku answered for Shikamaru "Even with her psychic powers Aki used her womans intuition to save my life during the days I went to Duel Academy."

"Oh" Naruto said.

"So it's best that you do leave it at what Hinabi has told us nothing happened" Shikamaru finished for Naruto "Girls can get mean when they first wake up."

"And don't forget have their heads ringing early" I muttered rubbing my head still.

So after breakfast we went ahead to meet up with Mina and Trudge. We met up with them alright.

"Right on time Colonel" Mina said to Colonel Hasselberry "You must've been a high ranking Colonel when you were in the Dueling Corps. Why don't you reconsider going into it?"

The Colonel sighed "Ever sense the higher ups tried to take Lady Kasumi away buy force after Haku defeated me in a Duel, that proved to me that everyone is changing. Until the army has it's honor back, I'm not going back in it. Besides with the war coming up in the Leaf Village, they'll need all the people they can get to fight for it's defense. And I'll be sure to help them out! I'll protect the Lady Signer."

"Good for you" Trudge said smiling a Sector Security officer came down saluting Officer Trudge "Vice Chief the supplies are almost ready for shipment!"

"Good" Trudge told him then he turned to me "We aren't only protecting the supplies but Kasumi herself."

"That's right" Mina said to the officer "Tell everyone that we need to double our escort. When asked why tell them we were too busy last night to tell you that we would be escorting Lady Kasumi to the Leaf Village with her friends and two students."

"Yes ma'am!" the Sector Security officer shouted running off.

She turned to me "That is true we were busy trying to get the supplies loaded up."

"It's okay" I told her.

"Well, well, well" a voice sounded.

We turned to see who it was, it was a guy who looked like a clown. The purple hair the white face. He looked so much like a clown that Naruto poked fun at the guy pointing at him "Well, would you look at this, a clown is traveling with us! Go back to your circus-or-"

He was interrupted by me whacking him in the back causing him immediately to be on the ground blood vomiting from his mouth he looked up at me "What was that for?"

"That guy isn't a clown" Trudge told him.

"Is he going to be alright?" Mina asked me "What did you do to him?"

"I used the Gentle Fist on him" I told her "My own form of self defense I learned about two months ago or so. It targets organs and insides rather than the bones and muscles on the outsides. He'll pull threw I only used the lowest dosage in my attack. Besides I've seen Naruto a lot more damage than one Gentle Fist attack."

"When did you see him truly hurt?" Trudge asked.

"Oh during his match with Kiba in the Chunin Exams, his fight with Gaara, and his fight with Kabuto. Trust me he can take a lot more damage than just one gentle fist...Besides a fellow ninja on his team Sakura hits him really hard all the time."

Shikamaru smiled "So he should be used to being injured by girls by now."

"Very funny" Naruto replied "So who is that guy?"

"I am Lazar" the man said "The Director and leader of New Domino City."

"Such a creepy leader..." Naruto muttered I was about to whack him again but Lazar turned to him "And yet you aim to be the next Hokage of the Leaf Village."

This got Naruto "How did you know?"

Lazar pulled out a computer "With this and you are the Duelist with that has a Beast type deck along with all three Sphinxes."

"What is that?" Naruto asked me.

A profiling computer" I told him "Each Duelist has a profile rather they have a criminal history or not."

"In other words" Lazar said to Naruto "All Duelist that are known to this world today are registered in this profiling computer." He turned to Hinabi "And you Missy are the legendary Hinabi Hyugga of the Hyugga Clan are you right?"

"Yes, sir" Hinabi said.

"You command an impressive Alien Deck" Lazar said "Is that true?"

"It is" Hinabi said again.

"And you" Lazar said turning over to me "Are the Lady Signer herself, the last of the Signers, Kasumi Aki Fudo."

"That is right" I said.

"Won't you reconsider living here?" Lazar asked "You'll be safer here."

"I'm sorry" I told him "I've moved on my new place and home is the Leaf Village. I may not be a ninja, but my loyalty is to the Leaf Village Lazar, it is going to be attacked by the Sound Village and Fire Nation, and I'm going to help them out in it."

"Just like your father" Lazar said "When it came to help friends, may I ask who you have for friends that can support you?"

Haku stepped up "She has me."

"Oh the Signer Aki's strongest and favorite student, Haku" Lazar said.

"And me" Ten-Ten said stepping up.

Shikamaru sighed stepping up "Whatever it is your up to, I won't let you take my girlfriend away against her will."

"Girlfriend?" Lazar asked.

Shikamaru and I nodded and I allowed him to put his arm around my neck.

"Oh" Lazar said "So you made friends with your bodyguards."

"Got a problem with that?" Ten-Ten growled reaching for her scrolls and not liking Lazar's attitude.

"Down Ten-Ten" I told her "What hope do you have to gain with killing or injuring him."

"Oh feisty" Lazar said laughing as Ten-Ten placed her scrolls back.

"She also has me" Naruto declared rushing up in front of me arms wide "Whatever you want with her you'll have to go threw me."

"And" Hinabi said walking up "If you do beat Naruto, I'll Duel you as well, I'm her friend to."

"That's the same with me" Colonel Hasselberry said.

"VULPIX!" Takara shouted agreeing with the rest.

"Oh and what's this?" Lazar asked the little fox "You think you can protect her?"

This ticked Takara off and I shouted "Big mistake Lazar!"

"Why?" he asked.

Takara then opened her mouth and breathed out her fire attack at him.

The fire was seen from miles with Mina and Trudge not even bothering to move. What was freaky the most...The two were actually smiling at what was happening to Lazar. When the fire attack ended Lazar was fried to a crisp, his face all black.

"Ouch" Lazar muttered "That's something you don't see any day...A fire breathing fox."

Then he fell over but not dead rather that he was still in shock of the attack coming at him.

"I'm sorry" I told Lazar "But my home is the Leaf Village now, I have so many friends in there. I even met my new parents Kakashi-Papa and Lady Tsunade. Lady Tsunade's my god mother."

"Yeah" Naruto shouted "And if Granny Tsunade heard you trying to subdue Lady Kasumi and asking her to live here all alone...She'll kill you."

"Oh" Lazar said "But how will we protect ourselves?"

"Fine someone else" I told him crossing my arms "I'll protect my new home and my friends."

"Well very well" Lazar said "You may all go."

Pretty soon we were being escorted to the Leaf Village with Mina and Trudge leading it.

"We're almost there" Colonel Hasselberry reported.

"It's okay" Mina said smiling "Trudge and I are amazed at your pet Vulpix's fire abilities. You're one lucky girl to have one."

"Thanks Mina" I said to her.

Soon we were at the gates of the Leaf Village. Where Kakashi-Papa greeted us.

"Welcome back Kasumi" Kakashi-Papa said as I gave him a hug "It's good to be back."

Kakashi-Papa turned to Trudge "So we meet again."

"Yeah we were helping to escort your daughter and the supplies the Leaf Village needs here" Trudge said "Anything to get out of New Domino City for a change."

Kakashi-Papa turned to Mina "And you are?"

"I'm Mina Simington" Mina said to Kakashi-Papa "Chief of Sector Security."

Kakashi-Papa let us in and pretty soon we made our delivery to the Fifth Hokage. Once done she smiled "Kasumi another mission was a success for you."

"Indeed" I said to her "If there is anything I can do for the Leaf Village, I'll do it."

She turned to Mina "Well it's finally a pleasure to meet you again Mina."

Mina actually smiled shaking Tsunade's hand "Whatever happened to you never accepting the Hokage's position?"

Lady Tsunade turned to Naruto "Naruto convinced me Mina. He has that aura around him."

"So do you think he'll ever become Hokage?" Trudge asked her.

"Oh" Lady Tsunade said "He has potential to be Hokage, Trudge."

"How do you two know each other?" I asked.

"Well" Mina began "Do you remember the World Grand Prix Turbo Duel Cup?"

"Vaguely" I said "Isn't that the tournament Lazar hosted and my father, Uncle Jack and Uncle Crow had to team up to defeat these servants of Yasiter?"

"Yes, that's the one" Trudge said.

"As you know" Mina said "You're father, Crow and Jack dueled together defeating their opponents when the last Duel ended with your father defeating his last opponent as the opponent crashed and we assumed he died, Ark's Cradle appeared threatening to destroy New Domino City and kill possibly everyone that was alive."

"I don't recall that part" I said.

"I do" Haku said "I remember seeing a castle in the sky even I knew with my Water Bending abilities that wouldn't save us."

Mina continued "Anyway Kasumi, knowing time was running short, we had to save the city's Enerdy Reactor which was the only way for us to save New Domino City. So we sent an emergency call to the Leaf Village. They replied sending Lady Tsunade, Jiryaia and Orochimaru to aide us."

"But the events had to happen thirty years ago" Naruto said failing to do the math "In which case Kasumi would be thirty years old not ten. Plus her mother would've had to be older when she had Kasumi."

I wanted to hit him so badly but didn't as Shikamaru explained "You've always sucked with Math Naruto, it would be exactly fifteen years ago."

"Exactly" Haku said "It was fifteen years ago."

Mina was about to continue as the mention or Orochimaru visiting New Domino City before set in "That murderer visited New Domino City before?"

Mina sighed "Sadly yes, he did visit before but didn't find out anything about the Signers...Unless he ran into Lazar which was a high possibility, I know Trudge and I didn't say anything about Aki or any Signer."

"Ironically" Lady Tsunade said folding up her hands "That was our last mission together as the three legendary ninja Sannin. After that mission, Orochimaru ran off and founded the Sound Village."

"I see" Mina said "So he's your enemy now, so what happened to that pervert?"

"Jiryia?" Tsunade asked smiling before she could answer.

"I'm here!" came the said voice.

We all turned to see Jiryia standing in the room.

"So you're alive Jiryia" Mina said to him "Remember me?"

Jiryia actually smiled "Of course I do. In fact I remember you clearly."

I had the feeling he saw Mina completely naked which caused me to sweat drop at my thought _Which girl haven't you seen naked you perv?_

"You know this guy?" Trudge asked Mina whom was blushing as well "Yes, unfortinitly this was another Ninja Sannin that helped us, Now I remember Tsunade because she actually helped us during that crises...As for Jiryia well let's just say the only way I remembered him was because he was laying on the ground from a punch from Tsunade here and Orochimaru shaking his head muttering how Jiryia had been caught for the first time."

"Why did Tsunade hurt him?" Trudge asked.

"He saw me naked" Mina muttered the answer "Not half naked, completely, Jiryia as powerful as he is Trudge is a pervert."

"And you are a ninja?" Trudge asked Jiryia "Not even I would snoop that low."

"For the last time I was just studying for my research" Jiryia said.

"Research for what?" Trudge asked.

"You don't want to know" I muttered "That's always his excuse, I'm doing research...Man I would've thought that by then he would've learned that he can't get away from spying on girls..."

"Well thanks for the supplies" Tsunade said she turned to Jiryia "What have your spies found from the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja?"

"That Zeus is right" Jiryia said "We can expect the attack to begin within eight-y-five days. That and they are going to attack with everything they have, the blimps their tanks but not much of their navel ships sense the Leaf Village isn't anywhere near water."

"I see" Lady Tsunade sighed turning to Mina "I trust you know that Kasumi is my God Daughter now."

"Is she now?" Mina asked "I mean that would be something Aki would've asked you to do. If she passed away. What else are you doing?"

"I'm teaching her stamina training" Lady Tsunade answered "As she lacks the stamina to fight off a Jounin ninja. Even with her well trained ninja bodyguards, if she gets seperated from them and is forced to fight a Jounin she would be in trouble. That is why I'm teaching her stamina training."

"That's great" Mina said "So how is she as your god daughter?"

"Oh she's just like Aki has told me, determined to save her friends. She's a true hero in this village, never turning her back on anyone and always willing to protect others regardless of her life."

"Sounds just like her father if you ask me" Trudge said "I can't tell you how many times Yusei and I were mortal enemies at first."

"But that is why everyone looked up to him" Mina said to Trudge "Even after he beat Jack Atlas for the first time during the Fortune Cup."

She turned to Tsunade "Are you aware of the Will Aki and Yusei made?"

"I sure do" the Fifth Hokage answered turning to me "Have you met your Turbo Duel instructor?"

"Sherry?" I asked "Yes,"

"We'll just so you know you can't learn until thirteen" Tsunade said.

"I knew that father was pretty strict on even me coming close to his Duel Runner without an adult watching. Plus he and mother did agree that they'll teach me at thirteen."

The Fifth Hokage smiles then turning to Mina "I'm sure you and your escorts must be tired by now, please you have my permission to stay as long as you'd like."

"We'd appreciate it Tsunade" Mina said "But we'll only be staying for one week, then we'll have to go back."

"Understood" Lady Tsunade told her she clapped her hands and instantly two Anbu appeared in her office and they turned to her "These two along with their escorts have arrived in our village, I want you to help them find a safe place to crash."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" was the Anbu's response they turned to Mina and Trudge "Follow us."

"Yes sir" Mina said.

Soon Mina and Trudge were off finding a place to spend the week in leaving me, Ten-Ten, Haku, Naruto, Colonel Hasselberry, Shikamaru, and Hinabi in her office.

"Good work dear" Lady Tsunade said to me "Thanks to Sector Security, we have the supplies needed for the machines. We should be ready for them when the time comes, As for today, enjoy the time off."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade" I said to her gracefully.

So three more days had passed and after my training with Tsunade and Kakashi-Papa during the afternoon of the third day, I was resting from training for at least three hours. Watching the training was Mina and Trudge.

"Man, to think a woman possess this strength" Trudge muttered "And to think I nearly forgotten we had their assistance."

"Tsunade was always powerful" Mina complemented "I mean her strength was powerful when she met us and now it has definitely increased again. She truly does deserve the title Hokage."

So after resting up the two followed me.

"You know I haven't seen Kasumi duel anyone here" Trudge said "Even with the tournament going off. It just seems like her two students have all the fun."

"Hey I can still here you" I told him "I'm head of Duel Academy's security, plus with the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja attack on this village, I have to take a stand and do my best to keep up in protecting this school."

"True" Mina said "So how long are you going to be wearing that Sailor Moon uniform?"

I sighed "For about twenty-seven more days, not until my hair changes back to it's normal color."

Just as we caught up we were just in time to see Naruto and Hinabi. The two saw me and ran over towards me.

"So how was training today?" Naruto asked me.

"A killer like always" I muttered.

It was then Jaden came out with a note.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I've already read it but it's something you should look at Lady Kasumi" Jaden said.

I opened the note and read it out load "_I'll be coming to Duel, Duel Academy's two best student Duelist and security officer. I have hidden a bomb in the school"_

"A bomb?" Mina asked.

"That's what it says" I said holding up the note then I continued "_If your best student alongside yourself and Duel Academy's second best student Duelist doesn't come and find me in the Forest of Death, I will set the bomb to go off."_

"That nerve!" I shouted and Naruto was pissed "Who does this jerk think he is? He can't tell Lady Kasumi what to do?"

Even Trudge was angry "No one tells anyone that's a Security guard what to do...Come on Kasumi...Let's find this person that did this."

"We've already called in a special Anbu team" Jaden told me "That specializes in bombs."

"I have some expertise in that too" Trudge told Jaden "I'll help too."

Mina nodded "And I'll help you Lady Kasumi, in finding this culprit"

"Thanks Mina" I said to her I turned to Jaden "I'll meet this culprit and bring him in for questioning."

"Good" Jaden said "Good luck."

"Come on Hinabi, Naruto let's go" I ordered then I turned to Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and Haku "Please help find that bomb while Naruto, Hinabi, Mina and I find this person."

"Right" was the response from both teams.

"So where is this Forest of Death?" Mina asked us.

"It's up ahead" I told her.

Once again we found ourselves in the Forest of Death. We tried to find the culprit and found a steady stream.

"I don't get it" Mina said "Someone wants us to meet him yet he doesn't show up."

"He could be hiding behind a rock" I said "Hold on."

With this I activated my psychic powers to be in their prime state so my eyes were blue taking Mina by surprise.

"It's okay" I assured her "My powers are in their prime state, which means I can see right threw anything, sort of having x-ray vision."

"Oh" Mina said "That's useful."

Hinabi took her time and activated her Byucugan as well. Then we both saw someone behind a rock.

"I think I see him" I began.

"Me too" Hinabi replied.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked.

"Hiding behind the rock" I answered "Obviously hoping that we called it a bluff."

"Well let's prove him wrong" Naruto said.

"Indeed" I said.

So we put a small plan together and put it into action. Whoever was behind the rock was just thinking we were calling it bluff until Naruto came in slashing at him with a Kunai. The person hiding took his time to block it with his own knife.

In the small glimps of the moon light, there was no telling who the man was, it was a Sound Ninja, or at least disguised as one.

"Who are you?" Naruto growled.

"No one of your concern" the man said "Now beat it so I can blow up that school."

"Like that's going to happen" Naruto growled.

The man punched out at Naruto but found himself facing me and Mina. He tried to make a break for it but he found himself right into Hinabi. Now Hinabi wasn't just a Duelist, she was a member of the Hyugga Clan, now even though she was a Duelist amongst her clan didn't mean she knew anything about defending herself. With a hand she punched out at his chest. The fist connected and I took this time to gather up my psychic energies in one hand and Black Rose Gale in the other. Then with Mina watching with delight I brought them together. My Psychic Waza hit perfectly. As the explosion ended the Sound Ninja turned.

"You'll pay for that!" it shouted then charged but stopped "Who are you?"

"I'm Kasumi Aki Fudo" I told him "Orochimaru send you to capture me?"

"Ah, the Security Guard of Duel Academy. I also sent for the best student Duelist in Duel Academy. Is she here?"

"I am" Hinabi said.

"And I'm the second best" Naruto declared "Who do you think you are? Trying to blow up a fine School."

"We are merely here on orders" the Sound Ninja said "To capture the Lady Signer."

"We?" I questioned.

Suddenly three more Sound Ninja appeared and they looked identical like Naruto would use for his Shadow Clones.

"We can take you out" I told them.

"That maybe true" the robot spoke up "Which is why we sent for you Signer, and your two students. The extra Sector Security Chief was sent for as well."

"Darn it" Mina hissed "We fell into a trap."

"Exactly" the Sound Ninja explained and all four took out Duel Disks "The only way you four will get out of the Trap is buy Dueling us one-on-one."

"Sort of like the tournament the Duel Academy's using" another Sound Ninja said "But if any of you lose, you'll agree to be taken prisoner to Orochimaru."

"What type or rule is that, what if three of us win and one of use losses? We'll still have to surrender to Ororchimaru?" Naruto asked.

"You got it" the third Sound Ninja said.

"Ha, then then we'll take you on" Naruto announced "Right Lady Kasumi?"

"Right" I said "So which one of you will go down first?"

"Lady Kasumi..." Hinabi began "I will like to go first."

"Wha?" I asked her.

"I would like to Duel first. You need to relax, you're no good when you get angry...Please let me go first."

"You're right" I said "If I get angry I can't control my powers. Go ahead."

Hinabi strolled up first "So who's Dueling me?"

One of the Sound Ninja's strolled up "I will"

"Then let's do this" Hinabi began."

"Let's" The Sound Ninja began then the two both activated their Duel Disks.

"**Duel!**"

(**Random Sound Ninja 1: 4000**)

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll go first" the Sound Ninja began.

"Go ahead" Hinabi said

"Draw!" The Sound Ninja began drawing it's first card.

"From my hand" The Sound Ninja began "I'll activate the Spell Card Meteor of Destruction"

A meteor appeared over Hinabi's head as the Sound Ninja explained "Now if your Life Points are above three thousand I can activate this Card which damages your Life Points for One Thousand Points."

With that said the Meteor Fell down on Hinabi and I heard Hinabi screaming in pain for some odd reason as the meteor hit her and blew up with a fire ball. She was still on the ground whimpering in pain and burn marks on her entire body as her Life Points went down.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 3000**)

"What happened?" Naruto asked "Hinabi's really hurt!"

It was true and I was lost for words.

"Hinabi!" Mina shouted then I shouted "Are you okay?"

"What was that?" Hinabi asked standing up "It was like I could feel that pain, regular Dueling doesn't have that..."

The Sound Ninja cruelly ignored us "Now I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!"

A Solar Flare Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**)

"Then I place one card face down," The Sound Ninja said "Turn end."

"Then-"

"Hold it" the Sound Ninja interrupted Hinabi "Whenever I end my turn, Solar Flare Dragon's special ability causes you to lose five hundred of your Life Points."

"What?" Hinabi asked then she got it "Oh-no!"

Solar Flare Dragon erupted into tiny solar flares sending them all over to Hinabi. The flares struck her and once again I heard her painful screams as the flares really burnt her. (**Hinabi's Life Points: 2500**)

"Mina...I'm still clueless, unless he's a Psychic Duelist which I can't sense from him, how is he really hurting her."

"Got me" Mina said.

Hinabi got onto her two feet gasping for breathe, her body burnt in some areas but she still had life in her "It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew a card "For starters, I'll activate the Field Spell Card: The Otherworld-The "A" Zone!"

Hinabi's Field Spell Card appeared on the field.

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll summon my Alien Warrior in attack mode!"

Alien Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"And now" Hinabi began "I'll have him attack Solar Flare Dragon!"

"Think fast" The Sound Ninja told her "Because now I activate the Continuous Trap Card: Backfire!"

The Continuous Trap Card activated "Now if you shall destroy a Fire type monster you take five hundred points of damage!"

Hinabi sighed "I'm still going threw with it, thanks to my Alien Warrior begin an Alien monster and it's battling against a non alien monster, you're Solar Flare Dragon losses three hundred attack and defense points!"

Sure enough it did (**1500-1200**)

"And now" Hinabi explained "Alien Warrior will complete the attack!"

Alien Warrior sliced the Solar Flare Dragon dealing damage to the Sound Ninja's Life Points and I saw he was in pain as well ( **Random Sound Ninja 1's Life Points: 3400**)

"He's really hurt too!" Naruto shouted.

"This can't be right" Mina said "I was thinking they might be Ghosts"

"G-G-G-Ghost!" Naruto shouted towards her "Want to rephrase that please, I'm not Dueling against them if they are ghosts!"

"Not that type of Ghost" I said then I let Mina explain "What I meant was Sector Security had been testing out these new robot Turbo Duelists and Turbo Duelist to catch criminals, someone stole the first two prototypes and forced us Lady Kasumi's father and Trudge to team up. Trudge lost his Turbo Duel against the Ghost but Yusei won. Now Ghost has this powerful ability to actually cause harm to a Duelist. When it was damaged by Hinabi's attack a Ghost would never take that real life damage."

"So" I began "We can rule out the fact what Hinabi's Dueling against isn't a ghost."

"But a true Sound Ninja" Mina said "We just haven't found a reason why they are making the damage real. To both parties."

"Now that you destroyed my Solar Flare Dragon" The Sound Ninja sneered at Hinabi "Thanks to Backfire you take five hundred points of damage!"

Backfire activated sending a stream of fire at Hinabi. I heard her painful cries as her Life Points lowered by five hundred. Once more she looked burned. I heard her thoughts _This is bad, if this keeps up and I keep getting damaged, if I lose I'll be ether burned to death or be a roasted girl._

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 2000**)

As if Naruto heard her thoughts too he shouted "Pull out Hinabi! We can't afford to lose you!"

"I-I-I-I won't give up" Hinabi told him "No matter what, we can't let them set that bomb off, not before the bomb is found and deactivated."

She selected another card "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" The Sound Ninja began "I draw!"

He drew a card ""Nice, Now I'll activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn, in order to Special Summon one monster in my Graveyard, and I choose to bring back Solar Flare Dragon!"

With this Solar Flare Dragon appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" the Sound Ninja began "I'll be tributing him in order to summon Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch!"

Solar Flare Dragon was a rainbow dot and in it's place was a fire monarch ( **ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Whenever Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch is successfully tribute summoned" The Sound Ninja began "I can randomly force you to discard a card in your hand, and if it's a monster, you take one hundred points of damage for your monster's level."

So the Thelios the Fire Storm Monarch began raining down as Hinabi was forced to discard a card and I saw her sigh as it was a monster. Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch rained down the fire upon Hinabi and her painful screams sounded into my ears as causing Naruto and Mina to hold onto my arms as I watched Hinabi's Life Points fall by six hundred.

"Lady Kasumi...Please hold your ground" Naruto begged.

"Yes, calm down" Mina advised.

"But she's hurt" I began "I can't stand seeing her get hurt like this and without a clue why this is happening.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 1400**)

"I'm fine" Hinabi replied and I could tell she was having trouble actually breathing and speaking her body did look like she had been roasting over a fire.

"And now" The Sound Ninja began "That was only his special ability! Now here comes his attack and he's going to attack Alien Warrior!"

Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch attacked and destroyed Alien Warrior despite it losing three hundred attack points (**2400-2100**)

The fire attack hit causing Hinabi's Life Points to drop buy the Battle Damage even that was painful to her and she let out a few groans before falling flat onto her face gasping for breathe and almost lying on the ground like she was dead. (**Hinabi's Life Points: 1100**)

"Get up!" Naruto shouted towards Hinabi "You're not beaten yet!"

Slowly Hinabi began to stand onto her two feet. First she was on her knees then she got onto her two feet gasping for breathe.

"Whenever Alien Warrior is destroyed by battle" Hinabi began "He gives two "A" Counters on the attacking monster."

"You can barely stand girl" the Sound Ninja sneered "Next round you'll be out."

"I will protect Lady Kasumi" Hinabi told him "No matter what treatment your giving me."

"I'll place one card face down, Turn End" the Sound Ninja said.

Hinabi stood up gasping for breathe "Then I'm up then, I draw!"

She drew a card "First I'll start by summoning my Alien Ammonite Tuner monster!"

Alien Ammonite appeared on the field (**ATK: 500, DEF: 500**)

"Now" Hinabi began "Once per turn, Alien Ammonite can bring back one level four or below Alien Monster from the Graveyard, so Alien Warrior comes back onto the field!"

Alien Warrior returned onto the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"And now" Hinabi began "I'm going to tune my Level one Alien Ammonite with my Level four Alien Warrior!"

The two selected monsters began to join forces with Alien Warrior being scanned threw one ring as Hinabi chanted out " For the safety of the stars, our hopes and dreams become a reality, Rise, Synchro Summon...Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar!"

Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar appeared on the field (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1800**)

"And now" Hinabi began "I'll activate his special ability, by returning any number of Spells and Trap Cards to ether player's hand I can place one "A" Counter on the field, so I'll return your Backfire to your hand!"

"Oh no!" the Sound Ninja shouted seeing this effect happen and another "A" Counter was placed on Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch.

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll activate Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's next special ability, by removing two "A" Counters from the field, I can automatically destroy one card on the field!"

"Oh-no!" the Sound Ninja began.

"That's right" Hinabi said "So I'll automatically destroy your Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch!"

With that said Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar sent a huge beam at Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch which destroyed him.

"And now" Hinabi began "With no monsters, or Trap Cards to defend you, Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar can attack you directly!"

"That's our Hinabi!" Naruto shouted as Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar attacked the Sound Ninja directly.

(**Random Sound Ninja 1's Life Points: 800**)

The Sound Ninja looked really hurt now just about the same hurt as Hinabi was.

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Not bad girl" the Sound Ninja said "I draw!"

He drew a card "First of all, I'll activate the Trap Card: Raigeki Break!"

Hinabi frowned at this as he explained it's effect "Now by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to destroy one card on the field and now your monster will be destroyed!"

He discarded one card from his hand and a lighting bolt fell from the sky at Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar."

I saw Hinabi just smile as the lighting bolt hit Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar but didn't destroy it.

"What?" The Sound Ninja asked "That monster should be destroyed by now!"

"He isn't" Hinabi declared "Because I have activated the Continuous Trap Card! "A" Barrier!"

A new Trap Card that I haven't seen before was flipped open as Hinabi smiled "Now with this Trap Card, by removing from play any "Alien" monster from the Graveyard, I can negate a monster's destruction from a card effect or by battle. Plus an A Counter is placed on the field on the targeted monster.

"But why would she do that?" Naruto asked as she removed from play Alien Mother "I mean Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar is her most strongest monster an A Counter will just make it weaker."

"But it spared Hinabi's monster from being destroyed by the card effect" Mina explained "That's something to think about."

"True" I admitted.

"It's not over" the Sound Ninja said "Not yet!"

"What can he do?" Naruto asked "Hinabi's finally got the upper hand."

"Simple" The Sound Ninja said "I'll activate the Equip Spell Card: Sound Revival!"

"Sound Revival?" Naruto asked me.

I shrugged as Mina guessed the correct answer "Orochimaru...Made that new Equip Spell Card he just had to, there was no such thing as Sound Revival until now."

"Now" the Sound Ninja explained "I can bring back one monster from my Graveyard and my opponent takes damage equal to half of my monster's attack as long as this equipped monster remains on the field during my Stand-By Phase as well as bringing him back to the field this turn."

"Oh no!" Naruto shouted with alarm.

"So" the Sound Ninja said "My Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch appears back onto the field!"

Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Now it's time to die!" the Sound Ninja told Hinabi "Because you're Life Points will not last half of my monster's attack!"

"I activate the second effect of my Continuous Trap Card!" Hinabi shouted "By sending this face up Trap Card from my field to the Graveyard, I get two hundred more Life Points for every A Counter on the field!"

"And she only has one!" Naruto shouted "So that means..."

"She survive!" I shouted.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 1300**)

Then the effect of Sound Revival caused her to take half of Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch's attack!

Sound started ringing in Hinabi's ears and even fire erupted underneath her. One more I heard her painful screams as her Life Points lowered to their last one hundred.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 100**)

She fell to the ground and didn't dare to get up.

"So it's finally over" the Sound Ninja sneered at Hinabi's still form even though she had one hundred Life Points left. "Just in case, I'll place one card face down, turn end."

He was about to walk over to her and tie her up but Hinabi began to move. He paused as she fought the urge to stand. Her arms moved, then she got onto her knees and very weakly began standing up on her feet. She looked at the Sound Ninja definitely "I will not lose!"

"So your still standing...But barely, that's okay because it's almost over!" the Sound Ninja said.

Hinabi stood up as it was her last turn to try to turn things around. She and I had the feeling the face down Trap Card was Backfire, if she destroyed Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch, she would loses or at least make it a tie.

"It's my turn" Hinabi began "I draw!"

She drew a card and looked at it as I heard her thoughts _If I can't turn this around this turn, and it gets to my opponent, I'm a goner._

She looked up at the Sound Ninja then decided not to activate Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's special ability. "Now I activate my own Spell Card: Monster Reborn!"

She played the Spell Card "Now one monster from our Graveyards can return back to the field and is considered a Special Summon, so now I'll bring back my Alien Ammonite!"

Alien Ammonite returned onto the field (**ATK: 500, DEF: 500**)

"Next" Hinabi began "Now I summon Tuningwire!"

A small monster appeared on the field and I smiled "My father had that card"

"And now" Hinabi began "I'm going to tune my level one Alien Ammonite with my Level five Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar"

"But that monster is her strongest monster" Naruto breathed out "What is she thinking of?"

"And my level one Tuningwire which I activate his special ability" Hinabi finished "Which when I use him for a Synchro Summon he can be treated as a Level 2 monster!"

"So five plus one is six plus two more is" Naruto began.

"Eight!" Mina and I shouted.

So the three selected monsters began to join forces with Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar and Tuningwire being scanned threw the one ring from Aline Ammonite as Hinabi chanted down again "For the safety of the stars, our hopes and dreams become a reality, Rise, Synchro Summon...Alien Dragon!"

Alien Dragon appeared on the field in a bright flash of white light (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800**)

"An Alien Dragon?" Mina and I asked each other. It looked like an alien Dragon. With long tentacles.

"Wow!" Naruto shouted.

"With Alien Dragon's rise comes your fall" Hinabi explained "Because once per turn Alien Dragon by removing from play one Alien monster or Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar from play she gains the attack points of the removed monster."

Alien Dragon's tentacles slide threw Hinabi's Graveyard and selected Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar then it's own attack points rose as it absorbed the removed monster.

(**ATK: 5400, DEF: 1800**)

"Not only does she gain the attack points of the selected monster" Hinabi explained "But she gains their abilities as well, until the end of the turn, and so sense she has the abilities of Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar I'll activate her special ability allowing me to select Face up Spell or Trap Cards then I can put them back into their owner's hands and for each card sent back, I can place one "A" Counter on the field so I'll bring back my Field Spell Card and your Equip Spell Card Sound Revival!"

The two selected cards went back into their owner's hands. Then Hinabi selected all the "A" Counters to go down on the Sound Ninja's Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch.

"What?" Hinabi asked as Thelious should've been sent to the Graveyard.

"If Sound Revival is returned to it's owner's hand" the Sound Ninja began "The monster it was equipped to isn't destroyed. If it was destroyed by a card effect it will be destroyed. Besides I dare you to attack him once then you will be defeated thanks to Backfire.

"And you would be too" Hinabi explained "Normally that would be the case but did you forget sense Alien Dragon has all of Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar's special abilities."

"Darn it!" the Sound Ninja shouted he did forget about that.

"Now" Hinabi said "Sense she does have the effects of Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, I'll activate her special ability once again now buy removing two "A" Counters on the field, she can destroy one card on the field and I choose your face down card Backfire!"

With this Alien Dragon's tentacles whipped out destroying Backfire.

"Now" Hinabi said "What do you think of the situation now?"

"No way!" the Sound Ninja shouted "I-I-I- I just lost!"

"Correct" Hinabi said "Alien Dragon end this by attacking Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch with Alien Shockwave!"

Alien Dragon roared out gathering in electrical energy in it's body then unleashed it from it's mouth. The electrical sphere turned into a wave as it hit Thelious the Fire Storm Monarch and ended the Duel in Hinabi's victory.

"She did it!" Mina and I shouted as the Duel was over.

(**Random Sound Ninja's Life Points: 0**)

Hinabi made her way over to us "I did it."

I held onto her "Are you okay?"

"I will be" Hinabi said "That Duel I just had felt so real."

"Who is that Sound Ninja?" I asked.

The Sound Ninja was alive but barely as he looked up at us "Simple, Orochimaru found a way to make Dueling real without a Psychic Duelist. He taught us how to activate the ninjutsu which he said is a forbidden Jutsu. While it's in play, any Battle Damage during a Duel is real, the reason why it's forbidden is simple...When one's Life Points drop to zero...That person doesn't just lose the Duel but their life."

With this the Sound Ninja died on the scene and I didn't show any remorse he had what was coming to him.

"That explains it" Mina said to me as not even caring for the dead Sound Ninja.

"Well" I said "We'll have to Duel them to save the school, Hinabi good job take a good rest and hopefully leave the rest up to us."

"Yes" Hinabi said.

So we returned our attention back to the field. Who would step up next? We would have to wait now knowing that once a Duel started...It would be life threatening to both parties. The damage to Hinabi Hyugga was still real. Now we knew how they were doing this.

**End of Chapter.**

** Another chapter is done! So what did you think of Hinabi's new Dragon? There will be more Duels to come, who will survive their Duel against the remaining three Sound Ninja? We'll just have to wait and see. Next chapter. Chapter 51: Duels of Survival!  
**

_Card of the Chapter_

_ Hello folks it's time for another card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears): Hey fans we don't have much time, so we have three Cards of the Chapters. All three are created by the author so don't go looking for them. The first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Sound Revival**

** Type: Equip Spell**

** Effect: Select one monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it onto the field, when the monster is summoned and during each of your Stand-By Phases your opponent takes damage equal to half of the Monster's attack. If this card was sent to your hand by a Card effect the monster stays on the field if this card was destroyed by a Card Effect the selected monster is destroyed.**

_Kasumi: If any of you are wondering...Orochimaru made that one...Doesn't surprise me there. The next Card of the Chapter is._

**"A" Barrier**

**Type: Continuous/Trap**

** Effect: If a monster you control is going to be destroyed by a Card effect you can remove from play one "Alien" Monster from your Graveyard to negate the effect. By sending this card from the field to the Graveyard you can gain two hundred Life Points for each "Alien" Monster in your Graveyard.**

_Kasumi: That saved Hinabi there. Anyway the third Card of the Chapter is..._

**Alien Dragon**

** Level: 8**

** Attribute: Light**

** Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

** ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800**

** Requirements: 1 Alien Ammonite +1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters**

** Effect: Once per turn until the end of your turn you can remove from play one "Alien" monster or one "Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar" in order to gain that monster's attack and abilities. Including this card this monster gets to attack for each "Alien" Monster or "Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar on the field if you do this effect decrease this monster's ATK by five hundred during each attack.**

_Kasumi: Well that monster saved Hinabi's Life. Well see you next time folks. If there is a next time..._

_ (Exits)_


	52. Chapter 51: Duels of Survival

Chapter 51: Duels Of Survival

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

Orochimaru had trapped me again. This time he had ordered four of his Sound Ninja to place a bomb in Duel Academy in order to drive me out of hiding. Well his plan did work and right now three of the Sound Ninja remained. Hinabi Hyugga had just gotten done defeating the first Sound Ninja during a Duel. The visual effects of the Duel was still seen on Hinabi. Heck even her breathing wasn't normal for she had just barely pulled off a win. She was having trouble breathing but slowly regaining her life back. The reason was simple somehow Orochimaru made the four sound Ninja learn the Forbidden Jutsu which allowed them to inflict real pain during the Duel. If you won you lived, but if you failed...I turned to the dead Sound Ninja as it sank in to me you died.

This sent a chill of fear down my spine. It showed how far Orochimaru was willing to go, by endangering my friends in a Duel for their lives, he thought I would surrender myself and allow myself to be used. That didn't sound so bad if it were to save my friends from dying...I'd do it in a heart beat. However one thing told me not to, I was my father's daughter and my father would've had a cow if I took what he referred to as the cowards way out. I was not about to surrender myself to admit my cowardice. But it still pained me to know that someone close to me would die if they lose. However the wounds on Hinabi Hyugga were proof of our friendship. Just as was willing to protect her and everyone of my friends, she was just as determined to protect me.

As if she was sensing my protectiveness Hinabi turned to me "I'll be fine now that I've won the Duel. Don't worry Lady Kasumi, I won't let them take you."

Naruto stood up as I was about to go forward and he gently held me back "Let me go!" I shouted.

"No" Naruto told me "You've got to calm down, now I understand you and Hinabi share a close bond with each other, but you need to calm down, with you angry like this you won't be able to concentrate. Besides I like the way you Duel when you are calm."

"How can I be calm when they nearly killed Hinabi?" I shouted at him.

"He's right though" Mina told me "You do need to calm down, and I also understand you and Hinabi share a close friendship. However Naruto maybe dumb at times but he is right that you need to keep a level head."

"You're so right" I muttered I turned to Naruto "Sorry."

"It's okay" Naruto said "If it were one of my friends that just about faced death...I would've acted the same way you did. Now relax and watch as I drop another one of these Sound Scum."

"Right" I said nodding "Go ahead and remember the damage is real."

"I sure will!" Naruto shouted he turned to the remaining Sound Ninja "So whose Dueling me?"

The Third Sound Ninja stood up "Ha, the first Sound Ninja was always easy to beat, always over confident, he deserved his death. But I won't lose and boy, you will die in front of your teacher."

"Don't so confident jerk!" Naruto spat out at the guy "I'm going to get revenge for Lady Kasumi for what you did to her friend Hinabi."

"I'm fine" Hinabi said.

"For now" I told her as I ordered her to take it easy and secretly paging for Dr. Yuki to arrive. Even when Hinabi was alive, I wanted to make sure everything else was alright with my friend.

So I settled down to watch the next duel of the death.

Naruto and the Third Sound Ninja activated their Duel Disks "**DUEL!**"

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Random Sound Ninja 3's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll start things off" Naruto said "I draw!"

Naruto drew a card.

"First" Naruto began "I'll be summoning my Nimble Momongas in defense mode!"

Nimble Momongas appeared in defense mode (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll throw down one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" The third Sound Ninja began "I draw!"

The Sound Ninja smiled "First I'll activate the Field Spell Card: Sound Forest"

The Field Spell Card was played and I must say it was a new one.

"And yet another card made by Orochimaru" Hinabi muttered.

The forest changed to a forest with sound wave seen.

"What's this do?" Naruto asked.

"Very simple" the Third Sound Ninja said "Now whenever you Normal Summon or Special Summon a monster, Sound Forest reduces the defense of all your monsters then you will take damage equal to half of your monster's defenses."

"Ha, I was spared now" Naruto said!

"You were" Third Sound Ninja explained "But now I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card: Field Barrier!"

"That's gonna be a problem" Hinabi muttered and I nodded.

"Now" The Sound Ninja told Naruto "Now this card protects my Field Spell Card, if you try to destroy it the Spell Card takes the hit and you can't place up your own Field Spell Card."

"Fair enough" Naruto muttered.

"Next" the Sound Ninja began "I'll be activating the Ritual Spell Card: White Dragon Ritual!"

"Ritual Spell!" I shouted in alarm "This could be a problem."

"Now" The Sound Ninja began "I'll send one level four monster to my Graveyard in order to summon Paladin of White Dragon!"

A knight on a white dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1900, DEF: 1200**)

"And now" the Sound Ninja began "I'll have him attack your little squirrel!"

With this Paladin of White Dragon charged Nimble Momongas as the Sound Ninja watched the outcome. The attack strikes Nimble Momongas and destroys it.

Naruto just grins "Whenever Nimble Momongas is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, I gain one thousand Life Points!"

He then stated "If you can hurt someone with this Ninjutsu, then when Life Points are increased...that really heals you."

With this Naruto's Life Points increased. (**Naruto's Life Points: 5000**)

"And" Naruto began smiling at his opponent "When one Nimble Momongas is destroyed, two more appear on the field!"

Two more Nimble Momongas appeared on the field **(ATK: 1000, DEF: 100 {X2})**

"Then you are a fool boy, because they were Special Summoned you will take damage equal to your monster's defense."

Sure enough Sound Forest activated sending ringing sounds into Naruto's head. He fell to the ground as his Life Points lowered and he was a bit hurt.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4800**)

He got up grinning his fox grin "Then I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: Pyramid of Light!"

A pyramid made out of light appeared on the field.

"Turn end" the Sound Ninja said.

"Then it's my move" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card.

"Alright" Naruto began "For starters, I'll be activating a monster's special ability, by paying five hundred Life Points while Pyramid of Light is on the field-"

"You maybe paying" The Sound Ninja began "But you're still going to feel the pain!"

Sure enough Naruto did feel the pain even as his Life Points were paid.

"This is the weirdest Ninjutsu ever" Naruto muttered "That actually felt like I was paying with my own life." (**Naruto's Life Points: 4300**)

"Well anyway" Naruto said shrugging off the injury like he had always done with his injuries "Now that I've paid my Life Points, Please meet, my Andro Sphinx!"

Andro Sphinx appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"You are a fool boy" The Sound Ninja grinned "Because now you lose Life Points, equal to your monster's defense points!"

Sound wave erupted and Naruto once again took the damage, this time it was major and this time He collapsed.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1300**)

"Oh man" Naruto muttered "That wasn't fun!"

"I bet it wasn't" The Sound Ninja sneered.

However Naruto just smiled "It's over for you anyway."

"Why is that?" the Sound Ninja asked.

"Because" Naruto began "From my hand I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Shrink!"

The Quick-Play Spell Card was played "Now you're monster's attack is halved!"

"What?" The Sound Ninja shouted.

Sure enough his Blue Eye White Dragon lost half of it's attack (**3000-1500**)

"And now" Naruto shouted "I'll have my Andro Sphinx attack your Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Andro Sphinx attacked the Blue Eyes White Dragon buy roaring at it and easily destroying it while damaging the Sound Ninja's Life Points.

(**Random Sound Ninja 3's Life Points: 2500**)

"Why you?" The Sound Ninja shouted.

"It's not over yet" Naruto told him "Because when Andro Sphinx destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK points."

"Wha?" the Sound Ninja asked.

"You heard me!" Naruto declared and Andro Sphinx roared out and inflicted damage to the Sound Ninja equal to half of his destroyed monster's ATK.

(**Random Sound Ninja 3's Life Points: 1000**)

"I'll throw down two cards face down" Naruto began "Turn end."

"It's my move then" The Sound Ninja declared "I draw!"

He drew a card "Now for starters I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn in order to Special Summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon back to the field!"

Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**)

"Next" The Sound Ninja declared "I'll be activating the Spell Card Polymerization."

I held my breathe knowing what was coming and hoped it wasn't coming.

"Now with this card, I'll fuse one Blue Eyes White Dragon on the field with the remaining two Blue Eyes White Dragon in my hand-"

"He has it!" I shouted in alarm.

"What's happening?" Naruto asked.

Hinabi answered "One of the most powerful Fusion Dragon Type Monsters ever known in Dueling...You might want to brace yourself Naruto."

"When three Blue Eyes White Dragon are fused together" The Sound Ninja began "They form, the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

A three headed Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 4500, DEF: 3800**)

Seeing this Naruto gulped "This is bad isn't it?"

"It is" Sound Ninja shouted "Because it's over for you Ninja, Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack Andro Sphinx with Neutron Blast!"

The Three Blue Eyes White Dragon roared out and it's three heads started to gain blue light in their mouths. Then they shot out the blast at Andro Sphinx."

"Counter Trap Card Activate" Naruto began " Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

A Clone of Andro Sphinx appeared on the field as Naruto explained the effect "I can only activate this Counter Trap Card when my opponent declares an attack on one of my monsters, for one attack my monster isn't destroyed in battle."

"Big deal!" The Sound Ninja shouted "You're still going to lose when this blast hits."

"No I'm not" Naruto calmly said "Because I activate Trap Card: Skull Dice!"

Another Trap Card played and dice appeared in Naruto's hand as he began rolling it "Now I get to roll this dice and roll them, the higher the number your monster loses the same amount of attack!"

With this Naruto rolled the dice and it landed on three! Which meant that for this attack the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon lost three hundred attack points!

(**4500-4200**)

The attack hit the Clone of Andro Sphinx and the Sound Ninja smiled as the Clone puffed out of exsitance just like one of Naruto's Shadow Clones would do if they were struck by an attack "Big Deal!" the Sound Ninja declared "So you saved your monster but your Life Points are still going to take the hit!"

Sure enough the Neutron Blast attack came at Naruto causing him to take the Life Point damage. I heard him screaming in pain and the area around Naruto literally blew up then I saw Naruto hit the ground as his own Life Points went down to their own last one hundred.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 100**)

"Naruto!" I shouted in alarm not liking this real life damage thing.

I saw Naruto weakly began to get up just like he had taken during the Chunin Exams from Neji Hyugga or even Kabuto. He then stood up "I'm okay, although thanks to fate and me playing the Trap Card: Skull Dice, I survived this round."

He then was on his legs but just like Hinabi his body wanted to give out and would if his Life Points would drop to zero.

"So" The Sound Ninja sneered "You still stand, anyway now that I have the upper hand, if you shall Summon a monster Sound Forest will kick in delivering damage equal to your Summoned or Special Summoned monster's defense points. And upon my turn, if my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon gets to attack it's all over for you. Ether way you are toast boy!"

"I won't give up" Naruto declared "I...know what's at stake rather than my Life. What's at stake Lady Kasumi's freedom. She deserves to be free for her own decisions. It's my turn, I draw!"

Naruto drew a card and once again grinned his foxy grin as he turned to the Sound Ninja "You're right it is over."

"For you" The Sound Ninja said.

"No, for you" Naruto told him "Because I'll activate the Equip Spell Card: Megamorph and I'll equip it to Andro Sphinx!"

The Equip Spell Card was attached to Andro Sphinx "And now," Naruto began "Thanks to this Spell Card, if my Life Points are lower than my opponent's Life Points, the equipped monster has it's Attack Points doubled!"

"Doubled!" The Sound Ninja shouted "Oh-no then that means..."

I smiled as Andro Sphinx grew bigger thanks to the Megamorph Equip Spell Card but it also Doubled it's attack. (**3000-6000**)

"Oh no!" the Sound Ninja shouted.

"And you know what that means" Naruto told the Sound Ninja "Andro Sphinx end this by destroying the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Andro Sphinx roared out an enormous roar as it destroyed the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and ended the Duel in Naruto's victory.

(**Random Sound Ninja 3's Life Points: 0**)

"Impossible!" The Sound Ninja shouted as his life force was leaving him completely "I lost, to a stupid brat!" then he fell lifeless as Naruto caught on this "Hey! I'm going to be the next Hokage, show me some respect!"

"Two down" Mina said as Naruto limped up towards me "Two to go."

Dr. Yuki had finally showed up "I've got your page" she told me she took one look at Naruto and Hinabi "WHAT ON EARTH?" She ran over to the two students "Are you two okay."

"For now" Naruto told her.

Dr. Yuki saw that both Hinabi and Naruto had their Life drained considerably down to one hundred life left "No you two aren't. You're injured severally who did this to you two?"

"The Culprits" I told Dr. Yuki pointing to the two slain Sound Ninja and Dr. Yuki didn't need to know what happened any further "A Duel to the Death."

"Exactly" Mina said stepping up "Lady Kasumi, I'll go next"

"But you are the Chief of Sector Security" I told her "I can't ask you to risk your life for me."

"There are two Sound Ninja left" Mina explained "You can have the last one besides, Dr. Yuki has her hands full."

Dr. Yuki sighed as she inspected Naruto and Hinabi's injuries "They are too weak to walk now, good thing Lady Kasumi has you resting Hinabi."

Dr. Yuki turned "Can you escape Lady Kasumi?"

"No" I told her "They will make the bomb explode if I escape."

"Good point" Dr. Yuki said.

Mina turned to her Sound Ninja counter part and the second one stepped up "I'll deal with this Sector Security Chief."

"Hey, I have a bone to pick with her" the fourth Sound Ninja shouted.

"But yet the girl Kasumi Aki Fudo is the daughter of Yusei Fudo and I understand that you had so conflict with him in the Facility."

"Oh yeah" The fourth Sound Ninja said he turned glaring at me and it was then I began to have a bad feeling about that.

Mina and the Second Sound Ninja faced each other with second one smiling "This won't take long, soon you'll die Chief of Sector Security."

"Well see about that" Mina said and both Duelist activated their Duel Disks shouting "**DUEL!**"

(**Mina's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Sound Ninja 2's Life Points: 4000**)

"Ladies first" Mina suggested.

"Doesn't matter you'll die anyway" The Sound Ninja declared.

"Then it's my move" Mina began "I draw!"

She drew a card.

"Alright now, I'll set a monster" Mina explained setting a monster in defense mode.

"Next" Mina explained "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

She set a Spell or Trap Card in her Spell/Trap Card zone.

"Then I'm up then" The Sound Ninja began "I draw."

He drew a card "Now I'll summon: Twin Barrel Dragon in attack mode!"

A smaller version of Barrel Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1200**)

"Now when he is summoned onto the field" the Sound Ninja told Mina "I get to flip two coins and if both are heads the selected monster is automatically destroyed."

He flipped two coins but they were not heads they were both tails.

"Looks like you don't have luck on your side" Mina shot at him.

"That maybe" the Sound Ninja began "But now, you'll lose that face down monster, Twin Barrel Dragon attack it!"

Twin Barrel Dragon fired it's two mini cannons at Mina's monster causing it to flip over but destroying it.

Her monster a wolf known as Lightsworn Hunter!

She smiled "Thanks because by attacking Lightsworn Hunter while it was face down, it activates his special ability, allowing me to select one card on the field and destroy it!"

She then selected Twin Barrel Dragon and it was destroyed.

"Then after it's effect" Mina explained, "I'll need to discard three cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard."

She discarded three cards to the Graveyard.

"Very well" The Sound Ninja growled "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then it's my turn" Mina shouted "I draw!"

She drew a card.

"Alright now I'll start by summoning Judgment Dragon!"

A huge dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

"You can't do that" The Sound Ninja shouted in alarm "He's a level eight monster!"

"I can" Mina said "When I have four Lightsworns in my Graveyard and by removing them from play,"

"Remove them from play?" The Sound Ninja shouted then he saw four Lightsworn Monsters... "Oh no!"

"That's right" Mina said "You're about to pay the Price!"

"No you are!" the Sound Ninja shouted "I'll activate the Continuous Trap Card, Reflective Sound Barrier!"

A barrier appeared over him and the Sound Ninja smirked as a Trap Card was activated "Now my pretty little Chieftain, "Now thanks to this Trap Card, whenever you declare an attack on me or my monster, the attack of your monster is halved during the Battle Phase and you take damage equal to the Battle Damage I would receive!"

"I have to do this" Mina growled knowing she had fallen for the Trap really hard "Judgement Dragon, give him a direct attack!"

Judgment Dragon attacked but the Sound Barrier around the Sound Ninja's area of the field caused the direct attack to be halved (**3000-1500**) as the Sound Ninja took damage not only did he take damage but Mina the remaining half of the attack was deflected towards her. Both Duelist felt the impact of the blow Mina was on her knees gasping for breathe but the Sound Ninja was flung back a couple of feet and looked like he was shot by a cannon.

(**Mina's Life Points: 2500**)

(**Sound Ninja 2's Life Points: 2500**)

"Told you, you'd take damage" the Sound Ninja sneered wickedly at Mina as she asked out "How can Orochimaru snoop so low?"

The Sound Ninja smiled "You'll see."

"Fine" Mina said as she ended her Battle Phase and Judgment Dragon's attack changed back to normal. (**1500-3000**)

"Turn end" Mina panted.

"Then I'm up then" the Sound Ninja began "I draw!"

He drew a card "And now" The Sound Ninja began "I'll activate the Ritual Spell Card: End of World."

I paused hearing this "Now I'll two White Skilled Magician from my hand to the Graveyard so I can bring out Demize King of Oblivion!"

A huge armored monster appeared on the field.

"And now" the Sound Ninja sneered "I'll activate his special ability, by paying two thousand of my Life Points...I can destroy every card on the field except for him."

Mina's eyes widened as the Sound Ninja paid two thousand of his Life Points which was his real life force (**Sound Ninja 2's Life Points: 500**)

Then came down a rain storm which destroyed every card on the field including Sound Barrier.

"And now" the Sound Ninja told Mina "With no other monsters to defend you, or Spells and Trap Cards, I'll have my monster attack you directly!"

The monster charged Mina whom was defenseless and swung it's weapon catching Mina right in her arm. Sense the damage was real it cut Mina's right arm completely off right at the shoulder. She cried out in pain as the monster attacked her yet again by head butting her in the chest knocking the wind out. Seeing the arm get cut off completely grossed me out, I wanted to throw up. I just watched Mina just lay on the ground bleeding from her arm being cut off and coughing up blood as her Life Points lowered to their last Life Points. (**Mina's Life Points: 100**)

"Mina..." I muttered feeling sick to my stomach and kneeling on the ground.

She slowly got up.

"Why are you getting up woman?" the Sound Ninja asked "Surrender."

"I won't surrender" Mina said standing up and looking at her cut off arm it was then that I realized how lucky she had been, she didn't have an arm cut off but the axe nearly cleved her half!

She raised her Duel Disk arm one arm "Duel Disk...Voice command engage."

"Voice command activated" the Duel Disk's computer spoke up.

"Draw" Mina said and the Duel Disk she had automatically drew a card for her.

She looked at her cards as she looked at the cards in her hand.

"Looks like it's over" Mina told the Sound Ninja "For you."

"Why is that?" The Sound Ninja asked.

"Simple" Mina said "I'll activate the Spell Card: Monster Reborn."

"Now" Mina explained "I can bring back one monster from my Graveyard, and so come back out Judgment Dragon!"

Judgment Dragon appeared once again (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

Seeing this the Sound Ninja gasped "Oh no and when I payed my 2000 Life Points to destroy all cards on the field..."

"That's right" Mina said "You lost your Continuous Trap Card Reflective Sound Barrier which means Judgment Dragon end this!

Judgment Dragon attacked and destroyed Demize King of Oblivion ending the Duel in Mina's victory.

"So you won" The Second Sound Ninja muttered "But my mission is done."

"You're mission?" Mina asked.

"Of course" the second Sound Ninja smiled "My personal mission from Orochimaru was to make sure the Sector Security Chief can't ever Duel again."

Mina looked at her cut off arm then back at the now dead Sound Ninja.

She fell over in her spot but luckily Dr. Yuki had grabbed her "Hang in there Mina."

Mina was gasping for breathe but Dr. Yuki lay the wounded woman in front of her as she took her walkie talkie "Man down, man down, repeat Chief Mina is down alongside two others. I need back up!"

The Fourth Sound Ninja sighed as he made his way towards me "Now it's up to me to bring you to Orochimaru. I won't fail like the other three. Plus I have a score to settle with you."

"I have done nothing" I growled at him "What score do you have with me?"

The Sound Ninja revealed himself and Mina gasped "Ex Warden Armstrong? You're on Orochimaru's side."

"Only because Rex Goodwin fired me."

"Now I know what you mean" I told him "My father defeated you when he was sent into the Facility. He defeated you with all of the Inmates cards and their hopes...Then you threatened to put him in permanent lock down."

"That's right" Armstrong said to me "And now I will do anything to get my revenge, including selling you out to Orochimaru, even if you are a Signer. You will pay for your father embarrassing me that day!"

"Fine" I growled "If this is what you want."

"Lady Kasumi" Dr. Yuki said "You'll get hurt just like Hinabi, Naruto, and Mina."

"I don't care" I told her "I'll make anyone that sides with Orochimaru willingly pay, now I understand why Sasuke did this. I'm sick of seeing people I know risk their lives for me."

Tears started to fall down my face as I faced Armstrong "For hurting my precious two students and even Mina...I'll never forgive you!"

With this my Psychic Powers grew enormous and out of control! Even causing the ground to swirl.

"Bring it" Armstrong said "You'll be in Orochimaru's hands. Besides we both will be injured. Now let's get too it."

"Fine" I growled.

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Armstrong's Life Points: 4000**)

"**DUEL!**" Armstrong and I shouted

"We got the message!" came a voice that I knew was Trudge's "And we deactivated the bomb, what the? MINA!"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Officer Trudge running over to Mina whom Dr. Yuki was desperately trying to stop her bleeding to death.

"What happened?" Trudge asked Dr. Yuki.

"Somehow" Dr. Yuki said pointing towards the three slain Sound Ninja and alongside Hinabi and Naruto whom themselves were injured and recovering from their Duels "These Sound Ninja's have found a way to make Battle Damage real, like a Shadow Game. Only if you lose you die."

"Mina!" Trudge shouted.

"Relax Trudge" Mina replied "I won my Duel, the Sound Ninja dueling me is the one that's dead."

"But you had your arm cut off!" Trudge shouted.

"Lady Kasumi!" Haku shouted "Back down!"

"No" I told him and Haku saw tears in my eyes "Everyone is willing to risk their lives for me, my two students, Naruto...Hinabi...and even Mina! I can't sit by and watch my friends get hurt. I'm going to Duel Armstrong, no one endangers my friends without having to pay for it."

"I'm just one supporter" Armstrong "Orochimaru is the one whom you want."

"Yeah well taking out any of his supporters is good to me" I growled.

"She's right" Shikamaru said and Haku agreed whom shouted out towards Armstrong "You will never learn to treat people with respect."

"We'll see about that" Armstrong said "And with no further waiting I'll start, I draw!"

He drew a card "First I'll start by summoning my Iron Chain Blaster in attack mode.

An monster made out of Iron and chain appeared in it's hands was a blaster. (**ATK: 1100, DEF: 0**)

"Next" Armstrong stated "I'll play the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to Summon another monster.

"Now come on out Iron Chain Snake!"

An Iron Chained Snake appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 1200**)

"Now" Armstrong began "I'll activate Iron Chain Blaster's ability by sending one Iron Chain monster I control to the Graveyard, I can inflict eight hundred points of damage to you!"

So he discarded Iron Chained Snake and Iron Chain Blaster aimed it's gun at me as it gained fire power and shot me. The blast hit me in the chest and electricity zapped me. Now it was my turn to cry out in pain, the pain was like nothing I had ever faced. Not even when I dueled Sayer and even he inflicted damage to me but he was a Psychic Duelist.

I was gasping for breathe as my Life Points took the hit (**My Life Points: 3200**)

"She is actually hurt!" Haku shouted.

"Now" Armstrong began "I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card: Paralyzing Chain!"

"Now for every card you discard to the Graveyard due to a Card effect" Armstrong began as a chain was tied around me "You lose three hundred Life Points."

"We'll then I better make sure I don't send any cards to the Graveyard" I muttered.

"Too bad" Armstrong laughed at my comment "Because I now activate the Field Spell Card: Sound Prison"

The field changed to a prison with sound waves all over it.

"What is this?" I asked in alarm

"Another new card Orochimaru made, now during your draw phase you must discard one card to the Graveyard or..."

"Or what?" I asked.

"I'll let you find out the hard way" Armstrong laughed "Turn end."

"Then it's my turn" I told him "I draw!"

I drew a card but decided not to discard a card to the Graveyard and I did find out what happened next.

"Ha" Armstrong laughed again "Now if it was a monster that you drew and you chose not to discard a card from your hand to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to your monster's level times two hundred."

I looked at my draw card and it was a monster! It was Swordmaster Mia and she was a level four monster.

"The look on your face means it was a monster" Armstrong said "And now you'll pay the price for not discarding a card to the Graveyard!"

Sure enough sound erupted all around me and sent an electrical shock wave threw my body. I fell to the ground gasping for breathe and nearly fried do to being shocked as I collapsed onto the ground.

"No" I muttered weakly as my Life Points went down again by eight hundred points while also fighting to get onto my feet. (**My Life Points: 2400**)

"You should've just discarded" Armstrong said to me even going so far into laughing at me as I tried to get up "You are so weak."

"You try having your life be drained when Dueling" I muttered getting up onto my feet and holding up my cards and facing him.

"Now I summon my Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!" I shouted.

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"What?" Armstrong asked as Mia appeared on the field.

"Now Mia" I ordered her "Attack Iron Chain Blaster!"

Swordmaster Mia charged Iron Chain Blaster and with one sword swipe destroyed it with ease and now it was Armstrong's turn to feel the damage.

A big scratch was on him as his Life Points fell.

(**Armstrong's Life Points: 3300**)

"Next" I told him "Due to Swordmaster Mia's special ability, she can attack twice during the Battle Phase! So, with this in mind I'll have her attack you directly!"

Swordmaster Mia then turned to Armstrong and charged him. She then swiped at him and she almost cut him in half as her sword found it's mark in his right flank.

Armstrong clutched his bleeding right flank as his Life Points lowered. (**Armstrong's Life Points: 1500**)

"How's it feel now?" I demanded "This is what everyone has been threw. Your fellow comrades whom had perished and my friends whom you hurt really bad."

"You have no idea how far I'm willing to go threw to get my revenge girl. You will ether die or join Orochimaru."

"Never" I shot back "I'll never go to him."

"Then" Armstrong said "You'll die just like your family has."

"We'll see about that" I hissed "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then it's my move then" Armstrong said "I draw!"

He studied the field as I heard his thoughts _With Swordmaster Mia having Eighteen Hundred attack points, and her ability to attack twice on the field she has me in a bind. Now unlike her father, Kasumi has been Dueling with her own Duel Deck sense she turned ten so she knows her cards inside and out, however she's going to die._

I frowned at she's going to die thought as the man looked at me.

"It's my turn I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright then, I'll start by activating the Spell Card Mirage of Nightmare, now I can draw until I have four cards in my hand.

He drew until he had four cards in his hand.

"Next" Armstrong began "I'll be activating the Spell Card Hand Destruction!"

I paused hearing this I frowned as Armstrong announced it's effect "Now you and I both must discard two cards from our hands to the Graveyard then we get to draw two more cards."

I frowned at this as I discarded two cards from my hand to the Graveyard and so did Armstrong.

"And now" Armstrong began smiling at me "You are about to feel some pain because you'll take three hundred points of damage for each card you sent to the Graveyard curtsy of my Paralyzing chain

Sure enough the chain that was wrapped around my body gained and electrical current which shocked me and I screamed in pain as my Life Points dropped by three hundred points.

(**My Life Points: 2100**)

I was gasping for breathe as the damage was done.

"Next" Armstrong said "I'll activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to bring back my Iron Chain Snake"

Iron Chain Snake was brought back onto the field. (**ATK: 800, DEF: 1200)**

"Next" Armstrong began "I'll summon my Iron Chain Repairman!"

Iron Chain Repairman appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1200**)

"And now" Armstrong began "I'll activate Iron Chain Snake's special ability, During my Main Phase, I can equip him to one of your Face-up monsters on the field and that monster losses eight hundred attack points!"

With this Iron Chain Snake wrapped around Swordmaster Mia and her attack points lowered buy eight hundred as she struggled to break free. (**1800-1000**)

"And now" Armstrong said smiling at me "Iron Chain Repairman will attack your Swordmaster Mia!"

Iron Chain Repairman charged Swordmaster Mia, then even when she weakly raised her sword to protect herself the monster brought down his hammer onto her head destroying her and damaging my Life Points by six hundred points.

(**My Life Points: 1500**)

"Now that you're monster is destroyed" Armstrong said "Iron Chain Repairman inflicts three hundred points of damage to you!"

Iron Chain Repairman used it's effect and once more I felt the pain. I was on my knees at this point.

(**My Life Points: 1200)**

"Victory's nearly mine" Armstrong shouted "Because when Iron Chain Snake was destroyed with the equipped monster, you must send monsters to the Graveyard equal to the level of your destroyed monster!"

I sighed sending four cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard. Once again the chain that was wrapped around me activated shocking me.

I screamed in pain as my Life Points dropped again.

(**My Life Points: 900**)

"Next" Armstrong began "I'll activate the Spell Card Premature Burial"

An Equipped Spell Card was played as Armstrong announced it's effect, "Now buy paying eight hundred Life Points, I can bring back one monster from the Graveyard, and so, please welcome back Iron Chain Blaster!"

He paid eight hundred Life Points which was his real life force. (**Armstrong's Life Points: 700**) Then Iron Chain Blaster appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1100, DEF: 0**)

"And now" Armstrong began "It's time to feel some more pain, because now I'll be tributing my Iron Chain Repairman so that Iron Chain Blaster can inflict eight hundred points of damage to you."

Iron Chain Repairman vanished and became energy in Iron Chain Blaster's gun and it fired another blast at me. I took the blast as I still haven't recovered from the shocking effect of Paralyzing Chain. I watched weakly as the blast from Iron Chain Blaster hit me in the head. How I survived it as the whole blast went over my body, I don't even know. All I knew was that I hit the ground in pain. Gasping for breathe.

(**My Life Points: 100**)

"Had enough?" Armstrong asked me laughing at my attempts to get up.

I felt that my life certainly been zapped out of me. Between the constant shocking my body took and the sudden blast it took as well I felt my body really shutting down. However I had the last of my Life Points and with this in mind, I had to make a good last stand.

"Then" I muttered as I got onto my knees and finally had the strength to stand up and bravely turned to Armstrong.

"So you still stand?" he asked "You've got nerve girl!"

"It's my turn, I draw!" I shouted

I drew a card and choose not to discard a card to the Graveyard due to the fact I would've lost if I had.

I hoped it wasn't a monster and it was a monster! Oh the horror! I thought I was dead until I read it's effect.

"The look on your face means you lost" Armstrong said and I nodded "True it is a monster."

"Then you'll take damage equal to your monster's level times two hundred" Armstrong announced.

"No I won't" I said and true enough Sound Prison didn't activate.

"What?" Armstrong asked.

"Simple" I said "Whenever I would take damage from a card effect, I can negate the effect and Special Summon the monster from my hand, I'll now summon summon my Pegasus the Fateful Steed tuner monster from my hand.

Pegasus the Winged Horse appeared on the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**)

"That's a new monster" Naruto gasped.

"Next" I began "I'll activate my Trap Card: Call of the Haunted so I can bring back my Swordmaster Mia!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared back on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"So big deal" Armstrong began "Even with her strength you won't win."

"Not planning onto attacking with her" I shouted.

"Why is that?" Armstrong growled.

"Because you just lost" I told him "Now I'm going to tune my Level Four Pegasus the Fateful Steed with my level four Swordmaster Mia."

"That's a level eight" Hinabi cheered.

I closed my eyes and started to chant out my chant "Bonded by blood by the Crimson Dragon...The light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...Olympian Dragon!

Their was a flash of bright light as Pegasus the Fateful Steed became four rings scanning Swordmaster Mia. As the flash ended a new Dragon appeared. This one was white with gold armor and an Olympian medal on it's chest. (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900**)

"Now that's an impressive Dragon" Hinabi said "I don't recall seeing that Dragon."

"It must be Kasumi's own Synchro Dragon" Haku said "I wonder what it does."

"You're about to find out" I told him I turned to Armstrong "With Olympian Dragon's rise comes your fall. When Olympian Dragon attacks it automatically destroys that monster and inflicts the Battle Damage and now, Olympian Dragon attacks Iron Chain Blaster with Lighting Judgment!"

Lighting Dragon banged it's claws together then unleashed it's lighting from it's claws and breathed out lighting bolts at Iron Chain Blaster automatically the attack hits automatically destroying it and inflicting the Battle Damage. I saw the lighting show as Armstrong's Life Points went down to zero followed by him shouting "**NOOOOOOOOOO!**" The Lighting attacks completely obliterate him leaving nothing behind.

(**Armstrong's Life Points: 0**)

"She did it!" Naruto shouted.

I looked around still gasping for breathe as Dr. Yuki ran over to me as I collapsed onto the ground "You did it Kasumi."

"I did" I said still gasping for breathe."

Dr. Yuki turned to Trudge "We need to get Kasumi, Hinabi, Naruto and Chief Mina to the hospital. They are gravely wounded and Lady Tsunade must be alerted."

"Yes Ma'am" Trudge said he turned to the other Sector Security Officers "Come on help me help the Doctor out here."

"Yes sir!" was the response and the Sector Security Officers went to work.

"Easy" Dr. Yuki said as they placed me, Hinabi, Mina, and Naruto on stretchers "Now let's gently get out of here."

"Right!"

So with Dr. Yuki leading them they made their way to the hospital. I turned seeing Shikamaru pick something up and inspecting it. He frowned at it as I even with my weakened body saw it was a tape. Somehow it was flung out of Armstrong's grasp and Shikamaru put it in his pocket knowing I would want to hear what the tape had on it and continued with Ten-Ten, Haku making sure there was no other Sound Ninja left as the Sector Security Officers, Trudge, and Dr. Yuki lead us out of the Forest of Death and to Duel Academy's hospital.

**End of Chapter**

** Kasumi's friends and herself are gravely injured. Can Dr. Yuki save their lives? Find out in the next chapter...This was the last arch in my story, the final Duels are about to start...Next chapter...Final Duels P1.**

_Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello folks it's another Card of the Chapter with your Host Kasumi Aki Fudo._

_ Shikamaru (appears)._

_ Announcer: Hey where's Kasumi?"_

_ Shikamaru: She's recovering right now, I'm taking her place. Man that Orochimaru is going to get it._

_ Announcer: Oh take it away._

_ Shikamaru: Alright there are four Card of the Chapters today. All four cards are made up so don't go looking for them anywhere. The first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Sound Forest**

** Type: Field Spell Card**

** Effect: Whenever your opponent Normal Summons or Special Summons a monster, half the DEF of that monster and inflict damage equal to that Monster's DEF Points.**

_Shikamaru: Man from my understanding Naruto took this on. Anyway, the next Card of the Chapter is..._

**Reflective Sound Barrier**

** Type: Continuous Trap**

** Effect: Activate only when your opponent declares a Direct Attack or an Attack one of your monsters, until the end of that turn the attacking monster's ATK is halved then inflict damage equal to half of the monster's ATK.**

_Shikamaru: Two words...Poor Mina. She took a hard blow. The next Card of the Chapter is_

**Sound Prison**

**Type: Field Spell Card**

** Effect: As long as this card remains face up on the field unless your opponent discards one card from their hand to the Graveyard during their Draw Phase, if the drawn card is a monster ****inflict damage equal to that monster's Level times two hundred.**

_Shikamaru: Kasumi really was in a bind during her Duel. That almost didn't end well for her. I was really scared that she would've lost her life. The next card of the Chapter is._

**Olympian Dragon**

** Level: 8**

** Attribute: Light**

**Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

** ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900**

** Requirements: "1" Hyper Synchron or "1" Pegasus the Fateful Steed" and "1" or more non-tuner monsters**

** Effect: This card can't be destroyed in Battle. When this card attacks an opponent's monster wither if it's in ATK or DEF that monster is automatically destroyed and the Battle Damage is calculated regardless of which mode the destroyed monster was in.**

_Shikamaru: So that's Kasumi's own Synchro Dragon. That will be useful in the rest of her Duels. Anyway that's all for today folks. See you next time._

_ (Vanishes)_


	53. Chapter 52: Final Duels P1

Chapter 53: Final Duels P1: Temporary Signers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

I must've lost consciousness on my way to the hospital because, I don't even remember how long I was out. All I know was that when I woke up and looked around the place confused at first. Sure I was in a room. For some odd reason, my eyes failed to make out the light of the room at first. All I could see was a shadow. Seeing that shadow I gave out a whimper.

"It's okay Kasumi" came the shadow's voice and I knew at once I was in good hands, it was Dr. Yuki.

"Dr. Yuki?" I asked weakly I moved to sit up but I felt someone grabbing onto my arm I turned only to see it was Lady Tsunade.

"What's going on?" I asked as my God Mother looked upset and worried about me.

"You are still injured" Dr. Yuki answered for her "From what we've seen you've fully haven't recovered from your injuries."

It was right then when she stated I wasn't fully recovered that I remembered what had happened. Images of my Duel against Armstrong flashed into my mind and I felt my arm glowing "My mark" I groaned as the pain forced me to sit up."

Dr. Yuki and Lady Tsunade were at my side as I asked out to them "How much damage has my body sustained, is it permanent?" I asked.

"You've sustained massive shocking" Dr. Yuki answered "You should be able to heal from that in no time."

"Then why does everything look so dark?" I asked her.

She giggled at my question a bit and even Lady Tsunade giggled before answering the question "That last blast from Iron Chain Blaster which sent your Life Points to their last one hundred did that. You took it right at your head."

"No wonder my head's spinning" I muttered.

"And it will continue to spin" Dr. Yuki said "For about one week, that's why Lady Tsunade and I feel that it's best to keep you in here for the week."

"Yes" Tsunade told me she smiled placing a hand to my head "You're one brave girl, and you're lucky to be alive after that Duel" I then saw her form a fist "If I ever see Orochimaru in this village, I'll make him pay."

"How's Hinabi?" I asked remembering that I wasn't the only one needing medical attention "Mina and Naruto?"

"Hinabi is doing fine" Dr. Yuki answered "After her Duel against her opponent which she won sense you told her to take a rest, she's nearly fully recovered."

It made me smile that Hinabi was recovering quick as Dr. Yuki told me Naruto recovered quickly and now was training with Jiryia but Mina was still recovering. Her assistants Jasmine and Mindy had just stopped Mina from bleeding too death.

"So far, I lived" I muttered.

It was then I noticed Kakashi-Papa in the room as well "What a relief, when I saw you eyes closed I thought you were gone Kasumi."

He then hugged me as well "Thankfully that wasn't the case."

I just let him hug me as I hugged him not even letting go "Yes, thankfully,"

"She'll be in here for a week" Dr. Yuki told him "The blast she took to her head is taking her time to recover."

"Alright" Kakashi-Papa said he turned to Lady Tsunade "What is it that you called me in for?"

"Shikamaru found a tape that Armstrong dropped while Dueling Kasumi" Lady Tsunade told him "Now, we need someone along with me and Shuzine to listen to the tape."

"I'll go-" I said sitting up but Dr. Yuki held me down or was trying "No, you can't listen to the tape. You're body will"

THUD! I landed on the floor head first as Dr. Yuki sweat dropped as she finished her sentence "Will give way."

Kakashi-Papa helped me up back onto the bed and he patted my arm "Obey your doctor dear. She knows what's best for you."

I sighed "Alright."

"Don't worry?" Lady Tsunade told me "If it's anything wrong that requires your attention we'll let you know. Just rest."

With this Dr. Yuki placed a cold wet cloth over my forehead as I leaned back in my bed sighing while she watched over me. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-Papa left the room. I caught them both sighing with relief as they left the room. I sighed once and my Doctor looked up "You need your rest Kasumi. Armstrong really hurt you as you just found out your body hasn't fully recovered...The shocking you took and that last blast did you in."

"Can I at least speak to my friends?" I asked her.

"You may" Dr. Yuki said smiling "Just don't move a muscle."

"Yes ma'am" I said.

She slowly got up and opened the door "She's awake."

With this Hinabi walked in and saw me lying on the bed "How are you feeling?"

"My head's still spinning" I muttered "And all I can see is pitch black."

"That doesn't surprise me" Shikamaru said as he walked into the room "After all you did take one nasty shot to the head. How you survived it is way beyond me."

That is when I noticed Naruto looking threw my Duel Deck "Put it down" I warned him.

The blond obeyed as I asked "What were you searching for?"

"Oh just your new card" Naruto said "Olympian Dragon."

"What about it?" I asked.

"Well it was so new and it was impressive" Naruto said "Haku said it could possibly be your Signer Dragon."

I allowed Shikamaru to grab the said card as I took a look at it "It is my Signer Dragon."

"But how can there be six Signer Dragons?" Naruto asked.

Haku answered "True that the legend of Crimson Dragon states that there were five Signer Dragons, but each Signer has a Signer Dragon. Olympian Dragon is Kasumi's Signer Dragon. With it's help it defeated Armstrong."

"That and I also had it ever sense I sighed up for the Olympian Summoning Contract with Zeus" I told them.

"You had it sense then?" Naruto asked "When were you going to use her?"

I sighed revealing the flash back.

_**Flashback**_

_** It was the day during the time I was learning how to Summon Zeus. As you know I did learn it quite easily all I had to do was mix up my Psychic Powers with my Chakra evenly threw out my body.**_

_** "Summoning Jutsu!" I shouted.**_

_** With this Zeus was smiling "You have done is Lady Signer! I'm impressed on how fast you have learned it."**_

_** "Thanks mighty Zeus" I told him bowing to him.**_

_** "As another two gifts from me to you" Zeus said "I'll let you have the symbol of our friend ship. May it serve you well Signer. It is your Signer Dragon."**_

_** With this Zeus pointed his finger at me then shot a small volt of lighting at me. I held out my hand and took the lighting bolt in it. Strangely I didn't feel any pain as the bolt hit me in the hand. Instead ten mini lighting started to swirl and into my very eyes a Synchro Monster Card appeared showing Olympian Dragon and Pegasis the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster.**_

_** I took a step back my heart pounded, instead of Black Rose Dragon or Stardust Dragon which my parents guessed one of those would be my Dragon, here was a new Signer Dragon, my own Signer Dragon given to me from Zeus, I looked at him "Thank you mighty Zeus. I'm sure I can put my new cards to use."**_

**End of Flashback.**

"Wow so you had her the whole entire time" Naruto breathed out as I nodded holding Olympian Dragon in my hand and looking at the card as I admitted out "Who knew that my Dragon would save my life?"

I watched as Mina came into the room and my eyes narrowed with sadness there was nothing even Dr. Yuki could do to save her arm "I'm sorry I dragged you into this" I told her.

"Nonsense" Mina told me "It was my duty as Chief of Sector Security to save your life regardless of my own. Without me, you might be in his hands."

"You're right" I told her.

I noticed that Hiashi had just arrived and he was smiling at Hinabi "I heard what you did Hinabi, you were brave saving Lady Kasumi's life while volunteering first. I'm proud of you Hinabi."

"Thanks father" Hinabi said.

He turned to me sighing as he turned to Dr. Yuki "How is she?"

"She's still in pain a bit" Dr. Yuki told him "She'll make a fine recovery within one week."

"A bit?" I asked "If you call your head spinning and only seeing darkness and shadows fine, then I'll agree."

"Man" Hiashi muttered "How low will Orochimaru go to trying to capture you Lady Kasumi?"

"I don't know" I muttered weakly "But if he's willing to hurt my precious friends, that to me is pretty low."

"That's the Kasumi we all love" Haku complemented "Always willing to protect her friends."

So after the wait, my Bodyguards would leave to their homes. One week would pass and my body was back to normal. Let me tell you I was certainly happy when my sight returned. It was a marvelous sight to behold! It felt good to see everything in color. Another thing I was able to move freely and after out of the hospital, the villagers all cheered for me. Months would pass and many adventures would await the village. One of which was this adventure with the frightening bear like creature called the Onbu. It all started with Naruto taking care of one of it's babies. It was a day of the tournament and I gave him hell about it but he nicely countered claiming I could bring in Takara, which rewarded him with Takara breathing fire right in his face. Anyway Naruto took care for it and once it was grown up he came back to the Leaf Village without the Onbu. While these adventures were going on, I was training really hard. Now I felt better at the outcome! I was capable of keeping up with Kakashi-Papa and even holding my own against Jounin for a total of three hours. It was all thanks to Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-Papa training me. All through out this we grew wary of the eerie red commit. We knew it was Sozin's commit. I kept on staring at it one night. Just me, Takara and Toph. The best part was that my hair turned back to it's normal color allowing me and my friends to get back into our old outfits.

"The Fire Nation will be arriving soon" Toph said to me.

I gripped my hand firmly "I'm ready for them now."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door "Who is it?" I asked.

"It's me dear" Kakashi-Papa said "May I come in?"

"Sure thing" I answered.

He walked in and sat down "Kasumi, Lady Tsunade wants to speak to you and me. In fact she's requested Hinabi, Naruto, Haku, Shikamaru, and Ten-Ten to come to her office plus Toph as well."

Toph and I sent each other confused looks but obeyed him anyway. It was night when we arrived in the Hokage's office. Lady Tsunade sighed as she sat us down.

"As you all now the attack is coming" Lady Tsunade told us "The Earth Kingdom has pledged it's full support and we do have them along however we had finally found out what the tape Shikamaru found during that One Duel."

We all looked at her as she continued folding up her hands "I've brought you here Kasumi because Orochimaru is responsible for that one attack months ago, not only that but I've requested Hinabi, and Naruto here because they are the highest ranking Duelist in Duel Academy."

The two students nodded as she continued "That Lady Kasumi you are the best Duelist here, we have asked Shikamaru, Ten-Ten and Haku to come in here as well."

Shikamaru looked at her "In the middle of the night?"

"This is an emergency" Lady Tsunade told him "What we've found out is really disturbing."

Hearing this I gulped as she turned to the group "Lady Kasumi, if you are ready, will you like to here the tape?"

I nodded and she turned the tape on. My friends and I just stood as she turned to Haku and Kakashi-Papa "You might want to hold onto her."

I felt Kakashi-Papa holding onto my arms while Haku held onto my legs as I asked out "Is the tape that bad?"

She nodded "For you it will be the most heart breaking you have ever heard and seen and also please Shikamaru put this on her."

I watched as Shikamaru put some sort of blindfold over my eyes "What is this?"

"This is a special blindfold" Lady Tsunade said "That allows you to still see and listen to the tape but it holds back your psychic powers...Trust me your going to need it...What you'll hear will most likely bring down the building."

"Okay" I said.

Finally she turned up the volume as the image of Orochimaru appeared with Fire Lord Ozza as he spoke out "Lady Signer, buy now you have eluded all my attempts or stopped all my attempts to capture you, so I am asking you now to come."

"Never" I said.

"I thought you would say never" Orochimaru chuckled.

"That's always going to be her answer" Fire Lord Ozai told Orochimaru.

"Fine then" Orochimaru said "Now I know you are having visions about our attack on your village and now am giving you the chance to stop me."

"What?" Fire Lord Ozai asked "You're giving her a chance to stop us?"

"If she has the guts to" Orochimaru said he turned to the camera and it was then the area turned to the same area I had been lead to "For I Orochimaru shall reveal who the shadows are."

With this he bit his finger drawing blood then shouting "Forbidden Jutsu!"

He slammed it into the ground then a puff of smoke appeared just like in my vision. Then the shadows appeared forming five humans each with their arms glowing. When the shadows finally became visible I gasped at what had happened. I wasn't the only one growling and confused.

"Aki-Sensei?" Haku whispered as I saw my mother and my father along with Uncle Jack Atlas, Uncle Crow, Aunt Ruka, and Uncle Rua.

"I'm quite enjoying this" Orochimaru said as if he was sensing my pain as I was trying to break free but now I was on all fours tears in my eyes "This is going to be your punishment for denying me. As you can see Lady Signer I have revived your parents and the other three Signers. Now I can summon the Crimson Dragon plus the Earthbound Gods."

"Mother...Father" I muttered weakly.

"If you want to have any chance in stopping me" Orochimaru said whom now the Fire Lord was now laughing along with him "You must Duel against the former Signers. Now only Signers can defeat other Signers...However you won't last against the five Signers. What will you do?"

I gasped he had me there.

"My father won't obey you" I told him.

"Oh I beg the differ" Orochimaru said he turned to my father Yusei Fudo and the other four Signers kill the Fire Nation soldier recording this."

All we heard was a gulp as in the next moments five Sound Ninja and Fire Nation Soldiers lie dead and I choked up as whatever Orochimaru did, he had complete control over the revived Signers..

"Now" Orochimaru said laughing "What will you do Lady Signer. As you see, I have complete control over the original Signers...There is nothing you can do to stop me."

I hung my head almost in defeat as he had me there. No he had complete control over the Signers and the Crimson Dragon...No wonder I couldn't stop it.

"You have two choices" Orochimaru said "Surrender to me or continue rebelling against me and have your home destroyed by the Crimson Dragon. I'll await for your answer."

With that the screen went blank. I was in shock no wonder Lady Tsunade had taken up measures to prevent me from losing control of my psychic powers."

"I'll let you think on it" Lady Tsunade told me as if she knew why I was in shock "I'll call you in the afternoon. So sleep on it."

_Sleep on it? _I thought to myself as we left her office _I'm going to have nightmares on this._

Sure enough I was right, I was having nightmares left and right including the recurring one. How could I stop this? Maybe it was time for me to surrender. I sighed maybe Sasuke had the right idea going to Orochimaru after all. I was now leaning over towards it even if it was the cowards way out. I would have to talk it over with Haku. I lay in my bed just thinking on the solution eventually I would fall asleep but the nightmares would continue to haunt me.

The next day came and I slowly got up. The decision wasn't going to be easy. I had just gotten out of the shower and was about to put my clothes on when Kakashi-Papa knocked on the door "Are you okay Kasumi?"

"What do you think?" I snapped.

"I take it your not" Kakashi-Papa sighed and I could even hear him sighing from behind the door "Can I come in?"

I sighed maybe it was time for him to see me naked after all I was his daughter even if my real parents were brought back to life from some strange forbidden Jutsu.

"Well alright" I sighed "You may."

He opened the door and I honestly didn't care at this point if he saw me naked or not, I was still taking time to think on my answer. I saw him step in the room as I continued to put my clothes on. So far I had my bra and my panties on.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know what to do" I told him putting my shirt and skirt on in the process"If I surrender to him he'll use me anyway. If I don't he'll destroy the village...He has a win-win situation ether way he gains access to the Crimson Dragon." I then sobbed "I don't know what to do now!"

I then began putting my socks on as he walked closer to me and wrapped his arms around me holding me "I can see where you're getting at dear. You want to make the right decision."

"Too many nightmares" I muttered.

"I know I heard you crying in your sleep you had a rough night" He said to me.

"Too rough" I sighed.

Kakashi-Papa sighed "From what I could make out of the video, Orochimaru is giving you a chance to beat him."

"True" I said "But to do that I'll have to face the Signers five against one and even one-on-one I doubt I could handle any of the five Signers one-on-one."

"You can do anything if you put your mind to it" Kakashi-Papa said "Lady Tsunade's been trying to find what forbidden Jutsu Orochimaru used, if there is anything she can do to even the score, she'll find it."

I sighed once "Well, I guess if she can find the solution, but I'll have to talk this over with my bodyguards especially Haku."

"Agreed" Kakashi-Papa said as he watched me go off.

It wasn't long before I met up with my Bodyguards, Naruto and Hinabi. It was a Saturday and the Duel Academy's tournament was over. My two students and I won the tournament there was no stopping Alien Dragon or Kyubbi Dragon.

"So" Haku said turning to me "Have you made your decision yet?"

"Not yet" I said to him "I was hoping I could talk to you in private."

"Why?" Naruto asked "You don't trust us?"

I shot him a look and with my psychic powers sent him flying "Because I don't have much time left! I have to make my decision before noon today! Plus Haku's always been there for me and knows my mother."

Shikamaru understood as Naruto came back limping "Yes, now Haku should be able to make her think on these things and make her final decision. If anyone can help her now it's gotta be Haku."

Hinabi agreed "Yes," she turned to Haku "Hopefully you can help her make the right decision."

"Alright then" Haku said "I'll do my best." He walked over towards me while scooping me off my feet "Although depending on Lady Kasumi's decision, she and I might be enemies to this village or we could stay as friends, but I'll try my hardest to make sure she and I will be friends to this village."

"What did he mean buy that?" Naruto muttered as Hinabi sweat dropped alongside Ten-Ten and Shikamaru whom muttered "What an idiot."

So Haku and I vanished and we reappeared in the Memorial Stone.

"Is this the place you want us to talk?" Haku asked me.

I nodded "Yes," I turned to him "What do you suggest I do?"

"Honestly I can't make that decision for you Lady Kasumi" Haku answered "The decision is yours to take, but I understand what you are coming from."

"But if you were in my place what would you do?" I repeated.

Haku sighed "If I knew Orochimaru was going to use me I would completely resist him." I turned to him as he continued his speech "Even though he has complete control of the Signers, the knowledge he will use you anyway to destroy the Leaf Village, I will oppose him. Besides to me it is a double threat. The Fire Nation is with them and I can tell you that they even when they aren't ninjas they are a threat with their machines and Fire Benders. Even when they are a threat to the village, the Crimson Dragon must be stopped, knowing this I would try to free the Signers from Orochimaru's control and oppose him."

I turned sighing and he saw this "However the next part is surrendering yourself to Orochimaru, just as Sasuke tried to do and stopped however this might put a damper between you and Zeus."

"True" I said looking at my Duel Disk. Finally I closed my eyes "However honestly I was thinking of surrendering myself to him."

Haku sighed "But that's the cowards way out."

I nodded "True, and my father would have a cow if he heard that I was surrendering myself."

"It won't do you well to do that" Haku said "Everyone in this village loves you. You turn your back to them and everyone will die."

"True" I sighed "Which is why it's so hard on me. Right now I want to surrender."

"So that's why you asked me that question" Haku said and I nodded.

He sighed as he slapped me "I will follow you doesn't matter what your decision will be. However I beg you to try and resist Orochimaru a bit longer. If you don't like what you see, you may surrender to him."

I was rubbing my cheek where he had slapped me "Very well, I guess I needed that."

"I'm sorry I slapped you" Haku said "I really shouldn't have done that."

"Don't be" I told him "I needed it. It's almost made me make up my decision."

"Which is?" Haku asked.

"I'm still deciding" I told him then I got it "I want you to Duel me again."

"Again?" Haku asked surprised to hear this coming from me.

"Yes" I said "My father used to say that Dueling sometimes helps make firm decisions. Perhaps by Dueling against you I can finally come up with a decision."

"Well okay" Haku said then he nodded "Well if it is going to help you make your decision, I'll help. I'll do anything to help you make that decision final."

I nodded "Alright then, let's do this."

"Alright" Haku said as we both activated our Duel Disks "**Duel!**"

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**Haku's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll go first" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card and pointed out "Alright now, I'll start by summoning my Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared but in defense mode. (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

Haku smiled "Not bad, Lady Kasumi."

I was forced to smile myself "When Cleric Mist is successfully summoned onto the field she gives me one thousand more Life Points!"

(**My Life Points: 5000**)

"Next" I said "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then it's my turn" Haku began "I'll draw!"

Haku drew a card "Alright now I'll start buy summoning my Armed Dragon LV3 in attack mode!"

A small orange dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 900**)

"Next" Haku began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster."

I had the feeling I knew what it was "With this, I'll now summon Rose, Warrior of Revenge in attack mode!"

Rose, Warrior of Revenge appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 600**)

Seeing this I looked confused at this as Haku added on "And now, I'm going to tune my Level Four Rose, Warrior of Revenge with my level three Armed Dragon LV3!

With this the two monster began to go threw the Synchro Summoning phase as Haku chanted out his chant "In our Journey to protect someone important, our dreams come alive...Protect...Syhcro Summon...Exploder Dragonwing!"

A big black dragon appeared on the field and I gasped this was one Dragon that Uncle Jack Atlas had. (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1600**)

"Next" Haku began "I'll activate the Spell Card Dragon Stomp!"

A spell card was played as Haku called out it's effect "I can only activate this card when I have a Dragon type monster on the field, which I happen to have...Anyway once activated this Spell Card destroys one spell or Trap Card on my opponent's side of the field while also inflicting five hundred points of Life Point damage."

I watched as Exploder Dragonwing stomped out destroy one of my face down cards while also stomping on me in the process. My Life Points dropped by five hundred.

(**My Life Points: 4500**)

"Next" Haku said "I'll have my Exploder Dragonwing attack your Cleric Mist, oh and when he attacks a monster with an attack equal or less than his attack that monster is automatically destroyed without it's effect and damage calculation, but then he can inflict damage to you equal to that of your destroyed monster's attack!"

With this Exploder Dragonwing attacked Cleric Mist destroying her instantly.

"That's okay then" I said "Because Cleric Mist has no attack points."

"You were spared that time" Haku said "Now I'll activate the One for One Spell Card"

Another Spell Card was played as Haku announced it's effect "Now by discarding one Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can get another level four or below monster from my deck."

He discarded a card then announced "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"It's my turn then" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card as Haku announced as I drew a card "I activate my Continuous Trap Card, Ominous Fortunetelling"

I watched as Haku's continuous Trap Card activated an knew it's effect as he announced it "Now during my Stand Bye Phase I can randomly choose a card in your hand and guess what it is, if I am right you take seven hundred points of damage."

I took a good look at my hand my monster then smiled there was a way I could defeat Exploder Dragonwing."

"I'll summon my Thunder Mage Ilyana in attack mode!"

Thunder Mage Ilyana appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 500**)

"And now" I shouted "I'll have Thunder Mage Ilyana attack Exploder Dragonwing with Thoron"

It was then Haku noticed his error "Oh no! Exploder Dragonwing's not strong enough to prevent it's destruction."

"That's right" I told him "Because when Thunder Mage Ilyana attacks a Dragon type monster during ether player's Battle Phase, her attack points double!"

Sure enough sense Exploder Dragonwing was a Dragon, Thunder Mage Ilyana's attack points doubled. (**1300-2600**)

She then uses Thoron trapping Exploder Dragonwing in a big electrical sphere and destroyed Exploder Dragonwing while damaging Haku's Life Points.

(**Haku's Life Points: 3800**)

"Next" I began "I'll set two cards face down turn end."

"Then it's my move" Haku began "I draw!"

He drew a card and nodded "Alright now it's Ominous Fortunetelling time!"

Sure enough the Continuous Trap Card activated and Haku picked a card in my hand "Monster."

Sighing I nodded he had guessed right.

"Now that I was right" Haku said "You take seven hundred points of damage!"

With this Ominous Fortunetelling zapped me, I could've negated the effect of the Trap Card because I had Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner monster in my hand thanks to my second Draw Phase but choose not to because I could only negate one of the effects.

My Life Points lowered by seven hundred points.

(**My Life Points: 3800**)

"Next" Haku began "I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, and with it I'll draw two more cards!"

He drew two more cards.

"Perfect" Haku said "I'll now activate the Equip Spell Card Premature Burial!"

An equip spell card was played "Now by paying eight hundred of my Life Points, I can Special Summon any monster in my Graveyard, and I choose, Exploder Dragonwing!"

He paid eight hundred Life Points and Exploder Dragonwing appeared on the field. (**Haku's Life Points: 3000**) (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1600**)

"Next" Haku began smiling "I'll summon my Jutte Fighter tuner monster.

A small warrior holding a dagger appeared on the field (**ATK: 700, DEF: 900**)

"But why stop there?" Haku asked "Because from the Graveyard, I'll activate a monster's effect, come on out Quilbolt Hedgehog!"

I gave out a gasp as a mechanical hedgehog with quilbolts in it appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

That was a card I gave Haku for Christmas, I figured he'd place it in his deck as he explained it's effect "When a Tuner Monster is on the field, I can Special Summon Quilbolt Hedgehog from the Graveyard."

"Next" Haku began "I'm tuning my Level two Jutte Fighter with my Level two Quilbolt Hedgehog."

Once more Haku's two monsters began the Synchro Summon phase as Haku chanted out again "In our Journey to protect someone important, our dreams come alive...Back up support...Synchro Summon...Armory Arm!"

A mechanical arm appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200**)

The second card I gave Haku for Christmas appeared on the field

_Not good _I thought.

"Now" Haku began "I'll activate Armory Arm's special ability, buy equipping him to one monster on my side of the field that monster gains one thousand attack points!"

So Haku gave Exploder Dragonwing Armory Arm and it's attack points rose (**ATK: 3400, DEF: 1600**)

"Not good" I muttered "Even with Ilyana's boost during the Battle Phase she isn't strong enough."

"That's right" Haku said "But now Exploder Dragonwing will attack her!"

Ilyana's attack rose once again but this time it wasn't enough (**1300-2600**)

"Remember" Haku said "I'll activate Exploder Dragonwing's special ability, when he attacks a monster with lower attack or defense points that monster is automatically destroyed without damage calculation."

Sure enough Ilyana was instantly destroyed but Haku grinned "Now thanks to Exploder Dragonwing's special ability you'll take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. I gave out a gasp when she was destroyed she had twenty six hundred points!

I waited looking at my cards but once more I let the effect work.

(**My Life Points: 1200**)

"I can't believe it" Haku said "I just beaten a Signer."

I knew what was coming Armory Arm's special ability as Haku announced it's effect "Now when the equipped monster with Armory Arm destroys a monster you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points."

"Actually" I said "You won't defeat me this time! I activate Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster's ability, once per turn I can make damage I would take from a card effect zero."

Armory Arm covered me with an orange glow but lighting whirled around me like a barrier as I announced "Then I can Special Summon it from my hand to the field!"

So out of the lighting came Pegasus the Fateful Steed (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**)

"Well" Haku said "You hung out."

"I somehow did" I confessed.

"Turn end" Haku said.

"Then it's my turn" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card and once more turned back to the matter at hand, Haku had himself a powerful monster with thirty four hundred attack points. I had to think of something and fast.

"Alright then" I said "I'll summon my Sword Master Mia in attack mode"

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" I said "I'm tuning my level four Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster with my Level four Swordmaster Mia."

My two monsters then began joining forces with Pegasus the Fateful Steed turning into four rings and Swordmaster Mia being scanned threw them as I chanted out "Bonded by Blood by the Crimson Dragon, the light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...Olympian Dragon!

Olympian Dragon appeared on the field once more (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900**)

"Impressive" Haku complemented "But it's not strong enough."

"Not yet she isn't" I told Haku "Now I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster!"

I then picked out the monster "Now I'll summon my Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind!"

Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 400**)

"Next" I began "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card: Call of the Haunted to bring back my Sword Master Mia!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"And now" I said smiling "I'm going to tune my Level three Gale the Whirlwind with my Level Four Swordmaster Mia!"

The two monsters began to swirl around as I announced I chanted out "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch Dark Flower set into Bloom, Synchro Summon! Appear now Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field roaring (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

Black Rose Dragon looked at Olympian Dragon my Signer Dragon and seemed to nod it's head in approval towards the new Signer Dragon. Olympian Dragon nodded back.

Seeing this I smiled "Alright then I'll activate my Trap Card Triple Synchro.

A new Trap Card was played as I announced it's effect "I can only activate this Trap Card when I Synchro Summon two monsters during the same turn, now I can Special Summon one Synchro Summon from my Extra Deck as long as it's the same type of card as one of the Synchro Monsters before it."

"Impressive" Haku stated "So what are you bringing out?"

"What else?" I asked "You're about to find out! Stardust Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon appeared on the field on the left side of Olympian Dragon. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: ****2000**)

"Three Synchro Monsters at once" Haku said looking around.

"There is another effect to Triple Synchro" I told Haku.

"What is it?" Haku asked.

"Only one of my Synchro Monsters can attack" I told him.

"So which one are you going to destroy my Exploder Dragonwing?" Haku asked "None of them are strong enough even with all three of them on the field

"Olympian Dragon" I told him "If all three Synchro Monsters are the same type, I may only be able to attack with one of my Synchros but the other Synchro Monster's attack points get added onto the attacking monsters."

"Wait a minute!" Haku shouted in alarm "As in their attacks get added onto hers?"

"That's right" I said to Haku.

Sure enough Black Rose Dragon and Stardust Dragon gave Olympian Dragon their attack points and Olympian Dragon's attack point rose.

(**2600-7500**)

"Holy smokes!" Haku shouted "Seventy-Five Hundred attack points!"

"Surprised aren't you?" I asked him "And now Olympian Dragon shall attack Exploder Dragonwing with Lighting Judgment!"

Olympian Dragon roared as I shouted her effect "When Olympian Dragon attacks a monster whose attack or defense is lower than hers she automatically destroys them while inflicting the Battle Damage."

"So she's" Haku began.

"She's just like Exploder Dragonwing" I said to him winking at him "Only she can inflict the Battle Damage!"

Olympian Dragon banged her claws together then she unleashed lighting from her claws and breathed lighting out at Exploder Dragonwing. The lighting attack strikes home and ends the Duel.

(**Haku's Life Points: 0**)

Haku smiles "Once again almost had you."

"You did" I told him "But I won you are an incredible Duelist Haku. Thanks to that Duel and your slap you gave me, that has made my decision final."

"What the?" came a voice "Where did Stardust Dragon, Black Rose Dragon and Olympian Dragon go?"

We turned to see Naruto, Hinabi, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten standing behind us.

"So you made your decision?" Naruto asked and I nodded "Yes, thanks to Haku."

"What is then?" Hinabi asked.

I smiled "Thanks to the Duel, I had with Haku and-"

"Hey someone slapped you" Ten-Ten said taking a look at my cheek.

"Yeah I did that" Haku said "She was thinking to surrender herself at first."

"That slap" I said to Ten-Ten before she could strangle Haku for slapping the Lady Signer "Made me begin to realize that I was needed here."

"But what made your final decision?" Hinabi asked.

"That Duel, I had with Haku" I answered her "Just like Aunt Ruka had told me that Dueling sometimes opens your heart when you have shut it off."

"You lived when you turned your heart off?" Naruto asked "I thought no one could do that."

I sweat dropped as Ten-Ten and Shikamaru turned muttering how Naruto really was dense.

"No" I told Naruto "What I meant was my heart was closed, immediately when I heard the message I was afraid of the out come of my decision. However that Duel I had with Haku opened my heart up even if I did win it. Aunt Ruka had the same problem and when my father Yusei Dueled her she came back to normal and opened her heart to the light. It had been clouded with darkness and which was the same with me."

I turned to Haku "I want to thank you for that Haku, even though you lost to me, you've helped me make my decision."

Haku nodded "Anytime, that's what friends are for, Lady Kasumi."

"So what is your decision?" Naruto asked.

I looked at the time "You'll find out, we need to report to Lady Tsunade's office."

With this we reported to Lady Tsunade's office where Shizune greeted us "Hello Lady Kasumi."

"Hey" I said to her smiling "I have made my decision."

Shizune smiled "Oh Lady Tsunade's not here at the moment."

"But we were supposed to meet here" I told her.

Shizune waved at me "That's right but Lady Tsunade has discovered a rare medical ninjutsu and is discussing it with Dr. Yuki. In other words she's moved to where you will need to make your decision."

"Where is it now?" I asked.

"At Duel Academy" Shizune said "There she will here your answer and take you to a secret place we've discovered today."

"Oh" I said "Alright."

So a few minutes later we appear at Duel Academy and sure enough Lady Tsunade was there! She was talking with Dr. Yuki as she and my Doctor came forward "Are you sure it will work?" I heard Dr. Yuki asking Lady Tsunade.

"Yes" Lady Tsunade said to her "We can preform the Medical Ninjutsu, but as for saving this village, it will be up to Kasumi and her friends."

"Alright then I'll help" Dr. Yuki said.

"Good to have your support" Lady Tsunade said to her.

"Anytime" Dr. Yuki said as they stopped when they saw us.

"So" Lady Tsunade said "What is your decision dear?"

I sighed "I'm not surrendering myself to Orochimaru."

Hearing this Naruto and Hinabi cheered as Haku, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten smiled.

Lady Tsunade smiled wrapping her arms around me "I figured you'd say that. Although you looked pretty upset and shocked at seeing the Signers revived like that."

"I was" I told her "But regardless, I will rather die free than being used."

"Your father's determination lives in you" Dr. Yuki said.

Lady Tsunade let go of me as she announced "I have found a way to free the Signers from Orochimaru's control."

"How?" I asked her.

"You all must Duel them, one-on-one" Dr. Yuki said.

"But only Signers or Dark Signers can defeat them" Haku told her.

"That's true" Lady Tsunade said "But I have discovered a rare Ninjutsu that will make Kasumi's choice temporary Signers."

"Temporary Signers?" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Lady Tsunade said "This means it'll last till the requirements are met, until that time you are treated as Signers."

"Cool!" Naruto shouted.

"Hold on there" Lady Tsunade said smiling "Kasumi already has her mark of the Dragon and is a permanent Signer due to her blood. So she gets to pick who becomes a Signer and who doesn't."

All eyes turned to me as there was another decision I had to make. Once again Lady Tsunade turned to me "Whenever you have thought about those that will become temporary Signers. Come along with those that you have as Signers in the cave in the Forest of Death."

I remembered seeing a cave it was at the same place I had been ambushed by the four Sound Ninja and felt the incredible pain from Armstrong.

"Alright" I said "I'll do that."

So we left and I was with my Bodyguards thinking on who should become my four Signer helpers. I had allowed them to go about their business and was thinking alongside Kakashi-Papa whom was with me the whole entire time.

"So your back to your cheerful self" Kakashi-papa said as I was still thinking.

"That's because, I'm not surrendering myself to Orochimaru, if this village is destroyed, I'd rather die protecting it."

Kakashi-Papa smiled "Your parents will be pleased once they heard your bravery."

"Thanks" I said then I finally got one person. With Kakashi-Papa and Toph at my side, we made our way to the Hyugga Compound.

"What are we doing here?" Toph asked.

I knocked on the door of the Hyugga Clan and Hiashi-sensei answered "Yes, Lady Kasumi?"

"Is Hinabi home?" I asked.

Hiashi-Sensei smiled "Yes, she is, Hinabi, Lady Kasumi's here"

Hinabi heard this and walked out and with her at my side along with Toph, and Kakashi-Papa sat down with the Hyugga.

"What is it?" Hinabi asked as we along with Hiashi-Sensei sat at a Picnic table for Kakashi-Papa had prepared a lunch for us.

"I had been thinking" I told her "About whom I want as a temporary Signer."

"Who?" Hinabi asked.

"You" I said.

"Me?" Hinabi questioned shocked.

"Yes" I told her and she turned still shocked "Wouldn't you want Ten-Ten too? I mean she's one of your Bodyguards."

"But your not only my friend but your my best student" I told her "I would be honored to have you help save this village. What do you say?"

Hinabi smiled "I will accept your offer then. I'll agree to become a temporary Signer."

"What's a Temporary Signer?" Toph asked.

Kakashi-Papa answered "The Fifth Hokage's discovered a new medical Ninjutsu that will make Kasumi's four choices just like the Signers but temporary until the conditions are met."

"Oh" Toph said "I guess they would have to be Duelist hey Kasumi?"

I nodded "Sorry Toph,"

"Hey no need to worry" Toph said "I'll still get some action in."

So Shikamaru would stop by as I had called him "What is it Troublesome? I see Hinabi's with you."

"Yeah, Hinabi is my first choice as a temporary Signer" I told him.

"I like your thinking troublesome" Shikamaru said smiling "With your best Student, I'm sure she along with a temporary Mark of the Dragon could counter a Signer like your mother or anyone."

I nodded "Plus I would like you to join as well."

Hearing this Shikamaru looked shocked as well "Me?"

I smiled hugging him "Yes, my love, for one your planning will be necessary to help save this village, plus your strategy is second to none, it's well thought out, plus you do have Shadow Dragon."

"Which will be a great assist" Toph said for me "After all I remember you almost defeating Lady Kasumi with it."

He smiled "Alright then Troublesome, I'm in. How can I say no to the woman I love."

Tears came out of my eyes as I jumped into his arms. He and I kissed once again and then sat down thinking of the remaining two Signer marks.

"What do you suggest?" I asked Shikamaru "I picked Hinabi because she is the best Student I have and my friend."

Hinabi smiled "I will not fail this village."

Hiashi-Sensei smiled at his daughter "If you can beat a Sound Ninja, I bet you could beat a Signer when you receive a temporary Mark of the Dragon. You will make me proud that you saved this village even more will help us even the score Lady Kasumi, she saved us five times and if you win a Signer, we'll be up to three times we saved her."

"So what do you suggest honey?" I asked Shikamaru.

"Hmm, it is a tough one" Shikamaru said in his lazy tone crossing his arms thoughtfully "Let's see I think we should have Haku as one."

"Yeah" I told Shikamaru "I agree, I'm pretty sure Haku would love the chance in saving my mother from Orochimaru's control."

"You know your friends well" a voice sounded and we turned to see Haku standing on a tree limb "I will do whatever it takes to save Aki-Sensei from Orochimaru."

"Then you accept the position and responsibilities of a Signer?" I asked him.

"I do" Haku said.

"Then welcome to the team Haku" I said "Sit down and enjoy the meal."

"Why thank you" Haku said.

"Now there is only one mark left" Shikamaru said "As we all know the Signers have to be Duelist, but who to ask next is the hard part. We could try Chancellor Jaden."

"Yeah" I said "Or we could try Ten-Ten or Naruto."

"Hmm" Hinabi said "This is a hard decision, I mean let's count down the Dragons we all have, now Lady Kasumi you have all five original Signer Dragons plus Olympian Dragon, Shikamaru has Shadow Dragon, I have Alien Dragon, and Haku has Exploder Dragonwing."

"According to legend" Haku told me "Each Signer has a special Dragon, the fact that our strongest monsters are all Dragons except for General Ike for you Lady Kasumi, so we can rule out Jaden, I doubt he has any Dragon monsters. So we've narrowed it down to Naruto or Ten-Ten."

"Each have Dragons" Kakashi-Papa said.

"But which Dragon will we choose?" I asked "Ten-Ten's deck is loaded with Dragons. Plus she hasn't Dueled very much."

"She's protected you though" Toph said "I think you would need her along just to protect you from enemies."

"Plus" I said standing up "We can use her Air Bending abilities then."

Finally after a painful thirty minutes of debating we decided the last person. I ordered Takara to summon Naruto and Ten-Ten. Seeing the flames of the small fox, Naruto and Ten-Ten arrived. Both saw that Hinabi, Shikamaru and Haku were with me and knew at once they were selected to be Signers.

"Man, only one position left" Naruto stated "So who is it?"

Haku answered "That's where we are confused on. We can't seem to make a decision, both of you two are good Duelist with Dragon type monsters as your strongest monsters..."

"That's what's making it hard for us" I told them.

"So hard that we can't decide" Kakashi-Papa said.

"Not evenly" Hiashi-Sensei told them "You two see, we are currently split up, Haku, Hinabi, and I say it should be Ten-Ten. While Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Toph say it should be you Naruto."

"Hey way to go Kakashi-Sensei for saying I should be the one that goes with Lady Kasumi."

"However" I told them "I have yet to cast my vote, so I hate to say this but the two of you must Duel each other."

Naruto and Ten-Ten looked at each other "No problem!"

"The winner" I told them "Will have the last spot in my group and the loser well she or he can join the group but not as a Signer as Uncle Rua has been revived as well and he's not a Signer. The loser will have no choice but to Duel him if we run into him."

"If there is no other way" Naruto said turning to Ten-Ten "Then I can't let you get in the way."

"Likewise" Ten-Ten said adjusting her Duel Disks "I won't go easy on you Naruto, just so you know."

The two of them activated their Duel Disks and shouted "**DUEL!**"

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Ten-Ten's Life Points: 4000**)

The Duel between Naruto and Ten-Ten was about to begin. The winner of the Duel will be then concluded in the Signer group, the loser would have to face Uncle Rua in a Duel. I shook my head sadly the second time this day only one of them would be joining as a temorary Signer. Who would it be?

**End of chapter.**

** A cliff hanger! That's right the Final Duels are approaching. Each of the Final Duels are going to be labeled and sub labeled. Anyway who will win the Duel between Naruto and Ten-Ten? You don't want to miss the next chapter. Chapter 54: Final Duels P2; Naruto vs. Ten-Ten.**

**Also one thousand points to anyone who knows the chant Kasumi used to summon Black Rose Dragon.**

_Card of the Chapter!  
_

_ Hello folks it's time for another Card of the Chapter! With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (appears): Hello fans today we have three cards of the chapter today! So let's get started. The first Card of the Chapter is found in stores so you can buy it...It's..._

**Armory Arm**

** Level: 4**

** Attribute: Light**

** Type: Machine/Synchro/Effect**

** ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200**

** Requirements: 1 "Tuner" + 1 or more non tuner monsters.**

** Effect: Once per turn, you can equip this card to a monster or unequip it to Special Summon this card face-up Attack Position. While equipped to a monster by this effect, that monster gains 1000 ATK. When the equipped monster destroys a monster by Battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict damage to your opponent, equal to the destroyed monster's ATK.**

_Kasumi: That was one of my father's cards. You know when he first used it right? That's right he first used it on Griger, anyway the next card of the Chapter is made up so please don't go looking for it. Its..._

**Pegasus the Fateful Steed**

** Level: 4**

** Attribute: Light**

** Type: Winged Beast/Tuner/Effect**

** ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**

** Effect: If would take damage from a Card Effect, only once you can negate the effect and Special Summon this card from your hand.**

_Kasumi: My new Tuner monster has saved me twice. How long can I last in further Duels? Well let's get down to the next card, it is also made up so please don't go looking for it._

**Triple Synchro**

** Type: Normal Trap**

** Effect: Activate only when you Synchro Summon two or more monsters during your turn or your opponent's turn, declare one type of monster and Special Summon one Synchro Monster of the same type as the declared. If all three Synchro Monsters are the same type, only one of those monsters can attack during the turn this card was activated but the attack of the attack monster becomes equal to the combined total of the three Synchro Monster's attack until the end of your opponent's end phase.**

_Kasumi: That was a new Trap Card I had just played. Good thing too! Well that's all for today, see you next time._

_ (Vanishes)_


	54. Chapter 53: Final Duels P2

Chapter 53: Final Duels P2; Naruto vs. Ten-Ten.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

It was an interesting day following my one horrible night. One thing for sure, the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja attack was coming. If I didn't find the last temporary Signer soon, the Crimson Dragon would be in Orochimaru's hands! This wasn't something I was looking forward too. Thanks to Haku earlier I had made the correct decision on not surrendering to my enemy. Haku was right, I took after my father Yusei Fudo's and mother Aki Inziki's teachings. Both would've been mad at me if I had surrendered and accepted my fate as another case to be used. Now we were both watching the Duel between Naruto and Ten-Ten. I watched sadly as the two had already activated their Duel Disks. Haku turned to me "You had to do this you know."

I nodded sadly at his comment, "Yes, but it still hurts me...Especially what's at stake here"

"Agreed" Toph admitted even though she couldn't see, if the last Signer spot is being Dueled over, well I would see why it's making you sad."

"Whoever wins" Shikamaru muttered "Will be the last temporary Signer."

Kakashi-Papa had his arm around me "Your doing the right thing though Kasumi."

"He's right" Hiashi-Sensei said to me "This is the only way to settle the last position. Now I agree both Duelist before us are good...However only one of them can become a temporary Signer."

So we returned our attention to the Duel.

"Normally it would be ladies first" Naruto said "But sensing what's at stake, here I'll go first."

"Go ahead" Ten-Ten told him.

"Then it's my move" Naruto began "I draw!"

Naruto drew a card.

"First I'll start buy summoning my Nimble Momongas in defense mode!" Naruto shouted and a squrriel appeared on the field (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"That was a great start" Shikamaru said "Because when one of them is destroyed...Not only does Naruto gain one thousand Life Points but he also receives two more of them."

"True" I said.

Hinabi agreed "Naruto looks like he has the advantage for now...However Ten-Ten has a chance to turn this around."

"Next" Naruto began "I'll throw down one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up" Ten-Ten began "I draw!"

She drew a card "First I'll start buy summoning my Horus Black Flame Dragon LV4!"

Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv4 came out onto the field. (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**)

"Next" Ten-Ten began "I'll activate the Spell Card Level up!"

She played the Spell Card "Now buy sending one monster with a level in it's card name, I can special summon from my deck the same monster but on a higher level...So buy sending my Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv4 to the Graveyard...Thanks to this card, I can bring out...Horus Black Flame Dragon LV6!"

With this Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv4 evolved into a bigger form known as Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6! (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1200**)

"Uh nuts" Naruto muttered.

"And now" Ten-Ten began "I'll have my Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6 attack your Nimble Momongas!"

Her monster obeyed destroying the tiny squirrel. No battle damage was calculated but Naruto announced it's effect "When Nimble Momongas is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I gain one thousand Life Points!"

With that Naruto's Life Points rose. (**Naruto's Life Points: 5000**)

"Not only that" Naruto began "But when one Nimble Momongas is destroyed I can place two more in defense mode!"

Two more Nimble Momongas appeared on the field (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000 {X2}**)

"Fine then" Ten-Ten muttered "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then-"

"Hold up!" Ten-Ten shouted "I'll activate Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6's special ability, during the end phase when it destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, I can offer him up in order to bring out a more stronger Horus Black Flame Dragon."

With that Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6 began evolving finally Ten-Ten announced the final form "Naruto...Please meet, Horus Black Flame Dragon...Lv8!"

With this the glowing stopped and Horus the Black Flame Dragon was at it's most powerful and final form. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800**)

"Okay..." Naruto muttered looking at one of Ten-Ten's strongest monsters "This might be a problem..."

"Might be?" Hinabi muttered "I thought Naruto had a good first move, but Ten-Ten had a stronger first move."

"Then it's my turn" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card "First I'll activate the Continuous Trap Card Pyramid of Light-"

"Chain!" Ten-Ten shouted "I'll counter that with my own Continuous Trap Card: Royal Degree!"

"That's going to be a big problem" I said.

"Uh what does Royal Degree do?" Naruto asked as Ten-Ten's Trap Card was played.

"Simple" Ten-Ten said "It negates the effect of all Trap Cards on the field."

Naruto just grinned "So you may have negated Pyramid of Light's special ability...But that's okay"

"Why is that?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Because now" Naruto began "I'll activate a monster's ability, buy paying five hundred of my Life Points, I can then Special Summon that monster from my hand..."

He paid five hundred of his Life Points. (**Naruto's Life Points: 4500**)

"Now" Naruto said "Come on our Andro Sphinx!"

Andro Sphinx appeared on the field roaring. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"Why stop there?" Naruto asked "I'll pay another five hundred Life Points."

He paid another five hundred Life Points! (**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

"Now" Naruto began "Come on out Sphinx Telia!"

Sphinx Telia appeared on the field as well but it was in defense mode (**DEF: 3000, ATK: 3000**)

"And now" Naruto began "I'll activate the Spell Card Hammer Shot!"

A hammer appeared on the field "Now I can destroy a monster on the field with the strongest attack since Andro Sphinx and Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl 8!"

"I don't think so!" Ten-Ten shot back "I'll activate Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8's special ability negating your Spell Card's effect!"

With this Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 was spared from being destroyed.

"Oh man" Naruto muttered and I heard his thoughts _Ten-Ten's got me in a bind with Royal __Degree on the field...and even Horus Black Flame Dragon's out negating my own Spell Cards, she's got me in a bind._

He looked up "Fine I'll place one card face down turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Ten-Ten began "I draw!"

She drew a card. She looked at the field and studied it knowing her own Trap Cards were no use ether. She had to make due with her own Spells and monsters. So far she had the lead.

"Alright now" Ten-Ten began "I'll be summoning my Fire Ant Ascator in attack mode!"

The Fire Ant Tuner monster appeared on the field. (**ATK: 700, DEF: 1300)**

"Next" Ten-Ten began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster!"

Naruto paused hearing this as Ten-Ten selected the monster "Now I summon Lord of D!"

A Spellcaster appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1100**)

"Next" Ten-Ten began "I'll activate the Spell Card Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

A flute appeared in the Lord of D's hands "Now I get to special summon two Dragon type monsters!"

With this Two Dragons came out as Ten-Ten announced them "Please meet Curse of Dragon and Prime Material Dragon!"

Curse of Dragon came out (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**) along with a new golden dragon Prime Material Dragon (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1200**)

"That's four monsters all ready!" Hinabi shouted in alarm "The Sphinxes are out numbered and with Naruto not being able to activate any Trap Cards..."

"Things are about to get ugly" I said "However I get the feeling it's going to be three monsters."

"And Lady Kasumi's right" Ten-Ten told Naruto "Because now I'm going to tune my Level three Fire Ant Ascator with my level Five Curse of Dragon!"

With this the two selected monsters became one as Ten-Ten began chanting out "For people to survive wars they must rely on both the Sun and the Moon to defend the world...Unite...Synchro Summon...Sun Dragon...Inti!"

Sun Dragon Inti appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2800**)

"Knew that was coming" I muttered.

"They aren't strong enough" Naruto bragged.

Ten-Ten just smiled "That's true I don't have any more cards in my hand, so you'll have to wait till next turn...Turn end."

"I'm up then" Naruto muttered "I draw!"

He drew a card then looked at the scene. Sure Royal Degree was powerful and to stand a chance against Ten-Ten he would have to use his Trap Cards.

"Alright then" Naruto said "I think it's time I turned up the heat, I'll activate the Spell Card Heavy Storm, it allows me to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field!"

He looked at his hand then grinned "Alright then, I'll equip Andro Sphinx with my Equip Spell Speed Trainer!"

A Spell card was equipped to it and Naruto grinned "Now the monster equipped with Speed Trainer can attack directly!"

Naruto then pointed out at Ten-Ten "Andro Sphinx attack Ten-Ten directly!"

Ten-Ten watched as Andro Sphinx advanced and roared out at her. She stood her ground even when the roar caused the area to create a dust cloud. She stood still taking the damage. (**Ten-Ten's Life Points: 1000**)

"Turn end" Naruto said.

"Then it's my turn" Ten-Ten began "I draw!"

She drew two cards then nodded "Alright then I'll activate the Spell Card, Pot of Greed, it allows me to draw two more cards."

She drew two cards as she played the Spell Card. Once again she smiled "Now I'll activate the Equip Spell Card United We Stand!"

Naruto's face pailed as he knew what that equip Spell was, for he had faced that on his last Duel of the tournament. That gave him a major problem but it wasn't something Kyubbi Dragon couldn't handle in the end.

"I take it you know what this equip Spell does" Ten-Ten said and Naruto nodded "Well I'll equip it to Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl8 which thanks to this Spell Card will increase it's attack points by eight hundred for each monster on my side of the field.

I mentally counted down, Ten-Ten had her Synchro Monster, Horus Black Flame Dragon Lvl8, Prime Material Dragon, and Lord of D that was a total of four monsters! So it's attack rose by thirty-two hundred attack points! (**3000-6200**)

"Now" Ten-Ten began "First, I'll deal with your Andro Sphinx...Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 attack Andro Sphinx!"

Horus Black Flame Dragon obeyed attacking Andro Sphinx and destroying it.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 800**)

"Then I'll have Prime Material Dragon attack one of your Nimble Momongas!" Ten-Ten announced.

Naruto watched as Prime Material Dragon destroyed one of the Nimble Momongas.

"Thanks for the extra Life Point boost" Naruto bragged as his Life Points went up buy one thousand. (**Naruto's Life Points: 1800**)

"Then how about this?" Ten-Ten asked "I'll have my Sun Dragon Inti attack Sphinx Telia!"

"Have you lost it?" Naruto asked "Sphinx Telia has the same amount of defense as it has!"

"Not when I play the Quick-Play Spell Card Acidic Forcefield!" Ten-Ten said activating a new Quick-Play Spell Card and then she announced it's effect as a forcefield was around Sun Dragon Inti "Now when the attacking monster attacks a monster in defense mode, that monster is automatically destroyed."

"Say what?" Naruto asked out and Ten-Ten simply answer "You heard me."

With this Sun Dragon Inti attacked Sphinx Telia, her defense would've held but thanks to the Acidic Breathe Quick-Play Spell Card it instantly destroyed.

"Now" Ten-Ten said "When Sun Dragon Inti destroys a monster in battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you take damage equal to half of your destroyed monster's attack points."

"Ha," Naruto laughed "But thanks to your Prime Material Dragon, any damage to my Life Points becomes increasing, I was taught that by Lady Kasumi herself!"

"Normally that would be the case" Ten-Ten admitted which got Naruto thinking "But there is a second effect to Acidic Breathe until the end of my turn all effect monster's have their effects negated."

"So that means" Naruto began.

"That's right" Ten-Ten said "You won't be gaining a Life Point boost, it will be strictly damage."

Sun Dragon Inti attacked Naruto by spewing flames out of it's mouth.

Naruto stumbled a bit as his Life Points fell. (**Naruto's Life Points: 550**)

"Oh man" Naruto muttered "If I don't find a way around Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 and Sun Dragon Inti along with Prime Material Dragon...I'm a goner."

"Then" Ten-Ten said "Turn end."

As soon as she ended her turn the forcefield around Sun Dragon Inti subsided and the effects of her remaining monsters were now reactivated.

"Then it's my turn" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card then grinned "You're monsters aren't bad Ten-Ten, your really strong."

"What are you talking about?" Ten-Ten asked "In case you haven't realized all of your monsters have been nearly destroyed."

"Yes" Naruto said "That maybe the case, but I'll summon Rescue Cat!"

A Cat with a mining helmet appeared on the field (**ATK: 300, DEF: 100**)

"Now" Naruto began "I'll activate it's special ability, allowing me to send it to my Graveyard then get to special summon two level 3 or below Beast type monsters!" Naruto explained.

With that Rescue Cat disappeared and Naruto special summoned two monsters "The first one I'll special summon is Mine Mole!"

A mole appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1200**) "And for Special Summon number two, please meet my Lock Cat!" A white cat with a yellow lock appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1000**)

"Next, Naruto began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to Normal Summon one additional monster...And you know who it is?"

"Who?" Ten-Ten asked.

"Why?" Naruto began grinning "My old friend, Kyubbi Synchron!"

Kyubii Synchron appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200**)

This got Ten-Ten "So what if you have two level three monsters and a level four and a level-" then she caught sight of Nimble Momongas which was a level 2 and let out "Oh-no."

"Oh yes" Naruto shouted "I'm going to tune my Level Four Kyubbi Synchron with my Level three Mine Mole, my Level three Lock Cat and finally my last two Nimble Momongas!"

With this the four monsters began to join forces with Kyubbi Synchron turning into four rings and the three other Non-Tuner Monsters went threw it being scanned as Naruto chanted " In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Kyubbi Dragon!"

In a flash of white light Kyubbi Dragon stood roaring on the field (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**)

Now it was Ten-Ten's turn to look shocked Kyubbi Dragon was on the field and it was Naruto's best monster but right now it was not strong enough to defeat Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 but it was strong enough to defeat Sun Dragon Inti but to me Naruto wasn't aiming to destroy Sun Dragon Inti, he was aiming to destroy Ten-Ten's favorite monster Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8!

He turned to Ten-Ten "Don't say what I think your going to say Ten-Ten because thanks to Kyubbi Dragon's special ability, he gains five hundred more attack points for each Beast-type monster in our Graveyards, thanks to you sending my two Sphinxes to the Graveyard along with all three of my Nimble Momongas, and the other three monsters to Synchro Summon which that last part includs Kyubbi Synchron...he gains an extra four thousand attack point bonus!"

I smiled Naruto actually took his time and did the math correctly. (**4000-8000**)

"Oh-no" Ten-Ten muttered.

"An now" Naruto began "Kyubii Dragon, end this by attacking her Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 with Kyubbi Vengeance!"

Kyubii Dragon's roared and it's tails split up then unleashed it fire upon Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8. The flames connected destroying and ended the Duel.

(**Ten-Ten's Life Points: 0**)

Ten-Ten sighed as Naruto had defeated her. She took a step back disappointed in herself.

"Don't be disappointed" Naruto told her "You really put up a Duel with me, your Royal Degree along with Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8 worked on me."

Ten-Ten smiled holding out her hand towards Naruto "Congratulations, Naruto you won which means."

"I know" Naruto said "I got the spot for the last Signer."

"However Ten-Ten" I told her smiling "I still need your help protecting me."

Ten-Ten turned to me agreeing with me "You're right, and I'll help protect you by Dueling as well."

It was then I remembered something that my mother told me that Uncle Rua was a sixth Signer as I turned to Ten-Ten "You might just be a temporary Signer after all."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked "Weren't there five Signers?"

"Yes" I told him but it was then Haku also got it and slapped himself on the head "Of course! How could I have forgotten about that."

"What have you two just remembered?" Ten-Ten asked.

"That Uncle Rua was a Signer" I told her "The sixth Signer."

"But what part of the Crimson Dragon did he have?" Ten-Ten asked.

"The heart" I told her.

"So" Ten-Ten began and I nodded "You and Naruto are the final two members of the Temporary Signers, I'm sorry it took me this long to actually remember it."

"Don't be" Ten-Ten said wrapping her arms around me hugging me cheerfully while jumping up and down excitably and she turned to Naruto "Besides that Duel between me and Naruto it may have been intense but I really had fun Dueling Naruto."

"That's what Duels are supposed to be" Naruto told her "Fun! I mean it's ashame that a lot of people in Konoha especially villagers whom don't want to be ninjas like Hinabi don't learn it."

"Well we have enough students to worry about" I told him "Now gang let's get to that cave in the Forest of Death. Kakashi-Papa please lead the way."

Kakashi-Papa put up his book he was reading then got up even wearing a mask I knew he was smiling at me "Very well, follow me Kasumi."

"You too Hiashi-Sensei" I said to my Gentle Fist teacher whom nodded "If that is your wish Lady Kasumi."

So the seven of us wandered into the Forest of Death. Buy now this was my third time I came into this forest. And I can tell you, this Forest really did live up to it's name. It should've been known as the Forest of Torture due to the fact all of my experience in it was torture. In other words it gave me bad vibes every time I went in it. Seeing me shiver Kakashi-Papa stood at my side "It's okay dear"

So we finally made it at the cave. It was dark in the forest but there was no question about it. We were at the cave. Seeing me, Hinabi, Haku, Shikamaru, Naruto and Ten-Ten, Lady Tsunade and Dr. Yuki were waiting for us. They waved to us.

"So you made it" Lady Tsunade told us.

"We certainly did" I told her smiling "Oh and during one last Duel I watched today...There is actually six Signers."

"Yeah" Dr. Yuki said "I just got down reminding Lady Tsunade of that."

"Did too" Lady Tsunade said then she turned to me "Then who are the temporary Signers?"

One by one my friends stood up with Hinabi being the first one to stand up, with Shikamaru standing up right besides her, with Haku following next along with Naruto stepping up after him then finally Ten-Ten stood up last.

"Alright" Lady Tsunade said "The reason why I've asked Kasumi for her to pick up her selected temporary Signers is because this Rare Medical Ninjutsu, has what is hard to perform because..." she looked at me "Not only does Kasumi have to select her choices to be Temporary Signers, but the Crimson Dragon must agree as well."

"If it doesn't?" I asked weakly.

"The power the Crimson Dragon has will kill the user applying for a temporary Signer mark" Dr. Yuki answered and I hung my head in "Why doesn't everyone tell me this ahead of time..."

"My lady" Haku said "Don't be hard on yourself, you honestly thought hard. When Lady Tsunade performs this Medical Ninjutsu, the Crimson Dragon will make the final judgment...If it judges us right..."

"It's power won't kill you" Dr. Yuki interrupted him and Haku turned to me "She's right, it won't kill us, if it judges us unworthy...Then it will kill us."

"So" Lady Tsunade asked looking around at my choices of Temporary Signers "You all heard the risk if judged unworthy by the Crimson Dragon...Do you all still accept this?"

"Yes" was the response.

She turned to us "Follow me there is a way this Medical Ninjutsu needs to work."

With this we entered the cave which inside it looked like a ritual area. With it the symbol of the Crimson Dragon over the middle of the room. Lady Tsunade pointed to the center of the room "That is where the true Signer goes."

With one last look to my friends whom nodded I walked ahead and Lady Tsunade turned to me revealing a white dress "You might want to put this on"

"Why?" I asked.

"The powerful aura in that area doesn't matter where rips away clothing" Dr. Yuki said whom I now noticed that she was wearing a white dress as well giving me the information that she had found out the hard way"Nothing but white clothes will be instantly annihilated on the spot...You don't want to show everyone your birthday suit now do you?"

Hearing this I blushed "N-N-N-No I don't!"

Excusing myself I rushed off out of the cave slipped out of my skirt and shirt, then placed the white dress on. Then stepped into the cave bare foot...Dressed in a new outfit that wouldn't be ripped away as I set foot in the center of the room. When I finally did, WOSH, Dr. Yuki and Lady Tsunade had the right to correct me, as soon as I did bright crimson light fell upon me. I closed my eyes, had I not been wearing the white dress, it would've blown off my clothes. Thanks to the white dress, it had reflected the light allowing me to keep it on and not flash anyone. I stood right in the middle of the room right underneath the Crimson Dragon mark.

"Now" Dr. Yuki said "The light is only bright in the middle, trust me I found out the hard way..."

"Yeah" Lady Tsunade muttered "Right in front of Jiryia and he saw it all."

"That pervert isn't going to let me down hearing it" Dr. Yuki muttered.

"The Pervy Sage is here?" Naruto asked.

Lady Tsunade nodded "Yes, to do this we two experienced Shinobi like me and Jiryia and at least one Dr to pull this Medical Ninjutsu off."

"Now" Dr. Yuki began she turned to Hinabi and Ten-Ten "You two might want to put more white dresses on."

"Right" Ten-Ten agreed then she transformed her clothing into the same outfit she wore but white. Hinabi done what I did and put the white dress on but returned wearing her white sandles.

The boys just done what Ten-Ten did and in no time they were wearing the same outfits but white.

"Alright now" Lady Tsunade said "The order the five of you were selected please go into the exact area I tell you to...Hinabi take the area closest to the far right of where Kasumi is to the top.!"

"Alright" Hinabi said walking to my far right, I watched as she obeyed the Fifth Hokage.

Like me, she experienced the same thing the bright red light but thanks to wearing white her dress stayed on.

"Shikamaru the far left" Dr. Yuki ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Shikamaru said he walked to the far left experiencing the same thing Hinabi and I had.

"Next" Lady Tsunade said "Haku to Kasumi's right the end."

"Alright" Haku said walking to the position.

"Next" Lady Tsunade said turning to Naruto "To the left end"

"Alright here I go" Naruto shouted.

He walked to the left. Lady Tsunade turned to Ten-Ten "Now where to put you?"

Dr. Yuki knew "Underneath Kasumi...Trust me I know it...That was where we discovered what happens if you wear nothing but white."

"That was worth it" Jiryia said causing me to blush due to being a girl and knowing where the old man was getting at.

Ten-Ten walked behind me and saw that there was a stair well right behind me, I turned watching her walk down the stair case right underneath me and it was then I realized why it was underneath me _Of course!_ I thought_ The heart of the Crimson Dragon..._ I turned looking at the marks on the walls wear the others were. Lady Tsunade had placed Hinabi and Shikamaru under two claw marks so that meant they should've gotten the Claw birthmark of the Crimson Dragon if they survived...Haku was placed under wings so he should've gotten the Wings of the Crimson Dragon. Naruto well he was positioned at the tail so that meant I would've received the head of the Crimson Dragon...So Ten-Ten would've received the heart! It all made sense to me, the heart wasn't outside of the body it was inside!

"All right now" Lady Tsunade said "Dr. Yuki, Jiryia with me, Lady Kasumi...Whenever you're ready summon the Crimson Dragon raise your arm.

I nodded closing my eyes and words popped into my head I raised my arm then revealed my mark of the Dragon. I felt it activate right away the purple skies appeared and one by one the red birthmarks appeared in the sky followed by a mighty roar. When the skies cleared the Crimson Dragon made it's appearance!

"Alright focus your Chakra" Lady Tsunade ordered.

Lady Tsunade, Dr. Yuki, and Jiryia focused their Chakra then with what surprised me Sakura helping too they placed their hands on each of the symbols. I watched as the Chakra flowed and felt like I was tied to a cross. The Crimson Dragon glared at me and it saw what appeared to be me crying which I was due to the pain my mark was giving me. It looked at Hinabi, Shikamaru, Haku, Naruto and I could even feel it looking down at Ten-Ten. I felt it's powerful judgment judging the four non-Signer and I silently was preying it would let them live. Then something came over me and it was the thought that of how I would know it judged my friends worthy. The Crimson Dragon then felt the Chakra coming from the three Shinobi and my Doctor. It then knew why it was summoned and seemed to understand. Suddenly I screamed in pain as my Birthmark was trobing in pain now. The Crimson Dragon flew over head with a bright flash and four focused harder and my Mark of the Dragon was beginning to separate which was why it was bringing so much pain to me. I was gasping as the first to go off was the Claw mark and I saw the Crimson Dragon right claw go off and knew where it was going to...Hinabi the first person to be judged! Out of the corner of my eye the Crimson Dragon's right claw guided by Lady Tsunade's and the others using the Medical Ninjutsu's help, I it was guided and it strikes Hinabi. Hinabi's painful cries echoed threw my ears. She was feeling what I was feeling pain! Finally the pain subsided and she stopped crying and then I heard thump as Hinabi collapsed onto the ground.

_How could it judge her unworthy? _I thought thinking she dropped dead...She just couldn't have withstood the pain. That was what I truly thought but then the faint red glow started to form on Hinabi's arm. I looked closely as she started to move and then slowly but surely got onto all fours then finally onto her two feet. She was alive. She then looked at her arm and sure enough the right claw of the Crimson Dragon was on it.

"Congratulations Hinabi" Lady Tsunade said as Hinabi know fell onto her knees smiling that she was judged worthy of the Crimson Dragon's trust. She stayed that way on her spot giving thanks to the Crimson Dragon she even looked up at what was left of the Crimson Dragon "Agretio"

The Crimson Dragon nodded towards her as if knowing she was saying thank you to it.

"Stay up there Hinabi" Dr. Yuki ordered "Until the last Temporary Signer is judged"

"Trust me" Hinabi began "I don't plan to walk any time soon, I really thought it was going to kill me."

"Yeah, I'll have to check up on you all if you live" Dr. Yuki said "Just to make sure you are a-okay."

"That would be great" Hinabi muttered as she just kept at her pose but now looking at her new temporary Birth Mark "I think it looks cool!"

"Alright now onto the next one" Lady Tsunade said.

"More pain" I muttered."

"If you're feeling pain" Jiryia said "It's because we are temporary pulling your true birthmark from your arm."

"That's what it certainly feels like" I told him.

"Can you go on?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"I have to don't I?" I asked "I can't let Orochimaru summon the Crimson Dragon."

"If you feel you can't do it-" Kakashi-Papa stated.

"No, go on ahead" I told him "I have to last."

Lady Tsunade heard this and nodded "Shall we continue Kakashi? You're her father."

Kakashi-Papa sighed "Let's, she's not going to take no for an answer from me anyway when she's like this."

Lady Tsunade turned to Dr. Yuki "What do you say?"

"I'll say let her suffer" Sakura muttered load enough so I could only here which from my look, Toph rewarded her with a rock to her neck pulse and she dropped like a rock.

"Now that's not nice" Toph lectured her as Sakura looked at Toph "She is the Lady Signer, if you still can't understand why she had to kill Sasuke then you better stop being a ninja or better off, go join the enemy."

Sakura shut up at it as Toph continued "I mean it's totally sad that I kicked your butt then later on after your mission to steal the Fire Nation's machines...You got owned by Kasumi! She deserves respect."

"Well" Sakura said "Can I help it if I had a crush on him?"

"And you can't let go" Toph said then she did what Haku did to me slapped her in the face "He didn't like you...If he did like you he wouldn't have knocked you out, and he wouldn't have tried to go to the Sound Village."

Sakura sat rubbing her face as Toph sighed "You need some time to chill out..." With this Toph trapped her in a sphere of rock impressioning Sakura in it she turned to Lady Tsunade "Once you chilled out and realized your mistake, I'll let you out. I'll be helping with this Chakra stuff just tell me what I have to do."

Lady Tsunade nodded and Toph positioned herself where Sakura was.

"Good job Toph" Tsunade said "If there was nothing I could introduce Sakura too, it was making her forget about Sasuke. Hopefully her time in there will make her reconsider."

"If not I could always make her suffocate" Toph advised Lady Tsunade.

Lady Tsunade thought of it "If she doesn't surrender," she caught sight of Haku "I'll let Haku deal with her."

They turned to Dr. Yuki whom it was then Jasmine and Mindy were helping her "She's okay" Jasmine told Dr. Yuki "She can last about two more of the medical Ninjutsu."

"Then after?" Dr. Yuki demanded.

"Calm down Alexis" Mindy said "We're carefully monitoring all of their life on the monitors here, so far everything's right to go."

"Okay then" Dr. Yuki said turning Lady Tsunade "Onto the next person Shikamaru."

"Just get over with it already" Shikamaru muttered lazily "We've got to prepare for our battle with the Signers if we live."

"Trust me" Hinabi shouted over to him "It's painful. That burst of energy is nothing to just act lazy about."

"I know it looked painful hearing you and Troublesome scream in pain like that...I just want to get this troublesome thing over with so we can get one last good night's rest in before the attack on the village" Shikamaru said.

They nodded and the Crimson Dragon somehow waited for us to stop arguing. Once more they returned to the attention at hand this time the Crimson Dragon went to judge Shikamaru. Once more I was screaming in pain as my Mark of the Dragon worked! I was screaming as the left claw mark on my arm vanished and so did the left claw mark on the Crimson Dragon! The Crimson Dragon then judged Shikamaru Nara. As men go Shikamaru withstood the pain or well tried to...I was closing my eyes and praying to Zeus but in the end The Greek God of Thunder must've heard me praying because the Greek God of Thunder appeared startling Hiashi-Sensei "I heard your prayer Lady Signer..." he said to me "I hope I can be some assistance."

He watched as the Crimson Dragon finally gave it's verdict Shikamaru collapsed onto the ground just like Hinabi. Just like Hinabi, Shikamaru's arm started to glow with red light light and the Left Claw mark of the Crimson Dragon appeared on his arm. He started to move and got onto all fours before standing up and looking at his hand "Okay now I'm worthy of this mark."

"Indeed" Zeus spoke out "Even I know why it allowed you to live even if it is temporary is because it new the love you share with the Lady Signer is real. That bond it will never take away and plus it really never had what it considered a brilliant strategist amongst the Signers."

"Thanks Zeus" Shikamaru said.

So for the remaining Temporary Signers it was all the same, me being in pain and the marks being separated. Haku would receive the wings of the Crimson Dragon. During Naruto's turn the pain had taken it's tool on me however Zeus was able to give me the energy I needed to help out the other two remaining Temporary Signers...So far everyone I had selected had passed, Hinabi, Shikamaru, and Haku, Zeus claimed it picked Haku due to his loyalty to my slain mother and his loyalty to the true Signer itself. With my energy back to normal thanks to Zeus, all eyes turned towards Naruto. The Crimson Dragon only had it's tail and head...My father upon defeating Rex Goodwin received the head mark of the Crimson Dragon while Crow hand the Tail. It was time to see which Signer mark I would receive if the Signers were all together. Would I get my father's head or will it be the tail? Once again I felt major pain in my body as one of my marks vanished and the Crimson Dragon began judging Naruto. After hearing him scream in pain the Crimson Dragon judged him worthy of being a Signer and rewarded him the Tail of the Crimson Dragon.

"One more" I said to the Crimson Dragon as I kept the head of the Crimson Dragon and it knew then that I had picked a sixth Temporary Signer. For the last time that day it activated it's effect...I began screaming as it's heart Sign was out. Next thing we knew we heard Ten-Ten screaming in pain. Heck I knew it would be painful as I was giving out the marks of the Dragon to my friends but to experience this pain...It was like no other, not even the shocking I took from Armstrong's Duel was that bad. Then again we were talking about having your Birthmark being separated. Finally after Ten-Ten stopped screaming I held my breathe. Did it judge Ten-Ten worthy of being the last Temporary Signer? For a moment we all thought it didn't even Zeus did even when he had spoken to the Crimson Dragon telling it that she was a very good friend to me. Finally we heard panting and footsteps. We looked to see Ten-Ten walking up a big grin on her face and holding up her Mark. Sure enough a heart was shown on it. Many feelings came at once, I had picked my dearest friends to be Temporary Signers...They had all passed the Crimson Dragon's judgment. Happiness fell into my body but then I fell onto the ground.

"Lady Kasumi!" Dr. Yuki shouted she was followed by her two assistance but she stopped them "Hold on Mindy and Jasmine if you go in there with your outfits that will be blown off."

"But you'll need us to get to those that passed the Crimson Dragon's judgment" Mindy told her.

"Do you want to flash that old pervert over there?" Dr. Yuki asked pointing at Jiryia.

"Look we understand where you're getting at" Jasmine told her "But we can't let Kasumi and her friends lay there, you'll need help carrying them out."

"Right" Dr. Yuki said as Tsunade turned to Toph "Release Sakura, I think she's learned her lesson."

It was true during the whole entire time I was screaming in pain the rocky sphere Toph trapped Sakura in stopped shaking as Sakura was struggling to get out of it...Only to fail during the third attempt at failing she stopped moving knowing it was impossible to break out. Toph turned to the sphere and released Sakura and the Konochi collapsed gasping for breathe, that was why she stopped moving she ran out of oxygen. Now she didn't suffocate to death but any second longer and she would've parished. Due to this she wasn't moving a muscle just laying there gasping for breathe.

So Dr. Yuki let Jasmine and Mindy run over to me ignoring the fact that when the stepped into the direction, they were instantly stripped naked of their clothing thankfully they were wearing white under garments underneath their shirts and skirts so they didn't everything. Even so it caused Jiryia to stop what he was doing and fainted with a sever nose bleed. The two brave assistance didn't care all they cared about just as Dr. Yuki was if I was okay.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Yuki asked me, I looked at her "J-J-J-Just recovering from that...I'll be fine."

"Alright" Dr. Yuki said as Jasmine and Mindy picked me up she turned "Everyone to the hospital right now I've got to run some medical tests on all of you especially Kasumi."

With Jasmine and Mindy helping her they put me on a stretcher and we made it to the hospital. Where Dr. Yuki continuously ran test on me and my friends. There energy had been slightly zapped so Dr. Yuki ordered them to stay the night and Lady Tsunade actually encouraged it to them as well. Me?, well I almost had my life sucked out of me.

"Thanks to you Zeus" Dr. Yuki told Zeus "You gave her enough energy to support the Crimson Dragon transfer Jutsu as it's called."

"Ah yes, that is a risky Ninjutsu" Zeus said "Both for the true Signer and for the ones applying for it."

Lady Tsunade got up "I'll check on Sakura...Dr. Yuki take care of Kasumi until I return."

"Right" Dr. Yuki said she turned to me "Hopefully this is the only time you consider doing that."

"Agreed" I said "It felt like it was draining my energy."

"Which it was" Zeus said "The Crimson Dragon Transfer Jutsu temporary takes the mark of the Crimson Dragon of a true Signer leaving only one, it's intended mark on the Signer. You're mark is..."

"My fathers" I said looking at the mark.

One day had passed and we had successfully recovered. It was chaos all around for the next few days. Patroling Earth Benders and Konoha Ninja had spotted Sound and Fire Nation soldiers coming this way. They would be at Konoha's gates within two more days. Where was I and my friends? Why we were helping evacuating the women and children to the Sand Village, Kankuro and Temari would lead them the rest of the way to their village for protection sense Konoha was going to be attacked. Gaara stayed back to help with the defenses. I had made sure Chancellor Jaden and Vice Chancellor Jesse would keep their doors locked and not let any students out...Besides Lady Tsunade was calling us to her office where I along with the other Temporary Signers sat down in it discussing a battle plan.

"First thing is first" Shikamaru said looking at the map around our village "As we all know Konoha ninjas thanks to our raid over the Fire Nation months ago will have machines out to counter the Fire Nation Machines, we also have Earth Benders and the Sand Ninjas to help us this time...Gaara's sand is proven to be a life saver"

"Agreed" I said "But-"

"I know what you're going to say Troublesome" Shikamaru said "And the defense will be useless when it comes down to the Crimson Dragon being summoned. However thanks to us being Temporary Signers we can override the Crimson Dragon. Then if the Earthbound Gods do make an appearance we have Zeus to help us."

"Actually the power to summon the Crimson Dragon is the Signer's ability" Lady Tsunade said.

"But we are Temporary Signers" Ten-Ten said.

"True" Lady Tsunade said "Which means you have the powers of a Signer for a limited amount of time...However...Only a true Signer born by blood can summon the Crimson Dragon...Now what I meant of being a Temporary Signer is that you can't be beaten except by a Dark Signer, a Signer, or anyone that hates the Crimson Dragon. So it should give an equal opportunity to be able to defeat the real Signers."

"Okay, that will be our main goal" Shikamaru advised me and I nodded "My guess is whenever the real Signers are close to the gates, if you don't surrender to him which you said you wouldn't."

"And I meant it!" I shouted allowing him to continue "Anyway when the Signers are near the gates Orochimaru will summon the Crimson Dragon then..."

"Then what should we do?" Naruto asked.

"Simple" Shikamaru said "We must act like real Signers and go out searching for the real Signers...Troublesome?"

"Yes, honey?" I asked.

"Could you please tell us who are the real Signers again and what cards they have for their deck"

"Why?" I asked.

"So we know which of us Temporary Signers will vs. the Real Signers" Shikamaru said.

"Well" I said "I've already decided that I'll go up against my father Yusei Fudo. His deck is the same one Haku used for his test deck on Naruto."

"Right" Ten-Ten said "So he'll have Junk Warrior, Nitro Warrior, Stardust Dragon to name a few"

"Exactly" I said.

"And you can also know that I'll go up against Aki-Sensei" Haku told Shikamaru.

"Agreed" Shikamaru said he turned to me "So who are the other Signers and what monsters will they have?"

"We'll" I said "There is Uncle Jack Atlas, his deck is made up of Dragons and really powerful cards...Be warn he is the only Duelist to have Red Nova Dragon."

Hearing this, Naruto froze "The same Red Nova Dragon I killed?"

"The same one" I said.

"Then there's Aunt Ruka" I said "She has Ancient Fairy Dragon and a lot of Ligth Attribute Monsters."

"Then there's Uncle Crow" I continued "His deck is with Black Feathers, then finally Uncle Rua's deck is made up of Morphtronic monsters?"

"Alright then" Shikamaru said "So who gets who? We already know who Haku and Lady Kasumi will Duel."

"I claim dibs on Jack Atlas!" Naruto shouted.

"Then I'll go up against Crow" Hinabi suggested.

"Hmm" Ten-Ten began "I'll go up against Rua."

"Oh man" Shikamaru muttered "Then I'm stuck Dueling a girl opponent...Fine, fine, whatever...This is going to be such a drag."

"News flash" I muttered over to Shikamaru "All your opponents except for the Tag Duel with me during our first date, were all girls."

Shikamaru hung his head "And all my ninja fights were also with girl opponents."

"Just your luck hey Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

"Alright then" Lady Tsunade said "Now that that's decided...What is your plan Shikamaru?"

"We'll" Shikamaru said "We would want to avoid the real Signers not coming to the gates of the Leaf Village, so we'll have to intercept them."

"But how?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out."

"Plus" Lady Tsunade said folding up her hands "I would suggest that everyone watches the Duel. That's exactly what Orochimaru wants. He says the Five Signers will be hiding when the Duel occurs...Then if for some odd reason Kasumi and her friends do win, he's threatening a surprise against her."

"What sort of surprise?" Haku asked.

"You'll find out" Lady Tsunade said "Oh and there is one more thing."

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"During the Duel" Haku said "We will be fighting with our lives, every Life Point damage we take will be for real. Same thing goes to the other Signers...However Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes?"

"How are these marks Temporary if we kill the original true Signer if we win?"

"Was wondering when someone would bring that up" Lady Tsunade said then she smiled "That is why my Ninjutsu I used the other night was used. We didn't transfer the Crimson Dragon's energy into the Temporary Signer's arm for nothing, when a Duel against a Signer is won by a Temporary Signer, you will lose the Signer's ability to not be beaten in a Duel but the Crimson Dragon's energy in your arms will save the Signer from dying a second time, so Kasumi, do you know what happens if you will defeat your father in a Duel?"

I nodded "Yes, my true father will be alive again, and I'll be-"

"Living with him and your mother" Haku told me and I looked at him as he spoke up "For I, intend to save Aki-Sensei from Orochimaru's control by defeating her in a Duel, it's the only way for it to happen, if your father could save her from Sayer, then I will be able to do it now."

"In that case" I said turning to Lady Tsunade and Kakashi-Papa "Then I'll be reunited with my family."

Tears ran down from my face it wasn't sad tears but they were tears of happiness!

"I would suggest we begin searching for the Signers as soon as we get out of the room" Shikamaru advised.

"Good plan" I said.

"Yes" Hinabi said "That is the best way."

"So Temporary Signers" Lady Tsunade said "Good luck on your top S-ranked mission!"

"Alright let's do this!" Naruto shouted.

So we met at Konoha's gates where Sakura ran over to me. I saw her and shifted into an attack posture.

"Hold on" Sakura said "I don't want to fight you."

"Hugh?" I blinked.

"I said I don't want to fight you" Sakura said to me, she looked at her feet "With this upcoming war with the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja coming up, I figure it's time to forget about Sasuke."

"I think that's best" I told her "I really dislike fighting and know this when I finished you off during our last fight, I really didn't want to."

"Well" Sakura said "Being suffocated in that rock sphere Toph trapped me in, taught me a lesson. I do need to forget Sasuke...However I want you to know this."

"What is it?" I asked.

She grinned "If you run into Orochimaru...Kick his butt for me! If it wasn't for him Sasuke might be still around."

"And alive" I told her "I really didn't want to kill him."

"I know that" Sakura said "Now...Where are you going?"

"We're going to Duel against the Signers" I told her then we told her the story.

"That sucks!" Sakura shouted with rage even forming a fist "That Orochimaru brought back your family which he had slain and is controlling them...Now he gains access the the Crimson Dragon...Man that man's name really bugs me the wrong way."

"Well if we don't see each other" I said to her "Good bye"

"Why is this goodbye?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned to her "Well, Sakura you see, that when we Duel against a Signer, we will be Dueling with our lives on the line. Meaning if we lose...We'll die."

Sakura's eyes widened then turned to me "Good luck then."

"I'll wish you luck too Sakura" I told her.

So we departed out of the gates searching for the real Signers. The Final conflict with Orochimaru and the Fire Nation was just about to begin...

**End of Chapter**

**Ten-Ten lost to Naruto but you got to admit it was close. In the end it didn't matter. I would like to take this time to thank Sonicfan 12 for correcting me in the mistake. For those that didn't know there were six Signers. Rua did. So which members will win the first battle between Signer and Temporary Signer? Find out in the next chapter...Chapter 54: Final Duels; Battle of Heart Ten-Ten vs. Rua!**

_Card of the Chapter._

_With your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_Kasumi (Appears): Hello everyone! It's time for another card of the Chapter. First of all I would like to take this time to announce that until the chapter where I duel against my father, there won't be any more card of the Chapters. Starting in the next chapter...Anyway today we have two Card of the Chapters...So here it is! The first Card of the Chapter is found in stores._

**Royal Degree**

**Type: Continuous Trap Card**

**Effect: Negate the effect of all Trap Cards on the field.**

_Kasumi: That card combo goes with Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8...Ten-Ten had it made, till Naruto blew it away with Heavy Storm...Anyway the next Card of the Chapter is made up so please don't go looking for it anywhere okay? The next Card of the Chapter is..._

**Acidic Forcefield**

**Type: Quick-Play Spell**

**Effect: Select one face up monster on the field, until the end of the turn when that monster battles one of your opponent's defense position monster that monster is automatically destroyed. Until the end of the turn you used this card, all monsters on your side of the field have their effects negated**

_Kasumi: Well folks that's all for today! See you next chapter (Vanishes)_


	55. Chapter 54: Final Duels P3

Chapter 54: Final Duels P3; Duel of Heart! Ten-Ten vs. Rua

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

It was my fourth time setting foot out of the Leaf Village. Technically to be fair, the Forest of Death was part of the Leaf Village so those times I went in it didn't count as leaving the village entirely. So this was my fourth time setting foot out it. This time with the make it or lose it mission, if we could beat the Signers before they reached the Leaf Village, we would be able to prevent Orochimaru from using it when he wanted it too at the gates of Konoha. My bodyguards gathered around me as we continued out the gates. Once more I turned to the gates of Konoha and knew that it would be in flames once I came back. The Flames of war would spread.

"Are you coming Lady Kasumi?" Naruto asked impatiently.

I turned "Yeah I am, just looking back before we go" I told him.

"Just let her be" Haku said "You got to remember she's seen her home in flames before."

"From that Orochimaru" I muttered gripping my hand "If it wasn't for him, none of this would've happened! But then the plus side is..." I turned to my friends smiling "The plus side is if things never happened, I wouldn't have found you all. Nor would I know the three Jutsus I know to day. This is why we must make sure history at least for me doesn't repeat itself."

Hearing my speech I was earned with everyone nodding their heads with approval.

"We won't lose!" Haku spoke for the team and I was forced to smile "We will save the Leaf Village, and you will be reunited with your true family."

"If everything goes well" I said happily.

Hinabi turned towards me "But will you move back to New Domino City when that happens?"

I shook my head "New Domino City had too many evil moments, with that Ark's Craddle incident, plus I can't ignore my security guard duties at Duel Academy now."

"That and you are Hinabi and my's teacher for the next two years in the school" Naruto said "You can't slack off with your teaching duties like you have been doing for the last two months!"

"Excuse me?" I shot back at him "Hinabi was I really slacking off?"

"No" Hinabi said "You gave us twice as much homework during that and your lessons were harder."

"You will always side with her you know that?" Naruto muttered.

"Well it was you that lied" Hinabi told him "She's been just as tough as all the other teachers. You know it, I know it."

"Fine, fine," Naruto muttered "But all I'm saying is that she shouldn't slack off when her family is united."

"I won't" I told him "Not for at least two more years."

"Besides" Shikamaru joked "When have you ever been concerned when it came to school? I mean whenever we went to the Academy you were always skipping classes, and acting like the class clown."

"Yeah well you were sleeping threw all of them" Naruto muttered.

"Not always" Shikamaru defended himself "Ino was always waking me up with her talk about Sasuke and all."

"Somehow" I muttered "I can see Ino doing that."

"Besides" Hinabi said "I've heard one rumor involved with you Naruto."

"W-W-What sort of Rumor?" Naruto asked.

"Well I don't know if it's true or not" Hinabi joked "But rumor has it you kissed Sasuke."

"W-W-W-Where did you hear that from Hinabi?" Naruto asked blushing and I knew it was true due to him blushing bright red and then trying so hard to deny it.

Hinabi smiled "I guess it's true seeing that your face is bright red. Anyway Sakura told me."

The mention of Sakura telling it caused Naruto to start sulking and I couldn't help but let out a small giggle. So after Naruto was done sulking, we continued our path sticking together. Suddenly we heard movement as it soon turned to night. Hiding behind rocks we watched as Sound Ninja and Fire Nation Soldiers began marching towards the Leaf Village. I remember looking up at the red commit in the sky. When the movement stopped we continued our path. A bit further from the Leaf Village we heard the confrontation as the war began! Despite the painful cries of both Sound and Leaf Village ninja we continued onward. We had to prevent the Signers from reaching Konoha. I had the experience to remember my first time walking out of Konoha to pay attention to my surroundings.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as I was looking around.

"Naruto...Have you forgotten you're first time out of Konoha?"

"Oh yeah when the Demon Brothers attacked?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," I said "I'm just making sure we aren't being tracked by Sound Ninja of Fire Nation forces."

Just as I said this a Fire Nation Airship approached.

"Me and my big mouth" I muttered.

We wondered for a bit if they spotted me. We got our answer when someone came down from the ships cockpit and went onto it's ledge.

Even from high up I managed to watch as the person began to Fire Bend.

"Incoming!" I shouted in alarm.

Haku groaned as Hinabi looked a bit shocked as Takara raced up taking the fire and just like before absorbed it then flung the Fire Back at the Blimp. I watched as the person Fire Bending gasped as the giant flame attack from Takara came at him. He tried to scamper away but the flames met the blimp and destroyed it. The blimp came forward but thanks to my Earth Bending skills crashed into a rock wall exploding. There was no hope for anyone surviving the impact of the crash. However just as we thought everything was done...Fire Nation Soldiers lead by Princess Azula appeared.

"Well, well" Princess Azula spoke out cruel as ever "Looks like we've found the Signer."

I shifted taking her on was going to be easy but then I caught sight of Prince Zuko. I could handle the heirs to the Fire Nation throne.

"What do we do now?" Naruto muttered.

"Split up and fight our way threw" Shikamaru said.

"Agreed" Haku said.

"Where do we meet up at?" Hinabi asked.

Luckily Shikamaru had a built in memory and he let us know it only he whispered it to us "There is another six way intersection at least five meters from here. We'll join up there

"Alright" I said.

Soon enough everyone split up. The Fire Nation Soldiers fled after my Bodyguards.

"You idiots!" Princess Azula roared "You were supposed to help us fight the Lady Signer!"

I grinned after all they were just as confused when we put our plan into action.

"If it's me you two want" I told them shifting "I'll take you two on."

"Brother if we team up together we can overcome her" Princess Azula said.

"Yeah" Prince Zuko said "But remember she's proven hard to beat, and father forbids you killing her."

"What's the use of having her alive when we have the five Signers?" Princess Azula asked "She wants to oppose him, then we'll let her oppose him."

"Father's orders and Orochimaru's orders" Prince Zuko said.

"Well alright" Azula said "For this let's team up."

"We'll need to" Prince Zuko said remembering that I had beaten him twice already when it came to combat.

I watched them get into position surrounding me at all ends or well trying to. I say there were trying to because I wouldn't let them. It was time for Lady Tsunade's training to pay off and so far it was working. She had taught me never to let both opponents surround you. Always try to have them in front of you. Takara was the only friend I had to help me. She too was circling around my enemies. Princess Azula would be the first to strike. She sent out blue flames at me but I easily Earth Bended. Even with my powers not in their Prime State I sensed Prince Zuko also Fire Bending and neatly Earth Bended so it looked like I was wedging myself in between the two rocks. Then I focused my psychic energies then with my Earth Bending Skills sent the rock walls towards my foes! The Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation were taken by surprise as the Rock Walls hit them forcing them back. I watched as they came right back at me. Fire Bending away this time Takara once again ran into the blasts taking them and absorbing them. Then together Takara breathed out her fire attack and I sent out a boulder. The two attacks connected and formed a molten Fire Ball. The two heirs quickly dodged most of the blow. While they were doing this I managed to use Kakashi-Papa's speed training to my advantage and took them off guard seeming to appear everywhere at once as I landed them a well aimed Gentle Fist. Princess Azula was taken down bleeding from the mouth as I had landed her a blow in her stomach while Prince Zuko managed to block it with his fist and looked at me "Bad idea, Kasumi, I've learned sense last time we fought in close combat."

"How long can you last?" I asked him as Takara was making sure Princess Azula wasn't getting up anytime soon by trapping her in a vortex of fire.

He punched out at me but I blocked it, then I lashed out two fingers and he expertly caught it and ducked then nailed me in the chest. I backed away as he lashed out a kick at me. He then Fire Bended at me and I ducked under it. He then came at me once again and I rolled on the ground then grabbed him by my legs then flipped over and slammed him into the ground. He would've landed face first and it would've ended the fight right then had he not used his arms to protect himself from landing on his face. He then jumped onto his feet taking a rock to his chest backing away once again then Fire Bended a whip which caught me in the side. The force of the attack knocked me off my feet as it burnt my right flank. He then unleashed a Fire Wave at me. I neatly countered by Earth Bending a small wall. This time Prince Zuko's fire smashed threw the wall but I then used Earth Bending again to send the destroyed wall over to him as if they were bullets. He dodged most of them but was stuck by five pieces and he was starting to bleed as he nailed me another Fire ball in the chest luckily I used my Substitution Jutsu just in time.

"You have improved" I said to him as I appeared at his side.

He turned to me punching out at me but I just waved my hand knocking his fist out of the way then lashed out my fingers at his shoulder they connected and he backed away.

"I can say you improved as well" Prince Zuko said as I dodged his fist "The first two times you beat me you were using your Psychic Powers in their Prime state...But now, your not."

"Not as much" I told him as I nailed him again with two fingers this time in his left shoulder. He winced bringing up one hand to his shoulder. He then kicked me and I rolled backwards but regaining my ground on all fours first then got onto my two feet as he came at me I closed my eyes timing it perfectly then spoke out "You're in the Area of my Sixty-Four Trigram Rotation!"

I saw him gasp as he fell for it again "I forgot you had this move!"

"And it's going to cost you" I told him then I began nailing him hearing his painful grunts as I nailed him in his Chakra points "Two Palm, Four Palm, Eight Palm, Sixteen Palm, Thirty-Two Palm...Sixty-Four Palm rotation."

He stumbled backwards as completed the attack, I spun around and pushed out at him. He went rolling over laying on the ground bleeding from his mouth once again.

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted in alarm as the Fire vortex vanished revealing Princess Azula whom had recovered from my Gentle Fist.

"You're strong" Azula shouted "But let's see you try dodging this!"

She started to gain up lighting then hurling it at me. This is when the tide started to turn, I quickly used Earth Bending on the first lighting blast, the second I dodged barely, the third I jumped over, the fourth hit me right in my leg and forced me to fall face first into the ground in deep pain. I was still trying to recover when Azula came closer "Surrender now."

"I will never surrender to Orochimaru" I told her "Finish me if you dare."

"You brought it on yourself!" Princess Azula shouted and she brought up one of her hands and it was glowing with blue fire then in the other lighting "I'll kill you now!"

She sent both of the attacks at my head. I just closed my eyes for a second letting the attacks draw closer to me and eventually striking me.

"Azula!" Prince Zuko shouted as what he thought was my dead body "We weren't supposed to kill her!"

"Well she left me no choice" Azula told him.

Then I surprised them both as I reappeared behind her using Shadow Possession Jutsu thanks to the burning blimp besides us.

The two arguing heirs were caught in my shadow and I smiled "Actually I'm very much alive Princess Azula."

"H-H-H-How?" Princess Azula asked shocked that I survived "I blew off your head with my combined attack!"

Prince Zuko then understood how I did survive as he turned his head to see wood "Think again sis, look at the wood."

Princess Azula turned to see the wood as well then cursed me shouting "Substitution Jutsu!"

"Correct" I told her "And now I'll finish you both off!"

"How?" Azula snapped.

"Like this" I told her and then she and Prince Zuko felt the shadow's arm stretch up to their necks "Konoha's Secret Technique...Shadow Strangulation Jutsu!"

I then heard their painful screams as I heard a crack from both of their necks and then they fell limp. No they were not limp as I found out as I limped over to the two heirs and felt their pulse. They were alive but their necks were certainly broken which meant they weren't going anywhere soon. Then after my fight with the heirs and stuffing Takara between my breasts I limped over to the area where we were suppose to meet at. It turns out the first one waiting for was Haku, big surprise there. As soon as he saw me limping he gasped before running to help me "I knew we shouldn't have left you alone? Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" I told him as he forced me to lay down "Rest up for now, until the others get her Lady Kasumi."

"Alright" I told him.

Shikamaru and Hinabi were the third people to reach the area while Naruto and Ten-Ten were the last to reach the area.

There we decided to rest up for a while and it was then Ten-Ten noticed a burn mark in my leg "Lady Kasumi you're hurt!"

"I know that" I told her "But no pain no game."

Haku knew better as Ten-Ten thought it was a Fire burn "Lady Kasumi, allow me to take some of the pain in your leg,"

"I'll be fine" I told him.

"Lighting bolts to the leg can slow you down quite a bit" Haku told me.

"Lighting?" Ten-Ten asked.

Haku nodded "Princess Azula maybe a Fire Bender but some Fire Benders can also bend lighting as well. Now Lady Kasumi please allow me to ease some of the pain, I mean I might not be able to cure the wound entirely but I can make it so you won't feel as much pain."

"Alright" I told him.

Soon Haku preformed his Water Bending healing skill. All of us watched mystified as Haku Water Bended a small ball of water.

"How will that help her?" Naruto asked.

"You'll see" Haku told Naruto he walked over to me "Now Lady Kasumi, while I move the water up and down please tell me where you feel the most pain in."

"Alright" I said and I watched as Haku passed the water up and down my leg.

He finally nailed it just right where my skirt ended "Right there."

Haku quickly placed the ball on the wounded area and the intense heat of the lighting begin to be felt again "Hold her arms." Haku commanded "I can't do this properly when she's kicking her legs and arms.

"Sorry" I muttered "It just hurts right there."

"There, there Troublesome" Shikamaru said grabbing hold onto my arms "It'll be all fine!"

Feeling my boyfriend's strong arms on mine caused me to relax a bit giving Haku enough time to complete the process. I still cringed a bit but in seconds the pain was gone.

"You did it Haku" Ten-Ten said.

"Of course" Haku said to her "When have you ever known me not to be able to tell a lie?"

"Good point" Ten-Ten said.

"There is one more thing I'd like to address" Haku said "During our Duels with the real Signer you must battle the Signer's true Signer Dragon."

I looked at him confused as he continued and answered my question "What I mean is sure we might have the Signer's mark which will prevent them from dying but what if Orochimaru brought them to life and immediately when we beat them they lose their Signer abilities?"

"Good point" Shikamaru said "So we have to face the Signer's true Dragon."

Haku nodded "Only by defeating the Signer's Dragon will we be sure to save their lives from Orochimaru's control and the Forbidden Jutsu"

"Besides what you told us why?" I asked

"There has got to be a catch" Haku said "Reviving the dead isn't easily done and is truly a Forbidden Jutsu, there has to be catch...Trust me Aki-Sensei had me do a report on Forbidden Jutsus for extra credit...That wasn't fun having to explain to the entire class about Forbidden Jutsus."

We were all silent at this, and I had to admit Haku was right, there had to be a reason why it was a Forbidden Jutsu. Just before we could relax any further, we heard rumbling sounds. We shifted then a figure appeared. It wasn't a Sound Ninja nor was it a Fire Nation soldier. It was Uncle Rua.

"Uncle Rua?" I asked in disbelief.

Hearing my voice Uncle Rua turned to me "Kasumi?" He asked "Come back to your father and mother, they are worried about you!"

"Not until you come to your senses" I told him.

"You are disobeying a direct order from your father and mother?" Uncle Rua asked "You were always obedient"

Ten-Ten strolled up and Uncle Rua glared at her "What have you done to her kidnapper?"

"Kidnapper?" Ten-Ten asked in disbelief.

"Orochimaru told us that the Leaf Village kidnapped Kasumi!" Uncle Rua said "And that is why we are agreeing to destroy it."

"Orochimaru's lying" I told him.

"Yeah" Ten-Ten said.

"Besides" Haku said stepping up "Would Aki-Sensei really doubt to words of her best student?"

Uncle Rua sighed "Well too bad, I'm going to take Kasumi and reunite her with her parents then the Leaf Village will be gone!"

His mark started to glow and he was surprised when Ten-Ten strolled forward her own mark glowing adding on more to his confusion "Uh, how are you a Signer?"

Ten-Ten winked at me "Simple, we are trying to save you from Orochimaru's control, with my mark, I will free you and you will come to your senses!"

"Fine" Uncle Rua told her activating his Duel Disk then his eyes lit up with excitement as he had always done when knowing a Duel was around "Let's get too it."

Ten-Ten sighed turning to me as I was smiling "That's the Rua I've been raised to know."

She turned to Uncle Rua this time his eyes showed his true self and that he knew he was being controlled without his free will. Ten-Ten saw this too "Don't worry Rua, I will save you...Just do me a favor, hang in there."

She activated her Duel Disks and the two shouted "**DUEL!**"

(**Ten-Ten's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Uncle Rua's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll go first" Ten-Ten began.

Uncle Rua nodded "Ladies are always welcome to go first."

"Then, I'm up" Ten-Ten began "I draw!"

She drew a card "First I'll start buy summoning Masked Dragon in defense mode!"

Masked Dragon appeared but in defense mode (**DEF: 1100, ATK: 1400**)

"Next" Ten-Ten began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then it's my turn," Uncle Rua began "I draw!"

He drew a card "First I'll activate the Field Spell Card Morphtronic Map!"

Uncle Rua played a Field Spell Card and the field turned into a map with strange everyday items in it.

"This is a weird Field Spell" Naruto muttered.

"Incredible of the setting though" Hinabi admitted "Everything feels and looks so real."

"Because the damage is real" Haku said.

"Alright then" Uncle Rua said "When any monster on the field's changed this Field Spell gains one Morphtronic Counter, for each Morphtronic Counter, all Morphtronic monsters gain one hundred attack points."

"Interesting" Ten-Ten muttered.

"And now" Uncle Rua announced "I'll summon Morphtronic Celphon!"

A Cell Phone robot appeared on the field (**ATK: 100, DEF: 100**)

Naruto burst out laughing "I thought Cleric Mist was weak."

Hinabi hit him in the head causing Uncle Rua to laugh as she shouted at Naruto "Am I the only one that pays attention in class? A Morphtronic Monsters have two abilities each ability depends on the mode they are in!"

Uncle Rua nodded "And now I'll activate Celphon's effect, once per turn he can choose any number one threw six, and then I get to pick up that amount of cards, if any are level four or below Morphtronic Monsters, then I can Special Summon one of them! So..." he did a funny arm movement "Dial on!"

The numbers on Celphon began to glow until it landed on three. Uncle Rua picked up three cards then smiled "Oh boy and what do you know, one of them is a Morphtronic Monster! So come on out, Morphtronic Radion!"

Another Morphtronic monster appeared (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 900**)

"Why play that?" Naruto wondered.

"Simple" Uncle Rua said "When Morphtronic Radion is in attack mode all Morphtronic Monsters gain eight hundred attack points!"

I watched as Radion's attack rose and so did Celphon's. (**1000-1800**) (**100-900**)

"Next" Uncle Rua began "I'll have Radion attack your Masked Dragon!"

Morphtronic Radion unleashed it's attack on Masked Dragon destroying it.

"I'll activate Masked Dragon's special ability!" Ten-Ten announced "When one is destroyed I can special summon one Dragon Type Monster with an Attack fifteen hundred or less!"

She Special Summoned one Dragon Type Monster "Now come on out Twin-Headed Behemoth!"

A twin headed Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1200**)

"Smart move" Uncle Rua said.

"Thank you" Ten-Ten told him.

"Next" Uncle Rua began "I'll place one card, face down, turn end."

He placed one card face down and ended his turn but that was when Ten-Ten shouted "Activate Trap Card, Dust Tornado!"

A dust tornado appeared on the field as she announced it's effect "Now I can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your side of the field!"

Uncle Rua groaned as his Trap Card was destroyed.

"Then" Ten-Ten began "It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew a card.

"Alright now" Ten-Ten began "I'll summon Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv4!"

Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv4 appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**)

Seeing the new monster Uncle Rua grinned "Bring it on, it's not strong enough to defeat Radion!"

"Not yet" Ten-Ten said "Now it will be when I activate the Spell Card Level up!"

"Go Ten-Ten!" Naruto shouted encouragement.

"Now" Ten-Ten said "By discarding one lower Level monster from the field to the Graveyard, I can upgrade it to a higher level form of the monster. So please meet, Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6!"

With this Horus Black Flame Dragon disappeared but in it's place was Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6! (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1600**)

"Uh-oh" Uncle Rua muttered "This isn't good."

"And now" Ten-Ten announced "I'll have Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6 attack Morphtronic Radion!"

With this Ten-Ten's monster attacked and destroyed Radion damaging Uncle Rua's Life Points.

(**Uncle Rua's Life Points: 3500**)

The explosion caused Uncle Rua to gasp in surprise but he was injured. He held onto his shoulder as particles from his destroyed monster struck him and he was slightly burned.

"Sorry" Ten-Ten told him as he noticed Celphon's attack was now back to normal (**900-100**) "Now Twin Headed Benomoth attacks Celphon!"

Twin Headed Benomoth attacked Celphon destroying it and once again caused damage to Uncle Rua's Life Points. He was burned again then flung backwards a bit hitting a tree as a result of the Life Point damage.

(**Uncle Rua's Life Points: 2100**)

"Next" Ten-Ten began "I'll throw one card face down, turn end."

"I'm up then" Uncle Rua began but Ten-Ten smiled "Not so fast, during the turn Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6 destroys a monster I can discard it to bring out it's final form!"

With this Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv6 vanished and Ten-Ten announced as it evolved into it's strongest form "Please meet my favorite monster...Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8!" (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 1800**)

Uncle Rua's eyes widened as he knew what he was up against.

"Ten-Ten should have this one in the bag" Naruto muttered to me.

"She should but don't count him out yet" I told him.

"Then it's my turn" Uncle Rua began "I draw!"

He drew a card "First I'll activate the Spell Card Morphtronic Accelerator,"

A Spell Card appeared "Now by returning one Morphtronic monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I get to destroy one of your monsters on the field" Uncle Rua explained.

"I don't think so" Ten-Ten objected "I'll just activate Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8's Special ability, he can negate the activation of any Spell Card and destroy it!"

Uncle Rua gritted his teeth as the Spell Card he played was negated and destroyed as Ten-Ten looked at him "Sorry Rua, but you're going to half to find another way to destroy Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8. Spell Cards just won't work in your case."

"Then" Uncle Rua began "In that case, I'll summon Morphtronic Scopen!"

A machine type monster that looked like a scope appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 1400**)

"While Scopen's in attack mode" Uncle Rua began "Once per my turn, I can Special Summon one Level Four or below Morphtronic Monster from my hand, however if it's still out in the end of my turn, it is destroyed at the End Phase of my turn."

So with this he selected a Level Four monster "Now Morphtronic Boomboxen!"

A boombox appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 400**)

"Okay" Naruto muttered "Now that's just weird, from what I see it, none of his monsters can beat anyone's deck."

Haku nodded "Normally that would be the case but..."

"But what?" Naruto asked.

"But Morphtronic Scopen is a Tuner Monster" Hinabi answered for Haku "A Level Three one and with the Level four Boomboxen that equals what now?"

"A level seven Synchro Monster!" Naruto shouted and I swore he would've kicked himself in the butt for missing out on it.

"And now" Uncle Rua began "I'm going to tune my Level Three Scopen with my Level four Boomboxen!"

With this the three Synchro Monsters began to join forces with Scopen turning into three rings and Boomboxen being scanned threw them as Uncle Rua chanted down "Docking Strength with Courage to protect the Earth's Peace! Synchro Summon! Envoy of Love and Justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

"And here it is" I muttered as Power Tool Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 2500**)

"Interesting monster" Ten-Ten told Uncle Rua "But it's not strong enough to defeat Horus Black Flame Dragon Lv8!"

"Not right now" Uncle Rua said "But it will be especially when I activate his special ability Power Search!"

Ten-Ten looked puzzled as Uncle Rua announced it's effect "Once per turn, I can randomly select three equip Spell Cards and choose one of them."

With this his deck was shuffled and he drew one random Equip Spell Card.

"Nice!" he said looking at his card "And now I'll activate the equip Spell Card, Double C&D!"

I watched as Uncle Rua equipped Power Tool Dragon with it "Now I can only equip this card to Power Tool Dragon or a level four Morphtronic Monster...Anyway during my turn, the equipped monster gains one thousand attack points!" Uncle Rua shouted.

Sure enough Uncle Rua's monster gained one thousand attack points. (**2300-3300**)

"And now" Uncle Rua began "It's stronger than your favorite monster...Power Tool Dragon attack Horus Black Flame Dragon with Crafty Break!"

Power Tool Dragon took off after Horus Black Flame Dragon LV8 with it's drill roaring but Ten-Ten held her ground "I don't think so I activate my Trap Card Switch!"

Uncle Rua gasped as Ten-Ten announced "Now instead of you choosing the attack target, I get to!"

So she picked Twin Headed Benomoth as the attack target.

"Good idea" Naruto muttered smiling at "Or is it?"

"If Ten-Ten's to stand a chance in defeating Power Tool Dragon next turn" Haku began "It would be better if she had her Horus Black Flame Dragon LV8 survive this round."

So Power Tool Dragon's drill slams into Twin Headed Benomoth's chest and causes Ten-TEn to feel like a Spear went threw her chest as Twin Headed Benomoth was destroyed and Ten-Ten's Life Points fell heavily and it looked like did take a javelin or some sort of spear to the chest as blood was poring from the wound.

(**Ten-Ten's Life Points: 2200**)

"Ten-Ten!" I shouted as she got up and it was then I realized it was just a small wound but the wound went right threw her.

"I'm fine" She gasped "I'll activate Twin Headed Benomoth's special ability, when he is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard I can bring him back but with only half of his defense."

"No you won't" Uncle Rua said "Because thanks to Double C&D's effect when the equipped monster gets destroyed the destroyed monster's effect is negated!"

Ten-Ten was panting now "Alright then fair enough."

"Turn end" Uncle Rua said.

Both Duelist were injured, Uncle Rua had burn marks while Ten-Ten had a nasty bleeding hole in her luckily it wasn't where her heart is but you still get how grossed out I was.

"It's my move" Ten-Ten said "I draw!"

She drew a card and looked at it "Alright then, I'll set one monster"

A horizontal card appeared in Ten-Ten's monster zone!

"And now" Ten-Ten began "I'll attack Power Tool Dragon with Horus Black Flame Dragon LV8!"

Horus Black Flame Dragon charged Power Tool Dragon and sense it wasn't Rua's turn Power Tool Dragon's attack was normal at twenty-three hundred.

"I don't think so" Uncle Rua shouted "I activate Power Tool Dragon's Special ability...By Discarding one equip Spell Card from him, I can negate it's destruction by battle or by a Card Effect!"

With this Power Tool Dragon's Double C&D vanished but Ten-Ten sighed "Big deal you're still going to take the damage!"

She was right as soon as Horus Black Flame Dragon's black fire attack hit Power Tool Dragon it rushed over burning Uncle Rua.

He grunted in pain as his Life Points lowered by seven hundred. (**Uncle Rua's Life Points: 1400**)

"Next" Ten-Ten began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Uncle Rua began "I draw!"

He drew a card.

"So far" Haku said "Thanks to Lady Tsunade, we are evenly matched against the Signers."

I nodded "Even if Ten-Ten wins the Duel she'll be feeling the after effects for days."

Uncle Rua looked "Alright now, I'll summon Morphtronic Remoten!"

A remote appeared on the field (**ATK: 300, DEF: 1200**)

"Another Tuner?" I asked.

"That's right Kasumi, you are a smart niece aren't you?"

That was probably what Uncle Rua would've said if he wasn't controlled so I didn't know wither to blush because he was controlled or not to. I choose half way blushing and halfway not.

"And now" Uncle Rua began "I'll be tuning my Level 3 Remoten with my Power Tool Dragon."

"Wha?" Naruto asked "What's he planning?"

"Simple" Uncle Rua said as he chanted down "Revolution of strength and courage to protect one's future! Synchro Summon! Evolve Life Stream Dragon!"

In a bright flash Life Stream Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2900, DEF: 2500**)

"Now that you've seen my Signer Dragon" Uncle Rua said "I'll activate it's ability, now I can get Life Points to four thousand once again."

Sure enough Uncle Rua's Life Points rose (**Uncle Rua's Life Points: 4000**)

"And now" Uncle Rua began "I'll equip Life Stream Dragon with the Equip Spell Card Fairy Meteor Crush!"

I groaned when I heard this Spell Card.

"When the equipped monster attacks a monster in defense mode" Uncle Rua began "And it's attack points are higher than your monster's defense, the battle damage is calculated as damage!"

"Oh-no!" I shouted.

"And now" Uncle Rua began "Life Stream Dragon attack Ten-Ten's face down monster!"

Life Stream Dragon began to attack Ten-Ten's face down monster.

"Trap Card activate!" Ten-Ten shouted "Gift of Mystical Elf!"

Her Trap Card activated "Now for each monster on the field, I'll gain three hundred Life Points."

I sighed she would survive this round. (**Ten-Ten's Life Points: 3100**) Her hole wound looked like it would recover but Uncle Rua's Life Stream Dragon hit the horizontal card which happened to be Princess of Tsurugi which only had seven hundred Defense Points. When the attack hit Ten-Ten she was thrown off balance and her wound reopened and she slumped down as her Life Points feel "Boy" she muttered and I could tell she was in pain "Had I not played that Trap Card, I would've been a goner for sure." (**Ten-Ten's Life Points: 900**) She then turned to Uncle Rua "Thank you Rua because now Princess of Tsurugi's effect activates causing you to lose five hundred Life Points for every Spell or Trap Card on the field.

Crystals were sent at Uncle Rua but Life Stream Dragon just blocked the crystal's way and Uncle Rua explained why "Sorry but when I would take damage from a Card effect, while Life Stream Dragon is out, the damage is Zero!"

"Oh man" Ten-Ten muttered.

"Next" Uncle Rua began "I'll throw one card face down, turn end."

"I'm up then" Ten-Ten began "I draw!"

She drew a card.

"First I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed" Ten-Ten announced "It allows me to draw two more cards."

She drew two more cards.

"Next" Ten-Ten began "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Reload!"

She placed the Quick-Play Spell Card "Now I get to put all the cards in my hand then shuffle the deck, then draw the same number of cards that put in the deck."

So she drew four new cards then sighed, there was a way for her defeat Uncle Rua.

"Good" Ten-Ten said she looked up "Alright now I'll start by summoning my Lord of D"

Lord of D appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1100**)

"Next" Ten-Ten began "I'll activate the Spell Card, Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

Flute of Summoning Dragon appeared in the Lord of D's hands "Now, I get to Special Summon two Dragon type monsters regardless of level!" Ten-Ten announced then she picked the cards.

"Now I'll Special Summon my Magna Drago Tuner Monster and my Prime Material Dragon!" Ten-Ten announced.

Prime Material Dragon and a red dragon known as Magna Drago appeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF 2000**) (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 600**)

"And now" Ten-Ten began "I'm tuning my Level two Magna Drago with my Level Six Prime Material Dragon."

The two monsters began to form together with Magna Dragon formed two rings while Prime Material Dragon went right threw it as Ten-Ten chanted out " For people to survive wars they must rely on both the Sun and the Moon to defend the world...Shine...Synchro Summon...Light End Dragon!

A white Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 2100**)

"What do you plan to do with that?" Uncle Rua asked "In case you have forgotten I have Four Thousand Life Points!"

"That maybe the case" Ten-Ten admitted "But I have one more card to play, and this is it, it's the Spell Card Monster Reborn! To bring back, my Prime Material Dragon!"

She played the Spell Card and Prime Material Dragon reappeared on the field (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 2000**)

Uncle Rua groaned "What else do you have? I'll still survive!"

"Oh" Ten-Ten said "My Dragon's are plenty strong enough."

"How?" Rua demanded.

"Simple" Ten-Ten said "I'll attack with Light End Dragon first!"

"You must be crazy!" Uncle Rua shouted "My Life Stream Dragon's stronger than her!"

"Not for long" Ten-Ten told him "Because when she attacks, I can have her lose five hundred of her Attack point permanently in order for her to decrease your monster's attack by fifteen hundred points!"

"What?" Uncle Rua asked as he noticed the changes. (**2600-2100**) (**2900-1400**)

"Oh-no!" Uncle Rua shouted in alarm he looked down at his set card and I heard his thoughts _I thought I was in the game with the Quick-Play Spell Card Battle Tuning, that won't save me!_

He watched as Light End Dragon attack his monster with a powerful burst of light but he shouted "You wont' beat me so easily! I activate Life Stream Dragon's special ability, buy removing from my Graveyard one Equip Spell Card he can't be destroyed in battle or by a Card effect!"

"Good job" Ten-Ten told him "But you're still going to take the damage."

Just as if Life Stream Dragon was Power Tool Dragon, the light attack hit and after engulfing Light Stream Dragon, Uncle Rua's Life Points went down and he was now gasping for breathe and he was struggling to regain his eye site. (**Uncle Rua's Life Points: 3300**)

"Now" Ten-Ten began "I'll attack with Prime Material Dragon!"

Prime Material Dragon attacked Life Stream Dragon but this time Uncle Rua didn't have any Equip Spell Cards to remove from his Graveyard, so this time when Prime Material Dragon attacked, it destroyed his Synchro Monster and when it did I was it's spirit gliding over towards Ten-Ten and striking her in her Mark of the Dragon. She groaned in pain a bit but Uncle Rua was now gasping for breathe again as shrapnel from his destroyed monster caught him in his body causing him to bleed and go rolling onto the ground. (**Uncle Rua's Life Points: 2300**)

"And now" Ten-Ten paused looking sad at Uncle Rua "But now it's time to free you Rua! Horus Black Flame Dragon LV8 end this!"

Horus Black Flame Dragon LV8 attacked Uncle Rua directly. He was screaming in agonizing pain as his Life Points went down to zero.

(**Uncle Rua's Life Points: 0**)

All of which Ten-Ten weakly limped over to Uncle Rua's form and with my nod of approval activated her Birthmark. She was groaning in pain as the mark left her a joined Uncle Rua's birthmark. She noticed the spirit of Life Stream Dragon nodding towards her as it spoke out to her "You have done it, you have freed the Signer Rua from Orochimaru's control. I congratulate you."

Ten-Ten nodded in response as it vanished into Uncle Rua's deck once again then Ten-Ten collapsed.

"Ten-Ten!" I shouted.

She was grasping her chest as Haku came closer to her "Man I knew what I was up against when damage was real but I got to hand it too you it still hurts."

"Hold still" Haku told her "I can get your bleeding to stop and even begin to heal that wound."

"Alright" Ten-Ten said.

As Haku was healing Ten-Ten with his Water Bending abilities, Uncle Rua began to stir. The first thing he saw was Ten-Ten and Haku with Ten-Ten having a hole in her chest and Haku doing his best to heal her with his Water Bending.

"N-N-N-N-Ninjas!" Uncle Rua shouted.

"It's okay" he heard another female voice speak up.

He turned to see a girl around my age with white eyes "Uh forgive me but are you blind?" Uncle Rua asked Hinabi.

"No" Hinabi said "I was born this way."

It was then he saw me looking over at Ten-Ten with a worried look and once her saw me he quickly jumped onto his feet and unexpectedly hugged me.

"Uncle?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me" Uncle Rua said he looked around confused "Why am I in a forest? Where's Ruka, Jack, Crow, and your parents?"

He turned to Ten-Ten "What happened to you?"

He then saw Haku and smiled "Yo how's it doing Haku?"

Haku smiled at Rua "Nice to see you too Rua."

"I can see you've gotten better at Water Bending so care to tell me what happened to your friend?"

"You and I dueled each other" Ten-Ten answered weakly.

"No way!" Rua shouted "I would never do that to a girl like you even if it was just a game."

"You weren't yourself" I told him.

He looked at me strangely as Haku finished healing Ten-Ten as best as he could as he sighed "I've never been a good medical ninja...Now I wish we hadn't left the Leaf Village without a medic ninja.

We got Uncle Rua to sit down and it was Shikamaru along with Naruto whom explained the situation with me nearly crying.

"So you're saying I was killed?" Rua asked which I nodded "Then after all this time we've been brought back to life so Orochimaru can summon the Crimson Dragon in order to..."

"That's right" Naruto said "Destroy the Leaf Village."

Uncle Rua turned to me "Kasumi...That must've been hard on you knowing your mother and father died."

I nodded "It was...Now I must do what I can to stop the other Signers."

"I'll go Duel Ruka" Uncle Rua said.

"I don't think so" Shikamaru told him.

"Why not she's my sister?" Uncle Rua said.

"I know your protective of her" I told him "But sadly the Temporary Signers must be the ones that Duel against the true Signers...As you can see Ten-Ten lost hers so she can save you."

Uncle Rua turned to Ten-Ten "You didn't have to do that."

"If it's one thing we've learned from Lady Kasumi" Ten-Ten said to Uncle Rua "Is that she'll do whatever it takes to save her friends, and sense she's like that I myself will help her. Besides I am registered as one of her bodyguards you know."

Uncle Rua then caught sight of my leg "I hate to ask this but what happened to your leg?"

"I was struck by lighting" I told him "Fighting against Prince Zuko and Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

"You didn't Duel them?" Uncle Rua asked me.

"I'm pretty sure I could've defeated them easily" I admitted "But they didn't bring their Duel Disks and they were wanting to capture me."

"Well we'll rest up" Haku advised "For the night, Ten-Ten you stay here with Rua, protect him at all cost."

"Alright" Ten-Ten said "But hey I want to see the rest of these Duels."

"Right now" Rua said to her understanding Haku's advise "You are injured thanks to me, it's best we wait till a medic ninja arrives or until even I deem it's okay for you to walk again...Don't worry we'll catch up to them."

"Well okay" Ten-Ten said.

So for the first night we took a rest but no one would get any sleep as war still raged on.

**End of Chapter**

**Rua's been brought back alive. Ten-Ten's wounded. Who will be the next Signer and Temporary Signer to Duel? Find out next. Chapter 55: Final Duels P4; Troublesome Duel.**


	56. Chapter 55: Final Duels P4

Chapter 55: Final Duels P4; Troublesome Duel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

It wasn't easy trying to recover from what had happened to the group already. Ten-Ten was still injured thanks to Orochimaru's invention of making the damage real when you Duel. However she was alive just recovering and Uncle Rua was freed from Orochimaru's control. One thing that didn't change was his protectiveness of his sister and quite frankly he was overly protective of me as I found out. I was in Shikamaru's arms letting him hold me. Now what we left out was I already found a boyfriend and that was going to be a big mistake.

"Hey Shikamaru" Uncle Rua said.

"Yes?" Shikamaru asked him.

"Keep your arms of Kasumi" Uncle Rua said as if scolding him.

"Uncle" I protested "He's not doing anything but holding me."

"Yeah and that's how it starts" Uncle Rua told me lecturing me "The next thing the girl knows is that the man's raping her!"

"I would never rape her" Shikamaru told him.

"That maybe true" Uncle Rua told him "But you can never be too sure...Just please unhand her it's making me nervous...I mean if Yusei or even Aki sees this...They'll-"

"They will answer you're protectiveness as they'll understand" Haku told him and Uncle Rua turned to him "You know something I don't know?"

"Why yes" Haku told him "Kasumi and Shikamaru love each other."

This caused Uncle Rua to pale "Aki's going to be mad that Kasumi's finally found someone."

"Actually Aki-Sensei won't" Haku told him "Yusei might though."

"Kasumi is that really true?" Uncle Rua asked and I nodded "Yes, Shikamaru is my boyfriend."

"Well..." Uncle Rua said still shocked a bit "If you are okay with it Kasumi it's okay by me. I'm just worried about your father's reaction to this."

"Which father?" I joked.

He got it right then then he answered "Oh yeah, you had two fathers already...I'm guessing this Kakashi approved it."

"He did" I told him "And so did Lady Tsunade."

"Well if they approved it then I guess it makes it even better" Uncle Rua said he turned to Shikamaru "Sorry about that, I thought you were you know."

"Trying to take her innocence?" Shikamaru asked and he nodded "I'm not that sort of guy to force myself onto her or any girl, under normal circumstances."

"Oh well you do seem to be the laid back kind of guy now that I think of it" Uncle Rua said.

He turned to Ten-Ten "And I'm sorry for what I did when I was controlled."

"Don't worry about it" Ten-Ten told him "I've had worse."

"How worse?" Uncle Rua asked.

"Like a fan nearly breaking my back worse" Ten-Ten muttered and I hung my head shaking it muttering "I would've thought you forgotten about your defeat at the hands of Temari in the Chuninn Exams by now."

"Like I said" Ten-Ten told me "I have never forgotten and injury that has been dealt to me, but besides I've paid her back afterwards."

"You did defeat her in that Duel" I agreed "So basically you and Temari are even at this moment."

She sighed turning to Uncle Rua "Like I've said I've hard worse injuries"

"But" Haku interrupted her "But you've never had a hole in you...Even I know that's the worse type of injury, third to none that is nearly fatal all the time. Luckily it was a Duel so you will live."

I had the feeling I knew what the second worse type of injury was being impaled and bleeding to death, the first well that was always going to be fatal...Beheading. I secretly had more than my fair share of almost being beheaded. Like my fight with the Prince and Princess of the Fire Nation, now even though a blade wasn't involved my head being blown off would've been a beheading. I felt Shikamaru let me go as I lifted up my skirt revealing the burn mark that the lighting Princess Azula launched at me struck me in.

"Are you okay troublesome?" Shikamaru asked me as I kept staring at my wound.

"I will be once this war is over...That and we've won the war."

"Don't worry" Uncle Rua said "The good guys will always win!"

"You didn't exactly win the first battle when Orochimaru invaded your home" Naruto muttered.

Uncle Rua sent him a look and I sent him a look too but not before Hinabi joined Haku in punching or slapping Naruto down onto the ground. Now what took Naruto down was Hinabi's gentle fist and Naruto was looking at Hinabi shocked "What did I do?"

"Even if they were prepared" Haku told Naruto "What he meant was evil may win one battle but good will always prevail in the end. Plus neither of us liked your comment."

"I guess I shouldn't be talking like that in front of a member of the Hyugga Clan" Naruto muttered looking at Hinabi "Boy you aren't a Ninja but yet you certainly are strong."

"That's because prior to me going into Duel Academy, I was in deep training" Hinabi told him "Father was training me the be the heiress of the Hyugga Clan and not my older sister."

"Uh isn't your sister supposed to be the heiress?" Uncle Rua asked her.

"She technically was supposed to" Hinabi said sighing "But father saw more potential in me more than her in the beginning anyway."

"What made him change his mind?" Uncle Rua asked.

"Me announcing to him that I was interested in Dueling" Hinabi answered "That and when he saw Hinata was changing, he felt her more determined then ever."

"Well what do you like more?" Uncle Rua asked.

"I'm pleased being a Duelist" Hinabi answered turning to me "And I'm also pleased being Lady Kasumi's friend."

"When have you been called Lady?" Uncle Rua asked.

"Don't you remember?" I asked him "All Signers are recognized as heroes. In doing so, we are regarded as Lady or someone worthy of a hero tidal...I've grown used to it."

"Hmm interesting" Uncle Rua said "You know maybe I'll help move to Konoha."

"I'll have to stay in Konoha anyway" I told Rua "After all,"

"Yeah that's so cool" Uncle Rua said understanding where I was getting at "To be the head of Security at a Duel Academy...At the age of ten! One would fine that a great job."

"It is great" I told him "But it's mostly me that's protected, it seems."

"Because of Orochimaru?" Uncle Rua asked which caused me to nod "Yes,"

"Well hopefully that won't happen any more" Uncle Rua said "After you are a Signer and your friends a Temporary Signers...So who's Dueling who?"

"I've already decided" I said as I placed down a cup down "That I will be Dueling my father."

"That's going to be hard for you" Uncle Rua said "You know that right?"

I nodded "Yes, that's true, I've seen my father Duel others, but I'll never know if I could free him without Dueling him myself."

"Yeah your mother Dueled him twice-" Uncle Rua began.

"And she didn't defeat my father" I said but then he saw my determination "But I have to save him Uncle."

"Can't Haku duel him?" Uncle Rua asked me "I may have been brought back to life, but I do know that if your father kills you even if he is controlled when he comes to his senses he's going to be sad!"

"I don't know if I could defeat Yusei" Haku told Uncle Rua "I'll have my hands full trying defeat Aki-Sensei as it is."

Now Uncle Rua understood Haku "Well Haku, you were Aki's favorite student...Good luck."

"I'm going to need it" Haku said to him "However thanks to me being a Temporary Signer...I have an equally fighting chance this time."

Uncle Rua smirked "You got you butt handed to you that one day, Although that was your first and only loss."

Haku turned his attention back to the task at hand "Well I'll take up the first watch, everyone get some sleep,"

"Right" was the response.

The next morning came and none of us got much sleep in. The Sounds of war sounded through out the night. When morning came I found myself in Shikamaru's arms.

"What the?" I asked "Why am I in your arms Shikamaru?"

"You rolled into them" Shikamaru said "That and you were mumbling that you were cold."

"So he held you" Uncle Rua said "But that's all he did."

"You still don't trust me?" Shikamaru asked as I repeated the question but in silent.

"Well the fact that she's willing to put up with you as her guy" Uncle Rua began "Tells me that I can trust you but...I'm still trying to warm up to the idea that you Kasumi do have a boyfriend at ten years of age..."

"Is it that wrong to know love?" I asked him.

"No" Uncle Rua said "You're free to love whoever you want, it's just that I want the daughter of New Domino City's Champion to be safe that's all."

Hearing this, I smiled at Uncle Rua he had the right to be nervous and protective of me. After making sure Ten-Ten was okay we continued off. The rage of war was everywhere and I knew deep down in my heart that the Leaf Village was still standing. Just as we got closer to an area we were ambushed again, this time it was Haku that would sense it and leading the attack was a woman with green hair.

"Sis?" Uncle Rua asked.

"So you've failed to bring Kasumi to her parents Rua" Aunt Ruka said "Now I must bring her to them and Orochimaru."

"So Orochimaru's taken control of you too" Uncle Rua said then he grabbed me by the hand "However I won't hand Kasumi over to Orochimaru...Even if it's you that's being controlled, I won't hand Kasumi over to evil!"

"Then you bring me no choice brother" Aunt Ruka said "Fire Nation, Sound Ninja kill them."

"Everyone" Haku commanded "Protect the Signers."

"No need to tell us twice" Ten-Ten said bringing out her scrolls and preparing for battle while Shikamaru studied Aunt Ruka and the battlefield.

The Fire Nation soldiers along with the Sound Ninja charged us. I watched as Fire Nation Soldiers came at me some were regular soldiers whom had swords, spears and axes. Two came at me but I ducked their weapons and scored them a fatal blow to their hearts. The two fell and a soldier wielding an axe came at me, I caught the axe with one hand then delivered him another fatal blow this time to the head and he dropped just as the other two were.

"What the?" Uncle Rua asked seeing me take down completely armored soldiers with one move.

"I've been training" I told him "Not only with speed and stamina."

"So I see" Uncle Rua said as he kicked a soldier towards me and I finished him off with well placed Gentle Fist.

Fire Benders surrounded me and Uncle Rua and Fire Bended. However I Earth Bended just in time.

"What the you can manipulate the Earth?" Uncle Rua asked "Just like your father Yusei?"

I nodded "Yes, it's called Earth Bending!"

Then he saw my eyes turn bright blue as I activated my Powers to their prime state.

"What's going on now?"

"When my eyes turn from brown to blue" I began as he and I took down another Fire Bender together "My Psychic Powers are in their Prime State which is deadly to the enemy."

We saw Haku using both his Water Bending abilities and even his Ninja skills. Fire Benders and even Sound Ninja just couldn't touch him, that was until Haku touched them with deadly needles and even his Water Bending skills. Some were frozen in place others were killed.

"He's fast and good" Uncle Rua gasped.

"He should be" Ten-Ten said as she Air Bended Four Sound Ninja off the cliff. Their death screams sounded as they plummetted to their deaths then four cracks would sound as the Sound Ninja landed hard on their heads. Ten-Ten pulled out a mace and began swinging it at her opponents disarming them then forcefully bringing it down on another Sound Ninja's head bashing it off. A Fire Bender came at her but she Air Bended once again and as he was blown away she expertly threw a kunai with an explosive tag on it.

"An Air Bender?" The Fire Bender asked "But how? We eliminated them!"

The explosive tag exploded blowing off half of the Fire Nation Soldier's body "Well you didn't destroy their secrets" Ten-Ten said as she went on attacking enemy soldiers. This Uncle Rua and I flinched but we realized this was war and you were bound to see things you weren't expecting

Hinabi's training with her father certainly paid off, just like me soldiers and Sound Ninja found themselves instantly killed by Hinabi's fist. At one point Hinabi and I were side by side her Byucugan which we easily explained what it was to Uncle Rua and my psychic powers in their Prime State. The two of us were like windmill moving in sync and harmony with each other. Fire Benders took aim and fired it at us.

"Ready Hinabi?" I asked.

"Ready" Hinabi said to me then we started to spin around "Eight Trigram Rotation!"

The powerful rotation was strong enough to deflect the blast and sent the Fire Benders tumbling towards Haku whom easily killed them with his Crystal Ice Mirrors.

"One more on my side" Hinabi said "Same here" I said to her.

We waited till the Fire Nation Soldier or Sound Ninja in my case came closer to us then we preformed a nicely placed Gentle Fist to our opponent's hearts. The two dropped like a rock dead instantly.

"Not bad girls" Uncle Rua said.

"It's not over yet" Hinabi and I said looking around the battlefield.

One thing was sure, we outnumbered them thanks to Naruto whom used his famous Mulitshadow Clone Jutsu. The Fire Benders that were too slow were easily taken out as the Clones of Naruto ether broke their heads or killed them with an expert slice from their Kunai Knives. The Sound Ninjas faired better until Naruto and his Clones Fire Bended on them. Finally one Sound Ninja remained for Naruto and the real Naruto started to swirl Chakra in one hand then charged the Sound Ninja. Dumbly and I'll use that term heavily the Sound Ninja charged Naruto whom struck first shouting "Rasengan!"

To Uncle Rua whom had never seen Rasengan before, I watched as my Uncle's eyes widened as he saw a ninja form what he figured was Red Dragon Archfiend's attack but blue. The force of the Rasengan sent the instantly slain Sound Ninja flying backwards. Shikamaru had taken up every shadow to his advantage. He was planning onto catch Aunt Ruka off guard but first came the Sound Ninja. Uncle Rua watched as Shikamaru planned the move perfectly. All he had to do was time it perfectly. He had successfully removed more soldiers than anyone in the group. Now there was only twenty soldiers left. Ten Fire Nation soldiers whom were now starting to worry, with good reason too and ten Sound Ninja. Aunt Ruka was right in the middle of them. Carefully Shikamaru nodded over to me to use my strongest attack. I nodded back whispering to him "Hope you can get her out of there quickly or we will be killing her."

"Don't worry troublesome..." Shikamaru whispered to me as he made his way to me "I'll get her out of it safely.

I nodded as Uncle Rua looked at him "What is your plan? Kasumi what is it?"

"You'll see" I said I brought my hands out "Uncle Rua watchs this, Psychic Energies in one hand..." I brought up the other hand gathering up my Signer Dragon's attack "Lighting Judgment in the other."

Then I brought my hands together. Immediately lighting crackled over head as it started to swirl into an electrical sphere coming straight down like a meteor. Shikamaru then pressed his hands together "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

I watched keeping watch on the twenty Fire Nation Soldiers or Sound Ninja and out of the corner of my eye, Shikamaru's shadow stretched just in time striking Aunt Ruka's feet whom now was looking worried herself. Then the attack hit. I heard Uncle Rua gasping and shouting as the ground exploded with a burst of lighting fury "RUKA!"

When the attacked ended Uncle Rua was on his legs hoping Ruka was alive and not annihilated on the spot. When the lighting attack ended all ten Sound Ninja and ten Fire Nation Soldiers were destroyed and Aunt Ruka. Somehow survive by hiding behind a rock. Now that the light show had ended. She was standing alive and not a single scratch on her.

"What?" Uncle Rua asked "She's alive but how?"

That was when we noticed a shadow underneath Aunt Ruka's feet. I was smiling as Shikamaru's plan worked, no Aunt Ruka had no where to run.

"Soldiers!" Aunt Ruka shouted "Get up."

"Hey, troublesome" Shikamaru said and Aunt Ruka turned her head towards him "Haven't you learned already, your troops are dead."

"Release me at once" Aunt Ruka hissed "So I can bring Kasumi to her parents."

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Shikamaru told her "At least not until you came to your senses."

"He's right sis" Uncle Rua said "The real you wouldn't take orders from a guy that killed our friends!"

Aunt Ruka sighed as she glared at Shikamaru "Then finish me ninja."

"No" Shikamaru told her "I've met some troublesome women before, but you are definitely pushing it to a new level."

"Fine" Aunt Ruka said "Release me, then we'll see what happens."

"Alright" Shikamaru said releasing Aunt Ruka.

Freed from the shadow she turned to Shikamaru whom was now in front of me "You want troublesome here, this is going to be a drag but I believe I can handle you."

"Are you saying what I think your saying" Aunt Ruka snapped at Shikamaru.

"If you're thinking that I'm challenging you to a Duel, then you're right."

"You aren't a Signer boy" Aunt Ruka said "But if you want to die first then I'll be only too glad to reply. Then if I win Kasumi comes with me."

Shikamaru sighed "Well too bad that this troublesome time has finally came down to this, then Ruka if you want a Duel come at me."

"You are going to regret those words" Aunt Ruka told him as she activated her Duel Disk.

Once she activated her Duel Disk, her birthmark activated and so did Shikamaru's. Both were claw marks of the Dragon.

"I-I-I-I-Impossible" Aunt Ruka announced shocked "Another Signer?"

Shikamaru sighed activating his Duel Disk shaking his head lazily "Fine, let's get this troublesome Duel over with."

"Uh Kasumi..." Uncle Rua asked "What's the deal with your boyfriend calling Ruka troublesome and now saying troublesome duel?"

"Well have pity on him" I told him "You see all of Shikamaru's opponents during his ninja fights were all girls, that and his Duels were nearly all girl opponents."

"Oh" Uncle Rua said "That's why he said troublesome to Ruka."

"Exactly" I said as both Shikamaru and Aunt Ruka had their Duel Disks ready.

"**DUEL**!" the two shouted.

(**Aunt Ruka's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Shikamaru's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll go first" Aunt Ruka began and Shikamaru sighed "Go ahead."

"Then I draw" Aunt Ruka said and she drew one card.

"First" Aunt Ruka began "I'll summon my Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!"

A unicorn appeared on the field (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1200**)

"And now" Aunt Ruka began "I'll activate Sunlight Unicorn's special ability, once per turn I-"

"You can check the top card of your deck" Shikamaru interrupted her and Aunt Ruka looked shocked "How did you know Sunlight Unicorn's effect?"

"Studying and working on Duel Puzzles in your spare time helps" Shikamaru told her.

"Yeah" Aunt Ruka said "As you stated once per turn, I can check the top card of my deck, if it's an Equip Spell Card, I can add it to my hand."

So she checked the top card of her deck and sighed it wasn't an Equip Spell Card.

"Next" Aunt Ruka began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Shikamaru began "I draw!"

He drew a card. He looked at the battlefield like always trying to come up with the best strategy.

"Oh come on" Uncle Rua muttered but he caught me smiling "Why are you so calm?"

"Shikamaru maybe a lazy ninja as you might put it uncle...However he has an IQ of two hundred. He's just thinking on his strategy."

"Works every time" Haku told Uncle Rua.

"Oh" Uncle Rua said.

So we continued to watch the Duel.

For a while Shikamaru studied the Battlefield then finally decided to take the best course of action.

Before Shikamaru could speak a word, Aunt Ruka interrupted him "Continuous Trap Card activate, Solemn Wishes! Now every time I draw a card, my Life Points raise by five hundred."

"Well I knew it was some sort of Trap Card" Shikamaru said "Now thanks for showing me what it was. Saves me from having to worry about it."

He then put his plan into action "For my first turn, I'll activate the Continous Spell Card Wave-Motion Cannon!"

A huge cannon appeared on the field.

"If I keep this Spell Card out long enough" Shikamaru stated "I should be able to bring this troublesome situation back to normal."

"First find a way to destroy my Sunlight Unicorn" Aunt Ruka said.

"Alright, there are plenty of ways" Shikamaru told her "Like this I'll activate the Spell Card Polymerization"

"Whoa" I muttered "Didn't know Shikamaru had that card in his deck."

"Now" Shikamaru told Aunt Ruka "Now I can fuse two or more monsters to create another monster!"

"So what is he fusing?" I asked.

"You'll see Troublesome, from my hand I'll fuse one Elemental Hero Avion with my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix."

"Flamewingman?" I guessed.

"Close" Shikamaru told me "But no, Now Ruka please meet the Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer!"

Another fusion form of Elemental Heros Avion and Burstinatrix appeared on the field. This one was different than Flamewingman. It looked more like one of Uncle Crow's Blackwings with Avion's Green wings and upper body but the lower body was Burstinatrix's.

"Now" Shikamaru said "Go, Phoenix Enforcer!" Shikamaru ordered "Attack Sunlight Unicorn with Phoenix Slash!"

Phoenix Enforcer charged Sunlight Unicorn with it's claws glowing with intense heat then it slashed Sunlight Unicorn to pieces. The slash mark continued it's way and forcefully burned a few scratches on Aunt Ruka's cheek. She stumbled surprised at the damage clutching her bleeding cheek. (**Aunt Ruka's Life Points: 3700**)

"If Ruka survives this" Uncle Rua said turning to Haku "Could you possibly try to heal her?"

"I'm not very well experienced in medical Lord Rua" Haku answered.

This time it was Uncle Rua's turn to be shocked "Lord Rua?" he asked "When have I been known as Lord Rua?"

"Sense you are a Signer" Ten-Ten answered "Just like everyone calls Kasumi Lady Kasumi, all Signers are appreciated in the Leaf Village and known."

"Oh so we're treated as heroes there" Uncle Rua said.

"You got it Lord Rua" Hinabi said.

Haku then turned to Uncle Rua whom looked down at his feet wondering if Ruka was going to live then answered Rua "If Shikamaru somehow forces your sister to summon Ancient Fairy Dragon she will heal properly and his temporary mark will vanish saving her life. It's Shikamaru's life we'll have to worry about if he losses."

With this we returned our attention to the Duel.

"Turn end" Shikamaru told Aunt Ruka.

"I'm up then" Aunt Ruka said "I draw!"

She drew a card "Thanks to my Draw Phase allowing me to draw a card, it has activate my Solemn Wishes effect increasing my Life Points by five hundred. Her Life Points rose by five hundred points and her scratch mark also vanished as well. (**Aunt Ruka's Life Points: 4200**)

"Alright then" Aunt Ruka "I'll summon Fire Princess in Defense mode!"

A Princess appeared on the field (**DEF: 1500, ATK: 1300**)

"And now" Aunt Ruka told Shikamaru "If I increase my Life Points Fire Princess will damage you for five hundred points."

"Not bad" Shikamaru muttered "This might be the most troublesome Duel I ever had."

"Next" Aunt Ruka began "I'll activate the Spell Card: Hand Destruction"

A Spell Card was played as she announced it's effect "Now we both discard two cards from our hand to the Graveyard then we both draw two more cards."

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he had to discard two cards from his hand to the Graveyard then he drew two more cards and Aunt Ruka done the same.

"Now that I've drawn two cards" Aunt Ruka began "I'll gain another five hundred Life Points."

She gained five hundred Life Points. (**Aunt Ruka's Life Points: 4700**)

"And now" Aunt Ruka began "Fire Princess's effect activates causing you to lose five hundred of your Life Points!"

Fire Princess gained a fire ball and hurled it at Shikamaru. Shikamaru took the blow but shoved it off like a man.

"Was that all it had?" Shikamaru asked. (**Shikamaru's Life Points: 3500**)

"And now" Aunt Ruka began "By removing from play two Light Monsters from my Graveyard I can Special Summon Soul of Purity and Light!"

An angel with a head poking out of it came out onto the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1800**)

"Next" Aunt Ruka began "I'll attack your Phoenix Enforcer with my Soul of Purity and Light!"

"Are you crazy?" Shikamaru asked her "You're monster has one hundred points less than Pheniox Enforcer...Unless."

"You got it" Aunt Ruka began "Unless I have one more card to play for this attack which it just so happens I do I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Rush Recklessly!"

Another Spell appeared on the field "Now the attacking monster gains seven hundred attack points till the end of the turn!"

Sure enough thanks to the Spell Soul of Purity and Light's attack increased. (**2000-2700**)

"Now it's strong enough" She said and Soul of Purity and Light sent out a blinding light attack but Shikamaru held his ground as the attack struck Phoenix Enforcer but didn't destroyed. He was forced to bring up his hand to protect himself from being blinded by the monster's attack as his Life Points dropped a bit.

(**Shikamaru's Life Points: 2900**)

"What?" Uncle Rua asked "What trick is this? Shouldn't Phoenix Enforcer be destroyed?"

"In theory yes" Shikamaru said to an equally shocked Aunt Ruka "But thanks to Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer's special ability, he can't be destroyed by battle."

"Impressive" Aunt Ruka said "Now I end my turn and now Soul of Purity and Light's attack points return to normal...However during your Battle Phase, all of your monsters will lose three hundred attack points during your Battle Phase." (**2700-2000**)

"I know that" Shikamaru said to her "It's my turn, I draw!"

He a clock ticked down Shikamaru's Stand By phase and I saw Wave-Motion Cannon count down and gained power.

He looked at the scenario at hand "Okay so you do have a little fight in you, but that's to be expected from a Signer."

This forced a smile to come into me as Shikamaru faced Aunt Ruka "Now I'll start by Summoning my Command Knight in attack mode!"

A knight appeared on the field (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1900**)

"Now" Shikamaru told Aunt Ruka "While Command Knight's on the field all Warrior Type Monsters including his own attack points will rise by four hundred attack points!"

Sure enough Command Knight's ability set in causing all Warrior Type Monsters to gain four hundred attack points.

Aunt Ruka looked worried at this now even with Soul of Purity and Light's ability to decrease Shikamaru's monster's attack points by three hundred, the extra boost of four hundred was just enough for Phoenix Enforcer to destroy it. (**1200-1600**) (**2100-2500**)

"Next" Shikamaru began "I'll equip Phoenix Enforcer with the Equip Spell Card Fusion Weapon!"

If Aunt Ruka didn't look worried then now she looked worried as a huge fusion gun appeared in Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer's hands as Shikamaru announced it's effect "I can only equip this to a level six or below Fusion Type Monster, the equipped monster gains fifteen hundred attack points!"

"Wow!" Uncle Rua shouted as he saw the changes in the attack points once again "Shikamaru's good! I can't believe it he plays this game like a professional already!" (**2500-4000**)

"F-F-F-Four Thousand attack points?" Aunt Ruka shouted in alarm.

Shikamaru nodded "That's right and now all those extra attack points will be put to use, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer attack Soul of Purity and Light!"

Instead of charging Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer aimed it's blaster at Soul of Purity and Light.

"I won't be getting the full battle damage for the four thousand attack points!" Aunt Ruka shouted "Due to Soul of Purity and Light's ability while it's out on the field, all of your monsters lose three hundred attack points!"

"Yeah, yeah" Shikamaru muttered lazily as he saw the changes (**4000-3700**) (**1600-1300**)"You can say that...How Troublesome...However it's not enough for me to cancel out the attack, now Phoenix Enforcer continue it!"

Phoenix Enforcer aimed it's gun at Soul of Purity and Light and fired it destroying the monster instantly and doing major damage to Aunt Ruka's Life Points as the blast not only destroyed the monster but continued it's course towards her delivering her the Battle Damage. I heard her painful screams of pain as her Life Points dropped.

(**Aunt Ruka's Life Points: 3000**)

Aunt Ruka took a step back gasping for breathe her clothes started to look like they were being ripped off only starting to.

"Next" Shikamaru began "I'll have my Command Knight attack Fire Princess!"

With this Command Knight attacked and destroyed Fire Princess.

"Next" Shikamaru began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" Aunt Ruka began "I draw!"

She drew and once more her Life Points increased thanks to Solemn Wishes. (**Aunt Ruka's Life Points: 3500**)

"That Continuous Trap Card is really being troublesome" Shikamaru muttered.

She looked at the battlefield.

"Alright then" Aunt Ruka began "I'll activate the Field Spell Card Ancient Forest!"

She played a Field Spell Card and the field changed to an Ancient Forest. Shikamaru studied it "This is going to be another troublesome card."

"Now" Aunt Ruka began "I'll set one monster card face down, turn end."

She set one of her monster cards face down.

"Then I'm up then" Shikamaru began "I draw!"

He drew a card and during his Stand-Bye Phase Wave-Motion Cannon counted down once more.

"And now" Shikamaru began "I'll attack with my Command Knight!"

Command Knight charged the face down monster and attacked it. Aunt Ruka just grinned as the monster was Marshmellon!

"What?" Shikamaru asked when Marshmellon wasn't destroyed.

"Thank you" Aunt Ruka told Shikamaru "When Marshmellon is face down and you attack it you take one thousand points of damage.

Shikamaru felt Marshmellon's effect and he held onto his shoulder as his Life Points went down. (**Shikamaru's Life Points: 1900**)

"Now" Aunt Ruka began "As for your question why wasn't it destroyed? Simple...Marshmellon can't be destroyed by battle."

"Interesting, I'll place one card face down" Shikamaru said "Turn end."

"Hold on" Aunt Ruka shouted "Now that you attacked with Command Knight, Ancient Forest's ability kicks in destroying all monsters that attacked."

"Normally yes" Shikamaru said "But that was to be expected, I'll activate my Trap Card: Shadow Protection!"

A Shadow appeared over Command Knight sparing it from Ancient Forest's ability "What?" Aunt Ruka asked.

"I can only activate this Trap Card when a card's effect would destroy one of my monsters" Shikamaru began "Thanks to this card I can negate that monster's destruction by card effects...And just like Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I can place it down again till next turn."

With this Shikamaru's Trap Card was placed face down again.

"That's a proud member of the Nara Clan" Hinabi cheered for Shikamaru "Always using shadows to protect himself and monsters."

Naruto nodded at Hinabi's words which made me smile proud to have found a boyfriend that was smart and could control shadows.

"Then I'm up then" Aunt Ruka began "I draw!"

She drew a card and looked at her hand "Alright then, I'll summon Regulus in attack mode!"

A white lion appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" Aunt Ruka began "I'll activate the Spell Card Lightwave Tuning!"

A Spell Card was played "Now for the remainder of this turn, one of my level four or below Light Attribute Monster I control is treated as a Tuner Monster so I choose Regulus!"

A lightwave came over Regulus and changed him into a Tuner Monster.

"Now" Aunt Ruka began "I'll be tuning my Level Four Regulus with my Level 3 Marshmellon!"

The two monsters began to join forces with Regulus turning into four stars and Marshmellon being scanned threw it Aunt Ruka spoke out her chant and ended shouting "Appear...Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2100, DEF: 3000**)

"Why would she play it in attack mode" Naruto muttered and Uncle Rua was asking the same question "

"Simple" Aunt Ruka began "I'll activate the Spell Card Lighting Vortex!"

Lighting started to swirl around her "Now" Aunt Ruka began "By discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, all face-up monsters on the field are destroyed!"

She discarded the last card in her hand and lighting Vortex destroyed all of Shikamaru's monsters.

"And now" Aunt Ruka shouted "I'm taking Kasumi with me! Ancient Fairy Dragon end this!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon looked disgusted at hearing Aunt Ruka's words but then obeyed her and lashed out it's attack.

Shikamaru simply smiled as the attack hits him. Light erupted and we thought he had lost when Shikamaru stood his ground.

"You're alive?" Aunt Ruka asked "How?"

"Simple" Shikamaru said "While you used Lighting Vortex, I had cast one of my Trap Cards."

She looked at it and gasped "Oh-no Waboku!"

"That's right" Shikamaru said "Now I wasn't exactly expecting you to destroy all my monsters with Lighting Vortex or by any chance...However I was expecting an attack, now during the turn I activated this Trap Card, all Battle Damage I would receive this turn is zero."

"Fine" Aunt Ruka said "Turn end."

Shikamaru then nodded "Alright then it's time for the make it or break it. I draw!"

He drew a card "Perfect!"

Wave-Motion Cannon counted down during his third Stand-By Phase and he turned to it "Alright then, I've held out long enough Ruka, and now it's time to face the consequences, I'll destroy my Wave-Motion Cannon!"

Wave-Motion Cannon collapsed at Shikamaru's words "Now when I destroy Wave-Motion Cannon you lose one thousand Life Points for everyone of my Stand-By Phases that passed after this card's activation."

"Oh-no" Aunt Ruka shouted "No wonder it was counting down! So that's."

"Correct you lose Three Thousand Life Points" Shikamaru told her.

"Oh-no!" Aunt Ruka shouted as the cannon shot an energy blast at her. The blast was devastating forcing everyone including the bystanders to dive for cover and Uncle Rua was over me protecting me from debree arms stretched out. We heard Aunt Ruka's screams as she was flung backwards and hit her back hard against one of the trees in Ancient Forest. She slumped down and it was then I noticed her gasping for breathe and her clothes this time were ripped off leaving her in a bra and panties with no shoes and socks. I checked her Life Points as they dropped.

(**Aunt Ruka's Life Points: 1000**)

"Not bad" Aunt Ruka told him "But I still got points left."

"True" Shikamaru said "But now that you've got a Light Attribute Monster I can special summon this monster from my hand, please meet my Shadow Warrior Tuner Monster!"

Shadow Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"You special summoned it?" Aunt Ruka asked.

"That's right" Shikamaru told her "As long as my opponent has a Light Attribute monster I can Special Summon him onto the field. If I do it's attack is halved.

(**2000-1000**)

"Next" Shikamaru began "I'll be summoning Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

Breaker the Magical Warrior appeared (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1400**)

"Next" Shikamaru began "Breaker's Special ability kicks in giving him one Spell Counter on him!"

A Spell Counter was placed on him as Shikamaru announced it's effect "Now the Spell Counter on Breaker gives him three hundred Attack points."

The Spell Counter rose it's attack points. (**1600-1900**)

"And now" Shikamaru shouted "I'll be tuning my Level Four Shadow Warrior with my Level Four, Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

I smiled as I knew what was coming even as the two monsters separated with Breaker being scanned threw Shadow Warrior's four rings and Shikamaru chanted down " By powers of stealth and shadows, light eventually shine through this troublesome time...Appear Synchro Summon...Shadow Dragon"

Shadow Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2500**)

"Not strong enough" Aunt Ruka began trying to sound like she had a plan which Shikamaru just smiled "Oh Shadow Dragon's plenty strong enough, you see I'll activate one of his special abilities. Once per turn he can destroy one monster on your side of the field and gain it's attack points till the end of the turn."

"What?" Aunt Ruka shouted "Oh-no!"

Shadow Dragon roared devouring Ancient Fairy Dragon with it's massive shadows and gaining it's attack points.

(**3000-5100**)

Aunt Ruka saw this "Oh-no"

"And now" Shikamaru shouted his mark glowing and I saw Ancient Fairy Dragon sense it was destroyed beginning to send it's power into his Claw mark "Time to free you...Shadow Dragon attack Shadow Explosion!"

Shadow Dragon erupted into shadows and sent them at Aunt Ruka. The Shadows making several bleeding holes in her body as Shikamaru won the duel.

(**Aunt Ruka's Life Points: 0**)

I watched my Aunt fall to the ground her body bleeding from the holes in her as Shikamaru ran over to her and raised his mark. Just like Ten-Ten experienced he felt pain at first but the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared turning to him "You've done it Shikamaru. You've saved Lady Ruka's life. She is now free from Orochimaru's control."

Shikamaru nodded over towards the Signer Dragon and she vanished healing Aunt Ruka's wounds and waking her up. She looked around "W-W-W-Where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe sis" Uncle Rua said as she noticed she was in his arms.

"She looked down at her body and found a towel wrapped around it "What's this for?"

She watched as Haku, Naruto, Uncle Rua, and Shikamaru gently turn their heads around as she removed the towel "What the? Why am I nearly naked?"

I sweat dropped the intense heat of Wave-Motion Cannon and even the Fusion Weapon's Battle Damage did it to her. She was only wearing a bra and her panties. Even her shoes and socks were blown off.

Quickly I reached into my backpack and pulled out a white dress and sandles.

"Is this for me?" Aunt Ruka asked and I nodded "Thank you Kasumi."

As she was dressing she allowed me, Ten-Ten and Hinabi to explain everything to her. She gave the boys the okay to come back as I finished my explanation. Hearing that Orochimaru was planning to use her and the other Signers to destroy the Leaf Village made her furious.

"How dare Orochimaru do that!" She hissed "I thought he was on our side during the Arks Craddle Incident!"

"He was" Haku told her "Then afterwards he separated from the Leaf Village."

Aunt Ruka turned to Shikamaru "Even though I wasn't myself Shikamaru, I felt you Dueling to free me, to me, while I was possessed I felt as if my true self was in the Spirit World...I want to thank you for saving me."

"Not a problem" Shikamaru said as he nursed his shoulder.

"Oh man I can't believe I did that to you" Aunt Ruka said rushing over to him.

"Ah this is nothing" Shikamaru told her.

Haku grinned "Hey Lady Kasumi?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Orochimaru can't summon the Crimson Dragon anymore...We've saved three of the Signers."

"Three more to go" Aunt Ruka said "And each of the other three are more powerful then Rua and I combined."

"We're not afraid of that" Hinabi told her "We have to free the other Signers."

"I would want to see my father and mother again" I told Aunt Ruka "I would love to save them."

"I have to save Aki-Sensei" Haku said.

"You were always Aki's favorite student" Aunt Ruka told him "I wondered why until this day I know why."

"Let's take breather" Aunt Ruka suggested "Then we can continue on."

"Let's" I agreed "Ten-Ten does need some more healing" I caught sight of Shikamaru trying to walk away "You're not going anywhere until Haku at least takes some of the damage off."

"Troublesome!" Shikamaru protested "I'm fine."

"Troublesome?" Aunt Ruka asked but Uncle Rua explained why which made her feel guilty "Oh man, if I was Shikamaru I would be complaining like that as well...Poor guy."

"Soon to be married to Kasumi" Uncle Rua said.

"Married?" Aunt Ruka demanded she turned to Shikamaru "You aren't planning to marry her are you?"

I blushed fidgeting like Hinata "We're just boyfriend and girlfriend...I mean if we stay together long enough...I'm sure I'd marry him."

Shikamaru nodded "Yes, of course I'll marry Lady Kasumi" Shikamaru answered "But not right now,"

"Well" Aunt Ruka said smiling "It's fine with me, you and Kasumi do look well together."

"They sure do" Uncle Rua said "I'm sorry Shikamaru for doubting you."

"For what?" Shikamaru asked.

"You know for holding her in your arms and just being near her" Uncle Rua said.

"You were protective of me" Aunt Ruka said.

"So" Uncle Rua said "Until Kasumi and Haku duel Aki or Yusei and frees them...We'll have to look after her now."

"I suppose your right" Aunt Ruka said.

So we rested for day while Haku healed Ten-Ten and Shikamaru. Or well tried to because his Water Bending abilities even though they could heal were nothing compared to a well trained Medical Ninja.

**End of chapter!**

** Another chapter has ended. Shikamaru has freed Ruka from Orochimaru's control. Who will be the next Signer to Duel? Find out next: Chapter 56: Final Duels P5; Blackwings vs. Aliens.**


	57. Chapter 56: Final Duels P5

Chapter 56: Final Duels P5; Blackwings vs. Aliens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

Two Signers were freed. Those two Signers was my Uncle Rua and my Aunt Ruka. Even though I had told them I had Kakashi-Papa and Lady Tsunade as my new parents with Lady Tsunade being my god mother, that still didn't cut it with them. They had insisted that sense both of them were alive now, that my safety wasn't just in my Bodyguard's hands...My Life was also in their hands as well. I gave out a small sigh knowing they were right. There was no point in arguing with adults especially when they were members of your true family. The more I thought about it, the more I would realize they were right. At the moment the group was recovering once again, right now I was letting my uncle and aunt take turns hugging me and in return I hugged them back happily. Tears of happiness fell down my eyes. It felt good to be reunited with members of my family.

"There, there" Aunt Ruka said holding me in her arms "My brother and I will make sure none of this happens to us again. We are here for you now."

I tried to stop crying as I explained to both of them "These aren't tears of sorrow" I began "These are tears of joy. You see, it's just feels good to be in you're arms! The arms of my family whom had been dead for who else than Shikamaru knows how long everyone I known in my family's been gone."

"And I'm not going answer that troublesome question" Shikamaru muttered.

"Good plan" Naruto muttered.

"Well" Aunt Ruka said turning to Haku "I guess we'll be depending on your Ninja skills Haku?"

"Not just mine" Haku said to her turning to Ten-Ten and even a Shikamaru whom was looking at the clouds now "But you also have Ten-Ten and Shikamaru protecting you as well."

"But aren't you Kasumi's bodyguards only?" Aunt Ruka asked.

"We might be Lady Kasumi's personal Bodyguards" Shikamaru told her still looking at the clouds "But we Ninja of the Leaf Village will always protect well known heroes. All Signers are heroes and we will do everything in our power...Besides, as Kasumi's boyfriend, I think it would do well if I show that I'm not only here for Kasumi but for her family as well."

"Yeah well," Uncle Rua said "Ruka and I aren't the ones your are going to need to convince. It's Kasumi's true parents Yusei and Aki, although Aki will approve it-"

"My mother would" I said kindly interrupting him "As long as marriage stays out of the question for a while...Now my father Yusei...Well"

"That will be a different story" Uncle Rua said "I can just picture him now, whenever you are alone one night he'll storm in and give you a scolding."

"Well not exactly a scolding" Aunt Ruka said to him "But he will have the talk with her." she caught sight of Ten-Ten and Hinabi looking at each other when they heard the talk, they knew where this was going.

"Kakashi-papa" I began "Already gave me that lecture."

"Doesn't mean you'll hear it again" Uncle Rua said "I remember sense Ruka and my parents were never around, we looked up to your father as a father to us and Aki as a mother to us...Well they both gave us the talk...So be prepared for that."

I gave out a groan, they were right, when I had gotten older, once I started showing signs of love interest for boys, I knew that they would give me the talk.

"Well" Aunt Ruka said "Actually Aki gave me the talk while Yusei gave Rua the talk but in your case even if you told them you already had it, both of them will talk to you about it...After all your their daughter."

"True" I muttered.

"Uh what talk are we talking about?" Naruto asked which earned him an embarrassed look from Hinabi then she remembered that Naruto didn't have a father or mother to talk about it but she still looked embarrassed "Now that I think about it...You didn't have any family ether, so your excused."

"Well what talk is Kasumi going to get?" Naruto asked.

"You can be so dense" Shikamaru muttered "Now even though you had no father or mother and Hinabi's excused you, let's just say Naruto it's a private talk that parents give their children."

"Oh" Naruto said shutting up.

"I'm sure if you ask Jiryia he'd tell you" I smirked.

This got Naruto "Me go to Jiryia at a time like this? No way I'm not going to him at least not to ask him for that information. I'd rather go to Kakashi-Sensei or Iruka-Sensei but not the Pervy Sage?"

"Pervy Sage?" Aunt Ruka asked.

"What's so bad about Jiryia?" Uncle Rua asked "I liked him when he was with us during the Ark's Craddle incident."

I sweat dropped turning to Uncle Rua "Well let's just say, Jiriya is a pervert."

"Oh" Uncle Rua said "How bad?"

"Let's just say" I muttered "Suggesting Naruto and his teammate Sakura run nude threw the Fire Nation compound as girls."

"But Naruto doesn't have-"

"Don't even finish that brother" Aunt Ruka said "Even I know a ninja could develop or use the Transformation Jutsu to do that."

"And" Haku said "Mina Simmington has stated to us when she was visiting the Leaf Village that Jiryia seen her naked once."

"Oh" Uncle Rua stated "If he was able to do that successfully to see the Chief of Sector Security in the buff, that is bad."

"Technically he didn't get away with it" Aunt Ruka said "Remember when we found Jiryia looking dazed it wasn't from Sector Security."

"That was from Lady Tsunade" Haku told her "Mina told us everything about it."

"Man, Jiryia was such a great guy to be around with. I mean he protected me and Ruka with his amazing Needle Jeezo technique."

"Yeah" Naruto admitted "Jiryia is a great man to learn ninja skills from but I wouldn't be caught dead with him all the time...Especially on that area"

"Then there is one other person you can turn to" I told him.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure Dr. Yuki would be happy to explain" I said.

"Um, I'll ask her on the way back" Naruto paled knowing that he would have to hear the special talk as well, if it wasn't going to come from Jiryia and Naruto had good reason not to go to him, it had to be Lady Tsunade, Kakashi-Papa, Iruka-Sensei, or Dr. Yuki. It sounded like was going to go to Dr. Yuki and you know what, I could just picture her telling him what he had missed over his childhood.

Finally we got ready to move onward. As we moved the trees started to become less and less. By the time we had gotten out of the forest area, the only thing left was tall grass. The grass came up to our knees and when I looked around, it was the same area Haku had fought Kimomaru. Seeing this I froze up.

"What's wrong?" Aunt Ruka said she noticed my tears.

Haku answered "This is one of the few places, Lady Kasumi has ever been to outside of the Leaf Village...This is where she defeated the Sound Ninja Kimomaru in a Duel and discovered that it was Kimomaru that killed her father Yusei."

Hearing this I fell onto my knees "I was powerless to defeat him."

"It wasn't your fault" Naruto told me "Kimomaru was expecting that you use your Psychic Powers in that Duel against him trying to kill him, after you defeated him, he decided to try to kill you."

"Twice" Haku said and Uncle Rua saw Haku shivering as he asked out "Who was this Kimomaru, and Haku weren't you protecting her?"

Haku nodded "Yes, Kimomaru was one of the Sound Five a powerful group of Sound Ninja. He had this ability to use his bones as weapons. He was the one that killed Yusei Fudo and as Naruto put it after being defeated by Lady Kasumi in a Psychic Duel, he tried to kill her as well. As for protecting her? I was but when he stabbed her threw her stomach I was too slow to react that time. Luckily Takara saved her before he could finish the job."

"But you said twice" Aunt Ruka said "Did he hurt her more after?"

"He would've" Haku told her "Had I not stepped in and fought him in mortal combat...It is most likely he would've killed her."

Haku then sighed "That was the hardest battle I had ever fought in."

"What?" Uncle Rua asked in a shocked voice "Someone was actually a match to you Haku, in a ninja fight?"

Haku turned to Uncle Rua "Ask Lady Kasumi? She was there."

I sighed "Yes, as fast as Haku was...Kimomaru was equally fast during round one and during round one, Haku easily defeated him but then..."

"Then what?" Aunt Ruka asked.

"Kimomaru activated his Curse Mark" I told them "He turned into a monster and nearly killed Haku. Trust me I remember that after the battle Haku couldn't continue onward in protecting me and thanks to Gaara was able to come to the Leaf Village to get medical attention."

"Where were you Shikamaru?" Uncle Rua asked.

"Hey, we were trying to get Sasuke back" Shikamaru told him "The Sound Five really put up a fight, we had twelve of us and it went downhill. Battle after battle, after battle, two of us would go or one of us in the end. In the end I had to take down the only girl ninja of the Sound Five...Thanks to Temari...I made it out of the battle alive."

"We all could've died" Ten-Ten told Uncle Rua "The Sound Five were really that powerful."

"But who defended Kasumi when Haku couldn't continue?"

"Your's truly!" Naruto shouted "Me, Naruto Utzumaki, believe it!"

"Until Sasuke knocked you out when his own Curse Mark activated" I muttered "Then I had to Summon Zeus."

Naruto sighed as I looked around "This place gives me the creeps."

"It's the only place that gives me shivers" Haku agreed.

"Agreed" Uncle Rua said "If even Haku came close in dying to an enemy here, it's gotta be bad."

I sighed as we continued onward. Suddenly we heard rustling sounds in the bushes. We turned our attention as we made out what was making the movement. I crossed my fingers hoping it wasn't an enemy. After a few seconds of being terrified we found who it was.

"Kakashi-Papa!" I shouted as we made out who it was.

Sure enough my adopted father stood up high and proud as always, he turned viewing Uncle Rua and Aunt Ruka whom looked shocked.

"It's okay" I told them "This is Kakashi Hatake my adopted father. One of the most strongest Jounin of the Leaf Village."

Kakashi-Papa waited till I introduced him to my Aunt and Uncle whom sighed with relief that he was another Leaf Village ninja "Kakashi-Papa these are Uncle Rua and Aunt Ruka."

"I see" Kakashi-Papa said to me he turned to them "Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt anyone of you two."

"So what are you doing here for?" Aunt Ruka asked "I mean doesn't the Leaf Village need all ninjas to protect it?"

"Oh we're holding out" Kakashi-Papa told her "In fact we had pushed the enemy back a bit, however Lady Tsunade came to me giving me a mission to protect not only Kasumi, but also any Signer she has freed."

Uncle Rua was about to say something but Kakashi-Papa turned to him "I'm no Duelist, but I'm highly skilled when it comes to combat."

"I agree with Lady Tsunade's decision" I told my Uncle "With the recent attacks on me, no offense you two were controlled and tried to capture me, we'll need all the help we need for combat."

Kakashi-Papa nodded smiling behind his mask.

"Be on the look out" Kakashi-Papa warned "I did see Fire Nation forces and Sound Ninja not far from this place."

"Did you see who was leading them?" I asked.

He nodded "Some man with orange spiky hair. He was seen on a Duel Runner."

"Uncle Crow" I muttered knowing who the guy was.

Hinabi looked at me and I nodded "If we run into him, be careful Hinabi"

She understood my warning "Don't worry, I'll free him, I understand you and him were really close."

"They were" Uncle Rua said "In their spare time the two were nearly with each other, with Crow trying to get Kasumi to prank others."

"Hey Kasumi" Naruto said "We should get together sometime and pull pranks on the village."

I sent him a look "You and Uncle Crow would get along so well."

"Oh come on" Naruto pleaded "He must've taught you a lot of stuff!"

"I paid no attention to him" I told Naruto "When it came to pranks."

"For a good reason" Aunt Ruka agreed "Yusei wouldn't let his daughter put pranks on people."

"Although I did have fun like dropping that pale of water on his head" I smirked.

"Yeah didn't Crow and Jack pay you back for that?" Uncle Rua asked me.

"It was worth it" I muttered.

"And only because Jack forgot to knock" Aunt Ruka said.

We turned to Hinabi "Just becareful Hinabi, one thing your Alien Deck is useful for is swarming the field"

"That's true" Hinabi said.

"But Blackwings which is what Uncle Crow has in his deck can swarm the field quicker. If he gets a good hand, he'll have the advantage."

"Don't worry" Hinabi told me gripping her hand "I absolutely know that is a weakness for an Alien Deck, however, I plan on freeing your Uncle from Orochimaru's control. You'll see Lady Kasumi, everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right on this one" I told her "Uncle Crow is going to be your hardest test to overcome."

She understood my worry "I'll overcome it. After all, I am your best student right?"

"That's true"I said "You have basically won every Duel you had even defeating Naruto for the first ever official School Duel."

Hearing this Naruto collapsed "Stop bringing that up!"

Uncle Rua began laughing at him "What's so wrong admitting a girl defeated you? I mean whenever Ruka and I duel, I always lose to her."

"Yeah well, the loss didn't come with everyone in Duel Academy watching! No one let me go because of it!" Naruto announced.

"It's great to see Kasumi teaching two students" Aunt Ruka said "Even if they were being privately taught."

"Lady Kasumi's a great teacher" Hinabi said for me "Too bad she's agreed to be the security guard."

"Well that was only because of my protection" I told her.

We got closer and that is when I noticed on a hill Uncle Crow was watching us. He was standing his ground smiling down at us.

"Hinabi" I warned as we got closer "Uncle Crow's waiting for us."

She activated her Byucugan "You're right!"

"It's most likely he's placed up traps" Uncle Rua said as we stopped trying to think of a plan."

"He would find himself dueling on top of a cliff" I muttered.

Shikamaru sighed "Not only that but we have to assume that Fire Nation soldiers and even Sound Ninja are around those traps."

"We have to guide Hinabi to Duel Crow right?" Aunt Ruka asked.

Everyone nodded as she sighed out "Then we'll have to go up there, even when we know Traps are up there and enemy forces are waiting for us."

Shikamaru smiled "Actually this can be an easy fight to resolve."

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru grinned "Simple Naruto, use your Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"Well alright" Naruto said bringing his hands together "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto appeared surprising Aunt Ruka "So many Clones...I've heard of Clone Jutsus before...But haven't seen so many."

Shikamaru looked at me and I nodded at his look. If Uncle Crow did set Traps with our enemies waiting for us to fall into them, then we'll just have to set those traps off and have them fall into our Shadow Possession Jutsu. Then we'd finish them off.

"Now" Shikamaru ordered Naruto "Lure those Sound Ninja and Fire Nation soldiers out."

"Right away!" Naruto shouted and with that he charged setting off traps.

Shadow Clones were disappearing into Trap Holes and puffing out of existence. Shaking our heads Shikamaru muttered "I wonder if I should've told him to not fall for the traps."

Aunt Ruka, and I giggled when the real Naruto fell for a hole even Uncle Rua had to give out a laugh while saying "He'll learn eventually."

Naruto would eventually learn but then he came running back with Fire Nation soldiers and Sound Ninja on his tale. What was worse tanks were falling him.

"Uh" I muttered knowing that was a flaw in Shikamaru's plan.

"He would have tanks with him" Shikamaru muttered.

"I got them" I said and with an upward motion I created rock pillars which sent the tanks flying landing on top of each other. Then I used a Psychic Waza combining my psychic powers with Red Dragon Archfiend's attack to destroy the tanks.

"That has to hurt" Uncle Rua said with Aunt Ruka looking amazed at seeing it for the first time

With a nod I brought my hands together "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

My shadow shot out grabbing all of the Sound Ninja and Fire Nation Soldier's feet gluing them to the ground.

"And now" Shikamaru said throwing a light bomb "Time for Shogi checkmate.

With this I realized he was going to use a new Ninjutsu. He brought up his hand to the sky as the light bombs went off then a shadowy hand appeared over each of the enemies's heads "Now Shadow Crushing Palm Jutsu!"

With this the giant hand crushed the enemies killing them.

"Not bad" Uncle Rua said to Shikamaru "Now I'm getting the feeling I know why Kasumi loves you."

So we went up the cliff to confront Uncle Crow! Uncle Crow was waiting for us.

"You know, you have good eyes to spot me Kasumi" Uncle Crow said.

"Well" Naruto began "If you weren't standing where you were, anyone could've saw you and known you laid down a few traps for us."

"That you set off yourself" Uncle Crow snapped he turned to me "Kasumi come with me, I'll take you to your parents on my Duel Runner."

That would've been the same remark he would've said if he wasn't controlled and unlike Uncle Rua and Aunt Ruka's comment that was tempting. I always enjoyed riding with him but I shook my head "That really seems tempting Uncle Crow, however you are being controlled by Orochimaru...I will never submit myself to anyone that's going to take me to him."

"Well then" Uncle Crow began "Then I'll have to drag you away by force"

He was about to charge when he felt a Kunai press against his neck "What?"

"I don't think you're going to take her away by that sort of force, if it involves hurting her" Kakashi-Papa warned him.

"Kakashi Hatake?" Uncle Crow asked "The Copy Ninja? Here but how?"

"Protecting Kasumi" Kakashi-Papa answered calmly.

Uncle Crow stepped backwards as Kakashi-Papa withdrew his Kunai.

"If you know what's right for you" Kakashi-Papa warned him "You wouldn't charge her."

"So you think even the Copy Ninja can handle Crow the Bullet?" Uncle Crow asked he charged.

Kakashi-Papa held his ground calmly then caught Uncle Crow's hand in his own "Crow the Bullet?" Kakashi-Papa asked "More like Crow the Slowpoke."

"Why you!" Uncle Crow shouted.

He kicked out at Kakashi-Papa but he ducked and was right behind Uncle Crow "See even a well trained Ninja could handle you Crow..."

I saw Kakashi-Papa put his fingers the sign that he was going to use a Fire Ninjutsu "Now don't say I warned you." he than ran at Crow "Konoha's Secret Taijutsu...Thousands Years of Pain!"

Uncle Crow gasped as Kakashi-Papa touched him in the butt and he went flying just like Naruto when Naruto himself was struck by the attack. He landed right in front of me just inches. Seeing me in front of him Uncle Crow was about to grab onto my feet when Hinabi stepped in front of me and he grabbed onto her feet.

"What?" Uncle Crow asked "These aren't Kasumi's!"

"There mine" Hinabi answered and it was then Uncle Crow noticed her Duel Disk as she boldly issued her challenge "Crow, if you want to take Kasumi to Orochimaru, you have to get past me first."

Uncle Crow stood up rubbing his butt as Hinabi grinned "Otherwise, you'll get what's coming to you from Kakashi-Sensei."

Uncle Crow looked at Kakashi-Papa whom was now reading his book as if nothing had happened between him and the Signer.

Uncle Crow looked at Hinabi and could tell she was a little girl around my age. If it was a weakness he had it was hurting children no matter the gender finally he sighed "I don't want to kill you little girl, but if you insist on Dueling, I'll accept the Duel."

"I'm not so little" Hinabi told him "At least not on the inside, outside maybe...I can't let you take Lady Kasumi away from us, not when your controlled, I will bring you back."

"Fine" Uncle Crow sighed "If you want to die, then I'll grant you your wish. I'll even come to your funeral."

Hinabi sighed "I won't be the one dying," she then activated her Birthmark "Because it won't be so easy to beat me."

"So what if your a Signer as well" Uncle Crow began "Then you'll put up a fight, but in the end you'll die."

"Don't underestimate me" Hinabi told him "I am Lady Kasumi's strongest student and the strongest Duelist in Duel Academy. I won't be easily defeated!"

Uncle Crow let go of her feet and got up facing her while slowly activating his Duel Disk.

She activated hers knowing that once she done, it would mean any damage she would take would be real.

When both Duel Disks activated both shouted "**Duel!**"

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Uncle Crow's Life Points: 4000**)

"Ladies first" Uncle Crow insisted.

"You are sweet Crow" Hinabi told him "You really are...Then I'll go first,"

She paused for a second "I draw!"

She drew a card.

"First I'll set one monster face down" Hinabi began as a horizontal card appeared in her monster card zone "Next, I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card "A" Cell Breeding Device!"

A strange looking device appeared on Hinabi's side of the field as she smiled "Now during each of my Standby Phases-I'll get to place one A-Counter on one face-up Monster you control."

"Hmm...Not bad" Uncle Crow said.

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then it's my turn" Uncle Crow began "I draw!"

He drew a card and then looked at the field "Alright then I'll summon Blackwing Bora the Spear!"

Blackwing Bora the Spear appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1700, DEF: 1600**)

"Next" Uncle Crow began "When I have one Blackwing on the field thanks to Bora's special ability, I can special summon one more Blackwing. Please meet, Blackwing the Mistral the Silver Shield.

"Not good" I muttered as I saw the Blackwing appear on the field (**ATK: 100, DEF: 1800**)

"Next" Uncle Crow began "I'm going to fuse my Level 2 Blackwing Mistral the Silver Shield with my Level Four Blackwing Bora the Spear!"

With this the two monsters began to join forces with Blackwing Mistral the Silver shield turning into two rings with Blackwing Bora the Spear being scanned threw it.

Uncle Crow chanted his line for the monster "Pitch-dark power, lodge in its great wings and stir up the divine winds! Synchro Summon! Gust fiercely! Blackwing - Armed Wing!"

Spinning out of the white light came a ninja black wing with a huge sword (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1400**)

"And now" Uncle Crow began "I'll have Blackwing Armed Wing attack your face down monster!"

Blackwing Armed Wing took off as Uncle Crow sighed "I'm sorry to say this to you Hinabi but"

"But what?" Hinabi asked.

"But when Blackwing Armed Wing attacks a monster he gains five hundred more attack points during the Battle Phase and if it attacks a monster in defense mode you take that damage."

"Oh-no!" Hinabi shouted.

"That's right" Uncle Crow stated "You're about to feel some pain!"

Blackwing Armed Wing took off firing shots as it's attack points rose. (**2300-2800**)

The bullets hit Hinabi's face down monster causing it to be flipped up then Armed Wing slashed the monster to pieces. Hinabi was pelted by the bullets and holes were being ripped threw her body. She was on her knees as her Life Points dropped heavily as her monster was Alien Grey. (**DEF: 500, ATK: 300**)

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 1700**)

It took some time for Hinabi to get up but when she did she announced it's effect "Whenever Alien Grey is attacked while face down it activate it's Flip Effect allowing me to place one A-Counter on your monster."

Sure enough a A counter was placed onto Blackwing Armed Wing.

"Then" Hinabi began "When Alien Grey has been destroyed and sent to the Graveyard...I get to draw a card."

She drew her card.

"Turn end" Uncle Crow said and I heard a sense of worry as he saw Hinabi bleeding from the bullet holes in her "Surrender!"

"No" Hinabi declared "I've made a commitment to Lady Kasumi. I won't surrender."

She stood up "It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew a card "Sense you only have one monster, that makes my Continuous Spell Card: "A" Cell Breeding Device's effect easier to use, I'll go ahead and target your Blackwing Armed Wing!"

With this another "A" Counter was placed on it.

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll Activate the Field Spell Card the Other World the "A" Zone!"

Hinabi's field Spell Card came into play causing everyone to look around as if they were on a new planet.

"And now" Hinabi began "I'll summon my Alien Hunter in attack mode!"

Alien Hunter appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**)

"And now" Hinabi declared "I'll have my Alien Hunter attack your Blackwing Armed Wing!"

"It's suicide" Uncle Crow declared "Armed Wing is stronger than you monster!"

"No it's not" Hinabi declared "Because when an Alien Monster battles a monster when Other World The "A" Zone is played that monster losses three hundred attack points."

"Even with that it's too week" Uncle Crow told her.

She sighed "Wrong guess, because thanks to the two "A" Counters on your Blackwing Armed Winged it losses another three hundred points for each one!"

"What?" Uncle Crow shouted "Then that means!"

"Exactly!" Hinabi declared "You're monster losses a total of nine hundred attack points!"

Sure enough Blackwing Armed Wing did lose nine hundred attack points (**2300-1400**)

"Now" Hinabi began "Alien Hunter is stronger than your monster, go complete the attack!"

Alien Hunter charged into battle holding it's spear proudly then stabbed Blackwing Armed Wing in it's chest destroying it while only scratching Uncle Crow's arm as his Life Points lowered.

(**Uncle Crow's Life Points: 3800**)

"Next" Hinabi began "Comes Alien Hunter's special ability, when he attacks a monster with a A Counter on it he can attack once again in a row!"

Uncle Crow gasped as Alien Hunter attacked him directly, thanks to him moving when he did the spear got him in his left flank. He clutched it as his Life Points lowered.

(**Uncle Crow's Life Points: 2200**)

"You're really something girl" Uncle Crow said holding onto his left flank "So I guess you meant what you said."

"I do" Hinabi said as if she was marrying someone.

"Then" Uncle Crow began "You might put up an equal fight after all."

"Turn end" Hinabi said.

"Then I'm up then" Uncle Crow began "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright then, now sense I don't have any monster on the field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand, please meet, Blackwing Surrco the Dawn!"

Blackwing Surrco the Dawn appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 800**)

"Next" Uncle Crow began "Now I'll summon Blackwing Gale The Whirlwind!"

Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind appeared. (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 400**)

"Now" Uncle Crow began "I'll activate her Special ability which halves the attack of any monster on the field and I choose your Alien Hunter!"

Alien Hunter lost half of it's attack points.

"Now" Uncle Crow began "I'm going to tune my Level three Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind with my Level 5 Surrco the Dawn!"

"It's coming!" I shouted.

Uncle Crow began chanting his chant " Darken squalls, become the wings that sour from resolved hope! Synchro Summon! Soar, Black Feather Dragon!"

In a flash of white light Black Feather Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1600**)

"That's not cool" Naruto muttered "It's strong enough to end this Duel!"

Surprisingly Hinabi was keeping her cool even as Uncle Crow pointed at her "Too bad, I was really starting to like you girl, now it's sadly time to die, go Black Feather Dragon attack Alien Hunter!"

Black Feather Dragon roared out gathering in a beam in it's mouth then shot it over towards Hinabi's monster.

"Hinabi!" I shouted.

Despite this she turned smiling "Don't worry,"

"You're telling the girl not to worry?" Uncle Crow asked "You're about to die!"

"Not for long!" Hinabi declared "I'll activate my Trap Card: Enchanted Javelin!"

Uncle Crow paused as Hinabi issued out the effect "I can activate this Trap Card when you declare an attack, now I'll be gaining Life Points equal to your monster's attack!"

"Doesn't matter" Uncle Crow said "It doesn't cancel out the attack so you're going to feel the damage!"

Hinai's Life Points increased by Black Feather Dragon's attack. (**Hinabi's Life Points: 4500**)

"Don't forget" Hinabi told him "Due to your monster attack an Alien Monster with my Field Spell out it losses three hundred attack points!"

"That maybe so" Uncle Crow told her "But even with the loss he's stronger and you'll be feeling the pain!"

Sure enough even when Black Feather Dragon lost three hundred of it's Attack points. (**2800-2500**)

The attack was too strong for Alien Hunter to take, the powerful blast absorbed it and went over to Hinabi. The force of the blast sent her reeling with pain and nearly over the edge of the cliff.

"Hinabi!" Uncle Rua shouted.

However she caught onto a tree branch as her Life Points lowered. She gasped for breathe as her shirt had been started to burn off.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 2800**)

"Alright then" Hinabi said "What else do you have?"

"You wouldn't be able to handle my deck" Uncle Crow told her "You just got off lucky with that Enchanted Javelin Trap Card, but if you want to prove yourself, try beating Black Feather Dragon, turn end."

"It's my move then" Hinabi began "I draw!"

She drew a card then after pointed to Uncle Crow" Don't forget about my Continuous Spell Card: "A" Cell Breeding Device, which will put an A Counter on your Black Feather Dragon.

Which the "A" Cell Breeding Device did place an A Counter on it. Then Hinabi spoke up I'll summon my Alien Infiltrator in attack mode!"

Alien Infiltrator appeared on the field. (**ATK: 800, DEF: 500**)

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll activate Alien Infiltrator's Special ability, once per turn I can move her to an adjacent area in my Monster zone"

So she picked an area in her Monster zone and Alien Infiltrator went in it.

"Next" Hinabi explained "I'll equip Alien Infiltrator with the Equip Spell Card Mist Armor!"

A misty like armor appeared on Alien Infiltrator's body.

"And now" Hinabi declared "I'll attack with Alien Infiltrator!"

"Are you going to attack Black Feather Dragon?" Crow asked her.

"No" Hinabi declared "Because if Alien Infiltrator is in a zone where my opponent has no Monsters, Spells or Traps, it can attack directly!"

"Say what?" Uncle Crow asked.

Sure enough Alien Infiltrator disappeared and reappeared behind my uncle then gave him a nasty shock to the back.

He fell to his knees as Alien Infiltrator made it's way back to Hinabi. (**Uncle Crow's Life Points: 1400**)

"Turn end" Hinabi declared.

"Then I'm up then" Uncle Crow said "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright then I'll activate the Field Spell Card Mystic Plasma Zone!"

Hinabi heard this and frowned as her Field Spell Card vanished and turned into a new Field Spell Card with purple bluish skies with lighting flashing and the clouds circling "Oh-no!"

"Oh yes" Uncle Crow declared "Now all Dark Attribute monsters gain an additional Five Hundred attack points!"

With this Black Feather Dragon gained five hundred attack points.

(**2800-3300**)

"Now" Uncle Crow began "I'll have Black Feather Dragon attack Alien Infiltrator!"

I heard Hinabi groaning and even her thoughts _This is gonna hurt, I might be in serious trouble luckily I'll survive._

Hinabi then turned to Uncle Crow "Thanks to Mist Armor the equipped monster can't be destroyed in battle!"

"That might be true" Uncle Crow told her "But you're still going to take the battle damage!"

Sure enough Black Feather Dragon's attack hit Hinabi's monster going right threw it and forcefully slamming into Hinabi. The force of the impact was too much for her and sent her flying backwards and slamming hard against a rock. She slumped down clothes nearly ripped off, no they were torn off but the brave Hyugga never gave up. One look at me and Aunt Ruka and she knew her clothes had been burnt off but she weakly got onto her feet ignoring the fact she was nearly in the buff just like Aunt Ruka. I could tell she was hurt really bad and even burnt all over.

(**Hinabi's Life Points: 200**)

"You still stand?" Uncle Crow asked her.

"As long as I have Life Points left" Hinabi told him holding onto her shoulder "I won't give up, not to save my friend from being captured and used."

"Turn end" Uncle Crow announced.

Hinabi bravely stood "It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew a card then nodded "Alright then it's time I'll summon Alien Ammonite in attack mode!"

Alien Ammonite appeared on the field (**ATK: 500, DEF: 500**)

"Next" Hinabi began "I'll activate Alien Ammonite's Special ability, once per turn I can bring back one Level four or below Alien Monster from my graveyard."

So Alien Hunter reappeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**)

"That's level five" Naruto muttered "What is she thinking?"

"She needs one more" I said as if I knew what she was trying to do.

She nodded "Next I'll play the Spell Card Synchro Decreaser!"

"What?" I asked.

"Synchro Decreaser" Hinabi began as she played the Spell Card "Is a new Spell Card to the game, and this is how it works" she turned to Uncle Crow "Normally when Synchro Summoning a Synchro Monster you need the total levels of one monster to match up the Synchro Monster's level, however thanks to this card the Synchro Monster's level I am going to Synchro Summon is reduced by one level!"

I gasped knowing where Hinabi was getting at.

"Now I'm going to tune my Level One Alien Ammonite with my Level four Alien Hunter and my Level 2 Alien Infiltrator!"

With this the three monsters began to join forces as Alien Ammonite turned into one huge white ring with Alien Hunter and Alien Infiltrator being scanned threw it as Hinabi chanted down " For the safety of the stars, our hopes and dreams become a reality, Rise, Synchro Summon...Alien Dragon!"

Alien Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 2800, DEF: 1800**)

"Alright!" Naruto shouted jumping up and down "Hinabi's best monster!"

Uncle Crow looked shocked at this new monster "So this is your Signer Dragon...Not bad but thanks to my Field Spell Card mine has the edge."

"Who cares?" Hinabi asked "I'll activate Alien Dragon's special ability!"

Uncle Crow paused hearing this as Hinabi announced it's effect "Once per turn, by removing from play one Alien Monster or Cosmic Fortress Gol'gar, Alien Dragon gains that monster's attack and it's abilities!"

"Oh-no!" Uncle Crow announced.

"That's right" Hinabi began "Now I'll be removing from play Alien Infiltrator from the Graveyard and it's abilities along with it's attack will get added onto Alien Dragon's."

Alien Dragon grabbed hold of Alien Infiltrator and absorbed it's power and ability.

(**2800-3600**)

"Not bad" Uncle Crow said.

"Oh it's bad" Hinabi told him "Remember Crow, Alien Dragon doesn't just absorb one ability from the monster but all of them."

"What do you mean?" Uncle Crow asked.

"Simple" Hinabi told him "Now that Alien Dragon's absorbed the attack and abilities of Alien Infiltrator, it has those abilities till the end of my opponent's turn!"

"Oh-no" Uncle Crow shouted "Then it absorbed Alien Infiltrator's abilities which means-"

"That's right" Hinabi said "Once per turn Alien Dragon can now move to an adjacent area in my Monster Zone"

With this Alien Dragon moved to an opened area in Hinabi's Monster zone as she smiled "Then if my opponent has no Monsters, Spells or Trap Cards, in that zone, Alien Dragon can attack directly!"

"Oh-no!" Uncle Crow announced.

"That's right" Hinabi declared "Now Alien Dragon...End this with Alien Shockwave!"

Alien Dragon roared gathering in electricity then sending it out in shape of a sphere straight at Uncle Crow. Uncle Crow's eyes widened as the electrical sphere hit him ending the Duel.

"She did it!" Naruto shouted "Hinabi won!"

It was true Hinabi defeated Uncle Crow.

(**Uncle Crow's Life Points: 0**)

"But she didn't destroy Black Feather Dragon" Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter" Haku said "As long as the Signer brings out their Signer Dragon for the battle, Crow will be spared."

Hinabi gathered the strength in her body and even while naked in her undergarments she ran over to Uncle Crow her mark glowing and Black Feather Dragon hovering over Uncle Crow whom was dangling from the cliff's edge. With her strength and Kakashi-Papa helping they pulled Uncle Crow up where Black Feather Dragon looked at her.

"Good job" the big dragon told her "You had saved Crow's life, he is also freed, as a gift let me give you a fresh pair of clothes."

Hinabi accepted the offer and found herself fully dressed except for her sandles. She watched as her Birthmark vanished painfully at first but then finally stopped and Uncle Crow woke up.

"What a strange dream" Crow said freed from Orochimaru's control he saw me making sure Hinabi was alive.

"I'm okay" Hinabi told me.

Haku wasn't so sure as he took a look at her wounds "I don't know you would've been burned to death."

"Kasumi?" Uncle Crow asked

"It's me Uncle Crow" I said to him.

"What's going on?" Uncle Crow asked.

Sighing I almost didn't want to tell him what happened but Kakashi-Papa answered it for him.

"Man" Uncle Crow said turning to Aunt Ruka and Uncle Rua "I knew we shouldn't have trusted Orochimaru! He killed us and even though Kasumi lived, made her life miserable."

"What do you plan to do?" Uncle Rua asked.

Uncle Crow stood up "I'm not going to sit here doing nothing. Sense Yusei and Aki are still in Orochimaru's control, I guess I'll have to share taking care of Kasumi."

"I wouldn't mind being looked after from you" I told Uncle Crow.

He smiled "We still have to make Orochimaru pay."

"We will" I told him "Three Signers have been freed."

"Three more to go" Naruto said grinning.

Uncle Crow turned to Hinabi whom was justing getting done with her healing treatment from Haku and he smiled at Haku "You Haku, still practicing your Water Bending?"

"I've mastered it sense then" Haku told him "Right now I'm just trying to heal Hinabi here."

Uncle Crow walked over to Hinabi "Sorry Hinabi, I really shouldn't have hurt you like this."

"I'm okay" Hinabi told him "Just a few burns."

"A few?" Uncle Crow told her as if scolding her even waving a finger at her as if he was doing so "Black Feather Dragon nearly burned you too death! And you still have bullet holes in you."

"Those were easy to take out" Haku muttered "Sensing they were her first injuries."

Uncle Crow turned to me "So what do you say we take a little rest, just until your friend and student gains her strength in."

I smiled "Can I ride in your Duel Runner with you Uncle?"

"I see why not" Uncle Crow said.

So once again we were waiting for a friend to finish healing. This time it was Hinabi Hyugga. Despite her struggles and having me and Kakashi-Papa hold her arms down so she didn't struggle, Haku was able to heal her wounds. Sense most were burns, Haku found that Water Bending easily overcame those injuries. Although he stated earlier that he shouldn't have been surprised. While this was happening Naruto was planning on his own Duel.

He pointed outward as Uncle Crow and I approached him.

"Lady Kasumi..." Naruto shouted "Some day my lucky star will show me the way to Jack Atlas."

"So I'm guess your second student is going to Duel Jack?" Uncle Crow asked me.

"Yep"

"Oh" Naruto said "I didn't know you were there Lord Crow."

"Lord Crow?" Uncle Crow said.

He was about to say more when I explained it to him.

"Hmm, interesting..." He said turning to me "You know, I believe the Leaf Village is just right for us Signers. Despite us being treated as heroes or Heroines. I mean if the Leaf Village holds true, it's the ideal place to live."

"It is" I told Uncle Crow "Despite the attacks on my life from Orochimaru."

"Plus" Naruto told him "The Leaf Village is the strongest Ninja Village."

"I know that for a fact watching the three Ninja Sannin work" Uncle Crow muttered "Man Tsunade really topped Ark's Craddle with one punch...Much to the surprise to the members of Yliaster. I'll never forget Zone's face when he saw what happened to his castle from Tsunade."

"She's the Fifth Hokage know" I told Uncle Crow.

"Oh really now?" Uncle Crow asked shocked "Last time Aki and I talked to her she said she would never become the Hokage, who made her change her mind?"

I turned my head towards Naruto and Uncle Crow caught on "Him?"

"Naruto has that effect on people" I told him "In fact I looked up to him as an older brother, one I never had."

"And I looked at you like a younger sister" Naruto said "Despite you sometimes sending me sky high into cliffs and..."

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted.

"Oh yeah, placing me on fire with your little pet" Naruto muttered.

"Hey whose this?" Uncle Crow asked me.

"Oh this is my pet Vulpix" I told him "Her name is Takara."

"Hey there little girl" Uncle Crow said stretching out his hand to Takara's nose "May I?"

The Vulpix smelled his hand like a cat or a dog will then let him pet her head.

Naruto pointed out "Jack if you're out there, I'm coming to free you."

"Jack's going to be hard to beat" Uncle Crow warned Naruto.

Naruto turned his head "I know that, but I've already Dueled hard opponents. I've Dueled Anubis, I've dueled Jaden and Hinabi."

"Both of which you lost to" I told him.

He sighed hanging his head "Okay so I lost against Chancellor Jaden and Hinabi, but I won with Hinabi's help the Tag Duel with the Chancellors and even defeated Vice Chancellor Jesse."

"You won Jesse because he wanted you to" I told Naruto "But a win's a win."

Naruto pointed out "However I will not lose, to Jack. Hinabi was able to save Crow."

"Barely" Crow said "If you consider having two hundred of your life left barely."

I smiled "But Naruto does have a point Uncle."

"Hmm?" Uncle Crow asked.

"Naruto will be himself," I said "That's why I see him as a brother, He never gives up. Not even when he was defeated three times. He strives to become the next Hokage. With that determination in him he will succeed one day."

"I see" Uncle Crow said "And I will support him."

So we left Naruto whom was pointing outward nowhere in particular "Be ready Jack Atlas I'm coming for you."

I was sure Jack Atlas heard his shouted but if I knew him well enough for ten years, Jack would take this and shrug it off.

**End of Chapter**

** Another Duel is over. Hinabi defeated Crow using her Alien Dragon! Who will be Dueling next, well you might have a good guess. Find out next time. Chapter 57: Final Duels P6; Duel of the Kings.**


	58. Chapter 57: Final Duels P6

Chapter 57: Final Duels P6; Duel of the Kings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

After Uncle Crow was freed from Orochimaru's control, only three more Signers had to be freed. Things were looking well on one side Orochimaru couldn't summon and use the Crimson Dragon against the Leaf Village, however on the other side things weren't looking well for us Duel wise. The next three Duels were going to be harder to win. Uncle Jack Atlas was my father's rival for a reason. He held the Turbo Duel Champion and held it for a long time...Until being beaten by my father. Even after I was born Uncle Jack still held a grudge with my father for that...Maybe he wanted to avenge his tidal as Champion by thinking he could defeat the daughter of the champion. When I thought about it, even I was puzzled could I defeat him? Hinabi had recovered successfully from her injuries thanks to Haku with the help of me and Kakashi-Papa holding her down. Where was I right at the moment you ask?

Well I'll tell you, the winds rushing down my face felt great. Now I should've been wearing helmet but we were so far away from New Domino City that we didn't have the time to have one. Both my father and mother would've scolded me for not wearing one. They always made sure whenever I rode on the back of a Duel Runner they had always made sure I was wearing one. Actually I was, it turns out before going on the Duel Runner, Aunt Ruka gave me her helmet. Sure it was a pink helmet but at the moment I didn't care all I cared about was the feeling of rushing air pass me. Yes, I was on the back of Uncle Crow's Duel Runner which could fly still. We landed on the ground and my friends all clapped.

"Never seen a Duel Runner that could fly before" Shikamaru said "Wonder what it feels like to fly?"

"You'll find it exciting and trilling" I replied happily.

"Well" Uncle Crow said looking at Haku "If Hinabi is done recovering shouldn't we continue on our quest?"

I sighed I wanted to fly some more but Uncle Crow had a point.

"Even though I don't side with Jack Atlas most of the time" Uncle Crow said "It's going to be hard not seeing him ever again."

"You're right" I told him "Just wish I could fly again."

"Tell you what" Uncle Crow began smiling at me "Once this conflict is over and after your duties as Duel Academy's Security Guard and teaching your two students, I'll take you flying any time you come to me. Deal?"

"Deal" I said smiling.

Uncle Crow smiled once again turning his head "Well now let's be on our way then shall we?"

I smiled as we began to march outward once again "You can stay on here if you want Kasumi."

"Why thank you" I told him.

So for a while I sat with my arms around Uncle Crow. Uncle Rua, Hinabi, and Aunt Ruka followed closely and in the middle of the ninja escort with Kakashi-Papa, Haku in the front obviously, Shikamaru and Ten-Ten in the middle with Naruto covering up the end.

"Why do I always have to at the end?" Naruto asked.

"Someone has to" Uncle Crow responded "It's equally important in an escort."

"I'm just wondering why I have to be in the back, why can't Shikamaru?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru sighed "I would be glad to switch with you, but I must not stray too far of my girl's back, must make sure troublesome doesn't fall off now."

"Excuse me?" Uncle Crow asked Shikamaru while concentrating on driving the Duel Runner "You're girl?"

"Yeah Uncle" I told him "Shikamaru is my boyfriend."

"Kasumi...How are we going to explain this to your father..." Uncle Crow sighed "Well from what I heard from your friends, then I guess it's safe with me."

"You're not going to give me the talk then are you?" I muttered.

"Maybe that's not a bad idea" Uncle Crow muttered as he heard me groan "I take it you already had the talk."

"She did" Kakashi-Papa told him "I talked to her about it."

"Well" Uncle Crow said "If she's had it, I won't give her it."

"This subject again?" Naruto wondered "The same subject I don't know about?"

"How does that boy not know what were talking about?" Uncle Crow asked.

Sighing I reluctantly told Uncle Crow about it. Once done Uncle Crow stopped the Duel Runner and the group stopped.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

Uncle Crow turned to Naruto "Yusei, Jack, and I know what your childhood was like. We can relate to it."

"Oh, how?" Naruto asked as we continued on.

"All three of us had no parents or family" Uncle Crow said "We can relate to that."

Naruto was silent hearing this. I nodded as Crow added on "In fact, before Kasumi was born, Yusei was afraid that he wouldn't make such a good father sense he never had one well get to know anyway."

"He was a great father" I told Uncle Crow "He was always protecting me from something or someone."

"That's what made him a great friend" Uncle Crow added on "Yusei was always up to saving his friends, and once he started a family with your mother and you, protective of his family, however one thing made him more protective."

"What or who was that?" I asked.

"You my niece" Uncle Crow said "His own daughter."

"What parent wouldn't be protective of their children?" Haku asked "Ever sense I became a ninja mine always worried about me...Then again Water Benders never strolled far from the Northern Water Kingdom unless it was to take Water Bending classes or even prepare for wars when they came. I mean I knew Aki-Sensei loved her daughter, she talked about her every single class even when I agreed to protect Kasumi with my life."

"Aki was protective of her" Uncle Crow added on "But Yusei was even more protective of her."

"Uh can we switch the subject?" Naruto asked "Because I would like to know more about Jack Atlas...I heard from Lady Kasumi, Lord Crow that you, Yusei, and this Jack person participated in a Duel Gang."

"Ah," Uncle Crow said "That brings so much good memories! Yes, that was true, Jack, Yusei, Kallen, and I were a member of a Duel Gang the Enforcers."

Shikamaru paused but Uncle Crow caught onto him "Don't worry Shikamaru, the Enforcers weren't an evil gang, we were trying to make Satellite a safer place to live, because you see, it wasn't safe. So Jack, Yusei, Kallen and I formed a Duel Gang of our own to bring peace to Satellite."

"Yeah but you broke up" Naruto said.

"That was Kallen's fault" Uncle Crow said "He got power hungry. I left so I could protect children, Jack left because well, who knows why. Yusei stayed trying to preserve his friendship with Kallen, but even he deserted."

"I see" Kakashi-Papa said "Then came the Dark Signer incident."

"Don't bring those up" Uncle Crow warned him "The Dark Signers really made a mess of things, even using children as Sacrifices to their Earthbound Gods."

He turned to me "I'm just glad you weren't born then, I'm sure your father would've had a cow if you were a sacrifice to an Earthbound God. I shivered at the mention "Speaking of which even if we stop the Crimson Dragon, the Earthbound Gods will still be summoned somehow."

Once again Uncle Crow stopped the Duel Runner "What's this thing about the Earthbound Gods being summoned?"

I sighed telling him my dream which was a vision which was now becoming real. Only difference was I was given an opportunity to stop Orochimaru from stopping the Crimson Dragon.

"You're right" Uncle Crow said after a while "Even if we do Summon the Crimson Dragon to defend us, how can we save ourselves from the Earthbound Gods?"

"Luckily" I said "I may have someone that can help us?"

"Who?" Uncle Crow said.

I smirked "Why should I waste the surprise?"

Naruto caught on "Not much of a prankster are you Lady Kasumi?"

"You know who she can Summon?" Uncle Crow asked.

Naruto grinned "You bet, and I have the feeling Lady Kasumi wants it to be a surprise otherwise she would tell you."

"You're going to be tickled if you don't tell me" Uncle Crow told me in a jokingly threatening voice.

"I don't see how you can tickle me" I told him "Not on your Duel Runner."

He smiled "Ha, you'll get it one day."

"Hey can you tell us?" Uncle Rua asked.

"No" I told him.

"Hey Ruka how about we join up with Crow to tickle her?" Uncle Rua asked his sister.

Aunt Ruka smiled "That would be fun Rua, but why should we force her to tell us who she's gonna summon."

"Don't make us tickle you too sis" Uncle Rua joked.

"Unlike Kasumi" Aunt Ruka said "I'm not ticklish."

"Ha, yeah right," Uncle Rua teased her "I could find something to tickle you with sis."

"I'm just saying why should we force her?" Aunt Ruka repeated "She wants to surprise us and I'm sure it would be hard to sneak up on her, not with all her bodyguards."

Uncle Rua turned to Shikamaru "Want to help tickle your girlfriend?"

"Done that" Shikamaru said "Even though she is ticklish it's gonna be a drag, first you would need to catch her off guard, then you'd have to prevent her from running away, then hold onto her as you tickle her. Even then I'm sure she wouldn't let out her surprise."

"Are you saying it's too much work?" Uncle Rua asked him "But yet you help protect her and do other ninja stuff."

"True" Shikamaru said "But I'd rather try to avoid troublesome situations that involve girls if I can help it."

"So why did you tickle her?" Aunt Ruka asked.

"I pulled a prank on him" I answered.

Haku smirked "Oh she got Shikamaru good."

Ten-Ten also smiled "That prank she pulled on him worked like a charm. He wasn't expecting it."

Shikamaru sighed as all eyes were on him "Well what do you expect, I'm trying to teach her walking on water."

"Just like Yusei trying to teach Aki how to skate" Uncle Rua said with Aunt Ruka smiling she too remembered it clearly even I remembered it only because when I was younger like five years old I had asked my mother how she met my father and what sort of dates she went on. Although she denied that it wasn't a date, Uncle Rua and Aunt Ruka insisted to me that it was a date.

"Anyway" Shikamaru said "She gets the first part down and then as I was walking towards her myself she begins to sink, thinking she's gonna fall, I reach to help her but she ended up pulling me into the water...Only then did I realize that's what she intended to do. OH yeah I paid her back for that by tickling her. Man I didn't even know she was ticklish."

"Next time" Crow said "Try using a feather duster, that works twice as better."

He caught onto me gasping "Wouldn't you agree?"

"No comment" I muttered but it was true feather dusters plus my skin, on any part of my body resulted in being terribly tickled.

So we continued onward. Out of the valley but then we caught sight of fire coming at us from the sky.

"Watch out!" I warned.

Uncle Crow swerved out of the way out of the fire. We looked up Fire Nation Blimps with Fire Benders had spotted us. We were sure that if they spotted us the Sound Ninjas weren't close by, and boy were we right! As soon as we got closer to the destination Sound Ninja appeared in front of us. Then the sound of a Duel Runner as we stopped we saw the Duel Runner come into position. It was a white Duel Runner. A man with blond hair stepped out. When Uncle Crow and I saw the man's purple eyes we knew then knew who was commanding them even before a Fire Nation soldier and Sound Ninja ran up to him.

"Lord Jack Atlas, we've found Yusei's daughter" the Sound Ninja said.

"Well good for you" Jack told him "Now let me handle her."

We watched as he got off his Duel Runner. Uncle Crow, Uncle Rua, and Aunt Ruka were blocking my way as Uncle Jack Atlas made his way over to me.

"Now, now, Crow" Jack said "You should know that Yusei's missing his daughter by now, now I know you and Kasumi are really close but it's time that I Jack Atlas brought his daughter to him. So back down, then Yusei and I could settle our rivalry over her by making her be the top prize!"

Uncle Crow stood firm "Never! Jack, maybe that would be something you'd say, actually you got the first part right but the Jack I know wouldn't even hold Kasumi hostage like that."

"Are you going to oppose me Crow?" Uncle Jack asked "As if that will work."

"He's not the only one you have to get pass" Uncle Rua told him "You have to get past me!"

"And me" Aunt Ruka said.

Uncle Jack sighed "Then I guess we'll have to settle this, I hate to do this to three fellow Signers...Fire Nation, Sound Ninja A-"

He was interrupted by the fact that he didn't plan on one thing. That thing was Kakashi-Papa, Haku, and Shikamaru automatically coming up with a plan to defeat the Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja while Uncle Jack, Uncle Rua, and Aunt Ruka were defending me. The plan worked perfectly. In seconds before Uncle Jack could finish his order, all of his troops and even Fire Nation Machines had been destroyed.

"Impossible! When did this happen?" Jack asked then he too felt a Knife at his throat.

He turned to see Kakashi-Papa "The famous Copy Ninja of the Leaf Village...How do you do?"

"This proves you were not meant to be the Champion of Duel Monsters" Kakashi-Papa told him "A real person during a war analyzes his surroundings and doesn't get distracted by his fellow teammates."

"Ha" Jack sneered "Don't you think I wouldn't prepare myself to be armed to fight against you Leaf Village kidnappers?"

"Kidnappers!" Uncle Crow demanded "The Leaf Village isn't the kidnapper, it's the Sound Village!"

"You're wrong, and because of that you've been Brainwashed" Jack told him he turned to Kakashi-Papa then raised an arm, then cut off Kakashi-Papa's head with an expert knife trust. However only then did her realize that it was a Shadow Clone. The real Kakashi-Papa was watching him from underground and he let Uncle Jack know who he was dealing with.

"What?" Uncle Jack as two hands grabbed onto his feet.

"Earth-Style Head Hunter Jutsu!" Kakashi-Papa said and instantly buried Uncle Jack up to his head in the ground.

"What the?" Uncle Jack asked as Kakashi-Papa was in front of him.

"Okay you got me" Uncle Jack sighed.

"And" Kakashi-Papa told him "You can't get out of it,"

"Oh he might not, but I can help him" a new voice stated and I knew who it was even if his voice sounded friendly. It was Kabuto.

Kabuto appeared instantly and looked at the group.

"Careful" Uncle Crow warned Uncle Rua and Aunt Ruka "By me Air Bending I can tell that this Sound Ninja isn't like the Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja we've already been able to kill off."

"He's right" Ten-Ten said getting her weapons ready.

Kakashi-Papa then had to make a decision. He didn't have to think long enough for her knew exactly which way to go "Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Haku,"

"Yes?" Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, and Haku asked.

"Keep the Signer's safe, Kabuto..."

"Yes?" Kabuto asked.

"This battle is between you and me" Kakashi-Papa told him "One-on-one, a fight to the death. If you can beat me you might be able to get Kasumi, if not."

Kakashi-Papa brought up his Kuani then raised his hand to his eye to reveal his Sharrigan, and it was then I knew Kakashi-Papa meant business "You're going to rest in pieces."

Kabuto sighed "Alright then, I accept. Just let me free Lord Jack Atlas."

"Very well" Kakashi-Papa said and with that Kabuto freed Uncle Jack."

Uncle Jack turned to him but Kabuto stopped him "Obey Orochimaru's and Yusei's orders. The girl is yours, try to capture her while I deal with Kakashi...Let's face it you aren't ready to fight a Jounin from the Leaf Village especially Kakashi Hatake."

Uncle Jack Atlas nodded scuffing out "Suit yourself, you better win otherwise you'll have to deal with me even if you survive the fight somehow."

Kabuto turned "Kakashi, let's not fight in front of your adopted daughter and the other three Signers...It'll give them nightmares...Let's fight in the Valley of Ends."

Naruto growled "That same Valley where Kasumi was forced to kill Sasuke for the sake of the Leaf Village?"

"That same place" Kabuto said.

Kakashi-Papa turned to me then to Shikamaru and Haku whom nodded at his look and it was Haku who answered the unasked question "Go ahead Kakashi-Sensei, we'll keep Lady Kasumi safe."

Kakashi-Papa finally agreed "Alright then, let's begin."

With this the two ninja disappeared.

"I hope Kakashi kicks his butt" Uncle Crow muttered "I hated that Sound Ninja already."

"I guess it's just you and me short stock" Uncle Jack stated.

Hearing this I wanted to run at Uncle Jack, only three things held me back, those things were Uncle Crow holding my arms, Ten-Ten wrapping the same special blindfold around me to keep my Psychic Powers in check and Shikamaru holding onto me with Shadow Possession Jutsu.

"I'm not sure how long that's gonna last" Uncle Crow told Naruto "She hates being called that."

Naruto strolled up "So you're this Jack Atlas, you don't look like the Ex Champion of Turbo Dueling."

Uncle Jack heard this and looked at Naruto "I am Jack Atlas! I used to be the King. I still have those skills and can vanquish anyone that disagrees with me."

"Hope you can write that on paper" Naruto smirked "Because I Naruto Utuzumaki will foil you're plans."

"Oh and am I supposed to take that threat seriously because of your suicide outfit?" Uncle Jack Atlas said.

"Ha, you'll be regretting that once I become the Next Hokage you jerk!" Naruto said pointing out at Jack Atlas with his pointer finger showing Uncle Jack that Naruto was a Duelist.

"Are you challenging me: Jack Atlas to a Duel?" Uncle Jack asked "One of the best profession Turbo Duelist? Ha, you can't handle the Master of Faster!"

"You're not the master of Faster" Naruto told him "From where I'm standing and been told Yusei's the master of faster...Heck with your overconfidence comes your fall"

"You're getting overconfident yourself" Hinabi muttered "Which is never a good thing for you ether."

"Fine" Uncle Jack sneered "Then let's do this quickly, I've promised Yusei, I'll deliver his daughter back to him."

"Not without getting past me first" Naruto told him then with this Naruto's Mark of the Dragon activated.

"A Signer?" Jack Atlas asked "No one told us there was another Signer."

"Get used to it Jack" Uncle Crow teased him.

The two activated their Duel Disks.

"**DUEL!**"

The two shouted.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Uncle Jack's Life Points: 4000**)

"I'll start things off first" Uncle Jack said then without waiting for a response he went first "I draw!"

Uncle Jack drew the first card "Alright now I'll be summoning my Dark Resonator in defense mode!"

A Dark fiend type monster appeared on the field (**DEF: 300, ATK: 1300**)

"Next" Uncle Jack began "I'll place two cards face down, turn end."

"Then it's my turn" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright now First I'll start by summoning one monster that had always helped me out, my Nimble Momongas in defense mode!"

A Squirrel appeared on the field (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"What's that little squirrel going to do?" Uncle Jack demanded "It won't save you."

"Next" Naruto began "I'll place two cards face down, turn end."

"Then it's my turn," Uncle Jack began "I draw!"

Uncle Jack drew a card "Now I'll show you the true terror of my deck, I'll send one level four or below monster from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon this card..."

He sent one monster from his hand to the Graveyard and shouted "Please meet my Power Giant!"

A big rocky Giant appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 0**)

"But that's a level six monster" Naruto said "Where was the tribute."

"You dummy" he heard Hinabi mutter with Uncle Crow shaking his head before turning to me "You sure you want this guy to protect you?"

Uncle Jack answered Naruto's question by laughing "Ha,ha,ha, you are a nobe to this game! That is why I told you it's effect already. By sending a level four or below monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon him and here's the best part, it's level is decreased by one level."

"How is that the best part?" Naruto asked.

I slapped my forehead how embarrassing was it for Naruto showing us this now. I was his teacher and right now I was being embarrassed thinking that my Uncles and Aunt were now thinking I was a horrible teacher."

"Easy" Aunt Ruka told me as I looked at her "You're a great teacher, I mean you successfully taught Hinabi and she beat Crow."

Crow smiled at Hinabi "Yeah it's not easy to overcome my Blackwings especially with an Alien Deck but you did it."

"Thank you Lord Crow" Hinabi said bowing to him.

So we returned our attention to the Duel "How is that the best part?" Uncle Jack repeated Naruto's question "Simple, it's perfect for a Synchro Summon."

"Oh-no" Naruto muttered now getting it.

"That's right" Uncle Jack said "And now it's time for a Synchro Summon! I'm going to tune my Level Three Dark Resonator with my Level Five Power Giant!"

"That's a Level 8 monster!" Naruto shouted in alarm.

"That's right" Uncle Jack smirked "Now it's time to meet your fate!"

Then he began to chant as Dark Resonator sent out music waves threw it's dagger before disappearing into three rings with Power Giant being scanned threw them "The Ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very Soul, Red Dragon Archfiend!"

With this out of white light, Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field with a mighty roar. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

"Oh-no" Naruto muttered seeing Uncle Jack's Synchro Dragon.

"Oh, you sound like you know the trouble you've finally gotten yourself into" Uncle Jack said "But it's too late to turn back now, Red Dragon Archfiend attack Nimble Momongas with Absolute Power Force!"

One of Red Dragon Archfiend's attack started to glow a deadly orange. It then brought it down on Nimble Momongas easily destroying it.

"Fell for it!" Naruto shouted "When a Nimble Momongas gets destroyed by battle I gain one thousand Life Points!"

With this Naruto's Life Points increased.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 5000**)

"Not bad" Uncle Jack stated "For a beginner-"

"Not only do I gain one thousand Life Points" Naruto began "But I can special Summon two more Nimble Momongas!"

Two more Nimble Momongas appeared on the field (**DEF: 100, ATK: 1000**)

"Ha" Uncle Jack laughed "Show me something that you don't know about and that's this, whenever Red Dragon Archfiend destroys a monster in defense mode, all monsters on your side of the field in attack mode are destroyed!"

Red flames began shooting out beneath the Nimble Momongas's but Naruto smirked "Actually I was expecting this, after all Lady Kasumi has a Red Dragon Archfiend and she's a really good teacher to teach us about the Synchro Monsters of all five Signers."

"Ahem!" Uncle Rua coughed politely causing me to burst out laughing.

"Well sue me Lord Rua" Naruto told Uncle Rua "We really didn't know that there were six Signers until recently."

He returned his attention to the Duel "Alright then, I'll activate my Trap Card Remote Revenge!"

I smiled thinking _Figures that would help him, I just knew he had it in his deck, I mean it's the perfect Trap besides Substitution Jutsu and Shadow Clone Jutsu._

"Oh nuts" Uncle Jack muttered seeing the Trap Card and Naruto explained why "I can only activate this when an Effect Monster's effect, Spell or Trap Card effect destroys one monster on the field, instead of mine, I can switch the target back to an appropriate monster my opponent controls!"

Instead of the Red Flames destroying Naruto's monsters it went over to Red Dragon Archfiend destroying it.

"Not bad" Uncle Crow said placing his hand on my back "You really taught your students well."

"What do you say to that?" Naruto demanded at Uncle Jack.

"So you do have a little fight in you" Uncle Jack stated "But it's time I activate my Continuous Trap Card: Call of the Haunted, and now my Red Dragon Archfiend comes back!"

With this Red Dragon Archfiend came back onto the field.

(**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

"At least I'm spared at the moment" Naruto muttered.

"Do you really think that I would allow my precious monster Red Dragon Archfiend to be destroyed that easily? Think again" Uncle Jack stated "I place two cards face down, turn end"

"Then I'm up then" Naruto began "I draw!"

Naruto drew a card then he spoke out loud "What do you say we show Jack Atlas that we can match his move old buddy?"

As if responding to Naruto, Aunt Ruka and I saw the card wink at Naruto in response. Apparently he saw it too because he smiled "I'll take that as a yes."

"Alright then" Naruto said "I'll summon the Kyubbi Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Kyubbi Synchron appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200**)

I nodded if Naruto was going to have any hope in defeating Uncle Jack, it was in his case, had to match him at every turn if possible, so this was going to be one of those days where his one confirmed strategy with relying on powerful cards to do this. My father could defeat Jack using several different stategies but for Naruto whom had never dealt with a Signer before it would rely on the only strategy he knew and mastered not that we didn't work on improving his strategy and he did try several of them during the tournament. One of which happened to use Natria Beast and King Tiger Wanghus. That was successful. However Uncle Jack didn't seem to understand Naruto.

"So what if you have a new Tuner Monster? How's that going to help you"

"Like this" Naruto stated "I'll activate the Spell Card, Double Summon, thanks to this I can Normal Summon one additional Monster," with that Naruto picked up another monster card "And here it is Berserk Gorilla!"

Berserk Gorilla appeared on the field (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 0**)

"Next" Naruto shouted "I'm going to Tune My Level 4 Kyubbi Synchron with my two Nimble Momongas and my Level four Beserk Gorilla."

"This can't be!" Uncle Jack shouted "A level twelve Synchro Monster?"

Naruto nodded "Believe Jack, you're not the only one with a powerful Dragon to help you!"

With this the Four Monsters began their thing with Kyubbi Synchron turning into four rings, with the two Nimble Momongas and Berserk Gorilla being scanned as Naruto chanted down "In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Kyubbi Dragon!

Kyubbi Dragon appeared on the field in flash of light and mighty roar. (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**)

"So it's the battle of the Dragons hugh?" Uncle Jack Atlas asked.

"You bet" Naruto told Uncle Jack "And I'll activate one of Kyubbi Dragon's Special Abilities, for each Beast Type Monster in **OUR** Graveyards, Kyubbi Dragon gains five hundred attack points."

"Darn it" Uncle Jack muttered "So this is why you sent four monsters to the Graveyard!"

"Not just that" Naruto said "But Kyubbi Dragon is a Level twelve monster that needs One Tuner and two or more Non-Tuner Monsters and that's hard to get up. Anyway, as stated Kyubbi Dragon will now gain five hundred attack points for each Beast Type Monster in our Graveyards, as you know now I have five monsters in my Graveyard.

The Nine tails on Kyubbi Dragon rose by twenty-five hundred points. (**4000-6500**)

"This is going to hurt Jack" Uncle Crow said "And for once I'm going to enjoy this, I mean not that I like see him getting hurt but I always love to see him get what's coming to him."

"Hold on" Uncle Jack stated "I activate my Trap Card Tuner Capture!"

With this one of Uncle Jack's Trap Cards activated and he announced it's effect "Thanks for Synchro Summoning Naruto, because thanks to this Trap Card, I get to take the Tuner Monster you used for that Synchro Summon."

"Oh-no then" Naruto began.

"That's right" Uncle Jack said "Without Kyubbi Synchro Kyubbi Dragon losses five hundred of it's attack points."

With this Tuner Capture captured Kyubbi Synchron and it was now in Uncle Jack's control and it looked evil. (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200**) Without the Fifth Beast type Kyubbi Dragon lost five hundred of it's attack points.

(**6500-6000**)

"Hmph" Naruto muttered "Doesn't matter because now I'll win this Duel by attacking Kyubbi Synchron."

With it's surprised look Naruto caught on muttering "Sorry ol buddy but thanks to Jack using that card on you he's lost the Duel."

Naruto pointed out at Kyubbi Synchron "Alright, Kyubbi Dragon attack Kyubbi Synchron with Kyubbi Vengeance.

Kyubbi Dragon raised it's tails and with them glowing with fire sent out a stream of fire from it's mouth.

"Then I'll activate my third Trap Card: Synchro Barrier!" Uncle Jack shouted and another Trap Card appeared "Now by tributing one Synchro Monster I control, I will not take any damage until the End Phase of my next turn."

With this Uncle Jack gave up Red Dragon Archfiend but a barrier appeared over Kyubbi Synchron sparing Uncle Jack's Life Points but Kyubbi Synchron was destroyed. Before Naruto could do anything else Uncle Jack activate his fourth Trap Card "Now I'll activate the Time Machine Trap Card, now when a monster is destroyed by battle, I can activate this card, now I get to Special Summon that monster onto the field in the same location, so your Kyubbi Synchron is coming back to me.

Kyubbi Synchron reappeared on Jack Atlas's field. (**ATK: 1200, DEF: 1200**)

I was right this Duel was going to be harder than our previous battles.

Naruto was panting "Fine, turn end."

"Then it's my move" Uncle Jack told him "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright time for a little recharge, I activate the Continuous Spell Card Mirage of Nightmare, now I get to draw until I get four cards in my hand.

Uncle Jack drew until he got four cards in his hand.

"Alright now I'll activate my Spell Card Pot of Greed it allows me to Draw two cards" Uncle Jack said and he drew two more cards.

"Next" I'll activate Monster Reborn to Special Summon from my Graveyard, my Red Dragon Archfiend!"

With this Red Dragon Archfiend appeared on the field. (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 2000**)

"Next" Uncle Jack began "Sense I have Red Dragon Archfiend on my field and he's a level eight Synchro Monster...I'll get to Special Summon Creation Resonator!"

Another fiend type monster appeared on the field it looked similar to Dark Resonator but had somewhat of a priest type of robe.

"Next" Uncle Jack began "I'll activate the Equip Spell Card Demotion! Now the equipped monster has it's levels downgraded by two!"

"So which monster?" Naruto asked.

"Why who else than my Creation Resonator!" Uncle Jack Atlas said smiling.

With that in mind Creation Resonator had it's level lowered to one.

"And now" Uncle Jack Atlas began "I'll be tuning my level one Creation Resonator with your Kyubbi Synchron."

"Oh-no" I muttered "It's coming."

Shikamaru nodded "This is bad."

"And my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Uncle Jack ended.

The two Tuners turned into one huge ring with Red Dragon Archfiend being scanned right threw it and Uncle Jack chanted out " The King and Devil, here and now become as one, Raging spirit! Life up the very cities of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Red Nova Dragon!"

Hearing this Naruto paled as Red Nova Dragon appeared on the field. (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**)

"Talk about the battle of the Dragons" Uncle Crow muttered "This Duel could go on forever."

"Which is one thing we don't have" I muttered.

"Now" Uncle Jack said "Now for each Tuner Monster in my Graveyard, Red Nova Dragon gains five hundred attack points!"

With this Red Nova Dragon counted down each Tuner Monster in Uncle Jack's Graveyard, apparently there were three of them then it accrued to me the tributed monster Jack used to Special Summon Power Giant, was a Tuner Monster. (**3500-5000**)

"Not strong enough" Naruto warned Uncle Jack.

"That maybe true" Uncle Jack said "So I end my turn with two Face-downs for now."

"Then I'm up then" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright then, let's get to it!"

He looked up "First I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, it allows me to draw two more cards."

With this he drew two more cards then nodded "Perfect."

"Perfect?" Uncle Jack asked.

"You bet" Naruto declared "I'll activate my Continuous Trap Card Pyramid of Light!"

Pyramid of Light appeared on the field.

"Interesting" Uncle Jack said "Pyramid of Light hmm..."

"It's more than interesting" Naruto declared "Because now, I'll activate a monster's Special Ability, by paying five hundred of my Life Points, I can Special Summon this card from my hand."

He paid five Hundred Life Points and thanks to having his Life Points increased didn't look like he had taken damage." (**Naruto's Life Points: 4500**)

"He's lucky to get that boost in round one" Hinabi muttered "Once my Life Points dropped even one hundred points below four thousand the pain begins."

"Now" Naruto ordered "Come on out Andro Sphinx!"

Andro Sphinx came out onto the field (**ATK: 3000, DEF: 3000**)

"This is you're big push?" Uncle Jack asked.

"No" Naruto began "Because now I'll activate another Special ability, by paying another five hundred Life Points I can Special Summon this card again!"

With this Naruto paid another Five Hundred Life Points and once again wasn't effect or didn't show any symptoms of it. (**Naruto's Life Points: 4000**)

"Now" Naruto began "Come forth Sphinx Telia!"

Sphinx Telia appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 3000**)

"Fascinating" Uncle Jack said "You have two Sphinxes and know how to summon this quickly, not bad."

"And now" Naruto began "Sense Kyubbi Dragon is the only monster strong enough to win this Duel, I'll have him attack you're Red Nova Dragon!"

"You're a fool" Uncle Jack sneered "I'll activate my Trap Card Mirror Force!"

Hearing everyone watching the Duel between Naruto and Jack gasped.

"Now say goodbye to all Attack position Monsters on you're side of the field!" Uncle Jack shouted.

"You might destroy my Sphinxes" Naruto muttered "But you won't destroy Kyubbi Dragon!"

"Why's that?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Yeah why is that?" Uncle Rua asked me as I was now grinning with Hinabi smiling as well.

Naruto answered them both "Because I activate Kyubbi Dragon's Special ability, by sending two cards from the top of my deck to the Graveyard, Kyubbi Dragon is unaffected by all Traps, Spells and Monster effects till the end of the turn!"

With this Naruto discarded two cards from the Top of his deck to the Graveyard. They were not Beast Type Monsters because Kyubbi Dragon's attack didn't get higher.

However his two Sphinxes were both destroyed. Instead of Naruto being sad and upset at this he was smiling.

"Why's he smiling?" Aunt Ruka said "The Sphinxes were powerful cards, but thanks to Mirror Force, they were destroyed."

"Those two Sphinxes weren't the only two powerful Sphinx Aunt Ruka."

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

I grinned "You'll see."

By this time Uncle Crow got it "Do you mean? He."

I nodded and he shut up "This is going to be exciting!"

"Now" Naruto began to my Uncle that he was Dueling "Thank you Jack, for destroying my two Sphinxes all together, by doing so, you have automatically triggered another monster's Special Ability in my deck,"

"What is it?" Uncle Jack asked.

"By paying Five Hundred of my Life Points" Naruto began as he paid them and this time just Like Hinabi stated he felt the pain. (**Naruto's Life Points: 3500**)

"Looks like you hurt yourself" Uncle Jack sneered.

Naruto grinned "Doesn't matter because now that I've paid the price, the monster when both Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Telia are destroyed at the same time can be Special Summoned from my Deck! So come on out, Thenion The Great Sphinx!"

Thenion the Great Sphinx came out onto the field (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**)

"He has that card?" Uncle Rua jaw dropped "But that card is dangerous!"

"Exactly" Aunt Ruka said also jaw dropping "After all those that Summon Thenion found themselves a deadly fate, that card is cursed."

I nodded "Not anymore,"

"Wha?" Aunt Ruka asked.

"True Thenion used to belong to Anubis Ancient Egyptian God of the Dead" I began "The grave fate all those Duelist had was Anubis judging them unworthy in a Shadow Duel. Trust me I watched Naruto Duel against Anubis. In the end he won the Duel which makes him the first ever non human to successfully own it."

"Just like Jack Atlas" Uncle Crow said "And Red Nova Dragon."

"Very similar from what I've heard from mom and dad" I said agreeing with him.

"Now" Naruto began "Sense you didn't destroy Kyubbi Dragon, and sense the Sphinxes were Beast type, his attack points get a raise and I'll continue it's attack!"

True enough Kyubbi Dragon's attack points rose. (**6500-7500**)

"Continue!" Naruto ordered.

"I'll activate Red Nova Dragon's Special ability" Uncle Jack declared "Whenever you declare an attack I can select it then remove this card from play to negate the attack!"

With this Red Nova Dragon intercepted the flames and vanished leaving Uncle Jack wide opened.

"So you negated Kyubbi Dragon's attack again" Naruto told him "But you won't dodge this, Thenion the Great Sphinx attack directly!"

Seeing Thenion lunge at him Uncle Jack held up his hand "I'll activate the effect of my Battle Fader!"

Naruto paused hearing this as Uncle Jack announced the effect "When you declare a direct attack, I can special summon this card from my hand and end the Battle Phase!"

Hearing this Naruto growled "Oh man this guy is good, he's survived three rounds already."

"During the End Phase of the turn Red Nova Dragon uses it's ability to negate one of your monsters attacks" Uncle Jack began "Then I can Special Summon it back onto the field!"

With this Red Nova Dragon arrived back onto the field. (**ATK: 3500, DEF: 3000**)

Thanks to the Tuner monsters it gained an attack boost. (**3500-5000**)

"Then it's my move" Uncle Jack began "I draw!"

He drew a card.

"Alright then thanks to Mirage of Nightmare, I get to draw until I get four cards in my hand."

Uncle Jack drew three more cards.

"Alright then" Uncle Jack said "I'll start this turn by attacking with Red Nova Dragon!"

Naruto growled "On who?"

"You're Thenion The Great Sphix" Uncle Jack shouted.

Red Nova Dragon took to the skies attempting to attack Thenion the Great Sphinx.

Naruto watched "I'll activate Thenion the Great Sphinx's Special ability!"

Uncle Jack paused as Naruto declared the effect "Once per turn and only one time, by paying five hundred of my Life Points-"

He paid another five hundred of his Life Points and felt his life draining a bit again (**Naruto's Life Points: 3000**)

He recovered looking at Uncle Jack "Now that "I've paid five hundred Life Points, until the end of this turn, Thenion the Great Sphinx's attack points get a boost of three thousand!"

"What?" Uncle Jack asked shocked hearing this ability sure enough Thenion the Great Sphinx gained three thousand attack points.

(**3500-6500**)

"Hmm" Uncle Jack as his monster collided with the weaker monster before any the damage step I saw him smile "Alright then so maybe I have misjudged you, I'll activate my trap Card Prideful Roar!"

Naruto heard this and was puzzled "Now I can only activate this Trap Card during the damage calculation, now when I pay Life Points equal to the difference in the attack. My monster gains attack equal to that difference plus three hundred!"

"Say what?" Naruto demanded.

Sure enough Uncle Jack paid fifteen hundred of his Life Points. (**Uncle Jack's Life Points: 2500**)

Then Uncle Jack's Red Nova Dragon gained the difference plus three hundred more points. (**5000-6800**)

Thanks to the attack point boost, Thenion the Great Sphinx was destroyed causing Naruto to growl out "Oh man...even as his Life Points lowered by the difference.

(**Naruto's Life Points: 2700**)

"We did tell him Jack's good" Uncle Crow said.

"Next" Uncle Jack began "Turn end."

"What?" Naruto demanded.

Uncle Jack just grinned "Those cards that I don't use that turn get sent to the Graveyard, oh and Naruto please keep in mind that if there are any Tuners in my Graveyard, Red Nova Dragon will gain five hundred attack points."

Naruto heard this and saw it as all of Uncle Jack's four cards were Tuner Monsters.

(**5000-7000**)

"Red Nova Dragon" Uncle Crow muttered "Is catching up really quick."

"Two more and it will be stronger than Kyubbi Dragon" Hinabi muttered.

"Plus it has powerful abilities" I agreed "Naruto's Spells, Monster Effects, and even Trap Cards won't work on it, the only thing he has to do is attack and even that can be stopped."

"It's my move" Naruto began "I draw!"

He drew a card and sighed "Alright time to change the field, I'll activate my own Spell Card Mirage of Nightmare, like you I'll also draw until I get four more cards in my hand."

With this Naruto was able to gain four more cards.

He turned knowing Red Nova Dragon was catching up to him.

"Alright then" Naruto began "First of all, I'll start this round by summoning my D.D Crazy Beast!"

D.D Crazy Beast appeared on the field! (**ATK: 1400, DEF: 1400**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Summoning Jutsu!"

A new Quick-Play Spell Card was activated and Naruto announced it's effect "With this Quick-Play Spell Card, I can Special Summon One monster from my deck or hand, but it is destroyed at the end of this turn!"

Uncle Jack snorted "So bring on your monsters, the more there are the more I can destroy."

"I'm not so sure" Naruto told him "Because now I'll summon my Elephon Tuner Monster!"

Elephon came out onto the field. (**ATK: 800, DEF: 500**)

"Now what are you up too?" Uncle Jack asked.

"This" Naruto told him "I'm going to tune my Level two Elephon with my Level Three D.D. Crazy Beast!"

With this Naruto's two monsters began to join forces with Elephon turning into two rings with D.D Crazy Beast being scanned as he chanted "In order to become the Hokage, we must fight for our dreams and bond together with friends...Synchro Summon...Natria Beast!"

Natria Beast appeared on the field and Naruto turned to Jack "Thanks to both my monsters being Beast type Kyubbi Dragon gains one thousand more attack points!" (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

That was true. (**7500-8500**)

"Next" Naruto began "I'll equip Natria Beast with the Equip Spell Card, Speed Trainer!"

"This'll hurt Uncle Jack" I remarked as an equip Spell was placed on Natria Beast.

"And now" Naruto began "I'll attack with Kyubbi Dragon against your Red Nova Dragon with Kyubbi Vengence!"

"I don't think so!" Uncle Jack shouted as Kyubbi Dragon tried to attack again "I'll activate Red Nova Dragon's Special ability negating your attack!"

Red Nova Dragon vanished and the attack was negated leaving Jack still having his Battle Fader.

"And now" Naruto said grinning "Natria Beast attack Jack directly!"

"You can't do that!" Uncle Jack shouted.

"That's right he can't" Uncle Crow shouted equally shocked "As much as I wouldn't like to agree with Jack on that."

"Oh you are so wrong Uncle Crow" I told him.

Naruto's grin widen "Lady Kasumi's right because Speed Trainer can only be equipped to a Beast-Type Monster! The equipped monster can attack directly!"

"Say what?" Uncle Jack shouted in alarm.

Naruto grinned as Uncle Crow smirked "Not a bad combo."

Natria Beast pounced and with one claw slashed at Uncle Jack. Uncle Jack took the slash and three huge cuts were seen on him and they were deep. (**Uncle Jack's Life Points: 300**)

"Not bad" Uncle Jack stated.

"Oh it's bad" Naruto stated "I place one card face down, turn end."

"Now" Uncle Jack said as Naruto ended his turn "Sense I negated your attack with Red Nova Dragon's ability he'll come back again."

Once more Red Nova Dragon came back onto the field. (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**) Even then it gained more power thanks to the Tuners in Jack's Graveyard. (**4000-7000**)

"And now" Uncle Jack said "Now that it's my turn again, I draw!"

He drew a card.

"Alright then" Uncle Jack began "I'll now activate the effect of Mirage of Nightmare, which allows me to draw until I have four cards in my hand."

He drew three more cards "Alright then I'll activate the Spell Card Swords of Revealing Light!"

I looked puzzled as three swords of light appeared on the field and turned to Uncle Crow whom shrugged "I'm just as puzzled as you Kasumi...I didn't know Jack had that Spell Card in his deck."

"Now" Uncle Jack began "Now you can't attack me for three whole turns."

Naruto smiled "Normally yes, but all I have to do is activate Natria Beast's Special ability."

"What?" Uncle Jack asked and this time even Uncle Crow understood "Oh yeah, Natria Beast's only ability is that by sending two cards from the top of Naruto's deck to the Graveyard, Natria Beast can negate the effect of any Spell Card and Destroy it."

Naruto nodded "You heard Lord Crow, Jack."

So he discarded two cards to the Graveyard.

"Fine, fine, that's all good" Uncle Jack said knowing that all of his Spells were useless against Naruto now.

"Alright then" Uncle Jack declared "This Duel is over, even though Red Nova Dragon isn't strong enough to take your Dragon out, it sure is strong enough to end this Duel by attacking Natria Beast!"

"That's true" I muttered "Natria Beast can't withstand one attack from Red Nova Dragon, and it is strong enough to End this Duel right now."

"Now" Uncle Jack declared "Red Nova Dragon, attack Natria Beast!"

Red Nova Dragon roared out and sent a huge blast at Natria Beast.

"This is gonna hurt" Naruto muttered "But I activate my Trap Card, Shinobi Survival Skill!"

A new Trap Card was played and Naruto announced it's effect "Now if an attack would wipe my Life Points out, thanks to this Trap Card, I'll survive the attack as my Life Points go down to one!"

The attack hit Natria Beast destroying it and I heard Naruto screaming in pain as his Life Points dropped. Not only did Natria Beast get destroyed but it also raised Kyubbi Dragon's attack. (**8500-9000**)

(**Naruto's Life Points: 1**)

"Turn end" Uncle Jack said as Naruto was having trouble getting up "It's almost over."

Finally after a few minutes Naruto began to stand "This it's my turn, I draw!"

He drew a card then pointed out "Now Mirage of Nightmare activates and I get three more cards."

He drew three more cards.

Then smiled "Oh Jack!"

"Yes?" Uncle Jack asked.

"It's over" Naruto said.

"How so?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Simple there is another effect of Shinobi Survival Skills!" Naruto announced.

"And what is that?" Uncle Jack asked "Whatever it's effect it won't bother Red Nova Dragon."

"Oh it has" Naruto said.

"What?" Uncle Jack asked as he noticed his monster's abilities were negated.

"That's the second effect of Shinobi Survival Skills" Naruto grinned "When it's activated not only do I survive the attack but this Trap Card negates up to two of the attacking monster's abilities."

"Two of them, not all of them?" Uncle Jack asked as he noticed the attack points were the same.

Naruto nodded "The two abilities I took from your monster was not being able to be effected by Spells, Monster Effects, and Trap Cards now for the remainder of the Duel it can be effected by them, and I also took away your monster's ability to negate my monster's attack just by tributing itself."

"Oh no" Uncle Jack muttered.

"That's right" Naruto shouted "Now Kyubbi Dragon end this with Kyubbi Vengeance!"

Kyubii Dragon roared switching it's nine tails spreading then breathing out a huge ball of fire.

The huge attack hit home and thanks for it's two abilities that were drained the attack hits home and Naruto wins the Duel!

** (Uncle Jack's Life Points: 0**)

"He did it!" Uncle Rua shouted and he clapped his sister's hand whom shouted "Jack is saved!"

Naruto nearly collapsed but he managed to run over to Uncle Jack and felt the pain as his temporary birthmark vanished and reappeared on Uncle Jack's arm, but that's not all, the spirit of Red Dragon Archfiend appeared "Thank you Naruto, you've save Jack's life, keep up the good work, Hokage to be."

Naruto's eyes perked up as Red Dragon Archfiend disappeared then he went and tried to dig in Uncle Jack's Duel Disk which caused me to shake my head as he found Red Dragon Archfiend "Hey what do you mean Hokage to be? Come on speak to me!"

"Would you knock it off?" Uncle Jack asked as he came to his true self then he saw Naruto messing with Red Dragon Archfiend "Hey you off of my card!"

Naruto dropped the card back into the deck then fell over.

"What happened to you?" Uncle Jack said as he realized that Naruto was deeply wounded.

"It's a long story Jack" Uncle Crow said as Haku hopped over to the wounded Naruto "Naruto...I wonder if I can even heal you properly right now."

"Hey at least I won didn't I?" Naruto told him.

"True" Haku answered.

"Hey you're that one kid whom was Aki's strongest student" Uncle Jack said to Haku "Haku was it?"

"Still is" Haku said as he began trying to heal Naruto.

He turned to Uncle Crow "What do you mean it's a long story?" He caught sight of me "Oh hey short stock."

Hearing this I wanted to use my psychic powers on my Uncle as Uncle Crow was in front of me "I don't think you want to get back to where you started right? Well sit down and I'll explain from what I've heard and believe now."

So Uncle Jack sat down and after a while he looked up "How dare Orochimaru make my niece Kasumi's life miserable by killing us off and trying to hunt her down. Making her life miserable was my job! I won't let that happen."

Once again I wanted to hurt him but Shikamaru was holding onto my arms and legs "Uh Lord Jack, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep troublesome restained."

"Who's this Troublesome you speak off?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Mostly any girl" Aunt Ruka answered "But he uses it on our niece here. They are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Hearing this Uncle Jack slapped his forehead "Yusei's gonna have a cow Kasumi...You know that right?"

I sighed Uncle Jack was right "Yeah well, it's kind of hard not to follow everyone of his teachings. Besides Shikamaru hasn't done anything bad...In fact he's done more good than bad."

"True" Uncle Crow told Jack "Shikamaru has taught her how to control her Chakra, and even his Clan's unique Jutsu."

"I see" Uncle Jack said he turned to Shikamaru "Just be warned that Yusei is protective of her and really didn't want her having boyfriends until she was thirteen-"

"Sixteen Jack" Uncle Crow said "That's how protective he was of her."

"Oh wait wasn't it Aki that told us thirteen was okay for her?" Uncle Jack asked.

"It was" Uncle Crow said "But I'm pretty sure if it's okay for Haku which it is. Then Aki herself wouldn't mind it."

I sighed was my father going to cause a break-up between me and Shikamaru? I hoped not.

So we returned to watch Haku heal Naruto once again. Far off into the distance we could here Kakashi-Papa and Kabuto dishing it out. Deep down I knew Kakashi-Papa was winning. We would meet up with him but right now it was time to heal Naruto. That was gonna take a while.

**End of Chapter!**

** Another Chapter is over! Naruto defeats Jack. So what did you think about Kyubbi Dragon vs. Red Nova Dragon? It would've ran on-and-one-and-on, Luckily Naruto found away around it's abilities. Two more Signers need to be freed. You don't want to miss out on the next chapter. Chapter 58: Final Duels P7: Rematch! Student vs. Teacher**


	59. Chapter 58: Final Duels P7

Chapter 58: Final Duels P7; Rematch Student vs. Teacher

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

Four out of six Signers were free from Orochimaru's control. Even with only two Signers freed Orochimaru couldn't summon the Crimson Dragon. I was little by little being reunited with my true family. All we needed to do was free my mom and dad. As of right now I enjoyed the company of three of my Uncles and Aunts. Those three were Uncle Rua, Aunt Ruka, and even Uncle Crow. As for Uncle Jack...Even though he teased me when I was younger, I still wasn't very close to him but was happy at the moment. Haku succeeded in healing Naruto but it took along time.

"Man" Naruto muttered "Haku...Why couldn't you do this faster?"

"Not my fault that you were left with one Life Point left" Haku told him.

Uncle Jack even had to smile at this "Serves you right for thinking you could defeat me like that!"

Naruto looked at him "Hey, if you recall I was the one that freed you from Orochimaru's control! I would think I'd have the right to put you-"

Whap! Hinabi punched Naruto and he collapsed after muttering "Shutting up, resting now."

Then he fell down passed out.

She looked at the unconscious Shinobi then turned to Uncle Jack "Don't let him get to you Lord Jack. Plus he was always uptight about stuff like that. However he did defeat you and bring your freedom back."

"Yeah" Uncle Jack said "I suppose I should give him some credit for facing off against me and Red Nova Dragon."

"Twice technically" I muttered careful not to let any of my aunts or uncles hear me mutter technically and the sound of my voice. Aside from my vision, I had nightmares where Red Nova Dragon ate me ever sense that incident with the true Red Nova Dragon.

So once Naruto regained consciousness we continued our journey. Once again I was on the back of Uncle Crow's Duel Runner with Takara hanging out of my chest.

"Kasumi...May I ask you a question" Uncle Crow asked as he saw my Vulpix in between my breasts which were still developing.

"What sort of question Uncle Crow?" I asked already knowing his question.

"Well" Uncle Crow began uneasy "Well just between you and me, how does it feel to have a fox in between your breasts?"

I sighed this was a question, I was expecting and answered it "Well, at first it felt strange but warm due to Takara's fur. Now I must admit that it really doesn't bother me, usually I'd have her walk besides me if she wanted to but I'm on a Duel Runner if she's on my helmet she won't be able to hang on."

"I see" Uncle Crow said "And it's a good answer, sorry if it made you uncomfortable."

"Honestly, I'd rather you ask the question and not Uncle Jack" I said.

"I heard that young lady!" Uncle Jack called from his Duel Runner which was following right behind us.

Uncle Crow smirked "Yeah well, Jack what can I say? She likes me better."

"Kasumi...Tell us the order if your favorite Uncles or Aunt in Ruka's case to the least favorite" Uncle Jack said.

"This is gonna go well" Haku muttered.

"It's going to be obvious who her favorite Uncle reaches first place" Shikamaru agreed.

I took a deep breathe and concentrated hard on the question. Which ones did I like from the most to the least. Finally I decided the answer "Well, the first one is you Uncle Crow."

"Knew I would be, you and I get along so well" Uncle Crow said.

"She's even picked up some of your phases you would say to one of your opponents" Haku agreed "Even smiling like when you are said to."

"Okay that was obvious" Uncle Jack muttered "So whose next?"

I tried it was hard, I really enjoyed being with Aunt Ruka then Uncle Rua was protective of me and his sister plus I really didn't get to see Uncle Rua as much as I would like to.

"Coming second is Aunt Ruka" I told them.

While this shocked Aunt Ruka she smiled "Well, I wouldn't have guessed that, I would've thought it would've been my brother."

"You're my next favorite Aunt Ruka because, I nearly got to see you most of the time and your brother was never around most of the time so right now I really don't know much about him."

Hearing this Uncle Rua collapsed onto the ground "Fair enough...Sue me for professionally Dueling."

"And losing" Uncle Jack commented.

"Uncle Rua your third" I said "And Uncle Jack...You're last."

"Why am I last?" Uncle Jack wondered.

"Simple reasoning" Shikamaru answered for me "You keep on calling her short stock which is something she never likes to hear."

"Okay" Uncle Jack said.

"That's basically why, another reason is you can be agnorant" I told him.

"Even she notices that" Uncle Crow smirked.

"Alright then" Uncle Jack said not even caring for the rankng system I justed rated them "Does the Sound of battle reach your ears because it's reaching mine."

We stopped and looked around.

"So this is the Valley of Ends" Uncle Crow muttered.

"The same place Kasumi was forced to kill Sasuke" Naruto muttered.

Sure enough it was the same place and it brought sadness to my heart when Naruto mentioned that I killed Sasuke. Uncle Crow noticed me knelling onto my knees as we got out of the Duel Runner "You okay?"

"No" I answered him "This place makes me feel sad and sick to my stomach."

"I understand perfectly" Haku stated "If this was a place I was and had to kill someone while I was in Lady Kasumi's place, I wouldn't feel right ether."

Uncle Crow saw a tears in my eyes.

"She's crying again?" Uncle Jack asked.

"Careful Jack" Uncle Crow said "She killed a ninja of the Leaf Village here,"

"He was a jerk" I told them "Just like Uncle Jack Atlas only worse."

"Yeah" Naruto agreed "As in trying to force you into marriage."

"That Sasuke WHAT?" Uncle Crow roared he turned to me "He didn't force you to marry him did he?"

"Almost did" I told him and I made a fist "Which is why I know all these things now...Had I not learned my Earth Bending Skills, my Gentle Fist, Shadow Possession Jutsu and learned to use my Psychic Powers for combat, I wouldn't be saving the world."

"Why that loser!" Uncle Jack shouted "Trying to take advantage over my niece...Even I wouldn't steep that low even for more power!"

So I let Naruto explain what that encounter was about.

"So why are you crying if he almost forced you to marry him" Uncle Rua asked furious "After he nearly killed you in the process."

"He was a member of the Leaf Village" Naruto muttered "Possibly the only Ninja I constantly tried to defeat. As much as I hate to say this he was a friend to me. However even I agree Lady Kasumi, that you shouldn't feel that sad that you killed Sasuke...Remember you did it for the sake of the Village...Had you didn't kill him...He might've went ahead and killed you...Who knows what Orochimaru would've done if Sasuke was allowed to go to him."

I smiled at Naruto "You are so right, Naruto."

"Dang" Uncle Rua said complementing Naruto "You sure sounded like a big brotherly figure to her right then."

"I may have promised Sakura that I would bring him back to the Leaf Village but even I know that if he had killed you Lady Kasumi, I would've received a sever scolding from Granny Tsunade for not defending her. That and Haku would've felt bad for failing his mission after all he did survive his injuries."

"You bet I would've!" Haku shouted.

Naruto then continued his speech "Plus, why would I want have want to see whom I thought of as my younger sister?" he turned to me "Kasumi, had you died in that battle...I would've been quite sad, without you."

"We all would've missed her" Ten-Ten said with Hinabi nodding her head adding on "Lady Kasumi, you did what you had to in order for yourself to survive that battle."

I nodded and turned smiling to my friends "Thank you, you're all right, I had no other choice in that fight, it was ether I went down or he did."

"You choose the right choice" Uncle Crow said "Anyone in the right mind would've choose the same thing...Heck even I would've!"

"I would've too" Uncle Jack said "Also Kasumi remember he wanted to marry you had you lost the first fight against him he would've most certainly forced you into marriage. My only thing is that I would've loved to see him get his butt kicked because once you've hurt him, I would've hurt him even more."

"So you do care about me Uncle Jack?" I asked.

He nodded "Of course I had always cared about you Kasumi. Just had no way in showing it. Anyway you're father would be proud to hear that you held true to your word...Hold on what's happening here?"

We turned just in time to see Kakashi-Papa and Kabuto fighting off. Well Kabuto looked very week he had been cut several times by a Kunai Knife. He also looked like he was burnt. Kakashi-Papa stood over a stream of water.

"So not giving up?" Kakashi-Papa asked Kabuto "You're ether brave or stupid to follow Orochimaru's orders."

Kabuto just glared at the Copy Ninja "I won't betray Lord Orochimaru."

"Then it's time to end this" Kakashi-Papa said.

"I've got to end this quickly!" Kabuto shouted unaware the Jack Atlas was freed.

He charged Kakashi-Papa but my adopted father was ready he quickly made hand signs and shouted "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

We stopped watching as water came to life forming a huge Water Dragon.

"What?" Kabuto asked as he saw the Water Dragon.

He tried to slow down his speed but failed! The Water Dragon came down scoring massive blow and causing Kabuto to be washed away as if hit by a Tidal Wave. Kabuto hit his back against a tree and was winching in pain. He recovered somehow reviving dead bodies of Anbu.

"Dead Soul Jutsu" Kabuto shouted he charged only to have been charged back with two more Anbu ninja.

"What?" Kabuto asked out loud as he alongside with his own Anbu were cut as well. He clutched his arm then gasped as Kakashi-Papa finished him off "Chakra Destruction Blade!"

Kabuto fell onto the ground as my group advanced. He turned looking shocked at Kakashi-Papa "Impossible, even I failed to defeat the legendary Copy Ninja...That Sharringon of yours."

"That's right" Kakashi-Papa said to the dying Sound Ninja "I saw your Ninjutsu from where I was."

Kabuto looked up at Kakashi-Papa "You've done well Kakashi Hatake, you have certainly lived up to your name. Before I die, may I ask why you fought so hard against me?"

"Kasumi is my adopted daughter" Kakashi-Papa told him "Until she's reunited with her true father and mother, I asume responsibility in protecting her. After all I won't just protect my comrades but anyone in my family as well."

Kabuto then closed his eyes and Kakashi-Papa turned to me "Are you okay Kasumi?"

"I will be" I told him "Once this war is over."

"Good job Kakashi" Jack said giving him a thumbs up sign "You really nailed him good."

"Yeah" Uncle Crow said "Never seen a real Water Dragon before, that was awesome Kakashi."

Kakashi-Papa smiled behind his mask "Why thank you-"

"Not only was seeing Water Dragon awesome" Uncle Rua interrupted Kakashi-Papa "But you mimicked his move right before he could use it! That was awesome!"

"Never seen such powerful moves" Aunt Ruka complemented.

"Once again, I thank you Lady and Lord Signers" Kakashi-Papa said "It's all in a days work for me taking on deadly opponents."

"That would be true" Haku said "After all you were the man that killed Zabuza."

"I'll have to admit Zabuza was a hard opponent" Kakashi-Papa admitted "Even for me to take on."

"I know" I muttered "Even when you used the Sharrigan, he still nearly defeated you. In fact it took me Synchro Summoning Blackwing Armor Master and your Sharrigan to defeat him the first time."

Kakashi-Papa turned to Uncle Jack "So are you back to our side now?"

"Course I am" Uncle Jack scoffed "It's all thanks to Naruto."

"Oh, good job Naruto, you make me proud to be your teacher" Kakashi-Papa said.

"Wha?" Uncle Jack asked "I thought Kasumi taught Naruto."

"I do" I told Uncle Jack "I only teach Naruto and Hinabi dueling. Kakashi-Papa teaches Naruto and his comrade Sakura the ways of a ninja on the battlefield."

"Oh" Uncle Jack said.

Naruto just grinned at Kakashi-Papa "You got it Kakashi-Sensei, you can bet I won't let you down, Believe it!"

"So it's down to Aki and Yusei" Uncle Jack said "Lord know how I would like to Duel him."

"My father" I warned Uncle Jack "Is my Duel. I have to Duel him."

"But I can tell you" Uncle Jack told me "You won't be a match to him."

"We'll how do you know Jack?" Uncle Crow asked him and Uncle Jack turned to Uncle Crow as he explained "Kasumi won't know if she will be a match against her father Yusei Fudo until she tries it. I'm sure she'll find a way to win. Her father's freedom is at stake."

"And so is her life" Uncle Jack told Uncle Crow whom shut up right then "You're right...If Kasumi losses the Duel she'll die unless a miracle happens. However we must encourage her Jack."

"Crow's right you know" Aunt Ruka told Uncle Jack "I mean look at the Temporary Signers, do any of them-except for Shikamaru look like they had a chance against any of us?"

"Why was I out of the equation?" Shikamaru muttered.

"Because" Uncle Rua said "When you were a Temporary Signer, you didn't struggle like Ten-Ten, Hinabi and even Naruto did. I mean you were very worth of being a temporary Signer and you easily beat Ruka."

"Good point" Uncle Jack said he turned to me digging his fist into my hair deliberately messing it up "You better hope you win Kasumi, I'll be routing for you."

"So" Uncle Crow said turning to Haku "Think you'll be able to defeat Aki this time?"

Haku shifted looking at his feet "I believe that I can defeat Aki-Sensei...I must in order to free her from Orochimaru's control and as part of my payment in saving me that day in Duel Academy."

"That's good so far" Uncle Crow said.

"The problem is" Uncle Jack said "Which of Kasumi's parents will show themselves first, will it be Aki, or will it be the father Yusei?"

"Ether way" I stated "Haku..."

"Yes?" Haku asked.

"We'll have to try our hardest if we are to have a chance in defeating them" I told him.

"You're right" Haku said "Don't worry I don't plan to lose against her."

I smiled at him as we looked over the area. As we walked threw the area, we would get ambushed once again. This time it was Black Rose Dragon which was alongside Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja.

"Well" Uncle Crow said as we heard tanks come out surrounding us and as he saw Black Rose Dragon "Guess who we're fighting against."

"Aki-Sensei" Haku said.

Suddenly a well aimed Fire Ball appeared. Haku easily dozed the water away with Water Bending as we were near a watery area in the valley. It was then I saw my mother.

"That's Lady Aki?" Naruto asked looking at my mother he did a double take looking at me then to my mother "Dang, Lady Kasumi, you really do look like your mother."

"She sure does" Hinabi replied "Except how the mother and daughter do their hair. Plus one's shorter."

"Not only that" Shikamaru said blushing at seeing my mother in the flesh "But Aki is beautiful. Even if she's being controlled, troublesome I can see where you get to be so beautiful now."

I smiled "Thank you Shikamaru."

"That's Aki-Sensei for you" Haku said "After all she is the daughter of an important senator."

As soon as my mother saw Haku and me she smiled "So Haku, you've kept your promise in protecting Kasumi."

"I have" Haku told her.

"Well good for you" my mom said "Now if you wouldn't mind could I hold her for a moment?"

"Well" Haku stated turning to me "I'll let her hold me once she is freed."

Haku turned "Aki-Sensei listen to me you are being controlled again!"

My mother frowned "It seems that you are."

"Aki-Sensei be reasonable!" Haku pleaded "Had I given Kasumi to you, you would regret it later."

"Yusei and I are already regretting that we easily let her get kidnapped. We want her back Haku" my mother told him.

"I understand that" Haku told her "But-"

"Fire Nation and Sound Ninja" My mother began "Attack them!"

Once again we were in a fight, with Haku and my mother Water Bending or Fire Bending. The Fire Nation soldiers and Sound Ninja were no match so we returned our attention back to Haku and my mother.

She gathered up a fire whip and sent it at Haku whom easily repealed it with a swift flow of water.

"You've improved Haku" my mother told him "Why don't you nail me."

"I don't want to" Haku said "I'm just using my Water Bending skills to protect myself."

"Mom stop" I told her as we rushed in "You are being controlled! Haku's been protecting me just as you ordered."

"Kasumi" My mom said "Come with me, your father and I want to be reunited."

"I can't" I told her "Not until you come to your senses."

She turned to Haku "So Haku, have your Dueling skills improved?"

"They have" Haku said to her and my mother stopped Fire Bending as she sighed "Then I guess we'll have to settle this the hard way...By Dueling...I'm not going to hold back Haku."

"Aki-Sensei..." Haku began "I accept your challenge and I swear I will bring you back to normal!"

My mother activated her Duel Disk as Haku activated his.

"**DUEL!**" the two shouted.

(**My mother's Life Points: 4000**)

(**Haku's Life Points: 4000**)

"You know the rule" my mother told him "Ladies first."

"Was going to suggest it anyway" Haku told her.

"It's my move then, I draw!" she drew a card.

"First" my mom began "I'll summon my Wall of Ivy in defense mode!"

A wall filled with ivy appeared on the field in defense mode.

(**DEF: 1200, ATK: 300**)

"Next"my mom began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then it's my move" Haku began "I draw!"

He drew a card.

"Sorry Aki-Sensei" Haku told her "But I'll start buy summoning my Spear Dragon!"

Spear Dragon came out onto the field.

(**ATK: 1900, DEF: 0**)

"Now" Haku began "Spear Dragon attack Wall of Ivy!"

Spear Dragon charged Wall of Ivy spearing it threw.

"When Spear Dragon attacks a monster that has a lower defense" Haku told my mother "You take the Battle Damage!"

It was true Spear Dragon went onto striking my mother in her chest. She stumbled a bit and brought her hand up to her chest as blood pored from the wound.

(**My mother's Life Points: 3300**)

"Not bad" my mother told him "But when Wall of Ivy is destroyed by battle, it gives my opponent one Ivy Token!"

True to her words two tokens appeared on the field and Haku looked worried about them as he knew my mother's strategies. (**Earth, Lvl: 1, ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"When Spear Dragon attacks" Haku reminded my mother "It changes into defense mode."

Spear Dragon turned into defense mode. (**DEF: 0, ATK: 1900**)

"Next" Haku began "I'll activate the Spell Card Foolish Burial,"

Haku played a Spell Card "Now I can send one monster from my deck to the Graveyard."

He discarded one Monster card from his deck to the Graveyard.

"Next" Haku began "I'll place two cards face down turn end."

Two cards were placed face down as Haku ended his turn.

"Then it's my move" my mom began "I draw!"

She drew a card and waited for her Stand-By Phase. When Haku didn't activate any Face-downs she went ahead.

"First I'll start buy summoning my Rose Knight Tuner Monster!" My mother said.

A Rose warrior appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

"When Rose Knight is on the field" My mother began "I can Special Summon a Level Four or lower Plant type monster"

Haku paused listening in on this as my mother picked another card "And the card I'll Special Summon is, Revival Rose!"

A big red rose appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**)

"Activate Continuous Trap Card!" Haku announced "Fatal Abacus"

One of Haku's Trap Cards activated "Now Aki-Sensei when a monster is sent to the field to the Graveyard threw battle or by monster effect, the OWNER of that monster takes five hundred points of damage!"

"Impressive Haku" My mother said impressed "That was one killer card when I was teaching you in our time. So let me guess, you know what's coming up don't you?"

"I do" Haku told her.

"Well you're right" my mother said "I'm going to tune my Level three Rose Knight with my Level four Revival Rose!"

With this the two selected monsters began their Synchro Summoning phase with Rose Knight forming three huge rings and her Revival Rose went threw it being scanned as my mother chanted down her words which sent chills threw everyone's spine "Chilling Flames engulf the entire world. Pitch dark flower set into Bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now Black Rose Dragon!"

Out of a powerful burst of white light Black Rose Dragon my mother's strongest card appeared on the field with a mighty roar. (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800**)

"Not good" Haku muttered "But Aki-Sensei don't forget that due to you Synchro Summoning the monster, you lose Life Points due to the fact they were both your monsters!"

With this Fatal Abacus activated sending a powerful burst of energy at my mother. The powerful blast struck her in the chest and shocked her, I closed my eyes as my mother screamed in pain as her Life Points lowered by one thousand. (**My Mom's Life Points: 2300**)

She got onto her feet "And now" she breathed out her next words "I'll activate one of Black Rose Dragon's Special abilities. Once per turn by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can remove from play one Plant-Type Monster to flip over one monster in defense mode to attack mode and then reduce it's attack points to zero!"

I watched as my mother choose one Plant Type Monster then removed it from play. On doing so, she then forced Spear Dragon into attack mode and drained it's attack points to zero.

"This isn't good" Haku muttered as he noticed the changes right away. (**1900-0**)

"And now" my mother told him "I'll have my Black Rose Dragon attack your Spear Dragon with Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon roared out gathering in purple flames then spewing them out at Spear Dragon destroying it almost instantly and sending it's purple flames into Haku not only burning him but cutting him badly.

(**Haku's Life Points: 1600**)

"Now that your monster was destroyed" my mother began "Your own Continuous Trap Card will haunt you now."

"Normally yes" Haku admitted "But I activate my second Continuous Trap Card Crystal Deflection Mirrors!"

An Ice Mirror appeared on Haku's side of the field and my mother was surprised "What the?"

"Oh Aki-Sensei" Haku began "This is a Trap Card I had during our days when you were teaching me, I just never got the chance to play it, anyway, if I would take damage from a card effect, this Trap Card deflects the damage to you and the effect damage doubles!"

"Say what?" my mother began.

Haku just sighed "Sorry Aki-Sensei but your going to find out how much I've groan sense then."

Once again Fatal Abacus activated but unlike Fatal Abacus effecting Haku thanks to Haku's new Continuous Trap Card Crystal Deflection Mirror, it was deflected to my mother striking her right in her heart! Once again she was shocked thanks to Fatal Abacus's effect being deflected over to her. She was on her knees as her Life Points dropped by one thousand.

(**My mother's Life Points: 1300**)

She still gasping for breathe trying her best to stand onto her two feet.

"This is like the time you were Dueling against Armstrong" Hinabi said.

She was right just like I was when I was being electrocuted my mother was taking her time to get onto her feet. That didn't surprise me she took over two thousand points of electrical damage, plus the last one thousand points she took was to her heart. Maybe her heart wasn't able to take the electrical shock at first. That what it looked like. She finally managed to get onto all fours. Then slowly regained her footing and stood up high. She was still gasping for breathe.

"Aki-Sensei..." Haku paused.

"I'm fine Haku" my mother told him "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"It's my turn then" Haku began "I draw!"

He drew a card "Alright, I'm switching my Ivy Token into defense mode."

He switched the tokens into defense mode.

"Next" Haku began "I'll summon out my Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield!"

Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield appeared on the field.

(**ATK: 100, DEF: 1800**)

My mother paused looking at this and this was the first time my Uncle Crow saw someone else with a Blackwing monster.

"Hmm, interesting" Uncle Crow remarked "Didn't really know he had a Blackwing in his deck."

"Where is his strategy?" Uncle Jack wondered.

Uncle Crow knew the answer "Jack, like you Haku's deck is basically a burn deck, I mean look at how low he got Aki's Life Points during her second turn."

"Oh" Uncle Jack said.

"Activate Trap Card" My mother announced "Trap Stun!"

Haku sighed knowing the effect of that Trap Card as my mother announced it "Now all effects of Trap Cards can't be activated for the remainder of this turn."

"Doesn't matter" Haku told her "Because now when a Tuner Monster is out on the field, Quilbolt Hedgehog will appear from my Graveyard!"

Quilbolt Hedgehog appeared on the field (**ATK: 800, DEF: 800**)

"When did he have that?" Uncle Rua asked.

"Yeah" Aunt Ruka agreed with her brother "Last time I checked in Haku's profile, he never had a Quilbolt Hedgehog in his deck during his time at Duel Academy."

"I gave it to him for Christmas" I answered her.

"Oh" Aunt Ruka stated.

"And now" Haku began "I'm going to tune my Level two Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shiled with my level two Quilbolt Hedgehog and my only Rose Token"

My mother watched him carefully as Haku chanted down while the Blackwing Tuner became two rings while the Rose Token and Quilbolt Hedgehog were being scanned threw them " In our Journey to protect someone important, our dreams come alive...Awaken...Syhcro Summon... Ally of Justice Catastor!"

Ally of Justice Catastor appeared on the field (**ATK: 2200, DEF: 1200**)

"Alright!" I shouted with glee "That's one powerful Synchro Monster Haku has."

"Not bad" my mother complemented Haku "So it's back to this scenario again."

"It is" Haku admitted then he smiled "When Tuningware was used for a Synchro Summon, I get to draw one more card."

Haku drew one more card "Next, I'll equip Ally of Justice Catastor with the Junk Barriage Spell Card."

"That's a devastating Combo!" Aunt Ruka announced.

"And now" Haku began "Ally of Justice Catastor will attack Black Rose Dragon!"

"You're math is wrong" Uncle Jack said "Black Rose Dragon's stronger."

Uncle Crow sighed "Actaully Jack, your the one that's wrong."

Haku turned to my mother as Ally of Justice Catastor fired a yellow beam at Black Rose Dragon. The beam hit the Dragon right in its chest destroying it.

"What?" My mother breathed out "Oh-no how could I forgotten about that ability.

"That's right Aki-Sensei," Haku began "When Ally of Justice Catastor Battles a Non-Dark Attribute Monster, that monster is automatically destroyed! And now thanks to Junk Barrage, Aki-Sensei, you'll take damage equal to half of your destroyed monster's attack points."

My mother watched as Ally of Justice Catastor fired green blasts at her. She struggled against the blasts as it pelted against her. She fell onto the ground blood dripping from the cuts Junk Barrage inflicted on her. (**My Mother's Life Points: 100**)

Seeing her bleeding everywhere made my heart cry out. I wanted to throw myself at her surrendering myself to her. Too me it was like watching her die all over again. I wasn't like most children whom didn't like their parents, I loved mine. They took care of me well. As if seeing my struggle Kakashi-Papa held onto me and I buried my head into his chest trying to keep back my tears.

"It's okay dear" Kakashi-Papa told me holding onto me.

"Is she crying?" Uncle Crow asked him.

"Not yet" Kakashi-Papa answered him "It's just that she's not up to seeing her mother injured like this."

"It's like I'm seeing her dying once again" I told Uncle Crow.

He sighed as he hugged me as well "It's okay, it's almost over, remember if Haku wins your mother will be fully healed as if nothing happened to her."

"Then how do we explain her clothes ripped?" I muttered.

"Yeah" Naruto spoke up "Her clothing's started to be cut off...Man I'm just glad the Pervy Sage isn't here."

This made me open my eyes wide. If it was someone I didn't want my mother showing her naked body, it was Jiryia. Even if it was an accident. I was told by Uncle Jack once that Jiryia nearly fell for my mom even asking her out but she declined him respectfully. That was a good thing for both parties, had my mother married Jiryia, I didn't want to think about it.

My mother got up regardless of herself bleeding.

"I'll place one card face down" Haku began "Turn end."

"Then it's my move" my mother began "I draw!"

She then activated a Continuous Trap Card "I'll activate my Trap Card Card of the Haunted!"

One of my mother's Trap Cards activated.

"Now" my mother explained "I can Special Summon one monster in my Graveyard, come back out Black Rose Dragon!"

Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field.

"And now" my mother began "I'll activate Black Rose Dragon's Special ability!"

Hearing this Haku frowned "Not cool"

"You're right it's not cool" my mother began "Because when Black Rose Dragon is Special Summoned it can destroy all cards on the field!"

With a mighty roar Black Rose Dragon started to unleash a fury of wind. The wind rushed over but Haku shouted "I don't think so, I'll activate a Continuous Trap Card: Skill Drain!"

Haku's face down card activated causing my mother to frown "Now by paying one thousand of my Life Points, I can negate the effect of all monsters on the field!"

Haku paid one thousand of his Life Points but Black Rose Dragon's effect was negated.

(**Haku's Life Points: 600**)

"Interesting" my mother began "Now I'll activate the Equip Spell Card Thorn of Malice,"

An equip Spell Card was activated and I shifted remembering it's effect.

"Now Black Rose Dragon gains six hundred attack points!" my mother told Haku.

(**2400-3000**)

"And now" My mother began "I'll have my Black Rose Dragon attack Ally of Justice Catastor!"

"Oh-no" Naruto shouted "If this connects to Ally of Justice Catastor it's over!"

"Trap Activate!" Haku shouted "Skull Dice!"

Haku's last Trap Card activated "Now the higher amount of the dice, the lower your monster will lose attack points time one hundred!"

The dice landed on one meant Black Rose Dragon lost one hundred of it's attack points.

(**3000-2900**)

Black Rose Dragon attacked Ally of Justice Catastor but didn't destroy it and my mother explained why "When Black Rose Dragon is equipped with the Spell Card Thorn of Malice, the monster it battles isn't destroyed but losses eight hundred of it's attack points" she smiled at Haku "But you'll still take damage!

Haku watched as thorns started to strike him in his body. When the last thorn ended Haku's Life Points dropped to their last one hundred points.

(**Haku's Life Points: 100**)

He not only went down to one hundred Life Points left but his own monster lost eight hundred of it's attack points.

(**2200-1400**)

"Darn it" Haku said clutching his left flank which was bleeding badly then clutching the right with his left finished his sentence "My monster wasn't destroyed so..."

"So that means your Fatal Acabus doesn't work" My mother told him "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

She placed one card face down and ended her turn.

Haku ignored his injuries "It's my turn, I draw!"

He drew a card and he looked at his card "Alright then I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, now I draw two more cards."

Haku drew two more cards then felt better.

"Alright then" Haku began "I'm going to send my three Fatal Abacus, my Crystal Deflection Mirrors, and my Skill Drain in order to Special Summon the only card I can from my hand. I watched closely as Haku was sending his Continuous Trap Cards. I knew what was coming up, only one card could be summoned by discarding three Continuous Trap Cards from your side of the field to the Graveyard.

Flames started to come out of Haku's fingertips "And now, Aki-Sensei, please meet Uria Lord of Searing Flames!"

The flames grew larger and larger until they stopped revealing a huge red dragon. (ATK: 0, DEF: 0)

"Uh Haku..." Naruto muttered "You've lost it! That doesn't have any-"

He paused looking at Hinabi "Why aren't you afraid?"

"Don't you remember? We covered this in class!" Hinabi asked him "Man it's like I'm the only student that pays attention in class."

"So, what?" Naruto asked "I had a mission that day remember."

"Oh yeah" Hinabi sighed "No wonder you don't know what's going on."

"Now" Haku told my mother "For every Continuous Trap Card in my Graveyard, Uria Lord of Searing Flames gains one thousand attack points!"

"So you have three Continuous Trap Cards" my mother told him even as she saw Uria's attack go up (**0-3000**) "In terms, it's equal to my Black Rose Dragon."

"True" Haku said "Plus if it was over, that face down could be a problem."

"What do you mean could?" My mother asked.

"Simple Aki-Sensei" Haku said "Once per turn, Uria can destroy one face down Trap Card my opponent controls!"

"What?" my mother breathed out.

Uria Lord of Searing Flames spat out fire at the Face-Down card which was revealed to have been Mirror Force as it was shattered.

She gritted her teeth "Not bad boy."

"It's bad" Haku told her "Because now I'll attack with Uria Lord of Searing Flames!"

"You've lost it" my mother told him "Because their both equal and Uria won't be destroyed in battle but it will lose eight hundred of it's attack points!"

"That's true" Haku admitted "But I still have one more card to play and it's going to help me win the Duel to bring free you!"

The two monsters looked at each other charging and Haku played the last card in his hand "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card, Graceful Dice!"

My mother heard this and gasped as Haku announced the effect "Now the higher the number on the dice, the more attack points the attacking monster gets times one hundred!"

Haku rolled the dice once again and it landed on the magic number three! Seeing this I jumped up for joy Uria was strong enough to win this Duel! (**3000-3300**)

"Oh-no!" my mother breathed out as Uria broke free of Black Rose Dragon's grip and then with all it's might breathed fire upon Black Rose Dragon destroying it and ending the Duel.

(**My Mother's Life Points: 0**)

Without thinking I ran down to Haku and jumped into his arms excited. Sadly he may have saved my mother from dying a second time but he was still injured because of my excitement he may have caught me but due to his injuries we fell to the ground and kissed.

Noticing my error Haku and we both blushed but I was blushing more than he was.

"S-S-S-Sorry, H-H-H-Haku" I stammered as everyone watching us burst out laughing even Shikamaru was "Now that's worth a reminder troublesome."

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry Haku" I told him helping him up.

"It's okay" Haku answered smiling "You were just overjoyed that I was able to save your mother and free her."

He clutched his arm but walked over to my mother whom was slightly burned. He raised his arms as the figure of Black Rose Dragon appeared over my unconscious mother.

She noticed Haku was in pain then spoke out "Good job Haku, you have kept your word to Lady Aki, protecting her daughter, you are truly worthy of the term honor, on defeating Lady Aki during that Duel, you had saved her life and freed her from Orochimaru's control. Continue on protecting Kasumi though."

With a nod from Haku, Black Rose Dragon returned into it's card. Haku felt his temporary Birthmark vanishing but recovering my mother from her wounds even repairing her clothes.

I ran over to my mother kneeling onto the ground so I was eye-to eye with her. Haku was at my side and my mother would eventually wake up. The first thing she saw was me. Her eyes widened as she shot up straight and wrapped her arms around me saying one word "Kasumi!"

"Mom" I said tears of happiness came into my eyes as I buried my head into her warm chest.

It was then I felt my mother's tears on my head, I looked up at my mom as she explained "I'm glad you are safe dear."

"Mom" I breathed out.

"Sush Kasumi" my mother said to me "Let me hold you for a while."

"Okay" I said trying not to cry myself.

She held onto me for a good hour and still didn't let go, she turned to Haku "Haku? You're hurt!"

Haku looked at her "Nice to see you back Aki-Sensei."

"Who did this to you?" my mother asked.

"Y-Y-Y-You mom" I told her weakly only she wasn't hearing me as I was still literally wedged into her chest and my words sounded muffled.

"You did Aki-Sensei" Haku told her.

"What the?" my mother said "But I would never do that to you, the one I hired to protect my daughter."

"You weren't yourself" Uncle Crow told her "And Aki, I'm sure Kasumi would love to tell you, I think she's turning blue."

I was turning blue, you try breathing when wedged into someone's chest. It's sort of hard. Not that I didn't mind being wedged into her. I was with my mom, it felt good.

She looked down "Oh-no Kasumi!"

She let go of me and I nearly passed out then but thankfully was able to breathe. "Are you okay dear?"

"I will be" I told her "When I catch my breathe mom."

She actually smiled then looked around the place "Where am I?"

Sighing I was about to tell her when Haku told her everything. Once it was over she frowned "So my visions were true."

"You sort of warned us it was coming" Uncle Crow said "Although we really couldn't do anything to stop Orochimaru."

My mother turned to me frowning even more as she turned to view her surroundings staring out of the Valley of Ends "I will make Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai pay for making my daughter's life miserable." she turned to me "You missed me didn't you?"

I smiled "Yes, mom, I missed you a lot, I really thought you were gone for good."

She turned to Haku "Haku, I would like to thank you for saving my daughter."

"It's not just me" Haku told her introducing Ten-Ten, and Shikamaru to her "I really wouldn't have been able to protect her this long without the help of Ten-Ten and Shikamaru here."

"Yeah" Ten-Ten said "We do make a great team in protecting Lady Kasumi."

"Agreed even if it sometimes were a drag" Shikamaru said.

I smiled at Shikamaru he wasn't going to stop saying Drag or troublesome but that was another reason why I loved him. That is when I thought of something should I tell my mother now that I had boyfriend or wait till later. Shikamaru caught me looking troubled "What's up Troublesome?"

"My daughter is" my mother began.

"Aki chill" Uncle Jack told her "Shikamaru always says troublesome to any girl he sees."

"Well" I whispered into his ears "Should we tell her now or later."

"Tell me what?" my mother asked.

I sighed "Mom, I might've done something you might scold me."

"What did you do?" my mother asked "I mean you've already done a lot all good, I'm proud to be your mother."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah but..."

"But she and I are boyfriend and girlfriend" Shikamaru answered.

For a while there was dead silence for about an hour.

"Kasumi" My mother began "Is that true?"

I hung my head "Yes, mom."

She knelled onto the ground and I was sure she was going to slap me but I found her arms around my head "Don't get me wrong, I am fighting my urge not to punish you Kasumi, but I suppose you were in a ninja village even though I would've liked you staying single until you were thirteen."

She turned to Shikamaru "Shikamaru...May I ask you something."

He noticed Uncle Crow sweating "You might want to think her question over once she's asked it,"

"Uh sure" Shikamaru muttered and I caught him muttering "This is going to be a drag."

"Shikamaru, what do you like about Kasumi?" my mother asked.

"What?" Naruto asked for Shikamaru "What's the big idea on that? Everyone likes Lady Kasumi! She's cheerful and."

"Was I asking you Naruto?" my mother asked Naruto.

Naruto was about to answer when Hinabi silenced him by tugging onto his ear "Hey, Hinabi, stop dragging me by the ear! That hurts! I'd rather have you punch me than this...Let go!"

"Wow" my mother said turning to me "You not only have a good student in Hinabi Hyugga but a great friend as well."

"Yeah" I said "The Hyugga Clan is a clan I spend some serious time at."

She then turned to Shikamaru "So what do you like about Kasumi, don't give me the answer of everyone likes her."

"Well" Shikamaru said "I suppose I like her because she's cheerful all the time, not only that when times are rough she gets serious. Plus she's not like most troublesome girls back in the village. She doesn't willingly shout at you,"

"Ino" I coughed "And Sakura."

"They are hard to talk to" Shikamaru told my mother "I mean it's normal for me to say one thing then the next they turn on me. Now Kasumi isn't like that, I think it's just easier for me and her to talk to each other. Plus the other traits I've told you."

"Well" my mother said frowning at first then she smiled as Shikamaru "You really hit it Shikamaru," she turned to me "Kasumi, I approve of your boyfriend." she turned to Shikamaru "I'm warning you though, don't break her heart, because here is one woman you won't want to mess with."

"Uh, I'll try not to" Shikamaru wisely told her.

She then turned to Kakashi-Papa whom was just reading his book while the conversation was going "You must be the famous Kakashi Hatake the Copy Ninja of the Leaf Village."

"I am" Kakashi-Papa said closing his book "And you must be the famous Aki Izinki the Black Rose Witch or just Lady Aki. Anyway what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well" my mother began "I would like to thank you for raising Kasumi in my and my husband's absence. You seem to be raising her well in our absence."

"You're welcome Lady Aki" Kakashi-Papa told her "Once this is over, you may have her back."

"You'll always be welcomed in our house hold" my mother told him "After all, you are very famous."

"That and I doubt any new intruder would want to mess with him" Uncle Crow said " I mean Kabuto didn't stand a chance against Kakashi. He would be a great friend to the family probably greater than Trudge and Mina."

"How are Trudge and Mina doing?" my mother asked.

"Mina" I began weakly "Got her arm chopped off"

"Sound Ninja?" my mother asked me.

I nodded "Yes, the Duels before this one was the key thing that told us what we are up against."

"I must say" my mother told me looking at Naruto, Hinabi, Ten-Ten and even Shikamaru "You're group does look hurt and recovering."

"It's getting night" Kakashi-Papa said "I suggest we camp here for tonight."

"Agreed" Uncle Crow said.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Yes Kasumi?" she asked me as she held me.

"When you were revived as a Psychic Duelist yourself, was father with you?"

My mother thought about this even if she had been brainwashed she wouldn't have been brainwashed totally.

"No dear" my mother said "It's most likely your father is commanding the Sound Ninja and Fire Nation at Konoha."

"Then it's time to officially go back to the Leaf Village" Uncle Crow said.

Shikamaru nodded "That would've been the logical way for Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai to be thinking in a strategy."

"Then it's settled" Ten-Ten agreed with the other two "We'll go back to Konoha."

"Together" Hinabi said.

So we rested up for the night as my mother turned to me "Kasumi?"

"Yes?"

"It seems over time you learned to control your Psychic Powers" my mother said.

"I have" I told her.

"Well, what can I say that we can heal our injured friends."

"Like a medic ninja?" I asked her.

"Well sort of" my mother said she turned to Haku whom was trying to sneak away "Where do you think your going Haku?"

"Uh help Kakashi-Sensei guard the camp Aki-Sensei" Haku told her.

"Nice try" my mother said "You're injured Haku, at the very least allow me to teach my daughter how to heal people for a bit. That way you aren't the only one that can heal injuries."

"Alright" Haku agreed.

So for the next thirty minutes, my mother was teaching me how to use my Psychic Powers to heal my friends. This I knew would help me in my future Duels and battles against Ninja.

**end of Chapter**

**Aki is freed! Kasumi has been reunited with her mother. Out of this chapters, only two more Duels are to go with the last one being spectacular! You don't want to miss out in ether of the two upcoming chapters! Next chapter. Chapter 59 Final Duels P8; Father vs. Daughter!**

** Reviews please!**


	60. Chapter 59: Final Duels P8

Chapter 59: Final Duels P8; Father vs. Daughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

I was sitting listening to my mother teaching me how to heal my friends with my Psychic Powers. So far all I had learned to do with them was to cause harm to others. Now I was learning how they could benefit me and my friends as well. I was right by her side still trying to learn it. I didn't care at the moment even if she was teaching me. My mother was alive and freed it was the greatest feeling I had sense I found the boy of my dreams. It was time for us to spend some time together. I didn't care if it was me being taught something all I cared about was being with my mother. I was watching her carefully.

"Now Kasumi" my mother said "Watch closely."

"Yes mom" I said watching her closely.

Just like I had she seemed to control her abilities even summoning Rose Tentacles to restrain one of my friends from moving this time it was Naruto.

"Hey let me go!" Naruto shouted and he wasn't the only one struggling for Ten-Ten was as well "Lady Aki with all respects Haku healed me perfectly!"

My mother turned to them and then started lecturing them "Yeah well even I know that Haku isn't a medical ninja."

"S-S-S-Say something Haku!" Naruto shouted "Lady Aki was your teacher back in the day."

"I'm afraid I'm in no position to say anything ether" Haku remarked smartly as a tentacle was just inches from his feet.

My mother turned to me "I'll be demonstrating how to heal others with your psychic powers. Now Haku you know how I feel when I see anyone hurt."

"Was that before you met Yusei or-"

"I warn you Naruto," I growled out a warning "If you can't handle my psychic burst, you won't be able to handle my mom."

"She's right" Haku warned Naruto "Trust me. Aki-Sensei's right too, we can't go into Konoha expecting to save it with our injuries."

"It is at war after all" I admitted.

"Plus" Hinabi lectured as she came over to us "We must expect that the Fire Nation and Sound Ninja lead by Kasumi's father are still fighting. Now when Lady Tsunade ordered Kakashi to help protect Lady Kasumi he did say they pushed them back a bit but there is no telling what is happening now."

"That's true" Shikamaru said "We must be fully rested, besides even Haku said he's not a well trained medical ninja."

"Come to think about it" I said pausing a bit "You were injured as well Shikamaru."

Shikamaru nodded "True but my injuries weren't that sever troublesome."

"Yeah mostly just blindness" Uncle Rua admitted.

"Slightly" Shikamaru said "But-"

"But nothing Shikamaru" I told him.

"I know what you were going to say Troublesome" Shikamaru told me which caused a smile to appear on my face "And I understand you care for your friends, this is something you could help us with in the future."

"Thank you" I whispered to him.

"You two do make a good couple" my mother said "So Kasumi watch me heal your friend Naruto."

"Alright" I said.

She brought her hands together then turned to me "First you pick any monster card from your deck,"

She paused as I was beginning to wonder whom I should try to take.

"Remember this dear, the higher your defense, the quicker you are able to heal a friend."

"I see" I said "Then in that case,"

I pulled out a Duel Monster card as my mother mentally called my attention back "Next" she began making sure Rose Tentacles didn't let go of Naruto.

"Let go you worthless weed!" Naruto shouted.

Wrong thing to say to a Duel Monster card brought to life for Rose Tentacles slammed Naruto into the ground head first dazing him while he muttered to himself "Should've known not to say that to a Duel Monster card..."

Hinabi and I shook our heads wondering if Naruto would ever change. I hoped he would learn his lesson. After exchanging slaps to our foreheads, I returned my attention to my mother. She was smiling "Alright once you've seen a Duel Monster card, from what you've told me with your adventures you already learned how to summon Duel Monsters to life, and even use their attacks, now I will teach you more thing and that thing is to use the Duel Monster's defense points."

I saw her using her card then literally absorbing the Duel Monster card's defense points then using it by placing her hand over Naruto. Immediately after five seconds Naruto had been completely healed.

"You try it dear" my mother told me as she came over to my side to watch me.

"Alright" I said, "I'll give it a try, if you can do it mom, I can do it!"

"That's the spirit" my mother said smiling at me "That's the right attitude Kasumi."

So I looked at my deck trying to find a decent monster card to help heal my friends with.

"Remember" my mother told me "The higher the monster's defense points then the easier it is for you to heal you friends and quicker too."

"In that case" I began smiling "Does it work for Synchro Monsters?"

"It does dear" my mother said smiling.

With this I picked Ancient Fairy Dragon. I closed my eyes trying to focus my powers as I tried to take Ancient Fairy Dragon's defenses. I really did feel my psychic powers flowing and becoming a healing aura. I opened my eyes surprised to see light filtering around my hand. Ancient Fairy Dragon's light!

"You're actually doing it on the first try" my mother said impressed "You learn fast dear."

"Thanks mom" I said as I made my way over to Hinabi. With the ball of light in my hand. Seeing me she nodded as if giving me her concent. I then under my mother's guidence walked over and stretched out my hand touching Hinabi's shoulder. The light from my hand extended to completely over me and Hinabi. We both felt the healing power of my psychic abilities. When it was over Hinabi had been completely healed.

"That was awesome!" Naruto explained "Man, Lady Kasumi Hinabi looks good as new!"

"How do you feel Hinabi?" my mother asked Hinabi.

She moved her arm stretching it "I feel great, Lady Aki! In fact it feels as if my body hasn't been injured at all."

"That's what I felt too" Uncle Crow remarked

So we proceeded to heal the rest of them and in five minutes everyone had fully recovered from their injuries.

"Not bad ladies" Kakashi-Papa said "That psychic healing is greater than a a medic ninja's ability to heal. Well most of them anyway."

"Yeah" my mother giggled "I sort of learned the ropes of healing others with my powers from her well the basics. She did teach me to use medical Ninjutsu but I developed psychic healing which was greater than medical Ninjutsus. The only one it couldn't beat out was Lady Tsunade...Kasumi is she alive?"

"She's more than alive" I told my mother whom smiled "Don't tell me she-"

"Yep" Naruto announced "Granny Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage of the Leaf Village!"

"Granny Tsunade?" my mother asked and I explained to her that that was what Naruto called her while Shikamaru shook his head muttering to Naruto "You got to remember, Naruto, Lady Aki and Lady Tsunade are very great friends."

"So" Naruto stated missing the point only to have been grabbed by Rose Tentacles.

"Not again!" Naruto shouted flailing about before Rose Tentacles slammed him into the ground head first then Black Rose Dragon appeared. Naruto paled and ran for his life "I see what you mean Shikamaru! Okay, Lady Aki call off your pet dragon!"

Haku just stood his ground shaking his head "This is one reason you don't want to get Aki-Sensei mad!"

"Hey Haku help me here!" Naruto shouted as he ducked a Black Rose Gale attack.

Black Rose Dragon finally nailed Naruto with it's Black Rose Gale attacko and he was sent flying over to a tree where my mother crossed her arms "Calling me old hugh."

"Lady Aki" Naruto began "I didn't mean it like that! It was all a misunderstanding please no!"

My mother sighed recalling Black Rose Dragon and Rose Tentacles "Alright I'll accept that, but calling my friend Tsunade old."

"Well she is isn't she?" Naruto asked my mother.

"Well" my mother said "I suppose I'll let you continue calling her Granny, just don't get me mixed up in it."

"Y-Y-Y-Yes Lady Aki!" Naruto said.

He turned to Shikamaru "I can see what you mean when you said women are troublesome."

Shikamaru didn't say anything "That was not something you should've said. Sure I use the word troublesome when addressing a woman but deep down I respect them."

"Hmm?" Naruto asked wondering why Shikamaru was defending himself like that. Then it hit him Black Rose Dragon had been sent out to chase him again "Not again!"

He ran passed Uncle Crow and Uncle Jack whom like all the rest of my friends along with Kakashi-Papa smartly let Naruto take the punishment from the dragon while Uncle Crow said a wise sentence for the rest of us "He'll learn really soon why **NOT **to upset Aki."

Kakashi-Papa just smiled as he went back to reading his book as my mother turned to him "Sorry for hurting your student."

"Oh, no big deal" Kakashi-Papa told her "He's getting some last minute training in."

"I suppose that's right" my mother giggled already liking Kakashi-Papa's attitude after a hard battle.

So once we healed Naruto again then got ready for the night. With my mother at my side I lay down on the hard ground underneath the sleeping bag. She was holding me once again and to everyone watching or falling asleep we really did look like a mother and daughter as I drifted off to sleep. The Sun's rays found my sensitive eyes. Blinking I just lay in my sleeping bag up but my mother's arms were wrapped around me her gentle breathing sounded well in my ears. It was a moment I had always dreamed about once my parents were killed. So I just lay there listening to her and letting her hold me close. Finally the Sun's rays hit her own eyes. At once she sat up straight "Man...We need to find a better place to sleep next time."

"I don't know if that'll help" I told her "Whenever I was with Kakashi-Papa I was always rudely woke up by the sun."

"It is a natural alarm clock" Uncle Crow said as he woke up due to the Sun's rays as well.

So once everyone woke up we sat down discussing our next move. Kakashi-Papa had told me and my mother earlier that he would scout ahead to see how many Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja were still attacking the Leaf Village. He would return within thirty minutes and make his report.

"From what I have seen" Kakashi-Papa said "The Fire Nation along with the Sound Village had made some gain but they haven't reached inside the Leaf Village."

"I see" I said.

Kakashi-Papa nodded "I also saw a man with black hair with some ends of it gold."

"What was he wearing?" my mother asked before I could ask the same question.

"A blue jacket" Kakashi-Papa answered her "Over top a black shirt with a red target on the shirt. Black pants."

"That would be" Uncle Crow began.

"Yusei" Uncle Jack said.

"My husband" my mother said sighing with relief "He's not dead yet is he?"

"Not yet" Kakashi-Papa answered her he turned to me "Kasumi..."

I nodded "Don't worry Kakashi-Papa, I won't fail."

"You're going to Duel your father?" My mother asked me.

"Didn't I tell you last night?" I asked her.

I saw tears in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around me "Kasumi...Reconsider, let Jack handle him."

"He'll lose again" I told her.

"No I won't" Uncle Jack said "He's being controlled but that doesn't mean I won't be able to defeat him!"

"Kasumi" my mother said "I don't want to lose you. You're too young to die."

"I won't die" I told her "I will free my father! You'll see mom, please let me do this."

My mother let me go as she sighed "Your father's courage flows threw your blood, I suppose even if I said no you would do it."

"You got it mom" I told her "He's not only my father but your husband."

She tried to smile "You're father's tough dear, even when he is being controlled by Orochimaru, you must realize he will be your hardest test to overcome."

"I know that" I told her "But I won't know if I can defeat him if I just tuck my tail and run."

"Wha?" Naruto said missing out on something "Kasumi has a tail? Where?"

"Boy" Uncle Jack muttered "Don't you know an idiom when you here one?"

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked him.

Uncle Jack sighed "It means don't be a coward. She feels that if she runs from her father without trying to free him, she'll think of herself of not having enough confidence."

"I see" my mother said finally she was smiling "You really want to free your father."

"It's personal mom" I told her "You were personal too but Haku pretty much wanted to Duel you to free you. I would've if he hadn't."

She smiled "Well now, I'm sure you'll be able to free your father dear., but becareful, you, Uncle Jack and I aren't the only Signers with abilities."

"Wha?" I asked "Uncle Jack has an ability?"

"He does" Haku answered her for me "He has what people called the Burning Soul which was how he was able to Synchro Summon Red Nova Dragon."

"My father has an ability like Uncle Jack's?" I asked my mother.

"He does" my mother said "Although I don't know if he can activate it during a Normal Duel which you are I'm guessing so used to by now."

"Yes," I told her "What does he have?"

"Clear Mind" Uncle Crow said "Like your mother said Kasumi, we don't know if he can activate it during Normal Duels, however we do know he can use it during Turbo Duels."

I tried to think on what this Clear Mind Ability could do and trying to find a way to overcome the ability.

"However" my mother began "If he does enter Clear Mind be careful, that is how your father normally wins his Duels."

"I'll be sure to watch out for this Clear Mind" I told her.

"Probably nothing to worry about" Naruto told me "Nothing that you can over come Lady Kasumi!"

'Thanks to have your confidence Naruto" I told him smiling at him.

"You're welcome Lady Kasumi!" Naruto told me "Don't ever give up, that's what you taught me and Hinabi."

"You're right, I'll never give up after all that is what I teach you and Hinabi" I told him "However I do have a chance on losing against him and if I do-"

"You'll die" Ten-Ten answered.

"Exactly" I told her then I looked up "If I do die, know this I love you all and treasure you greatly."

Naruto understood me "Good luck then."

"First off all" Shikamaru said "We'll need to fight threw the Sound Ninja and Fire Nation ranks in order for you to reach your father Troublesome."

I nodded "What do you suggest?"

"We could take them buy surprise" Kakashi-Papa stated "They are too busy concentrating on their front lines that they wouldn't be expecting a surprise attack to the back."

"Normally if this was a Sound Ninja commanding the charge" Uncle Crow told him "But this is Yusei Fudo. Even outside Duels, Yusei isn't a pushover. He thinks things threw."

"True" Kakashi-Papa said "But even he can leave himself wide open and we can expose him."

"I don't know" I told Kakashi-Papa "My father is an Earth Bender it won't be easy to sneak up on him from the back if he is expecting it."

"True" Kakashi-Papa said "We still need a plan to do it though."

"I'm agreeing with Kakashi on this" Shikamaru said "Yusei might be expecting an attack from the back but Orochimaru will make him focus on the task at hand. If we get him threw the back, we can take him. However it won't be easy but I believe I can help us find a way."

"You bet you will Shikamaru" Naruto said "You cleverly helped us fight our way threw Lord Crow's ranks, not only that but you captured Lady Ruka easily in our second fight when she was commanding them. So it's more than likely that if you and your girlfriend combine forces then you will succeed!"

"That's right" I told him "We both know Shadow Possession Jutsu,"

"Just one shadow is all it will take to stop Yusei for moving in his tracks" Shikamaru told me "Plus there will be guards to deal with."

"My shadow isn't strong enough to hold back that many foes" I told him "Only about like four or five."

"Then it will be your shadow that stops Yusei" Shikamaru told me and I nodded "I'll handle the rest."

"How?" my mother asked.

"Aki!" Uncle Rua shouted excitably "You've never seen Shikamaru's work with your own eyes! When he fights! He can command his shadow to do whatever he wants it to do! I mean he uses it to stop people from moving, he can use it to choke an opponent to death-"

"Or break necks in my place when I use it" I muttered remembering that I broke Prince Zuko and Princess Azula's necks during my fight against them.

"Although" Aunt Ruka said turning to Kakashi-Papa "Kakashi totally rocks enemies too! I mean he's stronger than Shikamaru and I think he could use Shadow Possession Jutsu too."

"I could" Kakashi-Papa told her "As I do know over one thousand Ninjutsu."

"One thousand!" Uncle Rua shouted "Man Kakashi, your the man to know one thousand techniques! I'll come to you for advise if an enemy ninja means harm to me or my niece or my sister!"

"Anyway" Uncle Rua said turning to my mother "Shikamaru can also use his shadow to literally form a giant hand and crush enemies! Both Kakashi and Shikamaru should be able to help us get to Yusei with a good plan!"

Kakashi-Papa turned to Shikamaru "So what should our plan go like?"

"Your asking a Chunin that question?" Shikamaru asked him "You're the Jounin which means by rank your one step over me, the plan to capture Yusei off guard is in your hands at the moment."

"So you're right" Kakashi-Papa said.

He looked over the group "Now let's see how do we do this..."

Then he thought of a plan and turned to my mother "Does Orochimaru know he can't summon the Crimson Dragon?"

"Why no, not yet" my mother told him remembering clearly of her revival like I said even if you did take control over a Psychic Duelist like my mother or myself "Due to the fact we weren't even close enough to the Leaf Village yet. Why do you ask?"

"Then" Kakashi-Papa said thoughtfully "I have our plan..."

He turned to Naruto, and Ten-Ten "Well what do you two say we play a game."

"What sort of game?" Naruto asked.

"A trick game" Kakashi-Papa said he turned to us "In order for this plan to work three of us must be Sound Ninja or Fire Nation Soldiers."

"What for?" Hinabi asked.

"Simple" Kakashi-Papa said "The Fire Nation and Sound Ninja are expecting the Signers they had to come back to them with Kasumi right?"

"Yes" my mother said.

"Then those that are protecting Kasumi have to act the part" Kakashi-Papa said "By using our Transformation Jutsu we should be able to blend into a Fire Nation or Sound Ninja soldiers. Then forcing Kasumi?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"You have to act like your fighting for your life, kicking,screaming and everything" Kakashi-Papa said "That'll convense them that you were captured by Fire Nation soldiers and the Sound Village while also giving Orochimaru the bluff that the Signers are still in his control."

"I see" Aki said "The classic case of trickery."

"Exactly" Kakashi-Papa said "But we won't hand Kasumi over and force the guards in the back guarding Yusei to come closer only-" he winked at Shikamaru whom nodded "Only I stop them with my Shadow Possession Jutsu" Shikamaru said.

"Yes" Kakashi-Papa said "Once the guards had been captured, we must expect that Yusei will then know that he was fooled, Kasumi that is when you stop him in his tracks. Shikamaru you must finish the back guards off as soon as Kasumi captures her father."

"Right" Shikamaru said "That way there is no one watching"

"But if we kill the guards" Aunt Ruka said a hint of sorrow in her voice at the mention of having to kill someone, I didn't blame her killing someone didn't feel good afterwards "Wouldn't that cause the ones fighting near the Leaf Village to come to his aide.

Kakashi-Papa winked at my mother whom nodded "You don't have to worry about that Ruka, Once the other soldiers and ninja come in to aide their dying comrades I'll handle the rest of them."

"Correct" Kakashi-Papa said "We then show our enemies that this was a trick."

We turned to Shikamaru whom thought this threw "This is a plan that will only work if we follow this plan one hundred percent, to the core. If troublesome doesn't make it really convincing the plan will fail. But it's the only one that even I can come up with that will work."

"I'll do it" I told them.

"So take your pick" Kakashi-Papa said to Naruto whom thought about it "Well I do know Fire Bending...So...I guess I'll take the part of this."

With this he turned himself into a Fire Nation Fire Bender. With this Ten-Ten turned into a Sound Ninja, Kakashi-Papa turned himself into a Sound Ninja as well. Hinabi choose to be a Fire Nation soldier. This surprised me that Hinabi knew how to transform herself as she had been away from being a ninja.

"Ready?" Kakashi-Papa asked me.

"Ready" I told him he turned to Uncle Jack and when my mother gave him the nod to act as the group's leader Jack tried to act like he was controlled "Alright we caught her!" he turned to Naruto and Ten-Ten as they had me by my arms. Hinabi tied the special blindfold. Haku took his time to become a Sound Ninja as well and acted like he was taking guard. Uncle Jack noticed this and smiled "Good idea Haku..."

"Well" Haku admitted "We need to act the part so I'm just acting as a look out for Leaf Ninja."

"Alright" Uncle Jack said in his command voice "Let's begin to go to Yusei. Kasumi, you'll soon be reunited with your father!"

With this I began to struggle just like Kakashi-Papa ordered "No-No-No" I muttered "Let go."

They forcefully took me to the main fighting. There we saw that Kakashi-Papa was right. The fight between the Leaf Village and Sound Village along with their corresponding allies Earth Benders (Leaf Village) and Fire Nation (Sound Village) were still fighting. There were more Sound Ninja and Fire Nation soldiers dead then Leaf and Earth Benders dead. Up above we saw Konoha's blimps and tanks dishing it out to what appeared to have been a surprised Fire Nation tank and Fire Nation blimp force.

"They have been like that ever sense we brought them out" Kakashi-Papa smirked.

I was sure we were being watched! We were right when Jiryia, Toph Bei Fong, and Tsunade appeared "Release her!" Lady Tsunade ordered and we heard her cracking her nails which sent chills threw Naruto's spine.

"Uh-uh" Naruto whispered to me "I've had enough beatings yesterday, and I'm not going to get another one today. Granny Tsunade's more than likely to kill me now."

Jiryia also looked like he was going to attack us.

"You heard Lady Tsunade" Jiryia warned my captives cracking his own knuckles "Release the Lady Signer."

It was then my mother mentally contacted Lady Tsunade and the Fifth Hokage stopped Jiryia from moving further "Wait Jiryia the five Signers are free."

"What do you mean?" Jiryia asked her then he caught sight of my mother "Well Aki! You're looking beautiful today."

"Yeah" my mother spoke up then Jiryia got the message then he began smirking and laughing "Oh so your trying to trick the last Signer on Orochimaru's side...You got us this time, Tsunade and I thought you were captured Lady Kasumi."

"Go on threw" Lady Tsunade said to us "We'll pretend nothing has happened, in fact we'll join you, Jiryia take your pick. Toph please pretend you have been captured as well."

Toph nodded "Right Lady Tsunade."

With this Jiryia turned himself into a Fire Bender and Tsunade turned herself into a Sound Ninja and the two held onto Toph forcefully.

With the two Sannin at our side we made our way at the camp. Shikamaru wasn't with us, he was taking the back way around. Even when he wasn't with me I knew he was getting into position.

I still continued kicking and screaming.

"You're making a good fuss" Toph whispered to me.

"I should" I told her "I have to make in convincing."

"Well that fooled us completely" Toph whispered "I mean if it fooled even the Fifth Hokage and Jiryia, it will fool the Fire Nation and Sound Village as well."

She would be right as we made our way to the camp. Any Fire Nation Soldier and Sound Ninja at the camp seeing us thought I had been captured.

"Thank goodness" a Sound Ninja muttered "Our casualties are getting high, I was worried if we would even capture the Signer."

This was enough for my father to come into view. He did look like himself. His cool blue eyes.

"So what took you so long?" my father asked.

"You try avoiding all those ninja" Uncle Crow told him "They nearly got us a few times."

"Very well" my father said stepping up to me "Kasumi, don't struggle, Orochimaru's trying to save you."

_More like use you_ I heard Jiryia think.

The guards suddenly gave out a sharp gasp as they realized that had been caught in a shadow.

"What's going on?" my father asked in a demanding tone.

Uncle Crow played along so nicely in the situation "Uh Yusei! Are you certain this was a safe place to place our camp?"

The guards guarding my father gave out one last gasp as they fell lifeless with only a cracking sound sounding and they fell limp. My father was still confused trying to put two and two together but he finally got it butt too slow! The moment he had caught onto what had happened I brought my hands together "Shadow Possession Jutsu!"

My shadow stretched out towards my father and stopped him in his tracks "What the?"

He saw my shadow "So you learned this technique, really dear I'm impressed."

He watched Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja came to his aide but found themselves facing Black Rose Dragon, Gambunta, and Lady Tsunade's Summon Creature.

They paused seeing the three giant monsters looking confused at this, they knew my mother could summon Black Rose Dragon but how did Gambunta and the giant slug come out as well? This cost them as Black Rose Dragon breathed out it's Black Rose Gale at them, Gambunta sliced five of them in half with one huge sword while the slug breathed acid on the other five.

"We've been" my father began.

"That's right" Uncle Crow told him "You've been captured Yusei! Listen to me your being controlled, do you really think we would've given your daughter to you when you were controlled."

"What do you mean we?" my father asked.

With this Kakashi-Papa, Ten-Ten and Naruto burst out following with Hinabi, Jiryia and Tsunade.

Seeing the Fifth Hokage the closest Fire Bender panicked as she picked him up now he was struggling flailing about like a panicked chicken "No-No-No, please let me go!"

"Okay" Lady Tsunade said then she flicked him with her finger and sent him rolling over to the fence knocked out.

"Never get tired of seeing that" my mother chuckled to Lady Tsunade.

"Nice to see you back on our side" Lady Tsunade told her.

Two more Fire Benders came at us but Jiryia was ready "Ninja Arts, Needle Jeezo!"

With Jiriya covering us he protected the group from the huge fire long enough for me and Toph to take them down with our Earth Bending skills. One soldier came at me from the right but Hinabi saw him and jabbed him in the head killing him instantly. I watched as he fell lifeless with a surprised look on his face as a young girl my age killed him easily.

"So" my father began as the other Sound Ninja and Fire Benders ran for their lives. They were no match to well trained Leaf Ninja Kakashi Hatake, Jiryia and the Fifth Hokage along with my mother's Black Rose Dragon. They fled trying to help their comrades out in taking the Leaf Village down leaving us to face my father as Shikamaru came into view. He jumped over my father and landed right next to my mom.

"Not bad" my mother complemented him "The plan worked."

"Too well" Shikamaru said turning to Jiryia and Lady Tsunade even the two Sannin were fooled."

"And I was" Toph said.

"So" my father said to my mother "Why aren't you handing her over?"

"She is ours" my mom told him "But like Crow said you are being controlled, I will not let you take Kasumi over to that fiend!"

I withdrew my shadow from my father letting him go. He didn't back down as I stepped up.

"So Kasumi...What are you doing in the middle?"

I sighed "Father, I'm challenging you to a Duel."

"I never dreamed of this moment" my father told me "You do realize that if you lose you'll die."

"I'd rather die than be used" I told him "Isn't that what you would do for your friends?"

My father paused "You're right Kasumi. But to be killing my own daughter goes down hill. I can't bare to hurt you."

"I'm going to free you father" I told him!

"Well if you think you are ready for this" my father told me "Then I'll accept. I warn you though, this is your last chance to back down."

"I won't" I told him and he saw me activate my Duel Disk.

"Alright then" my father began "Here is goes."

With this he activated his Duel Disk.

"**DUEL!**" we both shouted.

(**My Life Points: 4000**)

(**My Father's Life Points: 4000**)

"Let's see what you can do" my father told me "You can have the first turn dear."

"Alright then" I said "It's my move, I draw!"

I drew my first card as I faced my father. I had to win this, still my heart raced and beating.

"Alright then first I'll start by summoning my Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared in defense mode (**DEF: 500, ATK: 0**)

"Impressive" my father told me.

"When Cleric Mist is successfully Summoned onto the field" I began "She gives me one thousand more Life Points!"

With this Cleric Mist increased my Life Points by one thousand. (**My Life Points: 5000**)

"Next" I began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then it's my move" my father told me "I draw!"

He drew a card.

"Now I'll be summoning my Speed Warrior in attack mode!"

Speed Warrior appeared on the field (**ATK: 900, DEF: 400**)

"When Speed Warrior is summoned onto the field" my father began "During that turn his attack points double!"

I watched as Speed Warrior had it's attack points doubled. (**900-1800**)

"And now" my father began "I'll have Speed Warrior attack Cleric Mist with Hyper Sonic Slash!"

Speed Warrior charged at Cleric Mist then lashed out a kick to her. The slash struck home and destroyed my monster but thanks for her being in defense mode, I didn't take any Battle Damage.

"Next" my father began "I'll throw two cards, face down, turn end." As he ended his turn Speed Warrior's attack points returned back to normal. (**1800-900**)

"It's my move then" I began "I draw!"

I drew my card "Alright then I'll summon my Swordmaster Mia in attack mode!"

Swordmaster Mia appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"Now" I began "I'll attack with my Swordmaster Mia!"

"I activate my Trap Card, Scarp-Iron Scarecrow!"

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared on the field as he explained it "Now, I can negate one of your monster's attacks each turn."

His Scrap-Iron Scarecrow negated Swordmaster Mia's attack as he placed it back down again as he announced it's effect "When Scrap-Iron Scarecrow's effect activates, I can place it down again till next turn."

"Not bad father" I told him "But thanks to Swordmaster Mia's Special ability, she can attack twice during the battle phase! So Swordmaster Mia go strike down Speed Warrior with Swordmaster Critical!"

Swordmaster Mia charged Speed Warrior once again but this time the my father didn't activate the Face down card because well he couldn't he had already used it's effect once and the other one, well must've not done anything to help save him from the second attack. Swordmaster Mia slashed at Speed Warrior going right threw it destroying it while damaging my father's Life Points which resulted in a small cut on his cheek.

(**My Father's Life Points: 3100**)

"Not bad Kasumi" my father told me.

"Turn end" I told him.

"Then it's my move" my father told me "I draw!"

He drew his card "And now I'll summon my Junk Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Junk Synchron appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 500**)

"When Junk Synchron is summoned" my father told me "I can special summon one Level two or below monster from my Graveyard, so come on out, Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior appeared on the field once again. (**ATK: 900, DEF: 400**)

"And now" my father told me "I'm going to tune my level three Junk Synchron with my Level two Speed Warrior!"

With this I watched as Junk Synchron pulled something out of it's back and an engine sounded as it burst into three rings with Speed Warrior being scanned threw it as my father chanted down "Clustering Stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!

Out of a flash of white light, Junk Warrior appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1300**)

"Now" my father began "Had I had level two or below monsters, their attack points would be added onto his!"

So Junk Warrior's attack points stayed the same.

"And now" my father began "I'll equip Junk Warrior with the Spell Card Junk Barrage!"

A green blaster appeared on Junk Warrior's arm.

"And now" my father began "Junk Warrior, attack Swordmaster Mia with Scrap Fist!"

Junk Warrior heard and obeyed it's command. It raised it's fist and electricity sounded as it dove for my Swordmaster. Swordmaster Mia raised her sword to protect herself when Junk Warrior struck her. It's electricity was too much and she shattered.

The electrical blast struck me but thanks to my Life Points having the extra boost of one thousand I didn't feel the blast. (**My Life Points: 4500**)

"And now" my father began "When the monster equipped with Junk Barrage destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Grave, you take damage equal to half of your monster's attack points!

With this Junk Warrior turned over to me and forcefully sent out bullets at me. This time I felt the damage as they hit me. I was on my knees holding onto one of my shoulders where the last barrage had hit me. Thankfully it wasn't a lot of damage otherwise it wouldn't have been my arm hurting and bleeding even though I had been pelted by the green blast, thanks to my Life Points being higher and going four under Four thousand the only thing I had was a cut shoulder but it was still in pain.

(**My Life Points: 3600**)

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card: Call of the Haunted!"

My face down card activated "Now" I began "I can bring back one of my monsters from my Graveyard!"

With this Swordmaster Mia reappeared on the field. (**ATK: 1800, DEF: 1000**)

"I'll place one card face down, turn end" my father told me.

"Then it's my turn" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card "Alright now, I'll Summon my Heron Leanne Tuner Monster!"

Heron Leanne appeared on the field. (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

"Now" I began "I'm going to tune my Level 2 Heron Leanne with my Level four Sound Master Mia!"

With this Heron Leanne burst out into two rings while my Swordmaster was being scanned threw it as I chanted down "Born by blood by the Crimson Dragon, the light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon..Michiah Maiden of Dawn!"

Michiah Maiden of Dawn appeared on the field in bright light. (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1000**)

"Now" I began "When Michiah Maiden of Dawn is on the field all monsters on my side of the field gain five hundred attack points!"

True to my words Michiah's attack points rose. (**2400-2900**)

"A perfect counter!" Uncle Rua shouted.

"What Yusei can do" my mother said "She can do as well."

"Only her favorite Synchro Monster is stronger" Uncle Rua said remembering that I had beaten him with the same Synchro Monster.

"And now" I began "Michiah, attack Junk Warrior with Light!"

Michiah raised her arms high into the sky then with one hand she pointed out at Junk Warrior. Light was flung over to Junk Warrior but my father shouted "I activate Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! You're monster's attack is negated!"

Sure enough Michiah's first attack was negated but I had other plans "Yeah you can block her attack but you can't block her second attack."

"What?" my father asked "Michiah can't attack twice!"

"She can when Heron Leanne is used for a Synchro Summon" I told him "Which in Michiah's case was "Now Michiah use Thani!"

Michiah cast another light spell this one was in form of a light ball it landed on Junk Warrior exploding with white light. My father had to shield his eyes as his Life Points lowered.

(**My Father's Life Points: 2500**)

"I'll place one card face down Turn end" I told him.

"Then it's my move" my father began "I draw!"

He drew his card "Alright then, I'll activate the Trap Card, Descending Law Star!"

My father's second Trap Card appeared on the field "Now I can Special Summon on Synchro Monster from my Graveyard in defense mode, however it's attack points are zero and it's level is reduced by one! So come on out, Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior reappeared on the field (**DEF: 0, ATK: 2300**)

"Next" my father began "I'll be summoning my Hyper Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Hyper Synchron appeared on the field (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 800**)

"And now" my father began "I'm going to tune my Level four Hyper Synchron with my level four Junk Warrior!"

With this Hyper Synchron became four rings with Junk Warrior being scanned threw it and I knew what was coming even as my father chanted down " Clustering wishes will become a new shining Star! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

With a mighty roar Stardust Dragon appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"When Hyper Synchron is used for a Synchro Summon of a Dragon type Synchro Monster" my father began "That monster gains eight hundred attack points and can't be destroyed in battle!"

With this Stardust Dragon gained eight hundred attack points. (**2500-3300**)

"This is exciting!" Naruto shouted but I activated one of my Trap Cards "I activate Trap Card, Tuner Capture!"

Uncle Jack smiled watching me "Good one my niece"

"Now" I began "When a Tuner monster is used for a Synchro Summon I get it back!"

So I got Hyper Synchron back in defense mode of course. (**DEF: 800, ATK: 1600**)

"Then take this!" my father began "Stardust Dragon! Attack Michiah Maiden of Dawn with Sonic Shot!"

Stardust Dragon gathered in a white beam filtering in stars then flung it at Michiah. Michiah gasped as the attack struck her in her chest and blasted her into oblivion! I curled up as the white light came closer to me even forcing me to take step back a bit. The light burnt me a bit but I was able to keep on standing "And now" my father began "I'll activate my Trap Card Synchro Blast!"

"Not good" I heard my mother say as she watched my Life Points lower then the Trap Card activate. (**My Life Points: 3200**)

"Thanks to this Trap Card" my father said as I saw the Trap Card and Stardust Dragon splitting up into two forms "When a Synchro Monster destroys a monster by battle you take damage equal to half of your monster's attack and if that monster was a Synchro Monster you take the same amount of damage!"

"So she's" Naruto began and Hinabi nodded "Yes, if this connects to her, she's about to take her full monster's attack points!"

The blasts came at me striking me. The pain was unbearable! The attack felt like it was burning me up and what was worse I had taken Michiah's attack points!

(**My Life Points: 300**)

"That had to hurt" Uncle Crow muttered as he noticed I wasn't getting up. The attack came at me unexpectedly even terribly burning me plus this was real life damage I was taking. Slowly, I got onto all fours.

"Don't struggle!" Aunt Ruka shouted she was in tears "Give up! You're low on Life Points!"

I ignored her pleas as I stood onto my feet.

"Your tougher than you look Kasumi" my father told me.

I stood up determination in my eyes "I will free you father!"

"I'll place one card face down turn end" my father told me there was hint of sorrow in his voice giving me the expression that he knew what was going on even when he was being controlled.

"It's my move" I told him "I draw!"

I looked at deck as I thought _Please help me Zeus, I need to free my father, guide me please!_ drew my card and as if Zeus heard my prayer I felt him helping me to draw a new card which I've never seen before. A field Spell Card!

"Alright then" I told my father "I'll start buy summoning Wavern Rider Jill!"

Wavern Rider Jill appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2000, DEF: 1000**)

"Next" I began "I'm going to tune your Level four Hyper Synchron with my Level Four Wavern Rider Jill.

"She's Synchro Summoning again!" Uncle Rua said "Go for it Kasumi!"

Hyper Synchron opened it's chest before disappearing into four rings as Wavern Rider Jill was being scanned threw them " Bonded by blood by the Crimson Dragon...The light shines for the truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...Olympian Dragon!"

Out of white light and lighting crackling Olympian Dragon appeared on the field.

(**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900**)

"Whoa!" Uncle Rua shouted "That's Kasumi's?"

Hinabi nodded to the shocked twins "That's right Lord Rua and Aunt Ruka that's Lady Kasumi's Signer Dragon!"

"Next" I began to my father "I'll activate the Field Spell Card, Mount Olympus!"

The kingdom of the Greek Gods and Goddesses appeared in my Field Spell Card zone. It really was Mount Olympus.

"Interesting" my father began "What's this do?"

"Simple" I told him "Once per turn thanks to this Field Spell Card, I can destroy one Trap or Spell card on my opponent's side of the field!

With this I pointed out "Now with that in mind I'll destroy your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

A lighting bolt fell from the sky striking Scrap-Iron Scarecrow destroying it.

"And now" I began "Thanks to Hyper Synchron being Olympian Dragon's Tuner Monster she'll gain eight hundred attack points and even though Olympian Dragon can't be destroyed in battle due to it's card effect, thanks to Hyper Synchro can't be destroyed in battle!"

"Impressive" my father said to me as he noticed the effect (**2600-3400**)

"Alright!" Uncle Rua shouted "It's just enough to do damage to Yusei!"

"And now Olympian Dragon attack Stardust Dragon with Lighting Judgment!

Olympian Dragon roared out banging it's claws together then shooting it out at Stardust Dragon.

The lighting attack hit Stardust Dragon and went onward towards my father shocking him as he announced "Thanks to Hyper Synchron Stardust Dragon isn't destroyed by battle."

"Think again father" I told him as his Stardust Dragon was destroyed. (**My Father's Life Points: 2400**)

"What?" my father asked "How was this possible?"

"Simple" I told him "It's all in Olympian Dragon's ability, when she attacks a monster regardless of what mode she's in she automatically destroys that monster while also inflicting the battle damage!"

"That's not a bad Dragon" Uncle Jack said.

"I activate my Trap Card Miracle of Light!" my father told me and his Trap Card activated and he explained it's effect "Now during the turn when a Synchro Monster had been destroyed, I can bring it back!"

With this Stardust Dragon appeared on the field. (**ATK:2500, DEF: 2000**)

"Unlike last time, Hyper Synchron wasn't used to Synchro Summon it so it can be destroyed next turn...Turn end!"

"It's my move then" my father stated "I draw!"

He drew his card. Then nodded "Alright I'm going to summon my Majestic Dragon!"

Majestic Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"And now" my father began "I'm going to tune my Level one Majestic Dragon with my Stardust Dragon!"

With this Majestic Dragon disappeared into one huge ring as Stardust Dragon was being scanned threw it as my father chanted down "Clustering star lights will enlighten a new miracle! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Arrive in light, Majestic Star Dragon!"

A bigger version of Stardust Dragon appeared on the field (**ATK: 3800, DEF: 2000**)

"Majestic Star Dragon has the ability to negate a monster's abilities and if that ability can be activated use it against my opponent"

"Sorry then father" I told him "You may have negated Olympian Dragon's abilities but neither of them can be activated!"

"That maybe true" my father told me "Even if you had used Hyper Synchron to summon Olympian Dragon Majestic Star Dragon's too powerful for it to handle and is strong enough to end this Duel! Majestic Star Dragon...Attack Olympian Dragon!"

Majestic Star Dragon came down onto Olympian Dragon and attacked it. Although it was stronger my Life Points didn't lower.

"What?" my father asked.

"Mount Olympus's effect" I told my father "While I have at least one monster on the field I don't take any Battle Damage."

"Awesome!" Uncle Rua shouted "So even if Majestic Star Dragon's taken away Olympian Dragon's special abilities till the turn is over thanks to Hyper Synchron's help it can't be destroyed by battle.

"So" Aunt Ruka began smiling "She has some fight with her!"

"I'll place one card face down" my father began "Turn end."

He placed a card face down but then turned his attention to me "During the end phase of the turn, Majestic Star Dragon returns to my Extra Deck and Stardust Dragon returns onto the field.

With this Majestic Star Dragon returned to become Stardust Dragon. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"Then I'm up then" I told my father "I draw!"

I drew a card and looked onto the field thanks to Mount Olympus as long as I had Olympian Dragon on the field, I could save my Life Points. I was still bleeding a bit but I had my life still in me.

My father was hard to beat indeed, I wasn't expecting anything less.

"First of all" I began "I'll start this turn by attacking with Olympian Dragon! Remember father when Olympian Dragon attack it automatically destroys that monster and the battle damage is calculated.

With this Olympian Dragon attacked Stardust Dragon once again destroying it while inflicting damage to my father he was now gasping in pain as the electricity shocked him.

(**My father's Life Points: 1500**)

"I activate my Trap Card; Time Machine and now Stardust Dragon returns onto the field!"

Stardust Dragon appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"Turn end" I told him

"Then it's my turn" my father began "I draw!"

He drew his card "Now I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, it allows me to draw two more cards!"

My father drew two cards then nodded "I think it's time to end this let's do it."

"Do what?" I wondered.

"I'll activate the Monster Reborn Spell Card" my father told me "Now Majestic Dragon will come back out onto the field.

"Okay" I muttered "This isn't good."

"Next" my father began "I'll summon my Level Eater!"

"I think Kasumi is in trouble now" Uncle Crow muttered.

"Now" my father began "I'm tuning my Level one Level Eater with my Level one Majestic Dragon."

"Strange" I muttered "I thought he was going to use Majestic Star Dragon but...I guess he has other plans.

My father than began chanting out "Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the light its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! The power of Hope, Synchro Tuner, Formula Synchron."

"New that was coming" Uncle Crow said as a small monster appeared on the field (**ATK: 200, ****DEF: 1500**)

"This is strange" I muttered.

"Turn end" my father said.

This surprised me greatly but it was making my mother nervous "Be careful Kasumi, I think your father has somehow achieved Clear Mind!"

"Then" I began "I better end this! I draw!"

I drew a card.

"Now Olympian Dragon...Attack Formula Synchron!"

My father just smiled "I don't think so."

With this I began to have a strange feeling.

"You're right Aki" Uncle Crow shouted in alarm "He's entered Clear Mind!"

For a while there was nothing there as my father seemed to have vanished.

"What's this?" I asked.

"This isn't good" Naruto said.

Suddenly the dark area came out my father's voice as he chanted out once again "Clustering crystal dreams will open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!"

As the darkness faded away a new Dragon appeared on the field. It wasn't Majestic Star Dragon now was it Stardust Dragon. (**ATK: 3300, DEF: 2500**)

"He is in Clear Mind" Uncle Crow gasped "However I don't understand it.

"Doesn't matter" I told my father "It's weaker than Olympian Dragon go Olympian Dragon attack Shooting Star Dragon!"

Olympian Dragon tried but my father sighed "I activate one of Shooting Star Dragon's Special abilities by removing him from play I can negate your monster's attack!"

With this Shooting Star Dragon vanished but it negated my attack.

"Uh," I began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"During your End Phase dear, if I negated your attack with Shooting Star Dragon's effect; he comes back onto the field."

Sure enough Shooting Star Dragon appeared on the field once again. (**ATK: 3300, DEF: 2500**)

"And now" my father began "I draw!"

He drew his card "Alright then I'll activate then, I'll place one card face down turn end."

"Then I'm up" I began "I draw!"

I drew a card "Alright let's try this again! Olympian Dragon attack Shooting Star Dragon!"

I was expecting my father to negate my attack with Shooting Star Dragon but he activate his Trap Card "Mirror Force!"

I groaned as I should've activated Mount Olympus's effect and destroyed the face down card as it destroyed my Olympian Dragon.

"Now what are you going to do Kasumi?" my father asked me.

"I'll still fight on, I'll place one card face down, turn end"

I place a card face down.

"Then it's my turn" my father said "I draw!"

He drew a card.

"I activate Shooting Star Dragon's first ability!" my father told me.

I looked up wondering what he was up to.

"I can reveal the top five cards in my deck then shuffle them back in" with this my father was doing what he was telling me to "And if any were Tuner Monsters when I showed you them Shooting Star Dragon gains one attack!"

I frowned he had up to three Tuner Monsters which meant three attacks!

"Now Shooting Star Dragon attack Kasumi directly!"

I watched as Shooting Star Dragon separated but I held my ground "I activate my Trap Card: Olympian Revival!"

One of my Trap Cards flipped open "I can only activate this Trap Card while Mount Olympus is on the field! Now I can bring back my Olympian Dragon from my Graveyard and father you know what that means!"

"I do" my father said as Olympian Dragon was brought back (**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900**).

He tried three attacks but each time Olympian Dragon wasn't destroyed and thanks to Mount Olympus, no battle Damage was calculated.

"Turn end" my father said.

"It's my turn" I began "I draw!"

I drew then smiled nodding "Alright then, I'll start by summoning Queen Elincia in attack mode!"

Queen Elincia appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 1000**)

"What are you up to?" my father asked.

"This" I told him "I activate Queen Elincia's special ability while she is summoned, I can bring out my strongest Synchro Monster!"

With this I shouted "Please meet, General Ike!"

General Ike appeared on the field from my Extra Deck (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3500**)

"Four thousand attack points?" My father questioned.

"That's not all due to General Ike's special ability" I told my father "For each monster on the field all of them gain five hundred attack points except for Ike himself!"

True to my words, all of my monsters had their attack points raised. (**1000-1500**) (**2600-3100**)

"Doesn't matter" my father told me and I grinned "Oh I do think it matters father, because now I can attack with General Ike!"

General Ike charged Shooting Star Dragon but my father shook his head "Not today, I activate my Shooting Star Dragon's special ability, by tributing him, I can negate your monster's attack."

"Yeah" I told him "Which is what I wanted you to do!"

"What?" my father asked.

"Now I'll attack with Olympian Dragon! Go now attack my father directly and free him!"

Olympian Dragon nodded banging it's claws together then shot out an electrical storm at my father. My father cringed in pain before collapsing onto the ground. There was silence for those watching me.

"She did it" Uncle Rua said after ten whole minutes had passed as I ran down to my father my mark glowing red to save him.

Stardust Dragon appeared over my father turning to me and I swore that I saw it smile at me.

"You done well daughter of Yusei Fudo" Stardust Dragon said "You won and have succeeded freeing him from Orochimaru's control...He should be happy to be your father."

With this Stardust Dragon disappeared. Even though I was wounded, I still leaned over watching and waiting for my father to wake up. He would! The first thing he saw was me. His reaction, was just like my mother's. His warm arms wrapped around me and I saw that he was trying his hardest not to cry as he said my name "Kasumi, your safe"

He then saw me wounded and knew at once why he turned to my mother "Aki, I did this to my own daughter didn't I?"

"You did" Aki told him

My father let me explain to him what had happened. His reaction was like the rest of the Signers. He looked up very angry as he held me close to him and stood up passing me to my mother "Aki," he turned to Haku "Please heal her, I'm going after Orochimaru."

"You'll die again" Jiryia warned my father.

"I can't let him get away of hurting my daughter...Then forcing me to Duel her...I mean look at her she's mess."

At this I began to look at myself. Yeah, I was a mess, blood coming out everywhere.

"But Orochimaru isn't a Duelist" my mother reminded him "He's a ninja a powerful one to boot."

"You're right" my father sighed "But I won't let him get away with this."

"I don't want him to ether" I told him.

"You stay here Kasumi" my father told me.

"No" I told him "I'll Duel along side you!"

"Kasumi..." my father began scolding me "This is no time for fighting"

"What do you think I feel?" I told him and he stopped then looking at me "Despite the condition Orochimaru made you do to me, what do you think I feel when I heard he had killed you."

"That's true" Kakashi-Papa told him "She cried for a month. She missed you Lord Yusei."

My mother turned to him "If you go up against Orochimaru, I will too."

"Aki" my father began.

She turned to my father "As Kasumi's parents we must ensure her safety and raise her. In order to do this we must fight against Orochimaru together. I'll admit Kasumi's hurt but she wants to settle the score."

Lady Tsunade sighed "Alright then, I'll help you three out"

"Thanks" my mother said to the Fifth Hokage smiling as Lady Tsunade healed me in no time. She playfully slapped me in the back of the head "Go for it Kasumi. Jiryia and I have to make sure the enemy retreats and is defeated here."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade" I said.

We were about to go when Haku stepped forward catching my mother's eyes. She turned and nodded back "You can come with us Haku, we'll need your skills to catch Orochimaru."

"If Haku goes!" Naruto began "I'll come to! That jerk really made Lady Kasumi's life miserable. I won't forgive him for making her so sad!"

This time it was my father that nodded "Alright you may come too anyone else coming with us."

There was no need to ask that question, Toph, Ten-Ten, Hinabi, and Shikamaru stood up to help us defeat Orochimaru.

Shikamaru spoke up "Well do this together right Lady Kasumi?"

This surprised me to hear my boyfriend calling me by my name. This never happened before but I understood why he was doing this. He didn't want my father to find out easily that we were dating. My mother's reaction was hard enough. I knew that if my father knew we were dating it would've been worse. However sooner or later we would be exposed. I was going to tell my father but right now I was debating on what words I should say so I could avoid being grounded.

My father turned to me as my mother joined him. I closed my eyes happily as the two hugged me. I felt happy even when my father picked me up and hugged me close. Our happy time was short lived as my father made his decision to leave. Placing me down he turned turning to the boys in our group well except for my Uncles they were safe "If anyone touches my daughter unless she's holding your hand you'll answer to me go it?"

"Yes sir" was the response.

So we began our journey to the Sound Village. With me trying to figure out a way to tell my father that I had found love. The thing with me is that I was trying to get out of being grounded. I knew that if my father found out I was in love, he might've grounded me for a while.

**End of Chapter**

** Kasumi has been reunited with her father and mother. What is the next chapter and what lecture will Yusei give Kasumi? You don't want to miss out on the last Duel of the story. Chapter 60: Final Duels P9: Fudos vs. Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai.**

_**I knew I said I would do a card of the chapter during this Final Duel, but I will do all of them in the next chapter! So see you then!**_


	61. Chapter 60: Final Duels P9

Chapter 60: Final Duels P9; Fudos vs. Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

The journey to the Sound Village was a long one. Mostly this was due to the fact that we didn't know where it was. Luckily Kakashi-Papa had been sent by request by the Fifth Hokage to help us out. Once he appeared we were right on track. He expertly looked this way and that. We knew why out of all of us Kakashi-Papa knew that during war against another Ninja Village enemies could be anywhere. While we were walking my father noticed that I was walking alongside Shikamaru but also Hinabi, I was still trying to make sure he wouldn't find out that I had a guy friend. However he was quickly suspecting something was up between me and Shikamaru. In fact he had taken notice that Naruto did look at me as a younger sister and actually approved it.

"Kasumi..." my father began as we stopped.

"Yes?" I asked weakly.

"I can't help but notice that you are constantly near Shikamaru, is there something going on that I don't know about."

This caused a halt in the group. He had finally put two and two together. Hanging my head I nodded.

"Kasumi..." my father began "You know I didn't want you dating right now."

I nodded "I know that, I overheard you and mother talking about it once."

Before my father could start lecturing me, my mother interrupted "Yusei, be gentle to her."

"Aki..." My father told her "How can I when she's disobeying me."

"Not her fault" my mother told him "She's living in a ninja village, do you know the age limit when girls usually get married there."

"I've heard thirteen" my father said then he got why mother was telling him this "Well okay, now I see why now...However Kasumi..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"We wanted you to at least be single until you were sixteen but living in a ninja village would cause girl your age to disobey us..."

"I-I-I-I wasn't trying disobey you" I told him "It's just that love-"

He nodded understandingly "I know Kasumi, love can be a problem...But Kasumi is this true love?"

"What?" I asked.

"Does this love you have for Shikamaru, is it what you really feel about him?" my father asked.

"Of course!" I told him "He was always there for me when I felt sad. He even taught me things that others could've but I went to him."

My father nodded understandingly turning to Shikamaru "And Shikamaru do you really love my daughter?"

"Yes" Shikamaru told him "I do"

My father walked over to Shikamarua and I thought that he was going to punch him but he didn't. Instead he leaned down "How can I be sure you really love her Shikamaru?"

"Well he's taught her Shadow Possession Jutsu and to control her Chakra" Ten-Ten answered.

"Exactly that" Shikamaru told him "But I can tell you deep in our hearts Kasumi and I love each other. It's not what people call puppy love, you don't want to know the pain I've been threw when I seen her in the hospital. Plus when she bravely fought against Sasuke the first time and when I saw him gathering in his last move, I wanted to step in and take it for her."

I gasped turning to him "You did?"

"Yes" Shikamaru said "As he was closing in on you I really did think of taking the blow for you."

"But on doing so" Haku began and Shikamaru nodded "Had I interfered in the attack, the victory would've been Sasuke's and-"

"I would've been Sasuke's" I muttered.

"Excuse me would've been!" my father demanded.

Naruto explained "Sasuke wanted to marry your daughter! That jerk! One day he just demands for Kasumi to marry him. She declines then Sauske demands that she is to fight him."

"She accepted the fight?" my father asked.

"Given the situation" my mother told him "Any girl that was angry would've said that she accepted the challenge. I mean if I was in Kasumi's shoes I would've accepted the fight."

"Anyway" Shikamaru said "She did accept the fight but Sasuke told her to prepare for it within two weeks which thanks for Lady Tsunade interfering turned into a month. She learned a lot of stuff during her time training for the month, her Earth Bending skills, both her Gentle Fist, Psychic Power, and Shadow Possession Jutsu."

"So you were willing to take the final blow this Sasuke used on her" my father told Shikamaru whom nodded "I did, mostly due to the fact I knew that Earth Armor could be penetrated by his move. Like I said it was a make it or break it for your daughter. Had she lost the battle she would've been Sasuke's that was terrifying for me."

"I bet it was" my father told him "Seeing another guy trying to steel your girl. Although sense this Sasuke's not here that means-"

"She won" My mother told him and he turned to her as she explained "Trust me, Crow, Jack, Rua, Ruka and I heard this story more than once."

My father turned to me hugging me "You really must've not wanted Sasuke."

"I didn't" I told him "All I saw in him was if he had won he would've used me to restore his clan. With Shikamaru, I don't feel threatened like that."

"I see" my father said then he turned to Shikamaru "Well now hearing that you would've taken the final blow Sasuke was using on her, I guess that makes me feel better that you weren't just pulling her leg."

"Shikamaru pull a leg?" Naruto wondered "Shikamaru would never do that to a girl!"

I sighed "Another figuration of speech Naruto...What my father meant was joking with me."

Shikamaru nodded "Plus like I said, whenever I knew she was injured I was always at her side."

"Well" My father began turning to me "I'm satisfied now Kasumi that you found a guy that is willing to protect you." he turned to Shikamaru "Aki won't be the only one furious if you break her heart Shikamaru...If you want her, you've earned not only my wife's trust but my trust as well. Now I'm warning you if you break her heart, I will hunt you down."

"That goes with me too" my mother told him.

"Don't plan to break up with her" Shikamaru answered wisely.

My father turned to me "Kasumi, when we get back and settled some place safe, your mother and I need to give you a special talk."

I groaned knowing I really wasn't in the clear just yet. My mother nodded towards me "Even if you did have the talk already, your father and I want to make sure you know."

"Oh" I said.

So we returned to the task at hand. Along the way Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja would appear but we would handle them. Finally we had gotten over to the entrance of the Sound Village when another group of soldiers and Sound Ninja appeared. They charged us. Once more my father, Toph and I Earth Bended, Naruto, Uncle Jack, and my mother Fire Bended, Haku and Aunt Ruka Water Bended, Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten Air Bended. Kakashi-Papa easily killed opponents with a swipe of his Kunai Knife. However when Tanks and blimps appeared that was different story. That was until Haku used Thousand Needles of Death and Destruction on the Blimp and my father Toph and I triple teamed the tanks.

"Not bad Kasumi" My father told me "Where did you learn to master Earth Bending?"

"Toph Bei Fong taught me" I told him as Toph, Earth Bended a rocky spear into a Fire Nation Soldier's heart.

My father smiled at Toph "Thanks for teaching her Earth Bending Toph."

"Hey if it wasn't for me, she'd had lost that battle with Sasuke" Toph said "And your welcome. She learned it rather quickly."

When this conflict was over we continued onward. As we went on, Sound Ninja and Fire Nation soldiers would try to attack us. Another thing we nearly forgotten about were the Fire Nation's naval ships!

"Lady Kasumi!" Ten-Ten shouted "Watch out!"

I turned my head just as a huge fiery rock was launched at me. Shikamaru dove for me but I managed to Earth Bend just in time protecting myself.

"Incoming!" Toph shouted as more flaming rocks came at us. Father and Toph Earth Bended but one thing was certain.

"Man they pinned us down!" Shikamaru stated.

"Not only that" Toph admitted "But thanks to Sozin's commit, I don't know how much longer we can last!

It was true even behind the wall I felt the heat of the flames on the rocks. So this was how strong Fire Bending abilities were. But then again we did have some Fire Benders on our side.

"If they can benefit from the commit then so can you mom"I told my mother whom nodded "As well as Naruto and Jack."

Shikamaru turned to Naruto "Naruto...I do believe you can help us out here."

"You're right!" Naruto shouted he pressed his hands together "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Just as he completed the attack my father, Toph and I dropped our defenses. Hundreds of Naruto appeared surrounding our group. This surprised the troops on the ships, however instead of retreating they continued their attack. This time they were aiming for Naruto's clones. This was enough for my mother, Uncle Jack and the real Naruto to take aim and with their Fire Bending abilities strike the ships melting the ships beyond belief.

"That worked" My father said.

Kakashi-Papa saw a blimp coming towards us and threw a Kunai at it. The Kunai hit and exploded on the blimp's cockpit with the pilots all falling out a to their deaths.

"Not bad" Uncle Crow said as the blimp landed on another boat causing the flaming rock they were going to launch to place the ship on fire and causing it to sink as the rock made a hole in it as well. Point being was not even the powerful Fire Nation Machines could stop our advance into the Sound Village. Finally we made it in the Sound Village. Then we saw Orochimaru or rather my father did.

"Orochimaru stop where you are!" my father shouted.

Orochimaru turned smiling as we caught up to him.

"Oh, Yusei, I see you finally gotten your daughter. Now go to the Leaf and destroy it."

"Were not taking orders from you anymore" my mother told him.

"That's right you jerk!" Naruto shouted "I'm going to kill you for making Kasumi's life miserable!"

"W-W-W-Wait Naruto" Hinabi shouted "You need a-"

Too late for Naruto ran over at Orochimaru Kunai drawn. Orochimaru side stepped Naruto "What a weakling" Orochimaru said.

"Why you!" Naruto shouted he quickly called up a Shadow Clone and began gathering up Chakra "Take this Rasengan!"

Before Naruto could reach Orochimaru a fire ball appeared tripping Naruto giving Orochimaru enough time to hold up his hand and catch Rasengan.

"Oh Naruto" Orochimaru began "You really are acting like Jiryia. Too bad he's not going to be around to see you die."

Before he could do anything else Haku nailed him a well aimed needle while Ten-Ten gave him a well aimed Shireken to the back. It looked like he was hurt but then he vanished and was right behind Ten-Ten.

"Ten-Ten!" I shouted, she turned then tried to Air Bend but she was too slow. Orochimaru had wrapped his snake like Tounge around her and slammed her head first into the ground.

"Ten-Ten!" I shouted.

She weakly got up holding her shoulder "I'm fine."

Kakashi-Papa then came into close combat. Hinabi wasn't paying attention and a well aimed fire ball came at her. She might have not been paying attention but Toph and I were. We summoned an Earth Wall protecting my friend. We turned our attention to see Fire Lord Ozai.

"Fire Lord Ozai" my mother began.

Seeing my mother Fire Lord Ozai sighed "Welcome back Aki. I see my brother's training paid off."

My mother walked ahead of me arms wide "So you were in on hurting my daughter as well."

"Oh" Fire Lord Ozai stated "So she is your daughter, how could you as a Fire Bender give birth to some Earth Bender husband."

"I wasn't a member of the Fire Nation" my mother told him "I was always a citizen of New Domino City, your rules never applied to me."

"Same goes for the Leaf Village" Naruto said showing Ozai his Fire Bending abilities.

"So" Fire Lord Ozai said "You were the young man that forced my son Prince Zuko to train as a Fire Bender...Boy you would have a good future with the Fire Nation, we could use someone with your skill."

"Unlike Sasuke" Naruto said as my mother made sure Ten-Ten was okay.

"I'm fine Lady Aki" Ten-Ten told her as she stood up "Just shaken up."

Naruto nodded then turned to the Fire Lord "Unlike Sasuke, my loyalty is to the Leaf Village, saying this, I will become the next Hokage Fire Lord Ozai...That is my dream! I won't run away from it! If you put one hand on Lady Kasumi, know this...I'll kill you!"

"Were here to settle our debt" my father told Orochimaru "You wanted us to destroy the Leaf Village, however I will make sure that you never use my daughter ever! She has the right to live her life without being controlled. I won't let you get away with it."

Orochimaru chuckled evilly "Ha,ha,ha,ha Yusei, you're attitude is why I sighted you Signers in the first place."

"How long were you planning to kill us" Uncle Jack demanded "Was the mission with Tsunade and Jiryia to help New Domino City out from Ark's Cradle destroying it a fluke in your case."

"No, I really did enjoy helping you all out" Orochimaru said "However if it's someone you want to blame for all this it is the Leaf Village in my case,"

"The Third Hokage had the right idea" Uncle Crow told Orochimaru "He seen your quest for power and decided to go with someone who wasn't after the Hokage tidal for power..."

"Don't listen to him Orochimaru" Fire Lord Ozai told him "He's an Air Bender just like the girl you done so well to shake up so far."

We turned to Ten-Ten whom was standing on her two feet "You only caught me off guard Orochimaru...That won't happen again."

Orochimaru turned to my father "What do you want to do Yusei, you must know you're no match to me in a fight."

"I know that" my father told him "But I will make you pay for making my daughter's life miserable."

Orochimaru laughed evilly and turned to Fire Lord Ozai "Fine if you want to settle this dispute the Duelist way, then I'll be happy to but first you must find me and Ozai."

With this he brought up a smoke bomb and threw it onto the ground. The bomb clouded our visions until Ten-Ten and Uncle Crow Air Bended it away. When the smoke cleared Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai had vanished but Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja surrounded the group.

Kakashi-Papa stood up turning to the group "Lord Yusei."

"Yes?" my father asked Kakashi-Papa and the Jounin answered "You, your wife and Kasumi go on ahead, I'll handle things here."

"You sure Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked him.

Kakashi-Papa turned nodding "Yes, Naruto you and I will make sure no enemies follow Kasumi and her parents."

He turned to Ten-Ten, Shikamaru, and Haku "Protect the Signers, Naruto and I will handle things here."

"Right" my father said and we ran trying to find Orochimaru as the Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja tried to give chase only to meet up with Kakashi-Papa, and Naruto whom blocked their path.

"Well Naruto...Let's get started" Kakashi-Papa said.

"You got it!" Naruto acknowledged!

The two would face against the army of Sound Ninja and Fire Nation soldiers. While my father, mother, the other Signers, Toph, and my Bodyguards raced down the block.

"Where do you suppose Orochimaru wants to Duel us?" my mother asked my father.

"Don't know Kasumi try to stay in the middle" my father ordered.

"Don't worry" Shikamaru told him "I'll make sure she's safe."

"I know you will" My father told him.

I then remembered something "I think I know where Orochimaru is!"

"Where?" my mother asked and I turned to her "Remember my visions I told you about?"

My mother nodded "Oh-no Yusei there is something you should know about this Duel."

"What is it?" my father asked.

"Orochimaru may have the Earthbound Gods!" my mother told him and he stopped "So does that mean?"

My mother nodded "He's probably leading us to an alter where he can summon the Earthbound Gods."

"We've got to stop him" My father said "But how?"

"Kasumi thinks she may have a way" Uncle Crow told him "But won't tell us who she thinks can handle the Earthbound Gods."

"It's a surprise" I told them.

"I'm sure you have found some way of protecting the Leaf" my father told me "But even if he is leading us to an alter we must stop him! He doesn't know the power of an Earthbound God!"

With this we continued till we met an alter. It was the same one in my vision! Sure enough Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai were waiting.

"Welcome to the Alter" Orochimaru told us as we approached he was grinning evilly he also was holding the Earthbound God cards.

"Orochimaru stop this madness!" my father told him "The Earthbound Gods have terrible power that not even you know what your up against!"

Orochimaru smiled "Then this is why I brought you three here"

He pointed towards me, my father and my mother when addressing the three people "You see this alter has the power to bring the Earthbound Gods under my control! Only you Signers are blocking that path. You see all of the Earthbound God cards have been placed in the alter! It is a race against time...If you can defeat Fire Lord Ozai and me in a three on two Duel in time then the Earthbound Gods will not be free, if you can't defeat me, you three will rest in peace here, this time Lady Kasumi your life will not be spared. Now there is another thing, if you are able to defeat me and Fire Lord Ozai-"

There Fire Lord Ozai was smiling as he finished the explanation "Then the Earthbound Gods will be released! And the Leaf Village will fall!"

I turned to my father what was he going to do? My father had the answer "If you want a Duel Orochimaru, I'll take you on for my daughter's safety and for the safety of the world, I will Duel you."

"I'll fight alongside you Yusei" Jack volenteered.

"No Jack" My father told him "Aki will help me out"

My mother nodded "I will help protect my daughter! Orochimaru, Fire Lord Ozai, I will also make you pay for hurting her and making her life miserable."

Now my father turned to me "Kasumi...Out of every Signer we have to help us, you are the only one that can help us...Will you lend us your strength?"

I nodded "You don't need to ask father. My deck is ready to answer the call."

"What about us?" Uncle Jack asked.

My father turned to Jack "Jack, you Crow, Ruka, Rua and the bodyguards must try to stop the Earthbound Gods from be coming real just until we can defeat Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai.

"Right" Uncle Crow said.

"Then" Orochimaru began as he and Fire Lord Ozai stepped up towards me, my father and my mother.

My parents and I advanced on our opponents.

"One more thing" Orochimaru told us "For you Yusei, your wife and your daughter, you all share each other's Life Points which in this case is Tag Duel rules meaning we both have eight thousand Life Points."

"Fair enough" my father told him.

With no further audu we activated our Duel Disks.

"**Duel!" **we shouted.

(**Our Life Points: 8000**)

(**Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai's Life Points: 8000**)

"I'll go first" Orochimaru began "I draw!"

Orochimaru drew a card "Alright now I'll activate the Field Spell Card Venom Swamp!"

The area where we were standing at changed into a muddy swamp.

"Figures" My father muttered "Figures Orochimaru would have a deck of reptile type monsters."

"Next" Orochimaru began "I'll summon my Venom Serpent in defense mode!"

A venomous snake appeared on the field. (**DEF: 800, ATK: 1000**)

"Turn end" Orochimaru said he then ended his turn but announced Venom Swamp's effect "Every time we end our turns, any monster one summons gains one Venom Counter. For each Venom counter on it, that monster losses five hundred attack points until it goes down to zero."

"Then what happens?" I asked.

"When that happens your monster is destroyed" Orochimaru said.

My father turned to me "Go ahead Kasumi."

I nodded "Alright then, it's my turn, I draw!"

I drew a card "For starters" I began "I'll summon my Cleric Mist in defense mode!"

Cleric Mist appeared on the field but in attack mode (**ATK: 0, DEF: 500**)

"When Cleric Mist is successfully summoned" I began "She gives me one thousand more Life Points!"

With this Cleric Mist raised her hands and increased our Life Points.

(**Our Life Points: 9000**)

"She'll be destroyed anyway" Orochimaru told me.

"She maybe destroyed thanks to your Field Spell, but not when I activate the equip Spell Card Wind Edge!"

Wind Edge appeared in Mist's hands "Now the equipped monster gains one thousand attack points!"

"Incredible" my mother said "Now Mist won't be destroyed during the end of her turn."

"And now it's time for battle" I began "Cleric Mist attack Orochimaru directly!"

"You can't do that!" Fire Lord Ozai shouted in alarm.

"I can" I told him "When a Spellcaster is equipped with Wind Edge!"

With this Cleric Mist sent a windy strike at Orochimaru. Orochimaru took the blast but didn't appear to be damaged that much anyway then again he was a Sannin.

(**Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai's Life Points: 7000**)

"Not bad" my father said "That move was surprising"

"Next" I began "I'll place one card face down turn end."

I placed a card face down and ended my turn.

"Don't forget" Orochimaru told me "Now that you ended your turn, the effect of Venom Swamp Activates and Cleric Mist losses five hundred attack points."

A snake came out of the swamp and bit Cleric Mist in her leg. I heard her gasping as the fangs of the snake sent venom into her body decreasing her attack points. (**1000-500**)

"Then I'm up then" Fire Lord Ozai began "I draw!"

He drew a card "First I'll activate the Continuous Spell Card Fire Barrier. A barrier appeared on Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai's side of the field as Fire Lord Ozai explained "Now Orochimaru and my monster's aren't affected by the effect of Venom Swamp."

He grinned "Which is perfect because now I activate the effect of Venom Serpent!"

I paused listening to this "Now, once per turn Venom Serpent puts one Venom Counter on your monster."

"Another one!" I shouted in alarm.

"That's right girl!" Fire Lord Ozai explained "With an extra Venom Counter your Cleric Mist's losses her last five hundred attack points and you know what that means."

I gave out a groan watching as Venom Serpent went over biting Cleric Mist and her attack points dropped to zero. (**500-0**)

Then she was destroyed.

"Next" Fire Lord Ozai began "I'll be activating the Spell Card Dark Fusion."

I heard hearing this "Now I'll be fusing Elemental Hero Avion and Elemental Hero Burstintrix in order to Fusion Summon, Evil Hero Sniper!"

"Uh-oh" I muttered.

"Too right you are" Fire Lord Ozai said "As you can't activate any Spell and Trap Cards to stop this Spell Card."

Elemental Hero Avion and Burstintrix were fused together and out of the other came an evil form of Elemental Hero Flame Wingman. (**ATK: 2100, DEF: 1200**)

"And now" Fire Lord Ozai began "I'll have my Evil Hero Inferno Wing attack you directly girl!"

Evil Hero Inferno Wing took aim and fired at me.

"Kasumi!" my mother shouted in alarm.

However I then decided to play my Trap Card "Activate Trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

"Knew the daughter had one of those too" Orochimaru sighed.

"The power of your mighty beast is no match Fire Lord Ozai to this card, now your monster's attack is negated and I can place it back for next turn."

For the moment my Life Points were spared.

"Very well" Fire Lord Ozai began "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

"Then I'm up then" my mother began "I draw!"

She looked up then smiled "Alright now, I'll be summoning my Rose Knight in attack mode!"

Rose Knight appeared on the field (**ATK: 1000, DEF: 800**)

"Next" My mother began "I'll activate Rose Knight's special ability, once per turn I can Special Summon one Level Four or below monster, so come on out Revival Rose!"

Revival Rose appeared on the field (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 1000**)

"And now" my mother began "I'm tuning my Level three Rose Knight with my Level four Revival Rose!"

The two selected monsters began to join forces just like her Duel with Haku Rose Knight became three rings with Revival Rose being scanned threw it and my mother chanted out "Chilling Flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark Flower, set into Bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

My mother's ace card: Black Rose Dragon appeared on the field! (**ATK: 2400, DEF: 1800**)

"You will never cease to amaze me Aki" Fire Lord Ozai told my mother "You always somehow found a way to quickly summon your ace card...But can that help you out against me and Orochimaru?"

"We'll see" my mother told him "I activate one of Black Rose Dragon's Special Abilities! Once per turn, I can remove one Plant-Type Monster from my Graveyard, then force one of your defense monsters into attack mode and reduce it's attack points to zero!"

So she removed one Plant-Type Monster from her graveyard which was eaten buy Black Rose Dragon and then selected Venom Serpant. It was then forced into attack mode thanks to Black Rose Dragon's ability. (**1000-0**)

"And now" my mother began "Black Rose Dragon...Attack Venom Serpant with Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon roared out gathering in purple fire then breathing out it and it also had rose pedals in it. The powerful attack hit Venom Serpant destroying it and the Battle Damage was calculated with Fire Lord Ozai stumbling a bit looking shocked, sliced and burnt as his Life Points lowered.

(**Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai's Life Points: 4600**)

"Nice move mom" I told my mother.

"Don't let your guard down dear" my mother reminded me "There's still time for them to retaliate."

She looked up "I'll place one card face down, turn end."

Fire Lord Ozai grinned "Well now let's see how good you are to avoid this, like Orochimaru said, every time you end your turn or we do, one Venom Counter is placed on all monsters on the field but thanks to my Continuous Spell Card mine is safe but your Black Rose Dragon isn't."

He was right a snake appeared biting into Black Rose Dragon causing her to roar in anger as her attack points dropped.

(**2400-1900**)

"It's my turn then" Orochimaru began "I draw!"

He drew a card "Now I'll start this turn by activating the Spell Card Cost down."

I heard this and groaned "Now by discarding one card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can reduce all the monster's levels in my hand by two."

He discarded one monster and I saw that it was a Venom monster and began to try to piece together what Orochimaru was planning.

"Now that that's happened" Orochimaru began "I'll be now summoning my Venom Boa!"

Venom Boa appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1600, DEF: 1000**)

"And what the heck" Orochimaru sneered "I'll activate it's special ability, now I can place two Venom Counters on your monster!"

With this Venom Boa somehow placed two Venom Counters on Black Rose Dragon reducing it's attack points by one thousand.

"Not good" I muttered watching the changes. (**1900-900**)

"Next" Orochimaru began "I'll activate the Trap Card: Trap Stun, which forces all Trap Cards to not be played."

"Not good" My father and I said at the same time even my mother had to shift nervously.

"This is why I asked if you really think you could handle me and Orochimaru" Fire Lord Ozai told her.

"That's right" Orochimaru said "Now I'll have my friend's Evil Hero Inferno Wing attack Black Rose Dragon!"

Inferno Wing raised it's wing and fired a blast at Black Rose Dragon. Thanks to Trap Stun we couldn't protect my mother couldn't protect herself from it. The attack hits Black Rose Dragon destroying it while damaging our Life Points and sense it was my mother's monster she would be the one taking the Battle Damage. Which thankfully wasn't much thanks to the increased of Life Points only she was slightly injured a small scratch was on her right shoulder but she stood firm.

(**Our Life Points: 7800**)

"And now" Orochimaru began "When Evil Hero Inferno Wing destroys a monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, it will then inflict damage equal to your monster's attack or defense...Depending on which is higher."

In my mother's case sense Black Rose Dragon only had nine hundred attack points when destroyed the highest was Black Rose Dragon's defense! So my mother took damage to Black Rose Dragon's defenses! The intense heat wave rushed over her causing her to nearly fall onto her knees. She was on her knees but she refused to fall even further. She had been burnt but she was alive. (**Our Life Points: 6000**)

"Aki!" my father shouted.

"I'm fine" my mother told him "Nothing I couldn't handle."

She got onto her feet.

"I'll place one card face down, Turn end" Orochimaru declared and I saw him winking at his long term Ally Fire Lord Ozai whom nodded.

"Then it's my turn" my father began "I draw!"

He drew his card "Alright then, I'll be summoning my Junk Synchron Tuner Monster!"

Junk Synchron appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1300, DEF: 500**)

"Now once per turn" my father began " Junk Synchron can bring back one Level 2 or below Monster but it's effect is negated so, please welcome back, Cleric Mist!"

Cleric Mist appeared on the field.

"Next" My father began "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon, which allows me to summon one additional Monster, so come on out Speed Warrior!"

Speed Warrior appeared on the field. (**ATK: 900, DEF: 400**)

"And now" My father began "I'll be tuning my Junk Synchron with the Level two Cleric Mist!"

With this Cleric Mist and Junk Synchron began to join forces. This time when Junk Synchron pulled it's plug out of it's engine, Cleric Mist was scanned threw the three rings as my father chanted out "Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path it's light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Junk Warrior!"

Junk Warrior appeared on the field! (**ATK: 2300, DEF: 1300**)

"And now" my father began "Sense I do have a level 2 monster on the field, Junk Warrior will now gain it's attack points!"

Sure enough Junk Warrior did. (**2300-3200**)

"And now" my father began "Junk Warrior! Why don't we avenge Black Rose Dragon shall we? Attack Evil Hero Inferno Wing with Scrap Fist!

Junk Warrior raised it's fist and dove for Evil Hero Inferno Wing! Inferno Wing raised it's hand trying to attack Junk Warrior but Junk Warrior found it's mark right in Inferno Wing's chest, electricity sounded and then an explosion as Evil Hero Inferno Wing was destroyed by the attack. This time when Battle Damage was calculated Orochimaru felt part of it ether that or he acted like it was hurting him.

(**Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai's Life Points: 3500**)

"Those Life Points are about to become even lower" My father warned "Because Speed Warrior! Attack Orochimaru directly with Hyper Sonic Slash!"

Speed Warrior zoomed over towards Orochimaru and my father announced it's effect "Now Orochimaru when Speed Warrior is summon during the battle Phase for this turn only it's attack points double!"

(**900-1800**)

"What?" Orochimaru asked as Speed Warrior slashed him. That is when I noticed he sheeded some of his skin to lessen the impact of the blow which worked for the most part.

(**Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai's Life Points: 1700**)

"Next" my father began "I place one card face down, turn end." He watched as a snake came out of the swamp lowering Speed Warrior's attack points. (**900-400**)

"Then it's my move" Fire Lord Ozai stated "I draw!"

He drew and he smiled and evil smile "I say we toyed with you three enough, it's time to face death!"

Hearing this my father, mother and I shifted nervously what was he planning.

"I now summon Fire Bender Core!"

A core appeared on the field (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"No attack points?" I asked and it was then I had a bad feeling normally zero attack point monsters had powerful effects.

"That's right" Fire Lord Ozai said to my shocked parents with my father lowering his eyes at Orochimaru "Did you steel this card?"

"No" Fire Lord Ozai answered "This has been a card passed down from previous generations of Fire Lords, and it's also stated that an Avatar had it as well!"

He turned to Orochimaru whom smiled "I activate Trap Card Twin Vortex!"

One of Orochimaru's face down cards activated as Orochimaru announced it's effect "Now thanks to this Trap Card, I can destroy one face up Machine-Type Monster I control and one of your monsters! So say goodbye Junk Warrior!"

With this twin fire tornadoes appeared destroying Junk Warrior and Fire Bender Core!"

"Not good" my father began and Orochimaru nodded "That's right it's not good for you Fudos..."

"Now" Fire Lord Ozai began "When Fire Bender Core is destroyed by a card effect, I can destroy every monster on my side of the field."

With this Venom Boa was destroyed and Fire Lord Ozai smiled "Now thanks to this I can now Special summon each of the following "Fire Bender Top, Fire Bender Attack, Fire Bender Guard, Fire Bender Carrier!"

With this level one monsters appeared on the field. One looked like a top (**ATK: 500, DEF: 0**), one looked like an attack program (**ATK: 1200 DEF: 0**), one looked like a carrier (**ATK: 800, DEF:600**), one looked like a guard (**ATK: 0, DEF: 1200**)

"But perhaps the fifth piece to this puzzle" Fire Lord Ozai began "Now come on out Machine Emperor Fire Bender!"

When this last piece appeared the other five pieces started to combine like one of those robots from Transformers. When all five piece combined the new monster had rose.

"Now this is the complete Machine Emperor Fire Bender!" Fire Lord Ozai stated "The symbol of terror of the Fire Nation!"

It was a huge machine! It's center looked like it could open up. It's huge hands looked like a huge with arm cannons attached to it. (**ATK:? DEF:?**)

"Machine Emperor...Fire Bender?" my father asked looking at it.

"Now for Machine Emperor Fire Bender's Special ability" Fire Lord Ozai began "Now here comes the punishment Yusei, because Machine Emperor Fire Bender is summoned onto the field it's attack is equal to the difference in our Life Points.

This got me thinking and gasping. We only had six Thousand Life Points and they only had seventeen hundred points that was a big difference! So that lead this monster to gain a whole lot of attack points!

(**?-4300**)

"Not good" My mother said.

My father nodded as he then saw me starting to study it "Be careful."

"Oh she has to be" Fire Lord Ozai declared "Because now I'll activate one of Machine Emperor Fire Bender's abilities "I can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field then to inflict five hundred points of damage for each card destroyed! I started to panic but then again sense Machine Emperor's attack was equal to the difference in our Life Points, this meant that the difference wouldn't be that high!

So with no further interruptions Fire Lord Ozai's Machine Emperor unleashed fury of Fire all over the place. The fire destroyed Venom Swamp, but it also destroyed my father's Trap Card which was Limit Reverse, my mother's Trap Card which was Call of the Haunted, and my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! The cards shattered and the flames engulfed me, my mother and my father. The pain caused me to go onto my knees, my mother to go onto her knees and my father tried to withstand the blast but was now on his own knees. All three of us were burnt as our Life Points lowered.

(**Our Life Points: 4000**)

"That was a powerful ability" my mother muttered.

"Tell me about it" I muttered "That reminded me when I saw the house in flames. Only I wasn't burnt alive that time."

"Now I know what your thinking" Fire Lord Ozai said "And while it maybe true, that we've damaged your Life Points there for reducing Machine Emperor Fire Bender's attack points, our Life Points are still lower."

"That's true" My mother breathed out as we stood on our feet as we watched the monster's attack points lower a bit but it was still very strong. (**4300-2000**)

"Now" Fire Lord Ozai began "I'll have my Machine Emperor Fire Bender attack Speed Warrior!"

Machine Emperor Fire Bender took aim at a weakened Speed Warrior due to Venom Swamp's effect kicking in. The blast hit Speed Warrior destroying it and damaging our Life Points but just like my mother's Black Rose Dragon, the damage was mostly to him.

My father leaned down as the attack ended holding onto his arm.

"Oh man any more blast like that and we're done for!"

(**Our Life Points: 2400**)

"But it's attack points are five hundred now" I told my father.

"Kasumi...Don't underestimate a Machine Emperor" my father warned me "It may look weak now but it has another one deadly ability."

"That's right" my mother gasped.

"I place one card face down, Turn end" Fire Lord Ozai began.

I felt my parent's eyes looking at me what could I do to save us? Right now I was busy looking at the machine Emperor wondering what it's ability was. Sure it could destroy all Spells and Trap Cards and for each one damage our Life Points by five hundred. They were saying it had another special ability? Hearing my mother's worried tone made me begin to worry.

"It's my turn" I said bravely "I draw!"

I drew a card.

"Alright then" I said "I'll be summoning my Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster!"

Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster appeared on the field. (**ATK: 1500, DEF: 1000**)

"Careful" my father warned me "One of these Machine Emperor parts also have abilities. For example the guard can negate one of your monster's attack.

"In that case" I said "I'll activate the Spell Card Double Summon which allows me to summon one additional monster!

With this I choose the monster "Now Come on our Swordmaster Mia!"

"Trap activate" Fire Lord Ozai sneered "Force Synchro!"'

"Force Synchro?" my mother asked.

"That's right a new card Orochimaru made up especially for this occasion!" Fire Lord Ozai said "Now this Trap Card forces you to Synchro Summon!"

"What?" I asked "You want a Synchro Summon you got it!"

"Don't" my mother shouted.

But the Trap Card seemed to hypnotize me and Fire Lord Ozai sneered at my father whom was looking at him "What have you done to her?"

"Simple" Fire Lord Ozai told him "Like I said Force Synchro Forces my opponent to Synchro Summon."

"I'll tune my Level four Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster" I began.

"Kasumi!" My mother shouted "Snap out of it!"

"With my level four Swordmaster Mia!" I shouted ignoring my parent's pleas then the Trap Card forced me to chant out my lines as Pegasus the Fateful Steed Tuner Monster was now scanning Swordmaster Mia "Born by Blood by the Crimson Dragon, the Light Shines for the Truth...For Justice...Synchro Summon...Olympian Dragon!"

"That's the one we wanted" Fire Lord Ozai sneered as Olympian Dragon appeared on the field.

(**ATK: 2600, DEF: 1900**)

When this was over, the Force Synchro Trap Card went into our opponent's Graveyard.

"What the?" I asked.

"Kasumi...Watch out!" my father shouted.

I turned just in time to see Fire Lord Ozai smiling "I now activate Machine Emperor Fire Bender's ability...Once per turn, he can absorb your monster."

"Absorb?" I asked.

"That's right" Fire Lord Ozai shouted "Now you're Synchro Dragon is in my hands!"

With this the chest compartment opened sending out white beams. The beams wrapped around Olympian Dragon pulling her over towards the Machine Emperor.

"NO!" I shouted as I watched the Machine Emperor absorb her.

"And it gets even worse" my mother told me.

"That's right" Fire Lord Ozai said "For each absorbed Synchro Monster, Machine Emperor absorbs he gains the absorbed monster's attack points!

I watched horrified as Machine Emperor Fire Bender gained Olypmian Dragon's attack points.

(**700-3300**)

"What have I done?" I asked.

"They took advantage of us Synchro Summoning" my father told me "And forced you to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster. It wasn't your fault. That's the third dangerous abiliy of any Machine Emperor, they can absorb Synchro Monsters and gain their attack"

I turned looking at the huge machine. Now I was afraid of bugs but I had found a new fear, and that was Machine Emperors.

Seeing me shift nervously my mother turned to me "Don't worry Kasumi, we'll find a way to defeat them."

My father noticed me and turned to my mother "Man this is her first time experiencing a Synchro Ceel. Kasumi...We can defeat this thing."

I looked at him and he nodded "Don't give up on yourself dear. We'll find away to defeat him."

I nodded turning my attention back to the Duel "And free Olympian Dragon.

This Duel was going to be a hard one now.

**End of Chapter**

**Did you think I was going to just end the last Duel like I did the other Duels? No, I wanted to see your reaction to this! Who will wind the ultimate Duel? Can the Fudos defeat Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai in time before the Earthbound Gods are summoned? Find out next. Chapter 61; Final Duels P10 Fudos vs. Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai!**

** Card of the Chapter!**

_Hello folks! It's time for a long list of cards for card of the Chapter...As promised here is your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Hinabi and Naruto (appears)_

_ Announcer: Hugh where's Kasumi?_

_ Hinabi: She's still Dueling. She's sent me and Naruto to explain these Cards of the Chapter._

_ Naruto: Don't worry about Lady Kasumi, Lord Yusei and Lady Aki, they can defeat the Fire Lord and Orochimaru!_

_ Hinabi: I hope your right Naruto...Anyway there are Four Card of the Chapters...So let's bring them out these four are cards made up so don't go looking for them!_

_ Naruto: The first Card of the Chapter is..._

**Machine Emperor Fire Bender**

** Lvl: 1**

** Attribute: Fire**

** Type: Machine/Effect**

** ATK: ?, DEF: ?**

** Effect: This card can't be Special Summon unless a card on your side of the field is destroyed. When this card is summoned this card gains ATK equal to the difference between your LP and your opponent's LP. Once per turn you can destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field and inflict five hundred points of LP damage for each card destroy. Once per turn you can equip One Synchro Monster to this card and gain attack points equal to that monster's ATK.**

_Naruto (Watching View Screen): That's what Kasumi's facing right now! Things aren't looking __well!_

_ Hinabi: Thanks Naruto...The next Card of the Chapter is a Field Spell Card._

** Mount Olympus**

** Type: Field Spell**

** Effect: Once per turn you can destroy one Spell or Trap Card on your opponent's side of the field. As long as one Monster remains on your side of the field, any battle damage you take is zero.**

_Naruto: that card saved Kasumi's life during her duel with Lord Yusei!_

_ Hinabi: the next card of the chapter is a Trap Card._

**Shinobi Survival Skills**

** Type: Counter Trap**

** Effect: Activate only when one of your opponent's monster attack would make your LP 0. For that attack your Life Points are 1. When this card was activated you can negate two of your opponent monster's effects.**

_Hinabi: That saved you the Duel from Lord Jack._

_ Naruto: Well I won that Duel Didn't I?  
_

_ Hinabi: You did._

_ Naruto: Anyway the next Card of the Chapter is another Trap Card._

**Force Synchro**

** Type: Normal Trap**

** Effect: Activate only when your opponent has a Tuner Monster and a Non Tuner Monster. They then must Synchro Summon. If this card was activated during the Battle Phase, your opponent must end the Battle Phase.**

_Naruto: Oh man those jerks nailed them good!_

_ Hinabi: Well Lady Kasumi hopes to see you in the three Chapters! See you then!_

_ (Exits)_


	62. Chapter 61: Final Duels P10

Chapter 61: Final Duels P10; Fudos vs. Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

It had looked like we were going to win. That is until Fire Lord Ozai summoned his best monster. Upon forcing me to Synchro Summon with his own Trap Card Force Synchro...That was another thing! Immediately when I had brought out Olympian Dragon, I had lost her. Let's review the scene. First of all for our side. What I mean by our side was my father, mother and I were in a Tag Duel against Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai. On our side of the board the stats went as follows. (**Our Life Points: 2400.) **No monsters, Spells or Trap Cards were on our side of the field. On the other side of the board was Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai's score. (**Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai's Life Points: 1700**) They had five monsters on their side of the field all five pieces to Machine Emperor Fire Bender (**ATK: 3300, DEF:?**). Now that they had played their Last Trap Card, they didn't have any Spell or Trap Cards.

It was still my turn. I was now looking worried. This wasn't going to be easy to get passed as it had two dangerous abilities but I had to try it.

"Alright then" I stated trying to put my fear away "I'll place one card face down turn end."

"Then it's my turn" Orochimaru spoke up "I draw!"

He drew a card then turned "Now Machine Emperor Fire Bender, finish the job and kill Kasumi."

I watched as Machine Emperor Fire Bender turned towards me then aimed its cannons then sent fire at me!

"Kasumi!" my mother and father shouted.

"I activate my Continuous Trap Card!" I shouted "Shadow Spell!"

My Face-down card activated as I announced it's effect "Now I can select your attacking face-up monster, that monster can't attack as long as this card is out and it losses seven hundred attack points!"

Something wrapped around Machine Emperor Fire Bender causing Orochimaru to stop his Battle Phase and go to Main Phase two. (**3300-2600**)

"You may have survived that blast girl" Orochimaru told me "But not this, I activate Machine Emperor Fire Bender's ability to destroy all Spells and Trap Cards on the field!"

I watched as the Machine Emperor started to spew fire everywhere destroying Shadow Spell.

"Next" Orochimaru said grinning as I shouted in pain "For each card destroyed you take five hundred points of damage!"

(**Our Life Points: 1900**)

I leaned over gasping as I had taken my damage, I was being fried! If we didn't find away to defeat the Machine Emperor, ether I dead by being roasted alive, even then my body was crying in pain. My mother would've been fried heck we all would've been burnt to death. Not only that now without Shadow Spell Machine Emperor Fire Bender's attack points returned to normal but slightly less than thirty three hundred. (**2600-2800**)

"Next" Orochimaru said "I'll place one card face down turn end."

"Kasumi..." my mother stated.

"I'm fine mom" I told her trying reassure her but even she saw I was in pain.

My father saw me panting "Kasumi...We don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose ether of you two" I told him "If you two are to die, I'll die along side you."

"So you will" Orochimaru chuckled.

My mother shifted "We will stop you! It's my turn, I draw!"

She drew her card then looked at it then nodded smiling "You think you two got the upper hand? Well we'll see who's laughing when I activate the Equip Spell Card: Mark of the Rose!"

One of my mother's equip Spell Cards came out "Now by removing from play one Plant Type Monster in my Graveyard, I can gain the equipped opponent's monster!"

"What?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

"You heard me" my mother told him "And now I'll equip it to your Machine Emperor Fire Bender!"

With this a rose was placed on Machine Emperor Fire Bender but before the Spell Card could have an effect Orochimaru activated a Quick-Play Spell Card "I activate the Quick-Play Spell Card: Spell Shattering Arrow!"

An arrow appeared pointing directly at my mother aiming purposely at her heart!

"Now" Orochimaru said as my father seen what I saw "Aiming to kill her now Orochimaru?"

"Well all's fair in war" Orochimaru told him "Now when this Quick-Play Spell Card is played I get to destroy all Spell Cards on the field for each one you take five hundred points of damage!"

With this the arrow was launched, it was launched at a steep pace that it was right on target striking my mother in her heart! I watched as she fell to the ground clutching her chest!

"Mom!" I shouted as she hit the ground blood pored from her wound as her Life Points went down. (**Our Life Points: 1400**)

"Aki!" my father shouted also in alarm as she wasn't getting up.

I ran over to her but she managed to get onto all fours "I'm fine for now" she said gasping for breathe.

My father and I helped her up and she was injured really bad. She would survive the injuries if we won the Duel.

She looked up giving me a reassured nod as my father and I went to our spots "I'll summon Lord Poison in defense mode!"

A small plant monster appeared on the field (**DEF: 1000, ATK: 1500**)

"Turn end" my mother said.

"I must admit Aki that you lived from that arrow wound, you must be one heck of a Fire Bender to live threw such a wound" Fire Lord Ozai began "Now I draw!"

My mother was placing her hand to her chest "I refuse to die again Fire Lord Ozai...At least not without a fight...As long as I have Life Points left, I won't give up..."

"Anything to be with your daughter I suppose" The Fire Lord told her and she nodded "Now Machine Emperor Fire Bender attack Lord Poison!"

Machine Emperor Fire Bender attacked Lord Poison destroying it luckily it couldn't do any damage to my mother sense it was in defense mode.

"I activate Lord Poison's Special ability" My mother told him "When he is destroyed, I get to Special Summon one Plant Type Monster from my Graveyard!"

She paused looking at her card in her graveyard then picked the one she needed "Now come on out Rose Knight tuner monster! And let's not forget that sense my Life Points are lower that means your monster's attack is only Olympian Dragon's attack!"

That was true there was no difference between our Life Points, now they had the higher difference. (**3300-2600**)

She brought out her Tuner Monster in defense mode. (**DEF: 500, ATK: 1000**)

"Then I'll place one card face down turn end" Orochimaru stated.

"Then it's my move" my father began "I draw!"

He drew a card then nodded "Alright then I'll activate the Spell Card Pot of Greed, it allows me to draw two more cards!"

He drew two more cards.

Then nodded "Alright then, I'll start this turn by summoning my Majestic Dragon!"

Majestic Dragon appeared on the field. (**ATK: 0, DEF: 0**)

"Next," My father began "I'll place three cards face down for later, turn end!"

"Then it's my move" Fire Lord Ozai shouted "I draw!"

He drew his card.

He looked at the field "I will now activate Machine Emperor Fire Bender's ability to destroy all Spells and Trap Cards on the field and for each one you take five hundred points of damage.

"I don't think so!" my father shouted "I'll activate my Starlight Rod Trap Card!"

I heard this and turned "Now I can negate a card effect that will destroy two or more cards, then this card will destroy that Monster, Spell, or Trap Card then I can bring out my Stardust Dragon!"

"Sure you can but you won't destroy Machine Emperor Fire Bender easily like that" Orochimaru began "I'll simply activate Fire Protection Trap Card, which protects my monster from being destroyed by a card effect this turn!"

So Machine Emperor Fire Bender was spared it's destruction but with this my father's Trap Card activated and negated Machine Emperor Fire Bender's ability thanks to this none of the Trap Cards were destroyed and my father's Stardust Dragon appeared on the field. (**ATK: 2500, DEF: 2000**)

"You feel for it!" Fire Lord Ozai stated "That is a Synchro Monster and I'll activate Machine Emperor Fire Bender's third ability to absorb your monster just like I did to Olympian Dragon."

White beams came towards Stardust Dragon but my father played it smart "I'll activate the Quick-Play Spell Card Book of Moon which switches my Stardust Dragon to face down defense position!"

With this Stardust Dragon switched into face down position therefor successfully stopping Machine Emperor Fire Bender's ability.

"So what if you saved your Stardust Dragon?" Fire Lord Ozai shouted "Machine Emperor Fire Bender will attack your Majestic Dragon!"

Machine Emperor Fire Bender aimed it's hands towards Stardust Dragon and fired it's attack.

"Now" Fire Lord Ozai shouted "I activate the Continuous Trap Card Fire Break!"

A Continuous Trap Card activated "Now when Machine Emperor Fire Bender attacks a monster in defense mode and it's attack is higher than your monster's defenses you take that battle damage!"

"I don't think so" My father told him "I activate my Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!"

Scrap-Iron Scarecrow appeared on the field negating Machine Emperor Fire Bender's attack.

"So" Fire Lord Ozai began "You survived this round Yusei Fudo...Turn end."

We had barely survived that round now all eyes were on me. The only way to beat that thing was with Olympian Dragon but it was still in Machine Emperor Fire Bender's control.

"It's my move" I said finally "I draw!"

I drew the card and looked at it. It was fallen Comrades! Maybe with it I could get some card to save us!

"Sorry to make you lose your train of thought" Fire Lord Ozai said and it did throw me off guard "But there is another effect to the Continuous Trap Card Fire Break"

I looked at him strangely "During each of your Stand-By Phase that has passed this Trap Card allows Machine Emperor Fire Bender to not only destroy all monsters on your side of the field but also to inflict four hundred points of damage for each monster destroyed plus one hundred more."

Hearing this I gave out a gasp there were three monsters on the field which meant I took thirteen hundred points of damage!

Machine Emperor Fire Bender then shot flames everywhere. They consumed the three monsters and continued on towards us. My mother and father were safe from most of the attack but sense I was the one that the Trap Activated on I was the one taking all of the damage! I was screaming in pain! It was so intense that every cell on my body was crying out in pain. When it was all over, I was on the ground horribly burnt and for a while it looked like to my parents that I passed away.

"Kasumi!" my mother shouted as she saw me fall.

(**Our Life Points: 100**)

"I think you finally did it" Orochimaru told Fire Lord Ozai as my parents ran over to me as they had seen steam coming from me.

"Kasumi hang in there" my father told me.

However I did survive the blast, I was still horribly burnt but I finally decided to move.

"She's still alive!" Fire Lord Ozai hissed.

"I-I-I-I-I won't die" I told the Fire Lord and Orochimaru as my parents helped me up but I was still bending over panting.

"She is horribly burnt" my mother told my father.

"It's amazing to see her survive that blow" my father said.

I turned to them "What can I say, I'm a Fudo! I have your blood father,"

"And my determination" my father told me I heard him chuckle at this comment.

I finally stood up straight determination in my eyes "From my hand, I activate my Spell Card, Fallen Comrades!"

One of my Spell Cards activated as I announced it's effect "For each monster in our Graveyard, I get to draw one card from my deck."

"That's not a bad Spell Card" my mother said.

So it counted down my Cleric Mist, Swordmaster Mia, Hyper Synchron, my mother's Lord of Poison, my father's Junk Synchron, Speed Warrior, and Junk Warrior, then Rose Knight, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Dragon.

So I drew until I had seven cards in my hand.

"Talk about an emergency draw coming in handy" my father said.

I then looked at my new hand. There were lots of new cards that I had never seen before. First thing was first I had to free Olympian Dragon from the Machine Emperor's control! I then saw the play I needed "Alright then" I told myself then I turned to my father "I'm sorry father but I need to borrow your Stardust Dragon."

"Go for it Kasumi" my father told me.

I nodded "Alright then," I turned to Fire Lord Ozai "This is how your Machine Emperor's going to fall."

"I fail to see how it'll fall" Orochimaru told me.

"You might have Olympian Dragon but not for long" I told him "For I activate the Field Spell Card Mount Olympus!"

My Field Spell Card was played and Mount Olympus appeared.

"Next" I told him then I turned to my father whom nodded "I'll summon my Apostle Sanaki to the field!

Apostle Sanaki appeared on the field. She looked small to be an empress but she was (**ATK: 500, DEF: 500**)

"What a weak monster" Orochimaru remarked.

"Apostle Sanaki maybe week" I told him "But she isn't, due to her ability which allows me to activate Trap Cards from my hand."

"From your hand?" Fire Lord Ozai questioned and I nodded "That's right plus she can't be targeted by an attack target as long as there are two monsters on the field."

"So what?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

"It's over" I told him "Because from my hand I activate the Trap Card Song of Rebirth!"

"What?" Fire Lord Ozai asked as I played it from my hand.

"Song of Rebirth can only be activated when Apostle Sanaki, Cleric Mist, or any monster with the name Heron in it's card name are on the field!" I smiled at them "And it allows me to bring back all monsters to their original owner's field!"

"Say what?" Fire Lord Ozai asked and I nodded "That's right my Olympian Dragon is now free!"

True to my words Apostle Sanaki began singing a special song and Olympian Dragon returned onto my side of the field. She looked furious about being absorbed by the Machine Emperor."

"So what?" Fire Lord Ozai sneered "I'll just recapture her again."

"I don't think so" I told him "Because now I'm going to activate my Trap Card Olympian Revival!" I played another Trap Card from my hand "Now I can bring back one monster from the Graveyard and Special Summon it!"

With this I selected Majestic Dragon and it reappeared on the field.

"And now" I told him "I won't give you the chance to activate Machine Emperor Fire Bender's Special ability, now I'm going to tune Majestic Dragon with my Olympian Dragon and my Apostle Sanaki!"

With this the three selected monsters began to form together with Majestic Dragon turning into one huge ring, with Olympian Dragon and Apostle Sanaki being scanned threw it as I chanted out "Bonded by loyalty to the planet, the Holy Light shines for the Truth...Synchro Summon...Show your might, Majestic God Dragon!"

Out of white light my own Majestic Dragon appeared on the field it looked like Olympian Dragon but it had the sight of being outlined with yellow indicating it was a Dragon that was like a God. (**ATK: 4000, DEF: 3000**)

"Hey that's just like Majestic Star Dragon, and Majestic Red Dragon" My mother complemented.

"And now" I began turning to the Fire Lord whom smirked "Who cares if you've got a new Dragon...It won't help you Machine Emperor Fire Bender...Absorb Majestic God Dragon!"

"I don't think so" I told "During the turn Majestic God Dragon is out it negates all monster's Special abilities!

"Say what?" Fire Lord Ozai and Orochimaru asked.

"Looks like you forgot about Synchro Monsters that have Majestic in their card name" My father told him "All Synchro Monsters with Majestic in their card name can negate all abilities of all monsters on the field."

"And with that in mind" I told Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai "Majestic God Dragon will attack Machine Emperor Fire Bender with Olympus Lighting!"

My new monster raised it's claws the began sparkling with lighting then shooting it out at Machine Emperor Fire Bender then I smiled "Oh yeah whenever Majestic God Dragon attacks a monster regardless of what mode it's in, it automatically destroys that monster and inflicts Battle Damage!"

"What?" Fire Lord Ozai and Orochimaru asked.

The attack strikes home destroying the Machine Emperor and ending the Duel sending a still being shocked Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai as their Life Points dropped to zero.

(**Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai's Life Points: 0**)

When this was done we looked at Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai somehow they had lived threw the Duel even with their Life Points drained to zero.

"Impressive" Orochimaru said "So this is the strength of the Legendary Signers..."

"Now Orochimaru" my father told him "If you don't mind we'll stop your Earthbound Gods. Suddenly the alter above us blew and darkness began to overflow the alter.

"Oh-no!" my father began "What's going on here?"

"We're too late!" I shouted in return.

Uncle Rua, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Jack, and Uncle Crow came running back with Uncle Crow whom now had with fear in his voice "We've got to get out of here."

"What's going on did you stop the Earthbound Gods?" my father asked him.

"No" Uncle Jack answered pointing over to Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai "This alter isn't where the Earthbound Gods are, there are several alters

My father turned to Orochimaru whom was chuckling "Oh, didn't I tell you?"

"Tell us what?" my father demanded.

"Didn't I tell you that once Machine Emperor Fire Bender was summoned during our Duel, that that would be the key to Summoning the Earthbound Gods."

We turned horrified as the alter began to crumble. Fire Lord Ozai along with Orochimaru looked at our shocked selves "Besides" Orochimaru told us "You may have defeated me and Fire Lord Ozai but now you won't defeat our ultimate plan! We'll be leading the assault with the Earthbound Gods...But first this should be enough of an opponent for you, giving us enough time to leave to greet the Earthbound Gods.."

With this Orochimaru brought up his finger biting it "Summoning Jutsu!"

With this smoke appeared and this time we were staring at Lord Mandu.

"Ah man" Uncle Crow muttered "That snake lord."

Lord Mandu turned to Fire Lord Ozai and Orochimaru whom both ordered him "Take care of the Signers, kill them all!"

"It will be my pleasure" Lord Mandu said.

"Hold a sec" my father shouted but Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai had vanished before he could reach him with Fire Lord Ozai laughing cruelly "Good luck defeating Mandu in your weak conditions Signers..."

"Man we've been played out!" Uncle Crow shouted as the smoke cleared.

I was leaning down and my mother ran over to me "Kasumi!"

"I'll be fine."

"What do we do now?" Uncle Crow said.

"Kasumi needs her rest" my mother told my father "I could heal her but I'll need Haku's help."

"Someone call for me?" Haku asked.

That is when Lord Mandu raised his tail and swiped at us destroying the alter and we fell from the alter. As well fell we knew that if we hit the ground we would be dead however before we hit the ground we were caught just in time, I was caught by Shikamaru my boyfriend, my mother was caught by Haku, My father was caught by Kakashi-Papa, Ten-Ten caught Uncle Crow, And Naruto...Where was Naruto?

"Is everyone alright?" my father asked.

"Thanks to the Leaf Ninja" Uncle Crow said he turned to Aunt Ruka, and Uncle Rua "You two okay as well?"

"Yeah for the moment" Uncle Rua answered.

That is when we noticed where Naruto was, he had caught Uncle Rua, and Aunt Ruka catching them but he had also caught Hinabi whom was now sitting on his head.

"Uh Hinabi..." I began.

That was all she needed to understand she looked underneath herself seeing that she was still sitting on Naruto, after screaming a while she jumped off blushing.

"Blue..." Naruto muttered still dazed.

We turned our attention to the snake but my mother turned "Let me handle him."

But she leaned over the arrow she had taken was starting to take it's tole on her. She couldn't concentrate enough even as she brought out Black Rose Dragon and tried to Summon it. I ran over to her but my burns were starting to hurt and I nearly collapsed onto the ground.

"Lady Kasumi" Naruto pleaded as Shikamaru helped me up "Listen to me once and take a rest.

"I'll be fine" I told him "For now."

"No" Shikamaru said and my father agreed with him "Troublesome you need to rest, your in no position to argue. Besides you are horribly burnt."

Kakashi-Papa crowded in around me my mother, and father we were still recovering from our injuries... Shikamaru was right, right now there was no way my mother or I could deal with the giant snake. Kakashi-Papa turned to my father and mother "Naruto, Shikamaru and I will try to hold Lord Mandu off" he turned to Haku, Toph, Hinabi whom was still blushing at having Naruto seeing her panties, and Ten-Ten "You four get the Signers to safety so they can recover from their Duel!"

"Right" was the response my father was about to object to Kakashi-Papa but my mother stopped him "Aki..."

"I know Lord Mandu is in our way, but we are still injured from that Duel, at our current condition we won't be a match to the giant snake especially our daughter" my mother told him "Plus you really aren't helping Kasumi out when you want to take on the snake."

My father looked at me even with Haku's Water Bending abilities it was going to take a while to heal and even my mother knew that even with her psychic healing abilities we were still in trouble.

"You're right" my father said "Kasumi's safety is our priority, we need to find a place for her to recover."

Lord Mandu lifted up his tail at us and lashed out at us. Luckily Kakashi-Papa somehow blocked the giant tail from slamming into us with his Kunai.

"Go" Kakashi-Papa ordered he then revealed his Sharrigan "Naruto get back!" he started to make hand singles "Fire Style...Giant Fireball Jutsu!"

Kakashi-Papa breathed out a huge fire ball. The Fireball hit Lord Mandu and the snake burst into flames.

"You did it!" Naruto shouted as my father, mother carried me to a safe area with Ten-Ten, Haku, Hinabi and Toph protecting us from the rear. My Aunts and Uncles followed closely.

"No we didn't" I heard Kakashi-Papa say.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Snake skin" Shikamaru answered him "That means Lord Mandu shed his skin to prevent being roasted."

"Well where did he go?" Naruto asked.

We got our answer, the ground underneath us exploded and sense I was right in the middle when the attack struck I went flying sky high!

"Kasumi!" my mother shouted with worry as I plummeted head first. I watched as Lord Mandu raised his tail and swung it. I brought up my arms trying to protect myself but no avail. The snake's tail hit me like I was a golf ball. I went rolling and would've slammed into the ground head first but Uncle Crow and Ten-Ten managed to Air Bend slowing down my fall. Even when I was slowed down I hit my head against a building. I tried sitting up but Lord Mandu was in front of me. My mother and father ran in front of me as Lord Mandu breathed out a ranged attack at me. The attack would connect sending me, my mother, and I crashing and landing next to a wall.

"This guy is bad news" my mother said "Kasumi can't take much more real hits."

"You jerk!" Naruto shouted to Lord Mandu and I was cringing in pain due to my Mark activating but I wasn't the only one cringing, surprisingly, my father, mother, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Rua, Uncle Crow and Uncle Jack were reeling in pain as well!

"What's going on?" Uncle Jack asked.

I didn't need to be asked twice, I knew what was coming from Naruto "Naruto" I muttered.

All eyes turned to Naruto and red Chakra started to come out of his body. Too make matters worse he gained a tail "Lord Mandu, may this be the last time we fight. Lady Kasumi, Lady Aki, Lord Yusei let me handle this."

"What's going on with him?" Uncle Crow asked.

"The Kyubbi" I managed to gasp.

"The nine tailed Demon fox trapped within Naruto" Shikamaru told my parents "The king of the Bushi."

Naruto brought his hand down "Summoning Jutsu!"

With this Gambunta arrived once again. Gambunta glared at Lord Mandu. The snake charged but Gambunta managed to side step then swatted out with his huge sword. Lord Mandu dodged. The two didn't say words but continued to attack each other and forcing themselves in a stalemate.

While this was going on Haku was trying to help my mother heal me a bit. She turned her attention back to the field. Sure it was stalemate now but that could change easily. She grabbed Black Rose Dragon "Black Rose Dragon help Gambunta!"

The real Black Rose Dragon appeared startling Lord Mandu but while he was startled Gambunta slashed the snake. The giant snake backed away. Black Rose Dragon used Black Rose Gale this time it hit combinded with Kakashi-Papa using another Giant Fireball Jutsu and Gambunta breathing out oil. The huge fire attack strikes Lord Mandu and finally the big snake decides to call it quits.

"I've had done my part by now" Lord Mandu told us "My job was to hold you off long enough for Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai. They should be far away from this destination..."

With this the snake was gone.

"Now what do we do?" I asked my father.

"First we fine a place to recover" My father ordered "Just long enough for us to recover and stand on our feet."

"He's right" Kakashi-Papa said.

"Agreed we rush into things with you injured troublesome that could mean your death." he turned to my father "Not just that but possibly you Lord Yusei and your wife Lady Aki could die as well. Plus if Orochimaru is going to summon the Earthbound Gods, we'll need a plan...Like Kasumi has stated she has someone that can help us stop the Earthbound Gods, but in order for her to Summon him, she must be at least in a fighting condition. Right now..." he turned looking at me as Shikamaru was helping me trying to stand up "She can barely stand."

"Point taken Kakashi" my father told him "But do you know who Kasumi thinks can help us?"

Kakashi-Papa smiled "I certainly do, but who wouldn't it be fun for you and your wife to see for your very eyes the person she can Summon?"

"I guess you're right on that one too Kakashi" my mother told him smiling.

"Alright" my father said "Now that Lord Mandu's gone, let's try to at least heal Kasumi."

"Not unless you are healed too mom and father" I told them.

"Of course we'll all be healed" my mother told me gently.

So we found a place where I mostly went a healing session. I was with my mother sitting down with her. My mother ordered Haku to heal my father to the best of his abilities. Once he had gone, she turned to me "Kasumi..."

"Yes mom?" I asked.

"I need to see the damage that Duel inflicted on you...Now I know you didn't take an arrow threw the chest but I need you to take off your shirt and skirt. I nodded removing the said clothing.

"You are really burnt" She told me after a while looking at my body she held me close to her then I felt the healing aura on me "You're going to need Lady Tsunade's healing or see Dr. Yuki however I can heal your wounds so that you can stand on your feet and be what Kakashi stated give you a fighting chance."

With this said she healed my burns and it really felt like she had healed my injuries but only to the point where I could stand. Happily I hugged my mother, I was just happy we lived threw the Duel. In response, she happily held me "Yes dear, we won somehow."

"I don't want you or dad to die mom again" I told her "I really missed you."

"I say you did, Kakashi says you cried for a whole month when you saw our bodies" my mother told me and gave us a burial."

When it was over she allowed me to heal her as well.

"Good job dear" My mother said patting her chest which I had healed her properly the only things remaining on her was her own burn marks.

When this was over we returned back to the area where we were resting in. My father had been healed by Haku "You're a good healer Haku" my father told him.

"Not really" Haku told him "You're wounds were only minor which is the only reason I healed you successfully Lord Yusei."

Seeing me and my mother my father stood up then turned to Shikamaru "Now is the time to see if you can help us out here."

Hearing this Shikamaru nodded "Right, now please know Lord Yusei that even if we do catch up with Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai there is a strong possibility that we won't be able to catch them in time and even if we did the Earthbound Gods might be realized all ready."

"What's the plan?" I asked.

Shikamaru turned to me "Sorry Troublesome" he turned to my father and mother "And you two Lord Yusei and Lady Aki, I know how you Lord Yusei don't want to involve innocent people to get hurt -"

"You sure know your people" my father told him "Are you suggesting we get the innocent involved?"

"No he's talking about the opposite" Uncle Crow told my father.

"Exactly" Shikamaru said "We must expect that Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai have the Earthbound Gods in their control now now one might suggest we go up and confront the Earthbound Gods themselves, but that will be a bad idea."

At my mother, Aunt Ruka, and Uncle Rua's questionable look Shikamaru explained "It's not a good idea to confront giant monsters now right? If we do run into the Earthbound Gods, we'd be flatten before we could ever throw a punch...Heck Kasumi has a person that can help us out against them however to this she needs to concentrate and with the huge Earthbound Gods she won't be able to concentrate and wouldn't be able to Summon the person she can."

"He's right" Uncle Jack said "As much as I wouldn't like to admit that our friend here is right, he is."

"So our only option" Shikamaru explained to my father "IS to warn the Leaf Village that the Earthbound Gods are coming, that way Kasumi can concentrate long enough to Summon the person she can to help us."

"Now I see what you meant" My father said "Plus if we failed before hand, then Orochimaru would succeed in destroying the Leaf."

Shikamaru nodded "Exactly."

He turned to explain his theory turning to Naruto "Naruto, we also must expect that even the person Kasumi has will need help to stop the Earthbound Gods, your Kyubbi should be in theory able to also at least combat the Earthbound Gods, then we'll need Lady Tsunade and Jiryia's Summons as well in order to stand a chance against them. Bottom line is we must get to the Leaf Village and warn them."

"Right" My father agreed "Unlike Ark's Cradle which only had twenty-four hours till it would've wiped out New Domino City, if we follow Shikamaru's plan we would have enough time to help evacuate the people."

"So to Konoha?" I asked.

"You got it Troublesome" Shikamaru said.

So with this we headed straight to Konoha hoping the Earthbound Gods haven't arrived yet. When we got there the battle was over as the Fire Nation Soldiers simply gave up and began trying to retreat. They were shortly followed by the Sound Ninja but we knew they would be back once the Earthbound Gods arrived. Seeing Lady Tsunade, and Jiryia my father ran over to them to make his report.

"I see" Lady Tsunade said "So Kasumi's vision is becoming true."

"Unfortunately it is" my father told her "Now I suggest we start evacuating Konoha, otherwise if we fail against the Earthbound Gods high civilian deaths would be counted for."

"You're right" Lady Tsunade said she turned to my father then turned to Jiryia "Jiriya, you coming with me, Kasumi, and Aki will you three join me in my office?"

"Sure" my mother told her she turned to my father and the other Signers "Let me borrow your Signer Dragons, I have a feeling I know what this is going to be about."

Lady Tsunade turned to my father, Uncle Rua, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Jack, and Uncle Crow "I'm sorry to ask this but can I ask you five to help evacuate the civilians."

"You don't have to ask" my father told her "You can count on us to help out."

"And us too" a female voice said we turned to see Mina still without one of her arms with Trudge at her side "Lady Tsunade, Trudge and I are willing to help this village out, Sector Security will help out the Leaf Village."

"Thank you" Lady Tsunade told her "Just don't force yourselves."

Before we could split up Naruto pointed at Lady Tsunade "Hey Granny Tsunade what about me?"

Lady Tsunade turned to Naruto "All ninjas except for Shikamaru and Kakashi shall assist in the evacuations...Toph can I ask you to talk to the Earth Benders and tell them to reinforce the gates of the Leaf Village, we'll need the toughest Earth to protect ourselves from the Earthbound Gods."

"You got it" Toph said as she walked away "Don't worry we stand with the Leaf Village."

"Thank you" Lady Tsunade said to her.

With this everyone split up, my father, Uncle Crow, Uncle Jack, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Rua, Kakashi-Papa, Ten-Ten, and Haku went to evacuate the village while Toph went to talk to the other Earth Benders. My mother, Jiryia, Shikamaru, and Lady Tsunade were in her office.

"This is the moment we've been trying to prepare for" the Fifth Hokage said "We've got to prepare for this assault. Jiryia and I will be using our Summons as well, and Aki, I know you know what I have in mind."

"I do Tsunade" my mother told her "That's why I asked my husband, and my other friends to let me borrow their Dragons."

She turned to me "Even though you have the person you think that can help us you might want to summon Olympian Dragon as well."

"Well" I told her "My powers aren't strong enough to Summon Synchro Monsters like yours."

"That is a problem" my mother muttered.

"However" Lady Tsunade told her "Kasumi can summon Olympian Dragon only...If she does."

"I know" my mother said "She'll strain her body,"

Jiryia turned to me "Heres an idea, Lady Kasumi,"

I turned to the old man "Let's just say you Summon the person first that won't put you in a strain then if you have enough power left, you can if you want to Summon Olympian Dragon. You do know that even the person you want to Summon First will be glad to give you an extra boost for the fight so you don't strain yourself."

"That's actually a good idea" I admitted "One that I haven't thought off."

"Plus" Lady Tsunade said turning to my mother "Do you think if even with Kasumi's weapon, do you think you and the other Signers could help us out with the Crimson Dragon?"

"If it comes down to summoning the Crimson Dragon" my mother told the Fifth Hokage "Count on us to do it."

"Thank you" Lady Tsunade said "Alright so we have a game plan, Aki, we'll be counting on you to summon the five Signer Dragons."

"Definitely" my mother told her.

"Jiryia and I will summon Gambunta and Kashi" Lady Tsunade said with Jiryia nodding his head.

"Then I will summon him" I said.

Lady Tsunade nodded she then pressed a button and Colonel Hasselberry reported in "Colonel Hasselberry reporting General Tsunade!"

"Colonel, the Earthbound Gods have been released" Lady Tsunade told him.

"They are what?" the Colonel asked "Released! Sam's Hill this can't be good."

"It isn't" I told him.

Lady Tsunade turned to the Colonel "Colonel how many air ships do we have left?"

"Those blimps?" Colonel Hasseberry asked "We only lost five out of twenty General Tsunade."

"Good" Lady Tsunade said "I want you to order the remaining blimps to take the civilians to Suna. Then as for the one you are in command off, I want you to scout ahead and monitor the Earthbound God's were abouts. Give us the stats and location of the Earthbound Gods."

"Yes, maim" was the Colonel's reponse.

With this he left to the air ship.

"Now that that's settled" Lady Tsunade began "Until the Colonel gives us the location of where the Earthbound Gods are coming we must wait."

"Alright" My mother said "Just say the word and our plan will be put into action."

"If we fail" Lady Tsunade said "We know we had tried everything in our belts. If we win well we'll have a celebration and we would prove ourselves to be able to overcome any obstical."

"Indeed" Shikamaru said "If we could survive the Kyubbi's attack-"

"Which we only did" Jiryia reminded him "Because the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubbi in Naruto.

"So that's what I saw happened to Naruto" my mother said "Shikamaru did say the Kyubbi over took Naruto."

"It does that if Naruto gets angry sometimes" Lady Tsunade told my mother "But he's always unconsciously used the Kyubbi for good. I do myself say Naruto should be able to help us out against the Earthbound Gods but if the he doesn't get the Kyubbi in time he'd be flatten."

"Alright" my mother said.

So we waited for the moment Colonel Hasselberry told us the Earthbound Gods were approaching and where. The excitement in me was building up inside me. Soon it was going to be the make it or die trying against the upcoming threat. I only hoped we made it.

**End of Chapter**

** Another chapter is over. The Duel between the Fudos and Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai is over and now the new threat is coming to the Leaf Village! Can the Leaf surive it's last challenge? Find out in the last chapter! Chapter 62: Earthbound Gods vs. Konoha Summons**

_ Card of the Chapter!_

_ Hello fans it's another Card of the Chapter with your host Kasumi Aki Fudo!_

_ Kasumi (Appears with her mother and father): Hello fans! Today we have three Card of the Chapters! Two are found in stores and one is made up...Let's get roling. Father you can take the first Card of the Chapter._

_ Yusei: Well thank you dear, the First Card of the Chapter is..._

**Junk Synchron**

** Type: Warrior/Tuner**

** Attribute: Dark**

** Level: 3**

** ATK: 1300, DEF: 500**

** Effect: When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower monster from your Graveyard in face-up Defense Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated.**

_Kasumi: No wonder you liked this card father._

_ Yusei: Thanks Kasumi..._

_ Aki: The next Card of the chapter is also in my husband's deck._

**Junk Warrior**

** Type: Warrior/Synchro/Effect**

** Attribute: Dark**

** Level: 5**

** ATK: 2300, DEF: 1300**

** Requirements: "Junk Synchron" + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters**

** Effect: When this card is Synchro Summoned, it gains ATK equal to the total ATK of all Level 2 and lower monsters you control.**

_Aki: That's your one of your father's favorite cards._

_ Kasumi: He uses it so well._

_ Yusei: Well I just threw my deck together anyway it's your turn Kasumi._

_ Kasumi: Thank you father...The next card of the chapter is made up so please don't go to stores looking for it._

**Majestic God Dragon**

** Type: Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

**Level: 10**

** Attribute: Light**

** ATK: 4000, DEF: 3000**

** Requirements: "Majestic Dragon"+ Olympian Dragon+ 1 or more no Tuner Monsters.**

** Effect: This card can't be destroyed by battle. If this card attacks a monster that has a lower attack or defense that monster is automatically destroyed and inflict the difference as damage (Regardless of mode). Once per turn you can negate the effect(s) of 1 Face-up Monster your opponent controls. During the End Phase, return this card from the field to the Extra Deck, and Special Summon 1 "Olympian Dragon" from your Graveyard**

_Yusei: That card came at a good time Kasumi...You really learn fast in this game._

_ Kasumi: Well I learned from the best two Duelist. You and mom._

_ Aki: Well that's all for today folks...See you next time!_

_ (Exits)_


	63. Chapter 62: Earthbound Gods vs Konoha

Chapter 62: Earthbound Gods vs. Konoha Summons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

It seemed that time was moving slowly. Besides my mother, Shikamaru, Lady Tsunade, Jiryia and I waiting to confront the Earthbound Gods. While Naruto alongside his fellow Rookie Nine ninjas proceeded with the rest of the Signers and Sector Security to evacuate the Leaf Village for the up coming battle. The intense atmosphere was a little too much for me.

After Kindly Excusing myself I walked out of the office and outside. I just was just watching the civilians evacuate to Suna for the moment. For the first time of my life my first vision was becoming true. Even despite winning the Duel against Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai it wasn't enough to stop the Earthbound Gods from being revived. We had been played as Uncle Crow had told us. I was still uncertain of the Leaf Village's fate sure we stopped one part of my vision of becoming true.

My mother must've felt my uncertainty because I didn't sense her come out until she called my name "Kasumi?"

"Mom?" I asked turning around.

"You okay?" she asked.

I turned to her "Not really..."

She understood me and walked over to me knelling "Want to talk about it?"

I turned and hugged her "I'll take that as a yes" my mother said.

"I-"

"Don't say anything" my mother told me "This is a make it or break it point that has truly reached you and you are uncertain about it. I don't blame you dear."

"If I don't..."

"I know" my mother told me "If you don't pitch in you will feel that you let the Leaf Village down...If you do you face a chance of dying..."

She turned "Honestly Kasumi your father and I wouldn't want you to get involved being a Signer...But" she gently had the strength to lift me up high into the air "But Kasumi you've grown so much already! You've done so much for the Leaf Village...You make me the proud to call myself your mother."

"Mom" I breathed out hugging her once again.

"Hey whose that youthful woman?" came a voice.

Sweat dropping I knew who was talking. We looked down to see Rock Lee and Guy Sensei.

"That older youthful woman must be Kasumi's mother" Guy said.

"Dang, she's just as beautiful as her youthful daughter" Rock Lee said.

"Who are these two?" my mother asked me.

"Rock Lee and his Jounin Teacher, Guy-Sensei" I told her.

"It looked like a youthful mother daughter moment!" Rock Lee said.

"Don't you two have something to do?" I asked.

"She's right" Guy told his student "We have to help evacuate this youthful village!"

So the two went with me and my mother both muttering out "Where does this village get these weirdos?"

Hearing this coming from us we turned to each other laughing. It felt good to be back with my mother. She was right and her kind words reached my heart.

"Thanks mom" I told her "I was felling kind of down."

"If I was your age Kasumi and everyone cared for me the way your father and I do for you now, I would've been thinking the same thing" my mom told me then I heard her sigh "Really you shouldn't have been pushed like this at age ten. It really isn't fair to kids. Heck it even made me sort of sad when Ruka and Rua were known as Signers and they were your age at the time. But at the same time it made me happy..."

Turning to me she smiled "And I'm proud of you already Kasumi. You've lived threw the first mission with your adopted father evening helping to defeat those Demon Brothers, you've helped Kakashi defeat Zabuza Momochi but the both of you ended up straining yourselves...You've Dueled and defeated Haku for the first time-"

"He was hard" I told her.

"Well he should've been" my mother chuckled "After all I did teach him Dueling."

She then proceeded to tell me what I had done to save this village "Then you saved the Hyugga Clan for the first time which you would be saving them five times, you fought against a true Demon, fought against many skilled ninja of this village including Neji, Rock Lee, and Sasuke to name some of them. You became Hinabi and Naruto's private Tutor, then finally you were able to free your father from Orochimaru's control. Heck you even brought down a Machine Emperor! Dear try to think back on your victories."

I did and smiled my mother was right, I had fought and lived threw horrifying ordeals.

She turned to me "So tell me the story when you fought Red Nova Dragon back in the temple of the Avatar?"

Hearing this I shivered "No way! I was nearly eaten in that battle any thing but that battle mom. Besides it was Naruto that earned that victory."

She nodded understandingly "I won't push you to expel that even Haku won't even go into detail even when I had ordered him to do it."

It was then the door behind us opened as my mother and I noticed north of our gates turning deadly dark. We turned to see Lady Tsunade "Come inside you two, I believe the Colonel has made contact with the Earthbound Gods!"

Hearing this my mother and I turned and ran inside.

"Make your report Colonel" Lady Tsunade said as we put in special headsets in our ears with a huge TV right behind her desk and Colonel Hassberry reported on it.

"Colonel what have you seen?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"We've made contact with the enemy!" Colonel Hasselberry said "We've managed to take out two more of the enemy blimps! Now we are facing What appears to be the Earthbound Gods."

The Colonel is pointing out of the window and sure enough huge monsters were seen. One of the Leaf Chunnin paused looking at the seen "Those things are huge Colonel."

"Yes, it is Captain" the Colonel told him.

"In coming!" a second Chunnin shouted and the blimp seemed to be rattled by enourmace winds from the Hummingbird Earthbound God.

"Damage report" Colonel Hasselberry reported.

"We are in one piece Colonel" The first Chunnin told him.

"Just struck by powerful winds" The second one told the Colonel.

"Where are the Earthbound Gods?" Lady Tsunade asked.

"About oh about, ten miles from the Gates" Colonel Hasselberry shouted.

"Thank you" Lady Tsunade said "Colonel withdraw and help evacuate civilians to Suna!"

"Yes, General Tsunade!"

With this the screen turned blank.

"What's ten miles for humans" My mother told the Fifth Hokage "Is really like five minutes."

Hearing this Lady Tsunade turned to me, my mother, Shikamaru, and Jiryia "Are you four ready to help?"

We nodded and with the Fifth Hokage at our side raced out of the gates.

There my father, Uncle Crow, Uncle Jack, Aunt Ruka, Uncle Rua and the rest of the Leaf Village Ninja reported standing at the Front Gates. Sure enough it was about five minutes and then the true terror of the Earthbound Gods came over the Leaf Village Ninja.

"Oh my gosh" a Jounin groaned "T-T-T-They are huge!"

"If they get inside the Leaf Village" my father told Lady Tsunade "They could deal some serious damage, luckily there are quite a few civilians left but thanks to the Blimps they should be out of here."

"Signers!" a Jounin shouted "Can't you summon the Crimson Dragon and fight against them?"

My father shook his head "We won't unless that's our last option..."

"We have a game plan" Lady Tsunade told the panicking Jounin then a vein popped out of her head "You guys can handle taking on the Kyubbi but you can't take on those giant Earthbound Gods...Show some back bone!"

"Yes ma'am" was the response and deep down the information about the Kyubbi attacking them made them more nervous but they knew she was right.

"Besides" I told them "We have something that might help us.

All eyes were strained on me and after nodding to Haku, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Hinabi, and Kakashi-Papa whom nodded back to me I brought my two hands up and started to concentrate. The more I concentrated the more I felt my confidence grow. Soon enough my mother noticed that my hands were glowing evenly with Psychic Power and even Chakra. After concentrating the mixture in my body I brought my hands down "Summoning Jutsu!"

Then a puff of smoke came down followed by lighting. Lighting crackled and hissed, then with a mighty roar of Thunder and bright lighting flash, the Mighty Zeus Greek God of Thunder and Wind appeared on the Battlements! Seeing the huge god brought some confidence in the Jounin and even our Earth Bender allies.

As predicted I turned looking at the shocked looks of my parents, Uncles and Aunt. The twin's had their mouths opened in shock. Uncle Crow was also shocked but tried to stay cool but failing rapidly. Uncle Jack tried not to show his shocked and was better than Uncle Crow's shock but I saw the look of surprise in Uncle Jack's eyes. My mother and father, there reaction was different with my father speaking up first "A-A-A-Aki...Did our daughter just Summon a."

"A Greek God?" Mother mother gasped "I've heard of Lady Tsunade and Jiryia being able to summon huge creatures but never a God...To make it better, the Leader of the Greek Gods of Mount Olympus...This Yusei, would be something I would never have believed Kasumi could do this...Unless I saw it for my own eyes..."

My father nodded "Even seeing this is making me think it still isnt' real but deep down in my heart, I know it's true! She can summon a true God."

Zeus turned towards me then towards the huge crowd of onlookers of Leaf Village Ninja and Earth Benders. He nodded towards them waving towards them as they bowed to the Greek God respectfully. They knew who Zeus was, he was to be respected otherwise...They would be in deep trouble.

Zeus turned to me then turned to the Signers "So you're all alive."

All of the Signers were bowing to him too but he held up his hand "You don't have to bow to me...After all we are all fighting for the same goal! To end this darkness once and for all. It's nice to see you all back."

He turned just as I had done to face the Earthbound Gods chuckling trying to lighten up everyone's mood "So these are the famous Earthbound Gods...I would've figured they would look similar to other Gods...But they will find they are inferior to a true God."

"If we may" my mother said "May I help you Mighty Zeus by summoning the Five Signer Dragons?"

"Sure" Zeus told her "If you would like to, Lady Aki."

He turned towards the Sannin "You two can help us too."

They nodded drawing some of their blood for the Summon then both Sannin brought their hands down "Summoning Jutsu!"

In seconds Gambunta the King of Toads, and Lady Tsunade's Summon Katsuyu the Queen of Slugs appeared right besides the Mighty Zeus. The two new Summoned creatures turned to the Greek God of Thunder and politely bowed to him and it was Gambunta that spoke out after Zeus mentioned the two to stand "We are at your service Lord Zeus."

"Waiting for your orders" Katsuyu said.

Zeus nodded "Good to have your support."

Seeing me shift Zeus turned to me "What is it Lady Signer?"

I sighed "Could you you know give me an extra boost so that I can summon Olympian Dragon out without hurting myself?"

Zeus nodded "Sure"

With this he lifted his finger and sent a small lighting blast at me. I took it in my body but unlike true lighting this coursed threw my body giving me the energy I needed to Synchro Summon just this one time without hurting myself I brought out Olympian Dragon "I summon, Olympian Dragon!"

With this Olympian Dragon appeared, this time real! My mother then gathered the other six Synchro Dragons "I summon, Black Rose Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Feather Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon!

The Six Dragons came out right besides the Mighty Zeus. Zeus turned just as the Earthbound Gods stopped along with a huge army of Fire Nation Soliders, Fire Benders, Machines, and Sound Ninja. Leading them was Orochimaru and the Fire Lord.

"So" Orochimaru told me "You Lady Kasumi have summoned the Mighty Zeus and you have a handful of Konoha Summons along with the seven Synchro Dragons-"

"This time you fiend" Zeus roared for me and the good side "You will perish and this time the Earthbound Gods will never be awaken again. Now I know you made a deal with my brother Hades but he has told me he's only helping you with the Commit stuff which is okay however I can't let you destroy the Leaf Village. The Signers are more important to this world that I will do anything to stop evil from killing them again."

"So you'll endanger the lives of your fellow mortals?" Fire Lord Ozai asked.

"No" Zeus said "We had plenty of time to evacuate the Leaf Village, the only deaths will be yours! You will not even touch this village."

"We'll see about that" Orochimaru shouted "Attack!"

Zeus raised his hands and lighting charged, Thunder Sound and lighting flashed as Zeus shouted "So be it! Let this last battle begin! Now Gambunta, Katsuyu, and you seven Signer Dragons fight alongside me! Don't let the Earthbound Gods in Konoha! I repeat don't let them come in the gates!"

"You got it" Gambunta shouted drawing his sword.

With this our Summons charged with Zeus leading the charge. Then the Fire Nation and their allies the Sound Ninja began attacking.

"Attack back!" Lady Tsunade ordered "Protect the Signers!"

The battle was going to be bloody. My Father, Toph and I Earth Bended a triple rock wall causing five Fire Nation Soldiers and Five Sound Ninja to be stunned perfect timing for Naruto along with five other Clones Fire Bended while Kakashi-Papa successfully used a Fire Style Jutsu on them. There was no way the ten would survive these. Haku threw his needles catching his opponents right in the neck and some even their hearts which killed them. We ducked as Fire Nation tanks came into view. However both Haku and Aunt Ruka skillfully Water Bended until the tanks were frozen solid. They remained frozen until Gambunta and Zeus stepped on them while fighting against the Earthbound Gods shattering them.

Uncle Crow, and Ten-Ten Air Bended Ten Sound Ninja as they were seen trying to climb the gate.

Another tank would appear but it wouldn't get far as sand rushed out grabbing the tanks top and ripping it appart. Then the sand completely destroyed the tank. This caused confusion with fifteen Sound Ninja and Fifteen Fire Nation Soldiers. This cost them even as they saw the person. I saw him too "Gaara!" I shouted

Gaara then focused his Chakra "Giant Sand Tsunami!"

Sand erupted into a tidal wave that ran over to the fifteen sound Ninja ungulfing them all, finally Gaara then placed his hands on the ground "Giant Sand Burial!"

With this I heard the painful cries of the thirty opponents as the sand buried them deep suffocating them and breaking bones.

Thirty more were forced back with powerful gust of wind not only blown them away but sliced them to death. I cringed seeing that those thirty men had their heads cut off last. We turned to see Temari standing right besides my father.

"Temari?" I questioned "We promised you Lady Signer that we would help you and this Village out as well" Temari answered as she jumped down to join her brother Gaara.

"We?" I questioned so far I only saw Gaara whom was standing right in the entrance of Konoha using his sand to crush any opponent that dared to try to enter Konoha.

Suddenly screams sounded as what appeared to be razor sharp objects sliced ten Sound Ninja in half. When my eyes located the razor sharp objects, I noticed that they were puppet parts. Standing right besides his brother Gaara was Kankuro. He had two puppets out one I realized was Crow and the other a new puppet. A Fire Nation captain began laughing he then Fire Bended at Kankuro. The Fire was met by Gaara's sand. Seeing this the Fire Nation captain was shocked. Suddenly he saw Crow come straight at him! He dodged but not what happened next. I watched as Kankuro's second puppet snuck up behind the Fire Nation Captain and trapped him inside it's chest.

"Secret Black Move Iron Maiden!" Kankuro shouted as he separated Crow's body parts he then jabbed them into the openings in the second puppet. There was screaming sounded for just about five seconds before they stopped.

This actually stopped the fighting as even the other Fire Benders and Sound Ninja knew what had happened. The captain had been killed so easily.

While the fight with the soldiers and Sound Ninja was going on I returned my attention to the battle between our Summons and the Earthbound Gods.

Under the leadership of Zeus the Summons had driven the Earthbound Gods into one huge line.

"And now" Zeus shouted "Lighting Style...Lighting Wave Jutsu!"

Zeus sent out a huge lighting wave at the Earthbound Gods. All of them were struck. The Spider Earthbound God had recovered first then located me and my father.

"Uck" I gulped "Spider..."

"Face your fear Kasumi" My father told me trying his best not to show his fear.

"Toad Blade Cut!" Gambunta shouted as he sliced the blue Earthbound God with his huge sword. He may have sliced the Earthbound God but the attack had little effect on the Earthbound God whom raised it's hand and lashed out with it. It would've worked had Gambunta didn't raise his sword to block it.

Katsuyu spat acid at the same Earthbound God. The acid connected to it's back causing it to turn around towards her. It lashed out it's fist squashing Katsuyu. However just as the fist connected she burst into tiny slugs which then came back and reformed her.

"Now Stardust!" My father ordered "Attack it with Cosmic Flare!"

Stardust Dragon attacked the blue Earthbound God striking it on it's back. The Red Earthbound God, Uru then spat webs at me. Seeing this Takara opened her mouth and breathed fire at it. The fire was only enough to melt the web but not the darkness which came from it. The darkness would've hit had I not Earth Bended a shield. Suddenly Uru felt pain in it's back as Olympian Dragon struck it. It turned aggressively towards Olympian Dragon only for it to be nailed with a powerful lighting bolt from Zeus which was thrown expertly spearing it right in it's neck. The huge Earthbound God turned towards Zeus as lighting sparked from it. It looked like Uru was going to attack but then it fell to the ground clearly defeated. One Earthbound God down seven more to go.

"Look at them go!" a Jounin shouted "We are winning."

However something bothered me. That thing was where was the giant Lizard Earthbound God? We knew it hadn't fallen yet. Surprisingly my mother was also having the same thought. We got our answer when we heard rustling sounds coming from the east. Sure enough there it was the giant lizard.

"Down!" my mother shouted trying to warn me she ran over towards me just as the Lizard lashed out it's tongue at me.

Seeing this my father turned just as the tongue wrapped around me and my mother pulling us towards it "No!"

Zeus, Gambunta and Katsuyu turned to come to our aide as my mother and I struggled against the Earthbound God's might. It was going to eat us if we made it to it's mouth that much was clear to us.

This gave the Hummingbird Earthbound God time to attack. Spreading it's wings it sent out forceful winds then darkness at the three Summons! The attack hits them head on and the three fall onto the ground down but not out.

My mother and I continue to struggle as the giant lizard's tongue began to drag us towards it's mouth. We were going to be a meal if we didn't do anything soon. I struggled relentlessly. I had just been reunited with my whole family, I wasn't planning on leaving them, at least not being digested in some monster's stomach. After looking over to my mother whom would be alongside me.

"Got you two ladies" Orochimaru said standing on the Earthbound God's shoulder "Now finish them off Earthbound God. Take your revenge on them."

The Earthbound God obeyed bringing me and my mother closer to it.

"Oh no you don't" Naruto growled watching the fight "I won't let the one I see as my younger sister die...Not in front of me" My mother and I watched as Naruto looked down and were both heard his thoughts _Come on your stupid fox! Where are you when we really need you! I'm about to lose my younger sister well the one I see to as a younger sister!_

As if responding to Naruto the Kyubbi decided it was time to answer the call. Immediately all Signers were all on the ground again. Even my mother and I were cringing up making it weaker for us to continue struggling. However we would watch as the Kyubbi's Chakra formed up and in seconds Naruto had gone into Nine Tailed mode. Then just like he had done against Red Nova Dragon Fire Bended the tongue of the Lizard Earthbound God off. Just in time but now we were falling in mid air. Plenty of time for the Earthbound God to lower it's head and gobble me and my mom whole. However we were saved by Zeus whom had recovered nodding over to Naruto "If you'd like Naruto you can help us out."

Naruto nodded "Be glad too Mighty Zeus."

Zeus put me and my mom down then turned towards the Earthbound God that had just tried to eat us then Naruto still in his Kyubbi form lashed out an orange Chakra. It slammed into the Earthbound God's chest forcing it back. Then Zeus came down with real lighting crackling in his giant hand then slamming it forcefully into the Earthbound God's chest "Thunderbolt Chidori!" The result was devastating. Lighting erupted forcefully sending the Earthbound God flying and landing on the ground stunned. Orochimaru had been blown off as well but now was standing on the Giant Earthbound God which was now taking on all seven Signer Dragons.

Gambunta breathed out oil out of his pipe just as Jiryia breathed out fire. The fire strikes the Giant Earthbound God in the front while Katsuyu breathed out acid at it's back. Then, Black Rose Dragon, Stardust Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Life Stream Dragon, and Black Feather Dragon attacked it on it's sides. The seven attacks were too much for the Giant Earthbound God! It leaned down perfect timing for Red Dragon Archfiend brought down one massive claw on the Earthbound God's head. Just like the case with Zeus their was an explosion and the Giant Earthbound God was flung a couple of feet landing right in front of Uru whom was still defeated.

Now seeing movement coming from the lizard Earthbound God, Zeus didn't give it time to recover completely he grabbed onto it's legs and slammed it's head against the trees as he threw the Earthbound God towards the other two knocked out Earthbound Gods. Three Earthbound Gods down! Four more to go!

We watched the Summons fight against the remaining four Earthbound Gods. Orochimaru was with Fire Lord Ozai whom was shuttering "This is impossible Orochimaru, Three of the Earthbound Gods have been taken out!"

Orochimaru was growling "If only that little girl didn't have Zeus, if only...But I know what we can do."

"What?" Fire Lord Ozai asked "We kill the girl."

My father heard this and ran in front of me "You're not killing my daughter Orochimaru!"

"Same here" my mother warned Ozai "Touch her and I'll make sure I'll kill you."

"That I would love to see" Fire Lord Ozai said chuckling.

"You might have more power" My mother warned "Thanks to the commit but so do I...And I'll use that power to defend my daughter."

"True" the Fire Lord told her "But we must kill that brat."

"We could handle the Fire Lord together" my father told my mother and she nodded understanding him "But Orochimaru's going to be a problem."

"You two think you can handle me?" the Fire Lord asked "Then take me on!"

With this the Fire Lord charged into battle followed by Orochimaru whom just when my father and mother had their backs turned charged me. Luckily I had two guardians watching me. Orochimaru was then punched backwards and Naruto still in his demon form was glaring down at him "Touch her and you will be sorry."

Orochimaru showed no fear "Then come and get me."

"I'll be only to glad to hurt you" Naruto told him but I stepped up "Let me help."

"No" Naruto told me "You're too precious to me, I can't let you die..."

"But" I began.

Naruto turned to Shikamaru "Hold her back Shikamaru. Now I understand how important making Orochimaru pay is to you but you're still not strong enough to handle a Sannin."

"And you are?" Shikamaru asked him.

"I'm not sure myself" Naruto told us "But I'll make sure he doesn't hurt Lady Kasumi!"

With this Naruto charged Orochimaru. He was too fast the Orochimaru had no idea what was happening. The battles raged on and one. With my father and mother fighting against the Fire Lord. Even with my two parents working together bending Earth and Fire to their advantage not even they could defeat the Fire Lord easily. Even with the power of the commit my mother wasn't able to take him on. My father Earth Bended to protect him and my mother but a well aimed Fire blast struck the rock wall destroying it with ease. Then the Fire Lord Lighting Bended sending my parents crashing.

"Yusei!" Uncle Crow shouted "Hang on buddy I'm coming!"

"Aki!" Aunt Ruka shouted.

With this Uncle Crow Air Bended the Fire Lord backwards while Aunt Ruka Water Bended freezing the Fire Lord's feet. The Fire Lord growled at Uncle Crow mostly and even somewhat at Aunt Ruka "You're lucky you weren't there when we invaded the Air Nomads."

"Yeah well" Uncle Crow told him "Even now two Air Benders exist, as long as Ten-Ten and I live there is hope for Air Bending to make a comeback."

"That's right" Ten-Ten told him.

"Then you two will die as well" Fire Lord Ozai said as the two Air Bended.

Then he unfroze his feet then cleanly dodged Aunt Ruka whom had Water Bended trying to freeze the Fire Lord again he may have been watching her but not Haku whom water Bended tripping the Fire Lord.

"You too Haku?" the Fire Lord asked him.

"I seem to remember I beat you before" Haku told him as he walked over to my mother "You okay Aki-Sensei?"

"I will be" my mother told him as he helped her up to her feet.

Fire Lord Ozai recovered but not when a Fire ball hit him in his back. He turned just in time to see Uncle Jack running over to him. The Fire Lord tried to Fire Bend "And you Jack were my student."

"Yeah?" Uncle Jack said as he gave the Fire Lord an Uppercut to the chin "Well no one threatens my Niece's life and makes her life miserable, that's my job."

The Fire Lord backed away but dodged Uncle Jack's next attack before my Uncle himself joined my mother and father. He was then joined with Orochimaru.

"So many of you are willing to die?" Fire Lord Ozai asked "Just for one measly life? You'd all die just to protect a little girl."

"That little girl is my daughter!" my mother told him.

"Ours you mean" My father told her and then both started firmly "We will protect her."

"She is our niece" Uncle Crow answered for Aunt Ruka, Uncle Jack and for himself "She's a member of our whole family. A Signer will always protect one,"

"So you will all want to die?" Orochimaru asked "Just for the little girl?"

"Hey" Naruto growled "What about you Fire Lord? Do you even care for your two children Zuko and Azula? What would happen if they had died?"

"They are close to it" Fire Lord Ozai admitted "I could hardly care less, love is an emotion that I care about. What is that point? The Air Nomads treasured this but look what happened to them. That emotion made them weak!"

"You don't get it" my father told him "Ether that or you're one sick man. Sicker than Jack was at one point, love isn't a weak emotion! It shows that you care for that person! Now you can't tell me you haven't cared about anyone now?"

There was no comment coming from the two men. There eyes told us they wanted power and were willing to do anything.

"If it wasn't for your daughter" Orochimaru told the Signers mostly my mother and father "You would all be still alive and living in New Domino City. You're daughters psychic power would've given me the power needed to destroy this village!"

"Is power all you care about?" Uncle Jack asked "That's what all I cared about as well, but now thanks to Yusei I've changed my ways."

"I can see this is getting us nowhere" Orochimaru said he was then forced back with Naruto slamming his fist into his face sending the Sound Ninja flying then Naruto let out a roar! The force of the roar was powerful sending Fire Lord Ozai and Orochimaru rolling head over toe this made me laugh. I turned to see five Sound Ninja and Five Fire Nation soldiers surrounding me smirking I let out "Come and get me."

They fell for it! They came charging and I simply watched them come in then moved expertly just like Hiashi-Sensei had taught me.

"That's my proud student" Hiashi-Sensei said as he watched me easily dispatch the ten soldiers with one expert place of my Gentle Fist. Two more came in and I skillfully turned my Psychic Powers to meet in their prime state. Then skillfully used my "Sixty-Four Trigram Rotation!" The two dropped like a brick! Twenty more came at me and I turned to Takara "Ready?"

"Vulpix!" Takara shouted and we ran over towards the twenty soldiers.

Immediately just like we had practiced before this invasion started I quickly spun around then called my Earth Bending Skills then using Takara whom was now a woman beast clone version of me spun around clockwise breathing fire. I then concentrated on merging the two elements together! Then we charged in two "Volcanic Fang Over Fang!" I announced as we made contact with these twenty soldiers, Benders and Ninja.

When it was over Takara was now back to her cute little Vulpix self standing right on top of my head "Good job Takara" I told her.

"Vulpix!" Takara announced then we returned our gaze to my family, Uncles and Aunt. Only because Naruto was now rolling on the ground with laughter and we were wondering why he was laughing.

Once again I had surprised them with my speed and strength.

"Man" Uncle Rua said after a while "How many times can one be surprised in one day? If Kasumi was a ninja, she'd be one heck of a ninja" he turned to my father "Say how about you get Kasumi interested in becoming a Konochi of this Village."

"No way!" my father and I shouted.

"Oh come on" Uncle Rua pleaded with me "You know a lot of ninja abilities and you are faster than most Signers."

"And the stamina" I said as I took out a Sound Jounin with one expert trust of a Gentle Fist.

"So" Uncle Rua said "I bet you'd be a kick ass Konochi of this village, one of the very best."

"Well" I stated undecided "I love Dueling and to become a Shinobi of this village..."

"I would love to see you become one" Orochimaru added on "And when you do, I can kill you then."

"That is why she isn't going to become one" my father told him.

"Well" I began as I thought _Maybe I was hard on Lady Tsunade...Maybe just as Uncle Rua has stated I could become a Konochi of Konoha...But to do that would have to mean to resign from my teaching duties..._ Uncle Rua had me there now that I had my parents revived it was changing my thinking process. Before I came to this village I didn't want to become a Shinobi but now...

There was a cry of pain that interrupted my thoughts and changed everyone's attention on the battlefield. There a fourth Earthbound God had fallen this time Zeus, Gambunta, and Katsuyu had brought down the monkey Earthbound God. Two more to go! This is what got us the Killer Whale Earthbound God charged the gates Zeus brought himself up to protect me winking at me in the process as he summoned a lighting bolt and clashed against it!

"I know what your thinking Lady Kasumi" Zeus said "And I would be honored to serve you ether way, if you became a ninja of this village or not. You will always be the same Lady Signer that has ever Summoned me."

"Thank you" I said.

With this Zeus sliced the Killer Whale Earthbound God in half. Then Olympian Dragon came around and gave it a great dosage of Lighting Judgment! The Killer Whale Earthbound God collapsed unconscious then Zeus threw it over towards the other six. One more to go and it would be the most strongest one of all, although I doubted how strong it was as it resembled a vulture and my father told me that this one only had One Hundred attack points in a proper Duel that was. However just as we found out it had one deadly ability. I severely weakened all of us even I was weakened somehow the Summons weren't that weakened as they were fighting their hardest against it but no matter what even Zeus's lighting wasn't working as much as we would've liked. Finally the Earthbound God hit all of the Summons forcing them back towards us. However Zeus wasn't taken out and bravely lead the counter charge.

"Everyone" Zeus commanded "Attack as one combined our attacks!"

With this the seven Signer Dragons began gathering in power in their attacks, then they flung them over to the last Earthbound God. The combined attack worked like a charm, it weakened the Earthbound God and it fell to the Earth.

"No way!" Orochimaru shouted.

"And now" Zeus shouted gathering up his lighting "As I had done with the Titans in the past! I will now impression you once again! This time with a Lighting Cage underground!"

With this Zeus commanded the ground to erupt lighting flashed.

"No" Orochimaru shouted and he alongside Fire Lord Ozai abandoned the fight against us and charged Zeus.

Zeus saw them coming at him and stopped what he was doing. He then easily defeated the two with a couple of well thrown lighting bolts. However hearing their fate caused the Earthbound Gods to raise up again. They didn't want to be sealed away once again taking our Summons by surprise.

This time my father decided to help Zeus and he turned to me, my mother, Uncle Crow, Uncle Jack, Uncle Rua, Aunt Ruka, and me "I know we promised not to use the Crimson Dragon but we need to use it's power in order to make sure that the Earthbound Gods are weakened enough so that Zeus can seal them in."

I nodded "Right father, I'm in, let's do it."

"For the village" Uncle Crow said "And the children of the village!"

"For the civilians!" Uncle Rua and Aunt Ruka said.

"For my fans!" Uncle Jack said causing the other Signers to sweat drop leave it to him to bring up his most important thing in the world his fans.

"For our daughter" my mother said.

We raised our arms and let them glow. Immediately when all of the Signer marks activated the Legendary Crimson Dragon rose.

Seeing the Crimson Dragon caused Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai to gasp. Here was the creature that could've decided the fate of the Leaf Village. It saw the Earthbound Gods and gave out a mighty roar which re energized every Summon and Signer Dragon. Just like in the past the darkness rose again but this time the Crimson Dragon alongside with Zeus was going to make sure it ended in our victory.

With the Crimson Dragon aiding them it was able to weaken the Earthbound Gods so that once they were leaning over it nodded over towards me and surprisingly Zeus agreed "Lady Kasumi...Use the Crimson Dragon in your Psychic Waza!"

"Right" I shouted.

The Crimson Dragon floated over to me and I concentrated my Psychic Powers. Letting the Crimson Dragon merge into me. I then brought my hands together "Psychic Power, one hand" I began then I held out the Crimson Dragon in the form of a ball "The Crimson Dragon in the other!"

I then brought them together and completed my Psychic Waza. Crimson Dragon Meteor came crashing down onto the Earthbound Gods and exploded. Crimson Particles were sent everywhere and even Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai were flung away. When it had ended the Earthbound Gods were devastated once again. Then began sinking back down into the Earth! Zeus called his brother Poseidon down to help him sink the Earthbound Gods not only into the ground but into the sea then covered the sea up with lighting sealing them away for good.

"Impossible" Orochimaru muttered "They have."

"Just defeated us" Fire Lord Ozai admitted.

Orochimaru sighed turning to the village and glaring at me and Lady Tsunade "You win this round Lady Tsunade. This battle for this Village is over for now.."

"Not yet" Lady Tsunade told him.

"Oh but it is" Orochimaru said turning to Fire Lord Ozai whom agreed "You're village is spared for now. We command a Cease Fire."

This was coming from the Fire Lord a dictator from the Fire Nation.

All eyes were turned to Lady Tsunade only she could accept the surrender or Cease Fire Finally she accepted the surrender "Alright then, the Leaf and Sand accept the Cease Fire. Orochimaru get your butt out of here now."

Orochimaru nodded humiliated from his defeat in not being able to destroy the Leaf Village and with disappointed Fire Nation Soldiers and Sound Ninja alike began piling out.

"I'll be monitoring them" Zeus said loud enough for us to here him and for them to hear him as well "Until the last man is away from the Leaf Village's boarder, I will follow them and if any decided to return, they will meet the same fate as many of their companions today. Hearing this, the soldiers and Sound Ninjas started to break into a fast retreat. When the last one was out of our sights it sunk in to us! We had won the war! The Earthbound Gods were sealed away once again and this time Ancient Fairy Dragon wasn't dragged down with them. Cheers sounded from both Leaf Ninja and Earth Benders. The threat of the Earthbound Gods was over. The Crimson Dragon...Now in good hands! We had won the battle but deep down, we knew the war was going to continue but as for now the Leaf Village was standing.

Haku was smiling and so was my mother. I turned to them shocked and wondering why they were smiling. Finally it was Haku that smiled "This marks the first date of history for the Fire Nation."

"What history?" I asked.

My mother turned to me "Up until now" she began "The Fire Nation had won every single battle in every single war they fought in. So this marks the first defeat of the Fire Nation! Imagine dear...When words sets out."

It then suddenly hit me as well and with everyone in the Leaf Village and the Sand Siblings we understood now and smiled! The Fire Nation had their first military defeat and once word set out, many other nations that the Fire Nation conquered or tried to would hopefully rise up to the challenge. Boy this was a great feeling indeed! After a few minutes Zeus would return to the Leaf Village and salute "The Cease Fire is in order starting now! May this village live in peace for now."

With this Zeus, and the other Summons vanished from our sights This is when the cheering began! The single that the battle for the Leaf Village was over...For now. Deep down I hoped that our victory here sent a clear message to the places and people already living in all the remaining kingdoms.

**End of Chapter**

**The first ever Fanfic with Kasumi is coming to a close! I know it must be sad for you those that have reviewed this Fanfic. But don't worry thanks to your reviews you had made it possible for at least one sequal to this Fanfic. However the story isn't over yet. Please tune in for the Epilogue in the next chapter.**

** A/N Due to this being one of the final Chapters, there isn't any Card of the Chapter. And also I would like to ask this poll. Should Kasumi be a ninja of the Leaf Village starting the squeal? Please give me your honest opinion and give me an explanation to why she should be a Shinobi and give me suggestions on who should be her Jounin Instructor and her two other teammates? Thank you! Note this is to give me an idea if she should become a Shinobi or not. See you in the Epilogue!**


	64. Epilouge: Kasumi's Decision

Epilogue: Kasumi's Decision.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5ds or Naruto, I do own Kasumi and her deck which is based off of Fire Emblem Female characters also she does have one one male Fire Emblem Character.**

Two weeks had passed sense our victory over both Orochimaru and the Fire Nation tried to destroy the Leaf Village. Both Orochimaru and Fire Lord Ozai stood true to their words and didn't attack us. Our Earth Bender allies had went home the only one left was Toph Bei Fong. She stayed for the two weeks waiting for me to make my decision. A lot of things had changed during the two weeks for one thing my parents along with the Signers decided to build a new home in Konoha meaning that they successfully moved to Konoha. Now this was a day I was going to make my final decision. Right now I was dressed in my normal outfit however I made sure I had my socks off so I was in my bare feet that and I had a purse for Kunai and Shrieken around my waist plus my Duel Disk on my arm.

"Are you sure you want to do this Kasumi?" my father asked me looking at me.

Do what you ask? Well let's just say during the two weeks that passed I was making a certain decision. I had caught my father and even my mother off guard when I started to think about this matter. The more I thought the more I realized I could help this village...But then again Orochimaru might have ordered mercenaries to try to kill me that was once word got out of the Leaf Village."

"Don't worry father" I heard a voice.

My mother and father turned just as I turned to the said voice as well smiling. I didn't need to turn to see who was talking I knew who was talking. It was my older brother Naruto Utuzmaki. That's right! During the two weeks my mother held a conversation with my father.

**_Flashback_**

_ Three days after the attack on the Leaf Village, I was watching my mother and father one night when they thought I had gone to bed. Carefully I rose from my bed and peered threw the door._

_ "You sure about this Aki?" my father asked my mother._

_ "Yes, Yusei" my mother told him she looked at him "Listen Naruto is an orphan...He never knew his parents...He has the Kyubbi inside him and the villagers nearly tried to kill him for that. He still lives alone. Of all people who know what he's going threw it's you me, and even Crow."_

_ My father nodded "Yes, Aki, I understand and I'm agreeing with it. I mean I know I can trust Naruto in protecting Kasumi our true daughter. That and he really needs someone that cares for him, there is no telling when the villagers will try to kill him again."_

_ "Then you agree?" my mother asked._

_ "Yes, at least if he lives with us he'll be better of in being respected" my father said_

_ "So you'll help?" my mother asked again._

_ "You bet Aki."_

_ Up until I heard the word Kyubbi I knew who they were talking about, they were talking about Naruto. The thing was I had no idea why they were talking about him. I went to bed and lay down with Takara jumping onto my chest curling up into a tiny ball then falling asleep._

_ "Good night Takara" I whispered to my pet._

_ "Vul" Takara whispered back lazily before we drifted off to sleep_

**_End of Flashback_**

Now that two weeks had passed I knew what they were truly talking about from that day. They were talking about adopting Naruto as one of their children. Lady Tsunade was all too willing to agree with my mother and to make it more, Naruto agreed which meant that, from that fourth day after the attack on Konoha Naruto would truly become my older brother and I was his younger sister.

"You're up early son" my father said.

"Yeah well" Naruto said "This is the day my sister is going to make her final decision! I can't miss that."

"I'm glad you're up" my mother told him "Now what were you going to say?"

"Well" Naruto began "Father you wouldn't have to be worried about Kasumi. I'll make sure she's safe if she decides to do what she has been thinking of."

"That's true" my father said and he turned to me "You sure about this Kasumi? Are you sure you are ready to kill people if you need to?"

This question took me off guard, I must admit that one. I looked down at my feet thinking to myself _Father's right, I mean it's different for Naruto. He's already a ninja of this village._

Finally I looked up then nodded "If I'm assigned to it" I began "I will kill people, besides I've already killed people."

"True" my father said but my mother beat him to it "Those people you killed were on the defensive Kasumi. Once you do accept this there might not be any turning back plus depending on the mission you might have to kill an opponent."

"Once I become Hokage" Naruto told them "I'll make sure not to send her on any Assassination Missions. Even I know that Kasumi and you Signers are too important to risk death in that way."

"I have the feeling" Uncle Crow said as he and Uncle Jack began to come down the stairs of our mansion. "That you will become a Hokage one day Naruto."

"Just don't lose that tidal" Uncle Jack said as he looked over to my father as he finished this sentence.

"Did she make it yet?" Uncle Rua asked as he and his sister Aunt Ruka came down the stairs.

"Not yet" my father said "We're just making sure she knows what's going to happen if she decides to do this."

My mother turned to me "Don't worry dear, your father I and I will support you ether way."

"Thank you mom" I said then I caught my father nodding in agreement with my mother "Thanks father."

"So what are we waiting for?" Naruto asked "Let's get to the area where you can make your decision!"

I sighed as we ate breakfast. Sure today was a decision I had thought about it really hard and Zeus did say he's support me ether way. So after breakfast and after I placed my sandles on, we set foot out of the mansion. Finally we walked over to Lady Tsunade's office "Had you made your decision?" Lady Tsunade asked me after a while.

I nodded "Yes, Lady Tsunade, I have."

She looked at me as she held out a box "So what is it?"

This was going to be the make it or break it part for me deciding my final decision. I knew what was in the box. Had I walked over opened the box it would mean that my decision was final if I walked away this would mean I would stay the way I was. I heard Haku and Hinabi watching me with Iruka, Shikamaru, Ten-Ten, Toph, Sakura, Dr. Yuki, and Kakashi-Papa waiting for the decision. I walked over to the box took it in my bare hands then opened it. There inside it was a Konoha headband.

"Remember" Lady Tsunade told me "The moment you put this on you're life will change."

"I know" I told her as I took the headband out of the box and inspected the headband before wrapping the headband around my head "But, even though I am a Signer, my desire to protect the ones I love, my mom, my father, Naruto my older brother, my Uncles, my Aunt, my boyfriend...And then my friends..." I completed tying the headband around my head tying it in a knot "Is way higher than being a civilian, with this headband, I will protect those I care about."

It was done I had looked at Lady Tsunade with Takara at my side. She studied my form and I thought she wasn't going to like this fact, let's face it, she was my God Mother. However instead of being mad she actually was smiling she wrapped her arms around me "You've made the wise choice Kasumi."

"Lady Tsunade?" I asked.

She placed a finger to my lips silencing me "You'll make a great Konohci."

"Hey sis!" Naruto shouted and I turned to me "You look good with a headband."

"Oh Kasumi!" Uncle Rua shouted as I turned to a mirror in the Hokage's office "Naruto's right, you look so cool now!"

Aunt Ruka also smiled "I do believe you did make a great decision Kasumi."

Uncle Crow smiled "This was the right decision for you to make Kasumi. One that I saw coming and one that I agree with you with."

My eyes turned to my parents "Sorry" I said.

Instead of being furious my mother wasn't furious instead she was smiling "Kasumi...You're a good example of a Konochi or any Shinobi of this Village should be like...Please make me proud of you even more."

"I will" I said turning to my father whom was smiling he hugged me "Kasumi, I sort of knew this was going to be your decision! In fact I'm not mad at you. You're doing things that I would've been doing in your place. Heck lord knows I have done a lot of things" he turned to Uncle Crow and Uncle Jack "Such as forming a Duel Gang and making Satellite a safer place to live."

"That and saving New Domino City from the Dark Signers" Uncle Crow said.

"And don't forget Ilyaster and their Machine Emperors" Uncle Jack said "We've saved that city twice."

I turned to Lady Tsunade saluting as Naruto turned to Lady Tsunade "But doesn't she have to go to the Academy?"

"No" Lady Tsunade said "She already knows the stuff needed to graduate, well except for Transformation Jutsu but I'm pretty sure you or Shikamaru could teach her that."

She looked up at me smiling "Well now Iruka!"

"Yes?" Iruka asked.

"I'm promoting you to Jounin" she said.

"What?" Iruka asked "Thank you but why?"

She sighed "Well most of the Jounin we have are already taken up, plus you did take down an Admiral of the Fire Nation alongside Kabuto when they first attacked this village before the Earthbound Gods attacked."

"I'm honored then Lady Tsunade" Iruka said accepting the position.

"And" Lady Tsunade said folding up her hands smiling "I'm already giving you a team of Genin."

"Who?" I asked her.

She smiled "Iruka is the Jounin instructor of Team Ten Kasumi. You are also one of the members of Team Ten."

"So she's one of my students" Iruka said he smiled at me as I nodded "I can teach her how to be a ninja, should be easy."

"Not only that" Lady Tsunade told him but with a snap of her fingers, Haku appeared at her side "I would like Haku to be one of your students as well."

Hearing this my mother and father nodded as Haku turned to them "That's true, I only wore a Mist Village headband. Plus I did arrive without registering here as a Shinobi of Konoha."

"Not only that" my mother said "But with you on Kasumi's team you should be able to help protect her even on the Battlefield."

"Which is why I'm putting you with her Haku" Lady Tsunade said.

"Honored Lady Tsunade" Haku said and he bowed to my mother "Don't worry Aki-Sensei, I'll make sure she's safe."

With this Naruto pointed out "Okay, so she's also one teammate short."

Lady Tsunade smiled yet again "Oh no she's not."

With this Hinabi dropped by "Hinabi Hyugga at your service Lady Hokage!"

"No way" Naruto began.

Lady Tsunade nodded "That's right, Hinabi has agreed to be the third student of Team Kasumi."

"That way" Hinabi said to me "You can still teach me Dueling and I can help you on your ninja skills Lady Kasumi."

I smiled "You got it."

"Hey what about me?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh I'll teach you too" I told him "That is if we have the time."

My mother turned to Dr. Yuki "And I'll be a teacher at this Duel Academy in Konoha."

"You'd be real liked Aki-Sensei" Haku told her with Dr. Yuki agreeing "Yes, we could use someone like you."

"But who is going to be the head of Security then?" I wondered.

"Colonel Tyranno Hasselberry has agreed to become the full term head of Security" Dr. Yuki answered.

"He'd be good at it" Naruto muttered.

So with this everyone congratulated me in becoming a full term Ninja. Once done Iruka-Sensei did tell us he was going to give, Hinabi, Haku and I a test to see if we were ready to be ninja. This we passed and now were an official new Ninja Squad, Team Ten. Now that the test was over, Toph came by.

"So" she said "You've agreed to become a Konochi after all."

I nodded "Do you think I'm disgraceful for this?"

"No!" Toph told me "You'd be one heck of a Konochi, Lady Kasumi, let's face it now you'll be a match to opponents now."

She stood up proud "And I can finally say to my own parents that one of my closest friends is a Shinobi."

We stood there trying to think of our next words but Iruka-Sensei would stop by "The Hokage will like to see us again."

So Team Ten appeared in the office alongside Toph.

There the Fifth Hokage smiled as she instructed us on our first mission. Apparently Toph's parents heard that the battle was over and wanted their daughter back home safely, even paying Lady Tsunade enough money to hire a ninja escort for Toph. Guess who she selected to go, my team, Team Ten! So with Iruka-Sensei leading us we went to prepare for the mission.

**End of Epilogue**

** Kasumi: The Last Signer is officially over! As explained Naruto is adopted by Yusei Fudo and Aki. Plus Kasumi has became a Ninja of the Leaf Village. What new adventures await Team Ten and Naruto? Find out in the sequel! Kasumi and the Avatar**


End file.
